


OBJECTS OF DESIRE

by falyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 463,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falyla/pseuds/falyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione décident de revenir à Poudlard pour obtenir leurs ASPICs. Avant la rentrée, lors d’une soirée très avinée, ils établissent et signent un pacte magique où ils s’engagent à perdre leur virginité pendant cette 8ème année.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Objects of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/57292) by azraelgeffen. 



> Etat de fic originel : terminée (20 chapitres divisés en 59 parties)  
> Etat de la traduction : terminée  
> Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à l’univers de JK Rowling, l’intrigue est à Azrael Geffen, avec son aimable autorisation.  
> Warning : slash, scènes de sexe très graphiques, torture, viol, meurtre, tentative de suicide, drogue, abus d’alcool, langage cru.

Prologue

Un long baiser d’adieu

 

Lucius Malfoy avait toujours manqué de discernement dans la plupart des choses qu’il avait entreprises. Sa ruse avait été couronnée de succès et personne ne s’était rendu compte qu’il avait toujours pris la mauvaise option. Le choix de son épouse en avait été le premier exemple. Il avait voulu, avec beaucoup d’acharnement, avoir un fils qui lui ressemblerait de façon incroyable, alors il avait choisi Narcissa plutôt que sa sœur Bellatrix parce que ses traits étaient plus semblables aux siens. Ce n’était pas suggérer qu’il n’était pas amoureux de sa femme – en fait, il l’aimait beaucoup – mais c’était un amour qui avait évolué avec le temps, à l’opposé d’une grande romance. Il avait été sur cette voie presque toute sa vie, avec quelques notables exceptions, incluant celle qui l’avait directement conduite à son embarras actuel. Il avait profondément cru que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnerait en fin de compte et si ce n’était pas le cas, eh bien, il était Lucius Malfoy et il avait de l’argent, et l’argent était supposé signifier énormément pour le Ministère. Mais il semblait que non, lorsqu’il avait été démasqué et envoyé à Azkaban puis forcé de s’échapper à cause de la situation plutôt périlleuse de son fils – tout ça, uniquement pour voir ce maudit Seigneur des Ténèbres battu au combat par un adolescent. Alors, rétrospectivement, non, suivre Voldemort n’avait pas été un de ses meilleurs choix. En fait, c’était probablement une de ses décisions les plus stupides.  
Pourtant, être un Mangemort lui avait fourni des plaisirs que la société ordinaire ne lui aurait jamais permis, sans mentionner l’accumulation de pur pouvoir qui l’avait placé dans une catégorie qui lui était propre. Il n’avait jamais imaginé qu’il se retrouverait lui–même dans sa difficile situation actuelle. Ce qu’il regrettait, c’était de ne pas avoir eu de plan de repli au cas où tout partirait en vrille, ce qui était arrivé de façon si spectaculaire. Snape le lui avait dit, l’avait averti même, mais il n’avait pas écouté. Severus Snape avait fait le bon choix ; agent double, alors peu importait qui avait gagné, Snape s’en était très bien sorti, il sentait comme la rose proverbiale. [1]  
Mais il était trop tard maintenant pour ce regret particulier. Il avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres mourir et Lucius supposait qu’il pouvait l’appeler Voldemort maintenant – Il n’allait pas revenir. L’Ordre du Phénix avait attrapé Lucius avec pas moins de sept sortilèges d’étourdissement puis il avait passé trois semaines à Ste–Mangouste pour être sur pied lors de son jugement ensuite il avait été renvoyé chez lui pendant une semaine, bloqué par un sortilège de fixation, en attendant la date de son procès. Oh, il y avait eu quelques trucs entre les deux. Les moments dans l’enfer même d’Azkaban où ils l’avaient questionné encore et encore. Les moments où ils s’étaient arrangés pour ruiner ce qu’il aimait en le forçant à parler des choses qu’ils avaient faites, ne faisaient aucune différence maintenant.  
De toute évidence, Lucius n’était retourné chez lui avant son procès que parce que les inquisiteurs du Ministère voulaient faire croire qu’ils pouvaient montrer quelque clémence. Ils avaient été accusés de sauvagerie par la presse populaire et, dans tous les comptes–rendus, Dumbledore avait condamné les tactiques qu’ils avaient employées et lui avait assuré qu’on avait accordé le pardon à Draco. Lucius n’avait pas été si chanceux. Il avait demandé au Ministère de le juger à nouveau mais il avait été déclaré inévitablement coupable. Il avait été dûment condamné à recevoir le Baiser du Détraqueur.  
Maintenant, pourquoi n’avaient–il pas tout simplement décidé de le tuer ?  
Il s’était attendu au Baiser, cependant, et c’était là que son magnifique esprit rusé était entré en action. Au Manoir, avant le procès, lorsqu’il avait pesé les avantages et les inconvénients et conclu avec un « Oh, Merlin, ils vont me donner aux Détraqueurs », il avait trouvé le rituel dont il avait besoin. Il avait remercié tous les dieux auxquels il avait pu penser d’avoir si bien connu Severus Snape pendant une si longue période car il était parfaitement capable de concocter une potion plutôt difficile. Il avait réuni les ingrédients de l’élixir et l’avait bu.  
Il avait escompté que le Ministère permettrait à son fils de venir le voir avant que le Baiser ne lui soit donné. C’était un geste auquel il n’aurait jamais dû s’attendre et maintenant, si c’était possible, il se trouvait dans une position pire que celle dans laquelle il avait débuté. Sans possibilité de dire à Draco que faire, il allait devoir compter sur l’espoir que quelqu’un arrive à comprendre la situation. Et si personne n’y parvenait ? Pire, si quelqu’un réussissait mais s’en fichait tout simplement ? Ce scénario paraissait très nettement réalisable. Non, ce n’était pas bon du tout.  
Il était assis en silence, fixant la porte en face de lui, rongeant ses ongles de terreur absolue face à ce qui allait se passer. Maugrey Fol’Œil, ce bastion d’indignation morale faisait les cents pas autour de lui, en souriant et sifflotant un petit air joyeux. Lucius n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que ce salopard avait demandé à être son gardien et il n’avait jamais vu un sourire aussi large que celui que Fol’Œil avait affiché au tribunal quand le verdict de culpabilité était tombé. De l’autre côté de la porte, sa femme avait eu son baiser d’adieu en face d’une cinquantaine de spectateurs, dont son propre fils.  
Mais au moins, ils avaient épargné leur destinée à Draco ; c’était une clémence que ni lui, ni Narcissa n’attendaient, et un intense soulagement les avait traversé tous les deux.  
La porte s’était ouverte trop tôt et ils avaient ramené sa magnifique Narcissa. Il la regardait maintenant, englobant les courbes familières de son corps, la blondeur de ses cheveux et le modelé royal de son nez. Ce n’était plus Narcissa cependant. Narcissa n’aurait jamais permis à sa bouche de tomber lâchement comme ça, tandis qu’un fin filet de bave serpentait sur le côté de son visage et coulait dans ses cheveux. Ses yeux, jadis bleus et brillants, étaient vitreux et semblaient morts, comme un poisson maintenu trop longtemps hors de l’eau. Il y avait des destins pires que la mort et il était en train d’en regarder l’un de ses plus horribles aspects. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche s’assécha, non pas de chagrin pour son amour perdu mais de pure crainte.  
– C’est ton tour maintenant, Malfoy, retentit la voix rocailleuse de Maugrey Fol’Œil.  
La sourire que Maugrey affichait depuis le procès était de retour sur le visage couturé et défiguré. On aurait pu aller plus loin et dire que Maugrey était positivement radieux.  
Lucius avala le peu de salive qu’il avait et se leva, il redressa ses robes et aplatit ses cheveux. Il y avait des habitudes nerveuses qui restaient ancrées depuis l’enfance. « Tiens–toi droit et assure–toi toujours d’être impeccable ». De quelque part, profondément enfoui dans sa mémoire, la voix de son père l’admonesta ; « Lucius, brosse tes cheveux, on dirait qu’un gnome y a fait son nid ».  
– Maintenant t’as plus à t’inquiéter de te mettre sur ton trente et un, gloussa Maugrey. Il y a un truc de sûr ici, ils vont prendre plaisir à t’embrasser de toute façon.  
Lucius pinça un peu ses lèvres et avança, durement concentré sur le processus de faire un pas devant l’autre tandis qu’il passait la porte avec autant de dignité qu’il pouvait en rassembler.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était assis dans la rangée centrale du petit auditorium dans lequel il ne voulait vraiment pas se trouver. Il avait vu sa mère partir, l’avait vu tourner et lever son visage vers le Détraqueur qui venait pour elle, et elle s’en était allée silencieusement. Elle avait même fermé les yeux comme si c’était un baiser passionné. C’était si typique de sa mère. Elle n’allait pas les laisser la voir flancher. Draco avait gardé sa mâchoire complètement rigide et n’avait pas sourcillé. Il n’allait pas se mettre à pleurer maintenant, Narcissa n’aurait jamais accepté ça. Il avait voulu partir alors ; Draco en avait assez et il n’avait pas besoin d’en voir plus mais Narcissa et les trois avant elle n’étaient rien d’autres qu’un avant–goût. Il était temps maintenant de passer à l'événement principal et Draco était tenu de rester pour assister à la totalité du macabre spectacle. Le Ministère avait décrété qu’il devait venir. Ils voulaient qu’il voie le destin qu’ils lui avaient permis d’éviter… en dehors de toute bonté de cœur évidemment. Draco préférait voir leur clémence comme un remboursement pour ce qu’il avait traversé mais personne n’aurait été d’accord avec ça.  
Il avait été autorisé à s’asseoir entre Albus Dumbledore et Snape. Dumbledore siégeait au Wizengamot et il avait été l’une des nombreuses voix du jury qui avait déclaré le père de Draco coupable.  
Snape avait été un support moral pour Draco et il avait choisi de s’asseoir dans un silence de tombe, laissant Draco se demander ce qui lui traversait l’esprit. Dumbledore semblait sévère et mécontent. Le vieux sorcier n’avait pas caché sa désapprobation pour cet acte barbare, il avait longuement et durement argumenté contre la permission que les Détraqueurs retournent à Azkaban mais, comme il avait refusé d’occuper le poste de Ministre, il ne pouvait prendre aucune décision pour le Ministère. Et quel autre châtiment aurait pu satisfaire chacun des membres de la communauté des sorciers ? Albus ne croyait pas en la peine de mort non plus et on ne pouvait pas incarcérer tous les criminels à Azkaban. La population avait réclamé le Baiser à corps et à cri et Cornelius Fudge, la réputation légèrement ternie et son emprise sur le pouvoir faiblissant dangereusement, l’avait accordé à son public, pour le bien du monde sorcier.  
Lucius, le père bien–aimé de Draco, passa la porte, suivi par un Maugrey indéniablement aux anges. Lucius marchait lentement, presque en traînant, les yeux agrandis tandis qu’il se focalisait sur la chaise en face de lui. Son visage était figé en un masque que pas une seule personne dans la pièce n’aurait pensé voir un jour sur la figure de Lucius Malfoy. La peur. Une peur pure et absolue. Il s’assit, mal assuré sur la chaise et tourna la tête, il croisa le regard de Draco, le gris rencontrant le gris, lourd d’adieux muets. Les poings de Draco se crispèrent sur ses genoux, ses jointures blanchirent. Il serra les dents et regarda son père tourner son visage pour faire face au Détraqueur… et paniqua.  
Lucius avait tenté de se lever pour se dégager de la chaise, une réaction instinctive qui secoua profondément Draco. Le besoin de survivre était manifestement le plus fort dans l’esprit de Lucius mais le Détraqueur s’abattit sur lui dès qu’il bougea, étouffant son cri étranglé avec sa bouche. Draco sentit un sanglot monter bruyamment dans sa gorge et s’échapper puis il s’aperçut qu’à la fois Snape et Dumbledore l’avaient saisi pour l’apaiser. Lucius était en train de lutter comme quelqu’un qu’on faisait suffoquer sous la contrainte. Son corps se tordait, tandis que ses mains battaient sauvagement l’air dans le dos du Détraqueur, le frappant sans effet avec une vigueur qui s’affaiblissait. Lucius ne pensa jamais à fermer les yeux contre cette horreur. Il les garda grands ouverts et concentrés sur la chose qui était en train de le détruire. Il vit une longue larme lisse zébrer la joue visible de Draco et il poussa un hurlement étouffé dans la gorge rassasiée du Détraqueur.  
Draco vit ce qui se produisit. Il vit l’agitation de ses mains ralentir, diminuer et, soudain, une pléthore de souvenirs incohérents surgit brusquement comme un déluge torrentiel. Il avait deux ans, il était sur son balai qui ne volait qu’à trente centimètres du sol ; il le chevauchait, riant du rire glougloutant des petits enfants, tandis que son père était à côté de lui, tenant ses mains, tournant sur lui–même pour qu’il puisse voler encore et encore, ses cheveux bonds volant librement au vent. Il avait quatre ans et il était à la plage, perché sur les épaules de son père, emmené dans les eaux profondes qu’il n’aurait jamais atteintes seul. Il avait cinq ans et c’était Noël. Il était en train de forcer la bouche de son père pour qu’il avale une mince pie. Lucius détestait ces tartelettes aux fruits secs, mais il continuait à rire et Draco réussit à l’introduire dans sa bouche…  
– NOOOOOOOOOON !  
Il hurla lorsque les mains de Lucius glissèrent sur les côtés de la chaise puis ses yeux clignèrent, clignèrent encore puis devinrent vitreux.  
Draco se leva, essayant désespérément d’atteindre son père, tout en sachant que c’était trop tard. Ses ongles mordirent la tendre chair de ses paumes, les faisant saigner et Snape le tira en arrière ; il enveloppa ses longs bras vêtus de noir autour de lui et détourna son visage de cette vision. Draco commença à pleurer dans le creux de l’épaule de Snape, aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu’un enfant perdu dans l’obscurité. Inerte, Lucius s’en était allé, celui qui avait apporté la lumière [2] s’était éteint. Snape emmena Draco hors de la pièce, loin de la foule avide de commérages.  
Plus tard, Dumbledore se rappellerait que c’était probablement le premier acte de sincère gentillesse de Severus Snape depuis des années.

NdT :  
[1] to come up smelling roses, proverbe anglais signifiant : s’en sortir très bien, d’où l’allusion de l’auteure à la rose…  
[2] en latin, le prénom Lucius signifie « celui qui apporte la lumière »


	2. le pacte

C’était un pacte vraiment stupide et ils le savaient tous. Bon, peut–être pas Ron, mais rétrospectivement, c’était lui qui y avait pensé en premier, alors il semblait naturel qu’il défende l’imbécillité qu’il avait lui–même engendrée. Hermione, qui généralement était la plus avisée du trio, fut horrifiée de découvrir qu’elle ne pouvait pas être complètement excusée de cette stupidité non plus. C’était elle, l’idiote qui avait soulevée l’idée de créer un contrat qui les obligerait à rester liés magiquement au pacte. Elle avait même été si loin qu’elle avait placé un sortilège dans leur accord s’ils ne faisaient pas exactement ce à quoi ils s’étaient engagés. Harry, qui jusque–là n’avait pas vraiment d’implication et qui aurait pu être considéré comme irréprochable, prouva sa propre idiotie en signant ce foutu truc.  
À la terrible lumière du jour, c’était facile de blâmer le démon de la boisson de leur folie. Quelle autre chose aurait pu inciter trois personnes parfaitement saines d’esprit, héros du monde magique, à faire un truc aussi totalement stupide, comme créer et signer ce contrat si particulier ? Ils s’étaient enivrés avec une combinaison de divers alcools chapardés dans le meuble de l’oncle Vernon le jour où Harry avait dit à sa famille ce qu’il pensait exactement d’eux et avec le vin très puissant qu’ils avaient découvert planqué dans la cave de Grimmauld Place. Le fait qu’ils avaient vraisemblablement bu certains grands crus que la famille Black aurait pu considérer comme sacrés paraissaient au–delà du problème. Harry s’était dit en lui–même que Sirius aurait voulu qu’ils les boivent et comme Harry était l’héritier de Grimmauld Place par Sirius depuis plus de deux ans, techniquement, le vin lui appartenait de toute façon. Alors ils avaient profité de l’immense cave à vin de Harry avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme.  
Harry n’avait pas envisagé d’emménager à Grimmauld Place mais l’Ordre du Phénix n’utilisait plus la maison depuis longtemps et comme il était devenu majeur bien avant l’année précédente et qu’il n’avait plus aucun endroit qu’il pouvait appeler maison, il avait décidé qu’il pouvait aussi bien faire ce qu’il voulait de la toujours déprimante maison des Black. Ron et Hermione étaient venus avec lui, c’est une chose qu’il attendait vraiment et dont il était content. Il n’était pas complètement certain d’être prêt à vivre seul. Il n’était pas complètement certain d’être prêt à vivre à Grimmauld Place. Au moins, avec ses amis présents, ils seraient capables d’insuffler un peu d’humour dans cette maison.  
Malheureusement, ils avaient tous beaucoup trop bu cet été–là, et comme la saison touchait à sa fin, ils avaient commencé à devenir lyriques à propos du fait qu’ils avaient vraiment passé une très longue période à combattre les forces du mal, alors ils n’avaient pas pu réellement profiter de leur adolescence comme la plupart des sorcières et sorciers. Il semblait que le plus grand regret de Ron était d’être resté puceau durant sa 7ème année à Poudlard. C’était une situation qu’il avait personnellement planifié de rectifier dès qu’il serait humainement possible.  
Et c’est ainsi qu’était apparu le noyau d’une idée et de cette idée était venu un pacte hâtivement conclu, ce qui avait naturellement conduit au contrat magique résultant. Ça avait été si simple quand on y repensait. C’était juste honteux de ne pas pouvoir briser le contrat si simplement.  
Harry aurait voulu posséder une Pensine pour y revoir toute l’affaire et peut–être définir avec précision ce qu’ils avaient fait de faux. Quant à Hermione, elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir rendu son Retourneur de Temps au Professeur McGonagall et ainsi arrêter cette folie qui ressemblait à un cadeau du ciel sur le moment. Ron, malgré tout ce qu’il avait bu, se rappelait comment c’était arrivé avec une parfaite clarté.  
– Pourquoi on ferait pas un pacte ? avait commencé Ron. Un pacte qui stipulerait que nous allons tous perdre notre virginité cette année ?  
Ils ne l’avaient pas contredit, tant ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment mais ensuite ils étaient devenus de plus en plus saouls et la brillante idée de Hermione à propos du contrat était entrée en jeu.  
Dans la froide lumière du matin, quand les regrets et les gueules de bois furent à leur apogée, tous essayèrent désespérément de détruire le contrat mais en vain, une nouvelle clause s’inscrivait chaque fois qu’ils faisaient une tentative.  
– Je dois l’admettre, ‘Mione, tu sais comment écrire un contrat, fit Ron, impressionné malgré le fait qu’il y avait maintenant plus de deux cents clauses.  
– Je le vois bien ! aboya–t–elle. Mais ça signifie que nous devons respecter les termes du contrat.  
Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas penser aux dégâts qu’elle pouvait avoir causés en créant un contrat alors qu’elle était ivre. Les conséquences étaient assez mauvaises.  
– Et il se passera quoi si on ne… respecte pas les termes du contrat ? demanda Harry.   
Il ne voulait pas poser cette question, il craignait trop la réponse mais quelqu’un devait s’interroger sur l’évidence et il songea que ça pouvait aussi bien être lui.  
– Eh bien, d’après ce que nous avons décidé, nous serons défigurés par des furoncles pour le restant de nos jours, déclara Hermione sans prendre de gants.  
– Défigurés ? répéta Harry, ayant l’air de quelqu’un à qui on avait lancé un sortilège de stupéfixion.  
– Oui, confirma Hermione, par des furoncles.  
– Oh.  
Ron fronça les sourcils, réfléchit un instant puis, dans une tentative de les faire se sentir un peu mieux, dit :  
– Et ben, c’est pas comme si respecter les termes du contrat était un truc si terrible.  
Hermione lui lança un regard noir tandis que sa tête pulsait et que son estomac s’agitait puis elle se précipita dans la salle de bain pour vomir.  
Le pacte était simple, mais comme toutes les choses simples, c’était grandement efficace et vraiment très au point. Ils avaient une année scolaire pour perdre leur virginité respective. Comme leur dernière année avait été interrompue par la guerre, ils n’avaient pas passé leurs ASPICs et n’avaient pas officiellement quitté Poudlard. Comme de nombreux étudiants avaient été retirés de l’école par leurs parents inquiets, l’année entière avait été invitée à la refaire. Vingt–trois avaient accepté l’offre et le trio faisait partie du nombre.  
Une année scolaire pour remplir les termes du contrat. Les clauses, ajoutées en punition d’avoir essayé de le détruire, étaient nombreuses et variées, certaines plus humoristiques que d’autres mais toutes conduisaient au même dilemme. Le premier réflexe de Ron avait été de suggérer qu’ils couchent les uns avec les autres mais la clause numéro 1 gâchait l’idée. Il ne leur était pas permis d’avoir des rapports entre eux. Il leur était aussi interdit de payer pour coucher, ce qui mit un frein à la géniale solution suivante de Ron. À côté de chacun de leur nom inscrit sur le contrat, un petit rosier dénudé de fleurs était peint. Dès que chacun d’eux accomplirait sa tâche, une rose pleinement épanouie apparaîtrait.

* * *

Harry avala d’un trait la potion que Hermione avait faite dans la cuisine de Grimmauld Place et se roula en boule dans son lit, en attendant qu’elle fasse son effet et apaise le martèlement de sa tête. Sans considération pour le moment où sa gueule de bois disparaîtrait, Harry avait une forte envie de rester dans cette position pour toujours. Il se demanda si c’était possible.   
Il gémit doucement et souhaita que la potion agisse plus rapidement. Peut–être que pour s’excuser, Dumbledore permettrait à Dobby et à Kreattur d’échanger leur place et ainsi Dobby pourrait venir s’occuper de lui. Il pourrait tout oublier du contrat et rester ici, roulé en boule, pour toujours et à jamais… recouvert de furoncles. Il soupira tandis que les lambeaux de sa gueule de bois commençaient à se dissiper et que son esprit s’éclaircissait.   
Snape devrait être fier, pensa–t–il, vaguement amusé. Lui qui s’était tellement moqué des compétences de Hermione Granger en Potions. Si seulement elle était aussi brillante à inverser les irréversibles contrats qu’elle faisait quand elle était ivre.  
Des furoncles ! Mais, bon dieu, qu’est–ce qui leur avait pris de choisir les furoncles ?  
Si Harry avait été honnête avec lui–même, il aurait dû avouer que l’idée même de perdre sa virginité le terrifiait. Ce n’était pas qu’il ne voulait pas le faire ; bien sûr qu’il voulait, il était humain après tout. Comme Ron ne cessait de le souligner, Harry avait dix–huit ans, il aurait dû se rouler avec toutes celles qui croisaient son chemin. Le problème était qu’il n’était pas certain de savoir avec qui il voulait coucher. La sexualité. Il savait exactement ce que tout le monde pensait, il pouvait tout simplement aller vers Ginny et s’excuser de l’avoir traitée comme un enfoiré l’année précédente et ensuite coucher avec elle. Il avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur le fait qu’elle n’était pas entièrement hostile à sauter dans le lit d’un sorcier ou deux… mais Harry n’était pas tout à fait sûr de pouvoir faire ça. Leur relation, au début, avait été une période merveilleuse. Puis l’idée du sexe avait pointé le bout de son nez et Harry l’avait déçue sur toute la ligne.  
Il avait eu un terrible soupçon… mais non ; ce n’était quand même pas ça, c’était assurément un truc affreux qui l’avait bloqué depuis deux ans et demi, et il avait utilisé le temps passé à la guerre pour ne pas y penser. Son échec avec Ginny ne se limitait pas à elle ; en fait, il y avait une file d’attente de sorcières si longue qu’elle traversait tout le Surrey. Elles auraient donné leur bras droit pour être sa première fois mais il n’avait absolument aucun intérêt pour elles.  
Il avait été embrassé, en tout et pour tout, par trois filles dans sa vie. La première avait été Cho Chang en 5ème année et le mieux qu’on pouvait en dire était que ça avait été… mouillé… en plus d’un désastre complet. Avec Ginny, ça avait été bien, merveilleux même et pourtant, il y avait toujours eu un doute qui le harcelait, l’impression que quelque chose n’était pas juste. Ça lui avait fait de la peine de lui dire qu’ils ne pouvaient pas rester ensemble mais plus tard, il s’était demandé s’il n’aurait pas dû utiliser Voldemort comme excuse. Récemment, Parvati Patil l’avait terrifié à mort quand elle s’était agrippée à lui après une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse puis elle avait littéralement enfoncé sa langue dans sa gorge. Il avait trouvé ça plutôt suffocant et… mouillé.  
Qui sait ? Peut–être que je ne sais tout simplement pas bien embrasser ? pensa–t–il, inutilement.  
Mais il savait maintenant que le vrai problème venait de la clause numéro 178 du contrat, statuant qu’ils devaient, pour autant qu’ils le sachent, s’assurer de rester vrais dans leur sexualité. Ron et Hermione avaient éclaté de rire devant l’évident besoin que le contrat avait d’ajouter cette clause. Harry avait voulu s’enfuir en douce pour cacher sa misère. Le contrat savait. Tout comme lui, profondément en lui, savait.  
Il accusa Draco Malfoy de tous ses problèmes à cet égard. Bon, pour être franc, tout n’était pas tant la faute de Malfoy lui–même, il aurait été bien plus exact de dire que c’était la faute de l’estomac de Malfoy.  
Lors du premier match de Quidditch de 6ème année, il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Voldemort était de retour, la guerre allait commencer sérieusement et la majorité de l’équipe des Serpentard avait de la famille ou des amis Mangemorts, bien que Lucius fût toujours à Azkaban. L’équipe des Serpentard cherchait clairement la bagarre et l’équipe des Gryffondor était encore en train de s’accommoder au fait qu’ils avaient plein de nouveaux joueurs inexpérimentés. Le jeu était devenu vicieux et sanglant. Les joueurs des deux côtés tombaient comme des mouches. Harry et Draco avaient vu le vif d’or en même temps et s’étaient élancés à sa poursuite en se cognant l’un dans l’autre, dans une course frénétique, tandis qu’un poing occasionnel touchait un bras, une hanche, une mâchoire ou tout autre chose que Harry ou Draco pouvait attaquer. Puis, juste au moment où ils commençaient à plonger vers le sol après la minuscule balle dorée, les repose–pieds de leur balai s’étaient crochetés ensemble et ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Ils étaient tombés à pic sur le sol et avaient atterri en un tas mouillé sur le terrain. Harry s’était redressé et avait regardé son ennemi étendu sous lui. Sa robe s’était ouverte, son pull s’était relevé et une pâle portion d’estomac plat était exposée à la pluie qui tombait. Comme s’il était en transe, Harry avait fixé cette délicieuse vision qui commençait sous les côtes de Malfoy et se terminait à la bordure de son pantalon. Son estomac était dessiné par des muscles fins et il y avait un léger duvet de poils qui cheminait de son ventre jusque sous sa ceinture. Il avait observé l’estomac se contracter à chaque inspiration que Malfoy prenait et brusquement, il était devenu inexplicablement excité, c’était la première érection qu’il avait pour une autre personne d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvienne.  
À quel point une vie entière couvert de furoncles peut–elle être moche ?  
Harry haussa les épaules. Ce serait probablement assez moche.

* * *

– Tu pourrais être très jolie, chérie, dit gaiement le miroir, si seulement tu faisais un petit effort.  
– Oh, la FERME !  
Note mentale pour soi, acheter un miroir moldu. Et en effet, faire un effort. Est–ce que ce foutu miroir stupide avait la moindre idée de la somme d’efforts qu’elle aurait besoin de fournir pour paraître juste passable ? Au Bal de Noël, en 4ème année, Hermione avait tourné les têtes et provoqué pas mal d’admiration mais il lui avait fallu des heures de concentration pour parvenir à cet exploit, sans parler de l’incroyable collection de produits venant de Pré–au–Lard. Il était hors de question qu’elle le fasse tous les jours et il était également hors de question qu’elle devienne une esclave de la mode. Elle se contentait de tresser ses boucles brunes et touffues chaque jour afin qu’elle ne ressemble pas à une pas si mignonne créature des bois. C’était sa seule concession à sa vanité journalière. Hermione n’était pas et ne serait jamais une beauté renversante. Elle était assez jolie, dotée d’un visage qu’aucun réel défaut ne venait gâcher, d’un nez retroussé, d’une jolie bouche, d’assez bonnes dents et d’yeux chocolat. Elle savait qu’elle n’était qu’une fille ordinaire et elle n’avait aucune envie d’adoucir son visage avec du maquillage et porter des papillons ou des fleurs dans les cheveux. Chaque jour, sa routine était la même, se laver le visage, tresser ses cheveux, s’habiller et partir. Elle n’envisageait nullement de changer ça. Hermione était pratique. Elle avait bien plus d’intérêts dans les livres et dans l’acquisition de la connaissance que dans son allure… ou la quête des hommes.  
La quête des hommes. Maintenant, qu’est–ce qu’elle allait faire à propos de ça ? Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment trop inquiétée du sujet perte de virginité, alors pourquoi avait–elle été d’accord avec cette idiotie ? Ce n’était tout simplement pas dans sa nature de s’étendre sur le dos et de laisser n’importe qui coucher avec elle. Hermione avait espéré tomber amoureuse avant de coucher mais maintenant elle devait trouver un partenaire et vite. Elle devrait au moins parvenir à le connaître, même si ce n’était qu’un peu. Les coups d’une nuit n’étaient assurément pas son truc. Mais qui ? Elle connaissait presque tous les garçons de Poudlard et aucun… absolument aucun ne l’intéressait le moins du monde. Elle avait besoin d’un homme qui avait un esprit similaire au sien, un homme qui placerait la connaissance et la perfection technique au–dessus du reste. L’apparence n’était pas importante, la quête de la connaissance l’était.  
– Oh, allez, s’admonesta–t–elle furieusement. Tu chercheras un coup d’un soir comme ça tu ne termineras pas couverte de furoncles de la tête au pieds.  
Des furoncles ! Des saloperies de furoncles et ça, pour le reste de leur vie ! Ils devaient être vraiment bourrés pour sortir un truc pareil.  
Parviendrait–elle à le faire avec un coup d’un soir ? Elle en doutait sérieusement. Ce qui la rachetait, c’était qu’à dix–huit ans, Hermione pouvait aller et venir hors de Poudlard avec la plus grande liberté et peut–être, si elle avait de la chance, elle pourrait rencontrer quelqu’un à Pré–au–Lard.

* * *

Ron n’avait pas la plus petite réserve à propos du pacte qu’ils avaient conclu. En fait, il pensait que c’était une super idée. Une des plus grandes tragédies, du moins à ses yeux, était que tous les étudiants de leur année semblaient avoir baisé comme des lapins et Harry, Hermione et lui, non. C’étaient des héros, par Merlin ; ils auraient dû avoir plein d’occasions. Le plan d’origine de Ron avait été de simplement rectifier ça (et probablement avec Hermione) pendant les douze prochains mois. Le pacte lui donnait juste l’encouragement supplémentaire d’accomplir ce qu’il voulait faire en premier lieu. Le seul désavantage était que Hermione n’était plus une option.  
Ron se disait lui–même en bonne position. À dix–huit ans, il était grand et s’était heureusement beaucoup épaissi, ce qui le rendait plus imposant que dégingandé. Il avait une bonne figure, ressemblait plus à Bill qu’à Percy et sa tignasse de cheveux roux avait été coupée avec style sur l’insistance de ses frères jumeaux qui maintenant s’imaginaient être à la pointe de la mode du monde magique. Cette allure seyait à Ron, qui avait toujours été en danger de n’être vu qu’en étant rien de plus que le second de Harry et il semblait qu’il était ami avec la mode. Harry, qui était presque plus petit que lui d’une bonne tête, n’avait pas cette grande maigreur pour porter ce qui était en vogue et qui s’affichait dans toutes les vitrines des meilleurs magasins. Ron en avait le physique, tout simplement. Il avait des pommettes assez convenables, des yeux bleu clair et un nez plutôt long qui allait bien avec son visage. Il avait belle allure et sa maladresse enfantine appartenait au passé, il le savait.  
Le plus important était que Ron n’avait aucun scrupule à perdre son pucelage avec qui que ce fut, tant qu’il le faisait. Il était en bonne position. Il était sympathique, beau garçon, assez âgé pour boire dans les pubs et c’était un des héros du monde magique. D’aussi loin qu’il pouvait voir, cette année allait être géniale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là. Vos messages sont les bienvenus.


	3. De retour à l’école

Draco Malfoy avait passé son été à boire dans tous les bars du Chemin de Traverse. On ne lui avait pas permis de retourner au Manoir, le Ministère avait décidé que ce serait dans leur intérêt de tout passer au peigne fin et il ne serait donc pas disponible pendant quasiment quatre autres mois. Il s’était renseigné sur la façon dont il pourrait récupérer ses parents d’Azkaban et il avait été choqué de découvrir que le Ministère avait décidé de mettre tous les Mangemorts qui avaient reçu le Baiser en exposition afin de dissuader les autres. Ils seraient trimbalés lors d’une grande tournée au Royaume–Uni et en Europe et ne seraient pas disponibles pendant huit autres mois. Passé ce délai, Draco pourrait les ramener à la maison. Pour ajouter l’insulte à la blessure, on lui avait demandé de payer pour les robes blanches informes qu’ils devaient porter. Il avait livré une pile de chemises de nuit au conservateur, un certain Archibald Semeuse, mais on ne pouvait pas lui garantir qu’ils en seraient effectivement revêtus ; apparemment cela pouvait faire affront à certains sorciers ou sorcières pauvres qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre un tel raffinement. Draco avait éclaté de rire de dérision et était parti très vite.  
C’est ainsi que la beuverie commença.  
Il avait pris une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait pu séjourner dans les établissements les plus chics, mais le Chaudron Baveur ne voyait pas de problèmes à ce qu’il boive jusqu’à l’aube et que, de temps en temps, il s’évanouisse dans un coin. En fait, quand cela arrivait, un malchanceux elfe de maison était habituellement chargé de le transporter au lit et de laisser une potion sur sa table de nuit. C’étaient ces petites choses qui faisaient toute la différence. Il passait ses jours et ses nuits dans une brume d’ivresse, il commençait généralement dans un petit bar sophistiqué et finissait au Chaudron, près de son lit et de la propre cuvée du bistrot, qui aurait brûlé le gosier d’un sorcier plus faible que lui.  
Justement, il était installé sur son habituel tabouret au bar quand la dream team arriva, accompagnée de leurs habituels parasites, les Rois de la Mode (aussi connus en tant que Fred et George Weasley) avec beaucoup d’exclamations étonnées et d’applaudissements. Plusieurs spectateurs se précipitèrent au bar pour leur offrir des boissons, renversant presque Draco de son perchoir, le forçant à lever la tête de la froideur de la surface en marbre du bar pour voir quelle était toute cette agitation.  
Oh, génial, juste ce dont il avait besoin, ce maudit Saint Potter, la Sang–de–Bourbe et des centaines de putain de Belettes. Il retourna sa tête sur la surface du bar et pria pour qu’ils ne le remarquent pas.  
C’était un espoir vain.  
– Est–ce qu’au moins, tu as été te coucher une fois, Malfoy, ou est–ce que ton postérieur a pris racine sur ce tabouret ?   
Il ne voulait vraiment pas lever la tête encore une fois, le marbre était incroyablement froid et confortable, aussi il se contenta de grommeler sans même bouger.  
– Va te faire foutre, Weasley.  
Fred se tourna vers toute l’assemblée et déclara dans une voix aussi retentissante qu’il pouvait oser :  
– Vous voyez devant vous le grand Draco Malfoy, dernier de la lignée des Malfoy et ivrogne permanent du Chemin de Traverse.  
A contrecoeur, il leva la tête du bar et se tourna à moitié vers les jumeaux aux cheveux roux avec sur la figure un sourire de mépris bien exercé. Bien sûr, s’il regardait vers l’un d’eux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir les autres. Potter et Granger avaient des regards qui, de façon répugnante, ressemblaient à de la pitié collée sur leurs visages, les trois belettes avaient simplement l’air satisfait et content d’eux. Il soupira presque à haute voix. Il était bien conscient de ce à quoi il ressemblait, ses cheveux, devenus plus longs maintenant, étaient sales et ébouriffés et il avait une barbe de quatre jours. Il empestait le whisky, la bière et la sueur ; pire, il n’avait pas pris de bain depuis presque une semaine. Pas vraiment comme ça qu’il voulait apparaître pour la première rencontre avec sa Némésis par excellence et sa fidèle bande.  
La dernière fois qu’il avait vu les jumeaux Weasley, c’était dans une boîte de nuit où ils étaient en train de danser follement avec personne en particulier et, en règle générale, en se gênant eux–mêmes, il était parti avant qu’ils ne le voient, ne désirant pas particulièrement laisser les pires danseurs du monde lui faire le coup de leurs blagues pour que tous le remarquent. C’était un peu tard pour ça maintenant. Il avait la plus grande envie de vomir et tout ce qu’il voulait vraiment faire était reposer à nouveau sa tête et dormir.  
– C’est assez évident que ce bon vieux Malfoy ici présent a ramolli de la cervelle, pavoisa triomphalement Fred. Il ne peut même pas imaginer une bonne réplique. Alors, c’est ça, Malfoy, tu as ramolli de la cervelle ?  
– C’est bon, Weasley, nous savons tous que t’es un débile mental parce que nous t’avons tous vu danser comme si t’avais un sortilège dans le cul.   
– Et nous savons tous que t’es un dur parce que nous t’avons tous vu boire vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, répliqua aisément Fred.  
Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Peut–être que s’il les ignorait, ils s’en iraient tout simplement. Il se retourna lentement et, avec un faible soupir, appuya son front de façon bienheureuse sur le bar. Les Belettes se mirent à applaudir spontanément et rirent longtemps et bruyamment, mais, Dieu merci, le bruit était en train de s’éloigner de lui et ils le laissèrent seul. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait comme en enfer, il avait vraiment besoin de partir ou d’aller dormir, n’importe quoi.  
– J’ai entendu dire que tu revenais à Poudlard cette année.  
Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix et se trouva en face de Granger.  
– C’est exact, confirma–t–il d’un ton brusque, voulant juste qu’elle foute le camp.  
– Est–ce que tu transplaneras à Pré–au–Lard et tu viendras à pied de là–bas ?  
– C’est le plan.   
Elle pinça les lèvres d’un air désapprobateur.  
– Tu devrais te laver, tu empestes et tu as besoin d’un bain.   
Mais pour qui se prenait–elle, sa mère ?   
– Pourquoi ? Tu veux te joindre à moi, Granger ? se moqua–t–il. Eh bien, désolé, mon chou, je ne prends pas de bains de boue.  
Elle s’empourpra, battit des paupières et ses lèvres firent une moue dédaigneuse dans un assez bon rendu de son propre sourire méprisant à lui.   
– D’accord, c’est la dernière fois que j’essaie de te rendre service, la Fouine.  
– Dieu, je détesterais penser que je t’en dois une.  
Draco parlait d’une voix traînante et regardait par dessus son épaule à elle comme la Belette, l’ami toujours fidèle, arrivait en courant, la baguette prête à tirer pour sauver sa demoiselle Sang–de–Bourbe en détresse. Draco chercha maladroitement sa propre baguette et tomba très peu gracieusement du tabouret.  
Il y eut un éclat de rire moqueur mais à ce moment–là, Draco s’en fichait parce qu’il vomissait béatement dans un grand jet vif sur les chaussures de la Belette.

* * *

– C’est sacrément dommage pour Malfoy, commenta Georges quelque temps plus tard alors qu’ils remontaient la rue en direction du 96, Chemin de Traverse et du Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Il était amusant quand il pouvait répondre une bonne insulte.   
– Je ne vois pas ce qui est dommage, grommela Ron d’un ton boudeur.  
Il avait été forcé d’inonder ses chaussures d’essence de pétunia, le seul parfum que Hermione avait sur elle, afin de brider l’odeur infecte du vomi de Malfoy.  
– S’il se saoule à mort, c’est la fin de ses insultes. Imaginez ça, un monde sans Malfoy.  
Il souriait presque rêveusement. Puis quelque chose d’autre lui traversa l’esprit.   
– Attends, de quoi est–ce que tu étais en train de parler avec ce petit con, ‘Mione ?  
– Je voulais savoir s’il allait revenir à Poudlard cette année, répondit–elle un peu sur la défensive.  
– Qui se fout de sa venue ?   
Ses yeux s’agrandirent tout à coup.  
– Oh, mon dieu, Hermione, tu ne veux pas dire que tu veux essayer avec Draco Malfoy ?   
– Bien sûr que non !   
– Parce que si c’était le cas, laisse–moi te dire maintenant que tu peux t’en faire tout un tas et des beaucoup mieux que cette petite merde !  
– Ron ! s’écria–t–elle. Non, je n’avais pas prévu de faire quelque chose avec Draco Malfoy, je me sens mal pour lui. Non, mais regarde–le !  
– Ouais, je l’ai vu, grogna Ron. Il n’a rien de plus que ce qu’il mérite. C’est le roi des cons, c’est un petit branleur mauvais comme une teigne et sans doute plongé dans la magie noire jusqu’aux yeux.  
– Ses parents étaient des Mangemorts, pas lui.  
Ron se tourna vers Harry, il n’en croyait pas ses oreilles.   
– S’il en avait eu l’occasion, Harry, il en aurait été un. Probablement qu’il brûlait de s’enrôler et qu’il était en rogne que la guerre soit terminée avant d’en avoir eu la chance !   
Ils entrèrent dans la boutique Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux en file indienne et se dirigèrent d’un pas tranquille vers les appartements qui étaient derrière la boutique pour faire du thé tandis que Fred et George ouvraient le magasin.  
– Susan Bones a dit que sa tante était là–bas le jour où ses parents ont reçu le Baiser, précisa Hermione. Apparemment c’était vraiment terrible. Elle a dit que Draco pleurait comme si c’était la fin du monde.   
– Oh, calme–toi, mon petit cœur brisé. Et alors ? Il a pleuré comme un bébé, il n’y a rien de tel qu’un peu de compassion pour faire venir les filles, tu en es la preuve vivante !   
Hermione leva ses mains en signe de frustration.   
– Oh, je t’assure, Ron, je n’ai pas prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec Draco Malfoy. Il est mignon et tout, mais je suis bien consciente que c’est un parfait connard et je…   
– TU TROUVES QU’IL EST MIGNON ?   
Oh là là.  
– Je… je… Eh bien, oui. Mais tout le monde le pense.   
– TOUT LE MONDE TROUVE QUE MALFOY EST MIGNON ?   
– Oh, oui, grimaça George comme il sortait de l’arrière. Angelina m’a assuré que Malfoy était devenu chaud comme la braise durant sa sixième année. Avant ça, il était mignon, après ça, il est devenu sexy. N’est–ce pas, ‘Mione ?   
Elle acquiesça, en souriant malicieusement  
– Ouais, c’est vrai. Je dois dire qu’il a alimenté les rêves coquins de nombreuses filles.   
– LES TIENS ?   
– Ron, arrête de hurler.   
– HARRY, EST–CE QUE TU LE CROIS, ÇA ????  
Harry haussa les épaules, essayant désespérément de paraître nonchalant. La vue d’un Draco sale et échevelé l’avait troublé d’une manière dont il ne voulait pas vraiment être troublé en ce moment.  
– Je suppose qu’on peut dire qu’il est beau, concéda–t–il.  
– Oh mon dieu, vous êtes tous complètement cinglés !  
Hermione et George explosèrent de rire et après un moment, Harry se força à les rejoindre. Ron, irrémédiablement surpassé en nombre, s’écroula sur une chaise et leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, les bagages à la traîne, ils transplanèrent au village de Pré–au–Lard et furent accueillis par de nombreuses diligences tirées par les Sombrals. Ils étaient tous un peu attristés par le fait qu’ils pouvaient tous les voir, mais le temps n’était plus aux regrets. Ils soulevèrent avec effort leurs malles dans leur diligence et furent bientôt rejoints par Neville, Seamus et Lavande, les seuls autres Gryffondor à revenir pour redoubler l’année. Ils parlèrent principalement de l’été, évitant le sujet de la guerre, déterminés à la place à être contents de se savoir en vie et en bonne santé ; ils ressentaient, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, une sensation de liberté tranquille qui venait avec la paix.  
Les 8ème année arrivèrent bien avant le train et déambulèrent dans les couloirs familiers vers la Grande Salle, se réjouissant de la vue de quelque chose qui avait été si près de la destruction totale, seulement quelques mois auparavant. Elle était presque vide, à l’exception des trente–trois étudiants et des professeurs à la grande table. Ils s’étaient instinctivement assis aux tables de leurs anciennes maisons. Six Gryffondor, six Poufsouffle, vingt Serdaigle et un seul Serpentard. Malfoy s’était lavé et portait simplement les robes noires d’école, comme ils le faisaient tous. On leur avait demandé de ne porter aucun symbole de leurs maisons.  
Dumbledore avait l’air plus vieux qu’avant, comme tous les professeurs. Comme s’ils avaient tous vécu trop longtemps pour voir ça. Cependant, les yeux âgés du sorcier étincelaient derrière ses lunettes en demi–lune et à ce moment–là, il les regardait tous avec un sentiment d’extrême fierté. Le professeur McGonagall était en train de sourire au loin, de triste manière dans sa direction. Elle marchait en permanence avec une canne maintenant, ils le savaient parce qu’il l’avait vue durant l’été quand elle leur avait rendu une dernière visite au 12, Grimmauld Place. Snape avait l’air décharné et pâle, comme d’habitude. Hermione remarqua que son habituel sourire suffisant ou méprisant était absent ; comme McGonagall, il semblait distant. Ils essayèrent de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que Hagrid était manquant. Il ne reprendrait jamais sa place à la table, il avait été enterré dans la forêt où ses créatures bien–aimées pouvaient veiller sur lui.  
Dumbledore se leva, s’éclaircit la gorge et leur sourit avec douceur à tous.  
– Je ne dirai pas bienvenue les enfants parce que vous n’êtes plus des enfants, vous êtes maintenant des adultes. Certains d’entre vous ont vu davantage que beaucoup espéreraient en voir dans toute une vie, vous êtes tous des survivants d’une période terrible. Vous n’avez plus besoin d’être guidés comme des enfants. Vous êtes une année très spéciale et par conséquent, nous avons décidé de faire des règles très spéciales pour vous. Premièrement, vous ne serez plus reconnus par vos maisons. Vous existerez au–delà de ces limites. En tant que tel, vous prendrez place à la table que vous voyez au devant de la salle.  
Il fit une pause et une table apparut par magie juste en dessous de la table des professeurs. Il observa comment ses étudiants digéraient cette information. Ils avaient passé sept ans identifiés par leurs maisons, définis par elles. Brusquement ils n’avaient pas ce support, ce serait un poids pour beaucoup d’entre eux, de peu d’importance pour les autres.  
– Deuxièmement, en tant qu’adultes, vous serez autorisés à aller et venir comme bon vous semblera. Vous pourrez consommer de l’alcool si vous le souhaitez mais nous demanderons de ne pas en transmettre aux autres membres du corps étudiant. Vous pourrez sortir la nuit et faire toutes les choses que les jeunes sorciers et sorcières adultes font, toutefois…   
Il sourit par dessus ces lunettes en demi–lune.   
– Nous comptons sur vous tous pour exceller dans vos leçons, nous exigeons que votre travail soit terminé à temps, que vos devoirs soient traités de manière opportune, que vous soyez présents à vos cours et que vous restiez polis envers tous les membres du corps enseignant à tout moment. Vous devez vous rappeler que vous pouvez encore recevoir une retenue et que vous pouvez encore être renvoyés.  
Hermione, toujours digne de confiance pour poser la question à laquelle tout le monde était en train de penser, leva la main.   
– Professeur Dumbledore, si nous n’appartenons plus à des maisons, est–ce que cela signifie que nous ne pouvons pas gagner ou perdre des points ?   
– C’est exact, ma chère.  
Tous les yeux lancèrent des regards joyeux dans la direction de Snape et il se renfrogna.  
– Cela signifie aussi que vous ne pourrez pas participer à la compétition de Quidditch des maisons.   
PAS DE QUIDDITCH !!!  
Harry en resta bouche bée, comme la plupart des étudiants. Seule Hermione semblait bien prendre ces nouvelles.  
– Pouvons–nous avoir accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque ? était–elle en train de s’enquérir d’une voix joyeuse.  
Dumbledore lui révéla que, en effet, ils pouvaient, mais personne d’autre ne l’entendit. Il n’y aurait pas de Quidditch et c’était vraiment la fin de tout. Dumbledore aurait pu aussi bien dire que Voldemort était revenu plus grand et plus fort que jamais parce que rien n’allait réparer ce choc.  
– Finalement, comme vous n’appartenez plus à aucune des maisons de l’école, il est approprié que l’on vous fournisse une tour séparée. J’ai fait remettre à neuf la tour sud–ouest et vous y trouverez une salle commune et des chambres semi privées ; on vous a donné des chambres pour deux.   
– Qui est la pauvre andouille qui devra la partager avec Malfoy ? siffla Ron et Harry éclata de rire malgré lui.  
– Maintenant, s’il vous plaît, le train est arrivé à la gare de Pré–au–Lard et le reste des étudiants sera ici très bientôt. Je vous invite à prendre vos places à votre nouvelle table et attendre vos camarades de classe.   
Ce fut ce qu’ils firent, ils se serrèrent sur la plus petite table et se sentirent immensément heureux quand plusieurs bouteilles de vins et des verres à pied apparurent devant eux. Draco commença à boire presque immédiatement mais cela ne prit pas longtemps aux autres pour le suivre. Quand leurs camarades de classe arrivèrent, ils étaient en train de ressentir les premiers vertiges d’une ivresse agréable glisser sur eux.  
Après la répartition et le festin, on leur montra la tour sud–ouest et l’agréable salle commune circulaire lambrissée de bois avec diverses portes cachées dans les panneaux. Chacun de ces panneaux avait deux noms dessus ; si on appuyait dessus, la porte s’ouvrait pour révéler de spacieuses chambres avec deux lits à baldaquins, une cheminée et des tables de toilette. Harry et Ron étaient ensemble, comme l’étaient Hermione et Lavande et Neville et Seamus. Aucune pauvre andouille ne devait partager avec Malfoy, celui–ci avait sa propre chambre par laquelle on accédait via un long couloir étroit et, bien que plus petite que celle de tous les autres, elle avait son propre balcon. Il était satisfait de l’arrangement, il constaterait plus tard qu’il pouvait se tenir debout dehors et regarder en contrebas la dénivellation vertigineuse, vers les rochers déchiquetés, quelques cinq cents mètres en dessous ; c’était une chose fabuleuse quand vous étiez complètement saoul et malade à en vomir.  
Le pacte était accroché sur le mur de la chambre de Harry et Ron avec un calendrier qui comptait à rebours le nombre de jours qu’il leur restait pour réaliser la perte de toute l’innocence qu’il leur restait.  
À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	4. Prélude à un baiser

Le premier cours que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi ensemble avait été la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et, après beaucoup de spéculations quant à l’identité de leur nouveau professeur, ils avaient rencontré le professeur Sabine Delancet, une séduisante sorcière de presque trente ans qu’il aurait été, pensa tristement Harry, formidable d’avoir un an auparavant. Ses spécialités étaient le Duel et la Détection de la Magie Noire. Les cours de Duel étaient les travaux pratiques, les élèves choisiraient un partenaire de duel pour l’année afin de travailler et s’entraîner en classe avec lui, pour la partie étude.  
– Le duel, expliqua le professeur Delancet à son premier cours pratique, était autrefois considéré comme le dernier bastion du monde distingué. Le violent et le bambin peuvent se bagarrer, mais les sorciers ou sorcières bien élevés se battent en duel.   
Elle sourit diaboliquement.  
– C’est pour ça qu’on trouve que la plupart des Sang–Purs sont doués.   
Draco croisa les bras et sourit d’un air supérieur.  
– Bien sûr, beaucoup de Sang–Purs ne sont pas au–dessus des bagarres.   
– C’est vrai, murmura Harry du coin de la bouche.  
La guerre était là pour le certifier.  
– Et beaucoup de Sang–Mêlés et d’enfants de Moldus sont d’admirables duellistes.   
Hermione lança un regard à Malfoy et sourit de satisfaction. Il ricana et résista à l’envie de lui tirer la langue.  
– Donc, mon but est de vous enseigner à vous battre en duel de manière traditionnelle, comme un sport plus que comme un combat, mais bien sûr, si besoin est, ce que vous avez appris vous maintiendra en bonne place. À présent, est–ce que quelqu’un parmi vous a vu un combat de sorciers muni d’un gourdin ?   
Un sursaut collectif traversa la classe. Les gourdins étaient des objets lourds, immenses, longs et puissants. Il fut un temps où un Sang–Pur aurait désigné ces choses comme barbares mais, comme beaucoup d’entre eux l’avaient vu, les Mangemorts, tous des Sang–Purs, étaient d’excellents manieurs de bâtons. Peu d’entre eux levèrent la main en réponse à sa question et elle hocha la tête.  
– Bon.  
Elle disparut derrière son bureau pendant un moment et, quand elle réapparut, elle tenait un grand et long gourdin. Il était noir et orné de lettres gravées. À une extrémité, il y avait une grosse boule de cristal, à l’autre il y avait un conducteur pointu, également en cristal.   
– L’avantage du gourdin est que vous pouvez tirer des deux côtés, cela demande beaucoup de contrôle mental pour le faire, c’est pourquoi seuls les maîtres peuvent les utiliser en combat réel.   
– Eh bien, c’est ce qu’était ton père, Malfoy, pas un barbare du tout, hein ?   
Draco foudroya Ron du regard, ce dernier affichait un large sourire.  
– Merci, Mr Weasley, mais si vous pouviez garder un minimum vos remarques sur les personnes qui ne sont pas présentes dans cette salle de classe, je vous en serais reconnaissante.   
– Oui, Professeur.   
– En fait, je vous montre le gourdin parce que plus tard dans l’année, j’ai projeté de prendre les élèves qui se révéleront les plus compétents en duel pour leur apprendre comment s’en servir.   
– Oh, c’est trop cool !  
– Je suis heureuse que vous pensiez ainsi, Mr Finnigan.   
Elle posa le gourdin et retourna au centre de la pièce.   
– Veuillez tous choisir un partenaire, et je vous le demande, essayez, s’il vous plaît, de choisir quelqu’un d’autre que votre meilleur ami, cela rend le sport tellement plus intéressant.   
– C’est emmerdant ça ! gloussa Ginny.  
Elle attrapa Hermione avant que Ron ne puisse le faire, Ron se tourna alors vers Harry qui haussa les épaules. Il était sur le point de s’avancer vers lui quand Colin Crivey s’interposa et réclama la tête rousse.  
– S’il te plaît, Ron, viens, insista Colin. Elle a dit d’essayer de ne pas choisir son meilleur ami.   
– Harry ?   
– C’est okay, Ron, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu’un qui voudra s’associer avec moi.   
Il était un peu vexé que Colin ne l’ait pas choisi lui. Il semblait qu’il était un bon sujet photographique, mais pas un bon partenaire de duel.  
Il découvrit bientôt que tous pensaient la même chose. Ils aimaient Harry, ils l’aimaient tous, exception faite de la majorité de la maison de Serpentard qui en avait, pour la plupart, une peur bleue. Seulement Harry était une légende à Poudlard et au–delà, il avait vaincu Voldemort, c’était un excellent combattant. Qui diable se serait risqué à se faire battre encore et encore ? Ils auraient pu se blesser !  
– Il semble que ce soit toi et moi, Potty, déclara l’inévitable et familière voix traînante.  
– Oh, t’es en train de me faire marcher, là.  
– Pense ce que tu veux mais personne ne veut combattre le Sauveur du monde sorcier et personne ne veut combattre le fils d’un Mangemort, alors on dirait bien que nous devions combattre l’un contre l’autre.  
– Je crois que le professeur Delancet a dit que le mot était duel pas combat. C’est censé être un sport, Malfoy.   
– Combat, duel, c’est la même chose et, d’un autre côté, je pourrai te botter le cul dans les couloirs pendant un an et ça, ça me rendra heureux.   
– Oh ? Et qu’est–ce qui te fait croire que tu pourras le faire si ton papa et son Maître n’ont pas pu ?   
Draco, refusant de répondre à la provocation, ricana, rétorqua d’une voix teintée de douceur mielleuse :  
– Parce que le bon professeur ici présent va m’apprendre comment. Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? On a peur, Potter ?   
Harry sourit franchement à ce défi non déguisé.  
– Oh, Malfoy, tu aimerais bien.   
Il semblait donc qu’il avait un partenaire de duel pour la prochaine année.

* * *

Les Potions commencèrent comme chaque année depuis que Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. Hermione espérait que Snape serait différent maintenant que la guerre était finie mais ce dernier, qui ne manquait jamais de la décevoir, était aussi cruel et méchant que jamais.  
– Comme je vois que la plupart d’entre vous ne sont pas parvenus à se faire tuer au cours des vacances d’été, je suppose que je devrais tenter en quelque sorte de vous souhaiter un bon retour, commença–t–il doucement. Et je vois que les dieux ont jugé bon de m’envoyer Mr Potter pour une année supplémentaire. Comme c’est merveilleux pour nous tous d’être honorés par la présence d’une telle célébrité, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir me contenir.   
Harry s’enfonça dans sa chaise et faillit grogner.  
– Ignore–le tout simplement, tu sais qu’il fait ça chaque année.   
– Était–ce un chuchotement, Miss Granger ? Comme c’est contraire à vous, en train de comploter avec votre petit camarade dans ma classe, c’est une honte que je ne puisse pas vous enlever des points ou peut–être que je devrais juste punir Gryffondor en fin de compte.   
– Je suis désolée, Professeur, ça ne se reproduira plus.  
– Nous verrons ça.   
À son immense soulagement, il ne prit pas de points. Elle regarda Harry qui roula des yeux en retour. Il semblait qu’une autre année de Potions avait à coup sûr commencé.  
Snape rôda un peu avant de s’asseoir derrière son bureau et lança des regards furibonds sur ses élèves convenablement terrifiés avant de commencer le cours.   
– L’Alchimie est un des trois piliers des Sciences Hermétiques, les deux autres étant ?   
La main de Hermione s’élança en l’air mais il l’ignora.  
– L’Art de la Baguette et l’Astrologie, répondit Draco d’un ton suffisant.  
– Correct. L’Alchimie est essentiellement l’art de… ?   
La main de Hermione, encore à moitié dans les airs remonta en flèche ; Snape sourit d’un air narquois, regarda dans sa direction et questionna :  
– Mr Potter, l’Alchimie est l’art de ?   
– Je ne sais pas, Professeur.   
– Vraiment ? C’est bien malheureux. Qu’est–ce que vous faites ici si vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en train d’étudier ?   
Harry rougit.  
– L’Alchimie est l’art – et s’il vous plaît, essayez de vous en rappeler avant de revenir dans ma classe, Mr Potter – de la Préparation des Potions. Comme vous avez tous décidé d’être ici, j’ose espérer que cette fois, quand cette année sera achevée, vous serez des Alchimistes modérément compétents. Vous trouverez que beaucoup trop de notre espèce comptent sur les Alchimistes pour préparer des potions pour eux et peu réalisent combien il est crucial pour la profession d’être capable de pratiquer le travail eux–mêmes. Comme c’est votre première semaine, vous allez fabriquer des Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaire, des Condenseurs de Fluide Liquide Universel, des Condenseurs de Fluide Solide et des Condenseurs de Fluide Elémentaire. Ces Condenseurs de base seront la base de travail de toutes les potions que vous fabriquerez cette année, si vous les faites incorrectement maintenant, votre base pour tous les travaux à mener cette année sera défectueuse et vous échouerez à ce cours. Les instructions sont sur le tableau.  
Il agita sa baguette et elles apparurent.  
– Vous pouvez commencer. Vous avez jusqu’à la fin de la semaine pour réaliser les conducteurs, les mettre en bouteilles et les étiqueter.   
Harry se tourna vers Hermione et s’arrangea pour avoir l’air perdu et confus, Hermione savait ce qui était en train de se passer et elle espérait qu’elle avait tort, mais elle savait que non.  
– Hermione, mais bon sang, c’est quoi un Condenseur de Fluide ?  
– Ce sont les éléments de base de toutes les potions alchimiques, chuchota–t–elle en réponse.  
– D’accord et c’est quoi une potion alchimique ?   
Hermione dévisagea Harry et se demanda si c’était d’une façon ou d’une autre Neville qui avait bu du Polynectar pour prendre la forme de Harry.   
– Tu n’as pas encore lu le texte de ton livre ?   
Harry eut l’air parfaitement exaspéré. Il ramassa son livre et l’agita vers elle, en ouvrant page après page en démonstration.  
– ’Mione, au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, il n’y a pas de mots !   
C’était un magnifique et lourd ouvrage relié et Hermione en était tombée amoureuse dès qu’elle avait acheté son exemplaire chez Fleury et Bott. Les pages étaient faites de métal et chacune d’elle comportait une gravure compliquée.  
– Le Mutus Liber [1] est un texte ancien, Harry, chacune de ces gravures représente une séquence du processus alchimique exécuté par un homme et une femme. C’est une très Haute Magie, Harry, nous avons de la chance de l’apprendre.   
Harry la regarda d’un air dubitatif puis autour de la classe. Il remarqua que tout le monde avait commencé à préparer les condenseurs de fluide, tout le monde sauf Hermione et lui. Il se rappela une fois de plus pourquoi il avait choisi ce cours. Il ne s’était jamais senti plus en dehors de ses compétences de sa vie. Il n’avait simplement pas le cerveau de Hermione, ni son amour de toutes les choses complexes. En Potions Avancées, Hermione était dans son élément ; Harry était simplement un homme en train de se noyer, accroché à un morceau de bois flottant.  
– Des problèmes, Mr Potter ? exigea de savoir la voix doucereuse de Snape depuis le devant de la salle.  
– Non, Professeur, répondit–il de façon égale.  
– Alors je vous suggère de commencer à travailler et d’arrêter de distraire votre partenaire. Je détesterais réellement voir Miss Granger échouer dans mon cours parce qu’elle ne peut pas se concentrer.   
Harry rit brièvement, comme si c’était possible.  
– Vous trouvez quelque chose d’amusant dans l’idée que votre camarade de classe échoue, Mr Potter ? ronronna Snape. Cet égoïsme est si prévisible de votre part.  
– Non, Monsieur, je… Non, Monsieur, finit–il par répondre faiblement.  
Snape sourit d’un air supérieur, ramassa sa plume et retourna à son travail.

* * *

Deux mois avaient passé dans un tourbillon de cours et de devoirs. Ils avaient été intégrés dans les classes des 7ème année actuelles, ce qui faisait des classes plus importantes, mais ils avaient la sensation qu’ils étaient de retour dans leurs maisons bien–aimées simplement en s’asseyant avec des gens décorés avec les couleurs des maisons. Les 7ème année, toutefois, regardaient avec envie leurs camarades de 8ème année lorsqu’ils se divertissaient avec un stupéfiant sentiment de liberté. Ils allaient à Pré–au–Lard presque tous les soirs de la semaine pour s’asseoir aux Trois Balais afin de parler, rire et boire suffisamment pour oublier qu’ils étaient, en fait, encore à l’école à cause de la guerre qui avait tué plus de leurs amis qu’ils n’osaient y penser. Cette pratique commençait à se calmer, cependant, lorsqu’ils réalisèrent rapidement que boire, terminer les tâches assignées et étudier n’étaient pas des choses qui allaient souvent ensemble. Les nuits à Pré–au–Lard se muaient peu à peu en sorties du vendredi et samedi parce qu’ils avaient les matinées pour rester au lit et cuver leur gueule de bois. Ces migraines leur ôtaient le besoin de réfléchir à ce qu’ils étaient et à ce qu’ils avaient vu. Ils avaient les après–midi pour étudier et le soir, le processus pouvait recommencer à l’infini.  
Hermione trouvait difficile à comprendre comment il était possible que Harry et Ron aient oubliés combien les devoirs pouvaient vite s’accumuler à ce niveau de Poudlard. Ron était en train de peiner sur son devoir de divination, il se lamentait – pour encore toute une année – d’avoir pris ce cours par manque d’autre choix et il ne voulait vraiment pas faire Potions. Hermione, qui pensait que ce n’était qu’un ramassis d’inepties de toute façon, refusa d’aider. Harry avait été si content le jour où il avait abandonné la Divination qu’il avait laissé tout ce qu’il avait pu apprendre se retirer de sa tête comme de l’eau à travers une passoire. Harry avait ses propres difficultés, bien qu’il ait réussi, avec beaucoup d’aide de la part de Hermione, à créer tous ses Condenseurs de Fluide. Il avait également trouvé, par l’intermédiaire de la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, un livre intitulé Primus Materia [2] qui pas à pas décodait les gravures du Mutus Liber. Ainsi il comprenait au moins de quoi Snape parlait, même si ses aptitudes à concocter des potions laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Il passait beaucoup de son temps d’étude aux potions à écouter Hermione disserter sur les joies de la haute magie, une matière qu’elle avait prise comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Qu’aucun autre professeur que Snape n’ait décidé de l’enseigner la contrariait de plus en plus tandis que son intérêt grandissait. Elle avait même exprimé le désir de demander à Snape de lui donner des cours en particulier, quelque chose qui avait fait frissonner ses amis.  
Les garçons n’avaient jamais été particulièrement doués pour bien organiser leur temps d’étude et leurs devoirs. Pour chacun de leurs cours, on leur avait dit d’essayer d’étudier chaque soir pendant une heure environ, en plus de faire leurs devoirs. Ce qui signifiait qu’ils avaient besoin d’environ quinze heures par nuit pour tout faire. C’était clair, il n’y avait pas assez de temps dans la journée.  
– Je vais demander à McGonagall un Retourneur de Temps, déclara Ron un grand nombre de fois.  
Hermione, malade d’entendre ça, leur mit par écrit un emploi du temps d’étude et de devoirs, à eux de s’y tenir. Elle le fixa sur le mur à côté du contrat et leur dit d’essayer vigoureusement de travailler avec ça. Ils l’ignorèrent de façon significative jusqu’à ce qu’ils croulent sous le travail et là, ils se plaignirent que l’emploi du temps ne marchait pas.  
Ils avaient tous des entraînements de duel chaque soir et c’était une épreuve en elle–même. Il se trouvait que Malfoy était un duelliste brillant. Mais il avait été éduqué par un maître. Harry avait combattu Lucius Malfoy à de nombreuses reprises et il reconnaissait le style. Il y avait, comme Harry l’apprit en peu de temps, une réelle différence entre être dans une situation de combat de grand stress et se battre effectivement en duel à l’ancienne mode. De plus, Malfoy connaissait des mouvements que Harry n’avait même jamais envisagés. La plupart des soirs, il finissait le corps perclus de douleur et la respiration difficile mais malgré tout, c’était grisant. Il y avait quelque chose dans le frisson que provoquait le duel qui était comme une drogue et regarder Malfoy bondir ou littéralement se plier à moitié en arrière pour esquiver un sort – et il était remarquablement bon pour éviter les sorts – était certainement un spectacle à voir.

* * *

Avec l’année qui passait à toute vitesse, Halloween arriva avant qu’ils ne parviennent enfin à discuter du contrat et encore, ce ne fut que parce que Ron avait commencé à paniquer. L’année était en train de glisser derrière eux, il décida qu’il était temps de prendre ses amis à parti.  
– Rien, les admonesta–t–il, nous n’avons rien fait.   
Il tenait une espèce de tribunal dans la chambre qu’il partageait avec Harry et il pointa son doigt sur le contrat pour accentuer son effet.  
– Ça fait des mois et rien !   
– Eh bien, siffla Hermione en réponse, au cas où tu ne l’as pas remarqué, Ron, nous avons été occupés.  
– Ah, ouais ? Eh bien, tu me raconteras ça quand l’école se terminera et que tu seras assise là, couverte de boursouflures remplies de pus !   
Beurk !  
Il se tourna vers Harry.  
– Je peux la comprendre !  
Il fit un geste vers Hermione qui sembla offensée.  
– Les filles ont ce truc stupide à propos de tomber amoureux et tout ça, mais toi, en cet instant même, toutes les filles de l’école donneraient n’importe quoi pour coucher avec toi, Harry, tu es un homme viril, pourquoi t’as rien fait ?  
– Eh bien… je…   
– Est–ce que tu as des vues sur quelqu’un ?   
Il se sentit rougir et il le réprima du mieux qu’il pouvait.  
– Heu, non, Ron, je n’en ai pas.  
– J’ai cru voir Padma te regarder l’autre jour, non ?   
– J’ai pas vraiment remarqué, Ron, du reste, j’aurais pu avoir un truc collé sur le visage.  
– T’es quoi, exactement ? s’écria Ron, un nourrisson ? Qu’est–ce que t’aurais bien pu avoir de collé sur le visage ?  
– Rien, c’était juste une supposition.   
Ron commença à arpenter la pièce, en jetant des regards désespérés au contrat avec ses rosiers horriblement dégarnis.   
– Et toi ? demanda–t–il à Hermione.  
– Non, Ron, désolée.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre.   
– Attends une seconde, tu fais un vrai travail de sape sur nous et toi, je ne vois pas ton rosier resplendir de fleurs !   
– J’ai essayé de convaincre Lavande, dit–il rapidement, mais elle n’était pas très chaude pour ça.   
– Eh bien, en considérant qu’elle voit Ernie MacMillan, je ne suis guère surprise.   
– Il n’est pas ici, jeta Ron d’un ton cassant. D’ailleurs, ce qu’il ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal.  
Hermione se mit à rire.   
– Tu es vraiment immoral, Ron.  
– Je veux juste en finir avec ça, dit–il avec indignation, mais il se mit à rire aussi.  
– Ouais, d’accord, tu es vraiment désespéré d’en finir avec ça. Et le sexe, alors ? C’est l’heureux dénouement ?   
Il riait franchement à présent.  
– Bien sûr !  
Soudain, ses yeux s’agrandirent et il se donna une grande claque sur le front.  
– BIEN SÛR ! répéta–t–il plus fort. Je viens juste d’avoir une idée géniale.   
– Attention, Ron, l’avertit Harry, la dernière fois que tu as eu une idée géniale, on a fini dans ce pétrin.  
– Ouais, ouais, mais celle–ci est vraiment bonne.  
– D’accord, qu’est–ce que c’est ?   
Ils pouvaient au moins l’écouter même si ses idées n’avaient pas été tellement bonnes jusque–là.  
– Action ou Vérité.   
– Vérité, dit Hermione.  
– Action, fit Harry.  
– Non ! Je ne vous le demandais pas, nous devrions jouer le jeu.   
– Je croyais que c’était ce que nous faisions précisément.   
– Oh, mon dieu, Harry, tu as perdu des neurones à l’entraînement de duel aujourd’hui ? Nous devrions jouer à Action ou Vérité avec les autres.  
– Quoi ? Nous allons faire faire comme Action à quelqu’un de coucher avec nous ?  
– Harry ! C’est une super idée !   
– Ron, sois sérieux.   
– Okay, okay. Après le festin de ce soir, nous retournerons à la salle commune. Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu’il est, a acheté tout ce vin de ce type de Pré–au–Lard.   
– Attends, tu fais confiance au vin que Malfoy, en foutu petit merdeux qu’il est, a acheté à un type au village ?  
– Pourquoi pas ? Malfoy le boit et il est encore en vie.   
– Okay, peu importe, continue.   
– Après, quand tout le monde sera détendu, je proposerai un jeu d’Action ou Vérité.  
Harry soupira.  
– D’accord, ça, j’ai pigé mais pourquoi ?   
– Harry, Voldemort t’a frappé une fois de trop dans la tête avec le sort d’Endoloris, hein, mec ? Qu’est–ce qui se passe quand quelqu’un te défie dans un Action ou Vérité ?   
Deux visages sans expression le dévisagèrent en retour.  
– Allez ! ‘Mione, s’il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as rejoint le zombie qui est là !  
Les deux visages sans expression continuaient de le fixer. Il les regarda en roulant de gros yeux d’un air incrédule.  
– On défie toujours d’embrasser quelqu’un. Toujours, c’est comme une convention d’Action ou Vérité, seules les personnes vraiment laides ne se font pas embrasser dans Action ou Vérité.   
Oh.  
– Et embrasser peut mener à d’autres choses plus intenses, pas vrai ?   
Exact. Ils acquiescèrent de la tête tous les deux sans rien dire, ils avaient l’air incroyablement mal à l’aise à cette idée.  
– Allez, vous deux, c’est un bon plan, nous pouvons finir avec de beaux candidats ignorants notre plan.  
Harry se tortilla un peu, Hermione était en train d’étudier une fissure dans le plâtre.  
– Est–ce que vous voulez finir couverts de furoncles ?   
– Non.   
– Alors on le fait, non ? S’il vous plaît ?   
Harry et Hermione échangèrent des coups d’œil rapides et retournèrent des sourires gênés à Ron   
– Bien sûr, on fera ce que tu as dis, mec. 

* * *

Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques [3] était une simple construction en pierre, semblable à un bloc gris, qui s’élevait dans le centre du quartier du Soho de Londres. Il était sans prétention aucune à l’exception de deux grandes colonnes qui montaient jusqu’à un simple fronton sans ornement qui servait de seule vraie décoration à l’édifice. L’extérieur était une façade immuable depuis plusieurs centaines d’années, son intérieur, basé sur le système architectural de l’expansion de Möbius, se déployait à l’infini et rendait ainsi son volume illimité.  
Le musée était à la charge d’un certain Archibald Semeuse, il était en train de cataloguer une collection rare d’os de roches quand la lettre était arrivée du Ministère ; elle lui demandait de s’occuper du déplacement de l’Exposition de Magie Noire qu’ils étaient en train d’organiser depuis la fin des procès de guerre. Semeuse était le conservateur du musée depuis près de cinquante–trois ans et avait été exalté par le projet. C’était un collectionneur de tout ce qui pouvait être catalogué, étiqueté et classé dans une collection.  
Il avait commencé à acquérir des séries de collections sur une petite échelle, achetant des pièces particulières aux marchés aux puces et aux magasins d’antiquités et ensuite, plus tard, comme l’impulsion grandissait, il avait déambulé dans des salles de vente aux enchères achetant n’importe quel lot inventorié comme objet rare. Ses goûts étaient non spécifiques – il n’avait qu’un intérêt minime pour les articles en vogue comme les peintures ou la porcelaine – il concentrait ses efforts sur les objets de signification magique. Sa tendance favorite, sa collection d’os de roches, comportait des exemples différents d’assimilation de contiguïté, un phénomène survenant quand les minéraux, les plantes et le tissu squelettique se combinent à travers leur convergence. D’un point de vue magique, de tels objets étaient fortement prisés puisqu’ils pouvaient être broyés et liquéfiés puis utilisés comme base de travail pour les condenseurs universels et planétaires. Les Alchimistes et les Maîtres des Potions étaient avides d’une collection telle que la sienne mais il la gardait jalousement.  
Sa première réaction envers la lettre du Ministère avait été de s’enfoncer dans les profonds souterrains du musée et de contrôler que toutes les pièces qu’il avait collectées qui avaient une quelconque connexion avec la magie noire, étaient encore en bon ordre et intactes. Il avait longtemps espéré pouvoir montrer de telles pièces ; dans une exposition comme celle–là, il en aurait enfin l’opportunité. Ensuite étaient venues les nouvelles concernant les Mangemorts. Il y aurait des gens. Des vrais spécimens humains, des spécimens humains en vie, vivant en état de morts–vivants. Ses yeux s’étaient agrandis, il avait senti son cœur s’emballer et il avait presque salivé sur la lettre, c’était comme si tous ses Noël étaient arrivés en même temps.  
Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait pris livraison de quinze longues boîtes étroites, chacune contenant une de ses nouvelles possessions prisées. Lorsque les elfes de maison avaient ouvert les boîtes, il s’était agenouillé à côté de chacune d’elles et avait déballé le rembourrage en coton autour de son occupant. Sur les quinze, trois étaient morts durant le transport et il maudit l’imbécile trop zélé qui les avait emballés avec trop de rembourrage, sans trous pour laisser passer l’air. Il ne pouvait pas les exposer s’ils étaient morts, ils se détérioreraient, ils pourriraient. À moins que bien sûr qu’il ne leur injectât beaucoup d’arsenic, ce qui les préserverait à merveille, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il avait le devoir envers le Ministère de faire un rapport sur la perte.  
Ce fut la quinzième boîte qui contenait son vrai prix. Il avait déballé le spécimen avec le même sentiment d’appréhension qu’il avait eu après avoir découvert un premier mort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la simple idée d’un quatrième mort, il en avait besoin d’au moins douze pour faire marcher la collection. Douze était son nombre porte–bonheur, jamais il n’exposerait une collection qui n’avait pas au moins douze pièces. Il avait repoussé le rembourrage en coton et avait été enchanté lorsqu’il s’était penché et avait entendu la courte inspiration du corps. Puis il l’avait examiné. Son cœur avait presque manqué un battement lorsqu’il avait rencontré les yeux gris glacés qui lui avaient rendu son regard. Sans ciller, sans le voir, mais bien vivant.  
– Doux Merlin, avait–il murmuré, il est parfait.   
Ou du moins il le serait quand Semeuse l’aurait nettoyé et rasé avant de laver la cascade de cheveux blond pâle qui remplissait presque la boîte. Il avait passé un long doigt sur la peau douce de la joue de l’homme et l’avait laissé traîner vers le bas jusqu’à l’étiquette attachée autour de son cou.  
« Lucius Malfoy C. 1954 »  
Oh, non !  
Il vérifia une des autres boîtes, une des boîtes mortes.   
Merde !   
Si la femme avait survécu, il aurait eu un set assorti !

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, Ron commença le jeu d’Action ou Vérité après le festin quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la cheminée de la salle commune, se relaxant et méditant sur les cours du lendemain. Comme convenu, tous trois choisissaient Action à chaque fois que la bouteille qu’on faisait pivoter pointait vers l’un d’eux. Harry, qui était sûr que Padma avait ensorcelé la bouteille, était sans arrêt désigné et avait jusqu’ici embrassé Lavande, Padma et Susan au total d’environ sept fois chacune. Ron avait embrassé Susan deux fois, récité la table d’Astronomie à reculons et courut du haut de la tour jusqu’aux donjons et revenu vêtu d’à peine plus que son boxer en criant à tue–tête : « Les Canons de Chudley nous mènent à la victoire ». Hermione n’avait embrassé personne, elle avait poussé une cacahuète autour de la salle commune avec son nez et sucé le whisky d’un verre renversé sur la moquette et quand la bouteille pointa à nouveau vers elle ; elle eut une incroyable envie de vomir, elle se sentait démoralisée. Elle ne voulait qu’une chose : aller au lit. Elle regarda la bouteille pointée vers elle et ensuite Ron qui lui souriait avec encouragement et finalement vers Draco qui avait fait tourner la bouteille.  
– Action, dit–elle faiblement.  
Draco sourit d’un air narquois comme un démon et dit :   
– Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d’eau froide sur le professeur Snape.  
Elle ne pouvait pas avoir bien entendu.   
– Pardon ? dit–elle confuse.  
– Je veux que tu ailles jeter un seau d’eau froide sur le professeur Snape, répéta–t–il patiemment puis il se cura de façon délibérée les dents avec son ongle.  
– Mais, je ne peux pas faire ça, protesta–t–elle, le sang se vidant de son visage. Il est deux heures du matin, il doit être au lit.   
– Et alors ? Je sais où sont ses appartements, c’est une simple formalité d’aller là–bas.   
– Je… je… bégaya–t–elle. Je ne peux pas !   
– C’est un refus ?   
Elle allait répondre par l’affirmative mais Ron l’en empêcha rapidement.   
– ’Mione, ne dis pas ce que tu es sur le point de dire, dit–il hâtivement.  
Puis il siffla à Malfoy :   
– Putain, c’est vache, espèce de connard.   
– Oh, fais–moi confiance, la Belette, je n’ai aucun désir de voir la Sang–de–Bourbe ici présente dans toute sa gloire.  
Dans toute sa gloire ? Mais bon sang, de quoi il parle ?  
– Ron ?   
Ron se tourna vers elle et expliqua rapidement.   
– C’est un Action ou Vérité sorcier, si tu choisis Action et que tu refuses le défi, tous tes vêtements disparaissent et tu es obligée de vaquer à tes occupations de toute la journée sans rien sur toi.  
Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand. Elle avait deux choix et aucun n’était meilleur que l’autre, un devait accomplir une tâche proche d’enfoncer un tison dans l’œil d’un dragon endormi, l’autre était d’avoir honte et d’être humiliée devant toute l’école. Elle jeta un regard furieux et menaçant à Ron.   
– Géniale, ton idée, marmonna–t–elle d’une voix dure.   
Des larmes avaient commencé à jaillir de ses yeux.   
– Fantastique. Seules les personnes laides ne sont pas embrassées dans un Action ou Vérité. Ha, ha, c’est drôle, non ? Eh bien maintenant, nous savons qui est laide et qui est sur le point d’aller lancer de l’eau sur la seule personne qui peut sans nul doute faire de sa vie un enfer. Merde, merci beaucoup.  
Elle se tourna vers Malfoy qui souriait largement en attendant.  
– Bien, je vais le faire, quand ?  
– Ne jamais remettre au lendemain ce que l’on faire le jour même.

* * *

L’excursion vers les donjons n’avait jamais semblé aussi longue ou dangereuse pour Hermione. Harry, Ron, Draco et Anthony venaient avec elle afin de s’assurer qu’elle exécutait effectivement son gage. Draco leur montra le chemin qui menait aux appartements de Snape et la carte du Maraudeur confirma qu’ils y étaient. Draco murmura le mot de passe, suffisamment bas pour que personne d’autre ne l’entende et Hermione se demanda brièvement comment il le connaissait. Ils se glissèrent à l’intérieur. Ron décida à la dernière minute d’attendre dans le couloir puisque seulement trois d’entre eux tenaient sous la cape d’invisibilité et quand ça barderait sérieusement, aucun d’entre eux ne voulaient être vus. Draco invoqua un grand seau d’eau en bois et le passa à Hermione puis les trois garçons plongèrent vivement sous la sécurité de la cape. Hermione, le seau à la main, s’approcha du lit avec la silhouette endormie de Snape.  
La première chose qu’elle remarqua fut que sa baguette était sur la table de nuit alors elle la déplaça prudemment afin qu’il ne lui jette pas un sort (ou ne la tue) quand il se réveillerait. Elle l’observa ensuite pendant un moment, étendu sur le côté, la main en boule dans un poing détendu sur l’oreiller. Il respirait profondément, chaque légère exhalation de souffle aboutissant aux plus légers des ronflements. Ses cheveux se répandaient en travers du drap blanc dans une tache d’encre noire. Pendant un moment, le mot fragile lui vint soudain à l’esprit et elle sentit, avec une consternation grandissante, qu’elle ne pouvait pas le faire. C’était Snape, bien sûr. Le méchant, le mauvais, le perfide Snape. Mais il semblait si paisible quand il était endormi !  
Elle souleva le seau, murmura une prière rapide afin que les dieux la protégent et lança avec force son contenu glacé sur la silhouette endormie.  
La réaction fut instantanée, il poussa un cri perçant, pas un hurlement mais un honnête cri strident, comme une banshee ou un genre de créature sauvage et se redressa vivement dans le lit, trempé. Il tendit violemment la main pour attraper sa baguette mais comme il ne la trouva pas, il vola littéralement dans un accès de rage aveugle vers la fille qui se tenait au bout de son lit.  
Elle découvrit que ses jambes s’étaient mises à courir sans qu’elle le leur dise et, à en juger par tout le bruit derrière elle, les garçons étaient en train de sortir en courant.  
Snape était après elle. Ses jambes étaient plus longues et la colère l’avait rendu rapide, elle sentit les longs doigts pâles se refermer autour du haut de son bras et la tirer d’un coup sec pour la ramener dans la pièce. Et là, elle fit face à face avec un Maître des Potions extrêmement furieux. Il tremblait tellement de colère qu’il n’avait peut–être même pas remarqué qu’il était trempé jusqu’aux os.  
– DONNEZ–MOI MA BAGUETTE ! beugla–t–il.   
Elle la chercha à tâtons, elle avait oublié qu’elle la tenait toujours. Il la lui arracha de la main et la pointa vers elle. Pendant un moment, elle fut certaine qu’il allait la tuer sur le champ.  
– P–p–professeur, s–s–s’il vous plaît, supplia–t–elle en sanglotant.   
Les doigts de Snape étaient enfoncés douloureusement dans son bras et Hermione écarquilla ses yeux en louchant sur le bout de la baguette pointée vers sa tête. Il frémissait de rage.  
– Lumos, marmonna–t–il.   
La lumière jaillit de l’extrémité de sa baguette et elle faillit mouiller sa culotte sous le choc.  
– Professeur Snape, je suis désolée, c’était un défi…   
– Miss Granger ?   
Il commençait à être pleinement réveillé et constata soudain que son assaillant n’était autre que Miss Je–sais–tout. C’était presque plus choquant que d’être trempé à deux heures du matin.  
– Oui, Professeur.   
– A quoi pensiez–vous donc, jeune fille ? gronda–t–il dangereusement.  
– C’était un jeu d’Action ou…  
– Un jeu ? Vous trouvez que déranger mon sommeil est un jeu ?  
– Non, Monsieur, je…   
– Retenue, grogna–t–il, en recouvrant rapidement ses esprits. Miss Granger, je vais vous faire regretter d’être née.   
Il la traîna vers la porte et la jeta dehors avec une telle force qu’elle rencontra le mur opposé, cognant sa tête contre la pierre. Puis il claqua le battant.  
Elle s’effondra sur le sol, tendit sa main vers sa tête, convaincue qu’elle saignait. Ses amis l’avaient manifestement abandonnée. Elle resta seule sur le sol dans les donjons. Sans quiconque pour l’observer, elle fondit en larmes.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> [1] Le Mutus Liber traduit signifie « Le Livre Muet ». C’est un livre de gravures du 15ème siècle dépeignant le processus Alchimique d’un homme et une femme.  
> [2] Le Primus Materia signifie littéralement « les Matières Premières » et se réfère en réalité à la fabrication de Condenseurs (oui, ils existent) qui sont les premiers pas dans le travail avec l’Alchimie.  
> [3] Le Musée des Arts et Antiquités Magiques est basé sur Le Musée du Purgatoire de Nick Bantock. 
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	5. Quoi qu’il t’arrive durant la nuit (1ère partie)

Draco, qui avait sagement décidé de ne pas aller déjeuner le matin suivant, flottait langoureusement au centre de la baignoire de la taille d’une piscine de la tour sud–ouest. Il était surveillé par la statue de Circé qui fixait sa silhouette nue, un sourire lubrique aux lèvres. De temps en temps, elle prenait dans une grande coupe de cristal un mélange de sels minéraux et de parfums et le jetait dans la baignoire en l’appelant pour qu’il vienne vers elle. Mais il avait assez d’expérience pour ne pas y aller.  
Il fixa les nymphes en pierre qui peuplaient le plafond, gambadant joliment, lui montrant leurs membres délicieusement androgynes et promettant toutes sortes de plaisirs avec leurs sourires aguicheurs. Il se demandait si elles présentaient ce spectacle à tous ceux qui entraient dans la salle de bain. Il savait aussi qu’un fantôme venait ici pour regarder. Elle restait dans la pénombre et il ne prêtait pas attention à sa présence. Il se disait que, s’il était un fantôme, il ferait probablement la même chose.  
Au souvenir de l’expression sur le visage de Granger quand Snape l’avait empoignée, il rit tout bas. Ça avait été un de ces impayables moments qu’il conserverait très précieusement pendant très longtemps. Néanmoins, il avait été surpris quand Snape n’avait pas exigé son renvoi, comme Draco l’avait espéré. Rien ne lui aurait donné plus grand plaisir que de voir cette Je–sais–tout de Sang–de–Bourbe mise à la porte du seul endroit où elle semblait déterminée à rester pour toujours. Il ne doutait pas qu’elle finirait professeur ici. Il avait déjà décidé que ses propres enfants, s’il devait en avoir un jour, seraient envoyés à Durmstrang.  
– Il est temps d’y aller, Mr Malfoy.   
Il regarda en direction de Circé qui s’était agenouillée à côté du bassin. Elle lui faisait toujours savoir quand il se faisait trop tard, les nymphes sur le plafond semblaient déçues. Il nagea vers le côté auprès d’elle et suivit avec un doigt le marbre froid de son visage.   
– Merci, ma chérie, lui dit–il avant de donner un coup de langue le long du contour de la mâchoire de pierre. Je te verrai demain.  
Puis il se souleva hors du bassin et s’enveloppa dans une épaisse serviette moelleuse.  
– Tu es sûr que tu n’aimerais pas embrasser ma bouche ? lui demanda–t–elle. Tu la trouveras plus chaude que tu ne le crois.  
Il sourit et répondit doucement :  
– Allons, chérie, pour qui me prends–tu ?   
Il leva les yeux une fois encore sur les nymphes au plafond. Il n’avait aucun désir de finir comme une d’entre elles. Elle eut l’air aussi déçu qu’une statue de pierre pouvait l’être mais elle reprit sa position initiale inanimée et recouvra sa rigidité. Sur un rapide au revoir aux ornements de la salle de bains et à son fantôme dissimulé, il retourna à sa chambre pour se préparer pour les cours.

oOo

– Je vais le tuer, était en train de grommeler Ron entre deux bouchées de pain grillé. Je vais fracasser sa sale gueule de Malfoy et ensuite je le tuerai.   
Harry le laissa fulminer, plus soucieux de l’état d’esprit de Hermione que de celui de Ron. Ron n’avait jamais apprécié Malfoy ; cette affaire n’était qu’un prétexte supplémentaire. L’humiliation de Hermione ajoutait simplement du combustible à ce feu particulier et cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Malfoy était pourri jusqu’à la moelle, exactement comme toute sa lignée l’avait été. Harry l’acceptait et si Ron voulait tempêter pendant quelques heures encore, il pouvait. Hermione, d’un autre côté n’était pas en colère du tout, elle était simplement silencieuse et triste. Elle ne parlait pas du tout à Ron et ne parlait à Harry que si c’était nécessaire. Elle avait été humiliée et avilie, pas seulement par Malfoy mais par tout le monde dans le jeu, la nuit dernière. Ce qui accablait Harry était que Ron et lui étaient autant à blâmer que quiconque.  
Ron lui avait raconté ses commentaires sur le je suis laide, merde. Hermione n’avait jamais frappé Harry comme étant quelqu’un qui se tracassait à propos de son apparence. Elle ne s’inquiétait jamais avec du maquillage, elle ne se donnait jamais la peine de faire quelque chose de spécial avec ses cheveux et elle ne s’était certainement jamais plainte au sujet de son allure. Il avait toujours supposé qu’elle était bien dans sa peau. Le fait que peut–être elle ne l’était pas le décontenançait. Si Hermione n’était pas solide, qui l’était ?  
A la table des professeurs, Snape avait l’air d’une humeur massacrante et décidé à se montrer sous son pire aspect après son bain improvisé à deux heures du matin. Harry se rappelait comment il avait l’habitude de passer ses nuits à rôder dans les couloirs, il semblait donc que dernièrement il réussissait à dormir. Harry se demandait ce qu’il utilisait pour tenir les cauchemars en échec et s’il dormirait profondément à nouveau après l’intrusion de la nuit dernière. Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Harry ressentit une pointe de pitié pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher d’avoir donné une retenue à Hermione ; n’importe qui l’aurait fait à sa place. Il était seulement reconnaissant de ne pas l’avoir renvoyée.  
– Nous devrions lui dire que c’était le défi de Malfoy, suggéra Ron. Il devrait le comprendre.  
Harry doutait que le gamin le moins populaire de l’école ait jamais été invité à jouer Action ou Vérité ou qu’il aurait été assez stupide pour le faire si on le lui avait demandé. Non, Snape ne comprendrait pas le concept de Malfoy contraignant Hermione à exécuter son gage sans l’utilisation du sort Imperio. En outre, quand cela concernait Draco Malfoy, Snape avait un angle mort plus large qu’un terrain de Quidditch. 

oOo

Archibald Semeuse se recula pour admirer son œuvre. Ses Mangemorts lui rendirent son regard derrière leurs vitrines de verre. Seul son ange de la mort n’était pas encore scellé pour le premier des visiteurs. Il était maintenu dans l’angle de la vitrine où il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine surdimensionnée.  
– Maintenant, Lucius, dit–il d’une manière presque paternelle, je veux que tu gardes ta tête relevée pour que tout le monde puisse te voir. Ça n’ira pas si elle est baissée sur ta poitrine, n’est–ce pas ?  
La tête de Lucius retomba dès qu’il la lâcha. Il émit un claquement de langue désapprobateur et impatient et lui releva la tête ; cette fois, il la cala sur le côté en verre de la vitrine. Il n’avait pas le cœur d’attacher ses membres avec du fil de fer comme il l’avait fait aux autres. Le fil métallique exigeait de couper et forer dans la chair et les os et la première règle pour un collectionneur était celle–ci : si vous avez un spécimen parfait, ne rien faire pour l’endommager. Il n’aurait jamais abîmé cette chair, du moins, en aucune façon qui diminuerait sa valeur esthétique.  
Sa première tâche avait été de le nettoyer. L’état dans lequel il était arrivé ne montrait réellement que peu de son vrai potentiel. Il était encore vêtu des loques immondes qu’il portait quand il avait été embrassé avant d’être jeté dans une des plus profondes cellules d’Azkaban pour dépérir et attendre une quelconque utilité. Les corps des Mangemorts embrassés vivaient dans un état brut de semi hibernation. Ils respiraient à un taux plus lent et moins profond qu’un fonctionnement humain normal et ils pouvaient rester de longues périodes sans nourriture mais cependant pas pour une période indéfinie.  
Ils avaient les fonctions de base fondamentales pour leur permettre de vivre. Ils mangeaient, buvaient, dormaient, déféquaient, urinaient et respiraient. Si leurs vies étaient en danger, leurs corps les forçaient instinctivement à marcher et à bouger leurs membres, mais de tels gestes étaient limités et exigeaient d’énormes quantités d’énergie. Dans les plus profondes cellules d’Azkaban, pendant quatre mois, ils avaient en effet bougés, ils y étaient obligés, ils avaient besoin de manger. Après avoir pompé son estomac, il trouva quelque chose qui ressemblait remarquablement à un rat à moitié digéré et une autre viande étrangère qui aurait pu être humaine. Ce n’est pas que Lucius avait su ce qu’il était en train de faire, ils n’avaient aucune pensée consciente, ils avaient seulement des réactions qui leur permettaient de survivre. Franchement, c’était un destin final pire que la mort.  
Semeuse doutait fortement que son ange avait encore un quelconque concept de ce qu’était son nom mais il le désignait toujours sous le nom de Lucius, l’articulant avec une sorte de douceur au milieu, comme Lu–chus. Aurait–il jamais rencontré Lucius Malfoy antérieurement au Baiser, que l’homme lui aurait jeté un sort pour avoir eu l’impudence de s’adresser à lui d’une telle façon. Il avait toujours été très attentif de se présenter lui–même afin de ne laisser aucun doute quant à la prononciation de son nom. Luci–ii–us Malfoy.  
Ainsi tandis qu’il travaillait, Semeuse lui parlait, lui racontant en détail ce qu’il était en train de faire, (je suis en train de te déshabiller, je suis en train de te pomper l’estomac, je suis en train de te laver, je suis en train de te couper les ongles) et il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Au moment où les couches d’immondices tombèrent, la beauté de ce qui s’étendait dessous fut dévoilée. Il était beaucoup trop maigre, résultat de mois de manque de soins. Toute la graisse qu’il y avait autrefois était depuis longtemps partie et ce qui restait étaient de longs muscles nerveux, en train de s’altérer lentement faute d’usage dans une douce chair pâle. Semeuse avait enlevé ses gants pour finir le travail, autorisant ses mains à parcourir l’étendue de la peau chaude, pour le toucher intimement, testant ses réactions à la stimulation. Le corps fonctionnait encore, mais le visage ne portait aucune trace que quoi que ce fut ne se soit produit. Il avait lavé les longs cheveux pâles et les avait démêlés. Ils étaient longs, jusqu’en haut des cuisses de son ange, de la couleur du clair de lune et aussi doux que du fil de la Vierge. Ce fut quand il rasa son visage que Semeuse avait pu vraiment savourer la beauté qu’il avait devant lui. Sa mâchoire était fine, se terminant en un menton pointu et la courbe de sa bouche était sensuelle.  
C’était un ange.  
Il était parfait, dans chacun de ses aspects. Semeuse sentait pour la première fois et non la dernière, qu’il ne voulait pas que le monde le vît. C’était son spécimen, son ange. Mais le Ministère poserait des questions s’il n’était pas exposé, ils étaient déterminés à l’avoir. Il était très important, il avait été un des pires apparemment. Semeuse avait entendu les rumeurs, mais en regardant son trophée, cela lui était égal si elles étaient vraies. Semeuse se souciait seulement de la beauté. Quand Lucius Malfoy s’était transformé d’un Mangemort marchant et parlant au spécimen posé devant lui, il avait cessé d’être un être qui voyait et qui ressentait. C’était une œuvre d’art maintenant, c’était l’œuvre d’art de Semeuse.  
– Peux–tu m’entendre, Lucius ? chuchota Semeuse et il sourit. Eh bien, peut–être pas.  
Il s’inclina et embrassa le coin de l’œil de Lucius aussi légèrement que s’il avait épousseté un morceau de parchemin très ancien. Sa langue trembla à travers la texture soyeuse des cils de Lucius et descendit vers sa joue, laissant une trace brillante de salive dans son sillage et finalement trouva un passage entre les lèvres merveilleusement incurvées.  
Lucius Malfoy cligna des yeux.

oOo

Pour Hermione, toute la journée passa trop vite et sa crainte de la retenue du soir fit qu’elle subsista durant la journée plutôt que d’y prendre une quelconque part active. Elle s’était forcée à manger un déjeuner copieux puisque Snape la voulait en retenue à cinq heures et demie et que le dîner était servi à la même heure. Elle doutait que le Maître des Potions lui proposerait un bon plateau de sandwiches.  
Elle était parvenue à ignorer Ron qui avait passé la journée à insulter et menacer Malfoy qui répondait paresseusement de sa voix traînante, avec l’art de quelqu’un qui est faiblement amusé mais finalement ennuyé par la provocation. Harry avait essayé d’entretenir son moral en lui faisant observer que, quoi qu’il se soit passé, Snape ne pouvait guère lui faire du mal et qu’au moins, elle était toujours à l’école, alors il n’avait pas fait le pire. Bien sûr, aucun d’entre eux ne savait réellement ce que le pire de Snape pouvait être.  
En classe, le Maître des Potions avait juste eu l’air un peu plus désagréable que d’habitude. De plus, elle était certaine qu’il avait ajouté de l’essence de Matricaire supplémentaire à son chaudron ce qui amena sa potion d’Œil Angélique à devenir rouge sang au lieu d’argent. Elle ne dit rien à ce propos – bien que Harry se fût hérissé de fureur – et accepta de rater cette potion. Elle savait très bien qu’elle pouvait la faire correctement mais elle la préparerait à nouveau sur son propre temps, juste pour s’en assurer. Ce fut pendant le cours de Potions qu’il l’informa de l’heure à laquelle elle était requise pour sa retenue.  
– Et pour le dîner ? lui avait demandé Harry d’un ton qui résonnait remarquablement comme une provocation.   
Hermione avait tressailli et aurait voulu lui dire qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’être sauvée du Méchant Maître des Potions. Mais c’était la manière de Harry de négocier les choses. Alors, quand Snape l’avait gratifié d’une œillade cynique avant de ricaner et s’éloigner majestueusement à grands pas, Hermione avait compris qu’elle devrait subir une demi–heure de déclamation à ce sujet également.  
Une fois que les leçons furent finies, elle retourna à la tour pour rapidement commencer à faire quelques devoirs puis elle passa un ensemble de robes plus chaudes et se mit en route pour les cachots.

oOo

Artemisia Absinthium

30 g de feuilles d’armoise  
8,5 g de tiges, feuilles et fleurs d’hysope  
1,8 g de racines de calames  
6,0 g de mélisse  
30 g de graines d’anis  
25 g de graines de fenouil  
10 g d’anis étoilé  
3,2 g de graines de coriandre  
4,2 g de feuilles de menthe  
1 g de zeste de citron  
4,2 g de racine de réglisse  
Commencer à la pleine lune.  
Faire macérer et distiller les ingrédients et laisser infuser pendant la moitié du cycle lunaire.   
Filtrer le liquide et décanter un cycle lunaire.  
Diluer avec 75% d’alcool.  
Décanter un cycle lunaire.  
Verser une part de liqueur, brûler un cube de sucre dans la liqueur. Ajouter six parts d’eau glacée à travers le sucre caramélisé. Le précipité devrait être évident.  
Absorber immédiatement.

Le professeur Severus Snape ajouta les fleurs d’hysope dans son mortier et décida qu’il enseignait vraiment depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Il avait eu seulement l’intention de rester jusqu’à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fût bel et bien mort – ou eût triomphé, auquel cas il aurait simplement ajusté ses loyautés et aurait survécu. Mais, dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il n’était pas censé être encore ici, enseignant à des enfants imbéciles comment préparer des potions qu’ils n’utiliseraient jamais. Il fut une époque où ses classes avancées étaient sa seule consolation, maintenant ses classes avancées incluaient Harry Potter et cette Granger née de Moldus qui avait décidé de prendre totalement congé de son bon sens et qui lui avait balancé un saut d’eau à deux heures du matin.  
Si seulement il avait attrapé sa baguette avant qu’il ne se réveille vraiment. Il pouvait s’entendre dire alors « Je vous assure, Albus, c’était un accident. Elle a jeté de l’eau sur moi, j’ai réagi instinctivement » ; la fille serait alors partie, pas en train de se diriger vers les cachots pour l’affliger davantage encore.  
Il avait voulu s’en aller après que la guerre fût finie, mais Dumbledore possédait vraiment son âme. Il avait posé l’évidente question. Qui l’emploierait ? Que ferait–il s’il n’était pas ici ? Severus avait un assez joli domaine à lui dans le Wiltshire, laissé pour lui par un père qui s’était accroché amèrement à la vie dans un vain espoir de trouver un autre héritier qu’il considérerait suffisamment digne. Bien sûr, le vieux salaud avait réussi à perdre au jeu tout ce qui ressemblait à de l’argent qui profitait au domaine, avec tout le respect que le nom de famille de Snape avait toujours pu se permettre. En dépit des nombreuses offres de Lucius Malfoy pour acquérir l’endroit – il était voisin de sa propre propriété et les Malfoy détestaient tout simplement l’idée de ne pas posséder tout ce qui était à l’horizon – Severus l’avait gardé, espérant qu’un jour, il pourrait y vivre.  
Pour l’instant, il devait payer pour son entretien. Et pour le faire, il avait besoin d’un travail et Dumbledore avait raison, qui l’emploierait ? Il avait un caractère odieux et mesquin, il possédait à peine plus qu’un talent pour les potions, un penchant pour la magie noire et une capacité à jouer des deux côtés à merveille, pour dire du bien de lui. Bien que ses qualifications fussent bonnes, il n’y avait pas beaucoup de gens qui avaient confiance en lui tant qu’ils pouvaient le repousser. Dumbledore semblait être la seule personne désireuse ou capable de regarder sous la façade. La confiance du vieil homme lui était–elle garantie pour autant ? Même Severus l’ignorait.  
Selon toute probabilité, il resterait ici jusqu’à sa mort. C’était un sort qu’il considérait secrètement comme assez juste au vu de ses péchés. Ce n’était pas tellement un destin terrible, il avait le luxe de se permettre de faire toutes les potions qu’il aimait et, bien que sa passion pour elles avait diminué au fil des ans, il y avait encore certaines choses qu’il aimait préparer. L’absinthe d’Artemisia était justement une d’entre elles. Sa nature même assurait que la plus grande partie de l’établissement, personnel inclus le laissait à peu près tranquille, sauf deux exceptions notables.  
Il était connu pour sortir dîner en de régulières occasions avec Minerva McGonagall, provoquant toutes sortes de spéculations parmi le personnel général qui n’aurait jamais fait de commérages devant lui et qui également ne se rendrait jamais compte que la plupart de leurs conversations auxdits dîners tournaient autour de deux sujets. Le premier était la relation plutôt tempétueuse de Minerva avec le directeur de l’école. Il semblait que Dumbledore, en dépit d’être infiniment sage, n’avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu’était la psychologie féminine. Minerva voulait le mariage, lui pensait que les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de cinquante ans et Severus était bien certain qu’elle s’en était lamentée pendant le même laps de temps. Le deuxième sujet était la vie amoureuse de Severus ou plutôt son absence – les conversations étaient habituellement à sens unique à ce sujet. Minerva se mettait à le harceler pour qu’il trouve une gentille fille avec qui s’installer tandis que Severus mangeait et se renfrognait.  
Son autre partenaire de conversation régulier était Dumbledore lui–même qui venait se lamenter sur sa relation plutôt tempétueuse avec la Maîtresse des Métamorphoses – pourquoi diable, après tout ce temps ensemble, Minerva voulait–elle encore le mariage ? Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient, n’est–ce pas ? – et, depuis que la guerre était finie, ils jouaient aux échecs. Et pendant qu’ils disputaient leur partie, Dumbledore se mettait à le harceler pour qu’il trouve une gentille fille avec qui s’installer. Dans ces cas–là, Severus se renfrognait et positionnait soigneusement ses pièces d’échecs pour la mise à mort. Dumbledore pouvait faire des choses avec une baguette que personne n’avait jamais vues avant mais il ne pouvait pas gagner aux échecs… Jamais.  
Ainsi, son destin n’était pas si mauvais que ça et une fois cette année finie, il n’aurait jamais plus à poser les yeux sur Harry Potter et il pourrait supplier ce fantôme-là de se reposer. Et ce, jusqu’à ce que la petite progéniture du héros débarque. Severus frissonna et espéra contre toute espérance que ce sera une fille et qu’elle tiendrait de sa mère, quelle que fut cette malheureuse fille.  
Il retourna son attention vers le mélange devant lui et ajouta l’anis étoilé. Ça commençait à sentir merveilleusement la réglisse, ce qui voulait dire que ça avançait gentiment. Il ajouta le contenu du mortier pour la décantation sur le brûleur et observa le liquide virer au vert émeraude.  
Quand il y eut un coup à la porte, il sut exactement qui c’était, aussi la laissa–t–il attendre et mijoter un peu avant de crier :  
– Entrez !  
Elle se glissa dans la salle de classe et avec hésitation, se dirigea vers le bureau, ses yeux effleurant la potion sur laquelle il travaillait.   
– Je suis ici pour la retenue, Monsieur, dit–elle.  
– Je le sais bien, Miss Granger, rétorqua–t–il d’un ton cassant.  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre et baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Il remua la potion en lui retournant un regard dur et pénétrant tandis qu’il l’observait traîner les pieds, embarrassée, malmenant sa bouche. Il était étonné que cela ne saignât pas vu l’ardeur qu’elle y mettait à chaque fois. Il détestait cette habitude mais l’effet secondaire faisait gonfler un peu sa lèvre inférieure et la rendait en quelque sorte attrayante. Il se demandait si elle le savait. Oh, elle le savait très probablement, cette vaniteuse petite misérable.  
Il était désagréablement conscient qu’il la trouvait attirante. Depuis un an maintenant. Il doutait fortement que quelqu’un d’autre soit dans le même cas. Elle n’était pas particulièrement grande et son visage était quelque peu ordinaire pour les modes actuelles. Elle avait des yeux bruns clairs, un visage en forme de cœur avec un nez couvert de tâches de rousseur et une petite bouche avec une lèvre inférieure souvent enflée sur laquelle il fantasmait parfois de mordre. Elle avait commencé à nouer ses cheveux indisciplinés en arrière ce qui était probablement une bonne chose ; si elle décidait de pratiquer un métier incluant des potions – comme elle avait menacé de le faire d’après les formulaires de projets de carrière – elle aurait besoin de les garder attachés, hors de son travail. Il avait perdu le compte des fois où il corrigeait son travail au fil des ans seulement pour y trouver un long cheveu. Autrement, il les préférait détachés, il aimait la façon dont ils frisaient quand le temps était humide.  
Il avait de la chance que son appréciation de son aspect physique soit tempérée par son aversion absolue pour sa personnalité. Elle était exactement ce qu’il détestait chez une femme. Elle n’était qu’une Je–sais–tout qui apprenait tout d’un livre mais qui n’avait aucune réelle compréhension de la vie. Elle pouvait accomplir n’importe quel sort ou charme à la perfection et s’attendait à des applaudissements quand elle le faisait. Elle ouvrait sans cesse la bouche pour exposer tout ce qu’elle savait, alors que ce qu’elle ignorait pouvait remplir des volumes entiers. Elle laissait les garçons prendre toute la gloire et lui marcher sur les pieds. Néanmoins, c’était une élève et elle avait eu suffisamment de chance pour survivre à la guerre, elle avait donc toute la vie pour s’améliorer. Simplement à condition qu’elle le fasse aussi loin de lui que possible  
– En bas de ces escaliers, dit–il en les indiquant de sa baguette. Vous trouverez ma pièce de stocks personnels.   
Le mur opposé s’ouvrit et une cage d’escalier apparut.   
– Mais je croyais que vos réserves personnelles étaient…   
Elle s’interrompit brusquement.  
– J’imagine que d’ici la semaine prochaine vous aurez installé un filtre entre votre cerveau et votre bouche. N’est–ce pas, Miss Granger ?   
– Oui, Professeur.  
– Et je présume que je peux ajouter le vol à la liste de vos méfaits ?  
– Non !   
Elle mâchonnait avec acharnement.   
– Je… euh. Non, Monsieur.   
Il sourit, prenant plaisir à sa gêne. Il n’était pas idiot. Les élèves volaient dans le bureau des Maîtres de Potions depuis des temps immémoriaux. Il l’avait fait aussi quand il était étudiant. La première chose qu’il avait faite quand il avait pris le poste avait été de trouver une cachette sûre.  
– Vous constaterez, Miss Granger, que je ne garde pas tout si facilement à portée de la populace estudiantine. Ce que vous trouverez en bas des escaliers appartient aux plus… toxiques… des ingrédients et je suis certain que vous, en tant qu’excellente élève, serez capable de les manipuler convenablement.  
Il était bien conscient que sa référence à son excellence comme élève sonnait comme une insulte. Il se faisait une règle de ne jamais faire d’éloges à ses étudiants, surtout à ceux qu’il trouvait déplaisants. Il était aussi bien conscient qu’elle était sa meilleure élève et le fait qu’elle n’était qu’une Je–sais–tout de Gryffondor née de Moldus l’ennuyait par–dessus tout.  
– Vous irez en bas, continua–t–il, et vous trierez et cataloguerez tous les ingrédients et potions. Tout ce qui est en train de décanter doit être approché avec précaution parce que beaucoup sont volatiles. Je détesterais être obligé d’aller chercher les elfes de maison et leur demander de vous racler du mur.   
Il ricana presque à sa réaction.   
– Si vous constatez que quelque chose est en fin de stock, vous en prendrez note. Vous nettoierez à fond les bocaux de tout ce qui est vide ou presque vide et les mettrez à part. Je compte sur vous pour vous efforcer de finir ça avant de partir ce soir parce que je ne veux pas devoir vous faire revenir demain à cause de votre incompétence… Oh, et je m’attends à ce que vous fassiez tout ça sans l’aide de la magie.  
Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand.  
– Je vous serai très reconnaissant de cesser de rester la bouche ouverte comme un poisson, Miss Granger et je vous suggère de vous y mettre rapidement. En fait, j’espère dormir un peu cette nuit.  
Elle avait l’air d’être sur le point de pleurer et il pria silencieusement pour qu’elle ne le fasse pas. Les femmes qui étaient en proie à des accès de crises de nerfs le rendaient fou et si on considérait la quantité de filles – et de garçons – qu’il avait fait pleurer au fil des ans, il était étonnant qu’il soit encore sain d’esprit.  
Mais elle ne pleura pas.  
– Oui, Monsieur, fut tout ce qu’elle dit d’une voix misérable.  
Puis elle descendit les escaliers.

oOo

– Impedimenta !   
Harry avança sur Malfoy, il était étendu sur le dos et respirait lourdement, ses yeux luisaient d’une lueur sauvage comme s’il réfléchissait à ce qu’il allait faire ensuite. Ça avait été un coup bas et Harry le savait, il avait jeté un sort de Reducto sur une boîte de pacotille en porcelaine et l’avait fait exploser. L’attention de Malfoy avait été momentanément détournée et il l’avait frappé avec l’Impedimenta ce qui l’avait renversé dans sa position actuelle. Mais Malfoy était excellent pour se protéger et semblait capable de tout esquiver. Harry désespérait de le frapper avec tout ce qu’il pouvait et de toutes les manières qu’il connaissait.  
Il marcha vers Malfoy, qui en dépit de sa position sur le sol, était toujours aussi puissant et leva sa baguette.  
– Expelliarmus.  
– Protego.   
Le pouvoir du bouclier de Malfoy envoya efficacement le sortilège désarmant sur le côté et il disparut dans le mur, inoffensif.  
Harry ouvrit la bouche pour projeter quelque chose d’autre sur le sorcier aux cheveux blonds qui lui faisait face. Il allait gagner, il gagnait toujours ces choses–là. Malfoy pouvait esquiver et se protéger tout ce qu’il voulait, mais on en revenait toujours au même, Harry était le vainqueur.   
– Primus Apnoea ! hurla Malfoy avant que Harry puisse sortir quelque chose.  
Un jaillissement de lumière jaune brillant se précipita hors de sa baguette et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine.  
Ce fut comme si des mains s’étaient infiltrées dans sa poitrine et expulsaient le moindre souffle d’air de ses poumons. Il essaya désespérément d’inspirer et découvrit que sa gorge était obstruée. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, pas même la plus petite prise d’air. Il ouvrit de grands yeux affolés vers Malfoy qui fit une pause pendant un instant et émit un rire bref et mordant devant le succès du sort.  
Malfoy se souleva du sol et lentement, posément, commença à s’épousseter, ôtant même le plus minuscule morceau de peluche sur ses robes avant de lisser ses cheveux.  
– Tu aimes ça, Potty ? demanda–t–il d’une voix traînante. J’ai trouvé celui–là moi–même mais je dois dire que ça fonctionne beaucoup mieux que j’aurais pu l’espérer.  
Un mince filet de bave commençait à couler de la bouche de Harry, il amena convulsivement une main à sa gorge tandis qu’il gardait l’autre, qui tenait encore sa baguette, pointée sur Malfoy, non pas qu’il puisse parler ou même se concentrer assez fort pour lancer un sort.  
– Ce bibelot appartenait à ma mère, siffla–t–il. Tu ferais mieux d’espérer que je puisse la réparer.   
Harry pouvait à peine se tenir debout maintenant. Quand est–ce que Malfoy allait contrer le sortilège ? Pas de sitôt, manifestement. Le blond souriait largement avec un plaisir malveillant tandis qu’il regardait Harry tomber à genoux, ses yeux verts commençaient à s’exorbiter. Il faisait des gestes frénétiques à Malfoy pour qu’il le libère.  
– Allons, allons, Potter, tu dois parler plus fort. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu es en train d’essayer de me dire.   
Putain de sournoise petite merde, il était bien plus semblable à son père que Harry n’aurait jamais pu le prévoir. Harry se traîna lui–même sur ses pieds et tituba hors de la pièce et dans le couloir, Malfoy le suivit en riant gaiement tout en évitant la trace de salive que Harry laissait dans son sillage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre…
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	6. Quoi qu’il t’arrive durant la nuit (2ème partie)

Hermione siffla vivement à travers ses dents et laissa tomber la fiole qu’elle était en train de tenir. Elle aurait vraiment dû demander des gants, non pas que ce sale con en haut lui en aurait donné. Elle inspecta sa main que le contenu de la fiole avait éclaboussée et fut effrayée de voir la chair bouillonner avec colère. Par tous les dieux, ça faisait mal, c’était la quatrième fois en autant d’heures qu’elle avait fait ça et elle était de plus en plus frustrée par sa propre maladresse. Elle lança rapidement un sort de guérison sur la blessure et la brûlure s’apaisa en laissant une marque d’un vilain rouge comme une cicatrice.  
Elle s’accroupit pour nettoyer la fiole brisée et maudit l’heure qui avait donné naissance à Snape. Puis elle maudit la mère de Snape pour avoir mis au monde un connard graisseux pareil et ensuite elle maudit son père pour avoir produit la semence qui l’avait engendré. Mais elle devait aussi tenir compte du fait qu’il était vraiment l’enfant d’un pauvre couple. Comme ce devait être horrible pour eux. Il n’était pas si vieux, pas vraiment, à peu près du même âge que ses propres parents et elle avait encore ses grands–parents des deux côtés ; alors il y avait des chances que les parents de Snape soient encore en vie… Que devaient–ils penser du vilain personnage qu’il était devenu ? Elle ressentit une pointe de pitié pour ce couple qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontré.  
Il devait savoir que ça prendrait des heures pour nettoyer cette pièce à fond. Ça aurait pris des heures avec la magie, alors ça prendrait plus du double sans ça. Elle se demanda s’il était possible qu’il l’ait oubliée là pour aller se coucher ; ainsi elle allait pouvoir utiliser sa baguette. Mais non, il n’aurait sûrement pas laissé une fille qui lui avait volé des ingrédients dans le passé – ce dont il était absolument certain – dans une réserve entière de produits pour lesquels beaucoup auraient tué.  
Et vraiment, cette pièce était très spéciale.  
C’était un stupéfiant étalage de potions, toutes étiquetées de son écriture en pattes de mouche, toutes datées avec l’heure et le jour de leur décantation. S’il avait été une personne plus agréable, elle aurait engagé la conversation avec lui au sujet des potions qu’il y avait là. Potions pour changer de forme, antidotes pour tout et n’importe quoi y compris la morsure de vampire et des essences de choses dont elle ignorait même l’existence, sans parler d’en obtenir une essence. Il y avait un rayon entier de ce qui ne pouvait être désigné que sous l’appellation essence d’ange. Elles étaient sombres et semblaient épaisses, comme de l’ambre liquide, certaines paraissaient contenir ce qui ressemblait à des caillots de sang et il y avait parfois une plume. Chaque essence avait un nom : Abdiel, Chamuel, Jophiel, Michael, Zachiel. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et des histoires d’essence d’ange, bien sûr, mais elle avait toujours cru que ce n’étaient que des mythes et des contes de fées. L’essence avait été extraite des anges tués durant les guerres célestes à l’aube des temps. Il semblait impossible que de telles choses existent dans la collection de Snape et pourtant elles étaient là.  
Dans une autre armoire, elle avait trouvé un véritable butin. Bon, un trésor pour un sorcier ou une sorcière de dix–huit ans. De l’absinthe. Pas juste de l’absinthe, mais la véritable absinthe des sorciers. Chaque bouteille – et là, il devait y en avoir une vingtaine – était étiquetée et datée. Ron l’avait suppliée d’en faire une fois. Elle avait trouvé une recette dans un vieux livre de potions ; elle l’avait lu entièrement et avait finalement renoncé. Elle semblait assez facile mais une mauvaise quantité pouvait la rendre mortelle et elle ne voulait pas avoir la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis sur la conscience.  
Elle était restée illégale dans le monde sorcier pendant plus longtemps que dans le monde moldu. Remontant au célèbre procès de 1863, quand Argion Mulchet avait proclamé, en plein milieu du Square Leicester, à tous les Moldus à portée d’oreille qu’il existait un monde magique parallèle à leur propre monde et que s’ils restaient encore assez longtemps, il le prouverait. Il s’était mis ensuite à voler sur son balai. Il avait fait plusieurs tours du square et avait lâché un jet de feux d’artifices multicolores de sa baguette. Sur les représentations de cette époque, on pouvait clairement le voir en train de sourire gaiement et de tenir une bouteille d’absinthe pratiquement vide. Il avait prétendu, pour sa propre défense, que la Fée Verte était responsable de tout ça. À la suite de ça, la liqueur fut interdite et Mulchet fut tué sur le chemin d’Azkaban par un Auror qui déplorait la perte de sa boisson alcoolisée préférée. Bizarrement, l’Auror fut tiré d’affaire.  
Que Snape puisse faire de l’absinthe n’était pas une réelle surprise. C’était un Maître des Potions brillant. Elle avait toujours pensé qu’elle était chanceuse d’étudier dans sa classe, si on mettait de côté le fait qu’il était… malveillant. Mais ce qui la choquait vraiment au–delà de tout était que si Snape fabriquait vraiment de l’absinthe, ça signifiait très probablement qu’il en buvait aussi. Elle avait lu sur le sujet, bien sûr. La boisson des artistes, la boisson des bohèmes, la boisson du Paris du 19ème siècle, de la musique, de la danse, de la lumière et de la couleur. C’était une boisson qui appartenait à un âge différent, qui avait entièrement influencé le mouvement artistique moldu. C’était la boisson de la décadence et de la beauté, du désir et du plaisir. Ce n’était pas une boisson pour l’homme ignoble et graisseux qui se tenait à l’étage du dessus. L’idée même que Snape buvait de l’absinthe était une insulte à la réputation de la boisson. Elle se sentait offensée par toutes ces bouteilles d’absinthe.  
Elle n’avait jamais essayé. Ce n’était pas une grande buveuse et boire l’avait toujours plongée dans les ennuis (le contrat en était le premier exemple). Indiscutablement, elle buvait davantage depuis la guerre, mais comme tout le monde. Malfoy semblait faire un valeureux effort pour vouloir se saouler à mort volontairement, quelque chose que plus d’un accueillerait avec plaisir. Elle ne voulait pas d’absinthe pour s’enivrer, elle pouvait faire ça avec du vin d’ortie mais c’était cette curiosité, son plus grand démon, qui lui dictait qu’elle devait essayer cette substance. Elle le devait parce qu’elle s’était renseignée à son sujet, l’avait imaginée, avait fantasmé sur le mythe qui s’était construit autour de la boisson. Elle devait l’essayer et elle était déterminée le faire.   
Elle se demanda s’il remarquerait qu’elle avait volé une bouteille. Ron adorerait ce geste et ils pourraient l’utiliser comme un pot–de–vin pour Malfoy – qui sans aucun doute se mettrait en quatre pour en avoir. Mais à quoi pensait–elle ? Snape était connu pour sa méticulosité, il comptait sans aucun doute ses bouteilles et comme elle était la seule autre personne à être jamais descendue ici, deviner qui l’avait prise deviendrait sacrement évident.  
Une gorgée ? Il ne remarquerait pas l’absence d’une gorgée, pas vrai ? Elle retira avec soin une des bouteilles et l’examina. C’était de la même couleur que les yeux de Harry et elle sourit en y pensant. L’ayant personnifié ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle enleva le bouchon et renifla avec précaution. Cela sentait fortement l’anis, les herbes et quelque chose d’autre qui ne lui était pas familier.  
Oh, eh bien, ça ne coûte rien.   
Elle leva la bouteille jusqu’à ses lèvres.  
– Je ne boirais pas ça, si j’étais vous.   
Elle se figea, la bouteille aux lèvres, les yeux écarquillés d’horreur. Il marcha vers elle, souleva la bouteille de sa main et remit le bouchon.  
– Professeur Snape ! glapit–elle. Monsieur, je…, je… Pardon… je… curieuse… absinthe… je… Monsieur…   
– Cessez ce babillage, jeune fille, jeta–t–il d’un ton cassant. À vrai dire, Miss Granger, là j’étais en train de me demander pourquoi ça vous prenait si longtemps et maintenant je vois que vous n’avez pas travaillé du tout, mais qu’à la place, vous vous servez dans mes réserves.   
– Je… je n’en ai pas pris, Monsieur.   
– Je peux voir ça, petite idiote, vous êtes encore debout.  
Elle s’empourpra violemment.  
– Monsieur ?  
– Avez–vous une idée de ce que c’est ? lui demanda–t–il.  
– De l’absinthe, Monsieur. J’avais lu des articles dessus, je voulais juste en…   
– Silence.  
Il reposa la bouteille sur l’étagère.   
– Un jour, Miss Granger, vous constaterez que ce que vous lisez dans les livres est souvent très différent de la réalité. Oui, cette boisson est de l’absinthe, mais ce n’est pas le mélange moldu à propos duquel vous avez tellement lu. Si vous aviez bu de cette bouteille, vous auriez absorbé plus de calame que votre corps ne pourrait en traiter, vous auriez commencé à halluciner et ensuite vous seriez morte.   
– Je… je n’avais pas réalisé, Professeur.  
– Évidemment que non.   
– Je suis désolée, Professeur.   
Elle était littéralement en train de dévorer sa lèvre à présent et il résista à l’envie de la gifler. Il leva un sourcil moqueur.  
– Vous découvrirez aussi qu’exprimer vos regrets ne rend pas automatiquement les choses meilleures. Retenue, pour le restant de la semaine.   
– Oui, Professeur.   
Il se détourna d’elle et regarda autour de la pièce.  
– Je vois que vous avez pris votre temps, s’exclama–t–il d’une voix à la fois soyeuse et désapprobatrice. Eh bien, seule la moitié est faite, il semble que vous serez de retour ici demain soir. À moins que, bien sûr, vous préférez continuer jusqu’à ce que vous ayez fini ?   
Elle était sur le point de dire : « Non, Monsieur, je reviendrai demain », elle s’y apprêtait parce que tout ce qui pouvait la sortir de cette pièce était mieux que tout. Elle s’y apprêtait, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne le fit pas parce qu’elle fut interrompue. Elle fut interrompue par le très bruyant claquement de la très lourde porte de la réserve.  
C’est bon, il va simplement l’ouvrir et nous partirons chacun de notre côté.  
Son visage blêmit.  
Oh, ça n’a pas l’air bon.  
– Merde, dit–il.  
Oh, il jure. Ça n’a pas l’air bon du tout.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte et murmura :  
– Alohamora.  
Mais rien ne se passa.  
Pas bien, ça.  
– Bordel ! s’écria–t–il.  
Vraiment, vraiment pas bien. S’il jure sans réserve devant moi, ça ne peut vraiment pas être bien.  
Il lâcha un torrent de sortilèges et d’obscénités à la porte qui restait impassible et très résolument fermée.  
– Professeur ? demanda–t–elle.  
– Saloperie de putain de bordel de merde …   
– Professeur ?   
– Foutu truc merdique…   
– PROFESSEUR !   
– QUOI ?!?   
Il se retourna, les yeux flamboyants.  
– Heu… On a un problème ?  
Il grogna d’un ton impatient.  
– Quoi, est–ce que votre merveilleux cerveau a brusquement pris des vacances ? répliqua–t–il d’un ton cinglant. Oui, Miss Granger, nous avons un problème. Le château a décidé de nous enfermer pour la nuit.  
La nuit ? Est-ce qu’il plaisante ?   
– Le château ? répéta–t–elle en gémissant. Il peut faire ça ?  
– Vraiment, vous n’avez jamais lu L’Histoire de Poudlard ? Bon dieu, le château peut faire tout ce qu’il veut.  
– Oh.  
Elle se remit à ronger sa lèvre.  
– Qu’est–ce que nous allons faire ?  
– La seule chose que nous pouvons faire. Nous asseoir et attendre. 

oOo

Quand Harry atteignit la salle commune, il était devenu bleu. Ron, qui s’était agité dans un état de panique totale, n’avait été d’aucune aide et si Anthony Goldstein n’avait pas bondi et crié : « Finite Incantatem », il serait probablement mort. Il aimait à penser que Malfoy aurait pu le libérer avant que cela n’arrive, mais en toute honnêteté, il n’en était pas tellement sûr. Il tomba en avant et prit un long souffle d’air frais et céleste.  
– Ohmercimondieu (inspire) je ne pouvais plus (inspire) respirer (inspire).  
– Tu en as assez, Potter ? demanda Malfoy d’une voix traînante, depuis la voûte d’entrée.  
– Va te (inspire) faire foutre, (inspire) Malfoy (inspire).   
– Pas ce soir, Potty, rétorqua–t–il méchamment. Alors, je suppose que tu veux continuer ?   
Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, ricana et se prépara pour une nouvelle attaque.  
– Arrête ça, Malfoy ! s’écria Ron.  
Il leva sa propre baguette. Malfoy souleva un sourcil sarcastique.  
– Nous sommes en train de nous entraîner, la Belette. Potty n’a pas encore déclaré forfait.  
– C’est parce qu’il ne peut pas, bâtard.  
Malfoy rit.  
– Bâtard ? Je te ferais savoir que mes parents étaient mariés depuis cinq années complètes avant ma naissance.  
– Ah, ouais, se moqua Ron, tes parents. Je ne serais pas trop fier du résultat de cet engendrement.   
Malfoy tourna sa baguette sur Ron, ses yeux pâles mi–clos, la voix soudain basse, le ton traînant se mua en grondement.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu disais sur mes parents ?   
– Tu m’as entendu, assura Ron avec un sourire supérieur. Je ne serais pas aussi fier de ça, si j’étais toi. Ils ont probablement attendu si longtemps parce que ton père aimait plus l’idée de se toucher lui–même que de toucher ta mère. Il a dû vraisemblablement faire appel à un vétérinaire, tu sais, comme quand on insémine une vache.  
Draco vira au rouge puis au blanc et siffla entre ses dents.  
– Je suis beaucoup plus fier que toi qui n’as aucune raison de l’être. Au moins, ma famille a les moyens de me donner le meilleur de tout, contrairement à ton caniveau plein de déchets qui produit plus qu’il ne peut nourrir. Mais, à vrai dire, j’ai entendu qu’il y avait quelques bouches en moins ces jours–ci, ce doit être un tel soulagement pour tes parents.  
Ça devenait dangereux. Les deux garçons se faisaient face, baguettes levées, montrant les dents. Tout le monde recula d’un pas sauf Harry. Ils voulaient désespérément voir ce qui allait se passer mais ils n’avaient aucune envie d’être pris dans le feu croisé.  
– Ron, calme–toi, le pria Harry aussi fermement que sa gorge douloureuse et ses poumons le lui permettaient. Ne prête pas attention à lui, tu sais comment il est.  
– Ouais, je sais ce qu’il est, cracha Ron, si fier de sa famille qui peut faire ceci et cela et tous ces autres foutus trucs. Réveille–toi, Malfoy, tes parents ne peuvent même plus se torcher tout seuls ! Ma famille a obtenu la reconnaissance de notre monde, mon père est en bonne voie de devenir le prochain Ministre de la Magie alors que ta famille fait partie de la tournée d’un spectacle de monstres de foire. Les Stupéfiants Malfoy Baveux. Voilà un spectacle que j’aimerais voir. J’irai chaque putain de jour quand il viendra à Pré–au–Lard ! Mamy et Papy Malfoy, assis dans leur propre merde. J’irai prendre des photos pour toi, comme ça tu auras quelque chose pour te rappeler d’eux.   
Malfoy avait pâli davantage. Sa main qui tenait sa baguette était tombée mollement sur son flanc et, à la fin de la tirade de Ron, la baguette claqua sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient devenus opaques et il regardait fixement, sans le voir, la tête rousse en face de lui.  
– Qu’est–ce qui cloche, la Fouine ? ricana Ron, attaquant la mise à mort. J’ai touché un point sensible ? Prêt à pleurer ? J’ai entendu que tu l’avais fait quand ils ont eu leur petit baiser d’adieu. J’ai appris que tu avais chialé comme un bébé, je…  
– RON !   
Harry empoigna son ami et le retourna face à lui.  
– Arrête ça, c’est indigne de toi.  
Malfoy était parti. Il s’était détourné et avait disparu en bas du couloir, de retour dans le sanctuaire qu’était sa chambre.  
– Ça devait être dit, Harry, fit Ron sur la défensive. Il le méritait.  
Harry jeta un coup d’œil vers son groupe d’amis, ils semblaient tous être inconfortablement d’accord avec Ron. Ils avaient tous pris une sorte de plaisir pervers à l’échange. Il secoua la tête, essayant de comprendre pourquoi lui n’avait pas aimé. Il avait passé des années à espérer un jour voir Draco Malfoy se faire remettre à sa place et maintenant que c’était finalement arrivé, il se sentait juste triste pour lui.  
– Nous faisons un groupe d’étude jusqu’à tard dans la nuit à la bibliothèque, tu viens ?   
Harry haussa les épaules   
– Heu... Ouais, plus tard, je veux prendre un bain avant.  
– Okay, bien sûr.  
Ron le regarda, essayant de déchiffrer son visage  
– Malfoy le méritait, Harry, répéta–t–il après un moment. Il t’aurait laissé mourir plutôt que de relâcher ce sort.  
Harry en doutait, mais qu’est–ce qu’il en savait ? Malfoy était complètement pourri jusqu’à la moelle, c’était ce que tout le monde avait toujours dit et aucun d’entre eux n’avait jamais prouvé le contraire. Il sourit de manière rassurante à Ron.  
– Ouais, mec, peu importe. Je sens mauvais. Je vais prendre un bain et je monterai à la bibliothèque directement après, d’accord ?   
– Super. Je te verrais là–bas.   
Ron se tourna.  
– Oh, Harry ?   
– Ouais ?  
– Tu peux passer par la cuisine sur le chemin et prendre quelques trucs à manger… On en aura probablement besoin plus tard.  
Harry fit un large sourire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oOo

Au cours de son temps à Poudlard, Hermione avait appris que si elle harcelait et persistait suffisamment, elle finirait par obtenir ce qu’elle voulait. Comme c’était le cas maintenant. Enfermée dans une réserve avec le professeur Snape, il était tard, probablement plus de minuit, elle décida que c’était ridicule d’avoir peur de lui. Elle avait dix–huit ans, elle avait affronté bien pire. Elle voulait essayer l’absinthe, il en avait tout un stock, il était temps de commencer à s’en prendre à lui.  
Ce fut étonnement facile. Cela ne prit qu’une heure de pleurnicheries et il capitula. Elle n’arrivait pas à y croire. Elle avait vraiment pensé que ça serait plus difficile que ça.  
Du côté de Snape, il avait estimé que cela ne prendrait que deux verres et qu’elle s’évanouirait. En fait, il comptait dessus. Il choisit la bouteille qui avait la plus forte concentration d’Artemisia et décida que ça serait suffisant pour assommer complètement une novice en boisson. N’importe quoi qui la fasse taire afin qu’il puisse passer le temps de cette situation ridicule aussi tranquillement que possible.  
Il avait été un temps dans sa vie où il buvait de l’absinthe avec une alarmante régularité. Il l’appréciait toujours même s’il découvrait qu’il en voulait de moins en moins. C’était l’une des seules liqueurs qui pouvaient vraiment le saouler, probablement parce qu’il la distillait lui–même et qu’elle était incroyablement alcoolisée. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû partager quelque chose qui était non seulement son coupable secret mais aussi hautement illégal avec Miss Granger mais il ne voulait pas rester assis dans sa réserve toute la nuit à l’écouter.   
Avec cette conviction à l’esprit, il versa une bonne rasade de liqueur verte dans deux verres et plaça une cuillère en argent sur le rebord. Dans chaque cuillère, il déposa un sucre, fit pleuvoir l’absinthe à petites gouttes dessus, suffisamment pour l’imbiber et ensuite y mit le feu. Elle observa, fascinée, le sucre qui bouillonnait, fondait et tombait dans le liquide en dessous comme de petites larmes enflammées.  
– L’absinthe, expliqua–t–il, est l’aphrodisiaque de l’âme.   
Il remua ensuite les derniers morceaux de sucre dans la boisson et attendit jusqu’à ce que la flamme bleue disparaisse.  
Il lui passa un verre et elle le tourna, émerveillée de sa couleur dans la lumière. On était censé y ajouter de l’eau, disait–il, si on le faisait, on pourrait voir le précipité, mais ils n’avaient pas d’eau fraîche et il précisa que les effets seraient les mêmes. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée de créer le précipité de toute façon, cela interférerait avec sa splendide couleur.  
Il leva son verre vers le sien   
– Santé, dit–il.  
– Santé, répondit–elle en faisant tinter son verre contre le sien.  
Il lui avait dit de l’avaler directement, cul sec. Dans tous les films ou peintures qu’elle avait toujours vus, la boisson avait été sirotée, d’une manière séduisante, mais il mit fin à cette notion en l’informant que la plupart des Moldus qui faisaient de tels films ou qui peignaient de tels tableaux n’avait aucun concept concret du goût réel de la boisson… ou en étaient si aguerris qu’ils pouvaient en supporter le goût. Il était mieux pour elle de l’avaler aussi vite qu’elle pouvait.  
Ce qu’elle fit.  
Et elle fut reconnaissante de l’avoir fait ! Le liquide qui traça un chemin de feu et d’anis dans sa gorge était si abominable qu’elle eut un haut–le–cœur. Seigneur, c’était le pire goût qu’elle avait rencontré et elle avait bu du Polynectar. Pourquoi diable les artistes tombaient–ils amoureux de ça ? Pourquoi est–ce que cette substance si abominable, atroce, horrible, infecte était si aimée et tenue en une telle estime et notoriété ?  
La réponse arriva moins d’une minute plus tard quand elle sentit son corps entier devenir tout à coup remarquablement chaud. Le goût dans sa bouche s’était apaisé en une brûlante saveur d’anis dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien et parfaitement détendue. Elle leva les yeux vers Snape qui était appuyé contre les rayonnages. Il était en train de l’observer attentivement.  
– C’est toujours comme ça ? s’enquit–t–elle, en sentant un sourire niais glisser en travers de son visage.  
– Cela dépend, répondit–il.   
Sa voix avait pris une qualité différente, elle était presque somnolente, ou songeuse.  
– Qu’est–ce que ça vous fait ressentir ?   
– Hum, comme je suis, vraiment détendue.   
– Cela semble bien.   
– Donc, plus on en prend, plus on se sent détendu ?  
– Pas nécessairement.   
Il fronça les sourcils et le fait qu’il puisse encore le faire, considérant combien elle se sentait détendue, la stupéfiait.   
– C’est différent pour tout le monde. En boire plus peut vous faire aller directement vous coucher ou devenir créatif ou encore plein d’autres choses.   
– Devenir violent ?   
– J’en doute.   
– Puis–je en avoir un autre ?   
Il sourit légèrement et commença à lui verser une autre tournée de liqueur.   
– La Fée Verte, dit–il, qui vit dans l’absinthe, désire votre âme… Mais vous êtes en sécurité avec moi.  
Elle sourit, elle se sentait rêveuse et heureuse. Elle se demanda si elle voulait vraiment être en sécurité.

oOo

Harry avait pris un bain et avait revêtu un vieux jean et le pull–over Weasley de l’année dernière qui devenait tristement trop petit. Il se demanda brièvement s’il était trop vieux pour en avoir un pour Noël cette année. Mais ensuite, il se rappela que Bill et Charlie avaient tous les deux reçus le leur à Noël dernier alors il vivait dans l’espoir. C’était, bien sûr, si Mrs Weasley avait encore envie d’en tricoter. Depuis Noël dernier, elle avait perdu deux de ses fils, elle pouvait ne jamais vouloir tricoter à nouveau. Il repoussa cette pensée. Bien sûr, elle tricoterait, elle adorait tricoter ! Elle serait convaincue que Harry et Ron gèleraient à mort sans un pull–over pour venir à bout du froid.  
La salle commune était déserte et il avait une très forte envie de s’écrouler dans le fauteuil près du feu et d’étudier seul.  
– Je suis en train de me transformer en Hermione, marmonna–t–il avec écœurement.   
Il ne pouvait pas rester, parce que s’il restait seul ici, son esprit vagabonderait dans des endroits qu’il ne voulait pas affronter en ce moment et comme qu’il n’avait aucun contrôle sur ses rêves, il pouvait au moins essayer de maîtriser ses pensées éveillées.  
Quelque chose sur le sol attira son attention. Il regarda plus près et réalisa que c’était la baguette de Malfoy.  
Draco Malfoy. C’était bien là un sujet auquel il ne voulait pas penser. Pourtant, quel brillant sortilège ! S’il n’avait pas été en train d’étouffer à mort, il aurait eu envie de lui serrer la main pour ce petit coup de génie. Harry n’avait jamais été capable d’inventer ses propres maléfices. Certaines personnes avaient ce don et d’autres pas. Harry ne l’avait pas. Il pouvait apprendre comment faire sien ce que les autres avaient atteint et il se demandait si Malfoy lui apprendrait celui–là.  
Il regarda la baguette encore un moment et la ramassa. Malfoy devait être assez bouleversé pour la laisser derrière lui et il ne pouvait pas être parti à la bibliothèque avec les autres. Malfoy n’était pas idiot. Il avait beaucoup d’ennemis et il se garderait bien de sortir quelque part sans sa baguette. En outre, il avait horreur de laisser passer l’occasion de jeter un sort sur de pauvres 1ère année confiants. La baguette était faite d’un bois si sombre qu’il était presque noir. La poignée était ciselée de façon décorative. En regardant plus près, Harry réalisa que ce qu’il avait pris pour des serpents était en réalité des dragons entrelacés l’un autour de l’autre. Il se demanda si Malfoy avait ajouté la poignée après avoir choisi la baguette. Cependant, il doutait que Mr. Ollivander fasse ce genre de chose.  
Il longea le couloir et frappa à la porte de Malfoy.  
Pas de réponse.  
– Malfoy ?   
Il frappa à nouveau. Pas de réponse. Il tourna la poignée et scruta la pièce.   
– Malfoy ? J’ai trouvé ta baguette, je viens juste te la rapporter, je…   
Draco, et il ne pouvait pas penser à lui comme simplement Malfoy en cet instant, était recroquevillé sur le flanc dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Il respirait avec des souffles peu profonds. Il était presque aussi pâle que les draps que les elfes de maison changeaient chaque jour. La pâleur accentuait les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. Cramponné contre sa poitrine, il y avait un livre en bois que Harry reconnaissait comme étant un album photo. Il en avait un identique à celui–là, il contenait les seules photos qu’il avait de sa famille. Draco en avait une étagère entière. Harry les avait remarqués quand ils s’étaient entraînés ici. Il était content de n’avoir pas envoyé le sort Reducto vers eux un peu plus tôt comme il l’avait projeté à l’origine.  
Aussi silencieusement qu’il put, il mit la baguette sur la table de chevet à côté des morceaux brisés de la babiole en forme de boîte et se retourna pour se retirer de la pièce. Malheureusement, il se cogna contre plusieurs pièces du jeu d’échecs de Draco qui glapirent de protestation.  
Harry se figea et regarda fixement la silhouette sur le lit. Les yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement et clignèrent, il vit Harry, cligna à nouveau des yeux et s’assit brusquement.  
– Bordel, qu’est–ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? cracha–t–il. Tu es venu pour te moquer encore une fois de ma dégoûtante famille ?   
– Non !   
Harry rosit.  
– J’ai trouvé ta baguette par terre, je suis venu te la rendre.   
Malfoy continuait à le regarder furieusement.  
– Écoute, soupira Harry, tout le monde est à la bibliothèque en train d’étudier. J’étais sur le point d’aller les rejoindre, tu veux venir ?  
– Non, jeta–t–il d’un ton cassant.  
– D’accord, bien, peu importe.  
Il tourna le dos à Malfoy et s’apprêtait à franchir la porte quand il ajouta :  
– Je suis vraiment désolé pour tes parents.  
– Pourquoi ? s’étrangla Draco. Ce n’étaient pas des gens très agréables. 

oOo

– Ils firent venir Eurydice et la rendirent à Orphée, mais à une condition : il ne se retournerait pas pour la regarder avant d'avoir atteint le monde des vivants. L'un derrière l'autre, ils passèrent les grandes portes du monde d’Hadès et gravirent le sentier en pente qui les éloignerait de l'obscurité. Il savait qu'elle le suivait pas à pas mais il aurait voulu jeter ne fût–ce qu'un coup d'oeil pour s'en assurer. Ils avaient maintenant presque atteint leur but, l'ombre devenait grise. Un pas encore et il entra, joyeux dans la lumière du jour. Alors il se retourna. Trop tôt : elle était encore dans la caverne. Il la vit dans la lumière indécise et lui tendit les bras ; mais dans le même instant, elle disparut. Elle avait glissé dans l'ombre à nouveau, et il n'entendit qu'un faible mot : « Adieu ». Un dernier adieu et elle fut précipitée au loin, si vite que le son atteignit à peine ses oreilles. [1].   
– Qu’est–ce qui est arrivé à Orphée ? demanda Hermione en s’asseyant à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés d’étonnement.   
Elle prit une autre gorgée de son verre.  
– Il connut une triste fin. Il décida de porter le deuil pour toujours, développa une passion pour des garçons extrêmement jeunes et fut finalement découpé en morceaux par les Ménades qui croyaient que la beauté de ses chansons se moquait d’elles.  
– Mon dieu, c’est horrible.  
– C’est un mythe, Miss Granger.  
Il se versa un autre verre, et voyant que le sien était en train de baisser, il le lui remplit. C’était étonnant comme on pouvait rapidement finir une bouteille, il devrait bientôt en descendre une autre.

oOo

Ron regarda vers la grande pendule sur le mur de la bibliothèque. Où diable était Harry ? Juste un bain rapide hein ? Ça n’aurait pas été au–dessus de Malfoy d’essayer de le noyer. Il se demanda pendant un instant s’il irait voir par lui–même.  
– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu obtiens pour cette lecture ?  
– Pardon ? Quoi ?   
Padma soupira de contrariété.  
– Honnêtement, Ron Weasley, si tu veux que je t’aide avec la Divination, tu dois au moins faire attention à ce que je suis en train d’essayer de te montrer.  
– Ouais, désolé, Padma.   
Il sourit d’une façon qu’il espérait attachante. Padma roula des yeux mais sourit malgré elle. Il s’égaya. Peut–être que s’assurer que Harry n’était pas étendu au fond du bassin pouvait attendre un petit peu.

oOo

– Action ou Vérité ?   
Snape réfléchit pendant un moment.  
– Action.  
– Vous ne choisissez jamais Vérité, le réprimanda Hermione.  
– Peut–être que je ne veux pas les partager avec vous.  
– C’est juste.   
Elle était toujours à côté de lui, effondrée contre son bras.  
– D’accord, Action… Hummm, récitez un passage de Shakespeare pour moi.  
Il soupira et étira langoureusement ses longs membres, la renversant de sa position. Il l’attrapa avant qu’elle ne tombe la tête la première sur le sol et enveloppa un bras autour de son épaule pour la stabiliser.  
– Pourquoi est–ce que à chaque fois que je choisis Action, vous me faites raconter une histoire ? s’enquit–t–il.  
– Parce que votre voix semble magique en ce moment.  
Elle se blottit contre la confortable courbe de son corps.   
– Quand vous n’êtes pas Professeur Snape vous avez une voix très agréable, je pourrais vous écouter pendant des heures.   
Il sirota sa boisson et réfléchit au compliment. Cette fille devait être ridiculement saoule et c’était sûrement l’absinthe qui parlait parce que la plupart des étudiants qui quittaient Poudlard espéraient ne jamais réentendre sa voix. En fait, elle était connue pour évoquer des cauchemars.  
– Professeur ?   
– Mmm ?   
– L’Action. Vous ne voulez pas vous balader tout nu pendant une journée, si ?   
– Non, bien sûr que non. Shakespeare, avez–vous dit ?  
– Ouais.  
– Ce devait forcément être un Moldu, n’est–ce pas ?  
– À quoi vous attendiez–vous de la part d’une Sang–de–Bourbe ?  
Il sourit.  
– À quoi d’autre, en effet ?  
– Si vous ne connaissez pas de Shakespeare, je gagne et je choisirai une récompense.  
– Pas si vite, s’il vous plaît…   
« J’ai depuis peu, je ne sais pourquoi, perdu toute ma gaieté, renoncé à tous mes exercices accoutumés ; et, vraiment, tout pèse si lourdement à mon humeur, que la terre, cette belle création, me semble un promontoire stérile. Le ciel, ce dais splendide, regardez ! Ce magnifique plafond, ce toit majestueux, constellé de flammes d’or, eh bien ! Il ne m’apparaît plus que comme un noir amas de vapeurs pestilentielles. Quel chef–d’œuvre que l’homme ! Qu’il est noble dans sa raison ! Qu’il est infini dans ses facultés ! Dans sa force et dans ses mouvements, comme il est expressif et admirable ! Par l’action, semblable à un ange ! Par la pensée, semblable à un Dieu ! C’est la merveille du monde ! L’animal idéal ! Et pourtant qu’est à mes yeux cette quintessence de poussière ? L’homme n’a pas de charme pour moi… ni la femme non plus, quoi que semble dire votre sourire. » [2]  
– C’était pas mal.  
C’était plus que bon et elle le savait mais cela ne se faisait pas de le lui avouer.  
– Merci.  
Il se versa un autre verre.  
– Action ou Vérité ?  
Elle y réfléchit sérieusement.  
– Vérité, finit–elle par dire.  
– Alors combien de fois êtes–vous venue voler des choses dans les réserves de mon bureau ?  
Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand mais elle ne sentit rien de l’horreur qui aurait normalement accompagné une telle question venant Snape. Elle tendit son cou afin de pouvoir lever les yeux vers lui.  
– Tout ? Depuis que j’ai commencé Poudlard ? demanda–t–elle innocemment.  
Il rit tout bas.  
– Commençons par la première année et nous progresserons à partir de là, d’accord ? 

oOo

Harry se retourna vers Draco.  
– Non, dit–il à contrecœur, ce n’étaient pas des gens agréables.   
Draco se leva et posa l’album de photos sur l’étagère.  
– Alors pourquoi perdre ton temps à me mentir en me disant combien tu es désolé ?  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
– Je… je suis désolé… peut–être pas pour eux, mais pour toi.  
– Je ne veux ni n’ai besoin de ta pitié, Potter.  
– Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon.  
Il soupira profondément et se demanda comment reprendre la situation en main.   
– Manifestement, ça te bouleverse, alors, je suis désolé pour ça.   
– Eh, ouais, dit amèrement Draco. Chienne de vie.   
Ses yeux redevinrent troubles de larmes non versées. Il n’avait pas pleuré depuis le jour où il avait vu ses parents se faire complètement détruire, il n’allait pas pleurer maintenant, certainement pas devant Potter.   
– Tu devrais t’en aller, dit–il vivement, je ne voudrais que la Belette se demande ce qui t’est arrivé. Il pourrait venir ici et je devrais lui jeter un sort.  
Harry rit.  
– Il pourrait le mériter.  
– Ouais.  
Draco haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.  
– Il avait peut–être raison.  
Comment Harry allait–il pouvoir supporter ça ? Un Draco Malfoy, plein de nonchalance sarcastique et de malveillance, il pouvait l’affronter. Mais un Draco Malfoy plein de remords et vaincu ? C’était tout à fait autre chose. À part ça, il y avait le fait que Lucius Malfoy était l’un des hommes les plus méprisables que Harry avait jamais connu, à côté de lui Oncle Vernon était un parfait saint. Donc, comment Harry pouvait–il réconforter Draco quand il croyait sincèrement que son père n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait.  
– Draco, appela–il, pas très à l’aise avec son prénom et remuant inconfortablement sur place.  
– T’inquiète pas, Potter, je vais pas pleurer sur ton épaule ou quoi que ce soit.  
Harry eut l’impression que son cœur avait gonflé dans sa poitrine, il regarda l’homme devant lui. Draco était en effet un homme, le garçon était resté derrière quand la guerre avait détruit tout ce qui restait de son enfance. Il s’était étoffé depuis son adolescence, bien qu’il fut bâti sur une ossature plus mince que celle de Harry, il était grand comme Ron. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient autour de son visage, en désordre de manière délibérée, il avait renoncé à les lisser en arrière avec du gel, depuis un bon moment. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Il avait le même nez ferme, les yeux gris, les pommettes et le menton pointu. Lucius Malfoy était plus anguleux et son ossature plus large, il y avait presque une joliesse chez Draco qui avait peut–être été la seule chose à laquelle sa mère avait contribué dans son apparence. Il semblait fatigué par trop de nuits passées étendu dans le noir, les yeux fermés, essayant de se duper lui–même dans le sommeil.  
– Draco, dit à nouveau Harry, mais le mot était plus soufflé qu’articulé.   
Il fit un pas en avant et sans réfléchir – parce que s’il y avait réfléchi, il aurait tourné les talons pour s’en aller – il posa sa main, paume ouverte sur la poitrine de Draco et sentit son cœur battre avec force derrière ses côtes.  
Les yeux de Draco ne quittèrent pas les siens, sous le contact, il sembla se détendre un peu puis il se crispa comme s’il avait accidentellement baissé sa garde pendant un infime instant. Il était trop tard pour Harry, il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter à présent, il l’avait déjà touché. Il leva sa main libre et, aussi léger que des ailes diaphanes, il passa son doigt sur les cernes de Draco. Les paupières de Draco battirent pendant un instant et, à la dernière minute, elles restèrent ouvertes et donnèrent à Harry l’autorisation d’explorer la délicate texture de la peau soyeuse en dessous de ses yeux. Puis ces doigts–là descendirent sur la douce courbe de sa joue et le long du contour fin de sa mâchoire. Harry s’inclina, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu’il comptait faire et captura la bouche de Draco dans un baiser maladroit.

oOo

Hermione se sentait comme si elle était nichée dans le plus confortable siège sur la terre, que ce soit en fait son Maître des Potions n’était pas vraiment important. Son dos reposait contre sa poitrine, sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Un bras était enveloppé autour d’elle, la gardant stable parce qu’elle continuait à basculer en avant. Son pouce était occupé à effleurer distraitement sa clavicule.  
– Action ou Vérité ? demanda–t–elle.  
Il hésita pendant un moment, fasciné par le fait que des points de lumière, pas plus gros que des têtes d’épingles, semblaient descendre du plafond et il se demanda comment il avait réussi à se saouler suffisamment pour halluciner.  
– Vérité, dit–il après un instant.  
Il secoua la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées.  
– Selon vous, quelle est la partie la plus sexy du corps d’une femme ? questionna–t–elle, en se demandant comment diable toutes ces fées étaient entrées dans la pièce.  
Il rit et demanda doucement dans son oreille :  
– D’après vous, sur quelle partie se porterait mon choix ?  
– Je pense que vous êtes un homme à poitrine, répondit–elle avec sérieux et il rit encore.   
Mon dieu, il devrait rire plus souvent parce que c’est un son magnifique.  
– Un homme à poitrine, hein ?  
– Hmm, hmm.  
– Eh bien, je suis désolé, vous avez tort, répondit–il.  
Il regarda avec appréciation vers son petit renflement, sous sa cape et ajouta :  
– Quoique je n’ai rien contre les seins.  
– Alors, quelle est cette partie ?  
Elle se blottit un peu plus dans sa chaleur.  
– Le creux supra sternal, murmura–t–il.  
– Le supra quoi ?  
– Le creux supra sternal.   
– Où c’est, ça ?   
Il fit courir ses doigts le long de sa clavicule jusqu’à l’endroit où il rencontra sa jumelle.   
– C’est ici.  
Ses lèvres frôlaient légèrement son oreille lorsqu’il parla et elle ferma les yeux à cette sensation.  
– Le creux à la base de la gorge d’une femme.  
Elle bougea sa tête un peu sur le côté et fut certaine qu’il l’avait embrassé derrière l’oreille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement si faible qu’il pouvait à peine l’entendre… à peine.  
– Est–ce qu’il reste de l’absinthe ? demanda–t–elle dans une voix qui n’était plus qu’un gémissement.  
– Un peu, murmura–t–il, en respirant le parfum de ses cheveux. Vous voulez un autre verre ?   
– Oui. 

oOo

La tension grandit entre eux.   
Oh, merde, non, non je n’aurais pas dû faire ça !   
Les mains de Draco se levèrent pour le repousser. Il allait dire quelque chose de blessant et Harry serait la risée de Poudlard pour le reste de l’année. Mais les mains de Draco étaient traîtresses, elles remontèrent le long du corps de Harry, de sa taille à son dos et se verrouillèrent derrière ses épaules pour l’attirer plus profondément dans le baiser.  
Il poussa pour ouvrir la bouche de Harry avec sa langue, juste un peu au début, suffisamment pour passer la sienne le long de l’intérieur soyeux de sa lèvre supérieure et ensuite un petit peu plus largement, testant l’aspérité de ses dents avant de chercher une entrée plus profonde et de rencontrer sa langue avant de l’emmêler contre la sienne dans une étreinte intime.  
Ohhhhhhhhhhhh.   
Draco avait un goût de miel, d’épices et de vin ; Harry se perdait presque dans sa saveur. Il ferma son esprit, il ne voulait pas laisser vagabonder ses pensées ni se laisser distraire de ce qu’il éprouvait. Il avait besoin de savourer l’instant, de le prolonger à l’infini afin qu’il soit imprimé dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir le repasser à chaque fois qu’il penserait qu’il n’y avait rien de bon et de merveilleux qui restât au monde. Il enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux de Draco, se repaissant avidement de sa bouche, gémissant à la sensation de son corps appuyé tout contre le sien. Il avait besoin de ça. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin tous les deux de surmonter le terrible sentiment de solitude qui était parvenu à résider dans leurs deux âmes.  
Le baiser tira sur une fin accordée à contrecœur et ils se reposèrent, leurs fronts réunis, inspirant fortement, les mains encore l’un sur l’autre, la chaleur encore entre eux.  
– Oh, Merlin, murmura Draco, haletant doucement.  
– Je…   
La voix de Harry était rauque, sa bouche gonflée par le baiser.  
– Je suis désolé.   
– Pourquoi ?  
Le ton était toujours doux, toujours murmuré. Harry rougit.  
– De t’avoir embrassé.   
– J’ai aimé t’embrasser, souffla Draco en réponse et recula pour récupérer la bouche de Harry, pour l’embrasser à nouveau.  
– HARRY ?  
La voix forte et pénétrante de Ron porta vers eux depuis la salle commune et vola l’instant.  
– Harry, t’es où ?   
Ils se tendirent, s’arrachèrent l’un de l’autre et mirent de la distance entre eux. Harry détourna ses yeux de Draco.  
– Je dois y aller, marmonna–t–il.  
– D’accord, alors vas–y, vint la douce réponse.  
Il regarda une dernière fois vers ces yeux gris et cette douce bouche avant de se retourner et de se sauver vers la porte, vers Ron et tout ce qu’il tenait pour sacré.

oOo

– Putain, Harry, de quoi t’étais en train de parler avec Malfoy ?   
– De rien.   
Harry remerciait les dieux pour le fait que ses cheveux ressemblaient habituellement à un nid de rats en désordre ainsi donc leur aspect ne semblait pas déplacé. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Ron.  
– Il avait laissé sa baguette ici, je la lui ai ramenée, c’est tout.   
– Eh bien, tu as dû vraiment prendre un putain de long bain.   
– Ouais et tu connais Circé, elle déteste te laisser partir rapidement.   
– J’ai aussi l’impression que Mimi Geignarde nous espionne, tu sais.   
Harry acquiesça.  
– Elle en est bien capable.   
– Dommage qu’on puisse pas baiser un fantôme, on serait libérés de ce maudit contrat dans la seconde.  
– Oh, Ron, c’est dégueulasse.  
Ron rit.  
– Le groupe d’études marche encore ?   
– Non, c’est joliment tard, ou je devrai dire tôt, il est 4 h du matin.   
– MERDE !   
– Ouais, je pense qu’on devrait aller se coucher pour dormir un peu.  
Ron bailla. Harry sourit, acquiesça et le suivit en direction de leur chambre, vers son lit et un sommeil inévitablement rempli de rêve.

oOo

– Action ou Vérité ? murmura–t–elle.  
– Vérité, répondit–il.  
Ses robes étaient ouvertes et elle était assise entre ses genoux, son dos attiré fermement contre sa poitrine. Une de ses mains était sous son pull, tenant avec douceur son sein en coupe, l’autre reposait contre sa cuisse découverte.  
– Est–ce que vous me trouvez jolie ou laide ?   
– Ni l’un ni l’autre.  
Il embrassa sa gorge, permettant à sa langue de s’attarder sur la chair et de goûter la sueur de son excitation.  
– Je trouve que vous êtes belle.   
– Si vous mentez...  
Elle haleta tandis que des doigts habiles exerçaient une pression sur son mamelon.  
– Je le saurai parce que vous donnerez un cours de potions tout nu, demain.  
– Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne mens pas.   
Il suça sa gorge pendant un moment et le marqua.  
– Action ou Vérité ? murmura–t–elle encore.  
– C’est mon tour, idiote.   
Il embrassa une piste qui allait du bas de son cou jusqu’à son épaule.  
– Je m’en fiche, Action ou Vérité ?  
– Action, souffla–t–il.  
– Embrassez–moi.  
– Je suis en train de vous embrasser.  
– Embrassez ma bouche.  
Il souleva sa main de sa cuisse et tourna sa tête face à lui. Il recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne, l’embrassant avidement, frissonnant au fait qu’elle répondait avec la même intensité. Elle languissait de se tordre suffisamment pour mettre ses bras autour de lui, mais si elle faisait ça, elle délogerait sa main de son sein et, en cet instant, elle ne ferait rien pour le compromettre ; alors elle se contentait d’explorer sa bouche avec sa langue pénétrante, s’émerveillant à la saveur de l’absinthe et de sa salive, brûlant qu’il bouge sa main – qui était retournée sur sa cuisse – plus loin sous sa jupe.  
Ils s’écartèrent pendant un instant et se regardèrent à travers l’ivresse de l’absinthe chargée de brume et là, ils se virent vraiment, comme si c’était pour la première fois. Il n’était plus le vil Maître des Potions, il était simplement Severus, intelligent, citant Shakespeare, le Severus qui sentait le bois de santal et les herbes et qui embrassait comme si c’était le plus délicieux des péchés. Elle, c’était Hermione, la belle Hermione, qui voulait savoir tout ce que le monde possédait, qui trouvait que sa voix était magique, et qui succombait à la passion avec un abandon tel qu’il ferait pleurer les saints de honte.  
Ils s’emmêlèrent à nouveau dans un baiser.  
Sa main remonta sous sa jupe et doucement explora les lèvres de son vagin à travers le coton mouillé de sa culotte. Elle frissonna lorsqu’il effleura son clitoris à travers l’étoffe détrempée, c’était comme si un courant électrique avait couru de son clitoris vers le haut, à travers son ventre et dans son cerveau. Elle commençait à fondre sous l’attouchement quand lentement, comme un voleur, il glissa ses doigts sous l’élastique de son slip ; elle souleva instamment ses hanches, languissant qu’il la pénètre. Il poussa un long doigt mince dans son corps et gémit doucement dans sa bouche en découvrant l’humidité qui s’y trouvait. Il pouvait la sentir autour de ce seul doigt, étroite et vierge. Cette notion traversa un peu la brume d’absinthe. En bougeant son doigt dans et hors d’elle, il massait avec douceur son clitoris avec son pouce, sans jamais fléchir le baiser, lui caressant toujours le sein.  
C’était une surcharge sensorielle, trop de plaisir. Elle ne s’était jamais vraiment masturbée. Ses années d’école avaient été passées dans un dortoir et une salle de bains commune. Chez elle, elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser que ses parents étaient dans la pièce voisine et se sentait embarrassée. Dans la maison de Harry à Londres, elle demeurait dans la crainte que l’un d’entre eux n’entre. Aussi les seules fois où elle avait pu, cela avait été des moments rapides et plein de honte dans le noir, la bouche serrée et bien fermée, dans un rapide orgasme superficiel qui comptait à peine. Ce n’était pas le cas maintenant. Elle était en train de gémir entre son baiser, son corps contorsionné dans ses mains, impudique et douloureuse. Quand son orgasme vint, il lui arracha un cri qui résonna dans la minuscule pièce. Ses hanches se cabrèrent et se tendirent puis elle reposa son aine en bas dans sa main, chevauchant la vague de plaisir qui circulait à travers elle, jusqu’à ce qu’elle vienne se reposer, épuisée contre lui. Il l’attira dans la courbe de son corps et la soutint.  
– Ça va ? demanda–t–il en chuchotant.  
En guise de réponse, elle se déplaça pour lui faire face, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Elle s’étendit en arrière, l’entraînant avec elle jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au dessus d’elle, couché entre ses cuisses, l’embrassant désespérément comme si elle allait le dévorer.  
Il remonta son pull, le tira au–dessus de sa tête et l’écarta, ne voulant plus qu’une chose : prendre un mamelon dénudé dans sa bouche quand un courant d’air frais remplit la pièce.  
La porte pivota et s’ouvrit.   
Ils étaient étendus là, se regardant fixement. Il dévisagea à nouveau la jeune femme couchée sous lui. Son étudiante, haletante, post–orgasmique était sans doute la vision la plus érotique qu’il avait jamais vu, même dans son uniforme et ses robes froissées. Il regarda encore une fois vers la porte et marmonna :  
– Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde.  
Hermione en aurait pleuré. Elle voulait lui dire de ne pas s’en faire, elle voulait lui dire que ce n’était qu’une porte et qu’ils pouvaient la refermer et continuer. Son corps lui faisait toujours mal, elle était faible de l’orgasme et lorsqu’il se redressa sur ses fesses et se leva, elle claqua sa main contre le sol de frustration.  
Il tendit une main vers elle pour l’aider à se lever. La pièce sentait l’absinthe, le sucre brûlé et l’odeur féminine de l’orgasme de Hermione. Il n’entrerait plus jamais à nouveau dans cette pièce sans être capable de détecter cette odeur.  
S’assurant qu’elle était debout et pas sur le point s’écrouler, il se tourna et sortit majestueusement hors de la pièce. Sans un mot.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> La recette de l’absinthe est exacte, cependant, je ne conseille à personne de tenter de la fabriquer parce qu’elle date de 1903 et ces choses–là sont joliment une question de chance alors il pourrait vous arriver des trucs terribles.  
> Les références à la Fée Verte de l’absinthe proviennent de Dracula.  
> Un grand merci au Patient anglais qui m’a fait prendre conscience de ce magnifique endroit qu’est le creux supra sternal.  
> NdT :  
> [1] Ce passage en français d’Eurydice et Orphée n’est pas traduit de la vo mais tiré du site de pierredelune.   
> [2] Hamlet, acte II, scène II. 
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	7. A propos de la nuit dernière (1ère partie)

Six heures du matin.  
Piers Tampling travaillait en tant qu’apprenti au Musée des Arts Magiques et des Antiquités depuis approximativement un an. Comme il n’avait jamais rêvé d’une carrière en particulier durant ses sept années à Poudlard, Piers ne pouvait pas dire que son poste était celui qu’il avait recherché. L’apprentissage lui avait été imposé quand son père, concerné par le manque de perspectives de son fils, avait parlé à un ami au Ministère et à son tour, cet ami avait parlé au conservateur, qui avait offert le boulot à Piers. Être embauché par le conservateur comme le seul apprenti en cinquante ans était un honneur auquel Piers ne s’était pas attendu et il n’était certainement pas suffisamment idiot pour refuser. Comme il n’était pas connu non plus pour son talent avec une baguette, Piers avait décidé de travailler à n’importe quel poste qui assurait qu’un usage intensif de magie ne serait pas demandé et par chance, la vie au musée était tranquille et pas particulièrement ambitieuse.  
Dans ses pensées intimes, il estimait que le conservateur Semeuse était particulièrement bizarre. Le vieil homme était exigeant sur sa propre apparence et sur la propreté de ses objets exposés. Semeuse avait l’étrange habitude de parler aux objets inanimés comme si c’étaient ses animaux domestiques et sa collection préférée semblait être celle composée d’elfes de maison empaillés, sans doute parce qu’ils donnaient l’impression de pouvoir lui répondre. En dépit de tout ça, Piers pensait qu’il s’entendait avec le vieil homme, il le voyait comme quelqu’un de sage et intelligent, comme une espèce d’oncle excentrique. Le premier jour de son arrivée, il avait pris la résolution de faire tout ce qu’on lui dirait et d’écouter le vieil homme, convaincu que s’il le faisait, il apprendrait beaucoup.  
Puis le Ministère avait envoyé les Mangemorts pour l’exposition et les choses avaient commencé à changer.  
Piers avait vu Semeuse s’agiter et s’exciter à la perspective d’une nouvelle collection : une collection humaine, vivante. Quand ils arrivèrent, les vieux elfes de maison moisis furent oubliés et l’excitation du conservateur atteignit un degré fiévreux. Le petit homme méticuleux plaçait tout son temps et son énergie dans l’installation des présentoirs et à cataloguer sa nouvelle collection. Il se mettait en devoir ensuite de s’assurer que la température et l’humidité étaient précises, comme si les Mangemorts étaient aussi précieux que des momies historiques datant de l’aube de la civilisation. Il flattait bassement ses biens, apparemment inconscient qu’ils avaient été autrefois la lie de l’humanité.  
Piers ne partageait pas la passion de son employeur pour les nouveaux exposés. Les Mangemorts lui donnaient la chair de poule. Ils étaient tellement silencieux et immobiles, telles des poupées géantes appuyées contre la vitrine d’un magasin de jouet démoniaque. Le fait qu’ils étaient en vie dans cet état le déconcertait. Il détestait aider à les habiller, les laver et les toucher. Leur peau était chaude, pensait–il, alors qu’elle aurait dû être froide et morte, leurs membres étaient trop souples, ils sentaient distinctement la vie. Il aurait préféré qu’ils soient morts, de cette manière, il n’aurait pas eu l’impression de les violer d’une certaine façon. Il laissait de la nourriture pour eux, juste à côté de leurs mains, ils ne les tendaient jamais pour la prendre, mais au matin, elle avait disparu. S’il les voyait bouger, il était sûr qu’il en serait terrifié.  
Bien sûr, avec les Mangemorts, vinrent les fanatiques qui voulaient les voir morts ou démembrés, ou les deux ! Des milliers de lettres de menaces avaient plu à verse après que La Gazette du Sorcier eut diffusé l’article au sujet de l’exposition. « Les Mangemorts doivent être détruits, » criait le public « Nous viendrons et les détruirons ! ».  
Semeuse avait contacté le Ministère qui avait placé une sécurité supplémentaire au musée. L’opinion de Piers était que si les gens voyaient ce qu’il était advenu des Mangemorts, ils conviendraient qu’en effet, ils avaient été détruits.  
A six heures, ce mardi matin, il avait été réveillé par des bruits venant de la Salle Sais [1]. Il savait que c’était la Salle Sais même sans sortir de la chaleur de son lit, son instinct le lui disait. C’était là où ils étaient et sa chambre à coucher était juste à côté. Il resta sans bouger, les oreilles aux aguets, à écouter les bruits les plus infimes. Assurément, le conservateur, ou les Aurors qui avaient été postés aux portes du musée, entendraient et descendraient directement, mais il ne perçut rien. Pas de voix élevées, juste le son d’un meuble qu’on ouvrait et un étrange bruit de frottement, comme si quelqu’un qui était entraîné de force… ou si quelque chose se traînait par ses propres moyens. Était–ce possible ? Un des Mangemorts avait–t–il pu recouvrer ses sens et tenter de s’enfuir en rampant ? Il savait que la réponse était non, c’était une impossibilité donnée par la nature même du Baiser des Détraqueurs. Donc, quelqu’un y était.  
Il attendait, il savait que c’était trop long, mais il n’avait jamais été courageux. C’était un Poufsouffle à l’école et il avait terminé l’année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il se rappelait la mort de Cédric Diggory et avait rapidement appris à assimiler la bravoure avec la mort. Harry Potter avait affronté Lord Voldemort et avait survécu, mais Piers Tampling n’était pas Harry Potter, il n’était purement et simplement pas ce genre de personne. Il ne se mettrait certainement pas lui–même en danger pour quelques Mangemorts sans esprit. Aussi attendit–il que tous les sons s’évanouissent dans le calme du matin et le silence remplit à nouveau le musée. Alors il descendit de son lit, enfila ses robes et ses pantoufles et se dirigea vers l’obscurité de la Salle Sais.  
– Lumos.  
Chacune des vitrines exposées s’illuminèrent pour lui et ils regardèrent fixement vers lui. Le regard fixe et perplexe des damnés, il frissonna. Il scruta chaque visage, essaya de voir une différence entre eux mais il n’en trouva aucune. Puis il arriva à la dernière vitrine, la vitrine qui contenait le pire d’entre eux.  
La vitrine était vide. La porte était ouverte et la vitrine était vide. Piers sentit sa bouche s’assécher et une douleur sourde de panique se forma profondément dans son gosier. Où était–il parti ? Comment était–il sorti ? Le bon sens lui disait que Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait pas s’être levé pour marcher, que c’était une prouesse impossible, mais le bon sens jouait une très petite part dans la froide obscurité, à six heures du matin, dans une pièce pleine d’effrayants Mangemorts au regard fixe. Et par dessus tout, il devait aller annoncer au conservateur que la plus prisée de ses possessions s’était envolée. L’intérêt du conservateur pour Lucius Malfoy avait embarrassé le jeune homme quand il l’avait remarqué la première fois. Maintenant que le Mangemort était parti, il se demanda juste comment le conservateur allait prendre cette perte. Archibald Semeuse pouvait être un homme pointilleux, mais Piers n’avait aucune illusion sur la puissance du vieux sorcier. Des rumeurs au sujet d’une jeunesse plutôt sombre abondaient dans le musée ; Piers appréhendait à l’avance la tâche qui l’attendait.  
Il se mit en route le long des ombres des couloirs vers la chambre du conservateur et fut surpris de voir une lumière venant de l’intérieur de la pièce. Ainsi Semeuse était éveillé, peut–être qu’il avait entendu le bruit lui aussi. Piers était sur le point de frapper quand il entendit une voix à l’intérieur. La voix du conservateur, parlant doucement mais distinctement, gémissant de temps en temps, comme de passion. Piers s’aplatit contre le mur et scruta la pièce.  
Sa bouche s’ouvrit en grand quand il vit à la scène qui se déroulait à l’intérieur.  
Lucius Malfoy était étalé sur le lit, les bras étendus en travers des couvertures en satin. Le conservateur avait déployé la longue chevelure blonde sur les oreillers, son visage avait été incliné vers le haut, jeté un peu en arrière, de sorte que Piers avait une vue parfaite de son profil. La chemise blanche en coton dont Malfoy avait été si soigneusement revêtu était relevée au–dessus de sa taille et le conservateur le chevauchait. Piers le regarda avec horreur caresser avec douceur le visage immobile d’une main, tandis que l’autre poussait rudement les jambes de Malfoy en arrière pour permettre une entrée plus profonde dans son corps.  
– Tu aimes ça ? susurra Semeuse à sa victime. Tu aimes ça, n’est–ce pas, mon ange ?  
Son ange ne disait rien, mais s’il avait été capable de parler, Piers n’avait aucun doute que l’homme aurait hurlé : « NON ! ». Le conservateur n’avait pas été prudent avec lui, son désir l’avait suscité à pousser violemment dans le corps et les douces cuisses de Malfoy étaient striées de sang. Piers combattit l’envie de vomir à la vision de l’homme qu’il avait considéré comme son mentor, en train de profaner le corps d’un homme presque mort.  
Semeuse embrassait Malfoy maintenant, chuchotant à son ange entre deux festins sur sa bouche. Piers sentit sa lèvre se relever de dégoût et avant qu’il ne puisse s’en empêcher, il avait fait un pas hors des ombres.  
– Conservateur !   
Sa voix était presque un sanglot tellement il était dégoûté.  
Semeuse se figea et tourna son visage vers le jeune homme qui se tenait maintenant debout à côté de la porte et qui lui lançait un regard furieux avec une telle expression sur le visage. Il se sentit rougir.  
– Tampling, dit–il avec autant de dignité qu’il pouvait rassembler.   
Il baissa les yeux vers son ange et remarqua avec un peu de consternation que Lucius saignait ; il se fit une note mentale d’être plus prudent à l’avenir. Il retourna son visage vers Tampling et se demanda ce qu’il pouvait dire. Il n’avait aucune excuse pour ce qu’il était en train de faire, mis à part pour ses propres désirs mais il doutait que Piers Tampling les comprendrait. Il regarda l’homme. À peine plus qu’un gosse à vrai dire, pas quelqu’un par qui il voulait être surpris, mais sûrement quelqu’un de facile à manipuler.  
– Vous devez arrêter ça, Conservateur.  
Piers sentit une vague de puissance sur le vieil homme.   
– C’est contre nature, le Ministère exigera votre démission. Vous pouvez aller en prison !  
Semeuse regarda à nouveau vers Lucius qui était admirablement échevelé. Il y avait un peu de sang dans ses cheveux, Semeuse devrait les laver. Il sourit tendrement à son ange avant de regarder vers le gamin.   
– Je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de parler de ce genre de choses, Piers, dit–il calmement. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arriver à une sorte d’arrangement.  
– Conservateur ?  
Semeuse se retira de Lucius et enveloppa vivement ses robes autour de lui. Il descendit la chemise sur les hanches de Lucius et caressa doucement ses jambes en les refermant.   
– Il s’est passé pas mal d’années depuis que j’étais un apprenti, Piers, dit–il.   
Il se remit debout et avança vers le garçon.  
– Mais je me souviens que ce n’était pas le plus plaisant des postes. Je peux encore me rappeler comme ça pouvait être frustrant.  
Il sourit légèrement et cueillit une peluche de l’épaule de sa robe.  
– Je peux considérablement avancer ta carrière. Imagine ça, tu serais toi–même un conservateur dans quelques courtes années avec mon aide. Ta famille serait si fière.  
Piers fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux allant du conservateur au Mangemort étendu sur le lit. Il se souvenait de Draco Malfoy à l’école, un sale type qui aimait jeter des maléfices aux gens quand les professeurs ne regardaient pas. Le chouchou de Snape. Il ressemblait à son père. Il avait même rencontré Lucius une fois, si on pouvait considérer ça comme une rencontre. Il s’était cogné contre lui sur le Chemin de Traverse une fois quand il était en train d’acheter des fournitures scolaires et Malfoy avait grommelé quelque chose à propos des Sang–Mêlés qui polluaient les rues. Aussi pourquoi devait–il se soucier de ce que le conservateur faisait ? Malfoy avait probablement accompli des actes qui étaient de loin bien pires dans sa carrière.  
La réponse était simple, sept années à Poudlard sous la direction de Dumbledore lui avaient instillé un sens inné de la décence. C’était tout simplement mal.  
– Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que vous pouvez faire pour moi… balbutia–t–il. Vous violez cet homme simplement parce qu’il ne peut pas se défendre.  
– Viol est un mot tellement sévère, Piers, je peux t’assurer que je ne suis pas juste en train d’abuser de lui. Nous n’avons aucune idée de son opinion, n’est–ce pas ? Il pourrait aimer ça.  
– Vous êtes qu’un malade ! s’écria Piers, incapable de contenir son dégoût. Un salaud écœurant !  
– Allons, allons, mon garçon, pas besoin de ça. Penses–y. Je suis à ce poste depuis plus de cinquante ans et je doute fortement que le Ministère prêtera foi aux prétentions parvenues d’un garçon qui veut mon travail.  
– Mais je me fiche de votre boulot !   
– Bien sûr que non.   
– Je… non. Je vais aller vers les Aurors ! Je… je… je vais leur raconter ce que vous avez fait. Je vais m’assurer que vous ne revoyiez jamais ce musée !   
Il se tourna pour s’en aller, secoué mais étrangement fier de lui–même. C’était le premier moment de courage de sa vie.  
Le regard d’Archibald Semeuse alla de la retraite de Tampling à l’ange étendu sur le lit et sentit que tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé était en train de lui glisser entre les doigts. C’était son musée, il y avait rassemblé chaque collection, tout lui appartenait et à personne d’autre. Ce parvenu, Tampling menaçait tout ça. Le parvenu devait être arrêté. Il lui restait une seule chose à faire.  
– Avada Kedavra.   
Semeuse murmura le maléfice si doucement que Piers Tampling ne l’entendit jamais. Tampling entendit le souffle d’un sortilège venant vers lui et n’eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir ce que c’était. Il heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd, il ne sut jamais ce qui l’avait frappé.  
Semeuse marcha vers le corps et le poussa avec le bout de son pied.  
– C’est dommage, dit–il un peu tristement, tu aurais vraiment fait un bon conservateur un jour, mais j’aurais dû te le dire, personne ne m’éloignera jamais de mes collections et elles ne s’éloigneront jamais de moi non plus.   
Il se retourna vers Lucius et sourit chaleureusement à la figure dont les yeux étaient fermés. Pendant un instant, il se dit qu’il aurait voulu le voir, il aurait tellement aimé être le témoin de ce mouvement. Semeuse retourna le corps de Tampling et regarda fixement le visage légèrement surpris.   
– L’ange est à moi, je n’admettrai aucune menace de la part de stupides petits garçons à ce sujet, siffla–t–il.  
Après avoir envisagé la situation pendant un moment, il décida que la salle de momification avait besoin d’une nouvelle addition.

* * *

Hermione plongea la tête derrière un ensemble d’armures et vomit sur le sol en pierre. C’était merveilleux, comme la libération d’une pression écrasante, comme si une fiole de poison vert sortait à flots de son système. Elle sentit ses paumes toucher la pierre froide et l’énergie coula en elle en vagues convulsives.  
Oh, mon dieu, c’est affreux.  
Snape. Elle avait embrassé Snape ! Moins d’une demi–heure auparavant, il l’avait fait jouir. Elle avait été amenée à l’orgasme par sa main. Puis il l’avait laissée là, froide, seule et terriblement ivre, ce qui, à la suite, l’avait menée à cet épouvantable trajet à travers le château pour se rendre à la tour sud–ouest et la merveilleuse perspective de son lit et l’espoir d’oublier les événements de la nuit. Jusqu’ici elle était arrivée aussi loin que le couloir des Enchantements, ce qui n’était pas si mal. Elle était au moins dans le vague voisinage de la tour.  
Quand elle fut capable de soulever sa tête, elle vit que Lavande l’observait, elle la dévisageait comme si elle ressemblait à un insecte intéressant mais légèrement répugnant. Hermione se traîna loin de la flaque gluante et s’assit tremblante contre le mur.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu fais hors du lit ? demanda–t–elle, prise de nausée par le goût dans sa bouche et aussi parce que quelqu’un était témoin de cette démonstration.  
– Je ne pouvais pas dormir, répondit Lavande et elle tendit sa main pour aider Hermione à se remettre sur pied. Ça va ?   
Hermione se mit à quatre pattes pour se relever.  
– Je vais bien, bredouilla–t–elle, en crachant de manière peu gracieuse de la bile sur le sol. J’ai juste besoin de sommeil.   
Lavande contempla sa camarade de chambre, incertaine de la tactique à utiliser pour s’y prendre avec elle. Elle n’avait jamais considéré Hermione Granger comme une amie. Hermione avait toujours été l’amie de Ron et de Harry. Alors que Harry et Ron étaient en quelque sorte attachants – Harry en étant… Harry et Ron en étant un gentil flirt – Hermione n’avait jamais vraiment possédé les qualités qui attiraient les gens à elle. Lavande – et beaucoup d’autres – croyait toujours qu’il y avait quelque chose dans l’attitude de Hermione qui se moquait d’eux. La jeune fille était tout simplement tellement bonne en tout mais elle avait l’agaçante manie de regarder ceux qui n’étaient pas aussi intelligents qu’elle comme s’ils étaient stupides. Ce qui n’était pas le cas.  
Lavande n’avait pas de connaissance particulière quand il s’agissait de l’école. Ses buts à Poudlard étaient simples, terminer avec une bonne compréhension de la magie et avoir un travail convenable à la fin. La ferveur d’apprendre de Hermione, la perfection et la fierté pure qu’elle montrait quand elle affichait ses capacités n’étaient rien, à part énervant et avaient beaucoup conduit à l’éviter. Elle n’avait aucun intérêt pour les choses qui intéressaient la plupart des filles. Les rendez–vous, le soin des cheveux, le maquillage, les vêtements, aucune de ces choses n’entraient dans la sphère de Hermione Granger. Quand elle s’était présentée avec Viktor Krum au Bal de Noël, Lavande était presque tombée de sa chaise sous le choc. Il avait été décidé, bien longtemps auparavant, que le mieux serait de la laisser étudier ses livres et oublier à quel point elle était une sorcière née de Moldus accomplie.  
Aussi, c’était vraiment un choc de la trouver échevelée et malade dans le couloir des Enchantements, empestant l’alcool et la lourde odeur musquée caractéristique du sexe. En plus, il y avait un suçon plutôt gros sur le cou de la jeune fille. Écartant toute hésitation, Lavande glissa un bras autour de la taille de Hermione et commença à la traîner en direction de la tour.

* * *

Ils étaient alignés en travers du terrain comme une armée de l’ancien temps. Ils l’avaient gardé à l’arrière parce qu’ils avaient besoin qu’il vive assez longtemps pour tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il savait qu’il vivrait. Il le devait. Une fois que Voldemort serait mort, il pourrait mourir, c’était censé se passer comme ça. Il le savait, en lui–même, il devrait mourir à la fin de tout ça. Ils ne le pleureraient pas ; s’il mourait, ils pourraient l’immortaliser comme légende.  
Ils restaient immobiles sur leurs lignes, regardant fixement à travers le terrain dans l’expectative de l’ennemi absent, attendant pendant ce qui semblait une éternité avant qu’ils n’arrivent. Un millier de Mangemorts descendirent du ciel sur des chevaux ailés aussi noirs que la nuit, comme une vague déferlante de cauchemars. Ils tenaient des gourdins. Harry n’en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais ils étaient puissants. Ils déchirèrent la chair et les os en lambeaux quand les Mangemorts commencèrent à les abattre les uns après les autres depuis le ciel, hors de portée.  
La méthode d’attaque était inattendue et ils commencèrent à se disperser. Charlie Weasley lui ordonnait de courir. Il était vraiment nécessaire de courir, il devait se cacher. Il devait survivre. Il devait retourner à l’école et à la sécurité manifeste de la pierre et du mortier qui pouvait le tirer d’affaire.  
Le champ de bataille, réalisa–il lentement, était le terrain de Quidditch, mais les anneaux et les gradins avaient disparus.  
Il devait retourner à l’école.  
– Harry, COURS !   
Il regarda Charlie mais ses jambes ne fonctionnaient pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger, même quand le visage de Charlie se déforma et sembla d’une manière ou d’une autre se décoller de sa tête et bouger, l’expression encore fixée directement sur le propre visage de Harry et le frappa avec un bruit de viande humide.  
Puis, il fut enlevé par un des cavaliers noirs et Snape le regarda par dessous la cagoule noire.  
– N’oubliez pas de hurler, dit Snape.  
Harry hurla. Harry hurla et s’assit droit comme un piquet dans le demi–jour. Le matin. Un rêve (un souvenir), c’était seulement un rêve (un souvenir). Il commença à frissonner tandis que la sueur refroidissait son corps.  
– Lumos.   
Il avait réveillé Ron qui remuait et marmonnait à cause de la lumière. Il se releva et regarda Harry qui était assis à moitié nu en travers du lit.   
– Mauvais rêve ? demanda–t–il en baillant.  
– Ouais, désolé, c’était juste un rêve (un souvenir).  
– Tu as sérieusement besoin de prendre des potions de sommeil sans rêves avant d’aller au lit. Dumbledore a dit que tu pouvais.   
Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que c’était le mieux à faire mais il paniquait à l’idée d’être incapable de se réveiller si c’était nécessaire.  
– Heu… Harry, mon pote, grimaça Ron, tu es en train de me donner un peu trop d’informations, là.   
Il baissa les yeux sur la longueur de son corps jusqu’où les couvertures ne couvraient pas tout à fait sa pudeur et il les remonta.   
– Merci, marmonna–t–il.   
Mais Ron ne le regardait plus, il fixait le mur derrière lui avec, sur le visage, une expression d’horreur ou d’étonnement ou les deux.  
Harry se tourna pour voir ce que Ron regardait et il vit le contrat. Il était exactement comme ils l’avaient laissé le jour d’avant, avec une très notable exception. Les rosiers de Harry et de Ron étaient toujours honteusement nus. Sur celui de Hermione, d’un autre côté, avait poussé un minuscule bouton de rose de couleur rose.  
– Je croyais que c’était censé être une fleur épanouie, dit Ron, les yeux ne quittant pas la minuscule tache de couleur.  
– Ça devrait, répondit Harry, les yeux fixés sur le même endroit. Peut–être qu’elle n’est pas allée jusqu’au bout.   
Ils continuèrent à regarder fixement, en se demandant avec qui diable Hermione avait été, pourquoi elle ne leur en avait pas parlé et quand elle avait trouvé le temps de le faire. Ils devaient vraiment parler à la jeune fille.

* * *

Draco Malfoy était perdu dans le plaisir de la plus vive session de masturbation matinale qu’il avait eue depuis des années. Sa respiration était lourde et pénible, sa main travaillant vigoureusement sur son érection. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il conjurait dans l’œil de son esprit l’image de la personne qui avait provoqué son état actuel.  
Potter. Potter, qui avait eu l’audace non seulement de l’embrasser, mais ensuite de se retourner et de s’enfuir comme un voleur dans la nuit. Potter, qui avait les yeux semblables à des pierres précieuses imaginaires et une langue qui avait un goût de bâtons de cannelle et de Fondants du Chaudron. Dans son imagination, Potter était en train de faire beaucoup plus que de l’embrasser. Draco avait une excellente imagination ; il pouvait se représenter chaque centimètre de cette chair, imaginer la façon dont ce corps bougeait, comment sa bouche serait, enveloppée autour…  
– Ohhhhhh, Harry.  
Ses hanches remontèrent dans ses mains et il fut bien content, pas pour la première fois, d’avoir sa propre chambre.  
Draco n’avait jamais été avec un homme avant, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il était opposé à cette idée. L’occasion ne s’était simplement jamais produite. Il avait été sexuellement actif depuis qu’il avait quinze ans et les femmes n’avaient jamais vraiment été un problème pour lui. Il avait été élevé avec la simple devise du plaisir pour l’amour du plaisir.  
Draco sourit et commença à se travailler un peu plus fort. Potter n’était pas beau, mais il avait la plus magnifique paire d’yeux que Draco avait jamais vue et il s’était agréablement étoffé en grandissant, svelte et pourtant un peu trapu. Potter n’était pas tellement grand mais plus si horriblement petit. D’après ce qu’il avait entendu, il avait une stature similaire à celle de son père, James Potter, et lui se ressemblaient de la même manière que Draco ressemblait à son propre père. Potter était, cependant, le héros du monde sorcier. Il avait terrassé tout ce que Draco avait autrefois tenu pour sacré. L’idée même que le héros de son monde suce le pénis d’un Malfoy était tout simplement trop délicieuse pour se la refuser. Il pouvait également voir Potter le faire, ses lèvres roses se séparer, ses yeux émeraude se fermer…  
Il pouvait sentir son corps atteindre les sommets du plaisir, douloureux de pouvoir se libérer. C’était comme s’il était branché sur une source incroyable d’énergie, accumulant de la puissance à l’intérieur de son ventre et il commença à pousser doucement de petits cris :  
– Harry… Harry…   
Dans son esprit, toute activité sexuelle disparut et il fut laissé avec un seul souvenir. Le souvenir de la main de Potter étendue en travers de sa poitrine et ce premier moment quand Draco avait écarté ces lèvres parfaites et goûté l’intérieur de sa bouche.  
– Oh, mon dieu, Harry.  
Harry avait fermé les yeux quand il embrassait, Harry avait plongé ses mains dans les cheveux de Draco, Harry avait tremblé quand il avait rencontré sa langue.  
– Oh, oh, oh, mon dieu… HARRRRYYYYYYYYY !!  
Il jouit en jets abondants dans sa main et, la respiration haletante, il s’apaisa. Ses hanches vinrent se reposer et un sentiment de satisfaction assoupie se déversa sur lui comme la pluie. Ses yeux clignèrent et s’ouvrirent.  
– Bordel de merde, Potter, dit–il aux étoiles qu’il avait enchantées pour apparaître sur son plafond.  
Il leva sa main et examina la couche de sperme. Fronçant un peu les sourcils, il la renifla puis la lécha avec hésitation, goûtant sa propre semence. Ce n’était pas affreux. Un petit peu amer mais bon, lui aussi l’était. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et baissa les yeux sur son ventre maintenant collant et se demanda s’il pouvait vraiment faire ça. Depuis les procès, il n’avait fait aucune tentative pour séduire quelqu’un et avec raison. Certaines cicatrices ne guérissaient jamais et celles qu’il avait sur le corps l’empêchaient d’envisager une nouvelle aventure. Ajoutée à cela, la perspective que cette aventure serait Potter et il savait assurément qu’il marcherait sur un terrain dangereux. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter l’idée d’un rejet et, comme il ne l’avait jamais goûté avant, il ne projetait pas de commencer maintenant. Il essuya ce qui restait du sperme sur sa poitrine et décida qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’une douche.

* * *

Petit déjeuner.  
Harry regardait fixement son petit déjeuner avec un total désintérêt. Il était fatigué, ses rêves commençaient à troubler son sommeil plus que nécessaire et maintenant il avait ajouté un nouveau problème tout à fait inimaginable à une liste qui ne cessait de croître.  
Draco Malfoy.  
Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy.  
À dire la vérité, il avait plus que simplement embrassé Draco Malfoy. Il avait festoyé sur ces lèvres parfaites et enfoncé sa langue directement dans la bouche de Malfoy ! Par tous les dieux, si Ron savait où sa langue avait été, il aurait coupé l’appendice fautif et l’aurait brûlé. Ce serait, bien sûr, après qu’il ait transigé avec le fait que Harry, son meilleur ami et camarade de chambre depuis sept années et quelques, avait embrassé un autre homme.  
Alors qu’allait–il se passer aujourd’hui ? Est–ce que Malfoy allait valser dans la Grande Salle, afficher son plus grand sourire de salaud et raconter à tous que le célèbre Harry Potter était un homosexuel absolument délirant qui avait attenté à sa pudeur pas plus tard que la nuit dernière ?  
Harry pouvait l’entendre à présent, disant de sa voix traînante l’affreuse vérité à tous ceux qui l’écouteraient : « Oh, ouais, il a enfoncé sa langue directement au fond de ma gorge, ce putain de pédé. »  
Harry frissonna.  
Mais Malfoy lui avait rendu son baiser.  
L’avait–il fait ? Oui, oui il l’avait fait ! Harry en était certain. Les mains de Draco avaient caressé la montée de son dos, la langue de Draco avait explorée la caverne de sa bouche. Harry devait arrêter de penser à ça tout de suite avant que ça ne l’excite trop.  
Excité ? Excité ! Oh, mon dieu, il était assis au petit déjeuner et il était excité !  
Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui espérant que personne n’était en train de le regarder et fut atterré quand Lavande accrocha son œil et sourit. Elle se dirigea vers eux et commença son histoire de la découverte de Hermione saoule et vomissante dans le couloir des Enchantements de très bonne heure ce matin. Il savait qu’il aurait dû être beaucoup plus intéressé par ces nouvelles qu’il ne l’était, mais il était trop occupé à contempler un broc d’eau glacée tomber goutte à goutte sur ses genoux.  
Ron commença à dire quelque chose au sujet de Hermione, il alla jusqu’à :  
– Qu’est–ce que Herm…  
Puis il s’arrêta à mi–phrase et ne s’embêta pas à cacher l’air d’absolu dédain qui traversa son visage. Harry le regardait, n’osant pas se retourner. Ron avait sur le visage ce qu’il réservait à une seule et unique personne et cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Harry sentit le banc bouger à côté de lui tandis que quelqu’un s’asseyait de l’autre côté et il se figea. Il espéra malgré tout que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, Hermione s’était réveillée complètement sobre et avait récupéré après seulement une heure de sommeil et était descendue déjeuner. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas possible, il pouvait voir quelques filles de maisons diverses regarder leur table les yeux pleins d’une adoration puérile. Il n’y avait qu’une personne qui créait ce genre de regard chez autant de jeunes filles. Il tourna lentement la tête.   
Malfoy. Non, Draco. Non, Malfoy.  
Putaindemerdeputaindemerdeputaindemerde.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner n’avait jamais été le repas préféré de Severus Snape. Il était beaucoup trop tôt pour être confronté avec les visages souriants et le bavardage inepte de mille deux cents élèves, qui, quand ils s’y mettaient tous, s’élevait comme un grondement sourd qui attaquait ses sens. Aujourd’hui était bien pire que la plupart du temps et il se demanda pourquoi il était ennuyé. La réponse était horriblement simple. Il voulait voir si elle allait descendre.  
Il regarda la quantité de bacon, d’œufs au plat, de tomates frites et de saucisses que Minerva était en train d’empiler sur son assiette et il sentit le besoin de vomir. Elle ajouta du pain grillé pour faire bonne mesure, en dépit de ses faibles protestations de ne pas le faire. Si elle ajoutait des harengs fumés, il gerberait sur le tout.  
Et ce serait quelque chose que tous se rappelleraient.  
Elle n’ajouta pas de harengs fumés et il remerciait le ciel pour sa clémence. Il tendit une main tremblante vers son café.  
– Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose, le sermonna Minerva, en pinçant ses lèvres d’une façon qu’elle espérait sévère puis essaya de réprimer un petit rire.   
– La nourriture grasse aidera à calmer ton estomac.   
– Je ne crois pas que je pourrais…   
– Mange, le menaça–t–elle, en le regardant d’une manière remarquablement maternelle. Ou je te nourrirai à la cuillère.  
Il mit une fourchette de bacon dans sa bouche et se mit en devoir de contraindre sa mâchoire à travailler à la mastication.

* * *

– Qu’est–ce que tu fous ici, Malfoy ? cracha Ron. C’est pas l’heure où tu te branles dans le bain habituellement ?  
Malfoy sourit aimablement et dit :  
– Pas ce matin, la Belette, j’avais une bonne raison de me branler un peu plus tôt que d’habitude aujourd’hui. Tu me passes le pain grillé, s’il te plaît, Harry ?  
Il prononça le nom de Harry très distinctement et Harry rosit. Il passa le pain grillé à Draco sans le regarder.  
– Merci, Harry.   
Harry hasarda un coup d’œil en direction du blond et il trouva Draco en train de le dévisager ouvertement. Quand Harry regarda, Draco lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. C’était son fameux sourire qui rendait les filles malléables comme de la guimauve. Harry en eut un peu le vertige. La situation était ridicule, lui qui glissait des regards à Draco Malfoy et Draco Malfoy qui lui adressait ce sourire–là. Il se retourna rapidement vers Ron et sur la confortable spéculation de l’identité de l’homme mystérieux de Hermione, tout aussi conscient du blond qui mangeait son petit déjeuner à ses côtés.

* * *

– Honnêtement, Severus, tu devrais bien te garder de boire autant un soir d’école.   
Acquiesce. Mâche.  
Hermione n’était pas descendue et il doutait qu’elle le ferait. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur leur table et vit Draco assis à la place habituelle de Miss Granger. C’était bizarre mais il se sentait beaucoup trop mal pour spéculer ou même s’en soucier. Si la jeune fille savait ce qui était bon pour elle, elle passerait la journée entière au lit à cuver.  
– Est–ce que tu as pris une potion gueule de bois ?  
Acquiesce. Mâche.  
– Et ?  
Il força la nourriture surmastiquée à descendre dans sa gorge.  
– Je me sens mieux.  
– C’est mieux qu’avant ?  
– Oui.  
– Par les couilles de Merlin, Severus ! Mais t’as bu combien ?  
La réponse était évidente.  
– Trop, marmonna–t–il.   
Il décida qu’il enverrait à Hermione une potion à prendre dès qu’elle se réveillerait. Avec du sommeil et la potion, il pouvait au moins s’assurer qu’elle serait dans un meilleur état que le sien.  
Peut–être qu’il pouvait supporter le pain grillé. Il prit une bouchée et le regretta immédiatement. La mastication forcée recommença et il repoussa l’assiette. Puis il souleva presque amoureusement son café de ses mains tremblantes.  
– Ceci, dit Minerva, en indiquant la tasse, ne va pas t’aider. 

* * *

Les hiboux commencèrent à descendre des chevrons avec le courrier du matin et Harry sentit une appréhension familière. Il n’avait jamais aimé le courrier du matin. En dépit de n’avoir plus personne à perdre, il regardait toujours les hiboux descendre avec un sentiment d’épouvante. Hedwige tournoya vers lui, entrant en compétition avec Coq pour la descente la plus rapide, utilisant ses ailes pour créer assez de vent pour repousser le minuscule hibou.  
Ils furent tous les deux coupés du chemin par un hibou géant du Ministère qui fondit devant eux et, à la grande horreur de Harry, vint droit sur lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être pour lui. Que pouvaient–ils vouloir de lui ? Le hibou atterrit, pas devant Harry, mais devant Draco, à côté de lui. Il attendit patiemment que la lettre soit détachée de sa patte avant de s’élancer à nouveau.  
Draco tourna la lettre dans ses mains. Il reconnaissait le sceau et vérifia que ce n’était pas une Beuglante. Pourquoi le Ministère lui écrivait–il ? Est–ce qu’ils voulaient davantage d’argent pour l’entretien de ses parents ? Il avait déjà envoyé des vêtements, des couvertures et l’argent pour les frais de voyage pour cette horrible exposition itinérante et il avait payé la taxe annuelle. Il ne pouvait qu’assurer l’espoir qu’ils soient tous les deux nourris. Qu’est–ce que le Ministère pouvait vouloir maintenant ? Il soupira et ouvrit la lettre.  
« Cher Mr. Malfoy,  
Nous avons le regret de vous informer qu’à cause d’une erreur imprévue d’emballage, votre mère, Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, est décédée durant le transit de la Prison d’Azkaban au Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques à Londres. L’enlèvement immédiat du corps du musée est par conséquent requis. Si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre possession du corps, le Ministère de la Magie organisera l’enterrement du corps à la Prison d’Azkaban pour un coût de 80 Gallions.  
Veuillez contacter le Ministère de la Magie dans les cinq jours, après réception de cet avis afin de convenir des arrangements nécessaires.  
Sincères condoléances.  
Anya Zohar  
Secrétaire  
Ministère de la Magie. »  
Draco regarda fixement la lettre pendant un long moment. Les sons autour de lui semblèrent s’atténuer et se taire complètement. Il ne voyait rien, tout cessa d’exister en cet instant. La seule chose qui existait était la lettre devant lui. Elle restait constante et claire, quelques mots prirent plus de relief que d’autres. Bondissant sur lui comme pour les lui répéter. Narcissa. Décédée. Enterrement. Corps.  
Il plia la lettre, lentement, sans hâte et la plaça dans sa poche. Il respira ensuite profondément, se repoussa de la table et se tourna pour sortir de la salle avec de longues enjambées déterminées.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA :  
> [1] Le Musée des Arts Magiques et des Antiquités est divisé en dix galeries : la Salle Eretria – Objets Obscurs ; la Salle Psammetichus – Tapis magiques ; la Salle Samians – Reliquaires et boîtes magiques ; la Salle Pesasus – Amalgames Entomologique ; la Salle Sais – Exposition de Magie Noire et de Mangemorts ; la Salle Hartog – Jeux Magiques ; la Salle Aphetae – Magie Ancienne et Associations Sacrées ; la Salle Battus – Gravures Sfumato ; la Salle Ladice – La Mémorable Chasse aux Sorcières Moldue ; la Salle Dorus – Anges et Démons.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	8. A propos de la nuit dernière (2ème partie)

Harry regarda Draco partir, se demandant quel était le contenu de la lettre. Il poussa son numéro de La Gazette du Sorcier de côté pour le lire plus tard et rit docilement quand Ron demanda gaiement après la retraite de Draco :  
– Mauvaises nouvelles, hein ?   
Il y avait trois lettres pour lui. Une de Lupin, une de Tonks et une de Maugrey. Elles demandaient toutes la même chose. Pourquoi ne leur avait–il pas écrit ? Est–ce qu’il allait bien ? Avait–il besoin de parler de quelque chose ? Il n’avait pas besoin de répondre à tout le monde. Il se figurait qu’il devait se trouver chanceux qu’ils soient tous encore intéressés par son bien–être.  
Il avait conscience de Ron qui riait au sujet de quelque chose et il décida de ne pas y porter intérêt, si c’était important, il n’avait aucun doute qu’il découvrirait ce que c’était très bientôt. À la place, il se focalisa sur Lavande qui se dirigeait vers la table des enseignants pour informer les professeurs que Hermione était malade.   
Mon dieu, Snape n’a l’air bien, pensa–t–il et il se demanda, avec une sensation momentanée d’exaltation, si ça pouvait être mortel.

oOo

Snape n’aurait jamais dû se permettre de chanter victoire si fort sur les Serpentard qui étaient en tête de la Coupe de Quidditch cette année parce que Minerva était en train de prendre un grand plaisir à le torturer. Sorcière malfaisante.  
Il voulait qu’elle se taise mais il connaissait suffisamment bien Minerva McGonagall pour savoir que non. Oh, non, Minerva était juste en train de s’échauffer et une fois qu’elle serait chaude, eh bien, il pouvait aussi bien mourir parce qu’il n’allait pas avoir la paix d’une autre manière.  
Sa tête résonnait lourdement et s’il était honnête, il devait admettre qu’il était probablement encore saoul. Il n’avait pas dormi, il avait pris un bain mais il pouvait toujours sentir Hermione sur lui, il pouvait encore percevoir sa saveur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu’il n’avait été avec une femme. Si longtemps en fait, qu’il avait fait l’inconcevable et profité de l’état d’une élève. Une étudiante majeure, mais une élève quand même. C’était inexcusable et il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elle n’irait pas directement chez Dumbledore pour porter plainte contre lui. Il avait saoulé cette pauvre fille et avait attenté à sa pudeur ! Comment avait–il pu permettre que ça arrive ? Si Dumbledore le découvrait, il serait viré de Poudlard avant de pouvoir dire absinthe !  
Cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais. Non pas qu’il y eut une chance que ça se répète encore une fois. Miss Granger – et c’était Miss Granger, pas Hermione – se réveillerait sans aucun doute et souhaiterait mourir quand elle se rappellerait ce qui s’était passé. Et il y avait vraiment matière à cauchemars. Il n’avait aucune idée de comment l’empêcher d’aller chez Dumbledore. Irait–elle vers Dumbledore ? Elle avait semblé y avoir pris du plaisir, la nuit dernière.  
Pris du plaisir? À quoi est–ce que tu penses, idiot ? Elle était si saoule qu’elle n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’elle était en train de faire !  
Il ne pouvait pas réfléchir clairement dans cet état. Il ne souhaitait pas grand-chose en fait : il voulait s’allonger et dormir ; il voulait que Minerva se taise et le laisse tranquille et il ne voulait surtout pas voir Lavande Brown qui marchait vers lui. Voilà ce qu’il désirait ardemment.  
– Lève la tête, Severus, était en train de dire Minerva. Miss Brown vient par ici, il est temps de revêtir ton visage.  
Il la regarda de travers.  
– Oui, c’est celui–là.  
Il prit une autre gorgée de café. Le tremblement de ses mains semblait empirer, pas s’améliorer. Ça n’allait vraiment pas être une bonne journée.

oOo

Lavande regarda les professeurs avec hésitation et sourit de son plus joli sourire. Elle savait que cela ne marcherait pas avec Snape, mais McGonagall, en le voyant, s’était prise de sympathie, au fil des ans.  
– Bonjour, Miss Brown, dit gaiement McGonagall.   
Snape parvint à peine à grogner vers elle. Il n’avait vraiment pas l’air très bien. Ce n’est pas qu’il l’ait jamais été, mais aujourd’hui il avait l’air épouvantable. Vraiment terrible. Pire que jamais, si c’était possible. Il ne semblait pas tellement malade mais plutôt… terrassé par une gueule de bois d’enfer. Comme Hermione, ce matin.  
Comme Hermione.  
Elle sentit presque une ampoule s’allumer dans sa tête et se retrouva totalement bouche bée devant l’infect Maître des Potions. Ce n’était pas possible, bien sûr. Hermione Granger n’avait jamais gagné de concours dans la catégorie chouchou de Snape. Mais elle pouvait distinctement sentir la légère odeur du même alcool dont Hermione avait littéralement empesté. Snape avait manifestement pris un bain, mais elle pouvait encore la percevoir. Le sens de l’odorat de Lavande était légendaire, elle projetait de faire des parfums et des senteurs quand elle aurait fini l’école. Elle pouvait aussi détecter la même vague odeur de sexe qui avait émané de Hermione par vagues. C’était intéressant, très intéressant en effet.  
Elle rit presque tout haut et elle n’eut pas de doute que toute cette idée n’était pas si absurde. Hermione et Snape ? Qui l’eût cru ? Plus important, comment diable était–ce arrivé ?  
– Miss Brown ?   
McGonagall la regardait d’un air interrogateur, arrachant son attention loin du Maître des Potions qui avait commencé à lancer des regards sombres sous son examen minutieux.  
– Oh, oui, désolée.   
Elle offrit à nouveau son sourire.  
– Je voulais juste vous faire savoir que Hermione Granger est malade et ne sera pas en classe aujourd’hui.  
Elle regarda explicitement Snape, essayant de voir s’il avait une quelconque réaction.  
– Ça, par exemple, fit McGonagall. J’espère qu’elle va bien.   
La fin de sa phrase fut noyée par la réaction de Snape. Lavande ne parvint à reculer d’un bond qu’une demi seconde trop tard. Snape laissa tomber sa tasse de café et elle éclata en morceaux sur le dessus de la lourde table en chêne. Lavande fut la moins touchée, elle ne reçut qu’un peu de son contenu. Snape et McGonagall, d’un autre côté, en étaient recouverts.  
La bouche de McGonagall s’amincit mais Lavande vit quelque chose proche du rire danser en travers de son visage. Snape était en train de regarder fixement la table, totalement incapable de comprendre ce qui avait fait tomber sa tasse et les asperger tous les trois de café. Puis l’odeur le frappa. L’odeur du café et de la graisse figée du petit déjeuner. Il eut un haut–le–cœur sec et Lavande recula un peu plus loin de la table. Même McGonagall repoussa sa chaise en arrière.  
La main de Snape vola à sa bouche.  
– Jecroisquejevaisvomir.  
Il eut encore un haut–le–cœur sec et s’enfuit par la porte derrière lui.   
La Grande Salle était silencieuse. On aurait pu entendre une épingle tomber parce que tout le monde regardait fixement le siège maintenant vacant. Manifestement, ce n’était pas quelque chose que l’on voyait tous les jours. La salle resta dans son apparent charme de silence jusqu’à ce que le son reconnaissable de la voix de Ron Weasley ne le brise.  
– Eh bien, Harry, il semble qu’on soit sans Potions pour la journée.  
Minerva ne put s’en empêcher. Elle se mit à rire.

oOo

Les Potions furent en effet annulées et, tandis que l’école se réjouissait du fait que Snape avait pris son premier jour de maladie en à peu près dix–sept ans, Harry passa le temps qu’il aurait normalement passé en double potions assis à la bibliothèque, en évitant ses propres pensées troublées, comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis que la guerre était finie. Il avait décliné une offre d’aller participer à un groupe d’étude avec Ginny et Luna, sachant que le groupe d’étude se résumerait à eux trois, buvant du vin illicite bon marché puis les filles essayeraient de se faire embrasser. Il avait décidé qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’au moins essayer d’avoir sa tête à son travail de Potions et il ne voulait pas que les filles sachent qu’il était vraiment en train de lutter avec ça.  
Ils travaillaient sur le Tria Prima.  
« L’Alchimie se focalise sur l’identification et la purification du Tria Prima, les trois principes de l’âme, de l’esprit et du corps – représentés par le soufre, le mercure et le sel. Le processus est utilisé dans la purification du magicien. La recherche de la substance insaisissable, la Pierre Philosophale, dont on dit qu’elle transforme les métaux de base en or et qu’elle est l’élixir de l’immortalité, indique que le but des Alchimistes est d’atteindre le divin. »  
Ce n’était pas vraiment ce qu’il avait obtenu mais il aurait dû, étant donné qu’il avait effectivement tenu une pierre philosophale dans sa main. Atteindre le divin ? Si Snape avait atteint le divin, Harry voulait bien manger Hedwige. Il voulait juste apprendre à faire des potions afin de pouvoir commencer sa formation d’Auror. La perspective de trois ans d’école supplémentaires était terrifiante. Il soupira. Il aurait vingt ans avant même d’avoir un boulot, si tant est qu’il arrivât à décrocher un travail. Ajouté au fait qu’ils pourraient très bien ne pas l’accepter à la fin ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais c’était tout ce qui le faisait avancer la plupart du temps. Il fallait absolument qu’il réussisse cette matière.  
Décidant qu’il avait vraiment besoin d’attendre que Hermione soit dans les parages, il mit le travail de Potions de côté et sortit la Gazette du Sorcier de son sac et examina les nouvelles. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne considérait plus La Gazette du Sorcier comme une source sûre d’informations mais il le parcourait par habitude, tout comme il le faisait quand il se cachait dans le jardin des Dursley pour le lire.  
Un article sur l’exposition des Mangemorts faisait une manchette en première page. Il apparaissait que le musée avait reçu des menaces provenant de victimes mécontentes de Voldemort et de ses disciples. Ils voulaient du sang et ils étaient prêts à utiliser l’exposition pour l’obtenir. Elle ouvrirait ses portes à Londres, deux semaines plus tard, où elle resterait jusqu’après Noël, ensuite elle continuerait sa tournée en Angleterre, puis en Europe et s’achèverait en mai.  
Elle était programmée pour arriver à Pré–au–Lard le 20 février. Harry doutait que Ron attende si longtemps. Il avait prévu d’emprunter l’appareil photo de Fred et George pour prendre des clichés des Malfoy, il les utiliserait pour torturer Draco. Harry avait des sentiments mitigés sur l’exposition. Dumbledore appelait ça une parodie. Lupin, dans sa lettre en parlait comme d’un carnaval de la souffrance humaine et pourtant Harry se trouvait bizarrement fasciné par ça. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais quelque chose attirait son intérêt. Il n’avait jamais vu quelqu’un après le Baiser d’un Détraqueur. L’idée l’horrifiait, le mort vivant, pas de pensées, pas de mémoire, rien du tout. Juste une existence, une existence sans compréhension. Il se demandait s’ils avaient l’air mort et il voulait le voir.  
L’article continuait et annonçait les décès. Trois Mangemorts étaient morts. Ils avaient suffoqués pendant le trajet qui les menait vers l’exposition. Le nom de Narcissa Malfoy attrapa son regard. C’était l’une des trois. Il se rappela du soudain départ de Draco de la salle et de la lettre officielle du Ministère et tout ça prit soudainement un sens. Sa mère était morte.  
Harry n’avait qu’un seul vrai souvenir de Narcissa Malfoy. Il avait trouvé que c’était une femme hautaine, remarquablement jolie à part son regard qui donnait l’impression qu’elle avait une perpétuelle mauvaise odeur sous le nez. Il avait une fois accusé Draco d’être cette mauvaise odeur, cela semblait tellement loin maintenant, comme une autre époque. Narcissa avait été la cousine de Sirius, tout comme Draco était le cousin de Tonks. Harry doutait énormément que Draco ait jamais rencontré Nymphadora Tonks et pendant le plus bref des moments, il s’imagina les présenter l’un à l’autre, un jour.  
Il se demandait comment Draco prenait sa mort. Il n’avait pas été en Métamorphoses et Harry ne l’avait vu nulle part quand il avait découvert que les Potions étaient annulées. Harry doutait maintenant qu’il se présente pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cet après–midi, ce qui laisserait Harry sans partenaire et il finirait probablement avec Ginny parce que Hermione était malade. Ce n’était pas une perspective dont il se délectait. Ginny avait passé l’année dernière à faire tour à tour le chaud et le froid envers lui. Elle lui avait demandé pour le groupe d’étude et il avait dit non, c’était manifestement un rejet personnel et elle l’avait fixé de ses yeux accusateurs, comme s’il lui avait fait du tort en n’étant pas en mesure de les faire travailler. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme ça tandis qu’il essayait de se battre en duel avec elle.  
Peut–être qu’il pouvait s’esquiver en étant malade lui aussi mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas parce que cela mènerait à trop de questions et il ne voulait pas que Ron l’accuse d’éviter sa sœur. Cela n’aidait pas que la seule personne qu’il voulait vraiment voir était la seule personne qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il avait espéré que Draco irait en classe et qu’ils pourraient peut–être parler. Mais parler de quoi ? Du fait que Harry l’avait embrassé ? Du fait qu’il avait embrassé Harry en retour ? Le sujet entier semblait un peu stupide.  
Harry réalisa, avec un peu de consternation, qu’il était en train de faire très exactement ce qu’il essayait d’éviter. Penser.  
Est–ce qu’il en faisait trop, à propos de ce baiser ? Ce n’était, après tout, qu’un baiser et pour tout ce qu’il savait, Draco pouvait embrasser n’importe qui, n’importe où. Il avait une certaine réputation après tout et elle devait bien tirer son origine de quelque part. Harry pouvait très bien n’être qu’un de plus dans la longue file de personnes qui s’étaient jetées à la tête du Prince de Glace – oui, il avait entendu certaines filles employer ce surnom en parlant de Draco, Ron en avait tellement ri qu’il en était tombé sur le cul. Pourtant, il se demanda à combien de personnes il avait retourné le baiser. Y en avait-il beaucoup ? Probablement.  
Il fut reconnaissant quand les couloirs résonnèrent du son caverneux de la sonnerie qui indiquait la fin des cours. Il fourra le journal dans son sac et se dirigea vers les serres pour son cours de Botanique.

oOo

Draco avait négocié la nouvelle de la mort de sa mère de la seule manière qu’il connaissait. Il était retourné dans sa chambre, avait brisé un globe de neige moldu qu’elle lui avait ramené des plages des mers du Sud quand il avait cinq ans et quand il ne put pas le réparer, il hurla de frustration. Il se calma ensuite, se força à respirer, arrangea ses robes, lissa ses cheveux et s’assit pour écrire une lettre à son parrain lui annonçant la nouvelle et lui demandant de s’occuper des arrangements puisqu’il pensait vraiment qu’il ne pourrait pas. Une rapide excursion à la volière fut ensuite menée et retournant à sa chambre, il rassembla son travail pour étudier et trois bonnes bouteilles de gin ; il avait décidé de ne pas assister aux cours mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’avoir du retard. Il s’installa devant le feu dans la salle commune pour étudier les Métamorphoses tandis qu’il essayait d’engourdir son esprit en s’enivrant.

oOo

Hermione dormit jusqu’à tard dans la journée, aidée par un léger charme de sommeil que Lavande avait lancé avec prévenance et pour son propre épuisement de la nuit d’avant. Pattenrond avait tenté de la réveiller par deux fois, en donnant des coups de tête contre son visage et en poussant quelques miaulements plaintifs à sa silhouette endormie. N’ayant pas obtenu de réponse, il avait abandonné. A la place, il se roula en boule et dormit pendant quelques heures à côté de sa maîtresse.  
Un peu après deux heures, Pattenrond fut troublé par un grattement à la fenêtre. Levant sa tête pour en inspecter l’origine, il fut confronté à la figure d’un énorme grand–duc qui le regardait fixement en hululant avec indignation. Pattenrond ignora l’oiseau mais celui–ci continua à gratter jusqu’à, finalement, obtenir gain de cause. Le chat se réveilla, s’étira, toisa l’oiseau et bondit à la fenêtre.  
Hermione se réveilla au bruit de la confrontation entre l’oiseau et son chat orange. Pattenrond gémissait vers l’oiseau qui lui jetait un regard furieux et impérieux depuis dehors, dans la neige. Il émit un torrent de hululements – et Hermione fut certaine que c’était une quantité de jurons plutôt grossiers en langage hibou. Hermione aurait vu le côté comique de la situation si sa tête n’avait pas été en train de cogner comme si quelqu’un avait jeté le sort Doloris à l’intérieur de son crâne.  
– Pattenrond, descends ! se fâcha–t–elle en faisant une grimace de douleur quand sa propre voix résonna autour de sa tête.   
Elle lutta pour pousser Pattenrond hors du chemin avant d’ouvrir la fenêtre.  
Le hibou regarda le chat avec méfiance et vola vers la table de chevet. Hermione alla jusqu’à lui pour dénouer le petit paquet attaché à sa patte, mais il s’éloigna d’elle et la dévisagea clairement de haut en bas avec un regard de dédain.  
– Mon Dieu, je suis en train d’être évaluée par un hibou, marmonna–t–elle, tendant à nouveau la main pour le paquet.   
Le hibou hulula et tira sa patte, détournant sa tête comme s’il n’aimait vraiment pas ce qu’il voyait. Elle déficela le paquet et le déballa. Il contenait une petite bouteille de potion et une notice qui disait simplement « Buvez–moi, vous vous sentirez mieux ».  
Elle reconnut l’écriture de Snape et but le contenu de la bouteille. L’effet fut instantané, sa tête s’éclaircit et elle se sentit incroyablement bien. Il était bon avec elle, il était très, très bon. Elle se tourna pour remercier le hibou, mais il la regarda furieusement et prit son envol.  
Des souvenirs de la nuit précédente la submergèrent. Elle avait bu. Beaucoup bu. Combien avait–elle bu ? Assez pour la rendre d’humeur dragueuse alors ça devait être beaucoup. Elle était renommée pour être terriblement prude, même quand elle était très saoule. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus que dragueuse, elle était devenue littéralement impudique. Avec Snape ! Parmi tous les hommes ! Snape, qui n’avait jamais regardé quelqu’un sauf pour le critiquer et qui, elle avait été certaine, ne l’avait jamais regardée sauf pour lui trouver un défaut. Le graisseux, l’exécrable, le répugnant Snape. À quoi avait–elle pensé ? Eh bien, elle n’avait pas réfléchi, c’était en fin de compte le cœur du problème. Elle n’avait pas réfléchi parce qu’elle était beaucoup trop occupée à l’embrasser ! À l’embrasser, à être bercée contre lui, à jouir quand il avait mis ses doigts en elle.   
– Oh, mon dieu, dit–elle quand elle réalisa cet état de fait. En plus, il était sacrément doué.  
Elle fut soudainement remplie d’un incroyable sentiment de triomphe. Elle avait affronté le malveillant Maître des Potions et avait suscité la passion. Elle avait provoqué chez lui une façon de réagir qu’elle n’aurait jamais cru possible. Durant tout le temps qu’elle avait été à Poudlard, il n’y avait jamais eu la moindre rumeur qui disait que Snape avait une liaison, une femme ou même une pensée humaine. Il aurait pu être puceau pour ce qu’elle en savait, quoique l’idée semblât absurde. Il savait où mettre ses doigts, il connaissait exactement les bons endroits et les avait adroitement trouvés alors il devait avoir de l’expérience. Il lui avait parlé comme à une étudiante qui n’était pas idiote et elle l’avait fait rire ! Pour tout ça, elle ressentit toute la fierté d’un roi conquérant. Il était comme un pays qu’elle avait envahi et gagné.  
Mais il s’était ressaisi et, à la fin, il l’avait laissée là.  
Mais il lui avait donné plus qu’il ne l’avait voulu.  
Elle sourit au souvenir de ses lèvres contre sa gorge et de la façon dont il murmurait doucement contre la chair derrière son oreille, d’une voix chaude et érotique. Elle se sentait devenir moite d’excitation et rit à son propre choc. Elle était parvenue à faire l’impossible, elle était humide tout en pensant à Snape, deux choses qu’elle n’avait jamais cru pouvoir associer un jour.

oOo

Draco s’était bel et bien installé devant le feu, il avait déjà fini une bouteille de gin et il en était à la moitié de la deuxième quand Hermione, baignée et habillée, entra dans la salle commune. Elle l’examina silencieusement, remarquant la bouteille vide et une à moitié vide à côté de lui. Il ne semblait pas du tout saoul et c’était un peu effrayant. Il occupait toute la place devant le feu et par conséquent l’endroit même où elle avait prévu de s’installer avec ses devoirs d’Arithmancie. Il semblait qu’il avait sorti tous ses livres scolaires pour étudier et elle se demanda pourquoi il n’était pas en classe.  
– Est–ce que tu dois vraiment occuper tout le plancher ? demanda–t–elle d’un ton irrité.  
Il leva la tête. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle était là. Il portait un T–shirt noir et un jean bleu décoloré ; elle n’aurait jamais parié qu’il avait en sa possession ces deux articles de vêtements, sans parler de les mettre. Il portait aussi des lunettes à fines montures de platine, étroitement ovales et manifestement coûteuses. Elle se demanda comment un sale type tel que lui pouvait avoir le physique de Draco Malfoy. Etait–ce une sorte de blague cosmique que quelqu’un d’aussi beau puisse être aussi mauvais ? On pouvait dire la même chose de son père, mais elle frémit à cette idée. Elle pouvait admettre que Draco était séduisant, mais elle préférait ne pas penser à Lucius Malfoy en ces termes.  
– Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que je n’étais pas seul, dit–il, en ne bougeant pas d’un pouce.  
– Pourquoi t’es pas en cours ?   
– Je pourrais te demander la même chose.  
Elle traîna les pieds nerveusement.  
– J’étais malade, rétorqua–t–elle sur la défensive, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
– Oh, vraiment ? fit–il d’une voix traînante. Je croyais que tu t’étais évanouie ivre morte dans le couloir des Enchantements.  
Elle pâlit. Est–ce que toute l’école savait ? Elle le fixa longuement et, pour couvrir son embarras, elle le bouscula.   
– Pousse–toi, marmonna–t–elle, tu es en train de monopoliser la chaleur.   
Il soupira de façon dramatique et se mit à déplacer ses livres et papiers. Elle s’assit avant qu’il n’ait une chance de finir, repoussant son travail du pied dangereusement près du feu ; il rassembla avec colère les papiers dans aucun ordre particulier. Sous prétexte de se rapprocher du feu, elle se déplaça encore plus près de lui, envahissant son espace personnel, plus par désir de le contrarier que par réelle attirance.  
– Tu bois trop.  
Elle indiqua la bouteille avec une moue désapprobatrice.  
– Tu bois tellement que tu ne peux même plus te saouler.  
– Eh bien, premièrement, tu peux parler Miss–j’ai–vomi–partout–dans–l’école–ce–matin et deuxièmement, je ne suis pas en train de me saouler parce qu’il semblerait que Snape ait trouvé mon stock et qu’il ait corsé tout ça avec une potion qui évapore l’alcool. Il n’y a pas assez d’alcool contenu là–dedans pour enivrer un elfe de maison.  
Au nom de Snape, son intérêt augmenta.  
– Pourquoi il ferait ça ?   
– Sentiment mal placé d’obligation parentale.  
Elle fronça les sourcils, cela n’avait pas de sens.  
– Pourquoi tu bois encore ça, alors ?   
– J’espère un effet placebo.  
Il retourna son attention vers son étude, déterminé à l’ignorer et elle sauta sur l’occasion pour faire ce que beaucoup de filles dans l’école auraient aimé faire à sa place : elle avait vraiment une bonne vue sur lui. Il était aussi beau que Snape était laid. Bien sûr, elle était en cours de réévaluer la beauté de Snape mais la vieille comparaison sautait toujours à l’esprit. Il était mince, mais pas trop maigre. De solides bras émergeaient des manches de son T–shirt, il paraissait bâti d’une masse de longs muscles fins. Il semblait un peu débraillé ces jours–ci mais, en fait, ça lui allait mieux. Elle avait grandi avec lui et son allure parfaitement distinguée et raffinée ; maintenant qu’il s’était un peu relâché et s’était autorisé à avoir l’air plus naturel, il parvenait à faire palpiter de nombreux cœurs. Il était parti d’une beauté élégamment sculptée pour devenir un sex–symbol. Apparemment, certains élèves de 1ère et 2ème année avaient même fondé un fan–club. Colin lui en avait parlé. Ils lui avaient demandé s’il avait des photos de Draco et, par la suite, il avait ramassé un joli paquet en retirant d’anciennes photos de Quidditch du Serpentard.  
Il se mit dans une position plus commode et elle admira la manière dont ses membres bougeaient, il semblait assez confortable d’être Draco Malfoy.  
– T’as fini de me mater ? demanda–t–il après un moment.  
– Je suis juste en train de profiter de l’occasion de bien te regarder, répondit–elle avec calme. D’habitude à cette proximité, tu me jettes un sortilège, je n’ai d’ordinaire pas la chance de pouvoir t’observer convenablement.   
Il la surprit en riant.  
– Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? s’enquit–il avant d’étirer ses bras théâtralement de façon à ce qu’elle puisse tout voir de lui.  
– Pas mal, joli derrière.   
– Merci, répondit–il en se souriant à lui–même. Maintenant arrête de me dévisager, tu me gênes.  
– Toi ? se moqua–t–elle. Jamais !   
Il rit en haussant les épaules et elle fut à nouveau surprise quand elle réalisa qu’il était un peu embarrassé. Les surprises ne cesseraient jamais. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda si elle s’était réveillée dans une espèce de réalité alternative où Snape était un dieu du sexe et où Malfoy était poli. Il était retourné à son livre de travail et était lentement en train de s’y réabsorber.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu étudies ? demanda–t–elle avant qu’il n’y soit trop plongé.  
– Métamorphoses, murmura–t–il, ne voulant pas être distrait davantage.  
– Le cours était bien aujourd’hui ?   
– Je ne sais pas, répondit–il, je n’y étais pas.  
– Pourquoi tu n’y es pas allé ? Tu ne peux pas juste sécher un cours parce que tu en as envie.   
Il posa le livre et lui jeta un regard furieux.  
– Étant donné que ta propre excuse pour ne pas y aller était assez boiteuse, je ne pense pas que tu as le droit de faire des commentaires. Je n’ai jamais raté un cours parce que je m’étais saoulé la nuit d’avant.   
Elle sentit son visage rosir.  
– Je crois que nous avons tous constaté que j’ai mal agi, ma question était pourquoi toi, tu n’étais pas en classe aujourd’hui.  
Il soupira, contrarié.  
– Pas que ce soit tes affaires mais j’ai reçu une lettre du Ministère m’informant que ma mère était morte et je n’avais vraiment pas envie d’assister aux cours aujourd’hui. C’est une réponse satisfaisante ?   
Elle blêmit en détournant les yeux. Elle se sentait affreuse.  
– Je suis navrée, dit–elle. Je ne savais pas, je suis tellement désolée.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
– La vie est une chienne, elle est probablement mieux maintenant, de toute façon.  
Il ne put retenir l’amertume de sa voix et il prit une autre gorgée de la bouteille de gin avant de retourner à son livre.  
– Tu veux en parler ?   
Il devint évident qu’il n’allait pas terminer quoi que ce soit tant qu’elle serait assise là. Il la regarda et se demanda pourquoi diable elle voulait parler avec lui, de toute façon.   
– Maintenant, pourquoi une Sang–de–Bourbe comme toi se soucie de ce que je ressens au sujet de la mort de Mrs Malfoy ?  
– Ne m’appelle pas comme ça, le pria–t–elle. Je n’ai rien fait pour te provoquer. Pourquoi est–ce que tu repousses les gens quand ils essaient de s’intéresser à toi ?   
Il l’examina froidement  
– Est–ce qu’il ne t’ait jamais venu à l’esprit que je pourrais ne pas vouloir que tu t’intéresses à moi ? Je n’ai aucun intérêt pour toi, tu n’es qu’une garce de Sang–de–Bourbe je–sais–tout qui pense qu’elle est la sorcière la plus intelligente qu’on ait vu depuis un siècle, tu es la meilleure amie de la Belette, qui, si tu ne l’avais pas remarqué, m’empoisonne l’existence.  
– Tu as oublié Harry, dit–elle amèrement.  
Harry.   
Il répéta le nom presque de façon absente puis se reprit.   
– Harry ne compte pas.  
Hermione fronça les sourcils.  
– Tu viens de l’appeler Harry ?  
Draco rougit. La bouche de Hermione s’ouvrit en grand.  
– Oh, fit–elle avant que la pleine implication ne la frappe. Oh !  
– C’est pas ce que tu crois, nia–t–il rapidement.  
– Okay.  
Elle était un peu stupéfaite. Draco appréciait Harry. Draco appréciait vraiment Harry. Elle se demanda si Harry le savait. Elle était sacrément sûre que ce n’était pas le cas de Ron ; parce que s’il avait su, la nouvelle circulerait maintenant dans toute l’école et serait probablement imprimée sur des bannières longues de six mètres flottant au–dessus du terrain de Quidditch.  
– Il… il a piqué mon intérêt.   
– Oh ?  
Allait–il parler ? Elle brûlait de curiosité. Harry avait–il vraiment fait quelque chose pour le provoquer ?  
– Il…  
Draco sourit mais il n’était pas vraiment avec elle à ce moment. C’était un sourire malicieux, lointain, provoqué par le souvenir de quelque chose. Il revint brusquement au présent et la regarda d’une manière anormalement amicale.  
– Tu as déjà réussi les métamorphoses animales ? demanda–t–il soudainement en changeant de sujet de conversation.  
– Umm, oh, umm.  
Elle était un peu confuse et honteuse parce qu’elle brûlait d’entendre les ragots les plus infimes sur ce que Harry avait fait exactement pour pousser Draco à sourire comme ça.   
– J’ai un peu essayé, mais sans succès, et toi ?   
– Pareil. J’étais en train de réfléchir à la différence entre la métamorphose Animagus et la métamorphose animale et j’ai regardé dans le livre d’histoire comment tout cela a commencé. Parce que cette méthode était utilisée pour les duels, il y a des siècles…  
– Vraiment ?   
Elle était consternée, elle ne le savait pas. Elle détestait ne pas savoir.  
– Oui, tu ne te rappelles pas ? L’histoire de Merlin et d’Agatha, ils se sont battus en duel, en se transformant eux–mêmes en divers animaux jusqu’à ce que Merlin dévore Agatha. Il y a eu un autre incident plus tard, quand Cerridwen et Gwion Bach firent la même chose. Cerridwen avait battu Gwion Bach quand il s’est transformé en grain. Elle s’est alors changée en poulet et l’a mangé.  
– Donnant naissance à Taliesin.   
– Exactement.   
– Tu crois que tu peux faire ça ? Cela n’a pas été tenté depuis des siècles, nous ne savons même pas si ces histoires sont réelles.  
Draco fit un large sourire, à fond dans le sujet, soudain content d’avoir quelqu’un qui comprenait de quoi il parlait.   
– Oh, c’était vrai, c’est tout à fait possible de se métamorphoser en de multiples animaux, tu sais. C’est différent pour les Animagus. Ils se transforment entièrement en un seul animal, revêtent la plupart de ses attributs physiques et psychologiques et ils peuvent rester comme ça pendant une période indéfinie. Ils ne peuvent pas choisir l’animal qu’ils deviennent, c’est quelque chose d’enraciné dans leur personnalité ou ce sont leurs propres traits physiques qui déterminent la forme qu’ils prennent. Accomplir une métamorphose animale basique est différent, ça n’a pas besoin d’être parfait et on peut choisir ce qu’on devient. Cela ne dure pas au–delà de quelques courtes minutes mais c’est courant, surtout chez les Aurors. Le truc dans son utilisation pour le duel est que ça doit se faire très rapidement. On ne peut pas passer de l’animal à soi–même et ensuite à un autre animal, on doit passer directement d’un animal à un autre. Donc, disons que tu te transformes en poisson, tu dois utiliser le cerveau du poisson pour te métamorphoser en quelque chose d’autre, c’est là–dessus que repose l’astuce.  
Hermione dévisagea Malfoy et pria Merlin pour que Harry ou Ron possèdent un jour le même mode de pensée.  
– Tu as essayé ? demanda–t–elle.  
– Oui, répondit–il à contrecœur. Mais avec un succès limité.  
– Tu as été capable d’atteindre la forme animale ?   
Une fois encore il semblait hésitant.  
– Oui, mais ce n’est pas aussi bien.   
– Tu n’as pas pu faire une transformation totale ?   
– Oh, si. J’y travaille depuis quelques années maintenant et je peux faire une transformation totale. Le problème est que je suis parvenu à devenir un Animagus et à chaque fois que j’essaie de me métamorphoser, je deviens automatiquement cet animal et je ne peux pas en devenir un autre.   
– Wouah !   
Les yeux de Hermione étaient larges comme des soucoupes.  
– Tu es un Animagus ! C’est tellement cool ! C’est quoi, ton animal ?   
Il détourna les yeux mais sourit au fait qu’elle était impressionnée.  
– Oh, allez, qu’est–ce que c’est ?   
Il marmonna quelque chose en réponse.  
– Excuse–moi ? Je n’ai pas compris.   
Il marmonna à nouveau.  
– Pardon ?   
Il la regarda, exaspéré et rosissant.  
– Une fouine, s’écria–t–il. Là, tu es satisfaite ? C’est une foutue fouine !   
Elle le regarda fixement, sa bouche se retroussa en un sourire involontaire puis lentement, elle se mit à rire. Il gargouilla dans sa gorge et s’échappa, fort et aigu puis soudain il devint hystérique. Elle dut maintenir son ventre parce que ses côtes commençaient à lui faire mal.  
– Oh….   
Elle rit plus fort.  
– Oh, mon dieu, reprit–t–elle. Est–ce qu’elle rebondit ?  
Elle roula sur son dos et hurla de rire.  
Il l’observa patiemment. Il fut un temps où il lui aurait déjà jeté un sort, mais il se surprit à être étrangement tolérant vis–à–vis de sa gaieté à ses dépens. Il travaillait sur son projet de métamorphose depuis des années maintenant et c’était la première fois qu’il pouvait vraiment en discuter avec quelqu’un. Même si Crabbe et Goyle avaient été un peu plus que les imbéciles que tout le monde pensait, ils ne lui avaient offert aucune stimulation intellectuelle et Pansy avait été plus intéressée par le contenu de son pantalon que par le contenu de son cerveau. Alors il la laissa rire, sachant bien qu’elle finirait par se calmer et – il l’espérait – lui offrirait une utile perspicacité.  
– Je… dit–elle enfin, essayant de réprimer son rire. Oh, mon dieu, je suis désolée, c’est génial.  
Elle essuya une larme de son œil.  
– Je voudrais être capable de le faire.  
– Je peux t’aider, offrit–il, les surprenant tous les deux. Si tu veux travailler avec moi. Je me dis qu’à nous deux, on pourrait trouver comment faire les transformations multiples.  
Elle s’arrêta de rire et s’assit, son visage affichait un air d’excitation non dissimulé.   
– Vraiment ? fit–elle.  
Mais ensuite elle fronça les sourcils.  
– Eh bien, peut–être pas. Je veux dire, je t’aiderai, mais je ne crois pas que j’essaierai la partie Animagus.   
– Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne te fera pas mal.   
– Eh bien, si tu es une fouine, je ne peux qu’imaginer en quoi je vais finir.   
– Probablement la même chose que ton Patronus, c’est comment ça marche d’habitude.  
– Oui, mais pas toujours. Mon Patronus est un ornithorynque.   
– Ça sonne bien, je peux t’imaginer comme un ornithorynque.   
– Ouais ? Eh bien, je peux m’imaginer finir en phacochère ou quelque chose comme ça.   
Draco plissa son nez de dégoût.  
– Pourquoi diable crois–tu que tu vas finir en phacochère ?  
– Eh bien, je ne suis pas belle ni rien et tu as dis toi–même que tu deviens habituellement quelque chose qui est basé sur l’attribut physique.  
– Tu trouves que tu ressembles à un phacochère ? Je crois que tu as regardé les armoiries de l’école pendant trop longtemps !   
– Si j’étais un animal je ressemblerai probablement à un phacochère, insista–t–elle.  
– Pourquoi ?   
Il la regardait, incapable d’en croire ses oreilles.   
– Oh, bien sûr, parce que tu es couverte de verrues [1], peut–être ? Bon dieu !   
Il empoigna ses épaules et la secoua.   
– Écoute.  
Il prit brutalement son visage dans le creux d’une main.  
– Je sais que j’ai été foutument horrible avec toi depuis des années, mais c’était plus parce que tu me surpassais en tout plutôt que parce que tu étais née de Moldus. Je ne le dirai qu’une seule fois et si tu répètes à quelqu’un que je l’ai dit, je le nierai. Tu n’es pas laide.  
– Mais je ne suis pas belle non plus, répéta–t–elle à voix basse.  
– Est–ce que tu dois l’être ?  
Il sourit amèrement.  
– Ça n’aide pas d’être beau, tu sais. Tu te ressembles, tu es une jolie fille, pas renversante, mais jolie. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu’un qui regardera la somme de tout ce que tu es et te trouvera irrésistible. C’est ce qui importe. Tu dois toujours te rappeler, nous valons plus que la chair brute avec laquelle nous sommes façonnés.  
Elle l’embrassa. Elle ne put s’en empêcher. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait. Il répondit pendant un instant, il se rapprocha, s’ouvrit au baiser jusqu’à ce que leurs langues se rencontrent brièvement puis ils se séparèrent.  
Pendant quelques secondes ils regardèrent n’importe où sauf l’un vers l’autre jusqu’à ce que Draco sourie de façon puérile et dise :  
– On n’aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça.  
Elle rit nerveusement, gênée.  
– Non, ce n’était pas la chose la plus intelligente que j’ai faite.   
– C’était plutôt agréable malgré tout, dit–il.  
– Ouais, plutôt.  
Ils se regardèrent réciproquement et soudainement éclatèrent de rire.  
– Tu sais, dit–il en riant tout bas, si tu avais fais ça hier, je t’aurais baisée sur le champ.   
– Ouais, sourit–elle. Hier, je t’aurais sans doute laissé faire.  
Elle le bouscula gentiment.  
– Donc, tu n’es pas gay ?  
– Eh bien, disons juste que j’estime que je peux faire bénéficier les deux sexes du plaisir de ma compagnie.   
– Tu aimes bien Harry ?   
Il fronça les sourcils vers elle.  
– Sujet interdit, dit–il.  
– Tu disais qu’il avait piqué ton intérêt.  
– Peut–être.  
Il sourit.  
– Comment ?   
Draco rit vers elle et la bouscula en retour.  
– Maintenant ça serait révélateur.  
– Oh, allez.  
Elle le poussa à nouveau.  
– Nous venons de partager un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire.   
– Vraiment ? la défia–t–il. Eh bien, je te le dirai si tu me dis qui t’as fait le gros suçon sur ton cou.   
Ses mains volèrent vers sa gorge. Elle avait un suçon ? Oh, mon dieu, pourquoi n’avait–elle pas regardé dans le miroir ? Draco était en train de rire aussi fort à sa réaction qu’elle avait fait quand il lui avait dit au sujet de la fouine.   
– Je… je… je ne peux pas te le dire, bredouilla–t–elle.  
– Oh ? rit–il. Allez, nous venons de partager un moment intime, tu peux officiellement tout me dire.  
– Espèce de salaud !   
Elle riait maintenant aussi. Elle se pencha vers lui et elle embrassa sa joue.  
– Je ne te dirai rien, chuchota–t–elle.  
Il n’eut pas la chance de répondre en riant, parce que Harry choisit ce moment pour franchir la porte avec Ron.  
A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] jeu de mot entre wart, verrue et warthog, phacochère. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	9. Corrosion (1ère partie)

Chapitre 6 (1ère partie)

Corrosion

 

« Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre » – PLATON

L’air semblait avoir l’épaisse consistance de la mélasse. Severus Snape essayait de clarifier ses pensées tandis qu’il abaissait sa main sur le corps de la jeune femme étendue au–dessous de lui. Elle haleta ; ce ne fut qu’infime accroc de sa respiration, mais ce fut suffisant pour le rendre fou. Elle arqua son dos pour le rencontrer, ses petits seins, couronnés de doux mamelons roses lui étaient offerts et il pencha sa tête pour les embrasser chacun à leur tour, suçant doucement la chair tendue. Leurs mouvements étaient lents, trop lents, comme s’ils étaient partiellement ralentis par une quelconque drogue hallucinatoire. À ce moment–là, d’une manière ou d’une autre, des êtres merveilleux les rejoignirent, bien qu’il ignorât d’où ils étaient sortis ou même comment ils étaient arrivés là.  
Elle poussa un cri, haleta et se contorsionna. Il la tira vers lui, trouva sa bouche avec la sienne et festoya sur ses lèvres merveilleusement gonflées. Elle avait le goût d’anis et de réglisse et sa langue impudique forçait son chemin dans sa bouche et commençait à explorer ses dents.  
Embrassez–moi.  
Je suis en train de vous embrasser.  
Embrassez ma bouche.  
Etait–ce un souvenir ? Oui, oui, c’était ça. Ils avaient bu, oui, durant toute la nuit. En étaient–ils arrivés à ça ? Oui, sans doute.  
Il était en elle, il la baisait et elle le regardait, le sourire aguichant, les yeux mi–clos, son visage en forme de cœur renversé, sa bouche gonflée, légèrement entrouverte. Elle ne ressemblait pas à elle–même, elle ressemblait à une tentatrice impudique. Mais qui était–elle ? Elle était étroite à l’intérieur, une chaleur de vierge, mais il ne pouvait pas se rappeler être entré en elle ou comment ils l’avaient fait sur ce lit, des draps de satin emmêlés autour d’eux. L’air flottait autour d’eux. Il se sentait en apesanteur, pourtant il était ici, à l’intérieur de cette femme, la pénétrant, le pénis entouré par sa chaleur.  
Il savait qui elle était.  
Hermione.  
Sa voix ne semblait rien de plus qu’un souffle d’air et elle ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands et sourit du sourire d’une séductrice… Et elle releva ses hanches pour rencontrer ses poussées.  
Il jouit durement en elle en d’abondants jets rapides qui menaçaient de ne jamais finir.  
Et Severus Snape se réveilla.  
Seul.  
Il était absolument seul. Il ne pouvait même pas déceler la moindre trace d’une odeur autre que la sienne. Ses yeux inspectèrent la pièce, vérifiant les coins familiers. Il s’orienta et réalisa qu’en fait il était dans son propre lit, sur des draps en coton blanc tout frais, sous d’épaisses et chaudes couvertures. Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir la lumière en train de disparaître du ciel et avec un sentiment déraisonnable de perte, il comprit qu’il avait dormi toute la journée.  
Il devint bientôt conscient de la froide éjaculation figée dans son sous–vêtement et il plissa le nez tandis qu’une violente vague de dégoût le balayait. Avec ce dégoût, vinrent des flashs de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui étaient peut–être une partie d’un rêve. C’était sûrement une partie d’un rêve. Ils avaient bu. Beaucoup trop bu. Le goût de l’absinthe sur la langue d’une femme. Son contact et son parfum.  
Hermione.  
Il s’assit droit comme un piquet dans le lit, à nouveau tout désorienté. Il avait rêvé qu’il était en train de coucher avec Hermione Granger ? Il y avait plus que ça. Il en était certain. Il avait fait quelque chose de terriblement mal mais ce qu’était précisément cette chose, il n’en avait aucune idée. Il se gratta distraitement l’estomac et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux graisseux avant de baisser les yeux sur le désordre qu’il avait fait.  
Mais que diable portait–il ?  
Il se demanda pendant un moment comment il était parvenu à se mettre au lit. Il se rappelait qu’il était allé au petit déjeuner – et avec honte, il se souvint qu’il était encore assurément très saoul à ce moment–là – et après ça, il s’était senti malade.  
Il avait vomi. Vraiment vomi. Vomi partout et quelqu’un avait tiré sa tête hors de la cuvette des toilettes et l’avait nettoyé. Le son d’un rire intéressé se précipita dans son esprit. Minerva l’avait mis au lit.  
Eh bien, ça expliquait le choix des vêtements. Elle avait, sans aucun doute, été très amusée. Il était habillé d’un T–shirt noir chiffonné qui portait l’inscription Baise–moi et épouse–moi tant que je suis jeune … un cadeau de Noël 1983 de Lucius Malfoy et ce qui ressemblait à un boxer en satin de Frosty le Bonhomme de Neige, rouge vif avec des bonhommes de neige blancs et beaucoup de houx… un autre cadeau de Noël, cette fois d’Albus Dumbledore, 1998. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler avoir jamais porté l’un ou l’autre dans sa vie. Et maintenant, il avait eu un orgasme en les portant.   
Ressentant un lourd sentiment de honte que Minerva l’ait déshabillé – il n’était pas été assez en forme pour lutter contre ça – il balança ses longues jambes pâles hors du lit et traversa à petits pas la pièce en train de s’assombrir, en direction de la salle de bains. Il y avait un billet a attaché sur la porte avec un ruban adhésif.   
« Cher Severus,  
Je t’ai mis un remède contre la gueule de bois sur le lavabo, à côté de la baignoire. Si tu n’es pas debout vers cinq heures cet après–midi, je viendrai te réveiller. Je t’apporterai à dîner plus tard. S’il te plaît, rappelle–toi que le nouveau Maître des Sports arrive ce soir. Je veux que tu viennes à la salle des professeurs pour le rencontrer.  
Minerva  
PS : je ne t’ai pas vu nu depuis que j’ai dû aller te repêcher dans cet arbre, celui dans lequel James Potter t’avait abandonné, quand tu avais treize ans. Ça alors, tu as drôlement grandi. »  
On pouvait faire confiance à Minerva pour ajouter un commentaire comme celui–ci. Il se sentit vivement rougir. Il retira la note de la porte et la froissa en boule. Il avait oublié à propos du nouveau Maître des Sports. Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu’après toutes ces années, Bibine l’avait finalement annoncé. Elle était uniquement restée jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve un remplaçant convenable et comme Dumbledore ne pensait pas que Ludo Verpey était un remplaçant convenable, ils avaient attendu des mois. Tellement en fait, que Severus avait commencé à présumer que la vieille Bibine resterait.  
Le remplaçant de Bibine arrivait ce soir et il avait promis qu’il irait le saluer. Severus grogna. Il rencontrerait ce pauvre imbécile bien assez tôt, pourquoi devait–il le faire ce soir ?  
La potion anti–gueule de bois était en effet sur le lavabo à côté de la baignoire et, bien qu’il se sentît bien, il la but pour une sensation de bien–être supplémentaire. Il enleva le T–shirt choquant et le caleçon résolument collant et entra dans la douche. Aussitôt des jets d’eau très chauds l’arrosèrent et il soupira à un des quelques plaisirs que sa vie fournissait. Il aimait la plomberie de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux pour jouir de la sensation mais la ligne de sa mâchoire, le tour de son nez et le gonflement sensuel de sa bouche envahirent ses pensées.  
Hermione.  
Son sexe se dressa en quelques secondes.  
– Ce n’est qu’une enfant, Severus, ronchonna–t–il.   
Mais, à la différence des autres fois quand cette chose même se produisait, il ne put pas pousser l’image hors de sa tête. Il sentit pendant un moment comme si, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il la connaissait intimement, il pouvait l’entendre rire, entendre sa voix dans sa tête – racontez–moi une histoire – sentir la façon dont son corps semblait s’emboîter dans la courbe du sien, la dureté de ses mamelons tendus, son étroite humidité.  
Il avait mis ses doigts dans la jeune fille.  
Oh, mon dieu, il l’avait fait ! Il l’avait touchée. Il l’avait fait jouir.  
– Oh, putain, non !   
Il resta complètement immobile sous le jet continu d’eau chaude pendant un très long moment. Il n’était pas prêt à fermer les yeux, à moins d’apercevoir une fois encore ce qui lui était expressément interdit. Il se tenait là, bouche ouverte, désespérément en érection et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas !  
Mais il l’avait fait et il savait qu’il l’avait fait, à cause de tous les regrets du petit déjeuner qui lui revenaient avec la clarté du cristal. C’était mal. C’était très, très mal. Puis d’autres pensées lui vinrent. Avait–elle aimé ça ? Lui avait–il donné assez de plaisir ? Est–ce qu’elle se réveillerait et souhaiterait que sa vie soit finie quand elle réaliserait qu’elle avait embrassé son répugnant Maître des Potions ? Essaierait–elle de se pendre quand elle réaliserait qu’il avait mis ses doigts en elle ?  
Son pénis était en train d’exiger qu’il fasse attention à lui, refusant de revenir à son état normalement flasque sans une sorte de libération. À contrecœur – bien qu’il en frissonnât d’anticipation – il descendit sa main, enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe et commença à se caresser rudement, en se représentant son visage tandis qu’il s’amenait lui–même à son second orgasme de la journée.

oOo

Harry avait, exactement comme il l’avait craint, été associé avec Ginny pour le duel. En tant que tel, il n’avait rien appris du tout aujourd’hui. Ginny l’avait fixé avec les mêmes yeux blessés dont elle s’était servie l’année précédente et dardait sur lui son pire regard. Il avait, bien sûr, facilement dévié tout ce qu’elle essayait et ne lui avait rien renvoyé de sérieux. Le fait était, constata–t–il, que sans Draco, le duel était incroyablement ennuyeux.  
Ce n’était pas la faute de Ginny. C’était une duelliste raisonnablement habile. Mais il y avait une différence entre le duel et le combat. Harry avait été entraîné par Dumbledore à se battre, à combattre jusqu’à la mort. Draco avait été entraîné par Lucius Malfoy à se battre, à combattre jusqu’à la mort. Nul n’avait besoin d’être un génie pour comprendre qu’ils étaient de parfaits partenaires d’entraînement. Il constata lui–même que ça le démangeait de lancer avec force quelque chose de vraiment mauvais sur Ginny, n’importe quoi, juste pour le fun. Il savait aussi qu’il n’y avait pas moyen qu’elle fut capable de dévier la moitié de ce qu’il pouvait lui lancer, aussi se la joua–t–il tranquille, en réprimant un bâillement. Il aurait pu, décida–t–il, lire un livre et encore en sortir vainqueur.  
Alors, quand il eut terminé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce jour–là, assez peu satisfait, Harry déclina l’idée d’aller regarder les Gryffondor jouer au Quidditch afin de retourner à la tour pour étudier. C’était tout ce qu’il semblait faire ces jours–ci. Etudier. Il se demandait si c’était ça d’être comme Hermione et décida qu’elle devait avoir une existence plutôt terne. Lui, il avait besoin que les choses bougent, de quelque chose qui insufflait une petite étincelle à sa vie. Peut–être que c’était pourquoi il avait jeté sa prudence au vent et avait embrassé Draco. Ou alors, il n’avait fait que prouver sa propre idiotie.  
Regarder l’entraînement des Gryffondor ne servirait qu’à souligner le fait qu’il ne pouvait plus jouer et de toute façon, les Serpentard étaient en train de leur botter le cul, cette année. Ron était d’accord avec le sentiment de Harry et ils s’étaient dirigés tous les deux vers la tour. Ron avait une sorte de rendez–vous avec une femme mystère dont il ne voulait pas divulguer le nom, Harry supposait donc qu’il la connaissait. Il semblait assez enthousiaste de s’y préparer et donc ils étaient retournés à la tour dès que les cours s’étaient terminés, pour changer de robes et se préparer pour le dîner afin que Ron puisse partir pour satisfaire les termes du contrat.  
Toutes les pensées de Draco et les voix sombres qui remplissaient souvent sa tête furent bannies pendant un court moment et Harry était content de se promener dans les couloirs avec Ron dans une sympathique camaraderie – comme s’ils étaient gosses à nouveau et qu’ils n’avaient pas atteints ce stade de jeune adulte où ils remarquaient au centuple les fautes de l’un et de l’autre, tout en essayant désespérément de les ignorer. Tout allait bien jusqu’à ce qu’ils entrent dans la salle commune.  
Draco s’éloignait de Hermione comme si elle l’avait brûlé et ils se tournèrent tous les deux pour faire face à Harry et Ron, leurs visages figés de culpabilité, Hermione affichait à la perfection l’expression du cerf surpris par des phares. La bouche de Ron essaya de s’ouvrir et se fermer, tandis qu’il luttait pour parler mais le choc se mua rapidement en colère.  
Draco avait l’air modérément embarrassé et coupable, il ne regardait pas Ron ou Hermione. Il était en train de regarder Harry avec un certain intérêt, se demandant exactement quelle serait sa réaction. Harry les regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux vacillant de Draco à Hermione et inversement, essayant de traiter avec ce qu’il avait vu. Hermione avait embrassé Draco, mais toute sa chevelure avait dissimulé là où elle l’avait embrassé. Est–ce que ça avait été sa joue ? Seigneur, faites que ce soit sa joue ! Un gros nœud se forma dans le creux du ventre de Harry, il commença à se tordre, il s’enroulait à lui faire mal. Ses propres incertitudes lui disaient qu’elle avait embrassé la bouche de Draco. Il s’était rongé les sangs pour Draco toute la journée et maintenant, il le trouvait ici avec sa meilleure amie, sa future ex–amie.   
Ron recouvra sa voix.  
– Nom de dieu, qu’est–ce qui se passe, bordel ?   
Sa voix semblait lointaine et caverneuse pour Harry. À quoi est–ce qu’ils étaient en train de rire, pourquoi avaient–ils ri tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient ? Elle s’était penchée, elle avait mis sa main sur son épaule et elle l’avait embrassé – sur la joue ? La bouche ? – et elle avait chuchoté quelque chose. Qu’avait–elle chuchoté ? De quoi ils étaient en train de rire ?  
– C’est lui ? demanda Ron à Hermione. C’est avec lui que tu étais la nuit dernière ? Cette petite merde ?  
– De quoi est–ce que tu parles ?   
La voix de Hermione sonnait aiguë et confuse. Il y a une minute, elle riait, maintenant, Ron était en train de lui crier dessus.  
– Le contrat, jeta Ron. Tu as fait un boulot formidable, tu devrais aller vérifier ça. Il nous raconte quand tu as fait l’imbécile avec quelqu’un, pas que le putain de gros suçon sur ton cou nous dise le contraire !  
La main de Hermione vola à son cou et elle commença à bredouiller une réponse qui fut perdue pour Harry et Ron. Harry pâlit comme s’il avait été vidé de son sang. Est–ce que c’était Draco qui était avec Hermione la nuit dernière ? Avait–elle été là, quelque part dans la pièce, témoin du baiser insensé de Harry ? Était–ce de cela qu’ils étaient en train de rire ? Étaient–ils en train de rire de lui ?  
– Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu aies des goûts pareils, cracha Ron. Après Krum, j’ai su que tu appréciais les mauvais garçons, mais c’est ridicule. Tu laisses ce putain de rebut de l’humanité te toucher ! Je ne pensais pas que tu allais t’enfoncer dans le caniveau juste pour honorer le pacte.  
Hermione jeta un regard sinistre et furieux à Ron et fit la pire chose qu’elle pouvait faire dans ces circonstances.   
– Ne le traite pas de rebut de l’humanité, Ron, il ne t’a rien fait.  
Alors que Draco était surpris que Hermione tienne tête à Ron pour lui, ses mots semblaient confirmer le pire pour ses amis. Harry les regarda tous deux avec horreur.  
– Elle était là ? demanda soudainement Harry, coupant Ron à mi–phrase.  
– Tu te fais de fausses idées, répondit Draco avec calme.  
– ELLE ÉTAIT LÀ ? beugla Harry.  
– J’étais où ?   
Hermione était presque suppliante, effrayée par l’expression sur le visage de Harry et le volume de sa voix. Elle se demanda pendant un moment si c’était ce à quoi il ressemblait quand il s’était tourné vers Voldemort dans cette bataille finale, elle n’aurait pas été surprise que ce fût ça.  
Harry se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelant de pure haine.   
– C’était amusant ? exigea–t–il de savoir. T’étais cachée où ? Tu as ri un bon coup quand je suis parti ?  
– H–H–Harry, tu as tout faux. Nous étions en train de parler de travail scolaire, de métamorphose, je le jure…   
Elle était au bord des larmes, elle ne savait pas ce qu’elle pouvait dire pour arranger ça.  
– De métamorphose ?   
Ron rit désagréablement.  
– Tu as parlé de métamorphose avec moi pendant des années et tu ne m’as jamais embrassé pour ça.  
– Peut–être parce que tu n’es qu’un crétin à face de belette, répliqua Draco.   
Il prenait un plaisir absolu à voir ça. Il n’avait jamais été là auparavant pour voir les trois se disputer et Harry était aussi jaloux que le péché… ce qui mettait vraiment Draco dans une très bonne position. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de sourire d’un air supérieur.  
– Je n’étais pas en train de te parler, la Fouine, siffla Ron.   
Draco garda son sourire suffisant sur son visage et haussa les épaules. Hermione se tourna désespérément vers Harry, il était d’habitude le plus raisonnable des deux et elle espérait que sa rationalité prévaudrait maintenant.   
– Draco me demandait qui m’avait fait ce suçon, nous en avons ri et je lui ai dit que je lui raconterai. C’est tout, c’est vraiment tout.  
Ses espoirs étaient vains.   
– Oh ?  
Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent.  
– Je croyais que vous étiez en train de discuter de métamorphose ?  
– C’était le cas, s’écria–t–elle inutilement.  
– PUTAIN, NE ME MENS PAS !   
Hermione s’éloigna de Harry qui semblait maintenant être la rage personnifiée. Il n’y avait rien du raisonnable Harry en lui à présent.   
– Non, dit–elle, les larmes brûlant ses yeux, je ne suis pas en train de te mentir.  
– Elle n’était pas là, Harry.  
Draco était toujours paisible, toujours souriant.  
– Tu vois le problème à l’envers, rien ne s’est passé, tu vas seulement te couvrir de ridicule si tu continues ça.  
– CASSE–TOI !   
Harry donna un coup dans la poitrine de Draco.   
– MAIS BORDEL, BARRE–TOI, PETIT MERDEUX !   
Draco rit.  
– Harry, dit–il.  
– CASSE–TOI !   
Draco haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Hermione.  
– Je te parlerai au sujet du duel demain.  
Il émit un ricanement en direction de Ron et Harry qui s’était hérissé de colère.   
– N’essaie même pas de le raisonner, lui conseilla–t–il en désignant Harry. Laisse–le se calmer et cesser d’agir comme un stupide petit garçon.  
– Connard, siffla Harry.  
Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Draco. Draco ne recula pas, il ne sortit pas sa propre baguette, il regarda simplement la masse tremblante de furie qu’était Harry et haussa un sourcil.   
– Qu’est–ce que tu vas faire, Harry ? demanda–t–il d’une voix traînante, tu vas me jeter un sort parce que j’ai peut–être ou peut–être pas embrassé une de tes amies ?  
Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, parce qu’en vérité, pendant un moment, il ne put rien dire du tout puis finalement il cracha :  
– T’es qu’une ordure, Malfoy. T’es rien d’autre que le fils répugnant du salaud répugnant qu’est ton père qui mérite tout ce qui lui arrive. Tu la retouches plus, tu souilles aucun de mes amis en les touchant.   
Le sourire revint sur le visage de Draco, rendant Harry encore plus furieux.  
– D’accord alors, dit–il. Je ne reposerai plus jamais un seul doigt sur toi ou tes amis.  
– Bien.  
C’était Ron maintenant.  
– J’aurais détesté devoir laisser tomber un ami parce qu’il était contaminé par une saleté comme toi.  
Le sourire de Draco se tordit en un sourire malveillant et positivement diabolique.  
– Vraiment ? Eh bien, si c’est ce que tu fais quand je les touche, tu devras renier ta sœur alors, hein ? Je dois dire qu’elle n’était pas un si mauvais coup étant donné la famille qui l’a élevée, mais je suppose qu’elle aura une fabuleuse carrière devant elle, tu ne crois pas ?  
Avec ça, il quitta sagement la pièce avant que Ron puisse recouvrer assez de ses sens pour lui jeter un sort.

oOo

Contrairement à l’opinion populaire de l’école, Snape non seulement se baignait mais il lavait aussi ses cheveux. D’implacables moqueries dans sa jeunesse lui avaient fait développer une fixation presque fanatique pour l’hygiène personnelle et il était remarquablement propre. Malheureusement, ses cheveux et sa peau se moquaient réellement de ce qu’il faisait et en dépit de ses traitements réguliers, ses cheveux semblaient gras, ils en avaient toujours l’air. Quelqu’un qui en réalité était assez proche de lui certifierait qu’il ne sentait certainement pas mauvais, en fait, il sentait réellement très bon. Minerva l’avait convaincu, quelques années auparavant, de faire un parfum pour elle, basé sur le fait qu’il faisait le sien avec un si incroyable talent. Si tout le reste échouait, il pouvait toujours se mettre au commerce du parfum… L’idée l’horrifiait, mais il pouvait toujours y avoir recours.  
Au fil des ans, il avait résisté à toutes les tentatives de gens bien intentionnés qui voulaient corriger ses imperfections physiques. Certes, il était obsédé par la propreté mais il refusait carrément de s’assujettir à une myriade de potions qui le ferait paraître mieux qu’il n’était. L’idée même lui rappelait de si repoussants dandies, tel que Gilderoy Lockhart et il affirmait souvent que s’il commençait avec toutes ses bêtises, les robes lilas ne seraient pas si lointaines. Il frissonna à cette idée. Il avait l’air menaçant, il était effrayant, il aimait ça de toute façon. Il n’avait jamais été beau et cela ne le dérangeait pas.  
Aussi pourquoi était–il en train de penser à ça maintenant ?  
Hermione. Mon dieu, à quoi avait–il pensé ? Ou peut–être qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi et c’était pourquoi il était dans cette fâcheuse situation. La balle était très nettement dans le camp de la jeune fille parce qu’elle pouvait le mettre dehors de Poudlard d’un simple mot au directeur. Il avait deux options. Il pouvait se montrer, de façon écœurante, gentil avec elle, peut–être même offrir de lui donner des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICs… Par l’enfer, il donnerait même à Potter des notes parfaites pour ses ASPICs… si elle se taisait. Mais ce n’était pas dans sa nature de faire ça et il soupçonnait qu’elle ne l’accepterait pas non plus. Donc la seconde option était de la menacer pour qu’elle ne parle pas. Il pouvait le faire. C’était un professionnel aguerri de l’intimidation.  
Sauf qu’il ne voulait pas l’intimider. Le fait était qu’elle avait éveillé quelque chose de longtemps endormi en lui. Le désir. Le désir pour une femme. Le désir de rendre quelqu’un heureux et d’être heureux soi–même. Avec cette fille, cependant, il ne pourrait jamais avoir ça. Elle était son étudiante, elle était trop jeune, elle était inexpérimentée de toutes les façons du monde. Ce n’était qu’une petite Gryffondor je–sais–tout, c’était la meilleure amie de ce morveux de Potter et elle avait fait de sa vie un enfer durant sept ans et quelques. Eh bien, ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, elle n’avait pas fait de sa vie un enfer en tant que tel. Si quelqu’un était coupable de ce crime c’était probablement lui–même… ou au moins Potter.  
Son plus grand souci était qu’elle se réveillerait, réaliserait ce qui s’était passé et déciderait que la vie ne vaudrait plus la peine d’être vécue. Il n’avait pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis à peu près dix ans et c’était vraisemblablement parce que la dernière fois était si épouvantable qu’il ne pouvait pas se motiver à le refaire. Il avait, sur les pressions d’un ami, visité un bordel local. Seulement pour choisir une fille qui se trouva être une ancienne élève – et si on y réfléchissait vraiment, toutes les jeunes femmes du bordel de Pré–au–Lard, ou même de n’importe où en Angleterre, devaient être des anciennes étudiantes de Poudlard. Ça l’avait tellement traumatisée de devoir baiser le professeur Snape qu’il était encore en train de payer pour sa thérapie.  
Oh, mon dieu, ne la laissez pas penser que je l’ai forcée.  
C’était l’autre problème. Et si elle pensait sincèrement qu’il l’avait forcée ? Ce n’était pas le cas, il en était sûr mais les preuves n’étaient pas bonnes. Ils étaient enfermés dans sa réserve privée, buvant sa planque personnelle d’absinthe extrêmement forte.  
Il se regarda dans le miroir, un bon miroir moldu qui n’émettait aucun commentaire sur son apparence, sa personnalité ou son comportement et il souhaita pour la première fois depuis son enfance être une meilleure personne. Il balaya ensuite cette pensée, se regarda d’un air menaçant et se redressa de toute sa taille.  
Se sentant davantage comme il était habituellement, il marcha d’un air majestueux à travers sa chambre pour enfiler ses robes et se prépara à partir. Il savait qu’il allait souffrir pendant le dîner parce que Minerva rirait à ses dépens. Avant qu’il n’atteigne la porte, il vit une lettre posée sur sa table de chevet. S’y rendant rapidement, il examina le lourd parchemin crème. Le sceau représentait un M orné enlacé dans un enchevêtrement de roses. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut son contenu. Puis il s’effondra dans une chaise à côté de sa cheminée vide.  
Narcissa était morte.

oOo

– Ginny ? répéta Ron, sous le choc.  
– Il était sans doute juste en train de déconner, suggéra Hermione, tentant de rassurer Ron en dépit du fait qu’il était si furieux contre elle qu’il voulait la voir pourrir en enfer.  
– Ginny ?  
Il n’arrivait pas le croire.  
– Il a seulement dit ça pour t’atteindre.   
– Ginny ?   
Harry se retourna vers Hermione, sa baguette dangereusement près de son visage.   
– Alors qu’est–ce qui s’est passé ? demanda–t–il, essayant de contrôler sa voix, essayant de se calmer.  
– Rien, Harry, honnêtement, il ne s’est rien passé.   
– Alors avec qui tu étais la nuit dernière, si ce n’était pas lui ?   
Elle chercha une réponse.  
– Ginny ? répéta encore Ron, toujours sous le choc de la révélation.  
– LA FERME ! hurla Harry à son ami, qui instantanément revint brusquement à ses sens.  
– Putain, je vais la tuer ! déclara Ron.  
Harry roula ses yeux et frappa du pied impatiemment.   
– Tu dois pas te préparer pour un rendez–vous ou quelque chose ?   
Ron regarda Harry, choqué par le ton et décida que c’était mieux de tirer sa révérence sur cette dispute.   
– Ouais, confirma–t–il en lançant à Hermione un regard mauvais. Je tuerai Ginny demain. Tu ferais mieux d’espérer que je ne te tue pas.  
Ce fut maintenant au tour de Hermione de rouler ses yeux, comme si Ron allait tuer quelqu’un. Ron lança à Harry un regard encourageant, espérant s’assurer que Harry continuerait à réprimander Hermione pour avoir commis l’impardonnable avec une personne inconcevable et il disparut dans sa chambre pour se changer.  
Harry regarda furieusement Hermione.   
– Alors ? questionna–t–il, c’était qui ?   
– Rien ne s’est passé, dit–elle calmement.  
– Avec qui tu étais ? redemanda Harry, entêté.  
– Pas avec Draco Malfoy.   
– Alors qui ?  
Sa colère était à nouveau en train de monter, elle pouvait l’entendre dans sa voix et le fait qu’il était redevenu rouge.  
– Personne d’important.   
– Nom de dieu, tu vas me dire qui c’était ou je te jure que je vais faire quelque chose que je regretterai plus tard.   
Elle frissonna, sa bouche s’assécha et d’une voix étranglée, elle lâcha :  
– Snape.  
– PUTAIN, NE ME MENS PAS !  
Il la frappa. Fort. Il la cogna sur le côté avec une telle force que sa tête claqua contre la cheminée et elle tomba lourdement par terre, choquée. Des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage avant même qu’elle réalise qu’elle était en train de pleurer et, pendant un moment, elle ne put pas bouger ; la douleur envahissait chaque partie de son crâne et elle s’assit là, incapable de croire qu’il l’avait frappée.  
Harry sentit la colère le quitter et fut instantanément remplacée par l’horreur de ce qu’il avait fait. Il tendit la main vers elle.   
– Oh, mon Dieu, ‘Mione, je suis tellement désolé.  
Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et recula loin de son contact, l’expression facilement reconnaissable de peur inscrite sur tous ses traits.  
– J’ai une retenue, sanglota–t–elle. Je dois me préparer.  
– ‘Mione, je suis désolé.  
Elle se mit sur ses pieds et s’enfuit de la pièce.

oOo

– Comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur le Ministre, la collection est très belle, vraiment très belle.   
Cornelius Fudge regarda le conservateur Archibald Semeuse et il pensa immédiatement à Barty Croupton. Pas tant par son apparence, mais par la méticulosité de sa personne. Cet homme semblait capable de repérer même le plus petit, le plus insignifiant morceau de peluche sur ses robes. Ses robes étaient repassées de très près. En regardant attentivement, Fudge pouvait voir que chaque pli avait un parfait faux pli enfoncé.  
Fudge hocha la tête.  
– C’est impressionnant, Conservateur, l’entrée est excellente. La collection d’objets rares de magie noire qui conduit aux Mangemorts est très habile.  
Son regard se tourna nerveusement vers les Mangemorts dans leurs vitrines de verre.   
– Bonté divine, ils sont effrayants, n’est–ce pas ?  
Il rit pour cacher le frisson qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.  
Ses yeux passèrent d’un Mangemort à l’autre puis Fudge se faufila plus près de la vitrine renfermant Lucius Malfoy et le dévisagea ouvertement. Combien de pots–de–vin avait–il reçus de cet homme ? Combien de contributions Malfoy avait–il faites pour sa campagne ? Fudge sourit, dans le cas de Malfoy, le silence était d’or. Malfoy semblait maigre et pâle. Là où les autres Mangemorts regardaient fixement, aveuglément et semblaient presque en paix, Malfoy avait de sombres taches sous les yeux. En regardant dans ses yeux, Fudge fut effrayé. Ses iris ne ressemblaient pas à ces choses vitreuses et mortes, comme des billes de marbre, qu’il y avait dans les têtes des autres. Les yeux de Malfoy étaient clairs, inquiets et intelligents. Il frissonna à nouveau, c’était sans doute parce que les yeux de Malfoy étaient gris, la couleur d’un ciel orageux, peut–être que c’était la raison pour laquelle il n’avait pas l’air aussi mal que les autres, dont les yeux étaient autrefois plus clairs ou plus foncés.  
– Ils bougent ? demanda Fudge au conservateur.  
– Parfois.  
Semeuse rejoignit le Ministre, plus qu’heureux de parler de son spécimen préféré.   
– C’est très rare, parfois, il s’agit simplement de fermer leurs yeux pour dormir.  
– Donc, ils ne parlent jamais ?  
– Non, ils ne peuvent pas. C’est la nature du Baiser, Monsieur le Ministre.   
Fudge sourit et regarda à nouveau vers Malfoy, considérablement soulagé mais toujours déconcerté par la clarté de ses pupilles.   
– Vous les avez admirablement nettoyés, déclara–t–il en cachant son malaise. Peut–être un peu trop bien. Je ne sais pas comment les gens prendront le fait qu’ils aient l’air aussi bien.  
– Je dois le concéder, quand j’ai commencé à enlever la saleté, je n’ai pas pu me reposer qu’une fois ma tâche achevée. Je pense que vous serez d’accord, j’ai trouvé des petits trésors.  
Semeuse ronronnait presque, son regard se focalisait entièrement sur Malfoy.  
Fudge regarda le conservateur étrangement. La salle devait l’impressionner et le conservateur parlait presque affectueusement des Mangemorts. Ils ressemblaient à des poupées de porcelaine surdimensionnées pour Fudge, qui ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps leurs yeux fixes. Il fronça les sourcils  
– Des trésors ? Je suppose qu’on peut les appeler comme ça. Je crois réellement que nous devrions avancer jusqu’à la salle suivante, Conservateur.   
Semeuse sourit légèrement et conduisit Fudge hors la Chambre des Mangemorts.   
– Vous devez me pardonner, Monsieur le Ministre. Je ne les remarque pratiquement plus, mais je sais que vous vouliez qu’ils paraissent déconcertants et je crois que vous conviendrez que j’y ai réussi.   
– Oui, certainement.   
– Je dois admettre que je me perds dans les collections et pour moi, ce ne sont que des spécimens. Je sais que ça peut sembler terrible mais je dois dire qu’ils ne me font plus aucun effet. Ils sont comme morts et aussi fascinants que des momies.   
Fudge acquiesça.  
– Pour travailler si près d’eux, je suis sûr que vous pensez à eux de la bonne façon. Si vous vous appesantissez sur ce qu’ils étaient, vous pourrez trouver cela difficile de vous charger de l’exposition. Prenez Malfoy par exemple, c’était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous le saviez ?  
Semeuse sentit la colère et l’anxiété se lever.   
– Non, dit–il. Je savais qu’il était important pour Lui, mais je ne savais pas quel rôle il jouait.  
– Eh bien, c’était le pire. Une nature mauvaise. Le monde se porte mieux sans lui.  
Semeuse obligea sa rage à diminuer. Plus tard, il descendrait son ange et le baignerait, laverait ses cheveux et verserait une potion de sommeil au fond de sa gorge. L’ange semblait fatigué, il avait besoin de dormir, il avait besoin de repos.   
Fudge accéléra l’allure et donna l’impression d’être sur le point de se lancer dans un discours de campagne politique.  
– Ici, au musée, poursuivit le Ministre, les Mangemorts peuvent être éducatifs, une histoire de mise en garde, si vous voulez, un avertissement. Dans cet état, ils peuvent rendre à la société ce qu’ils ont essayé de détruire.   
S’emparant de l’opportunité avec son habituel impeccable timing, Semeuse dit d’un air pensif,   
– Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez absolument raison, ce serait presque dommage d’y mettre fin.  
– D’y mettre fin ? Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire.   
– Après l’exposition, expliqua Semeuse. Je crois savoir que les spécimens seront rendus à leurs familles.   
– Oui. Ou à Azkaban si leurs familles n’en veulent pas.   
Fudge retourna à son habituelle personnalité joviale.  
– Je dois vous dire, la majorité d’entre eux retournera à Azkaban, la plupart des familles ont sagement décidés qu’il valait mieux ne pas être associés avec cette… lie… de la société.  
Semeuse sentit son courage prendre son essor.   
– Eh bien, c’est un peu honteux. Je veux dire, ce sont tous des Sangs–Purs aussi bien que des criminels et ce serait une telle contribution si, au lieu de les renvoyer à Azkaban, vous les laissiez ici, comme faisant partie de la collection permanente.  
– La collection permanente ?   
Semeuse avait l’impression de mener un petit enfant à une conclusion inévitable.  
– Oui, Monsieur le Ministre, ici au musée, nous nous enorgueillissons de l’excellence de notre collection permanente. Il n’y a aucun musée au monde qui ait une collection de Mangemorts ou de sorciers de Sang–Pur. Ce serait un gaspillage d’en avoir une en parfait état et la laisser pourrir à Azkaban. Pensez–y, Monsieur le Ministre, pensez aux générations futures que nous pourrons éduquer.  
Fudge opina du chef.  
– Oui, oui je vois.  
C’était encore plus facile que Semeuse ne l’avait imaginé. Il avait craint de devoir utiliser l’Imperio et ne tenait pas vraiment à l’essayer sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne.   
– Ce serait comme un testament pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre.  
– Oh ? Comment cela ?   
– Pensez donc, Cornélius Fudge, le Ministre qui a abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort et qui a soumis ses Mangemorts. Ce sera votre réussite et tout le monde pourra la constater.   
Et ce fut scellé. Vous donnez au Ministre et non au jeune Potter le crédit d’avoir abattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous le regardez accéder à toutes les demandes de Semeuse.  
– Oui ! s’exclama Fudge, les yeux brillant d’excitation. Excellente idée, je vais prendre des dispositions immédiatement.   
– Merci, merci, Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes l’image même de la bienveillance.  
Semeuse eut l’impression que sa peau allait se mettre à briller de triomphe. Il jeta un regard derrière lui dans la salle où il pouvait voir son ange baigné de lumière, il se languissait déjà de caresser la chair chaude.  
– Bien sûr, Malfoy sera une perte, mais je suis certain de pouvoir en trouver un autre pour le remplacer.   
Semeuse se figea.  
– Monsieur le Ministre ? Malfoy, une perte ? Je croyais que vous disiez que les familles ne les voulaient pas ?   
– Non, non. La plupart des familles n’en veulent pas. Mais j’ai bien peur que le fils de Malfoy ne veuille que son père lui soit retourné.  
Un fils ? Son ange avait un fils qui voulait qu’il revienne ?   
– Je vois.  
Il se força à rester calme et regarda l’ange avec un douloureux sentiment de panique.   
– Cela serait terriblement dommage, Monsieur le Ministre. Mr Malfoy est vraiment le chef-d’œuvre de cette collection. Comme vous l’avez dit vous–même, le bras droit de Voldemort.   
– Eh bien, dit Fudge, le garçon est à Poudlard, peut–être qu’il pourrait se laisser convaincre. Ensuite, il y a toujours l’argent.  
Fudge rit.  
– L’argent a toujours été une chose que les Malfoy comprenaient.  
Bien sûr ! Il n’y avait rien de plus facile. Le jeune Malfoy était à l’école, un enfant, facile à convaincre et le musée avait de l’argent qui pouvait être utilisé pour acquérir quelque chose d’aussi important, comme la pièce maîtresse d’une collection majeure. Les enfants étaient facilement influençables et Semeuse ne voyait rien de plus facile que de persuader un garçon qu’il n’avait vraiment pas besoin du fardeau d’un père Mangemort embrassé par un Détraqueur. Le regard du conservateur se fixa à nouveau sur l’ange dans son écrin de verre et il sourit à ses yeux gris.

oOo

Harry était assis dans la salle commune déserte, il se désolait sur son sort et se posait les questions qu’il avait évitées depuis des mois. Qu’était-il devenu exactement ? Qu’est–ce que Dumbledore avait fait de lui ? Il avait surpris tant de bribes de réflexions de gens passant près de lui. Des mots et des voix qui remplissaient sa tête. Il aurait dû mourir, il n’aurait jamais dû survivre, il aurait dû mourir comme c’était prévu. Ils avaient fait de lui leur arme et comme toutes les armes, il aurait dû être détruit une fois son utilisation terminée.  
Ron l’avait traîné au dîner et l’avait soumis à une bonne heure de divagations au sujet de Hermione et à quel point elle était dégoûtante d’avoir touché Malfoy. Ron avait ensuite traqué Ginny et lui avait braillé dessus et si Ron n’avait pas eu ce rendez–vous, Harry était sûr que la dispute qui s’en était suivie aurait continué toute la nuit. Ils étaient ensuite retournés à la tour, Ron avait poursuivi son discours tout le long du chemin et Harry avait hoché la tête et acquiescé à tout ce qu’il disait. Oui, Malfoy n’était qu’un con répugnant à face de fouine. Non, il ne comprenait pas à quoi jouait Hermione. Oui, Malfoy était une horreur consanguine de sang pur. Non, il ne savait pas pourquoi Ginny avait rabaissé le nom de leur famille en couchant avec lui. Oui, Malfoy méritait de mourir d’une mort lente et douloureuse. Le laïus continuait sans fin.  
Harry avait arrêté d’écouter, il continuait juste à opiner et à émettre des bruits d’approbation alors qu’il se demandait comment diable il avait pu se comporter de façon si stupide. Il avait embrassé Draco Malfoy et ensuite il avait frappé Hermione parce qu’elle avait fait la même chose. Son estomac lui faisait mal en pensant à la bouche de Hermione sur celle de Draco, faisant la même chose que lui la nuit dernière avec la langue de Draco. Il repoussa cette pensée aussi vite qu’il put. Harry l’avait frappée assez fort pour la faire tomber et il lui avait vraiment fait mal.  
Ils furent de retour à la tour à temps pour voir Hermione se précipiter dehors pour sa retenue. Elle s’était arrêtée comme pour dire quelque chose mais elle s’était détourée rapidement avant de descendre.  
– Traînée ! avait crié Ron après elle et elle se retourna encore une fois.  
Harry empoigna Ron et le traîna dans la salle commune, il ne voulait pas voir son expression blessée plus longtemps.  
Ron avait vérifié son reflet, froissé ses cheveux, aimé ce qu’il voyait puis était sorti pour son rendez–vous, en disant à Harry de ne pas l’attendre en lui adressant un clin d’œil salace. Harry avait souri malgré lui. Une fois parti, Harry resta seul avec ses pensées dans la tour désertée, des choses qu’il avait évitées comme un lâche. Autant pour le héros Gryffondor.  
La sensation de sa main qui atteignait le visage de Hermione. Cette douleur cuisante contre sa paume, ce qui avait dû lui faire beaucoup plus mal. Pourquoi est–ce que ça avait été aussi bon ? Pourquoi était–ce si foutûment bon de frapper quelqu’un ? De lui faire mal ?  
Qu’est–ce que je suis devenu ?  
Une arme devait être démantelée, on ne devait pas autoriser toute cette puissance à suppurer.   
Où avait–il entendu ça ? L’esprit de Molly Weasley. Mais elle l’aimait comme une mère. Non, la mère de Harry était morte, si sa mère avait été vivante, il ne serait pas devenu celui qu’il était.  
Des voix familières remplirent sa tête. Il ne méritait pas d’avoir survécu. Il était censé mourir. Il ferma les yeux. C’était le produit de trop de nuits sans sommeil – et quand il dormait, c’étaient les rêves qu’il combattait. Il trouvait que c’était plus dur de les ignorer dernièrement. Peut–être qu’il avait toujours cru qu’ils avaient tort mais maintenant il avait frappé son amie et il avait aimé cette sensation. Toutes ces années, il s’était maintenu en vie et le froid y avait culminé. Il était une arme obsolète attendant d’exploser.  
– Tu as terminé avec ton petit accès de colère, Potty ?  
La voix traînante de Malfoy était inévitable mais Harry sursauta quand même.  
– T’es qu’un immonde queutard, Malfoy, jeta Harry d’un ton cassant.  
Draco haussa les épaules.  
– Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, Potter.  
Il rit de façon moqueuse.  
– On se bat en duel ?   
– Non.  
Harry ne voulait rien de plus que de se battre en duel, il avait besoin de faire sortir un peu de l’agressivité qui s’était construite en lui, mais il ne voulait pas donner à Malfoy cette satisfaction.   
– Je ne suis pas d’humeur.   
Draco bailla et s’étira, dévoilant un éclat du ventre pâle qui avait rendu Harry fou deux ans auparavant et qui l’avait conduit sans aucun doute à ce gâchis actuel. Il eut un effet similaire à présent. Harry regardait fixement, paralysé, l’endroit où il avait vu l’éclair de ventre.  
– Alors, ils sont où, tous ?   
Draco étouffa un autre bâillement.  
– Bibliothèque.  
Harry retira à regret ses yeux de l’estomac de Draco pour jauger le paquet dans son entier. Il portait un T–shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama noir porté bas. Ses pieds étaient nus. Harry sentit son sexe s’agiter et commencer à durcir.  
– À étudier ?   
– Oui.  
Harry regarda exprès au–delà de Draco et se focalisa sur la cheminée soudainement fascinante.  
– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Draco. Rester assis là toute la nuit en t’apitoyant sur ton sort parce que tu t’es comporté en parfait crétin cet après–midi ?  
– Je ne me suis pas comporté en crétin cet après–midi ! grogna Harry sur la défensive. C’est toi qui étais assis là, à faire des mamours avec Hermione !   
–À faire des mamours ?   
Draco rit.  
– Je ne crois pas que j’ai jamais fait de mamours de ma vie.  
Harry rougit et ensuite sentit sa colère monter.   
– Qu’est–ce que tu faisais avec elle, alors ?   
Draco soupira.  
– Exactement ce qu’on a dit qu’on faisait. On parlait. On était sur les métamorphoses et ensuite je l’ai interrogée sur le suçon, c’est tout.  
– Alors pourquoi elle t’a embrassé ?   
– Je ne sais pas ! Un signe d’affection peut–être ?   
– Ce devait être une putain de conversation que vous avez eue.  
Harry se détourna, en boudant.   
– Cela a débarrassé sept ans de haine de vos entrailles.   
Draco souleva un sourcil.  
– Eh bien, ce n’est pas le baiser le plus surprenant que j’ai reçu ces dernières vingt–quatre heures, alors, je ne l’ai pas questionnée.   
Harry rougit et regarda partout sauf Draco, il changea de sujet, sachant qu’il ne voulait pas vraiment.   
– J’ai appris pour ta mère, dit–il.  
Il le regretta quand il vit Draco se tendre et croiser ses bras de manière défensive.  
– La Gazette du Sorcier l’a publié ?   
– Ouais, confirma Harry à voix basse en observant un muscle tressauter sur la joue de Draco.  
– Eh bien, dit–il d’une voix traînante avec un sarcasme forcé, elle a toujours aimé se retrouver dans les pages de société.  
– Est–ce que ça te bouleverse ?  
– Bien sûr que ça me bouleverse ! Qu’est–ce que tu veux que je fasse, que je fonde en larmes ?  
– Je…   
– Écoute, l’interrompit Draco, je ne veux pas vraiment parler de ma mère en ce moment, alors on peut laisser tomber ?  
– Bien sûr.   
– Bon.   
Il regarda Harry et obligea son esprit à agir.   
– Tu veux venir dans ma chambre ?   
Harry regarda vivement vers lui, son esprit s’emballait.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda–t–il rapidement, méfiant, presque craintif.  
– Parler, se rouler des pelles, baiser, n’importe quoi.  
Il se détourna de Harry, aux aguets.   
– Quelqu’un vient, dit–il.  
Harry écouta attentivement et entendit des pas grimper les escaliers de pierre.  
– Si t’as envie de moi, je suis dans ma chambre.  
Draco se tourna et s’éloigna. Après un moment, Harry le suivit.

oOo

Hermione réussit à arrêter le flot de larmes sur le chemin qui menait aux cachots. Elle était très angoissée d’être sur le point de voir l’homme avec qui elle avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dernière, bercée contre son corps, les yeux et le nez rouges d’avoir pleuré. Harry l’avait giflée. Une partie de son esprit refusait toujours de le croire. La douleur engourdie en mémoire dans son crâne attestait que c’était vrai. Il l’avait giflée parce qu’il croyait qu’elle avait été avec Draco. Il avait continué à l’accuser d’avoir été quelque part, elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de où elle était censée avoir été, mais elle était certaine de ne pas y être allée.  
C’était presque comme s’il était jaloux.  
Presque ? C’était exactement comme s’il était jaloux ! Mais comment était–ce possible ? Harry n’était pas amoureux d’elle. Alors de qui était–il jaloux ? Draco ? Ce n’était pas possible. À moins que...  
Non. Pas possible... A moins que…  
Cela n’avait pas d’importance, de toute façon. Elle n’allait pas lui pardonner de l’avoir frappée.  
Le froid des cachots la heurta comme une force physique. Elle vacilla un peu. Elle n’avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours et sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle sentit une arrivée soudaine de nausée la balayer.  
– Reprends–toi, ma fille, se murmura–t–elle et elle frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Snape.  
– Entrez, vint la réponse grondée de l’intérieur et elle poussa la porte pour l’ouvrir un peu et se glissa à l’intérieur.  
Il ne leva pas les yeux quand elle entra dans la pièce et elle resta debout nerveusement pendant un moment avant de l’interpeller.  
– Professeur ?   
– Que puis–je faire pour vous, Miss Granger ? lui demanda–t–il doucement, sans lever les yeux des copies qu’il était en train de corriger.  
Elle cligna des paupières et cligna à nouveau. Vraiment, la moindre des choses qu’il pouvait faire était de la regarder quand il parlait.   
– J’ai une retenue, Monsieur.   
Il leva alors les yeux, le froncement de sourcils parfaitement en place. Il la regarda comme si elle était à peine plus qu’une saleté sur ses robes.  
– Je vois, dit–il. C’était bien de vous en souvenir. Je vous suggère d’aller chez Mr Rusard et de lui dire que je vous y envoie pour une retenue.  
Il retourna à sa correction. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se sentait collée sur place. Il l’avait congédiée, comme si elle n’était véritablement rien d’autre qu’une saleté sur ses robes. Elle le regarda furieusement, les mains serrées en poings sur ses côtés, la colère montait dans sa gorge. D’abord Harry la frappait, ensuite Ron la traitait de traînée et maintenant Snape l’ignorait ! Après la nuit dernière, ce bâtard aurait dû la vénérer !  
Il la regarda d’un air interrogateur.   
– Est–ce que vous avez mal compris ce que je vous ai dit, Miss Granger ? Je vais rendre ça très clair pour vous, de peur que votre cerveau soit incapable de traiter l’instruction. Allez–chez–Mr–Rusard–et–dites–lui–que–je–vous–envoie–pour–une–retenue. Je suis sûr qu’il aura un travail adapté pour vous.  
– Vous ! s’écria–t–elle soudainement.  
– Oui ? répondit–il de façon égale.  
– Espèce de fils de pute graisseux et visqueux !   
Ses yeux s’agrandirent, elle était furieuse, elle était tellement en colère qu’elle tremblait. Ainsi le chaton avait des griffes, il sourit presque.  
– Comment osez–vous, espèce de misérable dégoûtant ! Vous devriez vous mettre sur vos putains de genoux et me remercier d’être descendue ici !   
Elle était brillante ; à l’intérieur, il était à genoux, les bras jetés autour de sa taille, mais il se contenta de rétorquer :  
– Avez–vous terminé votre accès de colère, Miss Granger ?   
– Non, bordel, non ! s’écria–t–elle. Nous avons passé une soirée ensemble, qui, je suis sûre que vous en conviendrez, était davantage qu’un petit divertissement et vous me recevez en me disant d’aller voir Rusard ? Vous avez de la chance que je ne me sois pas levée pour gifler l’air renfrogné qu’il y a sur votre affreux visage graisseux !  
– Eh bien, merci, Miss Granger, pour vos remarques très spirituelles sur mon apparence. Quant à notre divertissante soirée ensemble, je vous rappellerai que nous étions tous les deux sous l’influence de beaucoup d’alcool et ne savions pas la moitié de ce que nous étions en train de faire.  
– Je peux vous le répéter si vous avez besoin que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire, siffla–t–elle durement. Je peux vous en donner un compte–rendu mot pour mot, action par action si vous le désirez.   
Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, bien qu’elle fut plutôt courte.   
– Ou peut–être que je devrais le raconter au professeur Dumbledore. Je suis certaine qu’il trouverait ça très intéressant.   
Par tous les dieux, mais il aurait pu être à Serpentard, le diabolique petit lutin. Snape se cala sur son siège.  
– Entendu, dit–il d’un ton plus doux, plus respectueux, vous voulez discuter de ce qui s’est passé la nuit dernière ?   
Elle ne put pas cacher son sourire triomphant.  
– En effet.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	10. Corrosion (2ème partie)

– Alors comment c’était ? demanda Harry.  
– Comment était quoi ?   
– Le Baiser que tes parents ont reçu.

Harry restait immobile, embarrassé, dans la chambre de Draco. Il s’était battu en duel ici, dans cette pièce des douzaines de fois mais maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était la nuit d’avant et la sensation et le goût de la langue de Draco dans sa bouche.

Draco s’assit sur son lit et regarda Harry suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il remue inconfortablement. 

– Pour moi, dit Draco, c’était…

Il chercha pour le mot exact, il ne voulait pas paraître stupide mais voulait être honnête.

– …traumatisant. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais le Ministère a exigé que j’y assiste. Dumbledore et Snape étaient venus avec moi. Ma mère a été la première, elle est partie vraiment sereinement. Elle semblait juste l’accepter.

Il s’arrêta, fronçant un peu les sourcils, soudainement troublé. 

– Mon père…

Il détourna les yeux vers le mur opposé et les étagères. Harry suivit son regard et vit une photo, une photographie en noir et blanc du père de Draco. Harry tourna la tête, il n’était pas encore disposé à regarder Lucius Malfoy. 

– Ça l’a paniqué, avoua Draco à mi–voix. Je ne l’avais jamais vu effrayé avant, mais le Détraqueur l’a terrifié. Il ne voulait pas s’en aller. 

Sa voix s’étrangla sur les derniers mots, il prit une longue inspiration frémissante et ferma les yeux. Puis il se ressaisit soudainement et jeta un regard furieux à Harry.

– C’est ce que tu voulais savoir ? 

Harry acquiesça et regarda vers la photo. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu Lucius Malfoy, c’était au combat. Harry avait tué Voldemort et s’était détourné du corps, pour voir Malfoy debout, à mi–hauteur des escaliers, une expression de choc absolu sur son visage. Il avait regardé de Harry à son Maître tombé et encore sur Harry. Pendant un infime instant, Harry avait vu un sourire – était–ce de soulagement ? – traverser le visage du Mangemort. Puis sa contenance avait changé et il avait l’air de s’attendre à un combat ou à se faire tuer net. Il avait repositionné le gourdin qu’il portait pour attaquer et Harry avait pensé : « Ça y est, maintenant je vais mourir ». Puis sept sortilèges de stupéfixion avaient frappé Malfoy et l’avaient renversé.

Draco avait la même expression sur son visage maintenant, celui où il s’attendait à une dispute mais Harry ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec lui. Il décida aussi que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose de raconter à Draco qu’il était là quand son père était tombé. Il doutait que Draco le comprendrait et s’il y avait bien quelque chose qui conduirait à une dispute, ce serait un Harry lâchant avec désinvolture : « Tu aurais dû voir l’expression sur le visage de ton papa quand il est tombé ». À vrai dire, Harry se demandait s’il était possible d’embrasser à nouveau Draco. C’était une pensée tout à fait inappropriée en cet instant.

Mon dieu, il m’excite. 

Harry secoua un peu sa tête pour s’éclaircir les idées. Il y avait eu une époque où il avait pensé qu’il n’était pas tout à fait normal. Rien ne le stimulait. Ron semblait être excité par tout ce qui bougeait et Hermione, quoique plus prudente dans ses opinions, était capable de désigner un mec mignon ou un autre. Harry n’avait vraiment jamais rien senti de tel. Il s’était forcé dans de futiles relations parce que c’était ce qu’on attendait de lui. Il était supposé rencontrer la bonne fille, s’installer avec elle et engendrer des enfants. Il se figurait que sa libido contribuerait par la suite.

Bien sûr, quand elle avait démarré, elle avait eu tout faux. Au lieu d’une gentille fille, c’était Draco Malfoy, fils de Mangemorts et parfait connard. C’était tellement typique de la vie tordue de Harry. Il avait passé deux ans à se masturber de façon coupable, dans le noir, avec l’image de Malfoy à l’esprit – et ensuite il avait essayé de le faire disparaître aussi facilement que l’éjaculation que l’acte produisait.

– Ohé ! La Terre à Potter !

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda vivement vers Draco, forçant sa rougeur à diminuer et ne réussissant pas tout à fait. Draco fit un large sourire diabolique.

– Une Noise pour tes pensées, Potter, dit–il d’une voix traînante.  
– Rien… je… 

Draco prit plaisir à son malaise pendant un moment. Après la manifestation de jalousie de Harry cet après–midi, Draco n’avait plus de doute sur ses sentiments, même si ce dernier en avait. Draco avait plein d’expérience quand il s’agissait des femmes qui se disputaient pour lui et le scénario de cet après–midi y ressemblait énormément – sauf bien sûr par le fait qu’un des partis se trouvait être Le–Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Harry se trouvait être aussi Le–Garçon–Qui–Avait–Fait–Se–Branler–Draco–Malfoy–Ce–Matin. Non pas qu’un Draco qui se masturbait soit un événement inhabituel mais il choisissait normalement des individus sans nom, sans visage à se représenter pendant qu’il faisait ça.

Draco redevint sérieux pour un moment et se demanda juste ce que Harry voulait de lui. Il fut un temps dans la vie de Draco où il aurait simplement agrippé Harry et couché avec lui sans question. En fait, il était réputé pour avoir agrippé et couché avec une foule de femmes – dont certaines étaient vraies mais beaucoup d’autres n’étaient que pure imagination – mais il n’avait pas eu de partenaire depuis la guerre. Il était parfaitement conscient que quand il choisirait de le faire, ce devait être quelqu’un de très spécial, peut–être même quelqu’un qu’il aimerait ou dont il pourrait au moins tomber amoureux. Il fut un temps où l’idée l’aurait fait frémir mais la guerre avait changé beaucoup de choses. La guerre avait laissé des cicatrices indélébiles.

Néanmoins, il avait le désir de voir jusqu’où Harry irait. Il se figurait que c’était vraiment la moindre des choses de pouvoir arracher un autre baiser à Harry et que cela valait toute dispute qui pouvait s’ensuivre. La douceur du baiser de la nuit dernière, ce simple fait inattendu l’avait bouleversé. Qui savait que Harry Potter sentait et avait si bon goût ?

– Alors, dit–il avec une désinvolture forcée, pourquoi tu m’as embrassé hier soir ? 

oOo

Snape ne voulait pas vraiment discuter de la nuit dernière. Discuter de la veille pouvait conduire à plus de sottises, comme se jeter à ses pieds et lui déclarer sa dévotion éternelle – et c’était quelque chose qu’il n’était simplement pas préparé à faire. 

– Entendu alors, dit–il, dissimulant sa panique avec de l’impatience. Qu’avez–vous à dire ?  
– Je…

Hermione hésita pendant un moment. Qu’est–ce qu’elle voulait dire ? Tant de choses remplissaient sa tête mais maintenant qu’elle se trouvait effectivement ici, en face de lui, elles semblaient toutes hors de propos. Elle eut soudainement la langue liée. 

– Je… Est–ce… Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s’est passé hier soir ?

Il envisagea de mentir mais renonça.

– Oui, dit–il, je me rappelle de ce qui s’est passé.  
– Alors, que ressentez–vous à ce sujet ?

Un point, Granger, pour renvoyer la balle dans mon camp.  
Il soupira.

– Je crois que c’étaient des bêtises occasionnées par une prise excessive d’absinthe – qui, comme j’ai expliqué, est un aphrodisiaque. C’est tout.

Il espéra que cela la rendrait heureuse. Ce n’était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas être tenue responsable de ses actions, c’était la boisson et ce n’était que ça. Elle pouvait maintenant oublier à jamais ce qui était arrivé et vaquer à sa vie.

– C’est tout ?  
– Parce qu’il y a plus ?

Il haussa un sourcil, cette conversation commençait à l’agacer. Il avait trente–huit ans, il n’avait pas envie de débattre sur des émotions relatives à un pelotage enivré avec une jeune fille de dix–huit ans. Il doutait fortement qu’elle eût fait de même si le pelotage s’était produit avec, disons, Potter ou ce Weasley à la tête vide. D’ailleurs, peut–être qu’elle le pourrait.

– Eh bien… oui, oui, il y a plus !

Elle avait l’air indigné mais elle mordillait ses lèvres, ce qui trahissait sa nervosité. 

– Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que tout ce qui s’est passé est arrivé simplement parce que nous étions saouls !   
– Miss Granger… 

Il se frotta la tempe de frustration et se leva.

– Je crois que vous devez vous rendre compte que les gens font beaucoup de choses stupides lorsqu’ils sont saouls. Lancer de l’eau sur leur Maître des Potions au milieu de la nuit, par exemple.

Ou rédiger des contrats inviolables.

– Je n’étais pas ivre quand je vous ai arrosé, dit–elle vivement.  
– Mon avis est que le taux alarmant de grossesses chez les adolescentes est une indication claire que les gens ont tendance à perdre le contrôle et leurs inhibitions quand ils sont sous l’influence de l’alcool.  
– Vous n’êtes guère un adolescent.

Il claqua presque son poing sur le bureau, qu’est–ce qu’elle voulait de lui ? 

– Nous avons bu la plus grande partie de trois bouteilles d’absinthe plutôt forte, les choses étaient destinées à être un peu… chaudes.  
– Chaudes ? Je dirais que nous étions plus qu’un peu chauds, Professeur.  
– Peu importe. Je crois que nous avons besoin maintenant de faire l’inventaire, d’inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et avancer dans nos vies.

La colère de Hermione monta à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

– Quoi ? s’exclama–t–elle. Vous pensez que nous devons faire l’inventaire, inscrire ça aux choses stupides qui arrivent et avancer dans nos vies ?   
– Eh bien, à quoi vous attendiez–vous, Miss Granger ? siffla–t–il. Est–ce que vous pensiez que j’allais me jeter à vos pieds et vous déclarer ma dévotion éternelle ? Si c’est le cas, je suis désolé mais vous devez faire sortir votre tête du nuage dans lequel elle réside actuellement !   
– Je ne m’attends à rien, hormis le respect que vous me devez !

Elle commença à faire les cent pas, son visage rougi de colère.

– Je n’ai jamais été avec quelqu’un avant hier soir et alors vous, parmi tous les autres, vous me caressez, vous m’embrassez et me dites que je suis belle et ensuite vous trouvez le moyen de parvenir d’une manière ou d’une autre, les dieux seuls savent comment, à me donner l’expérience la plus érotique de ma vie et maintenant vous me dites que vous voulez oublier ça et retourner à vos affaires habituelles ? Eh bien je suis désolée, Professeur, mais ce n’est pas possible.  
– ALORS, QU’EST–CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?  
– JE VOUS VEUX, VOUS ! 

Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Est–ce que ça s’était vraiment produit ? Venait–elle juste de crier qu’elle le voulait ? Tous les deux savaient que ça n’avait aucun sens.

– Miss Granger.

Sa voix chevrotait un peu et il essaya désespérément de la calmer.

– Vous êtes une sorcière très intelligente et vous avez jusqu’ici démontré une volonté certaine d’apprendre. Prenez cela comme votre première leçon d’amour et de sexe. La vie est courte et l’amour est toujours fini au matin.

Elle sentit son visage se vider de sang et elle fut horrifiée par le picotement des larmes dans ses yeux. Ces deux derniers jours avaient été de trop et elle venait juste d’être carrément repoussée par l’homme le plus laid qu’elle connaissait. Sa tête tourna et la nausée la balaya comme elle se pivotait pour s’en aller, elle trébucha.

oOo

Harry commença à bégayer. Pourquoi il avait embrassé Draco ? Pourquoi Draco le lui avait–il demandé ?

– J’ai apprécié, à propos.

Draco sourit de ce sourire éblouissant.

– C’était vraiment très agréable.   
– Je…

Harry abaissa son regard. C’était là où il voulait douloureusement mener la conversation mais maintenant qu’ils y étaient, il sentait son estomac se retourner. 

– Je n’avais jamais…   
– Embrassé un mec ?   
– Ouais.  
– Eh bien, moi non plus, mais c’était vraiment bien pour moi.

Draco tapota le lit à côté de lui.

– Pourquoi tu ne t’assois pas ?

Il y avait des chaises et un canapé et pendant un moment, Harry envisagea de s’asseoir dans un de ceux–là, mais Draco tapota le lit à nouveau et Harry réalisa que s’il voulait que quelque chose arrive – et il était à peu près certain qu’il le voulait – il n’allait pas s’en approcher s’il s’asseyait à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il s’assit sur le bord du lit.

– Donc, rien ne s’est passé avec Hermione ? demanda Harry nerveusement.  
– Rien.  
–   
Draco sourit, ce n’était pas son sourire éblouissant, c’était plus doux que ça. Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai au sujet de Hermione, ils s’étaient techniquement embrassés mais il ne pensait pas vraiment que cela valait pas la peine de mentionner ce petit incident, si c’était pour détruire le lien plutôt tremblant qui était en train de se former à l’instant.

Harry rougit violemment et se demanda pourquoi c’était si sacrément difficile. 

– Heu… Draco, appela–t–il à voix basse.  
– Oui, Harry ?

Tout aussi doucement.

– Heu… Est–ce… tu aimerais que je t’embrasse encore ?

Seigneur, est–ce que ça a l’air aussi stupide que je le pense ?

Draco sourit avec indulgence

– Oui, Harry, j’aimerais beaucoup. 

Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre mais ne se rapprochèrent pas. Les yeux de Harry s’agrandirent sous l’effet de la crainte, il en était sûr, Draco avait l’air nerveux, un peu hésitant. Harry se sentait déconcerté. Il avait simplement présumé que Draco serait confiant et qu’il avait de l’expérience sur le fait de prendre et d’abandonner des amants. Harry ne s’était pas attendu à voir la nervosité et l’incertitude sur le visage de Draco.

Harry ne bougeait pas et Draco soupira silencieusement. Si quelque chose devait se passer, c’était sans aucun doute à lui de le provoquer et il ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée. Il irait bien tant qu’il pourrait garder sa chemise. Harry semblait littéralement terrifié et ça n’était certainement pas la manière la plus sensuelle de commencer.

– Ça va ? demanda doucement Draco.  
– Ouais.

Harry émit un petit rire et regarda ses mains.

– C’est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu veux faire ?

La voix de Draco avait revêtu un timbre haletant, ses yeux étaient en train de se promener sur le visage de Harry, s’attardant sur la cicatrice et ensuite, ils suivirent la fine cambrure de son nez jusqu’en bas, vers sa bouche.

– Je sais pas.

Harry se mordit la lèvre et il fit immédiatement penser à Hermione. 

– J’ai jamais…  
– T’as jamais couché avec un homme avant ?  
– Je… j’ai jamais couché… avec personne. 

Quand était–ce passé d’un baiser au sexe ? Harry l’ignorait mais ça n’avait pas d’importance parce que Draco était en train de le dévisager, littéralement sous le choc. Il avait les yeux écarquillés d’étonnement.

– Mais tout le monde t’adore. Comment t’as fait pour rester puceau à dix–huit ans ? Il doit y avoir une queue plus longue que le Chemin de Traverse de femmes désireuses de t’aider à tirer ton premier coup !

Harry était aussi rouge que les robes Gryffondor de Quidditch. 

Doux Jésus, il est sérieux, pensa Draco avec beaucoup d’étonnement.

– T’as rien fait ?

Il n’y avait pas de moquerie dans la voix de Draco, juste une pure et simple stupéfaction. Harry haussa les épaules.

– Non. Quelques baisers – et pas des bons… jusqu’à hier soir.  
– Wouah.

Draco se sentit considérablement détendu. Si Harry était un novice, peut–être qu’il ne remarquerait pas si Draco n’était pas tellement bon. Non pas que Draco fut mauvais au lit, c’était même tout à fait le contraire mais il n’avait jamais été avec un homme avant et il n’avait vraiment aucune idée par où il était censé commencer. Il se figurait qu’il pouvait juste improviser et faire à Harry ce qu’il avait toujours aimé qu’on lui fasse.

– Alors je suppose que tu dois être plutôt déçu par moi, lui disait Harry, sa voix était teintée d’une tristesse que Draco ne pensait pas possible chez le Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Tu l’as probablement fait beaucoup de fois, hein ?   
– Eh bien, j’ai eu des relations sexuelles, concéda Draco. Je crois que papa aurait été mort de honte si j’avais été puceau passé quinze ans.

Il rit affectueusement quand il mentionna son père, poussant Harry à gigoter un peu. 

– Mais je n’ai jamais été avec un homme, finit–il.

Harry leva les yeux vers Draco avec hésitation. Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le lit, suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Harry se pencha et effleura doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Le contact fut au début de la légèreté d’une plume et ensuite la main de Draco s’éleva pour prendre doucement dans son creux le côté du visage de Harry, ses longs doigts étendus dans ses cheveux et sur sa mâchoire, la paume froide à plat contre sa joue. Le baiser s’approfondit, leurs lèvres s’écrasèrent et Harry se perdit presque dans la sensation vertigineuse de la langue de Draco courant à l’intérieur de sa lèvre supérieure.

– Tu as un goût étonnant, murmura Draco quand ils se séparèrent.  
– Toi aussi.

La voix de Harry était étranglée, il ne voulait pas que cela finisse. Il voulait que le rendez–vous de Ron soit le meilleur rencard qu’il ait jamais eu afin qu’il ne puisse pas revenir les déranger.

Draco suivit avec douceur la cicatrice en forme d’éclair sur le front de Harry avec le bout d’un doigt, appréciant la texture de soie naturelle de la chair endommagée et Harry gémit du plus doux des gémissements, à peine discernable au–dessus de la précipitation de leur respiration mais cela fit sourire Draco. Lentement, Draco s’écarta, déplaçant ses longs membres gracieusement jusqu’à ce qu’il fût couché sur le côté, sa tête soutenue sur son coude.

– Enlève tes robes, soupira–t–il, tu as beaucoup trop de vêtements sur toi. 

Harry en suffoqua presque. Il regardait partout sauf le blond sur le lit. Mais il dut revenir vers lui en fin de compte. Draco Malfoy, étendu sur le lit, les yeux de la couleur d’un orage tourbillonnant, le rêve de toutes les petites sorcières et il voulait Harry, qui serait mort pour lui. Harry tira les robes au–dessus de sa tête, laissant seulement son vieux jean et ses chaussures de sport sur son corps. Draco regardait, prenant plaisir à la soudaine révélation du torse nu de Harry, son doux dos dénudé et ses longs bras musclés. S’armant de courage, Harry ôta ses baskets et se déplaça pour s’allonger face à Draco.

oOo

La première pensée de Snape fut que Hermione s’écroulait morte à ses pieds. Elle était devenue mortellement pâle et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Elle avait trébuché pourtant, quand il tendit la main vers elle, elle la rejeta. Il n’y avait pas une seule once d’incertitude dans son expression.  
Son regard disait assez clairement qu’elle était bel et bien en colère et qu’elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Son sentiment d’indignation s’éleva mais il n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Il ne pouvait pas détourner son regard de son visage. Sans se soucier de son évidente nécessité de la rejeter, il fut surpris par la soudaine vague de protectionnisme qu’il avait ressentie quand elle avait trébuché. Debout près d’elle, il pouvait voir que ses immenses yeux de biche étaient de différentes nuances de brun, bordés par des cils plus sombres. Le bout de son nez se retroussait et son petit menton têtu était légèrement pointu. Il y avait de légers creux sous ses pommettes, lui donnant une apparence délicate et sa peau pâle confirmait cette image. Il l’avait une fois entendu se décrire comme laide mais il ne pouvait pas la voir comme ça. Sa lèvre inférieure gonflée rendait sa bouche incroyablement sexy, pleine et bien définie, même si elle refusait de sourire. Il pouvait imaginer cette bouche en train d’accomplir une multitude de péchés sur lui. Des tâches de rousseur parsemaient son nez, elle n’avait pas attaché ses cheveux en arrière aujourd’hui et ils tombaient en boucles folles sur ses épaules, indomptables.

Il se retrouva instantanément excité et fut reconnaissant de la nature même de ses robes.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il, cherchant une once de dignité dans cet embarrassant moment. Je croyais que vous alliez vous évanouir.  
– Eh bien, ce n’est pas le cas, jeta–t–elle d’un ton cassant, en fronçant les sourcils vers lui. 

Le fait était qu’elle s’était presque écroulée, c’était seulement son indignation qui la maintenait debout.

– Vous étiez pâle, fit–il doucement remarquer.

Son attention resta sur ses lèvres gonflées pendant un moment. Il envisagea d’embrasser la moue entêtée de sa bouche et dût forcer cette image à s’éloigner avant de se mettre dans l’embarras.

Hermione roula ses yeux et croisa ses bras sur ses seins – des petits seins parfaits, nota–t–il. Le haut de sa tête atteignait à peine son menton mais elle parvenait à avoir l’air imposant, peut–être parce qu’il la voulait si désespérément que cela faisait mal.

– Je n’ai pas mangé depuis deux jours, dit–elle. Je me suis cogné la tête un peu plus tôt et vous venez juste de m’insulter. Je crois que j’ai le droit de devenir un peu pâle.   
– Je vais vous chercher à dîner, proposa–t–il, reconnaissant l’opportunité de se détourner d’elle. Quant à votre tête, ce n’est guère de ma faute.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans la cheminée et presque instantanément une assiette de sandwichs apparut sur son bureau. Elle réalisa à quel point elle avait faim quand elle les vit.

– Et je n’avais pas l’intention de vous insulter, dit–il, le ton adouci.  
– Pourtant ça y ressemblait drôlement, rétorqua–t–elle, boudeuse.  
– Vous devez manger quelque chose.

Hermione n’eut pas besoin qu’on le lui dise deux fois ; il l’observa s’installer sur une chaise sans prendre la peine de lui demander si elle pouvait et commencer à dévorer. Il faisait les cent pas autour d’elle, la regardant d’une manière presque prédatrice. Elle était venue ici en comptant sur quelque chose de plus que son rejet et il ne s’était pas du tout attendu à ça. Il ne s’était pas attendu à devoir la repousser. C’était elle qui était censée le rejeter. C’était comme ça que ça se passait dans sa vie.

Il se mit à souhaiter, devant tout ce qui était sacré, qu’elle le rejette, parce que maintenant, elle lui avait donné un espoir pour quelque chose qu’il ne pourrait sans doute pas avoir. Sa propre faiblesse l’irritait. Il avait toujours su qui il était. Il avait senti la douleur cuisante de l’amour perdu une fois, il y avait si longtemps maintenant qu’il aurait dû l’oublier. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il n’allait pas permettre que ça se reproduise à nouveau. Et encore moins avec une enfant. Il sentit la honte le balayer.

– Donc, reprit–elle, en avalant une bouchée de nourriture, pourquoi vous vous êtes comporté en salaud avec moi ?

Il n’était pas vraiment habitué à ce qu’un élève lui adressât la parole comme à un égal et il était sur le point de le lui dire mais il s’arrêta. Aussi inaccoutumé qu’il puisse être à ce genre de situation, il savait ce qu’il ne fallait pas dire s’il voulait garder la paix et étant donné la nuit dernière, il était possible qu’elle eût tous les droits de s’adresser à lui comme à un égal.

Voyant qu’elle était assise sur sa chaise, il en conjura une autre et s’assit en face d’elle. À ce moment, son plus grand obstacle était de la regarder sans que le désir ne le surmontât. Ce serait mieux, décida–t–il, de la traiter comme une adulte et d’être sincère avec elle. 

– Je ne suis pas habitué aux finesses requises dans ces situations, dit–il succinctement. Je dois admettre que je ne me suis absolument pas attendu à ce que quelque chose comme ça n’arrive. Ma conduite d’hier soir était impardonnable, profiter de vous, à un tel moment, était très mal et je dois m’en excuser. Quand vous êtes descendue ici, j’étais pleinement préparé à être humilié par vous pour ce qui s’était passé. Je ne m’attendais absolument pas à ce que vous ressentiez autre chose.  
– Ça vous a pris par surprise alors ?

Elle lui grimaça un sourire.

– Oui, confirma–t–il en s’éclaircissant la gorge, on peut dire ça. Je savais que je devais assurer que cela ne se reproduise jamais et je m’y suis pris manifestement très mal, je vous ai insultée et j’en suis vraiment désolé.

Hermione s’appuya sur sa chaise, derrière le bureau et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil interrogateur. 

– Pourquoi ça ne peut pas se reproduire ? demanda–t–elle.  
– Dois–je vous rappeler que vous être une élève, Miss Granger ?   
– Et alors ? Si la guerre n’était pas arrivée, je serais certainement en train de travailler maintenant pour le Ministère. Y seriez–vous tellement opposé, si c’était le cas ?   
– Si vous étiez en train de travailler pour le Ministère et non ici à Poudlard, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, Miss Granger. 

Elle émit un grognement impatient. 

– Premièrement, Professeur, vous m’avez donné un orgasme hier soir alors je crois que vous pouvez m’appeler Hermione maintenant et deuxièmement, j’ai dix–huit ans et je peux prendre mes propres décisions. Il n’y a rien de mal avec ce qui s’est passé hier soir.

Ce qui le stupéfiait réellement était que la jeune fille n’était pas totalement horrifiée par l’incident en lui même. Le fait qu’elle le désire était au–delà de sa compréhension. 

– En réalité, si, il y a quelque chose de mal avec ce qui s’est passé hier soir, la contra–t–il. C’était immoral. Je pourrais être renvoyé pour ça.  
– Dumbledore ne vous renverrait pas, pas si je lui expliquais.  
– Je suis également assez vieux pour être votre père. 

Elle sourit malicieusement.

– Eh bien, si c’est une consolation, je ne pense pas à vous de manière paternelle.

Elle mordit sa lèvre d’une façon qui promettait une infinité de plaisirs et son érection se pressa douloureusement contre les limites de son pantalon.

Hermione fut surprise quand elle fut récompensée par un sourire timide de son Maître des Potions. Snape ne l’avait jamais frappé comme étant timide avant, d’ailleurs, il ne l’avait jamais frappé comme étant sexy avant non plus. Elle se surprit à se demander à quoi il ressemblait sous ses robes.

– Quand même.

Sa gorge était sèche et douloureuse.

– Ça serait mieux si nous choisissions de ne pas penser à ce qui s’est passé.

Il baissa son regard et murmura à lui–même :

– Peu importe combien c’était très agréable.

Hermione entendit et sourit.

Ils s’installèrent dans le silence et furent tous les deux étonnés que ce ne soit pas embarrassant. Elle termina ses sandwichs – juste avant, elle avait demandé que l’assiette cesse de se remplir à nouveau. Il l’observa manger, douloureux de ne pas la jeter sur le bureau pour la baiser déraisonnablement. Elle demanda si elle avait toujours besoin d’aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Snape rit malgré lui et lui dit sans équivoque que non, elle ne devait pas aller chez Rusard pour la retenue.

Elle se leva, elle ne voulait pas partir mais savait qu’elle le devait. Elle appréciait sa présence, une pensée qu’elle avait eue la nuit précédente lui revint : quand il n’était pas Professeur Snape, sa compagnie était vraiment incroyable. Il pouvait se montrer si silencieux et calme, le doux son de sa respiration, sa seule présence lui était d’une manière ou d’une autre réconfortante. Elle aurait pu s’asseoir, ici, avec lui, toute la nuit. Mais elle ne pouvait pas et le mieux était de partir maintenant pendant qu’elle pouvait le faire sans le combattre.

– Merci pour les sandwichs, Professeur.   
– De rien.

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’en aille, il voulait l’emmener au lit et l’envelopper dans ses bras pour la nuit.

Comme elle s’avançait devant lui, elle se pencha pour l’embrasser chastement sur la joue. 

– Bonne nuit, Professeur, murmura–t–elle.

Elle bougea pour effleurer sa joue avec ses lèvres. Snape tourna son visage vers le sien pour répondre, ne se rendant pas compte combien elle était près de lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent.

oOo

Harry était couché sur un lit avec Draco Malfoy. Il pouvait sentir son cœur marteler dans sa poitrine et il était sûr que Draco pouvait l’entendre, si ce n’est le voir en train de battre. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment, étudiant les complexités des yeux de l’un et de l’autre mais ils voulaient davantage. L’esprit de Harry lui hurlait un million de pensées incohérentes. Il était ici, il n’avait jamais été jusque–là avant, il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il y serait.

– Qu’est–ce que tu aimerais que je fasse ? murmura Draco.  
– N’importe quoi, souffla Harry en réponse.

Draco poussa doucement Harry sur son dos et se pencha sur lui, il fit courir sa langue le long de la clavicule saillante de Harry. Harry inspira brusquement à ce contact si peu familier pour lui et pourtant si intensément désiré. C’était en train d’arriver, c’était réellement en train de lui arriver à lui, Harry Potter. La langue de Draco se fraya doucement un chemin vers sa gorge, en effleurant le lobe de son oreille puis il couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne et recommença à l’embrasser. Il fut attentif au début, voulant apprendre la forme et la texture des lèvres de Harry et tester le tranchant de ses dents.

Harry sentit les mains de Draco glisser en bas de son corps, savourant le contact de la chair chaude. Atteignant la ceinture de son jean, Draco glissa ses mains sous le tissu pour caresser ses fesses. Harry gémit, plus fort cette fois, dans la bouche de Draco.

L’érection de Harry se tendait contre la toile de son jean et il rougit de gêne à sa propre excitation. Il avait retenu tout signe de sa propre érection ou à vrai dire, la moindre indication d’excitation, réprimée depuis si longtemps. C’était le résultat de la vie dans un dortoir et de la vie répressive qu’il avait vécue chez les Dursley. C’était pour cette raison qu’il ressentait maintenant de la honte à sa très visible érection. Ce qu’il avait toujours gardé caché était maintenant blotti confortablement contre la hanche de Draco et le propre sexe en érection de Draco se pressait durement contre le corps de Harry.

Quand il réalisa que Draco était aussi excité que lui, Harry sentit une libération qui lui procura un abandon qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il suça la langue de Draco et la tira profondément dans sa bouche, délicieusement conscient du petit gémissement que cela suscita chez lui. Il était si habitué à la masse de sa propre langue qu’il n’y faisait jamais attention. Maintenant qu’il y avait le sentiment étranger de la langue d’un autre faisant une bataille avec la sienne, il devenait conscient de son existence comme jamais auparavant. Leurs langues s’entrelaçaient l’une autour de l’autre, sondant les dents et les gencives dans un frénétique combat de dents, de langues, de lèvres et de salive.

Suivant l’exemple de Draco, Harry permit à ses mains de parcourir les plaines et les creux du corps trop habillé de Draco. Il s’apprêtait à enlever son T–shirt, il voulait sentir sa poitrine nue contre la sienne mais Draco rit doucement tout bas et écarta les mains de Harry. Il se servit de ses doigts habiles pour taquiner les tétons de Harry, plongeant dans les terminaisons nerveuses peu familières et créant des ondes de sensations qui voyageaient à travers son corps, vers son cerveau, sa bouche, son ventre et ses testicules douloureuses.

Draco caressa la concavité du ventre de Harry, le chatouilla, le fit haleter de plaisir, avant de glisser sa main plus loin, plus bas, afin de prendre en coupe le pénis dur de Harry à travers la toile usée de ses jeans. La bouche de Draco embrassa ensuite une lente piste vers le bas de son menton, le long de la courbe de sa gorge et du creux de sa clavicule et finalement s’enroula, chaude et humide, autour d’un mamelon. Harry sentit son cœur faire une embardée, son sexe lui faire mal et son esprit commencer à se dissoudre de plaisir.

C’est en train d’arriver, oh, mon dieu, c’est en train de se passer, ce… ce… ce… c…

Harry ravala sa salive et soudainement paniqua.

– Non, haleta–t–il.

La bouche de Draco fit une pause mais il ne l’écarta pas. Il glissa sa main en haut du pénis de Harry vers l’arête de l’os de sa hanche et caressa doucement la chair chaude. 

– Pourquoi pas ? demanda–t–il doucement, la voix prise par sa propre respiration saccadée.  
– J’ai… 

Les yeux de Harry roulèrent, proche du délire.

– Ça fait mal, mon estomac me fait mal.

Draco leva son visage vers Harry et sourit doucement.

– Un peu trop de plaisir à la fois ?

Harry opina, essayant d’assimiler ce qu’il était en train de ressentir et de regarder Draco, d’absorber sa beauté. Il n’avait jamais fait l’expérience de quelqu’un lui donnant du plaisir avant, il n’avait jamais pensé qu’il en aurait. Il était soudainement écrasé de stupeur. Il était étendu là, sous Draco Malfoy et c’était en train d’arriver et rien ne sera jamais pareil maintenant. C’était trop.

– Nous pouvons ralentir.

Draco l’embrassa.

– Nous pouvons juste nous embrasser.

Il lui donna un autre baiser.

– Ou nous pouvons nous embrasser jusqu’à ce que tu veuilles quelque chose de plus.

Il effleura une fois de plus les lèvres de Harry avec les siennes.

La tête de Harry tournait tandis qu’il arquait son corps dans le baiser. Des voix amères remplirent sa tête, lui disant qu’il ne le méritait pas, que tant de gens étaient morts et que le seul et unique qui méritait réellement d’être mort prenait maintenant du plaisir. C’était une arme, il ne pouvait que détruire ceux qu’il aimait, il n’avait fait que détruire tous ceux qu’il aimait. Ses parents, Sirius, tant de ses amis.

Draco était à moitié couché au–dessus de lui, il le tenait et l’embrassait langoureusement. Harry sentit une larme brillante s’échapper de son œil, rouler sur le côté de son visage et se perdre dans de le fouillis de ses cheveux. Draco se redressa, vit les larmes et les captura sur le bout de sa langue, les lécha pour les faire disparaître, avalant l’obscurité pour un moment.

– Je ne veux pas te faire mal, chuchota–t–il, ses mains caressant doucement Harry et à ce moment–là, Harry le crut.

Harry savait pourtant que Draco lui ferait du mal à la longue, parce que cet enchevêtrement de membres était beaucoup trop intime pour déboucher sur autre chose que de l’amour et Harry le désirait depuis si longtemps. Il n’avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu’il était amoureux de Draco et il n’avait aucun doute dans son esprit que, quand tout cela sera fini, Draco oublierait tout et en rirait. Harry voulait juste ce moment. Juste ce moment pour croire qu’il pouvait peut–être être aimé, pour croire que peut–être Draco était un chic type, pour faire l’expérience de quelque chose dont il avait cru qu’elle lui serait refusée. Il aurait été surpris d’apprendre que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d’aimer et que Draco Malfoy était plus que capable d’aimer Harry Potter. Ça l’aurait surpris de le savoir mais il l’ignorait. Alors Harry glissa dans le désir avec son esprit plein de doute, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit impossible de penser à autre chose qu’à la texture et à la saveur de la bouche et du corps de Draco.

Draco embrassa Harry pendant un très long moment, caressant son corps jusqu’à ce que son propre besoin devienne urgent. Les baisers s’accrurent avec urgence et passion et Draco se déplaça de la bouche de Harry et se blottit à nouveau dans son cou et sa poitrine. Harry cambra son corps contre la bouche affamée de Draco et entrelaça ses doigts dans ses pâles cheveux couleur de clair de lune. Les doigts de Draco déboutonnèrent adroitement le jean de Harry, sa bouche se déplaça en travers de la concavité de son estomac, faisant une pause juste au–dessus de l’élastique de son sous–vêtement.

– Tu es d’accord ? murmura Draco.  
– Oui… oui…

Draco tira doucement sur le jean de Harry, le glissa sous la courbe des fesses et le long de ses jambes musclées et le retira facilement. Harry haletait d’anticipation, Draco répéta le processus avec le boxer en coton et Harry fut soudainement conscient qu’il était très, très, nu ; son érection palpitante se dressait juste en face du visage de Draco.

Oh, mon dieu, je suis nu, c’est en train d’arriver, cela va arriver, qu’est–ce qu’il va faire ?

Comme Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés avec ce qui pouvait être de la crainte ou de l’émerveillement ou des deux, Draco leva les yeux et sourit, du sourire le plus éblouissant que Harry avait jamais vu puis il prit sa verge dans une main et embrassa son extrémité, en caressant la tête avec un tournoiement de sa langue. Harry haleta de surprise étranglée.

– Tu aimeras ça, chuchota Draco. Je te le promets. 

Embrassant à nouveau le pénis de Harry, Draco commença à en lécher tout le gland comme si Harry était le meilleur cornet de glace de sa vie. Harry se mit à haleter et à gémir des mots inintelligibles lorsque Draco se lécha les lèvres et prit le membre palpitant en entier dans sa bouche.

Harry en cria presque d’angoisse tandis que le plaisir déferlait sur lui. Son esprit commença à tournoyer. Soudainement, il n’y avait plus de conflit ici, plus de lit sous lui, il n’y avait plus Ron, ni Hermione, ni de contrat, ni de voix amères qui lui parlaient dans le noir. Par l’enfer, il n’était même plus le Garçon–Qui–Avait–Survécu. Il n’y avait que Draco et l’étroit tunnel humide de sa bouche qui l’entourait et sa langue énergique qui traçait des motifs sur la partie basse de son pénis. Les hanches de Harry remontèrent dans les mains impatientes de Draco et il pouvait entendre une voix qu’il reconnaissait vaguement comme la sienne criant : « Draco, Draco, Draco… » dans l’air de la pièce.

C’était comme si chaque nerf de son corps avait jailli pour se faire remarquer. Son cuir chevelu, les paumes de ses mains, même les bouts de ses orteils picotaient. Il était en sueur, ses hanches poussant en faibles mouvements dans la bouche de Draco, ses gémissements devenant de plus en plus urgents. Harry sentit son corps atteindre son point culminant, il ne pouvait pas tenir et il essaya de repousser Draco, mais Draco s’obstinait.

– Je… 

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche, luttant pour sortir les mots.

– Je vais jouir… Je vais jouir…

Draco continua à le travailler, il ne s’en souciait pas, il savourait le goût intime du corps de Harry.

Harry essaya désespérément de résister, ne voulant pas jouir dans la bouche de Draco. Il ne savait pas si c’était la bonne chose à faire, il ne voulait pas que Draco le déteste. Il essaya de penser à quelque chose d’autre, n’importe quoi d’autre mais rien ne pouvait dépasser la sensation de Draco qui travaillait de haut en bas sur son membre gonflé.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque sa vision périphérique se ferma et tout devint blanc au moment où il jouissait, en criant le nom de Draco encore et encore. La souffrance d’une année sembla le quitter lorsqu’il vint, refluant de ses testicules, coulant de ses yeux et s’expulsant hors de ses poumons dans de brefs halètements rauques.

oOo

Snape savait très bien qu’il aurait dû s’arracher d’elle. Il aurait dû la repousser doucement ; il aurait dû s’excuser et partir. Il aurait dû, mais il ne le fit pas.

Après le contact accidentel de leurs lèvres, ils s’écartèrent, tous deux figés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. Hermione attendait, retenant son souffle tandis que Snape réfléchissait à ce qu’il devait ou ne devait pas faire.

Le bout de ses doigts toucha sa mâchoire, suspendant toute pensée. Doucement, il inclina son menton et elle fut soudainement remplie par la chaleur de son regard. Elle vit de la douceur dans ses yeux, incongrue avec son comportement menaçant, un contraste intriguant pour tout ce qu’elle savait de lui. 

Il est plein de secrets, pensa–t–elle, il cache sa beauté à l’intérieur.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle ferma les siens instinctivement et attendit ce qui sembla une éternité pour le baiser. Puis elle le sentit, un bref contact brûlant de sa bouche sur la sienne. Son souffle était chaud sur sa joue et il bougea ses lèvres légèrement, avançant sur les siennes, taquinant sa bouche avec la plus légère des caresses.

Elle voulait le toucher, mettre ses mains sur lui et sentir ce corps qui se cachait sous la multitude de robes. Quand, en glissant le long des couloirs, le professeur semblait n’être constitué que de robes virevoltantes, il était facile d’oublier qu’il y avait un corps en dessous, un corps qu’elle voulait découvrir et explorer.

Lentement, il s’écarta, juste assez pour mettre de l’espace entre eux mais pas suffisamment pour qu’elle ne puisse pas sentir la chaleur qui irradiait littéralement de lui. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et le trouva en train de l’observer, le regard intense et sombre. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour parler mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

– Non, dit–il, pas encore. 

Se sentant engourdie, elle hocha la tête et se pencha à nouveau pour trouver sa bouche. Son parfum vertigineux la remplissait et elle se sentait ivre, anxieuse et brûlante. Sa langue glissa le long de sa lèvre inférieure et poussa sa bouche ouverte, explora le tranchant de ses dents. Rien ne bougeait chez l’un ou l’autre, sauf leurs bouches. Leurs mains restaient immobiles, comme si le reste de leurs corps était paralysé.

Il gémit faiblement de plaisir et de désir et le son le ramena à la réalité. Il se recula, le charme était rompu.

Elle se redressa et ils se dévisagèrent, partageant des regards d’étonnement et de stupeur. Ils étaient complètement sobres et leurs baisers sentaient et avaient encore tellement bon goût. Ils se désiraient. Comment était–ce possible ? Comment pouvaient–ils se trouver aussi inextricablement attirants ?

– Je suis désolée, chuchota–t–elle.

Sa voix était rauque à ses oreilles.

– Je… je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Il croisa ses bras en travers de sa poitrine et opina. Dans un murmure qui râpa du fond de sa gorge, il dit :

– Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Elle voulait expliquer, lui dire que ça ne pouvait sans doute pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle n’était plus une enfant et élève ou pas, elle savait ce qu’elle voulait. À la place, elle regarda vers la porte et lui répondit :

– Bonne nuit, Severus. 

Comme elle sortait de la pièce, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle vit sa tête tomber en arrière dans la chaise, les deux mains sur ses yeux, comme un homme empreint d’une douleur désespérée.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

oOo

Draco rampa vers le haut et étendit sa tête sur l’oreiller à côté de Harry, en ronronnant comme un chat satisfait. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et barbouillées des traces de sperme. Il semblait briller, le léger éclat sur sa peau le faisant ressembler à un être lumineux pour Harry qui était dans un total état de béatitude.

– Oh, mon Dieu, dit enfin Harry. 

Il se sentait épuisé, comme s’il avait joué un match de Quidditch d’une quinzaine d’heures et aussi heureux que si ça avait été la Coupe du Monde et qu’il avait gagné. 

– Oh, mon Dieu, répéta–t–il encore. 

Il n’arrivait pas à y croire. Il n’arrivait pas à croire que ça pouvait être si bon d’avoir l’esprit engourdi.

Draco appuya sa tête sur son coude pour l’observer, couché nu sur son lit, les yeux vitreux de félicité post–orgasmique. Si quelqu’un avait dit à Draco que c’était là que sa relation avec Potter aboutirait, il lui aurait jeté un sort pour le punir sa folle stupidité.

– C’était bon ? demanda Draco.

Harry acquiesça sans dire un mot, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Draco l’embrassa à nouveau, ensuite il passa sa langue sur les dents et les lèvres de Harry ; Harry put goûter sa propre semence mélangée agréablement avec le goût unique de la salive du jeune homme. Son érection se pressa contre sa cuisse et lui rappela qu’il n’avait pas encore joui.

– Est–ce… Tu veux que je te suce aussi ? demanda Harry, soudainement timide.

Draco rit et caressa la joue de Harry. Il l’embrassa encore, savourant sa bouche et sa langue consentante. 

– Non, murmura–t–il, en bougeant sa bouche vers l’oreille de Harry. Pas encore. Je voulais que tu ressentes comment c’était.  
– Mais je le veux. 

Harry haleta quand la langue de Draco effleura le lobe de son oreille.

– Je veux te donner du plaisir aussi.

Draco se tendit soudainement et s’écarta. Il s’assit. 

– Pas ce soir, dit–il fermement. Peut–être une autre fois.

Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que Draco se glissait hors du lit en enveloppant ses bras autour de lui comme s’il avait froid, se fermant entièrement à Harry.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ?

Sa voix tremblotait légèrement et il s’en voulut.

– Rien, répondit Draco.

Mais il ne regardait pas Harry, il restait là, debout, enlacé dans ses propres bras.

Harry cligna des yeux, qu’est–ce qui avait mal tourné ? Il avait cru que Draco voulait être caressé, que Harry lui fasse tout ce que lui même avait fait. Draco ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas du tout qu’il le touche. Harry avait froid et devint horriblement conscient qu’il était nu. Il frissonna et chercha ses robes à tâtons, désespéré de sortir de là et du sentiment glacé d’isolement qui était en train de l’envelopper.

Les mouvements de Harry firent revenir brusquement Draco au moment présent. Il laissa tomber ses bras et se retourna vers le lit, voyant Harry essayer d’atteindre ses robes. 

– Tu as froid ? s’enquit vivement Draco. Je vais faire du feu. J’ai lancé un charme de chauffage plus tôt mais il a dû disparaître.

Il commença à tirer les couvertures sur Harry, s’affairant à le mettre à l’aise avant de se hâter vers l’âtre.

Harry était maintenant bel et bien confus. Draco alluma le feu et retourna au lit en amenant des oreillers supplémentaires. Il se mit en devoir ensuite de remettre en ordre la literie pour faire de la place à Harry pour qu’il dorme confortablement. Était–ce une sorte d’étiquette ? Après avoir couché avec quelqu’un, on était censé s’assurer que le partenaire était à l’aise afin qu’il ne vous déteste pas quand on le rejetait le lendemain ? Draco ne voulait pas du tout que Harry le touche. Harry préférerait partir tout de suite.

– Draco ?   
– Mmm ?   
– Est–ce que quelque chose ne va pas ?   
– Non pourquoi ?

Draco parlait vite, il semblait détaché, d’une certaine façon, absent.

– Est–ce que tu as un problème avec le fait que je te touche ?

Les incertitudes de Harry avaient refait surface avec force. Est–ce que Draco pensait qu’il lui ferait mal ? 

– Tu ne veux pas que je te caresse ?  
– Je… 

Draco détourna les yeux. Harry paniqua, ainsi c’était vrai, Draco ne voulait pas être touché par un héros de second ordre qui ne savait pas comment mourir quand il le devait. Post–orgasmique et émotif, Harry voulait inexplicablement pleurer. 

– Je–je–je–je sais, bégaya–t–il.

Sa voix s’étrangla avec les larmes qui menaçaient. Son esprit tournoyait et toutes les voix ténébreuses s’insinuèrent à nouveau et l’engloutirent. Même maintenant, après tout ça, Draco ne pouvait pas supporter de permettre à Harry de le toucher. Harry n’était rien, il ne représentait que la destruction, il ne le méritait pas, pas quand autant de gens étaient morts alors ils auraient dû être en vie pour faire l’expérience des mêmes plaisirs.

– Je sais, dit–il encore.

Il essaya d’éclaircir sa voix mais échoua.

– Je sais que je ne suis rien, q–que je n’étais pas destiné à vivre mais c’est l–le cas et…

Il ne put empêcher les larmes de venir, il se sentait idiot, peu attachant, désemparé.

– Je p–p–peux essayer d’êt–être quelque chose que tu v–voudrais m–mais je ne sais pas comment. Je p–peux es–essayer, je–je peux.

Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains et fondit en larmes, les larmes déraisonnables de son âme fragile.

– Je n’étais pas destiné à vivre… Je ne devais pas… je…

Draco se précipita vers le lit et attira Harry vers lui, appuyant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et plongeant son visage dans sa chevelure noire en bataille.

– Ce n’est pas du tout ça, murmura Draco férocement. Ne pense jamais ça, ne crois jamais ça. 

Harry pleurait dans l’épaule de Draco, il enroula avec hésitation ses bras autour de lui et sentit leurs corps s’enclencher l’un avec l’autre, comme s’ils étaient deux pièces d’un même puzzle. Le corps de Draco donnait l’impression à Harry d’être un reflet du sien. Ils se fondaient ensemble, comme de la cire rendue trop chaude par la flamme.

Qu’est–ce qu’ils lui avaient fait ? pensa Draco, en tenant fermement Harry. 

Il inhala le parfum de ses cheveux. Comment pouvait–il penser qu’il n’aurait pas dû survivre ? Comment pouvait–il sérieusement croire ça ?

– Je veux que tu me touches, murmura Draco, mais la guerre…

Harry se recula un peu et regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco. 

– Je suis désolé, chuchota–t–il.  
– Non, ne sois pas désolé.

Draco avait l’air troublé, comme s’il essayait de résoudre comment faire, comment aborder ça. 

– Tu n’as pas à être désolé. Tu n’as pas commencé la guerre et si tu n’avais pas été là, l’issue aurait pu être pire. Même moi, je le sais. Alors, arrête toutes ces foutaises au sujet de ta survie. Celui qui pense une telle chose est un imbécile.  
– Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? 

Draco fronça les sourcils et Harry le sentit se crisper à nouveau mais il ne s’écarta pas cette fois. 

– C’est moi, avoua Draco à contrecœur. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies. Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que tu vois.

Harry se rappela du match de Quidditch sous la pluie, si longtemps auparavant, et la plate étendue de son ventre qui l’avait rendu fou et l’avait poussé à remettre en question tout ce qu’il savait sur le sexe et l’attirance. Il n’était pas question qu’il ne revoit pas ça. 

– Est–ce que tu as la Marque des Ténèbres sur toi ? C’est ça ?

Si c’était ça, Harry serait–il capable de le supporter ? Il ne savait pas s’il pouvait négocier avec le fait que Draco avait été Mangemort. Draco rit amèrement. 

– Non. Rien de tel.

Il s’assit pendant un moment, essayant de trouver son courage. Il avait passé des années en tant qu’ennemi de Harry et en l’espace d’un jour, tant avait changé. Il avait fait l’amour au héros du monde sorcier et il n’était pas le genre de personne qui appelait ça faire l’amour à la légère. Il connaissait la différence entre une baise et une réelle connexion. Il avait avalé la semence de Harry – en ce qui concernait Draco, c’était plus qu’une baise passagère. Il prit une profonde inspiration, vola le moindre courage qu’il pouvait trouver et tira son T–shirt par dessus sa tête.

oOo

Snape prit d’assaut les couloirs déserts en direction de la salle des professeurs, sachant très bien qu’il était en retard mais il ne s’en souciait vraiment pas du tout. Il avait d’autres choses en tête, il ne voulait pas passer ce qui restait de sa soirée à faire la connaissance du nouveau Maître des Sports. En ce qui le concernait, n’importe quel idiot pouvait apprendre à un groupe d’enfants à chevaucher un balai et les équipes de Quidditch enseignaient eux–mêmes. Il ne voyait pas du tout de réel besoin de remplir ce poste–là. Bibine n’avait finalement été bonne que pour une seule chose, c’était un arbitre et ça, bon nombre de personnes ici pouvaient le faire.

Snape était un mauvais sportif. Il avait appris très tôt que son cul décharné se ferait fouetter sur le terrain de Quidditch, alors à la place, il avait choisi de se renfermer dans l’étude. Pas que cela l’empêchât de regarder le sport, il se devait au moins d’observer les Serpentard jouer, il était à la tête de la maison, après tout. Il avait aussi appris à arbitrer, plus par désir de prouver qu’il pouvait vraiment voler et bien voler, que par un intérêt majeur. N’étant pas un sportif, il avait peu de respect pour ceux qui l’étaient. Il détestait les professeurs de sport. Leurs vies entières tournaient autour des balais et des souafles et des « Est–ce que tu as vu la façon dont untel a attrapé ce Vif ? La meilleure prise de l’année, je dirais ». 

Que Merlin l’en préserve.

Il se demandait si Hermione était déjà de retour dans sa chambre. Si elle se préparait à se coucher. Dans son esprit, il l’enveloppa dans la plus fine chemise de nuit de soie qui glissait sur ses minces courbes et accentuait la dureté de ses mamelons – la réalité de son confortable pyjama de flanelle Winnie l’Ourson et de ses chaussons de nuit l’aurait horrifié. Il imaginait ce que cela serait de dormir vraiment à côté d’elle. Est–ce qu’elle dérangerait son sommeil ? Il en doutait. Elle était si menue, il pourrait juste s’enrouler autour d’elle. Il souriait comme un idiot à cette pensée et il enleva vivement le sourire de son visage comme il atteignait la porte de la salle des professeurs.

Oubliant les gonds récemment graissés de la porte, Snape la poussa trop fort, ce qui la fit claquer bruyamment contre le mur, faisant tomber un tableau qui atterrit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd indigné.  
Tous les yeux se tournèrent pour le dévisager.

Il aurait pu dire pardon, à la place, il afficha un sourire méprisant, laissant savoir à tout le monde qu’il ne voulait pas être ici en compagnie de ses pairs. Il jeta un regard furieux à Sinistra et à la grosse Chourave, qui s’étaient retirées près du feu, dans le siège habituel de Snape. Sinistra lui retourna son regard furieux et courba sa lèvre dans un de ses sourires moqueurs, Chourave traîna les pieds de manière inconfortable et resta seulement sur place après que Sinistra lui eut dit d’arrêter de gigoter. Minerva attira son attention et s’épanouit dans un sourire espiègle, poussant presque tout le monde à se demander ce que diable elle voyait dans ce bâtard content de lui.

– Severus, tu arrives à temps, j’espère que tu te sens mieux.   
– Supportable, grogna–t–il.  
– Bien, bien. 

Elle s’approcha de lui et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, le conduisant vers un siège à côté du sien. 

– Alors tu as pu te lever cet après–midi ? chuchota–t–elle, j’avais l’intention de t’apporter à dîner mais j’ai perdu la notion du temps.  
– Je vais bien. Merci de m’avoir couché, intéressant choix de vêtements de lit.

Elle déploya ses mains, feignant l’innocence.

– Je n’ai rien trouvé d’autre. Ne me dis pas que tu dors tout nu.

S’il n’avait pas été dans la salle des professeurs, il aurait souri.

– Alors, il est où ? Je veux retourner me coucher.

Minerva roula ses yeux.

– Tu viens juste de te réveiller.  
– Je suis éveillé depuis un certain temps, j’étais en train de noter des essais.   
– Très productif.   
– Je pense aussi. 

Elle soupira et mit fin à ses souffrances. Le laissant pour un moment, elle revint avec un jeune homme à l’air maussade, avec d’intenses yeux sombres et une expression sur son visage qui sous–entendait une espèce de violence physique. Il lui était aussi horriblement familier et Snape sentit son estomac s’effondrer.

– Viktor, voici le professeur Severus Snape, le responsable de la maison Serpentard et le professeur de Potions ici à Poudlard. Severus, voici notre nouveau Maître des Sports, Viktor Krum.

oOo

Harry regarda le doux corps pâle devant lui. Les contours de la poitrine et de l’estomac de Draco étaient fins et harmonieux. La gorge de Harry se serra. Un fin duvet de poils, légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux, traînait de son nombril jusqu’à la bande basse de son pantalon de pyjama.

Seigneur, il est parfait. 

Harry faillit haleter en contemplant l’absolue perfection qui se tenait devant lui. Il voulait embrasser sa poitrine, lécher et mordiller ces petits tétons roses. Draco sourit tristement à la réaction de Harry et lentement, avec hésitation, il changea de position et lui montra son dos. Il ferma les yeux, se crispa et lutta contre ses propres larmes quand il entendit Harry suffoquer à nouveau, mais cette fois, ce n’était plus un halètement d’anticipation.

Harry fixa avec horreur le dos de Draco. Ce qui était autrefois, sans aucun doute, aussi parfait que le devant était à présent une masse de cicatrices violet foncé. Ce devait être un genre d’acide, Harry pouvait voir les marques d’éclaboussures. Quoi que ce fût, le produit devait avoir une sorte d’intelligence propre parce que les cicatrices, qui ressemblaient à de longs tentacules, rayonnaient en dehors des éclaboussures originales, provoquant une toile de sillons violets dans la peau pâle. Les cicatrices disparaissaient dans son pantalon, ce qui signifiait qu’elles allaient plus bas et elle n’étaient pas vieilles. Moins d’une année. Elles avaient l’air à vif, laides et fraîches. Ça s’était produit juste avant la fin de la guerre ou après qu’elle se fût terminée.

– C’est Voldemort qui t’a fait ça ? demanda Harry.  
– Non, murmura Draco. Ni mon père, si c’est ta prochaine question.  
– Alors qui ? 

Harry tendit la main et toucha le dos de Draco qui tressaillit, mais pas de douleur.

– Personne, marmonna Draco. Personne d’important, t’inquiète pas, c’est du passé. 

Harry allait dire quelque chose, sans doute pour demander une réponse plus satisfaisante, mais il s’interrompit et prit une décision qu’il n’aurait jamais prise un an plus tôt. Il décida de ne pas poursuivre. Si Draco voulait le lui dire, il le ferait et peut–être, plus tard, il le lui dirait, sans beaucoup d’incitation. Harry allait accepter que quelque chose était arrivé, quelque chose de mal et en rapport avec la guerre, qu’il découvrirait plus tard. Dans l’immédiat, Harry entraîna son amant blond dans le lit et remercia tous les dieux auxquels il pouvait penser d’être ici parce qu’il n’aurait jamais cru qu’il y serait un jour. Attirant Draco contre sa poitrine, il embrassa sa gorge et reposa son menton sur son épaule.

– La guerre a laissé beaucoup de cicatrices, dit–il prudemment. Certaines qu’on peut voir, d’autres invisibles.

Il fourra son nez dans le cou de Draco.

– Je veux encore te toucher. 

Draco sourit et tendit son visage vers celui de Harry. 

– Pas encore, c’est trop tôt.   
– Tu crois que ça s’en ira, un jour ?

Harry parlait contre l’épaule de Draco, en lui embrassant le haut de l’omoplate.

– Les cicatrices ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Non, la guerre. Les souvenirs. La douleur.  
– Seuls les morts ont vu la fin de la guerre, murmura Draco.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: On m'a fait remarquer que le format de texte était vraiment trop compact en html mais il n'est guère mieux en Rich Text. Donc, j'ai ajouté des sauts de lignes après les points à la ligne, pour alléger l'ensemble. Le résultat est plutôt plaisant à l'oeil même s'il ne respecte pas la mise en page francophone.   
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	11. L'envol des anges (1ère partie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla

Les chambres à La Tête de Sanglier pouvaient être louées à l’heure ; en fait, c’était comme ça que le propriétaire préférait faire son commerce. Les deux personnes qui occupaient la chambre n°7 y étaient depuis presque trois heures ; le propriétaire regarda le sablier se déverser, il attendait avec une anticipation cupide le bénéfice à venir. Car c’était un homme qui aimait faire du profit, même si l’heure de fermer était passée depuis longtemps et que sa femme l’avait appelé pour qu’il vienne se coucher.

La fille de la chambre n°7 était étendue, haletante, sur le lit usé. Ses cris essoufflés atteignaient un degré fiévreux tandis que l’homme, dont le visage était fermement planté entre ses cuisses, la poussait à l’orgasme. Ses hanches tremblèrent et remontèrent dans ses paumes en sueur.

– George, oh, mon dieu, George ! 

Merde.

L’homme s’immobilisa et se demanda ce qui suivrait. Il n’eut pas à attendre longtemps, un minuscule geignement s’échappa de sa gorge puis vint le bruit distinct des sanglots.

Ron leva lentement sa tête d’entre les cuisses de sa belle–sœur, vit son air horrifié et ses larmes recommencèrent pour de bon.

– Oh, Ron, je suis tellement désolée, dit Angelina d’une voix rauque.

Elle pouvait bien. Ron avait travaillé sacrément dur pour en arriver là. Il avait été l’oreille compréhensive et l’épaule sur laquelle pleurer depuis le mois d’avant – il avait compati, quand Angelina expliquait qu’elle soupçonnait George d’avoir une liaison, il l’avait consolée, et ensuite il avait passé les dernières vingt–quatre heures pris entre la culpabilité et son désir pour la femme de son frère. Il avait dépensé l’argent de poche de tout son mois et, ironiquement, la plus grande partie de l’argent que Fred et George avaient envoyé en cas d’urgence, pour l’emmener ici. Il avait payé les boissons et bien sûr, la chambre, et ce, uniquement pour lui faire crier le nom de son frère juste quand il l’avait menée à l’orgasme. 

Ron pressa un baiser à l’intérieur de la cuisse d’Angelina, ce qui ne servit qu’à la faire sursauter et ses larmes empirèrent. Ron soupira et fit tous les efforts pour être tendre comme il se dégageait de leur position plutôt intime.

Angelina s’assit et se détourna, lui présentant la courbe légèrement bronzée de son dos. Il sourit à la vue exquise mais accepta le fait que rien d’autre ne se passerait ce soir. Pas qu’il y ait du mal à tenter sa chance, bien sûr. Il chercha ses robes à tâtons sur le sol, trouva un mouchoir assez propre et le lui offrit. Angelina saisit brusquement le carré de tissu et se moucha de façon fort peu élégante.

– Je suis navrée, Ron, s’excusa–t–elle encore en reniflant, je croyais vraiment que je pouvais le faire, je suis tellement désolée.

Ron essaya de sourire de façon rassurante.

– Eh bien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, hein ?

Il caressa son épaule doucement et essaya de l’attirer vers lui.

– Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ici ?

Angelina secoua sa tête et s’écarta.

– Non, Ron, je ne peux pas.  
– Ange, l’appela–t–il doucement.

Il essaya de prendre un ton qu’il voulait séduisant, sans laisser paraître la suprême déception qui l’habitait.

– Laisse–moi te tenir, mon amour. Rappelle–toi – c’est lui qui t’a trompée.

En vérité, Ron doutait fortement que George ait trompé Angelina. Connaissant George et la ferveur avec laquelle il faisait marcher son commerce, Ron supposait qu’il avait simplement négligé les besoins de sa femme. George et Fred sortaient la plupart des soirs de la semaine et ça n’aidait pas non plus. Angelina voulait une tranquille vie de famille, George voulait s’amuser. Ron voyait ça comme un effet secondaire du mariage trop jeune. Il se sentit vaguement coupable d’être ici et d’essayer de faire revenir la femme nue de son frère dans le lit mais il repoussa rapidement ce sentiment. 

– Il n’appartient qu’à toi de terminer ce qui a été commencé.

Angelina tourna la tête pour le scruter par dessus son épaule, ses larmes avaient séché incroyablement rapidement. 

– Fais–moi confiance, Ron, lui dit–elle avec un sourire forcé, nous avons bel et bien terminé.

Elle traversa la pièce et tendit la main vers ses robes, d’où elle repêcha un paquet de cigarettes. Elle lui en offrit une, qu’il refusa, puis elle en enfonça une dans sa bouche et l’alluma.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Ron.  
– Je ne sais pas.

Elle semblait irritée et se mit à faire les cent pas et à fumer furieusement.

– Nous rentrons chez nous, je suppose.

Ron aurait aimé qu’elle remette ses vêtements, déambuler nue dans la pièce ne faisait rien pour calmer sa très visible érection. Il avait besoin de sortir de là et il se demandait comment faire exactement sans avoir l’air d’un parfait crétin.

– Tu ne vas pas le dire à George, n’est–ce pas ? questionna–t–il prudemment.  
– Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis folle ? Qu’est–ce que tu crois que je vais lui dire ? « Pardon de ne pas être rentrée à la maison pour dîner, mon chéri, j’étais dehors en train de baiser ton petit frère ! ». 

Elle tira sur sa cigarette, son visage était dur. À ce moment–là, Ron ne pouvait rien trouver d’attirant en elle et il se demanda comment il s’était mis dans cette situation. En y réfléchissant, pourquoi était–elle si furieuse contre lui ? C’était son idée. Elle lui avait demandé de venir à La Tête de Sanglier, elle avait suggéré la chambre. Il l’avait juste suivi comme un idiot.

Il était en train de se servir de cette occasion comme excuse et il le savait parfaitement. Il commença à enfiler ses robes. 

– Bon, dit–il. Techniquement, on a pas vraiment baisé alors t’as pas à te sentir coupable de l’avoir trompé ou quoi que se soit.

Elle lui jeta un regard foudroyant et ne tenta pas de s’habiller.

– Retourne à Poudlard, Ron, rétorqua–t–elle. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne raconterai pas à ton frère ce que tu as fait.

Ce que lui avait fait ? Et pour ce qu’elle avait fait, elle ? 

– Merci beaucoup, répondit–il méchamment. Mais souviens–toi seulement qui a invité qui, ici.  
– Ouais, je me rappelle.

Elle lui souffla sa fumée au visage.

– Maintenant, casse–toi. Retourne dans ton école comme un bon petit garçon.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui dire au revoir. Il la poussa juste du chemin vers la porte et jeta quelques Gallions au propriétaire pour la chambre. Si elle voulait rester plus longtemps, elle payerait elle–même. Furieux contre lui–même pour sa trahison, il rentra au château et vers son propre lit.

Quand il y arriva, il découvrit qu’il avait le plus petit des boutons de rose sur le contrat.

Harry n’était pas dans son lit et il avait le plus gros bouton de rose que Ron avait jamais vu. Ce n’était pas encore une rose pleine mais c’en était sacrément proche. Il se demanda où diable était Harry mais décida que où qu’il fut, il devait s’amuser. Ron grimpa dans le lit, à la fois heureux, effrayé et contrarié que l’un d’entre eux eut un peu de succès avec ce pacte.

oOo

Hermione resserra un peu ses robes autour d’elle et frissonna tandis qu’elle retournait des cachots à la tour. Elle marchait au hasard depuis plus longtemps qu’elle ne le pensait. Après avoir quitté le bureau de Snape, elle était partie vers la salle de classe de Potions et y était restée pendant un moment à regarder fixement son bureau. Elle essaya de se rappeler tous les cours de Potions qu’elle avait eus et tenta de comprendre comment elle avait pu s’amouracher de lui. Depuis son tout premier cours, il l’avait terrifiée à mort et l’avait traitée de fille stupide – elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où ces mots s’étaient échappés de ses lèvres – et pourtant, il y avait quelque chose dans la manière dont il parlait. Si elle coupait à travers les insultes, elle pouvait discerner une passion lorsqu’il décrivait l’attrait d’un chaudron bouillonnant et elle se demanda si c’était peut–être ça, son propre chant de sirènes.

Bien sûr, elle n’avait pas vu ça à cette époque, elle était trop occupée à avoir peur de lui et à le comparer avec un gros rat malveillant. Maintenant, elle dansait sur la fine ligne qui séparait le plaisir de la douleur. Elle se sentait irrésistiblement frustrée sexuellement. Elle n’avait jamais fait l’expérience de cette sensation auparavant, elle n’avait jamais senti le désir ardent qui y était associé, le besoin inassouvi mais elle n’avait jamais été touchée avant non plus ; du moins, pas comme il l’avait touchée. Elle sentit un afflux de sang vers son clitoris et une agréable vague balaya son pelvis. Elle écrasa ses cuisses l’une contre l’autre. Pendant un moment, elle espéra soulager un peu la tension et la douleur qui s’étaient développées dans son aine mais cela ne marchait pas bien.

De l’encadrement de la salle de classe, elle l’avait vu quitter son bureau et prendre d’assaut les escaliers à pleine vitesse et de là, elle s’était mise à errer. Cela lui avait pris deux heures pour aller des cachots jusqu’à la porte de la salle commune et maintenant, elle avait froid pour la première fois depuis qu’elle l’avait quitté. La pensée d’aller se coucher commença à s’infiltrer dans son cerveau et l’idée fut soudainement tentante et merveilleuse. Elle traversa la salle commune silencieuse et se glissa dans la chambre qu’elle partageait avec Lavande.

Lavande leva les yeux lorsque Hermione entra dans leur chambre. Elle était assise sur son propre lit, les jambes croisées, des papiers éparpillés autour d’elle. Hermione ne put s’empêcher de se sentir consternée ; Lavande avait manifestement décidé d’étudier au lit, ce qui signifiait que Hermione devrait essayer de dormir la lumière allumée ou converser avec sa camarade de chambre. Elle n’était pas sûre de savoir laquelle de ces options disponibles était la plus déplaisante.

Ce n’était pas que Hermione n’appréciait pas Lavande. C’était simplement qu’elle ne s’intéressait pas à la jolie jeune fille qui était forcée de partager sa chambre. Lavande semblait exister à un niveau entièrement différent de Hermione. Elle était jolie, populaire et remarquablement sociable. Lavande pouvait tenir une cour où qu’elle soit, que ce soit dans un coin Aux Trois Balais ou dans les toilettes. Hermione, pour sa part, se trouvait complètement hors de son élément dans de telles situations, préférant l’intimité d’un petit groupe d’amis ou seule avec un bon gros problème à résoudre. Lavande passait beaucoup de temps dans ce qu’elle désignait comme des papotages de filles. Hermione n’était jamais incluse dans de tels bavardages ; en fait, Hermione n’avait jamais eu de papotages de filles de sa vie, pas même avec Ginny.

Lavande sourit gentiment à Hermione et ferma son manuel scolaire.

– Bonsoir, Hermione, je ne t’ai pas vue depuis ce matin, comment tu te sens ?

Hermione se sentit devenir rose vif. Elle avait oublié que c’était Lavande qui l’avait trouvée et couchée. 

– Je… 

Elle se mordit la lèvre. 

– Heu… Ecoute, merci de m’avoir mise au lit, ce matin, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi.  
– Oublie ça. 

Le trop doux sourire était toujours fixé sur son visage.

– Alors, où tu as été si tard ?  
– Heu… 

Le rougissement devint légèrement plus intense.

– J’avais une retenue.  
– Vraiment ?

Lavande avait l’air soudainement littéralement frémissante.

– Avec le professeur Snape ?  
– Oui.

Hermione força sa voix à rester neutre et fit bien des cérémonies pour aller vers son lit chercher son pyjama mais elle ne le vit nulle part.

– Je n’avais pas tout fini hier soir alors je devais y retourner. Tu as vu mon pyjama ?  
– Je l’ai mis dans ton tiroir, précisa Lavande avec un geste vague puis elle continua. Eh bien, je suis surprise que le professeur Snape ait pu te voir pour une retenue ce soir, après tout, il était très malade ce matin.  
– Oh ?

Hermione se retourna vivement en dépit de toutes les promesses qu’elle s’était faites de rester calme et paisible.

– Oh, oui, confirma Lavande qui prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cette situation. Tous ses cours d’aujourd’hui ont été annulés. Vous avez dû boire une sacrée quantité, je veux dire, le pauvre homme était dans un triste état.

Hermione se figea. Lavande afficha son sourire le plus doucereux en voyant l’expression d’horreur absolue qui se peignait sur le visage de Hermione.

– Je… Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux dire, bredouilla Hermione.  
– Eh bien, j’ai pensé, après l’avoir vu dans l’état où il était au petit déjeuner, que vous aviez dû boire assez pour tuer un dragon.

Lavande s’autorisa le luxe d’un gloussement avant d’ajouter :

– Et vous avez dû coucher ensemble aussi parce que vous empestiez littéralement le sexe !  
– Je…

Hermione se sentit soudainement incroyablement malade, ses jambes vacillèrent et elle s’assit lourdement sur le bord de son lit.

– Je n’étais pas avec le professeur Snape, je ne sais pas ce qui t’a donné cette idée. 

De toutes les choses que Hermione Granger faisait bien, mentir n’en était pas une. Elle s’empourpra encore plus et se mit à fixer ses mains de plus en plus crispées.

Lavande éclata soudain d’un rire joyeux. 

– Oh, allez, Granger, remets–toi, je ne vais le dire à personne.  
– Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, insista Hermione, désespérée. 

Comment le savait–elle ? Comment Lavande le savait–elle ?

Lavande soupira, roula des yeux, se dirigea vers le lit de Hermione et se laissa tomber à côté de sa camarade de chambre. 

– Écoute, dit–elle gaiement, je n’ai peut–être pas ton incroyable capacité mentale mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Tout ce que j’ai pour moi, à part une compétence assez moyenne en Magie et Divination, c’est mon sens de l’odorat. Snape d’ordinaire sent vraiment bon… Et je veux dire vraiment bon. On ne le croirait pas à le voir mais c’est probablement lui qui sent le mieux de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves. Il sent le bois de santal, le patchouli et cette nuance réellement complexe de fleurs et de potions. C’est une formidable senteur, j’aimerais savoir comment il la fabrique parce que je parie que je pourrais la vendre par pintes. Toi, normalement, tu sens cet étrange parfum moldu, un assortiment de shampooing et de savon qui dit que c’est de l’Ylang Ylang et de la fleur d’oranger mais qui ne sent rien de tel. En tout cas, ce matin, tu sentais une affreuse substance d’alcool anisé, le vomi, ton ensemble étrange de parfum moldu, le bois de santal, le patchouli et une odeur tout à fait unique que j’appellerais ton sexe.

Hermione blêmit et dévisagea Lavande avec horreur, se demandant exactement ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

– Et ce matin, le professeur Snape sentait le bois de santal, le patchouli et son parfum fleuri de potions, l’odeur d’alcool anisé, ton parfum moldu et, pour couronner le tout, ton sexe.

Lavande fit un large sourire de triomphe.

– Je n’ai rien à ajouter.

Hermione s’assit, la bouche ouverte de terreur et se demanda si elle était la première personne à ne s’être jamais fait attraper à cause de l’odeur de son corps. Lavande Brown devait réellement abandonner son idée de se lancer dans le commerce de parfum, elle devait devenir Auror, flairant le crime avec son nez tout–puissant !

– Eh bien ? demanda Lavande impatiemment.  
– Eh bien, quoi ?

La voix de Hermione était un peu rauque.

– Alors, c’est quel genre d’homme ?  
– Rien ne s’est passé, marmonna Hermione et elle rougit.

Elle n’était vraiment qu’une lamentable menteuse.

– Le gros suçon sur ton cou suggère le contraire. A propos, bonne chance pour t’en débarrasser.

Maudit soit cet infernal suçon ! Elle semblait se rappeler que c’était incroyable quand il le lui avait fait mais, à l’évidence, tout le monde avait vu ce foutu truc !

– Il… 

Elle mordilla sa bouche.

– On n’a pas couché ensemble, ni rien, dit–elle précipitamment.

Lavande poussa un petit cri et claqua des mains. Elle se rejeta sur le lit de Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

– Okay, raconte–moi ce qui s’est passé – et surtout ne sois pas avare de détails.  
– Je… Il… Nous…

Hermione regarda Lavande et sentit un petit sourire espiègle s’épanouir sur son visage. Elle se tourna et remonta ses jambes sur le lit, fit face à sa camarade de chambre et se prépara à avoir le premier papotage de filles de sa vie.

oOo

Harry ouvrit ses yeux et se surprit à observer une nuque en extrême gros plan. Des cheveux blonds soyeux en désordre étaient étalés au hasard contre la peau pâle et le cou descendait en courbe sur une mince épaule musclée. La chair de cette épaule était endommagée par des cicatrices violettes à vif, le reste de son corps était niché confortablement dans le creux du sien.

La chambre était éclairée et, pendant un moment, Harry fut certain qu’ils avaient tous les deux dormi trop longtemps mais un coup d’œil à l’horloge de style ancien que Draco avait dans un coin, montrait qu’il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin. Ils s’étaient endormis avec le charme d’éclairage toujours en action. Il était sur le point d’éteindre et de retourner dormir mais dans la lumière jaune, Harry pouvait le voir.

Draco.

Un Draco paisiblement endormi, blotti contre son corps. Le bras de Harry était lourdement enroulé autour de son corps et il était surpris que la lente montée et descente de la respiration de Draco ne l’ait pas gardé éveillé. En fait, en dépit des quelques courtes heures de sommeil, il se sentait plus reposé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des années. Il se perdit pour un moment dans la glorieuse intimité du corps enveloppé contre le sien. Dans son sommeil, Draco était vulnérable et pourtant il était couché là, confiant, son poing à moitié en boule sur l’oreiller, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, ses cils évasés sur sa joue. Même la sensation de ses pieds, dont un reposait entre les chevilles de Harry, semblait si incroyablement intime que Harry sentit une vague d’émotions le submerger. Il fit courir sa main le long du bras de Draco et caressa la masse ferme de son épaule.

Mon dieu, c’était une chose incroyable. Le corps de Draco était merveilleusement chaud et Harry ne s’était jamais senti si à l’aise et détendu. Sous sa main, il sentit l’épaule de Draco bouger et il s’émerveilla de la sensation de ses muscles qui changeaient de place de façon fluide et des os qui pivotaient dans leurs articulations. La texture de sa peau sous sa main était douce et lisse. Il sentit la colonne vertébrale se cambrer et onduler contre sa poitrine. Il sourit et tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux soyeux.

Draco roula sur le dos et s’étendit. Harry redressa la tête et regarda son amant dormir, admira les sourcils clairs, le doux arc de son nez, la manière dont ses longs cils s’allongeaient contre sa joue et sa bouche sensuelle aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Puis, comme s’il était conscient qu’il était observé, le front de Draco se plissa dans un petit froncement de sourcils ; il cligna des yeux et les ouvrit.

Ils se dévisagèrent sans dire un mot pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures. Finalement, Harry murmura :

– Salut.  
– Bonjour, vint la réponse endormie. 

Draco s’étira un peu et étouffa un bâillement.

– Quelle heure il est ?  
– Tôt, un peu plus de trois heures.

Draco se renfrogna et roula vers Harry. Il jeta un bras autour de sa taille et nicha son visage dans le creux de son bras.

– C’est trop tôt, déclara–t–il en faisant la moue et sembla sur le point de se replonger dans un profond sommeil.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la masse de cheveux blonds ; il ne voulait qu’une chose : se pelotonner à nouveau dans le lit avec lui.

– Je dois partir, dit–il à contrecœur.

Draco se tendit et leva sa tête.

– Pourquoi ?   
– Je… Ron…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il voulait dire, quelque chose au sujet de Ron mais il regarda le visage de Draco, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil et se délecta de la chaleur du corps à côté du sien. Sans hésitation, il repoussa Draco dans les oreillers et roula au–dessus de lui.

– Tu veux bien ? demanda–t–il, en se penchant.

Il embrassa doucement Draco, faisant courir le bout de sa langue sur les douces lèvres. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cette soudaine ruée d’audace, il n’aurait jamais osé faire ça le soir d’avant. Mais, tant de choses s’étaient passées depuis le soir précédent.

– Je veux bien quoi ? Que tu partes ou que tu m’embrasses ?   
– Je dois partir. Ça te dérange que je t’embrasse ?   
– Non, m’embrasser, c’est bien.

Draco reprit doucement le visage de Harry pour un autre baiser, repoussant les dents avec sa langue et festoyant avidement sur sa bouche.

Oh, c’était la meilleure manière de se réveiller. Harry se sentait comme s’il était mort et parti au paradis. Le corps de Draco au–dessous de lui était incroyable, une masse complexe de nerfs, de sang, de pensées, d’émotions, d’os et de muscles, tous retenus volontairement captifs dans l’étreinte de Harry. Harry embrassa sa poitrine avec hésitation, goûtant la transpiration salée et la peau d’une blancheur laiteuse sur le mince torse musclé. Il fit courir sa langue sur sa clavicule, descendit sur un pectoral ferme jusqu’à ce que, finalement, il effleure un téton avec le tranchant de ses dents.

Draco, à moitié gémissant, à moitié riant, s’étira sous la bouche de Harry. 

– C’est agréable, chuchota–t–il.

Harry sourit et ferma doucement ses dents sur le petit bouton rose.

– Oh, putain, haleta Draco.  
– Je te fais mal ? s’enquit vivement Harry.  
– Mon dieu, non, n’arrête pas ! 

Harry rit tout bas. Il suça le bouton, le mordit un peu plus fort et ensuite plus fort encore, testant Draco, le faisant gémir et se tordre, haleter son appréciation. Harry caressa et embrassa un chemin vers le bas, sur les côtes de Draco, vers la plaine plate de son estomac, effleurant de sa langue le creux de son nombril. Des vagues de chair de poule se propagèrent sur l’étendue de la chair pâle. Il mania maladroitement le cordon du pantalon de pyjama de Draco – il doutait sérieusement que Draco eut même entendu parler d’élastique dans les bandes de ceinture – et baissa le pantalon de soie, laissant Draco nu sous lui.

Harry s’assit en arrière un instant, saisissant sa première vision de Draco Malfoy nu. Il avait vu des mecs nus auparavant. On ne vit pas dans un pensionnat pendant sept ans sans voir ses amis nus, ils partageaient les salles de bains après tout, mais il n’avait jamais vraiment regardé avant. Les longues jambes de Draco étaient harmonieuses et pâles, saupoudrées de poils blonds légèrement plus foncés que ses cheveux. Harry pouvait voir les tentacules des cicatrices violettes s’enrouler autour du haut de sa cuisse droite et de son genou droit. Pendant un instant, il se focalisa sur elles ; dans son esprit, avec la clarté du cristal, il se promit qu’il allait trouver qui avait fait ça, trouver qui l’avait blessé et qu’il allait le tuer. Puis il s’allongea et effleura, de ses lèvres, le sexe parfait de Draco.

Le pénis de Draco avait l’air similaire au sien. Lorsque Harry fit courir ses doigts le long de la texture délicate du membre, il en savoura la sensation. Il mit sa main en coupe autour comme si c’était quelque chose d’incroyablement fragile et en embrassa la douce tête. C’était aussi doux que les pétales d’une rose. Harry frotta son pouce sur l’extrémité, pressa doucement en étalant les fluides. Il pouvait voir le sang se répandre sur le tissu juste en dessous du gland, la colorant en rose sombre, plus foncé à son centre. Harry lécha le présperme et entendit Draco aspirer vigoureusement entre ses dents avant de laisser échapper un petit cri. C’était intime, brut, incroyable. Comme s’il tenait le cœur de quelqu’un entre ses mains.

Draco se releva sur les coudes et regarda les lèvres roses de Harry se séparer, exactement comme il l’avait imaginé en fantasme. Harry prit le pénis de Draco profondément dans sa gorge avec précaution.

C’était maladroit au début. Son sexe remplissait sa bouche, poussait sa langue en arrière et allait trop loin au fond de sa gorge. Il eut presque un haut–le–cœur mais il força le réflexe à diminuer, il voulait que sa gorge se relâche et s’ouvre.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière. C’était trop bon et il savait qu’il n’allait pas durer longtemps. Il voulait jouir depuis le soir d’avant et maintenant, avec la bouche de Harry enveloppée autour de lui, il était si près du bord qu’il était surpris de ne pas y être encore. Il ne voulait pas que cette glorieuse sensation finisse. Les doigts de Harry lui chatouillaient les testicules, les poils duveteux à la jointure de ses cuisses, caressaient ses hanches. Draco laissa ces doigts aller partout où ils voulaient aller.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry, oh, putain…

Il grogna désespérément, s’effondra sur les oreillers puis plongea ses mains dans les cheveux noirs en bataille de Harry. Il allait jouir. Il pouvait le sentir. Il ne pouvait pas l’arrêter. Il gémit et cria qu’il allait jouir encore et encore. Son corps était au point culminant.

Harry se concentra sur le fait de bouger sa bouche en écoutant les cris de Draco. Il savait qu’il était proche

Je le veux, pensa–t–il. Je veux qu’il jouisse, je veux être celui qui a provoqué ça, je le veux.

– Harry, s’écria Draco. Harry, Harry, Har… ah… ah… ahhhhhh…

Draco jouit, fort. Toutes intentions de sortir de la bouche de Harry envolées, dès qu’il avait commencé à se soulager par saccades en atteignant l’orgasme.

Harry s’étrangla et força sa gorge à travailler pour avaler le sperme que Draco y déposait. Il toussa un peu et se demanda s’il s’y habituerait. Il espérait. Il espérait qu’il aurait la possibilité de s’y habituer. Il leva son regard vers Draco étendu dans les oreillers, il regardait fixement le plafond, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

– C’était bien ?

Draco éclata de rire à l’absurdité de la question. Comment cela pouvait–il ne pas avoir été bien ? 

– C’était incroyable.

Harry rampa vers le haut pour l’embrasser, pour sentir les lèvres douces et chaudes de Draco contre les siennes.

– Je ne veux pas partir, chuchota Harry.  
– Je ne veux pas que tu t’en ailles. 

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, légèrement au début mais comme leurs langues se rencontraient et s’enroulaient l’une autour de l’autre, cela devint plus urgent. Ils pressèrent leurs corps avec force, leurs mains s’étreignirent d’une manière qui laisserait de minuscules bleus sur la chair pâle.

– Tu as si bon goût, murmura Draco.  
– Toi aussi, haleta Harry. 

Il ne voulait pas partir, il voulait se mettre en boule, ici dans ce lit, avec cet homme et dormir longtemps, jusqu’au matin, mais il devait s’en aller, il devait retourner dans sa propre chambre. Malgré son désir de rester ici jusqu’à l’aube, il ne voulait pas tenter d’expliquer, à tous sans exception, pourquoi il se glissait furtivement hors de la chambre à coucher de Draco Malfoy. Draco le comprenait. Ils connaissaient tous les deux la délicatesse de la situation. Draco s’assit et consciencieusement enfila un peignoir en soie sur son corps couvert de cicatrices.

Harry soupira, réticent à y mettre un terme puis il balança ses jambes hors du lit avant d’enfiler son boxer, son jean et ses robes.

– Tu reviens ce soir ? 

La voix de Draco était calme, un peu incertaine ; il agrippait sa robe autour de lui, comme pour se protéger.

Harry aurait pu danser une gigue de joie. 

– Oui, dit–il. 

Il ne pouvait pas envisager de répondre autre chose, il voulait hurler : « oui » sur les toits.

– Viens tard, lui conseilla Draco en souriant, et mets ta cape d’invisibilité. Je veux que tu restes toute la nuit et je ne veux pas que la Belette le découvre et me jette un sort pour t’avoir souillé.

Harry fit un large sourire et, après un instant d’hésitation, il donna à Draco un très long baiser d’au revoir, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et se caresser, avant de prendre congé à contrecœur.

oOo

Il ne savait pas qu’elle était là.

Il l’avait cherchée, s’était employé à la trouver, mais en fin de compte, il savait qu’elle était trop bien protégée contre lui et il avait abandonné tout espoir de la retrouver. Il ne lui était pas venu à l’esprit qu’elle était encore à l’école, mais elle était ici.

Viktor Krum se renfonça un peu plus dans l’angle en pierre de la salle de bains, sachant qu’il ne devait pas s’inquiéter, elle serait incapable de le voir. Hermione Granger laissa tomber sa serviette et son sac sur le sol à côté du bassin, bailla et tourna les robinets.

Chourave lui avait dit qu’elle était toujours là. Ne connaissant pas leur histoire, le professeur avait loué les talents de Miss Granger en Botanique. Quelques questions plus tard et il savait où la trouver. Ils étaient encore là, tous les trois. Il était allé dans la salle commune pour la trouver, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu’il allait lui dire mais peut–être espérait–il l’avertir qu’il était là, afin qu’elle ne s’étouffe pas avec son petit déjeuner en le voyant. Elle n’était pas là, c’était sombre et désert. Alors, il avait utilisé un de ses multiples talents, il avait disparu des regards et attendu qu’elle s’éveille.

Il avait vu Harry sortir d’un couloir, il affichait un air tout chiffonné de sommeil et satisfait puis il disparut à travers une autre porte. Il attendit encore deux autres heures avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne trouble le silence. Il parvint même à dormir un peu. Puis une porte s’était ouverte, l’avait réveillé et elle était apparue.

Il aurait alors dû se manifester ou bien partir. À la place, il l’avait suivie dans la salle de bain.

Krum était inaccoutumé au luxe de Poudlard. Durmstrang était plus rudimentaire et plus froid. Il avait trouvé que la salle de bain attachée à ses propres quartiers était extravagante et maintenant qu’il voyait cette salle de bains, il n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Fournir tant de luxe à des étudiants semblait grotesque. Une baignoire de la taille d’une petite piscine n’était rien d’autre qu’un gaspillage d’eau. Bien sûr, les élèves partageaient sans aucun doute ce luxe mais il ne pourrait ne jamais le comprendre.

Comme pour prouver le partage des étudiants, une autre fille entra dans la salle de bains et commença à bavarder de loin avec Hermione. Elles semblaient être de bonnes amies, toutes les deux riant d’une plaisanterie. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’elles se disaient avec clarté, mais il ne voulait pas risquer d’aller plus près.

Un filet de sueur roula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait qu’il devait partir. Il n’avait pas encore donné le moindre cours et il était là, caché dans la salle de bain des filles senior, à espionner. Il devait partir. Il devait la sortir de son esprit, de ses pensées, de sa vue, mais lorsqu’elle dénoua son peignoir et le suspendit à un crochet, dévoilant son corps pâle, glorieusement nu, il sut qu’il n’irait nulle part.

Il avait encore sa dernière lettre dans sa poche intérieure. « Je ne crois pas que nous devrions continuer à nous écrire. » Elle ignorait combien ces mots l’avaient torturé. Elle avait retourné ses lettres ultérieures non ouvertes, se protégeant ainsi de lui d’une telle façon qu’il pourrait la chercher jusqu’à la fin des temps sans jamais la trouver.

Mais il l’avait trouvée. Elle était ici maintenant. Il pouvait aller vers elle, il pouvait tendre la main et la toucher, pour lui prouver qu’il n’avait pas l’intention d’être repoussé à la légère.

Le visage souriant d’Albus Dumbledore, qui s’était montré d’une bonté incommensurable en l’engageant, traversa son esprit. Dumbledore croyait en l’honneur et il était parvenu à le trouver dans le plus improbable des endroits. Pour sa part, Krum savait tout du passé du menaçant Maître des Potions, Karkaroff pouvait bien avoir été un lâche mais il était aussi une source utile d’informations. Alors que Krum savait que se cacher dans la salle de bains des filles à espionner la seule fille qui l’avait rejeté – et par conséquent la seule fille qu’il voulait – n’était guère honorable, il avait pleinement l’intention de faire le travail qu’il était venu faire.

Dumbledore n’avait pas du tout à s’inquiéter à cet égard, du moins Krum l’espérait. Il ne la toucherait pas, il s’était fait une promesse à lui–même. À Poudlard, on lui donnait une chance qu’il n’aurait jamais reçue chez lui. La guerre avait décimé son pays et son ancienne école. Il n’y avait plus d’équipe de Quidditch valant la peine d’être mentionnée et beaucoup de pays semblaient peu disposés à l’embaucher, quel que soit son talent et en dépit du fait qu’il n’avait rien eu à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou les Mangemorts durant la guerre. Il ne ferait rien pour compromettre son poste. Son boulot consistait à enseigner aux enfants à monter sur des balais et les complexités des divers sports sorciers. Il arbitrerait également les matchs de Quidditch, chose qui lui serrait le cœur parce qu’il brûlait d’envie d’y jouer mais il l’avait acceptée, comme une partie des répercussions de la guerre. Son chemin croiserait rarement celui de Miss Granger et il savait comment éviter les complications en l’évitant, elle.

Excepté le fait qu’il était déjà en train de compliquer les choses, en l’espionnant, elle, et son amie, dans le bain.

Son amie avait aussi enlevé sa robe maintenant et il suspendit toute pensée pendant un moment, tandis qu’il appréciait le spectacle des deux femmes devant lui. Hermione était mince. Quand il l’avait rencontrée, au début, elle n’était qu’une enfant et il l’avait trouvée grande pour son âge ; il apparaissait qu’elle n’avait pas grandi d’un pouce. Son corps était quelconque, pâle et svelte avec des seins qui étaient un peu trop petits et des hanches qui n’étaient pas assez larges pour être vraiment féminines. Ses mamelons étaient petits et roses et les poils dans la poussée en v de ses cuisses étaient rares et hirsutes, de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

En comparaison, l’autre fille était plus grande et plus jolie, légèrement bronzée, avec de longs cheveux sombres, les membres souples. Elle avait des seins assez gros avec de larges mamelons bruns rosés, Krum savait qu’ils auraient la douceur du satin sous sa langue. Les poils sombres de son pubis auraient été épais et abondants s’ils n’avaient pas été épilés sans pitié à la racine. Elle se tourna et son regard suivit la courbe de ses hanches et la chair douce et parfaite de ses fesses. Des deux, cette fille était la beauté et Krum pouvait parfaitement imaginer qu’elle était capable de fournir beaucoup de plaisir mais elle ne possédait pas une chose qui était essentielle. Elle n’était tout simplement pas Hermione.

Pendant un instant fugace, il réfléchit à ce qu’il pourrait faire avec un sortilège Imperium, juste là, maintenant. Il repoussa cette idée, inutile d’aller à Azkaban juste parce qu’il était excité.

Il garderait ses distances, il garderait ses mains sur lui et lui laisserait son intimité.

Après que les jeunes filles eurent pris un bain.

Il se dit qu’il pouvait bien se permettre tout ça.

oOo

Hermione quitta la salle de bains avec un sentiment étrange, presque comme si elle avait été surveillée. Elle avait entendu dire que Mimi Geignarde s’était pris d’un vif intérêt pour les occupants de la salle de bains des garçons. C’était plutôt logique qu’elle ait décidé de jeter un coup d’œil aux filles à un moment ou un autre, c’est pourquoi Hermione pensa que c’était probablement Mimi qui l’avait ainsi troublée. Lavande avait été d’accord mais comme elle était de nature plus exhibitionniste que Hermione, elle s’était étirée de tout son long et avait flotté joyeusement au centre du bassin. C’était comme ça que Hermione l’avait laissée.

Aussi résolument déplaisante qu’était l’idée de penser que Mimi l’espionnait, Hermione n’allait pas se tracasser pour ça. Elle supposa que le malheureux fantôme avait très peu de plaisirs et si elle y pensait sérieusement, elle ne verrait pas d’inconvénient à entrevoir quelques uns des garçons en train de prendre un bain. Du reste, Hermione avait d’autres choses à l’esprit en ce moment, comme le fait que Lavande avait promis de la coiffer et de la maquiller ce matin.

Elle était sur le point de traverser la salle commune pour aller vers sa chambre quand elle sentit sa présence. Il semblait que depuis ces quelques derniers jours, son corps s’était involontairement accordé au sien. Elle regarda autour d’elle au moment où le professeur Snape sortait du couloir qui menait à la chambre de Draco.

Elle se figea, lui aussi. Ils se retrouvèrent paralysés pendant un moment, comme ils saisissaient et absorbaient chacun la présence de l’autre. Ils étaient raisonnablement proches, à moins d’un mètre de distance, la porte de la chambre à coucher de Hermione étant juste à côté de l’entrée du couloir. Elle songea que tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de faire était d’avancer de deux pas vers lui et elle pourrait tendre la main et le toucher. Laisser sa main reposer sur sa poitrine. Sentir son cœur battre. L’embrasser. L’entraîner dans sa chambre et bloquer la porte si fortement que Lavande ne pourrait plus jamais y entrer. Le jeter sur le lit et attenter à sa pudeur. Elle se sentait devenir moite et collante entre ses cuisses.

Il était vêtu de noir comme à son habitude mais pas dans ses robes d’école. Il avait sur lui ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements moldus et une fois qu’elle enregistra ça, elle faillit en mourir d’étonnement. Il portait un pantalon, des chaussures noires et un pull–over en laine noire qui avait l’air doux et agréable au toucher, un peu trop grand pour lui. Dans sa main, il tenait un long manteau noir. Se rappelant sa conversation avec Lavande de la nuit précédente, elle fit attention à son odeur. Il sentait le propre. Le parfum du bois de santal n’était pas dominant, en effet, il semblait plus faire partie de sa peau que quelque chose qui y était appliqué. Ses cheveux étaient humides, comme s’il venait de se doucher. Elle engloba toutes ces choses, brûlant de le toucher, de sentir les cheveux mouillés autour de ses doigts, de tester la douceur de son pull en laine.

Comme ses yeux la détaillaient minutieusement, elle maudit mentalement son obsession pour Winnie l’Ourson. Elle portait son peignoir Porcinet en éponge bouclée et ses pantoufles orange clair en forme de griffes de tigre que Ron lui avait achetées pour son anniversaire. Il les avait vues dans un magasin moldu de Londres et les avait trouvées marrantes. Elle aussi, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tienne debout avec elles au pied, en face du professeur Snape. Distraitement, elle enleva de sa tête la serviette dans laquelle elle avait enveloppé ses cheveux et le regretta immédiatement parce que les boucles mouillées tombèrent sur ses épaules dans un humide désordre frisé. Lavande avait insisté pour que Hermione les lave avec son propre shampooing et les rince avant qu’elle puisse les coiffer.

Il pensa qu’il allait bien, il avait été choqué de la voir là, il avait été instantanément attiré par elle, mais il allait bien. Il avait décidé que s’il se concentrait sur ce ridicule peignoir en éponge et sur les choses qu’elle avait aux pieds – seul Merlin savait ce que c’était – il pouvait prétendre que peut–être ce n’était pas elle. Bien sûr, c’était tout à fait évident qu’elle n’avait rien sous sa robe, celle–ci se séparait juste assez pour qu’il puisse voir la petite trace d’une cuisse, d’un genou pâle et la légère courbe d’un mollet. Mais s’il ne regardait pas là, s’il levait juste un peu son regard, loin de la chair dénudée, alors il irait bien. Puis elle avait enlevé la serviette de sa tête et toutes ses boucles humides avaient dégringolé, sentant le chèvrefeuille et le lilas, frisant d’une telle manière que sa bouche s’était asséchée. Il n’allait vraiment pas bien, il devait sortir de là, les vêtements moldus qu’il portait n’étaient pas aussi indulgents que ses robes. Il s’était déjà masturbé en pensant à elle une fois ce matin – et hier soir, juste après qu’elle soit partie. Maintenant la voir en chair et en os – oh, mon dieu, sa peau – n’aidait pas vraiment sa cause.

Ils laissèrent tous les deux leurs yeux examiner la pièce tout autour, essayant de détecter un signe de mouvement ou de vie. La plupart des gens essayaient de profiter de leurs dernières minutes de sommeil, ceux qui s’étaient aventurés à ouvrir leur porte avaient vu le professeur Snape et l’avaient refermée. Il était trop tôt pour être confronté avec le perfide Maître des Potions, la plupart aurait besoin d’au moins deux autres heures avant que ce soit une option. Lavande était sortie de la salle de bains, les avait vus tous les deux et elle s’était retournée pour repartir directement à l’intérieur.

Ainsi ils étaient seuls, n’importe qui pouvait sortir mais en cet instant, ils étaient seuls.

Le cœur de Hermione battait si fort et si bruyamment dans sa poitrine qu’elle était certaine qu’il pouvait l’entendre. Elle se mit à chercher quelque chose à dire, quelque chose de profond et de parfait qui provoquerait son désir. 

– Je… chercha–t–elle. Bonjour, Professeur, finit–elle à mi–voix.  
– Bonjour, Hermione.

Sa voix était dépourvue de sarcasme ou de moelleux, elle était douce, un peu âpre et il l’avait appelée par son prénom.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau mutuellement, chacun se focalisant sur les complexités du visage de l’autre. Il avait l’air un peu plus pâle que d’habitude et elle remarqua qu’il y avait de sombres cernes sous ses yeux noirs, comme s’il n’avait pas bien dormi depuis longtemps. Elle laissa son regard voyager du bas de l’arc prononcé de son nez à sa bouche pâle qui, quand elle était dénuée de mépris, semblait tendre, bien qu’elle ne dirait jamais qu’elle était douce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne le regarda pas en voyant de la laideur. Son visage était un amalgame d’imperfections, ses yeux étaient trop sombres, son nez, trop gros et ses lèvres, trop fines. Son visage était émacié, son teint pâle et blafard, ses cheveux graisseux mais, à ce moment–là, elle ne pouvait pas contempler une vue qui l’aurait enchantée davantage.

– Je pars pour Londres, lui annonça–t–il gauchement.

Il brisait ainsi la promesse qu’il s’était fait plus tôt de ne pas lui parler de ses déplacements, elle n’avait pas besoin de savoir, ce n’était qu’une élève. 

– Je n’enseignerai pas aujourd’hui, précisa–t–il encore.

Le cœur de Hermione se serra. Lavande et elle s’étaient traînées hors du lit aux aurores que pour s’assurer qu’elle aurait l’air parfaite pour lui aujourd’hui et, à la place, il la voyait dans son peignoir Porcinet et ses pantoufles en griffes de tigre. 

– Oh, fut tout ce qu’elle put dire.

Puis elle réfléchit à tout ça et sur la cause de son départ.

– C’est à cause de moi ? 

Il courba sa lèvre dans un sourire moqueur et arqua un sourcil.

– Allons, Miss Granger, dit–il doucement, est–ce que vous pensez réellement que vous pouvez me faire fuir ?

Pendant un moment, elle crut qu’il était sérieux mais ensuite elle réalisa qu’il faisait une blague et elle était plutôt autocritique. Le professeur Snape était en train de plaisanter avec elle ! Elle rougit et sentit ses pieds bouger comme elle avançait d’un pas plus près de lui. 

– Quand serez–vous de retour ?   
– Dimanche.

Il dut lutter avec lui–même pour s’empêcher d’ajouter : « Venez avec moi ». Il savait que ça serait sans doute la pire chose à dire. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il devait encore ajuster ça parce que jusqu’ici, il n’avait provoqué qu’une glorieuse pagaille pour rectifier la situation. C’était pire maintenant parce qu’il avait fait un pas vers elle et qu’ils étaient dans la salle commune de sa tour. Chaque minute pouvait amener plus de trente étudiants dehors pour témoigner de son comportement insensé. C’était une excellente opportunité pour la dégoûter – parce que seul Merlin savait pourquoi ses regards n’étaient pas suffisants – et il pouvait à peine parler. Sa langue, d’ordinaire si habile en répliques blessantes ou en cruautés flagrantes, était tordue et plus morte que vive. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était : « Venez avec moi » et en pareille circonstance, il se tut simplement.

– Si longtemps ?

Elle entendit le son anxieux que sa voix avait pris. Il n’était que mercredi, s’absenter jusqu’à dimanche voulait dire qu’il serait parti pour presque une semaine. Elle voulait désespérément le supplier de la prendre avec lui. Elle pouvait aller à Londres, elle était en avance sur tous ses devoirs, ils pouvaient partir ensemble. Elle savait que c’était une pensée ridicule. Il ne dirait jamais oui à une telle requête, il pourrait même la mépriser d’avoir suggéré ça. Il était son professeur, elle était son élève et elle savait que c’était comme il voulait que ce soit. Mais ils se rapprochaient l’un de l’autre, comme attirés par un treuil et pas de leur propre gré.

Elle hésita et mit une main tremblante contre son estomac. Sentant pour la première fois la masse ferme de son corps sous ses vêtements. Contre sa volonté, sa propre main s’éleva alors, caressa de ses doigts sensibles la douce texture de son peignoir et il sentit la dureté d’un mamelon sous le tissu. Il devait arrêter ça, il le devait – simplement, il le ne voulait pas.

– Il y a des choses dont je dois m’occuper.

Il avait l’impression que sa bouche était pleine de billes. Ses doigts s’égarèrent plus bas, sur la ceinture nouée autour de sa taille et après un instant d’hésitation, plongèrent dans l’ouverture dans la robe.

Mais, au nom de tout ce qui était sacré et saint, qu’était–il en train de faire ? Il ne pouvait pas être en train de faire ça. Ce n’était pas rationnel et il était avant tout un être rationnel… La plupart du temps. Il n’était pas en train de tendre la main entre ses cuisses, non. Mais il le faisait et il savait qu’il le faisait.

– Le professeur Dumbledore prendra les Potions jusqu’à ce que je revienne, dit–il, espérant que le son de quelque chose de si banal ferait ressortir d’une manière ou d’une autre sa main de la chaleur entre ses jambes.

Sa respiration se saccada lorsque ses doigts caressèrent doucement les boucles humides à la jointure de ses cuisses, elle les sépara légèrement pour lui donner un accès plus facile et un long doigt effleura son clitoris avant d’entrer doucement dans son corps.

– E–et v–vous serez de retour d–diman–c–che ?

Doux Jésus, mais comment faisait–il ça ? Il était en elle, une fois de plus, d’autres doigts doués massaient son clitoris et elle oscilla contre sa main.

– Si…

Sa propre respiration s’entrecoupa ; il voulait l’attirer plus près et enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux mouillés.

– Si ce n’est pas avant. 

Elle était si chaude et étroite à l’intérieur. Si elle faisait cet effet autour de son doigt, il ne pouvait qu’imaginer ce qu’elle serait autour de son pénis. Il la déchirerait, il était trop gros. Il voulait désespérément le découvrir. Il savait qu’il devait arrêter ça, ils pouvaient être surpris, quelqu’un pouvait sortir de sa chambre à coucher mais il ne pouvait pas s’interrompre parce qu’elle était si brûlante et humide et il la désirait tellement qu’il mourrait s’il ne l’avait pas.

Ils l’ont fait, pensa–t–il soudainement. Ils ont finalement trouvé un moyen de me tuer.

– Je p–pourrais vous v–v–voir quand vous r–r–reviendrez ?

Elle commençait à atteindre son point culminant et elle voulait qu’il continue, cela ne prendrait pas longtemps, elle y était presque.

– Je…

Il déglutit.

– Je…

Si elle déplaçait juste sa main plus bas…

– Oui, je…

Il haleta quand il sentit son corps se resserrer autour de ses doigts. Elle commença à se tendre contre sa main.

– Je crois que nous avons besoin de… discuter…

Il ferma les yeux, elle se mit à geindre silencieusement, en mordant sa lèvre, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

– …de certaines choses, finit–il.

Hermione jouit en projetant ses hanches dans sa main, elle trébucha, tomba contre lui et il la tint contre son corps, oubliant pour un moment exactement où il était, tandis qu’elle laissait échapper son orgasme d’une voix rauque. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle pouvait à peine penser. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et elle réalisa qu’elle était pressée contre lui. 

– Emmenez–moi avec vous, chuchota–t–elle, luttant pour rester sur ses pieds.

À ce moment–là, il était d’accord l’emmener où elle voulait, à condition que, quand ils y seraient, il puisse l’allonger et la baiser jusqu’à ce que aucun d’eux n’arrive plus à marcher. 

– Je…

Il ne put répondre car Draco sortit du couloir, enveloppé dans un peignoir en soie. Il bailla largement en marchant droit dans le dos du Maître des Potions. Snape mit vivement Hermione sur ses pieds et enfonça sa main dans sa poche puis la retira, rectifia le peignoir de Hermione et le remit en place. Hermione était encore dans un état de béatitude et n’avait pas encore réalisée ce qui était en train de se passer.

Draco Malfoy n’était pas idiot. Bien qu’il eut quelques difficultés à croire qu’il était même possible que Hermione Granger et Severus Snape puissent éventuellement être en train de faire quelque chose de vaguement sexuel l’un avec l’autre, la chaleur et la tension qui émanaient d’eux par vagues étaient presque palpable. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’il avait vu Hermione appuyée contre Snape et la main du professeur dans sa robe. 

– Pardon, dit–il en baillant à nouveau. J’ai interrompu quelque chose ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non.

Severus redevint brusquement et très rapidement le professeur Snape.

– J’étais simplement en train de dire à Miss Granger que je n’enseignerai pas aujourd’hui et qu’elle devait poursuivre ses solutions planétaires pour le restant de la semaine. Je crois bien que vous devriez faire de même.  
– D’accord, si tu le dis, Oncle Severus.

Draco fit un large sourire. Une ombre de rougeur se répandit sur la chair de Snape et il se tourna vers Hermione.

– Pendant que je serai absent, le directeur a requis votre aide afin de vous assurer qu’au moins une des solutions de Mr Potter fonctionne réellement. Il est plutôt inquiet que Potter ne passe pas cette année.

Hermione était sidérée. Comment pouvait–il passer si rapidement de l’homme qu’elle voulait jeter par terre et agresser sexuellement à son sarcastique Maître des Potions ?

C’est parce que c’est ton sarcastique Maître des Potions, espèce d’idiote.

– Oui, Professeur, parvint–elle à dire, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et se dirigeait hors de la pièce.

Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler et elle sentit un bras s’étendre autour de sa taille. Elle regarda Draco lui faire un large sourire.

– Et bien, Miss Granger, dit–il en l’aidant à retourner dans sa chambre. Je crois qu’il t’apprécie.  
– Je…

Elle rougit tandis qu’ils titubaient dans sa chambre et elle s’affaissa sur le lit.

– Je…  
– Et je pense que nous avons découvert qui t’a fait ces suçons.

Elle secoua sa tête.

– S’il te plaît, ne…  
– Je ne vais rien dire.

Il rit doucement.

– Mais j’ajouterais : bon travail. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ça.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête. 

– Oncle Severus ?  
– C’est mon parrain, techniquement pas un oncle mais je l’appelle juste comme ça quand je veux l’emmerder un peu.

Draco rit tout bas.

– Ou quand je veux lui faire savoir que je ne suis pas dupe.  
– Tu ne le diras pas ?  
– Bien sûr que non.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Mais tu devrais aller prendre un bain, tu sens comme si tu venais juste de tirer un coup.

La bouche de Hermione s’ouvrit en grand et Draco sortit de sa chambre, en ricanant toujours, en route pour sa douche matinale.

oOo

Ron Weasley était de vraiment très mauvaise humeur. Sa soirée ne s’était pas déroulée comme prévu, il s’était pleinement attendu à avoir une rose sur le contrat et pouvoir ainsi faire étalage de sa réussite – mais certainement pas de sa maîtresse – à son ami moins couronné de succès. Quand il l’avait laissé, Harry était assis seul dans la salle commune et projetait d’aller au lit de bonne heure mais, quand Ron était revenu aux environs de deux heures du matin, il y avait un des plus gros boutons de rose que Ron ait jamais vu sur le rosier de Harry. Ron avait un bouton de rose sur le sien mais il était plutôt petit et il paraissait brunâtre et fané.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, quand il s’était réveillé à sept heures du matin, Harry dormait dans son propre lit, l’air satisfait et il y avait un autre énorme bouton de rose sur l’arbuste. Pour rendre les choses pires, il y avait un autre bouton sur le rosier de Hermione également. Celui de Harry avait des roses rouges, celui de Hermione était rose et Ron ? Eh bien, à ce qu’il pouvait voir, les fleurs auraient dû être jaunes mais elles n’étaient que marron, comme desséchées.

Harry était resté tout à fait muet sur l’identité de la mystérieuse femme et sur ce qui s’était exactement passé pour gagner les boutons. Il avait toutefois compris que Harry avait été gratifié d’une pipe et que, putain, ça avait été époustouflant. Ron en avait ressenti une lame de jalousie si forte qu’il avait failli cracher.

Alors, maintenant qu’il était collé au petit déjeuner avec un Harry qui n’était pas tout à fait là, il regardait furieusement vers la table de Hermione. Elle était assise avec Lavande d’un côté et ce putain de Draco Malfoy de l’autre. Hermione ne semblait pas très à l’aise et cela avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Viktor Krum était assis à la table des professeurs et qu’il avait été introduit par Dumbledore comme le nouveau Maître des Sports.

Ron examina froidement Krum et ricana.

– Eh bien, on dirait que c’est la série de Hermione, dit–il à Harry. Krum est de retour, je dirais que c’est juste une question de temps avant qu’elle n’obtienne sa rose.

Harry regarda Krum et fronça les sourcils comme s’il venait seulement de réaliser qu’il était là.

– Est–ce que Hermione n’avait pas laissé tomber Viktor Krum ? demanda Harry, revenant à lui momentanément. Il lui envoyait toutes ces lettres vraiment grossières. D’ailleurs, il n’y en avait pas une qui contenait un maléfice ? Pourquoi ferait–elle quelque chose avec lui ?  
– Eh bien, il est mieux que Malfoy, non ?

Ron mordit dans son pain grillé et toisa Draco. 

– Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle ait laissé ce connard la toucher.

Harry rougit et sentit une vague de protectionnisme balayer son corps. Il regarda Draco qui lui décocha un sourire qui faillit le faire fondre. 

– Je ne crois pas qu’elle ait fait quoi que ce soit avec Draco, dit–il.  
– Oh, allez !

Ron s’étouffa presque.

– Tu les as vus !   
– Oui, mais peut–être qu’il y avait une bonne explication.   
– Laquelle ? Comme celle où ils étaient en train de parler de métamorphoses et qu’elle l’a embrassé sur la joue, sans aucune raison apparente ?  
– Sûrement, pourquoi pas ?   
– Une explication, mon cul !

Il jeta ce qui était resté de son pain grillé dans son assiette.

– On devrait l’amputer de ses lèvres puisqu’elle a touché les siennes. Nom de Dieu, tout ce que cette bouche touche doit être contaminé.

Harry remua, mal à l’aise et se demanda ce qui arriverait à son pénis si Ron découvrait exactement où la bouche de Draco Malfoy avait été.

– Arrête, Ron, il n’est pas si mauvais.

Ron resta bouche bée devant Harry, comme s’il avait soudainement développé une folle hystérie. 

– Pas si mauvais ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour obtenir du soutien.

– PAS SI MAUVAIS ?

Maintenant la moitié de la Grande Salle le dévisageait. 

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Puis–je te rappeler que son père a essayé de te tuer en de nombreuses occasions ? Cinquante fois, non ?   
– En réalité, quatre fois.

Harry commença à sourire.

– Et combien de fois la petite fouine blonde a essayé de te jeter un sort ?   
– Ça se chiffrerait en millier.

Il souriait franchement maintenant, à l’autre bout de la table, Draco était en train de manger quelque chose qui ressemblait à du yaourt. Il suçait comiquement sa cuillère en regardant fixement Harry.

– Et qui serait devenu un Mangemort si la guerre avait continué ?   
– Eh bien, on n’en sait rien.   
– Ouais, il ne s’est même pas battu, il s’est caché chez lui comme un putain de lâche. S’il avait combattu, on aurait pu tous avoir de la chance et tu aurais pu tuer cette saloperie de petite merde.

Harry tressaillit sur son siège et il dût refouler la vague d’angoisse qui coulait à travers lui. Ça n’avait plus d’importance maintenant, ça n’était jamais arrivé. Draco n’était pas devenu un Mangemort, il n’avait pas combattu durant la guerre, il était là, assis à l’autre bout de la table et il était sain et sauf. C’était tout ce dont Harry se préoccupait. Draco fit un clin d’œil et Harry se mit à rire.

– Alors maintenant, c’est amusant ?   
– Non, Ron, c’est juste que…

Il soupira et roula ses yeux, il ne voulait pas vraiment se disputer maintenant, pas quand il se sentait si bien. 

– Okay, t’as raison.

Ron fronça les sourcils.

– D’accord, bien.

Il ramassa son pain grillé et commença à manger. Harry soupira. Pour dire à Ron au sujet de Draco, si tout marchait, il aurait besoin d’une cuve de drogue tranquillisante pour cette petite conversation. Il baissa les yeux à nouveau sur la table mais Draco était en train de parler à Hermione, en grimaçant d’un sourire plutôt diabolique, il avait l’air appétissant. Hermione semblait encore mal à l’aise mais elle paraissait apprécier sa compagnie.

La culpabilité qu’il avait ignorée dans l’euphorie matinale refaisait finalement surface. Il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour réparer ce qu’il avait fait. Ce devait être quelque chose d’énorme. Vraiment, vraiment énorme. Il ne savait pas encore quoi. Si quelqu’un à qui il faisait confiance le frappait – bon, le frappait et le cognait dans une cheminée, en fait – il aurait des difficultés à lui pardonner.

Hermione était pourtant différente de lui et il le savait. Elle pardonnait aux gens, souvent aux personnes qui ne méritaient pas d’être pardonnées. Il devait juste être honnête avec elle. Et en cela se trouvait le problème. Il regarda Ron, qui avait tourné le dos et parlait à Padma de l’autre côté. Comment leur annoncerait–il une chose pareille ? C’était une chose de vouloir être franc et honnête avec eux mais c’était tout à fait une autre chose de dire : « Ron, Hermione, je suis gay, je suis amoureux de Draco Malfoy et il m’a taillé une pipe vraiment d’enfer hier soir » – ou quelque chose d’approchant.

Il se mit à sourire et se glissa à nouveau dans son propre monde euphorique. Oui, il devait bien avouer que Draco Malfoy taillait vraiment des pipes d’enfer.

oOo

Le fait que Krum était non seulement à l’école, mais aussi qu’il y enseignait, contrariait infiniment Hermione. Elle avait travaillé dur pour se cacher de lui. Elle avait créé et maintenu des barrières qui masquaient les endroits où elle se trouvait et maintenant il s’était rappliqué et elle était là. Elle se serait donné des coups de pied de ne pas avoir parlé à Dumbledore du maléfice que ce bâtard lui avait envoyé par la poste. Néanmoins, raisonna–t–elle, si Dumbledore l’avait engagé, c’est qu’il ne devait représenter aucun danger pour elle. Dumbledore n’engagerait sûrement pas un maniaque.

Et pour le professeur Quirrel ? Ou Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours. Elle dévisageait Krum nerveusement.

Dumbledore croit aux secondes chances, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

C’était un bon point et elle savait qu’elle devait le suivre. Pourtant, elle ne se décidait pas à créer d’elle–même un contact visuel avec Krum, à moins qu’il ne vienne directement vers elle et ne commence à lui parler, et jusqu’ici il l’avait nettement ignorée. Elle porta son regard vers le bout de la table, vers Harry qui lui adressa un sourire hésitant, elle détourna les yeux, elle était encore en colère contre lui. Elle avait réussi à éviter d’avoir un bleu là où il l’avait frappée mais ça faisait toujours mal en dépit de la potion antidouleur qu’elle avait faite. C’était typique de sa chance d’avoir une dispute avec Harry juste au moment où Krum arrivait.

Elle regarda mélancoliquement la place vide de Snape et se demanda où il était exactement et si elle lui manquait. Draco lui avait expliqué pour quelle raison il allait à Londres mais ça n’avait pas vraiment réfréné le besoin qu’elle avait de lui. 

oOo

Un voyage à Londres au milieu de l’année scolaire ne faisait pas partie des projets de Severus Snape. Surtout pas maintenant quand il avait tant de choses à mettre en ordre dans sa propre vie. Il avait encore des difficultés à croire en la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n’avait jamais fait l’expérience d’une femme qui le voulait réellement, une femme qui se laissait toucher, qui voulait qu’il la touche ! Après avoir quitté Hermione, son intention était de partir directement pour Londres, mais il était retourné à sa chambre, s’était branlé, avait pris une autre douche et avait souhaité plus que tout l’emmener avec lui.

C’était sans doute une bonne chose qu’il parte. Il avait besoin de s’éloigner d’elle. Le fait que cette expérience soit si nouvelle et si récente était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. Cette attirance était incompréhensible pour lui, oui, il avait été conscient de sa présence mais pas d’une manière qui rende son comportement déraisonnable. Certainement pas à un point qui lui ferait abandonner toute raison et attenter à sa pudeur au milieu de la salle commune juste avant qu’elle ne soit remplie d’étudiants. Sa conduite de ce matin était complètement irrationnelle. Il devait l’oublier et il n’y avait pas de meilleur endroit pour le faire que dans un lieu qu’il méprisait véritablement.

Il détestait Londres, il haïssait la ville entière, ses rues serrées et la foule de Moldus qui grouillaient même dans la plus étroite des allées à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Bien qu’il trouvait ça lui–même complètement irrationnel, Snape détestait les Moldus. Il en avait débattu intérieurement maintes et maintes fois et avait décidé que ce n’était pas qu’il avait la moindre discrimination contre eux mais il trouvait simplement leur existence futile. Comme pour prouver son point de vue, il tourna au coin d’une rue et se retrouva face à un immense kiosque à journaux WH Smith, de grandes affiches de magasines étaient visibles contre les vitres, l’un d’elle proclamait Les Stars sans leur maquillage et mettait en vedette sur la couverture une série de Moldues à l’air boutonneux. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui était Mélanie Griffith, ni pourquoi elle était si importante que des Moldus payaient pour la voir sans son maquillage mais, manifestement, ils le faisaient. Il sourit d’un air méprisant et dégoûté et continua à marcher. Si ce n’était pour Draco, il ne serait jamais venu.

Il y avait très peu de personnes au monde à qui Snape acceptait de rendre service et encore moins à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser. Draco Malfoy rentrait dans cette dernière catégorie, ainsi que Minerva, Dumbledore et Lucius. Une agaçante petite voix dans sa tête ajouta Hermione à la liste et il devait concéder que c’était probablement vrai, bien qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais franchement et ne le lui dirait jamais. Diabolique petite dévergondée aux lèvres douces et aux boucles sauvages et indomptables qui frisottaient quand elles étaient humides.

En fait, il était devenu le parrain de Draco des années auparavant, avant que Lucius ne soit plus que la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort. Bon, Lucius avait toujours été la brute sanguinaire de Voldemort, mais il avait été différent autrefois. Snape avait de bons souvenirs de lui. Lorsqu’il était enfant, le jeune Severus avait idolâtré son voisin incroyablement beau, de six ans son aîné. Snape avait senti que la tragédie de sa vie était de ne pas avoir tourné de la même manière. Il avait observé les habitudes de Lucius avec une ferveur presque religieuse, admirant même son habitude plutôt agaçante de tout arrêter afin de noter quelques ridicules pensées qu’il avait – ou une citation qu’il avait entendue ou un foutu truc écrit sur le flanc d’un immeuble – dans le carnet qu’il transportait partout avec lui. Bien sûr, Lord Voldemort n’avait pas partagé l’admiration de Snape et avait soumis Lucius à quinze minutes de Doloris parce qu’il n’avait pas écouté durant une réunion et, de cette façon, il avait mis fin à cette habitude. En premier lieu, c’était Lucius qui lui avait fait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres – alors peut–être qu’il ne devait pas le remercier pour la façon dont les événements avaient tourné.

La dernière fois que Severus avait parlé à Lucius avait été après que la bataille fut gagnée. Voldemort s’était réfugié dans une tour à demi effondrée et c’était là qu’il avait été tué ; Lucius y était entré et avait été pris. Severus l’avait transporté hors des débris de la tour, sachant qu’il était inévitable qu’il reçoive le Baiser mais espérant peut–être que son destin serait différent. Il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir là. Lucius, affaibli par les sorts de stupéfixion, l’avait regardé, avait réalisé que c’était un traître et il avait ri. C’était si typique de Lucius, ce bon vieux Lucius, riant de sa propre stupidité. Puis il avait regardé Snape avec sérieux et avait murmuré : « Veille sur Draco, veux–tu » avant de s’évanouir. Ce furent les dernières paroles que Severus entendit de lui.

Il ramena rapidement son esprit à la tâche à venir. Il avait informé Draco qu’il irait à Londres pour chercher Narcissa et donc, un peu après dix heures du matin, il se retrouva dans Soho, rejoignant les épaves et les rebus de l’humanité moldue qui peuplaient les rues sales de Londres. Il se fraya un chemin devant des étals du marché et des sex-shops, à la recherche de la façade grise du Musée des Antiquités et des Arts Magiques.

Snape n’avait jamais compris pourquoi il n’était pas situé dans un secteur sorcier. Que le plus important musée sorcier du monde soit situé au cœur du quartier des bordels moldus, coincé entre une boutique de lingerie et une librairie adulte, était une vraie farce. Bien que lorsque le musée avait été construit, c’était encore la rase campagne.

Il n’était pas allé au musée depuis qu’il était enfant. Ça avait été un de ces jours étranges où son père était dans une humeur particulièrement cruelle et sa mère avait senti le rare besoin de l’en protéger. Elle avait acheté des billets pour le musée, les billets étaient des Portoloins qui les avaient transportés dans une rue voisine. Il pleuvait ce jour–là et elle avait senti le besoin de les sortir de là. Elle avait regardé l’entrée principale, avait soupiré un peu quelques instants, avant de dire d’une voix aiguë qui signifiait qu’elle essayait de paraître enjouée et compréhensive avec lui :

– Allez, Severus, tu aimeras ça, cet endroit est plein de toutes sortes de choses intéressantes.

C’était un enfant maussade mais il avait levé les yeux vers elle et avait essayé de sourire à travers ses cheveux trempés de pluie. Il avait détesté chaque centimètre carré de ce musée.

Quelques trente–quatre ans plus tard, il pouvait encore sentir le froid piquant de la pluie sur son visage. Il fléchit les doigts de sa main droite, comme s’il les avaient tenu si serrés qu’ils faisaient mal et tourna au coin de Bouchier Street. Le musée apparut soudain devant lui, deux Aurors à l’air frigorifié et misérable étaient postés à la porte – ironiques gardiens pour des Mangemorts. Il souhaita un instant avoir revêtu un ensemble convenable de robes, plutôt que ces pantalons, pull–over et long manteau noirs moldus mais ça aurait été stupide de traîner dans Londres dans ses plus beaux atours sorciers. Il aurait préféré boire sa propre urine que de supporter les regards des Moldus qui pensaient qu’il était fou.

Il grimpa les marches, fit un signe de tête aux Aurors qui l’observèrent d’un air méfiant et entra dans le musée. La première sensation qui le frappa fut l’odeur ; cette même odeur de renfermé qu’il se rappelait de son enfance. Elle imprégnait chaque molécule d’air, elle devait être imprégnée dans la pierre même des murs. Il y avait beaucoup de sorcières qui fourmillaient à l’entrée, toutes habillées de vêtements moldus avec divers degrés de réussite, chacune tenait la main d’un petit enfant qui aurait tout fait pour se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de cet endroit.

Deux sorcières le regardaient, elles l’avaient reconnu de l’école et elles frissonnèrent clairement. Il réprima un sourire moqueur, il aimait qu’on se rappelle de lui. Ce fut ensuite à son tour de trembler lorsqu’elles se tournèrent et qu’il vit une grande pancarte annonçant que l’Exposition de Magie Noire qui devait arriver ouvrirait ses portes une semaine plus tard. Il frémit en pensant au Ministère qui mettait des gens en exposition comme si c’était le Moyen-Âge. Snape n’avait pas de doute que cela serait un énorme succès. Il marcha vivement vers un bureau décoré d’un écriteau d’information surchargé et regarda l’elfe de maison à l’air nerveux qui se tenait sur un tabouret, attendant d’être utile.

– Je suis ici pour voir le conservateur concernant la récupération de la dépouille de Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, murmura–t–il doucement. 

Il n’était pas nécessaire de faire savoir à tout le monde ce qu’il faisait ici.

– Est–ce que Monsieur a des lettres de recommandations ? demanda l’elfe de maison avec plus d’arrogance que Snape pensait qu’un elfe de maison pouvait posséder. 

Il n’avait pas l’habitude de s’adresser à la plupart des gens avec politesse, il gèlerait en enfer avant qu’il ne se prosterne devant un elfe de maison !

– J’ai des lettres à montrer au conservateur. Maintenant, va le chercher pour moi avant que je ne te donne un chapeau.

L’elfe de maison tremblota, inclina sa tête de terreur et disparut. Il revint moins d’une minute plus tard, toujours tremblant et toujours courbé et pria Snape de le suive dans le musée.

 

A suivre…


	12. L'envol des anges (2ème partie)

Harry tendit sa main et essaya de ne pas s’abandonner à l’agacement tandis que Lavande Brown la caressait et examinait minutieusement sa paume. Tout ce qu’il voulait vraiment faire, c’était manger : c’était l’heure du déjeuner après tout et il était assez impatient de retrouver Ron et de se sauver du regard blessé de Hermione mais Lavande s’était montrée insistante, elle avait Divination directement après le déjeuner et elle n’avait pas terminé son devoir. Firenze n’était pas aussi facilement dupé que Trelawney. Apparemment, Ron avait déjà fini la lecture de tous ses meilleurs amis donc elle avait réuni Harry, Draco et Hermione pour en faire ses sujets d’étude.

En dépit de son manque total de respect pour la Divination en tant que matière, Harry remarqua que Hermione observait Lavande avec intérêt et que Draco regardait attentivement, un froncement de sourcil dubitatif sur le visage. Harry se sentait un peu comme un jobarbille sur son lit de mort, devant un public qui attendait de l’entendre mourir.

Après un examen minutieux, Lavande déclara qu’il avait une main de Terre. Il ne pouvait pas le voir par lui–même car il ne savait pas en quoi une main de Terre différait d’une autre main mais Lavande le nota dans son cahier et elle revint pour regarder les lignes de sa main.

– Alors, pourquoi c’est une main de Terre ? demanda–t–il quand cela devint évident que personne d’autre n’allait commenter.  
– Eh bien, dit Lavande, toujours en regardant attentivement, il y a une épaisseur structurale, une paume carrée, des doigts courts…

Il avait des doigts courts ? Il regarda sa main, ils ne semblaient pas si courts.

– Bien qu’il n’y ait pas de pénurie, ce qui est inhabituel avec les mains de Terre.

Pas de quoi ? Il fronça les sourcils et elle surprit son expression.

– D’habitude, il y a un manque de lignes sur une main de Terre.

Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu’elle avançait, il était encore en train d’intégrer sa remarque sur ses doigts courts.

– La main de Terre indique une nature pratique, les gens avec ces mains–là sont d’ordinaire honnêtes, connus pour leur penchant pour l’effort et le travail dur.

Elle regarda d’un peu plus près.

– Tu as une jolie main, puissamment masculine.

Draco grogna de rire et Harry rougit.

– Ne ris pas, tu es le prochain, indiqua Lavande à Draco puis elle revint à la paume de Harry. Tu as un fort trait de masculinité typique dans ta construction psychologique…   
– Qu’est–ce que ça veut dire, bordel ?   
– Tu sais, secourir les demoiselles des immeubles en flammes, ce genre de choses… 

Eh bien, il ne pouvait guère le nier, est–ce que Hermione ne l’avait pas une fois accusé d’avoir le complexe du héros ?

– Hmmm, mais je vois que tu as un côté plus sombre.

Où ? Comment voyait–elle quelque chose comme ça dans les lignes de sa main ?

– Sous cette solidité extérieure se cache certaines forces qui, selon les circonstances, peuvent créer une brèche d’une manière totalement destructrice.

Harry rejeta sa tête pour la regarder et jeta un œil à Hermione qui acquiesçait de la tête avant de lui lancer un regard furieux.

– Tu as un Mont de Vénus bien développé, ce qui signifie que tu as un tempérament chaleureux et sympathique et un fort désir d’aimer et d’être aimé. C’est plutôt souple de texture, ce qui veut dire que tu es vraisemblablement plutôt énergique au lit, un peu soumis, avide de satisfaire.  
– N’écris pas ça ! 

Harry rougissait et Draco était presque en train de se rouler par terre de rire, même Hermione souriait d’un air moqueur.

– Je suis obligée, tout est là, dans ta main. Tu as une forte appréciation pour la beauté, tu seras probablement uniquement attiré par des personnes vraiment belles. 

Draco roula des yeux et Harry se sentit sourire et rougir un peu plus.

– Maintenant, ta ligne de cœur est très profonde et forte, sans ramification.

Ses yeux s’élargirent.

– Il semble que tu vas avoir un seul grand amour dans ta vie.

Elle fronça alors les sourcils.

– Un seul. C’est assez bizarre, d’habitude quelques amours sont visibles. Je n’en vois qu’un pour toi. Il durera jusqu’à ce que tu meures.

Il arracha sa main.

– Ça suffit, grommela–t–il.

Lavande se renfonça dans son siège.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ? C’est une bonne lecture.  
– Tout ça, c’est des conneries, objecta Harry, un peu sur la défensive. Tu sais, la Divination n’est pas exacte.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel et se demanda comment elle avait fini avec les trois plus grands sceptiques de l’école au sujet de sa matière. Elle était la première à admettre que la Divination était un art imprécis dans le meilleur des cas mais la lecture de la paume était probablement une des méthodes les plus affinées, c’était simplement une question de capacité à déchiffrer les lignes uniques de la main d’une personne. Elle se trouvait même plutôt bonne à ça.

– Okay.

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

– À toi.

Harry se poussa et Draco glissa sur le banc à côté de lui. Harry sentit des doigts effleurer brièvement sa cuisse. C’était le premier contact qu’il avait depuis qu’il l’avait quitté ce matin et il allait s’accrocher à ça comme le survivant d’un bateau naufragé s’accroche à un morceau de bois à la dérive.

Draco tendit sa main, Lavande la prit et sourit.

– Ooooh, je n’ai jamais vu une main d’Eau avant.

Elle sourit largement à Draco.

– Tu adores être différent, hein ?   
– Je m’y efforce.   
– Okay, une main très fine, de longs doigts, une grande paume, beaucoup de lignes… donc beaucoup de secrets à découvrir. On appelle ça la main sensible, c’est très féminin.  
– Oh, merci beaucoup, commenta–t–il d’une voix traînante.  
– Je n’y peux rien si tu as des mains de fille, rit Lavande. D’accord, tu es toujours sujet à des humeurs changeantes, ton état psychologique a une similitude physique avec le courant d’une rivière – il s’écoule parfois calmement et parfois, il bouillonne. Tu as tendance à refléter ton environnement immédiat.  
– Donc, je suis une personne superficielle qui imite les personnes qui l’entourent ? 

Draco haussa un sourcil.

– Non, pas du tout, tu es toujours changeant. Quand je dis que tu reflètes ton environnement, je le dis dans le sens de si tu es gentil avec moi, je serai gentil avec toi… Refléter son environnement signifie aussi que tu t’adaptes, que tu es souple, flexible…   
– C’est assez juste.  
– Ummm, un Mont de Vénus légèrement surdéveloppé mais assez charnu, donc tu as également une nature chaleureuse et sympathique et un désir d’aimer et d’être aimé mais tu le caches énormément. Le fait que c’est surdéveloppé signifie que tu as tendance à te montrer trop indulgent. Tu aimes être satisfait mais tu aimes contrôler…

Elle caressa le Mont charnu.

– Je plains vraiment la pauvre fille qui finira avec toi !

Draco grimaça, un peu offensé.

– Et pourquoi ? Je crois que je ferais un assez bon parti.  
– Eh bien, tu n’accepteras rien d’autre que la meilleure et la plus convoitée des personnes et tu veux être adoré.  
– C’est exact. 

Lavande éclata de rire.

– Tu es impossible !

Elle retourna à la paume.

– Bien qu’assez curieusement, tu ne fais pas très grand cas de la beauté.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

– Mon dieu, Mr Malfoy, il pourrait y avoir quelques profondeurs cachées là–dedans.  
– Eh bien, je me dis que je ne trouverai jamais personne d’aussi beau que moi, aussi je devrai me contenter du meilleur second. 

Il soupira théâtralement et appuya le dos de sa main sur son front d’angoisse feinte et il y eut d’immédiats accès de rire autour de la table.

– D’accord, d’accord, revenons à nos moutons.

Lavande caressa sa main affectueusement et Harry fut soudainement certain qu’ils avaient déjà été proches au moins une fois. Il détourna les yeux et Lavande continua. 

– La ligne de cœur indique que très jeune, tu as eu une quantité de maîtresses.

Elle sourit.

– Un grand nombre de maîtresses quand tu étais très jeune, répéta–t–elle.

Draco opina, essayant de voir ce qu’elle était en train de voir.

– Puis tu trouves celle qui est ton âme sœur. Il semble que c’est inattendu parce que toute activité s’arrête après ça, pas même de petites ramifications, aucun autre amour n’est indiqué après ça.   
– Vraiment ?

Il avait l’air dubitatif.

– Vraiment, il semble que tu parviennes effectivement à te ranger.

Il ne savait pas si c’était une si bonne chose, jusqu’à ce qu’il y réfléchisse vraiment et se rappelle de la paume de Harry. Harry n’avait qu’un seul amour, un seul. Il regarda Harry et permit à son regard de parcourir le profil de son visage.

– Tu peux voir quand je vais rencontrer cette stupéfiante personne qui amendera ma mauvaise conduite ?  
– Je ne peux pas te donner une date exacte ou quoi que soit, je dirais que c’est bientôt. C’est tôt sur ta ligne de vie ce qui indique que tu es assez jeune, avant tes vingt ans.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– D’accord, je pense que je peux y faire face.

Il sourit largement.

– Bien sûr, Potter ici présent, pense que tout ça, c’est des conneries, aussi je ne prendrai pas ça comme parole d’évangile.

Harry sentit des doigts caresser à nouveau sa cuisse et il sentit les premières traces d’excitation dans ses parties. Il fit un petit sourire et regarda sa propre paume. Alors que Draco le caressait encore, il leva les yeux vers Lavande.

– Tu penses vraiment que j’ai des doigts courts ? 

oOo

La présence de fenêtres dans le bureau du conservateur surprit Snape et ses yeux furent distraits par les fenêtres. Il scruta les sombres nuages gris jusqu’à ce qu’un éclair déchire le ciel. La pluie battit avec une violence soudaine contre les fenêtres puis ruissela le long de la vitre, brouillant la vue au dehors et attirant de nouveau l’attention de Snape vers l’homme installé au bureau devant lui.

Le conservateur Archibald Semeuse était assis dos aux fenêtres et examinait avec beaucoup de zèle les lettres de recommandations de Snape tandis que le tonnerre retentissait dans le ciel. La demande pour l’enlèvement du corps de Narcissa était posée près de la main du conservateur, qui prenait vraiment tout son temps pour les étudier plus que soigneusement. De temps à autre, les yeux sombres de l’homme basculaient vers le haut et jugeaient la silhouette grande et mince de Snape puis revenaient aux lettres mais le reste de son corps restait immobile.

Snape sentit sa bouche se tordre en un sourire de mépris et il résista à l’envie de dire quelque chose. Le conservateur était terriblement ordonné et Snape remarqua avec beaucoup de dégoût que, quand il était assis de cette façon, sans bouger et anormalement silencieux, il aurait pu passer pour un mannequin. Il était aussi excessivement soigné de sa personne, ce qui faisait honte à l’apparence plutôt négligée de Snape. Ses cheveux donnaient l’impression d’avoir été coupés moins d’une heure auparavant et ses robes grises étaient impeccables, chaque pli repassé dans un faux pli aussi droit et tendu que le fil d’un couteau. Snape ne doutait pas une seconde que les chaussures de l’homme brillaient littéralement en dessous du bureau.

Semeuse leva les yeux des lettres et sourit d’un grand sourire faux, son expression typique pour accueillir ses visiteurs. Ses dents étaient extrêmement droites et blanches.

– Eh bien, Monsieur…  
– Professeur, corrigea Snape avec irritation.  
– Professeur Snape.

Semeuse arrangea la tenue de ses plis. 

– Tout ça semble en ordre. Je peux vous remettre le corps de Mrs Malfoy. Il y a aussi des effets personnels qui ont été envoyés d’Azkaban. Si vous ne souhaitez pas les prendre, je ne serais que trop heureux de vous aider et de régler ça pour vous.

Snape força un étroit sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Je crois que je vais les prendre avec moi, indiqua–t–il.

Le conservateur lui faisait perdre son sang froid, il réussissait à faire ce qu’un seul homme avait été capable de faire dans le passé. Sa peau se hérissait littéralement en le voyant.

Semeuse sourit de son propre sourire étroit. 

– Comme vous voulez, concéda–t–il.

Il commença à replier la lettre sans hâte, s’assurant que chaque pli était parfaitement symétrique.

– Je vais faire préparer le corps pour le transport par les elfes de maison, cela devrait prendre moins d’une heure. Entre–temps, je vous invite à rester pour jeter un coup d’œil au musée, je suis sûr que vous trouverez quelque chose pour vous divertir.  
– Effectivement, c’est le souhait express de Mr Draco Malfoy que je garde un œil sur son père. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de m’y autoriser quelques instants.

La main du conservateur s’arrondit en un poing sous la table et son visage se durcit. Le sourire de Snape devint légèrement plus franc, prenant plaisir au malaise de l’homme plus âgé. Il se demandait ce qu’il pouvait cacher. Semeuse était bien conscient qu’il pouvait repousser sa requête mais l’homme sévère devant lui n’était pas Piers Tampling. Il était le parrain du fils de l’ange, il avait une lettre de recommandation d’Albus Dumbledore et c’était aussi un professeur à Poudlard, en plus d’être le directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Ce n’était pas quelqu’un avec qui on aurait voulu se quereller. Refuser sa demande pouvait éveiller des soupçons, ce que le conservateur ne voulait surtout pas. Le mieux pour cet homme était d’aller inspecter l’ange puis de partir, satisfait qu’il soit bien vivant. En fait, cela pouvait même jouer en sa faveur.

– Bien sûr, Professeur Snape. 

Semeuse retourna à son grand sourire joyeux.

– Je vais vous montrer la Salle Sais. 

oOo

Bien que Semeuse ne voulût pas laisser Snape seul dans la Salle Sais avec son ange, il n’avait pas le choix. Les préparatifs du corps de la femme le forcèrent à partir ; ça et le fait de ne pas s’attarder dans les environs quand le point était de prouver que tout allait bien.

Les autres cabines étaient toutes recouvertes, seule la vitrine contenant Lucius était dévoilée, une douce lumière remplissait la boîte en verre, l’illuminant pour que Snape le voit. Pendant un moment, il sentit l’aiguillon de la culpabilité s’approcher furtivement de sa nuque. Dumbledore avait dit une fois que se dresser contre ses ennemis demandait un grand courage mais que se dresser contre ses amis demandait un plus grand courage encore. Une telle initiative semblait noble mais confronté au produit de sa trahison, Snape ne pouvait y croire.

– Bonjour, Lucius.

Lucius le regardait fixement en retour, ses yeux gris étaient clairs. Snape fut surpris de voir qu’il avait l’air un peu fatigué. Il ne pensait pas qu’il pouvait paraître comme ça. Il observa un mince filet de bave s’échapper du coin de sa bouche, traçant un chemin sur son menton. La salive se déposa sur le tissu blanc de la chemise qu’il portait. Snape détourna la tête un bref instant et combattit l’envie de crier. Lucius Malfoy n’était pas supposé ressembler à ça, il n’était pas censé faire ça.

– Draco m’a envoyé m’assurer que tu vas bien.

Il se sentait stupide de parler, sachant que Lucius ne pouvait pas l’entendre mais il devait dire quelque chose pour prétendre que Lucius était toujours là. Il se rappelait comment ça avait été de le sortir du champ de bataille. Lucius était plus léger qu’il s’y était attendu, il avait étendu un bras autour du cou de Snape et il avait ri.

Veille sur Draco, veux–tu ? 

Ces derniers mots résonnaient dans sa tête, qu’il secoua.

– Qui est là pour prendre soin de toi ? demanda–t–il au corps dans la vitrine si doucement qu’il entendit à peine les mots lui–même.

Le conservateur ? Il sentit un frisson courir à toute allure le long de sa colonne vertébrale. 

– Draco va bien, continua–t–il, en avançant, essayant d’ignorer la culpabilité qui montait. Il est retourné à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année, il boit un peu trop mais nous le faisons tous.

Il rit pour lui–même et souhaita que Lucius ne soit pas là, soutenu dans une vitrine de verre. 

– Il se fait un peu de souci parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire quand l’école sera terminée, je crois qu’il a peur d’être seul dans cette maison.

Il regarda dans les yeux de Lucius. Ils semblaient si parfaitement clairs, pas du tout comme on lui avait dit de s’attendre.

– Draco est…

Toute pensée de conversation fut soudainement anéantie lorsque Snape fut frappé par un flash momentané de vision, de sentiment et de son. C’était incohérent, pas un souvenir, plus comme un fragment de pensée. Une grande ruée d’ailes, des ailes d’ange qui battaient avec frénésie, qui battaient pour enlever la poussière de la cavité d’un crâne, un esprit qui était réduit en poudre. Il s’entendit haleter et eut l’impression que de grandes ailes se repliaient autour de lui, aussi intimes et brutes que s’ils avaient fait l’amour, l’attirant plus près de la vitrine ; le son d’un hurlement qui n’était pas le sien remplit sa tête.

Puis ce fut fini et il fut libéré. Il tendit la main vers la vitrine pour retrouver son équilibre, les yeux écarquillés, le souffle lourd.

Non, c’était impossible. C’était le résultat de ce trop long moment passé à regarder ces yeux clairs. C’était la culpabilité, sa propre imagination qui faisait des heures supplémentaires à la lumière du bouleversement de sa vie.

Non. Je ne l’ai pas ressenti. Je n’ai pas senti l’esprit de Lucius battre à l’intérieur de son crâne comme un insecte agonisant (c’était un ange, c’étaient des ailes d’ange). Je n’ai pas ressenti la rupture de son cerveau, Legilimens ou pas, je ne l’ai pas senti, je n’ai pas pu le sentir. Lucius est parti ; il n’y a là rien à sentir.

– Lucius ? 

Une fois encore, il put sentir le battement d’ailes puis la sensation s’envola, elle n’avait été que fugace, il l’avait imaginée.

– Lucius ?   
– Il ne peut pas vous entendre. 

Snape fit presque un bond de trois mètres sous le choc et se retourna pour faire face au conservateur. Il était reconnaissant d’avoir un autre être animé dans la salle, même si ce dernier lui donnait la chair de poule. 

– Conservateur.

Il sourit nerveusement et se sentit comme s’il avait été surpris à faire quelque chose de mal. 

– On ne peut pas s’empêcher de lui parler, on a l’impression qu’il va répondre.

Il rit d’un rire nerveux, incapable de secouer cette sensation, l’image de ces ailes, l’esprit frappant contre le crâne, le son du hurlement.

– J’espère que vous trouvez que Mr Malfoy va bien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration et calmant ses pensées, Snape sourit.

– Oui, très bien, il a l’air bien soigné, son fils sera très soulagé.  
– Ah, oui, son fils. 

Semeuse croisa ses doigts et se força à être plus agréable avec le professeur.

– J’ai en réalité une proposition intéressante pour son fils. Comme vous êtes son parrain, je pensais que vous pourriez l’aider à prendre la bonne décision ; peut–être même à en tirer du profit vous–même.

Snape recouvrit son sang–froid à une vitesse incroyable.

– Quel genre de proposition ? demanda–t–il.

Il était instinctivement soupçonneux. Il y avait quelque chose d’inhérent dans l’attitude du conservateur qui rendait Snape prudent dans ses réponses.

– Mr Malfoy, ici présent, est le joyau de cette collection.

Semeuse regarda l’ange et ses yeux commencèrent à briller d’une sorte de lueur intérieure.

– Le Ministère a consenti à ce que la collection reste ici de façon permanente, après que l’exposition aura fini sa tournée et je crois bien que cela sera une bonne chose pour le monde sorcier.  
– Comment cela ?  
– Pardon ?  
– Comment cela peut–il être une bonne chose ? Qu’est–ce qu’il peut y avoir à gagner en exposant ces gens–là, à part une légère excitation pour ceux de notre société qui veulent s’assurer qu’ils ont soufferts. Une fois que tout le monde aura vu ça, quel bien peut–il en découler ?  
– C’est une collection importante, Professeur.

Semeuse savait que c’était inutile d’essayer de convaincre cet homme. Ce n’était pas Cornelius Fudge, il n’avait pas de programme politique, rien à gagner en gardant les Mangemorts au musée. Il continua de toute façon, espérant qu’une partie de l’importance de sa position pouvait décider le professeur revêche. 

– Les générations futures ont besoin de voir ce qu’il peut advenir des personnes malfaisantes de notre société, ils ont besoin de voir ce que le Baiser du Détraqueur fait.

Snape secoua la tête dédaigneusement.

– Donc, quelle est votre proposition ? grogna–t–il.  
– J’aimerai faire une offre au fils de Mr Malfoy pour son père…

Les yeux de Snape s’écarquillèrent tandis il se retournait vers Lucius.

– Etes–vous en train de suggérer que vous souhaitez acheter Lucius ? s’enquit–il, incrédule de peur que ce ne soit vrai.  
– Oui. Bien sûr, vous serez convenablement dédommagé pour vos efforts.

La main de Snape se resserra sur le manche de sa baguette, il essaya de trouver une sorte de logique à la Dumbledore dans son esprit pour s’empêcher de jeter un sort au conservateur.

– Mr Malfoy est un être qui ne voit pas, qui ne ressent pas, continua le conservateur. Prendre soin de lui sera un dérangement continu pour le garçon et un rappel constant de la déchéance de sa famille. Il ne peut être que de peu d’utilité pour son fils et, comme vous pouvez voir, il est bien soigné ici.  
– Est–ce que le corps de Mrs Malfoy est prêt ? demanda Snape, la gorge sèche. Je crois qu’il est temps pour moi de partir.  
– Est–ce que vous en discuterez avec le garçon ?   
– Oui, dit–il fermement. Et je crois qu’il trouvera l’idée aussi ridicule que moi. Maintenant si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénients, j’aimerai sortir d’ici dès que possible.

oOo

Ron l’évitait, Harry en était certain. Il savait pourquoi. Noël. Ron avait reçu une lettre de chez lui qui lui demandait de rentrer pour Noël – seul. Il ne l’avait pas encore dit à Harry et Harry soupçonnait qu’il ne savait pas comment le faire. C’était peut–être mieux pour lui de l’évoquer en premier, de suggérer que Ron rentre chez lui cette année et passe du temps avec sa famille. En toute honnêteté, Harry ne voulait pas aller chez les Weasley cette année. Il savait qu’en dépit de l’affection offerte, Molly Weasley ne pourrait jamais tout à fait accepter que Harry ait été incapable de faire quelque chose pour sauver ses fils, surtout qu’il avait été là quand l’un d’eux avait explosé en morceaux. Pas plus qu’elle ne pourrait accepter le fait que Harry n’aimerait jamais sa fille comme elle le souhaitait. Les propres sentiments de culpabilité de Harry étaient encore assez forts à cet égard et c’est pourquoi il préférait l’idée de passer son Noël de sa manière habituelle, à Poudlard. Bien sûr, cela faisait sept ans qu’il n’avait pas passé de Noël sans Ron.

Ainsi, ce soir–là, comme à l’heure du déjeuner, Ron s’était fait rare, préférant aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Anthony et Seamus plutôt que rester à Poudlard pour étudier. Harry devait admettre que la vie à Poudlard était assez ennuyeuse depuis que Voldemort était mort. Sans aventure à vivre, Pré–au–Lard paraissait assez excitant pour tout le monde. Les choses avaient toutefois changé ces derniers jours, et, à cet instant, Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer un endroit qui lui plairait plus que Poudlard. 

Draco étudiait avec Hermione. Ils avaient tous les deux pris Arithmancie et ils discutaient d’une chose nommée Aiq Bekar. Harry était assis près du feu, il faisait semblant de lire et écoutait leur conversation, déchiré entre son désir pour Draco et son besoin d’essayer d’approcher Hermione pour faire amende honorable. À cet instant, le besoin de se faire pardonner était en train de gagner. Avec la certitude qu’il verrait Draco plus intimement dans quelques courtes heures, il commençait à se demander avec inquiétude comment il pourrait aborder la jeune fille. Hermione avait repoussé toutes les tentatives qu’il avait faites durant la journée pour lui parler. Il avait espéré qu’après la lecture des paumes – Hermione était une main d’Air, la main intellectuelle, futée, pleine de ressources, qui pardonne, qui pardonne, qui pardonne – elle lui accorderait un moment pour essayer de parler mais elle l’avait bousculé en passant devant lui et était partie à l’assaut de sa classe d’Arithmancie. Il ne le lui reprochait pas, bien sûr, mais il savait qu’il devait faire quelque chose, et rapidement.

– Non, non, non, protesta Hermione en secouant la tête. Chaque lettre hébraïque représente un nombre et vice versa. Les mots qui s’additionnent au même nombre ont une connexion. Par exemple, le mot hébreu pour cadavre a la même valeur numérique que le mot pour anéantir.  
– Je le sais très bien, rétorqua impatiemment Draco. Tu me prends pour qui ? Londubat ? Ce que je suis en train de dire, c’est que ces connexions ne se font pas toujours si facilement. Parfois, on ne peut les sonder qu’à travers une profonde méditation qui peut prendre des années et je dois dire, cela semble complètement futile à la lumière du fait qu’on peut fabriquer un satané talisman et le faire fonctionner sans toute cette histoire.  
– Eh bien, il y a des ecclésiastiques qui passent leurs vies entières vouées à réfléchir sur ces connexions. J’ai toujours pensé que les buts principaux de tout sorcier étaient de comprendre les relations parmi toutes choses !  
– Sûrement, si tu veux gaspiller ta vie, sourit d’un air moqueur Draco. Le fait est que nous pouvons faire de la magie et pas les Moldus. Pourquoi passer une vie entière à essayer de sonder les connexions entre les mots dans la recherche d’une connaissance inutile ?  
– La recherche de la connaissance n’est jamais un gaspillage, répondit–elle, pragmatique.  
– Eh bien, maintenant tu parles comme mon père. 

Avec dégoût, Hermione se moqua de lui, avant même qu’elle ne soit consciente de ce qu’elle était en train de dire.

– Je doute fortement que j’ai quelque chose de commun avec ton père.  
– Pourquoi ? demanda Draco, en se calant sur sa chaise et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Parce qu’il était un grand méchant Mangemort ?  
– Eh bien, je suppose que… oui. Je pense que c’est ce que je veux dire…

Hermione commença à mordiller sa lèvre, quelque chose que Snape avait dit durant sa retenue lui revint, quelque chose à propos d’installer un filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche.

– Il avait d’autres intérêts, tu sais, fit remarquer Draco, sarcastique. Je veux dire, tuer des Moldus et essayer d’amener notre monde à ses genoux lui prenaient beaucoup de son temps mais il faisait d’autres choses pendant ses week–ends.  
– Draco, je…

Elle rougit et le visage de Draco se durcit.

– Non, c’est bon, t’excuse pas. Bien sûr que tu n’as rien en commun avec lui. Le fait qu’il ait la plus grande collection de livres de Kabbalah influencés par l’Arithmancie d’Angleterre ne signifie rien pour toi. Il a aussi rassemblé toute une collection d’antiques Talismans Melancholia avec leurs fonctionnements, mais ça, ça t’intéresse pas non plus, puisque tu n’y accordes aucun intérêt.  
– Je suis désolée, je…

Draco ramassa ses livres et papiers et se repoussa de la table.

– Peut–être que tu devrais prendre en considération que si tu crois que tu peux m’apprécier, si tu crois que je suis assez aimable pour être ton ami, alors peut–être que mon père n’est pas aussi démoniaque que tu le penses. Après tout, tout le monde prétend que je suis comme lui.  
– Mais tu n’es pas comme lui, lui lança–t–elle. Tu es différent, tu as choisi de ne pas te battre, tu as choisi un chemin différent.  
– C’est juste une question de circonstances.

Son ton était dur, maintenant.

– Je n’ai pas combattu parce qu’il m’a caché au loin, il ne voulait pas risquer que la lignée familiale finisse avec nos deux morts. C’est la seule raison. Il n’y avait pas de noble décision de ma part. Si j’avais fait à ma guise, je me serais tenu à côté de lui et contre vous. Penses–y à la lumière du tout nouveau respect que tu as pour moi et tu me parleras quand tu y auras réfléchi. 

Draco se tourna et s’éloigna, regardant brièvement Harry avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre.

Harry regarda Hermione et, pendant un moment, elle lui retourna son regard. Elle semblait un peu stupéfaite et, si elle ressentait la même chose que Harry en ce moment, elle se sentait également abasourdie. Harry savait que Draco était protecteur et prédateur quand il s’agissait de sa famille, une insulte contre sa famille était une insulte contre lui mais Harry n’avait jamais envisagé ça comme ça, avant. Il avait toujours présumé que Draco n’avait pas combattu par lâcheté de sa part ou que peut–être qu’il avait cru que son père avait tort. Il n’avait jamais considéré que c’était Lucius Malfoy qui avait empêché son fils de se joindre à la bataille. Harry et Hermione étaient tous les deux en train d’apprendre rapidement que la personnalité de Draco Malfoy était aussi complexe et pleine de facettes qu’une pierre précieuse. Son esprit était affûté et acerbe. Il était intelligent, il pouvait rire de lui–même et quand cela revenait à ça, il pouvait être de compagnie parfaitement agréable. Il pouvait aussi être une des personnes les plus méchantes qu’ils avaient jamais connues. L’idée que Lucius Malfoy ait pu être franchement mauvais leur venait sans surprise mais qu’il ait pu posséder d’autres qualités semblait être un affront à tous ceux qui étaient morts en essayant de le faire tomber.

– Il est juste bouleversé, assura enfin Harry. Je suis sûr qu’il se calmera bientôt.

Hermione sembla alors recouvrer ses esprits et se rappela qu’elle ne parlait pas à Harry. 

– Ne m’adresse pas la parole, marmonna–t–elle en ramassant ses propres livres.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration ; maintenant semblait un moment aussi bon qu’un autre pour essayer de le faire. 

– Hermione, nous avons besoin de parler.   
– Je n’ai rien à te dire.  
– Je suis tellement désolé pour tout ce que je t’ai dit, j’avais tort. Je suis désolé de t’avoir frappée, c’était impardonnable et je le sais, mais on peut au moins en discuter ?

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Pourquoi je devrais te parler ? Pourquoi je devrais t’écouter quand tu as refusé d’écouter un mot de ce que j’ai dit hier soir ?  
– Je…

Il regarda autour d’eux et repéra Neville avec Susan Bones, tous les deux les regardant avec intérêt.

– Est–ce qu’on peut parler de ça en privé ?   
– Non.  
– S’il te plaît, ‘Mione, s’il te plaît, on ne peut pas juste aller discuter ?

Elle se tenait debout, agrippant ses livres contre sa poitrine et alla à sa porte. Elle s’arrêta, la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers lui. Après un instant d’hésitation, elle dit d’une voix qu’il n’avait jamais entendu aussi dure :

– Viens, alors.

oOo

Severus Snape regardait fixement l’obscurité de cette soirée d’hiver par la fenêtre et savait qu’au loin se profilaient les grands murs de pierre du Manoir Malfoy. Le Marais y avait été incorporé des années après la construction initiale du Manoir lui–même par un des ancêtres de Snape qui voulait se rapprocher de la grandeur. Alors que le Manoir avait connu plusieurs rénovations et restaurations, devenant toujours plus grand et imposant, le Marais avait résisté aux dommages du temps durant quelques trois cents hivers sans avoir été retouché.

Maintenant, le Marais était à lui et, en dépit du fait qu’il y était né, y avait été élevé, malgré le fait qu’il y revenait chaque été, il n’avait pas l’impression qu’il lui appartenait. C’était toujours la maison de son père, pas son foyer. Quand il venait ici, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait encore entendre ce dernier lui crier dessus, comme si le son de sa voix avait été pris au piège dans les murs de pierre et que cela avait poussé la haine à croître comme de la moisissure.

Les seuls changements qu’il avait faits au Marais depuis qu’il en avait hérité, quelques douze années auparavant, avaient été de rénover les chambres à coucher. Il avait transformé sa vieille chambre en chambre d’amis et avait emménagé dans l’ancienne chambre d’amis qui était agréablement meublée et totalement impersonnelle. Dans cette chambre, il pouvait presque sentir qu’il était le propriétaire, elle n’était ni terne ni grise comme sa propre chambre l’avait été. Dans cette chambre, il n’avait pas les souvenirs des mouches écrasées quand il était furieux ou d’expériences sexuelles frustrantes associées à des filles qui s’étaient moquées de lui avant de s’enfuir. Dans cette chambre, il se faisait l’effet d’être un invité bienvenu, pas un Maître frustré.

Il n’avait pas prévu de venir chez lui. Son but avait été de ramener Narcissa au Manoir. Il savait où était le caveau familial et il pouvait l’y enterrer. Il serait ensuite retourné à Londres où il avait projeté de passer quelques jours au Chaudron Baveur, loin de Poudlard et de Hermione. Il aurait ainsi pu se fixer, réfléchir à la situation et comment il pouvait la rectifier sans empirer les choses. Il n’avait pas escompté que le Ministère ne le laisserait pas s’approcher à moins de trois mètres du domaine Malfoy. Ils avaient offerts de prendre le corps mais il n’appréciait pas l’idée qu’une douzaine d’Aurors examinent méticuleusement les restes de Narcissa et les quelques maigres possessions qu’il y avait dans la boîte que le conservateur lui avait donnée.

Cette boîte était maintenant posée sur la table du salon et Narcissa était en bas, dans la crypte familiale. Il avait déplacé sans cérémonie la pierre du cercueil de son père en dehors de son chemin pour lui faire de la place. Maintenant, il était coincé dans sa propre maison avec peu à faire sauf penser et rôder dans de sombres couloirs de pierre.

Le Marais n’était pas une propriété particulièrement cossue. Elle ne produisait rien et avait une superficie assez petite. Si la famille Snape avait autrefois été plutôt riche, son père avait par malveillance perdu au jeu la plus grande partie de leur fortune avant de mourir. Le Marais était tout ce qui restait, il consistait en la maison elle–même, un assez grand jardin qui était magnifique en été – bien qu’il y allait rarement – et une petite portion de rivière qui passait en travers de la propriété. Severus avait le souvenir qu’il y ait eu un bateau sur la rivière quand il était enfant mais il ne pouvait absolument pas se rappeler où il allait. Avec la propriété, lui incombait également la responsabilité de deux elfes de maison appelés Melville et Vesna. Apparemment, il y en avait un autre, un Melville Junior quelque part dans la maison, mais il ne l’avait jamais vu ni n’avait demandé après lui. À la différence de Lucius, Severus se faisait un point d’honneur de ne traiter les elfes de maison ni mal, ni bien. S’il n’avait pas besoin d’eux, il les ignorait simplement. Ils gardaient très bien la maison et les terres, s’assuraient en permanence que tout était prêt de peur qu’il ne rentre à l’improviste, ce qu’il ne faisait jamais. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

La maison était plutôt grande selon les standards moldus, même si elle paraissait écrasée par le Manoir sur la colline. C’était un bâtiment de pierres grises, construit dans le même style que le Manoir original. À la base, on l’avait construit comme une résidence basique de village et elle avait ensuite été fortifiée afin de paraître plus imposante qu’elle ne l’était en réalité. Le résultat était une trop grande accumulation de tourelles et de tours, ce qui alourdissait la partie supérieure du bâtiment, comme s’il allait s’écrouler de tout son poids. Lorsqu’il était enfant, il trouvait ça fantasque, maintenant qu’il était adulte, il détestait ça. Cela ressemblait à un château de contes de fées, trop petit pour être un vrai château et il était bien trop manifeste que le tout n’était maintenu que par magie.

À la grande joie de Minerva McGonagall, le Marais avait une salle de bal et elle avait passé les deux derniers mois et demi à essayer de le convaincre d’y organiser la soirée du Nouvel An. Il avait refusé dès que ce fut mentionné dans le salon des professeurs, un vendredi soir, après trop de punchs Zombies de la Mort. Mais, comme à son habitude, Minerva avait commencé une campagne de doux harcèlement pour l’avoir à l’usure et il devait admettre qu’il était prêt à fléchir, juste pour qu’elle cesse. Bien sûr, ça voulait dire qu’il allait devoir ouvrir la maison à tous les invités de Minerva et il ne savait pas vraiment s’il était prêt pour ça. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu’elle allait inviter le personnel entier de Poudlard et tout l’Ordre du Phœnix, ce qui faisait monter la liste d’invités à presque deux cents convives. Il n’était tout simplement pas assez sociable pour cela et détestait l’idée de voir des gens le juger en se basant sur sa maison. Ce qui se faisait généralement de deux manières, la première était que les gens trouvaient la maison adorable et donc, il devait être lui–même, d’une certaine façon, adorable ou alors, ils trouvaient la maison adorable mais ils se demandaient comment elle pouvait appartenir à un tel connard au visage revêche.

Il aurait aimé montrer la maison à Hermione et lui dire : « C’est à moi », l’impressionner dans la mesure de ses moyens. Non pas qu’il en eut besoin, elle pensait probablement qu’il vivait à Poudlard, faisant partie des meubles, comme un elfe de maison.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et se demanda si elle aimerait un jour être la maîtresse d’un endroit comme celui–ci.

– Oh, mon dieu, grommela–t–il. Maintenant, tu l’épouses ? Et quoi ensuite, des enfants et un chien à trois têtes ? 

Il se tourna pour regarder la boîte posée sur la table. C’était une boîte ordinaire, quelque chose qu’on utiliserait pour mettre de vieux papiers qui amasseraient la poussière. Sauf que ce n’étaient pas de vieux documents dans cette boîte. Dans cette boîte, il y avait des choses qui appartenaient à Narcissa. Il l’avait toujours appréciée. S’il était sincère avec lui–même, il devait admettre qu’il avait eu le béguin pour elle, à une époque. Il avait été présent à leur mariage et toutes les photographies le révélaient avec un air renfrogné sur le visage ce qui trahissait facilement ses pensées. Mais d’un autre côté, on pouvait dire qu’il avait toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage. Cela n’aidait pas que Narcissa soit une des rares femmes avec lesquelles il s’entendait réellement bien. Les sentiments étaient passés avec le temps et une sorte d’amitié s’en était suivie. À présent, elle était morte et il regardait fixement la boîte renfermant les quelques affaires qu’elle avait avec elle quand elle a été envoyée en prison.

Il devait ouvrir la boîte. Techniquement, tout ce qui était dedans appartenait maintenant à Draco mais Severus n’avait que peu d’estime pour le Ministère et il ne leur laisserait rien. Il savait aussi qu’ils surveillaient Draco Malfoy avec méfiance, il n’avait pas de doute qu’ils s’abaisseraient jusqu’à mettre quelque chose dans la boîte qui le blesserait. Si ce n’était pas physiquement alors ce serait émotionnellement, comme si fouiller dans les affaires de sa défunte mère ne serait pas suffisamment blessant.

Marchant vers la table, Severus fit courir ses doigts sur le couvercle. Il hésita pendant un instant, puis le souleva.

oOo

– D’accord, fit Hermione assise sur son lit. 

Elle regarda Harry, la mâchoire crispée.

– Parle.  
– Je…

Harry s’assit en face d’elle, froissant le couvre–lit de Lavande. Maintenant qu’il était là, maintenant qu’elle lui avait donné une chance de parler, il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il pouvait dire. Il allait devoir être sincère avec elle, elle n’accepterait rien de moins. Sa plus grande peur était qu’elle n’accepte pas la vérité. 

– Je suis tellement désolé.   
– Tu l’as déjà dit plusieurs fois.   
– Je sais, j’étais, en quelque sorte, en train de projeter de le répéter jusqu’à ce que tu me croies. 

Hermione roula des yeux et renifla d’impatience.

– En fait, Harry, je te crois mais te croire n’est pas le problème. Je sais que tu es désolé, tu n’es pas le genre de personne à dire pardon quand tu ne l’es pas. Ce que je veux savoir, c’est pourquoi tu penses que tu peux me frapper et attendre de moi que je te pardonne juste parce que tu me dis que tu es désolé. Qu’est–ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que tu te mettras en colère ? Ou celle d’après ?  
– Cela n’arrivera plus, promit Harry à mi–voix.  
– Cela n’aurait pas dû arriver la première fois ! s’écria Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, elle voulait en finir ou avoir un retourneur de temps pour les ramener en arrière pour que ça n’arrive pas.

– Je sais.

Il regarda ses mains, ses doigts et ne ressentit que du dégoût.

– Alors, dis–moi pourquoi tu as fais ça. Est–ce que l’idée que je pouvais peut–être apprécier quelqu’un comme Draco Malfoy est si terrible que je méritais qu’on m’inculque de force un peu de bon sens ?   
– Non, non, bien sûr que non.

Harry sentit ses yeux commencer à se troubler et se demanda ce qui n’allait pas avec lui en ce moment, il avait toujours envie de pleurer – comme une fichue fille.

– Ou est–ce que tu croyais réellement que je te mentais ? Alors que je n’ai pas de raison pour te mentir et que tu sais que je suis une menteuse lamentable ? Est–ce que je méritais d’être frappée pour ça ?  
– Non.

Hermione le regarda, voulant désespérément qu’il dise effectivement quelque chose pour sa propre défense. Il était juste assis là, regardant ses genoux et remuant nerveusement ses mains.

– Je…

Sa voix semblait faible, quelque part fluette, le souffle coupé.

– Je pensais que tu étais avec Draco, avoua–t–il lentement, espérant qu’elle pigerait. Je croyais que tu l’avais embrassé.  
– Et alors ? s’écria–t–elle à nouveau. Même si j’étais avec lui, même si je l’avais embrassé, tu n’avais pas le droit de me frapper !

Son visage était empourpré à présent, elle avait chaud, cela lui faisait du bien d’être en colère, de lui dire quel salaud il avait été de prouver sa force. 

– Tu ne peux pas choisir avec qui je suis ou qui j’aime, tu n’as aucun droit sur cette partie de ma vie. Comment oses–tu te permettre de me dicter avec qui je peux être !  
– Ce n’est pas comme ça…  
– Comment tu te sentirais si je te frappais parce que je pensais que tu étais avec quelqu’un que je n’aime pas ?

Elle jeta un livre qui lui frappa l’épaule. Elle lui avait fait mal, elle le sut à cause du son qu’il laissa échapper. 

– Tu le prendrais comment ?

Harry regarda ses mains, refusant de lever la tête, refusant de reconnaître la flamme de douleur de son épaule, croyant absolument qu’il le méritait. Une grosse larme tomba sur ses robes et il la maudit. Ce n’était pas juste, il n’était pas censé pleurer comme un putain de môme, il était supposé lui faire comprendre.

Hermione vit la larme et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Il pleurait, il était vraiment en train de pleurer. Elle l’avait vu debout au milieu d’un champ couvert du sang de ses amis et il n’avait pas versé une seule larme. Elle ressentit une vague de pouvoir et la partie dure en elle lui susurrait furieusement : « Laisse–le pleurer, laisse–le se sentir mal ».

– Je…

Il inspira dans un grand souffle frémissant.

– Je suis désolé… je…  
– JE ME FICHE QUE TU SOIS DÉSOLÉ !

Elle s’arrêta, croyant à peine qu’elle venait de lui hurler dessus. Il ne lui avait pas répondu, parce qu’il n’avait aucune d’excuse et qu’il le savait. C’était la seule raison. Elle voulait juste qu’il l’admette. 

– Je me fiche que tu sois désolé, je veux simplement savoir pourquoi tu as fais ça.  
– Parce que… Je croyais que tu étais avec lui.

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête lui faisait mal et il prit une autre inspiration frémissante.

– Je croyais que vous étiez en train de vous moquer de moi.  
– Pourquoi on aurait été en train de se moquer de toi ? Pourquoi on se serait même préoccupés de toi ?  
– Je…  
– Quoi ? Tu quoi ?

Elle était cruelle maintenant et elle le savait, il semblait se faire tout petit devant elle, enroulé sur lui–même, tant bien que mal. Il ne l’avait pas encore regardée et quand une goutte de sang tomba sur ses doigts, il ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Hermione le vit, elle et elle sentit finalement son cœur fondre en une rapide ruée de panique. Il était en train de saigner. D’où est–ce qu’il saignait ? Elle se précipita en avant et leva son visage, elle trouva rapidement un mouchoir dans sa poche et recouvrit le nez de Harry. 

– Ça va aller, dit–elle doucement en serrant l’arête de son nez. Reste immobile.

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança rapidement un charme de guérison pour arrêter le flot de sang. Sa tante avait toujours eu des saignements de nez quand elle était stressée, elle n’avait jamais pensé que Harry était sujet à ce genre de problèmes.

– Est–ce que ça va ? demanda–t–elle, en passant doucement ses doigts à travers ses cheveux pour le calmer. 

Harry hocha la tête, il tenait encore le mouchoir contre son nez. Ses yeux semblaient si incroyablement verts.

– Je suis désolé, murmura–t–il encore une fois.

Il ferma les yeux. Il désirait pouvoir dire autre chose mais il était mort de peur à l’idée de le dire. Hermione l’attira vers elle et le serra dans ses bras.

– Dis–moi juste la vérité, Harry, chuchota–t–elle.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, elle ne voulait plus se disputer avec lui.

– Dis–moi juste ce que c’est, dis–moi ce que ça t’a fait ?  
– Draco, murmura–t–il.  
– Quoi, Draco ?

Sa voix était douce maintenant et elle emmêlait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Harry essuya son nez, silencieux pendant un moment. Si elle devait le détester, elle pouvait aussi bien le détester pour la vérité, non pas parce qu’il était incapable de s’expliquer. Il lui dit tout, tout ça sortit en hâte, du moment où il avait remarqué l’estomac de Draco jusqu’au moment où il l’avait embrassé, à penser qu’elle avait été présente et qu’ils étaient en train de rire de lui. Après lui avoir raconté qu’il avait fait l’amour avec Draco, la complexité de leurs nuits ensemble, il regarda à nouveau ses mains et attendit qu’elle parle.

Hermione se rassit, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou penser. Elle s’était demandée, par le passé, pourquoi Harry avait rejeté la plupart des propositions des filles qui lui portaient de l’intérêt. Il y en avait eu beaucoup et il ne s’était jamais montré intéressé. Elle avait cru que c’était à cause de la guerre, à cause de ce qu’il devait faire, parce qu’il pouvait ne pas y survivre. Elle n’avait jamais pensé que c’était une réelle possibilité. Quand Draco lui avait dit que Harry avait piqué son intérêt, elle était sûre que Draco avait rêvé, pas que Harry l’avait embrassé. Elle y avait réfléchi, l’avait même envisagé, mais avait décidé que c’était impossible.

Ils avaient été ensemble, ils s’étaient fait l’amour, l’un à l’autre. La voyeuse qui sommeillait en elle aurait voulu voir ça, deux garçons ridiculement beaux, enlacés. Il avait supporté de se savoir attiré, supporté ce désir, pendant deux ans, le cachant à tout le monde, à Ron et à elle–même.

Oh, doux Merlin, Ron !

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait levé les yeux vers elle. Il semblait dans l’expectative, inquiet, comme s’il s’attendait à ce qu’elle le déteste. Elle ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant qu’elle ne parvienne à sortir.

– Et pour Ron ?   
– Il… Ron ne sait pas.   
– Est–ce que tu vas le lui dire ?   
– Je ne sais pas.

Il déglutit.

– Je suppose que je devrais. 

Elle recommença à caresser ses cheveux, en tenant délicatement le côté de son visage avec sa main.

– Je ne crois pas que tu devrais, dit–elle. Pas encore, je veux dire. Est–ce que tu sais comment Draco se sent, à propos de tout ça ?  
– Non, je suppose qu’il pense que c’est juste une baise.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– C’est un sacré grand pas à franchir juste pour une baise, Harry. Je veux dire, j’ai seulement entendu dire de lui qu’il était avec des filles avant. Peut–être que tu devrais lui parler de ça.  
– Heu… Je crois que c’est un peu tôt pour la discussion « où va notre relation ? ».

Hermione l’étreignit à nouveau et s’accrocha étroitement à lui. Il l’entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

– Ne me refais plus jamais mal, murmura–t–elle, en pressant un baiser sur sa joue.  
– Je ne le ferai plus, je te le promets.

Elle se recula, poussa ses cheveux hors de ses yeux et lui sourit. 

– Je t’aime, je t’aimerai toujours. Peu importe avec qui tu es ou qui tu aimes, je serai toujours ton amie et je ne te mentirai jamais, je te le promets.

Harry avait l’impression que son cœur s’était dilaté dans sa poitrine et le soulagement inonda ses entrailles. Il reposa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, remerciant les cieux de ne pas la lui avoir enlevée.

oOo

Au début Severus fut convaincu que ses yeux le trompaient. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir dans la boîte était noir, mais il tendit ensuite la main et découvrit qu’un amas de tissu sombre occupait la partie supérieure de la boîte. Il le sortit avec soin, conscient, rien qu’en le touchant, que c’était fragile, un peu fatigué et usé. C’était une robe, en loques et détruite, mais très nettement une robe. Il la brandit, ses doigts jugeant de la texture du tissage et des minuscules points qui retenaient ce qui restait des coutures en place. Elle semblait incroyablement vieille et pourtant il savait qu’elle ne l’était pas. L’étoffe était raffinée, sans doute la plus fine que l’argent pouvait acheter. Le col était déchiré, comme si quelqu’un avait empoigné le porteur de la robe par là mais deux serpents y étaient encore cousus. Faits de fins fils de soie, Severus savait que leurs têtes s’entrelaçaient pour former le fermoir à la gorge. Il comprit également que le conservateur lui avait donné la mauvaise boîte. Cette robe n’appartenait pas à Narcissa, elle appartenait à Lucius.

Dans un moment de clarté absolue, Severus sut que le conservateur serait livide lorsqu’il réaliserait son erreur.

La robe recouvrait un assortiment d’objets. Tout représentait si complètement Lucius que Severus sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Une paire de bottes en peau de dragon de bonne qualité, des chaussettes, une ceinture, des gants de cuir noir, un ruban noir qui avait autrefois attaché ses cheveux. Pour une raison quelconque, il n’y avait pas d’autres vêtements, bien que Severus connaissait suffisamment bien Lucius pour savoir qu’il aurait porté une chemise et un gilet et sans doute une convenable paire de pantalons, même le jour où il devait être embrassé. Sa baguette gisait dans la boîte, brisée en deux, les filaments de cœur de dragon en son centre avaient été étirés et déchirés par la couche de bois dur.

Il y avait des bijoux dans la boîte. Une alliance en platine et un médaillon sur une longue chaîne. Une montre de poche. Severus ferma les yeux et imagina quelqu’un en train de retirer ces choses du corps de Lucius comme s’il était mort. Dans son imagination, il savait que c’était Maugrey et il savait que Maugrey avait ri lorsqu’il l’avait fait, se délectant du fait qu’il était en train de déshabiller un Mangemort, tout en sachant qu’il deviendrait un être qui ne verrait plus et ne ressentirait plus, exposé maintenant dans une vitrine en verre d’un musée.  
Severus ouvrit le médaillon. Il contenait une mèche de cheveux blond pâle, une minuscule et délicate boucle de bébé, attachée avec un joli morceau de ruban bleu. Sur l’autre côté du médaillon était gravé les mots Draconis lux lucis. Il ferma le médaillon et le plaça doucement avec l’anneau et la montre de poche.

Je l’ai mené à ça, pensa Severus. Je l’ai complètement détruit. 

Il aurait pu le cacher, il n’avait pas besoin de l’emmener aux Aurors ce jour–là, il aurait pu le cacher, prétendre qu’il était mort.

La culpabilité se mêlait à la peine et Severus sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Il y survivrait. Il le faisait toujours. Il avait trahi ses amis et son Maître afin d’être là où il était maintenant, vivant, entier et capable de faire l’inventaire de la vie de son ami à partir du contenu d’une boîte. Sa trahison l’avait gardé libre et en vie, c’était finalement tout ce qui comptait.

Sauf que ça ne la rendait pas plus facile à supporter.

Les deux derniers articles dans la boîte étaient une bouteille de potion vide – en la humant, Severus fut incapable de discerner ce qu’elle avait autrefois contenu – et enfin un carnet de poche. Ce fut ce livre que Severus tira de la boîte avec le plus grand émerveillement. Ce maudit carnet était allé partout avec Lucius d’aussi loin qu’il pouvait s’en rappeler. Il était épais et vieux, plein d’images et d’objets qu’il y avait collés, page après page. Le cuir avait autrefois été marron clair mais après tant d’années de manipulation, il avait pris une teinte plus foncée, un profond bordeaux. Le M orné des armoiries Malfoy était gravé en relief sur la couverture, le tout était attaché par un ruban noir qui avait vu des jours meilleurs.

Avec des mains qui tremblaient un peu, Severus dénoua le ruban et laissa le livre s’ouvrir.

« Le Sommeil a scellé mon esprit ;  
Je n’ai pas de crainte humaine :  
Elle ressemblait à une chose qui ne pouvait ressentir  
Le contact des années terrestres.  
Aucun mouvement ne l’anime maintenant, aucune force ;  
Elle n’entend ni ne voit ;  
Elle errait dans le cheminement diurne de la terre,  
Avec les rochers, les pierres et les arbres. »

Il n’aurait jamais pensé Lucius fan de Wordsworth. Il était possible que Lucius ne sache pas qui était Wordsworth, ni même que c’était un Moldu, il avait juste aimé les sonorités du poème.

Il tourna les pages, découvrant d’autres poèmes, des pensées ridicules et des bribes d’informations inutiles. Mais d’une manière impressionnante, il y avait des photographies, des centaines. Des photographies de Narcissa, d’autres femmes que Severus ne connaissait pas mais qui pouvaient bien avoir été des maîtresses diverses – Lucius ne faisait aucun effort pour cacher le fait qu’il en avait, Narcissa avait aussi des amants – et occasionnellement, un homme qui avait eu une certaine faiblesse pour lui et qui, une fois encore, aurait pu être un amant. Il y avait même des photos de Severus lui–même, semblant plus jeune et aussi austère qu’il ne l’était à présent.

À la fin, il y avait une photographie de Draco qui fit pleurer Severus Snape. Une photo d’un enfant d’à peu près cinq ans qui étreignait ce qui pouvait avoir été un ours en peluche avec des yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. Severus savait exactement ce que c’était. Hors appareil photo, un bras essayait de prendre la chose et le garçonnet l’agrippait simplement plus fortement, il frappait du pied et des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage si une telle chose se produisait.

Les Malfoy avaient un elfe de maison appelé Non sur qui Lucius avait un jour jeté un sort d’hirsutisme lorsqu’il était furieux. Il avait poussé tant de poils sur la pauvre créature qu’elle en avait été entièrement recouverte et Draco l’avait prise pour une sorte de jouet et s’y était attaché. Aucune cajolerie n’avait convaincu l’enfant de lâcher le malheureux elfe. Finalement, Lucius le lui avait laissé. Draco avait fini par se lasser de lui, quelques cinq années plus tard. Mais jusqu’à ce moment–là, l’elfe suivait Draco partout où il allait, à la table du petit déjeuner, dans la salle de bain, au lit, en vacances, partout.

Severus se mit à rire et le rire se transforma en sanglot étouffé. Il tourna vivement la page, pour tomber sur une autre photo de Draco, cette fois revêtu de la tête aux pieds de l’équipement de Quidditch complet des Pies Montrose. Il devait avoir moins de 2 ans. Severus se demanda pendant un moment s’il existait un enfant au monde plus gâté que Draco Malfoy.

Il allait refermer le livre, décidant qu’il était trop dangereux de continuer. Voir déterré autant du passé allait finir par altérer sa santé mentale. Mais le livre ne se ferma pas. À la place, il commença à faire tourner les pages de sa propre volonté et Severus regardait fixement, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant exactement ce qu’il était censé voir.

Le carnet était ensorcelé, il n’était jamais à court de pages, à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle page était nécessaire, elle était toujours là, prête à être utilisée. De la même façon, il était charmé pour montrer au lecteur exactement ce que Lucius Malfoy voulait qu’il voie. Les pages ralentirent lorsqu’elles atteignaient la fin du livre et finirent par s’arrêter. Les feuillets s’aplatirent d’eux–mêmes. Severus souleva le livre et lut le mot : METATRON.

oOo

Quand Harry fut en état de briser le paisible silence et de parler à nouveau, il était enjoué. Sans lever sa tête de l’épaule de Hermione, il dit :

– Alors, tu as toi aussi deux boutons de roses, je t’ai dit mon secret, tu me dis le tien. Qui est l’heureux élu ?

Hermione pouvait difficilement le lui refuser. Il lui avait fait ses accablantes confidences et elle ne pouvait guère rejeter sa demande. Mais en dépit du fait que Lavande et Draco avaient été assez impressionnés, elle doutait que Harry verrait ça ainsi. Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il prendrait la nouvelle.

– Je te l’ai déjà dit, dit–elle, juste avant que tu ne me frappes.  
– Non, c’est faux, rit–il. Tu as dis Snape.  
– C’est si dur à croire ? 

Harry se tendit et s’assit droit comme un piquet. Il se tourna pour la dévisager.

– Ouais, c’est plutôt dur à croire.

Elle sourit et le regarda malicieusement à travers sa frange.

– Peut–être alors que tu vas juste devoir le croire.  
– Snape ? 

Harry rit, elle devait être en train de plaisanter.

– Le répugnant professeur Severus Snape aux cheveux longs et graisseux ?  
– Il n’est pas si répugnant. 

Harry riait encore, totalement incrédule. 

– Non. C’est pas vrai. Pas possible.  
– Pourquoi pas ? 

Elle voulait avoir l’air provocant mais elle se surprit à sourire.

– C’est un homme, je suis une femme.   
– Tu as dix–huit ans, il a en quoi, cinquante ?   
– Trente–huit.  
– Peu importe ! 

Harry cessa de rire.

– Cet homme est un cauchemar, Hermione. Tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Tu es intelligente, douce, courageuse et jolie et il est… il est… Oh, mon Dieu, ‘Mione, il est abominable. Il est méchant, sournois, méprisable, sarcastique, tout simplement malveillant, sans parler du fait qu’il est laid et affublé d’un des plus sales caractères que j’ai jamais vu chez quelqu’un. S’il te plaît, dis–moi que c’est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût pour couvrir le fait que tu sors avec Colin Crivey et je serais vraiment heureux.

Hermione rit.

– Harry, oui, il est toutes ces choses et probablement davantage, je le sais très bien mais je t’assure, je ne vois pas Colin Crivey et le professeur Snape celui que j’ai choisi. 

Harry la dévisagea, tout simplement incapable d’intégrer ces nouveaux éléments.

– Mais… mais pourquoi ? 

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. 

– Je ne sais pas. La première fois, c’est en quelque sorte arrivé par hasard, nous avions bu, parlé et ensuite je savais que nous étions en train de nous embrasser et j’aimais vraiment ça. 

Elle rougit, mais pas de gêne ou de honte.

– D’accord, d’accord, je peux accepter que tu étais ivre. Quand tu es saoule ta capacité de jugement est affaiblie et tu as pensé soudain qu’il ressemblait au bassiste des Bizar’Sisters mais pour la seconde fois ? Quelle est l’excuse, là ?   
– Il n’y a pas d’excuse. Je l’apprécie vraiment. Je trouve qu’il est sexy.  
– Je crois que tu es folle. 

Elle se remit à rire à la vue de l’air surpris et légèrement dégoûté de Harry.

– Oh, mon dieu, Harry.

Elle ne pouvait pas s’arrêter de rire à présent, ça venait du plus profond de son ventre.

– Seigneur, nous sommes deux idiots. On dirait que nous aimons tous les deux les mauvais garçons.  
– Le tien est plus mauvais que le mien ! déclara Harry mais il se mit à rire avec elle.  
– Oh, non, il ne l’est pas. Au moins, le mien n’était pas en train d’espérer que Voldemort gagne !  
– C’est juste.

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

– Alors qu’est–ce qu’on va faire ? Ce pauvre Ron va piquer une crise.  
– Ahh, Ron… Il est encore sur ma liste noire donc soit il accepte, sinon il n’a qu’à aller se faire foutre.

Harry laissa le rire s’apaiser dans ses entrailles et se coucha sur le lit de Lavande.

– En fait, je crois qu’il va choisir l’option d’aller se faire foutre.

Il l’avait formulé avec humour mais ils savaient tous deux qu’il le pensait vraiment.

– Ouais, moi aussi.

Elle s’étendit à côté de lui.

– Ça va être plutôt horrible si ça arrive.  
– Je sais, c’est pourquoi je projette de retarder ça aussi longtemps que possible.   
– On ne sait jamais, dit–elle, la tête reposant sur son épaule. Ron est plein de surprises. Peut–être qu’il nous surprendra avec ça aussi.

Harry sourit de manière sinistre.

– On peut toujours espérer.

oOo

Les yeux de Severus survolèrent la page que le livre lui avait dévoilée, essayant de déchiffrer ce que Lucius avait noté et la signification de tout ce charabia.

« L’ordre suprême des Anges qui fixe la sphère de Kether, le plus grand appui de Dieu, est connu en tant que CHIOTH HA QADESH. Ses Anges sont aussi connus comme les Saintes Créatures Vivantes et sont équivalents aux Séraphins de Dionysos. Leur Archange est METATRON qui est mentionné comme celui qui présente les autres devant le visage de Dieu. Metatron est le plus jeune de tous les Anges et selon la tradition, il était autrefois le patriarche biblique Enoch. Le Talmud dit que Metatron est le lien entre Dieu et l’Humanité. Il peut par conséquent être invoqué, en dépit du fait que Kether lui–même est au–delà de la portée des Sorciers. »

« J’en suis venu à la conclusion que c’est une des trois potions, Reservoare Magnanimitas, Anima Reservo ou Reservo Animula. Je ne peux en chercher qu’une, je pense que c’est la dernière, mon âme est simplement petite. Le rituel doit être exécuté durant l’heure après le lever du soleil, un vendredi. »

Liste :  
Robe verte  
Collier de cuivre avec jade, malachite ou émeraude  
Bois de santal et cannelle pour l’onction  
Flamme verte  
Triangle de soie verte  
49 pierres vertes  
Bois de santal et cannelle pour la combustion.

Lucius avait manifestement projeté d’invoquer quelque chose, mais pensait-il vraiment qu’il lui était possible d’attirer le Metatron et, s’il le pouvait, que pensait-il demander à l’ange ?

Severus tourna la page et se figea. C’était une potion. Il avait entendu dire qu’une telle potion existait mais avait abandonné l’espoir de jamais en voir une. La Magie Angélique était difficile à comprendre, c’était un étrange hybride de mythologies diverses incluant les doctrines religieuses moldues ; même les plus puissants des sorciers ne la décodaient que très difficilement. Il était dit que pour comprendre le processus, on devait recevoir les instructions directement d’un être céleste. 

Et, pensa follement Severus, quel ange en possession de toutes ses facultés donnerait des instructions à Lucius Malfoy, un homme dont la liste des bonnes actions était remarquablement courte ?

« Reservo Animula – Pour sauver une petite âme  
Prendre une pièce d’or, la chauffer jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit rouge et la laisser tomber dans un coupe contenant 10 mesures d’eau de pluie filtrée (elle doit être collectée dans un récipient non métallique, au moins 5 pieds avant qu’elle n’atteigne le sol).  
Laisser l’or pendant 45 minutes puis le retirer, filtrer l’eau dans un chaudron contenant 2 pintes de Condenseurs de Fluide Planétaires de Vénus.  
Ajouter 4 gouttes de chaque essence d’Abdiel, Chamuel, Jophiel, Michael et Zachiel.  
Remuer 78 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d’une montre.  
Ajouter 25 grammes de plumes moulues d’ange (voir Metatron).  
Faire bouillir pendant 25 minutes et décanter pendant 3 jours.  
Boire moins d’une heure avant le Baiser. »

Les ingrédients étaient pratiquement impossibles à trouver, l’essence d’ange devait être recueillie après les guerres célestes et bien qu’il y en eut un assortiment à Poudlard, il ne lui appartenait pas, il en avait hérité en même temps que du poste. Pour obtenir les plumes d’anges, Lucius aurait dû invoquer avec succès le Metatron et convaincre un ange de lui donner ses plumes, ensuite il aurait dû échafauder une potion qui ressemblait à la recette la plus artisanale qu’il avait jamais vue. Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

La subite ruée de battements d’ailes au musée lui revint, l’étrange lueur claire dans les yeux de Lucius.

Severus baissa les yeux vers la recette. 

– Doux Jésus, Lucius, qu’as-tu fait ?

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	13. Je suis juste un mec jaloux (1ère partie)

31 Octobre 1981

Lorsque les deux Mangemorts transplanèrent dans la clairière d’une forêt, les deux détonations distinctes résonnèrent pour tout le monde comme une double pétarade de voiture. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant un moment, regardaient partout, écoutaient même le son le plus insignifiant dans l’espoir d’un indice sur ce qui avait pu se passer. Tous deux savaient que très bientôt cet endroit fourmillerait d’une bonne centaine de leurs condisciples mais ils savaient aussi qu’ils étaient les premiers à arriver.

Un instant auparavant, la Marque des Ténèbres sur leurs bras respectifs avait brûlé d’un noir si intense qu’ils en avaient hurlé de douleur – puis elle avait disparu, comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Ils avaient transplané en se servant de ce qui était resté de la traînée magique pour suivre la trace de leur Maître.

Le plus grand des deux rejeta sa cagoule en arrière et examina les alentours. Il regarda l’autre en haussant un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Après un moment, l’autre repoussa sa propre capuche.

– Lucius, déclara d’un ton tranchant l’homme le plus grand.

Le plus petit inclina la tête en réponse.

– Severus.

Severus Snape regarda Lucius Malfoy d’un peu plus près. Il avait quelque chose sur ses robes, sur l’épaule. Fronçant les sourcils, il frotta sa propre épaule, en grommelant :

– Tu as un petit quelque chose là.

Lucius sortit un mouchoir de soie de sa poche et essuya distraitement.

– Draco était malade.  
– Quoi, tu restais dans le coin dans tes robes de voyage ?  
– J’étais sur le point de sortir et Narcissa m’a demandé de le tenir.  
– Charmant. 

Lucius blêmit. Ces derniers dix–huit mois, Severus avait vu un petit enfant réduire le Lucius Malfoy normalement réservé et puissant qu’il connaissait en un être de pâte à modeler. Severus était le parrain du garçon et il n’arrivait pas à le concevoir. Il détestait les enfants. Draco Malfoy était, il devait l’admettre, un enfant exceptionnellement mignon mais Severus Snape n’avait jamais beaucoup estimé ce qui était mignon. Les principales fonctions de Draco semblaient être de manger, dormir, déféquer, pleurer et vomir. Et maintenant, Lucius débarquait à un appel à l’aide de Lord Voldemort avec ce qui ressemblait à du vomi de lait caillé sur son épaule. Cela aurait pu être pire, parce que Draco mangeait du solide depuis qu’il avait un an.

– Alors, tu arrives à le percevoir ? demanda Lucius. 

Il ne pouvait pas sentir son Maître et ça l’affolait un peu. Snape était beaucoup plus expert dans ce domaine que lui alors il décida de ne pas laisser la panique l’écraser tout de suite.

– Non, pas du tout.

Snape fronça les sourcils.

– Où sommes–nous ?  
– Godric’s Hollow.

Snape pâlit un peu plus et tenta de déglutir une ou deux fois. 

– Tu es sûr ?   
– Certain. Il m’a dit qu’il venait ici.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, à la recherche d’une source de lumière qui les guiderait à l’extérieur de la clairière où ils se tenaient actuellement.

Ils aperçurent tous deux la lumière en même temps. Elle était faible et vacillante, comme les restes d’un feu. Ils se dirigèrent dans sa direction, marchant à vive allure, chacun se demandant exactement ce qu’ils allaient trouver. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avait jamais ressenti un tel message de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tellement fort qu’il avait provoqué ce genre de douleur. Mais le plus saisissant était bien sûr le fait que la marque avait entièrement disparu après que la douleur eût cessé.

– Comment va Narcissa ? s’enquit Snape, essayant de garder un ton aussi léger que possible. 

Il avait vingt–et–un ans et il n’avait pas le sang–froid de son compagnon qui, à vingt–sept ans, avait l’air encore un peu troublé. Snape avait une amertume dans son comportement qui cachait souvent la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse et de son inexpérience à ses pairs. Lucius Malfoy n’avait pas une telle aide. La nature avait trouvé juste de le bénir d’un visage parfait et d’une apparence qui lui donnait l’air de descendre d’un royaume féerique. Sa seule défense avait été de s’exercer à l’indifférence et il le faisait avec une telle habileté naturelle que c’en était presque de l’art. Jusqu’à la naissance de son fils, la plupart s’étaient imaginé que Lucius n’était pas tout à fait humain. Aucune émotion ne traversait son visage à moins qu’il ne fût simplement forcé à en afficher. Pour lui, avoir l’air nerveux était suffisamment parlant pour effrayer Snape et le pousser à une plus grande hâte.

– Narcissa va bien.  
– Elle vient ?  
– Non, elle doit s’occuper de Draco.  
– Pourquoi ? Les elfes de maison ne peuvent pas le faire ?

Lucius jeta un regard dédaigneux à Snape. Sans diminuer l’allure, il entretint Snape de ce qu’il considérait comme des soins appropriés à ce bébé qui faisait sa fierté et sa joie.

– Il est vraiment très intelligent, tu sais.

Lucius s’animait maintenant qu’il abordait son sujet préféré.

– Il arrive à dire chien et Cissa et il sait aussi dire mon nom… Bon, la plupart du temps, il dit mon nom. Mais il arrive très bien hurler : « NON ! »… juste comme ça. C’est hilarant parce que à chaque fois qu’il le fait, ce satané elfe vient en courant.  
– Je suis content que tu lui enseignes quelque chose.

Snape n’avait jamais approuvé la façon dont Lucius traitait ses elfes de maison et maintenant le bébé leur hurlait dessus.

Ils firent une pause au bord de la clairière et regardèrent fixement la maison en face d’eux. Des cendres et de la fumée semblaient s’élever de l’arrière, la façade paraissait intacte et normale, à l’exception de la porte qui avait été arrachée de ses charnières et des fenêtres qui étaient toutes brisées. C’était un très ordinaire cottage à deux étages dans lequel n’importe quel Moldu aurait pu vivre. Mais tous deux savaient qu’aucun Moldu ne vivait ici.

Hésitant pendant un moment, Lucius fit en premier un pas en avant et s’approcha de la maison. Snape en fit tout de suite autant et ils risquèrent prudemment un coup d’œil à travers la porte.

– Maître ? appela doucement Lucius. 

Il n’y eut pas de réponse, le seul bruit qu’on entendait était celui d’un bébé en train de pleurer mais cela semblait loin et, pour une raison ou une autre, étouffé.

Ils franchirent la porte et suivirent le chemin de la destruction vers le salon, ou ce qu’il en restait. La maison était en ruine. Quel que soit la bataille qui s’était livrée là, elle était maintenant bel et bien finie. Au pied des escaliers, gisait le corps d’un homme, le visage contre le sol, sa main encore enroulée autour de sa baguette.

– Accio baguette.

La baguette vola vers la main de Lucius, prouvant à tous les deux que cet homme était bien définitivement mort. Tous deux connaissaient son identité.

– Maître ? appela à nouveau Lucius. Maître, vous êtes là ? 

Une fois encore, il n’y eut pas de réponse et Lucius commença à monter les escaliers. Snape se tint debout pendant un moment au dessus du corps à terre avant de le retourner avec sa botte. Les émotions qui le traversèrent tandis qu’il regardait le visage de son persécuteur, maintenant figé, éternellement provoquant, étaient indescriptibles. Il affichait un ait étonné, comme si la mort l’avait surpris. Son fils lui ressemblerait beaucoup quand il aurait le même âge. Mais James Potter était plus dur que son fils, son visage était plus anguleux, le nez plus large, les lèvres plus fines et la mâchoire légèrement plus carrée. Le sort qui l’avait tué n’avait même pas brisé ses lunettes.

Snape s’accroupit à côté de lui et laissa ses doigts traîner le long de sa joue vers sa gorge et chercha un pouls qu’il savait qu’il ne trouverait pas.

– Je déteste être celui qui dit : « Je te l’avais dit, Potter », railla doucement Snape. 

Il se leva ensuite et épousseta ses robes avant de suivre Lucius en haut des escaliers.

Les pleurs du bébé étaient plus forts au second étage et ils avaient atteint le degré fiévreux de hurlements perçants et implacables. Snape se crispa – il se demandait pourquoi les gens avaient des enfants, en sachant qu’ils pouvaient faire autant de bruit – et se mit à chercher Lucius.

Lucius était dans la chambre d’enfant, à l’arrière de la maison. Snape était sur le point d’entrer mais Lucius bloqua la porte. 

– Je ne crois pas que tu as envie d’entrer ici, dit–il à mi–voix.

Et bien sûr ses mots incitèrent Snape à le dépasser et à entrer dans la pièce.

La porte avait une fois encore été arrachée de ses charnières et gisait par terre. Un mur de la pièce avait été complètement soufflé, comme si quelqu’un avait actionné une bombe qui l’avait détruit. Le ciel nocturne éclairait la pièce, refroidissant le lieu. Quelque part au loin, ils pouvaient sentir la fumée d’un départ de feu d’une maison voisine. Suffisamment loin d’eux pour ne pas avoir remarqué la catastrophe qui s’était passé ici. Sous les décombres, il pouvait voir les restes d’un parc pour enfant, les cris semblaient venir de quelque part par là. Le corps d’une femme était étendu sur le dos devant les décombres, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le ciel sans le voir.

Le cri d’après ne vint pas du bébé. Il vint de Snape. Il se rua en avant, il atterrit si lourdement sur les genoux qu’il s’écorcha la peau et fit des accrocs dans ses robes. Il tira le corps de la femme du sol sans réaliser ce qu’il faisait. Il l’attira contre lui en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et cria des mots inintelligibles dans son oreille.

– Nooooon, pas Lily, s’il te plaît, réveille–toi, s’il te plaît, Lilyyyy, je t’en prie, réveille–toi.   
– Elle est morte, Severus, assena Lucius d’un ton tranchant.

Toujours en berçant son corps contre lui, la tenant fermement pour juste cette fois–là, Snape tourna un regard furieux et plein de haine à Lucius.

– Tu avais dit qu’Il ne la tuerait pas !  
– C’est ce qu’Il avait dit.

Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent. Il s’accroupit à côté d’un tas de robes sur le sol, ignorant les âpres et durs sanglots de son compagnon. De ses doigts vifs, il chercha à travers les robes et les retira avec stupeur. Dans sa main, il y avait une baguette magique, une baguette très familière, celle qu’il avait vu utiliser en de nombreuses occasions.

– Il est parti, dit Lucius. Severus, Il est mort.

Toute raison ou compréhension n’existait plus pour Snape. Son visage était plongé dans les épais cheveux roux de Lily Potter et il la berçait d’avant en arrière, perdu dans son chagrin. Lucius se dirigea vers les débris du parc et commença à les retirer, morceau par morceau, jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre l’enfant en pleurs. Les cris étaient suffisamment forts pour rendre la pièce insupportable. Il tendit sa main dans le parc et souleva le bébé.

Tenant l’enfant devant lui, il lui jeta un coup d’œil et plissa le nez. Il avait probablement besoin d’être changé.

– Bonjour, toi, fit Lucius dans une étrange sorte de babil enfantin qui tira Severus de son affliction. Et à qui il est, ce petit tueur de Mage Noir, hein ? 

Il se mit ensuite à faire rebondir le bébé sur sa hanche, en allant à ce qui restait d’une armoire à linge où il trouva une couche.

Au plus grand dégoût de Snape, il changea la couche avec la dextérité d’un professionnel aguerri et laissa tomber la sale dans la poubelle à couche qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l’attaque. Il conjura ensuite un biberon et l’enfonça dans la bouche de l’enfant.

– Mais, bordel, qu’est–ce que tu fous ? demanda finalement Snape.  
– Eh bien, on ne peut pas le laisser là, dans sa propre merde, non ?  
– Si, on peut. 

Lucius l’ignora et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, en berçant le bébé qui était à présent parfaitement content de téter son biberon et qui ouvrait de grands yeux vers l’homme qui le tenait. 

– Tu sais, dit Lucius quand qu’il fut certain que le bébé allait bien. Ça peut rendre les choses un peu difficiles pour nous. C’est l’évidence même. Ce morveux–là, c’est quoi, son nom ?  
– Harry.  
– Harry, que voici, est parvenu à invoquer une sorte de défense – Merlin seul sait quoi – et il a anéanti notre Maître. Maintenant, cela pourrait nous conduire à nous poser des questions plutôt délicates.

Snape leva les yeux de Lily et lança une fois de plus un regard furieux à Lucius. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort ? Son esprit travailla rapidement, même la peine n’avait pas altéré son agilité intellectuelle. Si le Mage Noir était mort, alors ce qui était dit au sujet de la prophétie était vrai. 

– Est–ce qu’il a des cicatrices, n’importe laquelle ? demanda–t–il.

Lucius vérifia.

– Une jolie cicatrice en forme d’éclair, juste sur le front. Je dois l’admettre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un but fabuleux … même si le choix de ses cibles n’était pas des meilleurs.

Snape fronça les sourcils, Lily reposait, morte, dans ses bras et très bientôt, l’endroit grouillerait de Mangemorts à la recherche de leur Maître. Ils voudraient passer leur rage sur quelque chose, n’importe quoi, et ils choisiraient son corps à elle. Il s'astreignit à un calme étrange et regarda Lucius.

– Pose le morveux et foutons le camp d’ici.  
– Oui, oui, dans un moment.

Lucius réfléchissait encore, Snape pouvait presque voir son esprit travailler. 

– Nous pouvons toujours prendre le gosse avec nous.  
– Quoi ? 

Snape étreignit Lily plus étroitement. Puis, avec respect, il la déposa doucement par terre et se leva pour faire face à Lucius. 

– Tu es fou ? Pourquoi on le prendrait avec nous ?   
– Eh bien, il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors il doit avoir une sorte de pouvoir.

Lucius souleva Harry comme s’il était une espèce de jouet bizarre. Harry gloussa et fourra un petit poing dans sa bouche, il ne réalisait pas qu’il regardait le visage du mal. 

– Je préférerais qu’il ne devienne pas notre ennemi en grandissant, fit Lucius. Dumbledore savait que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Je suis sûr qu’il utilisera ce gosse si nous ne le faisons pas.  
– Pose–le, siffla Snape. J’aimerai mieux le tuer plutôt que de l’utiliser.  
– Le tuer ? répéta Lucius en riant. Je ne vois aucune raison de faire ça. Du reste, nous ne savons pas s’il peut être tué. Il a expédié le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans l’autre monde, qu’est–ce qui l’empêche de nous liquider de la même manière ?

Snape haussa les épaules. Lucius indiqua Lily sur le sol.

– Et tu tuerais son enfant ?

Voyant Snape baisser les yeux sur la femme étendue au sol et couvrir son visage pour étouffer un sanglot, Lucius retourna son attention vers l’enfant. 

– Tu veux venir à la maison avec moi ? demanda–t–il de la voix de bébé qu’il avait utilisé auparavant. 

Harry se mit à rire. 

– J’ai un bébé aussi, tu pourras jouer avec lui. Nous avons un lac avec des canards, tu aimes les canards ?

Remarquant la barboteuse bleue avec des canards sur la poche, Lucius décida que oui.

– Pose–le, ordonna Snape à nouveau. Il y aura des milliers de personnes qui le chercheront. Comment vas–tu expliquer d’où tu l’as eu ?

Malfoy soupira et regarda l’enfant d’un air un peu triste.   
– Bien, je le laisserai devenir l’instrument de Dumbledore au lieu du nôtre mais je te préviens, tu pourrais le regretter.

Snape n’avait aucun doute là–dessus.

Lucius partit donc en lui faisant un signe de la main ; il devait rentrer chez lui et mettre sa maison en ordre. Il savait que le Ministère y ferait irruption dès qu’ils apprendraient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et il n’avait pas besoin de laisser traîner des preuves incriminantes. Dès que Snape fut certain qu’il était parti, il alluma un feu et s’agenouilla devant.

– Dumbledore, appela Snape, en camouflant la peine qu’il ressentait sous une raideur militante. Lily est morte.

oOo

Severus Snape se réveilla. Il n’avait pas eu ce rêve depuis très longtemps, il pensait qu’il l’avait chassé pour toujours. Visiblement, il avait tort. Il se redressa et laissa les derniers fragments du rêve se détacher de lui comme une membrane et se demanda quelle part tenait du rêve et quelle part tenait de l’horreur du souvenir.

oOo

Elle aurait dû s’y attendre. D’ailleurs, elle s’y attendait. C’était juste qu’elle s’y était préparée quand il était arrivé à Poudlard le premier jour, pas quatre jours plus tard, quand elle s’était calmée et avait accepté sa présence. À présent, on était samedi et elle s’occupait de ses propres affaires et ce fut à ce moment-là que vint Krum. Bien sûr, il choisit de venir quand elle était seule. Tous ceux qu’elle connaissait étaient en train de se remettre de leur gueule de bois en faisant la grasse matinée. Exactement comme elle aurait dû le faire mais elle avait décidé de ne pas participer à l’excursion du vendredi soir à Pré–au–Lard, préférant étudier.

Quand elle entendit sa voix facilement reconnaissable et son anglais haché, elle regretta cette décision.

– Herrr–mion–neuu.

Elle s’étouffa presque avec ses céréales. Puis elle tourna vivement sa tête et força un affreux sourire sur son visage. C’était son sourire faux, celui qui commençait à faire mal si elle le laissait en place trop longtemps.

– Viktor, dit–elle à travers ses dents serrées. Comment vas–tu ?  
– Je vais bien, répondit–il. 

Son anglais s’était amélioré.

– Comment vas–tu ? J’ai eu un choc quand j’ai apprrris que tu étais rrrevenue à Poudlarrrd mais j’en suis aussi rrravi.

Elle sentait les coins de sa bouche commencer à faire mal tandis que ses lèvres s’étiraient encore pour sourire.

Krum reconnaissait ce sourire, il l’avait vu offrir le même sourire à Karkaroff des années auparavant mais il ne la blâmait pas pour sa réticence à être aimable avec lui. Il l’avait, après tout, traité avec un abominable mépris.

– Je…

Il s’interrompit et sembla un peu désemparé.

– Je me demandais si tu voulais bien dîner avec moi ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Oh, heu… Viktor, je ne sais pas si c’est une très bonne idée.  
– Seulement en tant qu’amis, ajouta–t–il précipitamment. Dumbledorrre m’a trrrès gentiment offerrrt un poste ici et je ne souhaite pas comprrromettrrre ça d’une quelconque manièrrre. C’est juste que je ne connais perrrsonne ici et j’ai pensé que parrrce que nous étions autrrrefois de bons amis, peut–êtrrre que nous pouvons mettrrre fin à nos différrrends en parrrtageant un dîner amical.

Il était si formel qu’il aurait pu être en train de lire ça d’une fiche–type de répliques et Hermione se sentit un peu désolée pour lui. Elle était aussi consciente des chuchotements de la table derrière elle. De bruyants murmures de la table Serpentard. Ils se demandaient combien de descentes en piqué Viktor Krum avait dû faire pour lui demander de sortir avec lui. Son indignation fit le reste et elle tourna la tête pour fusiller du regard la fille au teint brouillé qui avait fait la remarque avant d’offrir un sourire beaucoup plus sincère à Krum.

C’était ridicule. Elle ne s’était jamais souciée des commentaires concernant son apparence auparavant. Elle n’avait jamais auparavant été si incroyablement consciente de ça non plus. Lorsqu’elle était enfant, elle était certaine qu’elle deviendrait une belle créature comme toutes les filles l'espéraient, elle ne s’attendait pas du tout à être petite, frêle et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Bien qu’elle détestât l’admettre, elle enviait Lavande. Alors qu’elle n’échangerait pour rien au monde son cerveau pour la beauté, elle avait vite appris que les personnes comme Lavande avait un certain genre d’intelligence et une expérience du monde que Hermione ne comprendrait jamais – et ça l’agaçait de manière incroyable. Aussi quand Hermione entendit les commentaires d’une fille Serpentard à la mine terreuse qui ne manquerait jamais de soupirants simplement à cause un certain accident de naissance – elle était née sorcière de Sang Pur – elle sentit sa propre estime s’effondrer sur le sol de pierre.

Que Krum lui demande d’aller dîner flattait son ego, elle le savait, elle essayait habituellement de ne pas se mentir à elle–même et le fait qu’elle était maintenant en train de lui dire oui était un signe évident qu’elle voulait désespérément flatter son ego. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus Snape l’invitant à sortir dîner. Elle pouvait l’imaginer la jetant sans ménagement dans un placard à balais et la toucher partout mais il ne sortirait jamais avec elle en public, ne la montrerait jamais.

– On m’a dit qu’il y avait un bon rrrestaurrrant à Prrré–au–Larrrd, indiqua aimablement Krum, en gardant toujours son discours formel de fiche–modèle de répliques. Peut–êtrrre pouvons–nous y aller ce soirrr ?  
– Ce soir ?

Elle mordilla sa lèvre avec frénésie. Severus ne devait pas revenir avant le lendemain et ce n’était pas un rendez–vous ou quoi que ce soit, ils allaient dîner comme des amis allaient dîner. Hermione avait des amis masculins, elle savait que le concept était possible, elle espérait juste que Viktor Krum le savait aussi. 

– Heu… Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, ce soir, c’est bien.  
– Merrrveilleux, je fais les arrrrrrangements pour vingt heurrres ?  
– Oui.

Elle rit nerveusement.

– Vingt heures, c’est très bien. Heu… Je… je te rejoindrai là–bas.  
– Excellent.

Krum lui sourit. C’était bien, très bien même.

oOo

– Tu es réveillé ?  
– Mmm.

Harry sourit. Draco n’avait pas l’air particulièrement réveillé, ce qui n’était pas une surprise ; il avait horriblement bu, la nuit dernière. Pendant un moment, Harry espéra que Ron allait bien. La soirée aux Trois Balais s’était achevée sur l’habituelle engueulade de Ron et Draco et Draco lui avait jeté le sortilège de Jambes–en–Coton puis il était rentré – laissant Ron à la merci de tous ses amis qui étaient beaucoup trop saouls pour exécuter le contre sort. Harry ne pouvait qu’espérer que le charme avait cessé de faire effet une fois que Draco s’était endormi.

Harry était installé au creux de son bras. La fraîcheur matinale qui s’infiltrait dans la pièce était froide sur leurs corps et il tira les couvertures sur eux. En dessous du lourd édredon, Draco bougea un peu, attirant Harry plus près. C’était comme être lové dans une poche chaude qui lui était exclusivement réservée.

Il leva sa tête pour regarder de près Draco qui il était couché sur le dos, les yeux toujours fermés.

– Tu veux aller au Quidditch aujourd’hui ?  
– Non, répondit Draco sans ouvrir les yeux.

Harry bailla et reposa sa joue contre la poitrine de Draco.

– C’est Gryffondor contre Serpentard, précisa–t–il sur un ton encourageant.  
– Non, répéta Draco mais il y avait un sourire dans sa voix.  
– Pourquoi pas ?  
– Parce que ça impliquerait de sortir du lit, de prendre une douche et de s’habiller et ensuite tu serais obligé d’aller t’asseoir parmi les Gryffondor avec la Belette.  
– Eh bien…

Harry changea de position, posa un bras en travers de l’estomac de Draco et caressa l’os saillant de sa hanche.

– Tu peux venir t’asseoir avec les Gryffondor, avec nous.   
– Je préférerais m’étouffer avec mon propre vomi.

Draco sourit, il n’avait toujours pas ouvert ses yeux mais il emmêlait ses doigts d’un air endormi dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

C’était le premier matin où ils n’avaient pas besoin de sortir du lit. Harry n’avait pas besoin de repartir en courant dans sa chambre avant l’aube. Il n’y avait ni cours, ni retenues et grâce à la cape d’Invisibilité, Harry pouvait sortir et aller dans la salle commune bondée à n’importe quel moment, personne n’en saurait rien. Ils pouvaient rester au lit toute la journée, soigneusement enveloppés dans cette chaleur partagée et ils en étaient tous les deux extrêmement heureux.

Sauf que Harry avait promis à Hermione qu’il irait à Pré–au–Lard avec elle cet après–midi pour faire des achats de Noël. Bien qu’il détestât l’admettre, il espérait que Ron ne soit pas dans les parages afin que Draco puisse venir avec eux. Il en ressentait une pointe de culpabilité mais, entouré du corps de Draco, elle ne dura pas longtemps.

Ron croyait toujours que Harry avait une petite amie secrète et, bien qu’il avait paru un peu contrarié que Harry refuse de lui donner son nom, il n’avait pas insisté. De toute façon, il semblait préoccupé en ce moment. Il avait parlé à Harry du fait de rentrer seul chez lui pour Noël et Harry avait été incroyablement compréhensif, Ron lui en était reconnaissant mais Harry se sentait coupable. Depuis lors, Harry avait senti une distance grandir entre eux et il n’était pas certain de savoir, de Ron ou lui, qui l’avait créée. Leurs conversations semblaient maintenant consister en un humour superficiel. Ron plaisantait sur le véritable jardin de boutons de roses que Harry avait sur le contrat, sans aucune rose en fleur ; Harry taquinait Ron sur son apparente incapacité à exécuter une feinte de Wronski parfaite, en dépit du fait que Viktor Krum faisait partie maintenant du personnel pour lui donner des instructions. Entre–temps, Ron vivait dans la peur qu’Angelina raconte à George ce qu’ils avaient fait et Harry se demandait si le sperme avait une quelconque valeur nutritionnelle, parce qu’il semblait en avoir avalé beaucoup ces derniers jours – et il avait été incapable de s’arrêter de sourire depuis mercredi.

Harry resta immobile pendant un moment, il écoutait les battements de cœur et la respiration de son aimé en même temps que la lente montée et descente de sa poitrine. Il savait que Draco était en train de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil et une part irrationnelle de son esprit ne voulait pas que cela se produise. Il était couché dans un lit un samedi matin avec le premier – et il l’espérait, le dernier – amour de sa vie et la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire était de dormir. Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, il voulait rire et baiser. Par l’enfer, il voulait parler, déverrouiller les secrets de l’esprit de Draco, discuter de bêtises, parler de n’importe quoi.

– Draco ?   
– Mmm ?   
– Si tu avais un million de Gallions, qu’est–ce que tu en ferais ?   
– Je l’ajouterai à la pile. 

Harry rit silencieusement. 

– Donc tu as déjà un million de Gallions ?   
– On peut dire que j’en ai pas mal.   
– Pas mal de Gallions ou pas mal de millions de Gallions ?   
– Pas mal de millions de Gallions.

Draco bailla et s’étira, réalisant qu’il n’allait pas se rendormir tout de suite.

– Qu’est–ce que tu ferais si tu étais vraiment pauvre ?   
– Je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre.  
– Mais si tu l’étais ?

Draco rit et soupira.

– Je vivrais à tes crochets, bien sûr.

Harry fit un large sourire. 

– Qu’est–ce qui te fais penser que j’ai de l’argent ?   
– Rien. Je pense que tu devrais travailler pour m’entretenir afin que je continue à vivre comme j’y suis habitué.

Il caressa les cheveux de Harry.

– Donc, tu es vraiment pauvre, alors ? demanda–t–il avec plus qu’un peu d’intérêt.  
– Tu me détesterais si je l’étais ? 

Draco y réfléchit.

– Non, répondit–il après un moment. J’aime simplement savoir quelles sont les personnes à ma charge.

Harry se mit à rire fort maintenant. 

– Les personnes à ta charge ?

Il embrassa la douce chair de la poitrine de Draco et donna un petit coup de langue sur un mamelon rose. Draco ouvrit finalement ses yeux et dévisagea Harry, ce dernier était en train de le regarder intensément. 

– Je ne suis pas vraiment pauvre, dit Harry tranquillement.  
– Tu es riche ?   
– Disons juste que je suis bien à l’aise.   
– Mince alors, en voilà un gentleman. Tu devrais commencer à t’habiller convenablement puisque tu es bien à l’aise.

Draco bailla à nouveau. 

– Alors, tu as hérité de ta fortune ?

Harry se poussa vers le haut du lit, trouva la bouche de Draco et l’embrassa profondément. Il aimait ça, il aimait le fait qu’il pouvait simplement embrasser Draco et ne pas avoir peur d’être repoussé. Il aimait le fait que sa langue trouve automatiquement un passage dans sa bouche et que les mains de Draco caressent doucement le haut de ses cuisses, ses fesses et fassent tout le chemin jusqu’en haut de son dos en de longues caresses langoureuses.

– J’ai hérité de l’argent de mes parents, précisa Harry. Et quand mon parrain est mort, il m’a laissé sa maison à Londres et son coffre à Gringotts.

C’était une conversation bizarre. Pendant un moment, Harry eut l’impression d’être en train de se faire valoir, étalant sa richesse, démontrant qu’il n’avait pas besoin de Draco et des millions des Malfoy pour prendre soin de lui. Peut–être pour prouver qu’il pouvait prendre soin de Draco, si un jour, il le devait. C’était discutable. Draco Malfoy ne manquerait jamais de Mornilles, jamais.

– On m’a dit que ton parrain était Sirius Black.   
– Ouais, c’était lui.   
– Je crois que c’était un cousin de ma mère. Je me souviens que Tante Bellatrix avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet. 

Harry se tendit. Tante Bellatrix avait tué son cousin et avait ri comme une Banshee hurlante quand elle l’avait fait. Draco sentit Harry se raidir et soupira. Il se sentait désemparé.

– Je suis désolé, dit calmement Draco. J’essaierai de ne pas mentionner un quelconque membre de ma famille pendant que nous sommes au lit.  
– Ce n’est pas ça.

Harry ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils, comme s’il essayait d’éliminer un souvenir de sa tête.

– Bellatrix Lestrange…  
– … a tué Sirius Black, acheva Draco.

Ça ne se présentait pas bien. Draco leva les yeux au plafond.

– Je sais, je me rappelle plutôt bien de cet été.  
– Comment tu sais qu’elle l’a tué ? Qui te l’a dit ? 

Draco ferma les yeux et souhaita ne pas les avoir ouverts. Cela allait vraiment mal finir. Il se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi tout revenait toujours à ce merdier et il jugea que la réponse était facile ; la différence entre eux était trop grande, le conflit était trop vieux et trop profond. Il savait qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de mentir à Harry et il ne voulait pas mentir. 

– Elle me l’a dit.  
– Bellatrix Lestrange t’a dit qu’elle avait tué Sirius ?   
– Eh bien, elle l’a dit à ma mère et j’étais présent.

Harry s’éloigna de Draco et s’allongea sur le dos à côté de lui, regardant fixement le plafond, clignant des paupières.

Draco se redressa, autant pour la grasse matinée du samedi matin, il était complètement éveillé à présent, sa gueule de bois causée par du vin de qualité inférieure était en train de lui donner mal à la tête et il n’était pas d’humeur à avoir cette conversation maintenant. 

– Écoute, peut–être que tu devrais t’en aller, nous pouvons parler de ça plus tard.  
– Tu veux que je parte ?

Harry avait l’air incrédule et Draco regretta instantanément d’avoir suggéré ça.

Il aurait dû dire non, qu’il voulait que Harry reste, au lieu de cela il s’entendit dire :

– Je ne veux simplement pas passer la prochaine heure à essayer de soit justifier les choix de ma famille, soit de mentir carrément et dire : « Oh, oui, Harry, c’étaient de sales types et ils méritaient tous de mourir d’une mort lente et douloureuse ». Tu savais qui j’étais quand tu es venu dans mon lit, alors cesse d’afficher cet air si choqué et blessé sur ton visage. Je suis fatigué, j’ai mal à la tête et je veux juste dormir un peu. Alors, tais–toi, bordel, ou pars. 

Harry s’assit et balança ses jambes en dehors du lit.

Merde.

Draco appuya ses doigts sur ses yeux pendant une seconde puis cogna ses poings sur le lit. Harry était en train de ramasser ses vêtements du sol et Draco ne put s’empêcher de se repaître de cette vision. Pendant un instant, il observa la façon dont les muscles bougeaient dans ses bras et ses jambes, la façon dont sa colonne vertébrale ondulait avec chaque mouvement. Puis, silencieusement, Draco sortit du lit, se dirigea vers lui et l’enlaça par derrière.

– Ne t’en va pas, murmura–t–il.  
– Tu m’as dit de partir, contra Harry, en colère.  
– Reviens te coucher.  
– Tu m’as dit de me taire ou de partir.   
– Tu peux parler autant que tu veux.

Il embrassa l’épaule parfaite de Harry.

– Reviens au lit.

Harry ne pouvait pas réellement se concentrer quand Draco faisait ça. Il pouvait sentir son corps pressé contre le sien, ses paumes à plat contre sa poitrine et son ventre.

– Est–ce que tu l’aimais bien ? demanda doucement Harry.

Il essayait d’ignorer le fait que son pénis était maintenant dur et suppliait pour une attention que Draco serait sans aucun doute heureux de lui donner – si seulement ils abandonnaient leur actuel sujet de conversation.

– Qui ?   
– Bellatrix Lestrange.

Oh, bon dieu. 

– C’est important ?

Draco sentait que son irritation remontait d’un cran. Il laissa tomber ses bras et trouva son peignoir.

– Oui, c’est important.

Harry commença à enfiler ses robes.

– Ce n’était qu’une putain de garce diabolique, elle l’a tué et elle a ri quand elle l’a fait et quand j’ai essayé de la blesser, elle…

Il s’interrompit. Il avait crié : « Doloris » contre elle, l’avait même fait tomber mais elle s’était relevée et lui avait enseigné une leçon précieuse. La colère justifiée n’était pas suffisante, on devait vouloir faire mal à quelqu’un, on devait prendre plaisir à blesser les gens, c’était la nature même des Impardonnables.

Draco observa la guerre des émotions dans les yeux de Harry. Puis il enveloppa sa robe fermement autour de lui et s’assit sur le bord du lit.

– Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, expliqua–t–il, résigné au fait qu’ils allaient mettre les choses au point. Elle était à Azkaban pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie et quand je l’ai rencontrée, cet été–là, mon père y était et je ne pensais pas à toi de façon aussi agréable.

Il pinça l’arête de son nez. 

– D’après ce que je sais d’elle, elle était la petite sœur de ma mère, mon père aurait pu l’épouser mais il a choisi ma mère à la place. Je crois qu’ils avaient une sorte de liaison mais je n’en suis pas sûr. Elle l’a aidé à s’évader d’Azkaban mais je ne pense pas qu’il l’aimait beaucoup. Elle était plus haut placé auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres que lui et ça le faisait chier. Elle avait un rire aigu vraiment atroce et elle criait beaucoup au lieu de parler. Quant à savoir si je l’aimais bien ou pas, je ne sais pas, je ne la connaissais pas assez bien pour me former une opinion.

Il regarda Harry dans les yeux.

– Je sais que ce n’est pas la réponse que tu voulais entendre, mais c’est la seule que j’ai.

Harry se tourna soudain vers lui, le surprenant avec sa subite véhémence. 

– Je ne te comprends pas, s’écria Harry. Tu donnes l’impression d’une personne vraiment intelligente et pourtant tu n’arrives pas voir ce qui est absolument évident. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre que c’était des personnes mauvaises ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas juste admettre qu’ils avaient tort ?   
– Parce qu’il y a deux côtés à toute bataille, rétorqua vivement Draco, et suggérer que quelqu’un est un criminel simplement parce qu’il n’est pas de ton côté est ridicule.   
– Qui tu défends, là ? exigea de savoir Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange ou ton père ?  
– Laisse mon père en dehors de ça.   
– Je ne peux pas le laisser en dehors de ça, parce que tout revient vers lui, avec toi. Si seulement tu enlevais tes lunettes roses pendant cinq minutes, tu serais capable de le voir pour ce qu’il était !   
– Oh, vraiment ? dit Draco d’une voix traînante, et qu’est–ce qu’il était ?   
– C’était une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque qui aimait faire du mal et tuer les gens !   
– TOUT COMME TOI ! hurla soudainement Draco. Tu justifies ça en disant que c’étaient les méchants et qu’ils le méritaient mais tu as dû y prendre plaisir aussi ou tu n’aurais pas pu le faire. Je me souviens de toi, je t’ai vu, debout, là, au milieu de ma putain de cour, couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds. Putain, tu souriais comme un dément, alors ne m’accuse jamais de porter des lunettes roses quand tu es aussi aveugle que le reste d’entre nous. Jette juste un coup d’œil à ton ami Maugrey et dis–moi à quel point il est juste et bon et qu’il est…  
– QU’EST–CE QUE MAUGREY A À VOIR AVEC ÇA ?   
– IL A LARGEMENT À VOIR AVEC ÇA !  
– Maugrey n’a pas tué des gens par plaisir, je n’ai pas tué des gens par plaisir. Nous n’avons pas tué de Moldus qui n’avaient aucune chance de se défendre. N’essaie pas d’amener Maugrey quand son seul crime était de s’assurer que les ordures comme Voldemort n’allaient pas gagner et que ses partisans aient bien ce qui leur revenait.  
– Donc, torturer des familles de Mangemort est acceptable selon tes standards, hein ? Une condamnation à n’importe quel prix ?   
– Mais bordel, de quoi tu parles ? Maugrey n’a pas…  
– Dehors, siffla Draco. Fous le camp d’ici.

Il commença à rassembler les vêtements de Harry vers lui en le bousculant rudement vers la porte. 

– Retourne vers la Belette et ta petite vie pitoyable et laisse–moi en dehors de ça.

Il poussa Harry dehors dans le couloir et, sans cérémonie, laissa tomber lourdement la cape d’invisibilité sur sa tête avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Harry resta debout pendant un moment en regardant fixement la porte et en se faisant une note mentale de ne plus jamais commencer une quelconque conversation qui mènerait à la famille de Draco. Ce qui, bien sûr, rendait impossible toute conversation.

Une chose était vraie, Harry savait qui était Draco quand il est allé dans son lit. Il n’était pas nécessaire d’essayer de rendre Draco Malfoy romantique. Il n’avait jamais été un enfant solitaire et incompris qui avait été battu et brutalisé pour devenir un petit connard désagréable et méchant. Non, Draco Malfoy était le produit d’une ancienne lignée de sorciers pratiquant la magie noire qui l’avait pourri – littéralement. Draco aimait sa famille, il était fier de son héritage ; il la défendrait jusqu’à la mort.

Même si cet héritage était une famille mauvaise née des ténèbres.

Harry soupira, ajusta la cape d’invisibilité et retourna dans sa propre chambre.

oOo

Le conservateur Semeuse n’avait jamais eu de raison de regretter la position du Musée des Antiquités et Arts Magiques jusqu’au matin qui vit l’ouverture de l’Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts. De la fenêtre de son bureau, il pouvait regarder la rue en contrebas et le spectacle auquel il assistait le ravissait et le terrifiait à la fois. 

Une foule de sorciers et sorcières avait commencé à se rassembler dans la rue et à tourner en rond autour des étalages du marché moldu en s’esclaffant de la bizarrerie des marchandises et en riant carrément à la vue de certaines d’entre elles. La population magique ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait acheter une statuette qui ne bougeait pas, un miroir qui ne pouvait pas parler ou une photographie qui ne pouvait pas vous faire un signe en retour. Quelques uns étaient en train d’acheter des articles de football, ils appréciaient énormément les couleurs mais ils n’avaient aucune idée de ce qu’était Manchester United, c’était seulement qu’ils aimaient le rouge. Mais aimer le bleu et le blanc ne justifiait pas l’acquisition d’une écharpe des Queens Park Rangers.

La plupart des Moldus décidèrent qu’une étrange convention avait lieu à Soho ce jour–là et, tant qu’ils faisaient des ventes, ils ne se préoccupaient pas vraiment du bizarre assortiment d’hommes et de femmes habillés dans les plus étranges vêtements qu’ils avaient jamais vus. Certains avaient fait l’essai de s’habiller dans des vêtements moldus mais la plupart ne s’en étaient même pas donné la peine, sachant qu’ils étaient sur le point de se rencontrer en masse, ils refusaient d’être humiliés et avaient revêtu leurs plus belles robes. De sa fenêtre du dessus, Semeuse sourit : ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s’empêcher de se pavaner quand ils étaient tous ensemble.

Faire entrer tout le monde dans le bâtiment sans être vus allait poser un problème. Les Moldus étaient réputés pour ne pas remarquer ce qui était juste sous leur nez mais voir près d’un millier de personnes disparaître dans un mur pouvait pousser les sonnettes d’alarme à retentir. Comme en réponse à sa question silencieuse, il remarqua une quantité d’agents du Ministère en costumes rayés qui se déplaçaient à travers la foule ; de temps en temps, ils envoyaient un charme de mémoire sur un Moldu si un sorcier négligent essayait de payer avec un Gallion au lieu d’une livre sterling, ou utilisait un sort pour attirer quelque chose vers lui pour jeter un coup d’œil de plus près.

Semeuse vérifia mentalement que tout était prêt. Lucius avait été lavé, ses cheveux séchés et brossés, il avait été revêtu d’une robe neuve qui était propre, blanche et modeste. Il y avait eu besoin de changer la vitrine à la dernière minute après que Semeuse eut découvert un problème d’humidité. Il semblait que Lucius respirait à un plus haut rythme que les autres et la ventilation était insuffisante. À la consternation du conservateur, les cheveux de son ange avaient réussi à friser de la manière la plus maladroite qui soit à cause de l’humidité et ça n’allait tout simplement pas. Une nouvelle vitrine avait été construite et Lucius y avait été placé seulement le jour d’avant et ce matin, au dernier contrôle, il semblait parfait, comme à son habitude.

Excepté le fait qu’il ne voulait simplement pas se tenir droit, mais il y avait peu que Semeuse puisse faire à ce sujet sans l’attacher avec du fil de fer et il s’y refusait. Non, il serait bien, il aurait l’air beau, splendide, parfait. Il le devait.

Semeuse quitta la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la Salle Sais pour vérifier juste une dernière fois.

Lucius semblait parfait en effet, bien qu’un peu affaissé dans un coin de la vitrine. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, ils ne paraissaient jamais s’arrêter de pousser ou même ralentir leur croissance. En ce moment, des mèches plus claires que l’or mais moins que l’argent bouclaient et remplissaient le fond de la vitrine. Semeuse savait qu’il devait les couper mais il ne pouvait pas se contraindre à couper quelque chose qui semblait avoir été filé par l’aube.

Il ouvrit la vitrine et tortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de ses doigts. Puis, abandonnant toute conscience de son emploi du temps, il retira Lucius à bras–le–corps de la vitrine, prenant plaisir à son poids, refusant d’utiliser un charme pour le soulever. Le public pouvait attendre ; il avait besoin de ce moment.

Il coucha l’ange sur le sol et enleva la robe. Elle était de bonne qualité, en coton égyptien et il ne voulait pas la salir maintenant. S’asseyant en arrière, il embrassa le spectacle du corps nu et presque douloureusement mince, les longs cheveux étalés autour de sa tête comme une couronne, ses yeux clairs regardaient fixement Semeuse en retour, sans ciller. Il aurait pu être mort. Sauf qu’il ne l’était pas. Il était très vivant.

– Nous nous sommes rencontrés auparavant, lui raconta Semeuse en souriant. Je ne m’en étais pas souvenu avant, c’était il y a longtemps. Ton père t’avait amené ici, il allait donner de l’argent au musée et tu étais en train de jouer avec les faisceaux sacrés dans la Salle Eretria, tu te rappelles ? Tu as en brisé un, j’étais si en colère que j’ai demandé que ton père le remplace et il t’a tout de suite frappé. Tu te souviens de ça, Lucius ? Tu étais un très vilain petit garçon.

Il traça la ligne de la joue de son ange et poussa son pouce entre les lèvres pâles pour caresser la douce langue rose à l’intérieur.

Une petite partie de lui désirait ardemment un lit mais il y aurait du temps pour ça plus tard. Quand tout le monde sera rentré chez lui, il emmènerait Lucius dans son lit mais pour l’instant, le sol devrait suffire.

Il poussa les jambes de Lucius en arrière contre sa poitrine pâle, il ne prit pas la peine de le préparer, il n’avait simplement pas le temps et il aimait la friction contre son sexe. Semeuse se positionna contre son orifice et poussa ses hanches en avant. Il sentit le fort anneau de muscles se serrer autour de la tête de son pénis et il attendit impatiemment que les muscles s’habituent à la sensation et se relaxent, lui permettant de pousser plus profondément dans son corps.

La sensation des muscles internes de Lucius se crispant et la chaleur autour de son pénis était magnifique, comme ça l’était toujours. Il s’abandonna dans un accouplement bestial, sachant qu’il n’avait pas le temps de véritablement savourer la sensation de son amant, il devait le surmonter, il y aurait du temps plus tard pour la douceur. Puis vint la première coulée de sang et il se maudit en silence. Lucius saignait toujours, il était sujet à ça et, avec le sang, venait un autre sentiment familier, celui qui faisait que le saignement en valait la peine. 

La sensation et le sentiment bizarre de mains en train de le repousser, légères et sans force, comme des souffles d’air. Il pouvait les sentir, poussant désespérément son corps, essayant de le repousser. Il en avait fait l’expérience auparavant et était venu à la conclusion que c’était une sorte de magie résiduelle qui sortait de l’intérieur de Lucius, une simple défense qui ne gagnerait jamais mais qui essayait toujours de le faire. Cela ne surprenait pas Semeuse. Lucius avait été un sorcier puissant et c’était logique qu’une espèce de magie primitive et instinctive puisse rester dans son corps. La résistance aussi était tout à fait délicieuse. Pas assez efficace pour l’arrêter mais à la place, le sentiment était presque érotique, comme si Lucius était un participant actif bien que non consentant. Cette impression accéléra son orgasme ; il jouit profondément à l’intérieur de Lucius et tomba sur le corps chaud, se délectant de la sensation de ces doigts légers comme des plumes toujours en train d’essayer de le repousser.

Il lança sur son ange et lui-même un charme rapide de nettoyage et espéra que Lucius ne saignerait pas beaucoup. Il remit rapidement la robe sur sa tête et le replaça dans la vitrine. Semeuse l’appuya dans l’angle et descendit la robe sur ses jambes. Il n’avait aucune envie de montrer au public plus qu’il n’était absolument nécessaire ; certaines choses n’étaient là que pour son bon plaisir à lui et à lui seul. Il se mit ensuite à arranger les longues mèches de cheveux qui étaient maintenant ébouriffés et résolument érotiques. C’était tentant de le laisser de la sorte mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il les brossa, comme un rideau de lumière et ferma la porte de la vitrine, enfermant Lucius à l’intérieur, en dehors du monde.

L’Exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts était prête à ouvrir ses portes.

* * *

– Professeur Snape, vous ne pouvez pas emmener ces livres hors de la bibliothèque.

Snape fusilla Madame Pince [1] du regard et continua son chemin vers la porte.

– Professeur, je devrai en aviser Dumbledore si vous ne respectez pas mon autorité dans la bibliothèque.

Il se tourna, la brassée de livres qu’il portait devenait remarquablement lourde et il voulait vraiment les descendre dans les cachots. 

– Madame Pince, je crois que vous devriez passer plus de temps à vous assurer que les élèves se comportent bien et moins de temps à fourrer votre nez dans mes affaires. Le professeur Dumbledore ne verra aucune objection à ce que sorte ces livres de la bibliothèque et je les rendrai promptement.

Il la dépassa, la laissant là, indignée.

Assez bizarrement, Pince était une des rares personnes de Poudlard qu’il pouvait tolérer avec sérénité mais aujourd’hui il ne pouvait simplement pas s’ennuyer avec les subtilités. Il était rentré plus tôt pour s’assurer d’avoir tous les livres sur la Magie Angélique que la bibliothèque avait à offrir avant que des élèves je–sais–tout comme Granger prennent ça sur eux et décident qu’ils voulaient apprendre les complexités de cet art. Madame Pince était sans aucun doute plus concernée qu’il ait sorti la moitié des livres de la Réserve et qu’en ce moment même, ils faisaient route vers le bas des escaliers, en direction des cachots. Il misait sur le fait qu’elle ne le mentionnerait pas à Dumbledore parce que si elle le faisait, il serait forcé de s’expliquer et que dirait–il, alors ?

– Oh, désolé, Albus. Vous voyez, quand j’étais au musée, j’ai eu cette bizarre sensation que Lucius n’était pas tout à fait détruit et, quand j’ai examiné ses effets personnels, toutes les indications semblaient montrer qu’il avait conjuré un ange et volé ses ailes afin de faire une potion pour sauver son âme.

Ça avait l’air stupide même à ses oreilles. Il doutait aussi que Dumbledore l’autoriserait à faire quelque chose à ce propos. Bien qu’Albus fut révolté par le châtiment, il n’était pas sur le point de permettre à quiconque d’essayer de libérer Lucius Malfoy et Snape n’était pas sur le point d’être celui qui serait responsable de sa délivrance.

S’il pouvait être libéré.

Si Snape n’était pas en train de devenir fou et d’imaginer tout ça.

Le seul avantage qu’il avait tiré d’avoir à se concentrer sur ça était qu’il était parvenu à chasser hors de son esprit toutes pensées concernant la plutôt délectable Miss Granger pendant quelques jours. Maintenant qu’il était de retour, c’était plus dur. Il pouvait déceler son parfum dans son bureau et décida qu’il était temps que les elfes de maison désinfectent l’endroit.

Il appréhendait l’arrivée du lundi. Il se disait qu’il pouvait l’éviter tout le week–end mais lundi, il allait devoir donner un cours où elle serait présente et toutes ses tentatives pour éloigner ses mains d’elle avaient, jusqu’ici, échouées lamentablement. Bien sûr, il avait maintenant d’autres préoccupations et, en vérité, c’était une bonne chose. Elle était très jeune et la jeunesse avait de merveilleux pouvoirs de récupération. Pour autant qu’il sache, elle pouvait avoir un nouveau béguin auquel se consacrer. Seul l’âge rendait le cœur plus aimant avec l’absence.

Bon, ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, il s’était consumé pour une personne pendant des années du temps de sa jeunesse mais il n’avait pas été un enfant ordinaire.

Elle non plus.

Oui, mais il avait complètement déconné.

Point.

Il quitta la bibliothèque et se dirigea en bas des escaliers, vers ses quartiers privés. Ce n’était pas un sujet à étudier dans son bureau et elle pouvait venir à son bureau. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle sache qu’il était de retour. Bien sûr, si ça avait été vrai, il se ne serait pas allé à la Bibliothèque en premier, c’était l’endroit qu’elle considérait comme une seconde maison et il le savait. Il aurait également pris les escaliers de derrière au lieu des escaliers principaux que tous les élèves utilisaient.

Ceux–ci sont plus directs.

Menteur.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance de toute façon. Elle n’était pas là. Il ignora le sentiment qui ressemblait beaucoup à de la déception et continua. Il avait des tracas plus importants dans l’immédiat.

oOo

Remus Lupin avait pris la résolution de ne pas aller à l’Exposition des Mangemorts. Il avait passé des mois à la condamner. Il avait activement fait campagne pour la faire abandonner – en tant que loup–garou, c’était dur pour lui d’être pris au sérieux par le Ministère mais il avait néanmoins fait campagne. Il avait clamé que ces gens avaient des familles qui devaient encore être considérées, ils ne voulaient pas que leurs parents soient trimballés dans tout le pays pour se faire examiner et interpeller par la foule. Ça avait été tout à fait inutile. L’Exposition ouvrit et, pour une quelconque raison – mais il serait toujours capable d’attribuer ça à une curiosité morbide – Remus se retrouva à payer cinq Gallions pour y entrer.

Il devait reconnaître que les accessoires de Magie Noire étaient fascinants, bien qu’il se demandât d’où ils venaient et si tout ça était bien légal. Il détesterait qu’une telle collection tombe dans de mauvaises mains. Il remarqua aussi que les vitrines étaient très fortement protégées, les gens pouvaient regarder mais ils ne pouvaient certainement pas toucher. Les Aurors, éparpillés autour de l’entrée de la Salle des Mangemorts, observaient tout le monde avec suspicion. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être inquiets, la majorité des gens qui sortaient de la sombre salle d’exposition paraissaient pâles et déconcertés. Remus avait même entendu un couple de personnes exprimer leur sentiment « On se sent presque désolé pour eux ». C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais imaginé s’entendre dire à propos d’un Mangemort.

Il s’approcha lentement de l’encadrement de la porte, s’arrêtant tout près, avant d’abandonner toute prétention et de s’engouffrer dans l’obscurité. Il le regretta sur le champ. Son premier instinct fut de se tourner et de prendre la fuite mais il ne le fit pas. Il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre, peut–être à quelque chose comme des personnages de cire de musée moldu ou une maison des horreurs mais ce n’était en rien semblable avec quelque chose qu’il avait déjà vu ou entendu. La pièce sombre comptait douze vitrines de verre sur des socles noirs. Chaque vitrine était remplie d’une lumière blanche qui donnait l’impression que la vitrine et son contenu étaient suspendus dans l’espace. Malgré ses efforts, les yeux de Remus ne s’adaptaient pas à l’obscurité et la seule manière pour lui de voir les visages distincts de la foule était lorsque les gens se massaient autour de la lumière projetée à l’intérieur des vitrines.

Les Mangemorts, pour une raison ou pour une autre, paraissaient raides. Ils se tenaient dans leurs vitrines comme s’ils étaient pétrifiés. Lorsque Remus s’approcha pour regarder de plus près dans leurs yeux vides, il réalisa qu’ils étaient attachés avec du fil de fer, de la même façon qu’un Moldu attacherait une fleur. Le fil métallique était passé à travers les membres et il pouvait voir des trous nets percés dans la chair des poignets et à toutes les articulations visibles. Les fils de fer fins tenaient les mains aux genoux, les dos droits et les visages en avant.

Il se demanda s’ils pouvaient sentir la douleur, il espérait que non.

– Mon dieu, c’est horrible, s’exclama une voix choquée, à côté de lui.

Il opina de la tête sans rien dire à la personne auprès de lui.

– Mais je suppose qu’ils le méritent, déclara la voix de façon indécise.

Il acquiesça de nouveau, peut–être que oui. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas se forcer à le dire. En faisant ça, le Ministère se montrait aussi mauvais que les Mangemorts et il était simplement aussi coupable d’avoir payé pour les regarder stupidement.

– Professeur Lupin ? 

Ça faisait longtemps que personne ne l’avait pas appelé comme ça. Il regarda plus attentivement l’homme à côté de lui et, dans la faible lueur de la vitrine, il discerna Ron Weasley. 

– Bonjour Ron, dit–il doucement.  
– J’aurais pas cru que vous viendriez, dit Ron en regardant fixement la vitrine.  
– Moi non plus. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu’un de ta famille viendrait.   
– Eh bien, je suis venu seulement pour voir Malfoy mais la foule autour de lui est trop dense. Je suis juste en train de tuer le temps jusqu’à ce que je puisse le voir correctement. 

Remus fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi tu ferais tout le chemin de l’école juste pour voir Lucius Malfoy ? demanda–t–il, un peu confus. 

Il savait à quel point les Weasley haïssaient le clan entier des Malfoy mais Arthur et Molly étaient contre cette exposition aussi. Cela semblait bizarre que Ron soit là.

– Je veux juste le voir. Après ce qu’il a fait à Charlie, je veux juste m’assurer qu’il a ce qu’il mérite.   
– Ils n’ont jamais prouvé que c’était lui, tempéra doucement Remus.

Non pas que ce fut important, Ron croyait que c’était Malfoy qui avait tué son frère à partir du moment où c’est arrivé. Le Mangemort qui l’avait tué portait un masque et une cagoule mais il courait comme Malfoy et il portait un sombre gourdin noir, tout comme celui de Malfoy.  
– C’était lui, affirma Ron amèrement.

La foule autour de la vitrine de Malfoy était en train de se disperser et ils saisirent l’occasion pour y aller avant que d’autres en aient la chance.

Lucius Malfoy n’était pas attaché avec du fil de fer comme les autres et quelque part, ça le rendait pire. Les autres n’avaient pas l’air tout à fait humains ou vivants ; ils étaient beaucoup trop rigides, comme des poupées rangées dans des boîtes. Malfoy, par contre, était affaissé dans l’angle de la vitrine, ses genoux dressés et la robe blanche qu’il portait le recouvrait entièrement. Ses cheveux étaient si incroyablement longs qu’ils traînaient sur le sol de la vitrine. Son visage était pâle et semblait décharné. Ses yeux cernés de rouge paraissaient hantés, comme s’il avait pleuré récemment et ils ne ressemblaient pas aux choses mortes des autres exposés, ils étaient clairs et un peu vitreux, comme s’il pouvait pleurer. Il donnait l’impression de se blottir dans le coin de la vitrine, bien que ce fut impossible pour lui de le faire. Non, le conservateur l’avait mis là–dedans comme ça, afin que pour tout le monde, il ressemble à une sorte d’innocent céleste, quelqu’un qui ne devait pas être ici. Il avait l’air incroyablement jeune en dépit de ses quarante–cinq ans.

– Comment il peut ressembler à ça ? demanda Ron après un moment. Comment il peut donner l’impression que c’est lui qui a subi tous les crimes du monde ? C’est le pire de tout ce putain de groupe et il ressemble à ça.

Remus n’avait pas de réponse. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy en d’innombrables occasions et tandis que personne ne contesterait jamais qu’il était bel homme, il n’avait jamais ressemblé à ça. Même avec un mince filet de bave qui s’échappait de sa bouche et qui glissait le long de son menton comme maintenant, il avait l’air encore innocent, peut–être même plus ainsi. Était–il possible qu’une fois le sourire de mépris et le comportement aristocrate enlevés, il pouvait ressembler à ça ? Sûrement. Ça ne semblait pas juste.

– Il ne ressemblait pas à ça, avant, insista Ron. 

Mais il s’interrompit et pensa à Draco. La Fouine. Il y avait des moments, quand personne ne le regardait, quand il était en train de lire, qu’il était tranquille ou encore lorsqu’il s’assoupissait dans un fauteuil, il y avait des moments où il semblait aussi jeune et aussi innocent.

– Il ne ressemblait pas à ça, au combat, répéta faiblement Ron.  
– Je sais, mais tout le monde a l’air redoutable au combat.

Ils entendirent la venue du conservateur et se poussèrent sur le côté, tandis qu’il vérifiait que tout allait bien avec la vitrine, que personne n’avait essayé de nuire à son ange de quelque façon que ce soit. Ron et Remus l’observaient vaquer à ses tâches et quand il eut fini, il leur sourit aimablement.

– J’espère que vous aimez l’exposition, dit–il de manière affable.  
– Je ne crois pas que aimer soit le mot, répondit Remus, mais c’était… intéressant.

Semeuse s’éclaircit la gorge mais ne dit rien.

– Nous étions juste en train de dire que Malfoy avait l’air très…

Remus chercha le terme exact.

– Heu… bien.  
– Ah, oui, une beauté rare, ronronna le conservateur. 

Remus et Ron le dévisagèrent, le conservateur regardait l’homme dans la boîte en verre avec une expression d’indéniable affection qui fit frissonner Remus. Ils se demandaient pour quelle raison quelqu’un aurait un tel sentiment au sujet de Lucius Malfoy. 

– Vous le connaissiez ?   
– On peut dire ça, répliqua Ron. J’ai essayé de le tuer une fois mais ce salaud ne voulait pas mourir. 

La main du conservateur s’arrondit en un poing dans ses robes. 

– Eh bien, je suis content que vous ne l’ayez pas fait, il est le joyau de l’exposition, unique en son genre. 

Ron grogna bruyamment. Manifestement, tout n’était pas en ordre dans la tête du conservateur.

– Sûrement pas unique en son genre, pas tant qu’il y a la Fouine qui gambade en liberté.

Le rouquin rendait le conservateur perplexe, il fronça les sourcils.

– Une fouine ? demanda–t–il, incertain de vouloir entendre la réponse.  
– Il veut dire Draco, répondit Remus, en poussant Ron du coude. Draco Malfoy est le fils de Lucius Malfoy.

Semeuse sourit, les lèvres closes, le fils. Ce fichu fils qui n’était qu’un garçon pénible qui ne lui vendrait probablement pas l’ange. 

– Ah oui, le garçon à Poudlard. Vous le connaissez alors ?   
– Ouais, un putain de petit branleur.  
– Ron !

Remus sourit.

– Oui, nous le connaissons. Je lui ai enseigné les cours de Défense lors de sa troisième année. C’était il y a un bon moment maintenant.

Semeuse fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Un bon moment ? Mais le garçon n’était qu’un enfant ; cela ne pouvait pas être si vieux. 

– J’ai cru comprendre que le fils de Mr Malfoy était un enfant à l’école.  
– Un enfant ! ricana méchamment Ron. Il a le même âge que moi. En fait, je crois même qu’il est plus âgé de quelques mois.

Semeuse sentit ses yeux s’élargir. Ce n’était pas un enfant. C’était un homme. Il sentit sa bouche commencer à saliver d’anticipation ; le fils de l’ange était un homme. 

– Dites–moi, est–ce qu’ils se ressemblent un tant soit peu ?  
– Portrait craché, indiqua Remus.  
– Il a pris tous les putain de traits de la famille, renchérit Ron.

Un fils, un homme et il lui ressemblait exactement. Une descendance directe. Une ancienne lignée avec ça. Deux d’une même espèce. L’esprit du collectionneur macabre du conservateur commença à tournoyer. Une paire assortie.

Et il était à Poudlard.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] Tout comme JKR, l’auteure distingue les femmes qui ont une certaine fonction ou qualité en les désignant comme Madam plutôt que Mrs. Nous avons suivi le choix d’Azrael Geffen en les traduisant selon le texte original. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.


	14. Je suis juste un mec jaloux (2ème partie)

– Tu es de retour. 

Snape se retourna et sourit à la silhouette de Minerva McGonagall appuyée au montant de sa porte. 

– Oui, dit–il simplement.

Minerva entra dans la pièce en boitillant et Snape fut consterné de voir qu’elle devait s’appuyer lourdement sur sa canne pour pouvoir avancer. Elle était aussi un peu trop pâle.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda–t–il calmement.

Mais il savait déjà qu’elle allait dire oui de toute façon. 

– Bien sûr que je vais bien, mes jambes sont juste un peu raides aujourd’hui, c’est tout.

Elle s’assit avec soulagement dans l’un des grands fauteuils près de la cheminée éteinte. Snape alluma un feu et jeta des sorts de réchauffement dans la pièce.

– Je vais te préparer un sérum ostéo–facilitant. Tu as vu Poppy ?  
– Je vais bien.   
– Tu as assisté au match de Quidditch aujourd’hui ?   
– Non, pourquoi ?   
– Dans ce cas c’est que tu ne vas pas bien. 

Il plaça un chaudron au–dessus du feu et disparut dans son bureau pendant quelques minutes, laissant Minerva près du feu à contempler sa chambre quasi vide et à s’amuser de la vapeur s’élevant du chaudron. 

Lorsque Snape revint, il jeta des ingrédients dans un creuset, des choses dont elle supportait difficilement la vue. Des fleurs encore, ça pouvait aller mais c’était quand il jetait dans le chaudron des ingrédients ressemblant à des viscères d’animaux qu’elle se disait qu’elle ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu’il y avait dans ses médicaments. 

– Tu sais ce qu’on a plus fait depuis longtemps ? demanda–t–elle en le regardant travailler.

Elle admira ses mains – elle trouvait que c’était ce qu’il y avait de plus beau chez lui.

– Quoi donc ?   
– Ça fait des mois que nous ne sommes pas sortis dîner. Si on allait chez Ushers ce soir, ce serait bien, non ?   
– J’espérais finir quelques travaux ce soir, Minerva, c’est d’ailleurs pour cela que je suis revenu plus tôt.   
– Tu vas refuser un dîner à une pauvre vieille fille comme moi ? Si ça se trouve, j’ai déjà un pied dans la tombe… 

Snape sentit son estomac se tordre.

– Je doute que tu aies un pied dans la tombe, Minerva, tu as probablement juste besoin de continuer à prendre tes médicaments, dit–il en forçant sa voix à prendre un ton plein de dérision qui masquait la terreur qu’il avait ressentie en l’entendant parler de sa mort.   
– Ils ont un goût ignoble.   
– Ils sont bons pour toi.

Elle soupira et lui fit un sourire.

– Viens par ici.   
– Pourquoi ?   
– Viens ici, je te dis.   
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras. 

Il se tendit et fronça les sourcils.

– Tu as bu ?   
– Dois–tu vraiment poser autant de questions ? Je me sens mélancolique, Dumbledore est au Ministère et tu es le seul à part lui que j’ai envie de serrer dans mes bras. Est–ce une assez bonne raison ? 

Il lui jeta un coup d’œil furieux, il n’avait pas envie de la serrer contre lui. Non pas parce qu’il n’aimait pas Minerva, il l’aimait beaucoup mais il n’était pas une personne très affectueuse. Elle le regardait avec l’air d’attendre quelque chose et il décida finalement qu’il allait devoir s’obliger à le faire. Il se pencha donc et l’emprisonna maladroitement entre ses longs bras. Il fut surpris de la force avec laquelle elle lui rendit son étreinte et bien qu’il ait été tendu au départ, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi les gens faisaient ce genre de gestes. L’étreinte était extrêmement chaude, presque maternelle – pas que sa propre mère ait passé beaucoup de temps à lui faire des câlins. Au bout d’un certain temps, il remarqua qu’elle pleurait. Il se recula et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose est arrivé ?  
– Ce n’est rien, dit–elle en essuyant ses yeux avec le bout d’un mouchoir en soie. Je suis stupide. 

Ce qui était stupide, c’était la complète inutilité de son minuscule mouchoir. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, haussant un sourcil et l’encourageant silencieusement à continuer. 

– J’ai été voir l’exposition des Mangemorts. 

Elle se moucha.

– Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû y aller mais je l’ai fait, c’était horrible. Et je n’ai pu que penser que si tu n’avais pas changé de camp, ça aurait pu être toi dans l’une de ces vitrines. 

Ah, pas bon…

– Bien, j’ai effectivement changé de camp, il est donc inutile de revenir là dessus. 

Il essayait de se montrer gentil alors que sa logique lui disait que s’il était là face à elle, pourquoi en faire toute une histoire ? 

– Je t’ai dit que j’étais stupide. 

Il roula des yeux et répondit ce qu’elle attendait logiquement de lui.

– Tu n’es pas stupide. 

Elle le regarda les yeux humides et lui sourit ; soudainement, il se sentit heureux de l’avoir pour amie. Et avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il se retrouva en train de la serrer contre lui, encore… Et décida que ce devait être l’âge qui l’adoucissait.

– Dîne avec moi, dit–elle tout contre sa poitrine avant de renifler à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas le lui refuser à présent.

– Tu es une femme diabolique, tu sais ?   
– Je sais. Dîne avec moi.  
– D’accord, soupira–t–il, mécontent de s’être fait avoir par quelques larmes. À quelle heure ?   
– Nous devons y être à dix–neuf heures trente, j’ai déjà réservé. 

Elle se détacha de lui et sécha ses yeux. 

– Combien de temps il te faudra pour faire tous tes trucs ? 

oOo

Hermione n’aurait jamais dû aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Harry et Lavande… Car ce qui avait commencé comme une agréable séance de lèche vitrines en vue des fêtes de Noël s’était rapidement transformé en recherche d’une robe pour son rendez vous avec Victor Krum. 

Jusque là, Lavande avait refusé tout ce qu’elle avait essayé et Harry riait comme un bossu à la lecture d’un article sur les parfums du zodiaque dans Sorcière Hebdo.

– Que pensez vous de celle–là ? 

Tous deux la regardèrent et firent une grimace. 

– On dirait ma tante Marge qui se rend à une veillée, dit Harry en pinçant ses lèvres d’écœurement.  
– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en regardant son reflet. Elle n’est pas si mal.   
– Rien, répondit Lavande avec dégoût, si tu penses entrer dans les ordres.   
– Eh bien, je ne veux tout de même pas l’encourager.   
– Oui, mais tu ne veux pas avoir l’air d’un répulsif pour hommes non plus. 

Hermione, frustrée, se mit à taper du pied. Elle avait fait exprès de choisir quelque chose de modeste avec un col haut et des manches longues. Lavande, quant à elle, avait passé du temps à étudier des livres sur la mode, les vêtements, les patrons et les tissus. Elle tentait de la convaincre de choisir quelque chose de plus féminin. 

– Tu sais, ce n’est pas parce que tu as un sentiment pour Snape que tu dois t’habiller comme lui, fit remarquer Lavande avant de lui mettre une robe de soie vert forêt sur le bras.   
– Elle sait ? demanda Harry. Lavande sait pour Snape ?   
– À l’évidence, oui, répondit Hermione en tirant le rideau de la cabine d’essayage.  
– Ça veut dire que je me suis tu pour rien ?   
– Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire ? fit Hermione.

Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie d’entendre l’opinion de Harry là dessus. 

– Bon, d’accord. Redis–moi pourquoi tu sors avec Krum ce soir si tu as une relation avec notre estimé Maître des Potions ?  
– Ce n’est pas un rendez vous, Harry.   
– Alors qu’est–ce que c’est ?   
– Il n’a pas d’amis et il voulait simplement dîner avec quelqu’un.

Harry et Lavande échangèrent un regard. 

– Chérie… commença Lavande d’un air concerné. Un homme qui veut être ton ami ne te sort pas dans le restaurant le plus cher de Pré–au–Lard, il t’emmène simplement au pub. 

Hermione sortit de la cabine d’essayage vêtue de soie verte et s’observa attentivement dans le miroir. Cette robe était vraiment très belle. Modeste, avec un haut col mais mieux cintrée à la taille, avec des manches évasées. 

– J’aime bien celle–ci, dit–elle en souriant à son reflet. Oui, j’aime vraiment beaucoup celle–ci.  
– Ouais, elle est magnifique, fit Harry, pour un rendez–vous avec Krum…. Elle a l’air chère. Il va vraiment penser que tu ne lui portes aucun intérêt du tout.   
– Oh, Harry…, intervint Lavande. Il n’y a aucune raison pour que Hermione ressemble à une vieille mégère simplement parce que ce type ne l’intéresse pas.  
– Okay, alors juste une chose, tu vas parler à Snape de ce dîner entre amis ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

– Eh bien… Non. Je n’en avais pas l’intention.  
– Pourquoi pas, si c’est juste un dîner entre amis ?   
– Il pourrait ne pas comprendre.   
– Exactement. 

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

– Tu détestes Severus, alors pourquoi est–ce que tu le prends comme si j’étais en train de trahir ton meilleur ami ou quelque chose comme ça ?   
– C’est pas ça. Je te dis juste que si tu aimes bien Snape, tu ne devrais pas sortir avec Krum parce que Snape va sûrement le savoir un jour et que tu seras déprimée et misérable quand il aura piqué sa crise.

Harry croisa les bras. 

– Mais j’ajouterais quand même que Krum est un bien meilleur parti que Snape, je veux dire… C’est Snape, quoi… Euuurk.  
– Harry.   
– Oui, Lav’ ?   
– T’es pédé ?   
– QUOI !?   
– Il n’y a que les pédés pour dire euuurk…   
– Oh, va te faire voir.   
– Les enfants ? 

Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui les regardait, les mains sur ses hanches. 

– Est–ce qu’on peut prendre cette robe et s’en aller ? Lavande doit encore me coiffer et me maquiller. 

Harry et Lavande échangèrent un autre regard. Ça faisait tout de même beaucoup pour quelque chose qui n’était pas un rendez vous.

oOo

Il y avait deux choses qui faisaient de Ushers l’un des restaurants les plus populaires de Pré–au–Lard. La première était la variété de ses menus ensorcelés pour que chacun ait la garantie de trouver un plat qu’il aimait et la seconde était le service à la façon moldue. Des serveurs prenaient les commandes des clients et apportaient les plats, ce que tous les sorciers trouvaient original et pittoresque. 

Tout en feuilletant son menu, Minerva saisit l’opportunité d’examiner son compagnon. Il leur avait fallu du temps pour apprendre à se faire confiance. Elle se souvenait de lui lorsqu’il n’était encore qu’un enfant que James Potter et Sirius Black ennuyaient impitoyablement. Il était impopulaire et aussi sombre que les ombres de la Forêt Interdite. Plus sombre qu’à présent. Peu de gens l’auraient cru et seuls ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient comprendre à quel point il avait été sombre. Le fait qu’il était devenu un Mangemort ne l’avait pas surprise, ni touchée particulièrement. Il n’était qu’un ennemi de plus pour l’Ordre et à ce moment là, elle avait d’autres soucis en tête. 

Il était arrivé au château une nuit, toujours immergé dans l’obscurité mais un tel désespoir marquait ses traits que Dumbledore l’avait laissé entrer. Son Maître, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s’intéressait à James et Lily Potter ainsi qu’à leur fils Harry et il était persuadé que la rumeur à propos d’une prophétie concernant la naissance de l’enfant qui provoquerait sa chute était fondée. Voldemort voulait exterminer toute la famille et Lily devait être protégée à tout prix.

Lily Potter était la dernière personne que Severus Snape avait aimée d’après les souvenirs de Minerva, ce qui était triste car Lily n’avait que très peu pensé à lui. Bien sûr, Minerva trouvait l’idée d’un couple formé par Lily Potter et le reptilien Snape très peu crédible. L’homme devait avoir eu la tête dans les nuages pour imaginer ça. Minerva avait supplié Dumbledore de ne pas le laisser entrer, de ne pas le croire. Il était déjà pourri étant enfant, il devait l’être encore, il n’y avait qu’à regarder le chemin qu’il avait choisi de suivre.

– Oui, avait dit Albus calmement. Le chemin qui mène à notre porte. 

Plus tard, après la mort des Potter, après que Voldemort eut disparu et que Harry eut été placé en sécurité auprès de sa tante et de son oncle, Albus l’avait accueilli à l’école en tant que professeur. Elle n’avait jamais compris sa décision. Snape était un homme aigri qui n’aimait pas les enfants mais c’était aussi un animal que Dumbledore avait pour projet de domestiquer. Minerva avait fait comme tous les autres membres du personnel, elle l’avait évité, le laissant seul dans ses cachots. À part Dumbledore, personne ne lui avait adressé plus de deux mots amicaux dans les cinq années qui avaient suivi son arrivée. Et puis un soir, à la demande du directeur, il était venu aux Trois Balais boire un verre avec les autres professeurs. Minerva s’était énervée et avait demandé à Albus pourquoi il avait amené le Maître des Potions à leur table alors qu’il n’y était pas le bienvenu. 

Albus l’avait regardée avec tristesse et avait dit :

– Il t’entend, Minerva, il n’est pas sourd. 

Ce fut la plus grande honte de toute sa vie. Et à partir de ce moment, elle s’était donnée pour mission d’apprendre à le connaître. Cela leur avait pris encore cinq années pour développer une forme d’amitié véritable. Et à présent, près de treize ans après ce fameux soir au pub, elle pouvait dire qu’elle le comptait parmi ses meilleurs amis.

En vérité, Minerva adorait Severus Snape. Et s’il n’avait pas été aussi misérable et méchant, ça n’aurait pas été pareil. Ça la peinait beaucoup de voir que les autres n’arrivaient pas à l’apprécier autant qu’elle le faisait. Bien sûr, il avait un mauvais caractère et sa tendance à être désagréable avec tous ceux qu’il rencontrait ne poussait pas les gens à vouloir le connaître, mais Minerva espérait encore qu’un un jour, une fille aurait envie de regarder au delà des apparences afin de découvrir les trésors qu’il cachait.

Mais elle savait qu’au fond c’était un rêve chimérique.

– Tu commandes quoi ? demanda Snape en balayant son propre menu du regard et se demandant ce qu’il y avait sur celui de sa compagne.  
– Je pense que je vais prendre les crevettes royales à l’ail.   
– Je n’aimerais pas être à la place de Dumbledore ce soir.

Elle rit.

– Tu ne l’envies jamais. Au fait, il passera peut être plus tard, après son rendez–vous avec Fudge. 

À la mention du nom du Ministre, ils roulèrent tous deux des yeux et vidèrent cul sec leurs verres de vin. Minerva interpella un serveur. 

– Que prenez–vous ? 

Il fronça les sourcils. Comme beaucoup de gens, il n’aimait pas avoir à choisir parmi une trop grande quantité de plats sur un menu, il n’arrivait jamais à se décider. Il opta finalement pour le canard au vin rouge, cela s’accorderait très bien avec le vin qu’il était en train de boire. Il se dit que Lucius pouvait être fier, il arrivait maintenant à dire quel vin allait avec quel plat…

Minerva décida de ne pas lui poser de questions à propos de sa visite à Londres et au musée. Elle y avait été elle–même et se sentait plus qu’horrifiée et honteuse après avoir vu la collection catatonique du Ministère. Les Malfoy avaient été les amis de Snape et elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela avait dû lui faire d’aller chercher le corps de la femme, peut–être avait–il également vu Lucius Malfoy. Elle frissonna en repensant à sa visite.

Au lieu de cela, elle le soumit à vingt minutes de plaintes diverses au sujet de Dumbledore, ce qui, elle le savait, allait l’adoucir quelque peu avant qu’elle ne lui pose la question qu’elle brûlait de lui poser.

– Alors… commença–t–elle avec un sourire joyeux. Et ma fête ? 

Snape eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la table, il aurait dû la voir venir. Il n’y avait eu que peu de moments durant les deux derniers mois où elle n’en avait pas parlé.

– Ta fête ?   
– Allons, Severus…

Sa voix avait pris ce ton qu’il reconnaissait à présent comme celui qui disait : « Accepte–c’est–le–seul–moyen–pour–que–je–la–ferme ».

– …Ça fait des années que plus personne n’a organisé de fête et nous devrions nous amuser, la guerre est terminée, nous avons gagné et nous pouvons enfin voir arriver une nouvelle année avec joie.   
– Je suis d’accord, dit–il en prenant une gorgée de son vin qu’il savoura un instant, appréciant son arôme. Mais pourquoi dans ma maison ?   
– Tu sais pourquoi… Elle est grande, il y a une salle de bal et ce n’est pas Poudlard.   
– Tu connais certainement d’autres personnes qui possèdent une salle de bal.   
– Pas une comme la tienne !

La première fois que Minerva avait posé les yeux sur le Marais, c’était après la bataille au Manoir Malfoy. Ce jour–là, toute l’aile gauche du Manoir avait été détruite et Narcissa avait été capturée. Snape avait autorisé les membres de l’Ordre à utiliser le Marais comme hôpital de fortune et, tandis que les blessés et les invalides s’entassaient dans la salle de bal, Minerva en avait fait le tour en regardant le plafond et en imaginant les lumières de la fête.

– Personne ne viendra, grommela–t–il. Je n’ai pas passé ma vie à tenter de me faire des amis.   
– C’est ma fête, insista–t–elle. Les gens viendront pour moi.  
– Chez moi.   
– Je réparerai tous les dégâts. 

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Les dégâts ?   
– Il n’y en aura pas, rectifia–t–elle rapidement avant de se mettre à rire. S’il te plait, Severus, ce sera amusant, je te le promets.   
– D’accord, soupira–t–il doucement. 

Il allait devoir s’y plier de toute façon, alors autant ne pas tenter de reculer l’échéance. 

– Et je te promets, poursuivit Minerva sans remarquer qu’il venait juste de lui donner son accord, que si tu me laisses faire cette fête, je te serai redevable le restant de ma vie et je peux aussi te trouver une compagne pour la soirée, je vais…

Elle s’arrêta et le regarda. 

– Est–ce que tu viens de dire oui ?   
– Oui, tu peux faire ta fête.   
– Oh, mon dieu, je t’aime.

Elle tapa dans ses mains, incapable de retenir sa joie. Pendant un bref instant, Severus put s’imaginer l’enfant qu’elle avait dû être. 

– Tu aimeras, je te le promets.  
– J’en doute sérieusement mais tu t’amuseras et c’est ce qui compte. 

Elle le fixa avec un sourire machiavélique.

– Je vais te caser avec une gentille fille. 

Severus roula des yeux de façon dramatique, il aurait dû la voir venir là aussi. Toutes leurs conversations allaient dans ce sens. Il n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être cette fille mystérieuse avec qui Minerva voulait le caser ni pourquoi elle ne prenait pas elle–même ses rendez vous mais il n’avait aucune envie de la rencontrer. En huit années, il n’avait jamais dit oui et il n’allait pas commencer maintenant. 

– Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me cases, dit–il doucement.  
– Elle est très gentille, sourit Minerva. Tu l’apprécieras.   
– Je ne suis pas intéressé.   
– Severus ! 

Elle fit la moue.

– Minerva.

Il prononça son prénom en imitant parfaitement le ton qu’elle avait employé puis il s’enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras sur son torse, sur la défensive.

– Je suis capable de trouver moi–même mes partenaires.   
– Et depuis quand ? grogna–t–elle avec dérision. Depuis que je te connais, tu ne t’es même pas intéressé à une seule fille, je commence à penser que tu ne les aimes pas.   
– J’aime les femmes, dit–il, indigné.  
– Oh, vraiment ? Il y a une amie que je devrais connaître ?

Elle avait posé la question par pur sarcasme mais fut stupéfaite et horrifiée de voir son visage s’empourprer. Sa bouche s’ouvrit sous le choc.

– Oh, mon dieu, dit–elle lentement. Tu as rencontré quelqu’un.   
– Je… commença–t–il en tentant de faire disparaître sa rougeur. Ne sois pas ridicule, je… 

Toutes les conversations cessèrent dans la salle et il sembla à Snape que le monde s’était arrêté de tourner, juste un bref instant. Et sa bouche était restée ouverte, au milieu de sa phrase. Hermione venait d’entrer dans le restaurant en compagnie de Viktor Krum. 

oOo

Hermione entra dans le restaurant avec Krum sur ses talons. Elle avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur mais fut immédiatement rassurée. Lavande l’avait parfaitement coiffée, réussissant à lui faire des anglaises brillantes qui cascadaient le long de son dos. Elle avait aussi incrusté des perles dans ses cheveux et Hermione se sentait un peu comme une princesse. Son maquillage était lui aussi parfait mais elle ne se sentait pas vraiment elle–même ainsi parée et puis elle trouvait que ça faisait vraiment trop pour une sortie avec Viktor Krum. La seule chose qu’elle avait catégoriquement refusée avait été que Lavande lui prête une paire de chaussures. Elle estimait que pour marcher dans Pré–au–Lard, ses habituelles chaussures noires feraient l’affaire. Et alors qu’elle entrait dans le restaurant, elle fut heureuse que sa robe cache ses chaussures.

L’endroit était luxueux et élégant, sûrement le genre d’endroit que ses parents aimeraient. Tout le monde portait des robes de soirée, cela semblait être l’usage.

Krum fit un sourire charmeur à la jeune sorcière qui attendait pour leur montrer leur table. Hermione trouvait dommage qu’il ait perdu beaucoup de son ancienne froideur alors qu’elle le regardait flirter avec la sorcière qui rougissait et gloussait tout en le draguant outrageusement. 

Elle aurait voulu dire : 

– Regarde… Tu peux avoir qui tu veux, alors pourquoi moi ?

La sorcière leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger. Hermione se figea brusquement.

– Oh, mon dieu… Severus, articula–t–elle silencieusement.

Il n’était pas censé être là… Il n’aurait pas dû revenir avant le lendemain. Et il n’aurait pas dû être en train de la regarder méchamment tandis qu’une veine palpitait sur sa tempe comme si elle n’était qu’une 1ère année qui venait de faire fondre son dixième chaudron en seulement quelques semaines…

Une main se posa sur son dos et Krum la guida jusqu’à sa chaise. Elle savait de quoi tout cela avait l’air et c’était de ça justement qu’elle ne voulait pas que ça ait l’air… Elle aurait voulu traverser la salle et lui expliquer que ce n’était pas un rendez–vous, que c’était seulement un dîner entre amis. Mais au lieu de cela, elle s’assit et s’interrogea sur ce qui l’avait poussée à faire tout ça. Car si ce n’était pas un rendez–vous, alors qu’est–ce que c’était ? Elle portait une nouvelle robe, elle était maquillée et avait même pris la peine se faire coiffer. Ça ressemblait bel et bien à un rendez–vous. Excepté le fait qu’elle ne voulait pas être avec Viktor Krum et qu’en cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec celle du professeur McGonagall. 

D’ailleurs à ce propos, pourquoi était–il avec le professeur McGonagall ?

Elle sentit une veine sur sa propre tempe se mettre à palpiter. 

oOo

– Alors, qui est–ce ?   
– Qui est qui ? demanda Snape avant de vider son verre cul sec et de se resservir. 

Il se demandait où pouvait bien être son dîner car la seule chose dont il avait envie était de quitter cet endroit aussi vite que possible… Sauf qu’il savait très bien qu’il n’irait nulle part aussi longtemps que Hermione serait assise à cette autre table…

– La fille que tu as rencontrée, quel est son nom ?   
– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Il vida encore une fois son verre et s’en resservit un autre. Lorsqu’il remarqua qu’il ne restait que peu de vin dans la bouteille, il fit signe au serveur de leur en apporter une nouvelle.

Minerva fut déconcertée par son brusque changement d’attitude, elle avait même du mal à le supporter lorsqu’il agissait ainsi.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda–t–elle prudemment.  
– Non, répondit–il en lançant un regard noir vers Hermione. 

Minerva suivit son regard. 

– Tu ne l’approuves pas ?   
– Je m’en fiche totalement.

Il termina le vin et fut interrompu par l’arrivée de son dîner. Il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui afin de redemander au serveur d’apporter cette bouteille qu’il avait commandée. Il ne supportait pas ce service à la moldue, après tout, s’il avait envie de dîner comme un Moldu, il pouvait se rendre dans l’un des nombreux restaurants que comptait le pays.

Pourtant, il savait que son agacement soudain était parfaitement irrationnel. C’était ce qu’il voulait, ce qu’il espérait même… Bien sûr, Krum était professeur à Poudlard mais il avait le même âge que Hermione et serait un bien meilleur compagnon que lui. Elle méritait quelqu’un comme Krum, il était certainement bien plus aimable que lui et il devait être une personne joyeuse. Et puis la fascination qu’elle avait eue à son égard avait duré très peu de temps, il pouvait à présent retourner à la tranquille solitude de sa vie bien ordonnée.

Mais il n’en éprouvait aucune joie. Son estomac se tordait et une bouffée de colère remonta le long de sa gorge. Il était parti depuis moins de quatre jours et elle était déjà là, à flirter avec cet exilé d’Attrapeur bulgare !

– Et c’est sérieux avec cette fille ?

Il revint brutalement à la conversation.

– Non, dit–il. Nous n’avions rien en commun.   
– Avions ? Alors c’est terminé ? 

Le regard de Severus se reposa sur Hermione. Terminé ? Mais ça n’avait jamais vraiment commencé ! 

– Je crois, oui, répondit–il d’un air absent.   
– Pourquoi ? insista Minerva. 

Hermione sirotait un verre de vin, son regard fixé sur Krum. Sans la quitter des yeux, il répondit : 

– Je crois qu’elle aime quelqu’un d’autre. 

Minerva fronça les sourcils et suivit à nouveau son regard – toujours fixé sur Hermione Granger. Elle cligna des paupières puis regarda encore de l’un à l’autre. La jeune fille se tortilla sur sa chaise, elle avait l’air nerveuse. Minerva la vit jeter un regard de côté vers Severus, croiser son regard, rougir pour enfin retourner à sa conversation avec son compagnon. 

Severus eut l’air encore plus amer. 

Minerva déglutit. 

Mon Dieu…

C’était impossible… Severus et la jeune Granger. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Severus baissant sa garde, pas un seul instant, encore moins avec une fille qui avait vingt ans de moins que lui et qui était l’une de ses élèves par–dessus le marché. Il avait vu cette fille grandir et traverser la puberté…

Et Hermione Granger l’avait toujours irrité au plus haut point. 

D’un autre côté, elle pouvait tout à fait comprendre la fascination de Hermione. C’était une fille intelligente, pleine de ressources et qui par dessus tout recherchait une relation d’égal à égal. Harry et Ron étaient intelligents bien sûr mais ils possédaient une autre forme d’intelligence. Ils n’avaient pas cette soif de connaissance qui animait Hermione et ne pouvaient pas la comprendre de ce point de vue–là. Il y avait aussi cette amitié que la jeune fille semblait avoir développée avec Draco Malfoy mais Minerva devait s’avouer que cela l’effrayait car si le jeune Malfoy était intelligent et avait soif de connaissances, il était aussi le fils de son père…

Minerva ne se faisait cependant aucune illusion, Severus n’était pas le parti idéal mais si Hermione avait réussi à creuser une brèche dans l’armure et voir ce qui se cachait derrière, eh bien, Minerva ne doutait pas qu’elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. La seule chose qui ne cadrait pas, c’était que la jeune Granger semblait romantique et Minerva ne pouvait pas imaginer Severus en romantique un jour…

Mais Severus avait–il pu s’oublier assez longtemps pour commencer une quelconque relation avec la jeune fille ? Elle en doutait. Peut–être avait–elle tort, peut–être avait–elle mal interprété les signes…

– Tu es sûr qu’elle aime quelqu’un d’autre ?

Minerva savait qu’elle devait y aller en douceur. 

– Je veux dire… Elle te l’a dit ?   
– Non, répondit–il sèchement en chipotant sa nourriture. Ça n’a pas d’importance, nous n’avions rien en commun. Ce n’étaient que quelques instants d’égarement.   
– Je suis sûre que quelque chose s’est passé, rétorqua Minerva. Tu n’es pas du genre à te mettre dans tous tes états pour rien.   
– Je ne suis pas dans tous mes états.   
– Oh, que si, insista Minerva en souriant avec gentillesse.

Encore une fois elle rappela à Snape la mère qu’il n’avait jamais eue.

– Je pense que tu apprécies vraiment cette fille.   
– C’est n’importe quoi, je la connais à peine. 

Minerva roula des yeux, exaspérée, tandis que Snape fusillait du regard le serveur – encore un de ses étudiants, nota–t–il – qui venait de leur amener une bouteille de vin en s’excusant de les avoir fait attendre. 

– Severus, dit finalement Minerva. Comment penses–tu que tous les couples du monde se forment ? Le fait est que très peu se connaissent réellement avant de se mettre ensemble. L’attirance sexuelle est souvent ce qui vient en premier.  
– Très anti–romantique de ta part, Minerva, rétorqua Snape avec aigreur. J’aurais pensé que tu étais partisane du mariage spirituel.   
– Dans un monde parfait, oui. Mais dans notre réalité, neuf couples sur dix se rencontrent, baisent et ensuite seulement apprennent à se connaître.

Snape avala de travers sa gorgée de vin et toussa dans sa serviette de table. Il n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le choquait le plus : que Minerva exprime une telle opinion ou bien qu’elle utilise le mot baiser.

– En vérité, l’attirance joue un rôle très important dans les relations. Le désir doit être présent sinon ça ne marche pas.   
– Merci, Minerva, je garde ça en mémoire.   
– Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, Severus ! 

Il lança un nouveau regard noir à Hermione, qui bougea inconfortablement sur sa chaise comme si elle sentait qu’on l’observait.

Bien, pensa–t–il amèrement. Laissons la mijoter, cette petite traînée.

– Je vais aux toilettes, annonça Minerva.  
– Charmant. Je ne t’accompagne pas… 

oOo

– Excuse–moi, Herrr–mion–neuu, je dois aller aux toilettes. 

Oh, merci, mon Dieu…

Hermione lui sourit alors qu’il quittait la table. Krum buvait beaucoup trop… Ils n’étaient là que depuis une demi heure et il était déjà éméché. Il ne parlait que de Quidditch, un sujet qu’elle préférait survoler et qui, dans une conversation, lui donnait envie de dormir. Et elle n’en avait rien à faire de la façon complexe dont Roderick Plumpton avait attrapé le vif d’or en seulement trois secondes et demie en 1921. Il avait attrapé cette maudite chose en trois secondes et demie, où était la partie complexe là dedans ? Comment trois secondes et demie pouvaient elles monopoliser une conversation entière ?

Lorsqu’il fut hors de vue, elle remarqua que le professeur McGonagall avait laissé Severus seul. Elle se leva et traversa rapidement la salle afin de parler à celui qui n’avait pas cessé de l’assassiner du regard depuis qu’elle était arrivée. 

– Severus ?

Il eut un sourire plein de mépris. 

– Oui, Miss Granger ? demanda–t–il d’un ton doucereux.   
– Je… Je voudrais vous expliquer, commença–t–elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

C’était une habitude qu’elle devait absolument perdre parce qu’à chaque fois ce geste attirait le regard de Severus sur sa bouche et qu’elle savait que cela l’irritait. 

– Ce truc… avec Viktor… Heu… Nous sommes juste amis, ce n’est pas un rendez–vous, ni rien.  
– Miss Granger, les personnes que vous choisissez de voir ou de ne pas voir ne concernent que vous, n’est–ce pas ? Ce qui me regarde, par contre, c’est votre penchant pour vos professeurs… Je croyais pourtant vous avoir démontré qu’ils étaient des partenaires assez inappropriés, compte tenu de votre situation dans cette école. Je détesterais voir Mr Krum perdre son emploi à cause d’un dîner entre amis. 

Hermione le regardait, bouche ouverte.

– Mais… Vous ne comprenez pas… Severus…  
– Et je me permets de vous rappeler de vous adresser à moi en m’appelant Professeur Snape ou Monsieur tant que vous ferez partie des élèves de Poudlard, Miss Granger. Est–ce clair ?

Elle tremblait mais se redressa avec défiance. 

– Oui, Professeur, parfaitement clair.   
– Bien. À présent si cela ne vous dérange pas, j’essaie de finir de dîner. 

Elle tourna les talons et regagna sa table, juste à temps pour voir Viktor revenir et repartir sur le sujet des Beautés de la Bulgarie, un discours qu’elle connaissait déjà. 

oOo

La sale petite traînée. Elle profitait de l’absence d’un homme pour aller en tourmenter un autre. Krum avait l’air saoul et vraiment confus. Seulement des amis, bien sûr. Plus tard, le soir même lorsque Krum serait en elle, qu’il la prendrait, la ferait sienne, elle ne dirait plus cela. 

À la seule pensée que quelqu’un d’autre la touche, son estomac se contracta. Il se sentit mal. Il regarda de son côté, son dîner était servi et elle chipotait encore plus que lui. 

– Bonsoir, Severus. Minerva m’avait dit que tu serais ici. 

Génial, juste ce dont il avait besoin ! Que Dumbledore arrive, regarde dans sa tête et lui botte le cul… Il lui lança un regard noir avant de fermer son esprit, une chose qui alluma une lueur malicieuse dans le regard du vieil homme. 

– De bonne humeur, à ce que je vois… Est–ce que Minerva est encore en train d’essayer de te caser avec une gentille fille ?   
– Non, absolument pas, répondit Minerva en s’asseyant avant de se servir un nouveau verre de vin. Il s’est mis de mauvaise humeur tout seul, je n’ai rien à voir là dedans. 

Severus ne voulait pas ramener la précédente conversation sur le tapis, et Minerva, qui n’était pas complètement folle, se tut. Au lieu de cela, elle se mit à réprimander Dumbledore pour ne pas avoir permis à Potter de jouer au Quidditch cette année car l’équipe de Gryffondor se trouvait en sérieuse difficulté sur le terrain. 

Snape, lui, continuait à vider la bouteille de vin en se forçant à manger un peu. Il savait que le canard aurait dû avoir un goût exquis dans sa bouche mais à cet instant, rien n’aurait pu avoir bon goût dans sa bouche, sauf peut–être la langue de Hermione Granger mais vu la façon dont Krum venait de mettre sa main sur la sienne, cela n’arriverait plus…

Okay, Snivellus, intervint sa conscience, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, mais nous allons devoir nous séparer si tu continues comme ça… C’est exactement ce que tu espérais, alors tu devrais être soulagé.

Il ne peut pas l’avoir, elle est à moi. 

Abandonne. 

Et Snape put presque voir sa conscience faire ses valises et s’en aller. 

oOo

Hermione retira sa main de la poigne de Viktor tout en plaquant un sourire faussement enjoué sur son visage. Viktor était rapidement en train de passer de l’état d’éméché à celui de complètement saoul… Et sous la table, son pied caressait son mollet – qu’il trouvait toujours, peu importait l’endroit où elle plaçait ses jambes. En cet instant, elle aurait donné un million de Gallions pour être déjà de retour à Poudlard, vers un Ron qui lui crierait dessus. 

Snape la regardait encore. Professeur Snape. À la vérité, elle avait espéré qu’il serait un peu jaloux mais il semblait avoir ramené sa méchanceté avec lui de son voyage à Londres. Il avait visiblement combattu l’attirance qu’il ressentait pour elle… Mais elle était contente au moins de ne pas avoir l’air de pleurer sa perte. Cependant, elle préfèrerait avaler un verre de Poussos plutôt que d’envisager faire quoi que ce soit de sexuel avec Viktor Krum. 

– Est–ce que je t’ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle ce soir ? 

Hermione grimaça. Viktor avait une haleine qui empestait le vin aigre et son regard sur elle était on ne peut plus lubrique. Elle se recula, sourit et le remercia pour le compliment, Snape ne lui avait jamais dit cela.

Si, en vérité il l’avait fait… Cette fameuse nuit, dans la réserve d’ingrédients. Il lui avait dit qu’elle était belle alors qu’il était tenu de dire la vérité. Elle lui jeta un regard rêveur. Pourquoi ne pouvait–il pas se comporter autrement ? Comme quelqu’un qui voudrait d’elle… Pourquoi cela n’avait–il pas été Krum ? 

Elle observa Viktor et soudain tout lui parut clair. Elle l’avait beaucoup aimé lorsqu’elle était plus jeune, elle le trouvait séduisant. Mais maintenant qu’elle y regardait de plus près, elle pouvait discerner la similarité de leurs traits. Cheveux noirs, gros nez, yeux noirs et visage effrayant. Viktor n’avait été qu’un substitut, une pâle copie de celui qu’elle avait toujours voulu…

Cette soudaine réalisation ne la rendit pas plus heureuse.

Elle se mit à manger à toute vitesse, décidant qu’elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir de ce restaurant et de rentrer au château. Elle espérait seulement qu’il ne lui serait pas trop difficile de se débarrasser de Viktor. 

oOo

– Alors, Severus et moi irons au Marais pour Noël afin de tout préparer pour le nouvel an. Tu pourras venir aussitôt que la fête sera terminée.  
– Et tu comptes m’abandonner en me privant de toute compagnie adulte pour le dîner de Noël ?

Minerva eut l’air désemparé malgré l’étincelle qui pétillait dans le regard de Dumbledore. 

– Ce n’est pas comme si nous n’allions pas du tout nous voir, tu pourras venir tout de suite après le dîner. 

Snape soupira en écoutant Minerva décrire la façon dont elle allait transformer sa maison en lieu de réception pour sorciers. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n’avait fait de pareille fête et elle avait visiblement compté sur son accord afin d’organiser la sienne, elle avait d’ailleurs déjà tout prévu. Elle avait même préparé les invitations, ne restait qu’à les envoyer, ce qu’elle prévoyait de faire dès le lendemain. La seule condition qu’elle avait imposée avait été qu’aucun étudiant ne devait être invité. Car d’après ses dires, elle ne se souvenait pas d’une seule fête n’incluant pas Poudlard et sa population…

Ça convenait très bien à Snape, il n’avait pas vraiment envie que ses étudiants voient sa maison. De plus, la seule étudiante qu’il aurait eu envie d’inviter, à part Draco, était actuellement en train de flirter outrageusement avec le type qui apprenait aux enfants comment piloter un balai…

Autant pour sa merveilleuse intelligence…

oOo

– Et si nous sorrrtions d’ici ? suggéra Viktor avec un regard concupiscent.

Hermione fut ravie qu’il le propose, même si elle savait ce qu’il voulait dire…

– Bonne idée ! répondit–elle avec un rire nerveux. 

Elle pensait tout de même arriver à le semer lorsqu’ils seraient arrivés au château. 

Ou bien elle pouvait commencer tout de suite…

Et tandis que Krum payait la note, elle se glissa dehors et commença à marcher aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait vers Poudlard. 

oOo

Snape vit Krum aller payer sa note tandis que Hermione sortait.

Tiens, elle n’attend pas l’ancienne gloire déchue… Intéressant…

Il se sentit plus consterné que désespéré et une minuscule lueur d’espoir fondit sur lui telle une vague sur une plage. 

– Je dois m’en aller, dit–il soudainement en se levant, coupant Minerva au beau milieu d’une phrase. 

Il jeta quelques Gallions sur la table et sortit de la salle.

Dumbledore afficha un air perplexe. Minerva haussa les épaules et lui expliqua que personne ne pouvait savoir comment allait réagir Severus, il n’était plus vraiment lui–même dernièrement…

– Oh, regarde ! fit Dumbledore une fois l’instant de stupeur passé. C’est Viktor, il est sans doute venu dîner. 

Minerva regarda autour d’elle et remarqua tout de suite l’absence de Hermione. Un sourire gagna son visage. 

– Oui, Albus. Tu devrais l’appeler, il nous dirait comment s’est passée sa première semaine. 

oOo

C’était ridicule. 

Snape était sur le point de se rendre complètement ridicule, en plus, il courait – chose qu’il ne faisait jamais, à moins d’une extrême urgence… Toujours était–il qu’elle avait une bonne avance sur lui et que là, il devait bien courir pour la rattraper. 

– Hermione ! 

Elle se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son cœur fit une embardée.

– Professeur ! fit–elle d’une voix aiguë. Je… 

Il l’attrapa par la taille, ce qui lui fit perdre son équilibre. Afin de se redresser, elle saisit un pan de sa robe et l’entraîna sans le vouloir hors du chemin, dans la forêt. Elle tituba et tomba en arrière, le faisant tomber avec elle. Il jura et tâcha d’amortir sa chute. Il réussit à protéger sa tête d’un choc violent contre le sol dur mais il ne put leur éviter à tous deux un atterrissage sans douceur au milieu des arbres. Ils se retrouvèrent étendus, lui au dessus d’elle. 

Hermione eut instantanément conscience que son corps était pressé contre le sien. Sa robe s’était enroulée autour d’elle dans sa chute et révélait à présent ses jambes et sa culotte. Instinctivement, elle écarta ses cuisses pour lui permettre de s’installer entre elles tout en luttant afin de conserver ce qui lui restait de contrôle sur elle–même.

– Severus…   
– Chuuut… murmura–t–il.

Sa bouche humide et brûlante se posa dans son cou tandis qu’il humait son parfum. 

Oh, Seigneur, comme elle lui avait manqué. 

Ses doigts longèrent l’élastique de sa culotte puis descendirent entre ses cuisses avant de descendre encore caresser la peau si délicieusement révélée. 

Elle gémissait, haletait, poussait de petits cris… Elle était même étonnée de constater avec quelle rapidité il arrivait à lui faire émettre de tels sons…

Lui ne disait rien, mais son esprit criait : « Elle est à moi, elle est à moi, elle est à moi », encore et encore, lui ôtant toute raison. Elle devait savoir qu’elle était à lui, rien qu’à lui. Personne d’autre ne la toucherait, ne se l’approprierait. Ses mains caressèrent la courbe douce de ses hanches, faisant remonter sa robe plus haut, exposant sa taille svelte. 

Puis ses mains trouvèrent ses seins. Ses paumes effleurèrent légèrement les deux globes de chair alors que ses doigts tremblants s’employaient à défaire les boutons de la robe. Hermione se décida à l’aider, tirant sur son col. Elle fut soulagée de sentir céder les boutons et ne pensa même pas qu’elle venait juste d’acheter cette maudite robe. Severus tira doucement sur son soutien gorge qui, grâce à plus de chance que d’adresse de sa part, s’ouvrit sous ses doigts et ses seins, plus pleins qu’ils ne l’avaient jamais été, apparurent, quémandant son attention. 

Oh, mon dieu… Ils étaient parfaits. 

Tout en la couvant d’un regard plein de désir et de la jalousie, il suça son index et toucha l’une des pointes qui se tendaient vers lui. Hermione sentit son souffle se figer et cria presque mais le son de son cri resta dans sa gorge tandis qu’elle s’affaiblissait sous le baiser que Severus lui donnait, sa bouche était humide et brûlante sur la sienne. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent intimement pendant que les mains de Severus caressaient ses seins et jouaient avec ses tétons sensibles. Elle sentait son érection contre son aine, elle la brûlait, même au travers du tissu rêche de sa robe de professeur. 

Elle le voulait, elle voulait le voir… Elle voulait le dévêtir et voir enfin ce qui était durement pressé contre son corps et qui était pourtant toujours caché, ça l’exaspérait. Elle mourait d’envie de lui ôter cette robe, peu importait l’endroit où ils se trouvaient et le risque qu’ils couraient de se faire attraper… Plus rien n’avait d’importance à présent, seul comptait le désir qui l’avait envahie et cette chaleur qui se diffusait entre ses cuisses, là où les doigts de Severus étaient revenus. Ils longèrent sa culotte, mais cette fois, ils passèrent la barrière de l’élastique pour aller fouiller les replis de son intimité et s’introduisirent à l’intérieur, dans sa moiteur.

Ses doigts étaient comme des êtres intelligents animés d’une vie propre, ils savaient où caresser, où insister, ils savaient exactement ce qu’elle voulait et ce qu’elle aimait. Son pouce caressait paresseusement son clitoris et un, puis deux doigts plongèrent en elle et se mirent à faire des allers retours qui la firent hoqueter dans la bouche de Severus. Elle était en train de fondre, la douleur en elle grandissait encore et encore, cet homme lui dérobait toute sa raison et lui donnait envie de rester pour toujours dans cette forêt humide et froide. 

Elle désirait tellement le toucher. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait encore… Elle écarta la robe de Severus et glissa ses mains à l’intérieur. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec sa peau chaude et ses muscles fermes, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas le voir et elle devrait se contenter de ce contact pour le moment. Ce contact si incroyablement chaud… Leurs chaleurs s’accordaient. Elle avait besoin de lui, de l’avoir en elle… Il suffirait simplement de relever se robe et de déboutonner son pantalon, mais quiconque passerait près d’eux verrait ses pieds en l’air ornés de ces chaussures d’écolière et saurait alors ce qu’ils faisaient. Et il fallait avant tout prévoir ce genre de chose !

Le délicieux poids de Severus sur elle, le goût de sa langue et le délicat mouvement de ses doigts en elle achevèrent de lui faire perdre la raison. Son corps trembla et ses hanches se soulevèrent tandis qu’elle sentait l’extase l’envahir. Elle geignit contre ses lèvres et s’agrippa à son corps jusqu’à ce que seul le plaisir lui fasse lâcher prise. 

Snape cessa de l’embrasser et posa sa tête sur l’épaule de la jeune fille jusqu’à ce que sa respiration se calme. Son propre souffle était irrégulier alors qu’il balayait les cheveux de Hermione, à présent décoiffés par leur position au sol. Il se redressa et commença à ôter sa robe, il avait l’intention après ça de lui retirer son sous vêtement et de la prendre sur le champ. 

Elle sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle le voulait, et elle voulait qu’il le sache. 

– Je te veux en moi, murmura–t–elle. 

Il n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus… Ses doigts étaient à l’intérieur de son slip, il préférait le déchirer plutôt que de la faire changer de position. 

Mais une voix forte et familière le coupa dans son élan.

– Severus ? Severus, tu es là ? Je te l’ai dit, Albus, il n’est pas venu par ici.   
– Pourtant, je suis sûr de l’avoir vu partir en direction de la forêt, répondit Dumbledore. 

Snape eut une soudaine envie de pleurer et les larmes lui montèrent réellement aux yeux tandis qu’il jurait silencieusement. Ce n’était vraiment pas juste. S’il ne la possédait pas sous peu, il allait exploser. Hermione le dévisagea et il fut tout de même content de voir qu’elle avait l’air aussi frustré que lui. Ils restèrent étendus, immobiles quelques instants, espérant que les intrus s’en iraient ou passeraient sans les voir mais un bruit de pas se rapprocha d’eux et les força à bouger. Il lui remit son soutien gorge et rajusta le haut de sa robe. Il l’aida à se relever et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle vit briller dans son regard sombre une lueur possessive qui l’effraya et la fit frissonner. 

Il caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure de son doigt et un sourire de satisfaction étira ses lèvres. Il l’avait séduite de son propre chef, délibérément, il se l’était appropriée. Il l’avait marquée comme sienne. S’il avait été un chien, il aurait uriné tout autour d’elle afin de marquer son territoire. 

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant la voix de Minerva l’appeler une nouvelle fois. Il embrassa Hermione rapidement et s’éloigna en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. 

Un instant après, Hermione entendit le professeur McGonagall.

– Ah ! Tu es là ! Mais qu’est–ce que tu faisais, caché dans la forêt ?  
– L’appel de la nature. 

McGonagall rit. 

– Oh, Severus… Pisser dans les bois… 

Hermione fixa un long moment l’endroit vers lequel ils étaient partis, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle se sentit soudain très seule. Il l’avait laissée là, seule dans cette forêt glaciale. Elle se força à marcher et regagna le chemin, la gorge serrée par les larmes de rage et de frustration. 

Soudain, deux mains s’accrochèrent à ses hanches et un corps indéniablement masculin se colla à son dos. Elle sentit contre ses fesses frotter un sexe presque dur. Elle se retourna, persuadée qu’il était revenu, prête à tout lui pardonner. Mais l’odeur du vin tourné et l’épaisseur de l’haleine de celui qui lui faisait face la firent reculer. Elle regarda Krum, horrifiée. 

– Eh, ce n’est que moi, dit–il d’une voix pâteuse en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille. 

Il la ramena vers lui et frotta son corps contre le sien. 

– Je… Je suis désolée, répondit–elle avec un petit rire nerveux en tentant de lui échapper. 

Mais il la tenait si bien qu’il lui était impossible de lui échapper à moins de lui casser les doigts. 

– Mais tu m’as fait peur.   
– Désolé, chérrrie, c’était pas ce que je voulais fairrre.

Il approcha son visage du sien, elle put distinguer dans ses yeux une lueur de désir. 

– Je me demandais où tu avais disparrru. 

Hermione commença à paniquer… Elle voulait à tout prix qu’il la lâche. Elle se demanda brièvement si quelqu’un l’entendrait si elle criait. 

– Viktor…

Elle prit une grande inspiration et le repoussa aussi fort qu’elle put. Ses mains remontèrent sur son corps et palpèrent ses seins. 

– Tu aimes ça ? murmura–t–il, exhalant son souffle brûlant dans son oreille. 

Il avait visiblement confondu son cri avec un cri de plaisir. 

– Que dirrrais–tu d’un tourrr dans forrrêt, il y a beaucoup de coins trrranquilles et isolés. 

Hermione fit la grimace, son estomac se révulsait à la simple pensée de rester seule avec lui. Mais elle se força à rester calme. Elle devait se contrôler. Elle attrapa les mains de Viktor et les éloigna fermement de ses seins. 

– En fait, Viktor, je crois qu’il est temps de rentrer au château.   
– Bonne idée, répondit–il d’un air enthousiaste. Mes quarrrtiers sont calmes et agrrréables. 

Elle s’écarta pour éviter la main qui allait se poser sur ses fesses. 

– En fait, je crois que je devrais rentrer dans mes quartiers, Viktor, j’ai la migraine et je crois que j’ai mes règles, mon ventre me lance affreusement. 

Elle tourna les talons en le laissant planté là, tout désir enfui, elle grimpa la colline menant au château. 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	15. Petite chanson sur l’amour et la haine (1ère partie)

Harry dormit mal, seul dans son lit, incapable de se réchauffer. Le son de la respiration de Draco lui manquait, ainsi que le paisible mouvement de sa poitrine et les battements de son cœur. Sa chaleur aussi lui manquait, celle avec laquelle il réchauffait son âme et éloignait les voix qui le hantaient. 

Étendu dans la pénombre à écouter les ronflements de Ron, il aurait aimé que ce son soit plus proche et appartienne à une autre personne. Il ensorcela son oreiller afin qu’il imite la respiration d’une personne et qu’il émette le battement d’un cœur mais tout cela était inutile, ce n’était pas Draco. Il n’y avait pas cet enchevêtrement intime de membres, pas cette chaleur exquise, ni ce parfum unique d’épices et de sueur propre. 

Au final, il resta simplement étendu dans le noir, les yeux fixés au plafond en attendant la froide lumière de l’aube. Il laissa le silence l’entourer, l’oppresser jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en puisse plus puis se laissa oppresser plus encore. Cela faisait moins d’une semaine qu’il était entré dans le lit de Draco et déjà, il sentait que son corps était tellement au diapason de celui de son amant qu’il ne pouvait plus s’en passer. 

Non pas qu’il ait dormi bien avant cela… 

Le matin venu, Harry se retrouva replongé dans sa routine journalière. La plupart de ses camarades, même s’ils avaient été à Pré–au–Lard la veille, étaient descendus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Par contre Draco, qui n’y était pas allé, ne se montra pas. Harry n’avait même pas pris la peine de se coiffer et regardait dans sa tasse de café comme si elle pouvait contenir des réponses aux questions qu’il ne se posait pas. Des cernes violets s’étalaient sous ses yeux et il ne s’était ni douché ni rasé.

– Tu ressembles à une merde, tu sais ?   
– Merci, Ron.   
– J’énonce simplement une évidence, vieux.

Harry dut bien admettre que Ron avait raison, dire qu’il ne s’était même pas brossé les dents…

– Hermione a un autre bouton de rose, annonça Ron en lançant un regard mauvais à la jeune fille de l’autre côté de la table.

Il ne se souvenait plus très bien de la raison de sa colère envers elle mais il était néanmoins toujours en colère. 

– Elle n’était pas avec Krum, hier soir ?  
– Hein ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et dû se concentrer sur ce que venait de lui dire Ron avant de pouvoir formuler une réponse correcte. 

– Oh… Ouais, c’est vrai, elle était avec lui.   
– Eh bien, on dirait qu’il a joué aux doigts collants.   
– Putain, Ron, c’est dégueulasse. 

Ron éclata de rire. 

– Eh, mon pote, ton buisson est tellement rempli de roses qu’un second est apparu sur le contrat, alors je pense que tu dois être habitué à l’idée maintenant.

Harry sentit ses joues prendre une teinte rouge vif et replongea dans la contemplation de son café. Ainsi, Hermione avait succombé à Krum ? Il se sentit étrangement dérangé par cette idée. Et, bien qu’il méprisât Snape, il aurait cru Hermione plus loyale que cela. Il lança un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille qui à son tour regarda Ron d’un air méprisant, se leva et vint s’asseoir près de Harry. 

– Mais voilà notre petite reine du sexe de Poudlard, cracha Ron avec amertume.   
– Moi au moins j’en ai, Ron, rétorqua Hermione sèchement. 

Elle venait juste de renvoyer à Krum un bouquet de roses qu’il lui avait envoyées. Car après une nuit passée à s’interroger, elle avait décidé qu’il serait mieux de couper tout contact avec lui, même si pour cela elle devait se montrer froide et cruelle. Elle n’avait pas vraiment envie de voir cette histoire de courrier piégé se répéter. Elle se tourna vers Harry et secoua la tête. 

– Tu as une tête affreuse.   
– Merci, murmura Harry. Au fait, ça ne devait pas être qu’un dîner amical ?   
– Ça devait, oui… Je me suis ennuyée comme un rat mort et puis ce salaud a essayé de me tripoter sur le chemin du retour.   
– Il a réussi, on dirait.   
– Hein ?   
– Le contrat. Tu as un autre bouton de rose.   
– Oh…

Hermione rougit puis afficha un sourire malicieux. Elle regarda Severus, leurs regards s’accrochèrent quelques instants, juste le temps pour elle de remarquer un début de sourire sur son visage avant qu’il ne se détourne. Son sourire s’agrandit. 

– Ce n’était pas Krum, dit–elle doucement.

Harry regarda Snape, qui lui renvoya un regard noir. Le professeur McGonagall était assise à côté de lui, Harry n’en était pas certain mais il semblait qu’elle prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter. 

Ce qui était impossible, qui oserait tourmenter le Maître des Potions ?

Mais aussi, qui oserait le trouver sexy ?

Harry reporta son attention sur Hermione, se demandant comment il était possible que ses goûts soient devenus aussi mauvais. Puis il eut un sourire, cette fille était décidément pleine de surprises. 

– Dis–moi, entre le dîner et Krum qui t’a pelotée, quand as–tu trouvé du temps pour Snape ?   
– La Forêt Interdite, en revenant. 

Harry, qui avait jusqu’alors eu l’air parfaitement misérable, éclata d’un rire sonore. Ron, quant à lui, avait si ostensiblement ignoré Hermione, qu’il n’avait pas entendu un seul mot de leur conversation, leur lança un regard noir et se détourna afin d’accorder à Padma toute son attention.

– Je vois que tu es toujours en désaccord avec…

Hermione baissa la voix. 

– Heu… Tu sais, la personne avec qui tu es en désaccord. 

Harry fronça les sourcils et retourna à son café. 

– C’est pas vraiment un désaccord, répondit–il à mi–voix. On a simplement réalisé à quel point on était différents.  
– Et tu ne le savais pas avant ? grogna Hermione. Bon dieu, Harry ! Oublie tout ça et va t’excuser d’avoir traité son père de… De quoi déjà ?   
– De saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque.  
– D’accord, de saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque et réconciliez vous.  
– Mais son père est vraiment une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque.  
– Tout le monde le sait mais Draco l’aime et tu vas devoir t’y faire. Je veux dire… Qu’est–ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire ? Ce mec est un légume maintenant. Et quand l’exposition sera terminée, Draco le remisera au grenier où il prendra la poussière.   
– Je ne vois pas Draco mettre son père au grenier.   
– Ouais, mais il ne peut pas non plus l’exposer.   
– T’as raison. 

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond en entendant un bruit d’ailes. 

– Tiens, le courrier. 

Harry n’attendait jamais de courrier mais ces derniers temps, il en avait tout le temps. Cette fois–ci, c’était une lettre de Tonks, une autre de Lupin et sa Gazette. Il mit les lettres de côté et déroula son journal avant de regarder autour de lui au cas où Draco avait décidé de descendre. 

Ron riait, d’un rire fort et joyeux. Il donna un coup de coude enthousiaste à Harry.

– T’as vu, Harry ? Oh, putain, j’aimerais trop que Malfoy soit là, j’adorerais voir sa réaction sur sa sale gueule de petit branleur ! 

De quoi parlait–il ? Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Le rire de Ron était devenu hystérique, Harry regarda Hermione et haussa les épaules mais elle ne lui rendit pas son geste, elle regardait la première page de la Gazette, bouche bée. Le jeune homme regarda à son tour le journal et cela lui prit quelques secondes afin de réaliser ce qu’il voyait. 

En première page, il y avait un article sur l’ouverture de l’exposition de Magie Noire et des Mangemorts à Londres et l’illustration était une grande photographie en couleur de Lucius Malfoy. 

Une saloperie de fils de pute démoniaque, soit dit en passant.

Excepté peut–être que Harry ne pouvait plus penser cela. Il ne l’avait plus vu depuis la dernière bataille et n’avait aucune idée de ce que faisait le Baiser du Détraqueur. Confronté à cette réalité, Harry sentit un poids lui comprimer l’estomac. Malfoy était immobile dans sa cage, si immobile qu’on aurait pu croire que la photographie était moldue mais Harry savait que ce n’était pas le cas, car les reflets dans la vitrine bougeaient. Seul Malfoy était immobile. 

En dépit de la longue robe qui le couvrait, Malfoy était de toute évidence pitoyablement maigre, sa peau était bien trop pâle et il tremblait. Oui, il tremblait, c’était le seul mot… Il avait l’air d’être conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et semblait effrayé. Et son visage reflétait une évidente impuissance, il était à la merci de ses geôliers. Cet endroit était celui où tout le monde avait voulu qu’il soit et à présent qu’il y était, Harry prenait pleinement conscience de l’horreur de cette situation. 

– C’est… commença Hermione.

Elle avait du mal à parler.   
– C’est macabre.   
– Putain, mais c’est hilarant, voilà ce que c’est ! répliqua Ron. 

Il avait l’air de jubiler, comme s’il venait à nouveau de gagner la guerre. 

– Ron ! s’exclama Hermione, lui lançant un regard peu amène. C’est horrible, totalement barbare.   
– Oh, allez, il a mérité ce qui lui arrive, non ? J’ai hâte de voir la Fouine pour lui montrer ça, j’ai envie de le lui mettre en plein dans la tronche.   
– PUTAIN ! N’Y PENSE MÊME PAS ! 

Harry s’était levé si vite que sa tasse était tombée par terre où elle s’était brisée. 

– Ne l’approche pas ! Qu’est–ce qui t’arrive, Ron ? Depuis quand t’es devenu ce petit connard vindicatif ?   
– Petit connard vindicatif ? répéta Ron en se levant à son tour, son poing crispé sur sa baguette, à l’intérieur de sa poche. 

Il hésitait à la sortir car Harry était son ami. Et il était aussi Harry Potter. Qui irait pointer sa baguette sur Harry Potter ? 

– C’est de Malfoy qu’on parle là, continua–t–il d’un ton presque suppliant. C’est pas comme si on en avait quelque chose à faire. Depuis quand t’es inscrit au fan–club de ce putain de Draco Malfoy ? 

Harry ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder méchamment son soi–disant ami et soudain il se mit à le haïr de tout son être. 

– Draco n’est pas son père, fit remarquer Hermione. Pourquoi cherches–tu autant à le blesser avec ça ?   
– Mais parce que c’est un putain de Malfoy ! s’exclama Ron, exaspéré. Et parce que c’est l’occasion idéale. Ce mec est un trou du cul, s’il le pouvait, il vous ferait la même chose. En plus, ça me fait marrer.   
– Ouais, cracha Harry. J’aimerais bien voir comment tu rirais si ça t’arrivait.  
– Et ben, ça peut difficilement m’arriver, hein ? reprit Ron d’un ton venimeux. Mon père n’est pas un putain de psychopathe.   
– Non, pas ton père.   
– Ce qui veut dire… ?   
– Oh, va te faire voir, lança Harry avant de tourner les talons.

Il n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Il n’avait pas le temps pour un bras de fer avec Ron et son drôle de sens de la justice. Il voulait juste sortir de la grande salle et retourner à la tour sud ouest, vers Draco, tout en espérant qu’il n’ait pas reçu son exemplaire de la Gazette. 

oOo

– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu faisais dans la forêt hier soir ?

Snape recracha la gorgée de café qu’il était sur le point d’avaler et regarda Minerva, les yeux écarquillés. 

– Mais, exactement ce que j’ai dit, répliqua–il d’une voix beaucoup plus calme que lui ne l’était. Je pissais dans les bois.  
– Vraiment ? Pendant vingt minutes ? sourit Minerva. Tu n’as pas idée des difficultés que j’ai eues à retenir Mr Krum au restaurant, tu devrais me remercier. 

Un étrange rire nerveux s’empara de Snape, il réussit à le maîtriser mais sa voix monta dans les aigus. 

– Pour… Pourquoi tu as retenu Mr Krum ?

Minerva regarda ostensiblement Hermione, qui était en train d’étaler de la confiture sur un muffin, les joues un peu rougies. 

– Elle est très jeune, Severus, dit–elle lentement.   
– Trop jeune, répondit Snape d’un air absent, puis il secoua la tête afin de reprendre ses esprits. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Son ton n’était pas convaincant, lui même pouvait entendre une note de désespoir dans sa voix et ça n’était pas bon. Il se concentra un instant afin de retrouver son habituel air impassible, le seul avec lequel il pourrait affronter cette matinée… Et Minerva. 

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es de si mauvaise humeur, dit Minerva en se servant du thé. Tu ne t’es pas fait attraper et tu sais qu’elle n’est pas rentrée avec Mr Krum, tu devrais être content. 

Snape ne répondit pas. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de se justifier devant Minerva et à dire vrai, il était mortifié d’avoir été si facilement démasqué. Et en cet instant, la chose qui aurait le plus ravie Minerva aurait été de le séquestrer dans une pièce afin de lui extorquer un à un tous les détails de cette sordide histoire. Mais bien sûr, Snape se serait amputé d’un membre plutôt que de la laisser faire une telle chose. 

Alors il la laissa s’amuser et reporta son attention sur Hermione. La jeune fille croisa son regard et lui sourit, il lui rendit presque son sourire mais avant de le faire il se rattrapa. Il ne ferait rien qui pourrait montrer au reste des convives qui il désirait le plus au monde, rien, comme par exemple sourire comme un idiot en public. 

Comment était–ce arrivé ? 

Dans le même temps, il fut amusé de constater à quel point Krum avait l’air misérable, en plus de sa gueule de bois. Son regard impassible balaya la salle avant de se fixer sur Hermione et de se faire plus noir encore. 

Ouais, tu peux continuer à la regarder, petit branleur de Bulgare, tu ne l’auras pas. Elle est à moi. 

Il devait arrêter d’avoir ce genre de pensées. 

La veille, il était revenu sur ses pas afin de la retrouver et était arrivé juste à temps pour la voir repousser Krum – à qui il avait failli jeter un sort rien que pour l’avoir touchée mais vu qu’elle l’avait remis en place… – puis il l’avait suivie jusqu’à sa tour, histoire de s’assurer qu’elle était bien en sécurité. À ce moment là, il aurait voulu la traîner jusqu’aux cachots et il ne doutait pas qu’elle l’aurait suivi de son plein gré. 

Mais il devait vraiment arrêter d’avoir ce genre de pensées. 

Il s’était même dit que Minerva pouvait avoir raison, qu’il pouvait succomber à l’attirance et que l’amour viendrait plus tard. Mais après y avoir cru quelques heures durant, il s’était finalement dit que tout cela était ridicule. Hermione était son étudiante et elle était si jeune. Elle n’irait pas s’attacher à un vieil homme tel que lui – pas qu’il soit si vieux, si l’on considérait l’espérance de vie dans le monde sorcier, il était même plutôt jeune – pour le reste de sa vie. Snape n’avait pas envie d’être le premier d’une longue liste d’amants. Il voulait être sûr avant de s’investir dans une relation sentimentale que ça serait pour une bonne raison. Il n’était pas de ceux qui laissent entrer si facilement les gens dans leur esprit, il n’allait pas commencer à s’ouvrir à une gamine de dix huit ans simplement parce que son cerveau avait migré dans son pénis.

À présent, il était clair que Minerva savait, et si Minerva savait, cela ne resterait pas longtemps un secret pour Albus, et une fois qu’Albus saurait…

Snape ne voulait même pas y penser. Car si Albus pardonnait beaucoup de choses, un professeur abusant de l’une de ses élèves n’en faisait pas partie. Combien de fois Snape avait–il entendu le discours de Dumbledore : « Guidez–les, façonnez–les, protégez–les » ? Il doutait cependant que baisez–les puisse être ajouté à la fin de cette liste de recommandations. 

Il allait devoir arrêter. Il allait devoir apprendre à se contrôler et vite.   
Ses pensées furent interrompues par l’arrivée des hiboux postaux qui entraient par les combles. Minerva reçut son exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier directement sur ses genoux. 

– Pourquoi tu lis ce torchon ? grogna–t–il, néanmoins heureux de cette distraction.   
– Parce que c’est le seul journal que nous avons pour les informations.

Il émit un reniflement méprisant dans son café en vidant sa tasse. À son avis, lorsque l’on parlait de la Gazette, il fallait donner un autre sens au mot information. 

– Severus ! s’exclama Minerva, l’air alarmé.   
– Quoi ? demanda–t–il en fronçant les sourcils. 

En réponse, elle lui tendit le journal et soudain Hermione quitta son esprit. 

– Merde, murmura–t–il. Je dois trouver Draco. 

Minerva acquiesça sombrement et Snape se dépêcha de sortir de table ; il se rendit vaguement compte que, alors qu’il sortait, Potter s’était mis à crier. 

oOo

Draco hurlait sur quelqu’un lorsque Harry atteignit sa porte. Il pouvait l’entendre, hurlant d’une voix qu’il ne lui connaissait pas. 

– C’est ta faute, ta faute ! C’est toi qui l’as livré !

L’autre voix, bien que plus calme et plus âgée, avait l’air bouleversé. 

– J’ai fait ce que je devais faire. Le but était de rester en vie et il le savait.   
– Mais c’est toi qui l’as livré ! Tu aurais pu le cacher mais tu l’as livré !   
– Draco, ça ne sert à rien de t’énerver, essaye de te calmer. Tu vas te rendre malade.   
– JE VEUX ÊTRE MALADE ! PUTAIN, JE PEUX QUAND MÊME ÊTRE MALADE SI J’EN AI ENVIE. C’EST TA FAUTE, POURQUOI TU NE L’AS PAS TUÉ ? POURQUOI TU LUI AS FAIT ÇA ?  
– C’était la guerre, Draco, je devais le faire… 

Draco ne dit plus rien ou s’il parla, Harry ne l’entendit pas. En tout cas, il était évident qu’il avait lu la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry retourna dans la salle commune afin d’attendre que la personne qui était avec Draco s’en aille. 

Une demi–heure plus tard, Snape sortit, l’air pâle et bouleversé. Il lui lança un regard méprisant avant de sortir. 

Harry fixa le couloir. Et si Draco refusait de le voir ? Et s’il était la dernière personne que Draco voulait voir ? Il se força à avancer en repoussant sa peur. La pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver était que Draco lui dise de ficher le camp, alors il se retrouverait au point de départ. Il frappa à la porte et attendit. 

Elle s’ouvrit en grinçant et un œil rougi par les larmes se fixa sur lui. 

– Salut, fit Harry en espérant ne pas avoir l’air trop nerveux.   
– Qu’est–ce que tu veux ? 

La voix de Draco était enrouée, comme s’il avait crié et pleuré en même temps, ce qu’il avait probablement fait d’ailleurs. 

– Tu vas bien ?   
– Non.   
– Je peux entrer ? 

La porte s’ouvrit un peu plus et Draco se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Harry entra et referma le battant derrière lui en voyant que le blond restait immobile au centre de la pièce. 

– Tu ressembles à une merde, constata ce dernier en reniflant. 

Harry eut un petit sourire. 

– Je sais, je n’ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière.   
– Pourquoi ?   
– Tu sais pourquoi. 

Draco baissa les yeux avant de demander. 

– Tu as vu le journal ?   
– Ouais, ouais, je l’ai vu. 

La lèvre de Draco se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Des larmes remplirent soudainement ses yeux et son souffle se transforma en grandes inspirations frissonnantes. Harry l’attira jusqu’au lit afin de le prendre dans ses bras et le berça doucement, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux d’or pâle. 

Draco pressait ses poings crispés sur ses paupières fermées. 

– Je n’en peux plus, souffla–t–il entre deux halètements tremblants. Je… Je peux pas. Je… Je veux rentrer chez moi.  
– Je te ramènerai chez toi, murmura Harry dans ses cheveux. Je t’emmènerai loin d’ici. 

Il attira le visage de Draco dans le creux de son épaule et sentit ses cheveux soyeux caresser ses lèvres. Il sentait son corps intimement en contact avec le sien, comme si leurs âmes étaient en contact, ça lui paraissait clair et éclatant de vérité. 

C’était donc ça tomber amoureux ? Cet incroyable lien, ce partage de la douleur, cette connexion ?

Les barrières de Draco cédèrent et il se mit à pleurer. Son corps était secoué de spasmes douloureux tandis qu’il pleurait comme seul un enfant peut pleurer, avec abandon, sans espoir. Et Harry le tint ainsi tout en le berçant lentement, il ne pouvait qu’écouter ces sanglots qui prenaient naissance dans la poitrine du blond pour finir dans son propre cou. 

– Il… Il me manque.   
– Je sais, répondit Harry en déposant un léger baiser sur son front.   
– Je le hais.   
– Non, tu ne le hais pas… dit Harry tout contre son front. Tu l’aimes.   
– Je…

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry, son visage était mouillé, comme s’il venait de sortir de l’eau mais Harry savait bien que l’eau sur son visage avait le goût salé des larmes. 

– Oui… Je l’aime, il…   
– Je sais, je sais, Draco. Tu l’aimes.   
– Il… commença Draco mais il s’interrompit en fermant les yeux. 

Harry ne comprendrait pas, Harry ne voudrait jamais comprendre. Il se contenta de se blottir contre lui, dans ses bras, son corps tout autour de lui. Il avait besoin de Harry, de sa chaleur et il voulait le goûter, savoir qu’il était là. Draco avait besoin de se sentir aimé. 

– Embrasse–moi, dit–il doucement en regardant Harry dans les yeux, ses yeux si verts. 

Sans rien dire, Harry prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains et l’embrassa, doucement, commençant par ses paupières. Sa langue goûta les larmes salées qui y perlaient encore, les chassa. Il la fit ensuite courir le long de la joue pâle et la glissa entre les lèvres offertes de Draco, dans la chaleur humide de sa bouche. Draco se pressa un peu plus contre lui et Harry se sentit durcir contre sa hanche. 

Un élan de culpabilité le traversa. Draco avait besoin de réconfort, pas de lui ni de ses désirs. Mais Draco le poussa en arrière afin qu’il se retrouve étendu sur le dos, se pressant ainsi un peu plus contre son érection. Il lui ôta son sweat shirt et son jean et Harry se retrouva nu sur le lit. 

– Enlève ta robe, murmura Harry. Je veux te voir. 

Draco évita son regard. Harry sentit son cœur se gonfler d’un sentiment qu’il connaissait à présent, l’amour, à la vue de son visage rougi par les larmes et de son air un peu perdu. Alors, très lentement, il fit glisser la robe le long des formes minces du jeune homme et caressa légèrement de ses doigts son dos dont les cicatrices rendaient la peau rêche. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, ceux de Draco brillaient d’une telle intensité que Harry était certain de pouvoir voir son âme. 

– Tu es si beau… commença–t–il.

Il s’arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, car s’il continuait, il allait avouer à Draco qu’il l’aimait, c’était une chose qu’il n’était pas prêt à avouer et que Draco n’était pas prêt à entendre. 

Draco le poussa à se rallonger avant de s’asseoir près de lui pour l’observer. 

– Je veux te posséder, chuchota–t–il.   
– Tu me possèdes déjà…

Draco se détourna afin d’atteindre sa table de chevet. Il fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs et finit par mettre la main sur ce qu’il cherchait : une petite bouteille d’huile dont il s’enduisit les mains. Puis il se mit à caresser Harry de façon experte, si experte et accompagnée d’un rythme si exquis que Harry était sûr qu’il allait se répandre là, entre ses paumes brûlantes et douces.

Cela lui aurait suffi. Mais Draco se pencha et commença à déposer des baisers le long de son corps, laissant sa langue l’explorer et tracer une ligne humide sur son ventre. Il atteignit rapidement son but et sans préambule avala entièrement son sexe. 

Harry eut un sursaut puis se mit à gémir tandis que les doigts de Draco erraient, titillant ses testicules, puis plus bas, le sondant doucement…

Oh… Oh, par tous les Saints, qu’était–il en train de faire ?

Harry sentait des doigts frôler son intimité, le sonder avant de s’y introduire doucement. 

Sa respiration se fit hachée et ses paupières fermées se crispèrent sous la sensation. Draco continua malgré tout ses caresses sur son sexe tandis que son doigt entrait plus profondément dans son corps et attendit patiemment qu’il se relaxe afin de pouvoir pousser plus loin encore. 

Harry en avait le souffle coupé… Il avait mal… Mais c’était si bon. Avoir les doigts de quelqu’un à cet endroit n’était pas supposé être aussi bon. Draco enfonça son doigt un peu plus loin et, avec un mouvement que Harry ne put définir, commença à le caresser à l’intérieur. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent alors que ses hanches s’élevaient d’elles–mêmes, forçant Draco à le prendre plus profondément dans sa gorge. 

– Oh, putain, Draco ! Que… Qu’est–ce que c’est ?

Le blond rit, la bouche entourant toujours le sexe de Harry puis il se recula un instant sans cesser le mouvement de ses doigts. 

– Tu aimes ?  
– O… ou… Oui.   
– C’est ta prostate. 

Un cri de plaisir s’échappa de la bouche de Harry, ce qui fit sourire Draco. Il aimait cette façon qu’il avait de s’abandonner ainsi à ses caresses. Son impudeur lorsqu’il était là, nu sur son lit et que lui le caressait. Dans ces moments–là, il gémissait, criait, se tordait de plaisir et jouissait avec tant de complaisance que Draco ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire comme un idiot en le regardant. Car c’était comme si chaque baiser, chaque caresse, était une nouvelle expérience pour Harry. Il ne se retenait pas, il était passionné. Et Harry crispait ses poings sur les couvertures, son corps était si proche de l’orgasme, il se sentait sur le point d’exploser. 

Alors Draco le reprit dans sa bouche, doucement, prenant le temps de caresser sur toute sa longueur son sexe dur tandis que ses doigts s’enfonçaient toujours plus loin en lui et touchaient leur but à chaque mouvement. Harry lui avait parlé du contrat, il savait donc qu’un jour ou l’autre, ils devraient aller plus loin. Ce ne serait pas ce soir mais ça se terminerait ainsi. Ce serait mieux quand le corps de Harry serait habitué à de telles intrusions. Il était si chaud et si incroyablement étroit. 

Bien que perdu dans ses sensations, Harry pouvait sentir contre sa jambe l’excitation de son amant, il tenta de bouger mais leur position ne lui permettait pas grand chose, il ne pouvait que caresser la chevelure soyeuse et le dos de son compagnon. 

– Je… Je veux te sucer aussi, haleta–t–il. Comment… 

Draco comprit ; sans cesser ses mouvements ni ralentir son rythme, il bougea gracieusement son corps et se positionna de telle façon que ses hanches se trouvèrent face au visage de Harry. 

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière et imita les mouvements de Draco sur sa virilité ainsi offerte. Il le fit s’allonger sur lui, leurs corps s’emboîtèrent naturellement, comme à chaque fois. Et comme à chaque fois, il sentit sa gorge se relaxer et s’ouvrir un peu plus afin de satisfaire son amant. Il se sentait bien ainsi. 

Il leur semblait qu’ils pouvaient continuer éternellement, chacun niché dans le corps de l’autre, liés dans cette chaleur tissée autour d’eux comme un cocon et entourés du parfum étrange mêlant ceux de leurs salives, de leur sueur et de leur semence. 

Lorsqu’ils furent épuisés, ils se serrèrent l’un contre l’autre en continuant de s’embrasser, leurs lèvres encore gonflées du plaisir qu’ils venaient de se donner. Et Draco se blottit dans les bras de Harry, heureux de sentir autour de lui sa chaleur et de humer son odeur, il sentait la lavande et la sueur. 

– Ça va ? demanda Harry au bout d’un moment.   
– Ouais, je veux juste que tu me serres contre toi, répondit Draco en caressant le torse du brun avant de déposer un baiser sur sa clavicule.   
– Je ne m’en vais pas.  
– On pourrait dormir toute l’après midi.   
– J’aimerais bien, fit Harry en baillant. Je n’ai pas dormi la nuit dernière. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi.   
– Pourquoi ? 

Harry fixait le plafond, il eut un sourire triste. 

– L’obscurité. Le silence. Quelquefois la nuit, l’obscurité et le silence m’oppressent.  
– Peur du noir, Harry ? le taquina gentiment Draco.   
– Non, répondit Harry. Le calme m’effraie. C’est peut–être ce que je crains le plus. J’ai le sentiment que ce n’est qu’une façade qui cache l’enfer. Je me demande : « Mais quel sera le sort réservé à mes enfants ? ». Les gens disent que le monde sera merveilleux mais du point de vue de qui ? Pour goûter à la véritable paix, il faut avoir vécu dans une ambiance de constante animation ou comme un artiste, dans un monde enchanté, et détaché de tout… Détaché.  
– Ou peut–être qu’il faut tomber amoureux d’une personne au point d’en oublier le reste, de vivre hors du temps, ajouta Draco en souriant.   
Puis il se hissa légèrement pour embrasser les lèvres de Harry. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire en caressant délicatement sa joue.   
– Tu crois qu’on va réussir à surmonter toutes nos… différences ?   
– Je ne sais pas, soupira tristement Draco. On est bien là, non ?   
– Oui.   
– Alors peut–être qu’on devrait simplement prendre les choses comme elles viennent.   
– Peut–être. 

Et tandis que la journée avançait et que la vie continuait dans le château, ils dormirent, étroitement enlacés. Leurs rêves prirent le rythme lent de leurs respirations, ignorants de la pluie qui s’abattait contre les murs de pierre.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	16. Petite chanson sur l’amour et la haine (2ème partie)

Severus s’était plus ou moins attendu à ce que Hermione vienne le voir à un moment ou un autre de la journée. Il en avait occupé la plus grande partie à se préparer mentalement à la confrontation, sachant pertinemment que c’était son stupide comportement qui avait entraîné cette histoire bien plus loin que nécessaire et qu’il lui fallait maintenant rompre tout lien définitivement. Lorsqu’elle frappa à sa porte, un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, il ne fut pas surpris et afficha un air mêlant suffisance et supériorité avant de lui ouvrir.

Pour se trouver alors confronté à une petite amie potentielle furieuse qui le bouscula en franchissant la porte avec un grognement.

– Il faut qu’on parle. 

Il avait appréhendé leur inévitable discussion. Elle allait lui demander le fatal : « Où cela nous mène–t–il ? ». Il pouvait voir la question en toutes lettres, patientant dans son esprit, avec une clarté si cristalline qu’il fut tenté d’y répondre sans même qu’elle en prononce les mots. Il serait alors forcé de lui dire que ça ne mènerait nulle part et qu’il fallait que ça s’arrête, maintenant, qu’il n’y avait plus rien à en tirer.

Elle le haïrait et tout serait dit.

Bien qu’à en juger à son regard, elle était déjà au deux tiers du chemin qui la menait à la haine. Il ferma la porte, la verrouilla et, après réflexion, insonorisa la pièce à l’aide d’un sort de silence. Il fit ensuite face à la boule de fureur qui avait rejoint le centre de ses appartements et levait un sourcil interrogateur.

– Un problème, Miss Granger ?  
– Oui, Professeur, j’ai effectivement un problème. Il ne mesure pas loin d’un mètre quatre–vingt–dix, c’est un gros connard graisseux et, surprise, surprise, il se tient exactement à la même place que vous en ce moment !

Il joignit ses mains, simulant la surprise. 

– Il ne peut évidemment pas s’agir de moi, n’est ce pas ? demanda–t–il de sa voix la plus mielleuse.  
– Vous m’avez planté là ! Espèce de crevard. Vous m’avez laissée seule dans la Forêt Interdite et j’ai dû repousser Krum quand il s’est mis à me peloter !

Snape grimaça. 

– C’est regrettable, dit–il en se forçant à rester calme.  
– Regrettable ? C’est trop gentil à vous de l’admettre ! grimaça–t–elle dans une excellente imitation de lui. 

Elle parcourut la pièce des yeux, observant attentivement tous les livres et oubliant sa rage pour un instant. 

– Qu’est ce que vous lisez ? demanda–t–elle sur un ton grognon.  
– Rien qui vous regarde.

Elle se dirigea vers l’une des piles jonchant le sol et piocha le livre qui en constituait le sommet. Elle fronça les sourcils. Guide des Guerres Célestes. Le livre juste en dessous avait pour titre L’Angéologie par Ravenhorn. Regardant autour d’elle, elle remarqua alors ce qui semblait être une forte tendance. Il semblait que le Maître des Potions ait un vif intérêt pour les anges.

Snape posa plus ou moins consciemment les yeux au même endroit. Ses appartements, habituellement si clairsemés, étaient totalement encombrés de livres. Il y avait ramené tous les ouvrages traitant des anges qu’il avait trouvés au Marais. Ajouté au fait que l’encombrement représentait environ la moitié de la Section Réservée de Poudlard, cela laissait peu de place aux occupants. Jusqu’à présent, il avait réussi à en apprendre beaucoup au sujet des anges mais très peu sur ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait de nombreuses incantations à tirer des anges, bien qu’il n’en ait trouvé aucune pour appeler le Metatron et la potion que Lucius avait notée n’était apparue dans rien de ce qu’il avait lu jusque–là.

Il avait alors soupçonné que quelque chose de bien plus sinistre se tramait. Snape avait beau savoir que Lucius Malfoy n’était pas totalement le tueur d’enfant et le démon dépeceur de cadavres que la plus grande partie du monde des sorciers pensait qu’il était, il n’était pas non plus aveuglé par les préjugés. Lucius Malfoy était à des lieues ne serait–ce que d’atteindre les frontières de la bonté. 

Alors qu’il pouvait faire fi d’une faute commise par l’un de ses amis, il pouvait aussi bien leur tourner le dos en un clin d’œil. Snape pouvait se hasarder à dire que la seule personne que Lucius ait jamais aveuglément et entièrement aimé était son fils. Pour Lucius, Draco était la raison pour laquelle la terre tournait, tout le reste pouvait être considéré comme collatéral. Mais bien qu’aimer son fils soit un trait admirable, cela n’en faisait pas une meilleure personne. Lucius avait dévoué sa vie entière au jeu de l’exercice d’un certain pouvoir sur les autres. 

Depuis le jour où il avait décapité son premier elfe de maison jusqu’à celui où il avait reçu le Baiser du Détraqueur, il avait joué à ce jeu, avide de plus de pouvoir, l’obtenant à n’importe quel prix. Il avait corrompu, triché, flatté, menti, menacé, décapité et pillé. Snape avait vu Lucius tuer des gens sans même trembler et, s’il avait pu poursuivre sur cette voie, les Moldus auraient été éradiqués de la même façon que l’on débarrasse une maison de ses rats.

Alors pourquoi, ne put que se demander Snape une fois de plus, un ange risquerait–il sciemment ses plumes pour sauver l’âme d’un tel être ? Il avait décidé d’orienter ses recherches vers les livres de Démons.

– Recherchez–vous quelque chose de précis… ? demanda Hermione, son humeur s’arrangeant un peu.  
– Non, il s’agit seulement d’un centre d’intérêt passager.

Son ton n’avait absolument rien de convaincant mais il espéra qu’elle accepterait son excuse.

Hermione enleva une pile de bouquin d’une chaise sur laquelle elle s’assit, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa, attendant clairement quelque chose de sa part. Mais comme il ne dit rien, elle finit par soupirer. 

– Eh bien, n’allez vous pas m’offrir un rafraîchissement ?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, offrir du thé et des gâteaux constituait pour lui une ridicule perte de temps. Il invitait en général ses visiteurs à dire ce qu’ils avaient à dire et à prendre directement congé. 

– Alors il nous faut être civilisés ?  
– En effet, répondit–elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le serions pas.  
– Oh, excusez moi, j’ai sans doute mal interprété le gros connard graisseux.

Hermione grimaça à nouveau, visiblement, il n’était pas du tout sur le point de lui offrir quoi que ce soit à boire. 

– Alors, vous allez me proposer une boisson, oui ou non ?  
– Thé ou vin ?  
– Ce qui demande le moins de travail aux elfes de maison ?

Ah oui, elle militait pour les droits des elfes de maisons, ou quelque chose du même genre ridicule.

– Le vin, proposa–t–il avec détachement.

Ce qu’il regretta immédiatement. Il ne devait absolument rien boire qui ne contienne un soupçon d’alcool lorsqu’elle était impliquée. 

– Eh bien, ce sera du vin, alors.

Dis–lui que tu n’en prends pas. Dis–lui qu’elle devrait prendre du thé. Dis–lui que tu n’en… 

– Rouge ou blanc ?   
– Rouge.

Il sortit une bouteille du buffet et en servit deux verres. Un pour chacun. Et c’était tout. Un verre de vin ne pouvait rien faire. Rien… du tout. Il s’installa sur la chaise en face d’elle et la fixa, interrogateur.

Hermione lui retourna son regard mais comprit vite qu’elle ne gagnerait jamais cette bataille. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette et invoqua un feu dans l’âtre glacial. Snape leva une fois encore les yeux au ciel.

– Je vous ferais remarquer, dit–elle tranchante, que le fait que vous ne sentiez pas le froid ne signifie pas que les autres ne le sentent pas non plus. Il gèle ici.

Il retira le rictus qui était en train de se former sur son visage. Très peu de femmes avait un jour osé lui parler avec une telle familiarité et, d’une certaine façon, il appréciait le fait qu’elle ait correctement deviné qu’elle pouvait prendre ce genre de libertés dans la manière dont elle s’adressait à lui. Comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité.

– Bon…, commença–t–elle. Comment allez–vous ?   
– Pourquoi ne pas en venir directement à la raison de votre visite, Miss Granger, et nous sortir ainsi tous deux de notre impasse ?

Hermione lâcha un profond soupir. 

– D’accord… 

Elle fronça les sourcils, mordillant sa lèvre un instant. 

– Qu’est ce qui se passe… ? Entre nous, je veux dire…

Et la question demeura là, suspendue dans l’air qui les séparait et il lui fallait répondre. Ça n’était pas comme s’il pouvait simplement la repousser et lui dire qu’elle s’imaginait des choses. C’était une question légitime et elle méritait une réponse. Il réalisa qu’il pouvait réagir de deux façons. Il pouvait la jouer salaud insensible et lui dire qu’elle ne signifiait rien pour lui, qu’il avait juste besoin de tirer un coup ou il pouvait être honnête, ou du moins raisonnablement sincère avec elle. Considérant que lors de leur dernière conversation à propos d’eux, il avait opté pour la première option – et qu’ils avaient terminé les lèvres scellées – il décida d’essayer l’honnêteté cette fois ci.

– Je ne défierai pas votre intelligence en me contentant de vous rappeler notre dernière discussion à ce sujet, dit–il. De fait, je dois avouer que je ne sais absolument pas ce qui se passe entre nous deux. Il semble évident que nous en sommes tous deux venus à la conclusion que nous nous trouvons l’un l’autre attirants. En dehors de cela, je n’en sais rien.  
– D’accord, acquiesça–t–elle d’un signe de tête. Donc, nous nous trouvons attirants. Et maintenant ?  
– Maintenant rien, rétorqua–t–il crispé. Il nous faut cesser ça, purement et simplement. C’est un comportement inapproprié pour un élève et un professeur.  
– Je croyais que vous ne me feriez pas l’affront de me rappeler notre dernière discussion à ce sujet ?  
– Je…

Il se renfrogna mais admira sa capacité à lui retourner ses mots avec tant d’aisance. 

La petite garce.

Hermione sourit, quitta sa chaise et s’approcha de lui. Sensuellement, elle s’assit sur ses genoux et sentit ses mains caresser automatiquement ses hanches, l’appuyant bien contre lui.

– Appelleriez–vous cela un comportement approprié, Professeur ? s’enquit–elle innocemment.  
– N–non, ce n’en est pas un.

Merlin, était–ce sa voix qui sonnait si aiguë et étouffée ?

Elle trempa un doigt dans son vin et suivit la ligne de ses lèvres avant de se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche pour qu’il puisse lécher l’alcool.

Ohhh, par tous les Saints, il fallait qu’elle cesse immédiatement de faire ça.

– Et ça ? Est–ce approprié, Monsieur ?

Il secoua la tête, son doigt toujours dans sa bouche. Elle rit doucement puis retira sa main, trempa à nouveau son doigt dans son vin et délicatement, respirant la luxure, elle le suça à son tour pour le débarrasser de la délicieuse substance.

La bouche de Snape s’assécha et son sexe se rappela vivement à son esprit. Il fallait qu’elle cesse de faire ça. Il le fallait parce que… parce que le lit était juste là et qu’il lui faudrait environ cinq pas pour l’y emmener.

Hermione termina de sucer chaque petite trace de vin de son doigt et leva un sourcil, frottant sa cuisse contre son érection.

– Je suis sûre que vous trouvez cela approprié, Monsieur…  
– N–non, grinça–t–il.

Elle recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne, savourant ce soudain pouvoir qu’elle exerçait sur lui et il répondit immédiatement, comme si un courant électrique passait entre eux. Ses lèvres se séparèrent et sa langue glissa dans sa bouche, courant le long de ses dents qu’elle avait parfaites et blanches, avant d’y trouver sa langue. Il ne saisissait toujours pas comment quelqu’un pouvait avoir un goût aussi agréable que le sien. Ses bras l’enlacèrent, l’attirant un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit ses mains plonger dans ses cheveux, frissonnant sous ses mains baladeuses et il la déplaça légèrement, l’aidant à passer ses jambes de chaque côté de lui afin qu’elle enserre sa taille. Ses doigts saisirent fermement ses fesses et il se pressa contre elle, frottant son érection contre l’intérieur de ses cuisses. Ils portaient encore beaucoup trop de vêtements pour ça. Elle était si brûlante, il ne pourrait lui échapper, même s’il le voulait. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il voulait juste la soulever et faire ces cinq pas qui les séparaient du lit. Oui, c’était une très bonne idée.

Mais il devait arrêter ça. Il le fallait, tout de suite, parce que quelque chose allait se produire, il le sentait, comme une prémonition, quelque chose était sur le point de…

– Severus ?

Il se releva si vite qu’elle tomba au sol et il se tourna vers la cheminée près du lit, pas celle qui se trouvait face à eux (MerciMerlinMerciMerlinMerciMerlin…), dans laquelle flottait actuellement la tête de Dumbledore. Il se glissa rapidement devant elle de façon à obturer la vision que Dumbledore avait de la chambre.

– Etais–tu en train de travailler ?   
– Non, Albus. Je réunissais certaines lectures…

Hermione s’assit, frottant son postérieur et se cacha derrière une chaise, suffisamment loin de tout champ de vision.

– Alors je vais aller droit au but. Lorsque tu étais à Londres, Lucius Malfoy avait–il l’air… 

Dumbledore grimaça légèrement, cherchant le terme approprié.

– … avait–il l’air en bonne santé… ?  
– Il avait l’air bien, peut–être un peu choqué.  
– Et tu as rencontré Archibald Semeuse ?   
– Le conservateur ? Oui, pourquoi ?  
– Et comment avait–il l’air… ?

Snape fronça les sourcils. 

– Peut–être devriez–vous me dire ce que vous avez en tête, Albus ? 

Dumbledore acquiesça. 

– Je suis sûr que ce n’est rien. Minerva l’a rencontré hier et elle m’a dit qu’il ne lui avait inspiré aucune confiance. Je parlais avec Remus ce matin, il m’a dit quelque chose de similaire. Minerva dit qu’il survolait le sujet Malfoy. J’essaie de me souvenir exactement à quelle occasion j’ai entendu mentionner son nom auparavant mais je ne vois pas. J’ai songé que tu avais peut–être fait la lumière sur ses actes lorsque tu te trouvais là–bas.   
– Il… commença Snape.

Il fixait Dumbledore mais il était conscient du fait que Hermione se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce, bien qu’une discussion au sujet d’Archibald Semeuse ait eu pour effet d’amoindrir son envie.

– Il a proposé d’acheter Lucius et il m’a demandé de parler à Draco d’une vente possible.  
– L’as–tu fait ?   
– Évidemment que non. Le pauvre garçon est assez traumatisé comme ça.  
– Je vais me renseigner au sujet de cet homme. À propos, le Ministère m’a contacté pour me faire savoir qu’ils en avaient terminé avec le Manoir Malfoy.  
– Ont–ils trouvé quelque chose ?  
– Non, Severus, ils n’ont rien trouvé.

Voyant le rictus de Snape, Dumbledore leva un sourcil. 

– Tu crois qu’ils ont manqué quelque chose… ?  
– Tout est possible, Albus, répondit Snape doucement, son rictus toujours en place. 

Dumbledore savait aussi bien que lui que les hommes du Ministère ne trouverait rien que Lucius Malfoy ne souhaitait pas qu’ils trouvent.

– Si tu pouvais dire à Draco que son foyer est à nouveau à sa disposition, je t’en serais reconnaissant.  
– Bien sûr, je…  
– Et, Severus, au sujet de ta petite invitée qui est actuellement derrière une chaise, en face du feu… Je ne t’avertirai qu’une seule et unique fois, sois prudent.

Snape pâlit et baissa les yeux. 

– Oui, Albus, dit–il, sa voix plus basse qu’un soupir. 

Le feu s’éteignit lentement et Dumbledore disparut. Il se tourna face à Hermione qui, debout près du feu, le regardait d’un air aussi secoué que lui.

– C’est terminé, dit–il simplement. Vous devez partir.  
– Mais Severus…   
– Pas de mais, partez.  
– Il n’a pas dit de ne pas le faire !  
– C’est tout comme. 

Il la rejoignit à grands pas. 

– Vous devez partir.  
– Écoutez, il ne reviendra plus maintenant, pas de sitôt du moins. 

Elle essaya de sourire. Peut–être que si elle était plus directe, un peu comme Ron peut–être… 

– Pourquoi on irait pas juste au lit, histoire d’en finir avec ça maintenant… ?  
– QUOI ?!? 

Eh bien, autant pour le tact, elle comprit vite pourquoi Ron s’en sortait aussi mal dans ce domaine. 

– Je… Je veux dire, je…  
– Vous avez déjà eu ce genre de relations avec un homme avant ?

Hermione rougit. 

– Eh bien, non…  
– Je ne pense vraiment pas qu’il s’agisse de quelque chose où il est question d’aller juste au lit et d’en finir avec ça.

Il grimaça. 

– A vrai dire, je dirais que c’est là la différence fondamentale entre vous et moi.  
– Et c’est quoi, au juste ?

Elle croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

– Je ne suggèrerai jamais que nous allions directement au lit en finir avec ça. Certainement pas pour votre première fois.

Hermione en resta bouche bée. 

– Quoi ? Alors maintenant, vous êtes plus romantique que moi, Monsieur Je–me–roule–dans–le–sous–bois–avant–de–disparaître–dans–la–nuit ?  
– JE SUIS REVENU POUR M’ASSURER QUE VOUS ALLIEZ BIEN !  
– ALORS VOUS AVEZ VU CE QUE KRUM FAISAIT ? POURQUOI N’ETES–VOUS PAS INTERVENU ?  
– VOUS AVIEZ L’AIR CAPABLE DE VOUS EN SORTIR TOUTE SEULE !  
– Je t’aime, lâcha–t–elle brutalement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Il la fixa durant ce qui sembla être une éternité avant de lui tourner le dos. 

– Vous ne savez pas ce qu’est l’amour. Vous n’êtes qu’une enfant. Vous ressentez toutes ces sensations mais elles vont vous quitter sous peu.  
– Vous osez présumer que vous en savez plus sur moi que moi ? Je connais ma tête et je connais mon cœur. Je sais ce que je veux et ce dont j’ai besoin. Je me connais. L’amour n’est pas qu’une sensation, je sais à quel point c’est dur parfois mais cela ne signifie pas qu’on ne peut rien tenter.

Il croisa les bras et se mit à marcher de long en large. 

– Vous vous connaissez peut–être, Hermione, mais vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas. Avoir de tels sentiments l’un pour l’autre est impossible avec un tel manque de connaissance.  
– Osez prétendre que vous ne ressentez rien, le défia–t–elle.

Il restait silencieux et elle sourit triomphalement. 

– Je dirai à Dumbledore que c’est ma faute, que c’est moi qui vous ai séduit.  
– Non, réfuta–t–il calmement.  
– Alors c’est tout, c’est ça ? J’ai essayé de vous atteindre et vous avez décidé du contraire ? C’est impossible. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Vous ne m’avez même pas donné une chance de commencer !

Il lui lança un regard furieux. Cette fille était manifestement perturbée. C’était la seule raison plausible qui expliquerait pourquoi elle continuait à argumenter avec lui à ce sujet. Elle avait entendu Dumbledore et elle discutait encore. Il eut un mince sourire. 

– Quand bien même, il faut que cela se termine. Nous ne pouvons plus avoir d’autres contacts l’un avec l’autre en dehors de ceux d’une élève et d’un professeur.  
– Comment allons–nous apprendre à nous connaître si nous ne pouvons pas discuter… ?  
– Et qu’est ce qui vous fait croire que je souhaite apprendre à vous connaître, Miss Granger ?

Hermione déglutit et se força à respirer calmement. 

–À cause de cette nuit–là, nous étions enfermés et nous avons tant parlé. Ce que je ressens lorsque vous me touchez. Je pense que vous voudriez être aimé, je crois qu’au fond, vous souhaitez aimer et être aimé en retour.  
– Quelqu’un aurait dû vous dire, Miss Granger, de ne jamais attribuer ses propres émotions à quelqu’un d’autre.

L’esprit de Hermione s’agita, elle devait trouver un moyen de résoudre ça… Une idée jaillit dans son esprit. Elle devait en faire un défi, elle travaillait toujours mieux si elle avait un but à atteindre, c’était la façon dont elle fonctionnait le mieux. Le traiter comme un défi particulièrement difficile. Et sa date butoir serait… la veille de Noël.

– Des lettres, dit–elle finalement.  
– Quoi ?  
– Je garderai mes distances mais laissez–moi vous écrire. 

Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, il voulait la baiser. Quel danger pourrait entraîner de simples lettres ? S’il disait non, elle continuerait à argumenter encore et encore. 

– Très bien, je vous autorise à m’écrire des lettres.  
– Mais vous devez y répondre.  
– Je ne…

Il s’interrompit. Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas participer, après tout, juste un peu ? 

– Si c’est ce que vous souhaitez.  
– En effet.

Elle sourit avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre la porte. 

– Au revoir, Professeur.  
– Miss Granger ? 

Elle se retourna. Ne sachant pas réellement ce qui le poussait à dire cela, Snape la fixa et lâcha : 

– Plus de rendez–vous avec Viktor Krum.

Hermione sourit. 

– Bien sûr que non, Severus, pourquoi ferais–je une chose pareille ?

oOo

La première lettre arriva le matin suivant. Snape trouva une note superbement scellée du sceau de Poudlard, parfumée de miel et de jasmin, posée sur le plateau de son petit déjeuner. Il la fit tourner entre ses longs doigts fins et l’inspecta suspicieusement. Lorsqu’il fut certain que personne ne le regardait, il la huma.

– Une lettre d’amour, Severus ? 

Il sursauta et regarda Minerva, alarmé.

– Dumbledore m’a dit qu’il t’avait surpris dans ce qui ressemblait fort à une position compromettante mais il était certain de s’être mépris.  
– Vraiment ?   
– Oh, oui. Il a dit qu’il était complètement impossible que ce qu’il croyait avoir vu soit vrai car quand il s’agit de la population étudiante, l’opinion générale s’accorde à dire que tu es un vrai con.

Dumbledore avait dit qu’il était un vrai con ? Snape rougit.

– Eh bien, ouvre cette foutue lettre !

Il tourna le dos à Minerva, se pencha sur le rouleau de parchemin et finit par le décacheter.

« Cher Severus.  
Pourquoi pensez–vous que les gens écrivent des lettres d’amour ? Pensez–vous qu’il s’agisse d’un moyen plus personnel d’écrire, plus intime ? Je ne le comprends pas vraiment mais peut–être que toute inhibition s’envole et que les vrais sentiments peuvent mieux s’exprimer. Je ne suis pas assez habile avec les mots, alors j’ai décidé de laisser d’autres exprimer ce que je ressens pour vous. Je commencerai par un poème dont je pense qu’il pourra vous instruire de mon état d’esprit et de certaines de mes peurs.

Ne laissons mettre empêchement aux épousailles   
Des esprits accordés ; l’amour n’est pas l’amour,   
Qui varie en trouvant que son objet varie,   
Ou recule aussitôt que l’autre a reculé. 

Mais non ! C’est un phare érigé pour toujours,   
Qui voit les ouragans sans jamais en trembler ;   
Il est l’astre guidant toute barque en dérive,   
Dont on prend la hauteur, mais en ignorant sa vertu. 

L’amour n’est pas jouet du temps, même si sous sa faux   
Sont prêtes à tomber les lèvres roses et les joues ;   
Il ne varie avec ses courtes heures ou semaines,   
Mais les emporte au seuil du Jugement dernier. 

Si je faute en ceci et que ma vie le prouve,   
Nul n’a jamais aimé et je n’ai point écrit. [1]

Tout mon amour,

Hermione »

Snape rit doucement, referma la lettre et la rangea dans la poche tout contre sa poitrine.

oOo

Hermione fut déçue de ne recevoir aucune lettre ce jour là et ressentit une profonde détresse en n’en trouvant pas non plus sur son plateau du petit déjeuner le jour suivant. Elle avait vraiment cru que Shakespeare ferait son effet et elle était au bord du désespoir lorsque l’un des hiboux jeta une lettre dans ses mains.

Le parchemin était couleur ardoise, attaché à l’aide d’un ruban gris et scellée par de la cire argentée formant un S sinueux et travaillé.

Elle l’ouvrit rapidement, ne souhaitant pas endommager la présentation parfaite mais elle l’abîma malgré tout.

« Hermione,

Dans les profondeurs les plus étendues du cœur résident ces désirs que personne n’ose nommer.  
Je n’aime pas mon état d’esprit  
Je suis amer, belliqueux, aigri  
Je hais mes jambes, je hais mes mains  
Pour les beaux paysages, je ne ressens rien  
J’appréhende l’aube et sa lumière indéfinie  
Je déteste rejoindre mon lit la nuit  
Je dédaigne les gens, simples comme fervents  
Je ne tolère pas qu’on me taquine gentiment  
Je ne trouve de paix dans ce que je peins ou j’écris  
Mon monde n’est rien qu’un tas de conneries.  
Je suis désillusionné, époumoné  
On pourrait m’arrêter pour mes simples pensées  
Je ne suis pas fou, mais pas ordinaire  
Mes rêves d’autrefois ont fini en Enfer.  
Mon âme est déchirée, mon esprit douloureux.  
Je ne m’aime plus, ne serait-ce qu’un peu.  
Je critique, querelle, lapide, me plains  
Et rien ne m’atteint  
Je frissonne à l’idée de l’humain  
Retomber amoureux semble être mon destin. [2]

Severus. »

Hermione replia la lettre, prise entre le désir et le traumatisme complet. Elle décida de ne pas envoyer de réponse hâtive. Elle voulait garder le rythme d’une lettre par jour et elle travailla tard pour fournir une réponse convenable puis elle la donna à un hibou un peu après minuit pour la livraison du courrier matinal. Si ça continuait ainsi, la compétition promettait d’être intéressante jusqu’à Noël.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] William Shakespeare, sonnet CXVI, Poèmes et sonnets, traduction Armel Guerne, Bibliothèque européenne, ed. Desclée de Brouwer, 1964.  
> [2] Syndrom Recital de Dorothy Parker
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	17. Petite chanson sur l’amour et la haine (3ème partie)

Pour le conservateur Semeuse, c’était devenu une habitude de quitter son lit la nuit, après avoir joui de la gloire de son amant captif et d’aller à son bureau pour organiser la planification des prochains déplacements de l’exposition et la première étape de trois mois d’une longue tournée à travers le pays. Il avait commencé à s’inquiéter pour la sécurité de ses spécimens. Il connaissait bien le musée et il savait comment garder tout ce qui était dans ses murs en sécurité. Mais, à l’extérieur, c’était une autre affaire. 

Quittant sa chambre à coucher et son ange ébouriffé étendu dans son lit, il se dirigea vers son bureau. La logistique qu’impliquait le déplacement de l’exposition était tout simplement accablante et lorsqu’il pensait à son ange, il sentait sa panique augmenter. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, Semeuse deviendrait fou.

Quand l’idée d’une exposition itinérante avait été proposée au début, Semeuse avait contacté MM. Shackleford et Fowles, fabricants des meilleures tentes et chapiteaux sorciers au monde. Ils employaient le même principe Möbius de capacité d’expansion cubique que le musée et ça leur permettait de recréer le même environnement que les musées. Mais ce ne serait quand même qu’une tente et une tente n’avait pas la solidité d’un bâtiment de pierres. Semeuse s’était mis à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, terrifié qu’un danger vienne menacer ses trésors.

Il avait été remarquablement précis quand il avait tracé avec exactitude ce qu’il voulait comme chapiteau. La salle intérieure des vitrines d’exposition devait mesurer très exactement 60 m² et être séparée par une cloison à un tiers du chemin qui menait à la salle. Deux chambres de respectivement 4 m² et 13 m² étaient nécessaires. La première servirait de chambre de préparation où les Mangemorts seraient baignés, habillés et nourris. La seconde chambre serait utilisée pour Semeuse et son ange. Il était également nécessaire de faire divers arrangements pour les elfes de maison, les salles de bains et les cuisines incorporés dans le plan. Le facteur le plus important, cependant, était que le chapiteau devait être impénétrable.

Tandis que les autres exhibés resteraient enfermés dans leurs vitrines la nuit, l’ange serait sorti et prudemment couché dans le lit de Semeuse. Cette pratique serait maintenue pendant toute la tournée. Lucius devait être accessible en tout temps. Semeuse avait envisagé de l’écarter complètement de la manifestation ; après la fin de la tournée, il le ferait probablement. Ainsi Lucius pouvait vivre dans la propre chambre de Semeuse.

Ce n’était plus un problème que d’espérer que le fils lui vendrait son père. Semeuse aurait bientôt les deux. Il était en train de faire les arrangements dans ce sens. Son premier ordre du jour avait été d’en découvrir autant que possible sur ce garçon pour vérifier si oui ou non, il était un spécimen convenable. Ce serait inutile si le gamin n’était qu’un Sang–Mêlé ou s’il était sans ressemblance aucune avec son aîné. Il avait des collections parfaites gâchées par des objets supposément liés mais trop dissemblables, ce qui laissait des doutes sur leur authenticité. Si le gamin convenait, Semeuse devait trouver le meilleur moyen de le prendre au piège. Une fois parvenu à ce petit exploit, ce ne serait qu’une simple formalité de lui faire donner le Baiser par un des Détraqueurs. C’était une tâche relativement facile.

Semeuse avait un statut officiel auprès du Ministère, il n’avait qu’à donner son autorisation et un Détraqueur viendrait. Les Détraqueurs ne discutaient jamais une autorisation. Ils étaient trop pressés d’aspirer les âmes et Semeuse leur en offrirait une. C’était tout ce qui était requis.

Le dossier qu’il attendait était arrivé dans la matinée, juste une semaine après que l’exposition ne soit ouverte au public et que Semeuse n’apprenne l’âge du garçon. La photographie était ancienne, elle datait d’environ cinq ans. Le garçon n’était encore qu’un gamin sur la photo, il n’avait que treize ans. Ses cheveux blond pâle étaient lissés en arrière et il avait un balai à la main. Même à cet âge, la ressemblance était évidente. Le visage commençait à devenir adulte ; le nez gagnait en force et la mâchoire se faisait plus solide. Le garçon de l’image quittait la délicatesse de l’enfance pour devenir l’homme que les gènes de son père lui dictaient. Oh, oui, il était sans aucun doute exactement comme il devait être.

Les notes qui étaient jointes à la photographie étaient à peine plus que des statistiques et elles étaient parfaites pour prouver son authenticité. Il y avait une copie de son certificat de naissance et une brève liste de ses attributs, à la fois physiques et mentaux, ce qui était intéressant pour n’importe quel collectionneur.

Nom : Draconis Antoine Malfoy, né à Londres le 8 avril 1980. Père : Lucius Armand Malfoy. Mère : Narcissa Magdalena Malfoy, née Black. Cheveux : Bond platine. Yeux : Gris. Traits distinctifs : Teint clair, traits pointus. Maison : Serpentard. Intérêts : Quidditch (attrapeur de Serpentard 1992–1998), vol, magie noire, lui–même. Animaux domestiques : Inconnu. Partenaires : Inconnu – voit probablement quelqu’un mais aucune information n’a pu être réunie. Amis : Inconnu. Le sujet passe son temps avec diverses personnes de l’école, cependant, son degré de proximité avec eux reste inconnu. Balai : Nimbus 2001 + Eclair de Feu. Habiletés : Duel, Potions et Métamorphose.

Le rapport était superficiel mais c’était suffisant. Semeuse était certain qu’en dépit de l’existence d’une partenaire inconnue, la petite amie du garçon ne s’avérerait nullement une menace pour ses projets. Ses amis n’étaient pas dénombrables. Ça dépendait grandement de la personnalité du garçon. S’il avait été capable d’effacer la tache d’avoir des parents Mangemorts, il pourrait se révéler populaire et ainsi avoir des amis qui se battraient pour le sauver. Donc, se saisir de lui au grand jour était impossible. Non, Semeuse était bien plus rusé que ça.

Il mit le dossier de côté et retourna au problème du chapiteau et à la question des transports. Il ne pouvait se permettre d’avoir d’autres décès à cause d’un emballage inapproprié. Il se pinça l’arrête du nez, il sentait une migraine arriver et un fort désir de dormir. Il n’avait jamais sorti une collection du musée auparavant et il commençait à se demander si cela méritait vraiment tout le stress que ça impliquait. Retournant à ses papiers, il décida que se déplacer de ville et ville en camion moldu serait probablement le plus sécurisant pour tous les concernés.

Quatre semaines plus tard, l’exposition était prête à voyager.

oOo

Harry décida que cela tenait du désir masochiste que d’aller voir le dernier match de Quidditch avant que l’école ne s’interrompe pour les vacances de Noël. Il pleuvait à verse et le charme utilisé sur les spectateurs pour leur épargner la pluie ne remplissait pas son office avec un franc succès. Le vent fouettait les gradins et le glaçait jusqu’aux os. Il resserra un peu plus ses robes autour de lui. Les sortilèges de chaleur de Harry étaient au mieux médiocres et quand il ne pouvait pas se concentrer, ils étaient tout simplement consternants.

– Alors, je vois que Serpentard botte encore une fois le cul de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit tandis que Draco se laissait tomber sur le banc à côté de lui.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne sortirais pas sous cette putain de pluie ?  
– Et bien, j’ai pas pu résister en voyant Gryffondor se faire battre à plates coutures.

Harry rit puis frissonna en serrant ses robes. Draco roula des yeux.

– Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré, tu sais ?

Il lança un sort de chaleur et observa le corps de Harry se dérouler de la position voûtée qu’il avait précédemment adoptée.

– Merci, chuchota Harry.  
– Pas de problème.

Draco caressa l’os du poignet de Harry de ses doigts sensibles, sentant la chaleur du charme se répandre sur sa peau.

– T’es toujours furax ? demanda–t–il gaiement.  
– J’ai jamais été furax, rétorqua Harry mais son corps se tendit quand même.  
– Bien sûr que si.

Harry avait décidé d’exercer son habileté à faire de la Legilimencie sans baguette et il avait surpris un flash de mémoire chez Draco, ce matin même. C’était bien fait pour lui, il n’aurait pas dû regarder sans permission. Ce qu’il avait vu le dérangeait. Ce n’était pas un crime odieux, ce n’était rien qui pouvait être retenu contre Draco et ça n’aurait pas dû contrarier Harry – sauf que ça le contrariait quand même.

C’était un vieux souvenir, Draco faisait l’amour à une fille. Non, ils ne faisaient pas l’amour. Ils baisaient, ce n’était pas de l’amour. Draco ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Il portait encore ses cheveux plaqués en arrière, même si quelques mèches lui tombaient sur le visage tandis qu’il plongeait dans la fille. C’était une fille de Serpentard mais Harry ne se rappelait pas son nom. Elle pouvait bien être morte maintenant pour ce que Harry en savait. C’était le passé et pourtant, le fait qu’elle soit partie n’allégeait en rien la peine qu’il avait ressentie en voyant ça. Draco n’avait pas encore de cicatrices dans ce souvenir. Harry était dégoûté parce que lui, qui aimait Draco au–delà de tout, devait faire avec ce qui restait des suites de la guerre tandis que cette fille, qui ne signifiait rien, avait eu Draco entier et parfait. Draco martelait le corps de la fille ; durement et rapidement, avec tant de passion qu’il avait crié quand il avait joui, enfoncé en elle jusqu’à la garde.

Harry avait vu cette scène, trop mortifié pour cesser de la regarder et il n’avait pu que se demander comment Draco serait jamais satisfait avec lui. Draco ne pourrait jamais faire ça avec lui. Il ne pourrait jamais entrer en lui avec une telle force, Harry en était certain. Même quand ils coucheraient enfin ensemble et ils étaient d’accord pour le faire, Draco ne serait jamais capable de faire ça, pas sans écarteler Harry durant le processus.

– On ne va pas s’étendre là–dessus, fit Draco, en tirant un sachet de bonbons de sa poche pour en offrir à Harry. En fait, c’est moi qui devrais être furax contre toi d’abord, parce que tu es venu tripoter ma tête.

Harry haussa les épaules, il devait admettre qu’il se sentait profondément honteux de lui.

– Alors, pourquoi tu l’es pas ?  
– Eh bien, sourit largement Draco, tu as joliment bien appris ta leçon, tu n’es pas très heureux de ce que tu as trouvé, hein ?

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda dans le sachet, à la recherche de quelque chose qu’il aimait. Draco avait la mauvaise habitude d’aller chez Honeydukes et d’acheter les bonbons que toute personne normale aurait dédaignés. Il aimait vraiment les dragées de Bertie Crochue au goût de tripes. Finalement, Harry trouva un bâton de réglisse qui – il en était certain – n’avait été mis là que pour lui.

La voix du commentateur résonna dans le stade. Serpentard menait 210 à 90. Aucun des attrapeurs ne paraissaient avoir la moindre idée de l’endroit où se trouvait le vif d’or et la pluie n’aidait pas. Les deux équipes semblaient exténuées et le jeu pouvait encore continuer des heures. Même McGonagall avait l’air sur le point de considérer la victoire comme entérinée et d’accorder le match à Serpentard. Snape semblait vouloir étrangler le premier venu si le jeu ne se terminait pas bientôt.

– Tu fais quoi pour Noël ? demanda Draco, en piochant un nid de cafard en souriant.  
– Rien, répliqua Harry. Et si tu veux m’embrasser à un moment ou à un autre ce soir, tu ne mets pas ça dans ta bouche.

Draco regarda le nid avec regret et le remit dans le sac. 

– Je pensais que tu pourrais venir au Manoir.

Harry le dévisagea, alarmé.

– Tu t’en vas ?  
– Je pensais que tu pourrais vouloir venir avec moi.  
– Au… Au Manoir Malfoy ?  
– Oui, confirma Draco en riant. La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, c’était le seul manoir que je possédais.

Harry avait déjà vu le Manoir avant, depuis l’extérieur, du moins. Il y avait eu une bataille de sortilèges, là–bas. Il y avait eu une réunion de Mangemorts et l’Ordre était venu pour tenter d’attraper quelques uns des membres les plus importants de l’armée de Voldemort. Ils avaient été désespérément mal préparés. La seule chose qu’ils avaient obtenue avait été la mort de vingt personnes et la prise limitée de quelques Mangemorts – il s’était trouvé que l’un d’eux était la mère de Draco. À cette époque, il n’y avait pas pensé en tant que maison de Draco, c’était juste un endroit où il avait combattu, un endroit où quelque chose de terrible était arrivé, un des endroits qui hantait ses rêves. L’idée d’y revenir était terrifiante.

Pourtant, ce serait deux semaines avec Draco. Deux semaines, seul avec Draco. Personne pour les déranger, ils n’auraient plus à se glisser furtivement, il n’aurait plus à se cacher sous sa cape d’invisibilité pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Il n’aurait plus à retourner dans son propre lit !

– Hum… Bien sûr, si tu veux que je vienne, répondit calmement Harry.  
– Super, s’enthousiasma Draco. Je pensais demander à Hermione aussi.  
– Hermione ?

Bien, autant pour l’intimité.

Draco vit son expression sur son visage et rit.

– Maintenant, pas de panique. Il se trouve que je sais qu’elle a planifié sa grande séduction pour la veille de Noël.

Ils regardèrent tous les deux en même temps vers Snape qui essayait télépathiquement d’indiquer à chaque attrapeur où se trouvait le vif d’or. Il se disait que s’il pouvait le voir, pourquoi diable les attrapeurs n’arrivaient pas à repérer ce foutu machin ?

– Alors, elle va refuser ton offre au profit du connard graisseux au grand nez assis là–bas ?  
– Oui, et, s’il te plait, garde à l’esprit que ce connard graisseux au grand nez assis là–bas est aussi mon parrain et que j’y suis plutôt attaché.

Harry haussa les épaules, le fait que quiconque puisse être attaché à Snape le dépassait. 

– Mais elle va refuser ton offre, répéta–t–il.  
– C’est exact, ainsi toute obligation envers elle sera remplie et nous pourrons déambuler tout nus, pendant deux semaines.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire. Ces vacances s’annonçaient bigrement bien.

oOo

L’aube de la veille de Noël se leva et la plupart des étudiants étaient prêts à partir directement après le petit–déjeuner. Hermione était assise sur son lit et observait Lavande mettre quelques objets supplémentaires sur la coiffeuse. Lavande avait fait ses bagages et elle était prête à prendre le Poudlard Express en partance pour Londres, tandis que Hermione était vêtue d’un vieux jean et d’un sweat shirt rose.

– Okay, fit Lavande en désignant la coiffeuse. Ceci est mon nouveau super sérum pour cheveux raviveur de boucles de Gilderoy Lockhart, rappelle–toi, m’en mets pas trop, il dit dans sa lettre de la semaine dernière qu’il aime tes cheveux sauvages et indomptables, alors mets–en juste un peu sur tes cheveux encore humides et ça donnera de jolies boucles brillantes. Je t’ai fabriqué des parfums, là, et ça, c’est de l’huile pour le bain qui va te faire sentir merveilleusement bon et super sexy.

Hermione hocha la tête en prenant l’huile pour la humer. Ça sentait bon, un excellent mélange.

– Si tu veux lui faire un massage, tu peux aussi t’en servir, elle est comestible alors tu peux en mettre partout où tu veux.

Hermione rougit. 

– Je ne sais pas faire les massages.  
– Alors garde tes caresses agréables et douces.

Lavande prit un livre et l’agita devant le visage de Hermione.

– Ceci est L’art de faire l’amour à un homme [1] écrit par Lou Paget. Bon, c’est un livre moldu mais il t’indiquera pas à pas comment tailler une pipe. Lis–le avant d’aller dans sa chambre.

Hermione rougit encore une fois.

– Fais–moi confiance, sourit Lavande d’un air narquois. Il va t’adorer pour ça.  
– Très bien, acquiesça Hermione en prenant une profonde inspiration. Je fais quoi si je ne peux pas l’amener au lit ?

Lavande secoua la tête.

– Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui poserait problème.  
– Il peut se montrer joliment têtu quand il veut.

Lavande roula des yeux encore une fois.

– Écoute, vous vous êtes écrit des lettres pendant cinq semaines, non ?  
– Si.  
– Et tu peux, s’il te plait, me relire celle qu’il t’a envoyée ce matin ?

Hermione la sortit du paquet posé sur le tiroir du haut et sourit.

« La convoitise m’enchaîne. Lorsque tu relèves tes paupières, c’est comme si tu ôtais tes vêtements un à un et, bien que je sache que te désirer est un péché, parfois le péché est un plaisir. » [2]

– Alors, tu n’auras aucun problème.

Lavande sourit, qui eût jamais cru que le Maître des Potions pouvait écrire ça ?

– Tu as le négligé que je t’ai donné ?  
– Ouais.  
– Et la robe noire que tu porteras au dîner ?  
– Ouais.  
– Bon, tu es prête.

Lavande enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et ouvrit les bras.

– Sers–moi dans tes bras avant que je parte.

Hermione l’étreignit maladroitement et Lavande murmura un « bonne chance » à son oreille avant de diriger sa malle vers la sortie.

C’était étrange de passer Noël toute seule. Elle ne l’avait jamais fait avant. Mais elle ne serait pas seule. Elle serait avec Severus.

Elle ne souciait pas d’être la seule à rester dans la tour sud–ouest ; même Harry, inconditionnel résident de Poudlard à Noël, partait cette année. Bien sûr, peu de gens savaient où allait Harry. Il avait dit à Ron qu’il allait à Grimault Place. En considérant que Ron n’avait pas encore accepté le fait que Harry était poli avec Draco, il n’avait pas besoin de connaître la vérité, pas encore, de toute façon.

En vérité, Hermione sentait grandir son appréhension pour Ron. Elle avait exprimé son inquiétude à Harry mais il avait écarté ses craintes. Cependant, elle n’arrivait à les mettre de côté. La colère de Ron, son détachement grandissant envers tous ceux qui l’aimaient, ça ne lui convenait pas très bien. Ron avait toujours été loyal, presque à l’excès. Même quand elle savait que la jalousie le rongeait, même quand il jouait les seconds violons du plus célèbre garçon du monde sorcier, Ron était resté fermement aux côtés de Harry. Brusquement, il frappait dans tous les sens et semblait indifférent aux sentiments des autres, exceptés les siens.

Il avait ri de l’Exposition de Mangemorts. Cette photographie dans la Gazette du Sorcier en avait hanté plus d’un mais Ron, lui, avait acheté toutes les copies qu’il avait pu trouver et les avait collées partout dans la salle commune et sur la porte de Draco. Bien qu’il n’eût jamais apprécié Draco et que l’animosité entre les Malfoy et les Weasley fût légendaire, Hermione n’aurait pas cru qu’il pouvait se montrer si ouvertement cruel. Ses actions étaient au–delà de la simple antipathie ou de la rivalité. Il semblait plein d’une malveillance haineuse qui ne connaissait aucune frontière… et elle n’était dirigée que contre une seule personne. Il voulait blesser Draco et il le voulait même si ça lui coûtait le respect de ses amis.

Elle sourit et agita la main en signe d’au revoir à Lavande. Harry sortit de sa chambre avec sa malle. Ron et lui ne se parlaient pas vraiment et Ron faillit le percuter avec sa propre malle en dépassant. Hermione remarqua que le contrat était fourré sous son bras. Harry lui avait dit que Ron était devenu assez obsédé, il le vérifiait trois fois par jour et lui faisait mener une vie infernale au sujet de son possible manque de succès. En dépit de ses piètres résultats sur le pacte et l’abondance de roses en boutons de Harry, Ron se moquait de lui et de son apparente inaptitude à obtenir une rose pleinement épanouie comme si c’était une preuve d’échec. Tout ceci, ajouté aux constantes attaques verbales – et occasionnellement physiques – de Ron sur Draco, avait provoqué l’attitude froide de Harry et il se sentait assez peu concerné par les problèmes que Ron pouvait avoir.

Pas que Ron recherchât de la sympathie. Dans son état d’esprit actuel, Harry et Hermione pouvaient bien aller se faire voir, il s’en fichait. Il considérait toute amitié avec Draco Malfoy – ou le fait de prendre sa défense – comme un acte de trahison. Il avait décidé de couper les ponts avec eux.

– Eh !

Hermione sursauta puis rit de sa frayeur. Draco se tenait à côté d’elle, il avait l’air exquis dans son pull noir et son jean bleu ; elle devait bien l’admettre, Harry avait vraiment un petit ami craquant.

– Je vois que tu es prêt à partir, dit–elle à voix basse.  
– Absolument, je peux à peine attendre d’être chez moi, confirma–t–il en souriant largement.

Hermione agita la main vers Ron qui ricana.

– Bonnes vacances, la Belette, dit Draco de sa voix traînante. Si t’as de la chance, peut–être que t’auras les vieilles bottes de ton frère en cadeau.  
– Arrête de faire le con, Draco ! siffla Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils vers eux, il essayait d’encourager Hedwige à entrer dans sa cage mais elle n’était pas décidée.

– N’aie as peur, la Fouine, on ne sait jamais, peut–être qu’avec un peu de bol, ce mois–ci, ils oublieront de t’envoyer la facture pour torcher le cul de ton père.  
– Va te faire foutre, petit merd…  
– PUTAIN ! VOUS POURRIEZ LA FERMER TOUS LES DEUX, S’IL VOUS PLAIT ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Harry. Ron adressa un dernier ricanement à Draco et se tourna pour quitter la tour sans dire au revoir à personne. Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna. Harry avait réussi à pousser Hedwige dans sa cage et il verrouillait la porte.

– T’es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda Draco à Hermione, sur un ton furieux.

Eh bien, avec cette humeur, non.

– Oh, non. Ça ne me dit rien de passer les deux prochaines semaines à jouer la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Il lui tendit une petite bouteille de cristal, toujours en colère mais il se força à lui sourire.

– C’est un Portoloin. Il a été ensorcelé pour t’amener au Manoir. Si tu t’ennuies ou si tu changes d’avis, tu n’as qu’à tenir la base immobile, tourner le haut et tu seras avec nous.  
– Merci.

Elle sourit, même lorsqu’il boudait, il était mignon. Regardant autour d’elle, elle remarqua que la salle commune était vide, à part eux trois. Harry était assis sur sa malle et avait l’air un peu emmerdé et Draco boudait. Le début de leurs vacances ensemble ne s’annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Mais Harry n’avait pas ramené sa malle dans sa chambre, alors assurément, ils partaient toujours.

Hermione les embrassa tous les deux, leur souhaita un Joyeux Noël et les observa tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte. Ils ne partaient pas en train, l’idée était d’aller à Pré–au–Lard et de transplaner. Ce qui la laissait seule pour exécuter la dernière phase de son plan de séduction.

oOo

Harry arriva au Manoir Malfoy quelques secondes après Draco. Il s’était attendu à apparaître à l’intérieur mais il se retrouva dans la cour avec une vue impressionnante sur la maison elle–même. Il découvrirait plus tard qu’il était impossible de transplaner directement dans la maison, un Portoloin était nécessaire pour le faire et Draco avait donné le seul Portoloin destiné à cet usage à Hermione si elle changeait d’avis et choisissait de les rejoindre.

Il connaissait un peu l’histoire de la maison. Elle avait été érigée sur le site d’un prieuré médiéval. Aux temps de la dissolution des religions, il avait été racheté par le Vicomte de Malfoi qui avait fui en Angleterre en 1486 pour tenter d’échapper à la Chasse aux Sorciers qui frappait l’Europe. Le Vicomte et, par la suite, ses descendants, avait vécu dans le prieuré d’origine qui avait été rasé par les Moldus en 1597. Il fallait voir là l’explication de la haine des Malfoy pour les Moldus. La famille Malfoy avait presque été décimée par la Chasse aux Sorciers, comme de nombreuses familles de Sang–Pur. Bien sûr, finalement, la plus grande partie des victimes de la chasse était constituée d’infortunés Moldus qui n’avaient aucun pouvoir du tout. La construction de la maison actuelle avait pris environ vingt ans et depuis lors, elle était le foyer de la famille. Elle avait été bâtie dans le style néo–populaire italien en vogue à l’époque. On avait employé des artisans venus d’Italie pour exécuter les décorations intérieures et l’ameublement assorti. Les jardins n’avaient été achevés qu’au 18ème siècle lorsque les jardins à la française, l’orangeraie et les terrasses avaient été aménagés. Le périmètre de sécurité de la maison était si puissant qu’il semblait scintiller comme un mirage.

Une partie entière avait presque été perdue durant la guerre, l’année précédente.

Harry devait tous ces détails sur l’endroit à Hermione qui avait fait des recherches après qu’il lui eut annoncé qu’il y allait pour les vacances.

En regardant la propriété, Harry se fichait complètement qu’elle ait été construite dans un style italien ou que les jardins soient considérables, il ne pouvait voir qu’une seule chose. Putain, c’était énorme. Il réalisa qu’il se tenait dans la cour où, une année plus tôt, une bataille avait eu lieu et où il avait accidentellement fait exploser le chien de chasse des Malfoy en mille morceaux composés de chair et d’os sanguinolents. Harry remua nerveusement sur place en se demandant si Draco savait qu’il avait tué son animal domestique. Il commençait à se dire que c’était une mauvaise idée de venir ici.

– Alors ?

Harry regarda Draco et essaya de sourire. Mais il ne réussit à produire qu’une grimace. Pas vraiment la réaction que Draco attendait.

– C’est quand même pas si mal, dit–il en haussant un sourcil irrité.  
– C’est très… grand.

Draco haussa les épaules. 

– Tu vas t’y habituer.

Il marcha jusqu’aux portes et tandis qu’il s’approchait, elles s’ouvrirent en signe de bienvenue. Le Maître était de retour au foyer, la maison reconnaissait son propriétaire. Harry hésita un instant et suivit Draco à l’intérieur, loin du froid de l’hiver.

La pièce dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était un petit hall d’entrée dont la particularité était une large cheminée de marbre ; assez imposante pour qu’un homme puisse s’y tenir debout. C’était l’entrée, quiconque arrivait par le réseau de Cheminette ou par Portoloin atterrissait là et était accueilli par l’elfe de maison qui, maintenant, ouvrait une seconde porte. Il dévisagea Draco comme s’il voyait un fantôme.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Ce n’était le grand hall d’entrée qu’il attendait. D’ailleurs, il ne savait pas très bien à quoi il s’était attendu, mais certainement pas à ça. Peut–être qu’il pensait qu’ils étalaient leurs richesses et leur pouvoir dès l’arrivée de petits sorciers insignifiants. À la place, cette petite pièce donnait une première impression. C’était agréablement chaleureux et Harry suspecta qu’elle fut enchantée pour l’être. Le long d’un mur, en face de la cheminée, il y avait une patère pour accrocher manteaux et capes. Harry remarqua, mal à l’aise, que de nombreux manteaux y étaient déjà suspendus. Il en reconnu un. Il avait vu Lucius Malfoy porter cette lourde cape de voyage en laine, le détail des serpents enlacés lui brûlait presque le cerveau. Il frissonna. Que leurs capes soient là, suspendues comme s’ils étaient à la maison, comme si la guerre n’avait jamais eu lieu, semblait angoissant. Il y avait même des bottes Wellington alignées sur le casier à chaussures et des parapluies dans le porte–parapluies. Un banc étroit était placé contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Une paire de gants de cuir noir avait été jetée là, avec désinvolture, puis oubliée. Draco les prit et les tourna dans sa main, puis il jeta un coup d’œil vers Harry et les reposa rapidement.

Cette pièce faisait indubitablement penser que c’était le foyer de quelqu’un. Une maison familiale et Harry se sentit gêné. Il n’avait pas sa place ici.

Draco se tourna vers l’elfe qui se tenait toujours vers la porte, une expression de surprise figée sur le visage.

– Bon, je suppose que Non ne t’a pas dit que je venais, lui dit Draco, avec un certain dédain qui fit presque rire Harry. 

La façon dont les Malfoy traitaient leurs elfes de maison était légendaire, il est certain que Draco se contenait à cause de lui.

– Non, Maître Draco, Monsieur, bégaya l’elfe. Mais… mais c’est un honneur de vous avoir à la maison, Monsieur.  
– Monte nos malles.

Draco marcha impérieusement devant l’elfe, Harry se retourna tandis qu’il le dépassait, il sourit et murmura : « Excuse–moi » à l’elfe qui faillit s’évanouir sous le choc.

– Tu n’as pas à leur parler, tu sais, fit Draco, ils ne s’y attendent pas.  
– Oui, je sais mais c’est poli.

Draco roula des yeux.

– D’accord, peu importe. Maintenant, tu veux la visite à deux Mornilles ou tu veux voir notre chambre ?  
– Ce qui vient en premier.

Harry regarda autour de lui et il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir le souffle coupé. Ceci était ce à quoi il s’était attendu dans l’entrée. Une énorme antichambre semblait exploser du petit hall d’entrée. Les statues de marbre paraissaient afficher une expression de mépris dans leur coin et chuchotaient entre elles. Des douzaines de tableaux ornaient les murs. Les ancêtres Malfoy avaient baissé les yeux et fixaient Harry, tous avaient un ensemble de traits distinctifs. Yeux gris, cheveux blonds et une beauté qu’il n’arrivait pas à sonder. Harry pouvait les entendre murmurer en secouant leurs têtes et en le regardant longuement. Plus d’une fois, il entendit le mot Sang–Mêlé et il était sur le point de pivoter pour s’en aller lorsque Draco commenta plutôt bruyamment :

– T’inquiète pas à propos des portraits, ils s’y habitueront bien assez tôt.

Les tableaux se turent.

– Hum, Draco… commença Harry. 

Il tenta de sourire mais échoua misérablement.

– Je ne crois pas que c’était une bonne idée. Peut–être que je devrais retourner à l’école.

Draco pivota sur ses talons.

– Pourquoi ?  
– Je… Je me sens pas vraiment à l’aise ici. Je veux dire, c’est ta famille… je veux dire…  
Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Écoute, c’est juste une maison. Je sais ce qui est arrivé ici, j’étais là quand ça s’est passé. Je sais que tu as tué mon chien, je sais que tu as aidé à descendre ma mère et je sais que c’est un peu intimidant mais c’est juste une maison. Tu peux bien lui donner une chance, non ? Je veux dire, en dehors des deux jours où j’ai des trucs à faire, je serai ici, avec toi, tout le temps. Il ne va rien t’arriver, tu pourrais même…  
– Attends un peu, l’interrompit Harry. Quels deux jours ? Je croyais qu’on était venus ici pour passer du temps… ensemble.  
– C’est le cas, confirma Draco. Mais il y a deux ou trois choses que je dois faire.  
– Comme quoi ?  
– Bon dieu, Harry, on dirait une poissonnière, sourit Draco tandis que Harry devenait rouge de colère. Bon, premièrement, l’Exposition des Mangemorts est à Salisbury Plain, alors, je vais y aller et…  
– TU QUOI ? 

La voix de Harry raisonna à travers le hall et les portraits recommencèrent à marmonner entre eux.

– Pourquoi diable tu veux aller voir ça ? Tu n’as pas besoin d’y aller. T’es maso ou quoi ?

Draco prit une profonde inspiration.

– Je veux juste voir s’il va bien, peut–être parler au conservateur, m’assurer que personne n’essaie de faire quoi que ce soit. Si c’était ton père, tu ferais la même chose.

C’était probablement vrai mais il n’allait pas le faire savoir à Draco. C’était censé être leurs vacances et maintenant, Draco devait brusquement faire un voyage d’une journée et le laisser dans cette misérable maison. Il tourna et monta l’escalier, suivant Draco, Merlin seul savait où. Le dernier seigneur du Manoir le regarda fixement depuis le cadre de son portait et se moqua de lui.

– Je ne crois pas que ta maison m’apprécie, marmonna–t–il en frôlant la toile, s’attendant à moitié à ce que Lucius tende la main pour l’attraper.  
– Probablement pas, elle sait que tu as essayé de la tuer.  
– Je croyais que tu avais dit que c’était seulement une maison.

Draco sourit largement.

– En effet.

Harry soupira.

– Alors, c’est quoi le second truc que tu dois faire qui t’oblige à me laisser ? demanda–t–il d’une voix boudeuse.  
– Je dois aller voir Pansy.  
– Pansy ? 

Harry sentit la jalousie lui brûler le ventre.

– Pansy Parkinson, de l’école, tu te rappelles ?

Harry s’en souvenait très bien.

– Pansy–face–de–pékinois ? demanda–t–il en riant.

Draco, à mi–chemin dans l’escalier, se retourna, le visage mortellement sérieux.

– Ne l’appelle pas comme ça, dit–il à voix basse.

Harry sentit l’étincelle de jalousie se muer en feu d’enfer.

– Pourquoi pas ? ricana–t–il. Elle ressemble à un pékinois. Elle est quoi pour toi, une de tes ex ?  
– Tu laisses tes peurs secrètes se montrer, Potter, fit Draco, mais il n’y avait aucun humour dans sa voix traînante.  
– Alors, dis–moi pourquoi tu dois aller voir une des tes ex, dit Harry, amer. T’as envie de t’envoyer en l’air, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
– Maintenant, tu parles comme la Belette, rétorqua calmement Draco. Pour ta gouverne, sache qu’elle n’a jamais été ma maîtresse. Cependant, c’est mon amie. Ses parents sont morts durant la guerre et on l’a forcée à les regarder se faire assassiner puis elle s’est fait violer par trois hommes qui avaient deux fois son âge. Elle a tenté de se suicider en se jetant dans un lac en se lançant un sort de stupéfixion. Son oncle l’a trouvée et on l’a placée à Ste–Mangouste jusqu’à maintenant. Elle est arrivée chez elle depuis trois jours et je pense que j’ai le droit d’y aller pour la voir.

Harry rougit de honte.

– Je… Je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas.  
– Alors ne t’avise plus de juger les relations que j’ai avec tous ceux que je connais. Tu crois vraiment que je me serais ennuyé à t’amener ici si c’était pour me précipiter dehors tirer un petit coup vite fait ? Si jamais tu reparles mal d’un de mes amis, qu’il soit mort ou encore en vie, une seule fois, tu pourras considérer que c’est terminé entre nous.

Le visage de Harry était brûlant, il sentait des larmes dans ses yeux et se força à les refouler. Il aurait vraiment dû partir, c’était une erreur. Mais au lieu de se détourner et de s’enfuir dans l’escalier, il acquiesça instinctivement. Draco redescendit deux marches et souleva le visage de Harry vers le sien. Il l’embrassa doucement et Harry répondit avec une brusque intensité.

– Maître ?

Ils se séparèrent promptement et Harry baissa les yeux pour voir un autre elfe de maison, à côté de Draco. Il était particulièrement petit, bien plus petit que Dobby et il affichait un tel air de supériorité que Harry n’en croyait pas ses yeux. Le visage de Draco se fendit d’un large sourire.

– Non !  
– Maître Draco, dit l’elfe de maison sans faire de révérence ni quoi que se soit. Vous êtes en retard. Je vous attendais hier soir.  
– Nous avons été retardés.

A la référence au « nous », l’elfe se tourna et dévisagea Harry, de haut en bas.

– Qui est–ce ?  
– Non, voici Harry, Harry, c’est Non.

Harry sourit à l’elfe, il n’arrivait pas à croire que Draco le présentait vraiment à un elfe.

– Salut, Non, dit–il en lui tendant sa main.

Non ne prit pas la main, à la place, il regarda à nouveau Harry de haut en bas et lui jeta indéniablement une œillade furieuse.

– Harry ? répéta l’elfe d’une voix aiguë à Draco. Harry Potter ?  
– Oui, Non, Harry Potter.

Non regarda Draco et secoua la tête.

– Je ne pense pas que votre père approuverait.  
– Sans doute, mais Père n’est pas là, n’est–ce pas ?

Non reporta son regard sur Harry.

– Je vais vous monter les appartements des invités.  
– Non, l’interrompit Draco.

L’elfe le regarda, interrogateur. 

– Harry reste avec moi.

La petite créature secoua la tête encore une fois. Le père du garçon n’approuverait assurément pas.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] How to be a Great Lover par Linda-Lou Paget.  
> [2] Lord Byron, Don Juan
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	18. Petite chanson sur l’amour et la haine (4ème partie)

Krum sentait une désagréable pluie froide couler sur son visage, elle éventait l’odeur douce–amère que dégageaient les fleurs fanées. Il se trouvait devant le fossé où il avait jeté tous les bouquets qu’elle avait refusés. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux ; à cette distance, il pouvait voir les diligences emmener les élèves jusqu’au train ; mais pas elle. Il savait qu’elle ne partait pas. La pluie tombait avec constance, collant ses longues robes noires trempées contre son corps. Dans son pays, il y avait de la belle neige blanche en hiver, alors qu’ici il semblait impossible que la pluie se transforme un jour en neige fraîche. Il était pourtant sûr que la dernière fois qu’il était venu au château, il neigeait. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis.

Il avait l’impression d’avoir vécu un rêve et de s’être brusquement réveillé. Il prit conscience de l’endroit où il se trouvait et de ses environs. De ce qu’il faisait ici, à Poudlard. Sa vie chez lui avait–elle été si horrible qu’il avait préféré venir s’enterrer en Angleterre, où il pleuvait tout le temps ? Au fond de lui, il savait que ce n’était pas pour ça. Il avait essayé de se persuader qu’il n’avait jamais su qu’elle était là mais, intérieurement, il était sûr qu’elle reviendrait à Poudlard. Elle lui en avait toujours parlé, dans toutes ses lettres, qu’il avait gardées. En fait, il se sentait comme une simple pièce d’échiquier, dans une partie jouée par le destin. C’était son destin de voir la victoire de Hermione. Il n’était rien de plus qu’une mise dans ce jeu.

Krum serra ses bras autour de lui et regarda vers le château. Bien que son corps soit aussi raide que la pierre, il ne ressentait pas le froid. Ses cheveux humides se collaient sur son visage ; il se dirigea vers les escaliers, troublant l’apparente tranquillité des alentours.

Cet endroit n’était pas un refuge pour lui. Le château, avec ses effrayantes gargouilles en pierre qui semblaient le fixer, ressemblait à une salle de torture : le rejet de Hermione lui pesait. Lui, qui avait été champion de Bulgarie et qui pouvait le redevenir. Lui, qui était le héros de son école et qui pouvait y enseigner. Au lieu de ça, il se traînait à ses genoux, accablé par les prétentions d’une fille sans rang et de sang impur. Il mettait le monde à ses pieds et elle ne s’en rendait même pas compte. Elle aurait dû comprendre tout ce qu’il avait abandonné pour elle !

Ce choix qu’il avait fait, il y avait si longtemps déjà, de la choisir comme cavalière au Bal de Noël, lui avait coûté cher. Ses camarades en avaient fait des gorges chaudes sur son compte, sans aucun respect. Le champion de Durmstrang choisissant une Sang–de–Bourbe, quel déshonneur ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Ça oui, il était champion : elle l’avait ruiné aussi simplement et sûrement que la guerre avait détruit ses parents.

Il était temps de récupérer ce qu’il avait perdu. Il était temps de se reprendre, elle allait bien voir qui il était.

oOo

C’était si étrange d’être totalement seule à Poudlard. Hermione trouva le vieux château si paisible qu’elle en vint presque à souhaiter qu’il en soit ainsi toute l’année. Très peu d’élèves étaient restés, et aucun à Gryffondor. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les familles se concentraient et se renfermaient sur leurs enfants. Hermione, elle, s’était presque fâchée avec ses parents parce qu’elle avait voulu revenir à l’école des sorciers. Qu’elle reste pour Noël les avait arrangés.

Hermione se trempa pendant deux heures dans un bain délassant, appréciant de ne pas devoir parler ou le partager. L’huile de bain concoctée par Lavande était tout bonnement incroyable, elle avait l’impression de flotter lorsqu’elle sortit de l’eau. La jeune fille se prépara lentement et soigneusement, sachant qu’elle devait être séduisante, tout ceux qui étaient restés à Poudlard mangeaient ensemble ce soir.

Comme Lavande l’avait promis, le shampooing avait ondulé ses cheveux en une longue crinière brillante. Hermione suivit encore les conseils de Lavande et n’appliqua que très peu de maquillage, juste du mascara et du brillant à lèvres. Au lieu des lourdes robes de l’école, elle s’habilla d’une simple robe noire et longue, avec un profond décolleté et de longues manches. Elle, qui avait toujours un reproche à se faire, dut reconnaître qu’elle n’était pas mal du tout.

Enfin, Hermione descendit dîner, elle semblait flotter sur un petit nuage et se sentait comme la plus grande des séductrices. Elle sourit à l’assemblée et s’assit avec élégance.

– Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir, ma chère.  
– Merci, Professeur Dumbledore.  
– Oui, tu es trrrès jolie ce soirrr, Herrr–mion–neuu.  
– Merci, Viktor, murmura–t–elle en rougissant.

Hermione regarda autour d’elle. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important, de crucial pour son plan.

– Hum, Professeur Dumbledore, où sont les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ?

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux scintillèrent lorsqu’il la regarda par–dessus ses lunettes en demi–lune :

– Ah, oui. Eh bien, voyez–vous, ils ont décidé d’aller voir du pays et de partir quelques jours en vacances loin de Poudlard.

Oh.

oOo

Elle allait le tuer. Oui, elle allait tuer Severus Snape. Elle lui avait déjà dépêché une lettre incendiaire où elle lui disait sa façon de penser et la lui avait envoyée par hibou. Cela ne mènerait à rien, sans adresse, la lettre pouvait mettre des jours à arriver ; en fait elle aurait voulu pouvoir le réduire en miettes dès maintenant ! Comment cette espèce de vieille chauve–souris graisseuse avait pu partir sans la prévenir et lui dire où il allait ? Elle n’était restée à Poudlard que parce qu’elle croyait qu’il y serait ! Elle s’était éloignée de sa famille pour pouvoir rester ! Il le savait, elle le lui avait dit dans une lettre, elle en était sûre.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit : il était parti à cause d’elle, parce que précisément il savait qu’elle serait là. Comme elle n’était pas au courant de la fête de McGonagall et de leur précédent arrangement, Hermione ne pouvait concevoir d’autre raison à son départ. Cette certitude lui fit mal. Snape s’éloignait en vitesse, il n’avait jamais voulu être avec elle.

Hermione contempla le magnifique déshabillé que Lavande avait choisi pour elle. Quelle perte. Longue et élégante, la robe était d’une soie très fine, bordée de légers froncements avec de fines bretelles. Elle était trop longue pour Hermione, elle touchait le sol, mais Lavande avait insisté pour ne rien changer car ça la rendait plus romantique. La sensation du doux tissu contre sa peau était quasiment érotique, comme du plaisir liquide lui glissant sur son corps. Ce serait une honte de la gâcher en la portant cette nuit alors qu’elle était seule mais elle avait tellement voulu la mettre qu’elle la passa et s’émerveilla des sensations ressenties alors que le vêtement glissait vers le sol sur ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches.

Bien sûr, elle avait pensé aller au manoir Malfoy. Après tout, elle avait bien été invitée et son plan avait tourné court. Cependant, Harry et Draco avaient vraiment besoin de se connaître autrement que par quelques nuits volées et aussi surmonter les sept années qu’ils avaient passées à se jeter des maléfices.

En outre, être seule à Poudlard pouvait avoir de gros avantages : elle pouvait étudier, lire, sans personne pour l’arrêter ou lui dire qu’elle était d’un ennui mortel. Hermione pourrait aussi se remettre de sa douloureuse rupture avec Snape.

Décidant qu’il était trop tôt pour dormir, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle commune. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée depuis le début de la journée et la pièce était agréablement chaude. Il n’y avait personne, donc pas besoin de remettre ses robes. Elle pourrait même se boire un bon verre devant le feu, la décadence même dans cette belle robe. Hermione remarqua un livre ouvert par terre et soupira en se penchant pour le ramasser. Elle qui avait presque une vénération pour les livres, jamais elle n’en laisserait un ouvert à l’envers, c’était prendre le risque de fendre sa couverture ! Hermione l’examina, c’était le Malleus Malifecarum [1].

Elle fronça les sourcils ; qui donc lisait l’infâme Marteau des Sorcières ? Elle se redressa et entendit une porte claquer derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et perçut le bruit de pas sur le plancher derrière elle. Avant qu’elle ne puisse réagir, un coup rudement lancé l’envoya à terre. Elle parvint à lancer ses bras devant elle avant de toucher le sol, elle ne se cassa pas de dent mais mordit sa lèvre si fort qu’elle vit l’éclaboussure du sang sur la couverture du livre qu’elle avait laissé tomber par terre. Hermione sentit la paume de ses mains râper contre le livre et le plancher, déchirant sa peau.

Elle n’arrivait pas à parler, le souffle coupé par le choc. Elle ouvrit la bouche spasmodiquement, essayant de parler, de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, qui l’avait frappée aussi fortement.

Elle n’eut pas à attendre longtemps.

– Bonsoirrr Herrr–mion–neuu.

oOo

Le lit de Draco était à lui seul presque aussi grand que la chambre de Harry à Privet Drive. On aurait pu s’y perdre. Heureusement, Harry avait un guide. Il se reposait, à moitié sur Draco, la tête appuyée sur sa poitrine. Ils avaient longuement parlé dans l’obscurité de la chambre de Draco. Les elfes de maison leur avaient servi le dîner là. Harry avait l’impression que Non n’aimait pas beaucoup cet arrangement. Il se demanda si l’elfe lui en voulait personnellement, un peu comme Kreattur avec l’Ordre. Après tout, c’était l’elfe de Lucius Malfoy et tous les elfes n’étaient pas comme Dobby. Non, cependant, semblait particulièrement attentionné envers Draco et celui–ci traitait l’elfe avec une bonté inattendue et presque affectueuse.

Harry et Draco avaient soigneusement évité certaines pièces du manoir. Les appartements de Lucius et Narcissa avaient été laissés de côté, même si Harry savait que Draco y entrerait le lendemain. Il doutait d’y être un jour invité mais ne le désirait pas vraiment. Non avait surveillé Harry lorsqu’ils étaient entrés dans l’imposante bibliothèque, surveillance qui l’avait passablement énervé. L’elfe n’était pas méchant, pas comme Kreattur, mais il semblait excessivement protecteur envers son maître. Finalement, Harry se décida à questionner Draco sur l’elfe. Draco se moqua de lui :

– Quand j’étais petit, Non était un jouet pour moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mon père aurait pu te le dire. Quoi qu’il en soit, je l’emmenais partout avec moi et Père l’a chargé de me protéger. Il semblerait qu’il pense toujours devoir le faire.  
– Pourquoi devrait–il te protéger de moi ?  
– Parce que tu es le Grand Harry Potter qui a éliminé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Père avait l’habitude de me dire, quand je ne voulais pas finir mes légumes, que tu viendrais pour m’enlever.  
– J’étais ton Croquemitaine personnel, quoi.  
– Bah, il n’allait pas utiliser Voldemort pour me faire peur alors qu’il était quasi–mort, non ?

Harry sourit, incrédule, et Draco le tira jusqu’à lui pour l’embrasser.

– Bien sûr, je n’ai jamais fini mes légumes avec tellement d’enthousiasme.  
– Il semblerait que ton père avait raison, je suis bien venu pour t’enlever.

Draco attira Harry vers lui et embrassa ses paupières fermées. Harry semblait fatigué, il avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Draco passa ses lèvres dessus et le sentit trembler. Il était tendu, être dans le Manoir Malfoy était trop pour lui. Draco embrassa Harry sur le front, descendit sur l’arête du nez, se posa sur sa bouche offerte. Le léger mouvement de leurs langues ressemblait à un séduisant et lent ballet, ils semblaient tous deux absorbés par cet étrange rythme ralenti. La peau de Harry frissonnait et semblait onduler sous les caresses de Draco. Il s’imagina se fondre avec lui, leurs os fusionnant en un seul squelette étrange et complexe. Comme une œuvre d’art moderne.

Draco roula sur Harry, qui se retrouva sur le dos, et fit courir sa langue le long de ses clavicules. Il laissa une traînée de salive dans son sillage, qui se refroidit rapidement sur sa peau brûlante. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine et s’arrêta dans la cavité sous la gorge. De sa vie, Draco n’avait jamais eu personne qui l’avait aimé et possédé aussi pleinement que Harry. Draco avait toujours pris son plaisir où il voulait : il était égoïste et souvent cruel avec ses conquêtes. Avec Harry, son seul désir était de le combler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir goûter et toucher la moindre parcelle de son corps, il aurait voulu pouvoir se faufiler dans ses entrailles et dormir dans la chaleur de son ventre, il aurait voulu connaître intimement chaque nerf et chaque fibre de ce corps. Il lécha le ventre de Harry et l’embrassa tendrement, l’entendant gémir doucement sous lui.

– Comme c’est bon, chuchota Harry. J’adore quand tu fais ça.

Draco sourit contre sa peau.

– Tu es salé comme l’eau de mer.  
– Je n’ai jamais goûté de l’eau de mer.  
– Je t’emmènerai voir l’océan cet été, nous irons nager tous les deux. On pourra aller en Espagne ou en Grèce ou alors juste se reposer sur un yacht à la Barbade.

Harry sourit, heureux, l’avenir soudain ouvert devant lui. Il n’y avait jamais songé. Draco lui massa la tête, les bras et les épaules et Harry sentit ses muscles se détendre. Depuis leur arrivée au manoir, il était crispé mais maintenant il était allongé, les mains négligemment lâches, les poignets détendus. Draco ouvrit ses poings et suivit les lignes de la paume avec sa langue, passant sur la longue ligne de vie, sa ligne de coeur avec son seul véritable amour et sa ligne de tête avec sa soif de connaissances. Draco lécha chaque bout de doigt et prit finalement un doigt en entier dans sa bouche, le suçant doucement. Le souffle d’Harry se précipita.

Draco embrassa le pli du poignet, fit courir sa langue sur la peau laiteuse de l’intérieur du bras jusqu’au creux du coude. Harry soupira et s’abandonna à la sensation d’être totalement goûté. Il gémit de bien–être. Draco s’enduisait les doigts d’huile maintenant et Harry sourit d’anticipation, connaissant la suite. Les mains soyeuses passèrent sur son bas–ventre et se pressèrent à son entrée, massant, sondant et pénétrant. Harry expira bruyamment, l’air sifflant entre ses dents serrées, son corps se souleva et se tendit de sa propre initiative, sans qu’il l’ait provoqué.

Oh, mon Dieu, mais comment sait–il où toucher exactement pour avoir un tel plaisir à chaque fois ?

Draco gloussa doucement et embrassa le genou de Harry, soulevant la jambe pour lécher et parsemer sa cuisse de baisers.

– Je te veux en moi, chuchota Harry.

Sa voix se brisa alors que Draco frottait ses doigts contre sa prostate très sensible.

– Mais je suis déjà en toi, répondit Draco sans détacher ses lèvres de son corps.  
– Non… 

Harry se déplaça et enroula ses deux jambes autour des minces hanches de Draco. 

– Je veux que tu me fasses l’amour.

Draco se raidit.

– Oui, enfin, si… si tu veux…, geignit Harry, voulant que les caresses reprennent.

Des émotions contradictoires passèrent sur le visage de Draco. Bien sûr que oui. Par l’enfer, oui ! Mais il n’avait jamais fait ça, il était inquiet, il ne voulait pas blesser Harry. Son sexe se frottait, extrêmement dur, contre la cuisse de Harry, le priant d’accepter. Il toucha doucement les testicules et fit courir sa main le long du sexe soyeux de Harry, qui miaula comme un chaton. Draco inspira, frissonnant.

– Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser.  
– Tu ne me feras jamais mal, je le sais.

Oui, mais s’il le blessait quand même ?

Draco se déplaça légèrement, s’enduisant le sexe de lubrifiant plus qu’il n’en fallait et en ajouta encore au cas où. Sa peur de ne pas savoir comment faire refit surface. Il ne voulait pas prendre Harry par derrière, pas la première fois. Il voulait pouvoir voir son visage, pouvoir embrasser sa bouche molle et cette position familière semblait soudain être parfaite. Il n’avait qu’à simplement pousser les jambes de Harry un peu plus haut que si c’était une femme. Draco souleva les genoux de Harry, repoussa ses jambes vers le haut et entra doucement en lui.

oOo

Oh, mon dieu, oh, merde, non, je vous en prie.

Hermione réfléchissait désespérément, ses pensées s’entrechoquant dans tous les sens. Elle se tordit frénétiquement pour s’éloigner des bottes qu’elle voyait avancer vers elle mais une grande main s’enroula soudainement autour de son poignet en écrasant douloureusement les fines articulations et la tira pour la mettre sur ses pieds. Elle se retrouva à regarder dans les yeux fixes du visage passablement dérangé de Viktor Krum.

Krum devait mesurer au moins trente centimètres de plus qu’elle, il était maigre mais très musclé, avec des yeux noirs animés d’une lueur de folie qui l’effraya plus que la possibilité qu’il puisse casser son poignet à tout moment. Il n’y avait pas la moindre lueur de raison dans ces yeux–là. Elle ne pourrait rien faire, il n’écouterait même pas, il ne comprendrait rien. Le regard fixe, implacable de Krum semblait lui percer le visage, comme s’il voulait regarder dans son cerveau ou la disséquer comme un rongeur. Hermione pouvait voir ses traits horrifiés se refléter dans les insondables yeux noirs de Krum.

Hermione ne pouvait plus bouger, paralysée par la terreur. Elle réfléchissait désespérément cependant, comme elle le faisait toujours. Sa baguette était restée dans sa chambre. Et pouvoir la récupérer était impossible, Krum pesait bien vingt–cinq kilos de plus ; elle ne pourrait pas gagner contre lui s’ils devaient se battre. Il fallait lui parler et essayer de rallumer une étincelle de raison dans son esprit tourmenté.

– Viktor, jappa–t–elle d’une voix faible qu’elle essaya de raffermir. Q–que fais–tu ici ? Tu v–voulais p–parler ?  
– Parrrler ? cracha Krum.

Hermione sentit de la salive lui éclabousser le visage. 

– Maintenant tu voudrrrais parrrler ? Mais de quoi voudrrrais–tu qu’on parrrle ?

Hermione trembla et sentit que Krum resserrait son emprise sur son poignet.

– Je… Nous pouvons p–parler de ce que tu veux. Comme par exemple pourquoi tu es ici.

Elle rit de façon presque hystérique. Viktor ricana et leva son bras droit.

– Pourrrquoi je suis ici ? Mais c’est pourrr toi que je suis ici, tu es ce pourrrquoi je suis dans cet enferrr.

Hermione vit un flash blanc un instant avant que le poing ne s’écrase dans son visage. La douleur éclata dans sa tête. Elle avala une goulée d’air et de sang. Derrière ses paupières fermées, elle vit un flash d’un bleu électrique alors que son cerveau se cognait dans son crâne.

Krum la frappa encore et ses lèvres se déchirèrent contre ses dents. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry l’avait giflée et ça ressemblait à une caresse, comparé à maintenant. Elle s’inquiéta stupidement du fait qu’il puisse lui casser les dents, elle n’avait pas encore compris qu’il était sur le point de la détruire. Krum lui lâcha le bras et elle s’effondra par terre. Elle n’ouvrit pas les yeux, malgré les larmes chaudes qui les lui brûlaient, pour ne pas le regarder lui infliger tout ça. L’idée de se protéger lui traversa l’esprit et la poussa à se replier en position fœtale et à enrouler ses bras autour de sa tête. La botte de Krum la frappa à l’os de la hanche, et encore une fois, tandis qu’il lui hurlait dessus.

– ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! T’AS TOUJOURRRS PENSÉ QUE T’ÉTAIS PLUS FUTÉE QUE MOI, HEIN !? TU CRRROIS QUE TU ES JOLIE, À TE PAVANER DANS CETTE PUTAIN D’ÉCOLE !? MAIS T’ES LAIDE ! RRREGARRRDE–TOI, T’ES QU’UNE CONNASSE DE SANG–DE–BOURRRBE ET TU TE CRRROIS TRRROP BIEN POURRR MOI ? RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M’AS FAIT ! RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M’OBLIGES À FAIRRRE !

Le pied de Krum entra en contact avec le dos de Hermione, qui ressentit un afflux de douleur dans tous ses membres. 

Il va me tuer, pensa Hermione. Il va me tabasser à mort, juste ici, dans ma salle commune.

Elle se retourna et entrevit une botte s’élancer vers elle. Elle s’accrocha frénétiquement à la jambe de Krum, essayant désespérément de lui faire perdre l’équilibre. Il trébucha mais resta debout, et avec un hurlement de fureur, il balança son pied dans son épaule. Les muscles se déchirèrent, les os cassèrent et Hermione poussa un cri perçant d’agonie dont l’écho se répercuta dans les couloirs vides. Krum se pencha et la tira par le poignet. Il était évident que si elle résistait, il tirerait fort et le bras se détacherait du reste du squelette. Elle trébucha sur ses pieds.

– S–s’il te p–plaît… S’il te p–plaît, Viktor… 

Elle le regarda, ses larmes coulaient librement sur son visage.

– Est–ce que tu veux de moi, Herrr–mion–neuu ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

– Q–quoi ?

Il secoua tristement la tête, ce n’était visiblement pas la bonne réponse. Il se détourna d’elle un instant et saisit le tisonnier près de la cheminée. Hermione le regarda s’approcher avec terreur, le tisonnier se balançant au bout de son bras. Elle tenta de bouger ses jambes et de reculer mais la douleur la transperçait de partout. Elle pleura de douleur, à bout. Une goutte de sang coula de son menton sur son sein, gouttant sur sa chair pâle, souillant la soie de sa robe de nuit.

Krum tendit la main. Il toucha de la lourde poignée de fer la joue de Hermione et suivit la ligne sensible de la mâchoire jusqu’au menton. Le métal était froid et légèrement rugueux au toucher, elle trembla. Krum sourit d’un air extatique.

– V–Viktor ? sanglota Hermione. P–pourquoi t–tu fais ç–ça ?

Les yeux de Krum la vrillèrent et il sourit méchamment.

– S’il te p–plaît, V–Viktor, s–s’il te p–plaît, si tu posais ce t–tisonnier, nous p–pourrions p–parler.  
– Rrregarrrde ce que tu m’obliges à fairrre. Pourrrquoi est–ce que tu me pousses à fairrre ça ? demanda–t–il souriant, la voix presque sereine.  
– Je ne… Je n’ai p–pas…, trembla–t–elle. S–s’il te p–plaît, pose ce t–tisonnier.

Très lentement, Krum secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

– Je ne peux pas. Je dois te donner une leçon.

Il souleva très haut le tisonnier au–dessus de sa tête. Hermione regarda fixement les yeux fous posés sur son visage et n’entrevit que de la convoitise et de la démence. Le tisonnier allait la tuer, se fracasser contre son crâne, lui pulvériser le cerveau. Elle s’arracha à sa prise en hurlant de douleur lorsque les os de son poignet se cassèrent net puis s’élança vers la porte. Krum la rattrapa, plus grand et plus rapide, et bloqua l’issue. Le tisonnier siffla au–dessus de sa tête et s’écrasa contre le mur, déchirant la tapisserie.

– JE T’AIME ! hurla Krum. POURRRQUOI TU FUIS ALORRRS QUE JE T’AIME ?

Hermione pivota et courut à travers la pièce, elle essaya désespérément d’ignorer ses muscles en feu. Elle devait s’enfuir, elle le devait. Elle entendit un sifflement dans l’air derrière elle et le tisonnier ricocha sur son épaule cassée ; son corps vibra de douleur. Krum récupéra le tisonnier ; elle se retourna brusquement, saisit son avant–bras et tenta de le bloquer de sa seule main valide. Elle tint son bras aussi haut possible, concentrant toute la force qu’elle ne possèderait jamais.

– Viktor, arrête, s’il te plaît, tu–tu dois t’arrêter.

Krum rit et se rapprocha d’elle, se frottant contre son corps. De sa main libre, il déchira la robe, l’arracha de sa poitrine en creusant des sillons dans sa chair, la martyrisant sous ses ongles. Hermione poussa un hurlement guttural et lança son genou aussi fort que possible vers l’entrejambe de Krum, tout en le repoussant avec force. Le coup manqua son but mais il le toucha assez pour le déséquilibrer. Elle lui tordit le poignet durement et le tisonnier tomba sur le sol.

oOo

Harry cria, ne sachant pas si c’était de douleur ou de plaisir. C’était une chose totalement étrangère pour lui. Il sentit son anus se contracter tandis que son corps essayait désespérément de se cambrer. 

Mon dieu, que ça faisait mal. 

Son souffle se fit précipité et haché ; il serra les dents pour supporter la douleur.

– Je te fais mal, haleta Draco.

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux humides. Draco se déplaça afin de se retirer.

– J’arrête.  
– Non ! hoqueta Harry. Non, ne t’arrête pas.

Il chercha la bouche de Draco et lui suçota la langue, le voulant absolument en lui de chaque manière possible. Il était prêt. Il le voulait. Il l’avait désespérément voulu. Harry fit courir ses mains sur le dos de Draco et posa ses mains écartées au–dessus de ses fesses. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre et fondre autour de Draco, se prolongeant à l’intérieur de son corps.

– Ahhh, putain.

Les dents de Draco se refermèrent sur l’épaule de Harry et la mordillèrent, provoquant une minuscule et exquise douleur.

– Tu es si étroit. Merlin, tu es si étroit que ça fait presque mal.   
– Tu peux me baiser plus fort. Tu peux m’ouvrir.

Draco l’embrassa profondément, explorant sa bouche de sa langue, cherchant un passage entre ses lèvres. Il se releva sur ses genoux, soulevant Harry vers la tête de lit et glissant ses genoux sous lui. Il lui frotta doucement les cuisses avant de pousser sur les jambes de Harry bien en arrière sur son torse, maintenant ses jambes appuyées sur ses épaules et s’enfonçant plus profond dans son corps. Harry cria, éperdu de passion, alors que Draco se retirait et le pénétrait encore et encore. Le visage luisant de sueur, Draco était partagé entre la douleur et l’extase.

– Tu aimes ? Tout va bien ?

La bouche de Harry s’ouvrait spasmodiquement sans pouvoir émettre un seul son, à part d’étranges miaulements qui semblaient provenir du fin fond de sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes mais il inclina silencieusement la tête. Draco s’enfonça plus fort et Harry cria encore. La douleur était presque passée, son corps se détendait complètement ; il pouvait sentir chaque centimètre du sexe de Draco qui plongeait en lui. L’image volée à Draco, celle où il faisait l’amour avec la fille, lui vint à l’esprit inopinément, et il voulut que Draco crie aussi fort qu’elle.

– Tu peux… tu peux… plus fort.

Draco accéléra pour gagner en intensité. Il grognait durement à chaque poussée, pressant les hanches de Harry avec ses mains jusqu’à ce qu’elles se balancent au même rythme. Sans casser ce rythme, Draco se pencha entre leurs deux corps et commença à le masturber. Il le regarda s’arquer de plaisir, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, tout près de l’orgasme.

Le plaisir déferla en vagues puissantes, submergeant son esprit tourbillonnant et Harry se perdit dans les sensations qui le traversaient. Il arqua ses hanches et se frotta encore plus ardemment contre Draco, le forçant ainsi à le remplir entièrement. Draco jappa, gémit et le pénétra de plus en plus intensément. Harry sentait ses testicules tendus à éclater, le bout de son sexe à vif, il ressentait le cœur de Draco comme s’il battait en lui.

Harry jouit, il accentua sa cambrure et cria dans les oreillers, contre l’épaule de Draco:

– Je t’aime, oh, mon dieu, comme je t’aime.

Draco ne répondit pas, il était incapable de parler. Il continua de chevaucher Harry à travers ses contorsions, jusqu’à son propre orgasme, grognant, criant et sanglotant, tandis qu’il éjaculait en lui.

Dans le noir, Harry ferma les yeux, tenant Draco serré contre lui alors qu’il s’effondrait, épuisé, dans ses bras. Il lui avait fait l’amour, il l’avait aimé au–delà des mots mais maintenant, il le lui avait dit… et Draco n’avait rien répondu. Harry ne pouvait qu’espérer que Draco ne prenne cette déclaration que comme un cri poussé dans le feu de l’action, par passion et excitation.

Il se demanda fiévreusement si Draco ne le rejetterait pas pour ça.

oOo

Krum ouvrit grand les yeux, comme s’il n’arrivait pas à assimiler le fait qu’elle ait pu le désarmer. Son visage se tordit alors en une grimace horrible.

Il se précipita. Hermione l’esquiva et courut, tentant de rejoindre l’une des portes de la salle commune, qui déciderait de sa libération ou de sa destruction. Si elle arrivait à prendre sa baguette, elle pourrait l’arrêter, elle serait sauvée ; si elle n’y arrivait pas, elle se retrouverait enfermée dans sa chambre avec Krum, et elle ne pourrait plus fuir. Krum était juste derrière elle, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et tira fortement. Elle sentit sa nuque retenue, elle partit en arrière et tomba sur Krum. Il plaqua ses bras contre son corps, riant doucement contre son oreille.

– Tu es si maligne, chuchota–t–il. J’allais te prrroposer d’aller dans ta chambrrre.

Elle sentit contre ses fesses les os de la hanche de Krum. Il arracha la robe de son corps, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair douce de ses fesses et de ses seins. Pendant un instant, le contact fut d’un érotisme écoeurant. Le sexe dur de Krum était pressé contre le haut de sa cuisse.

Il pencha alors la tête et mordit dans la légère membrane entre l’épaule et le cou d’Hermione.

La douleur fut immédiate, violente et intense. Sa peau se déchira et du sang frais commença à couler le long de son cou et de ses seins. Elle s’entendit crier, puis sangloter. Elle tenta désespérément de se débattre, elle lança son coude dans la tête de Krum et donna des coups dans ses jambes. Il lui coinça les bras plus fortement, lui donna un coup de pied pour la faire cesser et lui cogna le visage dans le miroir, ce qui l’assomma et lui fit presque perdre connaissance.

La douleur dans son épaule s’atténua et elle comprit que les jeux étaient faits. Sa tête ballottait en tous sens, étourdie, les sens dans le vague. Krum la frappa sous les côtes, écrasant sa cage thoracique. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Elle allait mourir. Il allait la violer et la tuer ; elle allait mourir, nue, dans une pagaille sanguinolente. La douleur et cet étrange détachement allaient être les dernières sensations qu’elle sentirait, cette panique, ces pensées éphémères seraient les dernières dont elle aurait conscience.

Réfléchis, espèce d’idiote, réfléchis. Tu n’es pas encore morte, il n’a pas encore réduit en poussière ta merveilleuse cervelle. Sers–t–en.

Un doigt dérangeant, indésirable, entra rudement en elle. Elle ne pleura pas, ne laissa aucun bruit sortir de sa gorge. Elle était à moitié allongée dans l’armoire, ses pieds se balançant lâchement au–dessus du plancher, sa tête reposant sur un lit d’éclats de verre du miroir. Elle tourna la tête et s’obligea à ouvrir les yeux. L’un était rempli de sang mais de l’autre, Hermione arrivait à distinguer les objets qui se trouvaient dans l’armoire, tombés en dehors, mais à portée de main. Des bouteilles de parfum, une brosse à cheveux, la collection personnelle de rubans et chouchous pour cheveux de Lavande, la petite bouteille que Draco lui avait donnée tout à l’heure, un manuel de potions. Elle s’arrêta. La bouteille que Draco lui avait donnée. C’était un Portoloin.

Krum avait relâché sa prise après l’avoir jetée dans l’armoire, le corps mou. Ses mains étaient à présent occupées, l’une à explorer l’intérieur de son vagin, l’autre à se masturber. Elle tendit faiblement la main et tira la bouteille à elle. Krum l’ignora, sachant qu’elle ne pouvait plus se battre. Elle sentit son sexe dur se coller au sien, disposé à entrer durement et elle mit le culot de la bouteille dans sa bouche. D’une main fragile, elle tâtonna, essayant de tordre le goulot du Portoloin. Krum se prépara à la pénétrer ; Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir cela, puis quelque chose de chaud et de collant se répandit sur ses cuisses et sur ses fesses. Il avait joui avant même d’avoir pu entrer en elle.

Elle tordit subitement le goulot de la bouteille et entendit la voix de Dumbledore criant son nom au loin avant de ressentir la traction familière au niveau du nombril. En une seconde, elle était partie.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Le Malleus Maleficarum de Heinrich Kramer et Jacques Sprenger, publié en 1486, est le traité qu’utilisaient les inquisiteurs pour identifier, confondre et persécuter les sorcières, ou plus précisément les femmes qu’il leur plaisait d’appeler ainsi. La première partie du livre traite de la nature de la sorcellerie. Une bonne partie de cette section explique pourquoi les femmes, à cause de leur faiblesse et de l’infériorité de leur intelligence seraient par nature prédisposées à céder aux tentations de Satan. La seconde et dernière partie explique comment procéder à la capture, instruire le procès, organiser la détention et l’élimination des sorcières.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	19. Voici Noël (1ère partie)

– Tu aimeras ça, je te le promets.

Ron fronça les sourcils et frissonna. Il faisait froid dans la chambre malgré le feu qu’ils avaient fait. Il aurait souhaité avoir sa chemise sur lui, il aurait souhaité ne pas être là du tout. 

– Je… je veux pas…  
– Oh, allez, Ronald, fit Angelina avec un rire de gorge. Tu as peur ?  
– Non, répondit Ron sur un ton peu convainquant. Bien sûr que non, j’ai pas peur.  
– Tu aimeras ça, je ne te donnerais rien que tu n’apprécieras pas.

Elle l’embrassa, couvrant sa bouche avec la sienne. Lorsqu’elle y mit fin, un mince filet de salive coula sur le menton de Ron. Il n’avait pas du tout bougé sa bouche, n’avait pas fait rencontrer sa langue avec la sienne mais il avait fermé les yeux, la tête inclinée contre la sienne. Elle se recula et rit de son expression hypnotisée.

Ron ferait ce qu’elle voulait et il le savait. Graduellement, il s’approchait de l’endroit où elle voulait le conduire, de manière hésitante et méfiante, comme lorsqu’on longe le bord d’une falaise rocheuse surplombant la mer, tout en connaissant exactement les risques qui jalonnent le chemin mais en acceptant de les prendre, courtisant le danger alors qu’il prétendait le défier.

– Je sucerai ta queue si tu le fais, le cajola Angelina. Maintenant que je sais que tu aimes ça.  
– Non… Je…

Elle tendit la main vers le bas et caressa ses testicules alors ses paroles se dissolvaient dans un sifflement aigrelet, comme si l’air se précipitait à travers ses dents serrées.

– On devrait rentrer à la maison, proposa Ron inutilement.

Ils n’iraient nulle part. Pas encore. Elle commença à déboutonner son jean.

– Oh, allez, Ronnie. Ça ne te fera pas mal.

Angelina fit la moue, sa main caressant toujours ses testicules. Ron détourna son regard, ses yeux bleus sentirent la première piqûre des larmes et il cligna des paupières pour les réprimer. Elle n’allait pas obtenir ça de lui.

– Arrête, dit–il à mi–voix.

Il ne voulait pas qu’elle s’interrompe mais il voulait qu’elle redevienne logique et réalise ce qu’elle faisait.

– Alors, écoute–moi bien, Ronnie, fit Angelina en perdant patience. Je suis en train de t’offrir quelque chose que tu aimeras et je t’ai offert de te tailler une pipe pour aller avec. Tu es en train de faire le difficile. Tu ne veux pas que George découvre notre liaison maintenant, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Tu ne lui diras rien, répliqua Ron avec hésitation, tu ne risqueras pas ton mariage.

Angelina rit amèrement.

– Mon mariage ? C’est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Tu sais depuis combien de temps George et moi, on n’a pas baisé ? Ça a cessé d’être un mariage quand il a sauté cette petite traînée à Londres.

Ron ne savait rien de cette petite traînée de Londres. Les secrets et les trahisons du mariage de son frère étaient un mystère pour lui et il espérait vraiment qu’ils le resteraient. Il savait qu’il était en train de faire quelque chose de mal rien qu’en étant ici, avec elle. Quand il était sorti pour se rendre dans l’abri de jardin dans lequel il se cachait enfant, il aurait dû savoir qu’elle le suivrait. Il se demanda un instant s’il l’avait deviné inconsciemment et si le fait de le savoir avait engendré le courage d’y aller. 

– Pourquoi tu ne pars pas, alors ? demanda–t–il, le souffle court tandis qu’elle introduisait sa main dans son jean et commençait à le masturber.  
– Oh, je le quitterai, dit–elle en souriant. J’ai juste quelques trucs à faire avant.   
Elle abaissa son visage et prit son sexe dans sa bouche ; il hoqueta en sentant soudainement une chaude humidité autour de lui. Il ferma fortement les yeux, souhaitant être quelqu’un d’autre, un bon frère, Charlie. Angelina travaillait en experte, le stimulant avec sa langue. Elle ne bougeait que très peu la tête, activant sa bouche et sa langue autour de l’extrémité de son pénis tout en caressant la longueur de ses mains lestes. Les mains de Ron se serrèrent, agrippant la couverture sous lui et ses hanches ruèrent dans sa bouche quand il jouit, étouffant ses cris et ses grognements avec sa bouche fermement scellée.

– Je penses que tu as aimé, déclara Angelina en léchant les gouttes de sperme sur ses lèvres.

Il hocha distraitement la tête, incapable de parler sans sangloter, ne voulant pas lui avouer que c’était sa première pipe, que c’était la première fois que quelqu’un le touchait si intimement et que ça avait été honteusement bon.

– Maintenant, lui ordonna Angelina, tends ton bras.

Il s’exécuta et elle y entoura un cordon de soie et le serra autour de son biceps. Il la regarda faire puis réalisa que son jean était déboutonné et que son pénis mou et humide en dépassait.

– Je peux fermer mon pantalon ? marmonna–t–il.

Elle rit et il reboutonna son jean. Il l’observa faire sa petite cuisine. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait trouvé de la drogue mais elle était là. Elle était douée en potion et en botanique. Elle avait pu faire pousser ses pavots elle–même, en extraire l’opiacé et fabriquer l’héroïne dans un chaudron de cuisine. C’était un procédé assez simple et il était facile d’acheter des pavots à opium dans le monde magique. De nombreux Sangs–Purs mastiquaient encore de l’opium en guise d’anti–douleurs et on pouvait s’en procurer chez n’importe quel apothicaire.

– Ça ne te fera pas trop mal, dit–elle, juste une petite piqûre– tu devrais avoir l’habitude. [1]

Il rougit fortement tandis qu’elle effleurait la douce peau de bébé du creux de son coude avant d’enfoncer l’aiguille dans sa veine. Il tressaillit. Elle dénoua le cordon de soie et la drogue circula brusquement à travers lui avec l’afflux de sang. La nausée le frappa presque instantanément et il vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol poussiéreux. Ils n’étaient pas à proximité de la maison et la petite part de son cerveau qui pouvait encore être logique en fut reconnaissante. Personne ne sortirait pour savoir d’où venait le bruit. Les vomissements s’interrompirent aussi vite qu’ils avaient commencé et il retomba en arrière, loin de la flaque collante. Il rampa jusqu’à la couverture et s’effondra sur le dos, fixant le plafond invisible, incapable de bouger tandis que l’euphorie le submergeait.

Angelina alluma une cigarette et l’observa un moment. Aucun sourire ne traversa son visage, aucune émotion ne lui fit rompre sa contenance. Elle inhalait profondément sa cigarette et le fixa longuement. C’était vraiment un beau garçon, si on aimait le genre avec des tâches de son, ce qui était assurément le cas d’Angelina. Ron Weasley avait hérité de la meilleure partie des traits de la famille Weasley. Il avait la taille et la minceur de Percy, ce qui signifiait qu’il avait de l’allure avec un jean moldu et une chemise et il avait les traits de Bill. Un visage finement osseux, un long nez fin avec de douces lèvres charnues et de brillants yeux bleus. Ces yeux–là étaient perdus d’émerveillement maintenant et il était en train de marmonner : « Rats au paradis » encore et encore. Ses cheveux avaient poussé ces derniers mois et ils lui allaient bien mieux que la chevelure courte que Fred et George l’avaient convaincu d’adopter au début de l’année scolaire.

Charlie lui manquait, elle le savait, ils le savaient tous. Elle devait admettre que Charlie lui manquait aussi – toutes ces nuits dans des draps trempés de sueur, de larmes et de semence. Mais elle n’avait jamais souillé le nom de Charlie en révélant leur liaison. Non, elle se vengerait de George d’une autre façon. Elle le ferait de cette manière–là. Avec Ron, elle ne voulait pas retrouver le réconfort qu’elle avait eu avec Charlie. Non, Ron lui était utile d’une toute autre manière.

Elle se leva et s’éloigna de lui. Le laissant seul dans le froid. Il ne pouvait plus le sentir de toute façon.

– Joyeux Noël, Ron, murmura–t–elle avant de jeter d’une pichenette le mégot de sa cigarette vers lui.

Il ne dit rien, il regardait stupidement le plafond et quelles que soient les visions qu’il y voyait. Elle ferma la porte de la cabane de jardin et retourna à la maison, vers son mari endormi qui, sans nul doute, n’avait même pas remarqué qu’elle était sortie.

oOo

Hermione accéléra dans un mugissement de vent et de couleurs tourbillonnantes, son Portoloin magnétiquement attaché à sa main. Elle n’avait jamais aimé voyager en Portoloin et, bien qu’elle sût qu’elle disparaissait en direction de la sécurité, le vent pressait durement sur son corps brisé et rendait le trajet encore plus insoutenable. Étant donné l’alternative, cependant, elle serait restée là, dans cet orage, pour l’éternité. Du moment qu’elle était sauve, du moment qu’elle pouvait s’éloigner autant que possible de Krum.

Ses pieds frappèrent le sol de façon si inattendue qu’elle s’étala en avant, son visage heurta le sol. Elle faillit rire, si sa figure n’avait pas déjà été réduite en bouillie, elle aurait sans doute eu mal.

Autour de la petite pièce, des appliques murales étaient allumées et plongeaient la chambre dans une lueur jaune. Il faisait chaud, ici, ça pouvait calmer la douleur et l’endormir si elle n’était pas prudente. Ça la fit paniquer. Elle ne pouvait pas s’évanouir maintenant. Elle avait besoin de trouver de l’aide. Son propre instinct de survie la secoua et elle tenta de se relever. Ça ne marcha pas. Un de ses yeux était plein de sang, ses oreilles la sonnaient, son poignet était brisé et l’autre bras sans utilité à cause des dommages subis par le muscle de son épaule. Elle se roula en position fœtale et se demanda pourquoi, bon dieu, elle était toujours en vie.

– Bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy, gargouilla–t–elle à travers le sang dans sa gorge et elle rit.

Elle n’était consciente que de la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps et du fait que la douleur signifiait qu’elle était encore vivante et qu’elle devait en être reconnaissante. Après qu’elle fût restée étendue là un moment, elle commença à discerner d’autres sensations. L’air était chaud sur sa peau, mais malgré ça, elle trembla. Elle était nue. Harry allait la trouver nue. Elle n’avait jamais été nue en face d’un homme avant et maintenant, elle allait se retrouver nue devant Harry. Et probablement devant Draco aussi. L’absurdité de sa crainte se cristallisa dans sa tête. Peu importait qu’elle soit nue, tant qu’elle était sauve. Harry la garderait en sécurité parce que c’était ce que Harry faisait. Harry viendrait la chercher. Son Harry, tout à elle.

Un son la força à lever les yeux. Quelqu’un ou quelque chose se tenait devant elle et, pendant un bref et terrifiant instant, elle crut que Krum l’avait suivie. Mais cette créature n’avait pas la taille de Krum. C’était une petite chose, elle ne marchait pas pesamment vers elle. Elle ne sentait pas la sueur et la haine et elle ne lui hurlait pas des obscénités. Elle se tenait à côté d’elle et regardait vers elle. Cette petite chose n’était pas Krum, c’était un elfe de maison.

– Miss ? fit une voix timide. Est–ce que Posie peut vous aider, Miss ?

Posie ? Posie l’elfe de maison ? Comme c’était original. Elle essaya de sourire, voulant être gentille et polie envers la petite créature mais rien ne marcha. Elle força sa gorge à réprimer le sang qui l’étouffait et chuchota :

– H–Harry P–Potter.

L’elfe trembla en tentant de toucher la joue de Hermione, lui arrachant un gémissement.

– S–s’il te plait, sanglota–t–elle. Va chercher H–Harry.

Posie inclina sa tête, les yeux écarquillés et effrayés. Posie n’avait pas la moindre idée de qui était cette fille, ni quelle terrible calamité lui était tombée dessus mais Posie savait que si elle interrompait le Maître quand il était… eh bien, il y avait là matière à discuter sur ce que faisait exactement le Maître avec Harry Potter… ce n’était pas une tâche que Posie était ravie d’exécuter.

Elle observa à nouveau la fille qui sanglotait sur le sol. Du sang commençait s’étendre sous elle et Posie décida qu’elle devait faire face au courroux de son Maître. La fille avait besoin de son aide. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et transplana.

oOo

– Je n’ai pas dit que je devais me marier, bredouilla Minerva.

Son verre de vin penchait dangereusement et Melville rôdait anxieusement à côté de son bras avec une serviette de table de peur qu’elle ne tache le tapis.

– Je veux dire, j’ai déjà été mariée mais il ne me le demande même pas. C’est juste qu’il semble penser que ça va continuer comme ça – pour toujours !

Snape fronça les sourcils puis se détendit. Il supposa que tant qu’elle parlait de sa vie amoureuse à elle, elle ne parlerait pas de la sienne. Bien que ce ne fût qu’une question de temps avant qu’elle n’y arrive.

– Bien, dit–il en soulevant son verre de vin de la lumière du feu pour vérifier sa robe rouge, c’était il y a longtemps, Minerva. Peut–être qu’il croit en ce vieil adage : « Pourquoi changer ce qui fonctionne très bien ? »  
– Je lui en donnerai du changement, moi, grommela–t–elle.

Snape ne put s’empêcher de rire. Il était né et avait été élevé dans cette maison et Minerva McGonagall était la première vraie invitée qu’il avait. C’était le cas si on n’incluait pas Lucius, le fils que son père aurait souhaité avoir. Ça semblait étrange d’être assis dans le salon avec une amie et un verre de vin. Minerva avait replié ses pieds sous elle et elle était nichée dans le vieux fauteuil de son père. Il n’avait jamais été capable de voir ce gros truc comme quelque chose de confortable. Il avait vu son père assis là pendant bien trop longtemps. Il était vieux et élimé. Sa famille, comme beaucoup de Sangs–Purs, était issue d’innombrables générations de sorciers qui utilisaient le Ministère comme façade mais dirigeaient le monde sorcier derrière les portes closes, utilisant leur sang comme revendication du pouvoir. Leur argent s’était envolé, les sofas étaient râpés et leurs vestes défraîchies mais son grand–père les portaient alors tout allait bien. Il n’était pas étonnant que Severus ait été un fils si décevant. Il voyait sa famille comme elle était réellement.

Regardant vers Minerva, roulée en boule dans ce fauteuil, toute enveloppée de velours rouge, étincelante dans la lumière du feu, il pouvait presque imaginer la maison pleine de lumière. Presque. Il devait juste apprendre comment regarder un peu plus profondément.

– Et bien sûr, continua Minerva, il ne veut pas m’épouser mais il attend pourtant de moi que j’écarte mes…  
– Minerva ! l’interrompit–il en levant promptement la main. C’est suffisant comme information, je t’assure. 

La dernière chose que Severus avait besoin d’entendre était qu’un homme plus que centenaire avait une vie sexuelle plus remplie que la sienne. Il se demandait de quoi Hermione aurait l’air dans ce fauteuil. Toute habillée de velours rouge. Ses cheveux tomberaient sauvagement sur ses épaules, ses yeux seraient agrandis et noirs de passion. Son pénis remua et les agréables vrilles de sa boisson envahirent son cerveau. Il se permit de se bercer dans un fantasme ; dans celui–ci, cette maison était quelque chose de bien, son père était un homme gentil et coucher avec Hermione était une chose possible.

Snape se surprit à sourire stupidement à ce rêve éveillé. Il pouvait remercier la caisse d’excellent merlot que Minerva avait amenée avec elle. Il savait qu’il était saoul. Il le savait parce qu’il était détendu et, qu’au lieu d’être reconnaissant parce qu’il était loin de Hermione, il devenait nostalgique et souhaitait sa présence. Et alors, qui est–ce qu’il croyait tromper ? Il avait espéré qu’elle soit là avec lui depuis qu’il était arrivé ce matin. Il était relaxé, chacun de ses muscles commençaient à se dénouer. Il devrait lui écrire ; lui dire où il était. L’inviter à leur fête. Juste l’amener ici, comme ça, il pourrait plonger son visage dans ses cheveux.

Sa lettre du matin lui avait manqué. Il avait donné l’adresse de la volière mais il était assez certain qu’elle serait furax quand elle réaliserait qu’il était parti. Ça semblait une bonne idée de ne pas le lui dire, un bon moyen de la mettre à l’écart. Mais, tandis que la journée avait avancé, il avait compris qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas la mettre à l’écart. Il aimait recevoir des lettres d’elle, il aimait sentir ce genre d’émotion. Il lui avait répondu en nature. Il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher, elle suscitait en lui un désir qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

Bien qu’il plongeât doucement dans un état d’ébriété avancé, il était parfaitement conscient que Minerva était bel et bien là. Elle avait dépassé sa phase de gloussements et maintenant, elle se retranchait derrière sa phase désordonnée et balbutiante : « Albus est un salaud ».

Snape sourit, s’il avait été n’importe où ailleurs, si Hermione avait été là, il aurait presque pu se croire heureux.

Minerva inclina sa tête en arrière, siffla son verre et il se remplit instantanément. Merde, cet elfe de maison était bon. Il avait oublié comme il était pratique de les avoir courant partout dans la maison. Melville avait repris sa surveillance à la serviette. Snape était tenté de lui dire de ne pas s’inquiéter. Le tapis était ancien et pas particulièrement de bonne qualité. Ils auraient dû s’en débarrasser.

– Alors, fit Minerva en levant vers lui un regard embué par l’alcool, parle–moi de Hermione Granger.

Il ferma les yeux, il savait que ça viendrait. C’était sans doute une partie de son plan. Le saouler, le faire se détendre puis avancer pour l’abattre. Il rit – et il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il riait.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux savoir sur Miss Hermione Granger ? demanda–t–il, amusé de découvrir qu’il ne lui dirait probablement rien de ce qu’elle voulait savoir. 

Il se demanda à quel point il était bourré. Manifestement, il ne commençait pas juste à être saoul, il était déjà bien lancé.

La cheminée mugit en prenant vie et ils sursautèrent tous les deux, inondant de vin le tapis et le malheureux Melville. L’elfe marmonna quelque chose et redescendit aux cuisines chercher du sel pour les taches. La tête de Dumbledore flottait dans le feu.

– Albus ! gloussa Minerva. Nous étions en train de parler de toi.

Au début, Dumbledore ne répliqua pas et ils surent immédiatement que quelque chose n’allait pas. Normalement, il aurait lancé quelques boutades au détriment de Minerva et ils auraient échangé des insultes de part et d’autre avant qu’Albus en revienne à ses affaires. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, il était silencieux. Il n’y avait pas d’éclat dans ses yeux. Il paraissait redoutable et austère et vieux de façon alarmante.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas, Albus ? s’enquit Minerva, sa voix teintée de panique.

Elle ne l’avait jamais vu comme ça depuis la guerre et elle ne voulait plus jamais voir cette expression.

– Il est arrivé quelque chose ?  
– Minerva, Severus, fit la voix tendue de Dumbledore.

Il semblait choqué.

– Il y a eu un incident à l’école. J’ai besoin de vous au Manoir Malfoy. Je vous envoie Poppy.

oOo

Harry et Draco étaient couchés côte à côte, ils regardaient le plafond, baignés de sueur et légèrement haletants. Les relents de sexe se répandaient dans la chambre. Une étrange odeur de transpiration, de semence et de désir musqué.

Oh, bordel de merde, pensa Harry avec consternation, je lui ai dit que je l’aimais, putain, comment je peux être aussi con ?

Oh, espèce d’enfoiré, pensa Draco avec désespoir, pourquoi tu n’as rien dit, même n’importe quoi ? Il vient de te dire qu’il t’aime et tu ne dis rien. Putain, t’es qu’un gros balourd.

Puis la même pensée les frappa comme un éclair de lumière. Cette partie de jambes en l’air avait été incroyable. Incroyable et foutument époustouflante.

– Ça va ? demanda finalement Draco.

Il savait qu’il devait prendre soin de Harry, vu comme il avait sauvagement pilonné le corps de son amant ; il serait surpris s’il pouvait encore marcher.

– Ouais, souffla Harry. C’est bon.

Au son de la voix de Harry, Draco sentit une émotion le submerger et il roula pour l’embrasser, en lui caressant amoureusement le visage de ses doigts sensibles.

– Je t’ai blessé, bébé ?  
– Non, mentit Harry. 

À moins que tu comptes le fait de ne rien dire du tout quand je t’avoue que je t’aime.

– Tu es si beau, murmura Draco, en effleurant sa joue.

Ouais, mais tu ne m’aimes pas, hein ?

– Pas aussi beau que toi, répondit Harry.

Ils s’embrassèrent profondément et Harry réalisa qu’il allait devoir se consoler avec des gestes attentionnés, la chaleur des bras de Draco et ses baisers. Ce n’était pas difficile. Le corps de Draco était consentant, ses caresses comptaient plus que toutes les paroles non–dites. Pourtant, Harry aurait souhaité qu’il dise quelque chose. Même si c’était juste pour dire que Draco l’appréciait vraiment beaucoup. Il se détendit dans le baiser, cherchant la langue de Draco avec la sienne.

Ils furent interrompus par un coup à la porte. Draco leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Il marmonna : « Lumos » en s’asseyant. La pièce fut baignée dans une douce lumière et il tendit la main vers sa robe de chambre, ordonnant à qui que fut derrière la porte d’entrer. La porte s’ouvrit et le visage gêné d’une elfe de maison pénétra dans la pièce.

C’était une chose que Harry avait remarquée, les elfes de maison, sauf l’impérieux Non, étaient terrifiés par leur Maître. Harry se demanda comment Draco les aurait vraiment traités s’il n’avait pas fait de son mieux pour les traiter avec considération, pour lui. Il l’observa jeter un regard furieux et impatient à l’elfe ; l’elfe regarda derrière lui de ses gros yeux terrifiés.

– Eh bien ? aboya Draco. Qu’est–ce que tu veux ?  
– M–m–maître, s’il vous plait, Maître Draco, Monsieur, Mr Harry Potter a un visiteur.

Draco reporta son regard furieux sur Harry.

– Tu attendais quelqu’un ?  
– Non.

Harry s’assit également.

– Seuls Hermione et toi savez que je suis ici.  
– Qui est–ce ? s’enquit Draco.  
– Une fille, Maître Draco, Monsieur. Posie ne sait pas son nom. Elle a été blessée, Monsieur. Elle demande Harry Potter.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard. Ce devait être Hermione. Mais blessée ? Comment ?

– Elle est sérieusement blessée ? demanda Draco, hésitant avant de parler.

L’elfe sembla même plus effrayée, se méprenant sur le ton incertain de Draco, pensant que c’était une lente colère qui montait. Elle éleva sa main aux longs doigts, couverts du sang de Hermione.

Harry se rua soudainement pour trouver des vêtements. Il s’arrangea tout juste pour passer un pantalon de pyjama appartenant à Draco avant de sortir et se précipiter dans l’escalier. Draco, le plus prudent et le plus réfléchi des deux, trouva une autre paire de pantalon de pyjama, attacha la ceinture de sa robe de chambre et prit sa baguette avant de suivre Harry. L’elfe de maison lutta pour maintenir le rythme avant de se rappeler qu’elle avait l’avantage de pouvoir transplaner dans la maison. Finalement, elle battit les garçons de dix bonnes secondes.

oOo

Les professeurs Snape et McGonagall ainsi que Madame Pomfrey étaient arrivés au Manoir Malfoy une minute seulement après que Harry et Draco eurent trouvé Hermione. Madame Pomfrey, avec sa brusquerie habituelle, avait pris les choses en main avec calme et autorité. En quelques secondes, une civière avait été invoquée et Hermione y fut placée avec douceur. Les garçons l’avaient emmenée à l’étage, sur le lit de Draco. Draco avait désigné deux elfes de maison pour assister l’infirmière et lui fournir tout ce dont elle avait besoin et on les avait fait sortir de la pièce.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le salon. Il trembla de froid jusqu’à ce que Minerva allume un feu. Puis Draco lui avait trouvé un pull pour cacher le fait qu’il était à demi nu. Snape regardait par la fenêtre dans un silence de pierre. Draco grignotait l’ongle de son pouce et Minerva fixait la cheminée comme si elle s’attendait à ce que Dumbledore apparaisse à tout moment. Il était évident pour tous les quatre que Victor Krum n’avait vraiment plus longtemps à vivre. C’était une affaire de jours, de semaines peut–être ou s’il était chanceux, de mois. Mais certainement pas plus d’une année. Ce qui était incertain, par contre, était de savoir qui, de Harry ou Snape, irait le pourchasser en premier.

La tactique de Harry était de battre le fer tant qu’il était chaud, alors que sa colère était si forte qu’il pouvait tuer un homme. Snape travaillait mieux furtivement. Il savait très bien que Krum s’était arrangé pour s’envoler et le temps que Harry le trouve, sa rage aurait décru, alors il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de le tuer. Mais pas Snape. Il allait le traquer et ensuite il lacérerait lentement, douloureusement, petit bout par petit bout, cette pourriture de Bulgare.

Voilà dans quoi ils étaient tombés. Snape et McGonagall étaient un peu abasourdis. Ils étaient arrivés et avaient trouvé Harry soulevant Hermione du sol ; il était encore couvert du sang de Hermione. La première question qui s’était presque ruée sur eux était simple ; mais que diable faisait Harry Potter au Manoir Malfoy, uniquement vêtu d’un bas de pyjama qui manifestement n’était pas le sien – le monogramme D brodé sur la poche arrière n’était-il pas la plus grande preuve qu’il ne lui appartenait pas ? Maintenant que Poppy était à l’étage à soigner Hermione et qu’ils devaient attendre, ils avaient le temps de réfléchir à la question.

Et ils savaient de quoi ça avait l’air. Ils étaient parfaitement capables d’additionner deux et deux et d’en conclure que Malfoy baisait avec Potter. Ce qu’ils n’aimaient pas, c’était qu’ils étaient plus que probablement dans le vrai. Snape pouvait presque entendre Narcissa se retourner dans sa tombe.

Snape n’avait aucun problème avec les préférences sexuelles de Draco. La bisexualité était une pratique courante parmi les Sangs–Purs depuis des siècles. Lucius avait eu des maîtresses et des amants d’après ce qu’en savait Snape. Et avec Draco ; la pomme ne tombait jamais loin de l’arbre. Ce qui alarmait Snape était le choix de Potter pour amant. Harry Potter était totalement inapproprié et n’aurait certainement jamais été une option que Draco aurait prise si Lucius avait été là pour l’en empêcher.

Mais Lucius n’était pas là. Lucius n’était plus qu’un imbécile baveux dans une boîte de verre.

La roue de l’esprit de Snape se remit à tourner tandis que Potter marchait de long en large près de lui. Hermione. Sa magnifique Hermione. Il allait tuer Krum. Harry s’interrompit subitement au milieu de la pièce.

– Je ne peux pas rester là. On reste assis alors que ce salopard se fait la malle.  
– Il ne va pas s’échapper avec ça, Harry, expliqua patiemment Minerva. Le professeur Dumbledore va le trouver et quand ce sera fait, il s’en occupera.  
– Il s’en occupera comment ? exigea de savoir Harry. Il l’enverra probablement à Azkaban pour quelques mois et ça sera tout.  
– Dumbledore s’assurera que la sanction correspondra au crime.  
– Et comment il va faire ça, hein ? En réduisant Krum en charpie avant de lui enfoncer un balai dans le cul ?  
– Eh bien, évidemment que non, répondit Minerva en réprimant un sourire, mais c’est très inventif, Mr Potter.  
– Peut–être, intervint Snape d’une voix soyeuse en se détournant de la fenêtre pour jeter un regard légèrement dédaigneux à Harry, que vous devriez cesser se faire les cent pas et employer vos nombreux talents pour réfléchir à comment vous pourriez aider le directeur à localiser Krum.

Harry se tourna vers lui et le fixa haineusement.

– Putain, vous pouvez parler, c’est vous qui devriez sortir à la recherche de ce salaud ou vous n’en avez rien à foutre d’elle ?  
– Je ne pense pas que mes sentiments dans cette affaire soient particulièrement importants, Potter.  
– Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, je parie le contraire, Professeur. Si ce n’était pas à cause de vous, Hermione ne serait pas dans cet état.

Les yeux de Snape étincelèrent et il pâlit un peu.

– Je ne vois en quoi c’est ma faute si Mr Krum a brusquement décidé de se comporter en forcené psychotique en attaquant Hermi… Miss Granger.  
– Si vous ne l’aviez pas encouragée, elle ne serait pas restée seule à Poudlard, rétorqua vivement Harry. Elle serait là en sécurité.  
– Peut–être, ricana Snape en jetant un coup d’œil aux deux garçons, qu’étant donné vos intentions manifestes pendant ces vacances, elle se sentait gênée de vous accompagner.

Draco avança vers eux, le visage rouge tandis qu’il lançait un regard furieux vers son parrain.

– Bordel, n’essaie pas de nous mettre ça sur le dos ! Tu aurais pu lui dire que tu partais, tu savais ce qu’elle ressentait pour toi et elle n’est pas le genre de personne qui se laisse embarquer par une toquade. Je sais que tu l’as encouragée. Je t’ai vu, tu te rappelles ? Mais tu n’as rien dit, n’est–ce pas ? Tu l’as juste laissée là–bas. Tu l’as abandonnée, prouvant une fois de plus quelle sorte d’ami tu es. Tu as l’habitude de détruire tes amis, non, Oncle Severus ? Pourquoi cette fois ce serait différent ?

Harry regarda de Draco à Snape et surenchérit.

– Ouais, vous l’avez laissée seule avec lui !

Snape pâlit un peu plus, un muscle tressauta sur sa joue et Harry fut certain de voir quelque chose qui aurait pu être une larme dans ses yeux. Cependant, il ne pleura pas. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, une remarque ou une excuse mais rien ne vint. Ses lèvres tremblèrent une fraction de seconde puis sa figure se durcit. Il se rua à travers la pièce, prit son manteau de voyage et sortit d’un air digne.

Harry se détourna de la silhouette qui s’éloignait en s’étreignant lui–même et Draco baissa la tête. Minerva se leva d’un bond et courut après Snape.

– Severus ! l’appela–t–elle désespérément. Severus, attends !

Il s’arrêta, plus parce qu’il savait que Minerva ne pouvait pas courir et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle tombe sur le sol de marbre. 

– Quoi ? demanda–t–il.

Il n’était pas d’humeur à parler, il voulait juste sortir de cette maison. Il n’aurait pas dû venir ici.

– Ne t’emporte pas, fit Minerva en cherchant son souffle, les jambes faibles. Ils sont en colère, contrariés et ils cherchent un coupable à blâmer. C’est tout.  
– C’est tout ? Minerva, de toute ma vie, je n’ai entendu de paroles plus exactes. Ils ont raison, je l’ai laissée là–bas. Je sais que j’aurais dû lui dire où j’allais mais je ne l’ai pas fait.  
– Oui, mais tu ne pensais pas qu’elle allait rester là–bas pour toi, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Ce que je crois est joliment clair, je n’ai pas réfléchi du tout.  
– Ce n’est pas ta faute, Severus.  
– Je ne pense pas que Hermione verra les choses comme ça.

Minerva regarda autour d’elle, désemparée. Elle voulait le serrer contre elle. Il semblait sans espoir et en colère. Il avait l’air effrayant.

– Reviens au salon, l’encouragea–t–elle. Tu devrais attendre et t’assurer qu’elle va bien.  
– Je suis sûr que tu es plus que capable de le faire, Minerva.  
– Peut-être qu’elle voudra savoir que tu es là.  
– J’en doute.

Il se renfrogna et se détourna en enfilant son manteau.

– Je te verrai dans la matinée, de retour au Marais.

Minerva déglutit.

– Tu vas y retourner maintenant ?  
– Pas dans l’immédiat.

Il fixa la porte avec impatience.

– Alors où est–ce que tu vas maintenant ?

Il pivota vers elle et lui sourit d’un air sinistre.

– Trouver Krum.

oOo

– Ronald Weasley, est–ce que c’est une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue que tu t’es enfoncée dans le nez ?

Comment exactement la dragée s’était enfilée dans sa narine gauche, Ron ne pouvait se le rappeler, seulement qu’elle s’était retrouvée là. Ses souvenirs d’enfance étaient clairsemés, il n’arrivait pas à y repenser trop loin avant que tout ne redevienne blanc. Celui–là – il était certain que c’était un souvenir et pas un rêve – revenait maintenant avec clarté tandis qu’il se traînait lourdement dans la nuit glacée jusqu’à la maison.

– T’es qu’un p’tit con, avait ri Charlie et il avait repoussé le menton de Ron en arrière pour mieux voir dans le nez de son petit frère. 

Il avait assis Ron sur un mur de pierre peu élevé de l’enclos à cochons et s’était agenouillé dans la neige, essayant de réfléchir à comment il allait s’y prendre pour sortir le bonbon de là.

– Le dis pas à m’man ! avait couiné Ron tout en essayant d’expulser la dragée incriminée.

Il n’avait réussi qu’à se recouvrir la lèvre supérieure de morve. Charlie avait secoué la tête de dégoût et essuyé la bouche et le nez de Ron avec un mouchoir. Finalement, il eut l’idée d’utiliser sa baguette pour doucement chauffer la dragée jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne collante et malléable, puis, tenant le mouchoir vers le nez de Ron, il lui avait ordonné de souffler. La dragée était sortie en une bouillie poisseuse rouge brillant.

Ron s’était empressée de regarder le contenu du carré de tissu, avait vu le rouge, l’avait instantanément pris pour du sang et s’était mis à hurler. Charlie avait ri, levé le petit de quatre ans dans ses bras et l’avait ramené à l’intérieur, vers la chaleur du feu de Noël.

Si seulement Ron avait surveillé l’arrière du champ de bataille ce dernier jour, comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé, si seulement il ne s’était pas précipité au front, si stupidement avide de faire ses preuves. S’il était resté là où on le lui avait demandé, il aurait pu être là–bas pour protéger son frère, le sauver du Mangemort blond qui était descendu en piqué depuis le ciel pour le décapiter.

Lorsque Ron poussa la porte du Terrier, des larmes striaient ses joues.

Ce n’était que maintenant, alors que Charlie reposait dans un quelconque lopin de terre humide, que Ron appréciait pleinement tout ce que son frère avait fait pour lui. Il avait été son protecteur, celui qui l’avait sauvé des tourments des jumeaux, le seul qui l’écoutait comme si ce qu’il disait avait de la valeur, le meilleur attrapeur de l’histoire de Gryffondor et son héros personnel. Quand Charlie avait quitté la maison pour aller travailler en Roumanie, Ron en avait eu le cœur brisé. Il avait eu des accès de colère, dit des choses qu’il ne pensait pas, il s’était comporté en gamin. Si seulement il avait eu une chance de dire à Charlie combien il avait compté pour lui mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait qu’ajouter ça à sa liste de regrets toujours croissante.

Charlie aurait eu honte de lui maintenant. Charlie n’aurait jamais trahi son frère comme Ron l’avait fait.

Ron monta l’escalier, en évitant les craquements et les gémissements du vieux parquet et porta le fardeau de sa culpabilité jusqu’à son lit. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi Angelina l’avait–elle choisi, lui ? Et pourquoi n’avait–il pas le pouvoir de lui résister ? Pourquoi avait–il permis qu’elle remplisse ses veines avec cette drogue immonde qui lui sapait son énergie et le rendait euphorique ? Sa seule consolation était que ce qu’elle lui avait injecté était sans aucun doute pur et net, ce n’était pas comme cette étrange et dégoûtante mixture que les Moldus fournissaient. Il savait que c’était une pratique grandissante parmi les sorciers que de prendre des plantes traditionnellement utilisées pour guérir et d’en faire des drogues pour eux. Autrefois, c’était considéré comme en dessous d’eux, les Sangs–Purs estimaient que de telles drogues étaient la faiblesse des Moldus. Mais depuis la chute de Voldemort, beaucoup de personnes de pur lignage avaient disparu.

Ron s’affala dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Son bras lui faisait mal, là où elle avait planté l’aiguille dans sa veine et il ne voulait pas regarder dans la chambre. Il savait où ses yeux se poseraient et il ne voulait pas voir le pacte, pas encore. Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura un sort pour allumer.

Le bouton de rose à côté de son nom était petit et jaune et une fois de plus, nuancé de marron. Il détourna les yeux et sentit les larmes couler de ses paupières. Il n’y avait aucune raison de pleurer pour ça. S’il avait tellement détesté ça, il n’aurait jamais permis que ça arrive. Il s’essuya les yeux du dos de la main d’un geste furieux et fixa longuement les noms de Harry et de Hermione. Son cœur manqua un battement.

Harry avait une rose. Pleine et éclatante, brillant de manière saisissante. C’était un rouge parfait et, pendant un instant, Ron fut certain de pouvoir sentir un parfum de roseraie. Alors, c’était fait, pour Harry, du moins. Il sentit une amertume remplir son cœur. Une fois de plus, Harry Potter était sauvé de son hideux destin. Ron n’aurait pas été surpris s’il s’avérait que Dumbledore s’était arrangé pour fournir une fille parfaite à Harry. Le héros du monde magique ne pouvait pas se retrouver couvert de furoncles, n’est–ce pas ?

Il observa les boutons de roses de Hermione. Deux d’entre eux semblaient sur le point de mourir et formaient des gouttelettes comme s’il y avait du sang. Probablement parce qu’elle les avait obtenues avec cette immonde petite merde de Malfoy. Ron avait été amoureux de Hermione, il y avait longtemps et d’une manière absurde. Maintenant, elle se roulait littéralement dans la fange avec Malfoy. La Fouine. Parmi tous les autres. Elle savait exactement ce que les Malfoy avaient fait. Elle savait que le clan entier était fielleux, tordu et mauvais. Elle savait que c’était Lucius le Mangemort qui était descendu du ciel pour tuer son frère bien–aimé. Elle savait tout ça et pourtant, elle continuait. C’était comme lui jeter la mort de Charlie au visage.

Et maintenant Harry était également en train d’apporter son aide à la Fouine. Au début, Ron avait suspecté un sortilège Imperius mais finalement avait renoncé. Harry était connu pour son habileté à lui résister. Ce qui signifiait que non seulement Hermione baisait volontiers avec cette petite merde – mais que Harry prenait sa défense maintenant !

Tout ce que Ron voyait, c’était un acte ultime de trahison.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et laissa reposer sa tête contre les oreillers. Il se sentait malade, il ressentit le besoin de vomir mais il n’y avait plus rien dans son estomac. Il se demanda pourquoi, maintenant que la guerre était finie et que sa vie était censée être magnifique, il se sentait comme une merde.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Jeu de mot avec little prick qui signifie petite piqûre mais aussi petite bite ou petit con…
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	20. Voici Noël (2ème partie)

Snape tenait un miroir à plat dans sa paume et versait une épaisse substance à base de mercure à sa surface. Il espérait qu’il était plus près de Krum que ne l’était Dumbledore. Enfin, ça n’avait pas tellement d’importance. Snape savait qu’il avait l’avantage. C’était une des raisons qui prouvait qu’il avait été indispensable au vieux sorcier pendant la guerre. Le Maître des potions avait un don pour trouver les gens. Le monde des ténèbres était un cercle fermé et Snape avait sa part d’ombre. Cela dit, Dumbledore avait quelques heures d’avance sur lui, il avait été présent quand Krum avait transplané. Ce dernier avait sûrement laissé une trace qui permettrait au directeur de le suivre.

Snape se concentra sur une image mentale du Bulgare. Il baissa les yeux sur le miroir où la solution se mit à frémir.

– Guide–moi, murmura–t–il. 

Le mercure tourbillonna avant de former une flèche. L’homme eut un sourire froid et prit la direction indiquée.

Krum avait transplané depuis l’Ecosse mais il n’avait certainement pas quitté le Royaume–Uni. Snape doutait qu’il retournerait en Bulgarie, à moins d’y être forcé. Heureusement pour le Maître de Potions – et malheureusement pour sa proie – Krum avait atterri directement en Angleterre, dans le Derbyshire, plus précisément. Le miroir lui indiqua la direction et une fois arrivé dans le même pays, le chemin devint de plus en plus clair et simple à suivre.

Le miroir le mena à un chemin tortueux et sinistre, non loin de rues moldues très fréquentées, entourées de grands champs et de passages visibles seulement par les sorciers. L’air froid de la nuit faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens. La rosée de la nuit hivernale recouvrait ses mains et son manteau claquait à cause de la vitesse de son balai. Il volait assez haut pour ne pas être aperçu depuis le sol mais assez bas pour voir où il allait. Au bout d’un moment, il put distinguer le paysage qui l’environnait et il se concentra encore une fois sur le miroir qui le guidait vers son gibier.

Il volait depuis plusieurs heures, l’aube allait bientôt se lever. Le mercure se remit à frémir avant de se stabiliser. Snape atterrit sur une voie étroite entourée de deux murs de pierre. La lune éclairait le chemin et le sorcier se mit à marcher d’un pas rapide, cherchant l’endroit où Krum avait pu se cacher. Après un virage, le passage déboucha sur un terrain et un peu plus loin, il put voir une lumière provenant d’une maison isolée. 

Il se dirigea vers l’habitation, enjamba une barrière et traversa le terrain boueux. Quand il fut à moins de vingt mètres de la maison, il s’arrêta et attendit. Tout était calme à l’intérieur. Le cottage était petit, récemment blanchi à la chaux ; avec son toit de chaume, il semblait bien entretenu. C’était un endroit tranquille avec ces nombreux arbustes qui le cachait. La maison était silencieuse, il n’y avait aucune lumière, mise à part celle qui éclairait une seule fenêtre. Snape s’approcha furtivement, avec précaution. 

Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper. Si ce n’était pas le bon endroit, s’il entrait chez des Moldus sans histoire, il n’aurait qu’à leur lancer un sort d’Oubliette avant de repartir. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et entra. Il embrassa la scène devant lui d’un coup d’œil. Krum était assis devant une petite table en bois et avait descendu une bonne partie d’une bouteille de whisky. Surpris, il contemplait le Maîtres de Potion sans bouger. Sa robe de sorcier était sale, comme s’il était tombé en traversant le terrain qui entourait le cottage. Pendant un bref moment, Snape se demanda à qui la maison appartenait. Krum s’appuya sur la table et se leva en tremblant.

Krum se détendit un instant, comme s’il s’était attendu à ce que quelqu’un de pire franchisse la porte. Peut–être Potter. Ils s’observèrent, chacun conscient du fait qu’ils se ressemblaient énormément physiquement. Ils portaient tous les deux du noir, ils avaient les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs. Ils étaient tous les deux grands, dotés d’un corps maigre et tendu. Leurs visages se fendirent d’un sourire torve au même moment.

– Tiens donc, ce n’est pas Dumbledorrre lui–même qui s’est déplacé, maugréa Krum. Cette sale petite trrraînée de Sang–de–Bourrrbe ne devait pas trrrop compter pourrr lui, en fin de compte.

Snape grimaça, tremblant de colère.

– Allons, allons, Prrrofesseur, vous n’êtes générrralement pas si silencieux, se moqua l’autre sorcier qui essayait d’être éloquent malgré son ivresse. Vous allez me donner votrrre avis, me dirrre ce que j’ai fait de mal. Je peux vous assurrrer que Miss Grrrangerrr n’a jamais hésité à me fairrre parrrt de son opinion. Putain, même qu’elle l’a hurrrlée dans mon orrreille.  
– Je ne pensais pas que l’opinion de Miss Granger vous intéressait.

Snape darda des yeux pleins de dédain sur Krum.

– Je croyais que tout ce qui vous intéressait était de la tabasser sans pitié.  
– Eh bien, dit le Bulgare en riant, j’aurrrais prrréférrré qu’elle écarrrte gentiment les jambes pourrr moi mais elle aime l’amourrr vache. Je n’ai fait que la satisfairrre.

Snape serra les poings et son visage passa de sa pâleur habituelle à un rouge soutenu en un instant.

– Vous aurrriez dû l’entendrrre, reprit Krum, riant toujours. Elle couinait comme une trrruie.

Snape se jeta sur Krum. Ses mains se tendirent vers la gorge de l’autre homme qu’il serra de toutes ses forces. Le Bulgare répondit en assénant ses poings là où il pouvait l’atteindre. Tout se passa si rapidement que Krum ne put rien faire d’autre que tomber en arrière et se défendre. Il ne s’était pas attendu à une attaque physique. Les sorciers ne se comportaient pas de la sorte. Ils utilisaient leur baguette. Mais Snape ne pensait pas comme un sorcier ou comme un Serpentard. Non, il agissait comme un homme et, en cet instant, tout ce qu’il voulait c’était massacrer ce salopard à mains nues. 

Cela dit, les coups de Krum finirent par déloger les mains de Snape. Ils s’écrasèrent au sol sans cesser de se battre, leurs mains et leurs jambes s’agitaient dans tous les sens. Le Maître de Potions plaqua l’autre homme par terre avant de décocher, avec une grande satisfaction, trois coups de poings dans la figure du sorcier ivre. Il fouilla dans la robe sale du Bulgare et se saisit de sa baguette. Snape se redressa et pointa les deux baguettes vers le bas. 

– Qu’est–ce que ça peut vous fairrre ? cracha Krum, un filet de sang coulant du coin de sa bouche. C’est qu’une Sang–de–Bourrrbe, une Miss je–sais–tout, une étudiante ! Vous les détestez ! Je le sais, Karrrkarrroff me l’a dit.

Snape pointait toujours les baguettes vers lui, l’air dangereux.

– Je t’interdis de parler d’elle ! Tu m’entends ? cria–t–il en postillonnant sur le Bulgare. 

Sa voix trembla un peu, comme si un sanglot s’échappait du plus profond de son être. Krum explosa de rire.

– Elle vous plaît ? Vous avez le béguin pourrr la géniale Miss Grrrangerrr ? demanda–t–il en essayant de s’asseoir. Qu’est–ce qui vous fait crrroirrre qu’elle serrra intérrressée parrr un vieux con aux cheveux grrras comme vous ?

Le professeur pâlit et prit de profondes inspirations. On aurait dit que du chagrin marquait ses traits.

Krum rit plus fort encore quand il comprit :

– Oh, je vois ! Vous y avez déjà goûté. C’est vous qui me l’avez volée, espèce d’enfoirrré ! s’exclama–t–il avec un sourire mauvais. Je ne peux pas dirrre que je la félicite de son choix et il semble bien que j’ai malmené votrrre jolie poupée.

Le rire de Krum se transforma en un cri d’agonie au moment où un bruit de déchirure s’éleva dans les airs. Un long lambeau de tissu et de chair se détacha de sa cuisse. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent tandis qu’il observait, incrédule, la profonde blessure.

– Abripio Vestitus.

La robe du Bulgare quitta son corps, le laissant en sous–vêtement et un autre morceau de chair se détacha de sa cuisse. Il hurla, faisant tout pour retenir la chair qui s’arrachait. Cela ne changea pas grand–chose : malgré sa main, la peau se décolla, accompagnée de tendons et de fibres musculaires. Karkaroff lui avait dit jadis que le Maître de Potions de Poudlard était un Mangemort, cruel en plus de ça mais il ne l’avait pas cru. D’accord, Snape lui avait semblé amer et vindicatif mais c’était évident qu’il était l’allié de Dumbledore… pas un Mangemort.

Mais maintenant, il savait que c’était vrai. Les yeux noirs de Snape semblaient sans fond. Ils ne reflétaient rien d’autre que le visage terrifié du Bulgare. Le professeur se fendit d’un sourire cruel. 

– Ça fait mal, hein ? dit–il d’un ton onctueux, mais d’après ce que j’ai compris, tu n’es pas contre un peu de souffrance. 

Un autre morceau de chair fut arraché et Krum s’éloigna, hurlant de douleur. Il fallait qu’il sorte d’ici, qu’il s’échappe de cet endroit, sinon Snape allait l’écorcher vif. Il s’accrocha aux meubles pour se relever et fonça vers la porte qu’il franchit avant de courir à travers le jardin, vers la forêt.

Snape se retourna et le regarda partir, ses yeux brillant d’une joie malsaine.

– Ne cours pas ! cria–t–il en riant. Sinon ce sera pire !

Mais Krum continuait à courir, inconscient de la direction qu’il suivait, essoufflé. Des branches s’accrochaient à ses membres, élargissant les blessures sur ses jambes. Il trébucha contre un arbre mort avant de tomber. Snape se pencha vers lui, comme s’il l’observait depuis le ciel. 

– Voyons Krum, ne me dis pas que tu as peur, se moqua–t–il méchamment. Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux te défendre que contre une sorcière deux fois plus petite que toi, privée de sa baguette.

Terrifié, le Bulgare ne put répondre mais il retrouva sa voix pour hurler quand un bout de chair se détacha de son bras comme s’il s’agissait d’un simple morceau de tissu. La baguette de Snape tressaillit avant de pointer vers la poitrine de l’autre homme où un autre morceau de chair fut arraché. La douleur était intense, la poussière, les feuilles, même l’air qui effleurait son corps n’étaient que pure agonie contre ses blessures sanglantes.

– S’il… s’il vous plaît, sanglota Krum. J’irai à Azkaban. Mais… s’il vous plaît, arrêtez ça !  
– Azkaban ? répéta Snape en feignant la surprise. Il n’a jamais été question que je t’envoie à Azkaban.  
– Quoi ? gémit Krum.  
– Oh non ! J’ai l’intention de te tuer de la façon la plus lente et douloureuse possible, précisa–t–il dans un rire diabolique. Je parie que tu étais soulagé en voyant que c’était moi et non Potter sur le pas de ta porte.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers l’entrejambe du Bulgare.

– Je ne pense pas que tu auras encore besoin de ça, ajouta–t–il. 

Krum hurla quand la chair, les muscles et les nerfs se déchirèrent puis se détachèrent. Horrifié, il osa regarder l’endroit où avait été son sexe. Il put voir deux boules blanches qui pendaient contre ses jambes, attachées par des fibres sanguinolentes. Il sut que c’était ses testicules nus et hideux maintenant que son scrotum ne les entourait plus. Snape explosa d’un rire malveillant. Tout en déplaçant sa baguette, il se demanda ce qu’il pourrait arracher ensuite.

– SEVERUS !!

Ce dernier se retourna et fixa Dumbledore d’un regard furibond.

– Ne fais pas ça, Severus.  
– Laissez–moi cinq minutes, répondit le Maître de Potions avec un petit sourire. C’est tout ce que je demande.  
– Rentre chez toi. Minerva t’attend… et Hermione a besoin de toi là–bas, pas à Azkaban.

Apparemment, Snape n’en avait cure puisqu’il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se détourner de nouveau vers le Bulgare pour l’observer saigner et se tortiller sur le sol. Il s’approcha d’un pas rapide et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre puis dans l’entrejambe. Dumbledore détourna les yeux quand Snape essuya le bout de sa botte sur le visage de Krum.

– Je vais m’en occuper, dit Dumbledore. Il sera puni.

Il semblait clair que Snape ne voulait pas rendre sa proie. Cela faisait des années que le vieux sorcier n’avait pas vu le professeur dans cet état.

– Il sera puni, répéta–t–il en prenant la baguette du Bulgare des mains de Severus.  
– Il mérite ce qui lui arrive, maugréa le Maître de Potions.  
– Peut–être, répondit le directeur, mais ce n’est pas bien.

Snape se foutait carrément de ce qui était bien ou mal. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était tuer Krum.

Mais pas ce soir.

Il recula et hocha la tête en direction de Dumbledore. Le ciel s’éclaircissait, l’aube approchait. Bientôt, il allait faire jour et Minerva l’attendait sûrement avec des nouvelles fraîches. Il baissa la tête, ramassa son balai et transplana. 

oOo

Il était très tôt en ce matin de Noël lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux et grimaça tout en fixant un plafond qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas. Il n’y avait pas de toiles d’araignée, les belles décorations de Lavande avait disparu. Elle ne voyait que la faible lumière du jour passer à travers les arbres. Elle avait mal partout mais elle se sentait entière, reposée et en sécurité. Quelle que soit la potion que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donnée, elle avait l’impression de flotter, elle se sentait euphorique mais ressentit un léger vertige quand elle se rendit compte qu’elle était couchée dans un lit inconnu.

Lentement, ses souvenirs refirent surface.

Elle se trouvait au Manoir Malfoy, elle avait été attaquée puis elle était venue ici. Harry et Draco étaient venus la chercher, elle se rappelait qu’il y avait eu un elfe de maison, d’autres personnes les avaient rejoints, elle en était certaine. Madame Pomfrey aussi était présente. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui eut pour conséquence une horrible douleur dans ses côtes. Elle pouvait sentir un matelas moelleux sous son dos, une couverture qui la recouvrait ainsi qu’autre chose… une main, posée sur son ventre. Petit à petit, elle se rendit compte qu’elle pouvait entendre une respiration profonde à sa droite et à sa gauche et que de la chaleur provenait des deux côtés. Elle tourna la tête et réalisa qu’elle était allongée entre Harry et Draco. En d’autres mots, elle vivait le fantasme d’un bon nombre d’élèves de Poudlard.

Elle reconnut l’odeur familière de Harry ; c’était lui qui avait posé sa main sur elle. Quand il dormait ainsi, il avait l’air jeune et innocent avec ses cheveux désordonnés un peu sales qui s’éparpillaient sur son oreiller comme une coulée d’encre. Ils étaient vraiment longs maintenant, elle ne l’avait pas remarqué avant. Le jeune homme ne portait pas de chemise et elle put voir des traces de sang, son sang à elle et un fin duvet de poils sur son torse. Elle se demanda à quel moment le garçon qu’elle connaissait s’était transformé en cet homme, allongé près d’elle. De l’autre côté, Draco s’était habillé pour dormir. Il avait revêtu un bas de pyjama, un T–shirt et une robe de chambre. Il avait croisé ses bras dans une attitude défensive. La chambre était grise et froide dans cette faible lumière du matin. Harry se mit à frissonner. Hermione remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. 

Elle se demanda un moment comment elle avait pu dormir cette nuit. Était–ce grâce à leur présence ou à une potion de sommeil ? Comment ferait–elle pour les nuits à venir ? Ferait–elle comme beaucoup d’autres qui utilisaient des potions ou des mixtures pour oublier ce qui leur était arrivé ? Elle s’était toujours estimée chanceuse d’avoir survécu à la guerre avec si peu de blessures émotionnelles. Est–ce que tout ça serait remis en cause après cet acte de violence inouï ? Krum avait essayé de la détruire physiquement mais il avait échoué. Elle était toujours là, vivante, consciente et entière. Cela dit, elle sentait bien que son moral en avait pris un coup. Qui allait arranger ça ?

Elle contourna Draco en faisant attention et plaça ses jambes hors du lit. Malgré la faible lumière, elle s’aperçut que la chambre était magnifique. Elle était en sécurité ici. Elle n’avait qu’à se le répéter encore et encore pour s’en convaincre. Le sol était froid sous ses pieds et elle se leva lentement, testant sa force. Ses muscles étaient endoloris mais c’était supportable. La potion que lui avait donnée l’infirmière avait sûrement apaisé la douleur. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et contempla le jardin en repensant à sa situation.

Derrière la terrasse, il lui semblait apercevoir une orangeraie. Et plus loin, éclairé par la lumière, elle pouvait voir une maison dans la vallée. Bizarrement, l’habitation ressemblait à la fois à une maison de contes de fées et à un mini château. Les tours et les tourelles formaient une petite structure, construite par les sorciers, il n’y avait aucun doute. Elle paraissait trop enchantée pour être bâtie par des Moldus. Elle se demanda si l’habitation faisait partie de la propriété, une drôle d’idée qu’aurait eu un Malfoy d’un endroit où se retirer. Elle posa la main sur la vitre fraîche avant d’y coller son front.

Elle entendit quelqu’un bouger dans le lit et se retourna. Draco était réveillé et assis. Il avait découvert Harry et suivait du bout des doigts les lignes de son corps. Il tourna la tête et s’aperçut qu’elle l’observait, alors il lui sourit. Il replaça doucement les couvertures, se leva et s’approcha d’elle avant de l’entourer de ses bras par derrière. Il posa son menton pointu sur son épaule et l’attira contre son corps chaud. 

– Salut, chuchota–t–elle.  
– Comment te sens–tu ? demanda–t–il avant de déposer un petit baiser dans son cou.  
– Ça va, répondit–elle, fatiguée. Je suis vivante.

Elle frissonna et il la serra contre lui. À l’extérieur, le soleil avait fini par se lever et la lumière changeait : elle brillait de plus en plus et illuminait la neige qui recouvrait le jardin. La vue était magnifique. De la fumée s’élevait d’une des cheminées de la maison de la petite vallée. 

– Est–ce que quelqu’un habite cette maison ? s’enquit–elle.

Draco regarda dans la direction indiquée et sourit.

– Oui, elle s’appelle le Marais. C’est la maison familiale de Snape.  
– Du professeur Snape ?  
– Oui, elle appartient à sa famille depuis très longtemps.  
– Donc c’est là qu’il vit, murmura–t–elle pour elle–même.  
– Pas toujours. Il y est en ce moment mais quand j’étais petit, il n’y vivait jamais. Un jour, mon père m’a dit que Snape détestait cet endroit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d’ailleurs. Je me faufilais souvent là–bas et je trouve que c’est plutôt joli.  
– Il est là en ce moment ? voulut–elle savoir.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Finalement, elle aurait dû venir avec Harry et Draco depuis le début.

– Oui, répondit le blond en caressant son bras. Il est arrivé hier soir avec Pomfrey et McGonagall. Tu ne t’en rappelles pas ?  
– Non, dit–elle en secouant la tête. Je ne me souviens que de Madame Pomfrey.

Si elle était venue avec Harry et Draco, elle aurait été proche de lui et elle aurait été en sécurité. Les horreurs de la nuit dernière n’auraient jamais eu lieu. Mais à ce moment–là, elle ignorait qu’il était ici. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

– Il ne m’avait pas dit qu’il ne serait plus à Poudlard, déclara–t–elle d’un ton amer, il ne m’avait pas dit qu’il partirait.  
– Je sais, dit–il en embrassant son cou une fois de plus. On lui a déjà dit notre façon de penser à propos de ça.  
– Vous vous êtes disputés ? s’enquit–elle, tendue tout à coup mais Draco fit tout pour la calmer.  
– Ce n’était pas vraiment une dispute. On lui a juste dit qu’il était idiot puis il est parti.  
– Est–ce qu’il était contrarié ?

Mon dieu, faites qu’il soit contrarié.

Draco ferma les yeux.

– Tu connais Snape, c’est difficile de savoir avec lui, répondit–il avant de faire une pause. Mais oui, il était en colère.

Harry bougea dans le lit et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui. Le brun s’était mis sur le dos et dormait toujours à poings fermés sous les couvertures.

– Je devrais peut–être le réveiller, dit Draco.

Hermione put entendre la note affectueuse dans son ton, le Serpentard semblait presque radieux. Elle se remémora la façon dont il avait touché le corps de Harry, son visage reflétait de l’émerveillement à ce moment–là. 

– Une fois qu’il s’endort, c’est impossible de le réveiller. 

Hermione se mit à rire sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.

– C’est parce que pendant de nombreuses années, il avait peur de dormir, maintenant il se rattrape. 

Draco la relâcha et se dirigea vers le lit. Pendant un instant, la jeune fille crut qu’il allait rejoindre l’autre garçon pour le dévorer tout entier. Il s’arrêta cependant et se retourna vers elle.

– Je… commença–t–il avec un petit sourire.

Son regard revint vers la couche où les couvertures avaient un peu glissé. Et grâce à la lumière, Draco pouvait voir un téton qui ne demandait qu’à être léché. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Hermione qui l’observait avec un sourire amusé.

– Peut–être que je devrais prendre un bain, dit–elle. Tu peux me dire où se trouve la salle de bains, s’il te plaît ?  
– Oui, bien sûr. Je réveillerai Harry pendant que tu seras dans ton bain. C’est Noël après tout, on doit ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Hermione savait que dès qu’elle quitterait la pièce, Draco allait profiter d’un autre cadeau. Il plaça un bras autour de sa taille et la guida vers la salle de bains.

oOo

– Hé, Potter ! Allez, réveille–toi !

Harry s’éveilla à cause de la main qui le secouait et essaya désespérément d’ouvrir les yeux.

– Qu… quoi ?

Draco l’embrassa en posant sa bouche sur la sienne et en lui léchant les lèvres. Harry gémit dans la bouche de l’autre garçon et ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur son corps pour le caresser. Il fut déçu de constater que le blond était toujours habillé. Il passa ses doigts sous son T–shirt et les glissa contre sa peau chaude. Il aimait ce genre de réveil et ne serait pas contre le fait que ça devienne une habitude. Tout comme il pouvait s’habituer à ce corps couché sur lui, impatient de le toucher.

– Où est…

Le cerveau de Harry se remit en marche et il se souvint des événements de la nuit précédente.

– Où est Hermione ?  
– Dans la salle de bains, marmonna Draco tandis qu’il se démenait avec le cordon du pantalon de Harry.

Harry se dégagea de son étreinte et s’assit. Draco avait les joues rouges et paraissait un peu frustré d’avoir été repoussé de la sorte.

– Elle va bien ?   
– Ça avait l’air d’aller, répondit l’autre en repoussant ses cheveux blonds en arrière. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais elle avait l’air bien. En ce moment, elle prend un bain, reprit–il avec un sourire avant de se rapprocher, ce qui veut dire que nous avons tout le temps pour nous amuser. 

Il posa de nouveau sa bouche sur celle de Harry dont il suça la langue avec délectation. Harry gémit, se régalant du goût qu’ils partageaient et posa sa main sur la tête de Draco. Mais il se dit qu’ils ne devaient pas laisser Hermione toute seule, pas encore. Il n’arrivait pas à oublier ce que Draco lui avait raconté sur Pansy Parkinson. Donc il repoussa une nouvelle fois l’autre garçon.

– Peut–être que je devrais aller vérifier comment elle va.  
– Elle va bien ! s’exclama Draco, exaspéré. Elle voulait juste prendre un bain, ajouta–t–il en caressant le sexe de Harry. J’ai l’impression que c’est plutôt toi qui as besoin d’attention.

Harry bondit hors du lit, loin des doigts cajoleurs de son amant.

– Tu ne penses donc qu’à ça ?! Je veux m’assurer que Hermione va bien.   
– Ouais, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle sera heureuse de te voir débarquer dans la salle de bains, rétorqua Draco, les yeux brillants de colère.

Harry se contenta de lui lancer un regard furibond avant de quitter la chambre.

Draco croisa les jambes et se prit la tête dans les mains avant de masser ses tempes, l’esprit ailleurs. Peut–être qu’il aurait été plus sage de venir ici seul pour Noël. Il leva les yeux et détailla la pièce que la lumière éclairait de plus en plus. Sa chambre. La chambre de son enfance.

Il se leva sans faire de bruit puis se dirigea vers la porte que Harry avait prise pour l’entrée du placard. Ce n’était pas le cas. Elle menait à la chambre de ses parents. Ou plus précisément la chambre de son père, bien que sa mère y passait le plus clair de ses nuits. Chaque année, au matin de Noël, il allait les rejoindre, les obligeait à se lever pour demander ses cadeaux, quelque chose à faire ou tout simplement de l’attention. Même quand il était trop vieux pour se comporter de la sorte, il y allait quand même. La tradition voulait qu’il force ses parents à se lever avant qu’ils ne se dirigent, à moitié endormis, vers le salon tandis qu’il courait autour d’eux, surexcité. Mais l’année dernière, il s’était assis sur leur lit puis Non leur avait apporté du café et des pâtisseries et ensuite, ils avaient discuté pendant des heures. Peut–être avaient–ils senti que c’était leur dernier Noël. Il ne l’avait pas réalisé à ce moment–là. S’il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour mémoriser la conversation. Aujourd’hui, elle avait disparu de ses souvenirs. Tout comme son enfance.

Il tourna la poignée puis ouvrit la porte. La pièce était sombre et froide. Aucun feu n’avait été allumé ici depuis très longtemps. L’air sentait le refermé. Il se demanda pourquoi il faisait ça. Peut–être cherchait–il à se torturer en recherchant les fantômes de sa maison.

Il se précipita vers les fenêtres et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière entra par flots et éclaira la chambre. Il se tourna vers le lit.

La pièce était silencieuse, figée dans le temps et la couche était vide. Aucun objet n’avait bougé depuis ce jour où Lucius Malfoy avait quitté sa maison. Il n’y avait pas de poussière, tout était propre et bien rangé, à sa place comme si on attendait le retour des Maîtres. Draco monta sur le lit, retira le dessus de lit en satin gris en priant pour que les elfes n’aient pas changé les draps. Il s’allongea, la tête sur l’oreiller de son père et inspira profondément. Il put la sentir. L’odeur des cheveux de son père, l'effluve du shampoing qu’il utilisait, son savon, le sommeil et la peau. C’était l’odeur de son père, une fragrance unique. Il la sentait à peine mais elle était toujours présente. Il inspira profondément encore une fois, serrant l’oreiller contre lui avant de fondre en larmes amères et silencieuses. 

oOo

Minerva se réveilla alors qu’il faisait toujours sombre autour d’elle. Il était tôt et comme elle était allée se coucher à peine deux heures auparavant, elle avait raisonnablement pensé qu’elle serait encore endormie à cette heure. Il y eut un bruit dans le hall et au son, elle sut que ce n’était pas un elfe. Elle enfila une robe de chambre chaude et sortit de la pièce pour voir de quoi il s’agissait.

Elle vit Snape marcher au bout du couloir, la fenêtre éclairait sa silhouette.

– Severus ? appela–t–elle, hésitante.

Le visage du sorcier était toujours dans l’ombre. Il s’arrêta sans dire un mot, baigné par la lumière faible du matin.

Il put entendre la peur dans sa voix alors il lui répondit :

– Tout va bien, Minerva. Je ne l’ai pas tué.  
– Merci, mon dieu, soupira la sorcière, soulagée.  
– Merci, mon dieu ? répéta–t–il sur un ton ironique. Le monde irait beaucoup mieux s’il était débarrassé des ordures comme Victor Krum. J’aurais dû le tuer.  
– Si ça peut te soulager, je suis heureuse que tu ne l’aies pas fait, déclara–t–elle avec un sourire.

Puis elle tenta de faire de l’humour : 

– Si tu avais été enfermé à Azkaban, ma fête n’aurait pas été réussie.   
– Ne t’inquiète pas, Minerva, dit–il en souriant misérablement, tu aurais quand même pu l’organiser ici.

Elle se précipita vers lui.

– Ça aurait été différent sans toi.

Il la fixa, éclairée par la lumière. La maîtresse de Dumbledore. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l’aimait bien. Il n’était qu’un pauvre misérable et elle était comme le soleil dans son monde. Elle le forçait à rire quand tout ce qu’il désirait c’était se complaire dans son désespoir. Il sourit, réalisant pour la première fois qu’il avait vraiment là une très bonne amie. Sa meilleure amie.

Dumbledore devrait l’épouser.

– Est–ce que Hermione va bien ? demanda–t–il.

C’était la première fois qu’il l’appelait par son prénom devant quelqu’un. 

– Elle va bien. Les garçons restent avec elle, cette nuit. Poppy lui a donné un relaxant pour qu’elle essaie d’oublier les horreurs de la nuit dernière. Krum ne l’a pas violée, apparemment, il a éjaculé avant d’arriver à ses fins.

Le soulagement déferla en lui, le réchauffant aussi sûrement qu’un vin onctueux de grand crû. Au moins, ce salopard ne l’avait pas violenté physiquement, elle avait pu garder quelque chose pour elle. Snape mourrait d’envie de la rejoindre, de la serrer très fort contre lui et d’essayer de l’apaiser. Mais il était sûrement la dernière personne qu’elle souhaitait voir. Un sanglot monta de sa gorge et il ne put rien faire pour le retenir.

Minerva tendit rapidement la main et caressa sa joue pour le calmer.

– Chut, murmura–t–elle. C’est fini maintenant, elle est en sécurité.

Elle se rendit compte que sa peau était froide et elle se demanda jusqu’où il avait voyagé cette nuit.

– Tu es froid, lui dit–elle sur un ton maternel.  
– Je suis toujours froid.  
– Tu devrais aller prendre un bain chaud et te coucher.

Il sourit malgré lui. Elle caressa encore une fois sa joue et il embrassa sa paume.

– Tu as quelque chose pour t’aider à t’endormir ? Il me reste de la potion de sommeil, proposa–t–elle avec un sourire.

Elle avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Il paraissait si abattu.

– Je suis un Maître de Potions, Minerva. Je connais deux ou trois trucs pour m’aider à dormir.   
– Eh bien, tu devrais peut–être boire quelque chose pour dormir toute la journée.  
– Et toi ?  
– Albus vient passer Noël avec moi, répondit–elle avec un sourire espiègle. Apparemment, il a compris qu’il ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Je pense que tu devrais dormir un peu et ce soir tu iras voir Hermione au Manoir.  
– Je ne pense pas qu’elle ait envie de me voir, se renfrogna–t–il, de nouveau tendu.  
– N’importe quoi ! Poppy m’a demandé pourquoi elle n’arrêtait pas de répéter ton nom cette nuit. J’ai inventé une histoire mais elle n’est pas stupide. Hermione sera heureuse de te voir, tu verras.   
– Tu me prends pour un vieil imbécile ? s’écria–t–il tout à coup. Elle est si jeune et je… je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu’un de très gentil, soupira–t–il.

Le tact dont il faisait preuve pour se décrire lui–même le fit sourire.

– Je pense que l’amour peut éclore là où on l’attend le moins. Pense un peu aux deux garçons qui sont au Manoir.  
– Je préfère ne pas penser à la catastrophe qui se prépare, répliqua Snape en levant les yeux au ciel.  
– D’accord mais reconnais que c’est plutôt inattendu, insista Minerva avec un grand sourire. Je me demande qui a séduit l’autre.  
– Okay, sur ce, je vais me coucher.

Il tourna la poignée et tenta de franchir le seuil de la porte avant qu’elle ne soit complètement ouverte et se cogna donc contre le panneau. Minerva poussa un cri.

Ils s’entre–regardèrent pendant un instant puis ils explosèrent de rire.

– Okay, dit Snape avec un large sourire, promets–moi de ne parler de ça à personne.  
– Promis.  
– Joyeux Noël, Minerva, dit–il en ouvrant la porte.  
– Joyeux Noël, Severus.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	21. Voici Noël (3ème partie)

– Draco ? Hermione va bien.

Harry s’interrompit, la pièce était vide.

– Draco ?

De l’air froid s’engouffrait dans la pièce par la porte du placard resté grand ouvert, Harry s’avança pour la fermer mais il découvrit qu’il menait à une tout autre chambre.

– Draco ?

Il se risqua dans l’autre pièce. Une chambre à coucher. Aussi vaste et magnifique que la chambre de Draco. Les meubles de cette chambre étaient plus anciens et plus massifs. L’ameublement était constitué d’un bois sombre et le lit était énorme.

Draco y était allongé, endormi.

Harry examina la chambre. Un grand portrait de Narcissa Malfoy était suspendu au mur, un autre de Draco et Lucius lui faisait face. La paroi de bois gémissait sous le poids des centaines de photographies, toutes encadrées et disposées en désordre sur chaque surface disponible. Plus haut, sur le côté de la porte, Harry remarqua une toise de croissance, chaque point était soigneusement gravé avec un nom, une date et un âge. Draco à un an, deux ans et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne ses dix–sept ans et soit aussi grand que Harry.

C’était la chambre à coucher de Lucius Malfoy. Harry frissonna. Prudemment, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Lucius apparaisse à un moment ou un autre, Harry traversa la pièce jusqu’au lit et s’assit sur le bord pour dévisager Draco. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité. Il avait demandé avec malveillance si Draco pensait à autre chose qu’au sexe et, bien sûr, ce n’était pas le cas. Il pensait aux mêmes choses que Harry. Harry n’avait jamais connu sa famille et il en désirait une ardemment. La famille de Draco lui avait été arrachée et elle lui manquait désespérément.

Il caressa la joue de Draco, repoussant les mèches soyeuses en arrière pour les glisser derrière son oreille. Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent et il ouvrit de lourdes paupières. Il roula sur le dos, alarmé, et leva les yeux vers Harry, sans comprendre pendant un bref instant puis il se détendit.

– Comment va Hermione ? demanda–t–il à voix basse.  
– Elle va bien, sourit Harry. Et toi ?  
– Bien, répondit–il en se forçant à sourire en retour. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?  
– Pour rien.

Harry l’attira vers lui.

– Tu veux revenir dans notre chambre ?

Draco le serra dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas quitter cet endroit mais il ne voulait pas être seul et faire l’amour à Harry dans ce lit était évidemment hors de question. Il descendit du lit et, prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne, ils sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux.

D’un délicat mouvement, Harry attrapa Draco et le plaqua contre la porte fermée. Sa poitrine nue se pressa contre celle de Draco, le doux tissu du T–shirt de Draco l’exaspérait. Il glissa ses mains sous le pull et les remonta sur ses côtes, en effleurant ses mamelons de ses pouces. Il releva le vêtement plus haut encore et mordit doucement les minuscules boutons roses.

C’était bon. Harry n’était jamais agressif, c’était génial ! Draco en fut instantanément excité. Les lèvres de Harry effleurèrent les siennes.

– Tu as envie de moi ?  
– Oui.

La bouche de Harry couvrit celle de Draco, chaude et généreuse. Harry avait un goût de salive et de dentifrice. Il s’était lavé les dents. Draco ne pouvait que se demander comment sentait sa propre bouche. Haleine matinale mais Harry semblait s’en ficher. Sa langue lécha et chercha jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve celle de Draco et taquine sa bouche. Ils s’embrassèrent avec un abandon désordonné, leurs bouches étaient humides de salive qui coulait sur leurs mentons, leurs mains plongeaient mutuellement dans les cheveux. Ils ne s’étaient pas rasés et leurs barbes naissantes frottaient le visage de l’autre, provoquant des rougeurs. Mais peu importait. Rien n’importait.

Draco sentit les hanches de Harry tourner contre ses cuisses et son sexe dur se pressa contre le muscle. Il bougea ses jambes et fléchit légèrement les genoux, juste assez pour en enserrer Harry et leurs hanches se trouvèrent au même niveau. Leurs membres tendus se pressèrent durement entre eux, séparés uniquement par le fin pyjama en soie qu’ils portaient tous les deux.

Sans briser leur baiser, Harry tâtonna furieusement et déchira les pantalons en les abaissant afin qu’ils puissent sentir la chaleur de leur peau nue l’une contre l’autre. Draco gémit et se demanda si Harry allait le baiser là ou s’ils devaient envisager un retrait vers le lit.

– Oh, merde, désolée !

Harry leva brusquement la tête et Draco regarda par–dessus son épaule. Hermione se tenait vers la porte, enveloppée d’une longue robe écarlate que Draco avait laissée pour elle dans la salle de bain. Draco pensa une demi seconde lui demander de se joindre à eux mais en y réfléchissant mieux, il renonça ; après tout, elle avait été traumatisée et Harry lui aurait probablement lancé un coup de genou bien placé s’il l’avait fait. Mais avec Hermione vint la froide réalisation de ce qui était sur le point d’être interrompu et Draco ne voulait vraiment pas que ça s’arrête.

Hermione se serait volontiers giflée. Pourquoi avait–elle sorti un truc aussi stupide ? Pourquoi n’avait–elle pas su se taire et profiter du spectacle ? C’était sans doute la chose la plus érotique qu’elle avait jamais vue et elle avait senti son clitoris s’engorger de sang avec un plaisir coupable. Un sourire traversa son visage.

– Hum… Désolée, je…

Elle rougit. Ils la fixaient et elle permit à son regard de se poser sur les fesses pâles de Harry.

– Continuez seulement, je… je vais m’en aller et… hum…

Bon, que pouvait–elle bien aller faire ? Elle ne connaissait pas du tout la disposition de la maison et bien qu’elle aurait adoré l’explorer, elle ne pensait pas qu’elle devait le faire seule, qui savait quelle sorte de piège était installé pour celui qui ne se doutait de rien ? Brusquement, elle pouffa de rire, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à la dévisager comme s’ils avaient été surpris au milieu d’un acte terrible.

– Joli p’tit cul, Harry.

Harry rougit fortement. Il remonta son pantalon et tira gentiment sur celui de Draco pendant qu’il faisait ça. Le visage de Draco se fendit d’un large sourire et il commença à rire.

– Mais c’est vrai, gloussa–t–il. Tu as vraiment un joli petit cul.

oOo

Assis à côté de la fenêtre du petit salon, Ron se dit que le continuel tic–tac de la pendule posée sur le manteau de la cheminée allait finir par le rendre dingue. D’ailleurs, il ignorait totalement la raison qui les avait tous poussés à se lever si fichtrement tôt. À travers le passage voûté, il avait une bonne vue sur les escaliers et il avait passé la dernière heure à attendre que George et Angelina descendent. Comme tout le monde. Depuis l’aube, la maison avait résonné des cris de leur dispute. Même la goule de la famille était partie se réfugier dans le grenier pour rester hors du chemin.

Le regard fixe de Ron passa brusquement du passage voûté au cadeau posé sur ses genoux, revint sur la porte à nouveau, puis se reposa sur le cadeau. La petite étiquette sur le cadeau portait son prénom, il venait de Harry. Sa culpabilité en fut multipliée, parce qu’il n’avait rien acheté pour Harry ou Hermione et pourtant, tous les deux lui avaient envoyé quelque chose. Ça rendait les choses encore pires, tout le reste de la famille était là, dans le salon, à déballer leurs cadeaux en prétendant que tout allait bien. Ginny et Fred parlaient sans discrétion de George et d’Angelina en dépit de leur mère qui leur faisait signe de se taire, tout en s’affairant à distribuer les cadeaux. Ron sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son dos et pria silencieusement tous ses dieux personnels pour ne pas être le sujet de leur dispute. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’Angelina n’avait pas choisi Noël pour tout déballer. Parce que si c’était le cas, ça allait barder.

–À quelle heure on va déjeuner ? demanda Bill, plus par besoin de dire quelque chose qui les distrairaient des hurlements dans l’escalier que par nécessité.  
– Sans doute un peu plus tard que d’habitude, répondit Molly en jetant un coup d’œil au plafond. Une chose après l’autre.

On entendit presque grogner le ventre arrondi par la grossesse de Fleur.

Le craquement de l’escalier les avertit que George et Angelina descendaient. Ginny et Fred se turent et tout le monde se plaqua un sourire sur la figure. Le nœud dans l’estomac de Ron se resserra. Son frère et sa belle–sœur apparurent en se tenant la main et en souriant comme si de rien n’était. Ron sentit ses intestins se dénouer un peu. George ne se rua pas sur lui, ne le menaça pas de le frapper jusqu’à ce qu’il soit réduit en bouillie sanglante. Le soulagement le submergea et ses doigts trouvèrent le ruban du présent de Harry.

– Ron ?

Il sursauta et leva la tête vers Angelina.

– Oui ? demanda–t–il d’une voix rauque.

Elle lui tendit un cadeau.

– De la part de George et moi, dit–elle en riant gaiement avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue. Joyeux Noël.

Elle plaça un baiser sur sa joue en entrouvrant les lèvres afin de permettre au bout de sa langue de caresser la peau douce. Elle lui pressa doucement la cuisse et tandis qu’elle se reculait, le bout de ses doigts effleura ses testicules puis elle se détourna pour trouver le cadeau de Fred.

Le sexe de Ron durcit un peu et il détourna le regard vers la petite remise du jardin qu’il voyait à travers la fenêtre. La journée allait être longue.

oOo

Le salon des Malfoy avait été décoré aux premières heures du matin par la petite équipe d’elfes qui s’occupaient de la maison. Ils avaient passé sept mois dans une relative béatitude. Sans un Malfoy à la maison, ils étaient libres et pourtant ils prenaient plaisir au confort d’être dans la maison qui les avait vus naître. Les membres du Ministère, qui étaient restés au Manoir jusqu’à récemment, n’avaient posé aucun problème. Les elfes faisaient ce qu’on leur avait enseigné depuis toujours. Ils gardaient le secret sur les choses que leur Maître ne voulait pas qu’on voie et allaient autant que possible jusqu’à sacrifier des objets de valeur pour en sauver d’autres qui avaient plus d’importance à leurs yeux fureteurs. Tous, excepté Non, avaient espéré ne jamais voir le retour d’un Malfoy. Lorsque Maître Draco était arrivé, ils avaient été certains que la terreur dans laquelle ils avaient passé la plus grande partie de leur vie, était de retour.

Mais Maître Draco était différent. Lors de cette visite, il ne s’était pas montré aussi tyrannique, méchant et égoïste que dans leurs souvenirs. Il avait aussi amené avec lui Harry Potter. Et ils savaient tous qui était Harry Potter. Certains le regardaient avec crainte et inquiétude. Est–ce qu’il n’avait pas libéré Dobby ? Que se passerait–il s’il faisait la même chose avec eux ? Qu’est–ce qu’ils deviendraient ? D’autres avaient vu ce nouvel ami comme un signe, peut–être que les temps allaient changer. Il était certain que Maître Draco était toujours brusque, irritable et exigeant avec eux mais il ne leur avait pas encore hurlé dessus. Il n’avait encore balancé aucun d’eux en bas de l’escalier à coups de pieds ; il n’avait exigé aucune punition, pas même lorsque Posie avait renversé le vin sur la chemise de Maître Draco au dîner du soir précédent. Il s’était contenté de gronder entre ses dents et l’avait admirablement supporté. Quelque chose que son père n’était jamais parvenu à faire.

Quand Non annonça que la maison serait décorée pour Noël, ils avaient presque été contrariés à cette idée. Ce n’était pas une requête officielle, en fait aucune requête n’avait été faite concernant Noël. Une véritable mer de cadeaux était arrivée, ils les avaient tous déposés dans le salon et la décoration avait été élaborée à partir de là. Il aurait été terriblement honteux d’avoir autant de cadeaux sans une atmosphère festive. Et ainsi fut fait. Maintenant, le Maître et ses deux amis – une Sang–de–Bourbe, avaient–ils entendu – descendaient les escaliers, la pièce était chaleureuse et scintillait de rouge, d’or et de vert, un énorme sapin de Noël entièrement décorés de babioles chatoyantes et cet océan éclatant enveloppait les présents en dessous.

Harry en fut bouche bée, un regard vers ses compagnons lui prouvèrent qu’ils étaient tout aussi surpris. C’était vraiment incroyable. Dumbledore avait envoyé les cadeaux de Hermione de Poudlard durant la nuit et les cinq paquets avaient été soigneusement placés dans un petit espace sous l’arbre. Draco avait estimé qu’il en aurait trois, un de Harry, un de Snape et probablement un de Hermione. Ce qui signifiait que le reste était à Harry.

Et il y en avait beaucoup. Draco savait qu’il en serait submergé mais pas si submergé. Alors qui avait envoyé tous ces présents ? Des admirateurs ? Des sympathisants ? Draco sentit un tiraillement de jalousie dans le creux de son ventre.

– Waouh, fit Harry.

Il n’avait jamais vu autant de cadeaux au même endroit.

– Ils sont pour qui ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Je suppose qu’on a qu’à regarder les étiquettes.

Hermione localisa rapidement ses paquets. Un bracelet d’argent de Lavande, un livre sur les Origines de l’Alchimie de Harry, un châle brodé à la main de la part de Draco et un assortiment de livres et de vêtements de ses parents. Elle découvrit que ses mains tremblaient tandis qu’elle se saisissait du dernier cadeau. Une petite boîte dorée nouée par un ruban bleu. La carte à son nom avait été soigneusement calligraphiée de l’écriture fine et légèrement étroite de Snape. Elle fixa la boîte un long moment avant que Draco ne la pousse à l’ouvrir. Elle leva les yeux pour trouver Harry et Draco qui la regardaient avec impatience, tous deux avaient reconnu l’écriture et voulaient voir ce que l’infâme Maître des Potions considérait comme un cadeau approprié pour Noël.

Elle défit le ruban et ouvrit lentement le couvercle de la boîte. Elle repoussa le papier de soie du dessus et tendit la main pour prendre son contenu. Une petite bouteille ronde avec un bouchon de verre reposait dans le creux de sa paume. Son prénom était gravé dans le verre sur le pourtour de la bouteille et, enroulé autour du goulot de la fiole, il y avait une chaînette ornée d’un pendentif. Elle déroula la chaînette et souleva le bijou. Une petite carte était cachée derrière. Elle l’ouvrit et la lut avec empressement : « La Fée Verte veut ton âme – mais tu es en sécurité avec moi ». Elle rangea précieusement la carte qu’elle voulait garder et leva le pendentif dans la lumière du feu. C’était une fée en vol, elle était faite d’or blanc et d’éblouissantes émeraudes formaient les ailes.

Tu es en sécurité avec moi.

Hermione éclata en sanglots. Ce qui, bien sûr, amena les deux garçons à courir vers elle la réconforter avec des étreintes et des baisers.

– Ça va ?

Hermione renifla en hochant la tête et essaya de sourire à Harry. Elle tenait le pendentif près de son cœur.

– Faut bien l’avouer, il a meilleur goût qu’on aurait pu le penser, dit Draco, en examinant le bijou puis la bouteille de potion. La fée est magnifique mais je crois que tu découvriras que le véritable cadeau, c’est le parfum.

Le parfum ? Elle regarda la fiole de potion.

– S’il t’a fait un parfum, c’est qu’il t’apprécie vraiment. C’est tout à fait révélateur de Snape. Il ne fabrique des parfums que pour les gens qu’il apprécie.

Harry ricana en signe de dérision.

– Quoi ? exigea de savoir Draco, irrité. Il est capable d’aimer certaines personnes, tu sais. Ce n’est pas un monstre.

Harry ne sembla pas convaincu. Snape avait passé des années à le persuader qu’il était à peine moins que ça. Hermione enleva le bouchon de la bouteille et une fragrance de roses fraîchement coupées emplit la pièce. C’était comme s’ils marchaient dans un jardin particulièrement odorant lors d’une journée d’été. L’air sentait l’herbe et quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de velouté, elle réalisa avec plaisir que c’était de la vanille. Derrière ça, il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, comme un arôme de terre, de bois et d’épices ainsi que l’odeur fraîche de la propre peau de Hermione. Elle comprit soudain ce que Lavande voulait dire quand elle avait affirmé qu’il perdait son temps en tant que Maître de Potions. À ce moment–là, elle s’était moquée de la suggestion mais s’il se mettait à l’élaboration de parfums, il allait faire fortune.

Elle se sentit à nouveau les larmes lui venir aux yeux et se força à les réprimer.

– Quelqu’un voudrait bien ouvrir un cadeau, s’il vous plait, je me sens gênée.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il commença à avancer péniblement entre les cadeaux à la recherche des siens et découvrit avec stupéfaction qu’une grosse partie du butin était à lui. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur la Guématrie moderne [1], Snape un livre sur la Mythologie alchimique et une bouteille de parfum – ce qui aida Harry à comprendre pourquoi Draco sentait toujours si incroyablement bon – et il fut ravi de découvrir que Harry lui avait acheté un pendentif en forme de dragon enroulé autour d’un morceau de cristal de quartz. Tout ça était bien beau mais de qui était le reste ? Il fronça les sourcils.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.

Il se sentait bien, il venait juste d’avoir la langue de Draco dans sa gorge pour le remercier de son cadeau et il avait déballé un pull Weasley, ce qui signifiait que Molly ne le détestait pas autant qu’il le craignait.

– Eh bien, commença Draco en faisant courir ses doigts sur une boîte recouverte d’argent, je ne sais pas qui m’a envoyé le reste de mes cadeaux.  
– Pourquoi tu ne lis pas la carte, suggéra Hermione avec bon sens.

Elle était en train de tripoter la fermeture de son collier, essayant de le mettre autour de son cou et, en fin de compte, Harry s’en aperçut et vint l’aider. Draco haussa les épaules et prit la grande carte attachée sur la plus grosse des boîtes. Il la tourna dans sa main, regardant le nom écrit lisiblement sur le dessus. Il connaissait si bien cette écriture qu’il n’arrivait pas à y croire.

– De plus, poursuivit Harry, beaucoup sont pour moi et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de qui m’a acheté ces présents.

Draco regarda distraitement vers lui.

– C’est moi, idiot, marmonna–t–il.  
– Toi ? 

La bouche de Harry s’ouvrit en grand.

– Tu ne peux pas avoir acheté tout ça.  
– Bon, pas tous. Mais la plupart.

Harry s’avança rapidement et trouva les paquets de Hermione, Dumbledore, Tonks et Lupin.

– Combien… Combien t’en a acheté ?

Draco haussa les épaules, en continuant à tourner la carte dans ses doigts.

– Je sais pas, soixante–sept, je crois.  
– SOIXANTE–SEPT ?!

Harry se sentit soudain brusquement dans la peau de son cousin Dudley, sauf qu’il avait comptabilisé plus de cadeaux que Dudley n’en avait jamais reçus en une seule fois. Il se sentit pris de vertige, comme il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Soixante–sept cadeaux ! Soixante–sept cadeaux de Draco ! Le monde se mit à tourner, il était au bord de l’évanouissement.

– Si tu n’aimes pas quelque chose, tu pourras l’échanger.

Draco avait enfin décacheté l’enveloppe et sortit la carte mais il ne l’avait pas ouverte. Les yeux de Harry brillaient, comme ceux d’un petit enfant submergé par le plaisir.

– Tout va bien, Draco ? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Draco avait légèrement pâli ; il tenait la carte dans ses mains mais ne faisait aucun geste pour l’ouvrir.

– Ouais, je vais bien, c’est rien.

Harry émergea brusquement de la bousculade de Noël et fixa la carte avec méfiance.

– C’est de qui ? Quelqu’un t’a fait une mauvaise blague ?

Une horrible pensée le frappa.

– Ron a joué au con ?

Draco rit amèrement.

– Non, en fait, je ne crois pas que la Belette soit assez intelligente. C’est rien, je suis juste un peu choqué, c’est tout.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Qui a envoyé ces cadeaux ?

Draco tendit la carte à Harry qui l’ouvrit et parcourut des yeux ce qui était écrit.

– Oh, fit–il à voix basse, tendu, pas certain de ce qu’il en pensait.  
– Qu’est–ce que ça dit ? demanda Draco, sa voix à peine plus qu’un chuchotement.  
– Je pense que tu devrais le lire toi–même.  
– Non, si quelqu’un ne me le lit pas, je ne le lirai pas du tout.

Harry s’éclaircit la gorge, mal à l’aise en jetant un regard avide vers ses soixante–sept cadeaux. Il soupira et lut la carte.

« Cher Draco,

Si tu es en train de lire ceci, c’est que je suis mort ou en train de pourrir à Azkaban ou peut–être encore, quelque chose de pire que ça, ce à quoi je ne veux vraiment pas songer en ce moment. Je sais que tu détesterais manquer Noël. Je crois que ça a toujours été ta période favorite de l’année et ça m’attriste de penser que je suis en train de manquer ça et surtout de penser que je ne serai pas avec toi. J’ai laissé des instructions à Non pour qu’il garde tout en sécurité et qu’il s’assure que tu recevras tout le matin de Noël. J’espère que tu es avec des gens qui t’aiment. Si tu es seul, réconforte–toi dans le fait que tu es un enfant de l’univers, pas moins que les arbres et les étoiles et que tu as le droit d’être ici. Garde ton âme en paix, sois joyeux et efforce–toi d’être heureux. Ne suis pas les autres aveuglément. J’ai commis de nombreux péchés dans ma vie mais je dirais que le plus grand d’entre eux a été de me perdre par la volonté d’un autre. Tu es une bien meilleure personne que ça ; tu es plus fort et plus raffiné.

Rappelle–toi ta famille, rappelle–toi ton nom et ne leur fais pas honte. Je t’aime comme je t’ai toujours aimé. Cela demeurera à jamais, au–delà de cette vie, au–delà de n’importe quelle séparation, cela demeurera.

Joyeux Noël.

Papa. »

Draco soupira et sourit tristement. Harry et Hermione le dévisageaient et il sentit ses yeux s’embuer. Super, il allait pleurer, quel foutu Noël, finalement. Il tendit la main, refusant de battre des paupières pour ne pas faire couler les larmes et prit la boîte longue et lourde. Il repoussa le couvercle et en sortit un Eclair de Feu Collector signé par les Pies de Montrose et reçut les exclamations appropriées des spectateurs.

– Putain, t’as trop de chance, déclara Harry avec respect.

Draco émit une sorte de rire et de sanglot à la fois. Les yeux de Harry passèrent de Draco à Hermione et il haussa les épaules. Il n’y avait pas grand–chose à faire sur ce coup–là. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la large pile de cadeaux et ils se mirent à briller de joie et d’enthousiasme. Si Draco et Hermione voulaient participer à la Fête des Pleurs ‘98, il prêterait volontiers son épaule – mais seulement après avoir ouvert ses soixante–sept cadeaux.

oOo

La journée avança lentement et Hermione se sentit assez tôt fatiguée. Quand elle y repensa, elle réalisa qu’elle avait passé son Noël dans un étrange état de contentement, ce qui contredisait les événements de la nuit précédente. Elle continuait de s’attendre à soudainement se sentir violée ou désemparée et quand ça n’arrivait pas, elle se demandait si elle était bien saine d’esprit. Elle aurait dû se sentir terriblement mal, elle aurait ressentir le besoin d’être en colère, elle aurait dû ressentir autre chose que cet état de contentement. Mais c’était du contentement qu’elle ressentait.

La journée avait été tranquille. Elle s’était attendu à l’éventuelle visite de Snape mais le Manoir restait obstinément vide de tout visiteur. Alors, au lieu d’avoir des visites pour elle, elle avait observé Harry et Draco. Elle réalisa pour la première fois qu’elle n’avait jamais vu Harry vraiment heureux avant. Jusqu’à maintenant. Oh, elle l’avait vu rire ; elle l’avait même vu afficher une expression joyeuse. Le jour où il avait quitté les Dursley pour de bon, lorsqu’il avait suivi la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, des instants comme ça. Mais elle ne l’avait jamais vu simplement heureux, sans autre raison que la lumière qui brillait en lui. Il était heureux maintenant. Il s’était frayé un passage dans cet océan de cadeaux, ouvrant chacun d’eux avec l’enthousiasme d’un petit enfant, poussant de continuelles exclamations de stupéfaction. Quand les cadeaux furent ouverts, essayés et admirés, il s’installa pour chouchouter Draco, le touchant légèrement à chaque occasion qui lui était donnée, comme s’il craignait qu’il ne s’envole au loin. Ils s’embrassaient beaucoup. Ils ne semblaient jamais fatigués de le faire et Hermione commençait à se sentir inondée par l’énergie qu’ils paraissaient répandre. Elle était certaine que si elle n’avait pas été là, ils se seraient sans aucun doute roulés sur le sol dans un complet abandon. Elle espérait, qu’un jour, quelqu’un aurait les mêmes sentiments pour elle.

Le dîner avait été jovial, les elfes de maison avaient cuisiné un véritable festin pour eux et, maintenant que le repas était terminé, Draco était bien parti pour prendre une joviale et sensationnelle cuite et Harry n’était qu’à deux pas derrière lui. Hermione n’était pas en état de boire ; son estomac se retournait rien qu’à l’idée d’ingurgiter de l’alcool et elle devinait, à juste titre, que le breuvage que Madame Pomfrey lui avait donné pour l’aider à soulager les douleurs de son corps en était la cause.

A la fin du repas, elle avait commencé à avoir mal et son état satisfaisant commençait à diminuer. Donc, cela avait bel et bien été une potion. Son sourire devint forcé puis finit en grimace.

– Ça va ? s’enquit Harry, inquiet quand elle se sentit étourdie et frotta son front.  
– Je vais bien, dit–elle en grimaçant légèrement. Je crois que je suis tout simplement fatiguée.  
– Tu veux rester avec nous, ce soir ?

Elle avait l’impression qu’elle se mettait entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir avec eux ce soir ; en fait, elle pouvait voir comme leurs corps paraissaient s’appuyer l’un sur l’autre, empressés d’en profiter mutuellement. Elle avait peur d’être seule mais elle se dit rationnellement qu’elle était en sécurité ici. Pourtant, elle avait toujours cru qu’elle était en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle se demanda si elle s’y sentirait en confiance à nouveau.

– Non, je vais rester dans la chambre d’ami, déclara–t–elle en forçant ses lèvres à sourire et une expression sincère à se peindre sur son visage.

Ça ne les convainquit pas non plus mais en vérité, ils étaient trop impatients de se retrouver seuls et pendant un moment, ils permirent à leur désir d’outrepasser leur compassion. Draco aida Hermione à se mettre sur ses pieds et lui montra la chambre d’amis. Elle était proche de sa propre chambre et, par conséquent, proche de Harry et de la sécurité. Si elle avait besoin de quoi que se soit, elle pouvait venir les chercher ou même les appeler. Ils laisseraient la porte ouverte, juste au cas où, et Draco avait lancé un sortilège d’amplification dans le corridor ainsi si elle appelait, ils l’entendraient et ils pourraient accourir.

Hermione les embrassa tous les deux pour leur souhaiter une bonne nuit et, sous leurs yeux attentifs, elle prit la potion de Madame Pomfrey qui détendrait ses muscles et s’étendit contre les coussins de satin du lit d’invité.

Ce fut rapide et bientôt, elle se sentit partir au loin.

Ses poumons donnaient l’impression d’être pesants et appuyaient lourdement, sa gorge semblait épaisse et douloureuse. Le relaxant la rendit trop fatiguée pour ouvrir les yeux ; ses cils étaient comme alourdis avec du sable. Elle glissa dans le sommeil et se laissa aller à la dérive. L’arrière de ses genoux et sa nuque se réchauffèrent bientôt et elle eut l’impression que ses muscles se fondaient dans ses os, elle se sentait sombrer dans les fibres même du matelas.

Les rêves suivirent peu de temps après.

Au début, elle était certaine qu’ils étaient trop intenses pour être des rêves. Ses rêves étaient toujours incohérents et confus mais ces images–là étaient claires, vivantes et virulentes et elle sut d’une manière ou d’une autre que c’étaient des souvenirs, pas le produit de son imagination. Pendant un instant, elle lutta avec ses pensées, elle voulait se réveiller et combattre durement la marée d’images qui la submergeait en traversant son cerveau tourmenté. Elle céda lorsqu’elle réalisa que ça ne ferait que blesser sa tête de lutter plus encore ; ses souvenirs qui voulaient être explorés, qui était–elle pour les arrêter ?

Krum hurlait sur elle et elle vit l’éclair pâle de ses jointures tandis que son poing frappait son visage. Il lui criait dessus, la traitait de tous les noms, lui disait qu’il l’aimait, lui assenait qu’elle le forçait à faire tout ça. Puis la scène se perdit au loin ; elle se tenait sur le terrain de Quidditch et mille Mangemorts descendaient du ciel sur des chevaux ailés noirs ; elle courait et hurlait à Harry de courir lui aussi. Mais il ne courait pas, il ne bougeait pas, il se contentait d’observer le ciel (pourquoi ne courait–il pas ?). Charlie criait aussi après lui, essayant de le faire bouger, œuvrant jusqu’au moment où un homme à la chevelure blonde n’arrive du ciel et le fasse exploser. (C’était Lucius, Ron en était certain alors ce devait être le cas, qui d’autre avait cette allure ?). Harry avait regardé ce qui s’était passé comme un homme en transe, attendant que la mort arrive et le réclame sur des ailes noires. Le rêve changea de forme une nouvelle fois et elle vit ses parents qui affichaient une mine désapprobatrice, la suppliant de revenir à la maison, de vivre une vie normale. Elle essayait de leur parler mais ils ne pouvaient pas l’entendre.

Elle était à Poudlard, dans une pièce de la réserve pleine de fées et elle embrassait son Maître de Potions, il avait un goût d’anis. Elle sourit dans son sommeil et remua. Ses yeux lourds s’ouvrirent et se refermèrent puis elle se cramponna à son rêve plus longuement. Elle vit le visage de Snape. Pâle et décharné, ses yeux sombres à demi cachés par un rideau de cheveux noirs. Il était assis au bord du lit, baissait les yeux vers elle et lui caressait doucement la joue. L’attouchement était si réel et elle soutint son regard un long moment, elle ne voulait pas le laisser s’éloigner d’elle une nouvelle fois. Il se pencha et embrassa gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Ça semblait si vrai. À sa grande consternation, il se leva et se tourna pour s’en aller. Elle cria doucement et il s’arrêta.

– Reste avec moi, marmonna–t–elle, la bouche comme remplie de coton. 

Il revint vers elle et se rassit sur le bord du lit. Elle l’observa enlever son manteau de voyage et sa cape, elle le regarda tandis qu’il dénouait les lacets de ses bottes. Il les ôta avec ses chaussettes. Puis il monta sur le lit et l’attira contre lui. Elle essaya de faire travailler son imagination. Dans le monde des rêves, il aurait pu au moins enlever tous ses vêtements. Mais peu importait, elle se blottit contre la chaleur de son corps et respira son odeur. Son corps était si chaud, son corps sentait si bon. Elle cligna des yeux et cligna encore. Ce n’était pas un rêve, il était vraiment là.

– Severus ?  
– Mmm ?  
– Est–ce que je dors ?  
– Je ne sais pas, tu dors ? 

Elle s’assit dans le lit et le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Elle était tout à fait réveillée !

– Je croyais que je rêvais de toi. 

Il se poussa sur un coude.

– C’est dommage, tu semblais faire des cauchemars.

Elle prit une inspiration et roula sa main en poing autour de la chemise. Il était là, il était vraiment là.

– Je… 

Elle sentit son souffle se bloquer. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas que tout la submerge maintenant, pas alors qu’il était enfin venu à elle.

– J’ai vraiment fait un cauchemar mais tu n’y étais pas.  
–   
Snape l’attira sous lui et elle se nicha dans la courbe de son corps, pressant fermement sa joue contre sa poitrine, réprimant une vague de larmes. La main sensible de Snape lui lissa les cheveux puis descendit lui caresser gentiment le dos, lui frottant doucement la colonne vertébrale de haut en bas pour la réconforter. Il n’y avait rien de sexuel dans cet attouchement, seulement le désir d’apporter du réconfort. Elle se sentit en sécurité, c’était chaud et douillet ; elle sentit les larmes arriver, déborder de ses yeux et tremper le coton de sa chemise. Il cala la tête de Hermione sous son menton et l’entoura de ses bras. Ses pieds touchèrent légèrement ses jambes et elle se sentit baignée de sa chaleur. Il était comme un fourneau, la température de son corps la remplissait. Elle ouvrit la main contre son torse et essaya de mesurer la fermeté de la peau sous la chemise.

Sa crainte avait été qu’elle soit incapable de le faire. Qu’elle ne soit plus capable de le faire ou de le laisser la toucher. Elle n’était pas stupide, si elle voyait Krum lorsqu’elle fermait les yeux, il n’y avait aucune garantie qu’elle ne continue pas à le voir. Le moment où son poing avait atteint son visage pour la frapper de façon insensée. Elle frémit et elle sentit l’étreinte de Snape se raffermir. Elle se demanda s’il savait tout. Est–ce qu’il allait se sentir dégoûté quand il apprendrait à quel point Krum l’avait touchée intimement ? Quand il découvrirait que la semence de Krum s’était répandue sur son corps ? Est–ce qu’elle voulait vraiment lui infliger ça ?

Elle se mit à le repousser, elle se sentait sale, comme si les mains de Krum étaient toujours sur elle, la souillant d’une manière ou d’une autre. Snape raffermit doucement son étreinte et elle réalisa qu’il n’allait pas la laisser s’en aller, il envisageait vraiment de la garder près de lui. Elle sentit à nouveau ses larmes venir et se mit à sangloter, sa petite poitrine appuyée lourdement contre lui. Snape déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et écarta doucement les cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

– Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? questionna–t–il à voix basse.  
– Non, sanglota–t–elle. 

Elle le sentit soupirer, un son et un mouvement profond venu de sa poitrine. Il lui caressa à nouveau les cheveux, l’apaisant un peu.

– Tu veux me dire ce qui s’est passé avec Krum ? 

Elle cessa de respirer pendant un moment, retenant son souffle, effrayée de parler. En définitive, elle allait devoir dire quelque chose et elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre.

– Non, dit–elle, alarmée par sa propre voix. Mais… Mais je le ferai, si tu es certain de vouloir l’entendre.  
– C’est le cas, rétorqua–t–il, mais elle put percevoir dans sa voix une crainte similaire à la sienne. 

Elle se sentit trembler alors qu’elle se demandait exactement où elle devait commencer puis décida que commencer par le commencement était probablement une bonne idée avec la prise de conscience qu’il était parti et qu’elle était seule. Elle lui dit tout ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle ne lui épargna aucun détail. Aucune douleur. Lorsqu’elle en eut fini, c’était comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner sur son axe. Snape ne respirait pas, ne bougeait pas. Même les battements de son cœur semblaient en suspens. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle se mit à trembler. Est–ce qu’il croyait que c’était de sa faute ? Est–ce qu’il allait la blâmer ?

– Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas parler, la boule dans sa gorge l’empêchait de parler ou de respirer. Il devait penser qu’elle était dégoûtante. Brusquement, sa main s’enfonça dans ses cheveux et sa joue se pressa sur le dessus de sa tête. Son étreinte était si serrée qu’elle en suffoqua presque, pourtant, elle n’aurait pas voulu qu’il la lâche. Il l’encerclait, lui apportant toute la protection qu’il aurait voulu lui donner, lui offrant toute la force qu’il avait. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration en tremblant.

– Je suis désolée, sanglota–t–elle dans sa poitrine. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n’aurais pas dû te le dire. Tu ne voulais probablement pas entendre ça.  
– Si, je le voulais, dit–il rapidement. 

Sa voix était rauque et lorsqu’elle déplaça son visage pour le regarder, son expression était rigide et dévastée. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu’ils étaient pleins de larmes. Il pleurait pour elle. Pleurait de pitié. Sa main prit sa joue en coupe, son pouce caressa sa pommette. Il inspira et fut pris par surprise. Ses cils sombres s’abaissèrent pour cacher ses yeux mais une larme s’échappa et roula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il la repoussa un peu et reposa sa joue sur le dessus de sa tête. Dans un murmure écorché et râpeux, il dit :

– J’aurais dû être là. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser.  
– Tu n’aurais pas pu savoir. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner.  
– Oh, mon dieu.

Son corps entier trembla et il se serra autour d’elle.

– Peu importe. Je n’aurais jamais dû te laisser là–bas. Nous revenons d’assez loin pour que tu obtiennes le meilleur de moi.  
– J’étais si furieuse. 

Elle parlait mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

– J’étais si folle de rage quand j’ai compris que tu étais parti. Puis quand Krum m’a frappée, j’ai réalisé que j’avais été stupide. Toutes ces lettres. Pas étonnant que tu sois parti. J’ai agi comme une stupide petite écolière.  
– Non !

Il leva son visage vers le sien et embrassa son front, son nez, ses joues.

– Ne dis jamais ça. Ces lettres m’ont fait venir, c’est moi l’imbécile, je n’ai cessé de tout nier, j’ai essayé de me convaincre que rien n’était arrivé. Je ne suis qu’un abruti égoïste.

Elle l’entendit déglutir et sentit son souffle devenir rapide et superficiel. Il était contrarié, mécontent et honteux, forcé de faire face à la brutale vérité de l’attaque de Krum. Elle obligea sa propre respiration à se calmer et elle s’apaisa. Un doute persistant harcelait une partie de son esprit en apprenant que tout ça le repoussait mais qu’il se sentait trop responsable et trop honteux pour la laisser aller. Sa logique lui disait que ce n’était pas ça, son cœur lui disait que ce n’était pas ça. Il était en train de l’absorber, de l’extirper de ses douleurs, de tenter de les envoyer au loin, de les prendre à son compte.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal et sa gorge était douloureuse, prête à se refermer. Elle se sentait à vif, comme si elle était étendue nue devant lui et elle l’était. Snape lui caressa encore une fois les cheveux, la remplissant de cette force dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Tout se brouilla et sa résolution de rester calme se dissout en une marée de larmes. 

– Il… 

La voix de Hermione se serra.

– Je… Je ne pouvais pas m’enfuir. 

Snape porta sa petite main à sa bouche et la plaça contre ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle pouvait sentir son souffle saccadé contre ses doigts. Il resta silencieux, il n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il pouvait dire pour la soulager. Il ne réalisait pas que sa seule présence était suffisante.

– J’ai juste continué de penser que je pouvais essayer plus fort, lutter plus fort mais je ne pouvais pas, c’était comme si mon corps entier était coulé dans du plomb et je ne pouvais rien faire. J’étais inutile.

Snape tapota les jointures de Hermione contre sa bouche, son étreinte sur sa main était si forte qu’elle lui faisait mal. Lorsqu’elle put à nouveau lever la tête vers lui pour le dévisager, elle vit que ses paupières étaient closes et qu’il avait l’air de souffrir. Les muscles de son cou et de ses épaules étaient raidis, elle pouvait les voir se tendre à travers le fin coton de sa chemise. Ses narines frémissaient à chaque inspiration qu’il prenait mais il tenait sa main en sécurité dans la sienne, comme s’il n’allait jamais la lâcher.

– Hermione, chuchota–t–il. 

Sa voix était tendre et il prononça son prénom comme s’il l’aimait mais son visage était rigide. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient durs et noirs comme du charbon. Il semblait désemparé et dégoûté et elle n’avait aucun doute qu’il l’était bel et bien. Elle essaya de libérer sa main mais il la rattrapa vite et pressa un baiser sur son poignet. Elle se sentit petite et idiote parce qu’elle ne savait pas ce qu’il ressentait, ne comprenait pas la complexité de son expression. 

– Tu es content, maintenant ? demanda–t–elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dirigé uniquement vers elle–même. Tu es content de tout savoir ?

Il essuya une larme sur sa joue puis barbouilla le dos de sa main sur son propre visage, essuyant ses propres larmes. 

– Non, je ne suis pas heureux, dit–il d’une voix âpre. Je me sens probablement comme la plus misérable merde que la terre ait porté… mais je suis content que tu me l’aies dit.

Elle s’assit, libérant sa main, son corps entier tremblait.

– J’aurais dû l’arrêter, dit–elle, irritée. J’ai fait les mauvais choix, une erreur après l’autre. Tu dois être dégoûté par mon manque de jugement. Tu dois croire que je suis une idiote. Tu dois penser que je suis infâme ! 

Il s’assit à côté d’elle et passa une main caressante sur sa tête et dans son dos. Il la regarda, inquiet, empli d’émotions et de tendresse.

– Ce n’est pas ce que je pense, dit–il à mi–voix. Et je ne le penserai jamais.  
– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu penses ? s’enquit–elle, amère, le ton tremblant. 

Et elle se maudit silencieusement, elle allait se remettre à pleurer. Peut–être qu’elle avait juste besoin de pleurer. Peut–être qu’elle avait davantage besoin de pleurer que d’entendre la vérité sur son opinion en cet instant. Particulièrement si son opinion était, comme elle le soupçonnait, une réaction de répulsion et de dégoût.

Il lui adressa un sourire triste.

– Je pense que je suis amoureux de toi et que tu es plus incroyable femme que j’ai jamais rencontrée.

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] La Gematria (גימטריה), dont le nom est dérivé du mot grec signifiant géométrie, est la numérologie appliquée à l’alphabet hébreu texte biblique. La Gematria, le Notarikon et la Temourah, sont les trois outils de la Kabbale. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	22. Voici Noël (4ème partie)

Draco garda sa capuche relevée sur sa tête en passant l’entrée du chapiteau singulièrement petit, monté dans la plaine de Salisbury. Il avait choisi de venir durant le Boxing Day [1] pour la bonne et simple raison que le lendemain de Noël était généralement plutôt calme. Il n’avait aucunement besoin d’une foule qui le regarderait fixement tandis qu’il essaierait d’accepter tout ça. Le chapiteau abandonné ne le surprit donc pas et il ricana au nez de l’Auror posté à la porte, qui le dévisageait avec suspicion.

Il était vraiment absurde de penser qu’il devait payer cinq Gallions pour pouvoir voir son propre père. Le Ministère aurait dû prendre des mesures pour les familles des Mangemorts. Non pas que gouvernement s’en inquiète vraiment. Draco savait qu’on le considérait toujours avec méfiance tout simplement parce qu’il se sentait encore concerné par le destin de son père. S’il s’était convenablement comporté, il aurait abandonné Lucius et aurait commencé une nouvelle vie. Ou alors il aurait dû mourir, comme nombre de ses amis. Naturellement, il n’avait opté ni pour l’un, ni pour l’autre. Ce n’était clairement pas dans les habitudes de Draco Malfoy de se comporter comme un bon petit garçon. Enfin, à moins que cela ne serve ses propres intérêts.

Il flâna parmi les objets de magie noire avec un désintérêt ennuyé. Il avait grandi entouré d’objets autrement plus impressionnants que ceux–ci. D’après ce qu’il pouvait voir, le conservateur aurait été prêt à donner sa couille droite rien que pour pouvoir jeter un coup d’œil à toute ces vieilles merdes entassées dans les cachots du Manoir. À moins que le Ministère n’ait déjà tout trouvé. Cependant, il en doutait. Il ne s’inquiétait pas de savoir si les Aurors étaient bons, le Manoir ne délivrerait jamais ses secrets si facilement.

Il s’attarda près des objets magiques, regardant les inutiles miroirs maudits, les tapis volants usés, les poisons, les potions et les différents objets ensorcelés. Il savait qu’il ne faisait qu’éviter l’entrée de la prochaine salle, ce qui était ridicule étant donné que c’était l’unique raison qui l’avait poussé à venir ici.

Il s’était levé tôt ; il avait laissé Harry dormir parce qu’il savait que s’il lui disait où il allait, il tenterait de l’en empêcher. Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec Harry ce matin. Il y aurait bien assez de temps cet après–midi pour ça et encore assez d’heures ensuite pour faire avec. Il devait juste se débarrasser de tout ça sans lutter. Donc il était ici. Et maintenant, il était trop effrayé pour entrer.

Pas vraiment effrayé, il ignorait simplement s’il pouvait le supporter. Il était reconnaissant qu’il n’y ait personne. S’il perdait son sang–froid, il n’y aurait aucun témoin. Bien qu’il se soit bien entraîné au sortilège d’Oubliettes, juste au cas où.

C’était sûrement mieux d’inspirer un bon coup et d’y aller. Il courba la tête, se sentant un peu idiot, et souffla.

Son père se trouvait à l’autre bout de la salle, il ne vit immédiatement que lui, fixa des yeux l’auréole de lumière et alla directement à lui. Il refusait de regarder autour de lui, refusait de voir ce qu’il était advenu des autres qu’il avait connus, avant, comme les amis de ses parents. Son seul souci était de voir son père, avachi comme il l’était dans le coin de sa cage.

Une fois qu’il eut traversé la salle, une fois face à la vitrine, il se permit de se concentrer et de regarder vraiment l’homme à l’intérieur. Il expira et se figea.

Lucius ressemblait vraiment à sa photo publiée à la une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mince, fragile et effrayé. Il était penché contre la paroi de la cage, ses cheveux semblaient emmêlés, comme une poupée utilisée pour jouer et rangée à la hâte. Ses cheveux étaient ridiculement longs, Draco était certain qu’il détesterait cette nouvelle apparence. Ils étaient si longs qu’ils avaient commencé à se courber aux pointes et s’étalaient dans la vitrine.

Draco se rapprocha encore plus de la vitrine et tourna autour, s’arrêtant là où là tête de son père était appuyée lourdement contre le verre. Il posa une main sur la vitre et écarta ses doigts jusqu’à recouvrir l’espace où l’épaule de Lucius était appuyée. Moins d’un centimètre les séparait et cela aurait pu être un abîme.

– Bonjour papa, dit–il doucement à la vitre. Comment vas–tu ? 

Il n’y eut pas de réponse. Il n’en espérait pas.

– J’ai bien reçu mes cadeaux de Noël.

Draco sourit. 

– Ils étaient vraiment supers. J’ai adoré le balai. 

Il hocha la tête. 

– Il vole très bien.

Draco déglutit et reposa son front contre le verre, de telle sorte qu’il murmurait presque à l’oreille de son père.

– J’ai eu des invités à Noël. 

Il fit une pause et se mordilla la lèvre. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter. Ce n’était pas comme si Lucius pouvait lui montrer sa désapprobation. Cependant, Draco frissonna, il savait que si Lucius avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens, il le décevrait maintenant. 

– J’ai… hum… j’ai invité Harry et Hermione à rester au Manoir pour fêter Noël. Tu te rappelles de Hermione ? Hum… Une… hum… fille de Moldu.

Il grimaça, comme s’il s’attendait à recevoir une bonne claque dans la figure. Rien ne se produisit. 

– Et tu connais Harry, bien sûr. Harry… P–Potter. 

Draco s’écarta de la paroi vitrée et fixa le profil de son père. Lucius n’avait pas bougé, n’avait eu aucune réaction visible. À cet instant, Draco aurait tout donné pour que Lucius se retourne et le traite de parfait crétin en hurlant. Il réalisa bêtement qu’il portait toujours sa capuche et la repoussa, dégageant son visage.

– En fait, ajouta–t–il prudemment, gagnant en courage et en force, Harry et moi, on est… on est… on est amoureux. Il n’est pas du tout comme je l’imaginais. Toute cette année ne se déroule pas du tout comme je l’imaginais. Tant de personnes sont mortes, j’étais…

Il s’interrompit, ce n’était pas la peine de se justifier devant son père, pas maintenant.

– Je sais que tu ne serais pas content de moi. Pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que c’est que d’être vivant et d’être ton fils. Je n’avais personne, aucun ami, personne, excepté ceux qui me dédaignaient à cause de mon nom et mon père. Ils pensent que je suis le fils du diable, et putain, qui sait ? Je le suis probablement. Pourquoi a–t–il fallu que tu Le suives ? Pourquoi t’es–tu comporté comme un mouton ? Tu m’as toujours dit et répété d’être fier, d’être le leader, de ne jamais obéir à personne et de surveiller tout ce que je faisais. Tu as suivi aveuglément la cause de notre ruine ! Tu aurais dû me laisser me battre, comme ça, putain, j’aurais pu mourir et je n’aurais jamais eu à gérer toute cette merde que tu as laissée derrière toi. 

Draco se recula en fixant cet homme dans sa cage à travers ses larmes, la vue rapidement brouillée. 

– Et Hermione est arrivée et m’a offert son amitié. Qu’est–ce que j’étais supposé faire ? La lui rejeter à la figure ? Maintenant elle est si… importante pour moi et Harry…

Draco s’interrompit et regarda son père presque désespérément.

– Il m’aime. Il s’en fout de toi, de qui je suis, du passé, de la guerre et de tout ce dont il devrait s’inquiéter. Il m’aime tout simplement et je…

Il y eut un mouvement. Draco n’en crut pas ses yeux mais dans la vitrine, il y eut un mouvement. Lentement, Lucius tourna ma tête et fixa de son grand œil gris le visage stupéfait de son fils. Il s’agissait d’un moment de lucidité complète et Lucius Malfoy était bel et bien là, il regardait son fils avec un total discernement.

oOo

Snape et Hermione n’avaient pas dormi. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras l’un de l’autre, parlant de tout et de rien, de ce qui leur passait par la tête, ils somnolaient de temps en temps et se réchauffaient à la chaleur de l’autre. C’était totalement différent de toutes les fois où ils avaient été ensemble. Hermione était tout simplement ébahie car cela lui rappelait la première nuit qu’ils avaient passée ensemble, enfermés dans une petite pièce, lorsqu’ils avaient joué à Action ou Vérité. Ils avaient parlé comme ils l’avaient fait cette nuit–là, gagnant une confiance mutuelle en apprenant la personnalité et l’esprit de l’autre.

Alors que les lueurs de l’aube filtraient pas la fenêtre, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils ne s’étaient même pas touchés sexuellement – même si Snape avait été tenté d’essayer, particulièrement à deux heures du matin lorsque des cris émanant de la maison les avaient presque arrachés du lit avec un sursaut de panique, jusqu’à ce que Harry ne se mette à crier : « N’ARRÊTE PAS, N’ARRÊTE PAS, N’ARRÊTE PAS ! » de toute la force de ses poumons. Ce n’était de toute manière pas le moment d’avoir des relations sexuelles, c’était trop tôt pour elle et son corps avait besoin de récupérer.

Le soleil montait déjà dans le ciel, éclairant la matinée d’hiver. Ils avaient somnolé un court instant, lorsqu’elle le réveilla en chuchotant doucement :

– Severus ?   
– Mmm ?   
– Raconte–moi une histoire. 

Il rit. 

– Une histoire ?   
– Oui. Je veux entendre une histoire vraie.   
– Très bien, je vais te raconter une histoire vraie.   
– Est–ce que c’est une histoire joyeuse ?   
– Bien sûr, c’est Noël et tu mérites bien une histoire heureuse.  
– Bien.

Elle bailla tranquillement. 

– Raconte–moi donc une histoire vraie et heureuse.   
– Il était une fois, commença Snape en suivant doucement du doigt la courbure parfaite sur la joue de Hermione, un dragon vert qui mangea un train entier, plein de personnes désagréables.   
– Est–ce que c’étaient tous des Moldus ?  
– Oh, non, la contredit Snape, pas du tout. Je dirais même qu’il y avait pas mal de sorciers à bord ; surtout des agents du Ministère. 

Hermione gloussa et se serra un peu plus sur son torse. Snape continua. 

– Naturellement, le dragon se retrouva avec une très mauvaise indigestion qui dura de nombreuses semaines. Il décida donc d’aller voir un médecin. Il se traîna chez l’apothicaire le plus proche et lui déclara : « J’ai une indigestion et la nausée ».

Hermione se mit à glousser. 

– C’est ta voix de dragon vert ?   
– Oui, elle n’est pas très réussie ?   
– Si, si. Elle est excellente, exactement comme j’imaginais la voix d’un dragon vert.   
– Heureux de l’apprendre. Mais où en étais–je ?   
– « Indigestion et nausée », ricana Hermione en prenant sa meilleure voix de dragon vert.  
– Ah oui. « De quoi cela vient–il ? » demanda l’apothicaire. « Oh, juste toutes les personnes les plus désagréables du monde » répondit le dragon. L’apothicaire, après avoir soigneusement examiné le dragon, lui donna du lait de magnésium. Deux jours plus tard, le dragon se sentit mieux et il avala un autre train rempli de gens de la même espèce. Il se sentit encore plus mal qu’avant et après des semaines de souffrance, il retourna chez l’apothicaire. « S’il vous plaît, aidez–moi, Monsieur l’apothicaire » dit–il. « Toutes les personnes mauvaises du monde me rendent terriblement malade ». L’apothicaire répondit : « Vous devez traverser cette terrible épreuve pour les hommes mais je vous donnerai encore du lait de magnésium, de toute manière ». Le dragon vert était beaucoup plus gros qu’avant, maintenant qu’il avait avalé deux trains entiers en peu de temps. Il se trouvait étendu près des voies ferrées quand un train s’arrêta pile devant lui. Il le fixa de ses deux grands yeux bruns et observa les gens rire longuement à leurs propres blagues et frimer pour la galerie. Il essaya de se maîtriser mais il détestait tellement ce genre de personnes qu’il s’avança lourdement vers le train. Il le mangea presque entièrement et le digéra en un temps record, compte tenu de ses sucs digestifs très forts. Parmi les débris du train se trouvait étendu un vieil homme qui avait échappé à l’estomac du dragon et qui se tenait là, hochant la tête avec incrédulité. « Bonjour, » dit–il si naturellement que le dragon en eut presque les jambes coupées. Le dragon le considéra avec perplexité. « Vous êtes sincère en me disant bonjour ? » « Eh bien » répliqua l’homme « à l’évidence, aucun de nous ne croit à l’existence de l’autre. Alors on va causer [2] ».   
– Cette histoire n’est pas vraie ! déclara Hermione.  
– Bien sûr que si, assura Snape.  
– Et comment tu le sais ?   
– C’est Dumbledore qui me l’a racontée, c’est arrivé à son frère, Abelforth.  
– Et qu’est–ce qu’Abelforth Dumbledore ferait dans un train plein de personnes désagréables ?   
– Eh bien, c’est un homme très étrange.   
– Il est très gentil, il aime les animaux et…   
– Sa fascination pour les chèvres n’a rien à voir avec le fait d’être gentil avec les animaux. 

Hermione avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour répliquer puis assimila l’information.

– Oh, fit–elle, choquée.

Souriant avec malice, Hermione roula sur le ventre et se plongea dans les yeux noirs, insondables, de Severus Snape. Elle n’arrivait pas encore à croire tout à fait qu’il était là, qu’il avait passé toute la nuit avec elle – qu’il l’aimait. Il semblait fatigué ; ses paupières semblaient vouloir se fermer toutes seules. Il ne semblait pas heureux ; une tristesse dans ses traits trahissait son tourment : elle avait été blessée alors qu’il aurait dû être là pour la protéger. Il en était convaincu et porterait ce fardeau toute sa vie. Son visage reflétait une autre émotion, une émotion qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il semblait content.

Elle l’embrassa, se pressant fort contre son corps, surprise par sa soudaine faim de lui. Elle glissa doucement sa main sous sa chemise et se permit de passer ses doigts sur la peau lisse. Elle envisagea de déboutonner et enlever son pantalon mais elle doutait que son corps puisse déjà supporter de faire l’amour.

Il gémit dans sa gorge. Elle lécha sa langue et lui rendit son gémissement.

– Ne fais pas ça, mon cœur, chuchota–t–il. 

Son sexe durcissait et il sentait déjà un désir inexorable se tendre vers elle. Son corps étroit était trop fragile, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de la blesser.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, un tout petit coup, et la porte s’ouvrit. Harry entra, regarda autour de lui et rougit. C’était une situation que Harry n’aurait jamais pensé rencontrer, voir l’infect, l’affreux et graisseux Snape, au lit avec l’une de ses meilleures amies. Ils étaient habillés et Harry en fut intérieurement reconnaissant.

Hermione sourit à Harry, Snape semblait juste gêné. Il se redressa sur le lit de telle sorte qu’il soit assis. Il ne se sentait pas de discuter avec Potter, allongé sur le dos avec une très évidente érection.

– Hum… Bonjour.

Il rougit encore ; il savait qu’il dérangeait, mais étant donné ce qu’il avait à faire, il s’avança d’un pas dans la chambre.

– Désolé de vous ennuyer…  
– Qu’est–ce qu’il y a, Harry ? demanda Hermione en s’asseyant, l’air inquiet. 

Harry devait savoir que Severus était là, il ne serait donc pas venu à moins que ce soit réellement nécessaire.

– Ahem… Eh bien, je dois vous parler, Professeur.

Il tenta de lui sourire. Snape se renfrogna. 

– Que puis–je pour vous, Potter ? interrogea Snape, crachant presque ses mots.  
– C’est… euh… c’est Draco. Il est allé à l’exposition de Magie Noire. 

Snape pâlit. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions sur l’état de santé mental de Draco. Il était sûrement fragile et il couchait avec Potter, pour l’amour de dieu ! La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien d’aller voir son père dans cet état, dans cette cage de verre. Et s’il ressentait la même chose que Snape lorsqu’il avait été à Londres ? Est–ce que ça le rendrait complètement fou ? 

– Pourquoi ne l’en avez–vous pas empêché ? rugit–il.

Les narines d’Harry frémirent et ses yeux verts papillonnèrent dangereusement. Il s’exhorta au calme.

– Je n’ai pas pu, il est parti avant mon réveil. Il ne m’écouterait pas de toute façon, je lui ai déjà dit de ne pas y aller ou au moins de ne pas y aller tout seul.   
– Et alors ? Qu’attendez–vous de moi ? Que j’aille le chercher ? 

Harry rougit de plus belle. C’était à lui d’aller le chercher mais il savait que Draco le rabrouerait – Draco écouterait Snape alors qu’il n’obéirait pas à Harry. Il hocha la tête maladroitement.

Snape soupira et coula un regard vers Hermione. Il n’avait aucune envie de sortir de ce lit. Il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. D’autant plus que partir signifierait ne pas la revoir d’ici le Jour de l’An. Il avait promis à Minerva, loyalement, qu’il l’aiderait, et il aurait bien voulu s’être tu ce jour–là. En outre, il avait ses autres projets à organiser. Il embrassa Hermione doucement, longuement, totalement conscient du fait que Potter en était intérieurement malade.

– Bien, dit–il en lançant un regard furieux à Potter. Je vais aller le chercher.

oOo

– Papa ?

Draco recula d’un pas, horrifié. Ça n’était pas possible, pas possible. D’un autre côté, si quelque chose pouvait sortir quelqu’un de sa catatonie, apprendre que son propre fils était homosexuel et amoureux de sa Némésis était sûrement un bon moyen. 

– Papa, est–ce que tu peux m’entendre ? 

Lucius s’affaiblissait déjà, le moment était passé. Draco fixa le mur devant lui, silencieux, choqué. Soudain, l’air tourbillonna autour de lui et s’emplit d’un bruit incroyable, intense, comme le battement d’ailes géantes, tentant de s’envoler. Attiré par la cage, il s’avança et il entendit une voix dans sa tête, celle de son père mais pas exactement, une voix qui pleurait, à l’agonie.

– Papa ? répéta–t–il avec effroi avant de s’arracher à l’attrait de la cage.

Il recula encore d’un pas et entendit alors une autre voix, une voix bien réelle qui provenait de la salle. Derrière lui, quelqu’un souffla son nom.

– Draconis. 

Draco sentit très distinctement le bout des doigts de quelqu’un toucher ses cheveux jusque dans son dos, il frissonna et se retourna.

Archibald Semeuse se figea, sa main en l’air. 

– Vous lui ressemblez tellement, souffla–t–il, émerveillé.

Draco fronça les sourcils et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il remit ses robes en place, les lissa et souleva élégamment un sourcil. 

– Et vous êtes ? s’enquit–il en affichant un air de dédain.

Le conservateur sourit, fasciné. 

– Archibald Semeuse, Mr Malfoy. Je suis le conservateur de ce musée. 

Ah, oui, le bâtard auquel Draco envoyait chaque mois le paiement pour son père. 

– Je vois, fit Draco, brusquement. Je suis…  
– Draconis, sourit le conservateur. 

Il balaya des yeux le corps du jeune homme, mourant d’envie de le toucher, de se frotter contre lui, pour voir si ce serait comme avec son père, pour les voir tous les deux ensemble… 

– Draconis Malfoy.   
– Draco, corrigea le susnommé. Juste Draco.

Un éclat passa dans les yeux de Semeuse.

– Draco alors. C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin, Draco Malfoy.

Il lui tendit la main.

– Je préfèrerais que vous m’appeliez Mr Malfoy. 

Draco serra la main tendue et se recommanda en lui–même de penser à la laver ensuite. Semeuse sourit légèrement. Draco le considéra de haut en bas de façon hautaine. 

– Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier de garder mon père dans cette…

Du regard, il passa de Lucius au conservateur.

– … situation, acheva–t–il avec un ricanement.

Semeuse offrit de nouveau un sourire mince. 

– Comment cela pourrait–il en être autrement, Mr Malfoy ? Quelle alternative ? Une cellule à Azkaban ? Vous n’avez pas idée des conditions dans lesquelles je l’ai reçu. Vous devriez me remercier du soin que je lui apporte.   
– J’étais sur le point, grâce à un arrangement avec le Ministère, de les rapatrier chez moi lorsque l’idée de cette exposition ridicule a été suggérée. Maintenant, ma mère est morte et mon père est désormais une attraction de foire – et je vous paie les soins.

Draco lui retourna son mince sourire. 

– Je ne vois donc aucune raison de vous remercier de quoi que ce soit.

Semeuse sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Le garçon était hautain et arrogant envers lui. Semeuse avait entendu parler de la réputation de son ange, son arrogance, sa fierté, son contentement de lui–même et de sa supériorité. Il pouvait désormais constater que tout cela s’était animé et incarné dans le fils de son ange. Il était beau. Aussi beau que son père mais plus jeune, plus grand. Les cheveux courts lui allaient parfaitement, bien que Semeuse les aurait préféré plus longs. Ils les auraient longs tous les deux. Enlacés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, comme deux âmes perdues.

Il pouvait l’avoir pour lui, maintenant ! Le musée était désert et il n’avait pas besoin de plus. Un lien partiel. Le sortilège d’Imperium. Il était bon en sortilège d’Imperium. Il pouvait l’exécuter discrètement et il n’avait pas besoin de montrer sa baguette magique. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et enroula ses doigts autour de sa baguette. Il murmura la formule.

Draco sentit quelque chose se précipiter sur lui, comme une brise molle, un souffle et il se sentit soudain tout à fait détendu.

– Bien, Mr Malfoy, sourit le conservateur, venez par ici, je pense que nous devrions apprendre à mieux nous connaître.

Draco se sentit comme sur un tapis roulant car il fut soudainement et involontairement contraint d’avancer vers le conservateur.

– Vous êtes vraiment un beau jeune homme, fit Semeuse en caressant sa joue. Tout comme votre père. 

Le sortilège avait ramolli le corps de Draco, ses muscles se détendaient et perdaient en vitalité. Le conservateur avait raison, n’était–il pas beau ? Il le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Il n’aurait pas dû être aussi endormi, amorphe. Semeuse s’infiltra dans son esprit et repoussa toutes ses barrières. Il repoussa doucement le doute, la résistance, imposant grâce à l’Imperium ses propres directives guidées par ses désirs malsains.

Il caressa distraitement l’épaule tendue de Draco. 

– Mon pauvre enfant, chuchota–t–il, tu as dû te montrer si courageux pour continuer seul. 

Il effleura la courbe lisse de sa gorge et ressentit sous ses doigts un frisson. Il déboutonna les premiers boutons de la robe longue et glissa sa main sous le tissu noir, laissant ses doigts caresser lentement le torse imberbe et un mamelon rose pâle.

– Tu as envie de retrouver ton père, n’est–ce pas ? Il te manque, tu le réclames ? Je peux faire cela pour toi, Draco, je peux vous réunir pour l’éternité. 

D’un doigt léger, il suivit le contour de la bouche molle de Draco. Les lèvres du garçon étaient si pâles, si délicatement ourlées. Sous la clavicule, il aperçut un suçon, une morsure d’amour qui virait au rougeâtre, cramoisie au centre. Il avait probablement baisé une fille ce matin et cette fille devait donc savoir qu’il était là. Semeuse s’infiltra de nouveau dans son cerveau, chercha soigneusement dans ses souvenirs et trouva la forme endormie d’un garçon – ô combien délicieux – tandis que Draco se faufilait hors de la chambre. Ainsi, son petit ami n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il était allé. Semeuse sourit et glissa son doigt entre les lèvres pâles, taquinant sa langue rose. Il sentit son sexe durcir en imaginant cette langue humide enroulée autour de lui. Il se pencha alors et remplaça son doigt par sa langue, goûtant la douce salive de Draco.

Chaque nerf du corps de Draco se réveilla brusquement, il se tendit et se replia, reculant précipitamment et se cognant dans la cage de son père. Il colla son dos contre le verre, menton relevé, narines frémissantes. Chaque partie de son corps semblait trembler d’horreur. Son regard rencontra celui du conservateur et il le fixa de ses grands yeux horrifiés, les prunelles aussi foncées, aussi grises qu’un ciel de tempête.

Semeuse supporta cet examen un long moment. Puis il se permit de passer de Draco à son ange, sur lequel il fixa son regard. Il sourit et renvoya toute son attention sur le jeune homme. Il resserra son emprise mentale et fit un pas en avant. Dégageant le front de Draco de quelques mèches de cheveux pâles, il murmura tranquillement :

– Tu vas rester ici. Tu vas venir et rester dans mon lit jusqu’à te noyer dedans. Tu vas te tordre et gémir sous mes coups de langue. Tu vas rester ici, avec ton père.

Draco hocha la tête, un petit assentiment, sans être d’accord, regrettant de ne pas savoir comment combattre cet enchantement. La bouche du conservateur se fixa sur la sienne et scella ainsi son ordre. La langue de Semeuse se tendit vers la sienne, la goûtant. Elle était amère, comme morte, il n’y avait aucune trace de la douceur de Harry. Il sentit les doigts secs de l’homme ramper le long de son corps, ils trouvèrent leur chemin sous ses robes longues et atteignirent son aine. Il sentit ce contact comme une intrusion jusqu’aux profondeurs mêmes de son corps et il frissonna de dégoût. Il commença à suffoquer.

Soudain, dans le silence de la salle, un crac ! retentissant résonna et le verre de la vitrine derrière Draco se craquela brusquement. Semeuse se recula. Il écarquilla les yeux, son regard passant rapidement de Draco à son père. Ça devait être l’œuvre du fils et si c’était bien lui, alors il était beaucoup plus puissant que prévu, surtout pour un si jeune sorcier. Étant donné qu’il était sous l’emprise d’un puissant sortilège et d’un contrôle mental, le garçon aurait dû être complètement immobilisé, hors d’état de manifester sa volonté. Draco respirait fort, son torse se soulevant violemment.

– Tu voudrais m’arrêter, Draco ? demanda Semeuse en souriant. Mais vers qui voudrais–tu te retourner ? Le garçon, dans ton lit ? Qui est–il pour toi ? Rien. La seule famille que tu as, elle est ici. 

Harry, il y avait Harry ! Draco pouvait compter sur lui. Le nom lui vint avec force, dissipant les brumes dans son esprit et il lutta contre ses entraves. Semeuse rit et s’avança dans la vitrine pour réclamer son dû.

La cage éclata. Elle se brisa soudainement de l’intérieur, soufflant des éclats de verre dans toute la salle, plantant des tessons dans le sol, les murs, dans Semeuse lui–même, mais évitant Draco comme par miracle alors qu’il était appuyé tout contre.

Semeuse cria de douleur, il tenta de se détourner des éclats de verre en couvrant son visage.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, les effets du sortilège se dissipaient, il sentit sa volonté revenir ainsi que sa liberté de mouvement et il trébucha contre une forme tombée du piédestal.

Sans son appui de verre, Lucius était tombé en arrière et s’était effondré en tas sur le plancher. Draco se démena pour arriver jusqu’à son père, il le prit dans ses bras et regarda fixement dans ses yeux gris, une fois de plus remplis d’intelligence, alertes.

– D–D–r–a–c–o.

La voix de Lucius était sèche, craquelée, il haletait, le cœur battant. 

– C–cours. 

Draco tenta de le relever, voulant le porter à l’extérieur mais soudain une main saisit son bras. Il se retourna brusquement, craignant que ce soit encore le conservateur mais celui–ci s’était sauvé à la recherche de l’Auror en faction. L’homme qui se tenait derrière lui était Severus Snape.

– Tu ne peux pas l’emmener maintenant, nous devons partir d’ici. 

Désespéré, Draco se retourna vers son père.

– Il… il… m’a… il m’a par…   
– Nous reviendrons, mais nous devons d’abord savoir ce qui se passe vraiment.

Snape regarda autour de lui, effaré.

– Allez, dépêche–toi, les Aurors sont en route.   
– Nous reviendrons.

Draco posa un baiser sur le front de son père.

– Je te promets que nous te sortirons de là.

Mais Lucius était déjà reparti dans un autre monde, perdu dans quelque torpeur léthargique. Snape tira désespérément sur le bras de Draco, qui lâcha son père, laissant Lucius parmi le verre brisé, tandis qu’il se retournait et se sauvait avec Snape.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Boxing Day : généralement le 26 décembre mais légalement défini comme le premier jour ouvrable après Noël, il peut également être reporté à un autre jour. Il existe plusieurs hypothèses sur l'origine du Boxing Day, mais la plus courante est que les serviteurs et les marchands recevaient les cadeaux de leurs employeurs lors du premier jour ouvrable après Noël, le lendemain des célébrations en famille.
> 
> [2] let’s go bowling dans la vo. Cette locution comporte un nombre considérable de signification possible. Mise à part aller faire un bowling, cette expression veut également dire : se mettre ensemble par affinité, avoir une discussion, pratiquer certains gestes lors de rapports sexuels ou même fumer du cannabis dans un bol. Mais comme nous n’avons jamais vraiment compris la morale de cette histoire, et l’auteure ne nous a jamais éclairés sur ce point, nous avons choisi celle qui nous semblait la plus logique mais nous restons ouverts à toute suggestion. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	23. La fête (1ère partie)

Madame Minerva McGonagall  
Convie  
Miss Hermione Granger, Mr Harry Potter et Mr Draco Malfoy  
À célébrer la venue de la Nouvelle Année  
Au Marais  
Salisbury, Wiltshire  
À 22 heures

Tenue décadente exigée.

oOo

Dans son sommeil, Draco parvenait à sentir quand son père le regardait. Il savait quand il l’observait dormir, quand il envahissait ses rêves et y prenait place. Lucius marchait à travers un labyrinthe tourbillonnant de pensées et de rêves, le pas sûr et ferme mais aussi silencieux qu’une tombe. Dans son esprit, Draco pouvait voir le visage de son père pivoter vers lui dans sa prison de verre et cet œil unique qu’il avait vu quand Lucius avait tourné la tête, fixe, glacé comme du marbre gris, presque embué et pourtant touché par une dernière étincelle de conscience.

Ce qui laissait Draco supplier pour une simple réponse : où était exactement Lucius maintenant ? Où était son père ? Était–il prisonnier, là, dans son corps, condamné à rester dans sa boîte de verre à regarder les gens qui venaient le juger ? Est–ce qu’il pensait et ressentait ? Était–il conscient ? Ou la structure du temps même s’était-elle arrêtée là, pour lui ?

– Dr–a–co – cours.

Draco ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pleinement conscient, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il serra fermement Harry contre lui et respira son odeur propre et chaude. Harry n’était pas allé au musée, Harry n’avait pas vu ni entendu Lucius, Harry n’avait pas été témoin de la honte de Draco de se trouver incapable de stopper le conservateur qui parvenait à entrer dans son cerveau et à écraser toutes ses résistances. Harry ne savait rien de tout ça – et Draco s’assurerait qu’il n’en sache jamais rien. Draco étreignit la poitrine de Harry, la seule chose qui était précieuse pour lui, son talisman contre les ténèbres et la seule chose qui pouvait lui ramener l’espoir ou lui donner une chance d’avoir une vie après Poudlard et d’oublier la malédiction de son nom de famille.

Et cela devait se terminer. Il pressa son visage contre la nuque de Harry et goûta sa peau chaude contre ses lèvres, sentit l’effleurement de ses cheveux soyeux contre ses cils. 

Je ne veux pas que ça se termine ; je ne veux pas te laisser t’en aller. Tu as tellement bon goût, tu es si chaud.

La lumière du soleil ruisselait de la fenêtre. C’était le dernier jour de l’année. Le dernier jour de la pire année de sa vie.

Et de la meilleure.

Il sentit Harry remuer, s’étirer et rouler sur le dos. Draco le relâcha et se déplaça pour faciliter son mouvement, puis il s’appuya sur son coude et l’observa dormir. Il enregistra distraitement que sa tête était légèrement douloureuse et que pour une raison ou une autre, elle semblait trop lourde pour sa nuque. Il était un peu chaud et il se demandait s’il n’était pas en train de tomber malade.

Il tendit la main et fit timidement courir ses doigts sur les épaules osseuses de Harry, le long de sa poitrine, insista sur un téton rose puis descendit sur sa cage thoracique ondulée. Sa peau était légèrement moite de sueur et Draco envisagea l’idée qu’ils étaient peut–être tous les deux malades. C’était logique, ils s’étaient mutuellement couverts de fluides corporels et ils partageraient assurément n’importe quelle maladie qui passerait de l’un à l’autre.

– Tu es malade, bébé ? murmura–t–il à la silhouette endormie.

Il apposa un baiser sur la douce peau écorchée de sa cicatrice ; le sourcil de Harry était brûlant.

– Je crois bien que oui.

Peut–être qu’ils n’iraient pas à la fête de ce soir. Peut–être qu’ils resteraient à la maison, au lit, à boire du bouillon de poule, à se plaindre de frissons et de douleurs. Pour une raison inconnue, l’idée lui paraissait incroyablement séduisante.

Draco avança petit à petit sa main sur la poitrine de Harry et trouva un vigoureux battement de cœur. Comment allait–il faire sans tout ça ? Comment allait–il réussir à laisser tout ça derrière lui ? Comment allait–il faire pour vivre quand Harry le fixerait avec haine au lieu de l’amour qui habitait son regard ? Il sourit lorsque Harry remua sous son attouchement.

Harry se réveilla lorsque la chaude bouche de Draco s’enveloppa autour de son mamelon, sa main avait glissé le long de sa cuisse et taquinait gentiment son sexe à demi érigé. Il se sentait brûlant et légèrement fiévreux mais peu importait parce que Draco se coulait vers le bas. Il prit son pénis dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer. Harry soupira quand le travail de la langue de Draco lui donna des frissons aux jambes et aux bras, ses petits tétons étaient douloureusement durs et, encore vaguement endormi, il s’étira pour caresser les cheveux soyeux de Draco, lui faisant savoir qu’il était éveillé – et qu’il pouvait continuer. Les mains de Draco tirèrent sur ses hanches ; sa langue le sonda d’une manière que Harry pouvait qualifier d’implacable. En tant qu’amants, ils étaient presque invasifs l’un envers l’autre, déterminés à glisser leurs doigts et leur langue dans chaque pli ou creux appartenant au corps de l’autre, à goûter et à savourer chaque centimètre carré de peau disponible.

C’était exquis et douloureux et quand les hanches de Harry ruèrent lorsqu’il jouit durement dans l’arrière de la gorge de Draco, ce fut renversant. Harry ravala les paroles qu’il brûlait de dire, sachant qu’il ne les entendrait pas murmurer en réponse. À la place, ils se cramponnèrent l’un à l’autre, muets, baignant dans une sueur fiévreuse, gardant leurs secrets juste encore un peu plus longtemps.

oOo

Ron ne savait comment s’habiller pour se rendre à une fête costumée qui avait la Décadence pour thème. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller. Son nom n’était pas sur l’invitation, fait dont il ne prit pas offense, bien que ce fût le cas pour Ginny – et sa mère. Leur raisonnement était simple, la famille au grand complet avait pris part à la guerre, la famille au grand complet aurait dû être invitée à la fête – la famille au grand complet allait s’y rendre. Il alluma une cigarette et se lamenta sur son inaptitude à y échapper. Une fête chez Snape. Quoique ce serait une bonne occasion de s’amuser. Il ricana et inhala la fumée mêlée d’opium.

Alors il était forcé d’y aller. Forcé d’y aller et de jouer à la famille modèle. Forcé d’y aller et de se comporter en frère consciencieux alors qu’il n’était rien d’autre qu’un crétin. Il n’avait rien à se mettre et pas assez d’argent pour s’acheter quelque chose. Alors qu’il savait que ses frères seraient resplendissants et ses belles–sœurs exotiques et magnifiques, il était réticent à leur demander quoi que ce soit – bien que ça n’ait jamais été un problème par le passé. Il choisit une simple robe de sorcier noire qui avait appartenu à Percy. Il était certain que Percy ne l’avait portée qu’une fois avant de mourir. Probablement achetée pour une réunion du Ministère quelconque, elle était sombre et pratique.

Cette robe ne lui allait pas et il le savait. Mais ce n’était pas important. Il était devenu pâle ces derniers temps et il commençait à avoir l’air émacié. Sans doute le résultat de son incapacité à manger. Personne ne l’avait remarqué ; sa famille était bien trop occupée à prétendre que tout allait bien et que Charlie et Percy étaient purement et simplement partis travailler et non pas morts, en train de pourrir sous terre. Des cernes dus au manque de sommeil alourdissaient ses yeux. Il passait ses nuits éveillé, à fixer le plafond, à penser à Charlie et à attendre qu’Angelina – elle était réglée comme une horloge – vienne dans sa chambre.

Mais elle n’était pas venue la nuit précédente et il avait observé l’aube se lever avec un sentiment grandissant de soulagement qui avait momentanément calmé la culpabilité qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Il s'adossa contre l’appui–tête de son lit et prit une autre longue bouffée de fumée en fermant les yeux, tout en écoutant la pluie au–dehors.

– Salut, Ronnie.

Il sursauta, il ne l’avait pas entendu entrer mais maintenant qu’elle était là, il n’était pas surpris. Son fiel ne le surprendrait plus jamais. Elle avait un sens de la discrétion bien à elle. Elle choisissait bien ses moments. Peu importait que ce fût le jour ou la nuit, Angelina viendrait toujours. Il aurait dû le savoir.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux, Angelina ? demanda–t–il platement. 

La conversation débutait toujours ainsi.

– Allons, allons, Ronnie, tu n’as pas besoin d’être comme ça.

Elle verrouilla la porte et la sécurisa par un sort.

– Je t’ai apporté ton médicament.

Il regarda la seringue qu’elle agitait dans sa direction et sentit son corps se tendre. Ce qu’il avait pris une fois par erreur pour une sorte d’opiacé, il le reconnaissait maintenant comme quelque chose qu’elle fabriquait elle–même et depuis une semaine, elle avait diminué l’opium de son propre mélange.

– J’en veux pas, marmonna–t–il.  
– Bien sûr que si, tu adores ça. Je le sais. 

Elle s’assit à côté de lui, sur le lit et ôta sa cigarette d’entre ses doigts.

– Pourquoi tu es tellement sur la défensive aujourd’hui ?  
– C’est pas le cas, mentit–il.

Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses crépita soudainement lorsque ses doigts se promenèrent sur son ventre. Elle planta la seringue dans la chair de sa cuisse et il siffla. Puis il fut à elle. Avec peu de résistance, il se laissa caresser la joue avec le dos de la main.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Il ne put répondre, il secoua la tête avec lassitude et soupira puis sa bouche retint son souffle. Les lèvres d’Angelina étouffèrent les siennes, sa langue pénétra profondément, trop profondément, s’emmêla avec la sienne et manqua de l’étouffer. Elle passa son haut par–dessus sa tête et s’en débarrassa ; il sentit ses mains glisser de son corps jusqu’à ses seins, son pouce fit ses cercles sur un de ses tétons dressés. Il sentit ses entrailles se crisper et il se força à réprimer un grognement.

La réalité semblait si loin, comme un poids lourd qu’il essayait de soulever sur place. Pour l’instant, il n’y avait que le plaisir qu’elle était en train de lui donner et il accepta que sa main se faufile dans son pantalon de pyjama et s’enroule autour de son pénis. Elle se déplaça vers le bas de son corps comme un serpent et descendit le pyjama d’une manière qui lui était maintenant familière. Il baissa les yeux sur son propre corps et rougit de honte à la vue de son sexe saillant, une hampe épaisse et dure, le prépuce repoussé de son gland violacé. Elle le fixa un instant puis lui sourit tandis que sa main se referma autour de son membre, glissant de bas en haut, permettant au présperme de le lubrifier.

– Tu as vraiment une queue magnifique, Ron, dit–elle dans un souffle. Elle est belle et large, pas comme celle de George ; la sienne est plus longue mais plus mince.  
– Arrête, murmura–t–il.

Mais il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il voulait ; qu’elle arrête ce qu’elle faisait ou qu’elle cesse de parler de son frère.

Angelina lapa toute sa longueur, pressa sa langue dans la fente de l’ouverture de son membre pour y goûter les premières gouttes de semence qui s’y étaient rassemblées, puis elle ouvrit les lèvres en grand et le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il gémit et voulut fermer les yeux. Mais il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas. La vue de son sexe s’enfoncer dans sa bouche était trop séduisante. Il brûlait de culpabilité et de plaisir.

Elle lui prodiguait du plaisir, prenait le contrôle de son corps avec autant d’aisance que la drogue. Elle relâcha un peu son emprise et le repoussa un instant ; elle reprit son souffle en levant les yeux vers lui. La tête de Ron était rejetée en arrière. Son visage était partagé entre l’extase et la torture. Il était en train de murmurer son mantra, elle le savait bien.

– Non, je t’en prie, Angelina, arrête, s’il te plait, s’il te plait ! Ne fais pas ça.

Elle gloussa et referma à nouveau sa bouche sur son pénis, le suçant profondément, tirant l’orgasme de son corps. Elle lui permit de jouir dans sa gorge, se recula puis rit lorsque l’explosion finale lui couvrit les lèvres, la joue et le menton.

Angelina se leva rapidement, son intérêt pour lui s’affadissait très vite. Elle s’essuya le visage avec le dos de sa main. Il n’y avait nul besoin de civilités, plus maintenant ; il lui appartenait, alors peu importait ce qu’il ressentait. C’était un bon garçon et il servait son but. Ron remonta son pyjama sur ses hanches étroites ; il semblait sur le point de pleurer. C’était une honte, vraiment. Elle l’appréciait à sa façon. Si seulement il n’avait pas été le frère de George, ils auraient pu partager quelque chose de spécial.

– Casse–toi maintenant, tu veux, aboya–il vicieusement, pour cacher sa honte des larmes qui menaçaient.  
– Je suis bien meilleure que toi à ce petit jeu, Ronnie, siffla–t–elle, alors surveille ton langage.

Elle enfila son haut et pivota pour s’en aller.

– Oh, au fait, Ronnie, ta mère a dit de descendre pour le petit–déjeuner.

oOo

Harry ne s’était jamais senti aussi mal à l’aise de toute sa vie. Bon, ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, il y avait eu la fois où il avait dû danser avec Parvati Patil au Bal de Noël puis cette fatidique journée de la St–Valentin avec Cho – mais ceci était assurément au sommet dans ce domaine.

Non se tenait derrière, les mains sur les hanches, l’évaluant d’un œil critique. Il ne pouvait que se demander comment diable Draco avait pu l’entraîner là–dedans. Il n’avait aucun problème avec le fait d’aller à la fête du Nouvel An de McGonagall. Hermione les avait supplié d’y aller parce qu’elle voulait s’y rendre et, malgré le fait qu’il ne sentait pas bien, il avait dit oui. Puis le problème des costumes avait surgi. Le thème était la Décadence. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps d’aller acheter quelque chose alors ils devaient faire avec ce qu’ils avaient sous la main.

Draco avait une garde–robe considérable, Harry avait une malle pleine de jeans et de sweat–shirts avec lesquels Hermione et lui vivaient. Comme aucun des habits de Draco n’irait à Harry ou à Hermione, il avait bien semblé qu’ils s’y présenteraient en tant que couple de parias moldus. Et ceci jusqu’à ce que Draco ait une idée. Les vêtements de ses parents.

Harry avait bu une potion pour calmer les symptômes de la maladie – quelle qu’elle soit – qui faisait pulser sa tête et rendait son corps lourd comme du plomb. C’était au petit–déjeuner que Hermione s’était lamentée de leur état maladif et avait exigé qu’ils se rétablissent à temps pour la soirée. Puis elle s’était lamentée sur l’absence de costume, manifestement elle était nerveuse, elle voulait faire bonne impression en vieux pull et short découpé – Harry croyait sérieusement qu’elle voulait juste s’envoyer en l’air et qu’elle devait penser que Snape ferait son difficile ou quelque chose comme ça parce qu’elle voulait être parfaite.

Puis Draco avait dit :

– Pourquoi vous n’iriez pas voir dans la garde–robe de mes parents, ils ont des tas de trucs. 

Harry et Hermione avaient eu l’air dûment choqués. Draco avait roulé des yeux.

– Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas exactement là pour les porter, non ?

Quand Harry avait protesté que rien de ce qui appartenait à Lucius ne lui irait, Draco avait gâché l’idée en l’informant qu’il faisait la même taille que Malfoy Senior. Harry n’avait pu s’empêcher d’être mortifié de découvrir qu’il partageait sa taille avec le Mangemort. Ça semblait absurde. Lucius Malfoy lui avait toujours paru si foutument grand, qu’il ne fasse qu’un mètre soixante–quinze – la propre hauteur de Harry – avait l’air d’une blague. Draco faisait bien huit bons centimètres de plus qu’eux. Alors, ça signifiait que Harry pouvait mettre les habits de Lucius et qu’une situation inconfortable commençait. Harry se tenait au milieu du dressing de Lucius, vêtu d’un pantalon de cuir extrêmement serré ayant appartenu au Mangemort.

Il aurait dû y avoir une loi contre les hommes d’un certain âge possédant des pantalons de cuir.

Ce qui était encore plus désolant, c’était que le pantalon lui allait remarquablement bien. Harry était certain que Lucius avait une envergure plus large que la sienne, plus classique peut–être. Alors il ne pouvait que se demander comme cet homme arrivait à caser son cul dans ce foutu truc. Il était noir d’encre et se laçait sur les côtés. Harry ne doutait pas qu’il était probablement nettoyé avec une sorte d’encaustique – et il espérait que le pantalon avait été lavé depuis la dernière fois que Lucius l’avait mis parce que l’idée que ses testicules partagent le même espace que celles de Lucius Malfoy était un peu dur à avaler. Draco l’avait assorti d’une lourde paire de bottes qui se bouclait à mi–mollet. Harry avait l’air de vouloir ruer de coups de pieds une pauvre âme, jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive.

– S’il te plait, dis–moi qu’il y a une chemise qui va avec ça, demanda Harry, en essayant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix. 

Harry n’avait jamais été de ceux qui s’exhibent, il préférait également que les gens ne le remarquent pas – ce qui n’était pas une option très réaliste – ou simplement penser qu’il était très commun. Ce qui n’allait pas arriver avec ce pantalon. Il avait besoin d’une très longue chemise. Draco fit la moue.

– Ça irait mieux sans, dit–il d’une voix cajoleuse.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son corps. Les os de ses hanches ressortaient comme deux pyramides pâles et les poils sombres qui se dessinaient de son nombril à son aine étaient raides contre la peau laiteuse de son ventre plat. Le pantalon tombait si bas qu’il pouvait voir le haut de son pubis.

– Putain, c’est hors de question.

Draco soupira dramatiquement et s’extirpa de la chaise sculptée.

– Très bien, dit–il en lui lançant un regard fané. Je te trouverai une chemise.

Non secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Votre père n’approuverait pas ceci, Maître Draco, fit–il avec hésitation. Il adorait son pantalon.  
– Je sais, je sais. Mais il n’est pas là pour le mettre et Harry a besoin d’une tenue pour la fête.  
– Je ne peux pas essayer quelque chose de moins… révélateur ? demanda Harry. Comme une de ces redingotes en velours avec les boutons en forme de serpents ?

Draco ignora le regard plein d’espoir de Harry et se mit à chercher dans la penderie. Après un moment, il appela l’elfe pour l’aider.

– Non ? Quelle chemise mon père mettait avec ce pantalon ?

Non eut une expression vide. Une chemise ? Quelle chemise ?

– Il ne mettait pas de chemise avec cette tenue, Maître Draco.  
– Tu vois, fit remarquer Draco à Harry, il est censé se porter juste comme ça.

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire rien qu’à l’idée.

– Est–ce que tu es en train de me dire que ton père, Lucius Malfoy, sortait uniquement vêtu comme ça ?

Draco et Non hochèrent la tête à l’unisson.

Grands dieux. Cet homme avait dû être un exhibitionniste autrefois. Harry n’avait jamais vu Lucius Malfoy autrement qu’en sorcier plein de prérogatives royales. L’imaginer vêtu comme ça était juste trop pour lui. Le vieux salaud devait vraiment avoir l’air sexy aussi.

Oh là ! Ôte immédiatement cette pensée de ta tête, mon vieux Potter.

– Voilà, essaie ça.

Harry rougit et prit le morceau de tissu que Draco tenait dans sa main. Ça ressemblait à de la résille, à un filet de maille ou quelque chose comme ça. C’était incroyablement petit. Harry le passa précautionneusement au–dessus de sa tête – c’était élastique et ajustable.

Bordel de merde !

– Waouh, souffla Draco. Putain, c’est tellement sexy que je pourrais te manger.

Harry s’examina.

– Sexy ? Tu trouves ça sexy ?  
– Oh, ouais.  
– Tu plaisantes ?  
– Non.

Harry regarda son reflet, impuissant.

– Tu réalises que je suis habillé avec les vêtements de ton père, là ?

Draco acquiesça en souriant, mâchouillant le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, manifestement excité.

– Tu crois pas que c’est un peu tordu ?

Draco secoua la tête, souriant toujours, mâchouillant toujours le pendentif que Harry lui avait offert pour Noël, encore plus excité.

– Dis–moi que tu ne penses pas à ton père en cet instant précis.  
– Oh, non, je ne pense pas à mon père en cet instant précis.

Draco gloussa et s’approcha furtivement de Harry, s’émerveillant de la manière dont la résille accentuait les contours de son corps, la façon dont elle révélait tout alors qu’elle donnait l’illusion de tout cacher. Par tous les dieux, Harry aurait dû s’habiller ainsi plus souvent. Il se pencha et mordit la poitrine de Harry à travers le tissu serré de la résille.

Harry haleta et découvrit instantanément une autre raison de ne vraiment pas vouloir mettre ce pantalon.

Non secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et sortit discrètement de la chambre.

oOo

– Tu ne peux pas mettre ça.

Minerva agita une main en direction de l’aspect général de Snape et parut dégoûtée par l’ensemble. Snape baissa les yeux sur lui–même, irrité.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Il était vêtu comme d’habitude. En robe noire, fin de l’histoire.

– Tu as l’air sur le point d’aller faire la classe, pas de passer le cap du Nouvel An.

Elle pinça les lèvres et lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Et tu aurais pu te laver les cheveux !

Il rosit et afficha un air indigné.

– Je me suis lavé les cheveux.  
– Oh.

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de rougir puis elle revint rapidement à son état de désapprobation.

– Bien, alors peut–être qu’il serait temps de repenser aux soins protecteurs de tes cheveux.

Il se renfrogna de façon menaçante, elle commençait à ressembler à cette horrible femme, chez l’apothicaire de Pré–au–Lard, qui l’avait pourchassé à travers le village avec une bouteille de Chevelure de Rêve par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Elle lui sourit sournoisement.

– Je suis sûre que Hermione appréciera ce petit effort supplémentaire.

Snape sentit son estomac se nouer. Il vérifia mentalement la liste. Champagne, okay. Draps propres, okay. Bougies, okay. Sous–vêtement propres… okay.

– Tu dois posséder quelque chose d’un peu plus… fantaisiste que ça.

Il secoua la tête, peu concerné.

– Au moins, laisse–moi faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux.  
– Ça risque pas.  
– Severus ! gémit–elle.  
– Minerva ! répéta–t–il en la singeant.

Minerva était sortie alors qu’elle avait fini de se préparer. Il avait l’habitude de la voir dans ses fonctions scolaires en noir ou en vert, portant des chapeaux plutôt laids. Ce soir, elle avait tout abandonné et avait opté pour une robe médiévale en brocard doré. Elle semblait vraiment radieuse et Snape ne pouvait qu’espérer que Dumbledore le remarquerait. C’était sa fête et elle voulait être étourdissante. Le problème était qu’elle voulait que lui aussi soit étourdissant – et il laissait lamentablement à désirer. Dans un cas comme celui–ci, il n’y avait qu’une seule vraie méthode éprouvée pour obtenir sa docilité. Le harceler jusqu’à ce qu’il dise oui.

– J’ai un costume qui pourrait t’aller.  
– Non.  
– Je t’en prie, c’est très digne.  
– Non.  
– Alors, laisse–moi te brosser les cheveux.  
– Non.  
– Je dirai à Dumbledore que tu couches avec une étudiante.

Il lui jeta un regard furieux et Minerva afficha un sourire narquois. Harcèlement, chantage, tout était bon.

– Dumbledore le sait déjà, dit–il d’une voix hésitante.  
– Non, il ne fait que le soupçonner mais il y a un monde entre le fait qu’il le sache ou qu’il le suspecte. Et, si cette soirée est, comme je soupçonne que ce sera le cas, le grand soir, tu vas avoir besoin de moi pour le maintenir distrait pendant des heures.  
– Des heures ? grogna Snape. Minerva, je n’ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis dix ans, je serai heureux si ça dure trois minutes.  
– Peu importe, rit Minerva. Si je lui dis ce qui va se passer, tu n’auras même pas ça.  
– Tu n’oserais pas !

Minerva sourit doucement.

– Tu paries ?

oOo

Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Cette réaction était une combinaison de sa crainte en voyant son propre reflet dans le miroir et le fait que le corset qu’elle avait lacé était incroyablement serré. Elle n’avait jamais eu, à proprement parler, de décolleté pigeonnant mais maintenant elle avait des nichons sur lesquels elle pouvait poser un plateau–repas. Ce qui était plutôt incroyable – et tout ce qui lui en coûtait était sa capacité à respirer et probablement un paire de côtes cassées aussi.

La robe était grandiose. Hermione n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle la portait vraiment. Elle pouvait constater maintenant que sa propre modeste sélection de robes du soir n’était qu’une pitoyable tache en comparaison des offres que Narcissa Malfoy avait dans son vestiaire. Hermione était en train de comprendre précisément qu’être une sorcière pouvait lui permettre d’échapper à son quotidien habituel. Elle avait toujours essayé de rester simple et discrète. Après tout, elle était née de Moldus et le monde de ses parents était fait de jeans, de sweat–shirts et de chaussures de sport – et de cheveux indisciplinés noués en queue de cheval. Hermione était une remarquable sorcière mais elle n’avait jamais exploité cette partie. Chercher dans l’armoire de Narcissa Malfoy avait été une expérience en soi et elle n’avait aucun doute que Lavande aurait donné son bras droit pour avoir ce privilège.

Le dressing était séparé en plusieurs catégories. Catégorie 1 : vêtements d’intérieur. Catégorie 2 : vêtements de jour. Catégorie 3 : vêtements de loisir. Catégorie 4 : vêtements du soir. Catégorie 5 : vêtements de fête. Catégorie 6 : robes de bal. Catégorie 7 : chaussures. Catégorie 8 : chapeaux. Catégorie 9 : bijoux. Il devint rapidement évident pour Hermione que le choix de Narcissa pour ses vêtements d’intérieur, choses qu’elle revêtait uniquement pour flâner aux alentours, ressemblait aux robes de Hermione et que tout le reste était bien au–dessus de sa propre catégorie. Elle avait été sur le point de se fixer sur quelque chose qui provenait de la catégorie loisirs, quelque chose d’élégant, modeste et vert, lorsqu’elle avait vu une robe rouge parmi toutes les autres tenues de bal. Au début, elle considéra l’idée ridicule puis elle s’imposa petit à petit. Sans bretelles et corsetée, sa jupe étoffée amenait des images de France du dix–septième siècle dans son esprit. C’était une robe de conte de fée faite de velours rouge sang et elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Et maintenant, à cause du corset lourdement baleiné, elle pouvait à peine respirer.

Posie lui avait précautionneusement appliqué du maquillage et maintenant, elle était en train de lui torsader les cheveux en coiffure complexe, aussi magnifique et féerique que la robe elle–même. Elle attacha son pendentif en forme de fée autour de son cou puis lança un charme sur son épaule pour cacher la blessure violet foncé que Krum avait faite et qu’aucun sortilège n’avait pu guérir. Le parfum, si délicatement fait pour elle et pour elle seule, embaumait sa peau. Elle se sentait plus belle que jamais. Elle était absolument le contraire d’elle–même, comme si un sort avait été jeté sur son corps entier et non juste sur son épaule.

Elle espérait seulement que Severus aimerait l’effet. Elle pouvait sentir une vague de crainte au fond d’elle. Il lui avait écrit tous les jours depuis Noël, signait toujours d’un Je t’aime à la fin, ce qui la faisait sourire et rougir et son cœur gonflait dans sa poitrine. Parfois, elle se retrouvait debout sur le balcon, enveloppée dans la robe de chambre de Draco, à regarder vers le Marais, forçant ses yeux pour y voir à travers les fenêtres pour y distinguer le moindre signe de mouvement. Un matin, une silhouette vêtue de noir était sortie et l’avait fixée en retour – elle avait agité la main – il l’avait agitée en réponse – elle était alors rentrée dans la maison avec le sourire et l’esprit réchauffé.

Maintenant qu’elle allait le voir, elle sentait sa nervosité augmenter. Pour la première fois, le fait qu’il était son Maître de Potions, de surcroît beaucoup plus âgé qu’elle lui revint avec le poing froid de la réalité. Elle avait été tellement occupée à le convaincre que ces choses–là n’avaient pas d’importance qu’elle n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi elle–même. C’était Snape, bon dieu ! Snape ! Le vilain Snape, le mesquin invétéré qui prenait son intelligence et sa lignée comme une insulte pour toute l’espèce sorcière. Et maintenant, c’était son petit ami. Le professeur Snape était son petit ami – bien que le terme semblât un affront pour lui. Elle en aurait ri – si elle avait été capable de respirer.

Son corset correctement lacé, Hermione s’examina dans le reflet une dernière fois et se sentit satisfaite. Krum avait essayé de la détruire et, à la place, il lui avait donné quelque chose qui la rendait un millier de fois plus puissante. Elle était forte, sensuelle et magnifique. Elle était amoureuse. Elle se regarda et réalisa qu’elle s’était transformée de bien des façons.  
Il se faisait tard, elle devait vraiment descendre. Nul doute que Harry et Draco étaient déjà prêts. Ça avait été étrange de vivre dans cette maison toute cette dernière semaine. Étrange de vivre avec eux. Elle n’avait jamais rencontré deux personnes qui pouvaient se chamailler avec une si incroyable vindicte et s’entendre si passionnément – et ils se disputaient à propos des choses les plus insignifiantes. Harry l’aimait cependant, de ça, Hermione en était certaine. Elle pouvait le voir sur son visage, dans ses yeux, dans la manière dont ils semblaient briller quand Draco était dans la pièce. C’en était presque écoeurant.

Ce que Draco ressentait, elle ne pouvait le dire. Depuis le Boxing Day, il avait paru tour à tour distrait, irritable et puis brusquement affectueux. Harry l’avait interrogé sur son voyage au musée et il avait répondu avec brusquerie que ça avait été horrible et de laisser tomber. Harry et Hermione avaient tous les deux présumé que voir son père l’avait traumatisé et ils auraient souhaité qu’il ne fasse pas une telle chose tout seul.

Elle remercia gentiment Posie pour son aide – un geste qui sidérait toujours la petite elfe – et se dirigea vers l’escalier. Elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était censée les descendre sans marcher sur sa robe. Elle était trop volumineuse pour la soulever délicatement. Elle se demanda si de telles robes étaient accompagnées d’instructions puis elle se réprimanda. Narcissa Malfoy avait sans doute passé des années à perfectionner sa technique pour marcher avec des robes comme ça, Hermione n’avait que quelques minutes. Elle retroussa la robe sans élégance et espéra qu’il n’y aurait pas d’escalier à la fête.

oOo

Harry était déjà en train de faire les cent pas dans le salon quand Hermione fit une entrée plutôt maladroite. Elle laissa tomber sa robe et sa mâchoire d’un même mouvement.

Oh – mon – dieu.

Mais, bon sang, qu’est–ce qu’il portait ? Uniquement le plus révélateur de tous les pantalons qu’elle n’avait jamais vus. Elle arrivait à voir les deux petites fossettes où la base de sa colonne vertébrale disparaissait et où commençait la courbe de ses fesses ! Puis il se tourna et elle dut y regarder à deux fois. Maintenant elle pouvait voir les poils noirs qui s’étendaient de son ventre à la taille incroyablement basse de son pantalon. Harry avait grandi ! Harry avait… Harry avait… Harry avait une toison pubienne ! Bien sûr, elle savait qu’il en avait une, c’est juste qu’elle n’avait jamais imaginé qu’elle en verrait autant.

Seigneur, Harry était sexy. Harry n’était pas censé avoir l’air sexy. Harry était censé être gentil, porter des lunettes et se vêtir d’un pantalon large sans forme ayant appartenu à son cousin. Il n’était pas supposé se tenir là en silhouette moulée dans du cuir noir et de la résille. Draco avait manifestement tailladé ses cheveux parce qu’ils étaient plus courts et dressés sur le dessus comme une sorte de Mohawk des temps modernes. L’arrière était regroupé en catogan. On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes et à la place, on avait mis de l’eyeliner. Beaucoup, beaucoup d’eyeliner noir. Il ressemblait un glorieux raton laveur aux yeux verts. Sauf qu’il avait l’air dévergondé. Et très sexy.

Elle sentit sa bouche se remplir de salive et se força à déglutir.

S’il vous plait, oh, s’il vous plait, Merlin, faites que quelqu’un le prenne en photo, je vous en prie.

– Je sais, dit–il en souriant. J’ai l’air d’un putain de phénomène de foire.  
– Tu es… Tu es…

Elle avala encore une fois, déglutissant péniblement la bave qui stagnait dans sa gorge.

– Tu es absolument incroyable.

Harry fronça les sourcils, pas entièrement certain que ce fut une bonne chose.

– Bordel, j’y vois rien. Draco m’a dit que je pouvais pas remettre mes lunettes jusqu’à ce qu’on soit à l’intérieur. Je vais probablement me casser la figure en essayant de trouver la porte.

Il tâtonna pour trouver son chemin jusqu’à la table ; il mit la main sur ses lunettes qu’il s’empressa de remettre sur son nez et cligna des yeux.

– Wouah ! Merde alors, Hermione, tu es magnifique.

Il rit d’émerveillement.

– Tu es vraiment magnifique.  
– Merci, fit–elle en rougissant. C’est la robe.  
– Non, dit–il après un moment. C’est toi. Seulement toi. La robe n’est rien qu’un embellissement de ce que tu étais déjà.  
– Merci.

Elle l’étreignit en l’attirant plus près. Merlin, son contact était aussi bon qu’il était beau.

– ‘Mione ?  
– Mmm ? répliqua–t–elle.

Elle ne voulant pas le laisser s’en aller, même un instant, le sentir était bon, le toucher était bon, il…

Il la repoussa.

– Je peux mettre mes lunettes dans ta bourse ?  
– Bien sûr.

Elle lui permit de les garder pour le moment, décidant qu’il serait mieux qu’il n’ait pas d’accident avec la table avant même de quitter la maison. Elle lui permettrait de se saouler et de tomber sur la table plus tard. Il était connu pour faire ça avant.

– Où est Draco ?  
– Il se prépare, répondit Harry en levant les yeux. Ça lui a pris des plombes avec moi, alors le temps qu’il finisse de s’habiller, on aura sûrement manqué minuit.

Elle rit et sentit son estomac faire un petit bond. Elle voulait vraiment être là–bas avant minuit mais Harry avait raison, la vanité de Draco ne connaissait pas de frontières.

Draco arriva un moment plus tard mais il n’était pas habillé pour aller à une fête. Il semblait stressé et contrarié. Le bas était identique à Harry, bottes et pantalon de cuir. Pour le haut, il avait passé une longue chemise lâche qui avait l’air d’avoir été tirée d’un panier de linge sale.

– Allez–y, vous deux, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Il regarda autour de lui, ses yeux étaient vitreux et il s’étreignit de façon défensive.

– Je vais rester ici.  
– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? 

Harry était à son côté en une seconde, tout humour avait quitté son visage.

– Rien.  
– C’est ça.  
– Rien !  
– Bon, tu voulais y aller il y a trois heures, tu t’es occupé de tes cheveux et tu as mis ton pantalon, pourquoi tu as brusquement changé d’avis ?

Draco parut mal à l’aise.

– Je n’aime pas ma tenue.  
– Tu n’as qu’à changer de chemise.  
– Je n’avais pas prévu de mettre cette chemise.  
– Alors, quelle chemise tu avais envisagé de mettre ? 

Harry était exaspéré, c’était presque impossible ! Draco baissa la tête.

– Je voulais mettre une chemise comme la tienne mais je n’arrive pas à formuler un sortilège qui fonctionne.  
– Pourquoi tu as besoin d’un charme ?

Draco le dévisagea, incrédule.

– Parce que je veux pas ressembler à un de ces putains de mutant, enfoiré !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui hurler une réponse puis il se rappela et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui était en train de se demander comment exactement Draco Malfoy pourrait ressembler à un putain de mutant et il essaya de sourire.

– Tu es plutôt bonne en charmes, non ?  
– Si, acquiesça–t–elle. Raisonnablement bonne.  
– Tu pourrais camoufler, disons, une grande portion de peau ?  
– Je suppose que oui.

Draco repoussa Harry.

– T’inquiète pas, je trouverai quelque chose d’autre et je viendrai plus tard.

Harry savait parfaitement que s’il ne venait pas maintenant, il ne viendrait pas du tout.

– Assieds–toi.

Il força Draco à entrer dans le salon et le plaça de manière à présenter son dos à Hermione. Il vit les traits de Draco passer de la colère à une soudaine crainte et il s’assit en face de lui.

– C’est bon, murmura–t–il. Nous sommes tes amis, tu dois juste apprendre à faire confiance à tes amis.

Hermione fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils puis se rapprocha d’eux.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ? demanda–t–elle.

Draco semblait sur le point de vomir. Harry déboutonna doucement la chemise de Draco et la repoussa, révélant le gâchis violet de son dos.

– Tu penses que tu peux déguiser ça ?

Hermione sentit ses intestins fondre d’horreur, des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle ne put réprimer un hoquet aigu qui fit tressaillir Draco ; Harry le tint plus serré contre lui.

– Tu peux ?  
– Ça dépend, fit–elle en déglutissant avec difficulté. Qu’est–ce qui a provoqué ça ?

Harry leva la tête de Draco. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé, bien qu’il ait toujours voulu savoir. Il se doutait bien que Draco ne le lui aurait pas dit.

– Qu’est–ce qui a provoqué ça ? répéta–t–il doucement. 

Draco se recula et baissa la tête. Pendant un instant, ils craignirent qu’il ne dise rien puis, finalement, il répondit à voix basse.

– Acide de Madragora.

Oh, Seigneur, qui lui a fait ça ? Qui a pu être si vicieux ?

– Je… balbutia Hermione. Je ne peux pas, Draco, personne ne peut.

Elle le regarda reprendre sa chemise des mains de Harry et s’en envelopper. Alors, c’était pour ça qu’il était toujours complètement habillé, pour ça qu’il ne se baignait pas en même temps que les autres, pour ça qu’il dormait en T–shirt et robe de chambre la nuit où elle était arrivée.

– C’est quoi, l’acide de Madragora ? demanda Harry, pas particulièrement désireux de montrer son ignorance mais souhaitant en savoir plus.  
– C’est plus une bactérie que de l’acide. Elle a été inventée dans les années 40 par Norton Madragora pour le sorcier Grindelwald, pour torturer ses ennemis. Peu à faire, beaucoup de dégâts, ça mange la chair. S’il y en a assez, ça peut manger un corps entier.

Elle fixa Draco.

– C’est illégal d’en fabriquer à l’heure actuelle, qui t’a fait ça ?  
– Personne d’important.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, Harry derrière lui.

oOo

Considérant le début plutôt douteux de cette soirée, l’équipage menant au Marais fut plus joyeux que Hermione ne s’y attendait. Draco s’était décidé pour un haut noir décoré sur le devant d’un : « Ça n’apporte rien d’être un Elu » [1] et il passa la plus grande partie du trajet collé au visage de Harry, quelque chose que Hermione trouvait inconfortablement excitant à regarder. À un moment, elle fut convaincue qu’ils allaient abandonner toutes prétentions de se rendre à la fête et s’envoyer en l’air, juste là, en face d’elle. Elle essaya discrètement de détourner les yeux mais quand un pied se planta durement dans son genou, elle fut forcée de supplier qu’ils arrêtent, pour le bien de sa robe et parce que le balancement de la carriole la rendait malade. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils avaient pris une carriole de toute façon, le Marais n’était pas si loin et ils pouvaient transplaner. Cependant, Draco avait insisté pour prendre un équipage et, tandis qu’ils approchaient de la maison, elle comprit pourquoi. Une douzaine de carrosses étaient alignés devant la porte ; il semblait qu’arriver ainsi, dans un tel style, était de rigueur. [2]

Harry s’était tellement habitué aux elfes de maison qui faisaient tout ce que leur maître désirait qu’il fut surpris quand la porte de la maison de conte de fée de Snape s’ouvrit sur une jeune fille à peine vêtue, déguisée en ondine [3]. Hermione et lui en eurent le souffle coupé, interloqués de voir une demoiselle insuffisamment recouverte d’un morceau de tissu entièrement transparent. Draco, d’un autre côté, sourit d’un air vorace, toutes les pensées concernant l’homme dont il avait récemment attenté à la pudeur semblaient envolées, perdues dans un éclat de chair incurvée et de seins qui se trémoussaient.

– Eh bien, bonsoir, dit Draco d’une voix traînante, comme s’il allait dévorer la fille toute entière.

Il se tourna vers Harry avec une expression de petit garçon devant un magasin de bonbons – seulement pour rencontrer le regard furieux et dur de son amant. Le sourire s’effaça instantanément et il se maîtrisa. La fille gloussa – et se trémoussa – et leur fit passer la porte, où deux autres filles habillées de façon similaire attendaient de vérifier leurs invitations et de prendre leurs capes. Les yeux de Draco recommencèrent à se vitrifier, comme en transe, il avait l’air d’être au paradis des lolos. Harry jeta un coup d’œil à cette remarquable poitrine libre qui s’agitait et remua inconfortablement sur place.

Tandis que leurs capes disparaissaient, la fille de la porte et une de ses compagnes lisait leurs invitations. Elles les regardèrent tour à tour, décidant rapidement qui était Miss Granger puis dévisagèrent avec intérêt Mr Potter. La cicatrice sur son front était sacrément révélatrice et, tandis qu’elles laissaient glisser leurs yeux sur son corps et gloussaient, Harry sentit sa nervosité augmenter. Draco subit ensuite le même traitement mais il le prit bien plus admirablement que Harry. Draco, bien sûr, savait très exactement qu’il était diablement beau, bien que lui importait peu le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait dit qu’il était séduisant, il ne le croyait jamais tout à fait.

– Alors, fit la fille de la porte en fixant la cicatrice de Harry, impressionnée. Vous êtes Harry Potter.  
– Hum, biaisa Harry, ouais, c’est moi.

Elle se tourna vers Draco.

– Et vous devez être le délectable Mr Malfoy ?

Le sourire vorace revint s’étaler sur le visage de Draco. La fille fit courir un doigt mince le long de son bras et sa langue courut sur la lèvre inférieure.

– Si vous vous ennuyez plus tard, je taille vraiment des pipes fabuleuses.  
– J’en suis sûr, sourit Draco d’un air vulgaire.

Hermione était sûre que Harry était sur le point d’arracher la langue de la fille, juste après qu’il ait démembré les bras de Draco. Une veine semblait pulser dans sa tempe et elle était certaine que sa pression sanguine était montée d’un ou deux crans.

– À plus tard alors ? 

La fille déplaça sa main du bras de Draco à sa hanche et en caressa l’os.

– Désolée, chérie, rétorqua Draco en glissant sa main sur son bras. Je suis pratiquement marié.

La fille fixa Hermione, dubitative et se moqua grossièrement. Elle gloussa et articula un silencieux : « Elle ? » à Draco.

Les yeux de Draco se posèrent sur Harry, qui à ce moment–là ressemblait à une boule de fureur et retourna à la fille.

– Lui, répondit Draco, l’air subtilement cruel. Et je te garantis qu’il taille de bien meilleures pipes que toi.

La fille recula d’un pas, parut choquée, gloussa puis sembla choquée à nouveau. Elle mit un moment à recouvrer son comportement aguicheur.

– Bien, si vous voulez comparer les styles, faites–le–moi savoir.

Bien que Draco eut l’air vraiment très désireux de devenir une sucette humaine, il prit le bras de Hermione et se tourna vers Harry.

– Allez, viens, le balafré, dit–il d’une voix traînante et affectueuse, on va faire la fête ou quoi ? Il y a tellement longtemps que je n’ai pas pu flirter avec des servantes, tu sais.

Harry fixa la fille de la porte avec un regard de haine pure et s’avança pour prendre l’autre bras de Hermione.

Pour trouver la salle de bal, il suffisait de suivre les fées dansantes qui illuminaient le chemin. Hermione se sentait nerveuse, agitée et coincée entre deux hommes qui étaient sur le point d’avoir une incroyable dispute.

– Putain, j’arrive pas à le croire, siffla Harry. T’es qu’un enfoiré de queutard.  
– Je n’allais rien faire avec elle, c’était juste un flirt innocent.

Harry ne semblait pas convaincu.

– Harry ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Enlève tes lunettes, t’as l’air d’un con.

Il ôta ses lunettes de son visage et les tendit à Hermione qui les mit dans sa bourse. Puis il prit la mauvaise direction et tomba contre une desserte.

– Bien, je pense que j’ai l’air encore plus con, maintenant, grommela–t–il. 

Draco et Hermione se mirent à rire de manière incontrôlable, ce qui ne fit qu’accroître son courroux tandis qu’il tâtonnait autour de lui, essayant de se relever mais en étant incapable de voir quoi que ce soit dans le corridor à peine éclairé.

– Je peux ravoir mes lunettes, s’il te plait ? demanda–t–il, en colère.

Draco prit les lunettes des mains de Hermione et s’agenouilla devant Harry. Pendant un instant, Hermione craignit que ce dernier ne le frappe lorsque Draco, riant toujours, lui mit les lunettes.

– Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose, Potty ? s’enquit Draco en riant.  
– Quoi ? aboya Harry.  
– Putain, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi.

oOo

– Tu as déjà été à l’Exposition des Mangemorts ?

Tonks buvait du champagne. C’était à Ginny Weasley qu’elle avait posé cette question. Celle–ci avalait subrepticement son champagne et lançait des coups d’œil nerveux autour d’elle : nul doute que sa mère l’aurait giflée si elle l’avait surprise. Elle avait grandi, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme et sa longue masse de cheveux roux l’auréolait comme une glorieuse couronne, ce qui faisait qu’elle avait en permanence ses trois frères aînés autour d’elle, qui jetaient de temps en temps un regard menaçant aux alentours, comme les videurs des boîtes de nuit du Chemin de Traverse.

– Non, répondit Ginny en prenant une gorgée prudente de son champagne. Je ne veux vraiment pas voir ça.  
– Moi non plus, fit Tonks, un peu philosophique, mais je finirai bien par y aller. Ça file la chair de poule. Malfoy est le pire, bien sûr, mais tout le monde le sait.

Ginny resta étrangement silencieuse, elle fixait le haut de son verre, ce qui amena un ricanement de la part de Fred et George.

– T’inquiète, Ginny, se moqua George un peu fort. Je suis sûr que le petit Lulu est très bien au pays des rêves.

Ginny rougit et Tonks fronça les sourcils d’un air interrogateur.

– De quoi vous parlez ?  
– Ginny a eu un petit béguin pour Lucius Malfoy, gloussa Fred.  
– Elle a même pleuré quand on a rendu le verdict, ajouta George pour faire bonne mesure.

Tonks faillit s’étrangler avec sa boisson. Les béguins, elle pouvait comprendre – elle jeta un coup d’œil vers Remus Lupin et soupira – oui, elle pouvait comprendre le mystère des toquades, mais avec Lucius Malfoy ?

– Tu es en train de te ficher de moi, dit–elle sans ménagement. Tu as eu un le béguin pour Lucius Malfoy ?  
– C’est dégueu, hein ? souligna Ron avec malveillance.

Ginny rougit plus fort et fixa les bulles qui montaient à la surface de son verre. Ils avaient raison, bien sûr, après la guerre, elle avait rêvé de lui, en fait, elle rêvait encore de lui. Il venait dans la nuit et la prenait par la force. Elle capitulait toujours, devenait toujours sa victime volontaire. Elle ne pouvait pas se rendre à l’Exposition, son illusion volerait en éclats.

– Ce n’était pas un béguin, marmonna–t–elle. Je ne sais pas ce que c’était.  
– Ils ont eu leur moment pendant la guerre. Papa était presque traumatisé quand elle en a parlé.  
– Il ne s’est rien passé ! s’écria Ginny, outrée. C’est juste que tu adores remettre ça sur le tapis parce que c’est gênant.

Tonks était bel et bien confuse maintenant. Quelle sorte de moment Ginny avait–elle bien pu avoir avec Lucius Malfoy ? Elle n’avait que seize ans lorsque la dernière bataille avait eu lieu, c’était difficilement un âge pour avoir un moment avec un homme dans la quarantaine.

– Il s’est passé quoi, alors ?  
– Rien, rétorqua Ginny sur la défensive.  
– Ouais, tu as continué à musarder autour de la maison pendant des mois après ça.

George s’amusait vraiment, il ne lui vint pas à l’esprit que sa sœur était vraiment fâchée.

– Tu leur dis ou c’est moi ?

Ginny soupira, sachant bien que Tonks pouvait soit obtenir sa version à elle, soit le récit hautement incorrecte de ces deux monstres de Fred et George.

– Bien, dit–elle lentement en ne relevant pas les yeux de son verre. C’était pendant la dernière bataille…  
– Juste après qu’il ait tué notre frère, la coupa Ron et Ginny lui jeta un regard furieux.  
– Si tu le dis, Ron.

Elle avala son champagne qui ne lui paraissait plus si bon.

– Quoi qu’il en soit, Harry avait poursuivi Voldemort et ils s’étaient rués dans les escaliers de cette tour et Luci… Malfoy était derrière eux, alors nombre d’entre nous les ont suivis aussi. Dumbledore avait donné pour instructions à tout le monde que c’était Harry qui devait l’achever et que nous devions tous le protéger à n’importe quel prix. Donc, on était tous derrière Malfoy mais on ne pouvait pas l’arrêter. Il semblait se ficher des sortilèges qu’on lançait sur lui, il se contentait juste de les dévier et ils faisaient beaucoup de dégâts. Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait mais je me suis arrangée pour atteindre le haut de l’escalier avant lui, je pense qu’il se battait avec Ron à ce moment–là. Puis il s’est trouvé là, il venait sur moi et j’étais perdue, je savais que je ne pouvais magiquement l’arrêter alors je me suis jetée sur lui. Il ne s’y attendait pas parce que nous sommes tombés dans les escaliers, jusqu’en bas de la tour. Je me rappelle avoir pensé : Merde, voilà, je vais mourir parce que je vais me briser la nuque. Puis j’ai compris qu’il avait ralenti notre chute d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu nous arrêter de tomber mais il a suffisamment ralenti notre élan pour minimiser les dommages. C’était un truc très bizarre, on était, en quelque sorte, roulés en boule et il soutenait ma tête, comme pour la protéger. Je suppose que c’était l’instinct ou quelque chose comme ça, qui sait ?

Ginny rit d’un petit rire triste, presque affectueux.

– Bref, quand on s’est finalement stoppés, il était couché sur moi, il s’est relevé et a demandé : « Ça va ? ». Je l’ai regardé et j’ai dit oui alors il m’a souri, le même sourire que Draco a quand il se comporte comme un petit con effronté et il a répondu : « C’est bien ». Puis il m’a étourdie et il s’est envolé vers l’escalier.  
Tonks resta silencieuse pendant un instant puis elle hocha la tête, impressionnée.

– Ah, ouais, ça, c’est un moment. J’aurais bien payé pour voir ça.

Ginny sourit tandis que Fred, George et Ron protestaient sur la légitimité que cet instant soit véritablement un moment et Tonks argumentait avec beaucoup d’énergie et d’humour.

– Alors, comment c’était ? demanda Tonks en riant après avoir bel et bien remis Fred à sa place.

Ginny sourit d’un air espiègle.

– En fait, sacrément bien.  
– Ouais, se moqua Ron, alors comme t’as pas pu l’avoir, lui, t’es allé baiser avec la Fouine.  
– QUOI ? 

Ce fut un mot dit à l’unisson et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Ginny qui rougit furieusement mais fixait Ron avec défiance.

– En fait, Ron, fit–elle en crispant ses doigts sur son verre, je me suis envoyée en l’air avec Draco bien avant que la guerre ne commence, alors lâche–moi la grappe, merdeux.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il n’en eut jamais l’occasion. Ce qu’il allait dire fut oublié et un son étranglé et vaguement compréhensible sortit de sa bouche :

– Oh, mon dieu !

Il sentit le sang lui monter au visage et prit conscience du nombre de gens autour de lui qui y regardaient à deux fois. Hermione était arrivée, elle avait une allure incroyable, avec Harry à un bras et Draco Malfoy à l’autre.

Mais, au nom de tout ce qui était bon et sacré, qu’est–ce que Harry portait sur lui ?

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] It Don’t Help To Be One Of The Chosen en vo, merci à Severus Snape, webmaster du site du TO de m’avoir soufflé cette traduction.  
> [2] en français dans le texte d’origine.  
> [3] Une ondine est un génie des eaux dans la mythologie germanique, on l’appelle aussi nymphe ou naïade.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	24. La fête (2ème partie)

Dès le moment où ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de bal, Harry fut inondé de gens qui voulaient le prendre dans leur bras, l’embrasser, lui parler, lui payer un verre, demander une danse et, malheureusement, lui mettre la main au panier – ce pantalon était une damnation. Il fut surpris pendant un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment appréhender ce retour sous les projecteurs. À Poudlard, tout le monde était habitué à sa présence et Draco, qui se fichait pas mal de sa célébrité, faisait attention à lui pour une toute autre raison.

Il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime …

Il était conscient d’enlacer des gens qu’il ne connaissait presque pas – beaucoup qu’il n’avait pas revus depuis la guerre – et il souriait comme un idiot.

Il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime, il m’aime …

Draco ne voyait pas l’intérêt de se ranger sur le côté en attendant Harry. Au milieu de toute l’adoration dirigée vers Harry, il entendit les inévitables remarques lancées dans sa direction. La pièce semblait murmurer son nom dans toutes les directions : « Mais qu’est–ce qu’il fait là ? ». Il sentit les premières traces de nervosité s’insinuer en lui et il se mit à la recherche de la seule chose qui pourrait le remettre un peu d’aplomb. Le bar. Une fois qu’il l’eut trouvé, il s’avança vers lui et fut suprêmement reconnaissant quand Hermione – un sujet qui suscitait considérablement moins d’admiration que Harry – lui prit la main pour venir avec lui.

Hermione n’était ni sourde, ni aveugle, elle n’enlaçait pas non plus une cinquantaine de personnes, elle prit donc la main de Draco et la serra fortement. Elle admirait son courage. C’était une fête remplie de gens qui avait combattu pour détruire tout ce que Draco avait considéré comme sacré et ce n’était certainement pas un terrain favorable aux Malfoy. 

Ils se frayaient un chemin à travers l’impressionnante salle de bal et elle inspectait la pièce, émerveillée. Elle n’avait jamais été à une fête de sorciers avant et elle devait admettre que le bal de l’école pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne tenait pas la comparaison. Sa robe était totalement appropriée et pas – comme elle le redoutait – un peu trop. La pièce accueillait plus de gens que Snape ne devait en connaître. Ce qu’elle avait cru être une fête pour environ deux cents personnes, ressemblait davantage à une fête pour cinq cents. Chacun était vêtu d’atours plus luxueux et décadents les uns que les autres.

Un jeune sorcier musclé descendit les escaliers, habillé d’un pantalon de cuir serré et de pas grand-chose d’autre ; à ses côtés se tenait une sorcière bien en chair coincée dans un bout de tissu, elle portait une chaîne fixée à un collier autour de sa gorge. Deux sorcières, vêtues de latex noir si étroit qu’il aurait pu être peint sur leur corps, éclatèrent de rire pendant qu’un couple sado–maso passait, puis se retournèrent pour s’embrasser passionnément. Hermione remarqua avec un peu de surprise qu’une des sorcières était le professeur Delancet, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Deux sorcières époustouflantes dans des robes de bal vintage les dépassèrent, piaillant à quelque blague obscène. Ce n’est que lorsqu’elles furent près d’eux que Hermione remarqua les épaules carrées et les pommes d’Adam. Elle en ressentit un pincement de jalousie que deux sorciers puissent avoir un plus beau décolleté qu’elle. Non pas que son décolleté ait matière à pâlir ce soir.

Les Bizar’Sisters faisaient leur show dans la salle de bal, leur musique entrecoupée de chansons moldues, une demande spécifique d’Albus Dumbledore. Le groupe jouait plus fort que la dernière fois où elle les avait entendus mais, malgré le niveau des décibels qui avait franchi le seuil de douleur, la pièce était bondée de gens qui dansaient ou se tenaient là pour boire, discuter ou fumer en prenant la pose. Des bulles de silence étaient dispersées un peu partout dans la salle et des groupes s’y étaient entassés pour parler, rire, et essentiellement pour venir aux nouvelles des uns et des autres. Des douzaines de nymphes peu habillées s’occupaient de servir les boissons. Hermione pouvait sentir la fumée des cigarettes mais elle était mélangée avec une immanquable odeur de marijuana et de quelque chose d’autre, quelque chose de plus doux.

– C’est quoi cette odeur, celle qui est plus légère ? demanda Hermione en criant dans l’oreille de Draco.  
– De l’opium, répondit–il sur le même ton.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de Severus, il devait bien être quelque part. Elle se dit qu’elle devait juste rechercher des robes noires mais quand elle le fit, elle ne trouva que Ron – qui semblait assez aigri pour être Snape – et Dumbledore, qui avait choqué tout le monde en venant habillé comme un Mangemort.

– Tu peux voir Severus ? s’égosilla–t–elle.

Draco fouilla la pièce du regard.

– Il y a McGonagall là bas, elle saura où il est.

Il agrippa sa main plus fort et força le passage à travers la piste de danse.

Le professeur McGonagall était vêtue d’une robe médiévale élaborée, toute brocardée qui traînait sur le sol. Ses cheveux sombres étaient relevés haut sur sa tête, entrelacés d’un ruban de fils d’or. Elle se trouvait fort heureusement dans une de ces poches de silence et discutait avec Aberforth Dumbledore qui était venu déguisé en gardien de chèvres. Hermione se demanda s’il avait amené une chèvre. Quand Minerva les vit venir vers elle, elle sourit et leur fit signe d’approcher.

– Vous venez juste d’arriver ? 

McGonagall était apparemment déjà pas mal éméchée.

– Il y a du champagne au bar… Attendez, je vais chercher une nymphe.

Comme par magie – et pas de doute, cela en était – une fille apparut, portant une plateau de rafraîchissements. Draco attrapa un verre pour le donner à Hermione, puis en pris deux de plus pour lui, en vida un en trois gorgées rapides puis l’autre, il replaça les verres sur le plateau et en repris deux de plus avant de disposer de la fille d’un signe de la main. 

– Vous essayez de vous rattraper, Draco ? demanda McGonagall.

Elle rit, lui tapota l’épaule et se tourna vers Aberforth.

– C’était un si gentil petit garçon. Qui aurait pensé qu’il se mettrait à boire comme un poisson ?

Draco sourit et sentit qu’il se relaxait un peu. Comme quelqu’un de saoul qui prenait la taquinerie aussi naturellement qu’il le pouvait.

– J’aime votre T–shirt, bredouilla Minerva.

Elle regarda la masse de gens autour de Harry et elle ajouta :

– Et je vois que vous avez habillé Potter comme une traînée.  
– J’aime que mes hommes soient un peu vicieux, railla Draco.

Minerva rit de bon cœur.

– Pour être honnête, chéri, moi aussi.

Hermione écoutait ce simple échange avec une note d’envie, elle était encore en train de s’habituer au fait que le professeur McGonagall était saoule et agissait comme – eh bien – comme un des leurs. Pas du tout comme un professeur. Elle sourit, elle se sentait bien à l’intérieur. Si elle se mettait en couple avec Severus, elle pourrait assister plus souvent à ce genre de scène. Elles pourraient peut être vraiment devenir amies.

– Et vous !

Minerva se tourna vers Hermione et l’attrapa par la taille.

– Vous êtes à croquer. Et tout en rouge, Severus sera ravi.

Hermione rougit.

– Merci, Professeur.  
– Non ! Pas de professeur ce soir. C’est pourquoi je ne voulais pas d’élèves ici ce soir.

Elle jeta un regard de dédain à la tribu Weasley. 

– Bien sûr, certaines personnes choisissent d’outrepasser leurs invitations.

Elle se retourna vers Hermione. 

– Appelez–moi Minerva. De toute façon, vous allez devoir vous y habituer, si vous espérez vous envoyer en l’air avec mon meilleur ami.

Hermione ne put empêcher son rire d’exploser et Minerva parut satisfaite.

– Merci, heu… Minerva. Heu… Où est le prof… Severus ?  
– Par les couilles de Merlin, vous ne l’avez pas encore trouvé ?

Minerva regarda à droite à gauche.

– Restez là, je vais aller le chercher. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il se saoulait. Je crois qu’il avait abandonné l’idée que vous ne veniez.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Draco : elle lui avait bien dit qu’ils étaient bien plus que raisonnablement en retard.

oOo

Harry croyait dur comme fer que rien ne pouvait altérer son humeur. Les choses semblaient enfin se passer comme elles le devaient. Il avait attendu ce moment pendant des années, se sentir comme si tout allait bien sur terre et qu’il était au sommet. Mais encore une fois, il n’avait pas pensé que Ron serait à la fête. Quand il l’avait aperçu, Harry n’y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Il y avait de la musique, il y avait de l’ambiance et il y avait de l’alcool en abondance. Un grand nombre de très belles femmes se promenaient, Ron serait au paradis et sans doute dans d’aussi bonnes dispositions que Harry lui–même.

Il n’était vraiment pas préparé à l’accueil qu’il reçut de la part de son supposé ami.

– Salut ! sourit Harry.

Il venait juste de goûter le champagne magique et se demandait si Snape était à l’origine de la recette. Si c’était de son fait, Harry avait sous–estimé son utilité.

– Salut, répondit Ron aigrement.  
– Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là.

Ron reluqua Harry de haut en bas et se renfrogna encore plus. 

– Apparemment pas, autrement tu aurais pu reconsidérer le fait d’amener ton nouveau pote.

Le sourire de Harry s’effaça. Il balaya la piste de danse des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve Hermione et Draco et nota les angles familiers de ses épaules et la courbe de son omoplate sous le haut moulant.

– Il n’est pas si mauvais, Ron.

Harry savait qu’il était inutile de prendre des gants mais il le dit quand même.

– Si tu lui donnais une chance, tu pourrais l’apprécier. 

Il laissa traîner sur Harry un regard dédaigneux.

– Si l’apprécier veut dire que je vais finir fringué comme un putain de gigolo, bordel, je préfère pas l’apprécier.  
– C’est un bal costumé, Ron.  
– Je me fous de ce que c’est.

Harry se balançait sur place et laissa ses yeux faire le tour de la pièce, il essayait de penser à quelque chose à dire qui pourrait peut–être amener Ron à une conversation et à une réconciliation.

– Donc, depuis quand c’est ton nouveau meilleur ami ? demanda Ron abruptement.  
– Quoi ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– C’est pas mon meilleur ami, c’est…

Bon, qu’est ce qu’il était, au fait ? Son amant, son petit ami, la personne qu’il commençait à aimer plus que toute autre… Son meilleur ami.

Harry se dandina maladroitement.

– Ecoute, cracha Ron. Hermione peut le baiser autant qu’elle veut et tu peux être son nouveau meilleur ami mais je risque pas d’oublier que c’est qu’un connard machiavélique issu d’une longue lignée de connards machiavéliques et si tu tiens à être son pote, tu devras sans doute reconsidérer ton amitié avec moi.

C’était un défi que Ron ne pensait vraiment pas que Harry puisse refuser et il fut satisfait quand Harry sembla foudroyé sur place. Mais ensuite Harry le regarda avec un air de défi sur le visage et pinça les lèvres. Ron put soudainement voir l’impensable sur son visage. Il allait laisser de côté toutes ces années d’amitié. Harry allait choisir Malfoy.

– J’espérais avoir les deux, fit Harry les dents serrées. Ne me fais pas choisir, Ron, tu pourrais ne pas aimer le résultat.  
– Si tu choisis l’amitié de Draco Malfoy à la place de la mienne, alors tu ne vaux vraiment pas le coup.

Harry soupira lourdement et hocha la tête.

– Okay, ça me parait normal.

Ron sourit d’un air triomphant.

– À un de ces jours.

Harry tourna les talons et plongea dans la foule remuante de la piste de danse, laissant un Ron estomaqué sur le bord.

oOo

Draco avait découvert quelque chose de génial : chaque fois qu’il voulait un verre, une nymphe apparaissait pour lui en tendre un. Au moment où Minerva revint avec Snape, il était éméché, joyeux et discutait avec Aberforth des bienfaits d’être patron de pub. Quand Snape apparut enfin, Draco lâcha son verre, choqué.

Hermione était un train de faire à peu près la même chose. Severus était bien habillé – vraiment sur son trente et un. Comme ils l’apprirent ensuite, Minerva lui avait prêté le costume de Dumbledore, de ce fait Dumbledore avait emprunté la vieille robe de Mangemort de Snape pour la soirée. Severus Snape était habillé de couleurs criardes dignes d’un bouffon de cour et aussi paré de bijoux qu’un sultan. Un long manteau de velours pourpre retombait au sol. Il était Méphistophélès, Prince du monde souterrain et aliéné de Faust. Ses cheveux étaient propres et brillants et les mèches qui retombaient habituellement sur son visage avaient été tirées en une queue de cheval. Sa peau paraissait claire et sèche. Minerva était incroyablement fière de sa création, même s’il s’était plaint pendant cinq heures. Maintenant, il était incroyablement zen, surtout parce qu’il était défoncé et que Minerva avait peur qu’il ne fasse pas bonne impression sur la jeune sorcière qui venait juste d’arriver.

Elle n’aurait pas dû s’inquiéter. Hermione fixait, subjuguée, le sbire du diable qui se tenait devant elle mais restait complètement muette.

– Méphisto en personne ? sourit Draco.

Snape lui adressa une élégante révérence.

– Lui–même.  
– Prêt à exaucer tous mes désirs ?  
– Bien, tu devras me vendre ton âme pour ça.

Draco inclina la tête et sourit.

– Je ne pense pas que mon âme soit à vendre.

Il chercha Harry des yeux et faillit mourir d’une crise cardiaque quand il découvrit que Harry venait juste de bondir derrière lui. Il semblait rouge, excité et ses yeux étaient vitreux.

– Belle fête ! s’écria–t–il d’une voix forte sans réaliser qu’il venait d’atteindre un endroit calme.  
– Il n’y a pas besoin de hurler, Potter.

Il dévisagea Snape, incrédule.

– Bordel de merde, vous êtes vachement bien !

Snape lui offrit un sourire moqueur mais il était étrangement rieur.

– Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes lassé de tous vos fans dévoués et êtes venu nous tourmenter de votre présence.  
– Allons, allons Severus, l’apaisa Minerva en riant. Ne sois pas si chiant.

Elle plaça une main de chaque côté de ses hanches étroites et le fit tourner afin qu’il se retrouve face à Hermione et elle remarqua que toute trace de raillerie avait quitté son visage.

– Bonsoir, murmura Hermione à mi-voix.  
– Wouah.

Il remua nerveusement sur place. Draco et McGonagall s’échangèrent un regard. Un Méphisto nerveux n’était pas particulièrement convainquant.

oOo

– Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup t’éclater, Ronnie.

Ron tressaillit et pria pour qu’elle arrête de l’appeler comme ça. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il était censé s’amuser. Il venait juste de se faire lâcher par le meilleur ami qu’il ait jamais eu pour un trou du cul rancunier, désagréable et probablement meurtrier – et maintenant Angelina s’approchait furtivement pour prendre avantage de ce qui hantait son esprit. Ça lui avait traversé l’esprit que, peut–être, il aurait dû faire un effort avec Malfoy mais c’était vraiment au–dessus de ses forces. Il avait passé des années à composer avec un Malfoy qui le tourmentait, insultait sa famille, préparait des coups fourrés, lui envoyait des sorts dès qu’il en avait l’occasion et au final, le père de ce bâtard avait détruit son bonheur, laissant un trou si béant dans son âme qu’il ne serait plus jamais rempli. Et là on espérait qu’il oublierait et pardonnerait ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

– On me boude, Ronnie ? gloussa Angelina. Comme c’est asocial de ta part.  
– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ?

Ron se tendit au son de la voix de George et il déglutit sèchement.

– Ronnie ne veut plus me parler.

Angelina fit la moue et chassa une poussière sur le costume du chapelier fou de George.

– J’ai dû faire quelque chose de mal. 

Elle lécha le cou de George de manière affectueuse.

– Qu’est ce que tu en penses, Boo, tu crois que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal à Ronnie ?

George rit alors qu’elle affichait une adorable mine boudeuse.

– Comment tu pourrais faire quelque chose de mal, mon Winnie l’Ourson à moi ? 

Il sourit à Ron qui était vraiment sur le point de vomir.

– Pourquoi vous n’allez pas danser tout les deux ? Ce n’est pas parce que Ron est venu déguisé comme un officiel du ministère qu’il doit se comporter comme tel.

Angelina sourit, embrassa George sur la joue et entraîna Ron sur la piste de danse.

oOo

Tonks et Ginny étaient arrivées jusqu’à Harry et Hermione, toutes les deux contemplaient Draco avec un certain intérêt ; elles avaient entendu le discours venimeux de Ron à propos du soi–disant intérêt amoureux de Hermione, elles voulaient prendre en flagrant délit le couple joyeux. Elles devaient admettre, Hermione et Draco avaient l’air serein ensemble mais pas comme un couple le serait. Ils ne se tenaient même pas proche l’un de l’autre.

Harry avait démarré sur les chapeaux de roue avec le champagne et il donna un coup de coude à Tonks en désignant Draco.

– Tu savais que vous étiez cousins ?

Tonks le savait et elle se colora légèrement alors que Draco fronçait les sourcils, confus. 

– De quel côté ? demanda Draco.

Il observa la jeune femme qui arborait une chevelure de la même couleur que le rouge à lèvres rose criard de Ginny.

– Du côté de ta mère, répondit Tonks en souriant nerveusement.

Elle n’avait jamais vraiment pensé qu’elle rencontrerait son très fanatique cousin au sang pur. 

– Ma mère était la sœur de ta mère.  
– Oh.

Draco réfléchit rapidement.

– Alors, tu es Nymphadora?  
– Tonks ! corrigea–t–elle promptement. Je t’en prie, appelle-moi juste Tonks.  
– Ta mère a épousé un Moldu, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Oui, répondit Tonks sur la défensive. Et alors ?  
– Rien, j’essayais juste de me rappeler pourquoi tu n’étais pas sur notre arbre généalogique. 

Il vit son regard se faire menaçant. 

– Je ne cherchais pas à t’offenser, dit–il rapidement. Je suis désolé.  
– Alors, coupa Ginny, vous êtes au Manoir Malfoy, les gars ? Comment c’est ?

Harry rit de bon cœur.

– Putain, c’est énorme !  
– Oh, oui, approuva Hermione en commençant à pouffer. Je me suis perdue en cherchant les toilettes l’autre jour, un elfe de maison a dû venir à mon secours.  
– Il n’y a pas autant d’elfes de maison que ce que j’aurais cru.

Harry avala son champagne.

– Je n’en ai vu que quatre – je crois. Ils commencent à tous se ressembler pour moi.  
– Il n’y en a que quatre, coupa Draco. Il y en avait cinq mais le balafré, ici présent, en a libéré un.  
– Avant, il y en avait cinquante mais quelqu’un a décidé de les inviter pour le thé.

Snape commença à rire, puis chancela. Minerva se tourna maladroitement vers lui, marcha sur le bout de sa robe et attrapa son bras pour ne pas tomber. Il n’était apparemment pas la bonne personne à laquelle se retenir, il avait beaucoup trop bu et fumé. Ils tombèrent tout les deux par terre puis s’assirent là, pris d’un fou rire hystérique.

Aberforth haussa les épaules et s’assit avec eux, ce qui permit à leurs étudiants et à Tonks de regarder ouvertement deux personnes dont ils n’auraient jamais imaginé qu’elles puissent se comporter stupidement en public. Il apparut à Hermione qu’ils n’étaient pas en train de passer pour des imbéciles, ils riaient, tout simplement, ils s’amusaient. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de Severus et Minerva le poussa brutalement vers elle.

– Oh, comporte–toi comme quelqu’un de ton âge, vieux sac !

Snape rit en tombant sur Hermione. Là, il s’attarda sur son décolleté.

– Mon âge ? grogna Minerva. Quelle horrible perspective, j’aurai soixante–dix–neuf ans en septembre prochain.  
– Tu vas bientôt commencer à perdre de ta fraîcheur !

Ils repartirent dans un énorme éclat de rire, se roulant sur le sol comme deux gosses. Harry secoua la tête.

– Vraiment, soupira–t–il. Ils sont pas sortables.

Il s’assit à son tour, les jambes croisées sur le sol, et se pencha vers l’avant – ce qui attira l’attention de Tonks, Ginny et Draco, tous pouvaient maintenant voir directement le bas de son dos et ils remarquèrent avec un certain intérêt qu’il portait un string noir. 

– Heu… Alors, vous nous parliez d’un thé ?

Draco commença à rougir.

– Oh, mon dieu, pitié, pas ça.  
– Maintenant, vous êtes obligé de nous raconter.

Harry sourit largement et tira Draco sur le sol.

– Parce que ça a l’air d’embarrasser le Furet.

Snape reprit le contrôle d’une partie de ses sens, caressa le corps de Hermione en pensant qu’il pourrait la manger, puis il sourit, désabusé. Tandis que Ginny et Tonks se joignaient à la fête, il jeta un regard d’excuse à Draco. 

– Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec une analyse détaillée du personnage de Lucius Malfoy parce que ça ne vous intéresse sûrement pas et que ça n’a pas grand chose à voir avec l’histoire mais vous devez savoir qu’il avait un énorme faible pour son fils et quand Draco était petit, c’était encore pire. Draco était le seul, l’unique et le pire gamin pourri gâté que j’avais jamais vu – et ça fait presque vingt ans que j’enseigne. J’avais déjà vu des enfants gâtés avant mais Draco gagnait la compétition haut la main. Lucius avait l’habitude d’avoir sur lui des photos du petit merdeux partout où il allait et tout ce qui sortait de sa bouche avait un rapport avec son fils. Draco a roté, Draco a parlé, Draco a fait au pot, Draco peut dire ceci, Draco peut dire cela. Et bien sûr, Draco était le bébé le plus intelligent que cette terre ait jamais porté. C’était irritant à un tel point qu’on avait juste envie de le cogner dans un mur dès qu’il ouvrait la bouche. Bref, Lucius avait commencé à perdre ses elfes de maison et, bordel, il n’arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Je crois qu’en l’espace d’une semaine, vingt avaient disparu. Il en devenait complètement fou car la généalogie de ces elfes servant sa famille était aussi ancienne que la famille elle–même et il ne voulait vraiment pas être celui qui les perdrait. Donc, il s’est plongé dans les vieux livres de lois sur les elfes de maison pour savoir si quelque chose, par inadvertance, avait pu libérer ces petits cons mais il ne trouvait pas. Donc, un soir, après que le nombre de ses serviteurs ait sérieusement commencé à diminuer, il avait organisé une réception avec une quinzaine de personnes présentes. Après le dîner tout le monde discute au salon quand un des elfes passe, traverse la pièce habillé de pied en cap avec un costume de marin bleu et se dirige directement vers la porte de sortie sans un regard en arrière. Là dessus, nous sommes tous étonnés mais Lucius a reconnu les vêtements et se précipite dans les étages, avec tous les convives aux trousses. Maintenant, vous devez vous imaginer la chambre de Draco, il y avait tellement de jouets dans cette pièce que je suis surpris qu’ils aient réussi à y faire entrer le lit – et c’était juste sa chambre, pas sa salle de jeux. Mais les jouets n’étaient plus suffisants n’est–ce pas ? Draco avait dressé la table, prête pour le thé et il venait de découvrir que les elfes de maison étaient à sa taille. Je crois qu’il avait trois ans à l’époque. Il les avait invités pour le thé – et ses invités devaient s’habiller pour l’occasion. Donc, il sortait ces accoutrements ridicules que Narcissa avait l’habitude de lui faire porter quotidiennement et il s’en servait pour habiller les elfes … et bien sûr, les elfes s’empressaient de le remercier et de partir. Le gosse était rouge de colère parce qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses invités s’en allaient !

Harry crut qu’il aller se pisser dessus s’il continuait à rire autant. Hermione paraissait avoir de sérieux problème puisque son corset était beaucoup trop serré pour lui permettre de rire sans que ses seins n’aillent prendre l’air. Harry donna une tape dans le dos de Draco.

– Oh, oh, Merlin, Draco, un vrai petit militant pour la liberté des elfes. Hermione va bientôt te faire adhérer à la S.A.L.E.  
– Oh, va te faire foutre, j’étais qu’un gosse.  
– Il avait habillé quarante–cinq elfes de maison.

Snape eut un rictus. 

– Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un passer de blanc à rouge à la vitesse de Lucius ce jour là. Je crois que c’est l’unique fois où il t’a mis une sacrée raclée.  
– Oh, c’est si cruel ! réussit à dire Minerva même si elle riait aussi. Il essayait juste d’organiser une réception comme son papa !

Draco n’avait pas vraiment l’air amusé, ça avait définitivement assez duré. Il se leva et tendit la main à Minerva et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

– Professeur McGonagall, m’accorderiez–vous cette danse ?  
– Eh bien, Mr Malfoy, je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais.

Draco eut un sourire diabolique et conduit son professeur de Métamorphoses sur la piste de danse. 

oOo

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, dit un Ron bien imbibé, finissant son verre de vodka d’un trait, c’est pourquoi tu le hais autant.

Angelina s’appuya contre le bar.

– Eh bien, tu sais ce qu’on dit sur les femmes trompées.  
– Ouais, mais…

Ron fronça les sourcils alors qu’elle le resservait en versant un petit plus de son cru dans son verre.

– Tu penses vraiment qu’il te trompe ?

Il prit le verre qu’elle lui tendait et le renifla avec méfiance.

– Je le sais, répondit–elle en sirotant son propre verre. Est–ce que tu vas le boire ?  
– Qu’est–ce que tu as mis dedans ?  
– Rien que tu n’aies jamais pris.

Ron, déjà saoul, décida qu’un peu plus ou un peu moins ne pouvait pas lui nuire et il avala son verre cul sec. Elle lui en prépara un autre.

– En plus, dit–elle légèrement, il y a d’autres choses, il n’est pas si innocent.  
– Toi non plus, lui fit remarquer Ron.  
– Oui, c’est vrai.

Elle sourit et l’observa ingurgiter le verre suivant. 

– Mais au moins, j’ai une excuse – il m’y a forcé.

Ron haussa un sourcil. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu’un forcer cette femme à faire quoi que ce soit, de son point de vue, c’était elle qui faisait tout le forcing. Les vrilles agréables de la défonce avaient commencé à envahir son cerveau, diminuant la sensation de l’ivresse alcoolique. Il se sentait incroyablement vivant et pouvait même sentir l’air sur son visage, la sensation de la laine douce de la robe contre sa peau.

– Tu veux aller dehors ? demanda–t–elle. Je ne pense pas que ta mère serait très étonnée si je fumais ici. Elle utiliserait probablement ça comme une preuve de mon infertilité.

Ron considéra la proposition. Il ne dirait pas non à une cigarette. Il regarda vers la piste de danse où son ex–meilleur ami dansait avec sa sœur.

– Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ?

oOo

Tonks et Ginny avaient entraîné Harry et Aberforth sur la piste, laissant enfin Hermione et Snape seuls. Ils restèrent assis quelques instants, regardant Harry se faire à nouveau emporter par la masse et s’enivrer de secondes en secondes. Enfin, Hermione sentit des doigts légers caresser sa nuque, elle sourit et soupira à ce contact.

– Tu es rayonnante ce soir.  
– Merci. 

Elle se déplaça sur le sol pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Tu n’es vraiment pas mal non plus.  
– J’ai l’air d’un imbécile.  
– Non, pas du tout, souffla–t–elle. 

Ses doigts tracèrent la courbe de son omoplate.

– Est–ce que tu veux danser ? demanda–t–elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et souhaita se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres, seuls, entourés l’un de l’autre.

– Non.

Il secoua la tête et se baissa pour la regarder, incapable de croire que cette magnifique petite chose était à lui. Toute à lui. Sa petite amie. Oh, bon dieu, il avait une petite amie!

– Oh. 

Elle rougit et mâchonna sa lèvre. Il ne voulait pas danser, alors, ils allaient rester assis là toute la nuit ?

– Est–ce que tu veux aller dans un endroit moins… peuplé ?

Elle rit soudainement de soulagement.

– Oui, répondit–elle vigoureusement. J’adorerais aller dans un endroit moins peuplé.

Il se releva et la remit sur ses pieds puis il lui offrit son bras et haussa un sourcil. Elle le prit et ils naviguèrent jusqu’à la sortie de la salle, ne s’arrêtant que pour emporter une bouteille de champagne et deux verres.

oOo

Draco s’accouda au bar et avala un autre verre. Il ne savait plus combien il en avait consommé et même s’il était sûr d’être complètement bourré, il n’en ressentait pas les effets. En fait, il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et l’été qu’il avait passé à boire au Chemin de Traverse commençait à lui revenir avec une force insoupçonnée. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Les plaisanteries faciles du début de la fête ne semblaient à rien de plus qu’à un vieux souvenir tandis qu’il était assis au bar, seul et bourré, à regarder Harry danser. En fait, Harry n’avait pas arrêté de danser depuis qu’il avait posé un pied sur la piste avec Ginny Weasley. Draco croyait se souvenir que Harry n’avait pas été si bon sur la piste de danse la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu danser. Mais, encore une fois, c’était pendant le bal de Poudlard et ça aurait aussi bien pu être des millénaires auparavant. Ce soir, il semblait avoir de l’énergie à revendre, une ligne infinie de partenaires et, Draco n’arrivait pas à le croire, un certain sens du rythme.

Alors Draco s’était installé au bar – et tout le monde avait formé un grand cercle vide autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir. Il attrapait au vol des petits bouts de conversation, des anecdotes de guerre racontées comme des histories drôles ou encore comme des sagas émotionnelles fortes. Ces gens avait survécu à ce à quoi Draco, avec de la chance et un père très protecteur, avait échappé. Et tandis que son père avait cherché à le protéger à tout prix, il n’avait eu apparemment aucun scrupule à tuer les enfants des autres. Draco était arrivé à la conclusion que s’il l’avait pu, il aurait lui-même étiré un énorme vide autour de lui.

Il sentit tout son corps se tendre alors qu’une fois de plus quelqu’un lui jetait un regard noir comme s’il était Lucius. Il supposait qu’il ressemblait à son père en plus jeune et en plus grand. Le visage était le même, le même nez, le même menton, les mêmes yeux gris. Il ressentait une désagréable certitude qui venait avec le fait de savoir que quelqu’un voulait vraiment le passer à tabac. Seulement maintenant, ça concernait la plupart des personnes présentes. Tout près, il entendit mentionner son nom. Malfoy. Dit sur un ton de haine venimeux. Il s’empourpra, il ne voulait rien de plus que quitter le bar et se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Il devait le dire à Harry bien sûr. Et ça voulait dire se frayer un chemin sur la piste de danse pour interrompre quiconque était avec Harry et essayer de s’expliquer au milieu d’une musique si forte qu’elle ferait saigner des oreilles moldues. Il resta sur son tabouret de bar, sirotant son verre à espérer que Harry tombe et se foule la cheville.

Un homme passa près de lui, tourna la tête et le fusilla du regard. Il était plus vieux que Draco – dans la quarantaine peut–être, Draco n’aurait su dire – et couvert de cicatrices de combat. Il montra les dents et siffla, et, bien que Draco devinât la suite, il ne détourna pas son visage à temps. L’homme cracha, couvrant son visage d’un mélange de salive et de bile. Pendant qu’il fermait les yeux, il entendit les rires autour du bar; il prit une serviette et essuya silencieusement son visage. Ça ne servirait à rien de commenter, c’était un combat qu’il ne pouvait pas gagner.

Il était l’heure de partir.

oOo

La vue depuis le balcon de la tourelle nord était spectaculaire. Alors que Hermione sirotait son champagne et admirait la vue, elle pouvait voir toute l’étendue de la plaine de Salisbury. Stonehenge était éclairé par des lumières colorées placées là par les autorités moldues pour les festivités de la nouvelle année. Hermione sentit sa tête s’alléger. Le champagne était de bonne qualité, français et définitivement d’origine magique à en croire les picotements sur sa langue et le fait qu’elle se sentait très heureuse depuis la première gorgée.

Derrière elle, Snape se colla contre son dos et commença à enfouir son nez contre sa gorge. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté et sourit quand des lèvres chaudes et une langue brûlante suivirent son pouls juste sous son oreille. Des mains caressèrent son corps à travers le corset de velours.

– C’est si bon, soupira–t–elle, la voix un peu serrée alors qu’il devenait plus dur de respirer.  
– Ça aussi, murmura–t–il en goûtant sa peau.

Elle sourit et pouffa avec de tourner la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils s’embrassèrent passionnément, leurs langues se cherchaient et leurs corps se pressaient durement l’un contre l’autre. Elle se sentait écrasée contre lui, son buste se soulevait difficilement et Hermione supposa un instant que c’était une des fonctions d’un tel corset, l’impression d’avoir la poitrine emplie de passion. Elle avait besoin de lui, cette semaine à l’attendre avait était longue et elle était affamée du goût de sa bouche. Elle se demandait s’ils pouvaient juste se déshabiller ici, à cet endroit et faire l’amour à même le sol. Ce n’était pas l’accouplement romantique qu’elle avait imaginé mais elle le voulait si désespérément, ça ferait l’affaire. Leurs souffles formaient de petits nuages de buée dans l’air froid de la nuit. Il gémit doucement, inspirant l’air blanc et laiteux qui venait du fond de la gorge de Hermione. 

– Je veux te baiser, murmura–t–il crûment et regretta son manque de contrôle. 

Sa verge était dure et pulsait contre son pantalon. Severus voulait l’allonger et écarter ses cuisses au maximum pour voir son vagin luisant de cette humidité chaude qu’il avait provoquée, il voulait y glisser un doigt, lécher son clitoris jusqu’à ce qu’il durcisse et boire ses fluides. Il voulait enfouir son sexe en elle. Il était si dur que ça faisait mal.

– Je veux que tu me baises, haleta–t–elle en réponse. Je veux sentir ta queue bouger en moi.

Snape produit un grognement animal du fond de sa gorge et la jeta presque à terre sur les dalles de pierre.

– Tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu me fais, femme ?  
– Si ça ressemble à ce que tu me fais, je suis dans de sales draps.

Ses yeux étaient vagues, ses lèvres gonflées de tant de baisers. Ils souffraient l’un pour l’autre avec une telle intensité que chacun d’eux avait l’impression d’avoir la peau en feu. Il la ramena vers lui, écrasant son corps sur le sien une fois de plus et l’étouffa presque de sa bouche. Sans mettre fin au baiser il la prit dans ses bras pour l’emporter plus loin.

oOo

– Alors comme ça, Harry t’a jeté pour Malfoy ?

Angelina n’avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu’ils avaient passé dehors et ça n’avait pas vraiment d’importance. Personne n’était venu les chercher et Ron ne voulait évidemment pas retourner à l’intérieur. Il avait jeté un sort de chaleur et elle avait fait apparaître une couverture pour qu’ils s’y assoient. Elle inspira une bouffée du joint qu’elle avait à la main et le passa à Ron.

– Ouais, il m’a jeté.

Ron inhala et retint la fumée dans ses poumons aussi longtemps qu’il le put.  
– Il n’a même pas eu besoin d’y réfléchir à deux fois.  
– Les gens se séparent, dit–elle avec philosophie.  
– Je sais bien. Mais on s’est retrouvés étrangers en seulement une nuit.

Angelina hocha la tête et fuma silencieusement pendant un moment. Elle n’était vraiment pas intéressée par les problèmes de Ron avec Harry. Elle aimait bien Harry, elle aimait vraiment bien Harry et si Harry voulait être ami avec Draco Malfoy, alors c’était son choix. Angelina n’avait pas les mêmes ressentiments que Ron envers Draco, elle ne pensait pas non plus que c’était Lucius Malfoy qui avait tué Charlie. Tout ce qu’ils savaient était que c’était un sorcier blond – et il y avait bien d’autres sorciers blonds que les Malfoy dans le monde. À son procès, Lucius Malfoy avait admis avoir tué pas mal de gens mais il n’avait pas admis la mort de Charlie. Au pire, il avait dit qu’il ne pouvait pas être sûr.

Elle aimait le sentiment de planer juste un peu, cette lucidité cotonneuse qui faisait que tout était différent. Les étoiles commençaient à briller dans le ciel et elle se reposa contre le mur de pierre de l’alcôve, tirant du plaisir de la fraîcheur contre sa peau.

– Peut–être qu’il est gay, s’exclama–t–elle.  
– George ? demanda Ron, confus.  
– Non, abruti. Harry.  
– Harry ? 

Ron la regarda, ébahi. 

– Mais, bordel, qu’est–ce qui te fait penser que Harry est gay ?  
– Eh bien, d’après Tonks. Il est resté avec Malfoy depuis avant Noël, donc il était là–bas, pas à Londres.

Ron grogna, juste une autre pierre à ajouter à la trahison de Harry.

– Et maintenant il danse sur cette chanson moldue Man after Midnight avec pas mal d’enthousiasme.  
– Ça s’appelle Gimme, Gimme, Gimme [1] – et il danse sur tout.

Angelina haussa les épaules.

– Et Malfoy est vraiment sexy.

Ron toussa et s’étrangla avec la fumée doucereuse. 

– Malfoy est un connard à face de furet… et rien de tout ça ne signifie que Harry est gay. Ça veut juste dire que sa capacité de jugement est nulle. En plus, Malfoy est avec Hermione – et Harry a une petite amie.  
– Alors elle est où ?

Ron haussa les épaules. 

– Sûrement une étudiante, McGonagall n’a pas invité beaucoup d’élèves.

Angelina sourit.

– Et maintenant, Malfoy est avec Hermione Granger, ça c’est parfaitement incroyable. Putain, elle est généralement si mal fagotée.  
– Pourtant, elle est foutument bonne ce soir.  
– C’est vrai – elle a dû utiliser les millions des Malfoy pour apporter quelques améliorations.

Ron émit un petit rire désobligeant. Angelina lui attrapa le menton, tourna son visage et l’embrassa gentiment, suçant sa lèvre inférieure. En vérité, elle n’avait pas planifié ça. Elle avait décidé de l’exciter un peu mais elle avait pensé que la fête était un peu trop publique pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais Ron était très mignon et elle savait qu’elle pouvait l’avoir ; et ce pouvoir sur lui l’excitait comme jamais. Ron avait soupiré et s’était laissé aller dans le baiser alors qu’elle forçait ses lèvres à s’ouvrir avec sa langue pour se faufiler dans sa bouche. Il répondait au baiser, elle aurait dû deviner qu’il ne répondrait qu’à sa douceur. Alors comme ça Ronnie voulait une tendre amante. Elle aurait presque espéré pouvoir lui donner ça.

Il se recula.

– Ange, soupira–t–il d’une voix rauque. On ne peut pas continuer.  
– Si on peut, murmura–t–elle.

Elle glissa sa main dans sa robe de sorcier, trouva son torse nu et plaça sa main à plat sur son cœur. Elle l’embrassa encore, plus durement cette fois, plus insistante, investissant sa bouche de sa langue, explorant les dents et les gencives. Elle déplaça sa main plus bas sur son corps, déboutonnant sa robe en passant. Alors, elle put enfin soupeser ses bourses à travers ses sous–vêtements, pressant doucement les sacs sensibles. Un gémissement s’échappa du plus profond de sa gorge.

– Cette drogue que tu fais ? soupira–t–il, essayant d’ignorer que son pénis était maintenant dur et palpitant contre son caleçon en coton, qu’est–ce qu’il y a dedans ?

Elle rit doucement et lécha sa gorge de la même manière qu’elle l’avait fait pour George un peu plus tôt.

– Plein de bonnes choses, des choses qui t’amènent du plaisir.  
– Est–ce que… Est–ce que ça te pompe ta volonté ?  
– Elle fait que tu m’appartiens, le taquina–t–elle.

Mais Ron entendit un germe de vérité dans sa voix. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle voulait qu’il soit à elle. Elle n’était pas amoureuse de lui, elle le traitait avec à peine plus que du mépris, une chose sur laquelle elle avait du pouvoir. Pendant qu’elle relevait sa robe et baissait son pantalon, libérant son sexe de sa prison, il se demanda où tout cela finirait. Ce n’était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il aimait spéculer. 

oOo

Hermione passa un bras autour du cou de Severus et nicha son visage dans sa gorge. C’était si bon d’être dans ses bras. Protégée et en sécurité, en quelque sorte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était heureuse d’être si petite, il la portait facilement, toute trace de son ébriété avait disparu. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue, suivant ses lèvres de la pulpe de ses doigts, attirant son visage vers le sien pour glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Il ne s’arrêta pas et elle mit fin au baiser, effrayée qu’il puisse accidentellement les faire passer par–dessus un balcon.

– Alors, tu as décidé de me kidnapper, Severus ?

Il sourit et la serra légèrement, se réjouissant du poids de son corps dans ses bras et du velours sous ses doigts.

– Où allons–nous ?  
– Au lit.

Il embrassa son front.

– Tu vas essayer de me dévergonder ?  
– Et plus si affinités.

Il la porta le long d’un couloir sombre, étroit et froid. Les bruits de la fête s’estompaient alors qu’ils descendaient plus profondément dans le manoir. Il poussa une porte avec son pied et Hermione se retrouva transportée à travers une grande et accueillante cuisine. Trois elfes de maison s’affairaient et elle sentit son estomac se tordre inconfortablement. Alors comme ça, il avait des elfes de maison. Elle se demanda s’il les traitait bien. De son côté, Snape était stupéfait de voir enfin Melville Junior. Et comme Melville Junior ressemblait en tout point à Melville Senior, il aurait très bien pu être servi par le fils et ne jamais remarquer la différence.

Depuis la cuisine, il la porta jusque dans les quartiers de famille. Invisibles de tous, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir menant à la porte de sa chambre qui s’ouvrit d’elle–même quand ils s’approchèrent. Severus entra et Hermione sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et brusquement elle redevint la petite fille de onze ans qui marchait pour la toute première fois dans le Grand Hall de Poudlard.

Il avait enchanté la pièce. Il faisait noir et le lit ressemblait à un objet isolé, sur le bord d’un précipice entouré d’un ciel de nuit. Les voilages blancs paraissaient briller d’une teinte bleutée à la lumière des étoiles et de la lune. Si elle y avait regardé de plus près, elle aurait vu les limites de l’illusion. Une cheminée, les contours flous d’une fenêtre. Mais ces choses étaient à peine remarquables alors que les nuages tournaient autour d’eux. Les étoiles étaient étonnamment brillantes, les plus belles qu’elle eut jamais vues et la brise qui soufflait doucement était chaude et odorante. C’était l’été dans la chambre.

– C’est…

Elle sentit les larmes monter.

– C’est si magnifique. Est–ce que… est–ce que tu l’as fait pour moi ?  
– Oh, non, j’ai toujours adoré dormir à la belle étoile, répondit–il ironiquement – avant de se le reprocher silencieusement.

Ce n’était pas le moment de faire ressortir son côté bâtard cynique. Ça lui avait pris quatre jours pour mettre au point ce ciel et la tâche n’avait pas été aisée. Celui du Grand Hall à Poudlard avait été peaufiné à travers les siècles, il avait eu moins d’une semaine. Ces saloperies d’étoiles l’avaient gardé éveillé et il avait été obligé d’enlever les chants d’oiseaux puisque leurs constants cris stridents avaient failli le rendre fou. Ce n’était que sur les coups de quatre heures ce matin qu’il avait finalement trouvé un sort pour éteindre et allumer les étoiles à volonté.

Néanmoins, Minerva lui avait assuré que Hermione était sous le charme du plafond du Grand Hall et il était déterminé à ce que tout soit parfait pour elle. Même si ça voulait dire supporter d’avoir des nuages qui lui passaient sous le nez toutes les cinq minutes.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit où elle s’enfonça. Il se recula pour l’admirer, allongée là, sur son lit. Elle semblait si belle, si parfaite. Il avait du mal à croire qu’elle était vraiment là, dans son lit, dans sa maison. C’était tellement irréel.

Il se baissa pour l’embrasser, goûter encore ses lèvres quand une voix masculine l’en empêcha, le clouant sur place, figé.

– Severus ? Mais putain, qu’est–ce que tu fais ?

oOo

Naviguer sur la piste de danse était, comme Draco le redoutait, une tâche presque impossible. Il avait pensé simplement partir et ne pas en informer Harry. Ce n’était pas comme si Harry remarquerait qu’il était parti. Potter était bien trop occupé à s’éclater pour s’apercevoir de quoi que ce soit et Draco ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il s’arrête pour lui. Malgré tout, le laisser simplement là lui semblait mal et il devait admettre que Harry pouvait avoir des éclairs de jalousie assez fulgurants. Il penserait probablement qu’il avait disparu avec la fille de l’accueil. Qu’importe que Harry vienne ou non avec lui ce soir, il pourrait au moins être rassuré sur le fait que Draco rentrait à la maison, seul.

Maintenant le seul problème était de pouvoir arriver jusqu’à Harry. Malheureusement, ce dernier sautillait au milieu d’un énorme groupe. Draco ne pouvait qu’apercevoir ses cheveux en bataille apparaître puis disparaître et réapparaître encore au–dessus de la foule. Il se dirigea dans la direction de Harry en ignorant les remarques moqueuses tandis qu’il se frayait un chemin à travers la masse et ne laissait jamais sortir la tête de Harry de son champ de vision. Occasionnellement, il percutait quelqu’un et il s’excusait. Il se prenait souvent un coup de coude dans les côtes en guise de récompense pour ses efforts. Finalement, il découvrit qu’il avait changé de trajectoire et qu’il se trouvait dans une poche de silence, assez loin de Harry. Il tourna les talons pour essayer de repartir dans la foule et se retrouva coincé par la masse solide d’un homme.

– Excusez-m…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et il se sentit partir. Il était soudainement sobre et ses jambes n’avaient pas l’air de fonctionner correctement. L’œil magique d’Alastor Maugrey pivota pour prendre en compte Draco et soudainement, il se retrouva face à face avec le vieil Auror grisonnant.

– Qu’est ce que tu fous là, Malfoy ?

Maugrey cracha son nom comme si c’était un poison particulièrement infect, ce qu’il était d’ailleurs sûrement pour ces gens. Draco inspira, il essaya de respirer normalement, il essaya de rester calme.

– J’ai été invité, répondit–il d’une voix traînante. 

Il essaya de paraître sûr de lui, même si ce n’était absolument pas ce qu’il ressentait. Il sut qu’il avait lamentablement échoué.

– Et pourquoi on inviterait une ordure comme toi à cette petite fiesta ?

Parce que je baise le cul de ton héros, branleur.

Draco recula d’un pas et réalisa qu’il avait réussi à se retrouver adossé à une colonne.

– J’ai été invité, répéta–t–il.

Puis il ajouta :

– Avec des amis. 

Il espérait que Maugrey le laisserait seul s’il pensait que Draco avait des amis pas loin. C’était un espoir vain.

– Pas des amis très regardants, à ce que je vois.

Maugrey avait sorti sa baguette et Draco en fixait le bout, figé. Draco avait sa propre baguette dans sa poche, réduite pour être plus facilement transportable. Ce n’était probablement pas une bonne chose de la sortir devant Maugrey, pas ici, en tout cas. Il serait probablement réduit à un petit tas de poussière avant d’avoir pu sortir un seul sort de défense.

– Je… Je pars maintenant. 

Draco se redressa mais il tremblait et il était certain que Maugrey pouvait le voir.

– C’est ce que je ferais si j’étais toi, grogna Maugrey.

Puis soudainement, il ricana.

– On ne voudrait pas qu’il arrive un accident fâcheux, n’est–ce pas ?

Draco déglutit difficilement.

– N–n–non.  
– Je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de gens ici, beaucoup de gens qui ne t’aiment pas. Ce serait une honte que l’un d’entre eux, disons, répande accidentellement un verre sur ce joli dos qui est le tien, hein ?

Maugrey le transperça de son œil magique.

– Mais il n’est plus si joli, non ?

Draco eut l’impression de s’être rétracté sur lui–même et que tous ses organes s’étaient rétrécis. 

– Je pars maintenant, dit–il doucement, d’une voix assez rauque.

Il allait s’en aller, éviter Maugrey et courir jusqu’à la porte mais il sentit la baguette de l’homme suivre sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui le glaça et le fit geindre. Il se haït pour ça.

– Alastor !

Draco sentit une vague de soulagement le submerger tandis que Minerva accourait vers eux. Elle arracha Draco à Maugrey avec plus de force que Draco ne le lui en aurait prêtée. Son visage était austère et sa bouche était réduite à une infime ligne sur son visage.

– Alastor, répéta–t–elle mais cette fois de manière plus calme, avec une légère dose de mépris. Vous êtes venu, comme c’est intéressant.

Maugrey s’inclina avec raideur et déposa un baiser sur la main de Minerva.

– Vous êtes ravissante ce soir, Minerva, déclara–t–il d’un ton bourru. J’espère que Dumbledore sait à quel point il est chanceux.  
– Oui, je suis sûre qu’il le sait, dit–elle nonchalamment. Que faites-vous ici ?  
– Bien, mon invitation a dû se perdre dans le courrier et je savais que vous seriez vexée si je ne venais pas.

Il sourit d’une manière assez horrible. 

– Maintenant, je peux voir que ma venue est une bonne chose. Il apparaît que je peux disposer de certaines…

Son œil tournoya vers Draco.

– … ordures pour vous.

Minerva ramena Draco vers elle et il la sentit passer une main sur sa hanche. Il n’y avait rien de sexuel dans le geste, c’était apaisant, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. 

– En fait, Alastor, je préférerais que vous laissiez les invités tranquilles. Surtout celui–ci.  
– Peut–être que vous devriez repenser votre liste d’invités, Minerva. Vous laissez la racaille passer le seuil de votre porte.  
– Pas du tout mais je crains la terrible excuse de la fille à l’entrée qui a fait ça.   
– Vous devriez faire attention, Minerva, après tout, tel père, tel fils.  
– La guerre est finie, Alastor.   
– Dites ça à tous les gens que les Malfoy ont détruits. Ils auraient dû tous les exécuter.  
– Draco n’a rien fait de mal !  
– Il n’y a pas de mal à prendre des précautions.

Minerva passa son bras fermement autour de la taille de Draco et le força à la suivre, murmurant doucement.

– Venez, mon cher, ne l’écoutez pas. 

Elle l’amena loin de la piste de danse, au dehors de la salle de bal. Il y avait un petit salon, caché derrière les murs lambrissés, qui était assez calme. Une fois qu’elle fit partir le feu, il y fit bon et chaud. Draco se tenait au centre de la pièce, silencieux et immobile, pendant que Minerva l’observait, essayant de réconcilier l’image du jeune homme devant elle avec celle du jeune crétin arrogant qui était entré à Poudlard il y avait plus de sept ans déjà.

Il ressemblait effectivement à son père. Comme Draco, elle avait entendu les commentaires et elle avait été questionnée sur sa décision de l’inviter. Elle commençait maintenant à se demander si ça avait été une bonne idée. Elle était parti à sa recherche parce qu’elle avait entendu dire qu’un homme lui avait craché dessus – et elle l’avait trouvé en train de se faire menacer par Maugrey, quelqu’un qui, elle en était sûre, devait lui ficher une trouille bleue – et à juste raison. Néanmoins, elle devait l’avouer, il était comme Lucius. Ou, du moins, ce que Lucius aurait été s’il avait eu quelques obstacles dans la vie. Comme élève, Lucius avait été intelligent et futé mais certainement plus confiant en ses capacités que ce que son talent pouvait lui garantir. En tant que personne, il était beau, rusé, populaire et mesquin. Minerva aurait pu dire que Draco était comme lui. Si l’issue de la guerre avait été inversée, elle n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Draco Malfoy serait en train de vivre la grande vie et irait occasionnellement danser une gigue sur la tombe de Harry Potter.

Mais la guerre n’avait pas pris cette tournure et Draco était là, essayant de s’intégrer à un groupe de gens qui ne l’accepterait jamais dans le rôle qu’il avait endossé. L’amant de Harry Potter. La plupart des gens pensait que Draco Malfoy s’en était trop bien tiré – la plupart des gens ne connaissait pas la moitié de l’histoire.

– Que se passe–t–il ? 

Harry surgit de la porte, rouge et essoufflé.

– Dumbledore a dit que quelque chose était arrivé à Draco.  
– Je vais bien, Harry, soupira Draco d’un ton irrité. Retourne voir tes amis.  
– Qu’est–il arrivé ? Dumbledore a dit que Maugrey t’avait cherché des noises ou quelque chose du genre.  
– C’est rien, ça va.

Minerva regardait alternativement les deux garçons et parla avant d’arriver à se retenir.

– Il ne sait pas ? demanda–t–elle à Draco.  
– Laissez tomber ! aboya Draco.

Il commença à faire les cent pas.

– Laissez tomber, ça n’a aucune importance.  
– Qu’est ce que je ne sais pas ?  
– Rien, siffla Draco en colère. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça, retourne à la fête et danse avec tous ces putain de gens.  
– Draco, que se passe–t–il ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, incapable de comprendre ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil.

– Rien. Je rentre à la maison. Je suis fatigué, je me sens malade et je veux juste rentrer à la maison.  
– Mais…

Harry repoussa les cheveux humides de son visage.

– Ne pars pas! Ce ne sera pas pareil si tu n’es pas là.  
– Pourquoi ?

Draco se retourna vers lui, son visage empreint de rougeur. 

– Pourquoi je devrais rester ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas la même chose si je ne suis pas là ? Tu ne me parles pas. Personne ne me parle. Oh, ils me crachent dessus et j’ai reçu quelques menaces de mort et… Oh, oui, n’oublions pas la petite démonstration d’intimidation qui a failli me faire pisser de peur. Ça aurait été foutrement marrant, non ? Mais bon, qui peut leur en vouloir ? Je veux dire, de quel droit je pourrais espérer mieux ? Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Je pourrais aussi bien être Lucius lui–même parce que, bordel, regarde–moi, je lui ressemble tellement, ça signifie que je suis forcément comme lui ! Je veux dire, j’aurais dû être exécuté par précaution parce que je vais forcément faire quelque chose de mauvais – il faut juste me laisser quelques années et je serai aussi noir que Voldemort lui–même, hein ? Je mérite tout ça, je mérite tout ce qui m’arrive. Je mérite de me faire cracher dessus, je mérite que les gens me sifflent, je mérite d’avoir été attaché et qu’on m’ait balancé ce… truc… dessus. Quelle honte qu’il ne m’en ait pas recouvert totalement parce qu’alors on n’aurait pas cette conversation et tu serais là–bas en train de te défoncer à danser et passer un bon moment ! 

Il s’interrompit pour s’enfoncer dans le sofa, le visage rouge et fatigué. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. 

– Je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

Harry et Minerva le fixèrent, réduits au silence. Draco ne releva pas la tête, il ne regarda aucun des deux. Il voulait juste que cette année misérable se finisse. Minerva tapota calmement l’épaule de Harry et quitta la pièce en fermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

Dehors, dans la salle de bal, le compte à rebours pour minuit commença.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndt :  
> [1] Gimme Gimme Gimme (a man after midnight) est une chanson mondialement connue du groupe ABBA qui signifie : « Donnez–moi un homme après minuit ».
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	25. La fête (3ème partie)

– Lupin ! 

Snape essaya désespérément de donner un ton calme à sa voix.

– Qu’est–ce que tu fais dans cette partie de la maison ?  
– Je me suis perdu, qu’est–ce que tu fais à Hermione ?  
– Je… je… hum… je… nous…  
– Nous sommes sur le point de faire l’amour, Remus, fit Hermione d’un air brusque, en s’asseyant dans le lit. Alors si vous pouviez juste fermer la porte pour nous, nous vous en serions reconnaissants.

Lupin sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller si grand qu’ils devaient être exorbités face à ce couple invraisemblable. Snape et Hermione ? Impossible ! Certainement pas s’il pouvait y faire quelque chose. 

– Severus, je peux te voir dehors un moment, s’il te plait ?

Snape soupira et regarda Hermione avec regret.

– Une minute, ma chérie, murmura–t–il avant de se tourner et de suivre Lupin dans le couloir.

Hermione retomba dans le lit, frustrée. C’en était trop. Elle était emprisonnée dans ce corset trop serré qu’il lui démangeait d’enlever. Si elle n’avait pas Severus très bientôt, elle était presque certaine que son corps allait exploser. Remus Lupin pouvait bien aller en enfer en cet instant, pour ce qu’elle en avait à foutre !

Elle s’assit et fixa la porte fermée pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre de l’extérieur et le seul son qu’elle percevait était cette douce brise autour d’elle.

Ils étaient dehors depuis longtemps. Est–ce qu’ils se disputaient ? Elle se recoucha et regarda la nuit insondable, tentant de deviner les arêtes du plafond à travers le charme puis commença à avoir froid.

La porte s’ouvrit et se referma une nouvelle fois et Hermione sentit son cœur se remettre à battre la chamade. Severus traversa la pièce, elle arrivait à peine à entendre le bruit de ses pas sur le tapis tandis qu’il contournait le lit et baissait les yeux vers elle.

Son cœur se tordit et elle sut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Elle pouvait le sentir. Il fit un pas dans l’ombre, il n’était qu’à peine plus qu’une silhouette à côté du lit mais elle connaissait l’expression qu’il avait revêtue, même si elle était incapable de voir son visage. Il la fixait comme il le faisait parfois en classe, la figure inerte, impassible. Il ne fit aucun mouvement pour la toucher ou venir à elle, il se tenait simplement là, le regard baissé sur elle.

Il avait changé d’avis. Quelque chose avait été dit au cours de sa conversation avec Lupin et il avait changé d’avis. Il ne la désirait plus, il allait la renvoyer, froide et frustrée. Elle sentit un creux se former et se répandre dans son ventre et elle se força à s’asseoir. Qu’est–ce qu’elle était censée faire maintenant ? Elle n’en avait pas la moindre idée !

– Severus ? appela–t–elle à mi–voix. Tu vas bien ?

Elle se concentra sur ses mains qu’elle pouvait voir pendre mollement sur ses flancs. Il aurait dû être dans le lit à la caresser avec ces mains, pas se tenir debout, là, comme une statue.

– Je vais bien.

Il aurait pu être aussi bien en train d’enseigner un cours, vu l’émotion qu’il y avait dans sa voix.

– Super.  
Elle sourit et ôta ses chaussons de ses pieds.

– Est–ce que tu vas venir au lit ?

Elle attendit, en le cajolant mentalement pour qu’il se couche à côté d’elle. Maintenant, c’était le moment pour lui de venir à elle et de lui enseigner toutes ces choses qu’elle se languissait d’apprendre. À la place, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Assis sur ses talons, il se mit à jeter des bûches dans l’âtre. Il pointa sa baguette et alluma le feu d’un coup vicieux. Elle s’imagina qu’au moins ce mouvement avait quelque chose de passionné, même s’il l’utilisait à mauvais escient.

Quelque chose dérangeait son esprit, quelque chose que Lupin lui avait dit le troublait bien plus profondément qu’elle ne l’avait d’abord compris. Il fixait le feu, permettant à la lumière de trembloter sur son visage. Ce n’était pas un beau visage. Le feu créait des ombres et des creux qui reflétaient la sévérité de l’homme et le mot gargouille jaillit de son propre chef de son esprit. Il aurait pu être taillé dans la pierre, désagréable et peu aimant.

Il semblait furieux et amer. Quelque chose brûlait en lui et ce n’était pas de la passion pour elle. Rien n’allait. Ils avaient dépassé ce stade. Ils étaient censés être amoureux l’un de l’autre maintenant, pas s’enliser dans la mélancolie. Elle lutta pour sortir du lit.

– Qu’est–ce qui cloche ? exigea–t–elle de savoir. Pourquoi tu es tellement froid, tout d’un coup ?

Il donna un coup dans le feu et elle se demanda s’il l’avait entendue. Elle marcha jusqu’à la cheminée et résista au besoin de le frapper. Il ne détourna pas le regard du feu et, à ce moment, il faisait plus vieux que ses trente–huit ans. Il était en train de se battre contre quelque chose, le retournant sans cesse dans sa tête. Elle déglutit puis comprit brusquement. C’était un homme dangereux, habitué au pouvoir, à l’aise uniquement lorsqu’il avait le contrôle. Il était en train de la nourrir de ces pensées. Elles vinrent à elle avec sa voix. Elle fronça les sourcils. S’il était dangereux alors ça ne faisait que renforcer son désir pour lui.

– Je t’aime, dit–elle en lui touchant légèrement l’épaule. Tu le sais… et je sais que tu m’aimes aussi. Nous avons traversé ça, tu te rappelles ? Je sais que tu as un certain nombre de démons personnels à gérer mais l’idée qui m’amène à tout supporter est que je t’ai, toi. Que je pourrais voir à nouveau ton visage.

Elle lutta avec le devant de son corset, dégrafa les durs fermoirs de métal. Il s’ouvrit d’un coup et elle le laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de ses pieds nus. À demi nue, elle enleva les épingles qui retenaient ses cheveux et les secoua pour qu’ils tombent en boucles sauvagement enchevêtrées sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle se sentait libertine, ses seins semblaient voluptueux, nus dans l’air de la nuit. Ses mamelons se durcirent de désir. Dans la lumière du feu, ils prirent la couleur des roses sombres.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent et il déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il s’agenouilla devant elle et entoura ses hanches de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans la soie de sa jupe.

oOo

Angelina s’était débarrassée de son costume de danseuse du ventre et elle s’étendit sur la couverture, attirant Ron sur elle. Il semblait hésitant, un peu effrayé, quelque chose qu’elle attribua à l’idée même de la baiser. Elle était taboue, strictement interdite et ils allaient le faire.

Ron se plaça maladroitement entre ses cuisses. Il y avait eu un temps où il voulait vraiment faire ça mais ce temps paraissait si loin maintenant. Maintenant, il ressentait de la culpabilité et la honte du désir. Il n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il était censé faire et il se demandait s’il devait lui dire qu’il était encore puceau.

Elle caressa sa joue et attira son visage vers le sien pour l’embrasser. Ron répondit à l’attouchement, enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne, prenant plaisir à sentir leurs lèvres l’une contre l’autre. La main d’Angelina glissa le long de leurs corps, parvint entre eux et pressa légèrement son membre tendu, barbouillant son gland avec le liquide séminal, provoquant un halètement chez Ron. Il se demanda s’il devait la toucher, s’il devait mettre ses doigts en elle. À dire vrai, il ne le voulait pas, il était monté sur la femme de George et ça semblait mal de la caresser, en dépit du fait manifeste qu’il allait coucher avec elle. Pendant un lamentable moment, il souhaita pouvoir appeler ça de l’amour mais il savait très bien que ça n’en était pas. Elle utilisait ses doigts, sa bouche et une drogue pour provoquer une réponse universelle de son corps.

Et il le voulait. Profondément en lui, il le voulait vraiment.

Angelina entoura ses jambes autour des hanches étroites de Ron et il ferma les yeux, inclinant sa tête jusqu’à son épaule tandis qu’elle s’étendait et introduisait doucement son sexe en elle.

Ron en eut le souffle coupé, il émit un cri étranglé et poussa prudemment plus profondément en elle, provoquant un halètement chez Angelina. Ron se stoppa. La chaleur du corps de la jeune femme semblait encercler chaque fibre de son être. Le corps d’Angelina était serré mais à l’aide de ses mains, elle l’incita à bouger d’avant en arrière à un rythme lent mais constant, ainsi il retira presque l’entière longueur de son membre puis replongea, durement et profondément.

Angelina haleta. Ron était plus gros que ses autres amants et il la remplissait d’une manière qu’elle aurait trouvé satisfaisante si ça avait été un amant qu’elle cherchait. Elle ferma prudemment son esprit, repoussant le sentiment de plénitude et le fait qu’elle savait qu’ils auraient été des amants compatibles. Il était hésitant mais elle aurait pu lui apprendre tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir. Mais ce n’était pas l’objet du jeu.

Un sanglot échappa à Ron. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait si chaud ou si humide en elle. Angelina arqua son corps et il prit maladroitement un mamelon dans sa bouche et le suça. Il y était presque, il pouvait le sentir, c’était trop bon en elle, son corps entier se sentait vivant comme s’il avait capté une sorte de source d’énergie cosmique et qu’il ne pouvait en profiter vivement que pour un temps limité. Son orgasme explosa en lui comme des vagues s’écrasant sur une plage. De quelque part, il entendit des gens s’écrier : « Bonne Année ! » et une explosion de lumière sembla illuminer le jardin – et il jouit, en criant tandis qu’il s’enfonçait durement dans son corps, la remplissant de son sperme, sanglotant d’un plaisir coupable.

Ils se calmèrent et il se coucha sur elle, épuisé, sa figure plongée dans le creux sous son épaule, à moitié haletant, à moitié sanglotant. Angelina remua, lutta pour se dégager de sous lui et s’assit. Elle le dévisagea avec dégoût.

– Wouah, fit–elle en plissant son nez. C’était… court. 

Elle réajusta sa position et secoua la tête.

– En fait, Ronnie, c’était totalement merdique ! T’es qu’un putain de mauvais coup au lit ! 

Ron rougit de honte. Il tira maladroitement ses robes vers lui et les plaça contre son corps, amenant ses genoux osseux contre sa poitrine. Il la fixa de ses immenses yeux bleus. Une larme brillante glissa le long de sa joue et il l’essuya furieusement. Il serra ses robes contre lui de la même manière qu’il serrait sa couverture–doudou quand il était enfant et se balança avec elles d’avant en arrière, ses yeux ne la quittant jamais tandis qu’elle se rhabillait. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui avait amèrement assené combien il était affreux avant d’enfin le fixer furieusement.

– Qu’est–ce qui va pas chez toi ? Personne t’a jamais dit avant que tu valais que dalle au pieu ?

Il ne dit rien, il se contenta juste de la dévisager. Elle aurait aussi bien pu être en train de parler à un enfant, pour toute la réponse qu’elle obtint. Puis elle réalisa et couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer son rire.

– Me dis rien, fit–elle tandis qu’un lent sourire s’étalait sur sa figure. C’était ta première fois ?

Il ne dit rien mais entoura ses genoux en se balançant silencieusement.

– Putain, pas étonnant que ça méritait même pas qu’on se déshabille pour ça. Si j’avais su que t’étais qu’un minable puceau, je me serais jamais ennuyée avec toi.

Elle pivota et fila à travers le jardin pour retourner à la fête. Ron se retrancha plus encore dans l’alcôve, avec la volonté de disparaître dans l’œuvre en pierre. Lentement, il tira ses robes au–dessus de sa tête, ne voulant rien d’autre que couvrir son corps. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir sa silhouette nue. Il regarda vers la maison et les lumières plus loin qui représentaient les gens, la vie et les rires et il détourna son visage. La joue posée contre la pierre froide, il fondit en larmes.

oOo

– Bonne Année, Draco.

Draco leva sa tête.

– Bonne Année, Potter.  
– Tu vas me dire ce qui s’est passé avec Maugrey ?  
– Non.

Harry soupira lourdement, il semblait un peu impatient.

– Je préférerais que tu me le dises simplement.  
– C’est rien, oublie ça.  
– NON ! 

Harry sentit une colère grandir en lui.

– C’est important et je ne veux pas l’oublier. Bordel, je suis malade et fatigué de toute cette merde. Je peux même pas aller à une putain de fête et m’amuser pendant une putain de soirée sans me disputer avec toi.  
– Oh, je suis désolée d’avoir gâché ta soirée, rétorqua Draco d’une voix traînante et sarcastique. Je vais m’en aller, comme ça tu pourras retourner à ta putain de fête pour y prendre un putain de plaisir.  
– DIS–MOI CE QUI S’EST PASSÉ !   
– Il NE S’EST RIEN PASSÉ !

Harry sortit sa baguette et la brandit. Il la pointa sur le visage de Draco. Draco parut choqué mais il afficha un rictus incertain.

– Tu vas me lancer un sort, Harry ?  
– Non.

Harry essaya de sourire mais il ne produit qu’une grimace.

– Je suis vraiment désolé, Draco.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Legilimens.  
– Protego !

Draco lui lança un regard furieux.

– N’essaie pas cette merde avec moi, Potter, tu risques de pas aimer ce que tu verras.  
– Alors dis–moi ce qui s’est passé. Je suis fatigué d’accourir chaque fois que tu t’effondres.  
– Chaque fois que je m’effondre ? répéta Draco en le fixant durement. Tu accoures chaque fois que je m’effondre ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Ce… Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
– Oh, bien sûr que si. Bordel, n’essaie pas de te couvrir maintenant que tu l’as dit. C’est exactement ce que tu penses.  
– Bon, fit Harry en serrant ses mains en poings. Tout ceci est ridicule. Tu ne peux même pas être dans la même pièce que mes amis sans commencer une dispute avec l’un d’eux. Tonks a dit que Maugrey avait sorti sa baguette !  
– Alors, c’est ma faute ? Tu crois que je le provoquais ?  
– Et pourquoi d’autre aurait–il fait ça ?  
– Parce que ce n’est qu’un putain de psychopathe qui déteste m’avoir sous ses yeux !  
– Maintenant, tu deviens paranoïaque.  
– Pourquoi ? Parce que Maugrey est une âme tellement noble ? Parce que Maugrey ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ?  
– Il est formidable, dit Harry sur la défensive.  
– C’EST LUI QUI M’A FAIT ÇA ! TU VOULAIS SAVOIR, MAINTENANT TU SAIS. TON AMI, CET HOMME FORMIDABLE M’A LIGOTÉ SUR UNE PUTAIN DE TABLE ET M’A VERSÉ DE L’ACIDE DESSUS PARCE QU’IL VOULAIT FORCER MON PERE À LUI DIRE DES CHOSES QU’IL NE SAVAIT PAS. IL A COUPÉ LES MAINS DE VINCENT CRABBE ET L’A LAISSÉ SE VIDER DE SON SANG DEVANT SA MÈRE. IL… IL…

Draco s’interrompit, fixant Harry avec horreur, il en avait trop dit, il avait révélé à Harry des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais dû savoir. Harry avait pâli, sa bouche s’ouvrait et se refermait silencieusement.

– Ce n’est pas possible, murmura Harry. Tu… tu mens.  
– Ouais, fit Draco à voix basse, défait. C’est moi qui mens.  
– C’est… c’est un héros… c’est… mon ami…  
– Il est encore tout ça. C’est moi qui n’ai rien de bon. Je ne voudrais pas connaître la vérité si je tombais dessus, à ta place.  
– Il t’a fait du mal.

Harry regarda Draco et son cœur devint douloureux. Draco leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Retourne à la fête, Harry, je vais rentrer à la maison et garder le lit au chaud pour toi.

Harry savait qu’il ne retournerait jamais à la fête ; il savait qu’il ne le pourrait pas. À la place, il marcha vers Draco et l’embrassa, rampant sur le divan à côté de lui. Il lui lécha la bouche, le menton et la gorge, essayant de prendre autant qu’il pouvait du corps mince de Draco, l’écrasant, voulant retirer chaque parole, chaque peine.

– Je suis désolé… Je t’aime tant.  
– Je sais.

Draco ferma les yeux et gémit tandis que Harry l’embrassait en descendant le long de son corps.

– Je t’aime aussi.

Harry glissa du divan et s’agenouilla entre les cuisses de Draco, écartant ses jambes et embrassant ses testicules à travers son pantalon de cuir. Draco ne put s’empêcher de rire.

– Qu’est–ce que tu fais, Potty ?  
– Je veux sucer ta queue.

Draco y réfléchit et tendit la main pour caresser la mâchoire de Harry puis un lent sourire s’étala sur son visage. Harry pouvait s’exciter dans les situations les plus inappropriées.

– Très bien, répondit–il à voix basse. Ne me laisse pas t’arrêter.

oOo

Hermione ferma les yeux, elle dénoua le ruban qui retenait sa queue de cheval et la laissa tomber librement autour de sa tête. Elle plongea les mains dans ses cheveux et baissa les yeux sur lui, si immobile pendant qu’il l’enlaçait, là, à genoux. Il aurait pu pleurer dans sa jupe, pour ce qu’elle en savait. Elle tremblait, certaine qu’il arrivait à entendre les battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Une brindille éclata dans l’âtre et le bruit fut vif dans le silence. Il leva les yeux vers elle, leurs iris se rencontrèrent et tentèrent de pénétrer l’âme de l’autre. Puis il sembla remonter la longueur de son corps et l’attira durement contre lui en l’écrasant. Ses lèvres suivirent un chemin brûlant le long de sa gorge ; un bras aussi dur et fort que du fer s’enroula autour de sa taille, l’épinglant à un corps dur. Sa main prit en coupe son petit sein, roulant le mamelon dressé contre sa paume.

Le vide en elle se remplit de chaleur. Elle se courba contre lui, pressant sa bouche contre ses cheveux, son visage puis ses lèvres dans un baiser si violent que leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent, mordant la douce bouche de l’autre. Elle voulait se presser en lui jusqu’à ce que toutes les courbes de son corps soient absorbées par le sien, qu’aucun des deux n’existe sans toucher l’autre. Elle avait mal tant elle était impatiente d’expérimenter la multitude de sensations qu’il suscitait en elle et ne voulait plus jamais éprouver de pensées cohérentes. Il avait été son enseignant depuis tant d’années. Lui apprenant comment devenir une meilleure sorcière, comment rester en vie et maintenant, il devait lui enseigner celle–ci, la plus satisfaisante des leçons.

Elle commença à dégrafer les vêtements de Severus. Elle voulait le voir nu, brûlait de le voir. Il restait toujours si habillé que c’en était exaspérant. Son étreinte se relâcha et elle cria, pensant qu’il allait s’éloigner d’elle ; à la place, il arracha son manteau et sa chemise, se dénudant jusqu’à la taille, puisqu’elle se tenait nue devant lui.

– Oh, haleta–t–elle.

Oh, oui, c’était ce qu’elle voulait. Il était élancé, les muscles de ses bras et de son torse étaient minces et nerveux. Il était aussi pâle que de la porcelaine. Les creux cannelés de sa cage thoracique étaient ombrés et Hermione observa comme sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait, encore et encore.

Il l’attira à nouveau à lui, ses seins se pressaient contre sa chair nue et leurs bouches se trouvèrent. La caresse de leurs langues devint languissante et humide. Elle lécha ses lèvres et gémit tandis que ses mains descendaient dans son dos. Délaissant la bouche, elle posa des baisers sur sa mâchoire et sa gorge, trouvant son chemin jusqu’à sa poitrine. Elle darda sa langue sur la chair salée, encerclant le petit téton durci. Elle y allait à l’instinct, lui faisait ce qu’elle aurait aimé qu’il lui fasse, bien que toujours hésitante. Elle n’avait jamais touché un homme avant, jamais léché sa peau, jamais expérimenté la sueur salée du désir pas plus que l’odeur enivrante qui était en partie de la sueur, en partie des herbes et des fleurs. Sa peau était primitive pour elle, dure et pourtant douce à la fois et si chaude qu’elle aurait pu être en feu.

Elle retourna à sa bouche, pressant sa peau nue contre la sienne et un borborygme naquit dans son corps et s’échappa de lui comme un soupir explosif.

– Tu vas me rendre dingue, haleta–t–il.  
– Bien.

Il plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et suivit sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue. Il sourit contre sa bouche.

– D’où est–ce que tu viens ? chuchota–t–il contre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je n’arrive à penser à rien d’autre.

Il encercla son mamelon avec son index et elle vacilla un peu.

– J’ai envie de toi, murmura–t–il.  
– Je te veux en moi, répondit–elle sur le même ton. Je veux que tu me touches… partout.

Il la déshabilla, prit ce qui restait de ses vêtements et les jeta de côté. Il tira sur la jupe et le jupon tomba facilement. Puis il crocheta ses doigts dans sa culotte et la fit glisser le long de ses cuisses, ne lui laissant aucune chance d’être timide. Il s’assit sur ses talons, lui permettant ainsi de reculer pour se dégager de sa culotte avant qu’il ne la jette de côté. Il pressa ses lèvres sur son pubis, sa langue pointa à travers les boucles et arracha un halètement de plaisir surpris quand il passa sur son clitoris. Il remonta sur son corps, en déposant des baisers brûlants sur ses hanches, son ventre, ses côtes, ses seins, ses épaules, sa gorge et enfin sur sa bouche. Sa main pressa doucement entre ses jambes, un long doigt glissa doucement vers son clitoris, coulissant facilement sur la chair excitée et il plongea dans son vagin humide. Hermione cria et haleta une nouvelle fois.

– Est–ce que… Est–ce que tu aimes ?  
– Tu n’as pas idée à quel point.

Mon dieu, il savait ce qu’il faisait avec ses doigts. Il l’embrassait encore et deux doigts allaient et venaient en elle puis ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, consciente qu’elle était sur le point d’être emportée au loin par une vague de plaisir.

– Je veux te voir, dit–elle, pantelante. Enlève tes vêtements pour moi.

Il hésita. Ça avait déjà été assez difficile d’ôter sa chemise. Hermione le vit rougir et ne put croire qu’il était embarrassé.

– Je me retourne si tu veux, si tu as peur.

Elle se tourna, lui offrant la belle courbe de son dos et elle entendit un mouvement désordonné et un soupir. Snape sourit, appréciant la vue de la douce rondeur de ses fesses. La marque de son épaule était plus pâle et il sentit un écoeurant pincement en se voyant confronter à la preuve de l’attaque de Krum. Pourtant, elle était là, elle le désirait et elle voulait tout ceci.

Ses bottes tombèrent sur le sol et elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine tandis que le froissement se noyait dans le craquement du feu. Il s’approcha d’elle et l’embrassa depuis derrière, elle sentit son sexe dur s’appuyer contre ses fesses. Ses mains parcoururent son corps. L’une trouva sa poitrine et pressa mon mamelon dressé entre le pouce et l’index, tandis que l’autre s’égarait sur son ventre puis glissa dans la délicate chaleur humide entre ses jambes.

– Tu es en sérieux danger de te faire prendre par derrière, murmura–t–il à son oreille.  
– Ohhhh.

Hermione sentit ses jambes céder sous elle et elle tomba. Il la soutint, l’amena jusqu’au lit et la posa sur les couvertures. Elle roula sur le dos, se poussa vers un endroit du lit où elle n’était pas susceptible de tomber et il fut rapidement à côté d’elle, l’attirant dans ses bras pour qu’ils soient face à face. Elle ne lui lança pas plus qu’un rapide coup d’œil sur sa longue silhouette mince – les jambes pâles recouvertes d’un duvet sombre, son ventre plat et son sexe tendu – avant qu’il ne lui soulève le menton et plonge son regard brûlant dans le sien.

– Je… 

Il l’embrassa doucement, amoureusement.

– Je t’aime.  
– Je t’aime aus…

Les mots de Hermione moururent et se transformèrent en profond gémissement tandis qu’il léchait ses tétons puis il en prit un dans sa bouche pour le sucer bruyamment. Il l’embrassa en descendant le long de son corps, la langue sortie, léchant la chair lisse, sondant son ventre, son abdomen et sondant plus bas.

– Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, chuchota–t–il.

Elle gémit, soudainement effrayée. Ses cuisses minces s’entrouvrirent et il abaissa sa tête, poussant son visage entre elles. Elle sentit sa langue donner un petit coup sur son clitoris. C’était une caresse fugace, pourtant elle était si intime et crue, c’était la chose la plus incroyable qu’elle avait jamais ressentie. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler lorsqu’un doigt, puis un autre, glissa dans sa moiteur et que la langue tournoyait à nouveau sur son clitoris. Ses hanches se poussèrent en avant, elle gémit et geignit en même temps. Il sourit contre son corps, l’embrassa et déplaça sa bouche afin que sa langue puisse rejoindre ses doigts en entrant en elle. Il la lapait, il la buvait.

– Tu as tellement bon goût, haleta–t–il.

Il respirait difficilement tandis que sa langue donnait à nouveau des chiquenaudes sur son bourgeon durci.

– Je veux te boire, Hermione, je veux te dévorer.

Hermione gémit, se tordit et haleta, sanglotant des mots incohérents tandis que sa langue sondait intimement son corps. Severus la suçait, léchait et buvait ses sécrétions et il lui semblait qu’elles avaient le goût du plus fin des vins. Son odeur était musquée de désir et elle suréleva ses hanches contre les doigts qui entraient et sortaient d’elle. Elle était proche du sommet, il pouvait le sentir à son corps trop tendu et il s’arrêta. Il leva la tête et se redressa en frottant son corps contre le sien. Il plongea sa langue entre ses lèvres et l’embrassa passionnément.

– Tu peux sentir ta saveur ? lui demanda–t–il d’une voix rauque. Tu aimes ?

Il ne lui donna aucune chance de faire plus que de lui retourner le baiser, il taquina sa langue contre la sienne jusqu’à ce qu’elle l’aspire profondément dans sa gorge et elle goûta sa salive mélangée à ses propres sécrétions, avec un sombre goût de désir.

oOo

Draco observa à travers ses paupières alourdies Harry déboutonner son pantalon et il souleva ses hanches pour qu’il puisse le glisser le long de ses jambes jusqu’à ses chevilles. Il étudia ses mouvements, la façon dont ses mains caressaient ses cuisses, vagabondant sur la chair lisse, ses doigts éprouvant la texture du fin duvet et les contours de ses muscles minces. Harry embrassa l’os de sa hanche, pressa ses lèvres contre le creux de son ventre et embrassa doucement l’extrémité de son pénis.

Harry lécha le dessous du membre tendu de Draco, lui arrachant une brusque inspiration entre ses dents. Draco caressa les cheveux de Harry, plongeant ses doigts dans leur désordre soyeux, humides de sueur à force d’avoir dansé toute la nuit. Harry prit le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche, faisant glisser ses lèvres sur sa longueur, le prenant entièrement dans l’arrière de son doux palais, dans la voûte de sa bouche. Draco soupira et ferma les yeux, reposant sa tête sur le canapé tandis que tout se mettait à se fondre au loin jusqu’à ce que plus rien n’ait d’importance excepté ce tunnel brûlant qu’était la bouche de Harry autour de lui et le glissement de sa salive, de ses doigts et de sa langue.

– C’est bon, bébé, murmura–t–il.

Harry marmonna quelque chose d’inintelligible en retour. Draco gloussa et haleta.

– On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. 

oOo

Ron traversa furtivement la pelouse. Il se sentait malade et il voulait à tout prix éviter qu’on l’aperçoive de l’intérieur. Il avait besoin d’un endroit tranquille, d’un endroit chaleureux, loin de sa famille. Il ne pouvait pas les affronter maintenant, il ne pourrait pas se tenir là et prétendre que tout allait bien. Il avait dû faire ses preuves, montrer sa valeur – et il ne valait vraiment pas grand chose.

Il y avait une petite porte en dehors, vers le côté obscurci de la maison. Ron imaginait bien que Snape ne voulait probablement voir personne rôder autour de sa maison mais il n’envisageait pas de rester là longtemps et il n’irait pas fouiller. Il lui fallait juste un endroit pour se cacher, peut–être dormir. Il avait juste besoin d’un endroit pour être seul. Il se glissa au travers de la porte et se retrouva dans un corridor sombre et étroit. Il murmura un sortilège de lumière et avança dans le passage. Pendant un moment, il supposa que c’était sans doute un passage secret, caché derrière les murs afin de servir à une retraite rapide ou pour faire ce que lui–même était en train de faire, à savoir se cacher. Il lui sembla qu’il avait vu juste lorsqu’il atteignit la fin du passage et se retrouva du mauvais côté d’une porte. Il essaya de la pousser et il s’introduisit dans un salon par le biais d’un casier à livres qui pivota silencieusement pour lui permettre d’entrer.

La pièce dans laquelle il pénétra était calme et chaleureuse. Il pouvait distinguer les bruits de la fête mais c’était lointain. Un feu brûlait dans l’âtre et la chambre était remplie d’un profond éclat jaune. Ron réalisa immédiatement qu’il n’était pas seul et qu’en fait, la pièce était occupée. Il se sentit un peu déçu, c’était une chambre confortable et il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici pendant un instant. Il ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation pour présenter rapidement ses excuses et partir. Mais aucun son ne vint, aucun son n’était nécessaire. Il se rendit vite compte qu’il n’avait pas été remarqué ; en fait, l’occupant de la chambre lui tournait le dos et Ron était masqué par les ombres ; et, en cet instant, même les sauvages Sombrals ne l’auraient pas délogé de l’endroit où il se trouvait.

Draco Malfoy avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur le canapé, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte. Son souffle était court et rapide, il émettait de petits bruits de gorge. Manifestement, quelqu’un était en train de le satisfaire, vraiment le satisfaire, parce qu’il chuchotait et gémissait de façon insensée et Ron aurait parié que cette personne était Hermione. L’occasion de la surprendre, de déjouer son mensonge persistant, était trop belle pour que Ron la laisse passer. Il se tenait là, regardant avec un mélange d’horreur et d’anticipation tandis que son ennemi gémissait de plaisir.

– Oh, c’est bon, bébé, fit Malfoy d’une voix rauque.

Il ouvrit les yeux et courba sa tête pour regarder la personne qui s’activait.

– Continue comme ça, bébé, continue comme ça.

Visiblement, elle faisait les choses correctement parce que Malfoy haleta, siffla entre ses dents et cria. Il abaissa sa main qui reposait sur le dossier du canapé, sans doute pour caresser ses cheveux, lui soulever le visage ou quelque chose comme ça.

– Putain, articula Malfoy, le souffle coupé. Oh, putain, t’es super, tu fais ça tellement bien que j’arrive pas à y croire.

Ron eut un sourire narquois, elle devait être foutument bonne. Un talent caché vraisemblablement, c’était soit ça, soit Malfoy mentait, ce qui était tout à fait possible. Pourtant Ron en doutait parce que Malfoy haletait plus fort maintenant, son orgasme le prenait visiblement par surprise. Il cria, geignit et murmura des mots tendres à son amante. Des mots que Ron ne percevait pas ou ne comprenait pas. Puis, soudainement, le coup de massue tomba, crié et clair :

– Oh, oh, ohhhhhh, OH ! Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, HARRY ! HARR…. AHHHH !

Ron se figea, aussi raide d’une statue alors qu’il observait Malfoy se dissoudre de plaisir, son orgasme arrachant des cris à son corps. Des cris qui ne hurlaient pas le nom de Hermione, celui qu’ils étaient censés formuler, celui qui aurait donné à Ron un plaisir triomphant. Non, il ne criait pas ce prénom–là au cœur de la nuit. Malfoy criait le nom de Harry. Pendant un infime moment de stupéfaction Ron pensa : « Waouh, ça va faire chier Hermione d’entendre ça » mais ensuite le pourvoyeur de plaisir de Malfoy apparut dans son champ de vision, remontant le long de son corps, les lèvres tachées de semence et les yeux verts étincelants de désir.

– Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, non ? demanda Malfoy, exténué.  
– Oui, tu l’as dit.

Harry couvrit la bouche de Malfoy avec la sienne, l’embrassant profondément et Ron vit la langue de Malfoy pointer, léchant sa propre essence aux coins de la bouche de Harry.

– Mais tu peux me le redire, murmura Harry. Tu peux me le redire toute la nuit parce que je ne serai jamais fatigué de l’entendre.  
– Je t’aime.

Harry l’embrassa à nouveau, étouffant les paroles dans la gorge de Malfoy. Harry se recula et baissa les yeux sur Malfoy, il devait être agenouillé sur le canapé parce que Malfoy était toujours assis bien droit.

– Tu veux toujours rentrer à la maison ?  
– Ouais, sourit Malfoy. T’inquiète pas, je te promets de garder le lit au chaud pour toi.  
– Je pense que je vais plutôt venir avec toi.

Harry souriait jusqu’aux oreilles, caressant la mâchoires de Malfoy du bout des doigts.

– Je suppose que nous pouvons y être dans cinq minutes, comme ça, je pourrais te mettre ma queue dans le cul dans dix minutes.  
– Des promesses, Potter, toujours des promesses. Chaque fois que tu dis ça, tu finis sur le dos, les jambes en l’air et je te baise comme un dingue.

Harry rit.

– C’est si mal que ça ?

Malfoy embrassa doucement Harry.

– Pas du tout. J’aime que tu saches où est ta place.  
– Quoi ? En dessous de toi, les pieds en l’air ?  
– Exactement.

Harry rit affectueusement et ils s’embrassèrent encore, passionnément et bruyamment. Ron sentit une vague de colère brûlante déferler en lui, mélangée avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la jalousie. Ils les observait, observait comme il leur semblait facile d’être ensemble, comment ils étaient passionnés l’un envers l’autre – comme ils avaient l’air de s’aimer. Il sentit sa bouche de tordre de dégoût. Ils s’étaient dit des mots d’amour. Ron se sentit nauséeux à cette pensée. Harry était amoureux de Malfoy et Malfoy était celui qui avait fait apparaître les boutons de roses, c’était lui le pourvoyeur de roses, pas moins. Malfoy connaissait intimement le corps de Harry – et il le connaissait depuis des mois. Depuis la première rose en bouton. Ça n’avait jamais été Hermione. L’amant de Hermione restait un mystère.

Et Harry avait laissé Ron le croire. Il avait laissé Ron croire que Hermione avait été la traîtresse quand il avait eu la première. Harry avait sucé la queue de Malfoy une minute et écouté Ron condamner Hermione la suivante. Harry n’était rien d’autre qu’un putain de menteur.

La colère obscurcit sa vision, rendant impossible pour lui le simple fait de rester silencieux. Il sortit de l’ombre et regarda fixement Harry qui put le voir mais qui pourtant n’enregistra pas vraiment sa présence.

– Alors t’as jamais eu de petite amie ? demanda platement Ron, avec plus de calme qu’il n’en ressentait.

Il se permit un peu de satisfaction en voyant l’expression de Harry. Malfoy s’était retourné pour voir qui les avait surpris.

– Ça a toujours été Malfoy. Tu m’as laissé haïr Hermione. Tu m’as laissé détruire l’amitié que je partageais avec elle, juste pour couvrir ton propre cul.  
– Ron, je…

Harry se dégagea péniblement de Malfoy et fit le tour du salon. Il sentait le musc, le pantalon qu’il avait mis masquait assez peu son érection, même si son érection avait diminué tandis qu’il tentait d’imaginer ce qu’il pouvait dire pour sa défense.

– Ron, je… je peux expliquer.  
– Y a quoi à expliquer ? T’es pédé et tu laisses Malfoy te coller sa bite dans le cul. C’est joliment tout, hein ?

Harry le fixa longuement. Il était qui, lui, pour lui dire ça ? En parler comme ça rendait les choses sordides et perverses – ce qu’elles n’étaient pas. Il ne pensait pas que Ron allait l’écouter lorsqu’il expliquerait combien il aimait Draco. Il ne pensait pas que Ron resterait assis là à écouter l’histoire dans son intégralité, du premier instant à maintenant. Et il ne pensait pas non plus que Ron comprendrait le bonheur absolu qu’il avait ressenti quand il avait réalisé que Draco le désirait aussi, après deux ans à souffrir de ne pas l’avoir. Ron se foutait de ces choses–là, la haine de Ron était trop ancienne et trop profonde.

– Je suis désolé, chuchota Harry et il le pensait vraiment. J’aurais dû te le dire. J’aurais dû te le dire depuis longtemps.

Malfoy contourna le canapé. Il avait remonté son pantalon et il se glissa derrière Harry, en l’enveloppant de ses bras comme pour le défendre et posa son menton pointu sur son épaule.

– T’as un problème, Weasley ?

Ron sourit avec malveillance.

– Pas du tout. Je viens juste de réaliser quelle putain de belle paire de tapettes vous faites. Bordel, j’aurais dû le remarquer avant, hein ? Je me demande ce que tout le monde va penser quand ils découvriront que le nouveau Lord Malfoy encule leur précieux petit héros.

Harry pâlit et sentit que Draco resserrait son étreinte.

– Pourquoi tu vas pas juste te faire foutre, la Belette ? cracha Draco. C’est juste que t’arrives pas à l’avaler parce qu’il t’a pas choisi. Au mieux, tu ramasseras les poubelles et tu l’auras jamais, alors emmène avec toi ton immonde petit esprit et casse–toi.  
– Oh, Malfoy, rit méchamment Ron, je ne serais pas si sûr de moi si j’étais toi, en fait, ils pourraient te castrer pour ça.  
– Ron ! l’interpella Harry avec désespoir. Je t’en prie, on peut en parler, juste cinq minutes ?

Il avança de quelques pas vers Ron mais Ron recula.

– Putain, t’approche pas de moi, sale petit pédé.

Harry se stoppa net, déglutit et regarda Ron sortir par la porte.

– Je suppose que ça aurait pu se passer un petit peu mieux, dit calmement Draco.

Harry ne pouvait qu’être d’accord.

oOo

Severus était bercé entre les jambes de Hermione, son érection pressait durement contre l’estomac de la jeune femme. Hermione glissa vers le bas de son dos lisse et caressa ses petites fesses fermes. Il déplaça ses genoux, les poussa en arrière et suréleva un peu ses hanches. Elle se raidit involontairement, comme s’il allait lui faire du mal et elle garda les paupières fermées. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il arrête mais elle n’arrivait pas à contrôler cette peur soudaine.

– N’aie pas peur. Je pensais ce que j’ai dit. Je ne te blesserai jamais, murmura –t–il, en écartant doucement une mèche de son visage.  
– Je n’ai pas… nia–t–elle. C’est juste que je… je…

Elle trembla sous lui.

– Chuuut, ne sois pas effrayée.

Elle pouvait à peine l’entendre parce qu’il embrassait sa gorge une nouvelle fois. Snape voulait désespérément être gentil, être un homme bon et lui dire qu’ils pouvaient attendre, qu’ils pouvaient prendre leur temps. Il le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait tout ça. Qu’il soit damné – il en avait besoin. Il lécha la peau juste derrière son oreille, il savait qu’elle adorait cet endroit puis lentement, il fit courir sa langue en une exaspérante traînée jusqu’à ses seins, suçant chaque mamelon tour à tour, mordillant doucement et l’amenant à la passion.

La pulsation entre ses cuisses devint si intense que le besoin en devint presque douloureux. Elle sentit son sexe dur frotter contre son clitoris gonflé et le plaisir tressauta en elle si rapidement qu’elle était certaine qu’elle l’avait imaginé. Son corps entier se tendit et ondula, prêt à jaillir et douloureux qu’on le soulage. Elle ferma les yeux, s’arqua contre lui et elle sentit son esprit se dissoudre. La seule pensée cohérente de Hermione fut qu’elle avait besoin de le sentir glisser en elle, besoin de ressentir toutes ces glorieuses sensations qu’il lui avait promises et de goûter le désir palpitant qui avait grandi implacablement.

– J’ai besoin de toi, chuchota–t–il à son oreille. Je… Je ne peux pas attendre… Je… Je suis désolé.  
– Je te veux en moi, gémit–elle. Je le veux.

La pression qu’elle craignait arriva. Cela fit mal quand il poussa contre elle puis il y eut cette cuisante douleur lorsqu’elle le sentit entrer en elle. Elle était étroite, en dépit de la moiteur qu’il avait créée et, tandis qu’il avançait en elle, la faisant saigner, elle cria durement contre son épaule en se collant à lui, des larmes jaillissant de ses yeux. Il poussa en elle puis glissa à nouveau au dehors librement et elle trembla. Ce ne pouvait être tout et elle le savait. Elle se sentait stupide de le demander mais elle savait que ce ne pouvait pas être la conclusion de tout ça. Puis il fut en elle encore une fois, plus profondément qu’avant. Il grogna et plongea en elle encore et encore, dans l’espace étroit et glissant de son corps, chaque pénétration plus profonde et plus rapide que la précédente.

Elle était couchée sous lui, bouche ouverte d’émerveillement tandis que les mains de Severus obligeaient ses hanches à garder le même rythme que lui. La douleur se fondait, devenait moindre et, à sa place, la sensation vaguement cuisante avait graduellement été remplacée par la prise de conscience qu’il était en elle. Elle pouvait sentir son large pénis la remplir, pousser profondément en elle, se retirer et la remplir à nouveau en un coup rapide et dur.

– Oh, mon dieu, Severus, on dirait… On dirait…

Un frisson l’ébranla et il resserra son étreinte, attirant durement ses hanches contre lui, plongeant plus profondément encore dans son corps tandis que l’orgasme se mettait à grandir. Il glissa une main entre eux et caressa son clitoris, entrant son sexe plus vigoureusement en elle et, quand elle amena l’étroit passage de son corps près de lui, forçant ses yeux à s’ouvrir, il cria, se cramponna à elle et sanglota son nom encore et encore.

– ‘Mione, ‘Mione, ‘Mione.

Un sanglot grandit dans sa gorge et elle l’entoura de ses bras, se tenant à lui tandis que les frissons de son propre orgasme déclinaient lentement. Son corps continuait de pulser et de fourmiller et elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Son corps était à vif. Ils étaient tous les deux luisants de sueur, leurs cheveux humides étaient emmêlés. Il leva sa figure vers elle, échevelée sous lui et il se dit qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi magnifique de toute sa vie. Il l’embrassa doucement, fatigué, heureux, soulagé. Il courba sa tête et retomba dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas bouger de sa position au–dessus d’elle et se sentait bien incapable de le faire.

Graduellement, Severus pensa qu’ils devaient ramper sous les couvertures pour se blottir l’un contre l’autre et s’endormir mais l’effort était trop grand alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux heureux d’être étendus là, en sueur, enchevêtrés intimement dans les membres nus de l’autre.

oOo

Harry et Draco ouvrirent la porte du salon et reculèrent d’un pas en voyant la masse de gens qui grossissait encore les rangs de la fête. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement les mains, effrayés de se trouver séparés, effrayés que quelqu’un leur dise quelque chose. Alors qu’ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal, ce fut comme si tout s’arrêta subitement. Pendant un instant, tous les yeux se tournèrent pour les dévisager et Harry sentit ses joues se colorer. Il serra la main de Draco un peu plus fort et se tint un peu plus droit puis regarda Draco. Lord Malfoy – magnifique, dangereux, complexe, c’était tout lui. Draco lui sourit et le guida à travers la piste de danse jusqu’à la porte.

La musique se remit en route, une chanson moldue, lente, un peu triste, très belle. Tellement comme Draco qu’elle fit presque pleurer Harry. Il s’arrêta brusquement, obligeant Draco à faire de même.

– Harry ?  
– Danse avec moi.  
– Quoi ?  
– Danse avec moi, j’adore cette chanson.

Draco s’avança vers lui, enveloppa ses bras autour de sa taille et l’attira plus près. Harry posa sa joue contre son épaule et glissa un bras autour de sa nuque, respirant son odeur, ondulant et marchant en même temps que la musique, chantant doucement à son oreille. Quand il osa jeter un œil autour de lui, il vit qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls. Pour tous ceux qui étaient en train de les regarder, ils faisaient plus que danser. Minerva dansait lentement à côté d’eux, dans les bras de Dumbledore. Harry sourit, il n’avait jamais soupçonné qu’il y avait peut–être quelque chose entre eux et il était heureux de voir que c’était le cas. Il leva les yeux vers Draco et découvrit les pupilles grises qui le fixaient en retour, d’un air appuyé.

Lentement, avec hésitation, il s’étira et captura la bouche de Draco pour un tendre baiser.

– À jamais ? murmura Harry.  
– À jamais et pour toujours, répondit Draco.

Et, à cet instant–là, il le pensait vraiment. 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	26. Le labyrinthe (1ère partie)

Chapitre 12 (1ère partie)

Dans le labyrinthe

 

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans la semi clarté du matin du Nouvel An et fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue du plafond inconnu au–dessus d’elle. Ses muscles pulsaient doucement, un peu douloureux, comme si elle avait couru un mile ou suivit un cours de cardio–training, un de ceux dans lesquels sa mère essayait toujours de l’entraîner pendant l’été. Elle se sentait endolorie, humide entre les cuisses. Dans la chambre planait une odeur musquée, sexuelle. Elle sentit bouger le matelas tandis que son compagnon remuait dans son sommeil. Il roula sur lui–même et se retrouva sur le dos.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, soudain pleinement consciente de l’endroit exact où elle était et avec qui. Elle tendit le cou et se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus qui ronflotait gentiment, perdu dans un profond sommeil.

Elle se redressa brusquement, toute droite dans le lit et le regarda fixement, osant à peine respirer. Les sensations grisantes, enivrantes de la nuit passée lui revinrent en tête et elle le contempla, lui, son propre Maître de Jouissance. Severus était étendu sur le dos, dans un enchevêtrement de draps, de jambes et de bras. Elle se surprit à sourire sans même s’en rendre compte. Mais peut–être qu’elle s’était réveillée avec le sourire et qu’elle ne s’en rendait compte que maintenant. Les draps avaient réussi à s’enrouler autour d’une de ses longues jambes jusqu’à une hanche osseuse ; à part cela, il était étendu, nu devant elle. Si elle n’avait eu qu’un aperçu limité la nuit passée, ce matin rien n’était laissé à l’imagination.

Hermione se permit de le dévorer des yeux, puisqu’elle n’était pas sûre de pouvoir le toucher sans le réveiller. Elle le découvrait grand, mince, pâle, avec des muscles maigres mais vigoureux. Elle remarqua qu’il était un peu flasque à la taille mais ce n’était pas déplaisant ; en fait cela ne le desservait pas, au contraire, il avait ainsi plus de formes. Durant sa jeunesse, il avait dû être considéré comme un enfant malingre. Il était sûrement fort, puissant, puisqu’il l’avait portée jusque dans la chambre mais à le regarder nu, elle ne l’en aurait jamais cru capable.

Ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l’oreiller, d’un noir d’encre, tout comme les poils de ses aisselles et de son sexe. Il était profondément endormi, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, le visage tourné vers elle. Il ne semblait plus aussi effrayant que d’habitude maintenant qu’il était paisiblement endormi.

Elle laissa glisser son regard de son visage pour parcourir son corps, encore et encore, et se demanda si elle oserait un jour se rasseoir dans sa salle de classe sans penser à ce moment précis. Désormais, elle connaissait ce corps. Elle connaissait sa texture. Elle savait maintenant la douceur de son épaule sous sa main, comment son dos s’arquait de plaisir, ce que cela faisait de sentir ses hanches pointues s’enfoncer dans la chair tendre de ses cuisses lorsqu’il s’enfonçait en elle.

Hermione glissa sa main entre ses jambes pour vérifier la sensation et appuya sur sa chair endolorie. Elle grimaça. Aucun doute qu’il l’avait frappé assez fortement avec l’os pointu de son bassin mais elle n’imaginait pas douleur plus délicieuse. Lentement, elle fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la clavicule de son dormeur et elle contempla un léger tremblement le parcourir, ses mamelons se durcir sous l’effet de la chair de poule. Elle sourit et ralentit le ballet de ses doigts, provoquant un frémissement dans chacun de ses gestes. Elle ne désirait rien de plus que le toucher partout, le réveiller et exiger en retour des câlins de sa part, une renaissance de leur nuit passée. Elle fit glisser ses doigts plus bas sur son corps, frôlant sa peau, s’attardant dans le creux de son nombril avant de se perdre dans les boucles brunes de ses poils pubiens. Elle effleura son pénis mou et caressa d’une main hésitante la courbure de ses testicules. Elle se sentait maladroite, inexpérimentée et peu sûre de ses gestes. Elle ignorait si elle pouvait lui faire mal en appuyant.

À sa grande surprise, son sexe se durcit à son doux contact et elle balaya la chambre du regard, réfléchissant activement à ce qu’elle pourrait faire. Est–ce que tous les hommes s’excitaient aussi vite ? Dans leur sommeil ? Devait–elle faire quelque chose pour le soulager, peut–être essayer de mettre son sexe dans sa bouche ? Lavande lui avait prêté un livre pour lui expliquer comment faire ; Hermione regrettait amèrement de ne pas l’avoir lu entre–temps. Elle n’avait cependant jamais considéré la fellation comme une option envisageable. Il semblait pourtant que ce soit une pratique assez courante. Harry et Draco le faisaient tout le temps. Non pas qu’elle les ait surpris mais ils en parlaient assez entre eux pour qu’elle ait capté l’essentiel du propos. D’un autre côté, Harry et Draco semblaient avoir excessivement du mal à garder leurs mains loin du corps de l’autre. Comment diable avaient–ils réussi à se contrôler pendant tous ces mois à Poudlard, sans que personne ne le remarque ? Bientôt, ils devraient retourner en cours et revenir à leur amour furtif, caché. Comme cela devait être dur. Hermione avait le sentiment qu’elle allait également devoir vivre avec cette difficulté particulière. Retrouver Severus à Poudlard ne serait pas facile. Ils sépareraient le travail et la vie privée. Oui, c’est ce qu’ils devraient faire.

Le sexe de Severus grossissait et durcissait. Hermione mordilla sa lèvre nerveusement. Elle allait devoir demander des conseils à Lavande ou même à Harry. Harry était un garçon, après tout, il savait sûrement ce qui faisait plaisir aux hommes. Severus allait devoir attendre jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit sûre de ne pas avoir l’air idiot en faisant une fellation. Au lieu de le prendre dans sa bouche, elle remonta jusqu’à son visage et effleura sa bouche de ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, Professeur, chuchota–t–elle. Bonne année.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais la surprit en lui caressant la hanche d’une main, tout en rapprochant leurs deux visages en la tirant de l’autre main. Hermione se retrouva les lèvres écrasées de façon possessive contre les siennes. Elle trouva le chemin de sa langue qu’elle suça avec avidité, entremêlée avec la sienne, et elle se serra encore plus près de lui, s’étendant pour le recouvrir le plus possible de son corps nu.

Severus se détacha d’elle, écarta quelques mèches folles de son visage et, sans ouvrir les yeux, permit à un petit, tout petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

– Bonjour, Miss Granger, marmonna–t–il, endormi. Depuis combien de temps es–tu réveillée ?

Il fit glisser sa main sur une fesse douce et remonta jusqu'à son dos. Elle fit une petite grimace et caressa du doigt la ligne carrée de sa mâchoire. 

– Pas longtemps, je n’ai fait que te regarder.

Il renifla doucement car il savait parfaitement à quoi son corps ressemblait ; maigre, blême et sec. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et la trouva les yeux fixés sur lui. Pendant un temps, ils ne parlèrent ni ne bougèrent, figés. Ils se contentaient de soutenir le regard de l’autre, se perdant dans la profondeur de leurs yeux. Hermione fut la première à briser le charme. Elle devait l’embrasser, c’était urgent. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir attendu ce moment depuis une éternité et se trouver si près de lui sans l’embrasser était enivrant. Être nue à ses côtés, être aimée par cet homme – une vague impétueuse de désir la souleva et elle captura sa bouche désespérément, le griffant de ses ongles, tentant de faire se fondre leurs deux corps. L’homme qu’elle avait connu était mort. Le vil Maître des Potions s’en était allé. Elle avait même du mal à se souvenir qu’elle l’avait redouté par le passé. Était–il possible qu’elle l’ait trouvé infâme ? Comment pouvait–il l’être alors que ses baisers étaient si bons ? En fait, si elle n’avait pas osé lui jeter de l’eau à la figure, elle n’aurait jamais goûté à tout cela.

Elle rit presque de la folie, de l’absurdité du destin.

Si elle avait su qu’il embrassait aussi bien, elle aurait tenté sa chance depuis longtemps. Sa bouche était maintenant collée sur la sienne, là, exactement à sa place ; sa main était posée derrière son crâne, la tenant fermement, et elle soupira de bien–être dans sa bouche. Il bougea, ne se contentant plus de l’embrasser sur la bouche mais savourant la courbe de son cou, ses lèvres glissant le long de la fine peau, sa langue surgissant pour goûter la saveur salée de l’excitation, captée dans le creux à la base de sa gorge. Hermione gémit doucement, son corps revenait à la vie tandis que les mains de Severus remontaient jusqu’à son dos. C’était si bon. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais, comme elle ne l’aurait jamais imaginé, considérant que la nuit passée avait déjà été incroyable. Si c’était ça le sexe, alors c’était la meilleure chose qu’elle ait jamais apprise ! Elle se sentit partir, dans l’océan de sensations procurées par sa bouche sur sa chair sensible. Le goût de sa salive était toujours dans sa bouche et elle le savoura. Elle le voulait en elle, encore, vite, même si son corps était encore moulu et endolori de la nuit précédente.

– Ainsi donc, Miss Granger, sourit–il d’un air mauvais, je suppose que vous avez bien dormi ?  
– Très bien, Professeur, et vous–même ?  
– Oh, bien, j’étais parfaitement endormi jusqu’à ce qu’un vilain petit diable vienne me réveiller.  
– Peut–être que vous devriez lui donner une retenue, fit Hermione avec un rire étouffé. 

Elle haleta en sentant son sexe se presser plus fort contre sa cuisse. 

– Oh, je pense que j’ai une meilleure idée.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent son épaule et se posèrent sur le bleu pâle que Krum avait laissé là. Il embrassa sa contusion doucement, murmurant des mots doux qu’elle n’entendait pas à sa chair meurtrie et il y eut une petite lueur furtive.

Hermione s’arqua pour se frotter à ses parties intimes, lui offrit ses seins et il sourit gentiment. Elle commença à lui masser le dos de ses deux mains, vagabondant de son cou à ses fesses, caressant, malaxant. Il soupira et termina de murmurer sa formule contre la blessure. Il la retourna contre lui et embrassa sa bouche avec une telle intensité que c’était comme une explosion de sensations dans sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue. Elle répondit avec force au baiser, ses dents mordant dans la chair molle de ses lèvres, leurs dents s’entrechoquant comme s’ils essayaient de se dévorer sans rien laisser. Il tendit enfin sa main jusqu’à son sein et fit rouler entre ses doigts un mamelon durci par le désir. Elle en pleura presque de soulagement, ses doigts s’enfoncèrent durement dans son dos. C’était si bon. C’était divin.

Il se détacha de ses lèvres et elle grogna de frustration de cette absence mais il remplaça soudainement sa main par ses lèvres et elle cria bruyamment, savourant la chaleur mouillée de sa bouche qui se refermait sur un mamelon. Ses doigts glissèrent pour s’emmêler dans la masse noire de ses cheveux. Durant quelques instants, elle crut mourir et monter au paradis. Puis une main s’aventura entre ses cuisses et glissa sur son clitoris gonflé. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement et elle gémit, elle geignit. C’était trop bon. Honteusement bon. Délicieusement, scandaleusement bon.

Snape était de plus en plus assuré et audacieux, par rapport à Hermione. Maintenant qu’il s’était totalement abandonné, il ne se refusait plus rien. Pas d’hésitation, de peur que quelque chose n’aille pas. Il s’en tenait à une philosophie élémentaire et simple. Si c’était agréable, il fallait continuer. Si Hermione n’appréciait pas quelque chose, elle était libre de le lui dire. Il ne voulait rien de plus que lui donner du plaisir, c’en était presque devenu une raison de vivre. Il glissa habilement un doigt en elle et sourit en l’observant, submergée par des vagues de plaisir.

Il haleta au toucher de son intimité chaude et humide et y glissa un autre doigt. Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, elle pleurnichait, gémissait et se tortillait autour de sa main, tandis qu’il faisait jouer ses doigts dans et hors de son sexe, traçant des cercles sur son clitoris et pénétrant ensuite dans ses profondeurs.

– Ne trouvez–vous pas cette punition adéquate pour le diablotin qui a troublé mon sommeil, Miss Granger ?

Hermione tenta d’acquiescer mais se contenta de gémir en soupirant. Elle était déjà complètement perdue, incapable de parler avec cohérence, de bouger ou de répondre intelligemment à quoique ce soit sauf à ce besoin pressant de l’avoir profondément en elle. Il se décala pour se positionner sur elle, se calant dans le berceau de ses cuisses. Il repoussa ses genoux vers sa poitrine et la pénétra doucement. Elle sentit le pointu de ses hanches venir pousser contre ses cuisses et les meurtrir ; elle frissonna ; il lui faisait mal mais la douleur était délicieuse. Son gland était doux et soyeux mais aussi dur que la pierre, comme les statues lisses et brillantes qu’elle avait vues dans le hall d’entrée. Elle s’agrippa à ses épaules et le sentit trembler dans l’effort de rester doux et lent, pour ne pas se laisser aller et la pénétrer aussi fortement et rapidement qu’il le voulait. Mais Hermione avait envie de ça ; elle voulait être baisée autant que lui le voulait. Elle se pressa contre son sexe dur et ouvrit encore plus les jambes, jusqu’à ce qu’elle le sente se glisser en elle ; elle se tendit et se cambra pour le sentir la remplir enfin et elle se détendit alors, essayant de se presser encore plus contre lui, rapprochant leurs hanches, le laissant la pénétrer au plus profond d’elle–même.

– Qu’est–ce que ça fait ? demanda–t–elle en haletant.

Elle se rendit compte de l’absurdité de sa question. Elle voulait… elle voulait savoir ce qu’il ressentait et entendre sa voix dans son oreille lorsqu’il répondrait. 

– Qu’est–ce que ça fait d’être en moi ?

Snape fronça les sourcils et bougea – juste de quelques millimètres – c’était suffisant pour la faire crier intensément. Comment c’était ? Stupéfiant ? Foutument incroyable ? Il se doutait que ce n’était pas ce qu’elle attendait comme réponse.

– C’est…

Il bougea encore et siffla entre ses dents à la chaleur qu’elle émanait.

– C’est chaud, chaud… et humide… et fort.

Il gémit doucement. Hermione sourit, pressant sa joue contre la sienne et savoura la sensation de son visage non rasé contre sa peau douce. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux et elle les repoussa tout en embrassant sa pommette. Severus remua lentement en elle et toutes les sensations magiques de la nuit dernière la soulevèrent une nouvelle fois. Elle s’agrippa à lui, ses doigts creusant la chair de ses épaules, alors qu’il commençait à pousser plus profondément en elle, doucement au début, se retenant puis, en entendant ses halètements, avec l’urgence de l’escalade du plaisir.

Les hanches de Hermione se hissèrent à la rencontre de celles de son amant, le besoin de libérer son désir croissant avec le sien, impérieux. Severus lui murmurait encore des mots, mots qu’elle n’arrivait pas à saisir dans la chaleur de la passion. Il lui saisit les mains et les maintint fermement contre le lit, au–dessus de sa tête, devenant plus rude maintenant qu’il savait qu’elle pouvait l’arrêter. C’était un geste qui aurait pu l’effrayer mais elle se sentait si bien qu’elle sentait presque son corps se liquéfier.

– Tu es… si bon…, geignit–t–elle. Je te sens en moi… Je peux te sentir me pénétrer…

Il ne répondit pas ; il pouvait à peine s’exprimer plus que par des gémissements. Il augmenta le rythme et l’amplitude de ses poussées. Hermione ferma les yeux, la tête penchée en arrière tandis qu’elle cherchait son souffle. Tout son être était tendu et concentré vers Severus, sur sa respiration hachée, sur la rugosité de la barbe naissante de son menton lorsqu’il touchait sa peau douce de son visage, sur la force qu’il employait à chaque poussée profonde en elle, telle que Hermione eut peur que le lit ne s’effondre.

L’orgasme la terrassa, le plaisir se fracassa en elle. C’était comme si, durant quelques instants, chaque nerf, chaque fibre de son corps étaient tenus captifs puis subitement libérés. Son corps se transforma en lave en fusion, se coulant en elle, la dévorant, la jetant contre Severus. Un frisson la fit frémir de la tête à l’extrémité des orteils. Bien qu’elle ne s’en rendit pas compte, le bruit de gorge qui lui vint était autant un sanglot qu’un cri. En l’entendant, Severus perdit tout semblant de contrôle et poussa encore plus fort et profondément en elle, n’étant plus conscient de s’il la blessait ou pas, uniquement capable de pousser à bout son plaisir dans le corps de Hermione, tendu vers la libération.

Severus jouit en longs jets, des spasmes puissants de plaisir ; le soulagement le fit hurler tellement fort que Hermione était sûre qu’il allait faire accourir McGonagall.

Il s’effondra sur elle, et pendant quelques secondes, elle ne fut consciente que du rythme affolé de son cœur et du poids de son corps sur le sien. Elle enroula ses bras autour de lui et embrassa son torse, ses épaules, son visage. Elle lécha la sueur salée émanant de sa peau.

Dès qu’il le put, il se glissa hors d’elle, la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front tandis qu’elle se lovait contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

– Severus ?  
– Mmm ?  
– Si tu veux, je pourrais encore voler dans ta réserve et tu pourrais peut–être me punir une nouvelle fois.

Il rit tout bas.

– Ma chérie, je crois que je vais tout simplement t’en donner la clé.

oOo

La Gazette du Sorcier – Dimanche 27 Décembre 1998.

La sécurité défaillante à l’Exposition Itinérante de Magie Noire.   
« Après une impudente attaque menée par un inconnu, le Mangemort Lucius Malfoy a été retiré de l’Exposition Les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire, qui circule actuellement à travers l’Angleterre.

Des fanatiques avaient saisi l’occasion du repos d’après Noël pour organiser et mener une attaque. Par bonheur, le conservateur de l’exposition, Mr Archibald Semeuse a été capable de contrecarrer ce plan. L’attaque a provoqué des remous dans l’opinion publique et le doute autour du bien–fondé d’envoyer l’exposition en tournée. Le Ministre de la Magie, Cornelius Fudge, a défendu son point de vue, déclarant que l’Auror assigné à la protection du musée était en mesure d’assurer la sécurité de l’exposition et, qu’hormis quelques contusions et coupures superficielles, Mr Malfoy était indemne. Mr Fudge a également ajouté que pour sa propre sécurité, le Mangemort avait été rapatrié vers les caves sécurisées du musée à Londres.

Le Ministre avait reçu une ferme opposition lorsqu’il avait évoqué l’idée même de l’exposition, notamment de la part de Mr Weasley, le leader de l’opposition, qui avait clamé qu’une telle manifestation, qu’un tel étalage ramenait la société à l’époque de l’Inquisition. Après cette attaque, Mr Weasley a réitéré ses propos, campant sur sa position en déclarant que si la sécurité de l’exposition ne pouvait être garantie, elle devait être fermée immédiatement.

L’Exposition Les Mangemorts et la Magie Noire arrivera dans le Derbyshire en début d’année. Pour le programme complet des dates et l’itinéraire, veuillez vous référer à la rubrique Divertissement en page 20. »

oOo

Semeuse n’avait pas lu la Gazette du Sorcier depuis plusieurs jours et, quand il l’ouvrit finalement, cela ne contribua qu’à approfondir sa colère et prendre la ferme résolution de ne plus jamais la lire. Le surlendemain de Noël, après le Boxing Day, il essaya de rattraper les dégâts. Il raconta sa version des faits avec conviction et alla même jusqu’à aller dans le sens de l’idée émise par Fudge de retirer Lucius de l’exposition jusqu’à ce que celle–ci soit revenue à Londres. Autant cela le peinait beaucoup de devoir renoncer à ce qu’il considérait maintenant comme le plus précieux, autant il savait que Londres pouvait apporter la plus grande sécurité à Lucius. Le musée était ancien, avec des salles aux dimensions impressionnantes. Le garçon, s’il décidait d’aller chercher son père et le faire sortir, ne pourrait même pas l’approcher.

Ainsi donc Semeuse était retourné à Londres, muni de sa précieuse cargaison. Il n’était pas stupide ; il avait compris que Lucius n’était pas étranger à l’éclatement de la vitrine. Ça ne pouvait être l’œuvre du garçon. Draco Malfoy était trop profondément envoûté pour prononcer son propre nom lorsque la glace s’était brisée. Oh, non, c’était bien Lucius qui avait fait ça. La question que Semeuse se posait avec une alarmante régularité était : comment ?

Bien sûr, le garçon n’était pas non plus stupide, donc il devait s’en être rendu compte et devait se poser la même question – et cela voulait donc dire que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne découvre la réponse et revienne chercher son père. Semeuse prévoyait d’être prêt quand ce moment arriverait.

L’exposition était fermée jusqu’au Nouvel An, ce qui permettait à Semeuse d’établir un plan d’action pour faire échouer l’attaque. En réalité, le conservateur désirait passer quelques jours à Londres avec Lucius. Il y avait certaines choses qu’il devait découvrir. Une fois de retour dans l’enceinte de l’édifice qu’il avait appelé maison durant plus d’un demi–siècle, Semeuse installa Lucius dans sa propre chambre et se mit à la recherche de toutes les explications possibles de l’usage de magie des Anges. Plusieurs fois il se retourna pour regarder son ange allongé, passif, entre les draps. Il n’y avait qu’une seule explication possible et valable – celle que le Baiser n’avait pas fonctionné – et si c’était le cas, qu’était-il arrivé pour que Lucius soit dans son état actuel ? Il s’assit au bord du lit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux de la figure de plus en plus décharnée. Caressant la pommette haute et prononcée, il planta son regard dans les yeux gris.

– Lucius, tu es là ? demanda–t–il doucement, un sourire dans la voix. Te caches–tu dans ce corps ?

Cette idée l’émoustillait. La façon dont Lucius avait réussi son coup était sans importance comparée à l’idée qu’il avait eue. Qu’à l’intérieur de ce corps, dans cette tête, son esprit soit resté intact, en fonction, sensible, conscient. L’idée même que Lucius était assez éveillé pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, connaissait le contact de Semeuse, qu’il pouvait sentir et comprendre l’expérience. C’était trop beau pour être vrai, trop délicieux pour oser même l’envisager. Une fois l’idée fixée dans son esprit, l’étape suivante était logiquement d’essayer de prouver que c’était possible – mais c’était là où il échouait. Semeuse n’avait aucune idée de ce qui pourrait étayer sa théorie. Pour le moment, il devait se contenter de l’idée que c’était vrai – et découvrir le reste plus tard.

La semaine qui suivit, il fit l’amour à Lucius avec encore plus de passion que d’habitude. L’impression d’une main invisible se poussant vers lui prenait une signification. Il se demanda ce que Lucius pensait, quels sons il émettrait s’il en était capable. Pleurerait–il ou hurlerait–il ? Soupirerait–il tout en profitant secrètement des largesses de Semeuse ? Comment se comporterait–il, emporté par les affres de la passion ? Lucius connaissait–il les secrets de l’abandon, se tordrait–il et jouirait–il de tous les plaisirs de la chair ?

Mais Lucius restait obstinément muet, et les seuls mouvements qui l’animaient était ceux provoqués par les profondes pénétrations de Semeuse dans son corps, ses bras étendus à travers le lit. Semeuse passa la semaine à baiser son amant silencieux et à chercher à découvrir ses secrets. Lucius ne parlait jamais ; même lors d’un orgasme, son visage restait de marbre. Il était aussi froid et impassible qu’un cadavre. Aux premières heures du matin du Nouvel An, après une semaine sans avoir beaucoup dormi, Semeuse rampa dans son lit et prit son ange dans ses bras. Il glissa brièvement sa langue entre ses lèvres parfaites puis s’installa à côté de Lucius, espérant se fondre rapidement dans le sommeil.

oOo

Harry et Draco dormaient, agrippés l’un à l’autre, leurs corps nus entrelacés, semblables à des jumeaux liés dans la matrice maternelle. L’horreur de la fête était passée, ils avaient dansé, étaient partis et s’étaient retrouvés dans cette pièce, dans leur chambre, dans leur lit. C’était le leur désormais, Draco ne pensait plus pouvoir le considérer comme rien qu’à lui dorénavant. Ils étaient revenus dans leur lit et avaient fait l’amour désespérément ; Draco avait caressé, goûté et exploré chaque parcelle du corps de Harry, encore et encore, sans relâche, jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse dans un honteux sanglot. Draco aurait voulu effacer chaque mot malveillant, chaque chuchotement perfide et chaque coup d’œil en coin de l’esprit de Harry. Puis l’excitation qui les avait tenus à distance du sommeil durant la nuit s’était calmée, ils s’étaient endormis, baignés de sueur dans un sommeil fiévreux, serrés l’un contre l’autre.

Dans l’obscurité qui précédait l’aube, un léger chatoiement scintilla près du plafond, au–dessus du lit. Il s’intensifia et commença à tournoyer, créant des vagues de lumière dans l’air, miroitant comme des ondes de chaleur dans le désert. Puis de petits éclats de lumière commencèrent à descendre, ressemblant à des larmes de feu qui roulaient vers le sol. Les lueurs tourbillonnèrent et se transformèrent à l’approche du lit, parcourant l’enchevêtrement des jambes, des hanches et des bras de Draco, s’agitèrent et prirent une forme qu’on aurait pu qualifier d’humaine.

Harry et Draco dormaient, ignorants, insouciants de ce qui se passait. La lumière déferla sur le sol, sous le lit, sur les murs et enfin sur les deux garçons encore transpirants, leurs corps portaient encore la sueur de leurs ébats. Une voix s’éleva doucement des lueurs, murmurant quelque secret dans les profondeurs du sommeil.

– Moi aussi, je t’aime, papa, marmonna Draco en retour.

Les lumières semblèrent le caresser, sa peau, son corps chaud et il chuchota de nouveau.

– Je ne t’abandonnerai pas, je te le promets, je ne le laisserai pas t’enfermer.

Les lueurs effleurèrent son front et parurent s’arrêter à mi–course, hésitant, réfléchissant, pour finalement s’approcher de Harry.

La pression des lueurs fit bouger le corps de Harry, provoquant une ondulation sur sa peau à leur passage. Dans son sommeil, Harry se réveilla et soupira tandis qu’une voix lui chuchotait doucement des mots à l’oreille. Il fronça les sourcils et murmura : « Bien. » à mi–voix.

L’aube les trouva encore cramponnés l’un à l’autre, le visage de Harry niché dans le cou de Draco, les bras serrés sur sa poitrine. Draco avait agrippé la main de Harry si fortement qu’il y trouverait, par la suite, la marque de ses ongles dans sa paume.

Les lumières tourbillonnèrent autour d’eux une dernière fois, dessinant une vague scintillante sur leurs corps entrelacés puis s’élevèrent vers le plafond. Une brise caressa les deux garçons, rafraîchissant leurs corps fiévreux, apaisant leur sommeil ; la voix qu’on avait pu entendre fut remplacée par des battements d’ailes réguliers.

oOo

Harry n’avait pas hâte de rentrer à Poudlard, une ironie du sort le connaissant, ce qu’il n’avait pas manqué de noter. Pendant des années, il avait considéré Poudlard comme sa seule maison, comme un échappatoire à la cruauté de son oncle et de sa tante et maintenant il redoutait d’y retourner. Voler au lieu de transplaner lui semblait être le meilleur moyen de transport pour le retour mais Harry reconnut que ce n’était qu’une tentative pour reculer l’inévitable.

Draco, de son côté, était impatient de retourner à l’école. Harry était venu le trouver pour plaider sa cause, prêt à se mettre à genoux et le supplier mais Draco s’était montré inflexible. Tout en serrant les dents, il avait été forcé d’admettre qu’il aurait bien aimé tester son nouveau balai sur une longue distance, cependant l’idée de voler jusqu’en Ecosse n’était pas ce qu’il avait en tête. Il avait des affaires à régler avec Snape qui ne pouvaient pas attendre. Sur ce point, une dispute éclata, dispersant les elfes de maison aux quatre coins du manoir.

– Il était là, à côté, pendant plus d’une semaine, pourquoi t’es pas allé le voir avant ?  
– Je l’ai fait. Il m’a dit d’attendre d’être rentré car tous ses papiers étaient restés à Poudlard, fit Draco, un peu amer, comme s’il l’avait remâché avec ressentiment pendant longtemps.

La discussion avait commencé au petit–déjeuner le matin du Nouvel An et s’était tellement envenimée que Draco avait violemment jeté le plat de bacon à travers la table en direction de Harry, qui avait répliqué en frappant Draco d’un maléfice particulièrement vicieux. Cela avait marqué la fin de la querelle, dès que Harry avait entendu le bruit sourd de la tête de Draco tapant contre le plancher. Il avait contourné la table, relevé Draco et l’avait serré contre lui. Ils avaient alors fait l’amour à même le sol, entourés des restes du petit–déjeuner.

Plus tard, en voyant un Harry enveloppé d’une vieille robe Serpentard, les yeux cernés de noir dû au manque de sommeil de la nuit passée, Draco accepta finalement de rentrer à l’école en balai. Non leur servit le café dans la véranda. Harry manqua encore de tout bouleverser.

– J’ai fait un rêve des plus singuliers la nuit dernière.

Draco haussa un sourcil, son sommeil n’avait pas été sans rêve.

– Dans mon rêve, ton père me parlait. 

Harry rit légèrement et secoua la tête à cette idée absurde. Draco en lâcha presque sa tasse de café. 

– Q–quoi ?  
– J’ai rêvé que ton père me parlait. Il était à côté du lit et il me parlait. C’était vraiment étrange.

Draco s’agita et demanda rapidement :

– Qu’a–t–il dit ?  
– Rien de spécial, ce n’était qu’un rêve, Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Mais qu’a–t–il dit ? 

Draco tremblait, ébranlé. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit une moue qui n’était pas sans rappeler celle de la tante Pétunia.

– Il m’a dit que je devais te protéger, quelque chose comme ça. Quelqu’un te voulait pour lui et je ne devais pas le laisser t’avoir. Je crois qu’il m’a dit que je devais te protéger à tout prix.

Draco se leva et se rendit jusqu’à la vitre de la véranda. Il fixa le Marais au loin et souhaita être déjà rentré à l’école pour pouvoir parler avec la seule autre personne qui comprendrait.

– C’était juste un rêve, Draco.

Draco hocha la tête sèchement.

– Tu sais que je le ferai, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Que tu feras quoi ?  
– Te protéger, déclara Harry sérieusement. À tout prix.

Draco se força à sourire d’un air narquois.

– Oh, Potter, déclara–t–il d’une voix traînante. Tu es mon héros.

oOo

Ron était rentré à Poudlard à la première occasion. Il avait emballé ses affaires et était prêt à partir dès six heures le samedi matin, exaspérant Ginny qui s’entêta pour qu’ils prennent le train ensemble plus tard dans la matinée. Elle espérait pouvoir lui parler de Harry et peut–être le convaincre de ne pas humilier son ami par rancune. Pas la peine de s’inquiéter : un coup d’œil à la Gazette du Sorcier du samedi matin prouva que l’opprobre était bel et bien mise à jour. Rita Skeeter avait apparemment réussi à trouver un indicateur au sein même de la fête, trop content de partager l’information à tous. Le journal criait la nouvelle à toute personne qui ouvrait ses pages. Ron avait lu l’article, avait déclaré que toute la faute en incombait à Harry puis il avait jeté le journal par terre et traîné sa malle au rez–de–chaussée.

Angelina était évidemment venue leur dire au revoir. Ron aurait été surpris si elle ne l’avait pas fait. Il était resté parfaitement immobile, les yeux fermés quand elle l’avait emmené jusqu’à l’orgasme. Il s’était simplement surpris à subir ses attouchements, comme s’il s’était résigné à un destin, sans savoir encore si c’était le paradis ou l’enfer. Elle lui donna un paquet contenant ce qu’il savait être de la drogue. Il lui dit qu’il n’en voulait pas mais elle lui sourit avec suffisance.

– Crois–moi, Ronnie, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Ron ne comprit pas ce qu’elle voulait dire mais ne posa pas de question. Il jeta le paquet dans sa malle et verrouilla la serrure, dit au revoir à sa famille et partit. 

Une fois qu’il eut atteint l’Ecosse et mit plusieurs centaines de miles entre lui et sa belle–sœur, il se sentit physiquement délivré. Si seulement les autres problèmes de sa vie pouvaient être aussi facilement résolus. Non pas que ce problème allait le lâcher aisément. Il y avait le fait qu’il avait trahi son frère de la pire façon que ce soit et la sensation furtive qu’Angelina y était pour quelque chose. Ron savait qu’il était tellement impliqué que lorsque cette merde serait éventée, il allait être le premier dans la ligne de tir et, par–dessus le marché, il serait déjà sûrement accro à la drogue. Il le réalisa vraiment lorsqu’en milieu de matinée, il commença à trembler : il avait une envie et un besoin irrépressible de drogue. Il ouvrit le paquet d’Angelina et trouva un mot qui disait : Je t’avais bien dit que tu en aurais besoin.

Cependant, il était loin d’elle et c’était le plus important pour le moment. Il put enfin se détendre dans le silence de la salle commune et faire semblant que cette semaine n’avait jamais eu lieu.

Dans la chambre, il dut faire face au problème de Harry. Il s’assit et regarda de l’autre côté du mince espace le séparant du lit bien net et bien fait de Harry. Le lit du traître. Harry avait laissé des choses derrière lui quand il était parti chez Malfoy à Noël.

Chez Malfoy à Noël – l’idée même ulcéra Ron au–delà de toute mesure. Pourtant, Harry y était allé de son plein gré. Harry avait fait bien plus qu’aller là–bas, il s’était installé dans le lit de la Fouine, l’avait embrassé, il avait goûté et exploré l’intimité de Malfoy. Ron pouvait voir la scène dans son esprit, malgré lui. Les bras et les jambes emmêlées, le son de leurs bouche pendant leur baiser, la chaleur de leur voix lorsqu’ils se parlaient. Harry avait un amoureux et cet amoureux était Malfoy.

Ron contempla avec regret les sept années de fanions de Gryffondor épinglés au mur au dessus de son lit. Une photo de ses parents était posée sur la table de nuit et Ron se demanda ce qu’ils auraient pensé du choix de partenaire de leur fils. Une autre photo de Harry, Hermione et lui se trouvait à côté de celle de ses parents. Elle avait été prise pendant l’été, ils étaient en train de rire. Voldemort était mort et ils étaient libres. C’était le jour où Lucius Malfoy avait été condamné et ils avaient ri de soulagement après ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas penser que l’année à venir allait déchirer leur amitié en morceaux.

Bien que Harry et Hermione fussent toujours proches ; Ron n’avait aucun doute quand au fait que Hermione était au courant de tout à propos de Malfoy. Ils avaient pris position contre lui ; ils n’avaient même pas essayé de lui dire ce qui se passait. Ils l’avaient laissé le découvrir d’une telle façon !

Ron soupira et fixa le lit, mélancolique. Combien de nuits avait–il vu Harry revenir aux premières heures du matin, un nouveau bouton de rose ajouté au le contrat et un grand sourire à la figure ? Trop nombreuses pour les compter. Ron songea à brûler ce contrat, après tout ils avaient tous rempli les conditions qu’ils s’étaient eux–mêmes fixés. Avec qui Hermione l’avait fait, Ron l’ignorait et il se doutait bien qu’elle ne le lui dirait pas. Il avait coupé les ponts avec elle depuis un mois et il ne put s’empêcher d’en accuser Harry. La rose de Hermione avait fleuri, pleine, rose et glorieuse comme un matin d’été. Celle de Harry était d’un rouge séduisant plus sombre et celle de Ron était jaune, avec des touches abricot près de son cœur. Ron avait appréhendé qu’elle soit marron mais le contrat, une fois la tâche accomplie, ne semblait plus faire de discrimination. Ils avaient chacun une rose et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Cependant, Ron ne brûla pas le contrat ; au lieu de cela, il le décrocha, le roula en boule et le fourra sous le lit, en espérant pouvoir l’oublier.

Plus tard, environ une heure avant que les autres ne rentrent, il se rendit aux cuisines et trouva un carton. De retour dans sa chambre, il entreprit silencieusement de décrocher les banderoles du mur et les jeta dans la boîte.

oOo

Harry était étonné que Draco ne se soit pas encore plaint car si ça avait été son idée de rentrer en volant, Harry n’aurait pas cessé de grogner et de gémir comme un chien. C’était peu dire qu’il avait largement sous–estimé le gel et le froid et plus ils volaient vers le nord, plus il faisait froid. Harry s’était mis en tête que peut–être Draco ne se plaignait pas parce que tout simplement sa bouche était fermée par le gel ; il lui adressa un coup d’œil inquiet.

Les bordures de son manteau étaient teintées de blanc par la glace, son visage d’ordinaire plutôt pâle avait rougi, ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Harry lui était maintenant reconnaissant de l’avoir forcé à mettre la cape de voyage de Lucius Malfoy bordée de fourrure et ses gants. Il se demandait comment, par l’enfer, il aurait pu survivre sans, alors qu’il avait argué qu’il n’en voulait pas. Malgré la fourrure isolante, Harry se sentait gelé sur son balai – et ils n’avaient même pas atteint Cumbria.

Harry vola à hauteur de Draco et se pencha sur son balai pour lui crier à l’oreille :

– Tu veux qu’on se pose un peu ? Prendre un café ?

Draco tourna son visage frissonnant et très mécontent vers Harry et tenta de prononcer entre ses dents :

– W–w–w–whisky ?  
– Pourquoi pas.

Harry parla dans le vide. Draco avait déjà piqué vers le sol. Harry le suivit, scrutant le paysage pour trouver un regroupement de lumière suffisamment important, signalant un village ou une ville, dont les échoppes seraient encore ouvertes. Ce n’était que le crépuscule mais Harry savait parfaitement qu’en Angleterre, on fermait tôt, surtout en hiver. Cependant, si Draco voulait du whisky, ils devaient chercher un pub, ce qui ne devait pas être difficile à trouver. Draco semblait savoir où il allait, ce qui surprit Harry. Ils se dirigeaient vers un lopin de terre plus sombre, peut–être un parc ou une pelouse. Quand ils s’en approchèrent, il se rendit compte qu’ils se posaient dans un épais groupe d’arbres.

Draco se tenait debout à la cime des arbres, regardant par–dessus les arbres vers la rangée de lampadaires au bord de la route. Il semblait gelé, mouillé et en aucun cas heureux.

– T–tu as une idée de l’endroit où on se trouve ? balbutia Harry  
–À Burnley, je pense.

Draco grimaça et frissonna tout comme Harry. Il montra un panneau indiquant, vers le sud Hoggart Cross, comme si ça pouvait dire quelque chose à Harry. 

– Papa m’a déjà emmené ici, quand j’étais enfant. Il y a pas mal de Gobelins par ici.

Ils se traînèrent à travers le bois et continuèrent leur route jusqu’à une rue pavée. Dans le crépuscule, les gens continuaient de déambuler tranquillement dans la rue, chaudement vêtus contre le froid, promenant leur chien, poussant les enfants dans leurs poussettes, parfois même se baladant à bicyclette. Draco hocha la tête en grommelant sur la folie des Moldus. Non pas que Harry et Draco étaient particulièrement sains d’esprit, étant donné que voler plein nord au milieu de l’hiver n’était pas la meilleure idée que Harry eut jamais eue. Quelques passants se retournèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes dans leurs manteaux sombres, qui, balai à la main, marchaient tranquillement vers le centre–ville. La plupart pensant que c’était là un couple de gothiques égarés loin de Londres et les laissèrent seuls.

– Pub.

Draco désigna le bout de la ruelle et s’y précipita. Harry le suivit, se demandant pour la première fois s’ils avaient un peu d’argent moldu. Il fouilla dans ses poches et sortit son porte–monnaie. Il s’y trouvait un certain nombre de Gallions, quelques Mornilles et des Noises et – il soupira de soulagement – une vingtaine de livres. Suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre quelques verres.

Le pub semblait vieux, sombre et chaud. Un feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Draco s’arrêta devant, retira ses gants de ses mains gelées et se réchauffa doucement. Harry ôta son manteau mouillé de ses épaules, faisant de même avec Draco, enleva ses gants et copia les gestes de Draco devant le feu. La chaleur était douce, ses mains le picotaient légèrement tandis qu’elles se réchauffaient. Il suspendit leurs capes sur un portemanteau et poussa Draco vers la table la plus proche tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers le bar.

– Un triple whisky sans glace et une pinte de Carlsberg.

Harry jeta un coup d’œil vers Draco, il avait caché les balais dans un coin et s’était confortablement installé pour observer avec ravissement tous les Moldus en train de boire. Il se demanda s’il devait lui prendre quelque chose avec le whisky. Probablement pas – et boire une pinte de bière n’était certainement pas la meilleure chose à faire avant de reprendre le balai pendant des heures. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Draco suggérerait de transplaner à cause du froid intense et Harry – qui n’avait toujours pas envie de rentrer – dirait non et, sans aucun doute, ça finirait en bagarre. Harry paya et apporta les boissons jusqu’à la table. Il décida que la meilleure défense était de ne pas en parler, en espérant que Draco n’en parlerait pas non plus.

– J’ai une proposition à te faire.

Draco descendit le whisky en une lampée, grimaça mais sembla très satisfait. Il poussa le verre vers Harry.

Et voilà.

Harry soupira et il se prépara à une nouvelle dispute.

– Tu veux un autre verre ?  
– Ouais.   
– J’ai ce qu’il faut, dit Harry en voyant Draco fouiller ses poches.

Il soupira encore et retourna au bar. Quand il revint, Draco but le whisky tout aussi rapidement. 

– Ils ont des chambres ici, sourit Draco. J’ai vu une pancarte.

Harry se traîna jusqu’au bar, compta sa monnaie, commanda un autre verre pour Draco et se renseigna sur le prix des chambres. En revenant vers Draco, il retint le verre.

– Ralentis, ordonna–t–il, avant de la lui donner.

À contrecœur, Draco fit tournoyer le liquide dans son verre.

– Les chambres sont à trente livres la nuit – et ils ne louent pas à l’heure, si c’était ce à quoi tu pensais.

Harry n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il était en colère, peut–être parce qu’il s’était préparé à une dispute et que Draco avait coupé court en suggérant de s’arrêter pour tirer un coup – sans doute sa façon d’amener plus aisément sa proposition de transplaner. Draco haussa les épaules et but un peu, résistant à l’envie de le finir tout de suite.

– Ce que j’allais dire, avant que ton cerveau pervers ne comprenne de travers, c’est que nous pourrions rester pour y passer la nuit. Il fait trop froid pour continuer à voler. En arrivant à l’école, nous serions à moitié morts de froid à cause du gel. Nous n’avons pas besoin d’y être avant demain de toute façon.

Harry rougit et il se sentit se détendre un peu.

– Je croyais que tu étais pressé de rentrer.

Il regarda Draco céder à la tentation et descendre le verre de whisky. Si Harry avait bu ainsi, il aurait déjà été saoul. 

– En plus, nous n’avons pas assez d’argent.

Draco recommença à fouiller dans ses poches.

– Ils ne prennent pas d’argent sorcier.

Harry entendit sa voix se faire plus aigue ; sa tête était lourde et il ne se sentit pas la force d’expliquer à un sorcier pourquoi les Moldus utilisaient du papier plutôt que de l’or pour leurs transactions financières. Draco fronça les sourcils et sortit six billets froissés de vingt livres qu’il jeta sur la table. 

– Et ça, ça vaut quelque chose ? demanda Draco, sincèrement confus quant à la valeur des billets.  
– Ouais, répondit Harry, à mi–voix. Ça fait beaucoup d’argent.

Il prit les billets et les lissa d’un air absent. Il comprit subitement pourquoi il se sentait irrité. Il n’avait simplement pas du tout envie de retourner à Poudlard. Il voulait rester avec Draco et avoir la possibilité de faire des choses simples avec lui, comme aller dans un pub, sans que les gens n’écarquillent les yeux et soulèvent leurs sourcils. Il ne voulait pas se faufiler jusqu’à la tour sud–ouest pour pouvoir passer quelques précieux moments avec son amant.

– Alors, tu vas nous prendre une chambre ?  
– Qu’en est–il de Snape ? demanda Harry, incertain. 

Draco sembla déconcerté pendant un instant.

– Je suppose qu’il ne rentrera pas non plus avant demain, de toute façon. Je veux dire, il est avec Hermione et, d’après ce que j’ai pu voir, ils s’aiment vraiment beaucoup, donc je ne pense pas qu’il va se précipiter pour rentrer. 

Il fit une pause et sourit à Harry.

– Et il fait chaud ici… Y’a à boire… Et j’ai envie d’une dernière nuit ensemble où nous pourrions seulement dormir tout les deux sans que tu te soucies de devoir retourner dans ton lit.

Harry sourit, reconnaissant, scandaleusement amoureux.

– Et tout ce voyage à chevaucher un balai m’a vraiment excité à mort.

Draco lui fit un sourire éclatant tandis que Harry recrachait sa bière.

– Je vais réserver la chambre.  
– Bien.

Draco poussa son verre vide sur la table. 

– Et tant que tu y es, prends–nous un autre verre.

oOo

Semeuse restait assez étonné que ce soit un Moldu qui lui ait donné la clé de son problème. Il n’avait aucune idée de la manière dont la conversation s’était engagée. Il était allé à Covent Garden pour acheter quelque chose chez Neal’s Yard Bakery [1] afin de séduire Lucius. La conversation parlait des instincts humains, des instincts de base. De ce qui poussait un homme à tout faire pour sauver sa peau, de la manière dont les gens en train de se noyer s’agrippaient à tout ce qui pouvait les sauver.

Puis la réponse lui était venue. Elle était si évidente qu’il se réprimanda pour ne pas en avoir réalisé le potentiel plus tôt.

Il revint au musée, s’enfonça dans les profondeurs de sa cave et ouvrit les portes qui menaient au grand bassin qui y sommeillait depuis plus d’un siècle. Il était construit dans un style enjolivé, à la mode gréco–romaine comme au dix–septième siècle, lorsqu’il avait été édifié. Le propre professeur de Semeuse, le conservateur Sharn, en avait cessé l’utilisation, estimant que le musée était un lieu d’apprentissage et que le conservateur n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de luxe. Semeuse l’avait découvert une nuit lorsqu’il était jeune et qu’il rôdait dans son domaine mais il en avait fermé les portes, ne cherchant pas à le restaurer dans toute sa gloire d’antan. Ce n’était plus le cas maintenant. Il avait fait appel aux elfes de maison pour le nettoyer et le remplir d’eau. Il regarda la piscine et décida qu’elle était parfaite pour mener à bien son expérience.

Le lendemain du Nouvel An, il emmena Lucius dans la pièce et l’appuya contre une large colonne de marbre. Il semblait pâle et lumineux dans cette salle lugubre et caverneuse, même avec toutes ces torches flamboyantes. C’était la première fois que Semeuse le sortait de sa chambre depuis le lendemain de Noël.

– J’ai pensé que tu voudrais peut–être faire un peu de natation. 

Il sourit fixement à Lucius qui resta inexpressif. Il lui retira son habit de coton, le tirant par la tête et le laissa nu. La salle était froide et Semeuse fut ravi en constatant un frisson courant sur la chair pâle. Il allait avoir encore plus froid.

Semeuse souleva Lucius du sol et le porta jusqu’au bassin. Avec le plus grand soin, il le plaça dans l’eau sur le dos et le regarda flotter sans effort, ses cheveux blonds partant dans toutes les directions comme des rayons de lumière. Il retira ensuite ses propres vêtements et s’avança péniblement vers l’ange flottant. L’eau lui montait jusqu’à la poitrine et était assez chaude, comme il l’avait demandé. Pour Lucius, cependant, c’était différent. Semeuse était particulièrement fort en Charmes et celui–ci était l’une de ses plus grandes réussites. Ainsi, alors que l’eau était chaude pour lui et la profondeur du bassin raisonnable, pour Lucius, l’eau était froide comme un torrent de montagne et aussi profonde que l’océan. Lucius pouvait couler pendant des heures sans jamais toucher le fond mais tant qu’il flottait à la surface en toute sécurité, Semeuse doutait qu’il en soit conscient.

Il permit à Lucius de flotter pendant un moment, tout en jouissant de la vue de son corps, la poitrine pâle et les mamelons roses, même le pli de son bras était un trésor pour Semeuse, les cheveux d’or, de la même couleur que les poils de son pubis qui entouraient son pénis flasque. Semeuse était sûr que jamais il ne se lasserait de regarder ce corps. Il lui plongea la tête sous l’eau.

Semeuse compta jusqu’à quarante et Lucius inspira, remplissant d’eau ses poumons. La réaction fut immédiate. Lucius commença à se débattre sauvagement dans l’eau, forçant Semeuse à renforcer son emprise sur sa tête. Le conservateur le tenait sous la surface avec une force que personne n’aurait envisagée chez un homme de son âge. C’était l’instinct humain de base, que quelqu’un ayant reçu le Baiser aurait encore. Le besoin de survivre était le signal de base du corps, une urgence primaire. C’était ce qui se passait après qui intéressait Semeuse : Lucius savait qu’il était en vie. Quand l’instinct de survie n’était plus nécessaire, Lucius continuerait–il à se battre et se relèverait–il ?

Il garda Lucius sous l’eau pendant une autre inhalation, veillant à ce que le corps se croie en train de se noyer. Lucius commença à se débattre difficilement – puis il le relâcha et il sauta à la surface comme un bouchon de liège. Lucius toussa, s’étouffa, amenant un sourire sur le visage de Semeuse. C’était le tout premier son qu’il entendait de la bouche de son ange. Un petit filet de bave mélangé d’eau coula de la bouche de Lucius sur son menton mais ce n’était pas suffisant ; il n’arrivait pas à retrouver son souffle et il coula de nouveau. Il se débattait, en essayant de maintenir à flot un corps qui avait oublié les mouvements de base nécessaires pour nager. Semeuse le tira vers la surface et écouta sa toux. Il craignit un moment de devoir le ressusciter.

Les doigts de Lucius se refermèrent autour du bras de Semeuse dans sa recherche de quelque chose de stable qui le maintiendrait au–dessus de la surface. Semeuse sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux ; depuis combien de temps attendait–il ce moment ? De sentir Lucius s’accrocher à lui, de sentir son corps bouger contre lui. Et maintenant, c’était exactement ce qu’il était en train de faire ; il se déplaçait en répondant à ses instincts primaires de survie, en s’accrochant à ce qui pouvait le maintenir en vie. Les jambes de Lucius étaient enroulées autour de la taille du conservateur, ses doigts s’enfonçaient durement dans ses épaules. Semeuse sentit son sexe se durcir contre la cuisse de son ange et il glissa ses bras autour de Lucius, lui apportant un appui, tout en le maintenant.

Doucement, il glissa sa main sous la courbe de la hanche et commença à le caresser entre les fesses jusqu’à ce qu’il ait trouvé son entrée. Lentement, il enfonça un doigt dans l’orifice étroit.

Lucius se tendit, se replia sur lui–même et lâcha Semeuse. Le conservateur regarda, stupéfait, Lucius se reculer physiquement loin de lui – et il se noya encore une fois. Il commençait à se débattre sérieusement sous l’eau lorsque Semeuse le tira à la surface et sentit ses bras et ses jambes s’enrouler de nouveau autour de lui. Seul le visage de l’ange avait changé. Il était froid et frissonnant, la bouche était ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Il semblait terrifié. Semeuse glissa à nouveau ses mains contre le corps de l’ange, le pénétra de nouveau de son doigt. Lucius le repoussa et s’enfonçant encore dans les profondeurs de l’eau.

À la troisième fois, Lucius se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait pas gagner. S’il s’écartait, il se noyait et son corps ne lui accorderait pas une nouvelle tentative. Il s’agrippa à Semeuse tandis que le conservateur poussait un premier puis un deuxième doigt profondément dans son corps. Ensuite il enleva ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe tout entier.

– N–n–non.

Semeuse s’immobilisa, toujours enfoncé en Lucius. La voix était si douce, si hésitante. Mais elle était bel et bien audible. Il se retira et observa l’ange qui lui rendait son regard avec un parfait discernement, éveillé. Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucius.

– S–s–s’il v–v–vous p–plaît… N–n–non.  
– Alors, tu es parmi nous, finalement ? sourit Semeuse.

La lueur de compréhension disparut du visage de Lucius et ses yeux s’éteignirent.

C’était évident que seule la panique avait forcé l’esprit de son ange à refaire surface et qu’elle ne pouvait le retenir très longtemps. Il avait réussi à articuler quelque mots, puis il était reparti, de retour dans quelque recoin secret en lui–même. Semeuse s’enfonça en lui, le faisant descendre et remonter sur son sexe, serrant fortement ses hanches contre lui. Il le besogna jusqu’à ce que l’eau prenne une teinte rosée de sang puis il sortit Lucius de l’eau, l’enveloppa d’une serviette et le rapprocha de lui. Il était à lui. Son esprit était resté intact. Quoique que cela ne fasse aucune différence. Lucius ne quitterait jamais son présent état, à moins que Semeuse ne l’aide. Le fait qu’il soit lucide avait ajouté encore au plaisir de Semeuse – et s’il voulait quelque affection en retour, il pourrait désormais utiliser la piscine. 

– Tu es à moi, Lucius. Je sais que tu peux m’entendre. Tu es à moi et personne ne sera en mesure de changer ça. Je sais, ton fils doit te manquer. Mais ne t’en fais pas, je l’aurai bientôt et avec toi, nous serons tous ensemble, comme une famille. Juste comme il le faut. Je ferai n’importe quoi pour te protéger, Lucius. Je t’aime plus que quiconque. Et je ne te laisserai jamais. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

oOo

Draco était ivre, bêtement. Harry était content d’avoir payé la chambre avant de se mettre sérieusement à boire car il ne lui restait plus d’argent. Harry était un peu plus que joyeux aussi mais, alors qu’il glissait un bras autour de la taille de Draco et le traînait vers l’escalier, il se rendit compte qu’il était beaucoup plus lucide que son amant. Draco bafouilla quelques mots à Harry et, avec un rire enfantin, il se blottit tout contre lui, lui faisant des avances ouvertement sexuelles au milieu du bar. Non pas qu’un Moldu qui s’offenserait en voyant un couple de pédés dans un pub soit un problème. Même en ayant bu, ils pouvaient l’ensorceler d’un sortilège d’Oubliettes et Harry en était soulagé. Par contre, un Draco saoul et sentimental était certainement la dernière chose à laquelle il s’attendait.

– Je t’aime, bredouilla Draco. T’es mon putain… mon putain de… Bordel, chais même pas ce que t’es…  
– Un petit ami ? suggéra Harry.  
– Nan ! Ça fait vraiment con.

Harry rit doucement et rapprocha Draco des escaliers.

– T’es plus qu’mon p’tit ami de toute façon, déclara Draco avec une sincérité que seule l’ébriété pouvait provoquer. T’es toute ma vie, putain.  
– Oh, je pense que tu pourrais vivre sans moi, dit joyeusement Harry.

Draco s’arrêta et resta planté debout sur ses talons, oscillant un peu. Il fixa Harry, l’air un peu misérable. 

– Nan, ch’pourrais pas. T’es ma vie. Ch’peux pas vivre sans ma vie.  
– Il est temps d’aller au lit, Draco, chantonna Harry.

Il sourit et glissa à nouveau son bras autour de lui. Cela devait probablement sembler un peu étrange aux yeux des personnes dans le bar, Harry soutenait d’une main le blondinet saoul et de l’autre, il portait les deux balais. Il souhaitait juste pouvoir l’emmener à l’étage avant que quelqu’un ne fasse un commentaire qui soulèverait la colère de Draco. Harry ne doutait pas qu’il ensorcellerait tout malheureux Moldu qui oserait dire quelque chose d’hostile à leur sujet.

C’est alors qu’il entendit une voix qu’il avait sincèrement espéré ne plus jamais entendre de sa vie. Une voix qui le fit se figer et le glaça jusqu’à l’os. Il tourna brusquement la tête dans la direction de la voix et l’entendit de nouveau.

– Viens donc, Duddynouchet, nous nous sommes levés très tôt ce matin et nous avons besoin d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Harry gémit et tira désespérément Draco dans les escaliers. Ce n’était pas juste, qu’est–ce qu’ils faisaient là ? Dans la campagne anglaise, pour l’amour de Dieu ?

– Draco, mon cœur, tu dois m’aider là, mets ton pied sur la marche.  
– On a qu’à faire un putain de transplanage. Ch’peux p’us marcher droit…

Harry n’allait certainement pas prendre le risque que Draco se désartibule dans son état actuel. Et Harry ne se voyait pas du tout expliquer aux guérisseurs de Ste–Mangouste comment c’était arrivé. Ce ne serait pas drôle du tout.

– Il suffit de bouger ton putain de pied !

Draco bougea, manqua la marche et tomba durement, frappant son menton contre le bois massif. Harry jura et se pencha vers lui, essayant de le remettre sur pieds. Mais c’était trop tard désormais. Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon et Duddynouchet montaient l’escalier et regardaient avec un dégoût évident l’ivrogne étalé dans les escaliers. Tout d’abord, ils ne réalisèrent pas qui il était ; ce ne fut que lorsque Harry se releva en se retournant qu’il se retrouva face à eux.

– Potter ! cracha Vernon Dursley. 

S’il avait eu plus de temps pour réfléchir, un instant pour se préparer à la confrontation, il aurait certainement ignoré son neveu, comme un étranger. Malheureusement, ce n’était pas le cas et la vue du garçon qu’il haïssait avec tant de fiel lui avait causé un choc. Et le nom lui avait échappé avant d’avoir eu une chance de se contrôler.

– Tiens, Oncle Vernon.

Le coup que Draco avait reçu à la mâchoire semblait l’avoir quelque peu dégrisé. Il s’était relevé et se tenait debout sans aide, derrière Harry. Harry jeta un coup d’œil préoccupé dans sa direction et constata que Draco dévisageait les Dursley avec un dédain sans réserve.

– Oncle Vernon, Tante Pétunia… Dudley… Voici Draco Malfoy. Draco, c’est…  
– Ta famille, coupa Draco.

Il les regarda avec un ricanement.

– Des Moldus, compléta–t–il, comme si ce simple mot suffisait à les rendre sales.

Les Dursley l’examinaient à peu près de la même manière. Enfin, Pétunia, se souvenant de ses manières et consciente du fait que quelqu’un puisse les observer, se racla la gorge et tenta de sourire.

– Bonsoir, Mr Malfoy, fit elle avec une affabilité forcée.

Draco hocha sèchement la tête. Vernon Dursley n’était pas aussi poli que sa femme. Il ressentait une indignation irrationnelle tandis qu’il lançait un regard furieux vers son neveu, indésirable en ce lieu. Il se demandait comment il était possible que ce garçon puisse être ici, dans ce petit hameau à l’air anodin, où les gens de son espèce ne devraient jamais être autorisées à venir.

– Que fais–tu ici, Potter ? siffla–t–il. Je croyais que toi et tes affreux amis, vous étiez allés vous entretuer dans cette guerre dont tu nous avais rebattu les oreilles !

C’était vraiment ce qu’il ne fallait pas dire. Harry ne put s’empêcher de se sentir un peu désolé pour son oncle lorsque Draco plaqua sa baguette juste sous son menton. Par contre, il n’avait jamais vu son oncle aussi terrifié et Draco était positivement menaçant.

– Non, Oncle Vernon, j’ai réussi à y survivre.

Il vit une légère expression de déception passer sur le visage de son oncle et la baguette de Draco s’enfonça un peu plus fort dans la chair. Vernon commençait à transpirer, Pétunia semblait nerveuse et Harry vit avec crainte que Dudley se demandait s’il réussirait ou pas à mettre Draco K.O. Draco remarqua son expression et tourna légèrement sa baguette vers l’énorme cousin de Harry.

– Crois–moi, le gros, j’ai éliminé des Moldus plus gros que toi et si t’essaies de me toucher, je te tuerai si vite que t…  
– DRACO !  
– Ce sont que des putains de Moldus, Harry.  
– Laisse–les tranquilles.  
– J’en ai tué des pires, Harry, sourit méchamment Draco. Et pis, c’est qu’un gros tas qu’a fait de ta vie un enfer. Ce serait quoi, ton problème, s’il était plus là ?

Harry déglutit et tenta de ne pas paraître étonné de la tournure que prenait la situation. Il fit un petit sourire crispé et se tourna vers son oncle.

– Comme tu vois, Oncle Vernon, nous ne sommes plus des enfants – et Draco n’a jamais été du côté de la bonne magie.

Pétunia décida, pour le bien de son enfant chéri, de jouer les conciliatrices.

– D–donc, Mr Malfoy, hésita–t–elle en se raclant la gorge. Depuis combien de temps connaissez–vous Harry ?

Draco baissa sa baguette avec réticence et se redressa.

– Sept ans et demi, dit–il, pragmatique. Mais ch’suis tombé amoureux de lui que depuis quelques mois.

Oh, Merlin.

Harry sentit son visage se vider de son sang tandis que Pétunia en restait toute décontenancée. Draco fit demi–tour et se dirigea vers la première volée de marches, laissant Harry seul avec sa famille, ahurie.

– Il est… il est un peu… ivre.

Vernon jeta un coup d’œil à la ronde puis se pencha et siffla à mi-voix :

– J’ai toujours su que tu étais une tapette et tout cela le prouve bien.  
– Harry ? 

Celui–ci jeta un regard noir à Draco qui le regardait d’un peu plus haut.

– Tu viens au lit ou tu restes là toute la nuit avec les Moldus ?

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il se rendit compte que si Draco tenait encore debout c’était probablement parce qu’il y avait les Dursley et que s’il n’arrivait pas tout de suite, il allait sans doute redescendre les escaliers et les ensorceler juste parce qu’ils le gênaient. Harry haussa les épaules, tourna les talons et commença à monter les marches pour aider Draco le reste du trajet.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Neal’s Yard Bakery est une célèbre coopérative de boulangerie crée en 1978, les artisans utilisent principalement des produits bio.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	27. Le labyrinthe (2ème partie)

« Lorsqu’il est revenu, je n’ai pas réagi comme je l’avais espéré. Je n’ai ressenti aucune joie. Je n’ai ressenti aucune brusque poussée d’énergie qui aurait signalé l’accomplissement de mes désirs. Au lieu de ça, j’ai ressenti, avec une terrifiante certitude, que c’était la fin. J’ai eu peur pour mon fils. J’ai eu peur pour son destin et je n’ai voulu que le préserver jalousement contre le pouvoir qu’il désirait si désespérément. Je n’ai pu qu’imaginer les moyens de l’éloigner de la main de mon Maître mais je savais que la lutte pour le garder hors de sa portée serait futile. Finalement, mon fils deviendra comme moi, servant un vieil homme né une seconde fois qui nous maintient sous sa coupe par la crainte.

Et je le crains vraiment.

J’ai trouvé un livre ancien qui illustre le Ragnarök [1] – au moment où tout est prêt pour la ruine. Un homme avec un coeur de serpent dévore Odin et s’assoit sur son trône. Ensuite, la mort s’abat sur les dieux, les géants, les elfes et les nains, sur les hommes et les femmes, les fils et les filles d’Ask et d’Embla. Au commencement, la lune et les étoiles se perdront dans un épais brouillard blanc, puis les rivières, les lacs et les mers gèleront. Et enfin, un loup nommé Skoll ouvrira ses mâchoires, mangera le soleil et plongera le monde dans une nuit sans fin.

Je crois que j’entends le loup derrière la porte. »

Severus Snape referma le livre dans un claquement sec, ses longs doigts posés en travers de la couverture de cuir noir. Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se recula de la table et se mit à marcher le long des murs de la pièce. Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire au centre de la bibliothèque. Appuyée contre une vieille chaise mangée aux mites et entourée de bougies, elle semblait plongée dans un autre monde. Il aimait qu’elle soit là. Elle ne l’avait pas questionné sur ce qu’il lisait et il n’avait pas pris la peine lui faire la même demande. Il pouvait voir qu’elle lisait un livre sur les Métamorphoses ; il n’y avait aucun doute, elle étudiait pour ses ASPICs.

Snape avait choisi de lire le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy – un sujet bien plus intéressant – mais c’était assurément une chose à tenir hors de portée des yeux curieux. Dans ces pages, il avait espéré trouver un indice sur ce que Lucius avait fait pour se protéger, quelque chose d’autre que la moitié d’une potion et une incantation que Severus ne savait pas du tout comment exploiter. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait trouvé que des pensées et des récits issus de l’esprit papillonnant de Lucius, ses réflexions étaient parfois aussi profondes que l’océan et d’autres fois, tellement stupides que c’en était alarmant.

– Quelque chose te trouble ?

Il se tourna et se força à sourire, se sentant vraiment comme s’il avait été pris en flagrant délit. Hermione posa son livre sur le sol, s’étira en ondulant sur sa chaise puis elle s’y affala à nouveau de manière fort peu gracieuse avant de se mettre à mâchouiller une boucle de ses cheveux.

– Non, rien ne me trouble.  
– Menteur.  
– L’école, la paperasse. Rien qui peut t’inquiéter.

Elle sourit avec indulgence.

– D’accord, fit–elle, garde tes secrets.

Elle se redressa et croisa ses jambes dans le fauteuil.

– Regarde ça.

Il haussa un sourcil cynique et avança jusqu’à elle.

– Non, reste là–bas et observe.

Il fit ce que qu’elle demandait. Hermione ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément et, lentement, elle se mit à changer. Il sentit un sourire s’étaler sur son visage tandis qu’elle semblait se recroqueviller sur elle–même, fondre, fusionner et rétrécir jusqu’à ce que finalement elle ne soit plus Hermione du tout mais une petite loutre au poil duveteux.

Ça alors ! Ma petite amie est une petite chose vraiment intelligente.

Ça lui convenait très bien, il n’aurait jamais pu tomber amoureux d’une femme idiote.

– Tu es vraiment la plus épouvantable m’as–tu–vu qui soit, tu sais ça ?

La loutre le regarda et il put presque discerner un haussement de sourcil. Puis elle se mit à trembler et Hermione reprit sa forme en souriant, dans l’expectative. Il croisa les bras et resta silencieux.

– Eh bien ? Allez ! Dis–moi que je suis merveilleuse ; flatte mon ego. Tu sais combien j’ai besoin d’attention. Je veux entendre le professeur Snape me couvrir de louanges pour changer.  
– Je pense que tu as entendu le professeur Snape chanter tes louanges bien plus souvent qu’à l’accoutumée ces derniers jours.  
– Je veux l’entendre maintenant.

Snape lâcha un soupir indulgent puis lui dit la vérité :

– C’était magnifique.

Il sentit une soudaine vague d’émotion lui remplir la gorge. Oui, sa petite amie était vraiment intelligente. 

– Très impressionnant. Minerva sera ravie.  
– En fait, c’est Draco qui m’a montré comment faire.  
– Draco ? 

Encore une autre petite chose intelligente… enfin, plus si petite.

– Il veut se battre en duel en se changeant en animal et nous avons pensé que nous pourrions essayer ensemble.

Snape sentit une jalousie irrationnelle suinter de son cerveau. Hermione et Draco travaillaient ensemble sur une chose à laquelle il ne prenait aucune part. À laquelle il ne pourrait jamais prendre part. Les Métamorphoses n’étaient pas sa matière… la plus forte. En fait, il avait eu de la chance de réussir l’examen. Il ourla ses lèvres et commenta avec un onctueux dédain :

– Je vois peu d’intérêt à faire renaître une forme ancienne de duel si personne n’est assez talentueux pour la pratiquer. Les baguettes sont parfaitement adéquates. La plupart des duels de métamorphoses ne s’achèvent que lorsque l’une des parties dévore l’autre. Quelque chose, qui j’en suis sûr, tu trouverais fort déplaisant – sans mentionner la déception de Mr Potter si tu devais manger son amant.

Hermione baissa les yeux ; elle avait vraiment espéré qu’il serait impressionné, intrigué par l’idée, et, à la place, sa voix était pleine de dérision. Elle sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

– Est–ce que tu pleures ?

L’irrationnelle jalousie de Snape fut promptement remplacée par de l’irritation pure. Elle pleurait pourquoi, d’abord ? Il lui avait dit que c’était impressionnant. Qu’est–ce qu’elle voulait de plus ? Une parade ?

– Non !

Mais évidemment qu’elle pleurait. Snape soupira et se demanda ce qu’il pouvait y faire exactement. En toute honnêteté, il voulait juste reprendre le journal intime de Lucius et aller droit au lit avec plutôt que de passer il ne savait combien de temps à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle pleurait. Dieu, qu’il détestait les pleurnicheuses.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ?  
– Rien.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

– J’ai dit quelque chose qui t’a offensée ?  
– Non.  
– Puis–je au moins espérer communiquer avec toi avec des phrases qui comprennent plus d’un mot ?

Elle se plongea le visage dans les mains et sanglota plus fort.

Oh, mais c’est ridicule.

– Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, comme suis–je censé l’arranger ?

Tu devrais savoir ce que tu as fait de mal, pauvre con !

Pas de réponse.

– Je vais au lit. Sens–toi libre de venir quand tu décideras d’agir de manière plus rationnelle.

Il prit le journal intime posé sur le bureau et sortit majestueusement de la pièce.

oOo

Harry trouva Draco en haut de la première volée de marches et il constata, désabusé, que leur chambre était au deuxième étage. À peine eut–il le temps de trouver Draco qu’il se tourna vers lui.

– Tuer des Moldus ?

La tête de Draco lui tournait à cause du whisky qu’il avait bu et du joint qu’il s’était empressé d’aller fumer dans la salle de bain. Harry avait essayé de l’encourager à commander quelque chose à manger mais il était parti trop loin. Quand le propre dîner de Harry était arrivé, il n’avait même pas voulu essayer de manger ce qui ressemblait à une grosse part de ragoût tout à fait insipide. Le raisonnement de Harry était que même sans saveur, il aurait au moins ça dans l’estomac. Draco s’était détourné en levant le nez et maintenant il en payait le prix. Il s’appuya lourdement contre le mur.

– J’ai tué personne ; te mets pas dans cet état.  
– Je n’aime pas qu’on me mente !  
– On peut parler de tout ça dans notre chambre ?  
– Non, on va en parler maintenant. Comme je l’ai dit, je n’aime pas qu’on me mente. Qui tu as tué ?  
– Personne ! De toute façon, je t’ai pas menti à toi, mais à eux.  
– C’est la même chose, Draco !  
– Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !

Draco regarda autour de lui avec désespoir ; il se sentait pire de minute en minute.

– Qu’est–ce que j’étais censé faire ? Laisser ce salaud me traiter de monstre et souhaiter que tu sois mort ? Laisser ce gros enfoiré me frapper à la tête ? Je suis désolé, Harry. J’ai pas été élevé de cette manière. J’en ai rien à foutre des Moldus ; je me fiche de savoir avec quelle famille ils sont apparentés ! Maintenant, bouge ton cul de ces escaliers qu’on puisse aller se coucher.  
– Tu peux marcher au moins ? demanda vivement Harry.  
– Bordel, bien sûr que je peux marcher.

Draco se poussa du mur et perdit l’équilibre, manquant de tomber tête la première par–dessus la rampe. Harry l’attrapa, Draco s’appuya contre lui en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

– Sois pas fâché contre moi, murmura–t–il.  
– Ça va ? s’enquit Harry, manifestement toujours en colère.

L’estomac de Draco se souleva. Il n’aurait vraiment pas dû boire plus de deux bouteilles de scotch. Il pouvait les imaginer se répandre dans son estomac, se mélangeant avec le seul autre contenu possible, la semence qu’il avait avalée avant qu’ils ne sortent ce matin. Il se figura une image mentale, l’ambre profond tourbillonnant à travers le blanc perlé. Il eut un sérieux haut–le–cœur. Seul sa crainte de vomir sur Harry le retint.

– Je vais bien, fit–il.

Son visage était pressé contre le devant du pull de Harry et il n’en sortit qu’un mot étouffé.

– J’ai juste un peu bu, c’est tout. Je suis qu’un stupide merdeux.

Harry n’allait pas argumenter contre ça. Il n’envisageait pas le meurtre des Moldus, même en plaisanterie, même s’il s’agissait des Dursley, comme quelque chose à utiliser comme menace. Et il n’était pas content que Draco soit ivre – une fois de plus.

– Je t’aime, marmonna Draco dans le pull.

Et ça, c’était tout simplement déloyal.

– Je t’aime aussi, chuchota Harry, juste au moment où les Dursley arrivaient.

Ils se jetèrent des regards furieux, Petunia se hâta de trouver leur chambre, tirant Vernon avec elle. Dudley s’arrêta, s’assura que Draco n’était pas en état de lui lancer un sort et siffla :

– Saloperie de petites tapettes.

Harry n’y réfléchit pas, ne pensa même pas que Draco ne pourrait pas tenir debout. Il se tourna pour affronter son cousin. Draco bascula en avant, tomba contre Dudley et inspira une bouffée de son infect après–rasage moldu. Il sentit son estomac faire un bond, il hoqueta sèchement et douloureusement une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois, le contenu entier de son estomac ressortit, couvrant Dudley Dursley de la tête aux pieds.

Harry sentit un lent sourire s’étaler sur son visage et, tandis qu’il s’avançait rapidement pour dégager Draco de son cousin qui affichait une expression meurtrière, il se mit à rire.

oOo

« Cet endroit n’est pas comme je l’avais imaginé. On dit qu’un homme devient fou ici, s’il reste assez longtemps. Pour certains, ça peut prendre des jours, d’autres des semaines, des mois ou même des années. On dit qu’on peut oublier les plaisirs rudimentaires de la vie. La lumière du soleil sur son visage, l’herbe sous ses pieds, l’odeur des jours d’été, le son de la brise bruissant dans les feuilles. C’est sombre ici, c’est certain – mais je suis allé dans des endroits plus sombres encore que celui–ci – et aussi difficile soit–il de le comprendre, je me sens en sécurité ici.

Je sais que le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra et nous fera disparaître au loin. Je pense que les seuls qui ne le savent pas sont ceux qui travaillent au Ministère eux–mêmes. Ils ont une telle confiance en leur forteresse et en ceux qu’ils paient en âmes pour les maintenir saufs. Mais les Détraqueurs sont en train de partir et ce ne sont pas des murs de pierre qui garderont le Seigneur des Ténèbres loin de ses serviteurs, pas quand il doit les punir de leur échec. Il viendra me sauver de cet endroit, je m’agenouillerai devant lui et je le remercierai pour ça, même s’il hurle des Doloris qui rempliront mon corps de feu.

C’était écrit, et pourtant je ne peux m’empêcher de maudire le jour où le morveux aux yeux verts est né.

Mais dans mes rêves les plus sombres, dans l’ombre d’un moi dont je me satisfais maintenant, dans ces endroits–là, j’ose prier pour la victoire du gamin… »

Snape laissa tomber le livre sur ses genoux et secoua la tête. Lucius avait toujours eu le goût du drame. Pourtant, ça soulevait certaines questions ; avait–il été à la bataille dans le secret espoir de perdre ? Ou cette déclaration n’était–elle que le fruit d’un instant de mélancolie alors qu’il était assis dans sa cellule d’Azkaban ? Quand on en revenait à l’esprit de Lucius, Snape ne pouvait jamais dire ce qu’il en était vraiment. Il eut été plus simple de pouvoir se représenter Lucius comme la plupart du monde magique le faisait, comme un horrible scélérat, avide de pouvoir. Bien sûr, Snape le connaissait différemment. Lucius avait été un père aimant et un bon mari. Il connaissait sa manière de plaisanter et comme il pouvait se montrer généreux face à une faute. Mais la capacité d’amour de Lucius contrastait de façon si flagrante avec sa froide habileté à tuer les enfants des autres que Snape en était glacé jusqu’aux entrailles. Est–ce que ça le rendait plus monstrueux parce qu’il était capable d’amour ?

Mais Snape lui–même était capable d’amour, c’était une chose qu’il apprenait en cours accélérés en ce moment et il avait été capable de tuer sans réfléchir. Il le pourrait probablement encore s’il y était contraint. Alors peut–être était–il un monstre lui aussi.

Un discret coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées et il ferma le livre tandis que Hermione se glissait dans la pièce. Elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de frapper mais il pouvait voir à ses yeux rouges et aussi à sa lèvre mordue qu’elle était plutôt intimidée. Il sentit un pincement de culpabilité parce qu’il l’avait fait pleurer, une sensation qu’il n’aimait pas, particulièrement parce qu’il l’avait fait pleurer de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Pourtant, il n’était pas dans une salle de classe, ils étaient dans sa maison – et ici, elle n’était pas son élève mais sa maîtresse. Il devait apprendre à refréner ses tendances naturelles quand il s’agissait d’elle ou alors il pourrait bien se retrouver seul et malheureux – encore une fois.

– Je suis désolée, renifla Hermione, je pensais juste que tu avais été plus impressionné que ça… et je suis toujours un peu émotive quand j’attends mes règles.

Snape était sur le point de répondre, de dire quelque chose qu’elle affectionnait, d’agréable et de gentil, comme : « J’étais impressionné, ma chérie » ou un truc comme ça. À la place, il en resta bouche bée. Elle avait jeté le sujet de ses règles dans la phrase de manière si désinvolte qu’il avait failli le manquer. Bien sûr, il savait qu’elle en avait, c’était juste qu’il n’avait pas cru en entendre parler en termes autres que : « Pas ce soir, chéri, c’est ma période du mois ».

Est–ce qu’elle allait devenir émotive comme ça tous les mois ? Par les couilles de Merlin !

– Je… 

Il déglutit. Pour quand ce foutu truc était attendu ? Est–ce qu’elle avait tout ce qui lui fallait pour faire face ? Ils étaient allés faire les magasins sur le Chemin de Traverse, le jour d’avant, pour acheter de nouvelles robes et un manteau de voyage, elle pouvait difficilement retourner à Poudlard dans les vieux habits découpés de Potter ou dans sa robe de bal en velours rouge qu’elle portait pour le Nouvel An. Est–ce qu’elle avait été subrepticement acheter ce dont elle avait besoin ? Il décida d’éviter le sujet et de se concentrer sur ce qu’il avait vraiment compris.

– J’étais impressionné, Hermione, très impressionné. Tu dois me pardonner, je suis certain que tu me connais assez pour savoir que c’est difficile pour moi de faire l’éloge de quiconque. J’essaierai de faire mieux à l’avenir.  
– Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, contra–t–elle rapidement.

Elle s’avança vers le lit, n’hésita qu’un instant avant de grimper et de se glisser vers lui, sous les couvertures.

– Je ne veux pas que tu changes, je t’aime exactement comme tu es.

Maintenant, ça allait un peu loin, personne ne l’appréciait comme il était… excepté Minerva, peut–être. De toute façon, il était trop tard, elle l’avait déjà changé.

– Je suis navré de t’avoir fait pleurer, dit–il, mal à l’aise.  
– Je suis navrée d’avoir pleuré.

Il se renfrogna et marmonna :

– Alors, nous sommes tous les deux navrés, en pathétique petit couple que nous sommes.

Hermione sourit largement et passa lentement ses robes par–dessus sa tête, amenant un sourire désabusé sur le visage de Snape. Il tendit la main vers un de ses petits seins.

– Bon, peut–être pas entièrement pathétique.

oOo

Harry fixait inutilement le désordre qui régnait au milieu de la salle commune et sentit son estomac dégringoler. Il avait espéré un meilleur retour à Poudlard que celui–ci. Cette journée avait, après tout, assez bien commencé. Draco, en véritable armoire à pharmacie ambulante, avec tout un stock de potions anti–gueule de bois, concoctées par le Maître de Potions lui–même, alors ils s’étaient réveillés et s’étaient sentis bien. Puis le sexe doux de Draco avait facilement glissé entre ses lèvres et il avait amené son amant à l’orgasme avec sa bouche. Par conséquent, il avait été capable de le convaincre de faire le reste de leur voyage en balai avec peu d’argument. Harry s’était fait une note mentale : demander à Draco de faire quelque chose alors qu’il était dans un état post–orgasmique donnait généralement un résultat positif. Il s’était même arrangé pour que Draco mange un peu, ce qui n’était pas une mince affaire au vu du menu proposé. Il avait appris, pendant les vacances, que Draco était un petit mangeur et qu’il était notoirement méticuleux. Il préférait le yaourt au petit–déjeuner, nature et sans fruit – pourtant, occasionnellement, il grignotait un toast. Aujourd’hui avait été un jour sans toast mais Harry avait réussi à forcer un bol de corn–flakes dans sa gorge sans trop de problème… même si Draco pensait que le produit était hautement douteux… Les céréales, semblait–il, n’avait jamais tenté le marché sorcier. Ils avaient donc volé, le ventre plein, à travers l’hiver glacial écossais et ils s’étaient retrouvés face à ça.

Ce qui avait débuté comme un assemblage soigné de boîtes empaquetées s’était terminée avec tout ce que Harry possédait ou avait probablement touché un jour, amoncelé au milieu de la salle commune de la tour sud–ouest. Ron avait manifestement commencé calmement puis avait laissé sa colère monter tandis que la tâche qu’il s’était lui–même imposée progressait. Harry se tenait devant la pile, encore vêtu de sa cape mouillée, fixant sa vie empilée sur le sol ; ça ne lui prit pas longtemps pour remarquer que tous les cadeaux qu’il avait offerts à Ron étaient inclus dans tout ce bric–à–brac. Il se sentit un peu écoeuré et ses lèvres s’ourlèrent sous le choc et l’incrédulité. Ron avait tout jeté hors de leur chambre ! Où est–ce qu’il allait dormir ? Il se tourna et regarda Draco, impuissant. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, fixant la pile d’habits, les livres et ses autres possessions et se demanda si Harry avait toujours eu si peu de goût. Pour lui, le lot entier pouvait bien aller dans l’incinérateur, comme ça Harry pourrait prendre un nouveau départ.

Comme pour répondre à un signal, la porte de la tour s’ouvrit et leurs camarades de classe commencèrent à entrer dans la pièce, tous un peu paresseux d’avoir avalé un énorme repas et ne semblant pas pressés de recommencer le lendemain. Les quatre derniers mois avaient été vraiment durs et les ASPICs n’étaient pas si loin. Une fois qu’ils virent Harry et Draco, nombre d’entre eux stoppèrent net, bouche bée. Ils avaient tous vu le journal ou du moins, avaient entendu quelque chose sur ce qui y était dit. Ron était, bien sûr, trop heureux de combler le récit de détails. Il avait vu tout ça de ses propres yeux, après tout. Quand ils n’étaient pas revenus la nuit précédente, il y avait eu des spéculations pour savoir s’ils reviendraient ou pas – trop embarrassés pour se montrer. Ron serait consterné mais beaucoup de ses amis étaient contents de le voir là. Ça ne cadrait pas avec ce qu’il connaissait de lui. Harry Potter ne se serait jamais enfui pour se cacher.

Les yeux se concentrèrent sur Draco avec un nouvel intérêt. Tout au long de ces derniers mois, il avait rassemblé quelques personnes qui l’appréciaient à contrecœur. Il était généreux avec son argent, toujours capable de se procurer de l’alcool en n’importe quel endroit ou d’organiser une fête en peu de temps. Bien sûr, beaucoup savaient que ce n’était qu’un effort de sa part pour corrompre les gens afin qu’ils soient bons avec lui. C’était un Malfoy après tout et il était politiquement astucieux. Ce n’était que l’école mais il savait que s’il survivait à cette année finale, il aurait besoin de quelques bonnes volontés sur son chemin. Maintenant, ça tournait mal. Il prit ses efforts comme une étape de plus, sans compter qu’il sodomisait leur héros. Les opinions face à lui étaient mitigées. Pendant les vacances, beaucoup avaient écouté les discussions sur le Chemin de Traverse ou autour de leur propre table. Chacun semblait avoir son opinion dans le monde magique. En premier, il y avait Malfoy qui avait ensorcelé Harry d’une manière ou d’une autre – ou utilisé la propre innocence de Harry comme d’un jouet pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. L’un ou l’autre, un Malfoy était à nouveau sous les projecteurs. On avait même parlé de l’envoyer se faire questionner par le Ministère à propos de ses actions.

Quand enfin Ron pénétra dans la salle commune, il vit Harry. Les traits de son visage se durcirent et il fit silencieusement le tour de la pièce en évitant les yeux de Harry. Il n’avait qu’un but : prendre d’assaut sa chambre sans commentaire puis attendre que Harry enlève ses affaires et s’en aille, la queue basse, dans la honte.

– Je crois que ces chaussettes sont à toi, fit Harry, brisant le silence.

Ron s’arrêta net.

– Je suis sûr que tu les as mises dernièrement, répliqua le rouquin, sur la défensive.  
– Oh ? Eh bien, ce sont les tiennes, tu devrais les reprendre.  
– Je ne veux rien que ton pied de pédé à porter.

Harry rosit et grinça des dents dans un effort pour s’empêcher de jeter un sort à Ron sur place.

– Alors, laisse–les pour les elfes de maison parce que je ne les veux pas.

Ron vint jusqu’à lui et jeta rapidement les chaussettes offensantes à travers la pièce.

– Voilà.

Harry soupira et s’affaissa.

– On ne peut pas juste en parler ?

Le rouquin jeta un regard mauvais à Draco.

– Y a rien à dire. Comme on fait son lit, on se couche. T’en as fait une chose foutrement merdique alors maintenant assume.

C’est quoi ce raisonnement de crétin ?

– Ron… et je suis supposé dormir où ?

Ron eut un sourire narquois.

– Et pourquoi pas dehors, dans la vieille porcherie de Hagrid ? Tu devrais avoir l’habitude de partager ton lit avec les porcs maintenant.

Harry allait répondre mais il fut stoppé par le grognement impatient de Draco qui le poussa devant lui. Il agrippa à pleines mains les affaires de Harry, prêt à sortir rapidement de la pièce.

– Eh bien, ricana Ron, il semblerait que les porcs n’auront pas de nouveau compagnon après tout et que tu restes avec ton amant.

Ron regarda Draco pivoter.

– On ne sait jamais, on pourrait tous avoir de la chance, il prouvera qu’il est la petite merde de son assassin de père après tout. Peut–être que tu devrais dormir que d’un seul œil.

Draco attrapa quelques affaires supplémentaires, ignorant son amant qui attendait là, dans un silence ahuri.

– Fais–moi confiance, la Belette. Il dort beaucoup mieux avec moi qu’avec toi dans cette putain de chambre merdique. Le bruit que tu fais en te branlant est suffisant pour tenir éveillé n’importe qui.  
– Oh, ouais, Malfoy, et sa seule inquiétude avec toi, c’est de prendre une bite malvenue dans le cul…  
– En fait, la Belette, ma bite dans son cul n’est jamais malvenue.

Ron ourla ses lèvres de dégoût.

– T’es qu’un connard de pervers.

Puis il s’adressa à Harry en sifflant :

– Tu le laisses faire ça ?

Harry chancela un moment, il ne savait pas quoi dire et Ron se détourna de lui, ricanant toujours, en secouant la tête.

– Qu’est–ce qu’il y a de pervers ? demanda finalement Harry, ramenant Ron vers lui avec un air d’incrédulité sur le visage.  
– Si tu ne vois pas ce qu’il y a de pervers à laisser ce… connard… t’enfiler sa bite alors tu as plus de problèmes que je le croyais.

Harry lança un regard furieux vers le garçon en face de lui et brusquement, il ne put se rappeler comment c’était d’être son ami. Il regarda autour de lui et se sentit comme un spécimen de zoo, observé avec un intérêt malsain déguisé en curiosité. Ils avaient déjà tous leurs propres avis sur la question, aucun d’eux ne se souciait que Harry soit un être vivant avec des sentiments. Ce qui leur importait était le fait qu’il avait tué Voldemort, qu’il soit célèbre et qu’il ait sa statue dans l’entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Comment avait–il pu se laisser surprendre ainsi ? Comment avait–il pu permettre à l’héritier des Malfoy de le souiller ? Il était censé épouser une gentille fille, avoir des enfants qui porteraient son nom de famille, élever un futur héros qui tiendrait ses promesses.

– Il n’y a rien de pervers là-dedans, fit Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas crier, il savait que sa voix serait perçante s’il criait et il ne voulait pas l’entendre.

– Il n’y a rien de pervers dans ce que nous faisons. Je l’aime…  
– Oh, je t’en prie, répliqua Ron en roulant des yeux. Putain, t’es trop ahuri pour voir la vérité. C’est qu’un petit con de menteur et il n’y a rien dans sa lignée familiale qui ne soit pas un meurtre ou un mensonge. Il t’a ensorcelé. T’étais puceau, il t’a sucé la bite et maintenant tu crois que tu l’aimes.  
– C’est moi qui l’ai poursuivi !

Ron se tut, un muscle tressauta dans sa joue tandis qu’il digérait la nouvelle. Harry sourit largement, triomphant un instant.

– C’est vrai, affirma Harry, sachant qu’il ne parlait plus uniquement pour Ron en faisant cette déclaration. Je l’ai désiré, je l’ai toujours voulu. Je ne me rappelle pas un seul instant où je n’ai pas eu envie de lui – et maintenant que je l’ai, je me fous de ce que vous pensez. Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber parce que vous et quelques petits esprits étriqués pensez que c’est mal. Draco a raison ; c’est bon d’avoir sa queue dans mon cul. J’aime ça. J’aime quand il me baise, j’aime quand il me caresse, me suce et m’embrasse. J’aime faire toutes ces choses pour lui, peu importe que vous croyiez que c’est sale, il faudra faire avec.

Les yeux de Harry se plissèrent et sa voix s’abaissa en un dangereux chuchotement pour Ron et Ron fut le seul à entendre.

– Et si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te tue. Ne crois surtout pas que je ne le ferai pas.

Ron recula, visiblement pâle mais son rictus était toujours en place. Il pivota, jeta un regard furieux autour de lui, vers les gens qui observaient l’altercation et sortit en trombe de la pièce. Harry relâcha son souffle alors qu’il n’avait pas eu conscience de le retenir et baissa tristement la tête. Draco se tenait maladroitement derrière lui, les bras toujours remplis des affaires de Harry.

– Viens, dit Draco à voix basse, allons déposer tes trucs dans notre chambre.

Harry acquiesça, il tremblait toujours. Draco essaya de sourire mais le résultat n’était pas convaincant, il avait l’air un peu secoué, lui aussi.

– Et regarde le bon côté des choses, au moins, il n’y aura plus de ronflements.

oOo

Ron ferma la porte de sa chambre et appuya son dos contre le bois massif. Alors c’était fini. Il venait juste de flanquer son meilleur ami dehors et il avait creusé entre eux un gouffre qu’il ne pourrait vraisemblablement jamais combler. Non pas qu’il veuille le combler. Pas tant que Harry choisissait d’être avec Malfoy de toute façon.

Il y avait une lettre posée au milieu de son lit et il se demanda comment elle était arrivée là. La porte était verrouillée et il était trop tard pour le courrier. Il la prit et la retourna, révélant le sceau de sa propre famille. L’écriture lui était familière, elle appartenait à George ; Ron sentit son cœur s’emballer.

Oh, mon dieu, il est au courant.

Ron s’affala sur le bord du lit et se débattit avec la lettre, ses doigts tremblants déchirèrent le papier au lieu de s’attaquer au sceau en premier, avant de finalement réussir à l’ouvrir.

« Cher Ron… 

Ron tressaillit en lisant le terme affectueux de son frère mais son esprit fut immédiatement apaisé, ce n’était pas une lettre qui l’accusait de coucher avec sa femme.

« Il nous a été donné, à Fred et à moi, l'occasion d’acheter le magasin de farces et attrapes Zonko situé à Pré–au–Lard. Comme tu peux l’imaginer, cette opportunité est trop belle pour la laisser passer, particulièrement avec Poudlard si près. Zonko a placé de nombreuses clauses à la vente alors je m’inquiète juste de savoir comment tourne le magasin. Je sais que nous ferons beaucoup d’affaires avec notre système de commandes par courrier mais il veut garder un grand nombre de ses propres produits en rayon. C’est pourquoi j’envoie Angelina vérifier les livres de comptes du magasin pour le mois prochain. Elle restera aux Trois Balais et, comme tu as plus de liberté cette année, je lui ai dit que tu irais la voir quelques soirs par semaine pour dîner, boire un verre ou lui tenir compagnie.

Je te serai vraiment reconnaissant si tu pouvais le faire car je déteste l’idée de penser qu’elle est toute seule dans sa chambre, sans personne à qui parler. Vous allez bien vous entendre et je suis certain qu’avoir ta belle–sœur dans les parages ne te gênera pas.

Ange arrivera le week–end prochain, je te préciserai l’heure par hibou.

Merci d’avance.

George. »

Ron resta longtemps assis, tenant mollement la lettre dans sa main, il se demandait comment elle s’était arrangée pour faire ça. Ça devait être l’idée d’Angelina – et elle avait fait en sorte que George croie que c’était la sienne. Pas qu’il s’inquiète vraiment de comment elle y était parvenue. Le problème était qu’elle l’avait fait.

Ainsi elle revenait le tourmenter une nouvelle fois et lui apporter de nouvelles doses de drogue – quelque chose qui le réchaufferait d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il vivait dans la terreur que tout lui échappe. La situation le troublait et, pendant un instant, il envisagea de retourner en courant dans la salle commune, d’entrer en force dans la chambre de Malfoy et de supplier Harry de lui pardonner, de l’aider et de le consoler. Mais c’était une chose qu’il ne ferait jamais. Il savait que son seul recours était de jouer sa part dans le jeu qu’Angelina avait planifié – quel qu’il soit – et de prier pour qu’il souhaite le faire jusqu’au bout en gardant son esprit tortueux intact.

oOo

Draco regarda le bazar que sa chambre était devenu. Il était ordonné par nature, ce n’était pas quelque chose qu’on lui avait inculqué de force, mais plus une habitude qu’il avait prise de ses parents qui étaient soignés d’une manière presque scrupuleuse. L’idée la plus répandue était que Draco se contentait de laisser tomber ses affaires et d’attendre que les elfes de maison s’en occupent mais c’était absolument faux. Le plus souvent, la personne qui aurait ramassé ses affaires derrière lui aurait été, soit son père, soit sa mère et ils n’auraient pas manqué alors de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur afin qu’il ne recommence pas. Harry, d’un autre côté, avait passé sa vie entière poussé à la propreté et une fois loin du joug de sa tante et son oncle, il s’était dispensé de telles subtilités. Il déversa le solde de ses affaires sur le sol et se jeta sur le lit. Draco pivota vers lui et le regarda fixement.

– Tu ne crois pas qu’on devrait essayer de mettre ces trucs plus loin ?  
– Laisse, ils seront toujours là demain.

Harry passa sa robe par–dessus sa tête, puis son pull et le T–shirt qu’il portait en dessous et tapota le lit.

– Viens là, mon pote de chambrée.  
– Je crois que le problème est justement que ce sera encore là demain. Tu ne penses pas qu’on devrait en mettre quelques uns de côté ? Ou mieux, tout jeter ?

Harry se redressa et fronça les sourcils.

– Tout jeter ? Pourquoi ?

Draco lança un regard désobligeant sur les possessions de Harry.

– Eh bien, principalement parce que ce sont des fripes. Ces habits ont quoi, quatre ans au moins ? Ils te vont encore pour la seule raison qu’ils appartenaient à ton cousin aux grosses fesses.  
– Et qu’est–ce que je suis censé mettre ?  
– Hum, j’ai une suggestion, sors ton porte–monnaie de ton cul et achète–t–en de nouveaux.  
– Tu es en train de dire que je suis radin ?

Draco soupira et secoua la tête.

– Non, je suis juste en train de suggérer que, peut–être, tu devrais dépenser ton argent autrement qu’en fournitures scolaires de base, en bonbons, en occasionnelles sorties et en nourriture pour hibou.  
– Tu penses que je n’ai pas l’air bien ?

Harry s’étendit à nouveau sur le lit, il n’était vêtu que d’une paire de vieux pantalons cargo. Draco sourit.

– Eh bien, non, pas quand tu fais ça.

Harry tapota à nouveau la surface du lit.

– Viens ici.  
– Non.  
– Pourquoi pas ?  
– Parce que je continue de penser au fait que tu portes ce vieux pantalon sale et trop large.

Harry baissa les yeux sur son pantalon.

– En fait, c’est le mien… en quelque sorte. Ils vient d’Oxfam.  
– Oxfam ?  
– Magasin de charité, sur Kilburn High Road.  
– Tu as eu ce pantalon dans un magasin de deuxième main moldu ?  
– Ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment.  
– Tu n’es pas pauvre, tu sais.  
– Je sais… fit Harry en rougissant. Je ne suis pas tellement bon en vêtements.

Draco sourit une nouvelle fois, grimpa dans le lit avant de ramper sur le corps étendu de Harry et baissa les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment irrésistible.

– Tu vas m’habiller ?  
– Dans l’immédiat, je vais te déshabiller.

Harry eut un rire de gorge et attira la tête de Draco vers lui, capturant sa bouche dans un baiser. Les paupières de Draco se fermèrent lentement et il se sentit fondre dans ses bras. Ses lèvres et sa langue devenaient liquides tandis que sa bouche était frôlée par une langue douce qui l’ouvrait pour taquiner sa lèvre inférieure, effleurer ses dents et explorer son palais. Le baiser s’adoucit et devint glissant de salive tandis qu’ils essayaient désespérément d’attirer l’autre dans leur propre bouche. Les mains de Harry plongèrent d’elles–mêmes dans les cheveux couleur de lune de Draco, les mains du blond se crispèrent et tirèrent les épaules, la nuque et le dos de Harry, tentant de l’attirer sur lui pour le dévorer. Ils se mirent tous deux à gémir et cela devint quelque chose de plus dur, de plus urgent et de plus passionné.

La porte s’ouvrit à la volée dans une soudaineté qui les fit presque bondir. Hermione se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, ses cheveux volant sauvagement sur ses épaules, l’air inquiet.

– Ça va, Harry ?

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, bouche bée, est–ce qu’ils avaient été trop bruyants ? Est–ce que toute la tour les avait entendu ? Sûrement pas !

Hermione cligna des yeux et vit précisément dans quel plat elle venait précisément de mettre les pieds et constata rapidement qu’ils se portaient plus que bien.

– Oh, merde. Désolée.  
– C’est bon.

Draco sourit largement en promenant sa main sur la poitrine de Harry et se releva.

– J’ai entendu que Ron avait viré Harry alors je suis venue m’assurer qu’il allait…  
– Bien ?  
– Ouais.  
– Je vais très bien.

Harry s’assit et haussa les épaules, il avait brusquement froid sans Draco sur lui. 

– Je pense que j’étais plus choqué qu’autre chose. Je croyais qu’une fois calmé, il pourrait en parler ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
– Les gars, vous avez vu la Gazette du Sorcier, ces derniers jours ?

Tous deux firent non de la tête.

– Bon, ce n’est probablement pas une bonne idée d’y jeter un œil maintenant.  
– C’est dans le journal ? murmura Harry, horrifié.  
– C’est dans tous les journaux. Severus m’a dit que Dumbledore avait intercepté tout le courrier de Draco afin de s’assurer qu’il ne contienne aucun mauvais sort.

Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent.

– Moi ? Mais qu’est–ce que j’ai fait ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

– Ron a parlé à la presse ? demanda Harry.

Il n’arrivait pas entièrement à croire que Ron ait pu lui faire une chose pareille.

– Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais croire qu’il ne l’a pas fait. Et puis, les invités de la fête étaient tous là quand Ron a tout découvert alors ce pourrait être n’importe qui.

Draco grogna.

– La Belette est un connard né. Depuis toujours.  
– La ferme, Draco.

Draco se tourna vers lui.

– Ce mec t’a viré avec tout ce qui faisait ton monde et il vient juste de t’humilier devant tous tes amis ! Pourquoi tu me dis de la fermer ? C’est moi qui reçois des lettres d’injures !

Harry se renfrogna.

– Je… Je sais pas. C’est… C’est Ron.  
– C’est un branleur.

Hermione s’assit sur le bord du lit.

– Je crois qu’il a des problèmes. Je pense vraiment qu’il se passe quelque chose avec lui. Je veux dire, il est complètement irrationnel et ce n’est pas lui du tout.  
– Eh bien, grommela Harry, il ne me parle pas alors il n’y a rien que je puisse faire.

Hermione essaya de sourire.

– Il ne me parle pas non plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Draco leva les mais en l’air ; exaspéré de la direction que prenait la conversation.

– Putain ! Tout le monde a des problèmes. S’il n’arrive pas à les gérer, laissez ce misérable connard se noyer.

Harry lui jeta une œillade pleine de mépris.

– Tu peux être une vraie petite merde, tu sais ça ?  
– Oui, chéri, rétorqua vicieusement Draco, mais je suis ta vraie petite merde. 

Il descendit du lit et commença à mettre sa robe, il ne voyait pas vraiment l’intérêt de continuer s’ils restaient là à discuter des problèmes de la Belette.

– Où tu vas ? s’enquit Harry, un instant perplexe.  
– Snape est de retour, non ?

Hermione acquiesça, en rougissant un bref instant de plaisir.

– Alors je vais le voir. Je dois discuter affaires avec lui, tu te rappelles ?  
– Ouais, mais maintenant ? 

Harry frissonna. Il voulait que Draco revienne dans le lit et que Hermione sort de la chambre, alors, bon sang, pourquoi est–ce que Draco partait maintenant ? 

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais.  
– Nom de dieu, Draco !  
– Quoi ? Je dois le voir et je préfère le faire maintenant que remettre ça à un autre jour. Au moins, je sais qu’il n’est pas en train d’annoter des papiers ou quoi que ce soit. Et je sais aussi qu’il sera capable de s’en occuper rapidement alors je serai de retour.

Harry se jeta au bas du lit avec un grognement de frustration. Draco sourit diaboliquement.

– T’inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long et ton attente sera récompensée.

Il n’eut pourtant pas l’air content en entendant ça. Draco s’avança et embrassa gentiment sa bouche gonflée.

– Je ferai vite, bébé.

Harry grommela et Hermione lui tapota le genou en riant.

– Viens dans ma chambre, Lavande est de retour avec une caisse de champagne.

Harry rougit et secoua violemment la tête.

– Heu, non, je…  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je… Je crois pas…

Hermione soupira et sourit gentiment.

– Elle s’en fiche, tu sais. Elle se fiche que vous soyez amants tous les deux – en fait, je crois que ça l’excite un peu.  
– Lav’ a toujours eu un côté vilaine fille, déclara Draco en riant.

Hermione rit aussi et hocha de la tête.

– Le problème, c’est que Ron ne parle plus à l’école tout entière, Harry.  
– Pourtant, il parle au nom de plein de gens, marmonna–t–il.  
– Allez, viens boire un verre, le pressa gentiment Hermione, pour moi. Lavande veut que tu viennes ; elle m’a dit de t’inviter. Draco peut venir plus tard.  
– Allons, le poussa Draco. Tu ne peux pas te cacher ici éternellement.

Je peux si j’essaie assez fort. 

Harry remua inconfortablement, sans s’inquiéter de cacher la moue de sa bouche puis il acquiesça lentement.

– D’accord, je viendrai boire un verre.  
– Bien.  
– Mais juste un.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Dans la mythologie nordique, le Ragnarök (littéralement Consommation du Destin des Puissances) est la bataille de la fin du monde, le destin auquel ne peuvent échapper les dieux, la destruction d'Ásgard et peut–être le renouveau du monde.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	28. Le labyrinthe (3ème partie)

Severus Snape n’attendait pas la venue de Draco dans les donjons ce soir-là avec empressement. Mais il savait que Draco viendrait. Il connaissait assez les Malfoy pour savoir qu’ils laissaient rarement, voire jamais, de côté un but une fois qu’ils s’étaient mis dans la tête de l’atteindre – et Draco n’abandonnerait jamais son père. L’enfer pouvait geler que Draco se contenterait de chausser des skis et de continuer. Il sut que c’était lui dès qu’il entendit le coup frappé à sa porte. Le garçon avait probablement attendu impatiemment son retour. 

Après l’incident du Boxing Day, Draco avait voulu retourner à Poudlard avec Severus pour comprendre ce qui avait pu arriver à son père. Ça avait pris des heures à Snape pour le convaincre qu’il devait rester au Manoir et agir comme si rien ne s’était passé. Snape devait admettre que c’était une requête égoïste. Il était si près d’avoir Hermione, si près qu’il pouvait presque la goûter ; repartir à Poudlard aurait tout gâché. Il avait convaincu Draco que Potter devait être laissé dans l’ignorance et que s’il retournait à l’école quelques heures après avoir revu son père, il allait instantanément susciter la suspicion. Potter était bon au jeu des devinettes et il pouvait faire des connections à partir des plus petits fragments d’évidence. Comment sinon, aurait–il survécu à Voldemort ?

Rétrospectivement, le mieux aurait été de ramener son filleul à Poudlard plus tôt. Minerva lui avait assuré que Potter et Draco étaient sortis du placard devant des centaines de personnes d’une façon assez spectaculaire, sans mentionner le fait que Maugrey avait accosté Draco pour l’intimider – et qu’un salopard lui avait craché dessus. Snape sentit monter en lui une vague de culpabilité pure. Il avait promis à Lucius qu’il s’occuperait de son fils et, depuis que Snape avait fait cette promesse, le jeune garçon avait été torturé, était presque mort et avait été ridiculisé et menacé dans sa propre maison. Quel magnifique parrain il faisait. Alors que Snape n’avait aucun doute sur le fait que Potter savait à propos de l’Acide de Madragora, il doutait que Draco lui avait révélé les véritables tenants et aboutissants des dégâts causés. C’était Dumbledore et non Severus Snape qui l’avait sauvé de ce petit épisode.

Maintenant, tout ce qu’il pouvait faire était essayer de le protéger du mieux qu’il le pouvait de ce que le futur lui réservait.

Draco se glissa dans la pièce après que Snape l’eut invité à entrer. Il semblait pâle et un peu fatigué. Minerva lui avait dit que lui et Potter avaient volé en balai depuis le Wiltshire, ce qui était de la folie – mais ça ne le surprenait pas de la part de ces deux là.

– Il est tard, Draco, dit–il directement.

Le jeune homme avait clairement besoin de sommeil et pour dire la vérité, Snape aussi ; Hermione était assez… active… la nuit. 

– Nous pourrons en parler demain, quand les cours seront finis.  
– On peut commencer maintenant, insista Draco tout en haussant un sourcil et en passant les doigts sur une copie poussiéreuse du Daemonicus. 

Snape retint un rictus au ton méprisant de la voix de Draco. Tellement semblable à celui de Lucius que ce n’était pas drôle. Draco s’appuya sur le dos d’une chaise et prit l’ouvrage en main.

– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu sais ? 

Snape soupira. Il pensait vraiment qu’il s’en était affranchi. Non pas qu’il voulait être débarrassé des Malfoy ; il les aimait à sa façon, mais c’était une famille exigeante. Son cerveau s’alluma et il sut qu’il devait protéger Draco. Il était évident que s’il ne l’aidait pas, Draco tenterait le coup seul et seul Merlin savait ce qu’il adviendrait ensuite.

– Assieds–toi, ordonna Snape.

Il était, après tout, le plus vieux ici et il n’allait pas tolérer qu’un petit morveux le plie à ses quatre volontés dans son propre appartement.

– Tu veux un peu de thé ?  
– De la vodka, répondit–il d’une voix insolente.  
– Du thé.  
– Quelque chose avec de l’alcool dedans ?  
– Du thé.  
– Un grog [1]?  
– Du thé.

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse et se laissa tomber dans la chaise.

– Du café ? essaya–t–il, caustique.  
– Du thé.  
– Ok. Du thé serait merveilleux… Oncle Severus.

Snape s’occupa de mettre la théière sur le feu tandis que Draco feuilletait le Daemonicus puis fouilla dans le grand bureau à côté de son lit. Là, il trouva le journal de Lucius qu’il tendit à Draco. 

– Tu le reconnais ?

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– Oui. C’est à papa.

Il replaça le Daemonicus sur la pile et ouvrit le livre de son père.

– Comment tu l’as eu ?

Snape ressentit une autre vague de culpabilité. 

– Le conservateur du musée me l’a remis par accident quand je suis allé chercher Narcissa. Je te l’aurais donné mais j’ai eu raison de croire que je pouvais en avoir besoin.  
– Pourquoi, qu’est–il arrivé ?

Snape expliqua brièvement les sensations qui l’avaient bouleversé quand il s’était approché de Lucius dans le musée. Le sentiment de cet esprit sombrant dans la poussière, les battements d’ailes, quelque chose comme le battement régulier d’un cœur et le cri dans son crâne. Draco écoutait et fixait aveuglément les pages du livre. La main prudente de son père avait gravé les mots que Draco ne pouvait pas lire en cet instant parce qu’il ne voulait pas les lire. Il ne voulait pas des souvenirs ; il en était malade. Il avait besoin de planifier son futur – et il avait besoin de savoir si son père en ferait partie.

– Au dos, finit Snape en tendant son thé à Draco, il y a une incantation et une sorte de recette de potion qui aurait pu ou non préserver son âme en la cachant des Détraqueurs.

Draco s’étouffa avec son thé.

– Le problème, continua Snape, est que j’ai essayé l’incantation mais je n’arrive pas à la faire marcher. Et pour la potion, cela demande des choses qui ne font pas partie de ce monde. Je n’ai aucune idée de comment ton père a pu réussir à s’en procurer. Donc, je ne sais pas si ce qui écrit est même possible.  
– Mais ça doit l’être ! 

Les yeux de Draco étaient grand ouverts, comme ceux d’un petit enfant à qui on vient de raconter la plus fantastique des histoires de chevet. 

– Ça doit être possible. Il m’a parlé, il a brisé la vitrine et il m’a parlé !

Snape acquiesça de la tête et plaça une main rassurante sur l’épaule de Draco pour le maintenir en place.

– Oui, concéda Snape, il y a de ça.

Il soupira.

– Ce que Lucius a écrit ne peut pas être complet. J’ai passé les deux derniers mois a essayé de démêler tout ça mais je n’ai rien trouvé. Je n’ai jamais rien vu d’aussi complexe.

Draco se laissa tomber une nouvelle fois dans sa chaise, déçu. Il avait longtemps cru – et il importait peu que ce soit ridicule – que Snape avait les réponses à n’importe quel imbroglio magique. Si Snape ne détenait pas les réponses alors une seule personne les possédait… et Draco n’était pas prêt d’aller consulter Albus Dumbledore à ce sujet.

– Il doit y avoir un moyen, insista–t–il. Un antidote ? 

Snape produit un son impatient dans le fond de sa gorge et combattit son tempérament. 

– Est–ce que tu n’as rien appris en sept ans ? demanda–t–il d’une voix doucereuse. Pour créer un antidote, tu as besoin de savoir ce qu’est exactement la potion incriminée.

Draco haussa les épaules et croisa les bras, impatient.

– Alors que peut–on faire ?

Maintenant, il y avait un problème. Snape ignorait que faire. Il s’assit en face de Draco et le regarda un moment, essayant de savoir comment approcher le sujet sans trop bouleverser le jeune homme. 

– Nous ne connaissons même pas son état d’esprit.

Il regarda le visage de Draco changer, il se tordit un peu et prit une expression peinée.

– Pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait avoir perdu tout sens rationnel. Nous ne connaissons pas l’effet exact du Baiser sur lui.  
– Mais…

Les larmes semblèrent jaillir de Draco comme une explosion et il inspirait bruyamment. 

– Il… Mais il m’a parlé.  
– Je le sais, Draco, et je comprends. Mais ça pourrait vouloir ne rien dire. Ça pourrait être de la magie résiduelle, une sorte de réflexe, par l’enfer, ça aurait même pu être le vent !  
– CE N’ÉTAIT PAS CE PUTAIN DE VENT ! IL M’A PARLÉ, IL M’A SAUVÉ !  
– Quoi ? se renfrogna Snape. Il t’a sauvé de quoi ?

Draco jura à mi–voix et se détourna.

– Rien. Ce n’était rien.  
– Est–ce que quelque chose s’est produit ? Quelque chose de plus que la vitrine qui s’est brisée ?

Draco déglutit, sachant très bien qu’il s’avançait sur une route dangereuse s’il prévoyait de mentir à Snape. S’il révélait ce qu’il était arrivé, Snape risquerait–il tout pour dénoncer le conservateur au Ministère ? Ou irait–il lui–même s’expliquer avec le conservateur ? Draco avait entendu des rumeurs sur l’état dans lequel se trouvait Krum à son arrivée à Azkaban. À la fête, il avait entendu Arthur Weasley dire que quelqu’un l’avait purement et simplement dépecé. Le jeune homme doutait que Snape fasse une chose pareille au conservateur ; Draco était, après tout, le fils de son ennemi. Et Lucius était l’ennemi de Snape – ils ne s’en étaient juste pas rendu compte avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Si Snape se rendait au Ministère, le conservateur pourrait révéler des choses sur Lucius pour se sortir de cette impasse ou juste par dépit. Si le Ministère avait une once de doute sur le fait que Lucius ait pu survivre au Baiser, il pouvait très bien le ré–exécuter – et ça, ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

– C’est rien, le conservateur était juste un peu… bizarre.  
– Bizarre ? Comment ?  
– Juste bizarre, je t’ai dit que ce n’était rien. Oublie ce que je t’ai dit. 

Bien sûr que Severus Snape n’allait pas l’oublier. Il s’avança vers Draco et l’obligea à le regarder en tenant son menton saillant. Le maintenant fermement, il le regarda dans les yeux, ignorant le fait que le garçon tremblait dans sa poigne. Draco sentit les sensations familières alors que des doigts se frayaient un chemin dans son esprit ; il commença à se demander si, entre Snape et Potter, une seule part de sa conscience pourrait rester secrète.

– Ne fais pas ça, siffla Draco.

Mais Snape n’était pas Harry. Harry aurait arrêté, honteux, dès qu’il aurait été pris la main dans le sac mais Snape avait un but, il savait que Draco n’avait aucune chance de lui résister. La Legilimencie ne faisait pas partie du curriculum actuel de l’école, c’est une chose que Snape aurait changée s’il avait été professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour l’instant, le manque de compétences de Draco dans ce domaine servait son but ; Snape parcourut l’esprit du blond de ses doigts curieux. Ça ne prit pas longtemps, les visions l’assaillirent. Draco faisait l’amour à Harry et ce dernier pleurait dans son épaule alors qu’il éjaculait. Snape sentit Draco essayer de le repousser, il ne voulait pas que quelqu’un assiste à ce moment. Snape essaya de le calmer. Draco n’avait pas à s’inquiéter, il ne cherchait pas à assouvir un quelconque plaisir voyeuriste ; il passa outre le moment intime pour chercher quelque chose de plus spécifique qu’il trouva bientôt. Le conservateur touchait Draco, lui parlait d’une voix pleine de mensonges attirants, l’embrassait… puis la vitrine s’était brisée.

Snape se retira et jeta un regard noir à son filleul.

– Bon dieu, Draco ! Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?  
– Je…

Draco avait rougi, les yeux plissés de fureur.

– Je ne voulais rien risquer qui puisse compromettre papa, alors oublie ça !  
– Compromettre Lucius ? Qu’est–ce qui te fait penser que je ferais une chose pareille ?  
– Parce que tu le détestes, cracha Draco.

Snape l’agrippa à nouveau, aussi furieux que Draco.

– Je ne l’ai jamais haï. Je l’aimais plus que tu ne pourrais jamais l’imaginer et je ne lui voudrais aucun mal. Maintenant, bois ton putain de thé et parle moi du conservateur.

Draco trembla et retomba encore sur sa chaise. Il semblait trop pâle et, pendant un instant, Snape pensa qu’il l’avait poussé trop loin. Draco reprit sa tasse posée au dessus de la pile de livres et en prit une gorgée ; Snape se relaxa. Draco lui raconta doucement toute l’histoire. À la fin, Snape retroussa sa lèvre et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

– Tu ne retourneras pas là–bas.  
– Quoi ? Mais comment je peux aider papa si je n’y retourne pas ?  
– Et que prévois–tu exactement de faire ? Rentrer et repartir avec lui ?

Eh bien oui, quelque chose dans le genre.

Draco haussa les épaules, l’air mécontent et Snape sut que c’était exactement ce qu’il comptait faire.

– Et comment proposes–tu d’expliquer l’apparition soudaine de ton père à Potter ?

Draco maudit Snape silencieusement pour toutes ses questions infernales.

– Harry ne sera pas un problème.

oOo

– Je ne peux pas croire que tu n’as même pas essayé.

Lavande secoua la tête d’un air de dégoût. Hermione rougit furieusement et se retrouva à se battre pour maintenir sa dignité alors que deux de ses amis la dévisageaient, choqués et amusés. 

– Je ne voulais pas mal le faire.  
– Comment tu pourrais mal faire ? Tu la mets dans ta bouche et tu la suces.  
– Et fais gaffe à tes dents…

Harry était tiraillé entre l’amusement devant le souci de Hermione à être parfaite en tout et l’horreur parce qu’ils discutaient de sucer le sexe de Snape. Il tendit son verre à Lavande pour qu’elle le remplisse, encore heureux qu’ils ne discutent pas de sa vie sexuelle. Un verre s’était rapidement transformé en cinq ; maintenant, il était légèrement éméché et détendu… et il parlait du pénis de Snape… Il frissonna.

– Il doit y avoir plus que ça, insista Hermione très terre–à–terre, une sorte de technique. Je ne veux pas avoir l’air de ne pas savoir ce que je fais.

Harry commença à rire.

– Comme si Snape allait remarquer ! Sans rancune ‘Mione, mais je doute qu’il y ait une file d’attente de gens disposés à lui tailler une pipe.

Hermione semblait indignée.

– Eh ! Je te ferais savoir que c’est un excellent amant.  
– Oh, non, pas ça !

Harry tira la langue et fit semblant de vomir.

– Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, je veux dire, qui en voudrait ?

Hermione le fusilla du regard et envisagea le fait de l’envoûter avec la goutte au nez pour une semaine. Sa vengeance fut détournée quand Lavande gloussa et recracha presque sa boisson.

– Moi, j’essaierais bien, rit Lavande. Où il veut, quand il veut.  
– Tu le touches, la prévint Hermione d’un ton ivre, je te descends.

Lavande rit de son joli rire et poussa Hermione amicalement.

– Oh, ‘Mione, comme si j’allais courir après ton amant ! En plus, il ne voudrait sûrement pas de moi… même pas dans mille ans.  
– Ne te rabaisse pas, Lav’, protesta gentiment Harry. Tu es une jolie fille.

Lavande lança à Harry un sourire reconnaissant.

– Réellement, je crois que dans ce cas particulier, le physique n’a aucun intérêt. Le professeur Snape pense que je suis une idiote et le professeur Snape n’aurait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit d’intime avec une idiote.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione.

– ‘Mione, il s’en fiche pas mal si ta technique n’est pas au top, ce qui lui importe, c’est que tu le fasses… Contente–toi d’essayer. S’il n’apprécie pas, aucun doute qu’il te le dira.  
– Et il prendra sûrement des points à Gryffondor…

Lavande regarda Harry et fut prise d’un fou rire hystérique.

– Vous êtes tous bourrés ! déclara Hermione. Vous ne m’aidez pas du tout !

Harry reprit son sérieux.

– Bon. Premièrement, t’es bourrée aussi et deuxièmement, tu veux qu’on t’aide pour quoi ? Tu veux qu’on t’explique comment tailler une pipe ?  
– Ben, en gros oui.

Harry se renfrogna. Bordel, comment pouvaient–ils faire ça ?

– Comment ?

Lavande haussa un sourcil et sourit.

– J’ai peut être une idée.

Harry suivit son regard vers son entrejambe et secoua la tête.

– Désolé, Lav’, ça marche pas pour les filles.  
– Oh… 

Lavande battit des cils.

– Tant pis, c’était tentant d’essayer.

Harry pouffa.

– Okay. Passons au plan B.

Lavande se rassit, jetant toujours des coups d’œil à l’entrejambe de Harry.

– De la glace… et de la sauce au chocolat.

oOo

– Potter ne sera pas un problème ?

Snape en aurait presque ri. Durant toute la durée de sa vie scolaire, Potter avait brillamment prouvé qu’il était justement le contraire.

– Je tiens à émettre une objection. Potter a peut–être le complexe du héros mais sauver Lucius Malfoy est loin de rentrer dans le cercle des choses qu’il ferait de son plein gré.  
– Harry n’aura rien à voir avec ça.  
– Alors tu penses le lui cacher ? Draco, même si ça me fait mal de dire ça, il n’est pas aussi stupide qu’il en a l’air, il va finir par le savoir.

Pas si je lui fais tellement de mal qu’il se foutra pas mal de ce que je peux faire.

– Pas s’il n’est pas dans les parages.

Le visage de Draco se durcit et soudainement, ce n’était plus Draco qui se tenait dans cette chaise, c’était Lucius. Aussi dur qu’un diamant, pas une seule faiblesse en vue. Snape se demanda si Draco pourrait tenir aussi longtemps que son père. 

– J’en terminerai avec Harry.  
– Tu vas le quitter ?  
– Oui, c’est la seule chose à faire.

Draco était immobile, dur pour encore un moment de plus avant que sa façade ne tombe. Il se retourna vers Snape, le visage sinistre. Ce dernier le fixait aussi. 

– Quoi ? exigea–t–il de savoir. Je pensais que tu en serais content !

Snape haussa un sourcil, vraiment incapable de croire à ce qu’il allait dire.

– Draco, tu peux ne pas le croire mais mon principal intérêt est ton bien–être. Et je considère que ton bonheur en fait partie. Est–ce que tu réalises ce que Potter a réellement risqué pour être avec toi ? As–tu seulement vu les journaux ce week–end ? C’était en première page ! Le professeur Dumbledore a dû rediriger votre courrier via le bureau du professeur McGonagall à cause de l’afflux de lettres haineuses qui ont commencé à arriver samedi – et il semble que ça ne va qu’empirer maintenant que vous êtes revenus à l’école.  
– Je sais. Hermione nous l’a dit.

Snape se tortilla inconfortablement.

– Après tout ça… J’aurais tendance à dire qu’il est amoureux de toi.

C’est ça, Severus, jette–toi dans une ridicule sensiblerie, ça va vraiment marcher – pauvre con.

– En ce moment, c’est un inconvénient, répondit Draco en reprenant la carapace de Lucius qu’il avait revêtue un peu plus tôt. C’était foutu depuis le début ; toi, d’entre tous, tu devrais le savoir.

Suggérer que c’était Lucius l’inconvénient du moment était sur le bout de la langue de Snape mais il doutait de l’aide que pourrait apporter un tel commentaire ; en fait, cela pourrait mettre un terme à tout ça dans une dispute. 

– Et je pense que tu es amoureux de lui.

En fait, je sais que tu es amoureux de lui. Parmi toutes les personnes pour lesquelles tu pouvais succomber… jeune idiot.

– J’aime encore plus mon père, dit Draco en forçant sa voix à rester calme. Tu vas m’aider, oui ou non ?  
– Bien sûr que je vais t’aider, rétorqua Snape, une pointe d’irritation à nouveau perceptible dans la voix. Je peux difficilement te le refuser dans ces circonstances.  
– Si tu ne veux pas m’aider, tu peux toujours refuser… Mais tu seras d’accord sur le fait que tu lui dois au moins ça.

Mais quand au juste Draco était–il devenu si semblable à son père ? Quand était–ce arrivé ?

– Oui, je suppose… Dans un certain sens.  
– Dans un certain sens ? Tu l’as vendu au Ministère !  
– Ce sont ses choix qui l’ont vendu au Ministère, j’ai juste été l’instrument de sa chute.

Draco lança sa tasse à travers la pièce.

– Allons, allons, Draco. Tu laisses transparaître tes émotions et ce n’est pas très contrôlé de ta part. Peut–être n’y a t–il pas autant de Lucius en toi que ce que je l’aurais cru.

Ce n’était bien sûr pas vrai. Lucius aussi perdait son sang–froid – souvent. Snape savait simplement que Draco considérait son père comme l’image du contrôle absolu, et qu’il était bon de le ramener un peu sur terre.

– Bon, qu’est–ce qu’on fait en premier ? s’enquit Draco

Même si sa voix tremblait, il réussit à rester posé.

– Dans l’idéal, nous devons essayer de savoir si son esprit est encore intact. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que je ne sais pas comment découvrir ce simple fait. Je suis retourné à l’exposition après le Boxing Day mais le conservateur avait retiré Lucius de l’exposition. J’ai parlé à Kingsley Shacklebolt à la réception et il m’a dit que Semeuse avait rapatrié Lucius à Londres parce qu’il avait été abîmé durant l’agression.  
– L’agression ?  
– C’est en ces termes qu’il a défini la situation. Une agression perpétrée par des inconnus, vraisemblablement des fanatiques. Ce salopard de Semeuse masque bien ses traces, probablement parce qu’il est terrifié que tu ailles voir les autorités – ce que tu devrais faire d’ailleurs.  
– Et s’il change d’avis et qu’il leur raconte qui a vraiment brisé la vitrine, papa est comme mort.

Bien vu. 

– Bon, comme je ne peux pas encore avoir accès à Lucius, le mieux que je puisse faire est d’essayer de comprendre le processus utilisé pour préserver son âme et espérer trouver la bonne solution. Ensuite, je chercherais un moyen de le libérer.  
– Et qu’est–ce que je peux faire ?

Snape réfléchit un moment et haussa un sourcil. 

– En fait, tu peux envoyer une lettre officielle au Ministère pour que ton père revienne chez toi. S’il ne fait plus partie de l’exposition, alors le musée n’en a aucune utilité.  
– Et si ça échoue ?  
– Alors on attend la fin de l’exposition et tu refais une demande.  
– Attendre que ça finisse ? Mais ça va prendre des mois !  
– Draco, tu ne peux pas juste y rentrer et l’enlever. Tu dois apprendre à rester patient.

Snape fit une pause avant d’ajouter :

– Et je pense que tu devrais peut–être en parler à Dumbledore.  
– Dumbledore a aidé à son arrestation, cracha Draco. Pourquoi j’irais le voir ?  
– Parce qu’il n’a jamais été favorable au Baiser ou même à l’exposition et il serait peut–être capable de nous aider à trouver un moyen légal de sortir ton père de là.  
– Pas Dumbledore. On ne peut pas prendre de risques.  
– Si nous réussissons et qu’il revient, nous devrons vivre cachés et si jamais quelqu’un découvre le pot aux roses, ils le retrouveront pour le tuer.  
– Pas Dumbledore.

Draco se leva et s’avança vers la porte.   
– Tu vas travailler ici et je travaillerai sur une requête pour le Ministère.  
– Et Potter ?

Draco s’arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée.   
– Je m’occuperai de Harry une fois que nous serons proches de la solution.

oOo

Hermione était reconnaissante à Florian Fortarôme pour son pot de glace taille XXL, il était presque sans fond. Note à elle–même : Lavande le gardait sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre. Elle avait des envies de chocolat depuis deux jours et maintenant elle en mangeait plus que nécessaire. Mais quand même, c’était du coulis triple chocolat surprise et qui pouvait y résister ?

– Okay.

Harry prit le pot et préleva un peu de coulis de chocolat.

– Donc, nous sommes bourrés et nos ventres sont remplis, maintenant quoi ?

Hermione et Lavande échangèrent un regard ; les hommes ne comprenaient apparemment pas l’expérience de la glace au chocolat. Lavande avala bruyamment.

– Bon, c’est de la glace au coulis triple chocolat surprise, pas de la nourriture et je nous mettais juste dans l’ambiance.  
– Pour quoi faire ?

Harry avait l’air dubitatif et resserra un peu plus son uniforme autour de lui.

– Doucement, mon chéri, on va pas se jeter sur toi.

Lavande plongea sa cuillère dans la piscine de sauce puis la retira.

– Maintenant que nous sommes dans l’ambiance, tu regardes, ‘Mione ?

Hermione hocha prudemment la tête avant d’écarquiller les yeux et glousser en voyant Lavande tourner sa langue autour de la cuillère, lapant le coulis d’un mouvement de langue affamé. Puis, elle prit le bout de la cuillère dans sa bouche et suça de manière experte le reste de sauce.

– Okay, maintenant tu essaies.

Hermione se colora d’un rouge vif.

– Je… ne pense pas…

Harry lui prit la cuillère, la plongea dans la sauce et la lui présenta tandis qu’ils la regardaient tout les deux dans l’expectative. 

Oh, bon dieu.

Hermione hésita, pas mal embarrassée et, finalement, elle sortit sa langue pour lécher le coulis, faisant de son mieux pour imiter les mouvements fluides de Lavande.

– Utilise plus ta langue, suggéra Harry. Tu dois essayer d’avoir toujours la langue en mouvement.  
– Et concentre toi sur le haut, la pressa Lavande.  
– Suce un peu plus fort peut–être.  
– Plus de langue.  
– Fais gaffe à tes dents.

Hermione releva la tête sous le coup de la frustration.

– Mais bordel, comment je suis censée faire tout ça en même temps ?   
– Oh, bon sang, ce n’est pas difficile !  
– Oh, ben, désolée, Lavande, je ne suis pas aussi expérimentée que toi pour tailler des pipes !  
– Qu’est–ce que tu essaies de dire ? Que je suis une traînée ?  
– Eh bien, si tu…  
– Oh, mais putain !

Harry arracha rageusement la cuillère des mains de Hermione.

– Donne moi ton doigt.  
– QUOI ?  
– Donne moi ton doigt ! 

Il empoigna la main de Hermione et gentiment, en utilisant le bout de sa langue, il traça une fine ligne de salive le long de son index.

Oh mon dieu.

Hermione sentit soudainement ses entrailles se liquéfier et son entrejambe devenir humide. Harry lécha de nouveau son doigt, encerclant la pulpe de son doigt puis sa bouche se referma sur deux de ses doigts. C’était humide et chaud, sa langue semblait l’entourer. Hermione n’avait jamais pensé à ses mains en tant que zones érogènes avant mais la sensation était incroyable. L’instinct lui faisait bouger ses doigts, les plongeant dans sa bouche en imitant des va–et–vient, mimant les mouvements d’un phallus. Ce geste assurait que ses doigts étaient en contact constant avec le bout de la langue de Harry, les extrémités, puis tour à tour les cotés et l’intérieur. Il suça doucement, l’amenant un peu plus profondément dans sa bouche, la succion pas trop forte mais certainement pas douce.

Elle haletait et brûlait de se toucher. En cet instant, cela n’avait pas d’importance qu’elle soit dans la même pièce que Harry et Lavande. Elle sentit sa main libre se rapprocher de son sein avant qu’elle ne reprenne ses esprits et se force à la reposer. Harry avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres rouges d’excitation. Hermione jeta un coup d’œil à Lavande qui regardait, pas moins excitée qu’elle, les pupilles dilatées, les tétons durs à travers la robe de satin moulant qu’elle portait.

Harry s’éloigna et Hermione cria presque alors que la chaleur la quittait et que l’air froid se ruait sur la peau humide. Les yeux de Harry s’ouvrirent lentement, d’un vert hypnotique. Il lui présentait deux doigts.

– Maintenant montre moi ce que tu as appris. 

Elle faillit lui soupirer : « Oui, Professeur » mais ce n’était pas Severus, c’était Harry. C’était une leçon… rien d’autre. Elle hésita un moment, se rapprocha et passa avec hésitation sa langue sur les bouts des doigts de Harry pour les lécher. Ils étaient un peu collant – sûrement comme les siens – ils avaient le goût du coulis au chocolat qu’ils avaient mangé. Délicatement, elle pris ses doigts dans sa bouche.

– Okay, murmura Harry. Maintenant, bouge ta langue.

Elle fit glisser sa langue le long du bord de ses doigts, enregistrant leur texture, sachant qu’un pénis serait plus gros, l’emplirait plus. Elle fit tourner sa langue autour de la pulpe de ses doigts et il gémit si doucement qu’elle faillit ne pas l’entendre.

Waouh.

– Suce–les, chuchota Harry d’une voix rauque.   
–   
Hermione lui épargna un regard, ses yeux étaient de nouveau fermés et elle se demanda ce qu’il pensait. À côté de lui, L avande avait l’air transcendée, elle caressait son propre téton. Hermione sentit augmenter l’humidité entre ses cuisses. Elle aspira les doigts du garçon et elle sut qu’elle y allait trop fort.

– Doucement, soupira–t–il alors qu’elle le relâchait un peu. C’est mieux, bonne fille…

Elle sentit des doigts parcourir son sein mais elle ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Ceux de Harry ou de Lavande mais, en cet instant, elle s’en fichait éperdument. Elle sentit qu’on lui déboutonnait son uniforme et qu’on le repoussait doucement sur le côté pour exposer un sein ferme. Elle sentit les lèvres de Lavande sur son téton, plus douces que Severus, au toucher plus féminin. Elle gémit. Des doigts agiles remontèrent le long de sa jambe et elle les écarta légèrement pour permettre l’accès de son antre mouillé à Lavande. Ils bougeaient maintenant, bougeaient pour s’allonger, Harry ne retira jamais ses doigts de sa bouche mais bougea avec eux. Il aida Lavande à dévêtir Hermione, la découvrant à eux deux. Les doigts revinrent plonger dans l’humidité entre ses cuisses, passant l’élastique de sa culotte et massant son clitoris gonflé.

Oh, mon Dieu, je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça.

Elle prit les doigts de Harry plus profondément dans sa gorge, priant pour que ce fut quelque chose de plus conséquent, priant tous les dieux que ce fut le sexe de Severus… mais elle savait aussi qu’à ce moment précis, elle prendrait aussi celui de Harry s’il le lui donnait. Elle se demanda comment il était possible que la luxure, la passion et le désir puissent outrepasser toute pensée rationnelle. Mais ce n’était même pas ça. Ils étaient, tous les trois, simplement excités et consentants. Il n’y avait rien de plus à ajouter et la base même de cette sensation l’étourdissait.

Lavande passa sa robe de satin au–dessus de sa tête, révélant ainsi ses deux seins parfaits et les doigts de Harry furent vite remplacés par un téton dur et caramel.

Elles agrippèrent Harry au même moment. C’était un élan inconscient de mains qui trouvent leur ancrage et elles l’attirèrent à elles par ses vêtements. La main de Hermione passa sur son membre dur et son moi intérieur haussa un sourcil amusé et murmura : « ça ne marche pas pour les filles, hein ? ». Comment elles avaient pu lui enlever son uniforme sans même briser le contact entre eux, les filles ne le surent jamais. Mais elles furent soudainement assaillies par la senteur masculine d’un après–rasage et celle de la sueur.

– Mais bordel, qu’est–ce que vous faites tous les trois ? 

Tout sembla s’arrêter au moment où Draco releva un sourcil interrogateur et referma la porte derrière lui.

oOo

– C’est de l’Edrisil.

Semeuse montra une fiole à Lucius et sourit.

– Tu sais ce que c’est, l’Edrisil ? 

Bien sûr que Lucius savait ce que c’était. Mais il ne répondit pas. Il était assis contre la tête de lit, ses longs cheveux séchaient après son bain de l’après–midi, l’eau salée sur sa peau lui donnait l’impression qu’il venait juste de sortir d’un océan clair. Semeuse se blottit dans le cou de son ange et inhala l’odeur de la peau chaude.

– L’Edrisil est une substance merveilleuse. Ça crée une sorte de portail entre différents endroits. 

Il prit trois flacons. Le plus gros contenait le transporteur, c’était celui qu’il garderait quand il retournerait à l’exposition ambulante. Le second resterait avec Lucius pour que Semeuse puisse simplement vider le liquide transporteur dans le bol d’Edrisil et admirer son amour quand il le désirerait. La troisième fiole irait à Poudlard.

– J’ai décidé que la meilleure ligne d’action pour avoir ton fils est de l’observer un moment. Comme tu peux l’imaginer, Poudlard n’est pas le plus aisé des endroits d’où enlever quelqu’un, donc j’ai décidé que j’avais besoin de l’observer et d’établir son emploi du temps. Où il va, qui il voit, ce qu’il mange, s’il a des relations sexuelles… et avec qui.

Semeuse afficha un petit sourire et suivit amoureusement une longue mèche de cheveux mouillés sur l’épaule de son ange.

– C’est un garçon, tu le savais ? L’amant de ton fils est un garçon. Je l’ai vu dans son esprit.

Semeuse lécha délicatement la gorge de Lucius, appréciant le goût de la peau et du sel.

– Est–ce que ça te choque ? Accepterais–tu une telle relation ou va–t–elle contre tes principes ? Comme on dit : « Quand le chat s’en va… »

Une autre idée s’implanta dans l’esprit de Semeuse, une idée qui le fit légèrement durcir et un sourire passa ses lèvres.

– Ou peut–être que tu lui as toi–même appris, peut–être lui as–tu fait découvrir les secrets de tels désirs ?

Il pouvait parfaitement les imaginer, deux anges pâles entrelacés, se léchant, caressant et titillant des zones érogènes. Comme ce serait beau, le cadeau ultime d’un père à son fils. Il caressa le visage de Lucius, suçotant tranquillement sa lèvre inférieure. Il les verrait ensemble et il les aurait pelotonnés ensemble pour toujours.

– Bien sûr, je vais devoir me débarrasser de l’autre garçon. C’est une honte, il semblait être une jeune et jolie chose – d’après ce que j’en ai vu. Mais c’est tout juste un homme, je suis sûr qu’il n’offrira pas beaucoup de résistance. Tu auras bientôt ton Draco, mon ange, et l’autre ne sera pas un problème, surtout face à un sorcier aussi puissant que moi.

Était–il en train d’halluciner ou une ombre de sourire venait de passer sur les lèvres de son ange ?

À suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Le grog est une boisson faite de rhum mélangé à de l’eau chaude. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	29. La frontière de la raison (1ère partie)

31 octobre 1981

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a une nouvelle obsession, une médium moldue, et j’ai eu pour tâche de la retrouver et de déverrouiller ses secrets. Je l’ai suivie, j’ai marché dans son ombre, senti le conflit en elle, comme une enfant abandonnée et, si on pouvait avoir pitié des Moldus, j’aurais pitié d’elle. J’ai dans l’idée que bien qu’aucune famille n’est entièrement exempte de conflits, il y en a quelques–unes qui s’arrangent pour maintenir une unité constante, sans menace aucune, qui, d’une façon ou d’une autre, permet aux jeunes de grandir sans la moindre perturbation, ni même le plus petit choc.

Je ne peux que faire le serment que je ne permettrai jamais que ceci arrive à Draco. Une telle éducation, une erreur si vile, laisse un enfant complètement démuni et ce, en début de puberté, sans parler de ce qui doit suivre.

Miss Regina Vermoral a eu ce genre d’éducation. À l’abri et préservée de tout. Comme si elle avait été enveloppée d’une couche de ouate. Puis, à douze ans, lorsque les visions ont commencé, ses parents ont pensé qu’elle était folle. Au début, les visions étaient à peine plus que des tremblotements vacillants, quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait pas expliquer mais certainement rien qui aurait pu inquiéter sa famille. Un problème de vue peut–être, alors elle est passée d’un spécialiste à l’autre mais ils ne trouvèrent aucun défaut à ses yeux. Puis ses visions sont devenues plus profondes ; elles y étaient destinées. Bientôt, elles furent d’une éclatante réalité qui transforma l’univers solide en un point flou. Regina Vermoral s’est mise à marcher à l’intérieur d’une brume céleste tourbillonnante. Elle est capable, comme bien des nôtres en ont rêvé sans jamais y parvenir, de marcher entre deux mondes. D’un côté, sa piètre normalité moldue et de l’autre, une plaine céleste où elle est témoin de batailles titanesques.

Les Moldus ont perdu leurs dieux dans les pages de leur propre croyance ; ils traitent les êtres divins parmi eux comme de la vermine. J’ai trouvé Regina vivant dans un trou infesté de rats qu’ils se plaisaient à appeler une institution. Ils avaient placé des choses sur sa tête à cause de tous les événements qu’elle leur avait annoncés, ils avaient essayé de faire cesser les visions et quand je l’ai trouvée, ils étaient sur le point de lui ôter une partie de son cerveau qu’ils croyaient responsable de ses radotages.

Elle m’a vu comme un sauveur.

Quelle ironie.

Elle avait le choix entre se faire mutiler ou partir avec un homme sorti de nulle part qui disait la croire, elle a choisi l’option la plus logique. Je crois qu’elle a pensé que j’étais un de ces Êtres Célestes qu’elle voyait ; c’est quelque chose qui me fait encore glousser. Je lui ai expliqué que la guerre céleste dont elle avait été témoin n’était pas une bataille du bien contre le mal, comme l’idée fausse que les Moldus en avait, mais une guerre entre deux clans qui se valaient tous les deux en honneur et en méchanceté. Qu’elle ne voyait pas un conflit entre ce qui devait être juste et ce qui ne l’était pas mais une dispute territoriale émanant d’un conflit interne basique.

Elle ne m’a pas cru ; les Moldus ont tellement de peine à comprendre que les Êtres Célestes peuvent être aussi mesquins et fiers que les humains. Cependant, une telle réserve ne l’a pas empêchée de faire ses bagages. Elle avait peu de choses en guise de vêtements, mais ce ne sont pas ses habits qui m’intéressent en elle. Ce que je veux, ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres désire ardemment, c'est ce qu’elle a découvert quand elle a réalisé qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de voir les Anges perturbés et les démons sanglants graviter autour d’elle. Lorsqu’elle a su qu’elle ne pourrait jamais s’en libérer, elle a cessé d’avoir peur et à commencer à regarder autour d’elle. Elle a voulu en savoir plus, prouver que ce n’était pas une simple démence. Quand l’autre monde s’est présenté, elle l’a exploré, enjambant des corps, traversant des marécages puis elle s’est rendue compte qu’elle pouvait récolter des choses – et les ramener chez elle.

Deux cents petits flacons et de minuscules morceaux de soie pliés pour former des enveloppes, et, à l’intérieur, la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Du sang et de l’huile, de la chair et des plumes, des pointes de flèches, des petits éclats de boucliers, des fragments d’armure ou d’os. Ces choses n’étaient pas de ce monde et pourtant, cette fille était capable de les ramener ici, d’exposer devant moi ce qui n’avait pas été vu depuis l’aube de notre temps. J’ai, bien sûr, requis qu’elle emporte tout, les bouteilles, l’essence d’Ange, les livres pleins de ce qu’elle considérait comme du charabia mais que j’avais reconnu comme le langage des Anciens.

Et elle est ici, maintenant, chez moi, attendant l’appel de mon Maître.

Plus tard…

Quelque chose est arrivé que je n’avais pas prévu. Il est parti. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s’est évanoui, je ne peux plus le sentir et la Marque des Ténèbres s’est effacée comme si elle n’avait jamais été là. Et c’est un enfant qui a fait ça. Un bébé sans talent extraordinaire. Je l’ai vu, porté même et il ne m’a rien fait. Mais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était mortel.

Et maintenant, il me laisse avec cette fille, une Moldue qui possède une collection exceptionnelle d’objets inestimables. Et si je suis sûr que prendre sa virginité s’avérera très amusant, je ne sais pas quoi faire d’elle. Ses possessions sont maintenant les miennes, mais que faire d’elle ? Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres parti, il pourrait se révéler peu judicieux de la tuer et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, profondément en moi, je sens que j’aurai besoin d’elle un jour et je ne prends jamais ce genre de sentiments à la légère… »

Snape fronça les sourcils et prit sa plume. Avec des mouvements mesurés, il écrivit : « Regina Vermoral ? » sur un morceau de parchemin.

oOo

Les yeux de Hermione s’ouvrirent en grand et sa tête devint brusquement claire. Mais bon sang, qu’est–ce qu’elle faisait ? Elle tourna ses yeux bruns terrifiés vers Draco qui semblait porter son attention sur quelqu’un d'autre. Il était debout sur le pas de la porte, avec une expression étrange, comme s’il était partagé entre le fait d’être hautement amusé et extrêmement emmerdé. Elle se sentit soudain très, très exposée, elle avait froid et… 

Oh, mon dieu, Severus va me tuer.

Elle lutta pour se dégager de sous Lavande, ferma ses robes tandis qu’elle lâchait un petit cri d’horreur lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu’elle s’était permise de faire. Lavande roula sur le dos, fixa le toit quelques secondes avant de s’asseoir. Puis elle s’étira paresseusement et récupéra ses robes.

– Tu veux te joindre à nous, chéri ? demanda–t–elle à Draco avec beaucoup plus de nonchalance qu’elle n’en ressentait réellement.

Draco parut considérer l’offre un instant, se mit derrière Harry et plaça deux bras possessifs autour de lui et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

– Pas ce soir, mon chou, une autre fois, peut–être ?  
– Bien sûr, quand tu veux. Un verre ?  
– J’adorerais.

Lavande enveloppa ses robes fermement autour d’elle et prit un verre dans la coiffeuse. Elle savait gérer la situation, parce qu’elle savait comment gérer Draco. Lui donner un verre et calmer Hermione.

Malheureusement, calmer Hermione n’allait pas être aussi simple que de verser un verre de champagne. Elle tendit le verre à Draco et se pencha pour aider Hermione à trouver ses chaussures… Les intentions de sa camarade de chambre étaient claires.

Pendant que les filles farfouillaient un peu partout, Draco se pencha pour murmurer durement à l’oreille de Harry :

– T’es bourré, bébé ?

Harry acquiesça stupidement, il sentit la première piqûre des larmes quand Draco siffla :

– Si je te reprends à faire ça, putain, je te tue.

Harry hocha la tête encore une fois et une larme brûlante zébra sa joue.

– Chut, ne fais pas ça maintenant.

Draco reporta son attention sur les filles qui avaient une dispute un peu spéciale. Au grand désarroi de Draco, Hermione se préparait à aller confesser sa quasi infidélité à son amant.

– Ne lui dis pas ! 

Draco dévisageait Hermione, incrédule.

– Il n’a vraiment pas besoin de savoir.  
– Quoi ?

Hermione n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle entendait. Combien de fois ses parents ne lui avaient–ils pas déclamé que les relations se construisaient sur la confiance ? Et maintenant, elle était censée mentir à Severus ? Avec tout ce qui venait de se passer ?

– Je dois le lui dire !  
– Non, tu n’as pas à le faire, la pressa Lavande, contente d’avoir Draco de son côté. Fais–moi confiance, tu ne veux vraiment pas lui raconter ça. Il ne le découvrira pas alors il n’a pas besoin de savoir.  
– Mais s’il le découvre ?  
– Ce ne sera pas le cas… sauf si tu le lui dis.

Hermione jeta un coup d’œil à Draco et se demanda comment Harry pouvait lui faire véritablement confiance s’il était capable de raconter un tel mensonge. Puis elle remarqua ses mains, elles serraient Harry si durement que ses ongles étaient plantés dans la chair alors elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu’il était bien plus contrarié à propos de cette histoire qu’il ne voulait bien le laisser paraître.

Harry était presque collé au corps de Draco, son visage figé en un masque honteux. Il ne regardait personne, ne parlait pas et Hermione pouvait voir les sillons humides de ses larmes sur sa figure. Mais Draco avait toujours ses bras autour de lui, l’aimait toujours et ne le laissait pas partir.

– Je ne peux pas lui mentir, je dois le lui dire.

Lavande secoua la tête, elle semblait mal à l’aise et un peu coupable.

– ‘Mione, tout ce que tu vas faire, c'est le blesser, lui… et toi–même. C’est un si petit truc ; ne ruine pas ce que tu as.  
– Si c’est un si petit truc, pourquoi ne pas le lui dire ?  
– Parce que lui, c’est…

Lavande s’interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été sur le point de dire : « Parce que lui, c’est un adulte », ce qui était complètement ridicule ; ils n’avaient plus douze ans non plus… chose qu’ils venaient de prouver admirablement. 

Parce que c’est Snape ? 

Elle devait admettre qu’elle n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il ferait s’il découvrait tout. Elle ne le connaissait qu’en tant que professeur dans cette école ; pas en tant que personne. Elle ne le connaissait tout simplement pas. Draco, d’un autre côté, elle le connaissait bien. La réaction de Draco lui prouvait qu’il était amoureux de Harry, mais elle savait qu’il ne ferait pas de scène, qu’il ne serait pas fâché – pas ici, du moins. Elle le savait, elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Draco Malfoy quand elle avait seize ans. Elle connaissait plutôt bien son attitude face au sexe, c'était d'ailleurs grâce à lui qu'elle s'était forgée quelques–unes de ses propres opinions. Ce qu’elle savait, c’était que Draco Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient bel et bien deux personnalités différentes.

– Si tu lui dis, poursuivit lentement Lavande, et qu’il réagit mal, ne te promène pas seule dans le château toute la nuit. Reviens, tu auras besoin de tes amis avec toi.

Hermione essaya de sourire et serra Lavande dans ses bras. Avec une expression de condamnée à mort, elle se dirigea vers les donjons.

oOo

Angelina avait souvent constaté que sa mémoire n’était pas sa meilleure amie. Quelques fois, elle lui jouait des tours, occasionnellement, elle la lâchait complètement et puis il y avait des jours comme aujourd’hui, où sa mémoire était si limpide qu’elle se retrouvait à articuler silencieusement les mots d’une conversation qu’elle avait eue bien longtemps auparavant.

Il avait dit : « Tu ne comprends pas, on ne peut pas continuer à faire ça ! » et elle avait répliqué : « Mais je t’aime. »

C’était Charlie, n’est–ce pas ? 

Oui, elle était sûre que c’était Charlie, elle pouvait entendre sa voix et l’aurait reconnue n’importe où. Puis il vint vers elle ; la vision complète était là dans sa tête, comme si la sphère de son esprit s’était tournée et le lui avait délivré, entier et vivant. Charlie la regardait, sans bouger, comme si elle n’était qu’une saleté sur ses bottes.

– Angelina, ça n’a pas d’importance. Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ?  
– Comment ça, ça n’a pas d’importance ? Comment tu peux dire ça ? C’est toi qui m’as amenée ici ! C’est toi qui as rendu ça important ! C’est toi qui m’as fait tomber amoureuse de toi !

Charlie s’éloigna d’elle et elle aima penser qu’il semblait dévasté. Il devait l’être parce qu’elle savait que ce n’était pas sa faute.

– Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, dit–il, ne déforme pas mes paroles pour les ajuster à tes propres desseins.  
– Je ne déforme rien du tout ! Tu m’as amenée ici. C’est toi m’as dit que ça signifiait qu’on était ensemble, toi ! 

Elle était sur le sol, comme un chien, levant des yeux suppliants vers lui.

– Comment tu peux te tenir là et me dire que c’est fini ? Pourquoi maintenant ?  
– Tu es la femme de George ! Qu’est–ce que tu attends de moi ?  
– Mais j’étais la femme de George hier, et le jour d’avant aussi, et le premier jour où tu m’as embrassée ! Pourquoi est–ce que c’est un problème maintenant ?  
– Parce que c’en est un !  
– C’est ta mère, hein ?

Angelina savait qu’elle avait vu juste. C’était Molly. Cette femme la haïssait.

– Elle a tout découvert et elle te force à me quitter !

Charlie tira rudement ses robes hors de sa portée et s’éloigna.

– Fais–moi confiance, si ma mère savait pour nous deux, je ne serais pas là maintenant.

Elle regarda désespérément autour de la chambre, la même chambre dans laquelle ils s’étaient rencontrés pendant une année. Elle espérait trouver un indice ou une vague idée qui expliquerait pourquoi il lui faisait ça.

– Tu mens. Je sais que tu mens. Elle a dit quelque chose, n’est–ce pas ? Qu’est–ce qu’elle a dit ?  
– Rien ! Maman ne sait rien de nous !  
– Alors pourquoi ? Tu m’aimes, je sais que tu m’aimes !  
– GEORGE EST MON FRÈRE !

Il s’interrompit et inspira de la même façon que tous les garçons de la famille Weasley le faisaient quand ils avaient besoin de se calmer puis il lui tourna le dos, peut–être honteux d’avoir crié. Elle ne pouvait le dire.

– Je t’en prie…

La voix d’Angelina se brisa, elle se mit à ramper sur le sol, se traînant vers lui, se cramponnant à l’ourlet poussiéreux de ses robes.

– Je t’en prie, ne fais pas ça. Charlie, ne fais pas ça. Je t’aime. Tu es tout ce que j’ai et j’ai besoin de toi.  
– Tu as George, répondit Charlie. Tu as ton mari.

Mais son mari n’était qu’un piètre réconfort, à peine plus qu’un garçon alors qu’elle voulait un homme.

– Il y a quelqu’un d’autre ? 

Elle osait à peine poser la question ; il secoua la tête.

– Non, bien sûr que non. C’est juste que je ne peux plus faire ça. La guerre commence et je ne veux pas être déchiré en deux, avec toi d’un côté et ma famille de l’autre.  
– Mais si nous sommes ensemble, dit–elle, excitée, un faux espoir brillant brièvement dans ses yeux. Si nous sommes ensemble, nous pouvons leur faire face. Tu l’as dit une fois, tu as dit qu’on pouvait faire face à tout, si on était ensemble.  
– Mais je ne veux pas leur faire face. Je ne veux pas être contre eux. Ils sont ma famille. Ils sont tout pour moi.  
– Et moi, alors ? s’enquit–elle, défaite. Je ne suis rien du tout ?

Il resta silencieux et se détourna d’elle. Rien, elle n’était rien, tout juste une quelconque chose immonde rampant sur le sol. Il l’avait prise, l’avait utilisée et se débarrassait d’elle quand sa culpabilité devenait trop grande.

– Tu ne peux pas me quitter, dit–elle amèrement, avec une pointe de menace. Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter.

Il marcha jusqu’à la porte, sans un regard en arrière, sans se soucier de ce qu’il venait de faire.

– JE TE DÉTESTE ! hurla–t–elle. JE VOUS DÉTESTE TOUS. JE VOUS LE FERAI PAYER, JE LE JURE !

Il s’arrêta et se retourna, fixant son visage plein d’espoir.

– Ne fais pas ça, Ange. Rentre chez toi vers George et cesse de faire du mal à la famille. Ne dis rien que tu regretteras plus tard.

Elle baissa la tête et pleura, en se balançant d’avant en arrière sur le sol, dans la lumière poussiéreuse du soleil. Il l’avait amenée ici, dans leur sanctuaire et il l’avait rendue amoureuse. Il l’avait forcée à l’infidélité et maintenant elle payait le prix de sa culpabilité à lui. Elle les haïssait tous. Haïssait la manière qu’ils avaient de serrer les rangs, haïssait Molly de régenter ses fils et de les forcer à se soumettre à ses désirs et la manière dont elle les forçait à choisir la famille plutôt que le bonheur.

Elle haïssait cette famille. Tous. Et ils allaient payer pour leur solidarité aveugle.

oOo

Snape venait juste de finir de se préparer pour aller au lit quand Hermione passa avec fracas la porte de sa chambre. Il avait finalement mis le journal de côté, certain qu’il n’allait rien trouver de plus sur Regina Vermoral cette nuit–là. Il n’attendait plus que le sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il pouvait affirmer qu’il n’aurait aucun problème pour s’endormir. Il était épuisé, Hermione avait utilisé son corps comme un trampoline presque toute la semaine et il était certain que s’il ne se couchait pas tout de suite pour dormir aussitôt, il ne passerait pas le prochain trimestre.

Hermione allait bientôt gâcher cette idée en faisant violemment irruption dans sa chambre en hurlant presque :

– Severus !

Snape recula d’un pas et fronça les sourcils à cette soudaine intrusion, puis il se sentit inconfortablement conscient qu’il portait sa… pire chemise de nuit et qu’elle avait l’air sauvage, échevelé et... excité.

– Hermione ! Tu es folle ? Quelqu’un aurait pu te voir !  
– Je…

Hermione regarda fébrilement vers la porte et derrière lui puis sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes à tout moment.

– Jaivraimentfaitquelquechosedestupideettuvasmehaïr…

Par Merlin, que vient-elle de dire, exactement ?

– Je n’ai pas eu le plaisir de te comprendre ; tu vas devoir ralentir.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et il faillit grogner lorsque les larmes vinrent et coulèrent sur son visage.

Est–ce qu’elle a ses règles ? Grands dieux, et si c’est le cas et qu’elle veut m’en parler ?

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? demanda–t–il avec toute la gentillesse qu’il pouvait réunir en la circonstance, puis une autre pensée lui vint. Quelqu’un t’a fait du mal ?

Et si… Et si quelqu’un l’avait blessée ? Il allait tuer ces enfoirés de fils de pute…

– Je…

Hermione commençait à sangloter sérieusement maintenant, en prenant de grandes inspirations et, durant un moment, Snape pensa qu’il allait devoir sortir chercher ceux qui l’avaient fait pleurer et disposer d’eux tranquillement, quand elle commença à bredouiller une réponse hésitante.

– J–je… J’ai f–fait quel–quelque ch–chose de v–vraiment s–s–stupide. T–tu vas me ha–haïr…

La fin fut perdue dans un nouveau torrent de larmes.

Quelque chose de stupide ? Stupide à quel point ?

Elle le regarda, il se tenait debout à côté de la chaise près du feu. Elle pouvait déjà sentir le vide que sa perte lui causerait. La voix de Draco lui revint, la pressant de ne rien lui dire et, pendant un instant, elle envisagea de mentir. Il l’aurait su de toute façon, il pouvait toujours dire quand elle mentait.

– Tu pourrais avoir besoin de t’asseoir, murmura–t–elle.

Snape haussa un sourcil, ainsi c’était suffisamment grave pour qu’il s’assoie. 

Oh, mon Dieu, elle est enceinte. Ses règles ne sont pas venues et je suis sur le point de devenir le père d’un crétin de morveux ! 

Il s’enfonça nerveusement dans sa chaise et la dévisagea avec méfiance, permettant à son visage de se fixer en masque qu’il avait l’habitude d’adresser aux 1ère année. Il l’observa remuer inconfortablement, ne sachant pas comment lui exposer ça puis, finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler.

Snape écouta, son visage ne changea jamais pendant qu’elle lui racontait toute la sordide histoire. Elle lui avoua tout, du début à la fin, sans embellissement. Tout sur la leçon de Harry et de sa propre réaction à ça, sur Lavande et son baiser. Lorsqu’elle eut fini, elle baissa la tête, désormais même honteuse de pleurer. Elle étudia le bout de ses chaussures et attendit qu’il parle.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, à tenter se décider exactement ce qu’il ressentait. Une partie de son cerveau était parti danser la gigue parce qu’elle n’était pas enceinte et il devait attendre son retour avant de faire une évaluation raisonnable des dommages. Il n’était certainement pas heureux des événements mais elle n’était certainement pas non plus la première personne à se saouler avec des amis et à finir par rouler dans un lit avec eux. Il lui semblait se souvenir d’une nuit sombre et orageuse, de plusieurs bouteilles de très bon whisky avec Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy et d’une très intéressante matinée à tenter d’expliquer à un môme de deux ans et à son ours en peluche pourquoi il y avait trois personnes dans le lit de maman et papa.

Dieu merci, Draco ne se rappelait pas de ça.

Et puis il y avait la manière dont Hermione et lui s’étaient découvert mutuellement en premier lieu. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de l’absinthe lorsqu’il y repensait.

Maintenant, elle s’était enivrée et avait décidé d’apprendre des choses qu’il n’aurait été que trop heureux de lui enseigner lui–même. Avec les doigts de Potter – entre tout le reste ! Stupide petite fille. Et Lavande Brown aussi… Ah, il aurait donné sa couille gauche pour voir ça.

Snape afficha un rictus. Hermione semblait pleine d’appréhension et elle se tortillait les mains, s’attendant au pire. Il était toujours le Grand Méchant Snape à ses yeux et probablement, pour longtemps encore. Evidemment, il n’avait expérimenté aucune de ces choses dans son propre passé. Le rictus se transforma en sourire et il essaya de ne pas rire d’elle.

– Bien, dit–il enfin, décidé à la sortir de sa misère. Quand est–ce que tu vas me montrer ce que tu as appris ?  
– Tu veux que je te montre maintenant ?

Snape sourit largement et y songea.

– En fait, je pense que nous pourrions garder ça pour un moment où je l’apprécierai vraiment. Je suis fatigué, j’ai besoin de dormir un peu.

Hermione eut l’air hésitant un instant, comme s’il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné ; il voulait qu’elle s’en aille ? 

– Tu veux… tu veux que je parte ?

Il sourit, s’extirpa de sa chaise et lui prit la main alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le lit.

– Non, tu peux rester.

Elle sourit aussi.

– Mais pour dormir… juste dormir.

Son sourire chancela.

Il enleva ses habits de nuit, se tourna vers elle et commença gentiment à déboutonner la robe qu’il avait achetée pour elle, lentement, révélant sa silhouette nue en dessous. Tandis que la robe tombait par terre et qu’il levait son visage vers lui, il se sentit durcir et brusquement, toute idée de sommeil s’enfuit très loin.

Mais il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

Elle sentait le musc et il savait que s’il tendait la main entre ses jambes, il y trouverait une moiteur. Il ne pouvait qu’être content que Draco soit entré avant qu’elle n’aille trop loin, l’idée que quelqu’un d’autre la mène à l’orgasme était une vraie torture pour lui.

– Je suis tellement désolée, murmura–t–elle. Qu’est–ce que tu dois penser de moi ?  
– J’ai été jeune une fois, tu sais, je peux me rappeler comment c’était.

Elle caressa sa mâchoire et, une fois sur la pointe des pieds, elle lécha le long de son cou.

– Tiens, tiens, Severus, tu es en train de me dire que tu as eu une jeunesse sauvage ?  
– J’ai été un Mangemort, mon cœur, sauvage n’englobe pas entièrement ça.

Elle se crispa un peu à ce commentaire mais se détendit contre lui, plaça sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur y battre.

– Tu as déjà fait des choses comme ça ?  
– Avec mes amis ?  
– Oui.

Elle sourit timidement, pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse ; pas certaine de vouloir connaître la vie qu’il avait eue avant elle. Mais bien sûr qu’il l’avait fait, il était de vingt ans son aîné et elle savait qu’il avait été avec d’autres personnes avant qu’elle arrive.

– Il y a longtemps. Les choses étaient différentes alors.

Il se glissa entre les draps.

– Viens au lit.

Il la tira sous les couvertures et la prit contre lui, l’embrassa à nouveau, appréciant la sensation de son corps dans ses bras. Il fit lentement glisser sa main sur sa chair et tâtonna de ses doigts vers la moiteur qu’il savait se trouver entre ses jambes. Il les écarta, entrouvrit doucement les lèvres de son vagin et glissa un doigt à l’intérieur. Elle soupira et sourit, elle avait l’impression de fondre, sans os, dans le lit. Il savait précisément comment la toucher, où il fallait frotter durement et où il fallait être doux. Lorsque son souffle réprimé trahit la montée de son orgasme, il ralentit, laissant la sensation décroître, afin de le reconstruire à nouveau.

– Je… Je le veux…

Elle écrasa son pubis contre ses doigts.

– Je le veux… maintenant ! 

Il gloussa, le sale enfoiré, et secrètement, s’émerveilla de voir à quel point elle devenait humide pour lui.

– Chut, ça va venir, c’est promis.

Il fit à nouveau des cercles sur son clitoris et ses hanches ruèrent dans sa main tandis qu’elle criait, incapable de stopper l’orgasme qui la submergeait. Quand finalement elle se calma et que son corps se fut relaxé, Hermione tourna son visage vers lui et sourit. Les yeux de Snape étaient déjà fermés alors elle chuchota : « Nox », décidant qu’il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil.

oOo

Le matin arriva très vite et avec ça, la journée que Harry redoutait. Faire face à l’école. Faire face à tout le monde tout en sachant qu’il serait exposé, comme il l’avait toujours été mais, cette fois, ce serait un millier de fois pire. Aujourd’hui, il ne serait pas un héros. Aujourd’hui, il ne serait qu’une sorte de pervers qui baisait avec son pire ennemi, quelqu’un sur qui on répandrait des ragots, quelqu’un qu’on jugerait.

La journée n’avait pas bien commencé. Draco n’était vraiment pas content de la nuit précédente, bien que son humeur se fût améliorée depuis qu’ils avaient été au lit et que maintenant, il parlait à Harry avec des mots qui comportaient plus d’une syllabe. Il avait aussi fait doucement l’amour à Harry, le prenant par–derrière aux petites heures du jour alors qu’ils se faisaient des câlins et par conséquent, alimentant l'espoir de Harry de le voir de meilleure humeur. Alors même que Harry était en train de considérer que cette journée ne serait peut–être pas si mauvaise, Ron avait fait tout un foin pendant qu’il se douchait avec les autres. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’arrivait pas à comprendre parce qu’il se douchait avec eux depuis des années et ses tendances perverses n’avaient jamais provoqué le moindre geste bizarre ou obscène de sa part envers ses amis. Cependant, de nombreuses personnes avaient semblé encourager Ron ou s’étaient terrées dans un silence de mauvais augure, alors, Harry avait patiemment attendu qu’ils finissent tous avant de se doucher rapidement et de retourner dans sa chambre s’habiller avant le petit–déjeuner.

Draco avait décidé qu’il n’allait pas descendre là–bas pour se ridiculiser. Il prenait rarement de petit–déjeuner et il aimait la tranquillité du matin pour prendre un bain sans intrusion. Harry aurait souhaité y avoir pensé plus tôt mais il imaginait très bien ce qui serait arrivé si Ron les avait découvert ensemble… Il aurait probablement exigé la désinfection de la baignoire.

Alors Harry partit seul pour le petit–déjeuner. Ce n’était pas une tâche plaisante mais son courage augmentait toujours devant les défis et, comme il n’éprouvait aucune honte à propos de sa relation avec Draco, il n’allait pas se cacher du monde à cause de ça.

Une telle pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort quand il entra dans le Grand Hall et que le silence se fit. Il n’y avait rien, pas même le plus petit murmure et il sentit son visage le brûler tandis qu’il marchait entre les rangées de tables – et que les chuchotements démarraient dans son sillage. Il continua de marcher, se forçant à garder la tête haute tout en se concentrant sur un point juste au–dessus de la tête de Dumbledore. Il n’arrivait pas à se rappeler un seul moment où le Grand Hall lui avait semblé si long et il espéra qu’il ne ferait rien de stupide, comme tomber à plat ventre sur le sol de pierre.

Tandis qu’il s’approchait de la table, il remarqua que Ron s’était entouré d’Anthony Goldstein et de Seamus – comme s’il craignait que Harry ne tente de s’asseoir à côté de lui.

– On t’a gardé une place, mon beau.

Il sentit son visage se fendre d’un sourire soulagé lorsque Lavande agita la main dans sa direction, lui indiquant un endroit entre Hermione et elle.

– Où est Draco ? demanda Hermione alors qu’il prenait place et il sentit un autre poids s’ôter de ses épaules.

Hermione lui parlait encore et elle semblait de bonne humeur – ce qui signifiait que les choses avec Snape n’avaient pas tourné au fiasco complet.

– Il prend un bain… répliqua Harry en essayant de faire comme si ce n’était pas important que son amant le laisse se débrouiller tout seul face à ça.   
– Il est encore emmerdé par ce qui s’est passé ?  
– En quelque sorte… Il l’a surmonté.

Harry sourit nerveusement.

– Hum… et toi, ça va ?  
– Bien, répondit Hermione, positivement rayonnante. On ne peut mieux.

Elle ne le lui avait pas dit, il était impossible qu’elle le lui ait dit.

– Alors, tu n’as rien raconté à Snape.

Lavande pouffa dans son thé.

– Quoi ?

Harry était sincèrement confus. Hermione avait revêtu une expression neutre et Lavande paraissait trouver ça très divertissant.

– Eh bien, expliqua Lavande avec une petite pointe d’amusement dans la voix, il semblerait que nous n’avons pas accordé assez de crédit à ce cher professeur.  
– Il est d’accord avec ça ? 

Harry lança un regard incrédule à Snape qui discutait avec McGonagall et – c’était un miracle – souriait. Il devait avoir dit quelque chose de terriblement drôle parce que McGonagall regarda dans leur direction et explosa d’un rire hystérique.

– Est–ce qu’il le lui dit ? demanda Harry, consterné.  
– Probablement, rétorqua Hermione, qui avait l’air résigné par ce fait. Il lui raconte probablement tout.  
– Tu plaisantes ?  
– Non.

McGonagall riait maintenant si fort que Dumbledore la poussa du coude – et elle passa le reste du petit–déjeuner avec un sourire narquois dont elle n’arriva pas à se défaire entièrement.

– Bien, je suis content qu’il trouve ça amusant.

Harry était un peu déconcerté. Comment était–il possible que Severus Snape réagisse aussi bien alors que Draco avait l’avait tellement mal pris ? Ça ne semblait pas juste.

oOo

« Cher Ronnie, 

Maintenant, tu devrais avoir reçu la lettre de George qui t’annonce que je vais venir à Pré–au–Lard pour m’occuper de la comptabilité de Zonko. Tu n’es pas content ? Tu devrais l’être parce que j’ai dû prendre un nombre considérable d’heures de congé, juste pour venir te voir. Je serai là–bas samedi 16 alors ne prévois rien pour ce soir–là parce que j’ai réservé une chambre aux Trois Balais et je sais que tu vas adorer ce que j’ai pour toi.

Rappelle–toi, samedi 16 à 18 heures, tu sais à quel point je déteste attendre et je ne voudrais vraiment pas avoir à rentrer chez moi pour expliquer à George ce que signifie vraiment ta présence auprès de moi pendant ma visite. 

Ton Angelina qui t’adore. »

oOo

Les cours se déroulaient d’une manière familière qui dérangeait Hermione, bien qu’elle n’eût jamais cru ça possible. Elle n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle attendait. Que Severus soit différent, qui l’interpelle en classe, qu’il lui permette de répondre à une question, qu’il devienne fou de son intelligence même ? Il était bien trop avisé pour ça et il la traitait comme il l’avait toujours traitée, avec un dédain proche du mépris. Même si Hermione savait qu’il faisait semblant, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en être alarmée. Elle avait été confinée dans son propre lit depuis leur première nuit de retour, son excuse avait été qu’il avait besoin de sommeil et qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle déambule la nuit près des donjons quand n’importe qui pouvait la voir. En vérité, il s’était arrangé pour voler un peu de temps et ils avaient dîné dans sa chambre mais rien ne s’était passé. Son corps se sentait privé et, tandis qu’elle prenait place à son neuvième cours de potions depuis qu’ils étaient de retour à l’école, elle ne put s’empêcher s’observer la façon dont il se déplaçait dans la salle de classe ; le corps hautement excité, elle se demanda si elle pouvait le jeter dans son bureau et le posséder sur sa table de travail.

Cette idée était ridicule, bien sûr, mais, à ce stade–là, elle le désirait tellement qu’elle devait l’avoir, la frustration en devenait presque douloureuse.

Pour sa part, il semblait très bien se débrouiller et elle songea avec épouvante qu’elle ne lui manquait probablement pas du tout.

– Miss Granger, qu’est–ce que vous croyez faire exactement ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui puis les baissa sur son travail et grimaça. Elle s’était arrangée pour mettre trop de poudre de sabot de licorne dans sa potion d’amnésie qui avait pris l’aspect et la consistance d’une couche de bitume.

– Je–je suis désolée… Professeur. Je n’étais pas concentrée sur ce que je faisais.  
– À l’évidence.

Fais–moi rester après la classe ! Donne–moi une retenue !

– À l’avenir, Miss Granger, je vous prierai de vous abstenir de gâcher nos ressources ou vous pourriez vous retrouver à les chasser par vous–même.  
– Oui, Professeur. 

Salopard.

Elle quitta les Potions au son de la cloche, résistant à l’urgent besoin en elle de retourner dans la classe et de lui communiquer quelques signaux de désir désespérés. Harry lui attrapa le bras et la tira en avant. Défense contre les Forces du Mal était le suivant et tout le monde était excité parce qu’on leur avait promis leur première leçon de défense avec un gourdin.

Non pas que Hermione fut particulièrement intéressée par les gourdins. Elle avait vu les dommages qu’ils pouvaient causer et elle n’avait vraiment pas envie d’en toucher un. Elle pensait que se battre en duel était un art essentiel en autodéfense. Mais utiliser un gourdin était parfaitement barbare.

Pourtant, il serait intéressant de voir une démonstration.

Le professeur Delancet avait installé la longue plateforme utilisée pour les leçons de duel. Elle connaissait les dégâts que pouvait faire un gourdin alors elle ne voulait vraiment pas que l’un d’eux tombe sur ses élèves. Avec une plate-forme, elle pouvait instaurer un périmètre de sécurité tout autour ; ainsi, chaque tir perdu serait dissout en vapeur inoffensive et personne ne serait blessé. Lorsque la classe arriva, tous empressés de voir ce qu’elle avait préparé, elle se tenait au milieu de la plateforme et les attendait.

– Très bien, rassemblez–vous tout autour, dit–elle en leur faisant signe de s’approcher. Venez là.

C’était de loin la plus grande classe de l’école, tous les 7ème année l’avaient prise et il fallait y ajouter les trente–trois 8ème année, ce qui faisait un effectif plus que triplé par rapport aux autres classes. Elle était contente que la plupart de ses cours étaient des cours pratiques parce qu’elle savait bien qu’il aurait été difficile de tous les asseoir en un seul endroit.

– Bien, comme je l’ai promis, aujourd’hui, nous allons examiner les gourdins, découvrir qui aimerait apprendre à les utiliser et qui a suffisamment d’habileté pour le faire.

Elle balaya la foule du regard et resta sur Harry pendant un instant jusqu’à ce qu’elle le voie commencer à rougir et remuer inconfortablement sur place.

– Le professeur Snape a été assez bon pour accepter de m’assister pendant la démonstration, alors si vous voulez bien vous écarter et le laisser passer, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

La foule se scinda en deux tandis que les gens se reculaient rapidement, loin du Maître de Potions et que l’écoeurant souvenir de la première – et unique – démonstration de Gilderoy Lockhart leur revenait. Snape affichait son habituelle et infecte maîtrise de soi, les bras repliés et son air renfrogné fermement en place. Manifestement, il prenait Sabine Delancet un tantinet plus sérieusement qu’il ne l’avait fait avec Gilderoy Lockhart parce qu’il s’était dispensé de ses robes et avait revêtu une simple chemise noire et un pantalon.

Ceux qui avaient été dans la classe de Lockhart ce jour–là frémirent, ils appréciaient le professeur Delancet et ils espéraient qu’elle ne se ferait pas complètement humilier. Ils savaient aussi qu’elle n’était pas Lockhart et la plupart espéraient qu’elle allait botter le cul de Snape.

– Je parie cent Gallions que Snape lui met une branlée, fit Draco, sans ôter ses yeux de la plateforme.  
– Je tiens le pari.

C’était Colin Crivey.

– Je pense qu’elle peut le battre.  
– Tenu.

En quelques secondes, un carnet de paris fut mis en place avec les étudiants qui tendaient leur or en direction de Colin et il fut heureux de posséder une plume automatique qui notait les noms et les sommes.

Hermione regarda ses amis comme si c’étaient des vautours. Harry venait juste de parier soixante Gallions pour la cagnotte et une pipe à Draco que Delancet gagnerait. 

– Et si elle le blessait ? murmura–t–elle sévèrement.  
– Oh, mon dieu, j’adorerais voir ça.

Elle jeta un regard furieux vers Harry qui lui fit un clin d’œil d’excuse puis retourna à la plateforme.

Delancet lança une large boule de cristal à Snape, qu’il attrapa facilement. Il la tint devant lui ; elle émit de la lumière et devint plus brillante jusqu’à ce que ses bords ne commencent à s’estomper. Puis elle s’allongea et se transforma en un gourdin aussi grand que Snape. La boule de cristal se plaça au sommet du gourdin, tandis l’autre extrémité soutenait le cristal conducteur en ogive.

– Maintenant, Professeur, fit Delancet en souriant étroitement, désarmement uniquement – je n’ai pas envie de perdre un membre aujourd’hui.  
– Comme vous voulez, réplique Snape d’une voix soyeuse.

Il modifia la position de son gourdin et le plaça sous son bras d’une manière que ceux qui avaient traversé la bataille finale de la guerre reconnurent comme la position des Mangemorts. Le professeur Delancet fixa sa posture et remua, mal à l’aise ; elle empoigna lentement et délibérément son gourdin à deux mains, ne voulant clairement pas adopter une position similaire puis le pointa en direction son adversaire.

Il n’y avait aucune subtilité complexe, aucun hochement de tête poli, aucune incantation élaborée. L’idée était simple, viser et tirer. La puissance derrière les éclairs d’énergie était entièrement dépendante de la volonté de celui qui tenait l’arme. Plus fort était le sorcier, plus grande était la charge. L’astuce était d’apprendre comment esquiver les éclairs et ce n’était pas une tâche aisée. Alors qu’une baguette était un objet élégant, capable de viser des endroits du corps avec une extrême précision, un gourdin démembrait le corps entier d’un seul coup.

– D’accord alors, annonça clairement Delancet, Un, deux, trois…

Ils firent feu en même temps. Le sol de pierre gronda lorsque les éclairs entrèrent en collision. Delancet tira le second coup plus rapidement et Snape, montrant une agilité que personne n’aurait cru possible, fit un bond en arrière pour l’éviter, faisant feu dans son déplacement. L’éclair atteignit son adversaire dans la poitrine et la fit heurter le sol. Harry jura en silence et se demanda s’il n’était pas trop tard pour changer son pari ; derrière lui parvint le son de l’argent qui changeait de mains.

Elle ne fut pas longtemps à terre, elle utilisa son élan pour rouler en arrière et se remettre sur pied. Delancet tira et toucha Snape à la hanche. Hermione hurla et Harry sourit tandis que son amie était prise entre se couvrir les yeux et regarder, horrifiée.

– Elle l’a blessé !  
– Je crois qu’il peut supporter ça tout seul, ‘Mione.

Et effectivement, il le put. Snape planta le conducteur dans la plateforme, utilisant le gourdin pour s’empêcher de tomber par terre puis, sautant par dessus, il atterrit sur ses pieds et le balança sur son épaule d’un mouvement fluide, l’éclair d’énergie résultant atteignit Delancet au visage. Elle riposta avant même de remarquer la douleur, réussissant à le mettre à terre cette fois ; il sauta à nouveau sur ses pieds et se maintint en équilibre, prêt à faire feu.

Harry chercha rapidement dans ses poches quelques Gallions à rajouter à son pari. Delancet et Snape se tournaient autour avec précision, comme deux prédateurs. Ils se souriaient et Harry réalisa avec un petit choc qu’ils y prenaient plaisir tous les deux. Si quelque chose le réconcilierait un jour avec Snape, c’était ça. Il aimait un bon combat.

– Encore ? le défia Delancet.

Snape répondit en donnant une chiquenaude à son gourdin en pointant le conducteur vers elle. Sa bouche se tordit en sourire désabusé.

– Soucieuse de rendre ça plus intéressant ?

Delancet lui rendit son sourire.

– Je ne pense pas que votre petite amie serait trop heureuse si elle devait vous rafistoler, Severus.

Severus haussa un sourcil, regarda brièvement en direction de Hermione puis lui adressa un clin d’œil à peine perceptible.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, elle est très intelligente, je suis sûr qu’elle pourra s’arranger.

Un second pari fut lancé : Deviner le nom de la cinglée qui couchait avec Snape et Draco se lamenta silencieusement de ne pas pouvoir parier là–dessus.

– Mon dieu, elle doit être désespérée, gloussa Ginny. Qui voudrait de lui ?  
– Je parie que c’est McGonagall, c’est forcément McGonagall.  
– Ou Chourave !

Un gloussement se propagea dans la foule et Harry lança un regard inquiet à Hermione dont il pouvait entendre grincer les dents malgré le bourdonnement des étudiants. 

Delancet rit de bon cœur et fit pivoter son gourdin. Elle n’attendit pas avant de tirer un éclair de lumière rouge vers lui qu’il évita admirablement ; il riposta et lui lacéra l’épaule.

– Oh, espèce de bâtard !

Sa voix était choquée et, avec un rire effaré, elle courut vers lui, tira au corps à corps et lui arracha un gros morceau en haut de la cuisse. Il répondit en cintrant le gourdin en arc par–dessus son épaule et l’abattit sur sa tête. Elle glissa sur le sol.

– Oh mon Dieu, lâcha Draco d’une voix traînante. Il l’a assommée avec.

Il se tourna vers Colin.

– Par ici la monnaie, Crivey.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait rire de soulagement ou crier devant cette tactique malhonnête. Elle était déchirée entre les deux. Elle regarda avec inquiétude Snape s’agenouiller à côté du professeur Delancet et sortir sa baguette. 

– Enervate, murmura–t–il et elle ouvrit les yeux.  
– Putain, ça fait mal ! grogna Delancet en s’asseyant, oubliant un instant qu’elle enseignait à une classe. Salaud !

Un murmure de rire parcourut la classe et ils attendirent, le souffle suspendu, de voir s’il allait lui aboyer dessus. Il ne le fit pas. À la place, il l’aider à se lever, marmonna qu’il avait une bonne potion contre la migraine qu’il lui apporterait plus tard puis inspecta les dégâts sur sa propre jambe. Elle se redressa, s’étira et chancela à la douleur de son épaule.

– Bien, fit–elle en s’adressant à toute la classe. Maintenant vous avez vu ce que ça fait. Il n’y a ni subtilité complexe, ni règles. Le but de cette sorte de combat est de descendre votre adversaire par tous les moyens nécessaires. Les gourdins sont puissants et, comme vous l’avez vu, peuvent être utilisés de manière qui ne rend pas la magie indispensable. C’est pourquoi ce sont des armes de choix pour les Mangemorts. Que ceux qui aimeraient l’essayer fassent un pas en avant. Je vous avertis, je ne choisirai que les plus habiles.

Un groupe de personnes s’avança, la plupart restèrent derrière. Hermione se tourna et recula dans le fond de la pièce, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur et ne pas courir vers Severus pour inspecter la blessure à vif sur sa jambe.

– Potter, Malfoy, venez.

Elle s’arrêta et pivota tandis que Harry et Draco montaient sur la plateforme. Elle se demanda si Delancet prenait une sorte de plaisir pervers à les opposer l’un à l’autre. La foule chuchotait à nouveau, spéculant sur l’issue du combat, beaucoup voyaient Harry et Draco se faire face l’un à l’autre pour la première fois depuis que leur relation était connue de tous.

Snape tendit le gourdin à Draco et se renfrogna.

– Tu ne devrais pas faire ça et tu le sais.  
– Ça ira, en plus, c’est désarmer seulement.  
– Désarmer avec un de ces trucs pourrait en fait te faire perdre tes deux bras.  
– Calme–toi. Mon Dieu, maintenant, tu parles comme mon père.  
– Ton corps ne peut pas encaisser cette sorte d’éclair.  
– Alors, je me tiendrai hors de portée.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et Draco le lui retourna avec défiance.

– Est–ce que Potter sait ?  
– Sait quoi ? Ce n’est rien, ça ira.

Draco prit le gourdin à deux mains, se tourna vers Harry – et pâlit. Harry se tenait en une parfaite réplique de la posture Mangemort de Snape, gourdin sous le bras et un énorme sourire sur le visage.

– Il sait déjà comment on l’utilise, hein ?  
– Oh, oui, répliqua Snape avec désinvolture. Il envoyé en enfer une lignée entière de Mangemorts, si je me rappelle bien.

Draco déglutit. 

Putain.

– Désarmement uniquement, s’il vous plait, rappela Delancet, haut et fort.

Draco soupira lorsque Harry le propulsa violemment en arrière.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	30. La frontière de la raison (2ème partie)

Snape quitta le cours de DCFM juste après que Potter eut ridiculisé Draco une fois de plus en l’envoyant valser au loin et qu’il se fut assuré que le jeune homme ne souffrait pas de réels dommages. Au début, il ne remarqua pas que Hermione était derrière lui mais ensuite il comprit. Il prit plaisir à la sentir le suivre comme une ombre tandis qu’il se dirigeait silencieusement à travers l’école, le long des couloirs sombres puis en haut des escaliers désaffectés jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le troisième étage et la pièce poussiéreuse qui avait un jour abrité un chien à trois têtes prénommé Touffu.

Il pivota, cherchant dans l’obscurité. Il la trouva, sourit et dit :

– Tu peux sortir maintenant.

Elle émergea de l’ombre.

– Pourquoi es–tu monté jusque–là ? s’enquit–elle.

Mais son cœur martelait sa poitrine et elle sentit les premières vrilles de désir se diffuser en elle.

– Je pourrais te demander la même chose, lui retourna–t–il d’une voix soyeuse.  
– Je te suivais.  
– Je le savais.

Il se rapprocha et son estomac se noua.

– Je t’ai manqué ? balbutia–t–elle. Ces deux dernières semaines, je t’ai manqué ?

Il sourit sombrement.

– Beaucoup. J’ai dû me caresser tous les matins en imaginant ce que tu ressentirais si j’étais en toi.

Elle sentit sa culotte se saturer brusquement et elle dut combattre le besoin de se jeter sur sa chemise pour la déchirer.

– Ta jambe te fait mal ? murmura–t–elle sans penser une seule seconde à sa jambe mais avec une seule idée en tête : comment le convaincre de coucher avec elle.  
– Non, pas du tout.

Il s’approcha encore et caressa son visage avec le dos de sa main. 

– Tu étais inquiète ?  
– Non, nia–t–elle, tandis que chacun de ses sens, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses s’éveillait sous l’attouchement. 

Elle avait presque oublié combien il était grand ; le haut de sa tête atteignait juste le creux de sa gorge. Quand il l’attira contre lui, ses seins s’écrasèrent durement contre son torse et elle sentit son sexe dur presser le doux renflement de son ventre.

Un bras lui encercla le dos, la maintenant proche de lui, l’autre voyagea aisément sur tout son corps – sa main se faufila sous ses robes et fouilla pour trouver la fermeture de son soutien–gorge. Elle l’aida, adorant la manière dont il rit timidement quand il ne put le défaire et elle l’embrassa doucement.

Ohhhhh, oui. 

C’était exactement ce qu’elle voulait. Sa langue entra profondément dans sa bouche et se mêla à la sienne avant d’explorer ses gencives, l’intérieur de ses joues et l’arrête dure de ses dents. Son pouce taquina un téton dressé puis sa paume se referma entièrement sur son sein avec urgence. Il ne s’était pas bien rasé ce matin, sa barbe la piquait mais c’était excitant et émoustillant.

Rien ne pouvait l’arrêter, ses baisers étaient époustouflants et elle pouvait sentir ses intestins se presser d’anticipation.

Sa main quitta son sein, descendit sur son corps, trouvant son chemin sous les épaisseurs de vêtements et fouilla entre ses jambes. Elle gémit, consciente qu’ils étaient debout au milieu d’une pièce dans laquelle n’importe qui pouvait entrer. Pourtant, il était en train de sonder ce qu’elle avait de plus intime et c’était ce qu’elle désirait le plus au monde, désespérant de se faire pénétrer par un doigt, prête pour ce membre qu’elle pouvait sentir presser contre son ventre avec insistance.

Il dégageait une odeur brûlante, sa sueur fraîche avait décuplé la senteur qu’il s’était appliquée sur la peau. Ses cheveux tombèrent en avant et se mêlèrent aux siens. Hermione put percevoir l’effluve du shampooing qu’il avait utilisé pour les laver. Seigneur, elle n’avait qu’une envie, le dévorer. Deux semaines, c’était bien trop long !

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et suréleva son pubis, l’offrant à sa main. Il glissa son doigt entre les plis épais et plongea profondément en elle. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et émit un petit cri tandis qu’elle s’appuyait contre lui. Son pouce stimulait son clitoris et elle sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et s’accrocha fermement pour ne pas tomber.

– Tu veux me montrer ce que tu as appris ? demanda Snape d’une voix rauque. J’ai réfléchi à ce que tu m’as dit et je veux que tu me montres ce que tu as fait aux doigts de Potter.

En un instant, elle fut à genoux sur le plancher sableux. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et son pénis jaillit, dur et épais, le prépuce reculé, découvrant le gland. Elle le fixa un moment, l’examina puis referma sa main autour et le caressa, laissant le pré–sperme agir comme lubrifiant pour sa paume qui bougeait sur toute sa longueur.

– C’est bon, c’est tellement bon. Je veux que tu la suces, mets–la dans ta bouche.

Sa verge palpitait avec force contre son visage comme une sorte d’arme et elle la voulut en elle, elle voulait cette hampe de chair dans sa chatte humide. Elle sentit une main courir dans ses cheveux. Il en agrippa une pleine poignée, l’utilisant comme une corde et tira son visage plus près de son sexe. Il dégageait une odeur de musc et de désir ; cette fragrance était enivrante.

Elle ouvrit ses lèvres et prit son pénis tout entier dans sa bouche, en reculant sa langue, stupéfaite de sa taille, de voir comme il la remplissait. Le goût était fort. Elle lapa sa longueur, insérant le bout de sa langue dans la minuscule fente qui coiffait son extrémité et savoura le pré–sperme qui s’y trouvait. Un grognement se fit entendre et il resserra son emprise sur ses cheveux, se poussa profondément dans sa gorge. Hermione eut un haut le cœur, c’était trop profond, mais elle le réprima. Harry lui avait dit qu’elle s’y habituerait, c’est juste une histoire de pratique – et elle était plus que partante pour s’y adonner.

Il se tenait là, jambes bien campées, sa tête rejetée en arrière tandis qu’elle lui prodiguait du plaisir. Elle relâcha sa prise et se recula, cherchant de l’air en levant les yeux vers lui, réalisant que ses traits étaient figés dans un grondement et qu’il était hors d’atteinte. Son sexe oscilla avec insistance, cherchant à nouveau sa bouche. Elle la referma sur lui, le suçant avec vigueur, lui soutirant graduellement son orgasme. Quand il jouit, elle paniqua, hésitant à se reculer ou à avaler et finalement, elle en prit dans l’arrière de la gorge et le reste s’écoula sur ses lèvres et son menton.

Il baissa les yeux sur elle, couverte de son sperme et il ressentit un bref instant de honte. Sortant un mouchoir de sa poche, il s’agenouilla devant elle et lui nettoya doucement le visage, pressant des baisers sur ses joues, son nez, ses yeux et finalement, sa bouche.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en silence, s’engouffrant dans le couloir en tant qu’étudiant et professeur haï. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent le palier, elle tourna en direction du Grand Hall pour le repas de midi et il pivota dans la direction opposée, jusqu’à l’infirmerie, décidant finalement d’aller montrer sa jambe.

Il l’arrêta bien vite ; s’assurant que personne ne pouvait l’entendre, il murmura son nom ; elle se retourna. Son visage avait encore une expression érotique, ses lèvres étaient gonflées de l’avoir sucé.

– Viens ce soir, dit–il à voix basse. Viens si tu le veux… Je dors mieux quand tu es là.

Elle sourit et acquiesça silencieusement puis elle l’observa tourner les talons et disparaître dans le couloir, loin d’elle.

oOo

– Tu es en retard.

Ron savait bien qu’il l’était. Il avait pris son temps, espérant secrètement que quelque chose se passerait bien avant que le 16 n’arrive. Et, comme rien n’arriva, il traîna les pieds, s’arrêtant même à Pré–au–Lard pour y boire quelques verres afin de se donner du courage.

– Ouais, dit–il en regardant nerveusement l’obscurité du ciel dans la nuit. C’était dur de s’en aller.  
– Vraiment ? demanda–t–elle, sarcastique. Tu ne pouvais pas écourter ton repas ou une multitude de potes te retenait à l’école ?

Il détourna les yeux, sentant les premiers signes d’un besoin impérieux lui traverser le corps et il trembla. Ron se demanda pendant un instant si elle avait quelque chose pour le soulager, une dose de sa drogue, parce qu’il était à court et avait dû se rationner comme pour quelque chose d'extrêmement précieux.

– Je déteste attendre, aboya–t–elle. Tu le sais.  
– Oui, je le sais.  
– Alors, tu as dîné ?  
– Oui.  
– Bien, nul besoin de perdre notre temps à ça alors.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et se mit à marcher autour de lui.

– Enlève tes vêtements.  
– Ange, je ne pense pas…

Elle s’arrêta devant lui et ses yeux se plissèrent.

– Tu sembles croire que c’est une requête. Ce n’en est pas une. Enlève tes vêtements.

Il déglutit.

– J–je peux pas, dit–il. Je peux pas continuer à faire ça. Je t’en prie, Ange, je peux pas… J–je suis malade.  
– Oui, approuva–t–elle en souriant largement, mais je sais ce qui te fera du bien.

Elle fouilla dans ses robes et en ressortit un flacon de verre ; il sentit sa bouche saliver à la vue du liquide rougeâtre.

– C’est ça que tu veux, hein ? C’est inscrit sur ta figure.

Il hocha la tête, humectant ses lèvres sèches.

– Alors, comment tu te sens ? Pas bien ? Je parie que ta magie n’est plus aussi forte en ce moment non plus.

Il fronça les sourcils, confus et elle vit le premier clignotement de crainte dans ses yeux.

– Oui, c’est un des effets de la drogue. C’est un de ses mauvais côtés. Elle te rend faible quand tu n’en as pas, elle te rend malade. 

Elle sourit, séductrice.

– Mais pourtant tu en veux encore, n’est–ce pas, Ronnie ?

Il hésita et acquiesça lentement. Elle rit doucement et marcha silencieusement autour de lui ; elle s’arrêta derrière lui et promena un doigt paresseux en travers de ses épaules. Elle aimait le sentir, elle aimait l’alignement parfait de ses épaules, la courbe avancée de son cou pâle et ses cheveux encore légèrement humides de sa douche. Elle se pencha et effleura ses lèvres contre sa nuque, se permettant le seul petit plaisir qu’elle prenait de lui. Il sentait le propre et le frais et vaguement le talc. Probablement quelque chose que sa mère lui avait donné. Peut–être quelque chose qu’il employait depuis son enfance.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait inconfortablement à de l’amour et à de la tendresse s’installa dans le creux de son estomac et Angelina le repoussa le plus loin possible. Oui, les garçons Weasley étaient doués pour ça ; ils étaient capables de susciter l’amour et la compassion chez une personne – et ils n’avaient plus qu’à aisément la détruire. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment Ron traitait son meilleur ami.

Ils étaient tous pareils.

– Déshabille–toi pour moi.

Il ferma les yeux.

– Non, chuchota–t–il. Je peux pas.

Son visage se durcit et elle s’éloigna de lui.

– Déshabille–toi pour moi ou je le ferai moi–même.  
– On doit arrêter ça, Angelina. On peut pas continuer.  
– Fais pas chier, Ron. Tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce qui t’arriverait.

Il se détourna d’elle et elle sentit son sang se figer. Non, il n’allait certainement pas s’en aller. Elle en avait marre d’eux, marre qu’ils s’éloignent tous d’elle !

Ron sentit qu’on le tirait fermement par la taille et il se retrouva traîné par derrière jusqu’à elle, tiré par une force invisible. Il se demanda comme il se faisait qu’elle était si forte et qu’il se sentait brusquement si faible. La réponse était bien sûr encore dans sa main. Un épais liquide rouge qui nourrissait son désir.

Elle donna une chiquenaude à sa baguette et, soudainement, ses bras se retrouvèrent au–dessus de sa tête. Il paniqua et leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir une paire de menottes en métal se verrouiller autour de ses poignets.

– Qu–qu’est–ce que tu fais ?  
– Je t’ai dit de pas me faire chier.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu vas faire ? 

Il lutta contre ses liens mais il ne réussit qu’à les resserrer encore plus, ses doigts se mirent à bleuir.

– Lutter n’aidera pas. Tu es totalement impuissant, vraiment pathétique.  
– C’est stupide, Angelina, s’écria–t–il. Laisse–moi descendre !

Elle secoua tristement la tête. Puis elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et rit avant de lâcher :

– Abdo–Induviae.

Il entendit le son de ses vêtements se déchirer et ses robes lui furent retirées et jetées à travers la chambre, en un amas sale, dans un coin. Il regarda la maigre pile de laine noir et de coton blanc usagé. Maintenant, il était l’esclave de la femme de son frère aîné à qui ces habits avaient appartenu. Quelle ironie. Il faillit sourire.

L’expression dure d’Angelina ne changea pas et, d’un autre frémissement de sa baguette, la chaîne pendue au plafond s’enroula. Ron la regarda étirer ses bras et le soulever jusqu’à ce qu’il se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds. Son corps était raidi à l’extrême, chaque muscle criait et se tendait, luttait pour le stabiliser dans une position qui semblait impossible à maintenir. Il n’avait pas le choix, cependant. Angelina l’avait attaché très serré.

Elle tira brusquement le visage baissé de Ron, le tint par la mâchoire et le força à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut confronté à son propre reflet dans le grand miroir en pied et comprit qu’il n’y avait là aucune punition pour son retard ou pour l’avoir fâchée. Elle avait planifié tout ça depuis longtemps. Elle avait mis en place le miroir, ce qu’il avait fait n’importait pas et Ron savait depuis toujours que cela allait se terminer ainsi.

Il sentit son esprit s’engourdir et seules quelques parties basiques primaires semblaient fonctionner, quelques fonctions instinctives empêtrées dans un bourbier de crainte. Le dégoût et la honte le submergèrent puis la rage contre lui–même et contre sa geôlière et le fait qu’elle se permettait de faire ça avec une telle désinvolture et qu’il n’y pouvait rien. Ses bras lui faisaient mal, ses poignets étaient cisaillés par les liens métalliques qui le retenaient et, à sa grande horreur, sa vessie commençait à lui envoyer d’urgents messages, lui faisant regretter les verres qu’il avait bus pour calmer ses nerfs.

Angelina marcha autour de lui en inspectant son corps mince avant de déclarer d’une voix pensive :

– Tu sais, Ronnie, je crois que tu aimes ça. Je veux dire que ce n’est pas un prix si élevé pour ce que je te donne. Regarde les choses en face, Ronnie, tu as besoin de moi.

Il n’avait assurément pas besoin d’elle. Il haïssait même le fait de la voir. Elle s’arrêta devant lui et il ourla les lèvres. Avant même de savoir ce qu’il faisait – et peut–être en oubliant un infime instant dans quelle position il se trouvait – il cracha sur elle.

Angelina garda son calme. Elle savait qu’ils pouvaient se montrer ignobles et grossiers. Les Weasley étaient des Sangs–Purs mais personne ne soupçonnait la façon dont ils se comportaient. Elle essuya la salive de son visage et s’approcha d’un pas.

– Ce n’était pas très gentil, Ronnie, le réprimanda–t–elle doucement. Après tout, je l’ai fait pour toi. Je pense que tu as besoin d’apprendre les bonnes manières.

Elle fit glisser son doigt sur un de ses petits mamelons et le roula durement entre son pouce et son index. Il haleta et elle lui sourit avant de mordre le minuscule bouton, assez fort pour le faire crier, assez fort pour le faire saigner. Il se débattit en sentant la cuisante douleur se répandre dans sa poitrine puis une autre sensation le surprit tandis qu’elle enfonçait la seringue dans la chair tendre de son aine et qu’une soudaine chaleur déferlait en lui.

La drogue était forte, pure, différente et bonne.

– Chut, l’admonesta–t–elle en observant ses yeux rouler un peu dans leurs orbites, sachant qu’il serait de retour dans un instant, une fois que la vague initiale serait passée. Tu sais que c’est ce que tu veux. Tu le veux, hein, Ronnie ?

Sa tête se souleva légèrement dans une parodie d’acquiescement.

– Bon, je vais devoir te faire mal, tu le sais, n’est–ce pas ? Parce que tu as été très vilain encore une fois. Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu as trahi ton frère en séduisant sa femme. C’est très mal, non ?

Il hocha encore une fois la tête. Il avait l’impression qu’elle n’était plus rattachée à son cou.

– Regarde ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu es là, nu, avec moi.

Elle sourit tandis qu’il tentait de se concentrer sur son propre reflet. 

– Et regarde ta bite. Elle est belle et dure maintenant. 

Elle laissa descendre sa main sur sa longueur et la caressa doucement.

– Tu as une queue incroyable. Tu veux l’enfoncer en moi, je sais que c’est ce que tu veux.

Les yeux de Ron commencèrent à s’éclaircir maintenant que l’euphorie retombait un peu, il fronça les sourcils, une petite expression qui plissa quelque peu ses traits.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda–t–il, la voix un peu étouffée.  
– C’est important ? s’enquit–elle. Peut–être que je t’apprécie.

Elle le caressa plus fort.

– Tu sais que je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux avec toi, là, maintenant ?

Son timbre était bas mais il sentait le pouvoir caché derrière. Avec la drogue qui circulait en lui, sa voix l’excitait au moins autant que ses attouchements.

– Tu m’écoutes ? aboya–t–elle en le frappant durement en travers de son aine, le faisant se contracter et se reculer en un instant.

Il faillit se laisser aller, son besoin d’uriner augmentait de seconde en seconde et il reprit le contrôle de lui–même juste à temps.

Angelina marcha derrière lui en enlevant ses robes. Elle s’appuya contre lui en pressant ses seins dans son dos. Il grogna, désespéré de la toucher. Elle rit en l’entendant et abattit sa main sur une de ses fesses avec une force qui le choqua. La pièce résonna du bruit de la claque.

Elle s’éloigna de lui et prit quelque chose sur la table. Il se concentra sur ses mains et ses yeux s’agrandirent. C’était une sorte de petite raquette [1], comme un truc qu’il avait vu à Londres lorsqu’il était allé à Soho avec Harry et Hermione. Mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n’était pas une raquette moldue peu solide. Elle la ploya entre ses mains puis la relâcha. L’arrête plate reprit sa forme en vibrant.

Ron frémit en suivant sa progression tandis qu’elle reprenait ses cercles de prédatrice autour de lui. Il tendit son cou aussi loin qu’il pouvait pour observer Angelina, à demi convaincu qu’elle plaisantait en essayant, avec succès, de l’effrayer.

Elle se stoppa en face de lui, nue, mains sur les hanches, ses mamelons durcis. Il pouvait voir l’humidité qui suintait entre ses jambes. Elle se baissa, prit son pénis dans sa bouche et l’enfonça profondément dans sa gorge.

Oh, bon sang, c’est bon… C’est si bon.

– Arrête, je t’en prie, arrête, s’il te plait.

Sa bouche était partout sur lui et elle caressait ses testicules avec le bord plat de la raquette, l’amenant près de l’orgasme. Alors qu’il était sur le point de jouir, elle s’interrompit et se recula. Elle se redressa, les yeux flamboyants, la bouche gonflée.

– Tu n’es qu’un queutard en rut, ronronna–t–elle.

Elle frotta un peu de pré–sperme entre ses doigts et les poussa dans la bouche de Ron afin qu’il puisse se goûter. L’odeur du sexe d’Angelina monta à ses narines. L’odeur intoxicante du désir. Elle se replaça dans son dos et le tourna vers le miroir encore une fois.

– Regarde–toi, regarde comme tu es excité.

Son reflet était comme une vision érotique de son propre enfer personnel. Il était étiré et pâle, le corps douloureux et excité. Il pouvait voir la preuve de son addiction, les meurtrissures qui s’étalaient sur ses bras et ses jambes dans un camaïeu de rouge, violet et noir. Elle était derrière lui, un bras autour de lui et caressait son sexe. Depuis derrière, elle pressa un doigt entre ses fesses et la minuscule bouche de son anus se plissa d’anticipation à cette invasion. Il gémit.

– Détache–moi, dit–il brusquement. Détache–moi et je pourrais te faire l’amour.

Elle le secoua furieusement, s’empêchant de rire au choix de ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il l’aime – et elle ne voulait assurément pas l’aimer.

– JE T’AI AUTORISÉ À PARLER ?  
– N–non, balbutia–t–il.  
– Alors, tais–toi !  
– Mais j’ai besoin de…

Il s’interrompit alors qu’elle lui jetait un regard d’avertissement.

– La ferme ! Tu ne parles pas !  
– Mais j’ai besoin de pi…

Elle le frappa sur la poitrine, le ventre, les hanches et faillit précipiter le désastre. La douleur était atroce. Elle était hors de sa vue mais il pouvait l’entendre, la sentir et la percevoir derrière lui. La position l’étirait à l’extrême, sa peau le brûlait de son premier assaut avec la raquette, sa vessie pulsait et son pénis s’impatientait.

Soudain, elle enfonça durement son doigt en lui, Ron en eut le souffle coupé. Il cria quand elle fit des va–et–vient pour trouver sa prostate, l’encercler et la masser.

– Tu aimes ça, hein ? J’en suis certaine. Tu aimes mes doigts dans ton cul et pourtant, tu détestes ce que Harry fait avec son amant. Tu penses qu’il fait ça aussi ? Tu penses qu’il le fait avec Dra…  
– Je sais pas ! la coupa Ron, le ton grinçant.

Il ne voulait pas parler de Harry, pas maintenant.

– Ils le font, tu sais. Ils font même plus que ça. Ils se tripotent mutuellement, ils se sucent mutuellement et tu détestes ça parce que maintenant tu sais comme c’est bon. Tu détestes ça parce que tu le désires, lui. Tu l’as toujours voulu.

Ron ferma les yeux et sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

– Je t’en prie, laisse–moi partir.  
– TA GUEULE !

Le brusque courant d’air et le sifflement derrière lui ne l’avertirent pas à temps et la souffrance mordit profondément sa chair quand la raquette s’abattit sur ses fesses nues. Il hurla puis l’instinct animal de vider son corps prouva trop bien sa véracité en cet instant ; alors que la cuisante douleur le submergeait, il sentit l’urine brûlante éclabousser son ventre puis couler sur sa hanche.

Oh, mon dieu, non, non, je vous en prie, non…

La raquette claqua encore une fois, plus bas cette fois, touchant le haut de sa cuisse gauche, puis son dos, ses côtes et ses jambes, encore et encore. Il hurlait, inondé de larmes – et pourtant elle ne cessait pas. Elle le battait, prise par son élan, et y prenait un plaisir total. Elle aurait dû y penser plus tôt, aurait dû faire la même chose à George, à Charlie et à toute cette foutue tribu. C’était purifiant et libérateur d’entendre Ron crier comme ça ; sachant que c’était elle qui infligeait la punition, tout à fait consciente que c’était elle qui faisait hurler, pleurer et supplier le petit bébé de Molly Weasley.

Et il hurlait, hurlait assez fort pour alerter quelqu’un de sa situation critique. Furieuse, elle fit une pause pour formuler un charme de silence, avant de reprendre sa tâche première. Qui aurait pu deviner qu’il pouvait hurler pareillement ? Putain, ça faisait un boucan !

Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta, il était suspendu mollement et muet ; elle sourit, hors d’haleine. Elle repoussa ses cheveux de son visage et essuya sa propre salive de son menton.

– Toujours avec moi, Ronnie ?

Il grogna doucement, lui confirmant que oui, il était toujours là. Elle plongea alors trois doigts en lui, les faisant pivoter autour de sa prostate jusqu’à ce qu’il jouisse, hurlant et désirant mourir de honte pour ça.

Elle abaissa la chaîne et il s’arrangea pour se stabiliser sur ses pieds. Ses bras étaient relâchés, ils étaient faibles et douloureux sur les côtés. Elle s’éloigna, ramassa les loques qui constituaient tout ce qui restait de ses robes et les lui jeta. Il tremblait en s’en enveloppant. Elle l’avait vu à son moment le plus vulnérable. Il avait hurlé, pissé et joui devant elle ; toute dignité l’avait quitté. Il n’y avait plus rien à sauver.

– La prochaine fois, tu seras à l’heure, n’est–ce pas, Ronnie ? déclara–t–elle, pragmatique.

Il acquiesça en silence, trop honteux pour parler.

– Parce que j’ai été très clémente avec toi. Je veux dire, je pourrais aller voir George.

Il hocha la tête encore une fois, se demandant quelle fatalité pourrait bien être pire.

oOo

Semeuse tapota sur le devant du miroir et murmura le nom de son ange. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas créé de miroir magique et il avait commencé à perdre l’espoir d’y parvenir. Utiliser un bol pour regarder dans l’Edrisil aurait dû suffire, cependant un miroir avait l’avantage d’être plus large et plus facilement accessible. Finalement, il en dénicha un partiellement fabriqué dans les diverses collections du musée et il le termina en employant de la Teinture Planétaire de base desséchée et de l’Edrisil comme conducteur. Le résultat se tenait devant lui. Intégral et très orné, c’était là le portail visuel de ses obsessions.

La surface du miroir parut presque se liquéfier et se transformer puis, tout à coup, Lucius se tint en face de lui.

Le cœur du conservateur s’enfla dans sa poitrine et sembla vouloir exploser de regrets. Lucius était étendu sur le lit, il dormait profondément. Paisible et seul. Semeuse ne l’avait pas vu depuis qu’il avait transplané pour voyager avec l’exposition, cinq jours plus tôt. Il mourait d’impatience de retourner à Londres. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas pendant la semaine, tout du moins. Il n’aurait pas dû laisser les Aurors se méfier et, par conséquent, le garder loin de lui. Il irait au musée pendant le week–end, il le devait. Il observa Lucius dormir, le cœur battant la chamade, désireux de l’extraire du miroir.

Un coup d’œil à l’horloge lui apprit que les elfes du musée étaient en retard. Il les avait chargés de s’occuper de son bien–aimé avec un soin méticuleux. Il leur avait dit que c’était le plus précieux des objets et qu’ils devaient le soigner comme s’il était là pour les superviser – ce qui était vraiment le cas – sauf que les elfes n’en étaient pas conscients.

Il attendit patiemment et finalement, ils arrivèrent. Trois d’entre eux fixaient le corps de l’ange avec anxiété comme s’ils en avaient peur puis ils se mirent rapidement au travail. Ils enlevèrent les couvertures et le linge sale avant de les changer. Semeuse les enviait, souffrant de ne pas avoir Lucius pour lui tout seul. Ils donnaient l’impression significative d’éviter de le toucher, un peu effrayés. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. De nombreux elfes qui travaillaient au musée avaient été libérés de leur famille – et un incident, quelques années auparavant, avait affranchi beaucoup d’entre eux du Manoir Malfoy. Ces elfes s’occupaient essentiellement de leur ancien Maître – et, manifestement, ils s’en rappelaient très bien.

Il ne peut pas vous blesser, petits elfes mais moi, je peux, alors continuez à travailler…

Les elfes déplacèrent Lucius, trouvant le courage de le mettre en position assise. Sa tête tomba en avant et un des elfes fut presque entièrement englouti par sa chevelure. Ils le changèrent promptement de position et le recouchèrent contre les oreillers. Ils le lavèrent, leurs doigts habiles travaillaient vite sur la chair pâle.

Semeuse sourit et sentit son pénis se durcir à la vue du corps nu sous ses yeux. Il lui tardait de le caresser, de faire courir ses mains sur cette peau douce. C’était toujours lui qui lavait son ange, c’était son travail et il s’en languissait. Regarder les autres le faire était une vraie torture. Se contenter d’observer d’autres que lui poser les mains sur lui, démêler ses cheveux et couper ses ongles ou comment ils massaient ses membres pour stimuler ses nerfs et ses muscles… C’était presque insupportable.

Oh, mon dieu, il est si beau.

Semeuse ne voulait qu’une chose : tendre la main et le saisir, prendre ce corps et goûter cette chair propre. Il connaissait la saveur de Lucius, il savait que la peau serait salée et quelque peu moite. Il savait que ses lèvres seraient douces et que sa salive rappellerait vaguement le miel.

Tout comme son fils.

Le fils. Maintenant, c’était un problème. Le jeune homme avait déposé une requête auprès du Ministère pour récupérer son père et cet idiot de Fudge l’avait vraiment envisagé. Semeuse l’avait vu le jour d’avant et il lui avait fallu des heures de persuasion afin de s’assurer que son ange se serait pas changé d’endroit. Semeuse avait soumis une revendication contraire, arguant que pour le bien du monde sorcier, le fils ne devait pas l’avoir. Fudge avait mentionné des problèmes récents, quelque chose dans les journaux mais Semeuse se refusait de lire la Gazette du Sorcier ou ses équivalents à potins et il était bien certain qu’il n’y avait là aucun réel intérêt.

Semeuse avait envoyé l’Edrisil à Poudlard par son hibou le plus éprouvé, ce dernier s’était débrouillé pour ne pas se faire intercepter et avait versé le liquide directement sur le rebord de la fenêtre du jeune homme. À la grande consternation du conservateur, la vue de la fenêtre donnait sur une chaise, une cheminée et une étagère de livres – le tout vu d’en haut. Quand il voyait l’occupant de la pièce, ce n’était généralement qu’un aperçu fugace et Semeuse en apprenait peu sur ses habitudes.

Une chose était pourtant évidente, Draco Malfoy partageait sa chambre avec son amant, un garçon du même âge que lui qui avait sur la tête un enchevêtrement de cheveux noirs qui semblaient partir dans toutes les directions. Il était étrangement mince, lui conférant une apparence de fragilité et de force, le tout en un seul corps. Occasionnellement, le garçon aux cheveux sombres apparaissait nu, ses hanches osseuses paraissaient trop étroites pour ses larges épaules anguleuses. Quand il surprenait parfois la peau légèrement bronzée, Semeuse sentait une vague de plaisir déferler en lui.

Le fils de son ange restait rageusement couvert. Quand il se rendait vers l’étagère de livres ou en face du feu, il était étroitement enveloppé dans ses robes, comme s’il était timide ou peut–être conscient d’être observé. L’angle de vision était tel qu’il était toujours au–dessus d’eux et Semeuse était désappointé de ne jamais voir leur visage. Il aurait aimé voir leur visage, s’assurer que le jeune homme était aussi ressemblant à son père que dans son souvenir.

Semeuse espionnait rarement la pièce, préférant se concentrer sur son ange. Sa vision de la perfection était étendue dans son lit, si loin de lui. Les elfes lui avaient passé une nouvelle chemise par–dessus la tête et ils étaient en train de la lisser sur son corps, le cachant au reste du monde. Prudemment, ils tirèrent les couvertures sur lui et ce ne fut qu’alors qu’ils réalisèrent qu’il était réveillé et qu’il fixait droit devant lui. Ils le regardèrent un moment comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il bouge et se mette à les frapper mais il resta parfaitement étendu, immobile, impuissant à les arrêter quand l’un d’eux lui balança un coup de pied parfaitement exécuté dans les côtes.

Le conservateur se leva, rugit et transplana. Manifestement, il s’était éloigné trop longtemps.

oOo

– Tu dois dire à Potter que le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous confiner dans l’école tous les deux.  
– Quoi ?

Draco venait juste d’arriver dans les appartements de Snape en espérant entendre que son parrain avait trouvé plus dans le journal de Lucius, pas pour apprendre qu’il était officiellement coincé à l’école.

– Pourquoi ? Qu’est–ce qu’on a fait ?  
– Rien. Pré–au–Lard croule sous les photographes de la Gazette du Sorcier, ils essaient tous d’obtenir une photo de vous deux ensemble et Albus tente d’éviter ça.

Snape sourit étroitement.

– Et aussi, le courrier de Potter a pris un tournant définitivement sexuel. Il semblerait qu’il y ait un certain nombre de sorciers dehors que ça ne dérangeraient pas de faire ce que tu as fait et qui veulent prouver qu’ils en sont capables… et… il apparaîtrait qu’ils ont installé un campement à Pré–au–Lard aussi.

Merde.

– Maintenant, est–ce que tu connais quelqu’un du nom de Regina Vermoral ?

Draco fronça les sourcils, y réfléchit et secoua la tête.

– C’est une Moldue, dans la petite trentaine. Les gens pourraient penser qu’elle est un peu bizarre.  
– Bizarre comment ?  
– Folle.  
– Pourquoi je connaîtrais une Moldue cinglée ? La seule givrée que je connais est cette femme avec tous ces chats dans le village près de la maison, mais elle est vraiment vieille.

Snape connaissait assez bien la femme aux chats. Quand il était jeune, Lucius avait pris l’habitude de le payer pour y aller subrepticement, afin d’ensorceler ses plantes. Ainsi elle pensait que ces dernières lui parlaient. Il réprima une irritante vague de honte qui suggérait qu’ils pouvaient être responsables de sa folie.

– Non, pas elle. Cette femme est jeune, probablement attirante, c’est quelqu’un que ton père… connaissait.  
– Quelqu’un que mon père aurait sauté ? Une Moldue ? Non, papa ne se serait pas fait une Moldue.  
– Draco, ôte tes lunettes roses pour un moment. Quand ça vient de ton père, l’expression tout ce qui bouge prend un autre sens.

Draco croisa les bras et se renfrogna un peu plus.

– Il ne pouvait pas être si mauvais. Il avait ses critères.  
– En effet et ils n’étaient pas très élevés.  
– Pas du tout, il aimait la beauté et l’intelligence. Si une personne était stupide, il s’en fichait tant qu’ils étaient beaux et vice versa. Si quelqu’un était laid mais intelligent, il l’appréciait aussi.

Snape ricana, pas entièrement convaincu.

– Il t’a sauté toi aussi, hein ?

Les yeux de Snape s’écarquillèrent et il fut momentanément frappé de stupeur.

– Je sais des tas de choses, oncle Severus.

Manifestement. Snape s’éclaircit la gorge, décidé à ne pas poursuivre plus avant dans cette direction. Draco, de son côté, sembla réticent à lâcher le morceau.

– Tu as toujours été son point faible. Ça a dû être un vrai choc quand il a découvert que tu l’avais trahi.

Snape fronça à nouveau les sourcils, sa relation avec Lucius n’était pas quelque chose dont il voulait discuter ici.

– Je pense qu’il a plus compris que tu ne le réalises.

Il caressa le journal d’une manière protectrice.

– Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j’aimerais revenir à Regina Vermoral.  
– Très bien.

Draco s’assit et dessina un motif sur la couverture poussiéreuse du livre.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir qui elle est ?  
– Parce que je crois que c’est chez elle que ton père allait quand il cherchait à faire la potion qu’il a prise. Si nous pouvons la trouver et si elle est toujours en vie, j’ai bon espoir que nous obtiendrons qu’elle nous dise comment il l’a faite.  
– Pourquoi elle serait morte ?  
– Il aurait pu la tuer dès qu’il aurait eu ce qu’il voulait. Ça n’aurait pas été la première fois.

Draco remua inconfortablement sur sa chaise.

– Non devrait le savoir.  
– L’elfe de maison ?

Draco acquiesça.

– Papa lui disait tout parce qu’il était tenu de garder les secrets.

Un elfe de maison, entre toute autre chose. Typique de Lucius, il voulait raconter ses secrets alors il les disait au seul être qui serait plus difficile à briser que Gringotts. Même les elfes qui détestaient leur Maître étaient durs à convaincre de parler ; et Non était complètement différent. Non était entièrement dévoué à Lucius Malfoy et il était aussi intelligent, pas que ce soit une qualité hautement prisée chez un elfe mais certainement prisée pour Non. Il ne lui révélerait rien de bon gré et il n’allait assurément pas se laisser abuser et lui transmettre ce qu'il savait. Il serait plus facile de retirer ses amygdales au calamar géant que de faire parler l’elfe.

– Il te le dirait ?

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Peut–être, si papa lui a dit qu’il pouvait.  
– Tu peux le faire venir ?  
– Non. Non est rattaché à la maison. Mais je peux aller là–bas.  
– Non, tu ne peux pas. Dumbledore t’a confiné dans l’école.  
– Ouais alors je sortirai en cachette.

Snape soupira.

– En fait, tu ne peux pas. Dumbledore a placé des sortilèges autour de Potter et toi. Tu n’iras pas plus loin de la porte principale.

Sans blague.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper un flot d’insultes et de critiques mais Snape l’arrêta avant que les mots ne s’échappent de ses lèvres.

– Et si j’y allais et le ramenais ?  
– Il t’arracherait probablement les yeux en essayant de rester dans la maison.

Oh, bon sang, je trouverai bien un moyen !

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] a paddle en vo. Jouet utilisé en jeu SM. C'est un petit panneau qui peut être constitué de différents matériaux, spécialement conçu pour la fessée. 
> 
> A suivre…
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	31. La frontière de la raison (3ème partie)

12 Février 1999

« Chère Miss Granger,

Vous trouverez, ci–joint, une convocation afin de comparaître au procès de Mr Viktor Krum, planifié pour le vendredi 26 mars 1999. Les charges retenues contre lui sont : tentative d’assassinat, tentative d’agression et tentative de viol sur votre personne. Merci de bien vouloir prendre note que si vous ne répondiez pas à cette convocation ou si vous ne vous présentiez pas au Ministère de la Magie à la date susmentionnée, Mr Krum bénéficierait d’un non–lieu et serait autorisé à retourner dans son pays en tant qu’homme libre.

Si vous avez la moindre question concernant cette convocation, n’hésitez pas à contacter notre bureau.

Cordialement.

Anya Zohar  
Secrétaire  
Ministère de la Magie. »

oOo

12 Février 1999

Concerne : votre requête n° ∑∏∆∏≡∂ 

« Cher Mr Malfoy,

Après un examen attentif de la situation, le Ministère de la Magie a arrêté sa décision concernant le transfert et le placement sous votre tutelle du prisonnier Mr Lucius Malfoy n° XX∆∏≡∂.

À ce jour, le Ministère pense que nous ne pouvons pas placer Mr Malfoy sous votre tutelle. Vos engagements scolaires, vos problèmes de santé et les récentes révélations de la presse ont conduit le Ministère à croire que vous n’êtes pas en mesure de créer un environnement approprié au prisonnier. Par conséquent, la garde temporaire a été accordée à Mr Archibald Semeuse, conservateur du Musée des Arts et Antiquités magiques.

Vous avez 30 jours pour faire appel de cette décision.

Cordialement.

Anya Zohar  
Secrétaire  
Ministère de la Magie. »

oOo

Ron revint de Pré–au–Lard, avec pour la première fois depuis un mois, un sentiment d’espoir ancré au corps. Elle partait. Le lendemain matin, elle serait partie et il n’aurait plus jamais à la voir. Pas avant cet été et, avant que ça n’arrive, il pouvait raisonnablement espérer avoir trouvé un job décent et se retrouver aussi loin d’elle que possible.

Un jour, il avait espéré travailler avec ses frères mais maintenant l’idée lui paraissait absurde. Il doutait qu’il pourrait un jour regarder George dans les yeux ou qu’il serait un jour capable de s’asseoir à la table familiale sans se sentir coupable de ce qu’il avait fait.

Il se demandait si elle était aussi cruelle et dure avec George ou si c’était une punition qui lui était réservée rien qu’à lui. Une punition pour sa propre duplicité. En y repensant, il ne se souvenait même pas pourquoi il l’avait désirée, ni même ce qu’il l’avait fait penser à elle en tant qu’amante, mais ça avait dû lui traverser l’esprit à un moment ou un autre, puisqu’il l’avait séduite. Il devait l’avoir séduite – elle le lui avait affirmé – et depuis, elle n’arrêtait pas de lui assener que tout était de sa faute à lui.

– C’est toi qui m’as séduite, lui avait–elle dit.

Il avait été d’accord, donc ça devait être vrai.

Ce soir, elle avait été gentille avec lui. Aimante même. Il grimaça à ce souvenir puis il ne put s’empêcher de se moquer de lui–même. D’une certaine manière, il la haïssait quand elle était tendre, il la haïssait bien plus que quand elle lui faisait mal. Quand elle était affectueuse, il était obligé de se confronter, de se faire face et au fait qu’il aimait ça. Quand elle était aimante, il la désirait. Il voulait l’embrasser, la caresser, et se sentir dans les confins de son corps. Quand elle était aimante, il cherchait son contact et en retirait du réconfort. Il pouvait presque prétendre qu’elle l’aimait peut être et qu’elle n’était pas la femme de son frère, mais une toute autre femme, quelqu’un qui n’appartenait qu’à lui.

Et l’idée même d’être comme ça avec elle le rendait physiquement malade.

Il pouvait la sentir sur tout son corps, sentir son sexe dans sa bouche. Elle l’avait pris à même le sol et son corps était couvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur et de poussière. Il se sentait sale. Sous sa robe de sorcier, son épaule pulsait de douleur et il savait que l’entaille fraîche de la piqûre suintait le sang et le pus le long de son bras. Il avait besoin d’une douche.

Quand il atteignit enfin le château, il était tard, bien après deux heures du matin ; même les fantômes semblaient se reposer. Ses pas produisaient un bruit sourd tandis qu’il parcourait les escaliers en dalles de pierres jusqu’à la tour. Les escaliers ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi longs. Il l’avait remarqué ces dernières semaines, qu’ils étaient devenus plus durs à monter et ce soir, il se surprit à s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, levant les yeux vers la spirale sans fin des marches, il aurait aimé avoir son balai avec lui. Quand il finit par atteindre le portrait de la salle commune, il suait et sa sueur avait un relent sauvage, comme si quelque chose de sombre rôdait sous sa peau.

Il s’engouffra dans les douches, son esprit si soudainement consumé par le besoin impérieux de se débarrasser de cette odeur qu’il ne s’arrêta pas un instant pour se déshabiller. Il arracha ses vêtements humides à son corps avant de les jeter dans une marre d’eau et de laine au sol. Il laissa l’eau courir sur son corps, ouvrant l’eau chaude au maximum jusqu’à ce qu’une épaisse buée envahisse la pièce et que sa peau tourne au rouge vif. Mais il pouvait toujours la sentir. Un sanglot traversa son corps alors qu’il frottait, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa peau pour tenter désespérément de l’arracher hors de ses veines.

Ça ne sortait pas. Il pouvait la sentir le traversant aussi sûrement que la drogue elle–même, puis ses veines s’ouvrirent, les trous dans ses bras lâchèrent et ses bras se zébrèrent de rouge sous l’eau.

Ron sourit. Ça sortait, la drogue s’en allait. C’était bien, c’était une bonne chose.

Mais ce n’était pas la drogue, c’était du sang… et Charlie n’était pas là pour tout aille mieux. Ron ferma le robinet de la douche et resta planté là, laissant son corps se calmer. Il regarda, comme en transe, le sang se tarir et il ne resta bientôt plus que des hématomes. Comme si le sang n’avait jamais été là.

Oh, bon Dieu, dans quel état je suis. 

Il se mit à trembler quand l’air froid s’engouffra à travers le brouillard, puis, il perdit ses sensations et il se laissa tomber au sol.

oOo   
Semeuse passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ange et le ramena vers lui. Son corps était chaud et docile et, grâce à leurs récents exercices de natation, il reprenait quelques muscles qui avaient commencé à fondre puisque inutiles. Il était toujours trop maigre mais il n’y avait pas grand–chose que le conservateur puisse y faire. Forcer de la nourriture dans son œsophage n’était pas une option.

Néanmoins, il avait amené des présents et, comme la date de la St–Valentin s’approchait, il avait choisi le chocolat pour essayer de faire manger Lucius. Il trempa un doigt dans le pot de masse fondue et en étala une fine couche sur l’intérieur des lèvres de son ange. La langue rose et râpeuse de Lucius sortit instinctivement pour y goûter et Semeuse sourit.

– Oui, c’est bien, c’est du chocolat. Tu te souviens du chocolat ?

Lucius ne répondit pas et, passé un moment, une fine trace de salive chocolatée descendit le long de son menton. Semeuse lui adressa un sourire indulgent et le lécha.

– Tu voudrais voir ce qu’est en train de faire Draco ?

Il avait pris le miroir avec lui, un cadeau de St–Valentin qu’il voulait offrir en avance. Après avoir minutieusement observé la pièce, Semeuse avait découvert que le jeune homme prenait place chaque soir devant le feu et lisait pendant des heures. Il était réglé comme du papier à musique. Il s’asseyait, tard le soir, absorbé par le livre qui avait retenu son attention et il restait là jusqu’à ce que son amant revienne et l’oblige à se coucher.

C’était une vision qui, Semeuse l’espérait, exciterait Lucius. La vision de son fils lisant calmement, ses genoux ramenés sous lui. Quelque chose qui lui apporterait du réconfort, jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse amener le garçon ici et là, la paire serait complète.

– Il lit, expliqua Semeuse en prenant le miroir. Et il est si adorable, j’ai pensé que tu aimerais le voir.

Il tapota la surface du miroir et attendit que la glace change et révèle les contours familiers de la chambre du jeune homme.

Mais ce n’était pas comme d’habitude, pas du tout ! Quand la vision fut claire, au lieu d’un Draco lisant tranquillement comme s’y attendait Semeuse, ils furent confrontés à la vue des deux garçons qui baisaient contre une bibliothèque.

Un sourire s’étala sur le visage du conservateur et il rejoignit Lucius, sans ôter ses yeux du miroir. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres, l’amant, étalé contre la bibliothèque, le bord de ses fesses sur une des étagères, ses jambes ancrées au niveau des coudes de Draco. Il se soutenait comme il pouvait, agrippant les bords du meuble pour se supporter alors que Draco pilonnait durement son corps. Assez fort pour déranger tout ce que contenait la bibliothèque, des livres, des photographies et autres babioles pleuvaient sur eux.

Draco était à moitié nu, les vêtements débraillés et Semeuse ne put s’empêcher de se demander s’il était jamais nu. L’amant était délicieusement nu, l’accueillant loin en lui.

– Regarde–les, Lucius.

Semeuse inspira. À ce qu’il pouvait voir de leurs visages, le couple semblait osciller entre extase et torture. 

– Regarde comme ils en veulent, regarde comme ils aiment ça.

Lucius avait le regard fixe et Semeuse pensa un instant qu’il avait pu discerner un changement dans son expression. Il regardait, conscient de ce qu’il voyait.

– Est–ce qu’il est chaud à l’intérieur, Lucius ? Aussi chaud que toi ? Regarde–le, fort et dominateur; on dirait qu’il ne peut pas entrer assez profondément en ce garçon. Est–ce qu’il est comme toi pour ça; est–ce que c’est quelque chose que tu lui as appris ?

Il glissa une main sur la cuisse de l’ange et commença gentiment à caresser son doux pénis jusqu’à ce qu’il se durcisse lentement.

– Tu aimes ça ? Est–ce que tu aimes regarder ton fils pendant que je te touche ?

Il caressa Lucius un peu plus fort. 

– On peut le regarder ensemble. Et quand il sera là, tu pourras me regarder bouger en lui. Tu aimerais ça ?

Semeuse reporta son regard sur le miroir et la scène intime qui se jouait là et commença doucement à masturber Lucius de ses mains expertes. Les jeunes hommes dans le miroir arrivaient à leur fin, il pouvait voir l’urgence avec laquelle ils mouvaient leurs hanches. Ils allaient bientôt atteindre l’orgasme et Semeuse attendait ce moment, espérant que, peut–être, ils relèveraient leurs visages, pour lui montrer à quel point ils étaient beaux.

– Est–ce que tu crois qu’on va le voir, Lucius, l’amant de Draco ? Peut être que nous pourrons le voir ce soir, voir si son visage est assez mignon pour notre garçon… Ou est–ce que tu sais déjà qui c’est ? Est–ce que tu sais s’il est assez beau ?

Draco jouit, s’enfonçant profondément dans son amant et le jeune homme brun cria en s’agrippant aux épaules de Draco. Il releva son visage et Semeuse se rapprocha d’anticipation tandis que ses yeux s’ouvraient et il y eu un flash d’un vert brillant… et le miroir explosa.

Semeuse se retourna vers son ange dont le visage était dur, comme s’il s’était concentré pendant un long moment.

– Lucius !

Il grogna férocement, envahit par la colère qui l’étreignait. 

– Tu es vraiment un très vilain garçon.

oOo

Harry bailla puis se gratta, il regrettait le verre d’eau qu’il avait bu avant d’aller se coucher. Son corps souffrait un peu. C’était une souffrance plaisante, une souffrance qui lui disait qu’il venait d’être profondément baisé et qu’il devait retourner se blottir contre Draco. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment Draco faisait pour boire autant d’eau avant d’aller au lit et réussir à dormir toute la nuit – non pas qu’ils aient réellement dormi pendant l’heure qui venait de s’écouler. Draco lui conseillait de boire tout autant et Harry s’en serait pas mal fichu si ce n’était que présentement, il était deux heures du matin et qu’il avait désespérément besoin de pisser.

Il fut surpris d’entendre le son de l’eau qui coulait en entrant dans la salle de bain. Apparemment, quelqu’un prenait une douche un peu tard. Le son de l’eau réussit à augmenter son besoin de se soulager et il rata presque l’urinoir. L’eau s’arrêta peu après et Harry fut soulagé quand la salle de bain redevint silencieuse.

Il se tenait devant l’urinoir et résista à l’envie de se frotter les yeux pour évacuer les derniers restes de sommeil. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller entièrement; il voulait juste retourner au lit et baigner dans l’univers de chaleur que Draco créait entre les couvertures. Il sourit béatement, pensant à Draco lui marmonnant quelque chose d’inintelligible quand il s’était levé et se retournant pour continuer tranquillement à ronfler doucement. Il devait l’admettre, le fait que Ron le foute à la porte de leur chambre avait été un cadeau du ciel dissimulé dans un emballage de méchanceté. Harry adorait le fait d’avoir un accès illimité à son corps et il se retrouvait quelque fois assis sur le lit, la nuit, à le regarder dormir, à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, pleurant presque de bonheur.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un bruit provenant des douches et Harry se prépara à la confrontation, qui que ce fut. Il espérait qu’ils ne diraient rien, il était de bonne humeur et il ne voulait vraiment pas se battre ce soir.

Mais personne ne sortit. Harry fronça les sourcils et écouta. Il y avait définitivement quelqu’un; il avait entendu l’eau couler et la seule sortie à la salle de bains était de passer par les toilettes, donc personne n’était sorti. Il écouta attentivement, se forçant pour entendre puis il identifia enfin le bruit. Comme un sanglot. Comme si quelqu’un pleurait.

Il eut une vague vision d’un pauvre hère qui serait tombé dans les douches, couché là de douleur jusqu’au matin parce que Harry s’était montré réticent à enquêter. Il soupira, se lava les mains et s’avança doucement vers les douches, espérant que, qui que ce fut, il ne prendrait pas mal le fait qu’il soit là.

– Ron ?

C’était Ron, bien sûr que c’était lui, Harry pouvait difficilement se tromper. Il était assis sur le sol de la cabine de douche, les genoux ramenés sur son torse, complètement trempé, se balançant d’avant en arrière. Il trembla de froid en levant les yeux vers Harry, ils semblaient absents, comme s’il ne le voyait pas.

Harry attrapa rapidement une serviette et, s’agenouillant devant lui, l’enroula autour de la forme tremblante de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer les hématomes livides qui lui abîmaient les bras et les jambes. Elles ressemblaient à des piqûres. Certaines étaient anciennes, d’autres atrocement fraîches.

– Ça ne va pas ? Qu’est–ce qui t’arrive ?

Ron ne répondit pas, il ne semblait pas réaliser que Harry était là. Harry l’entoura d’une deuxième serviette et essaya de le tirer vers l’avant, de le sortir de l’eau froide stagnant sur le sol carrelé. Il tomba en avant, s’effondrant presque dans les bras de Harry. Sa joue humide s’écrasa sur son épaule, il resta appuyé de cette façon pendant un long moment, semblant heureux de frissonner là, tirant quelque chose de la force de Harry et calmant sa respiration pour adopter un rythme plus mesuré.

Harry ne parla pas. Il changea de position et se mit à genoux sur le sol trempé, tout en serrant fort Ron, le sentant trembler dans ses bras, en se demandant ce qui avait pu provoquer ça. Pourquoi était–il là, que s’était–il passé ? Au moins, il devait briser le silence, il avait besoin de savoir ce qui n’allait pas, il avait besoin de savoir comment il pouvait réparer ça.

– Qu’est–il arrivé, Ron ? murmura Harry.

Son estomac se tordit quand il sentit Ron se raidir au son de sa voix, comme s’il l’entendait pour la première fois et qu’il réalisait enfin ce qu’il faisait. Ron s’éloigna, s’arracha presque des bras de Harry.

– Ron… 

Harry savait que c’était sans espoir, il pouvait le voir à son expression.

– S’il te plait, dis–moi juste ce qui t’es arrivé.  
– Barre–toi, siffla Ron. Ôte tes sales pattes de moi !  
– Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, consterné, mais décida qu’il devait quand même le presser un peu.

– On est inquiets pour toi, Hermione et moi…  
– Épargne–moi ta pitié, j’en ai pas besoin.  
– Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. Si tu voulais juste me dire ce qui t’arrive, je pourrais t’aider !  
– Toujours prêt à jouer les héros, hein, Harry ? renifla Ron. La seule aide que tu pourrais m’apporter, c’est de me foutre la paix. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas voir la Fouine en courant ? Il voudra peut être te l’enfoncer dans le cul dans pas longtemps.

Harry se releva et commença à s’éloigner mais il s’obligea à s’arrêter et se tourna pour faire face à Ron qui était toujours au sol comme un animal blessé. 

– Pourquoi est–ce que tu es si déterminé à rejeter les gens qui s’inquiètent vraiment pour toi ?  
– Si tu te préoccupais de moi, t’aurais pas baisé ce fils de pute.

Et voilà. On y était. Draco. Pas le fait qu’il était gay, mais juste le fait que c’était Draco.

– Qu’est–ce que c’est, ces bleus sur tes bras et tes jambes?  
– Putain, c’est pas tes oignons, casse–toi.  
– Je peux te dire à quoi tu ressembles.  
– MAIS BORDEL, CASSE–TOI !  
– Tu ressembles à un putain de junkie, Ron.

Ron se redressa rapidement et s’avança vers Harry, le prenant totalement au dépourvu. Il n’avait pas pensé que Ron pouvait bouger si foutrement vite, alors qu’un instant auparavant, il ne semblait pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Le visage de Ron n’était qu’un masque de haine pure et inaltérable.

– Écoute-moi bien, espèce de sale petit pédé…

Ron crachait ces paroles, le visage si près de celui de Harry que sa salive atterrit sur sa joue. 

– … si je voulais de ta putain de pitié ou de tes conseils à la con, je te sonnerais. Maintenant, barre–toi et retourne voir la petite merde avec qui tu t’envoies en l’air et bordel, fous–moi la paix !

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent et il recula. Ce fut comme un éclair ; à cet instant précis, il réalisa qu’il se fichait complètement de savoir si Ron allait vivre ou mourir. Il tourna les talons et sortit des douches.

oOo

Semeuse se recula d’un pas du lit et ses mains se placèrent involontairement sur son visage. Il n’arrivait pas croire à ce qu’il avait fait ; il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait abîmé un spécimen si précieux ! Il retourna vers le lit et fit doucement courir ses doigts tremblants sur le visage déjà violacé, il savait que c’était vrai.

Sa colère l’avait pris par surprise. Ce sentiment soudain que Lucius n’était jamais content et qu’il avait consciemment détruit quelque chose qu’il avait fabriqué avec un soin amoureux. Le seul portail qui pouvait le garder sain d’esprit quand il n’était pas là avec Lucius. Il avait juste explosé. C’était une réaction tellement primaire, quelque chose qu’Archibald Semeuse n’aurait jamais cru possible. Mais qu’est–ce que son ange lui faisait subir ? Comment avait–il pu ressentir une telle rage ?

Sa pommette était cassée; il pouvait le voir clairement sans même palper l’os. Ils allaient avoir besoin d’un médicomage, et vite. Un qui ne poserait pas de questions.

Il caressa tendrement les cheveux de Lucius pour dégager son visage ; il se demanda s’il devait lui jeter l’Enervate ou le laisser inconscient jusqu’à ce que l’aide arrive. Il connaissait un médicomage, quelqu’un des bas–fonds de l’allée des Embrumes qui viendrait et réparerait ça – un prix pour son silence à la clé.

Semeuse appela un elfe, un de ceux en qui il avait confiance, qui lui était lié, pour l’envoyer en mission. Puis son attention revint sur Lucius, il caressa son épaule, sa gorge et sa joue abîmée.

– Je suis désolé, mon chéri. 

Il embrassa l’os dur de son épaule. 

– Je suis désolé de t’avoir blessé. Je n’aurais pas dû te frapper. Ça n’arrivera plus, je le promets.

Il reporta son regard sur le miroir brisé et sentit monter sa colère. Lucius allait avoir besoin d’un peu de dressage, surtout si Semeuse amenait le garçon ici. Alors qu’il aimait le fait que Lucius soit capable de penser et d’être conscient, le fait qu’il puisse utiliser la magie, même si c’était très difficile pour lui, allait créer un problème.

Il allait devoir faire des recherches sur les sorts d’entrave.

oOo

Angelina avait été tentée de rester une nuit supplémentaire à Pré–au–Lard. C’était une tentation qu’elle considérait comme une faiblesse de sa part mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, pas maintenant qu’elle était si près du but. Elle avait trouvé le corps de Ron bien plus plaisant que ce qu’elle avait pu espérer et, pour leur dernière nuit ensemble, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être douce et aimante. Elle voulait l’embrasser, voulait que ce soit comme avec Charlie – avant que sa famille ne se mette en travers de leur chemin. Son désir de l’aimer n’était qu’un conflit créé par elle–même et, quand tout sera fait et dit, elle savait que ce serait une tentation qu’elle devrait oublier.

Elle avait toujours su que ce moment viendrait un jour et continuer de voir Ron pour son plaisir personnel ne faisait pas partie du plan. Le temps était venu et elle devait simplement trouver le courage de mettre fin à tout ça.

Mais le fait de savoir qu’elle devait en finir ne l’aidait pas à se sentir mieux à propos de ce qu’elle lui avait fait. Elle n’avait pas prévu de se sentir triste quand elle regardait son corps pâle, couverte d’hématomes, sa peau déchirée et gâtée par une addiction qu’elle avait elle–même provoquée. Malgré tout, elle savait que c’était sa famille qui était à blâmer. Les Weasley avait causé tout ça. S’ils ne s’étaient pas montrés aussi étouffants et si leur salope de mère n’avait pas éloigné Charlie d’elle, comme si Angelina n’était rien... Qui étaient–ils pour se croire si nobles et haut placés ? Qui étaient–ils pour la juger ? Elle l’avait aimé la nuit dernière et ça devait être assez. C’était son excuse ou du moins la meilleure qu’il obtiendrait d’elle. Au–delà de ça, elle ne ressentait rien.

Ron était à elle et elle en faisait ce qu’elle voulait. Elle l’avait connu amant maladroit et en avait fait un amant plein de ressources ; ce serait son cadeau d’adieu. Si tout le reste échouait, il pourrait devenir prostitué. En fait, c’était une destinée qu’elle trouvait presque satisfaisante – une honte constante pour la famille et une épine purulente sous leurs pieds. Elle était prête à passer à la phase suivante de son plan et Ron était prêt à ça. Son addiction l’avait rendu paranoïaque et malléable à sa volonté. Elle l’avait facilement convaincu qu’il était l’instigateur de la tromperie, que c’était de sa faute et qu’il était le seul à blâmer. Le traître. Si quelqu’un lui posait des questions là dessus, il s’accorderait avec sa version des faits.

Elle sourit alors qu’elle considérait le fait que tout son travail allait enfin aboutir. Les Weasley, qui étaient les destructeurs de son bonheur, allaient recevoir une leçon sur les loyautés familiales. Elle les détruirait pour l’avoir humiliée. Elle déchirerait la trame même de ce qui les rendaient fort, et elle prendrait une immense plaisir à le faire.

Elle avait souvent passé en revue dans sa tête les réactions possibles de la petite famille. Au final, elle avait décidé que Ginny pourrait très bien rester du côté de Ron, parce qu’elle l’avait toujours admiré et qu'ils étaient proches en âge. Fred se tiendrait évidemment du côté de George, tandis que Bill s’assiérait à la frontière, Arthur se plongerait la tête dans le sable et prétendrait qu’il ne se passait rien et Molly… Le sourire d’Angelina s’agrandit. Molly répondrait par la colère, comme elle le faisait toujours. Molly exploserait sans réfléchir et, avec un peu de chance, causerait une faille irréparable dans la famille.

Puis la nouvelle du scandale familial parviendrait aux oreilles de la presse – sans aucun doute avec un coup de pouce de sa part. Arthur perdrait les prochaines élections du Ministère et serait enterré pour le restant de ses jours dans le bureau du détournement de l’artisanat moldu. La famille serait anéantie – et tout ça à cause de l’un de leurs stupides petits garçons.

C’était parfait.

Le plan s’était mis en place assez facilement. Elle en avait eu l’idée une nuit après un autre dîner de famille où Fred et George avaient encore échangés leurs identités pour confondre leur mère. Cette femme était facilement bernée. Puisque Angelina pouvait les différencier, comment leur propre mère n’y arrivait–elle pas ? Molly n’avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards noirs, sans doute trouvant une multitude de défauts à critiquer et Angelina avait su soudainement quoi faire. Elle avait regardé Ron, qui riait comme un imbécile, puis était revenue aux jumeaux. Ensuite, elle avait lentement laissé son visage changer, devenir plus triste, puis, elle avait soupiré. Plus tard, elle avait été retrouver Ron et lui avait confessé dans un torrent de larmes qu’elle suspectait son frère d’avoir une liaison. Est–ce qu’ils pouvaient se parler, peut–être boire un verre un soir ? Elle avait vraiment besoin d’une oreille amie.

Et elle avait alors pris le réconfort de Ron, l’avait tordu pour qu’il puisse servir à ses propres besoins. Le séduire avait été simple, une simple affaire de potion dans son verre afin d’être sûre qu’il pense que ça venait de lui. Elle avait joué à la gentille épouse, la première fois. Elle avait pleuré et elle était partie, puis elle était passée au cran supérieur. Ils avaient partagé un secret, un secret qu’il était terrifié qu’elle dévoile. Lui faire passer la drogue avait été une autre étape facile et une fois qu’elle l’avait introduite, ça n’avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. L’addiction était garantie. La drogue l’avait rendu faible parce qu’elle y avait aussi mélangé l’antigène d’une maladie ancienne, de quoi fatiguer son système immunitaire pour ensuite accélérer la drogue avec un stéroïde qui le garderait capable de fonctionner. La maladie ne le tuerait pas, elle le rendrait juste malade et incapable de combattre la drogue dans son organisme.

Angelina avait maintenant son pion en place. Il était coupable d’avoir couché avec la femme de son frère et ce serait bien assez pour que sa famille le rejette et que sa petite manipulation prenne vie. Elle connaissait assez bien Molly Weasley pour savoir qu’elle ne l’admettrait plus jamais au sein du foyer.

Elle les laisserait s’étouffer sous le poids de la perte d’un fils qui n’était pas mort réellement mais qui n'existerait plus pour eux. Elle pourrait ne jamais manquer à George mais son frère lui manquerait. Elle espérait que George ne retrouverait jamais la confiance qu’il leur avait accordée.

Elle était de retour à l’endroit qu’elle avait appelé sa maison pendant trois ans ; elle remballa vite son sourire, adoptant sa meilleure expression d’épouse blessée pour retrouver son époux.

– Est–ce que je t’ai manqué ?

Il sursauta, ne s’attendant apparemment pas à la voir rentrer si tôt. Il lui sourit largement.

– Ange ! Je pensais que tu ne revenais pas avant le week–end prochain.  
– Je parie que ça met un bémol à tes plans, surtout que la St–Valentin, c’est demain.

George ne put s’empêcher de soupirer. Elle avait ce ton de voix agaçant et cette expression sur son visage.

– Comment était Pré–au–Lard ? demanda–t–il avec prudence en poussant son travail sur le côté avant qu’il ne se trouve au milieu de la dispute qu’il pouvait voir bouillir en elle.  
– Bien, très plaisant.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils mais eut un sourire optimiste. 

– Bien, je suis content que tout se soit bien passé. Tu aurais dû rester une semaine de plus, prendre un peu de vacances.  
– Tu aurais aimé ça, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non.

George résista à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Quand elle était de cette humeur–là, inutile de chercher à la raisonner.

– Tout ce que je voulais dire, c’est que tu devrais prendre une pause, tu travailles très dur et tu as besoin de repos.  
– Oh oui, bien sûr, tu ne t’intéresses qu’à mon bien–être ?  
– Bien sûr, je…  
– Et ça n’avait rien à voir avec Marbella Ronda de Londres ?  
– Marbella Ronda ?

Il leva finalement les yeux au ciel, incapable de croire qu’elle ressassait cette histoire encore une fois. 

– Putain, Ange, pas encore ça.  
– Pas encore ça ? Peut–être que si tu arrêtais de la voir, je n’aurais plus à y penser mais il a fallu que tu continues, hein ?

George se pinça l’arrête du nez, essayant d’empêcher la migraine qui le guettait de s’installer. Il ne comprenait pas d’où lui venait cette histoire. Ça avait débuté des mois auparavant, juste après qu’elle ait commencé à travailler avec les drogues moldues pour Ste–Mangouste. Brusquement cette femme, cette Marbella Ronda était apparue et il avait été soupçonné d’entretenir une liaison avec elle. Au début, il avait pensé qu’elle l’avait peut être confondu avec Fred et que cette fille était une de ses fréquentations… ce qui aurait été super, sauf qu’il savait très bien que Fred était gay comme un pinson… et que Marbella Ronda était définitivement une femme, pas une quelconque drag–queen que Fred aurait pu ramener à la maison.

– Angelina, on en a déjà beaucoup parlé, je ne connais personne du nom de Marbella Ronda, tu es la seule personne avec qui j’ai été.  
– Est–ce que tu penses que je suis complètement idiote ? Je suis au courant de ce qui se passe !  
– Et qu’est ce que tu crois qu’il s’est passé exactement ?

George l’attrapa presque pour la secouer, elle le fusillait du regard, le visage figé.

– Très bien, dis–moi si ça te rappelle quelque chose. Ta mère, qui exècre ma simple vue, t’a présenté Marbella Ronda l’année dernière et depuis tu as une aventure avec elle.  
– Je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles ! Ma mère ne m’a jamais présenté qui que ce soit !  
– Ta mère veut que tu me quittes et que tu te maries avec cette garce !  
– Ma mère veut que tu sois enceinte et que tu aies des enfants ; elle ne veut pas se débarrasser de toi !

George se mit à faire les cent pas, essayant de trouver un moyen de raisonner sa femme qui, ces derniers mois, paraissait avoir perdu le peu de sens commun qu’elle avait dû posséder un jour. 

– Comment je pourrais avoir une liaison ? Je suis toujours à la maison avec toi.  
– ENFOIRÉ DE MENTEUR ! Tu t’es débrouillé pour que Fred reste ici avec moi, tu t’es débrouillé pour qu’il se fasse passer pour toi ! Tu ne pensais pas que je le remarquerais ? Tu pensais que je ne saurais pas que ce n’était pas toi ?

George la regarda d’un air médusé, la bouche tour à tour ouverte puis fermée.

– T’es cinglée, putain, t’es complètement givrée !  
– Ah oui ? 

Elle eut un sourire bizarre, comme un enfant qui avait un secret qu’il était impatient de révéler. 

– Ce n’est pas ce que pense Ron.  
– Qu’est–ce que Ron a à voir là–dedans ?  
– Il sait pour Marbella Ronda, il sait tout de tes sales petits jeux. Il m’a tout raconté.  
– Ron ? Ron t’a dit que j’avais une aventure avec Marbella Ronda ?

George ne pouvait pas le croire. C’était impossible.

– Pourquoi il ferait ça ?  
– Parce qu’il me comprend et qu’il ne va pas me mentir juste parce que tu es son frère.  
– Mais… 

George fronça les sourcils, ça n’avait aucun sens.

– Mais il ment. Je ne connais pas cette femme et je n’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.  
– Ron pense que si.  
– Alors Ron dit des conneries ! Depuis quand est–ce que tu écoutes tout ce que dit Ron ?  
– Depuis qu’il a commencé à faire pour moi ce que tu n’as pas réussi à faire depuis quelques temps.

George sentit brusquement son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine tandis qu’il fixait sa femme qui le dévisageait à son tour d’un air de défi triomphant. Quand il retrouva sa voix, il réussit à articuler, à peine plus qu’un chuchotement :

– Que… qu’est ce que tu as fait avec Ron ?  
– Rien que je n’ai déjà fait avec toi, même si je dois dire qu’il a une bite absolument fabuleuse, je pourrais la sucer toute la journée. Il aime ça, il aime ma bouche sur lui. Il me fait mettre à genoux et il la met directement entre mes lè…  
– Toi… Toi et… Ron ? 

Non, c’était impossible. Ron ne ferait jamais ça. Ron ne lui mentirait pas, Ron ne la convaincrait pas qu’il avait une aventure juste pour coucher avec elle. Ron était son frère; il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire ça.

– Pourquoi tu pensais que je voulais aller à Pré–au–Lard ? demanda–t–elle durement. Ron savait que nous pourrions y être ensemble sans avoir à nous inquiéter de te voir débarquer. Noël était un vrai cauchemar, toutes ces cachotteries.  
– Noël ? Tu étais avec lui à Noël ? DANS LA MAISON DE MES PARENTS ?  
– Et dans sa chambre d’enfant, en plus. Il aime que je sois au–dessus pour que je le chevauche. Sa queue est si grosse, je peux la sentir toute entière quand on fait l’amour comme ça.

George sentit ses forces le quitter et il s’appuya fortement sur la cheminée.

– Tu as couché avec mon frère.

Il n’était pas sûr de savoir s’il lui parlait à elle ou juste pour qu’il puisse lui–même entendre les mots.

– Alors maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait. Maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait d’être l’imbécile assis à la maison, à attendre quelqu’un qui baise à droite et à gauche. Maintenant, tu sais comment ça fait d’être celui qu’on laisse dans le noir !  
– Je n’ai jamais eu de liaison, répéta–t–il, défait. Je ne t’ai jamais trompée.  
– Ce n’est pas ce que dit Ron.  
– PUTAIN, MAIS JE L’EMMERDE, RON ! [1]

Il l’inspecta des pieds à la tête avec dégoût et dit sur un ton sarcastique et dur :

– Oh, mais attends une minute, tu l’as déjà fait ! [1 bis]  
– Il m’a dit de ne pas te le dire… que tu ne comprendrais pas. Il avait pourtant raison. Il y a une règle pour toi et une autre pour tout le reste. Tu peux baiser ailleurs autant que tu veux mais tu voudrais que je…  
– PUTAIN ! JE NE T’AI JAMAIS TROMPÉE ! SI RON T’A DIT ÇA, IL T’A MENTI !  
– Pourquoi est–ce que Ron me mentirait ?  
– POUR TE FOUTRE DANS SON PIEU, CONNASSE !

George s’interrompit et s’enfonça la tête dans les mains. Il avait commencé à pleurer de frustration mais il ne pouvait se rappeler du début des larmes. Comment Ron avait–il pu faire ça, comment Ron avait–il pu le trahir de cette manière ? Il essaya de se calmer, de la raisonner.

– Ange, je ne t’ai pas trompée, il n’y a pas d’autre femme. Ron t’a menti.  
– Non…

Elle secoua la tête.

– T’es qu’un menteur ; tu l’as toujours été.

George sentit son corps s’anesthésier. Il se sentait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, vide et creux. Angelina s’était retournée et s’éloignait de lui, de la vie qu’ils avaient construite. Il la regarda partir comme s’il était en train de regarder une immense catastrophe, sans être capable de la stopper. Il ne voulait pas la perdre – il l’aimait. Comment allait–il faire sans elle? Penser qu’elle avait été avec son frère le torturait, il l’imaginait enroulée autour de Ron, l’embrassant, le léchant, le suçant… Son frère !

Il lui semblait qu’il avait toujours été porté par sa clarté et cette conviction l’avait maintenu sur terre. Il avait eu peur de s’adapter à son monde, peut–être pensait–il que ça lui ferait perdre ses repères, et au lieu de ça, ça avait causé sa perte. Leur relation avait toujours été volatile.

Mais son frère ? Son traître de frère.

Il ne lui courut pas après. Non, bien qu’il envisagea un instant de l’implorer de rester. Il voulait l’appeler, mais au lieu de ça, il la laissa partir, il ne voulait plus revoir son visage. Son esprit se tourna vers le seul homme avec lequel il la pensait en sécurité. 

Ron.

Il la lui avait livrée sur un plateau !

Ron avait rempli sa tête de mensonges et il était le seul à blâmer pour la faillite de son mariage. Des mois de disputes étaient à mettre sur le compte de Ron. De fausses accusations sur une femme qu’il n’avait même jamais rencontrée – tout était à mettre sur le compte de Ron.

George glissa au sol, ferma les yeux et écouta la porte d’entrée claquer tandis que sa femme sortait de sa vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] et [1 bis] WELL FUCK RON ! en vo. Jeu de mot avec fuck difficilement traduisible en français. Dans le contexte, on traduit par : « Putain, mais je l’emmerde, Ron ! » ou par « Eh bien, qu’il aille se faire foutre, Ron ! » mais George dirait la même chose pour : « Eh bien, va baiser Ron ! ». D’où son sarcasme : « Oh, mais attends une minute, tu l’as déjà fait ! ».
> 
> A suivre…
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	32. Un jour parfait (1ère partie)

– POURQUOI TU M’AS ABANDONNÉ ? À QUOI TU PENSAIS ?  
– Je ne voulais pas t’abandonner, Draco, je n’avais pas le choix.  
– Tu avais tous les choix ; tu as simplement pris les mauvaises options.  
– Tu es avec Potter depuis trop longtemps. Tu commences à penser comme lui.  
– Peut être que si tu avais pensé comme lui pendant trente secondes tu ne serais pas dans cette merde – et je n’aurais pas à le perdre.

Draco put entendre le soupir de Lucius, comme une brise d’été passant dans les feuilles.

– Je suis désolé de t’avoir déçu, mais je n’ai jamais été infaillible. Je n’ai jamais prétendu être autre chose que ce que j’étais.  
– Non.

Draco était amer.

– Tu n’étais qu’un porc arrogant et égoïste qui se souciait plus du pouvoir que de sa famille.  
– Au revoir, Draco.  
– Non !

Draco ressentit l’idée même de cette perte comme une douleur fulgurante dans son corps.

– Ne pars pas, pas encore, je t’en prie… reste là, ne t’en va pas.  
– Reste avec Potter, il peut te protéger.  
– Mais je dois te sauver.  
– Maintenant tu commences à parler comme lui. Pense comme un Serpentard, Draco. Je suis parti, il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver.

Les yeux de Draco s’ouvrirent et il se déplaça pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, essayant de se perdre dans sa chaleur, dans les sons délicats du sommeil, dans les déplacements et les mouvements de son corps qui lui étaient maintenant si familiers qu’ils auraient pu être les siens. Mais alors qu’il oscillait entre plonger ou sortir d’un sommeil perturbé, la voix de son père, douce et résignée, lui parvint. 

Il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver.

– Mais tu es là ! Tu es là, maintenant, s’écria Draco.  
– C’est un rêve, tu es en train de rêver.  
– Mais tu es là !  
– Au revoir, Draco.  
– NON !

Mais il était parti.

– PAPA !

Brusquement réveillé, le cœur tambourinant trop fort pour que son organisme puisse suivre la cadence, Draco serra étroitement Harry contre sa poitrine et essaya de se calmer. Il tremblait encore quand il déposa la forme endormie de Harry sur les coussins et qu’il se tourna pour récupérer une petite fiole dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Avalant rapidement son contenu, il sentit son cœur recouvrer un rythme normal et son corps cessa de tressauter.

– Tout va bien, murmura–t–il avant de trembler malgré lui.

Il se frotta les yeux afin d’éliminer les dernières traces de sommeil et découvrit que ses joues étaient humides ; il avait dû pleurer.

– Tu vas bien ?

Il sursauta et se tourna avec un sourire forcé vers Harry qui l’observait, encore à moitié endormi. Il essuya ses larmes, reconnaissant de l’obscurité du matin.

– Ouais. J’ai rêvé, c’est rien.

Harry tendit la main et ses doigts timides suivirent un chemin sur l’épaule osseuse de Draco puis le long de son torse, sur la carte vallonnée de ses côtes. Draco autorisa cette main baladeuse, sentant sa verge durcir sous la caresse insolente qui dessinait des cercles sans fin sur sa poitrine, s’attardant sur ses tétons et se baladant sur son aisselle et finir sur son bras.

Reste avec Potter.

Oui. Rester avec Harry. Ne jamais quitter Harry. Draco hoqueta quand Harry s’avança vers lui et déposa sa bouche chaude et humide autour de son téton. La main de Harry remonta sa cuisse pour aller caresser son pénis en érection et les derniers restes de son rêve s’envolèrent tandis qu’il retombait dans le lit et que Harry descendait sur son corps pour l'accueillir profondément dans sa gorge.

– Harry…  
Harry le suça tendrement, il avait appris ce que Draco voulait, ce que Draco aimait. Harry avait appris à lui donner du plaisir – à lui et à lui seul – parce que Harry était à lui, rien qu’à lui. C’était son Harry – et celui de personne d’autre.

Chaque matin, alors que Draco se levait, il réalisait que son être entier était maintenant rempli d’une sensation constante qui lui avait toujours fait défaut. Il ne pouvait que contempler avec étonnement sa vie avant Harry et se demander comment il avait pu vivre sans ça. Qu’avait été son monde sans ces sentiments ? Qu’avait été sa vie avant qu’il n’aime Harry ? C’était difficile de s’en souvenir. C’était comme s’il pouvait se rappeler des choses de son passé, tout en étant incapable de voir quoi que ce soit sous un angle qui n’était pas empreint de cet amour ahurissant.

Draco fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Harry, le ramenant vers lui pour le faire rouler sur le lit. Il le retourna sur le ventre, s’enivrant de son corps sous ses mains, se perdant dans l’impression de solide que procuraient la peau et les os, le muscle et la chair. Il ramena tendrement les hanches de Harry vers lui pour presser un doigt dans son corps.

Harry miaula. C’était un son léger ; un son que Draco savait unique à Harry, un son que Draco avait appris à adorer. Il y avait là la promesse du plaisir, il exprimait son ravissement et il promettait plus encore. Il faillit rire et se demanda ce que Crabbe et Goyle en auraient pensé s’ils avaient encore été vivants. Que se serait–il passé si Draco avait pu prédire qu’un jour, il aurait devant lui un Harry Potter à quatre pattes, les fesses en l’air, miaulant comme un chaton impatient ?

Ils auraient probablement pris ça pour une sorte de punition.

– Tu aimes ça, bébé ?

Draco inséra un autre doigt et une plainte s’échappa de sa gorge. Il massait doucement le bas de son dos afin de le rassurer et pour que les muscles se détendent.

– Baise–moi, supplia Harry presque en sanglotant.

Draco sourit. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son corps, évitant la hanche saillante et son estomac pour étreindre le sexe tendu de Harry.

– Tu es encore étroit, bébé, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.  
– Non… Baise–moi.  
– Harry…

Mais le corps de Harry se détendait lentement sous la caresse de Draco et ses doigts purent commencer un lent va–et–vient avec plus d’aise. Il passa derrière Harry, écartant un peu plus ses genoux, relevant ses hanches un peu plus haut. Harry se tendit d’anticipation et Draco s’enfonça dans la chaleur de son corps.

Oh, putain…

– Harry… 

Son nom jaillit dans un râle et il s’abattit, profondément et durement, dans le corps consentant et docile sous lui. C’était trop dur, trop rapide. Harry cria et, brusquement, son visage se retrouva dans les oreillers alors que Draco fondait en lui. 

– Oh, bon dieu, tu es trop étroit. 

La chaleur et la pression étaient incessantes. Si bon et pourtant si proche de la douleur qu’il était difficile de faire la différence. Draco regardait les mains de Harry agripper les draps, son visage tourné sur le côté et ses yeux fermés, les dents serrées. C’était comme s’il subissait un genre de délicieuse torture et seul son pénis vibrant indiquait qu’il en appréciait les effets. Draco agrippa ses hanches pour le ramener vers lui, allant plus loin dans la chaleur, se noyant dans son corps. 

– Tu aimes ça, hein ?

Harry hocha la tête, la respiration difficile ; son corps était projeté si durement contre le matelas qu’il devait se préparer à chaque coup. 

– Oui… oui. Je… Oui…  
– Tu es à moi.

Draco accéléra le rythme, ponctuant chaque mot d’un coup de rein plus profond et plus dur que le précédent.

– Tu. Es. À. Moi.

Harry était d’accord, hurlant « oui » encore et encore et Draco pouvait se sentir passer au–delà de ses dernières résistances, savourant le dernier avertissement des muscles qui semblaient presque l’attirer encore plus profondément en lui. Sa main contourna le corps de Harry pour masser sa verge en caresses appuyées, incapable d’être doux, pas maintenant, pas quand il était si près de l’abîme.

Et Harry aimait ça. Harry aimait cette passion incontrôlable.

C’était comme une addiction, ce besoin intense de l’autre. La sensation de leurs corps respectifs, ce désir de donner du plaisir à l’autre et cette douleur exquise qui teintait leurs ébats. Harry éjacula sur la main de Draco et les draps défaits alors que Draco le pénétrait encore. Lorsqu’il jouit, lui aussi, un courant de pure énergie le traversa, descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, se massa dans ses testicules et explosa enfin, entraînant l’éveil et le fourmillement de chaque nerf et de chaque fibre de son corps. Puis, vidé, il tomba sur Harry.

Ils s’écroulèrent sur le lit sans se préoccuper de l’humidité laissée par l’orgasme de Harry. Ils roulèrent sur le dos et restèrent allongés, pantelants, fixant le plafond, émerveillés qu’il fasse encore nuit.

– C’était incroyable, haleta Draco. Oh, putain, Harry, quand je pense à toutes ces années gaspillées.

Draco fit apparaître de la lumière et roula sur le côté, sachant qu’il devait s’occuper de son amant.

Reste avec Potter.

Oui, je resterai avec Harry.

Harry avait pris cet air vulnérable qu’il avait souvent après le sexe, comme s’il avait peur d’un rejet imaginaire. Draco remua et se mit à dessiner des figures sur la sueur fraîche de son torse. Il embrassa ses paupières, passa le bout de sa langue sur ses cils fins puis le long de l’arrête de son nez jusqu’à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent dans un baiser luxuriant et satisfait.

Reste avec Potter.

Je resterai avec Harry.

Il ne reste rien de moi que tu puisses sauver.

Draco essaya d’écarter cette pensée de son esprit, essaya de faire partir loin la voix de son père.

Et il manqua de pleurer lorsqu'il réalisa combien c’était facile.

oOo

Hermione s’affala sur le sol, elle se mordit la lèvre et le sang éclaboussa la couverture d’un livre. Un manuel de chasse aux sorcières.

De chasse aux sorcières.

Oh, mon dieu, non, merde, non, je vous en prie.

Une botte s’enfonça dans son dos et son poignet se brisa.

– ESPÈCE DE SALOPE ! T’AS TOUJOURRRS PENSÉ QUE T’ÉTAIS PLUS FUTÉE QUE MOI, HEIN !? TU CRRROIS QUE TU ES JOLIE, À TE PAVANER DANS CETTE PUTAIN D’ÉCOLE !? MAIS T’ES LAIDE ! RRREGARRRDE–TOI, T’ES QU’UNE CONNASSE DE SANG–DE–BOURRRBE ET TU TE CRRROIS TRRROP BIEN POURRR MOI ? RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M’AS FAIT ! RRREGARRRDE CE QUE TU M’OBLIGES À FAIRRRE !

Puis la botte vint s’écraser à la base de son dos et Hermione s’arracha à l’emprise du rêve, hurlant dans l’air froid de la chambre. Snape se réveilla en sursaut avec un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il entendit le cri de terreur.

– Bordel de merde !

Il cligna des yeux et faillit rouler sur le côté pour laisser Hermione se débattre seule. Mais ses cauchemars étaient un peu trop réels, ces derniers temps ; un peu trop réels pour pouvoir les ignorer. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et la regarda. Elle était assise dans le lit, la respiration haletante, son dos pâle se levant et s’abaissant frénétiquement devant lui.

Il se redressa et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Elle sembla s’amollir et s’effondra, comme désarticulée, dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, murmura Severus dans ses cheveux, ce n’était qu’un rêve.

Mais c’était plus qu’un rêve et il le savait. Une part de lui voulait soigner son esprit de telle manière qu’elle n’ait plus jamais à se souvenir de l’agression. Ça semblait si ridiculement injuste qu’elle ait réussi à survivre à Voldemort saine et sauve, sans les cauchemars dont Dumbledore jurait qu’ils pourrissaient la vie de Potter, tout ça pour que sa sécurité soit mise en péril par un crétin inutile du genre de Viktor Krum. Ça ressemblait à une saloperie de coup du destin et il avait été tenté d’effacer l’incident entier de sa mémoire, ou de la mettre dans une Pensine et de l’enfermer pour toujours dans une bouteille.

N’importe quoi pour lui faire oublier. N’importe quoi pour qu’elle puisse dormir tranquille la nuit. Parce que, quand elle dormait, l’attitude bravache qu’elle affichait le jour tombait et elle redevenait la jeune fille incertaine qu’il avait découverte. 

– Je suis désolée.

Hermione pleurait contre son torse, son corps se fondait dans le sien, cherchant le sommeil, se sentant en sécurité maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il était là.

– Pourquoi tu es désolée ?  
– Je t’ai réveillé.

Elle s’écarta pour le regarder et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. La matinée n’était pas le meilleur moment de la journée de Severus Snape. De lourds cheveux tombaient sur son visage décharné, qui semblait blême à cause du hurlement qui l’avait réveillé. Son nez en bec d’aigle sortait de sous un rideau de cheveux noirs et de ce qu’elle pouvait voir de ses yeux noirs, ils étaient abattus et chargés de sommeil. Il atténua un bâillement et la ramena dans les oreillers avec lui.

– Ça ne fait rien, dit–il, mais il sombrait déjà dans le sommeil, tu peux me réveiller quand tu veux.  
– Severus ?  
– Mmm ?  
– S’il m’avait… violée… tu m’aimerais encore ?

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement pour fixer ce qu’il pouvait voir du haut de sa tête. 

– Bien sûr que oui, qu’est ce que c’est que cette question stupide ?  
– J…Je n’aurais pas été vierge…

Maintenant ça frisait le ridicule. Il avait été épaté qu’elle le soit encore !

– Je ne veux pas aller au tribunal.

Elle parlait tout doucement. Snape se rassit et la regarda avec un visage mi–concerné, mi–abasourdi.

– Tu dois y aller. Si tu n’y vas pas, il sera pardonné et renvoyé en Bulgarie.  
– Je ne veux plus jamais le revoir.

Il murmura « Lumos » et la pièce s’éclaira. 

– Hermione, tu n’as pas l’air de comprendre. S’il retourne en Bulgarie, il n’y a rien qui l’empêchera de revenir ici. Si tu ne vas pas au Wizengamot, ils le relaxeront.  
– Il ne reviendra pas ici. Poudlard est sécurisé.

Elle s’assit et ramena les couvertures sur ses seins en le fixant.

– Mais tu ne peux pas rester ici éternellement ! Dans moins de six mois, tu auras fini tes études et tu ne reviendras pas. Je peux protéger le Marais pour toi, mais c’est un sorcier, Hermione, pas un Moldu. Il sera capable de te retrouver.

Elle trembla. La seule idée de quitter Poudlard était terrifiante, l’idée que Krum pouvait la retrouver était insupportable, mais il en était de même pour l’idée d’aller au tribunal. Et si personne ne la croyait ?

– Dumbledore siège à la tête du Wizengamot, Hermione, il ne laissera pas partir Krum… Mais tu dois y assister ou il n’y aura plus rien à faire.

Elle détourna le regard, les yeux mouillés, et hocha silencieusement la tête. Snape semblait satisfait, il se rallongea calmement à côté d’elle et éteignit la lumière en la serrant dans ses bras. Puis quelque chose revint à Hermione, quelque chose qu’il avait dit.

– Severus ?  
– Mmm ?  
– Quand tu as dit que tu pouvais protéger le Marais pour moi, qu’est ce que tu voulais dire ?

Snape fronça les sourcils : qu’est ce qu’elle pensait qu’il voulait dire ? C’était simple pourtant, non ?

– Je peux ériger une protection autour du Marais, pour te garder en sécurité, expliqua–t–il platement.

Pour une fille aussi intelligente, elle pouvait vraiment être très lente quelques fois.

– Est–ce que ça veut dire que j’irais au Marais, quand l’école sera finie ?  
Oh…OH ! 

– Je…

Il se sentit rougir un peu et fut content d’avoir éteint la lumière, elle ne pouvait donc pas voir à quel point il était soudainement paniqué.

– J’ai juste présumé… Je suppose que tu…

L’idée était ridicule et il le savait. Qu’est–ce qu’elle ferait au Marais ? Il n’y vivait même pas! Mais peut être était–il temps que ça change.

Hermione se releva sur un coude avant de baisser la tête vers lui.

– Je t’aime, soupira–t–elle, et posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

oOo

Les muscles des bras et des jambes de l’ange devenaient plus prononcés de jour en jour. Rien en comparaison de ce qu’ils auraient été s’il avait été une personne totalement mobile, mais quand même, le processus de fonte de ses muscles paraissait s’être arrêté. Il y avait même du relief là où il n’y avait auparavant que des muscles inutiles. La transformation résultait sans nul doute des visites nocturnes à la piscine.

Semeuse avait décidé de laisser tomber toute prétention d'être présent à l’exposition ambulante. Laissant aux Aurors et aux elfes le soin de s’occuper des foules, il avait déclaré que son musée avait besoin de lui, surtout maintenant qu’il avait la garde de son ange.

Lucius était à lui. L’ange ne serait jamais rendu aux siens. Semeuse avait rapidement compris qu’une somme conséquente de Gallions permettaient d’influer n’importe quelle décision au Ministère de Fudge et maintenant, il avait la pleine possession de son ange.

Et, très bientôt, il aurait une paire assortie.

– Il est l’heure d’aller nager, Lucius. 

Semeuse dessina le contour des lèvres douces de son ange avec la pulpe de son doigt. Lucius ouvrit les yeux et pendant un instant, ses yeux gris s’éclaircirent. 

– Bonjour Lucius, j’espère que tu as bien dormi.

Lucius cligna encore des yeux et Semeuse sentit une tension naître dans la joue abîmée qu’il sentait sous sa paume.

– Tu as envie de nager ?

Lucius parut paniqué et Semeuse s’émerveilla de ce visage qui changeait pour la première fois sans avoir besoin d’un ordre.

– Bien, nous pourrions toujours rester ici et faire l’amour, mais j’aime quand tes jambes et tes bras s’enroulent autour de moi, tu es tellement plus étroit comme ça.

Non pas que Lucius eût réellement besoin d’être plus étroit, Semeuse le déchirait assez souvent comme ça. Le conservateur s’allongea à ses côtés et embrassa sa mâchoire, faisait courir sa langue le long de l’os.

– Je t’aime, Lucius. Je t’aime plus que tout. Tu es ma joie. 

Il sourit et caressa la joue pâle de son ange.

– Tu es ma seule joie.  
– Eh bien, répondit clairement Lucius, dans ce cas, tu es vraiment un triste coup au lit, non ?

Semeuse en tomba pratiquement du lit sous le choc. 

– Lucius ?

Lucius resta muet. Il ne bougeait pas, comme s’il n’avait rien dit et Semeuse se demanda si, peut être, il l’avait imaginé. Il passa délicatement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire qui était totalement guérie. Même le bleu qui s’y était formé ne pouvait détruire la beauté de son ange.

– Alors, c’est l’heure d’aller nager ?

Toujours rien, juste un visage impassible.

– J’ai un merveilleux cadeau de St–Valentin pour toi, Lucius. Pas aussi génial que le miroir, mais je pense que tu apprécieras plus celui–ci. 

Il lutta pour s’extraire du lit et se demanda à quoi l’avait réduit son ange. Il commençait à haïr le son de sa propre voix alors qu’il se soumettait aux exigences de son ange ; c’était ridicule, et pourtant il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Lucius était vraiment tout pour lui. Il fut un temps où Archibald Semeuse n’aurait jamais été visible sans des cheveux impeccables ou sans robes parfaitement nettes. Maintenant, il détestait s’habiller, préférant sa robe de nuit ou rien du tout. Il préférait passer ses journées avec Lucius.

Il baignait Lucius de cadeaux, recherchant quelque chose, une espèce de réponse à son amour – et ce silence assourdissant ne cessait de le décevoir. Ça n’avait pas toujours était comme ça. Il y avait eu un temps où il préférait que ses amants soient immobiles – et maintenant qu’il possédait celui–là, il voulait qu’il bouge.

Semeuse amena le cadeau et sourit à Lucius quand il nota les réactions presque imperceptibles de ses yeux. Il avait appris à traquer le moindre petit mouvement, une secousse, un spasme musculaire, où les impulsions presque invisibles de ses yeux.

– Je l’ai fait faire spécialement pour toi ; je l’ai vu chez un Moldu. 

Semeuse tira sur le drap pour faire apparaître une chaise, sculptée d’ornements dans un bois poli et capitonnée pour le confort. Deux larges roues occupaient l’espace sur les côtés, avec deux plus petites devant.

– Les Moldus appellent ça des fauteuils roulants; ces choses sont assez laides, alors j’ai fait fabriquer celui–là pour toi. Comme ça, tu peux voir le musée. C’est ta maison maintenant, Lucius, tu devrais en connaître les couloirs.

Lucius regardait fixement, les yeux sur de la chaise roulante avant de se poser sur Semeuse qui avançait vers lui pour de le soulever jusqu’au fauteuil.

Semeuse fit rouler la chaise d’avant en arrière, elle bougeait facilement, elle était de bonne qualité. Ça permettait aussi de déplacer Lucius un peu plus facilement. Il décida qu’il été temps de faire profiter son ange d’une petite visite du musée, avant d’aller à la piscine.

oOo

– N’y vas pas, on est dimanche, par Merlin. 

Draco s’enfonça dans les oreillers et leva un sourcil séducteur.

– En plus, c’est la St–Valentin. On peut rester au lit, empester le sexe… Laisse–moi une demi–heure et on peut remettre ça.

Harry sourit à son amant qui avait l’air rassasié et pas qu’un peu froissé après leurs ébats dans les draps.

– J’ai du sperme qui coule le long de ma jambe, j’ai besoin d’une douche.  
– Oh oui, et de si jolies gouttes de sperme glissant sur ta jambe vont te valoir quelques admirateurs sous la douche.

Exact.

–T’as qu’à prendre une serviette et t’essuyer, ça ne t’a jamais embêté avant.

Ce qui était également vrai, si ce n'était que le cadeau de St–Valentin de Harry pour Draco était dans la chambre de Hermione et de Lavande et qu’il avait besoin d’une excuse pour quitter la pièce et aller le chercher. Il voulait le donner à Draco pendant le petit–déjeuner – ce qui voulait dire qu’il devait de toute façon se doucher, et Draco aussi.

– Je me sens crade, dit Harry mentant admirablement. Je veux vraiment me laver.

Draco semblait plus qu’un peu déçu que son côté séducteur n’ait pas marché.

– Okay, va ôter toutes traces de moi.  
– Je ne veux pas effacer toutes traces de toi ! Où est–ce que t’as été chercher ça, putain ?

Draco afficha une moue boudeuse et Harry remonta sur le lit pour embrasser ses lèvres gonflées de baisers. 

Bon sang, il était délicieux.

– Je vais quand même prendre une douche.

Draco sourit et titilla la lèvre supérieure de Harry avec sa langue.

– Bon, assure–toi bien d’envoyer se faire foutre la belette de ma part.  
– Promis, je transmettrai le message.  
– Merci.

Harry se rua hors du lit et attrapa le peignoir noir de Draco à la patère sur le mur. Il n’était toujours pas sorti acheter de nouveaux vêtements, l’interdiction de Dumbledore pour eux de quitter le château avait tué l’initiative dans l’œuf. Il n’avait pas été capable d’aller acheter un cadeau à Draco lui–même, et il avait confié cette tâche à Hermione. Harry se retrouvait de plus en plus souvent avec les vêtements de Draco, plus dans le but de le faire cesser de se plaindre de ses habits plutôt qu’une réelle envie de ressembler à une fashion victime.

Bien sûr, Draco était bien plus grand que Harry, alors ce dernier avait toujours l’air un peu perdu dans ses vêtements. Il s’enroula dans son peignoir, en serrant bien la ceinture avant de sortir.

– Tu as une tâche humide sur les fesses.

Harry se démit presque le cou pour essayer de voir son derrière.

– Argh. 

Il tapota son postérieur de la main pour sentir l’humidité.

– Oh, beurk !  
– Reviens te coucher.  
– Non, je dois laver ça. Bordel, Draco, combien de putain de giclées t’as en réserve ?

Giclée ?

– Une quantité normale !  
– Oh, bon dieu, c’est dégueu !  
– Bien, je te remercie pour ce commentaire sur mon liquide séminal !  
– Tu sais ce que je veux dire.  
– Peut-être que je devrais simuler la prochaine fois, comme ça tu n’aurais pas toutes ces choses dégoûtantes dans ton petit cul …  
– Je ne dis pas que…  
– Ou mieux encore, arrêter tout simplement de te baiser, tu n’aurais plus aucun souci à te faire.

Harry pâlit.

– Ne… Ne plaisante pas là dessus.  
– Qui a dit que je plaisantais ?  
– Je… 

Les yeux d’Harry devinrent instantanément brillants.

– Je suis désolé. Je…  
– Potter ?  
– Oui ?  
– Je plaisantais, espèce de crétin balafré.  
– Oh.

Harry lui lança un sourire incertain.

– Je le savais.  
– Va prendre ta douche.

Harry sourit, se tourna et dandina du postérieur pour le bien de son amant avant d’aller vers la salle d’eau commune. Il venait juste de rentrer dans les douches quand il se souvint – ah oui, la tâche humide – et attrapa rapidement une serviette.

Apparemment, la plupart des occupants de la tour avaient décidé de se doucher tôt avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et les cadeaux, puis vers Pré–au–Lard pour les rendez–vous de la St–Valentin et les bras impatients de diverses petites amies. Harry s’avança au milieu d’eux, essayant de s’occuper de ses affaires et espérant que personne ne lui parlerait. Il serra les fesses, tentant désespérément de stopper ce qui coulait le long de sa jambe. Il fut reconnaissant quand il sentit le liquide arriver dans le creux de son genou et s’y arrêter.

– Culs au mur, les mecs, Potter est là !

Des rires parcoururent la salle d’eau, Harry s’arrêta net. Il baissa la tête et sentit ses joues brûler de honte.

Ignore–le. Il a décidé de foutre la merde. Contente–toi de l’ignorer.

C’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire, Ron avait l’air de croire qu’il avait gagné une sorte de victoire grâce au silence de Harry et continua à croasser. 

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? demanda–t–il joyeusement. T’as pas la main baladeuse, ce matin ?

Harry soupira et il se retourna pour les fusiller du regard. Les rires stoppèrent et il espérait que c’était bien de la honte qu’il pouvait reconnaître sur au moins quelques visages présents. La plupart paraissaient un peu apeurés, comme s’ils se demandaient ce que Harry Potter pouvait leur faire s’ils riaient de ses préférences sexuelles. Ils semblaient aussi impatients de voir ce qui arriverait ensuite, alors que leurs yeux passaient de Harry à Ron, anticipant un combat.

Typique. On passe toute sa vie à se battre pour ces gens et maintenant, tout ce qu’ils veulent, c’est nous voir nous détruire.

Ron en avait déjà trop fait pour s’arrêter. Il avait pris un peu de la drogue d’Angelina quelques minutes avant d’aller se doucher et il était encore au sommet de son pic d’euphorie. Rien ne pouvait l’arrêter. Il avait raison, il était bien …et Harry ne se défendrait pas, il ne le faisait jamais.

– C’est ce que t’aimes faire, hein, Harry ? Attendre que quelqu’un soit seul dans les douches ? Comme, ça tu peux l’attraper et abuser de lui ?

Ron eut un sourire victorieux.

– C’est du moins c’est ce que tu voulais faire hier soir, non ?  
– Ce n’est pas ce qui s’est passé et tu le sais, répondit Harry, l’air menaçant.  
– Vraiment ? Eh bien, pourtant c’est comme ça que je m’en souviens ! J’étais dans la douche, t’es arrivé et tu m’as agrippé… tu te rappelles ?

Doux Merlin, ce type est sérieusement dérangé.

– Ouais, siffla Harry, je me souviens parfaitement bien, ce qui n’a pas l’air d’être ton cas. T’étais effondré dans la cabine de douche, tu pleurais comme un putain de bébé !

Les yeux de Ron se rétrécirent et il réalisa à travers le voile de l’addiction que ça pouvait tourner au vinaigre.

– Pourquoi t’enlèves pas ton peignoir, Ron ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi tu montres pas à tout le monde ce que j’essayais de peloter ?  
– T’aimerais ça, hein ? aboya Ron, mais son venin s’estompait. T’aimerais te rincer l’œil.  
– Ouais, confirma Harry en croisant les bras, j’aimerais bien. Je suis joliment sûr que tout le monde trouvera cette vision intéressante aussi.

Ron se força à rire. 

– Tout le monde n’est pas un putain de malade comme toi. Tu veux juste ce que tu ne peux pas avoir.

Harry faillit en rire et il ne put vraiment pas arrêter le sourire incrédule qui fleurit sur son visage.

– Est–ce que tu as bien regardé mon petit ami ? s’enquit Harry avec une note de stupéfaction, remarquant comment Ron tressaillait quand il dit les mots petit ami. Est–ce que tu l’as vraiment bien regardé ? Bordel, pourquoi je voudrais tout foutre en l’air pour courir après un minable ?

Il n’attendit pas la réponse de Ron, alors que le front de moquerie se brisait sous le rire de Neville, Harry se retourna et quitta la salle d’eau. Sa douche pouvait attendre et la récupération du cadeau de Draco aussi. Draco avait raison, on était dimanche, c’était la St–Valentin et il était au lit, chaud et empestant le sexe. Harry savait où il préférait être.

oOo

Semeuse était assis au bord de la piscine et regardait Lucius flotter au centre. C’était, comme toujours, un plaisir de le regarder. Les épais cheveux blonds s’étalaient, s’enroulaient en grandes boucles dans l’eau, comme une espèce d’algue sauvage, quelque chose d’une extrême beauté. La première fois, Semeuse avait eu peur que son ange ne coule s’il n’était pas à ses côtés, mais il réalisa bien vite qu’il n’y avait pas d’inquiétude à avoir. Lucius, semblait–il, pouvait flotter des heures. Ce qui ravissait le cœur du conservateur était que Lucius avait l’air d’aimer ça. Il dérivait, puis soudainement, changeait de direction, dessinant des cercles complexes dans l’eau. Semeuse l’observait, s’émerveillant de la manière dont il semblait glisser, comme s’il y avait là un bref moment de libération d’un corps qui ne voulait simplement pas fonctionner comme il le devait.

Finalement, incapable de se contenir, Semeuse applaudit son ange intelligent.

– Magnifique, Lucius, c’est un merveilleux cadeau que tu me fais.

Lucius s’arrêta, jusqu’à ce que la seule chose qui le fasse bouger soit les lentes ondulations de l’eau. Le conservateur soupira, enleva sa chemise de nuit et plongea dans l’eau sans hésitation.

Il savait exactement comment ça fonctionnait. Des choses basiques devaient être faites avant d’avoir le plaisir de sentir les bras de son ange autour de lui. Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, Lucius apprit rapidement qu’il pouvait éviter de lutter en se cramponnant à son sauveur.

Il était si beau.

Semeuse le bloqua sous l’eau, attendant qu’il se débatte et, quand il commença, il sourit tandis que les mains s’agitaient, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour le sauver. Semeuse le maintint fermement, le laissant là un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, avant de le ramener à la surface.

Lucius inspira violemment, les yeux révulsés, parfaitement conscients, puis il replongea sous l’eau.

Bien qu’il ignorât comment, Semeuse perdit sa prise sur lui. Lucius griffa la main qui tenait sa tête, une marque juste un peu trop profonde et Semeuse le relâcha, mais pour une seconde seulement. Ce fut suffisant. Semeuse regarda autour de lui, cherchant désespérément son ange des yeux. Il eut une pensée terrible, son ange avait coulé ; il s’était noyé !

Lucius refit surface quelques mètres plus loin ; tremblant, il regarda fixement celui qui serait bientôt son amant. Semeuse sentit sa gorge s’assécher. Lucius nageait parfaitement dans l’eau.

C’était un ange intelligent.

– Lucius, reste où tu es.

Semeuse avança vers lui et Lucius lui lança un dernier regard de défi, avant de se tourner et de nager avec des mouvements parfaitement coordonnés, au loin. 

Très intelligent, en effet.

– Lucius, où crois–tu aller ? Ton corps va se fatiguer avant même que tu ne sortes de l’eau.

Lucius continua à nager vers le bord de la piscine.

– Accio baguette. 

La baguette du conservateur fila droit dans sa main et il la pointa sur Lucius, il ne voulait pas l’utiliser mais il savait que c’était pour autant pour le bien de son ange que pour le sien.

– LUCIUS, ARRÊTE MAINTENANT !

Lucius atteignit le bord de la piscine et se redressa, essayant d’attraper le bord. Semeuse doutait qu’il réussisse à se soulever mais il ne voulait pas prendre de risques – Lucius pourrait tomber et se faire mal.

– LUCIUS !

Lucius commença à s’extraire de la piscine.

– STUPÉFIX !

Lucius retomba dans l’eau et coula comme une pierre.

oOo

Ron fixa l’enveloppe rouge qui venait de se poser dans son petit–déjeuner et maudit la chouette inconnue qui venait de l’apporter. Il l’observa sous toutes les coutures et la retourna dans tous les sens plusieurs fois. Une partie de lui luttait contre l’espoir que ce fut de la part d’une fille magnifique et secrète, mais au fond, il savait que c’était faux. Il n’y avait pas de mystérieuse admiratrice pour Ronald Weasley, pas cette année. Il n’y avait qu’Angelina.

Il ne voulait pas d’une carte de St–Valentin de sa part et il ne voulait pas de cadeau. Il pouvait la renvoyer sans l’ouvrir et l’ignorer, comme si elle n’était jamais arrivée. Il pouvait le faire, oui, mais il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas.

Il laissa son regard couler vers Harry, il était en train d’ouvrir une boîte soigneusement emballée. Malfoy était à côté de lui, usant de l’opportunité que représentait l’inattention de Harry – occupé ailleurs – pour adresser une grimace à Ron. Il apparut que Harry lui avait offert un livre et il n’en semblait pas ravi le moins du monde – même si pour Harry, il était tout sourire. Harry avait l’air bien. Détendu et heureux. Avec Malfoy d’un côté et Hermione de l’autre. Hermione avait aussi son propre cadeau, elle le déballait avec une lenteur délibérée, comme si elle était perdue dans la texture du ruban entre ses doigts. Elle avait le même air que Harry ; heureuse.

Il se demanda un moment qui avait pu rendre Hermione heureuse, mais ses interrogations furent brutalement interrompues lorsque Harry embrassa Malfoy. Ron en laissa presque tomber son enveloppe. Embrasser Malfoy. Dans la Grande Salle. C’était à gerber. Embrasser Malfoy n’importe où était dégueu en soi, mais en public c’était impardonnable.

Pour la première fois, Ron décida qu’il devait vraiment observer Malfoy. L’amant de Harry. Il ressemblait toujours à ce petit con arrogant auquel il avait toujours ressemblé, mais s’il devait regarder Malfoy comme un amant potentiel et pas comme un ennemi, Ron devait accorder qu’il était assez bien foutu. Mais, physiquement, il était tellement comme son père… Regarder Harry l’embrasser revenait à voir Harry embrasser Lucius Malfoy ; ce qui revenait à voir Charlie mourir encore une fois.

Harry le prit sur le fait et fronça les sourcils. Ron détourna le regard et déchira l’enveloppe sans y penser. Un anneau en tomba et il essaya tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Il scintilla et vint se mettre sur son petit doigt, comme s’il était destiné à faire ça. Il l’examina, enroulé autour de son doigt, le diamant brillant, abominablement familier.

C’était une alliance. L’alliance d’Angelina.

Merde.

Il essaya de la retirer mais elle était comme collée. Bon, elle avait été ensorcelée pour trouver sa place – et maintenant il était coincé avec son alliance au doigt. Une boule compacte de chaleur commença à se former dans le creux de son estomac et il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il mit la main dans l’enveloppe et ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de pointu. Il siffla de douleur et retira rapidement sa main, son doigt saignait. Un autre sentiment déferla en lui, une exaltation familière. Il jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur de l’enveloppe pour découvrir une aiguille, sans aucun doute enduite du produit d’Angelina. Il pouvait en reconnaître l’odeur. Bon sang, il pouvait le sentir en lui !

Mais c’était différent. Avec la béatitude, il y avait autre chose. De la culpabilité. Des remords. Quelque chose qui fit pleurer ses yeux et se tordre son estomac d’angoisse.

Il sortit la lettre et l’ouvrit avec des mains tremblantes.

« Cher Ronnie,

Ci–joint, tu trouveras mon anneau de mariage puisque dorénavant il t’appartient pleinement. Tu m’as fait t’aimer donc tu mérites la bague et je n’ai aucun doute, elle t’ira au mieux.

Durant ma première année, le professeur Snape nous a fait un laïus au sujet de mettre la gloire en bouteille et faire naître la grandeur. Je suis tout à fait certaine qu’il vous a servi le même discours ; il fait ça à tous les 1ère année. Ce qu’il n’a pas dit, c’est qu’on peut aussi distiller la malveillance, mettre la culpabilité en bouteille et infuser la dépression. On peut concocter une potion si puissante qu’il n’y aurait ni antidote, ni remède. Pour faire court, on peut créer la vengeance sous forme liquide.

Tu as été un très bon cobaye, Ron, et si les choses avaient été différentes, je pense que j’aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Mais maintenant, tu devrais sentir les effets de ma dernière création, c’est mon dernier cadeau pour toi. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin sur la fin.

J’ai dû parler de nous à George, je ne pouvais plus me regarder en face. Je lui ai tout dit, comment tu m’as séduite, comment tu voulais que je le quitte pour que je parte avec toi. Il est dévasté, bien sûr. La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, il maudissait ton nom. Je ne peux pas être avec toi, Ron, je ne peux être avec aucun de vous. Je suis désolée. Je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.

Avec tout mon amour,

Angelina. »

Ron laissa tomber la lettre qui partit en fumée. George savait. George savait tout.

Ce qui voulait dire que sa famille savait tout. Ce qui voulait dire que sa mère savait tout. Instinctivement, Ron braqua les yeux vers les chevrons, à la recherche d’une chouette qui porterait l’inévitable Beuglante. Il n’y avait rien.

Distiller la malveillance, mettre la culpabilité en bouteille, infuser la dépression.

Oui, c’était là, il pouvait le sentir. Pas assez fort pour contrer la panique saisissante qui le parcourait, mais c’était là.

Il devait parler à George, il devait essayer d’expliquer. Il devait aller à Londres.

oOo

Tandis qu’il s’asseyait pour prendre son petit–déjeuner, Harry réalisa qu’il n’avait pas vraiment pigé le truc du cadeau. Enfin… Pas dans le style de Draco Malfoy, en tout cas. Harry avait été habitué à acheter un cadeau, un cadeau par personne – Draco n’avait apparemment pas entendu parler du concept. C’était ça ou il aimait juste faire des cadeaux à Harry, ce qui était possible aussi.

Le fait qu’ils ne puissent pas quitter le château ne les avait pas aidé à mieux préparer leurs courses et il avait dû faire confiance à Hermione pour acheter le cadeau de Draco – une personne que Ron et lui avaient, un jour, surnommé publiquement : la Pire Faiseuse de Cadeau de Toute l’Histoire du Monde Sorcier. En y réfléchissant, il aurait dû demander à Lavande d’y aller, de cette façon, son unique et pathétique cadeau pour Draco aurait été beaucoup plus convenable – et sans aucun doute beaucoup plus… eh bien, St–Valentin.

Hermione avait offert à Snape un livre de potions pour Noël, bon sang. À quoi avait–il pensé ? Demander à Hermione d’acheter un cadeau de St–Valentin !

À la décharge de Draco, il semblait vraiment enthousiasmé par un cadeau assez merdique. Il avait reçu son lot de cartes d’admirateurs lui promettant des plaisirs inavouables si seulement il voulait rentrer dans le droit chemin (il s’en débarrassa presque immédiatement) et, au grand désespoir de Harry, il y avait aussi un autre cadeau.

Mais Draco déballa d’abord le cadeau de Harry et sourit avec une fausseté élaborée.

– Waouh… C’est… génial... Chéri, c’est exactement ce que je voulais.  
– Et tellement romantique, ajouta Lavande, le regard figé par une stupéfaction que Draco semblait incapable d’exprimer.

Harry avait les yeux rivés sur le cadeau, sidéré. Il devait combattre l’envie urgente de se tourner vers Hermione pour lui demander ce qui était passé exactement dans sa bon dieu de tête quand elle avait choisi ça. Harry avait suggéré un bijou. Un nouveau fermoir pour sa cape peut être, ou bien un de ces jolis anneaux de platine qu’ils avaient vus la dernière fois qu’ils étaient allés au village. C’était censé être le symbole de son amour, un signe de son affection éternelle. C’était supposé être le cadeau qui disait à Draco que ce qui les liait était impérissable. C’était pour leur première St–Valentin, la première St–Valentin que Harry passait avec quelqu’un qu’il aimait vraiment et ça, c’était le cadeau qui était censé exprimer tout ça. 

C’était un horrible livre vert intitulé : 727 étapes simples pour passer vos ASPICs.

– Heu…

Harry rit nerveusement.

– Je… Heu… Il y a une carte aussi.

Au moins il avait écrit la carte lui–même.

Draco mit le livre de côté et ouvrit l’enveloppe. La carte était simple et rouge, sans image. Hermione avait pensé que ça faisait masculin et même si Harry trouvait la notion ridicule, il avait aimé la carte. L’intérieur était exempt de toute légende, il avait donc pu écrire lui–même un mot.

« Draco,

J’ai déposé mes rêves à tes pieds

Marche doucement, ne les piétine pas 

Je t’aime.

Harry. » 

Draco sourit et tendit la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue, oubliant un instant les gens qui remplissaient la Grande Salle.

– J’essayerai, murmura tendrement Draco avant de placer son premier cadeau dans les mains de Harry. Maintenant, ouvre le tien.

Une boule de cristal, une bague en argent, une figurine d’un dragon en étain plutôt féroce qui crachait du vrai feu – c’était seulement les hors–d’œuvre avant ce que Draco appelait sa pièce maîtresse. Ça lui avait pris plusieurs semaines de supplications, d’implorations puis, de chantage à l’état pur. Harry ouvrit la dernière boîte et en sortit un flacon de parfum.

– Oh, mon dieu. Tu as obtenu de Severus Snape qu’il me fasse de l’après–rasage ?

Draco afficha un air consterné.

– Si jamais tu t’en asperges partout comme si c’était un après–rasage, je t’en colle une !  
– Alors j’en fais quoi ?  
– Bon, intervint Lavande, les yeux rivés sur la bouteille comme si elle contenait de l’or liquide, techniquement, c’est un parfum, tu dois le mettre sur tes points de pulsation. Je peux sentir ?

Harry ouvrit le flacon et ils se penchèrent tous pour humer.

– Cet homme est un génie, murmura Lavande. Tu peux sentir ça ? Ça sent comme toi, Harry, mais en mieux.  
– Ça sent comme la peau, remarqua doucement Hermione. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment il fait pour que ça sente comme l’épiderme de la personne en question.  
– Des cheveux, je pense, il doit utiliser quelque chose de personnel pour en extraire l’essence même. Bon sang, c’est incroyable.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, même s’il devait l’admettre, c’était vraiment pas mal. L’odeur lui ressemblait effectivement énormément, comme s’il venait de prendre une douche et que sa peau était propre et humide, mais il y avait d’autres choses encore, des fleurs, des herbes aromatiques et des épices. Comme si Snape avait, d’une manière ou d’une autre, réussi à mettre en bouteille, non seulement l’odeur unique de Harry, mais aussi tout son être.

– Je te le demande à nouveau. Snape l’a fait ? Pour moi ?  
– En réalité, c’était pour moi. 

Draco sourit largement. 

– J’ai quand même dû supplier, il n’était pas très enthousiaste, mais, comme on dit, rien que le meilleur pour mon homme.  
– Je parie qu’il a adoré le fabriquer.

Draco rit.

– Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand je lui ai demandé.  
– Un sourire jusqu’aux oreilles ?  
– Oh, ouais, et même plus !  
– Vieux connard gluant.  
– Eh ! 

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry tressaillit.

– Désolée ‘Mione. J’ai… um…oublié.

Comment c’était possible, ça il n’en savait rien. Sa belle ‘Mione couchait avec cette vieille buse.

Elle l'aimait et il n'avait pas intérêt à l’oublier.

– Il t’a offert un cadeau ?  
– Ouais.

Hermione sourit sereinement.

– Et ?

Elle poussa la boîte vers Harry qui l’ouvrit. Ses sourcils se haussèrent d’étonnement. C’était un globe ; à l’intérieur, des personnages miniatures marchaient sur ce qui semblait être le Chemin de Traverse, mais la scène aurait pu se dérouler deux cents ans auparavant, et il neigeait. Une mélodie tintait et le globe tournait gaiement. C’était si simple, une boîte à musique, mais si parfait.

Alors comme ça Snape peut se montrer romantique. Pincez–moi, je rêve.

Il ne pouvait que faire des suppositions à propos de ce que Hermione avait acheté à Snape – une boîte de fioles peut–être ?

– C’est vraiment joli.

Harry maugréa, il aurait aimé envoyer Snape choisir le cadeau de Draco.

Il pris la carte que Draco avait écrite pour lui.

« Donne–moi à jamais toutes ces années où tu as pleuré secrètement quand il faisait froid

Tous les pêchés et les secrets que tu n’as pas criés

Tous les rêves que tu as gardés et les larmes que tu as versées

Donne–moi

Donne–moi maintenant et pour toujours

Maintenant et pour toujours

Corps et âme

Ton cœur

Ton esprit

Ton corps et ton âme. » [1] 

Harry trouva la bouche de Draco et scella leurs lèvres. Sa langue suivit un chemin humide le long de ses dents puis les ouvrit pour attraper sa langue.

C’était comme si la Grande Salle s’était figée dans le temps. Lavande remarqua les visages décontenancés. Elle donna un coup dans les côtes de Draco. 

– Est–ce que vous pouvez arrêter ? Vous m’excitez.

Harry rougit violemment. 

– Désolé.

oOo

– C’est un cadeau très… intéressant… Severus.

Snape lança un dernier coup d’œil perplexe à son nouveau calendrier avant de le refermer. Il faisait vraiment très coloré dans ses appartements et, une fois ouvert, il était horriblement bavard ; il lançait des commentaires inspirés qui étaient supposés l’aider tout au long de sa vie. Il disait des choses comme : Démarre chaque jour du bon pied.

Bon, elle n’est pas particulièrement créative au niveau des cadeaux – mais elle fait plein d’autres choses extrêmement bien. 

Il afficha un petit sourire en coin.

– C’est un sourire tout à fait redoutable, Severus ; j’ose espérer que vous gardez l’esprit fixé sur votre travail.  
– On est dimanche, Monsieur le Directeur ; je crois que j’ai bien mérité de me reposer un instant.  
– Effectivement. En fait, je voudrais vous voir vous détendre un peu plus longtemps qu’un instant.

Dumbledore regarda Severus se sentir de plus en plus mal à l’aise ; ses longs doigts passaient inconsciemment sur la couverture du calendrier. Etrangement, Dumbledore appréciait tout ça, voir Severus avec une expression qui n’était pas une grimace était une rareté, le voir amoureux l’était encore plus.

– Comment va Miss Granger ?

Snape haussa un sourcil. C’était la première fois que Dumbledore mentionnait Hermione depuis qu’il avait appris leur relation et Snape savait qu’il n’était pas utile de la nier.

– Hermione va bien.  
– Pas de dégâts après son agression ?  
– Elle a d’occasionnels cauchemars, rien de sérieux.  
– Rien dont vous ne pouvez vous occuper ? demanda Dumbledore, la voix oscillant entre sévérité et amusement.

Snape afficha un fin sourire.

– Rien dont je ne peux m’occuper.

Dumbledore s’assit sur le siège qui ne lui avait pas été proposé et balaya du regard les contours familiers du bureau du Maître de Potions. Le feu brûlait joyeusement dans l’âtre, chose qui le surprit. Hermione devait préférer le feu aux charmes de chauffage que Snape lançait habituellement autour de lui.

– Je présume que vous partagez votre lit avec elle ?

Snape remua sur sa chaise et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre ; il se sentit horrifié quand rien ne sortit.

– Je ne peux pas vous condamner pour ça.

Snape reprit de la prestance.

– Alors peut être que vous auriez dû le mentionner un peu plus tôt, répondit–il d’un ton soyeux.  
– Peut être que vous auriez dû vous retenir un peu, Severus.

Snape s’empourpra et détourna son regard.

– Je… J’ai… Elle…  
– Du calme, Severus. Je ne suis pas là pour m’interposer entre vous, même si je dois vous demander de faire preuve de plus de discrétion, ici, à l’école.

Dumbledore se sourit à lui–même.

– Et, s’il vous plait, gardez en mémoire qu’Argus effectue toujours des patrouilles dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Oh, Seigneur.

– Ce serait donc une riche idée que de confiner vos activités à votre chambre.  
– Oui, Monsieur le Directeur.

Le teint de Snape avait décidément pris la couleur d’une fraise ; ses yeux noirs étaient dilatés d’horreur d’avoir été vu, et par Argus Rusard de surcroît. Oh, Dumbledore connaissait tous les détails sordides, Rusard avait été très explicite.

– Venez, Severus, dit joyeusement Dumbledore, je ne suis pas venu discuter de votre relation avec Hermione Granger et je peux garantir que si je disais quoi que ce soit qui creuse un fossé entre vous deux, Minerva aurait ma tête sur un plateau.

Et vos valseuses pour le petit–déjeuner.

– Ça, c’est certain.

Snape tressaillit et se rappela qu’il devait mieux surveiller ses pensées en présence du directeur. Même si ça l’irritait d’y penser, il y avait de nombreuses similarités dans la façon dont il s’adressait à Dumbledore et à Voldemort. Il devait se préserver avec les deux et il savait que ça causait beaucoup de peine à Dumbledore.

– De quoi voulez–vous parler, Monsieur le Directeur ?

Dumbledore lui sourit ouvertement. 

– Quand allez–vous arrêter d’être si formel, Severus ?  
– Je suis désolé, la force de l’habitude, répondit froidement Snape.  
– Je ne suis pas là pour vous rabaisser, Severus.  
– Je le sais bien.

Il n’était pas d’humeur à discuter amitié et confiance avec Albus Dumbledore. Il savait parfaitement qui étaient ses amis, et il était conscient que Dumbledore était l’un d’eux. Il n’était simplement pas le genre d’homme à garder ses amis. Des alliances, oui ; des amis, non. Il baissa délibérément le ton.

– Qu’avez–vous en tête, Albus ?  
– Mr Archibald Semeuse.

Snape s’étouffa presque dans sa propre salive.

– Le conservateur du musée ?  
– Oui, vous l’avez rencontré, je crois ?  
– Oui – c’était il y a quelques temps maintenant. 

Snape ferma son esprit aussi sûrement qu’on claque des volets sur une fenêtre. 

Ça n'était qu'un changement subtil dans l'attitude de Snape, mais Dumbledore pouvait cependant le détecter. Il sourit sereinement et laissa le Maître des Potions garder ses secrets.

– Et ? 

Dumbledore fit apparaître une tasse de thé et invita Snape à s’asseoir en face de lui.

– Je vous ai déjà dit que j’avais déjà entendu ce nom avant mais que je n’arrivais pas à le replacer ?  
– Oui. Vous vous en souvenez maintenant ?  
– Je dois admettre que ça me troublait, j’ai dû vérifier dans les archives. Une fois que j’ai eu trouvé les vieux articles, l’histoire m’est revenue.

Il sourit mais se sentait inquiet quant à la réaction de Snape à la nouvelle à venir.

– Il y a quelques années, à sa nomination au poste de conservateur du musée, il y a eu un scandale. Semeuse voulait débuter une collection humaine. À l’époque, le Ministère venait d’en finir avec les procès de Grindelwald. L’idée d’utiliser des Détraqueurs pour garder Azkaban était nouvelle, aussi nouvelle que d’utiliser le Baiser comme punition. Semeuse a vu les victimes du Baiser comme une opportunité d’amasser une collection de spécimens humains pour le musée.  
– Alors ce n’est pas la première fois qu’une exposition pareille est proposée ?  
– Non, pas vraiment. Le Ministère a fait en sorte que chaque partisan de Grindelwald reçoivent le Baiser du Détraqueur – et ils étaient bien trois cents – sauf qu’il n’avait pas prévu d’espace de soin pour ce qu’il en resterait. Ces gens n’étaient pas morts et leurs corps avaient des fonctions, ce qui signifiait qu’ils avaient besoin de soins, et les Détraqueurs ne sont pas connus pour leurs capacités à prendre soin de leurs victimes. Donc, dans un autre éclair de génie, le Ministère décida de saisir l’offre du conservateur Semeuse – en allant même un peu plus loin. Ils mirent les prisonniers aux enchères pour les collectionneurs privés. Le conservateur Semeuse en acheta cinq, ce qui n’était pas inhabituel, mais les choses prirent ensuite un tournant malsain. 

Dumbledore fit apparaître plusieurs photographies pour les placer devant Snape.

– Il est apparu que le conservateur avait un penchant pour des spécimens d’un type très particulier.

Snape étala les photographies devant lui et sentit son souffle se bloquer. Cinq victimes du Baiser. Tous mâles, tous jeunes, tous beaux et tous blonds.

Snape passa les doigts sur l’image d’un homme qui semblait bizarrement familier.

– Lui, dit doucement Dumbledore, c’est Justinian Malfoy. S’il avait survécu, il aurait été l’oncle de Lucius Malfoy.

Le garçon de la photo ne pouvait pas avoir plus de seize ou dix–sept ans. Snape se sentait anesthésié.

– Et que leur est–il arrivé ? demanda–t–il.  
– Le Ministère les a retirés de ses soins et les a fait exécuter.  
– Pourquoi ?

Il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

– On a découvert que le conservateur entretenait des relations charnelles avec ses spécimens.  
– Des relations charnelles ?

Snape savait ce que voulait dire Dumbledore, il avait juste besoin d’entendre les mots sortir de sa bouche, comme pour lui confirmer que c’était bien vrai. Il sentit son estomac se contracter.

– Il les a violés ?  
– Et bien, certaines opinions diffèrent. Techniquement, il les possédait, il avait donc le droit de faire ce qu’il désirait avec ses propriétés. Les familles des victimes se sont bien sûr battues contre cette façon de penser, mais la majorité des gens se fichaient pas mal de ce qui arrivait à ces jeunes hommes. Le Ministère les lui a retirés pour prouver qu’il n’était pas en accord avec son comportement. Néanmoins, ils l’ont quand même remboursé et ne lui ont jamais intenté de procès. Après quelques semaines, le scandale s’est effacé pour être maintenant presque oublié.

Snape jeta un regard sur les photographies.

– Et maintenant, il a une nouvelle collection…

Sa bouche s’assécha au souvenir de Lucius, le seul Mangemort qui n’était pas attaché, qui avait les traits tirés et pâles, adossé dans un recoin de la vitrine, lui revint en mémoire.

– Il a Lucius !  
– Oui, il a Lucius Malfoy. 

Dumbledore semblait troublé.

– J’ai reçu une note disant que Draco avait fait une requête au Ministère pour récupérer son père – et qu’elle lui avait été refusée.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas.

– C’est pire que ça. Semeuse a fait annulé la requête – Fudge lui en a donné la garde !

Dumbledore jura violemment et ce blasphème arrêta net Snape, comme si ce mot à lui seul lui confirmait qu’en effet tout allait aussi mal qu’il semblait.

– Comment Fudge a–t–il pu donner à ce Semeuse une collection de Mangemorts en connaissant son passé ?  
– Les mémoires sont courtes, Severus, j’ai moi–même eu du mal à m’en souvenir… Et Fudge devait être enfant quand c’est arrivé.  
– Alors quoi maintenant ? Si Fudge a eu vent du passé de Semeuse, il est certain qu’il reviendra sur sa décision et laissera Draco ramener Lucius chez lui, non ?  
– Ne jamais sous–estimer Cornelius Fudge, vous devriez le savoir, depuis le temps, Severus.

Snape détourna le regard, grinçant des dents. Il devait tout dire à Dumbledore, au moins, ils pourraient avoir un peu d’aide dans cette histoire.

– Severus…  
– C’EST RIDICULE !  
– Severus, essayez de rester calme.  
– CET HOMME… BAISE…  
– Nous ne le savons pas !  
– Qu’est–ce que je vais dire à Draco ? demanda vivement Snape. 

Dis–le à Albus. Contente–toi de le lui dire.

– Envoyez–moi Draco, je lui parlerai.

Snape eut un rire désabusé. 

– Draco ne vous parlera pas, il a beau baisé avec Potter mais il ne pense pas encore comme lui.

Dumbledore devait lui concéder ce point, même s’il ne l’aurait pas exposé aussi crûment.

– Alors peut être que Harry pourrait lui parler.  
– Je le lui dirai moi–même.

Snape se rongea un ongle avant de murmurer, presque pour lui–même.

– Je dois faire revenir Lucius.  
– NON, Severus, ne faites rien contre le Ministère. Fudge aimerait tellement pouvoir vous relier à Lucius Malfoy d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à vous contempler dans une vitrine.

Snape avala sa salive.

– Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire !  
– Je vais faire ce que je peux pour sortir Mr Malfoy de sa situation actuelle, mais en attendant, je dois vous demander de rester en retrait et d’attendre que j’en sache plus. Nous ne savons pas ce que fait vraiment le conservateur.  
– On pourrait faire une putain de bonne déduction !

Dumbledore soupira, sachant pertinemment qu’il ne servait à rien d’essayer de raisonner Severus quand il était dans cet état. 

– Peut–être que ce n’est pas le meilleur état d’esprit pour aller parler à Draco.

Snape fixait le feu d’un regard noir. Il devait parler à Draco tout comme il devait faire sortir Lucius du musée.

Il devait trouver Regina Vermoral.

oOo

En voyant son frère apparaître sur le Chemin de Traverse, Fred Weasley jeta un regard à George ; heureusement, ce dernier avait la tête dans la cheminée, il ne se rendit compte de rien, il discutait avec leurs parents. Fred courut dans la rue. Il savait que Ron viendrait, aussi certainement qu’il savait ce qui arriverait dès que George le verrait.

Et Fred voulait entendre la version de Ron, il voulait l’entendre se justifier d’une manière ou d’une autre.

– Fred…  
– N’entre pas, le prévint Fred. Si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi, tu ne l’approcheras pas.

Ron semblait désespéré, il se tordait le cou pour voir derrière Fred dans la boutique. 

– J’ai besoin de lui parler.  
– Il ne veut pas te parler.  
– S’il te plaît… 

Ron jetait des coups d’œil désespérés aux alentours, des gens s’arrêtaient pour regarder, pour voir ce qui causait cette agitation. 

– Je t’en prie, Fred, j’ai besoin de m’expliquer.   
– Alors explique–toi.

Fred ne souhaitait qu’une chose, entendre une explication, il y avait une once d’espoir dans sa voix. L’espoir qu’Angelina avait menti et que finalement Ron était toujours Ron, le loyal, l’aimable Ron. Fred regarda son frère de haut en bas et remarqua combien il avait l’air échevelé, combien il paraissait mal. Le visage de Ron n’était qu’un masque de désespoir, il transpirait et sentait mauvais. Le regard de Fred fut attiré par un objet brillant à la main de Ron et s’arrêta. Il connaissait bien cette bague, il l’avait vue tous les jours pendant presque deux ans. Il regarda Ron dans les yeux et sentit son cœur chavirer.

– J’ai besoin de voir George, supplia Ron, incapable de trouver les mots pour expliquer quoi que ce soit, en espérant qu’ils viendrait quand George serait finalement face à lui.

Les yeux de Fred se posèrent à nouveau sur l’anneau fixé au doigt de Ron.

– Alors c’est vrai ? Tu es venu te pavaner ? Tu es venu t’assurer qu’il se sente mal ?

Ron regarda son doigt. Il avait oublié la bague !

– Je… Non ! C’est coincé, je n’arrive pas à l’enlever, elle l’a ensorcelée pour qu’elle reste là.  
– EST–CE QUE TU L’AS SÉDUITE ? 

Ron fronça les sourcils, cherchant des brides de souvenirs dans sa mémoire confuse. Ce n’était pas si simple, pas si coupant et sec qu’un il l’a séduite, mais, quelque part, il n’arrivait pas à dire pourquoi ce n’était pas si simple. Il l’avait séduite, c’était elle qui le lui avait dit.

– Oui, confirma–t–il à contrecœur. Mais je… 

Il n’y avait vraiment rien d’autre à dire. Il avait séduit la femme de George et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Il vit le visage de Fred se fermer, choqué et abasourdi, désormais fermé à son petit frère. Il se foutait pas mal du fait que c’était compliqué, il savait seulement que c’était arrivé. Aucune explication ne rendrait la chose plus douce. Et qu’y avait–il à expliquer de toute manière ? Il l’avait fait, il le savait. Il s'était précipité, tête baissée, en pleine connaissance de cause et s’était félicité de sa victoire. Il n’avait pensé qu’à lui et au contrat. Des excuses semblaient futiles, comme un prix de consolation après avoir pris tout ce que chérissait un autre.

Mais il ne l’avait pas prise – et il ne voulait certainement pas d’elle. S’il ressentait quoi que ce soit pour elle, c’était de la haine, et c’était probablement pire, parce que George l’aimait et Ron l’avait prise quand même.

– Fred, s’il–te–plaît.

Il essaya de contrôler sa voix, essaya d'avoir l'air de quelqu’un qui avait le contrôle de la situation et pour qui Fred n’avait pas d’importance.

– C’est compliqué. J’ai besoin de parler à George.

Ron essaya de passer outre Fred, il ne voulait qu’une chose, voir George pour pouvoir se jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon. Fred le repoussa violemment d’un coup dans la poitrine, l’envoyant valser dans la rue.

– Je t’ai dit non ! Maintenant, dégage Ron.  
– NON ! Est–ce que je peux au moins m’expliquer ?  
– Ne commence pas tes conneries avec moi ! Maintenant, casse–toi !  
– Je veux juste lui dire que je suis désolé !  
– IL NE VEUT PAS L’ENTENDRE ! 

Ron se contorsionna sur le sol. Il voulait être en colère, contre Fred pour être si vertueux, en colère contre Angelina pour lui avoir infligé ça et contre lui–même pour être si pathétiquement faible. Mais rien ne venait sauf le désespoir.

– J’ai besoin de m’expliquer.  
– Alors explique–toi, exigea Fred avec violence. Dis–moi juste comment tu as réussi à convaincre la femme de ton frère de le tromper et que tu serais un bien meilleur coup.

Ron l’observa, figé, et sentit ses yeux le piquer. Ça avait vraiment été comme ça ? Si cru et si bas ? Oui, sans doute. 

– Je n’ai jamais voulu le blesser… Il ne m’a jamais semblé que c’était le cas… Je ne voulais pas… Je…

Mais il l’avait fait. S’il l’avait séduite, c’était qu’il avait dû le vouloir. Ron se gratta inconsciemment les bras et les bleus se mirent à pulser et à réclamer leur dose.

Oh, mon dieu, pas maintenant, ne me fais pas ça maintenant. 

– Retourne à Poudlard, et dégage de nos vies.  
– Je ne partirai pas… réfuta Ron qui avait commencé à trembler. Je ne partirai pas avant de l’avoir vu.  
– Alors tu vas attendre longtemps, il est parti au Terrier. 

C’était un mensonge facile, Fred savait que George irait au Terrier dès qu’il aurait fini de parler avec leurs parents.

– Et crois–moi, tu ne veux pas y aller.

Non, Ron ne voulait certainement pas aller au Terrier. Pas encore. C’était assez dur à faire sans y ajouter l’ire de leur mère – et il pouvait déceler le mensonge dans la voix de Fred. Il savait que George était encore là. Il essaya encore de passer mais il fut stoppé dans son élan quand Fred le frappa durement dans l’estomac. Les yeux de Ron s’écarquillèrent démesurément tandis que chaque parcelle d’air semblait s’échapper de ses poumons, ses genoux lâchèrent et il s’effondra sur le sol.

– J’ai dit non, murmura Fred, fixant son frère qui était maintenant à genoux dans la rue. 

La tête de Ron était baissée et il vit ce qui aurait pu être un ruissellement d’eau sur les pierres pavées. Pendant un instant, il pensa que ça pouvait être de la salive ou du crachat mais, quand Ron releva la tête vers lui, il réalisa que c’étaient ses larmes. Le visage de Ron en était imprégné, comme s’il s’était immergé la tête dans un lavabo.

– Je…

Ron inspira douloureusement de l’air. 

– Je peux arranger ça…

George parut sur le porche et Ron sentit quelque chose comme du soulagement l’envahir. George était là, toujours là, dardant sur lui un regard meurtrier de ses yeux rougis, sa bouche en colère n’était plus qu’un simple trait sur son visage.

– Pour arranger ça, fit George, la voix râpeuse comme s’il avait pleuré pendant une semaine, tu devrais trouver un retourneur de temps et repartir pour te tenir là où tu aurais dû être pendant cette bataille.

Et échanger ta place avec Charlie. 

– Je… Je ne peux pas, sanglota Ron.

Fred secoua la tête et se détourna, les laissant là, le laissant seul avec George. Il n’y avait rien qui pouvait atténuer la colère de son frère.

– Les retourneurs de temps ne vont pas aussi loin, dit–il d’une toute petite voix.  
– Bon, répondit George durement, alors je suppose que tu es dans la merde.

oOo

– Severus ?

Hermione balaya la chambre du regard, elle savait qu’il était descendu. Elle voulait le remercier pour son cadeau. Elle voulait le jeter sur le lit et lui offrir une partie de jambes en l’air digne d’une St–Valentin. Elle le désirait tellement.

Mais Severus restait introuvable. Elle se balada dans la pièce. Elle ne lui était pas encore très familière même si elle espérait qu’un jour elle le serait. Des livres poussiéreux sur les anges avaient été remplacés par des livres poussiéreux sur la Démonologie et il y en avait partout. C’était une des choses qu’elle admirait chez lui, quand il s’intéressait à quelque chose, il allait loin pour apprendre tout ce qu’il pouvait sur le sujet. Sur le lit elle trouva une note qui lui était adressée.

« Hermione,

Je serai absent quelques heures. Fais tes devoirs.

Severus. »

Elle ne put réprimer un frisson, il parlait plus comme son père que comme son amant. En outre, elle avait déjà fait tout ses devoirs et même si elle pouvait toujours étudier et s’avancer, elle avait espéré passer la journée avec lui. Bien, au moins jusqu’à seize heures ; à partir de là, Lavande avait décidé que Hermione aurait besoin de se préparer pour le dîner – leur premier rendez–vous officiel. Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

Sur le bord d’une étagère, reposait un livre relié de cuir dans lequel Severus était toujours plongé et qu’il refermait généralement à la vitesse de l’éclair quand elle s’approchait trop. Elle jeta un regard sur la pièce, s’attendant presque à le voir apparaître simplement parce que l’idée l’avait traversée. Mais il n’apparut pas. Elle s’approcha furtivement du livre et entrouvrit la couverture avec désinvolture, juste un petit peu. Lucius Armand Malfoy.

Elle ouvrit le livre un peu plus grand et trouva une photographie d’un très jeune garçon – ce ne pouvait être que Draco – qui la fixait, il était porté par un Lucius Malfoy beaucoup plus jeune. Elle déplaça la photo et revérifia le nom écrit sur la page de garde. C’était écrit des dizaines de fois, chaque fois dans un style différent, comme s’il avait essayé plusieurs signatures, de la même façon qu’on les très jeunes de le faire quand ils essayent de décider de leur identité propre.

C’était un journal intime, un journal infini. Le journal sans fin de Lucius Malfoy. Mais pourquoi Severus le lisait–il ?

Elle ouvrit le livre, aussi proche de la fin qu’elle le put. Les pages étaient trompeuses, elle pensait qu’elle était proche de la dernière page mais une autre ne cessait d’apparaître. Elle s’installa finalement dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée aux braises encore chaudes et ouvrit le livre en grand.

– Mais que cherche Severus ? demanda–t–elle distraitement.

Brusquement, les pages se mirent à voler entre ses doigts à une vitesse qu’elle ne pouvait suivre. Ses yeux s’agrandirent lorsque les pages s’arrêtèrent aussi soudainement qu’elles s’étaient mises à tourner. Elle avait devant elle une page pleine de symboles et d’incantations.

Re’u kinn shame u tu’ame rabuti = VIPÈRE

1\. Invoquer les Sept Portes.

La porte de Nanna est appelée SÎN.

La porte de Nebo.

La porte de Inanna est appelée Ishtar.

La porte de Shamash est appelée UDDA.

La porte de Nergal.

La porte de Lord Marduk.

La porte de Ninib est appelée Adar.

2\. Invoquer les Gardiens

Barra Ante Malda !

Barra Angege Yene !

Zi dingir Anna Kanpa !

Zi dingir Kia Kanpa !

Gaggamannu !

Que nul démon sur terre ou en enfer

Au–delà de la terre ou dans ses entrailles

Ne puisse (là, les mots étaient noircis par une tache d’encre) ici.

3\. Incantation contre les Détraqueurs 

Tempêtes destructrices et vents mauvais, ils sont

Le souffle démonique, annonciateur de l’orage fatal,

L’explosion du mal, précurseur de l’assaut mortel.

Ce sont les enfants tout puissants, les Anciens,

Précédant la pestilence.

Les héritiers de Ninnkigal

Sont le déluge qui inonde la contrée,

Les Gardiens du Baiser,

Les Voleurs d’âmes.

Zi Anna Kanpa !

Zi Kia Kanpa !

Zi dingir enlil la lugal kurbur ra ge kanpa !

Zi dingir ninlil la nin kurkur ra ge kanpa !

Zi dingir ninib ibila esharna he kanpa !

Zi dingir ninni nin kurkurna ge kanpa !

Zi dingir a nunna dingir galgalla e ne kanpa !

Zi dingir Anna Kanpa !

Zi dingir Kia Kanpa ! [2]

Hermione fronça les sourcils, certaine pendant un instant qu’elle pouvait entendre une voix réciter l’incantation sans fin dans sa tête. Ce que ça voulait dire, elle n’en savait rien.

Incantation contre les Détraqueurs.

Elle frissonna. Était–ce possible ? Était–ce vraiment ce que Severus cherchait – et si oui, pourquoi ? Elle prit rapidement un bout de parchemin sur son bureau et commença à recopier les incantations. Après tout, si elle ne pouvait pas passer la journée avec Severus, elle pouvait au moins essayer de déchiffrer cette énigme pour lui.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] paroles extraites de la chanson Body and Soul, The Sisters Of Mercy  
> [2] Ces incantations sont extraites du Nécronomicon. Les origines et l’authenticité d’un tel grimoire sont incertaines. Selon les divers textes de Lovecraft évoquant l'ouvrage, le Necronomicon, originellement nommé Kitab al Azif (littéralement « Livre du musicien ») aurait été écrit vers 730 à Damas par le poète Abdul al-Hazred, souvent surnommé « l'Arabe dément » par l'auteur. 
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	33. Un jour parfait (2ème partie)

– Ginny !

Ginny Weasley ne ralentit pas l’allure en entendant la voix de son frère. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de sa matinée de St–Valentin à parler d’abord avec son père, puis avec Bill et finalement avec sa mère. La seule personne avec qui elle ne désirait pas converser en ce moment était Ron. Pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait assimilé ce qui s’était passé.

Mais Ron était en train de courir pour la rattraper, elle pouvait entendre son pas marteler le sol de pierre derrière elle.

– Ginny, attends !  
– Je ne veux pas te parler maintenant, Ron.

Elle ne s’arrêta pas, ne le regarda pas.

Ron se pressa à ses côtés, respirant lourdement. Il devait avoir couru depuis Pré–au–Lard jusqu’au château pour la trouver, elle savait qu’il avait été voir George, leur mère lui avait transmis cette information.

– Tu as parlé à George ? demanda Ron, plein d’espoir, essayant de paraître indifférent et nonchalant.  
– Non, répondit Ginny en accélérant, mais j’ai parlé à papa, Bill et maman.

Ron lutta pour rester à son niveau, son corps lui criait de partir et d’aller se coucher dans un endroit tranquille.

– Je peux t’expliquer.  
– J’en doute.  
– Bien sûr que si ! 

Il tenta de glisser sur ses lèvres le sourire désinvolte qui avait déjà marché avec elle un bon millier de fois dans le passé ; elle se stoppa et pivota, lui faisant marquer un temps d’arrêt. George avait dû aller en ville pour s'occuper de lui et d’après ce qu’elle en voyait, Ron n’avait rien fait pour l’en empêcher. Ses lèvres étaient fendues et il avait une vilaine entaille sur le sourcil gauche, son visage était meurtri. Pas plus qu’il ne le méritait – mais quand même.

Alors il essaya de sourire à nouveau et elle sentit la fureur la submerger.

– Tu peux expliquer ? Mais quoi, bordel ? Putain, on se fout de ce que tu peux expliquer ! Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Ça t’intéresse, au moins ?  
– O–oui, bien sûr. C’est juste que j’ai…  
– C’est juste que quoi ? 

Elle s’arrêta un instant tandis que Ron vacillait, elle craignit un moment qu’il ne s’effondre comme un sac de terre à ses pieds, et alors quoi ? Elle le laisserait là ou elle l’aiderait ? Elle comprit alors combien elle l’avait peu vu le mois précédent. Il avait l’air amaigri et ravagé et il émanait de lui une odeur un peu rance.

Il ne tomba pas et commit l’erreur de croire que son silence était une sorte de pardon.

– Tu dois m’aider avec maman.  
– T’aider avec maman ? Putain, t’es dingue ou quoi ? Je vais t’aider pour rien du tout ! T’es qu’une petite merde égoïste, tu penses qu’à toi. Bordel, mais tu te rends même pas compte, tout le monde est furax contre toi et tu penses qu’à sauver ta peau d’égoïste.  
– Je voulais pas dire…  
– OH, TA GUEULE !

Les yeux de Ginny flamboyèrent.

– Qu’est–ce que tu crois ? Mais merde, comment tu as pu faire ça à George ? Maman a dit qu’ils ont dû envoyer quelqu’un de Ste–Mangouste pour lui donner des sédatifs !

Ron n’avait pas de réponse. Il ne savait pas à quoi il avait pensé, il n’avait aucune excuse à ses actes, il savait seulement qu’il n’était, comme Ginny l’avait dit, qu’une petite merde égoïste. Il se gratta, il se sentait moite et brûlant, son corps était douloureux.

– Maman est furieuse ?

Ginny le fixa avec stupéfaction.

– Je dirais qu’elle est au–delà de la fureur, Ron ! Tu as détruit la confiance qu’elle plaçait en toi, tu as détruit toute la confiance que nous placions en toi, tu as détruit la vie de George !  
– Je ne voulais pas faire ça !  
– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu essayais de faire ?  
– Je… commença Ron en tentant de réfléchir. Je… Je… Je ne sais pas.  
– Tu ne sais pas ? TU NE SAIS PAS ? Maman ne veut plus te voir, en fait, personne ne le veut ! Je ne l’ai jamais vue si furieuse, elle hurlait. Elle a dit que c’était toi qui aurais dû être dehors, là–bas, à la place de Charlie, que c’est pareil, que tu avais échangé vos places ce jour–là à cause de tes propres raisons égoïstes et que maintenant tu avais détruit la vie de George pour la même putain de raison. Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour–là et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

Ginny fulminait, inconsciente de ce qu’elle était en train de dire, inconsciente qu’elle était en train de répéter ce que sa mère avait dit dans la colère et la précipitation. Le sang se retira du visage de Ron et un frisson le parcourut.

– Tu mens, dit–il. Maman n’aurait jamais dit ça.  
– Elle n’est pas la seule à le penser, rétorqua amèrement Ginny. Je crois que tu devrais nous laisser tranquille.

Ron recula d’un pas.

– Oh. O…okay.

Il regarda Ginny pivoter et s’éloigner de lui et il se demanda si elle reviendrait un jour.

oOo

Draco frappa et se glissa dans la chambre de Snape. Il avait l’air un peu mouillé comme s’il avait été dehors, sous la pluie, sans nul doute à courir derrière Potter ou dans quelque autre poursuite ridicule.

Quel garçon stupide.

– Tu vas attraper froid, fit Snape avec dégoût et il se demanda quand il avait commencé à ressembler à une agaçante mère poule.  
– Merci, papa.

Ou un père. Il devait vraiment arrêter ça. Bientôt, il serait consultant pour les 1ère année et ses yeux se mettraient à pétiller derrière des lunettes en demi–lune. Ce n’était pas une perspective qu’il savourerait.

– Eh bien ? demanda Draco, visiblement peu heureux d’avoir été éloigné de ses distractions potteriennes. Tu voulais me voir ? Tu as découvert quelque chose ?  
– On peut dire ça, répondit Snape mal à l’aise.

Draco le dévisagea et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Snape avait l’air d'avoir disputé quelques rounds avec un troll des montagnes. Une longue entaille lui parcourait la joue, il semblait douloureusement contusionné.

– Waouh, t’a vraiment une sale tête. Je veux dire, t’a toujours une sale tête mais là, maintenant, c’est encore pire que d’habitude !  
– Merci, Draco, j’ai pu le constater par moi–même.  
– Que s’est–il passé ?

Snape tira de son placard un sac noir qui remuait en le tenant à bout de bras. Il l’ouvrit et jeta son contenu aux pieds de Draco.

– Voilà ce qui s’est passé.

Draco, sous le choc, fixa la boule de fureur pure sur le sol de la chambre de Snape. Il n’avait jamais vu Non en dehors de la maison auparavant. Draco se retourna pour regarder Snape à nouveau et ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

– Il est vraiment meilleur que toi, hein ?

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

– Plutôt puissants quand ils veulent l’être, continua Draco, stupéfiant quand on y pense.  
– Oui, fascinant. Maintenant, on peut revenir à nos affaires ?

Draco gloussa et s’accroupit.

– Salut, Non !  
– Maître Draco !

Non se redressa dans sa taie d’oreiller, indigné.

– Cet homme a enlevé Non de sa maison !

Il regarda nerveusement autour de lui, fixant les coins sombres de la pièce – un endroit où il n’était pas censé se trouver.

– Cet homme a pris Non ! Vous devez croire Non, cet homme…  
– Non ! le coupa sèchement Draco. Arrête. Le professeur Snape est venu te chercher à ma demande.

Les énormes yeux de Non s’ouvrirent un peu plus.

– Mais, Maître Draco, Non n’a pas le droit d’être ici ! Non va avoir des ennuis !

Draco observa Non qui cherchait autour de lui quelque chose pour se punir. Il s’était déjà griffé la peau des bras et déchiré les oreilles.

– Non, écoute–moi. Tu as le droit d’être ici, je t’interdis de te punir à cause de ça.  
– Non ne peut prendre d’ordres que de Maître Lucius.

Draco roula des yeux.

– Mon père n’est plus capable de te donner des ordres et il ne reviendra pas, alors je suis ton Maître maintenant et tu dois m’obéir.

Non afficha un air suffisant.

– Maître Lucius est très intelligent. Non le sait. Maître Lucius reviendra.

Snape se précipita presque sur l’elfe.

– Il a trouvé le moyen de revenir ?

Non dévisagea Snape avec méfiance.

– C’est bon, Non, le rassura Draco, anxieux. Le professeur Snape va nous aider à faire revenir Père.

Non ne perdit pas son air suspicieux.

– Pourquoi cet homme aiderait–il Maître Lucius ?  
– Parce que c’est un ami de Père.  
– Un ami qui a trahi Maître Lucius ? s’enquit triomphalement Non avant de se tourner vers Snape. Je vous connais, Severus Snape, je me rappelle de vous quand vous n’étiez qu’un morveux pleurnichard qui s’accrochait à la queue de pie de Maître Lucius.

Draco leva vivement les yeux vers Snape et vit un ricanement déformer ses lèvres et un poing serré par–dessus l’extrémité de sa baguette.

– Oncle Severus !

Snape reporta son œillade furieuse sur Draco.

– Nous avons besoin de lui, ne lui fais pas de mal.

En fait, Non avait l’air sur le point de rire.

– Oncle Severus est ici pour nous aider, Non.

L’elfe ne semblait pas du tout convaincu.

– Oh, bordel, Non, dis–moi juste ce que Père a foutu ou je te ferai ajuster une jolie redingote de velours, petit merdeux.

– Non ne sait pas ce que Maître Lucius a fait.  
– Alors comment tu sais qu’il reviendra ?

Non resta obstinément silencieux.

– Qui est Regina Vermoral ? demanda Snape, la voix à peine plus élevée qu’un chuchotement.

Les yeux de Non s’écarquillèrent puis se plissèrent, un sourire joua sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il se débattait pour savoir s’il pouvait répondre ou non à la question. Finalement, il lâcha :

– Miss Vermoral est une Moldue.  
– Nous le savons déjà, rétorqua Draco, irrité. Mais qui est–ce ? Est–ce qu’elle a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça ?  
– C’est une amie, fit Non avec prudence.  
– L’amie de Lucius ? voulut savoir Snape et Non le fixa à nouveau avec méfiance.  
– C’était sa maîtresse.  
– Une maîtresse ? répéta Draco, dubitatif.  
– Sa maîtresse favorite. Il était amoureux d’elle.

Draco s’éloigna d’un pas de son compagnon d’enfance et le fixa, horrifié.

– Il la préférait à toutes les autres, poursuivit Non, heureux de suivre le cheminement de ses pensées.  
– Tu mens.  
– Il l’a préférée à votre mère.

Draco frappa l’elfe, le giflant assez fort pour l’assommer.

– Tais–toi, ferme ta putain de gueule !

Snape poussa Draco et attrapa Non par le devant de sa taie d’oreiller.

– Où est–ce qu’on peut la trouver ? Où est–elle ?  
– Non ne peut pas vous le dire à vous.  
– Et à Draco ? Tu peux le dire à Draco ?

Non sourit et acquiesça. Snape se tourna vers Draco qui était assis sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

– Demande–le–lui.  
– Je ne veux pas le savoir, fit Draco d’une voix boudeuse.  
– Quoi ?!  
– Il peut pourrir dans ce corps, je m’en fiche.

Snape ne put en croire ses oreilles. En un instant, il lâcha Non pour frapper Draco mais, à la place, il le tira du sol et le secoua.

– Écoute–moi ! Je viens juste de traverser l’enfer pour t’amener ce misérable ici, alors maintenant, tu lui poses cette foutue question !

Draco grogna, le visage pincé.

– Comment il a pu préférer une Moldue à ma mère ?

Snape recommença à le secouer.

– Ce n’est pas le cas. Il lui a probablement trouvé quelque chose d’inédit qui l’a excité – mais il s’en sera dégoûté à la fin, il agissait toujours ainsi ! Tu devrais savoir maintenant que les elfes de maison mettent leur propre morale au–dessus de tout !  
– Non ne ment pas.  
– Draco !  
– Oublie ça, laisse–le où il est.  
– Je ne peux pas !  
– ET POURQUOI PAS ? s’écria farouchement Draco.  
– PARCE QUE CE CONNARD DE CONSERVATEUR EST EN TRAIN DE LE VIOLER !

Oh, non, ce n’est vraiment pas la meilleure façon d’annoncer ça à Draco.

Draco pâlit, il se dégagea de Snape, trébucha sur Non et tomba lourdement par terre.

– Il… non !  
– Je suis désolé, Draco, ce n’était pas censé sortir comme ça.  
– Mais… il y a des Aurors là–bas, ils sont supposés… 

Draco se tourna vers Non.

– Où est Regina Vermoral ?

Non avait paru plus pâle lui aussi en entendant la nouvelle, il regarda Draco et cligna des yeux, absorbant ce qui venait d’être révélé avant de dire :

– Après l’orangerie, au–delà de la vallée et de la rivière. Il y a un cottage de pierre, caché dans un petit bois près d’un tertre allongé.  
– Un tertre allongé ? West Kennet ? La place des Druides ?  
– Maître Lucius disait que les Druides enterraient leurs morts dans cet endroit.  
– Un cottage de pierre près d’un tertre allongé, ce devrait être facile à trouver… sans compter qu’une Moldue ne devrait pas être capable de mettre un périmètre de sécurité.  
– Il baisait une Moldue.

Draco avait l’air incrédule, troublé, comme si un voile s’était ôté de ses yeux et que brusquement son père n’était plus le saint qu’il croyait depuis toujours. Ce qui déconcertait Snape, c’était que la liste des horribles actions de Lucius n’était rien pour Draco mais que son père ait jugé bon de coucher avec une Moldue le forçait à une prise de conscience alors que rien n’avait pu jusque–là.

– Il était amoureux d’une… Moldue.  
– J’en doute, fit sobrement Snape. Lucius n’aimait que quelques personnes. Toi, ta mère et lui–même.  
– Mais Non a dit…  
– Non n’a pas la moindre idée de ce que Lucius ressentait, il a mis sa propre opinion en avant.  
– Mais, il l’a… baisée.  
– Et alors ? Lucius a baisé beaucoup de gens !

Draco sembla y réfléchir puis l’accepta. Il se calma et leva des yeux emplis de crainte vers Snape.

– C’est vrai, à propos du conservateur ?  
– Probablement.

Draco paraissait au bord des larmes.

– Qu’est–ce qu’on va faire ?  
– Je ne sais pas. Nous avons besoin de trouver Regina Vermoral. Dumbledore essaie de toucher un mot au Ministère à propos de Lucius.  
– Dumbledore ? Qu’est–ce qu’il sait de tout ça ?  
– Il connaît le conservateur… En fait, c’est lui qui m’en a parlé.

Snape aida Draco à se relever et remarqua qu’il pouvait ajuster sa main autour de son bras. 

– Tu as assez de Navitas ?

Draco hocha la tête.

– Tu as besoin de manger plus ou le reste sera inutile.  
– Je sais.

Snape regarda le visage buté qui lui faisait face, tellement identique à celui de son père.

– Alors, fais–le. Sinon, je serai forcé d’en parler à Potter.  
– Non. Je m’en occuperai.

Draco regarda Non.

– Qu’est–ce que tu vas faire de Non ?  
– Je crois qu’il sera utile dans les cuisines jusqu’à ce que nous puissions le ramener à la maison.

Draco sourit. Non semblait mortifié.

oOo

– C’était quoi dans l’autre boîte ?

Harry se tenait dans l’embrasure de leur chambre à coucher, mouillé et boueux, il paraissait fatigué. Draco leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

– Tu as été voir un match de Quidditch ?  
– Non, j’ai joué. C’était quoi dans l’autre boîte ?  
– On n’a pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch. Pas les 8ème année, tu te rappelles ?  
– Ouais, c’était amical, pas une partie officielle.  
– Alors comment ça se fait qu’on ne m’ait pas demandé ?

Harry afficha un sourire narquois.

– Parce qu’ils voulaient un attrapeur qui arrive réellement à trouver le vif d’or. 

Draco se renfrogna, refusant de se laisser titiller ; il détourna les yeux de Harry et reprit délibérément son livre.

– Alors, cette autre boîte ?  
– Quelle autre boîte ? exigea de savoir Draco, crispé.  
– Au petit–déjeuner, tu avais un autre cadeau, c’était quoi ?  
– Rien qui ne te concerne.  
– Qui le t’a envoyé ?  
– Personne.  
– Tu es furax contre moi ?  
– Non.  
– Si !  
– Non, je ne suis pas fâché.  
– Qu’est–ce qui t’emmerde comme ça ? Que je joue au Quidditch ?  
– Non.  
– Oh, bon sang ! C’était sur l’impulsion du moment, j’étais dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione et Ginny m’a demandé si je voulais jouer.  
– Génial pour toi.  
– Draco !

Harry le regarda, ébahi, incapable de croire que Draco lui faisait subir le traitement du silence.

– D’accord, je suis désolé. Si ça se reproduit, j’insisterai pour que tu joues.

Il jeta un œil sur le livre de Draco : 727 étapes simples pour passer vos ASPICs.

– Tu n’as pas vraiment besoin de lire ça. Je t’offrirai un cadeau décent dès qu’on pourra sortir du château.  
– Pas de problèmes. Je l’aime bien.  
– Non, ce n’est pas vrai. C’est un cadeau stupide !

Draco acquiesça et sourit.

– Eh bien peut–être… mais c’est toi qui me l’as offert alors je suppose que je dois l’apprécier.  
– Alors, c’était quoi dans l’autre boîte ?

Draco soupira.

– Tu ne laisses jamais tomber, toi ?  
– Non.

Draco plongea sa main dans sa robe et en sortit une longue et lourde chaîne ; à l’extrémité, il y avait un médaillon en forme de cœur. Harry sentit son ventre se mettre à ramper devant le fait que Draco la portait. Ce cadeau, qui venait d’une tierce personne, était porté près de son cœur.

– C’est magnifique, dit Harry à voix basse, tentant de cacher une panique grandissante. Qui te l’a envoyé ?  
– Snape.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Snape ? Pourquoi il t’enverrait un médaillon ?  
– Calme–toi. Il était à ma mère ; Snape a pensé que j’aimerais l’avoir. C’est un cadeau que mon père a fait à ma mère pour leur première St–Valentin ensemble.

Oh, génial, et moi qui lui ai donné un livre sur comment passer ses ASPICs.

– Il est ensorcelé pour qu’on ne puisse y voir que les personnes qui nous sont les plus chères, les gens les plus proches de notre cœur.  
– Tu as regardé dedans ?

Draco rougit.

– Heu… non… pas encore.  
– Pourquoi ? 

Harry présumait que Draco voudrait voir qui sa mère chérissait, il était certain que Draco en faisait partie.

– Mes parents… commença–t–il en souriant de façon hésitante, mes parents avaient beaucoup d’amants. Ce n’était pas qu’ils s’ennuyaient l’un avec l’autre, c’était juste… qu’ils aimaient… le sexe… je suppose. Je pense que j’ai toujours été terrifié de savoir qui je trouverais là–dedans.

Harry se pencha et prit le médaillon des mains de Draco. Il ouvrit le clapet et le médaillon s’ouvrit de lui–même, offrant au regard trois photos. Sur celle de gauche, il y avait Lucius, Draco était sur celle de droite et celle du centre, il y avait une photo d’eux deux. Lucius était jeune, ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa joue était pressée contre son fils en bas âge qui riait à quelque chose d’invisible.

– Tu étais un bébé magnifique.

Draco grogna.

– Putain, j’ai l’air d’une fille !

Harry se mit à rire puis regarda à nouveau les photographies. Quand il était jeune, Lucius ressemblait à Draco. Pas seulement un air de ressemblance ; il était son portrait craché.

Lucius Malfoy. Le sale type. L’ennemi de Harry. L’ennemi de tout le monde. Quelqu’un pour qui, quand il le voyait à travers les yeux de son fils, il commençait à ressentir du respect bien à contrecœur.

– Ton père a l’air heureux.

Les sourcils de Draco se haussèrent si vite qu’ils disparurent presque à la naissance de ses cheveux.

– Est–ce que tu viens juste de dire quelque chose de gentil à propos de mon père ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Presque.  
– Je croyais que tu le détestais.

Harry se tortilla, gêné.

– Eh bien, il t’a produit et tu n’es pas totalement exécrable. 

Draco se mit à rire.

– Non, je suppose que non. D’ailleurs, je crois bien que tu pourrais ressentir un petit truc pour moi.  
– Maintenant, ne précipitons rien.

Harry ferma le médaillon et le glissa sur le devant du pull de Draco.

– Je pense que tu as le béguin pour moi.  
– Rien que des mensonges, tout ça.

Harry sourit largement et sépara les genoux de Draco d’un coup de pied.

– Je peux t’assurer que je ne trouve pas du tout attirant.  
– Pas du tout ? répéta Draco, la moue boudeuse.  
– Pas du tout – tu es même très laid.  
– Exécrable ?  
– Hideux.  
– Tu bandes.  
– Je sais.  
– Et, sourit Draco, j’adorerais faire quelque chose pour toi mais je ne peux pas.  
– Quoi ? s’exclama Harry, ébahi. Après tout le travail que j’ai fourni dans ces magnifiques préliminaires ?  
– Désolé, bébé, c’est l’heure de ma sieste.  
– Tu ne fais pas de sieste !  
– Mais si.  
– Non, pas du tout !  
– Eh bien, aujourd’hui, j’en fais une ! 

Harry baissa les yeux sur Draco.

– Mais… et pour le dîner ?

Et pour mon énorme érection ?

– J’imagine que nous pouvons attendre et faire un raid dans les cuisines plus tard.  
– Alors, je dois attendre que tu te réveilles avant de pouvoir manger ? Merde alors, j’irai dans le Grand Hall tout seul !  
– Harry…

Draco sourit et ajouta avec une petite note suppliante :

– Contente–toi d’attendre et nous irons piller les cuisines après ; ça sera amusant.  
– Et si j’allais dîner et que je te rapportais quelque chose ?

Draco grogna impatiemment.

– Putain, Harry, tu ne peux tout simplement pas attendre ? C’est pas comme si je te demandais de t’affamer jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive – de plus, Snape est sorti avec Hermione et Lavande est allée à Pré–au–Lard voir le triste crétin avec qui elle a rendez–vous…  
– Ernie est très bien…

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Peu importe. La question est, avec qui tu vas dîner ? La Belette ?

Bon, il marquait un point et il n’avait pas envie de s’asseoir seul.

– Non, c’est juste que je…  
– Juste quoi ? Que tu ne peux pas attendre pour dîner ?  
– Okay, Okay, j’attendrai.

Draco sourit jusqu’aux oreilles.

– Bien. Maintenant, dégage et réveille–moi à vingt heures.  
– À VINGT HEURES ? Mais ça fait une sieste de quatre heures !  
– Je dois vouloir faire mon bel au bois dormant – alors, vingt heures ?  
– Bordel, je serai plus qu’un cadavre couché par terre, mort de faim !

Draco ne savait plus s’il devait rire ou pleurer et se décider pour l’un ou l’autre allait prendre du temps.

oOo

Ron passa la journée dans sa chambre à regretter de ne pas avoir épargné quelques unes des drogues d’Angelina pour détourner ses désirs insatiables et peut–être réprimer la sensation de désespoir grandissant qu’il ressentait. Il attendit patiemment, espérant qu’à un moment ou un autre, la tête de sa mère apparaîtrait dans le feu pour lui donner un aperçu de son avis mais le feu resta un feu et ce fut tout.

Plus tôt, les gens avaient quitté Poudlard pour Pré–au–Lard ou pour divers rendez–vous. Il savait que ceux qui n’avaient pas de rendez–vous se rendraient au pub et il avait été invité. Les seules personnes à ne pas y aller étaient Harry et Malfoy qui n’avaient pas le droit de quitter le château et il n’avait aucun doute, ils devaient être en train de baiser.

Ron vérifia que la salle commune était vide avant de prendre ses affaires et se diriger vers la douche. Il n’avait besoin de personne pour le questionner sur les ecchymoses qu’il avait sur le corps. Son corps était trop maigre ; il le savait et les blessures des piqûres tranchaient brutalement contre sa peau pâle, le marquant comme une carte de sa douleur. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jeune homme de dix–huit ans au sommet de sa forme et en cet instant, il semblait inconcevable qu’il ait pu une fois penser de lui–même qu’il était attirant.

Harry avait raison, il avait l’air d’un junkie.

Il se doucha, frottant durement chaque partie de son corps, essayant d’effacer le sentiment de péché et de culpabilité, essayant de se débarrasser de… lui–même, espérant se laver et se rincer afin que tout parte à l’égout.

Après la douche, il s’habilla avec le pyjama que Fred lui avait donné à Noël. Il était tout à fait certain que Fred avait écumé les magasins moldus de Londres pour le trouver – quelque chose qui faisait appel au sens de l’humour de Ron. Son frère avait toujours été doué pour ça. Le pantalon de pyjama était en coton, avec un cordon, il était imprimé avec des motifs comiques de singes. Le haut était un doux T–shirt avec une tête de singe sur le devant. Le pyjama était bleu, la même teinte bleuet que les yeux de Ron.

Il ne le méritait pas et Fred avait probablement regretté l’argent qu’il avait dépensé pour l’acheter.

Mais ils lui pardonneraient. Évidemment qu’ils le feraient. Ils étaient sa famille et il avait confiance en eux. Il avait besoin d’y croire et c’était la seule chose qui le ferait surmonter ça.

Pourtant, il n’avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de sa mère. Pas de Beuglante, pas de confrontation face à face. La colère de sa mère était tout aussi fiable que son amour de mère. C’est pourquoi il savait que Ginny avait menti. Sa mère n’aurait jamais souhaité sa mort. L’amour de sa mère était une constante dans sa vie. Une chose qu’il garderait avec lui pour toujours. 

Mais si Ginny n’avait pas menti ? Si elle avait raison ?

Impossible.

Mais si…

Son corps se mit à trembler et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il s'assit laborieusement et se réfugia sous le lavabo, obligeant son souffle à prendre un rythme régulier.

Calme–toi, elle a menti. C’était rien. Tout ceci n’est rien. Un jour, on en rira tous.

Mais George le lui avait dit aussi. Oui, mais George était en colère. En colère comme il avait le droit de l’être. George n’avait pas parlé au nom de tous et ils lui pardonneraient.

Ils le devaient. Il le fallait.

– Oh, putain, et s’ils ne me pardonnent pas ?

Ils le feront. Ils t’aiment, une seule mauvaise action ne va pas détruire cet amour.

Mais il n’y avait pas eu qu’une seule mauvaise action, il y en avait eu beaucoup. Et puis il y avait eu la guerre, quand il avait couru au front, quand il avait quitté son poste et Charlie était resté derrière parce que quelqu’un devait rester avec Harry et Ron l’avait abandonné. Et Charlie était mort… et Ron était en vie.

Ils ne t’ont jamais blâmé. Ils ne t’accusent pas.

Ron remonta ses genoux sur sa poitrine et plongea son visage dans ses bras.

Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira. Ça ira.

– Mais si ça n’allait pas ?

Ça ira. Il le faut. Ce n’est rien.

oOo

Hermione transplana dans une petite rue du côté de Notting Hill Gate et trébucha maladroitement. Porter des hauts talons à lanières n’était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour transplaner dans une rue pavée. Elle s’arrangea pour éviter la chute en projetant sa main au hasard et ne trouva qu’une poubelle à laquelle se raccrocher. 

– Merde ! 

Elle regarda autour d’elle et s’épousseta, procédant à un rapide nettoyage avec un charme de toilettage avant d’entendre un craquement sourd tout proche. Severus sortit de l’air d’une simple enjambée.

– Prête ? 

Il sourit et Hermione recouvra sa maîtrise. Ils sortaient pour le dîner et rien n’allait le gâcher – comme poser de curieuses questions sur le fait qu’il effectuait des recherches sur d’antiques incantations sumériennes afin d’attirer des anges et se protéger des Détraqueurs. Hermione lui prit le bras et lui sourit. Elle n’allait pas le questionner, elle ne dirait pas un mot.

Ils sortirent de la ruelle et se hâtèrent dans l’allée humide jusqu’au restaurant. Quelques personnes les dévisagèrent en chemin et Hermione supposa qu’ils devaient avoir une étrange allure. Elle avait grandi en tant que Moldue mais passer la plupart de ses années de formation retranchée dans les traditions sorcières l’avait menée à se montrer aussi éloignée des habitudes moldues que les Sangs–Purs. La majorité des sorciers avait l’air un peu bizarre pour le Moldu moyen, quels que soient les efforts qu’ils faisaient pour se mêler à eux. Ils avaient toujours l’air magique, tout simplement, comme si c’était enraciné en eux.

Hermione et Snape étaient tous deux vêtus d’habits moldus mais ils avaient fait l’erreur de laisser leurs lourdes capes de voyage, quelque chose de parfait pour l’hiver écossais mais légèrement trop épais et élaboré pour Londres. Sous leurs capes, leurs tenues étaient étonnamment appropriées pour l’endroit où ils se rendaient. Dès que Hermione avait découvert qu’elle sortait à Londres pour le dîner de la St–Valentin, elle avait envoyé un hibou à sa mère pour qu’elle lui fasse parvenir une robe. Le résultat était parfait, sa mère avait un goût très sûr et adhérait au concept éprouvé que la petite robe noire allait avec tout – ce qui était certainement le cas. Lavande avait complété la tenue avec des chaussures, des bas et quelques jolis bijoux dont elle semblait posséder un stock infini. Hermione avait regardé le résultat final avec satisfaction, trouvant qu’elle avait l’air plutôt sophistiqué.

Severus, d’un autre côté, paraissait mal à l’aise dans son complet cravate moldu. La minceur de sa silhouette signifiait qu’il pouvait, tout comme Ron, porter la plupart des habits à la mode qui semblaient avoir la faveur des jeunes Moldus ; en tant qu’homme, cependant, Severus Snape ne ressemblait pas à Ron Weasley. Alors que Ron avait belle allure dans de telles tenues, Severus Snape semblait juste déplacé. La silhouette était parfaite, la tenue était parfaite… mais c’était son visage qui ne suivait pas. Hermione décida que Severus était ce genre d’homme qui fait un bon sorcier, qui en imposait en robes mais vêtu d’un complet noir, il ressemblait furieusement à une rock star gothique qui avait mal vieilli.

Elle réprima un gloussement à la comparaison et il lui lança un regard furieux comme s’il avait surpris ce qui venait de lui traverser l’esprit. Il était sur le point de tourner les talons et de rentrer à la maison mais il lui avait promis un repas et il pouvait difficilement faire un dîner bien arrosé à Pré–au–Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse où n’importe qui pourrait les reconnaître – et poser des questions vraiment très compliquées. Sabine Delancet lui avait recommandé ce restaurant et avait même réservé une table pour lui… Elle maîtrisait mieux l’usage de cet infernal téléphone qui nécessitait qu’on se déplace jusqu’au village le plus proche pour s’en servir.

Il sut dès qu’il atteignit le restaurant qu’il avait fait une erreur. Maudite Sabine ! Le restaurant et le bar ressemblaient plus à une pharmacie de High Street qu’à un endroit pour manger. Il y avait aussi une file d’attente jusqu’au bas de la rue qui les fit s’entreregarder de manière hésitante.

– Peut–être que nous devrions juste chercher un pub… fit Hermione en dévisageant prudemment l’horrible clientèle à la mode.

Snape n'aurait pas pu être plus d’accord avec elle mais il ressentit un déraisonnable besoin de voir à quoi ressemblait cet endroit à l’intérieur – et découvrir ce que diable on pouvait manger lorsqu’on était assis dans une pharmacie. Il remonta la file assez facilement et n’eut même pas besoin de sortir sa baguette de sa poche. Quand l’énorme gardien de la sécurité posté devant la porte d’entrée exigea la preuve de l’âge de Hermione – ce qu’elle ne possédait pas, les cartes d’étudiants n’étaient pas une chose que Poudlard délivrait – Snape agita subrepticement sa baguette sur le Moldu sans méfiance et, à la grande horreur de Hermione, lui lança un sortilège Imperius. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils posaient leurs fesses sur des sièges Jasper Morrison et une serveuse, vêtue d’une élégante robe chirurgicale signée Prada leur demanda ce qu’ils voulaient boire.

La boisson du jour semblait être le Martini au formol et ils en commandèrent tous les deux.

– C’est hideux, chuchota âprement Hermione.  
– Je sais, rétorqua Snape, manifestement fasciné par une collection de papillons piégés dans du plexiglas, épinglés contre une variété de nuances pastel.

Hermione ne pouvait que se demander qui était le cinglé responsable du décor – des boîtes de cachets et des emballages de crèmes contre les hémorroïdes étaient exposées dans les fenêtres ; les tabourets du bar avaient la forme d’une aspirine et la structure moléculaire ADN de quelqu’un dominait la pièce. À sa grande surprise, Snape affichait un énorme sourire, comme s’il était sur le point d’éclater d’un rire hystérique.

– Oh, bon dieu, c’est la merde, fit–il sans y penser, oubliant un instant que c’était censé être une soirée romantique pour Hermione.  
– Et, puis–je te faire remarquer que le Décret sur la Protection des Moldus interdit l’usage de la magie qui oblige les Moldus à faire ce que tu veux ! Le sortilège de l’Imperius est un Impardonnable, tu pourrais avoir des ennuis pour ça !

Snape se reprit brusquement et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ma chérie, venant d’une Miss je–fouine–dans–toute–l’école–pour–voler–des–fournitures–et–j’enfreins–les–règles–depuis–des–années, c’est fameux.

Il sourit.

– Détends–toi, nous somme dans le pire restaurant de Londres et nous devons en profiter.

Est–ce que Severus Snape venait juste de lui demander de se relaxer ? 

Elle lui tira la langue.

– Tu as de l’argent moldu ? Ou tu as prévu de convaincre tout le monde avec l’Imperius de nous permettre de manger gratuitement ?  
– Eh bien, c’est une charmante idée mais j’ai de l’argent.  
– De l’argent moldu ?  
– Je ne suis pas un imbécile, Hermione !

Elle rougit et froissa la nappe entre ses doigts.

– Je sais, c’est juste que les sorciers sont réputés pour ne pas savoir combien vaut l’argent moldu… et…

Snape fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, en retira un portefeuille et il en sortit une carte en plastique.

– Nom de Dieu ! C’est une carte Visa ?

Il acquiesça.

– Tu te sens mieux ? demanda–t–il, sarcastique.

Elle n’en était pas entièrement sûre. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus bizarre, le fait qu’elle soit assise sur un banc en forme de boîte de préservatifs ou que Severus Snape possède une carte de crédit.  
La serveuse revint avec leurs boissons et deux menus. Le visage de Hermione se tordit d’horreur à la première gorgée tandis que Severus descendit son verre en une seule rapide lampée.

– Je vais te commander quelque chose d’autre, qu’est–ce que tu veux ?

Elle essaya de produire assez de salive pour enlever le goût de sa langue.

– Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose de doux.  
– Ils ne sont pas si mal.  
– Tu aimes ça ?

Snape haussa les épaules.

– C’est un martini, non ?  
– Beurk !

Il secoua la tête, stupéfait que cette fille soit capable de boire une bouteille d’absinthe pure et dédaigne un martini. Il parcourut la liste des boissons.

– Que penses–tu d’une margarita fraise. Tu ne sentiras pas le goût de l’alcool.  
– D’accord.

Il se glissa le long du banc et se dirigea vers le bar. Hermione observa son trajet, prenant plaisir à regarder ses longues jambes dans le pantalon étroit de son complet. Un rapide coup d’œil dans le restaurant lui prouva que l’endroit n’était qu’une galerie d’exposition pour les gens tendances et les victimes de la mode ; ce qu’eux faisaient là exactement, elle n’en avait aucune idée. Elle aurait vraiment préféré un pub sombre n’importe où ailleurs.

Snape se glissa à nouveau sur le banc à côté d’elle avec un breuvage rose pétant. Elle en but un peu, l’apprécia et commença à se détendre.

Le menu comportait principalement du poisson, une chose que Hermione mangeait rarement mais, au moins, ça semblait familier à Severus. Il choisit pour eux deux, lui indiquant que la gonelle [1] avait une saveur plus douce et qu’elle l’apprécierait probablement davantage. 

– Tu as apporté tes devoirs à finir ?  
– Waouh, maintenant, c’est romantique.

Il sourit finement.

– Je veux simplement m’assurer que nous ne devrons pas revenir plus tôt à cause d’une tâche à terminer.  
– J’ai fini mes devoirs.

Elle sourit et mordilla sa lèvre.

– Severus ?  
– Mmm ?  
– Je suis allée dans ta chambre ce matin.  
– Et ?  
– J’ai lu le journal de Lucius Malfoy.

Il posa son verre et repoussa la rapide vague de colère qui le submergea.

– Je vois, dit–il, tendu. Et pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
– Eh bien… Il était là… et parce que tu es toujours en train de le lire. Je voulais voir ce que tu lisais.  
– Il ne t’est pas venu à l’idée qu’il te suffisait de le demander ?

Hermione rougit, elle savait qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû amener ça sur le tapis. Était–elle bête à ce point ?

– Je ne crois pas que tu me l’aurais dit.

Elle se mordit encore la lèvre.

– Tu es en colère ?  
– Oui, répliqua–t–il simplement.

Elle baissa la tête.

– Je suis désolée… Je… Je crois que j’ai trouvé ce que tu cherches.  
– Qu’est–ce tu veux dire ?  
– Eh bien, j’ai demandé au journal ce que tu cherchais et il m’a montré la page des incantations. Je pense qu’elles sont sumériennes. Je les ai recopiées. J’ai essayé de les déchiffrer aujourd’hui mais je n’ai que les deux premières lignes de justes. Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa, c’est…  
– Esprit, Dieu de la Terre, souviens–toi, répondit–il, émerveillé.  
– Tu le savais ?  
– Il y a autre chose ?  
– Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa.  
– Esprit, Dieu du Ciel, souviens–toi.   
– C’est une mélopée, toutes les phrases commencent par Zi Dingir… C’est un sortilège de protection contre les Détraqueurs. Puis il y a deux invocations, une pour les Sept Portes et une autre pour les Gardiens et quelque chose à propos d’une Vipère.

Elle le dévisagea, Severus semblait avoir oublié son verre et le restaurant londonien moldu autour d'eux.

– Qu’est–ce que tu cherches, Severus ? Pourquoi tu as besoin de ces sortilèges ?  
– Lucius… a fait quelque chose… avant le Baiser. J’essaie de découvrir ce que c’est.  
– Quelque chose de mal ? Ça va blesser quelqu’un ?  
– Non ! s’empressa–t–il de répondre. Il n’y a rien d’inquiétant. Je te le promets, Hermione, il n’y a rien d’inquiétant.  
– Je suis désolée d’avoir regarder dans tes affaires.  
– C’est bon.

Il avait l’air mal à l’aise et elle savait qu’il ne lui pardonnerait pas, pas avant un long moment.

Leur nourriture arriva et il dévia la conversation sur les ASPICs à venir, sur la fin de l’année scolaire, sur Harry et Draco (une relation qu’il n’approuvait pas) et la terrifiante perspective de rencontrer ses parents. Il semblait résigné au fait que ça finirait par arriver et Hermione s’en réjouissait au plus haut point. S’il rencontrait ses parents, ça signifiait certainement qu’il avait des sentiments sérieux à son égard. Elle se rappela leur conversation à demi rêvée concernant sa venue au Marais quand l’école serait finie et elle fut soudain submergée par le besoin de l’épingler contre le mur et de refermer ses mains sur ses fesses.

Elle rosit et retourna à sa nourriture, consciente qu’ils s’étaient approchés l’un de l’autre sur leur banc et que leurs cuisses se pressaient intimement. Elle était en train d’imaginer toutes les choses qu’elle voulait lui faire lorsque la main de Severus se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse. Elle en laissa presque tomber sa fourchette de surprise.

Ils étaient en public et elle avait désespérément envie d’attenter à sa pudeur. Son doigt caressa doucement sa cuisse à travers le tissu de sa robe et ses nerfs dansèrent loyalement d’anticipation.

– Remonte ta robe, murmura–t–il, concentré sur son plat.

Le ton était doux, sa voix à peine plus qu’un chuchotement. La même voix qu’il employait lorsqu’il donnait son cours ou qu’il ordonnait à ses étudiants de se soumettre. Hermione fit glisser sa main droite et remonta l’ourlet de sa robe, exposant d’abord ses genoux puis ses cuisses. Elle se sentait vilaine et excitée. Ses mamelons se durcirent et elle était moite entre les jambes. Un bref coup d’œil au pantalon noir lui montra qu’il était aussi excité qu’elle. 

Il fit courir un doigt sur la bordure de ses bas et fit claquer la jarretelle.

– On a un petit côté rétro ? chuchota–t–il, réjoui par le fait qu’elle ne porte pas de collant.   
– Je pensais que tu les apprécierais, répliqua–t–elle, le ton aussi doux que le sien.

Elle était stupéfaite par le fait qu’elle était encore capable de parler d’une voix normale, étant donné comme son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Elle regarda les gens qui se pressaient autour du bar et malgré une vague de panique par crainte que quelqu’un ne les voie, son excitation augmenta tandis que Severus remontait sa main plus haut sur sa cuisse. Elle ne put s’empêcher d’ouvrir un peu plus ses genoux tandis que ses doigts se perdaient dans la soie qui recouvrait son pubis. Ils s’introduisirent délicatement sous sa culotte, démêlèrent doucement ses plis humides, si habilement qu’elle haleta à voix haute, et trouvèrent son clitoris. Il laissa ses doigts là, résistant au besoin de les bouger comme elle aimait. À la place, il soumit son clitoris à de douces pressions.

Oh, mon dieu, je vais jouir. S’il commence à m’effleurer de cette manière, je vais jouir en plein restaurant.

Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu’une chaleur enflait vers le haut, à travers son ventre, provoquant un fourmillement dans ses seins. Elle réalisa qu’elle devait avoir une expression des plus mièvres sur le visage, sa bouche était ouverte et elle bavait presque.

Oh, mon dieu, c’est si bon… ohhhhh.

– Je veux te baiser, murmura Severus alors qu’il faisait de petits cercles sur son clitoris d’une telle façon qu’il l’envoya presque au septième ciel.  
– Oui…, fit–elle, le souffle coupé. Je veux que tu me baises.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent… et brusquement, ils mangèrent à toute vitesse, sans le moindre égard pour le goût ou la texture ; Hermione réalisa qu’elle aurait bien pu manger la nappe, elle ne l’aurait même pas remarqué. Elle sortit difficilement du banc, paniqua en se demandant comment il allait faire avec son érection et fut soulagée de voir que la veste du complet la cachait. Il semblait calme et confiant, l’exact opposé de Hermione, qui luttait pour garder son sang–froid. Ils ne restèrent que le temps de payer l’addition et de reprendre leurs capes puis ils émergèrent dans la nuit froide.

Severus posa son bras sur ses épaules et ils se dirigeaient en bas de la rue, l’air frais leur fit un bien fou et leur offrit un peu de retenue. Ils marchèrent lentement, retournant dans l’allée pour transplaner, appréciant le fait qu’ils déambulaient dans une rue publique et qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin de se tourmenter à propos des étudiants – ou des enseignants – qui pouvaient apparaître et les découvrir. La tension sexuelle entre eux était presque tangible et, malgré leur allure lente, Hermione était toujours humide et sensible, elle était sur le point d’exploser.

Cette sensation semblait mutuelle parce qu’il la poussa dans une entrée assombrie et l’embrassa durement sur les lèvres, heurtant sa bouche, cherchant sa langue. Puis le baiser se déplaça, lentement, de sa joue jusqu’au lobe de son oreille puis descendit le long de son cou parfumé. De quelque part à la base de sa gorge, elle l’entendit chuchoter :

– Je te veux nue.  
– Je sais, dit–elle en soupirant, extatique. Je te veux nu aussi.

Elle ouvrit la fermeture à glissière de son pantalon et enroula ses doigts autour de l’épaisseur de son sexe. Il gémit doucement.

Aucun des deux ne fut conscient de la silhouette d’Archibald Semeuse de l’autre côté de la rue, caché dans l’ombre, son visage tordu d’un sourire purement calculateur devant cette intéressante tournure des événements.

oOo

Harry referma brusquement son livre de Potions et maudit silencieusement Hermione d’avoir un rendez–vous avec le Maître de Potions et de disparaître Merlin savait où pour la St–Valentin. Draco s’était enfermé dans sa chambre pour la plus ridicule des raisons. Une sieste ! Harry ignorait totalement pourquoi Draco avait besoin d’une sieste ni pourquoi il ne pouvait pas dormir avec Harry dans la chambre. Ce n’était pas comme s’il faisait un bruit excessif quand il lisait… à part quelques grognements et d’occasionnels reniflements de frustration quand il n’arrivait pas à comprendre l’énigme d’un fichu antidote.

Draco devait m’aider avec cet exercice.

Il jeta un regard furieux à l’horloge suspendue au mur qui tictaquait près du huit. Il était affamé. Il aurait dû descendre dîner puis prétendre ne pas l’avoir fait. Bien sûr, maintenant, il était bien trop tard.

– Que Draco aille se faire foutre, dit–il à voix haute.

Puis il se sentit comme un crétin de première classe à l’idée que quelqu’un l’avait peut–être entendu. Il était assez tard maintenant, il rassembla ses livres et décida de retourner dans la chambre.

– Harry ?

Il sursauta et retourna une œillade cynique à Ron.

– Tu voulais pas plutôt dire répugnant pervers ?

Ron baissa la tête, ses cheveux étaient encore humides de sa douche. Il sentait le savon, l’eau et quelque chose d’autre, une odeur sous–jacente qui gâchait les senteurs de fraîcheur. Il avait vraiment mauvaise mine.

– On… On peut parler ?

Harry leva les yeux vers la pendule. Il était huit heures moins cinq.

– Pourquoi ? s’enquit Harry. Tu n’as pas peur que je te tripote ?

Ron jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui.

– Non… Je… On peut s’asseoir ?  
– Non.  
– Je t’en prie, Harry, je…

Harry soupira, il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans cette situation, pas une fois de plus. Qu'arriverait–il ensuite ? Il s’assiérait, Ron voudrait s’épancher et le matin suivant, Ron dirait à tout le monde qu’il lui avait fait une passe ?

– Je ne suis pas d’humeur, Ron.  
– Je suis désolé, Harry.  
– C’est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Ron acquiesça lentement, il avait l’air confus, craintif.

– Je… Je suppose que oui.  
– Bon, maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je vais aller voir cette petite merde avec qui je couche et si j’ai vraiment de la chance, me faire défoncer le cul.

Harry le poussa en passant, le muscle de son bras frappa la clavicule osseuse de Ron, le faisant presque tomber. Il faillit s’arrêter, il savait que sous l’épais peignoir, le corps de Ron n’était qu’une épave.

Tourne–toi maintenant et demain, tu auras de nouveau ton lot de moqueries.

Ron ne bougea pas, il se contenta de rester planté là, fixant le sol, l’air défait. Harry soupira et se força à continuer. Il était vingt heures et il pouvait aller réveiller Draco.

oOo

La respiration de Hermione se transforma en lourds halètements tandis qu’elle passait la porte de la chambre de Snape en courant, heureusement recouverte de la cape d’Invisibilité de Harry. Ils avaient atteint Pré–au–Lard et piqué un sprint, regrettant tous les deux de ne pas avoir prévu de cacher des balais pour un retour au château un peu plus rapide. De plus, Hermione devait composer avec ses hauts talons et le fait qu’elle devait aller chercher la cape d’Invisibilité dans sa cache secrète avant de pouvoir descendre l’escalier qui menait aux donjons.

Elle claqua la porte si fort que les gonds s’entrechoquèrent. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grognement presque animal, lâchant la cape sur le sol. Il semblait aussi hors d’haleine qu’elle de sa course mais il était déjà en train d’enlever sa veste avec des gestes impatients.

– Déshabille–toi, haleta–t–il, en arrachant sa cravate tout en grommelant à cause des boutons de sa chemise.

Les yeux de Hermione étincelèrent lorsqu’elle ôta sa cape de voyage. Il n’y avait aucune timidité avec lui, il connaissait bien son corps à présent. Il connaissait ses imperfections, ses courbes et ses creux. Elle fit glisser la fermeture de sa robe et la laissa tomber par terre avec la cape. Son soutien–gorge, ses porte–jarretelles, sa culotte, ses chaussures et ses bas rejoignirent bientôt la robe et elle se tint debout devant lui, nue. Ils se firent face, aucun des deux n’était jamais lassé du corps de l’autre.

– Tu es si parfaite, souffla–t–il finalement tandis que son pénis tressautait, heurtant son ventre. Viens ici.

Elle avança jusqu’à lui et il l’étendit sur le lit, la caressant de haut en bas, provoquant un brusque crépitement dans chaque nerf, chaque fibre de son corps qui réclamait douloureusement davantage. Hermione ferma les yeux et émit un petit gémissement, perdue dans l’instant, comme si elle s’attardait quelque part entre la réalité et le fantasme. Les attouchements de Severus étaient la seule chose qui importait. Severus se coucha à ses côtés, joua avec ses seins et suça ses mamelons. Elle tendit la main vers son sexe, frottant ses doigts sur sa longueur, humidifiant l’extrémité avec son pré–sperme. La sensation était familière mais c’était comme si elle redécouvrait inlassablement chaque ride et chaque veine et s’émerveillait de sa douceur de velours.

Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou et ses seins. Sa langue tourmenta ses tétons jusqu’à ce qu’elle se tortille, réclamant plus. Il se déplaça plus bas, plongeant sa langue dans son ventre, avant d’écarter ses lèvres gonflées pour laper son clitoris engorgé jusqu’à ce qu’elle chevauche une vague d’euphorie qui lui soutira un cri et la fit ruer des hanches dans sa bouche.

– Oui, ma belle, murmura–t–il, jouis pour moi.  
– Je… haleta–t–elle doucement, je jouis toujours pour toi.

Il remonta vers elle, repoussa ses jambes jusqu’à ce que ses chevilles reposent sur ses épaules puis la pénétra profondément, gémissant un peu en sentant la chaleur et l’étroitesse qui restaient de son orgasme. La pièce sembla raisonner du son de leurs souffles empressés et de bruits plus doux et humides alors qu’il entrait et sortait de son corps à nouveau, puis une fois encore, et ensuite plus durement et plus profondément.

Hermione était noyée de sensations ; sa passion, la douloureuse étreinte de sa main dans ses cheveux, la pression de son pubis contre le sien. Il glissait en elle si facilement, elle était si incroyablement mouillée. Plus il poussait durement en elle, plus elle devenait moite et plus elle semblait s’ouvrir pour lui. Son corps était tendu, s’efforçant de jouir encore une fois mais elle ignorait si elle le pouvait.

Téméraire, elle descendit sa main pour caresser son clitoris, encore sensible de son orgasme précédent. Elle craignait que ça puisse l’offenser mais elle en fut au contraire récompensée par une poussée vigoureuse et il sourit.

– Oui, mon amour. Touche–toi, laisse–moi voir comment tu fais.

Elle se stimula un peu plus fort, peu expérimentée en auto masturbation mais son corps répondit instantanément à sa propre caresse. Elle tressauta, les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent durement autour de lui.

Severus en eut le souffle coupé, il plongea en elle, déchaîné comme la houle et la remplit de sa semence. Hermione resta couchée sous lui, haletante, sentant soudainement chacun de ses muscles se liquéfier ; tous deux semblaient ne faire qu’un avec le matelas et les oreillers. Elle le tira pour le mettre à côté d’elle, leurs bras entremêlés, baignant dans la sueur.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Severus tire les draps sur eux et qu’ils s’endorment. 

À un certain moment, durant la nuit, à l’intérieur du corps de Hermione, deux étincelles de vie se rencontrèrent et fusionnèrent, se transformant en une chose nouvelle. Une chose pleine d’une infinie promesse.

oOo

Foutu Ron. Harry sentit un pincement de regret alors qu’il atteignait la chambre à coucher. Ron avait semblé vouloir lui parler sincèrement, alors peut–être aurait–il dû accepter.

Mais, ces derniers temps, il n'était plus capable de lui faire confiance et n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Pas aujourd’hui. Ron avait creusé un fossé si profond entre eux que la tête de Harry lui en tournait. Sa haine venimeuse l’avait pris par surprise ; et même s’il savait qu’il n’appréciait pas ses choix, il s’était attendu à quelque chose de plus après sept ans d’amitié. Mais l’incapacité de Ron à entendre raison, sa vindicte, avait repoussé tous souvenirs nostalgiques de leur amitié dans les recoins de son esprit et n’avait laissé que la froide réalité d’un homme qui le haïssait. Qui haïssait tout le monde, semblait–il.

Mais il avait voulu parler et, en plus, il était salement accro.

Le rappel du corps pâle, défoncé et amaigri paraissait figé dans l’esprit de Harry et le fit s’arrêter dans le couloir. Le visage de Ron était contusionné ce soir, comme s’il s’était battu et avait perdu. Les plaies de piqûres, les marques des aiguilles sur toutes la surface de ses bras et de ses jambes… 

Sur son ventre, pour l’amour de Dieu.

Harry frissonna et regarda sa montre. Il était passé vingt heures maintenant et il voulait réveiller Draco, ramper sur le lit et sentit ses bras autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas l’image de Ron dans sa tête. Combien de temps prendrait une conversation ?

– Ne fais pas ça, se dit Harry à mi–voix. Tu sais ce qui va se passer. Tu sais ce qu’il va faire.

Mais Ron avait l’air vraiment mal.

– Demain, j’arrangerai ça demain.

Ce serait mieux de toute façon, demain Ron serait incapable de dire que Harry était allé dans sa chambre pour le séduire.

Et s’il ne veut pas parler demain ? Je le ligoterai de la tête aux pieds jusqu’à ce qu’il le fasse.

Harry ouvrit la porte – et toutes ses pensées concernant Ron le quittèrent dans une vague d’émotion. La pièce était pleine de minuscules bougies et l’odeur des fleurs d’été était enivrante. Au centre de la chambre, il y avait deux chaises et une petite table, dressée pour le dîner, tandis qu’une bouteille de champagne rafraîchissait dans un seau de glace.

– Bonne St–Valentin, le Balafré.

Harry sentit un large sourire s’étaler sur son visage.

– Oh… Oh… waouh ! 

Il dévisagea Draco avec respect.

– Tu… Tu as fait ça pour moi ?  
– Non, je l’ai fait pour ce foutu elfe de maison.

Harry regarda dans le coin où Dobby se tenait nerveusement, une serviette propre sur le bras. Il était plutôt bien habillé avec son élégant son gilet, son chapeau et ses pantalons. C’était probablement Draco qui l’avait convaincu de venir près de son ancien maître.

– Tu as fait ça pour moi… répéta Harry, se sentant à cours de mots, incapable de formuler une phrase correcte.

Draco rosit un peu.

– Bien, je suis le gardien de tes rêves après tout, quel genre de connard je serais si je n’en prenais pas soin correctement ?

Harry s’appuya maladroitement contre l’encadrement de la porte, il tenait ses livres de cours et il aurait aimé penser à prendre une douche.

– Tu entres, Potty ?  
– Ouais… c’est juste que… Ouais…

Harry sentit ses yeux s’embuer.

– Bon dieu, Potter, tu me feras pas devenir sentimental.

Harry rit et il sentit une larme glisser sur sa joue.

– Eh bien, c’est toi qui as commencé.  
– En effet, je suppose que c’est moi. 

oOo

Ron ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Harry lui parle, pas vraiment. Ron avait passé plus d’un mois à s’assurer que jamais Harry ne voudrait lui reparler. Il avait fait de la vie de Harry un enfer, l’avait traité de pervers, lui avait dit que ce qu’il ressentait était mal. Ce qui était ridicule, Fred était gay et Ron n’avait jamais eu de problèmes avec la sexualité de son frère. C’était le fait que Harry ait choisi Malfoy qui l’avait blessé.

Et pourtant, Malfoy était resté fidèle à Harry, malgré le courrier, les injures et les regards de travers. Draco Malfoy n’était allé nulle part.

Ron pouvait encore les voir dans sa tête. Malfoy qui haletait tandis qu’il jouissait, criant le nom de Harry à ce moment–là puis Harry qui l’embrassait, l’aimait. Harry aimait Malfoy.

Et Malfoy aimait Harry.

Harry était heureux alors, et pour la première fois, Ron était capable de voir à travers les couches de haine et il en fut content. Harry avait attendu si longtemps, il méritait le bonheur. Il méritait quelque chose de bien.

Mais avec Malfoy ?

Ron secoua la tête et se surprit à sourire. Ça les avait tous les deux pris par surprise, cette prise de conscience qu’ils se désiraient, qu’ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre.

Quelque chose de pur. Pas comme Angelina.

Dans sa chambre, il trouva Coq sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à demi gelé, qui portait une lettre bien trop grosse pour un si petit hibou. Ron ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser l’oiseau entrer, époussetant la neige de ses douces plumes. Il savait de qui venait la lettre. Il avait bien reconnu l’écriture de sa mère et le sceau de sa famille.

Mais ce n’était pas une Beuglante et le silence était, d’une manière ou d’une autre, plus inquiétant que la voix de sa mère résonnant sous la charpente. Pour cette raison, il ignora sciemment l’enveloppe, la mit de côté et se concentra sur son hibou : il s’assura d’enlever chaque flocon de neige, le moindre petit bout de glace puis que Coq soit repu de nourriture et d’eau.

Il avait bien sûr deux options. Il pouvait ignorer la lettre. Il ne craignait plus depuis longtemps les colères de sa mère mais, comme tous les enfants Weasley, il vivait dans la terreur de sa déception ; et le silence de la lettre indiquait manifestement la déception dans ses lignes. S’il ignorait la lettre, il pouvait surmonter la vague de colère de sa famille et arranger ça pendant l’été, quand l’amertume serait encore là mais que la colère serait remplacée par une raisonnable capacité de compréhension.

Mais coucher avec la femme de George était légèrement plus élevé sur l’échelle des impardonnables que voler la voiture familiale et sa mère était suffisamment furieuse pour lui envoyer une lettre maintenant et ne pas attendre le courrier du matin. Il n’y avait aucune garantie que la poussière serait retombée en été. Il ferait mieux d’y faire face tout de suite.

Il y avait une part de lui qui réclamait sa fureur, il savait que de sa colère naissait de son amour. Et l’amour de sa mère durerait toujours. Il le fallait. C’était sa mère !

Il mit ses articles de toilettes de côté avec soin, décidé à les garder précieusement pour la première fois depuis qu’il les avait. Ses parents les lui avaient donnés après tout et l’argent manquait toujours. La bague à son doigt étincela dans la lumière et il tourna sa main pour l’inspecter un peu mieux.

– Oh, Seigneur, George, je suis tellement désolé.

George ne pouvait pas l’entendre, il ne devait avoir aucune envie de l’entendre.

Il prit l’enveloppe et s’assit sur le bord du lit, la retourna entre ses mains. Il resta comme ça un long moment, tournant et retournant la lettre, encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que le bout de ses doigts s’engourdisse. Le parchemin était devenu crasseux et avait commencé à noircir à cause de la moiteur grasse de sa peau. Sa sueur sentait tellement la drogue qu’il était évident qu’elle imprégnait toujours son corps. Il se demanda si elle serait un jour totalement évacuée de son organisme.

Il ouvrit l’enveloppe et en tira la lettre sans déplier le papier, il le lissa, évitant de lire les mots aussi longtemps qu’il put.

Molly Weasley avait été manifestement très en colère lorsqu’elle avait écrit la lettre, son écriture se bousculait presque et Ron pouvait aisément l’imaginer pendant qu’elle le faisait. Furieuse, les yeux flamboyants, le visage fermé, sa plume volant à travers le parchemin en traits plein de colère. Lui assenant des choses qu’elle aurait retenues si elle avait été calme, lui assenant des choses qu’il savait horriblement vraies.

« Ronald,

Je ne peux pas me résoudre à m’adresser à toi par notre nom de famille et je ne peux pas non plus me résoudre à salir notre famille en admettant que nous t’avons élevé ; tu n’as jamais été aussi loin d’être un membre de cette famille. J’ai passé la journée à essayer de comprendre. J’ai essayé de réfléchir avec tes frères, avec ton père, avec moi–même et je ne peux arriver qu’à une seule réponse ; il y a eu une sorte de défaut fondamental dans la manière dont nous t’avons éduqué.

Je ne peux pas justifier tes actes. Peu importe combien j’essaie de trouver une raison cachée à ce que tu as fait à ton frère, je n’en trouve pas. J’ai essayé de blâmer un certain nombre de choses, l’éveil sexuel, un instant de stupidité, mais je n’arrive pas à croire à autre chose, c’est ton propre égoïsme, tes désirs charnels et un acte de pure malveillance qui t’ont amené à choisir Angelina. Que t’a donc fait ton frère pour que tu le haïsses autant ? Qu’avons–nous fait pour te transformer en quelqu’un capable de commettre une chose pareille ?

Comment as–tu osé ? Comment as–tu osé détruire la vie de ton frère, son mariage, ses espoirs et ses rêves de bonheur ? Tu as détruit notre confiance et notre foi ; dorénavant, à cause de toi, nous posons un regard suspicieux sur les autres. Tes actions de ce matin ont fait la une de l’édition du soir, à hurler sur tes frères dans la rue ! Comment as–tu osé traîner notre nom de famille dans la boue avec toi ?

Ton père ne veut pas te voir et c’est un sentiment partagé par nous tous. Nous ne voulons pas que tu reviennes pour l’été. Je vais t’envoyer toutes tes affaires à Poudlard et l'endroit où tu choisiras d'aller après ça ne nous concernera plus. Si tu reviens ici, tu seras renvoyé, un périmètre de sécurité a été placé autour de la maison pour te repousser, tu n’es plus le bienvenu ici. Je ne veux pas te voir, je ne veux pas t’entendre, je ne veux même pas entendre mentionner ton nom.

Si seulement tu étais resté là où tu étais ce jour–là, si seulement tu n’avais pas échangé ta place avec Charlie. Si tu étais resté là où tu aurais dû être alors peut–être que tout ceci ne serait pas produit et la famille serait heureuse. C’était censé être un temps de paix et tu l’as fait voler en éclats… 

Ron ne prit pas la peine de finir la lettre. Il n’y avait pas de raison, il savait que le reste était plus ou moins du même acabit – et il en avait lu assez. Sa mère avait très clairement exposé son point de vue.

Il ne pleura pas. Il ne pouvait pas. C’était comme si son corps et son âme s’étaient soudainement vidés et que tout ce qui restait n’était plus qu’une coquille vide, quelque chose qui tomberait en poussières si on le touchait. Il plia la lettre avec respect et la plaça sur la table de chevet, près de sa baguette.

Il n’était qu’un égoïste. Il n’avait toujours été qu’un égoïste. Ce devait être vrai. Il le sentait en lui. Une sorte d’auto obsession morbide avait provoqué le dédain de sa famille et il les avait blessés sans y penser. Dans son esprit, obscurci par la drogue et le chagrin, il n’arrivait pas à trouver un seul instant où il s’était montré altruiste.

Ron regarda dans la chambre et ne trouva aucune photo de famille. Il n’y en avait jamais eu, il ignorait même s’il en possédait une. Elles étaient toutes au Terrier, dans les albums de famille qu’il ne prenait jamais la peine de consulter.

L’amour de sa mère serait éternel, il le fallait. Il devait l’être.

Sauf que ce n’était plus le cas. Elle voulait qu’il s’en aille. Elle voulait qu’il meure.

Et elle avait raison, elle avait toujours raison.

Si elle voulait qu’il s’en aille, si elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, ne plus jamais voir son visage : il devait s’en aller. Il devait faire ce que sa mère voulait et la rendre heureuse, c’était la seule façon pour qu’elle lui pardonne. S’il devait s’en aller alors il devait le faire maintenant, c’était juste pour Ginny qui ne voulait pas le voir non plus, parce que si Ginny le voyait, elle pourrait dire quelque chose… et sa mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, plus jamais.

Il devait partir.

Il descendit du lit et tira sa malle placée en dessous. Il y avait là, un peu à gauche, le si banalement nommé Nounours. Il en sortit la peluche de son enfance et sourit affectueusement à la forme bien–aimée avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine. Le fait de tirer la malle avait délogé le Pacte de l’endroit où Ron l’avait jeté après Noël, ne voulant plus jamais le revoir. Il le prit et regarda fixement l’assortiment de fleurs brillamment colorées ; à côté du nom de Harry, une rose était sur le point d’éclore, elle devenait plus large, plus lumineuse et sentait doucement l’été.

Ils sont en train de baiser, juste en cet instant, agrippés l’un à l’autre, à s’aimer. La bouche de Malfoy sur le corps de Harry… et Harry criant d’extase.

Ron jeta le contrat sur le lit vide opposé et retourna s’asseoir sur le sien avec Nounours.

Nounours lui avait été offert à sa naissance. Ils avaient tous reçu un ours en peluche, c’était une des quelques affaires de son enfance qui n’avait pas appartenu à une multitude de frères avant d’atterrir dans ses mains. Son propre ours en peluche. Quelque chose qui était à lui, à chérir éternellement. Il avait traîné Nounours, serré contre sa poitrine, la moitié de sa vie, refusant de le laisser où que ce soit, se morfondant à l’idée de le laisser tomber – même quand ses frères avaient commencé à le tourmenter implacablement parce qu’il se comportait comme un bébé. Rétrospectivement, c’était exactement ce qu’il était, un petit enfant tenant un ours en peluche comme si c’était une amulette contre l’Épouvantard du placard. Nounours était lisse maintenant, seules quelques touffes de poils persistaient le long de ses coutures. Jadis, il était marron foncé, maintenant il n’était plus qu’un tissu à l’étrange teinte effacée, ses oreilles avaient été recousues de si nombreuses fois que maintenant elles ressemblaient plus à des chiffons effilochés qu’à des oreilles. Il avait perdu son œil gauche bien des années auparavant et un pâle rapiècement de feutrine le recouvrait. À partir de ce jour–là, il était devenu Nounours le Pirate.

Nounours avait accompagné Ron dans chacun des périples de sa vie. Pas serré contre lui mais gardé à l’abri, quelque part dans un endroit où il ne pouvait pas être perdu. Même si cet endroit était au fond d’une malle, il était toujours là. Ron s’était senti comme un imbécile de dix–huit ans à emballer son ours en peluche décrépi pour aller à l’école. Mais Nounours devait venir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Nounours derrière lui. Nounours faisait toujours partie de l’aventure, Nounours avait toujours aimé les aventures – particulièrement si ça avait un rapport avec les hauts fonds. C’était un pirate, après tout.

Alors, si Ron partait, Nounours s’en allait avec lui.

– Devine quoi, Nounours.

Ron sourit et fit courir un doigt sur le ventre élimé de Nounours.

– On va faire un voyage, très, très loin. Il y aura plein d’aventures.

Il puisa une inspiration tremblante.

– Tu as toujours été partant pour les aventures.

Nounours fixait Ron, son unique œil luisait encore après toutes ces années.

– Mais on va avoir besoin d’acheter des tickets.

Ron ne possédait que quelques objets de valeur, l’un d’eux était une dague que Dumbledore lui avait offerte l’année précédente. Les dagues étaient incroyablement aiguisées, forgées selon une antique méthode qui les rendait mortellement coupantes, même après un millier d’années. Sa poignée était incrustée de joyaux et valait plus de sa maison familiale.

Non, ce n’était plus la sienne, plus maintenant.

Harry avait utilisé sa dague pour tuer un Mage Noir, Ron réservait la sienne à un usage plus mercenaire, il voulait l’employer pour acheter son ticket loin de Poudlard et loin de la seule vie qu’il avait toujours connue. Il voulait utiliser la sienne pour disparaître loin du moindre souvenir de l’étreinte familiale. Il voulait la sienne pour les rendre heureux ; finalement, ce serait un bon usage et tout irait pour le mieux.

Il mit Nounours sur l’oreiller et grimpa dans le lit. Les draps avaient été changés, ils avaient une odeur fraîche. Il ressentit un petit plaisir lui traverser le corps alors qu’il se glissait entre eux. C’était une sensation qu’il avait toujours aimée, même lorsqu’il était petit. Des draps frais dans un lit. Il sourit, peut–être que la nostalgie était en train de le submerger, maintenant qu’il savait qu’il allait partir. Il baissa les yeux sur Nounours qui sembla soudainement si petit et si usé, recousu tellement de fois qu’il en avait perdu le compte.

Une larme tomba sur l’ours en peluche.

Arrête ça. Arrête de pleurer, il n’y a personne ici pour te voir, ils ne veulent pas te voir, ce n’est plus ta famille maintenant. Tu fais les choses comme elles doivent être faites.

Il passa son doigt sur la dague. Antique et magnifique. Son ticket de sortie. Tellement lâche, fuyant le combat.

Il entailla la douce peau de bébé qui se trouvait à l’intérieur de son poignet et, avec précision, fit courir la lame sur toute la longueur de son bras puis le reposa, ouvert du poignet jusqu’au coude comme un fruit rouge charnu au cœur dur et blanc. Il savait qu’il devait se couper jusqu’à l’os. Le corps d’un sorcier était résistant, il prenait du temps à mourir et aucune faible tentative de suicide ne marcherait. Il devait sectionner toutes les artères et toutes les veines.

Je peux faire mieux que ça.

Il obligea sa main à travailler, ignorant la douleur dans son bras. Il fléchit ses doigts déjà défaillants et les enroula autour de la poignée.

Finis–en, une fois dans ta pitoyable petite vie, fais ce qui doit être fait.

Il répéta le processus sur l’autre bras, écorchant la chair ouverte, détruisant la peau et les muscles, creusant un chemin le long de l’os.

– Maman… 

Sa voix sortit d’elle–même, haut perchée, déchirée par un sanglot.

Ne pleure pas, tu ne mérites pas de pleurer.

Il se mit en boule dans le lit, tira les couvertures sur lui en amenant Nounours contre lui, dans une étreinte serrée. C’était ce qu’il fallait faire, ils seraient tous heureux, George serait heureux. Ils n’auraient même pas besoin de venir le chercher, ils pourraient se contenter de dire à Dumbledore de se débarrasser de lui et Dumbledore trouverait un endroit pour le mettre. Un endroit quelconque, loin. Dumbledore ne les ennuierait pas plus avec ça. Ce serait une brève et bonne nouvelle pour eux et ensuite ils n’entendraient plus jamais parler de lui. Il serait parti et tout irait pour le mieux.

Sa magie s’affaiblissait, la lumière vacilla et s’en alla.

Puis vinrent les larmes, des larmes égoïstes et des sanglots étranglés sortirent du plus profond de sa gorge. Il pressa durement son visage contre Nounours, inspirant la légère odeur de moisi de la malle et l’ancienne odeur de l’amour. Il renifla en refoulant ses larmes et tenta d’ignorer les bruits étranglés de sa respiration.

– N’aie pas peur, Nounours, chuchota–t–il en tremblant, alors il resserrait son emprise sur sa peluche.

Ses yeux brillaient dans l’obscurité, luisant de larmes et il essaya de les fermer – mais ils ne voulaient pas rester clos. Il les ouvrit et ne vit rien d’autre que la nuit. Pendant un instant, il se permit d’imaginer qu’ils sauraient qu’il était parti, qu’il pourrait y avoir un subtil changement dans le monde qui leur signalerait qu’il était parti et que c’était fini.

Est–ce qu’ils ressentiraient de l’allégresse ? Ou y aurait–il de la tristesse, peut–être, une sorte de bref chagrin qui leur ferait demander où il était ? Peut–être pas des recherches aux alentours mais au moins une volonté de savoir où il était.

Et ils sauraient qu’il était juste là.

– N’aie pas peur, Nounours, murmura une nouvelle fois Ron. Je suis là pour te protéger et on ne va pas loin… on y sera bien avant que tu ne le saches.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] a butterfish en vo. La gonelle est un poisson benthique dont le corps très allongé. Ce poisson sécrète un abondant mucus qui le rend très glissant à la manipulation comme s'il avait été enduit de beurre (d'où son nom). Sa taille moyenne est de 15 à 20 cm; la gonelle se déplace par ondulation latérale du corps comme un serpent.   
> NdA :  
> Le restaurant où se rendent Hermione et Severus est inspiré du projet fou de l’artiste Damien Hirst et de sa collaboration avec un restaurant de Notting Hill appelé « Pharmacy ».
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	34. Respire (1ère partie)

Comme une conséquence naturelle au fait d’avoir élevé sept enfants, Molly Weasley se retrouvait toujours dans sa petite cuisine de très bonne heure. Elle avait cette habitude enracinée en elle, entretenue par des années de pratique. Elle ouvrait les yeux aux premières heures lorsque le monde était encore immobile et restait allongée dans son lit à écouter les ronflements de son mari, les grincements et les gémissements de la maison. Elle restait ainsi, simplement allongée jusqu’à ne plus pouvoir rester tranquille, alors seulement elle se levait et descendait, vers cinq heures.

Ce matin–là, sa routine habituelle subit une différence marquée. Elle était tellement anxieuse qu’aucune habitude n’aurait pu l’empêcher de se lever à quatre heures. Elle se retrouva en train d’arpenter la chambre, l’estomac retourné comme si elle allait être malade. Arthur ne s’était pas couché et elle savait qu’elle allait le trouver endormi, ou au moins assoupi, sur la vieille banquette du salon. Il était probablement toujours en colère et elle ne pouvait pas l’en blâmer. Elle était toujours furieuse contre elle–même et sa colère s’était muée en une nausée qui lui retournait l’estomac, une nausée mêlée de fureur et de désespoir.

Après avoir décidé de descendre dans la cuisine et s’être forcée à accomplir sa routine habituelle, qui chasserait peut–être les sombres pensées de son esprit, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit dans l’étroit couloir. Elle monta tout d’abord à l’étage supérieur pour aller voir George. Il dormait à poings fermés, reposant sur le dos, ses traits pâles et tirés par la fatigue. Ils l’avaient obligé à prendre une potion de sommeil et il s’était effondré dès qu’il l’avait avalée. Il allait maintenant dormir pour un long moment et Molly ne doutait pas qu’il en avait besoin. Elle ajusta ses couvertures et repoussa les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage. Ils devenaient trop longs, il devait vraiment les couper. Elle sourit à l’absurdité de ses pensées. Indépendamment de tout ce qui s’était passé, c’était bon d’avoir un de ses enfants endormis sous son toit. C’était bon de prendre soin de quelqu’un à nouveau.

Quittant George, elle descendit dans la cuisine. À travers l’arche branlante, elle pouvait apercevoir Arthur qui, comme elle l’avait prédit, dormait sur la banquette. Elle jeta une couverture au crochet sur lui et tenta de déchiffrer son visage endormi, essayant de déterminer s’il était encore en colère. Elle borda la couverture autour de lui et décida de ne pas le réveiller, en dépit de son irrésistible envie de parler. Ils ne se disputaient pas souvent et quand ils le faisaient, Molly préférait résoudre rapidement la dispute. Mais cette fois, son tempérament bouillant avait causé de gros dégâts et aucune solution ne lui venait à l’esprit pour arranger cela.

Molly avait toujours été prompte à se mettre en colère. Elle se reconnaissait de nombreux défauts, mais son tempérament était incontestablement le plus grand de tous. Elle avait la terrible habitude de dire la première chose qui lui passait par la tête et, après s’être calmée pendant plusieurs heures, elle était de nouveau capable de penser rationnellement. La connaissant, son mari et ses enfants avaient appris à la prendre avec des pincettes.

Mais il y avait Ron. Bon, ce n’était pas comme s’il avait essayé de chaparder des Pralines Longue Langue à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Même voler la voiture de son propre père était une chose qu’elle aurait eu moins de mal à pardonner. Quand George leur avait parlé la veille, elle avait répondu avec un silence abasourdi. Ce n’est que plus tard, quand Fred et George étaient tous deux revenus au Terrier, qu’elle avait senti son esprit s’échauffer, jusqu’à ce qu’elle commence à donner des coups de poings et de pieds partout.

Ensuite la Gazette du Sorcier avait imprimé cette foutue histoire, exhibant sans vergogne leur linge sale au monde sorcier tout entier, avec des photos, que quelqu’un avait réussi à prendre, des garçons en train de se battre dans la rue. L’article avait été la goutte d’eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Elle avait écrit une lettre avant même d’avoir eu le temps de penser à ce qu’elle écrivait et, même après l’avoir envoyée, elle trouva son acte justifié pendant un long moment.

C’était Arthur, en énonçant à haute voix ce qu’elle avait fait, qui avait fait tomber le brouillard rouge de sa colère. Arthur, qui avait été au Ministère, tentant désespérément d’arranger les choses, qui essayait incorrigiblement d’élaborer un plan pour réduire les dégâts sur la famille. Il était rentré tard à la maison, avait entendu parler de la lettre, était devenu très pâle et l’avait fixée, incrédule.

Tu as envoyé une lettre à notre fils lui disant qu’il aurait mieux fait de mourir à la guerre ?

À cet instant, bien sûr, elle avait réalisé ce qu’elle avait fait et la consternation l’avait frappée avec autant de force qu’un troupeau d'hippogriffes en débandade.

Elle avait essayé de se justifier. George se tenait à ses côtés, lui–même encore en colère. Ron s’était pointé sur le Chemin de Traverse et il n’avait même pas essayé de nier sa liaison. Il avait même eu le culot de porter l’alliance d’Angelina, jetant son infidélité à son frère en pleine figure.

Fred avait quand même signalé que Ron était allé parler à George et qu’il avait pris une correction sans même lever le petit doigt pour sa défense. Il devait sûrement ressentir une petite étincelle de remords.

Entre–temps, un plan avait déjà germé dans l’esprit d’Arthur. Premièrement, ils devaient négocier avec George, ce qui signifiait s’occuper des papiers et traiter avec le Ministère – qui avait envoyé une lettre absolument ridicule aux garçons à propos de trouble à l’ordre public. Sans doute une idée de Fudge qui essayait de marquer un point contre son adversaire. Il était vrai que la maison était interdite à Ron, mais c’était pour la protection des deux garçons et Arthur ne voulait pas d’une autre bagarre. Arthur avait planifié d’aller à Poudlard le lundi matin et de parler avec leur fils cadet, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui s’était passé. Arthur espérait aussi qu’il pourrait trouver une solution à toute cette sordide affaire. Néanmoins, le temps qu’Arthur ait une chance de parler de tout cela à Molly, elle avait déjà écrit et envoyé la lettre et marinait dans sa colère.

Et maintenant Molly ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Elle devait s’excuser, bien entendu, et elle ne voulait pas vraiment assister à la réaction de Ron lorsqu’il lirait ces mots si cruels. Elle n’était rassurée que par la certitude qu’Arthur irait là–bas à la première heure pour lui parler, lui dire que sa mère avait encore fait une bourde, et qu’elle l’aimait toujours, indépendamment de ce qu’il avait fait.

Mais il allait devoir se racheter.

Elle se prépara du thé et se laissa tomber avec reconnaissance sur une chaise de la cuisine pour le boire. Sa tête palpitait et la nausée faisait tanguer son estomac. Comment avait–elle pu écrire une chose pareille ? Comment avait–elle pu penser une chose pareille, même pour quelques instants ? Ça avait toujours été sa plus grande peur. Que ses enfants meurent avant elle. Cette peur s’était concrétisée deux fois déjà ; deux fois de trop, et elle ne pouvait supporter la pensée que cela arrive de nouveau. Elle se perdrait elle–même avec ses enfants la prochaine fois.

Arthur va régler tout ça. Arthur ira là–bas, lui parlera et tout rentrera dans l’ordre, nous nous en sortirons.

Molly jeta un coup d’œil à son mari endormi dans la pièce voisine et sourit, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu’elle le regardait. Tout allait s’arranger, il le fallait. Son regard perdu dans le vide revint à son thé... et elle remarqua quelque chose dans un coin de son champ de vision. Quelque chose clochait, comme si quelque chose n’était pas à sa place mais elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Elle fronça les sourcils et fixa le mur. Tout était à sa place. Les escaliers, la banquette, les parapluies, les bibelots, l’horloge...

L’horloge.

Sa bouche s'assécha et sa gorge produit un bruit sec lorsqu’elle tenta douloureusement d’avaler. Elle lutta pour se lever et marcha lentement vers l’horloge sur le mur.

– Arthur ? l’interpella–t–elle d’une voix incertaine. 

Elle se pencha en avant pour mieux voir et l’appela plus fort, paniquée :

– Arthur !!

Arthur Weasley se réveilla en sursaut et s’assit. Momentanément désorienté, il balaya la pièce obscure du regard à la recherche de sa femme et la trouva debout de l’autre côté de l’arche de bois, pâle, tremblante, fixant l’horloge sur le mur.

– Molly ? Que se passe–t–il ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était comme frappée d’horreur, muette. Elle tendit la main et passa les doigts sur les aiguilles de l’horloge, espérant se tromper.

L’aiguille de Ron était passée de À l’école à En danger de mort.

oOo

Harry rêvait. Et il savait qu’il rêvait parce qu’il avait dix–huit ans et qu’il était assis sur le siège passager d’une Ford Anglia turquoise dans laquelle il n’était pas rentré depuis ses douze ans. La voiture bringuebalait actuellement dans la Forêt Interdite derrière Poudlard. Dans le rêve, elle paraissait immaculée, comme si elle sortait tout juste de l’usine.

Ron conduisait et, assis entre les deux garçons, se tenait un ours en peluche tout usé qui était resplendissant dans son costume de pirate de velours rouge, brandissant une petite épée. Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui adressa un large sourire. Il avait l’air en forme, contrastant avec l’épave squelettique que Harry avait vue la nuit dernière. Ses yeux brillaient avec autant d’éclat que le ciel bleu au–dehors et lorsque Harry regarda par la fenêtre, il réalisa qu’ils volaient maintenant au–dessus d’une région tropicale qu’il n’avait jamais vue auparavant.

Ron semblait avoir des centaines de minces rubans rouges attachés à ses bras, ils flottaient dans la brise qui passait par la fenêtre ouverte.

– Les Moldus ne sont pas habitués à voir des voitures volantes, dit Harry, testant sa voix.

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Oh, tu sais, Harry, les Moldus ne comprennent pas la moitié des choses qu’ils voient... et le bouton d’invisibilité a toujours été défectueux, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. 

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire éclatant et continua :

– D’un autre côté, il n’y a personne en bas pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

Harry inspecta attentivement la plage et constata qu’elle était en effet déserte.

– J’avais l’intention de te parler la nuit dernière, dit le Harry du rêve au Ron du rêve.  
– C’est pas grave, je ne t’en veux pas de ne pas vouloir me parler. 

Ron sourit chaleureusement et continua. 

– Ça ne fait rien de toute façon.

Il soupira lourdement.

– Je crois que j’ai bien fait tout foirer, hein ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Oui sûrement, juste un peu.  
– Je voulais que tu saches que j’étais vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris, j’ai... je n’arrivais juste plus à penser normalement. 

Il fixa l’horizon à travers la fenêtre.

– Je ne veux pas que tu te rappelles de moi comme d’un connard incapable qui a fait de ta vie un enfer. Je veux dire... on s’est bien amusés, non ? Avant la guerre ?

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire à ces mots.

– Ouais, mais on s’est bien amusés pendant la guerre aussi.  
– Je voulais juste que tu saches que je me trompais... à propos de tout, et que je suis désolé.  
– Merci, mon pote, ça me touche beaucoup.  
– Je suis vraiment tellement désolé, Harry...  
– Ce n’est pas grave.  
– Je... je dois y aller maintenant.

Harry pouffa.

– Ron, nous sommes à des dizaines de mètres du sol, tu penses aller où, exactement ?  
– Loin... Charlie m’attend.

Harry fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d’œil à Ron. Il était pâle et avait maintenant les traits tirés, les rubans rouges autour de ses bras ne flottaient plus mais tombaient, lourds, écarlates et humides.

– Ron ?  
– Au revoir, Harry.  
– Ron !

Ron ouvrit la porte, se glissa hors de la voiture et Harry hurla, cherchant désespérément du regard l’endroit où il était tombé.  
Mais il était parti. Il avait tout simplement disparu.

– Ron ?

Harry cligna des paupières, désorienté par le passage du ciel bleu éclatant à l’obscurité de la chambre.

– Ron ?

Il ferma les yeux encore une fois, le ciel bleu avait disparu.

– Ron ?  
– Il n’est pas là, répondit une voix sourde à côté de Harry.

Harry baissa les yeux et réalisa qu’il était assis dans son lit, droit comme un i. Draco reposait à moitié sur le côté, à moitié sur le ventre, étreignant son oreiller. Harry fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir.

– J’ai fait un rêve.... À propos de Ron.  
– J’ai entendu ça, grommela Draco dans son oreiller. Rendors–toi.  
– Il a disparu, comme ça...

Draco leva momentanément la tête.

– Et si tu te rendors, tu le retrouveras peut–être.  
– Peut–être que je devrais aller le voir.

Draco roula sur le dos avec un soupir impatient. 

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser me rendormir, hein ?  
– Je suis sérieux, peut–être que je devrais vraiment aller le voir. Il voulait me parler la nuit dernière et je lui ai dit d’aller se faire foutre.  
– D’accord, bâilla Draco. Et maintenant tu peux dormir, la nuit porte conseil.

Harry commença à passer par dessus Draco.

– Qu’est ce que tu fais ?  
– Je vais le voir.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Je viens de te le dire, j’ai fait ce rêve bizarre...  
– Oh, super, fit Draco en s’asseyant et en jetant un regard endormi à Harry qui enfilait ses habits. Il va adorer, je peux déjà l’imaginer : « Potter a rêvé de moi et maintenant il vient pour me violer dans mon sommeil ». Putain, bien joué, Harry.  
– Bon, dit Harry en enfilant ses chaussons, s’il fait ça, je te donne l’entière permission de lui jeter un sort.

Draco secoua la tête et balança ses jambes hors du lit.

– Et où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Harry.  
– Avec toi, bien sûr.

Harry se renfrogna.

– Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
– Comme ça, si Weasley dit quoi que ce soit, je pourrai lui balancer un sort directement.

Draco bâilla, s’étira et se gratta le ventre.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’inquiètes, ce n’était qu’un foutu rêve.  
– Peut–être, mais je te rappelle que j’ai appris à prendre mes rêves plutôt au sérieux pendant la guerre.  
– Mais ce n’était pas parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres te donnait des visions ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était sur le point de demander à Draco comment il le savait mais il s’interrompit. La réponse était évidente. Lucius Malfoy le lui avait sans aucun doute raconté et Harry réalisa avec un frisson qu’ils en avaient sans doute ri.

– Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas facilement, répondit–il sombrement.

Draco haussa les épaules et enfila son pantalon de pyjama, un T–shirt et partit à la recherche de sa robe de chambre. Harry le regardait impatiemment.

– Tu n’as pas besoin de venir, ce n’est que Ron.  
– Mais je veux venir, répondit Draco alors qu’il mettait la main sur son vêtement et le tournait dans le bon sens.  
– Tu pourrais rester ici pour dormir.  
– Ce n’est pas pareil sans toi, dit le jeune homme en l’enfilant.

Il serra vigoureusement sa ceinture et adressa à Harry un grand sourire plein d’entrain. Harry sentit son irritation disparaître, noyée dans des pensées telles que : « Il est tellement mignon ! ». Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, froissés par le sommeil, suffisamment en bataille pour rivaliser avec ceux de Harry à ce moment là. Il était tentant de l’embrasser, de lui retirer tout ce qu’il venait juste d’enfiler et de le jeter dans le lit. Il doutait que ce dernier proteste. Ils faisaient l’amour presque toutes les nuits, souvent deux fois par jour. C’était comme s’ils n’étaient jamais rassasiés, comme s’ils étaient continuellement en train d’essayer de fusionner pour ne devenir qu’un seul.

C’était tentant et Draco avait commencé à répondre à son sourire.

Reprends–toi, Potter, va là–bas et vérifie que Ron va bien. Tu pourras tirer un coup après.

Ils pouvaient aussi juste s’embrasser et se câliner, être d’un romantisme écœurant l’un envers l’autre comme ils l’avaient fait la nuit dernière.

– Je t’aime, murmura Harry.  
– Je t’aime aussi, répondit Draco avec un sourire éblouissant.

Harry secoua la tête, qu’il devait garder les idées claires.

Aller là–bas et vérifier que Ron va bien, il y aura du temps pour ça après.

– Okay, dit–il en se balançant d’avant en arrière, essayant de penser à autre chose qu’à un Draco nu et consentant.

Il en était incapable, donc il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Draco attrapa sa main et le suivit.

Harry s’arrêta abruptement devant la porte de la chambre de Ron et Draco, qui fixait son cul au lieu de regarder devant lui, se cogna à grand bruit dans son dos.

– Euh, mon cœur, je crois que je devrais peut–être y aller seul.

Draco fit la moue et croisa insolemment ses bras.

– Je t’appellerai si j’ai besoin de toi.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tapa du pied, puis se jeta sur une banquette à côté de la porte. Harry baissa les yeux sur lui et, pendant un instant, envisagea la possibilité de le supplier de cesser d’agir en enfant gâté. Il refoula toutefois les critiques, sachant pertinemment que dire quoi que ce soit causerait instantanément une dispute. De plus, Harry avait l’habitude d’être au moins aussi puéril, ce serait un peu l’hôpital se moquant de la charité.

– Tu es magnifique, tu sais ça ?

La moue sur le visage de Draco s’adoucit et il leva les yeux vers Harry.

– Tu le penses vraiment ?  
– Tu sais bien que oui.  
– Tu m’aimerais si j’étais moche ?  
– Tu sais bien que oui.  
– Menteur ! 

Mais Draco souriait à présent et Harry lui caressa les cheveux.

– Tu sais bien que oui, répondit–il une fois de plus, puis il se pencha et embrassa doucement Draco.  
– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi là–dedans ?

Harry lui adressa un large sourire.

– Je t’appellerai, je te le promets.

Il jeta un regard autour de la salle commune obscure et embrassa Draco encore une fois. Puis il se redressa et frappa doucement à la porte.

– Mouais, ce n’est pas avec ça que tu vas le réveiller !  
– Draco ! siffla Harry. Je n’essaye pas de réveiller la tour entière !

Draco roula des yeux et recommença à bouder. Harry l’ignora et frappa de nouveau. Il n’y eut pas de réponse et, doucement, aussi silencieusement que possible, Harry appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Celle–ci s'ouvrit facilement et il se glissa dans la pièce. Draco tendit le cou pour voir où Harry allait.

– Tu vas...  
– Chut !

Draco ricana et se retourna, espérant que Weasley allait lancer un sort à Harry juste pour prouver qu’il avait raison.

– Ron ?

L’air semblait dense et pesant dans la chambre. Rien ne bougeait, comme si le temps était suspendu. Harry s’avança dans la pièce et sentit soudainement ses cheveux se dresser sur son crâne. Il murmura la formule appropriée et la pièce s’éclaira.

– Ron ?

Ron était profondément endormi, recroquevillé sous une pile de couvertures. Harry ne parvenait qu’à distinguer une tache de cheveux roux sur l’oreiller. Une bouffée de soulagement le traversa, mais elle fut de courte durée. Il n’arrivait pas à saisir le sens de sa prémonition, mais au moins Ron était là. Il n’avait pas disparu, comme Harry l’avait vécu de façon si frappante.

– Ron, tu es réveillé ?

C’était bien entendu une question ridicule. Il était parfaitement évident que Ron n’était pas éveillé et Harry se tint au milieu de la pièce, essayant de réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait dire ou faire. Réveiller Ron rendrait probablement les choses encore pires, mais maintenant qu’il était venu jusque là et qu’il avait tiré Draco du lit... Harry pensa qu’il pouvait au moins suggérer qu’ils parlent. Il se dirigea vers le lit, une part de lui ne voulait pas baisser les yeux sur le visage sous les couvertures. Il secoua doucement Ron.

– Ron, on a vraiment besoin de parler.

Rien, même pas un « Va te faire foutre et laisse-moi tranquille ! ». Harry se pencha en avant et essaya de dégager Ron des couvertures sous lesquelles il était pelotonné. Faisait–il semblant de dormir ? La petite partie du visage de Ron que Harry pouvait apercevoir était pâle, presque aussi blanche que la taie de l’oreiller. Seule la courbe douce de ses cils roux qui retombait sur sa joue pâle était visible. 

Pouvait–il vraiment faire semblant de dormir ?

– Ron, allez, réveille–toi, on doit en parler !

Ron ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

– C’est ridicule ! Réveille–toi ! 

Harry secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, il agrippa l’épaule de Ron avec colère et secoua le corps de ce dernier d’avant en arrière, essayant de le réveiller puis il s’arrêta brusquement.

Quelque chose n’allait pas. Son corps remuait mollement sous ses mains. Ça n’allait pas. Pendant un instant, Harry se demanda s’il était malade et, instinctivement, plaça sa main sur son front. Il était moite et froid.

– Ron ? Est–ce que ça va ?

Il le retourna sur le dos, espérant le réveiller en lui parlant, mais rien n’y fit. Harry tira les couvertures.

– Ron ?

Harry regarda. Il regarda et vit, vraiment. Il sursauta, tomba, se recula précipitamment sur le sol et se cognant contre l’armoire. Il ne parvenait plus à respirer et se retrouva haletant, les yeux écarquillés.

C’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai, c’est pas vrai.

C’était juste ses yeux qui lui jouaient des tours au petit matin. Il ne pouvait pas avoir vu ça. Lentement, il se releva, restant adossé à la penderie, il ne voulait pas s’approcher au cas où...

– R–r–r–on ? haleta Harry à travers la pièce. S’il te plaît, réveille–toi.

Il le fixa, sachant qu’il aurait dû se rapprocher, mais il se sentait glacé. C’était comme si garder son dos plaqué contre l’armoire allait faire de tout ça une épouvantable illusion. Ça n’était pas censé arriver, pas maintenant. Il n’était pas censé y avoir plus de sang et plus de morts. La guerre était finalement terminée et le monde était magnifique. Ils se l’étaient promis, ils se l’étaient tous promis !

– Draco... 

Les mots avaient jailli trop doucement, la voix de Harry était grinçante et désincarnée. Il força sa gorge à se mettre au travail, avala sa salive avec difficulté, et essaya à nouveau.

– Draco... DRACO !

Draco fit irruption en dérapant dans la chambre, baguette sortie, prêt à tout... sauf à ce qu’il vit une fois entré dans la pièce. Il balaya la chambre du regard, fit une halte sur Harry, adossé contre l’armoire, pâle, choqué et incrédule, puis regarda le lit et ce qui avait autrefois été un homme.

– Bordel…

Draco s’avança jusqu’au lit et baissa les yeux sur Ron Weasley. Ils se détestaient l’un et l’autre depuis toujours. Tandis que Draco soulevait son menton, cherchant la carotide, il trouva ironique qu’il soit à présent en train d’espérer, malgré tout, que Weasley fût toujours en vie.

Pas parce qu’il tenait particulièrement à ce que la Belette soit en vie, honnêtement, il n’en avait de toute façon rien à faire, mais Harry se blâmerait sans aucun doute si Weasley mourait et Draco ne voulait pas de ce poids suspendu au–dessus de la tête de Harry. Il inspecta le corps. Ce qui avait autrefois été un pyjama bleu luisait à présent d’un violet foncé, couleur du sang frais. Ce qui avait pu être un vieil ours en peluche était calé au creux de son bras ; il ressemblait maintenant à une monstrueuse parodie de jouet d’enfant, tellement humide de sang qu’il ressemblait à un gros caillot. Le sang sentait le pourri, comme s’il avait déjà coagulé dans ses veines.

Draco se sentit soudainement écœuré et ravala la bile qui remontait de son estomac. Il continua à chercher et, même s’il n’était pas particulièrement doué en sorts de guérison et pour chercher le pouls, il restait optimiste. Weasley avait un corps de sorcier et les sorciers étaient des êtres difficiles à tuer. Harry l’avait vu aux alentours de vingt heures la nuit dernière, il était maintenant près de quatre heures et demie du matin, en supposant que Ron soit allé directement dans sa chambre pour faire ça, la Belette était probablement dans cet état depuis sept ou huit heures... largement plus de temps qu’il n’en fallait à un misérable Moldu pour se saigner à mort, mais pas à un sorcier de sang–pur.

Bien sûr, Draco se le concéda à lui–même, il pouvait se tromper.

– Il est... ?  
– J’essaye de le découvrir, aboya Draco, plus brusque qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. 

Puis il le trouva. Faible, mais bien présent.

– J’ai trouvé un pouls, dit–il doucement.

Il se redressa légèrement et retourna un des bras de Ron pour inspecter la blessure. 

– Eh bien, la Belette, dit–il, pragmatique, t’as fait du sacré bon boulot.  
– Ne l’appelle pas comme ça.  
– Quoi ? 

Draco réalisa que Harry s’était avancé derrière lui, enfin capable de s’éloigner de l’armoire maintenant qu’il savait qu’il ne contemplait pas un cadavre.

– Ne le traite pas de belette.

Draco se retourna vers Harry, qui avait l’air sur le point s’évanouir d’un moment à l’autre. Il le fit doucement s’asseoir au pied du lit, décidant qu’il ne pouvait pas rester debout. Draco ne se sentait lui–même pas très bien ; si Harry s’effondrait, il pourrait bien l’imiter.

– Bien, maintenant tu restes avec lui, moi je vais essayer de tirer Pomfresh de son lit.

Harry le regarda avec crainte.

– Ne me laisse pas... S’il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul avec lui. S’il meurt, qu’est ce que je ferai ?  
– Mon amour, je dois aller chercher de l’aide. Toi, tu restes ici avec lui, tout ira bien. Il faut juste que... que tu lui parles.

Draco repoussa les cheveux du visage de Harry et réalisa trop tard qu’il était en train d’étaler le sang sur la figure de ce dernier. 

– Prends soin de lui, je ne serai pas long, je te le promets.

Harry ne paraissait pas convaincu, comme si trop de promesses avaient été brisées pour qu’il puisse croire en quoi que ce soit à cet instant.

– Reste avec lui... 

Draco sortit lentement de la pièce, essayant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. 

– Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Lorsque Draco fut parti, Harry se tourna vers Ron en tremblant légèrement. Il l’étreignit et sa main papillonna, incertaine, au–dessus de sa joue, de son épaule, du vestige sanglant de son bras.

– Réveille–toi, s’il te plaît... 

La voix de Harry s’enroua et il se laissa aller, les larmes jaillirent si soudainement de ses yeux qu’ils semblèrent exploser. Il chercha désespérément son air, dans un râle sonore. Il se pencha en avant et souleva doucement le corps de Ron puis il soutint sa tête et son cou et enfouit son visage dans ses lourds cheveux roux en le serrant étroitement contre lui.

oOo

Minerva et Dumbledore rencontrèrent Draco dans l’escalier. Ce dernier évita de peu la collision avec le directeur, qui montait les marches en courant aussi vite que Draco les descendait. Minerva le dévisagea, s’arrêta sur son visage couvert de sang et ses yeux pâles et vitreux. Il avait l’air de trembler malgré les couches de vêtements qu’il portait. Le garçon avait l’air de quelqu’un qui pouvait tomber raide mort d’un moment à l’autre, mais il leur jeta un regard furieux et tenta de les bousculer pour poursuivre son chemin dans les escaliers. Minerva l’attrapa et tenta de l’immobiliser.

– Draco ?  
– Je dois voir Madame Pomfresh...  
– Vous avez surtout besoin de vous asseoir, vous avez l’air en état de choc.  
– Je vais bien... Je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfresh... 

Il montra d’un geste vague le bas des escaliers. 

– Il est blessé, Harry est avec lui... Je dois aller chercher Madame Pomfresh...  
– Albus... 

Minerva se retourna dans l’espoir d’obtenir de l’aide, pour découvrir que Dumbledore avait déjà gravi les escaliers jusqu’au trou du portrait. Quelques instants plus tard, elle l’entendit appeler son nom d’une voix qui la fit quitter immédiatement Draco pour se précipiter en haut des marches.

oOo

Harry reposa doucement Ron sur les oreillers et escalada le lit pour s’allonger à côté de lui, ne prêtant aucune attention au sang qui trempait son T–shirt et le faisait frissonner. Il l’attira contre sa poitrine et l’enserra fermement dans ses bras. Il plaça un léger baiser au sommet de son crâne.

– Tiens bon, Ron, tiens bon juste encore un peu. Ne meurs pas comme ça... pas maintenant, ni après quoi que ce soit.

Ils avaient traversé trop de choses ensemble. Ils étaient censés être tous heureux maintenant. Ron n’était pas supposé se retrouver étendu dans un lit, mourant, seul dans l’obscurité. Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu provoqué ça ? Harry ne lui avait pas parlé, mais aurait–ce été assez pour le sauver ? Si Harry s’était inquiété de lui parler au lieu de s’éloigner, Ron l’aurait–il quand même fait ?

Probablement pas.

– Ron, réveille toi, s’il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Dumbledore frappa sur l’encadrement de la porte et entra immédiatement. Il ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de dégager Ron de l’étreinte de Harry et d’appeler McGonagall.

– Oh... Oh, Albus...  
– Ce n’est pas le moment de perdre la tête, Minerva, dit calmement Dumbledore. Viens ici et occupe-toi de Harry. Je crois que Mr Malfoy est allé chercher Madame Pomfresh.  
– Oui, oui, en effet. 

Minerva s’approcha du lit et attira Harry dans ses bras. Elle n’était pas connue pour faire étalage de sa fibre maternelle, mais elle était profondément loyale et portait un amour sincère à ses amis. Elle avait traversé trop de choses avec ces deux garçons pour les considérer uniquement comme des élèves et, tandis qu’elle entourait Harry de ses bras, son étreinte était aussi chaleureuse que celles qu’il avait reçues de Molly Weasley... ou de n’importe qui d’autre.

Les larmes de Harry trempaient sa robe de chambre tandis qu’elle regardait Albus chercher des signes de vie chez Ron.

– Il n’est pas... il n’est pas mort, n’est ce pas, Albus ?  
– Non, répondit–il sans l’ombre d’un sourire sur son visage. Mais il n’en est pas loin.   
Il jeta un coup d’œil à la porte et espéra que Poppy n’était plus très loin.

oOo

Hermione entrouvrit ses paupières, encore lourdes de sommeil, pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Le matin arrivait définitivement trop tôt ces derniers jours. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle sourit lorsqu’elle perçut le poids d’un bras sur sa poitrine et un long nez pressé contre son oreille.

– Tu dors ? demanda–t–elle, réprimant un gloussement lorsqu’elle reçut un léger ronflement en guise de réponse. Je suppose que c’est un oui...

Severus grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible et remua, il se pelotonna contre Hermione et lui arracha un nouveau rire. Qui aurait cru que Severus était quelqu’un de câlin ? Hermione tourna la tête, essayant de l’apercevoir mais tout ce qu’elle réussit à distinguer fut une masse de cheveux noirs et une oreille. Elle avait l’impression qu’il avait prit une potion de sommeil puisqu’il refusait visiblement de se réveiller.

Hermione se sentait bien. Plus que bien, elle se sentait incroyablement bien. Elle s’étira, bâilla, et se tourna sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder toute à son aise Severus enfouir sa tête dans l’oreiller et ronfler. Il avait l’air tellement tranquille, reposant sur le côté... Lorsqu’elle bougea, il chercha sa main distraitement et la pressa doucement.

– Quand je suis revenue à l’école cette année, je te redoutais, chuchota–t–elle. Je ne pouvais penser qu’à toi me répétant pendant toute une année combien j’étais bête et stupide, doublée d’une Miss Je–sais–tout. 

Elle sourit et caressa doucement sa joue. 

– Mais tu n’es pas si dur. Tu n’es pas dur du tout.  
– Si tu touches ma queue, marmonna Snape dans l’oreiller, je pense que tu me trouveras très dur.

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

– Tu étais réveillé pendant tout ce temps–là ?  
– Non.

Elle entendit l’amusement dans sa voix et lui pinça durement l’épaule.

– Bien sûr que si !  
– Aïe ! Petite garce ! 

Il rit et elle poussa un cri perçant quand il se redressa pour l’attraper et la faire rouler sur le matelas.

– Espèce de salaud !  
– Surveillez votre langage, Miss Granger.

oOo

Ils décidèrent d’emmener Ron aussi vite que possible à l’infirmerie, plutôt que d’obliger Madame Pomfresh à se hâter vers la tour. Son raisonnement était simple, comme elle l’expliqua à un Draco paniqué et hors d’haleine. Tout son matériel était à l’infirmerie, il fallait donc amener le jeune homme ici. Madame Pomfresh savait bien que l’infirmerie était plus hygiénique et qu’elle pourrait bien mieux évaluer l’état de Mr Weasley dans un environnement familier.

Draco retourna à la tour par un trou dans un tableau ; il regretta de ne pas avoir connu son emplacement avant, il aurait ainsi évité de traverser tout le château au triple galop. Ron était plus grand que Harry et Draco et ils luttèrent pour le hisser sur la civière que Dumbledore avait fait apparaître. Harry repoussa la pensée que Ron était lourd parce que c’était un poids mort. Draco, au contraire, jurait en silence tandis qu’il déposait sans cérémonie les pieds de Ron sur la civière, il renversa presque tout et manqua d’envoyer le jeune homme s’écraser sur le sol. Minerva lui jeta un regard furieux et s’éloigna pour éviter de lui lancer quelque chose.

Ils passèrent par le trou du tableau qui menait directement à l’infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh attendait anxieusement.

L’infirmière réalisa qu’elle était bien plus inquiète qu’elle ne le montrait. Elle était à Poudlard depuis de nombreuses années et avait assisté à un grand nombre de choses qui aurait fait s’enfuir en hurlant n’importe quel Moldu. Mais elle n’avait encore jamais vu une chose pareille. Il y avait eu des morts à Poudlard par le passé. Ces événements étaient rares, mais pas inexistants. Mais le suicide n’avait encore jamais touché le château... jusqu’à maintenant.

Les morts de sorciers étaient presque toujours caractérisées par des corps sans aucune marque. Les sorts ne laissaient que de minuscules cicatrices, quand ils en laissaient, et, avant que les Mangemorts ne se mettent au gourdin l’année précédente, la mort dans le monde des sorciers se faisait sans effusion de sang.

Poppy savait qu’elle n’était pas préparée à cela. Si ça avait été une attaque, ça aurait été différent. Elle n’était pas préparée à une telle quantité de sang, aux os exposés et à la possibilité qu’une jeune vie s’en irait pour toujours si elle échouait. Poppy réalisa, horrifiée, que le jeune homme s’était infligé cela de son plein gré.

Mais elle resta fidèle à elle–même et les observa amener Ron Weasley à travers le trou du tableau et elle les dirigea vers un lit, le plus éloigné possible des trois autres occupants de l’infirmerie.

– Mettez–le sur le lit, dit–elle avec brusquerie et, comme Draco et Harry n’étaient pas assez rapides, elle leur aboya de se dépêcher.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle et cireux et sa main se porta à sa bouche. Il était trop jeune pour faire une chose pareille. Qu’est ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à charcuter sa propre chair de la sorte ?

Aussi doucement que possible, Poppy étendit son bras pour examiner les dégâts. L’os était visible, raide et blanc, contrastant avec la chair rouge, ruisselante de sang ; elle combattit son envie de détourner les yeux de cette vision. Le jeune Draco Malfoy arborait un teint très vert et, sans lever les yeux du champ de bataille qui s’étendait devant elle, elle dit :

– Minerva, pouvez–vous faire s’allonger Mr Malfoy, là–bas ? Il me reste du Navitas dans mon bureau, je crois qu’il en aura besoin rapidement. Quelques gouttes dans un peu d’eau, n’est-ce pas, Mr Malfoy ?

Draco rougit et secoua la tête.

– Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu secoué, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Minerva, en dépit des ses protestations, l’entraîna vers le lit.

– Je vais bien !  
– Faites ce que je vous dis, Mr Malfoy, ordonna Poppy. Je n’ai pas besoin que vous vous évanouissiez pour couronner le tout.

Draco fronça les sourcils et s’allongea sur le lit. Harry savait qu’il était au moins aussi pâle que Draco, alors pourquoi ne se préoccupaient–ils pas de sa réaction ? Le regard de Harry quitta Draco pour observer McGonagall revenir du bureau de Pomfresh avec un verre d’eau et une petite fiole.

– Je vais bien, c’est bon. C’était seulement un petit malaise...  
– Buvez ça, Draco. S’il vous plaît. 

Minerva lui tendit le verre et Draco s’assit, jeta un coup d’œil au remède et le but sans même grimacer. Minerva le regarda, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Elle savait à quel point la potion avait mauvais goût et c’était encore une preuve de la durée pendant laquelle Draco en avait consommé. Il était tellement habitué au sérum qu’il n’en sentait même plus le goût. Harry, qui observait la scène, paraissait perdu. Il fixa Minerva d’un air interrogatif. Celle–ci baissa les yeux sur Draco.

Severus lui avait appris que Harry ne savait rien... et ce n’était sûrement pas le meilleur moment pour éclairer le jeune garçon.

Poppy promena sa baguette de haut en bas sur la blessure en murmurant au–dessus de la chair sanguinolente. Elle regarda les muscles et les tendons se ressouder lentement. Les vaisseaux sanguins et les veines se dirigèrent de concert les uns vers les autres, puis s'arrêtèrent. Poppy trépigna et essaya de nouveau. Le résultat fut le même. Les bords de la plaie commencèrent à se rapprocher, puis s’arrêtèrent à leur tour.

Quelque chose d’autre la tracassait. Il y avait une odeur qui émanait du garçon, quelque chose qui semblait imprégner le sang lui–même. Non pas que l’odeur de l’hémoglobine soit particulièrement agréable, mais elle pensait pouvoir détecter quelque chose d’étranger, comme un relent qui n’était pas naturel dans le corps humain. Comme si le garçon véhiculait une sorte de potion dans son système sanguin. Sur le point de demander qu’on aille chercher Severus Snape, elle décida néanmoins que c’était une idée stupide. Réveiller le Maître des Potions pour lui faire renifler du sang était une idée stupide et il y avait déjà bien assez de monde dans la pièce. Dumbledore et Minerva trépignaient anxieusement, tandis que Potter avait l’air d’hésiter entre essayer de voir ce que subissait son ami et se précipiter vers son amant. Poppy espérait qu’il s’en tiendrait à cette deuxième possibilité, son regard fixe la rendait nerveuse.

– Poppy ? demanda Minerva en s’avançant de quelques pas. Quelque chose ne va pas ? 

Elle s’arrêta et fronça les sourcils à sa propre stupidité. Bien sûr que quelque chose n’allait pas ! Ils se tenaient en cercle autour du lit abritant le corps d’un garçon qu’elle avait vu grandir, dont la vie allait peut–être s’arrêter dans quelques instants. Oui, on pouvait dire que quelque chose n’allait pas !

– La blessure ne se referme pas comme elle le devrait, expliqua sombrement Poppy. Je pense que quelque chose dans son sang empêche le processus de guérison.  
– Une drogue ? demanda Harry.

Sa voix était fêlée et sa gorge sèche. Lorsque tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui, ils virent à quel point il était fatigué, éreinté.

– Tu sais quelque chose, Harry ? demanda gentiment Dumbledore. Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ?  
– Il prenait quelque chose... une espèce de drogue, avec des aiguilles... comme un Moldu.

Poppy commença promptement à inspecter les abords de la blessure. Et elle les apercevait maintenant. Ici, là, et encore là. Elle suivit la ligne de traces de piqûres rouges qui remontait jusqu’à son aisselle, puis au–delà. D’un geste de sa baguette et sans aucune trace d’hésitation, elle dénuda le garçon et tout le groupe se recula, frappé d’horreur.

La première réaction de Harry fut de courir cherche quelque chose pour couvrir Ron. Nu, il paraissait mille fois plus vulnérable et mal en point qu’auparavant. Son corps entier semblait couvert de contusions et des petites marques rouges des aiguilles qu’il se plantait dans le corps. Il était douloureusement maigre. Quelqu’un avait abusé de lui. Certaines meurtrissures semblaient anciennes, tandis que d’autres étaient horriblement fraîches. Harry pouvait discerner l’empreinte parfaite d’une chaussure en travers de son bas–ventre.

– Oh, putain... souffla Draco. 

Il se pencha au dessus du lit et tendit le cou pour mieux voir.

– Mais bordel, qu’est ce qui a bien pu lui arriver ?

C’était une question à laquelle chaque personne dans la pièce aurait aimé répondre. S’il n’en tenait qu’à Harry, il serait déjà dehors, à la recherche de celui qui avait fait ça. Tout, sauf se retrouver dans la même pièce que cet amas de chair qui avait autrefois été son meilleur ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas partir et il savait qu’à ce moment précis, il ne pouvait même pas envisager de penser rationnellement. Dans ses pensées, il voyait Ron tel qu’il avait été auparavant. Le garçon maigre qui avait sympathisé avec lui à bord d’un train magique, qui avait vaincu un jeu d’échec sorcier et qui s’était sacrifié pour que Harry puisse aller de l’avant. Ron, l’ami qui l’avait secouru dans une voiture volante, qui était entré dans une caverne pleine d’araignées simplement parce que Harry le lui avait demandé. Celui d’entre tous qui avait toujours essayé de le protéger, qui n’avait jamais reculé devant le danger et qui l’avait arraché à d’innombrables étés en compagnie des Dursley. La première personne qu’il avait réellement pu considérer comme un ami et celle qui lui avait ouvert un monde entièrement nouveau.

Ron qui était maintenant en train de mourir parce qu’à la première difficulté, Harry avait tourné les talons et n’avait pensé qu’à lui.

Draco s’éloigna du lit et se plaça derrière Harry, il l’embrassa et posa son menton sur l’épaule du jeune homme. Il regardait fixement Ron, plus secoué qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé l’être.

– Tu savais ? murmura Draco, embrassant la gorge de Harry.  
– Je... je pensais, enfin, oui, je suppose que je savais qu’il prenait quelque chose, dit–il en se crispant. Mais je ne pensais pas que c’était aussi grave. 

Il tenta de déloger la tête de Draco mais son amant le maintenait fermement.

– Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ce n’est pas ta faute, continua le blond.  
– J’aurais dû faire quelque chose. J’avais remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas et je n’ai rien fait.

Draco secoua la tête au–dessus de l’épaule du jeune homme.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute, Harry. C’était devenu un vrai connard. Il s’est éloigné de toi en premier. Tu n’as aucune raison de ressentir de la pitié pour lui.

Harry ne répondit pas et fixa Ron, son corps entier tendu, concentré sur ce que Madame Pomfresh faisait.

oOo

Le conservateur Semeuse se réveilla tandis que le soleil transperçait les ténèbres de Londres et filtrait à travers les doubles portes de verre de sa chambre. D’un geste de sa baguette, les rideaux s’écartèrent et se nouèrent soigneusement d’eux–mêmes. La lumière inonda soudainement la pièce, aussi belle et glorieuse qu’un lever de soleil toscan. Semeuse se renfonça dans ses oreillers et sourit de contentement. Seul le meilleur pouvait convenir quand son ange était éveillé.

Avant que son sourire ne s’éteigne, un elfe de maison lui servit son thé et lui proposa également la dernière édition de la Gazette du Sorcier, qu’il refusa. Le thé était excellent et Semeuse le but en silence avant de se retourner vers la silhouette endormie à côté de lui.

Lucius dormait paisiblement. Il s’était recroquevillé à l’opposé du lit, aussi loin du conservateur que possible sans tomber du matelas. Sa lourde chevelure emplissait le vide entre eux ; elle était tellement longue maintenant et grandissait à une vitesse si anormale que même si Semeuse la réduisait de moitié, elle atteindrait quand même ses cuisses. Mais les couper reviendrait à profaner la perfection et Semeuse ne se résoudrait jamais à faire une chose pareille. Il repoussa les couvertures pour dévoiler le corps mince qu’elles abritaient.

Magnifique.

Il promena légèrement ses doigts le long du corps de Lucius, arpentant la douce courbe de sa colonne vertébrale, sa hanche et les muscles récents de ses jambes. Doucement, avec légèreté pour ne pas le réveiller, Semeuse embrassa son épaule noueuse. La chair sous ses lèvres était chaude et douce. Lucius sentait le frais et le propre et seul son excès de cheveux indiquait qu’il n’avait pas été lavé récemment.

– Il est l’heure de se réveiller, mon chéri, murmura le conservateur. 

Le corps se tendit et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement. Semeuse lui caressa doucement la joue pour l’apaiser.

– Chut, calme–toi, mon chéri. On va t’apporter un petit déjeuner.

Non pas que Lucius mangerait plus qu’une bouchée devant lui, mais Semeuse gardait espoir. Il s’était aperçu que s’il le laissait seul pendant suffisamment longtemps, Lucius mangeait un peu de la nourriture qui lui avait été laissée. Après maints essais et beaucoup d’erreurs, il avait découvert qu’il était préférable de tout couper en petits morceaux. Lucius ne contrôlait que très peu son corps et sa mâchoire tombait souvent, laissant sa bouche grande ouverte. En fait, même se forcer à mâcher était pour lui un effort astronomique et, plus les morceaux étaient petits, plus Lucius serait enclin à finir le plat.

– Tu as faim, mon cœur ? 

Il roula Lucius sur le dos et l’adossa aux oreillers. Il trouva une chemise de nuit propre dans son armoire et habilla son ange avant que l’elfe de maison ne revienne avec le petit–déjeuner. Il peigna de son mieux ses cheveux, les repoussa de son visage et les attacha avec un ruban blanc. Il était suffisamment présentable pour un elfe de maison, même si sa tête tombait en avant et qu’il bavait. Semeuse lui redressa la tête et lui essuya le menton, claquant la langue pour exprimer son mécontentement.

– Je vais te laisser prendre ton petit déjeuner, dit–il joyeusement lorsque l’elfe arriva avec un plateau, et je reviendrai plus tard pour te donner un bain. 

Il promena son doigt le long de la mâchoire de son ange.

– Tes cheveux sont sales, nous allons devoir les laver aujourd’hui.

Il sortit à contrecœur, jetant un dernier coup d’œil au regard vague de Lucius et remarqua avec consternation qu’il bavait à nouveau. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s’enferma dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la journée.

Lucius cligna des yeux, une fois. Puis une autre. Son regard s’éclaircit et ses yeux dérivèrent jusqu’au plateau qu’on avait posé à côté de lui. Sa main remua lentement, faisant maladroitement tomber la majeure partie de ce qui y était déposé. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour d’un petit morceau de pâtisserie qu’il hissa douloureusement jusqu’à sa bouche. Cela lui coûta encore beaucoup plus que tout ce que Semeuse avait pu imaginer et, une fois qu’il eut porté la nourriture à sa bouche, sa main retomba sur le plateau, inutile.

Lucius mâcha lentement, bavant la plus grande partie de son petit–déjeuner sur sa chemise de nuit. Il mit une demi–heure à manger la moitié d’un croissant et s’arrêta, trop fatigué pour continuer. Il ferma les yeux et se rassit contre les oreillers, attendant le retour de son persécuteur.

oOo

Poppy avait découvert qu’avec quelques ingrédients bien choisis, elle pouvait sceller temporairement les veines des bras de Ron, au moins jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent l’amener aux spécialistes de Ste–Mangouste. Elle se demandait également s’il était judicieux de lui lancer un Enervate pour le tirer du coma dans lequel il était jusqu’à présent plongé. Elle espérait qu’il soit toujours en mesure de vivre normalement mais craignait que son corps n’ait subi des dommages irréversibles.

Minerva avait sorti une couverture de l’armoire et la déplia, prête à la jeter sur Ron. Il n’y avait plus aucune raison de le garder exposé à tous les vents et la pièce était glaciale en dépit du feu.

– Ne devrions–nous pas lui lancer un Enervate ? demanda–t–elle après un moment de silence. Pour faire circuler un peu le sang ?

Poppy acquiesça vivement. Le garçon était horriblement froid et moite au toucher et il avait besoin que sa circulation sanguine se rétablisse pour être soigné.

– Il pourrait ne pas très bien réagir au réveil, nous devrons peut–être le maintenir...  
– Pas de Corpus Liga [1], quand même ?  
– Non, Minerva, nous pouvons le tenir nous–mêmes, ça l’effraiera sans doute moins.

Dumbledore plaça Harry à la tête du lit et sourit.  
– Je veux que tu tiennes ses mains au–dessus de sa tête, d’accord ?  
Draco et Minerva maintenaient les pieds en place.

Arthur et Molly Weasley entrèrent en courant dans la pièce au moment précis où Dumbledore s’écria :

– Enervate !

L’effet fut affreux et instantané. Ron convulsa, toussa et convulsa encore. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, larges et confus. Le garçon commença à se débattre, repoussant violemment mais instinctivement les personnes qui le tenaient. Son regard ne semblait pas se fixer sur quoi que ce soit et parcourait sauvagement la pièce. Harry n’était même pas sûr que Ron ait reconnu une seule des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Il laissa finalement échapper un hurlement aigu, qui sembla n’en plus finir.

– Calme-toi, Ron, dit doucement Dumbledore.

Mais la seule chose que fit le garçon fut d’arracher son bras à l’étreinte de Harry pour en griffer désespérément l’autre, essayant de déchirer la peau fraîchement raccommodée.

– Je dois aller chercher Charlie, vociféra–t–il, paniqué. Je dois trouver Charlie et arranger les choses...  
– Pour arranger les choses, Ron, il faut d’abord que tu te calmes ! plaida Harry.  
– Non ! Non ! Je dois trouver Charlie, je dois...

Harry lutta pour maintenir le bras de Ron, effrayé de la force que ce dernier possédait. Ses mains emprisonnées, ce dernier se débattit avec ses pieds, atteignant Minerva à la hanche et Draco à l’estomac. Le plaid que Minerva avait placé sur lui tomba au sol.

Molly et Arthur s’étaient simultanément figés, frappés d’horreur et, lorsque la couverture glissa du corps, Molly hurla. Minerva se précipita sur eux, réalisant pour la première fois qu’ils étaient bien là. Molly avait pâli et ses lèvres avaient pris la couleur d’un parchemin neuf.

– C’est moi qui ai fait ça… 

La voix de Molly était à peine audible. 

– C’est moi qui lui ai fait ça !

Arthur n’argumenta pas. Il regarda l’une des blessures de son fils se rouvrir sous la poigne de Harry et révéler l’étendue des dégâts. Il était incapable de bouger et laissa Minerva se charger de sa femme, qui se précipitait sur le lit d’hôpital de son plus jeune fils.

– Qu’est ce qu’ils lui font ? hurla Molly  
– Ils essayent de le sauver, répondit Arthur, il faut juste que tu restes où tu es et que tu les laisses faire leur travail.  
– Ron, appela Harry, tenant toujours fermement le bras de ce dernier et ne se souciant pas que les blessures se soient rouvertes. Ron, regarde moi !

Les yeux de Ron se révulsèrent mais finirent par se fixer sur Harry.

– Ron, il faut que tu cesses de te débattre, nous essayons de t’aider.  
– Harry ?

Ron souriait à présent, d’un sourire plein de soulagement.

– Je dois trouver Charlie, s’il te plaît.... s’il te plaît, laisse–moi le retrouver.  
– Il est trop tard pour retrouver Charlie maintenant, Ron. Charlie serait très en colère contre toi si tu allais le trouver maintenant. 

Les yeux de Ron s’embuèrent de larmes.

– Mais... Je dois le faire, je dois arranger les choses.  
– Je ne pense pas qu’aller trouver Charlie arrangera quoi que ce soit, Ron.  
– Mais... ça le rendra tellement... heureux.  
– Non, non, Ron, ça rendrait tout le monde très triste. Très triste.  
– Où est Nounours ?

Harry avait l’air perplexe.

– Qui est Nounours ?  
– Il... il était avec moi... où est Nounours le Pirate ?

Harry se rappela l’ours en peluche imprégné de sang dans la chambre de Ron.

– Nounours va bien, il est dans ton lit, sain et sauf.  
– Il va avoir peur sans moi.  
– Bon, j’irai le chercher, mais d’abord tu dois te calmer.

Ron cessa de s’agiter, puis regarda Dumbledore et se tourna vers lui.

– S’il vous plaît, murmura–t–il, laissez–moi trouver Charlie...

Harry leva les yeux et trouva ceux de Molly Weasley. La femme qui avait été une mère pour lui était figée d’horreur à la vue du spectacle, son visage partagé entre la culpabilité et la douleur. Elle regarda Harry à son tour et tenta de parler, mais tout ce qu’elle réussit à articuler fut un Je suis désolée..., encore et encore, comme si elle savait que ça ne serait jamais assez.

oOo

Dumbledore avait renvoyé Harry et Draco au lit, avec la promesse de réveiller Harry à temps pour partir à Ste–Mangouste avec Hermione. Après avoir beaucoup protesté, Harry s’endormit. Lui–même ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais la respiration apaisante de Draco, la chaleur de sa peau et le battement ferme de son cœur contre sa paume étaient devenus presque hypnotiques et, au bout d’un moment, il s’était endormi, bercé par les pulsations régulières. Le temps qu’il se réveille, Ron avait été transféré à Ste–Mangouste et le professeur McGonagall informait Hermione des événements de la nuit. Ginny avait été réveillée précipitamment par son père et n’avait d’abord rien voulu croire de ce qu’il lui racontait, même lorsque Arthur la fit sortir du château et qu’ils partirent pour Londres.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, la lumière ruisselait dans la pièce et il s’assit, temporairement désorienté et paniqué à l’idée de s’être réveillé trop tard. Draco marmonna quelque chose et se retourna. Harry put apprécier pendant un instant la sensation des longues jambes du jeune homme contre les siennes. Draco était là, en vie, tout entier. Il pouvait vivre éternellement tant que cette constante demeurait. Harry caressa amoureusement les cheveux soyeux de Draco puis se glissa hors du lit, avançant à pas feutrés jusqu’à l’armoire pour attraper des vêtements et des affaires de toilette. Il avait désespérément besoin d’une douche, il était couvert du sang séché de Ron et une partie de lui ne pouvait croire qu’il avait pu dormir comme ça.

– Tu allais me réveiller et me dire où tu allais ?

Harry se figea, incapable de retenir une étrange sensation de culpabilité, comme s’il avait été pris en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Quelque chose dans la voix de Draco était accusateur et malveillant.

– Bien sûr que j’allais le faire, dit rapidement Harry. Je serais revenu plus tard de toute façon.

Draco s’assit et le fixa.

– Donc tu vas à l’hôpital ?  
– Oui, pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?  
– Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire là–bas. Ce ne serait pas mieux de le laisser aux mains des soigneurs et de sa famille jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille ?

Harry le regarda à son tour, incrédule.

– Si ça avait été moi, tu serais allé à l’hôpital ?  
– Je crois que le scénario est légèrement différent.  
– Non, il ne l’est pas.  
– Si, il l’est. Tu es mon amant. Tu es la personne que j’aime et avec laquelle je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Toi, tu ne viens pas de passer ces derniers mois à me torturer en me traitant de sale tapette.  
– Il était malade, Draco !  
– Conneries ! 

Draco balança ses jambes hors du lit.

– Il n’était pas malade, il s’injectait volontairement de la drogue !  
– Ce n’était pas sa faute.  
– Alors c’était la faute de qui ?  
– Je ne sais pas !  
– Pour l’amour de Merlin, Harry, il a passé des mois à se comporter en véritable con ! Je veux dire, je n’en ai rien à foutre que ça soit vrai qu’il ait couché avec sa belle–sœur, mais retourner tout ça contre nous et nous incriminer de toutes ces conneries morales à cause des choix que nous avons faits – juste pour couvrir son propre merdier, putain, c’est injuste ! 

Draco fixait Harry avec colère, incapable à présent de retenir les mots qui fuyaient hors de sa bouche. 

– Et maintenant, qu’il s’est fait surprendre et que tout le monde est furax, qu’est ce qu’il fait ? Il se charcute pour gagner un peu de putain de compassion !  
– ARRÊTE ! tonna Harry. Ne dis rien de plus.  
– Et pourquoi pas ? exigea de savoir Draco. C’est vrai ! Et ça marche. Regarde–toi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’accourir auprès du pauvre petit Ronnie à sa maman ! Il n’a pas besoin de compassion. Il a besoin de se réveiller, de réaliser qu’il est responsable de tout ça et de surmonter tout ce bordel !  
– Tu ne sais pas comment c’était !  
– Qu’est ce qui était comment ?  
– La guerre. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c’était dur.  
– Et qu’est ce que ça a à voir avec ça ? ricana Draco. Laisse–moi deviner. Tu vas blâmer Voldemort parce que Ron Weasley a baisé sa belle–sœur ?  
– Ça nous a tous affectés, ça nous a tous affaiblis. Mais, putain, tu peux pas le savoir ça, parce que t’as passé toute cette putain de guerre à te cacher dans ton Manoir comme un putain de petit lâche ! Tu ne sais rien de la douleur et du malheur que la guerre a laissé derrière elle !

Draco eut l’air abasourdi.

– Tu penses que je ne sais rien de la douleur et du malheur ?  
– Et qu’est ce que tu as perdu ? demanda Harry avec amertume. Tu as et tu as toujours eu tout ce que tu voulais, servi sur un plateau d’argent.

Draco pâlit et se tut. Puis, alors qu’il semblait sur le point de laisser partir Harry, il prononça finalement dans un sifflement :

– J’ai perdu autant que n’importe qui. J’ai juste choisi de ne pas jouer la carte de la compassion pour recevoir de l’affection.  
– Non, tu ne l’as pas fait, parce que tout le monde se foutrait royalement que tu crèves demain, cracha Harry.

Draco fixa son amant avec irritation, colère et méchanceté.

– Si c’est vraiment ce que tu penses, alors tu ferais peut–être mieux d’aller à l’hôpital. Plutôt crever que de soutenir une petite merde égoïste comme toi.

oOo

Hermione s’assit devant son petit–déjeuner avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage et une intuition tenace que son bonheur ne durerait pas éternellement. Après tout, elle avait dix–huit ans et Severus vingt de plus, il se lasserait sûrement d’elle au bout d’un moment. Elle se demanda et ce, pour la première fois, ce qu’il pouvait bien aimer en elle. Aussi adulte qu’elle pouvait l’être par moments, Hermione savait qu’elle agissait la plupart du temps comme l’enfant qu’elle était encore – et Severus, de manière générale, méprisait les grands enfants de dix–huit ans. Donc, que pouvait–il bien aimer en elle ? La jeunesse et l'exubérance ? Severus détestait la jeunesse et l'exubérance.

En attendant, tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et elle aurait peut–être dû remercier le ciel pour les cadeaux qu’il lui faisait et non pas l’interroger sur la raison de sa générosité.

Lavande était déjà à table lorsque Hermione arriva. Elle avait les yeux rouges et une mine épouvantable, la mine de quelqu’un qui a passé sa nuit à pleurer.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ? demanda anxieusement Hermione.

L’inconvénient de rester avec Severus était qu’elle ne pouvait pas être là si jamais quelque chose n’allait pas et, au vu de l’allure de Lavande, quelque chose n’allait sûrement pas très bien.

– Ce n’est rien, renifla Lavande, sortant son mouchoir et essuyant son nez. J’ai passé une mauvaise nuit, c’est tout.  
– Ton rendez–vous avec Ernie ne s’est pas bien passé ?

Lavande lui jeta un regard en biais et se remit à renifler. Elle essuya une nouvelle fois son nez, puis se tamponna les yeux.

– Non, parvint–elle à prononcer d’une voix fêlée, ça ne s’est pas bien passé. 

Elle essaya courageusement de sourire mais ne parvint qu’à paraître encore plus misérable. 

– Il est arrivé avec une demi–heure de retard... et avec cette femme. Ils se voyaient déjà depuis plusieurs mois. Ce salaud ne savait pas comment me le dire, alors il a préféré me la montrer.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et porta les mains à son visage.

– Mais... mais c’est horrible !  
– Oui mais bon, je devrais être habituée maintenant. Tous les garçons avec lesquels je suis sortie étaient de pauvres cons au final.

Hermione fixa son amie avec horreur. Combien de petits copains avait–elle bien pu avoir ? Ils avaient vraiment tous finis comme ça ? Elle lança un rapide coup d’œil à Severus et frissonna. Allaient–ils eux aussi finir comme ça ?

– Lav’, je suis vraiment désolée...

Lavande se tapota les yeux une fois de plus et prit une profonde respiration.

– Ça va aller, je suis grande maintenant. Je survivrai, hein ?

Hermione passa un bras autour des épaules de Lavande et la serra fort contre elle, tandis que cette dernière riait et s’étouffait à moitié en sanglotant.

– Alors, comment était le repas ? demanda Lavande en souriant, décidant d’être courageuse. 

Elle était parfaitement consciente que c’était la première relation amoureuse de Hermione et elle ne voulait pas lui donner une impression aussi désastreuse des rendez–vous. Si les hommes n’étaient pas de tels trous du cul, elle aurait probablement passé de meilleurs moments.

– Bien, répondit lentement Hermione. Le restaurant était à chier. Je ne sais pas qui a choisi la déco, mais franchement, il aurait bien besoin d’un cours sur ce qui est romantique ou pas. 

La jeune fille chercha pendant quelques instants des détails croustillants sur le restaurant.

– Ah oui ! On s’est assis sur une boîte de préservatifs géante ! Et j’ai bu le pire apéritif au monde mais après...

Elle baissa la voix. 

– … après Severus m’a offert quelque chose de plus convenable, donc finalement c’était bien.  
– Okay, renifla Lavande, passe le repas, au lit, c’était bien ?  
– Ça se passe toujours bien au lit.  
– Oh, crois moi, ça ne se passera pas toujours aussi bien.

Hermione garda le silence. Discuter de sa soirée de St–Valentin avec Lavande n’était peut–être pas une si bonne idée, étant donné son état d’esprit actuel.

– Euh... Je...  
– Miss Granger ?

Hermione leva les yeux sur le professeur McGonagall, accueillant presque avec soulagement l’interruption, et lui sourit.

– Professeur ?  
– Pourriez–vous venir avec moi, ma chère, il faut que nous parlions.

Hermione jeta un regard anxieux à Severus, puis revint à McGonagall.

– Il y a... il y a un problème, Professeur ?  
– Non ! 

Minerva déglutit et se força à ne pas sortir son mouchoir. Elle regarda Lavande Brown et réalisa qu’elle devait avoir une mine similaire à celle de la jeune fille. 

– Non, Miss Granger, il n’y aucun problème avec vous. Je dois juste vous parler en privé, c’est tout.

Une fois encore, Hermione jeta un coup d’œil à Severus qui fronçait les sourcils et regardait Minerva, curieux. Elle donna une dernière étreinte à Lavande et suivit le professeur McGonagall dans le grand hall, puis dans son bureau.

– Hermione... 

Minerva essaya d’afficher un sourire rassurant, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour avoir l’air convaincante. 

– Peut–être que vous devriez vous asseoir.

Hermione afficha pendant un instant un air angoissé.

– Vous n’allez pas me renvoyer, quand même ?

Minerva ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans rien dire, incapable de comprendre comment une personne normalement constituée pouvait être aussi obsédée par l’école.

– Non, Hermione, je ne vais rien faire de ce genre. Asseyez–vous, s’il vous plaît.

Hermione se glissa sur une chaise et commença à s’agiter nerveusement.

– Il y a eu un... un accident. 

Minerva évita le regard de la jeune fille. Elle n’était pas sûre d’avoir envie de faire ça. Peut–être devrait–elle aller chercher Severus, au moins pourrait–il réconforter Hermione. Si elle n’avait pas été aussi accablée, Minerva aurait trouvé la situation comique. Rien que le fait de penser que Severus Snape pouvait réconforter une jeune fille désespérée était risible.

– Un accident ? 

Hermione pâlit à vue d’œil. 

– C’est Harry ? Il va bien ?  
– Harry va bien, Hermione, il va bien. J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que Mr Weasley a été blessé.  
– Ron ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsqu’elle eut connaissance des événements, Hermione se précipita hors du bureau et escalada les escaliers de la tour. C’était impossible. C’était tout simplement impossible. Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... Ron était plus fort que ça...

Harry l’attendait dans la salle commune, pâle, fatigué et l’air malheureux.

– Tu viens à l’hôpital avec moi ? demanda–t–il, d’une voix terne et égale.

Et, à ce moment là, elle sut que c’était vrai. Elle sut que Ron s’était fait du mal, elle sut que lorsque tout s’était brisé autour de lui, ni Harry, ni elle n’avaient été là pour l’aider à ramasser les morceaux. Elle avait été trop préoccupée, trop obnubilée par son propre bonheur pour penser à Ron. Elle avait remarqué quelque chose, en avait parlé à Harry, puis ça lui était sorti de la tête. Et Ron en payait maintenant le prix.

– Je...  
– Je sais, dit doucement Harry. 

Il l’attira à lui et l’étreignit fermement, essayant de puiser autant de force en elle qu’elle en puisait en lui.

– Ce n’était pas censé se passer comme ça, murmura–t–il. Nous devions tous être heureux. C’est fini maintenant. Nous étions censés être libres et heureux...

Alors Hermione éclata en sanglots, s’autorisant à laisser passer son chagrin dans ses larmes tant qu’elle le pouvait, sachant qu’elle devrait être forte par la suite. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Harry et pleura, se réconfortant dans ses bras, profitant de la chaleur de son ami. Ils ne bougèrent pas, chacun maintenant en place le monde vacillant de l’autre, jusqu’à ce que Dumbledore arrive pour les emmener à Ste Mangouste.

oOo

– Tu ne croiras jamais ce que j’ai vu la nuit dernière, dit Semeuse sur le ton de la conversation, tandis qu’il massait le crâne de Lucius avec une dose de Cheveux de Rêve Blond Naturel de Gilderoy Lockhart. 

Lucius était assis dans un bain d’eau chaude, soutenu par un dossier de fortune conçu par Semeuse lui–même. Il avait l’air totalement désintéressé par la conversation mais le conservateur continua sans y prêter attention. Laissant Cheveux de Rêve faire effet, il souleva un des bras de Lucius et commença à le savonner.

– C’était ton ami, ce professeur de Poudlard, comment s’appelle–il déjà ? Snape ? 

Semeuse sourit lorsque Lucius haussa les sourcils et que ses yeux semblèrent vaciller imperceptiblement.

– Il était passablement occupé je dois dire, tout à cette jeune fille, à la porte d’un bâtiment public. Son goût en matière d’hommes est discutable, et c’est peu dire, c’est vraiment l’homme le plus abominable que j’ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer – contrairement à toi, mon ange – mais bon, peut–être qu’elle était sous Imperium. Enfin, elle avait quand même l’air d’apprécier ses mots doux.

Lucius cligna des yeux et Semeuse frotta son aisselle.

– Mais le plus intéressant dans tout ça, c’est que cette jeune fille est une élève ! C’est une amie de ton fils Draco. Je l’ai vu dans l’Edrisil. Je me demande ce que le Ministère et les membres du Conseil d’Administration diront d’un professeur, et directeur de Maison de surcroît, qui couche avec une de ses élèves ? Je ne pense pas qu’ils trouveront ça très éthique, pas toi ?

Il inclina Lucius en avant et lui versa de l’eau sur la tête pour rincer la mousse du Cheveux de Rêve. En vérité, il avait cherché à se venger lui–même de Severus, depuis que celui–ci était venu au musée et avait catégoriquement refusé de l’aider à acquérir Lucius de manière permanente. L’homme était aussi le parrain de Draco et il allait sans doute poser problème quand le temps serait venu d’acquérir également le jeune homme.

– Je pense qu’avec des informations comme celle–ci, le professeur Snape ne sera plus un problème très longtemps.  
– Laisse–le tranquille.

Semeuse se rassit, frappé de stupeur. Lucius n’avait pas parlé, ses lèvres n’avaient pas bougé mais sa voix était pourtant parfaitement claire. Comme si elle avait résonné directement à l’intérieur de la tête du conservateur. Il leva le menton de Lucius de son index.

– Est–ce que tu viens de dire quelque chose, mon ange ?  
– Laisse Severus tranquille.

Semeuse sourit, plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été au cours de ce dernier demi–siècle.

– Donc tu peux parler, mon chéri ! 

Bien sûr, ce n’était pas comme si Lucius parlait réellement, mais il communiquait et Semeuse l’entendait très clairement.

– Je te déteste.

Loin de s’offusquer de cette déclaration, Semeuse parut transporté.

– Oh, Lucius, mon cher. Il y a une si fine frontière entre l’amour et la haine. Ce sont toutes les deux des émotions tellement intenses, comment l’une pourrait–elle exister sans l’autre ? Bientôt, mon chéri, tu apprendras à m’apprécier.  
– Où est ma femme ? Elle n’est pas à l’exposition. Est–elle toujours à Azkaban ?

Semeuse se sentit presque triste d’avoir à annoncer la vérité à son ange, mais la femme ne signifiait rien pour lui, sinon une rivale dans le cœur de Lucius.

– Ta femme est morte, mon chéri, dit–il doucement. C’était une véritable honte de briser un tel assortiment mais après tout, elle n’était pas de pure souche, n’est–ce pas ? Elle l’était uniquement par le mariage.

Lucius garda le silence, assimilant la nouvelle et Semeuse craignit qu’il ne parle plus jamais.

– Ne te tracasse pas, mon beau. J’aurai Draco ici bien assez tôt et tu auras alors un des tiens à chérir.  
– Ne touche pas à mon fils.

Semeuse sourit.

– Mais, mon chéri, je veux vous voir tous les deux ensemble et il est particulièrement réceptif à l’Imperium. Imagine sa bouche sur toi, mon ange, sa bouche te parcourant tout entier et son corps contre et à l’intérieur du tien. Je crois qu’il n’y aurait pas de plus belle vue à mes yeux.  
– Ne touche pas à mon fils.  
– Tu ne peux rien contre moi, Lucius, continua le conservateur, soudain sérieux. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi ce miracle, mais tu n’as presque aucun pouvoir. Briser les miroirs ou réduire des caisses en morceaux ne vont pas me retenir très longtemps. Je sais ce que je veux et j’ai l’habitude d’obtenir ce que je veux.

Lucius garda le silence et Semeuse versa un peu plus d’eau sur la tête de ce dernier, enlevant les dernières traces de mousse. Après un moment, la voix revint, plus forte cette fois, une voix lente et traînante.

– Nous pouvons peut–être faire un marché, dit Lucius.  
– Un marché ?

Semeuse tourna autour de la baignoire pour attraper une serviette. 

– Et quel genre de marché voudrais–tu passer avec moi, mon ange ?  
– Si tu laisses mon fils tranquille, je pourrai apprendre à... à t’apprécier... bien plus vite que je ne le fais.

Semeuse s’assit une nouvelle fois sur le bord de la baignoire et souleva le menton de Lucius pour obliger ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

– Plus vite comment ?

Il pouvait presque voir la tension de l’effort sur le visage de son ange et il entendit l’eau clapoter tandis que Lucius levait sa main avec une atroce lenteur. Il pressa sa paume contre la joue du conservateur en une caresse amoureuse.

– Presque immédiatement, dit la voix.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :   
> [1] le sortilège est nommé Body Bond en version originale, littéralement corps attaché.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	35. Respire (2ème partie)

Les murs du bureau de Snape étaient remplis d’étagères pleines de jarres contenant Merlin savait quoi. Ce n’était pas un endroit que beaucoup d’étudiants auraient trouvé confortable. Il y avait eu d’étranges rumeurs qui certifiaient qu’il gardait la tête d’un étudiant avec du vinaigre dans une de ses fioles. Aucun doute que cette histoire avait été créée par un Serpentard de 7ème année pour terroriser les 1ère année. Fixant paresseusement ce qui paraissait être un embryon de Kappa flotter tranquillement dans sa jarre, Draco comprenait totalement qu’on puisse aisément y croire. Quelle personne saine d’esprit garderait un embryon de Kappa flottant dans son bureau ?

Il avait séché son cours de Métamorphose, se plaignant qu’il était beaucoup trop chamboulé par le terrible accident de la pauvre Belette et bien sûr McGonagall l’avait cru. Elle semblait si bouleversée elle–même que Draco était bien certain qu’elle en aurait fait une journée de deuil national si elle avait pu… et cet imbécile égoïste n’était même pas mort ! Draco s’était dit qu’il était tellement en avance dans le programme de Métamorphose qu’il pouvait se permettre de manquer un cours. Draco savait aussi que Snape était libre à ce moment là – et pour quelque raison ridicule, il voulait parler à Snape.

Il se détourna des fioles et explora la pièce, sans but, quelques instants – bon, sans but autant qu’on puisse le faire dans une pièce circulaire. Après un moment, le froid persistant l’agaça, il alluma donc le feu et s’affala dans un fauteuil tout proche pour attendre que le Maître des Potions finisse ses cours et revienne dans son bureau.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps. Severus Snape était généralement pressé de s’échapper d’une classe remplie de 1ère année mais quand, absolument furieux, il entra en claquant la porte de son bureau, Draco regretta presque d’être venu. Snape n'eut pas l'air particulièrement content en voyant Draco, mais il cessa de marmonner dans sa barbe et parut se calmer sensiblement.

– À quoi dois–je cet honneur, Draco ? N’es–tu pas censé être en cours de Métamorphose ?  
– Tu as su pour la Belette ? demanda Draco sans pour autant se lever de son siège près du feu.  
– Si tu parles de Mr Weasley, oui, la nouvelle de son infortuné… accident m’est parvenue.  
– Et ?

Snape lui lança un regard noir. 

– Et quoi ? Suis–je supposé ressentir une émotion particulière ?  
– Non ! s’écria Draco.

Puis à peine plus haut qu’un souffle, il ajouta :

– Pas exactement…

Il releva la tête vers Snape et, au grand désespoir de ce dernier, il paraissait préoccupé. 

– Harry et moi, on s’est disputés à ce sujet.

Snape déglutit.

Oh, bon dieu, il vient me voir pour des conseils relationnels. 

Snape émit un soupir déprimé d’avance.

– Et Harry est parti.

Snape se demandait comment il pourrait bien faire pour échapper à cette conversation… puis il se demanda ce que Lucius dirait.

– Il a dit que je ne savais rien de la douleur et de la perte… et que si je mourais demain, je ne manquerai à personne.

Draco mordit son pouce, puis continua :

– Il a dit que je n’étais qu’un lâche parce que je m’étais caché pendant la guerre… Je suppose qu’il a raison.

Snape se plaça face à Draco et joignit ses doigts. Bien sûr, il savait exactement ce que Lucius ferait à sa place. Faire partir Potter où il pourrait lui lancer des sorts mortels pour avoir eu l’audace de dire de telles choses à son précieux morveux gâté.

Mais Draco n’était pas un précieux gosse pourri et gâté, plus maintenant. Draco ressemblait dangereusement à son père, un vernis aussi dur qu’un diamant qui couvrait une vulnérabilité pathétique à voir.

Pourtant Snape avait passé la matinée à entendre son nom associé à des variantes du mot câlin, alors qui était le plus pathétique ? Il s’éclaircit la gorge et s’adressa à Draco de la manière la plus paternelle qu’il put.

– Je suggérerais que peut–être Potter ne savait pas ce qu’il disait.  
– Harry le savait très bien.

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse et s’enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil.

– Potter a pris l’habitude de ne pas penser à plus d’une situation de crise à la fois.

Snape sourit.

– Néanmoins je dois dire que tu dois vraiment l’avoir rendu furieux pour lui faire dire ça. Quel est ce vieux dicton moldu déjà ? Qui aime bien, blesse bien ?  
– Je pense que c’est châtie.  
– Bien, espérons que ça n’ira pas aussi loin.  
– En plus, je crois que Harry ne m’aime plus.

Oh, par pitié, que quelqu’un m’achève maintenant. 

Snape se pinça l’arrête du nez et essaya de trouver une pensée heureuse. 

– Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco. 

Il soupira.

– Je n’ai pas l’habitude de conseiller mes élèves sur leur vie sentimentale.  
– Mais je ne suis pas juste ton élève… n’est ce pas ?  
– Non, tu n’es pas que ça.

Il fixait Draco un peu bizarrement et il réalisa soudainement qu’il n’était pas doué pour ça. Si Draco était allé voir Flitwick ou Sinistra, il aurait eu assez de conseils sentimentaux pour en remplir des volumes. Mais au lieu de ça, Draco était venu le voir et il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Finalement il décida que dire la vérité était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

– D’un point de vue personnel, je trouve Mr Potter exécrable, néanmoins, je suis certain d’une chose : Potter, tout petit héros qu’il soit, est amoureux de toi. N’en doute pas, n’y pense pas et, par pitié, ne m’en parle plus jamais. Accepte ça comme un fait immuable et continue ta route.

Pas mal, Severus, tu deviens bon avec ces conneries sentimentales.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Il tenta de parler plusieurs fois avant de faire les gros yeux à son parrain.

– Tu as travaillé avec lui plutôt étroitement pendant la guerre, non ?  
– Malheureusement.  
– Et il n’y a vraiment rien que tu apprécies chez lui ?  
– Pas particulièrement, non.  
– Mais tu l’as sauvé plusieurs fois, il me l’a dit. Pourquoi l’aurais–tu fait si tu ne voyais pas en lui quelque chose de bien ?  
– J’avais pour mission de le protéger, c’était une arme nécessaire.

Draco fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils. Une arme. Harry avait parlé de lui de la même façon, le plus souvent lorsqu’il était fatigué et déprimé ou qu’il se sentait vulnérable.

– Ce n’était rien d’autre qu’une arme ?  
– Essentiellement.  
– Est–ce que tu étais une des personnes qui voulaient le détruire après la guerre ?

Snape regarda dans les yeux gris de Draco et se demanda comment un Malfoy avait pu tomber si bas pour le héros des Gryffondor. Il y avait aussi le fait que Potter était conscient du plan visant à le démanteler.

– Alors il savait ? Il est plus attentif que je ne l’aurais cru.  
– Tu étais un de ceux–là ? insista Draco.

Snape se pinça une fois de plus l’arrête du nez. Il aurait beaucoup aimé pouvoir dire qu’il en faisait partie, mais il disait la vérité et il ne voyait pas de raison de s’arrêter maintenant. 

– Non, dit–il. Non. J’ai dépensé assez de temps et d’effort pour m’assurer qu’il reste en vie et je pensais que ce serait un beau gâchis de le voir mourir de la main de son camp.  
– Et, à chaque fois que tu regardes ses yeux, tu vois sa mère. Il a les yeux de sa mère, n’est–ce pas ?

Maudit sois–tu, Lucius, rien n’a donc jamais été sacré pour toi ?

Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Lucius pensait que le soleil se levait et se couchait avec Draco ; il lui disait tout. 

– Tout le monde a ses secrets, Draco, ne me pousse pas à bout.  
– Pourquoi les gens veulent le tuer ? Il leur a sauvé les miches, alors pourquoi ils veulent le voir mourir ?  
– Les gens sont terrifiés par le pouvoir, Draco.

Snape commença à faire les cent pas.

– Dumbledore a fait en sorte que Potter soit extrêmement puissant, plus puissant que ce que lui–même imagine et les gens en ont eu peur. Ils ont eu peur qu’une fois adulte, il ne développe une attirance pour le pouvoir… et devienne un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Regardons la vérité en face, qui ne rejoindrait pas la bannière de Harry Potter ? Il amasserait une armée en peu de temps et il pourrait mettre le pays à genoux, s’il le voulait.  
– Mais il ne ferait jamais ça !  
– Je le sais et tu le sais aussi mais il a fallu pas mal de temps à Albus Dumbledore pour en convaincre le Ministère.

Snape hésita avant d’ajouter :

– Bien sûr, ses connections avec toi n’aident pas vraiment sa cause, mais je suis à peu près sûr qu’ils vont le laisser tranquille.

Draco s’enfonça dans le fauteuil pour mettre sa tête en arrière et fixa le plafond poussiéreux. 

– Il mérite mieux que ça.

Sa mâchoire se durcit et il afficha un rictus méprisant.

– L’ensemble de ce putain de monde sorcier peut aller se faire foutre. Quand l’école sera finie, je le prendrai avec moi et il vivra une longue et merveilleuse vie sans toute cette merde.  
– Et en ce qui concerne ton père ?

Draco se figea et baissa la tête. 

– Mon père veut que je sois heureux.

Snape sembla surpris.

– Alors je présume que nous devrions cesser de faire des recherches sur cette potion ?

Draco ferma les yeux et ressentit les premières traces d’une migraine de stress dans l’arrière de son crâne. 

– Non… Je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.  
– Alors tu vas tout dire à Potter ?

Draco paraissait vraiment mal à l’aise.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire.  
– Alors peut être qu’il te reste pas mal de choses auxquelles réfléchir. Pendant ce temps, je pense que nous devrions garder un œil sur Archibald Semeuse. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui se passe dans ce musée… Et nous devons savoir si Lucius est en sécurité.  
– Comment peut-il être en sécurité ? répondit Draco amèrement. Apparemment, il se fait violer par un vieux salopard lubrique.  
– J’y travaille.  
– Alors qu’est–ce que tu suggères pour l’instant ?  
– Un espion.

Draco soupesa l’option et, se sentant un peu bête, demanda :

– Quel genre d’espion ?  
– Du genre qui observe ce qui se passe et qui nous délivre son rapport, Draco, grogna Snape d’un air impatient. Parce qu’il existe une autre sorte d’espion ?  
– Et ce serait qui ?   
– Ça, je l’ignore encore mais je trouverai bien quelque chose.  
– Et pour ce qui est de Regina Vermoral ? demanda Draco, n’étant pas certain de vouloir connaître la réponse.  
– Si tout va bien, nous devrions rencontrer Miss Vermoral samedi.  
oOo

Hermione retourna au château pendant la pause de midi, prévoyant d’empaqueter quelques trucs et laisser un petit mot à Severus. En y repensant, elle emporta aussi quelques livres. Elle se doutait qu’elle ne dormirait probablement pas cette nuit et si elle devait rester assise dans la salle d’attente toute la matinée, elle pouvait aussi bien être productive. Elle avait un devoir sur les charmes de mémoire à rendre pour la semaine suivante et elle pouvait sûrement s’avancer un peu.

Après avoir trouvé tout ce dont elle avait besoin et emporté quelques magazines pour que les autres aient de la lecture – ceux de l’hôpital avaient l’air d’être plus vieux qu’elle – elle jeta un œil sur sa montre et fut consternée de voir que la pause du déjeuner touchait déjà à sa fin. Elle avait vraiment espéré voir Severus et ne pas avoir à lui laisser un mot, mais elle devrait d’abord le trouver et, le temps qu'elle le déniche, il serait déjà retourné en classe. Elle soupira et réalisa qu’elle aurait tout juste le temps de bégayer un au revoir et ce serait tout.

Elle trouva un bout de parchemin et s’assit pour écrire rapidement un mot.

– Comment vas–tu ?

Elle en eut presque une crise cardiaque mais son air choqué se transforma vite un sourire béat. Severus se glissa dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

– Minerva m’a dit qu’elle t’avait vu revenir et que tu repartais pour l’hôpital. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le temps de me trouver.

Elle sourit avec plaisir.

– Je pensais que je devais rester. Je ne veux pas être la dernière prévenue si quelque chose arrive et ils ont besoin d’un peu de soutien en ce moment.

Elle s’interrompit, baissa la tête un instant puis releva les yeux sur lui. Elle paraissait troublée. 

– Je n’arrive pas à comprendre. Je veux dire, je sais qu’il était un peu… bizarre… ces temps–ci, mais je n’avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Je connais Ron depuis si longtemps maintenant et il m’a toujours semblé bien, tu sais… stable. Je sais que ça parait horrible mais si ça avait été Harry, j’aurais mieux compris, parce qu’il a ses moments de mélancolie. Harry peut devenir tellement déprimé… mais Ron…?

Hermione secoua la tête. Ron était toujours si constant, comme s’il pouvait tout affronter…

– Quelque fois les gens cachent si bien les choses que personne ne peut voir la vérité.  
– Mais j’aurais dû le voir venir. Harry et moi, on aurait dû le voir.

Hermione détourna le regard. Elle haïssait devoir l’admettre, mais depuis le jour où Ron l’avait accusée d’être avec Draco, elle ne lui avait pas dit deux mots. Elle n’avait même pas essayé. Sa tête était remplie de Severus, de Krum, de Harry et de Draco. Avec Ron qui agissait de manière si abjecte, elle n’y avait pas repensé à deux fois. 

– J’aurais dû faire plus attention, finit–elle misérablement.

Snape s’assit à côté d’elle et la pressa contre lui.

– Hermione, tu ne peux pas te blâmer pour les actions d’autrui. D’après ce que Minerva m’a dit, Weasley a tracé tout seul le chemin de sa destruction.  
– Oui… Mais j'aurais dû être là pour lui.

Elle lui parla de la mystérieuse drogue et d’Angelina, à propos desquels Snape était déjà au courant. Minerva lui avait donné tous les détails.

– Hermione, tu ne peux pas être leur mère. Tu ne peux pas être partout. Tu n’es pas omnisciente.

Il eut un mince sourire.

– Peu importe combien tu voudrais l’être.

Elle déplaça son visage et embrassa sa joue pâle. 

– Je sais… Mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher, ils ont toujours été là pour moi.

Il l’embrassa, doucement d’abord, juste une légère caresse sur ses lèvres puis le baiser s’approfondit tandis qu’elle se fondait dans sa chaleur, désespérée pour un peu de réconfort et de consolation. Hermione s’éloigna et sourit, pour mieux s’allonger, l’entraînant avec elle sur le lit, sachant pertinemment qu’ils n’avaient pas de temps pour ça, mais elle voulait juste sentir le confort que lui procurait son poids sur elle. Il se laissa faire, retrouvant sa bouche à nouveau et glissant ses mains le long de son corps, caressant ses cuisses coincées dans son jean.

– Tu devais porter un jean, hein ? 

Il soupira dans sa bouche et Hermione se surprit à rire doucement.

– Il fait froid dehors. 

Elle l’embrassa encore.

– Et tu as une classe à superviser, alors il ne faudrait pas que tu sois tout excité.

C’était trop tard pour ça et ils le savaient tous les deux. Sa verge pressée contre son entrejambe les faisant souffrir tous les deux et il l’embrassa encore, plus durement maintenant et désespéré, la rendant toute étourdie.

La porte s’ouvrit brutalement et Hermione cria. Lavande hoqueta depuis la porte, ne sachant pas quoi regarder en premier dans l’amas de jambes, de bras, de cheveux et de Snape qui s’entassaient sur le lit de Hermione.

– Je… Je suis vraiment désolée ! 

Lavande se jeta à nouveau sur la porte et la claqua, mais pas avant qu’ils n’aient pu l’entendre pouffer et rire, embarrassée. Severus se rua hors du lit de Hermione, arrangeant ses robes et ses cheveux, vérifiant que tout était… bien rentré en ordre.

– Ça va.

Hermione se releva sur le lit, riant en voyant l’expression de pure panique sur son visage.

– Lavande sait.  
– Elle quoi ?  
– Elle sait. D’après toi, qui me conseille pour m’habiller lors de nos sorties ?

C’était trop pour Snape. Non seulement il venait juste d’être pris en flagrant délit de bécotage tel un étudiant tiraillé par ses hormones, mais il apparaissait maintenant que la moitié des élèves savait exactement ce qu’il faisait avec la plus brillante de ses étudiantes. Non pas que Lavande Brown représente la moitié de la population estudiantine, mais il ne savait pas si elle aimait commérer ou non.

– Je devrais y aller, j’ai des cours.  
– Tu es en colère contre moi ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non. 

Il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser d’au revoir.

– Tu reviens demain ?  
– Normalement, et quand je serais là, je te donnerai une bonne dose d’amour.

Snape rit doucement et ouvrit la porte, vérifiant qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres étudiants que Miss Brown assise près du feu qui riait toute seule. Il se retourna vers Hermione. 

– Je te prends au mot.  
– Je compte là–dessus, Câlinou, confirma Hermione en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Snape pâlit et referma la porte derrière lui.

oOo

Les cours s’étaient éternisés aujourd’hui. Sans Harry pour le distraire, Draco s'était vite ennuyé vite. Il était parfaitement au point pour le programme des ASPICs ; cette longue journée ne ressemblait donc à rien d’autres qu’à des révisions. À la fin de la journée, il regretta d’avoir refusé l’offre de Dumbledore et pas juste pour les Métamorphoses. Il aurait pu tranquillement prendre une potion de sommeil et passer toute la journée au lit. Mais la colère l’avait chassé de sa chambre et des parties communes de l’école. Une colère qui s’était, il est vrai, éteinte au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait. 

Sans Harry, les gens se souvenaient soudainement qu’ils avaient des couilles. Les murmures et les regards dans la Grande Salle se firent plus prononcés. Une grande partie de ce qui était arrivé ce matin–là avec Weasley avait été tenu secret, donc à mis à part le fait qu’il était tombé malade durant la nuit, ce n’était pas un sujet d’actualité brûlant. Le fait que Draco se baladait sans Harry en était un.

– Alors, Potter a enfin repris ses esprits et t’a largué ?  
– Casse–toi, Crivey.   
– Alors le cul de Malfoy n’est plus si bandant, à ce qu’on dit ?  
– Bouffe ta merde et crève, Goldstein.

Draco se retrouva à marcher sur la corde raide, il mourait d’envie de jeter un sort à tous ceux qu’il croisait sur son chemin sans en être capable. Harry et lui ne s’étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes et ça ne ferait que provoquer d’autres disputes s’il revenait pour apprendre que Draco avait mis au tapis la moitié de l’école. Draco n’était pas fou, son plus grand intérêt en ce moment était de préserver ce qu’il chérissait, ce qu’il voulait vraiment.

Malheureusement, en ce moment, les choses qu’il chérissait et celles qu’il voulait vraiment entraient en conflit de la pire des façons. Harry et Lucius. Son père et Harry. Peu importait l'angle depuis lequel il la considérait, cette combinaison n’était tout simplement pas compatible.

Mais il devait faire en sorte que ça marche… d’une manière ou d’une autre.

Alors que les cours se terminaient, Draco retrouva sa chambre en se demandant s’il devait ou non descendre pour dîner – Lavande lui tiendrait sans doute compagnie – ou juste aller se coucher. Il était fatigué, sa tête le faisait souffrir et il ne désirait qu’une chose : s’allonger et oublier cette journée.

Il s’allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Des milliers de papillons parurent s'envoler à l'intérieur de son estomac pendant qu’il mâchonnait ses lèvres. Harry et lui se disputaient tout le temps et leur dernière querelle n'avait pas différente de toutes les autres. Mais Harry avait été plus en colère que Draco ne l’avait vu depuis longtemps. 

Et maintenant il était avec les Weasley qui lui énuméreraient probablement tout ce qui n’allait pas en choisissant Draco comme partenaire. Et si Draco connaissait bien Fred Weasley – et il était joliment certain que c’était le cas – ce type allait fondre sur Harry comme une sorte d’eczéma vicieux. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de ne plus y penser.

Il n’entendit pas le feu rugir, trop occupé qu'il était à imaginer des manières créatives d’envoyer Fred Weasley dans les tréfonds de l’enfer.

– Tu as l’air délicieux comme ça.

Draco s’assit avec un petit cri et se retrouva à fixer Harry. Bon, pas Harry dans son entier, juste sa tête, qui flottait au dessus des flammes.

– Salut, bébé. 

Draco se frotta un peu les yeux. 

– Comment va la Bel… Ron ?  
– Il dort, chuchota Harry, mais il est hors de danger.  
– Bon… c’est bien alors.  
– Ouais.

Harry paraissait complètement épuisé.

– Je voulais juste te prévenir que je restais à Londres ce soir.

Draco plissa les sourcils.

– À l’hôpital ?  
– Non, chez moi. C’est près de l’hôpital, donc toute la famille peut rester là et dormir un peu.  
– Oh.

Pour une raison inconnue, Draco sentit les papillons dans son estomac s'agiter. Il n’avait jamais été chez Harry, il ne savait même pas où c’était et il savait qu’il ne trouverait jamais sa maison, même s’il cherchait ; Harry avait un Gardien du Secret. Et pourtant les Weasley étaient tous les bienvenus. Il ne pouvait que supputer qu’il n’était peut–être toujours pas prudent de laisser un Malfoy être au courant. 

– Quand est–ce que tu reviens ?  
– Demain, je serais là tôt, je te le promets.

Draco hocha la tête d’un air maussade et demanda : 

– À quelle heure tu pars de l’hôpital ?  
– Je ne sais pas, tard, je pense. Pourquoi ?  
– Je pensais venir.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– Pourquoi pas?  
– Il n’y a rien pour toi ici, ce n’est pas ta famille et tu ne les apprécies même pas.

Draco déglutit en regardant ses mains qu’il triturait sur ses genoux.

– Je venais pour te voir, toi, pas eux.  
– Ben, si tu veux… 

Harry semblait un peu réticent.

– Ne t’en fais pas, oublie que j’en ai parlé. Je te vois demain, hein ?  
– Ouais, je reviendrai tôt.

Draco se força à sourire.

– Okay, je te verrai à ce moment–là alors.  
– Bye, dors bien.

Puis Harry partit. Draco resta assis là, fixant le feu, avant de ramener ses genoux vers son menton pour mieux se balancer d’avant en arrière. Il se demanda comment il était censé passer la nuit sans lui.

oOo

Harry retourna dans la petite salle d’attente qui avait été mise de côté pour les Weasley. Bill était reparti en promettant de revenir plus tard. Fleur était à la fin de sa grossesse et elle ne pouvait pas voyager, Bill était donc pressé de repartir au cas où le bébé se déciderait à venir. George était prostré dans un coin, les cheveux en bataille, il se mordait le pouce. Il semblait hébété et perdu, comme s’il était incapable de comprendre que tout ça était réel. Ginny était endormie, la tête sur les genoux de Fred et Hermione avait le nez enfoui dans son livre de Potions.

Fred fixa Harry alors qu’il revenait dans la salle s’affaler dans un des vieux fauteuils qui avaient été placés contre les murs.

– Est–ce que marcher t’a fait du bien ? demanda Fred, brisant le silence pour la première fois depuis ce qui paraissait être des heures.  
– Hein ?

Harry le regarda, surpris.

– Oh, heu, ouais… Je suis allé à l’accueil pour contacter Draco… pour lui dire que je restais à Londres.

Fred en rit presque et murmura avec une note d'incrédulité dans la voix : 

– Draco Malfoy. 

Le visage de Harry se durcit un peu, mais il ne dit rien. Cependant, Fred ne semblait pas vouloir s’en tenir là et continua : 

– Alors, pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit que tu étais gay ?

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules quand tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. C’était une question légitime, c’étaient ses amis, après tout, et il avait gardé ça secret pendant longtemps, depuis bien avant Draco. 

– Je crois que je n’en étais pas sûr, lâcha–t–il enfin.  
– Tu aurais pu m’en parler, dit Fred.

Il souriait étrangement.

– Tu n’aurais pas eu à te le demander toi–même.  
– Je… Je sais, c’est juste que… Je suppose que je ne…voulais pas…l’être.  
– Et Draco Malfoy ?

Harry rougit derechef.

– Draco…Draco était… toujours… j’ai toujours…

Fred sourit à nouveau et arrêta de le taquiner. 

– Eh bien, félicitations. Putain, c’est une vraie bombe. Alors, tu as déjà baisé avec lui ?  
– Fred !

Ginny s’assit et le fusilla du regard.

– Okay, désolé, question personnelle. En plus, je sais que tu l’as sucé à la fête du Nouvel An. Je crois que Ron l’a dit à tous ceux qui voulaient bien l’écouter.

Harry regardait partout sauf vers Fred en se demandant s’il pouvait se lever et sortir sans que ça ait l’air d’une évasion dans les règles.

– C’est sérieux ? Ça doit l’être si tu as dû le prévenir que tu restais là.  
– Je…

Harry se demanda un instant pourquoi ça l’embarrassait, il se réprimanda intérieurement et dit : 

– Oui, c’est sérieux.  
– Vous couchez ensemble ?

Harry en rit vraiment. N’y avait–il rien qui n’intéressait pas Fred ? Puis il réalisa qu’il était probablement juste en train d’essayer de ne pas penser à son frère.

– Oui.

Harry rit. 

– On couche ensemble… On vit pratiquement ensemble !

Les sourcils de Fred disparurent dans sa frange. 

– Et Dumbledore n’a pas de problèmes avec ça ?  
– Non… 

Harry s’arrêta.

– Pas que je sache. Nous n’avons pas vraiment eu le choix, Ron m’a jeté dehors après Noël…

Il se mordit la lèvre, il n’aurait pas dû parler de ça.

– Ron était déjà malade, je suppose.  
– Apparemment. 

Fred détailla ses pieds.

– C’était Angelina.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers George, qui avait arrêté de mâchouiller son pouce pour la première fois depuis des heures.

– Elle a fabriqué cette drogue, ça ne peut être que de sa faute. 

George les regarda tour à tour.

– Tu as entendu ce que le médicomage a dit, seule une personne ayant travaillé ici pouvait le faire, quelqu’un qui avait accès à toutes les drogues moldues entreposées ici.  
– On n’en sait rien, dit Hermione, pourquoi est–ce qu’elle lui aurait donné une drogue pour lui faire du mal ? Dans quel but ?  
– Elle n’a pas besoin d’un but ! Putain, je sais pas si tu réalises qu'elle est complètement folle !

Il recommença à mâchouiller son pouce et Harry remarqua qu’il était maintenant à vif et teinté de sang. 

– Attendez, vous verrez bien. Quand ils en auront assez pour pouvoir l’analyser vous verrez que c’est elle qui l’a faite.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

– Vous ne la connaissez pas… Elle a ce côté vindicatif…

George ferma les yeux et combattit ses larmes. Il se demandait pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé quand il réduisait son frère en bouillie l’autre jour.

Parce qu’il a couché avec elle et parce qu’elle m’a quitté… Parce qu’il savait qu’on était dans une mauvaise passe et qu’il a quand même couché avec elle. 

Fred s’avança et frotta la nuque de George. 

– Hé, ça va aller. Il est vivant et ils vont trouver ce qu’il y avait dans la drogue. Ils trouveront et il ira bien.  
– Tu es sûr ? demanda George avec violence. Il s’est mutilé, Fred ! Il voulait mourir et je l’ai mis en charpie !  
– Le médicomage a dit que la plupart des ecchymoses étaient anciennes ; tu ne peux pas avoir causé tous ces dégâts.  
– Alors qui ? Quelqu’un l’a battu, il est couvert de bleus ! Pourquoi on ne l’a pas vu ? Pourquoi personne ne l’a vu et n’est intervenu ? Tu ne fais pas quelque chose comme ça et hop, le jour suivant, la vie est belle juste parce que tu as survécu… Va voir dans ces putains de chambres de patients, Fred, vas–y et regarde ces gens ! Certains sont là depuis des années parce qu’ils continuent d’essayer encore et encore !  
– Pas Ron.  
– Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu n’en sais rien !  
– Parce qu’on l’aime… et qu’on le laissera pas faire!  
– Peut être que ça ne sera pas assez, Fred, dit doucement George. Peut être que j’aurais dû m’en rappeler hier.

Le silence retomba, tout le monde fixait le sol, chacun ressassant sa propre culpabilité. Après un moment, Arthur revint dans la salle pour les informer des dernières nouvelles. Il semblait plus vieux que Harry ne l’avait jamais vu, comme s’il avait pris dix ans en un jour.

– Dumbledore a accepté que Severus Snape fouille la chambre de Ron pour essayer de trouver des résidus de drogue. Il va lui demander de l’analyser. Ils ont décidé que ce serait mieux que quelqu’un d’extérieur le fasse.  
– Alors ils pensent que c’est quelqu’un d’ici qui l’a faite ? demanda Hermione.

Arthur soupira.

– Oui, et ce n’est pas tout. Ils pensent que ça a été fait par…  
– Angelina, finit George.

Arthur sembla surpris. 

– Eh bien… oui.  
– Ron s’est réveillé ? s’enquit doucement Ginny.

Elle ne voulait pas encore revenir sur le sujet Angelina, jusqu’à ce qu’ils en sachent plus, Angelina pouvait tout bonnement disparaître, Ginny s’en fichait.

– Ils vont essayer de le réveiller bientôt, mais ils attendant d’abord que le sérum Navitas fasse effet.

Harry releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

– Le sérum Navitas ? répéta–t–il avec empressement. Que… c’est quoi le sérum Navitas ?  
– C’est un antidouleur, répondit Hermione, heureuse d’être enfin utile. Mais je crois que ça régule aussi le rythme cardiaque.

Elle se retourna vers Arthur. 

– Ne l’utilisent–ils pas sur des gens qui ont des problèmes chroniques ? C’est supposé prévenir la douleur et garder le cœur stable… et la personne doit être en très bonne santé pour que ça marche vraiment bien …  
– En gros, des doses concentrées l’empêcheront de paniquer quand il se réveillera. Quand ils lui ont jeté un Enervatum ce matin, il… Bref, Harry était là. 

Il se retourna vers le pas de la porte et soupira lourdement. 

– Je dois repartir maintenant. Je veux être là quand ils le réveilleront…Quand je ne suis pas là, Molly continue d’essayer de le ramener à lui et personne ne peut le soigner si elle ne le laisse pas tranquille.

Harry le regarda s’en aller et se retourna vers Hermione.

– Ce sérum, pourquoi quelqu’un le prendrait tous les jours ?  
– Eh bien…

Hermione feuilleta son livre de potions.

– Il y a certaines choses qui peuvent arriver à des sorcières ou des sorciers qui peuvent leur causer des dommages permanents. Voilà, c’est là.

Elle passa le livre à Harry pour qu’il le lise.

« Le sérum Navitas fut développé en 1947 après que des médicomages se retrouvent face aux complications dues à l’acide de Madragora de Grindelwald. Le sérum Navitas annule la sensation de brûlure et de douleur que ressentent les victimes, aussi bien qu’il calme les palpitations rapides du cœur et la fièvre qu’expérimentent nombre des sujets. Sans un usage continu du sérum, les victimes d’une attaque de Madragora succomberaient à leurs blessures. De nos jours, le sérum Navitas est utilisé à fortes doses comme un calmant par les médicomages dans le monde entier.

Harry releva les yeux vers Hermione qui lui retourna son expression choquée. Il se leva pour se précipiter vers la porte.

– Harry !  
– Je dois parler à Draco.

oOo

– Severus, vous avez sans doute entendu cette malheureuse affaire avec Mr Weasley.  
– J’aurais eu du mal à y échapper, Monsieur le Directeur.

Il perçut le regard que Dumbledore lui lança et rectifia :

– Albus.  
– Ce que vous pourriez ne pas savoir c’est que Poppy et les médicomages de Ste–Mangouste ont détecté une drogue dans son corps, quelque chose qu’ils ne comprennent pas et qui est susceptible d’empêcher la guérison du garçon. Arthur et Molly ont requis votre aide. Ils espèrent que Ron a laissé un peu de sa drogue dans sa chambre, quelque chose qui pourrait sûrement être analysé.

Et qu’est–ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? se demanda Snape, mais il ne dit rien.

– J’espérais que vous pourriez y aller et fouiner un peu. Je demanderais bien à Mr Rusard, mais je préférerais que ce soit vous. 

Dumbledore sourit.

– Puisque vous avez un don pour trouver ce qui échappe aux autres, ajouta–t–il avec délicatesse.

Snape ne mordit pas à l’hameçon et prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre.

– Certainement, Albus, et que devrais–je faire avec cette drogue, si je la trouve ?  
– Ah, bien, en fait, nous espérions que vous pourriez l’analyser. Les médicomages de Ste–Mangouste suspectent vaguement que la drogue a été fabriquée chez eux, en utilisant leurs ressources. Ils pensent qu’une tierce personne devrait s’en assurer, afin que les résultats ne puissant pas être corrompus.

Snape serra les lèvres. Ainsi, il analysait maintenant des drogues pour le compte de Ste–Mangouste. Il décida de demander une augmentation, mais il n’en dit rien. En outre, trouver ce qui tuait Weasley rendrait Hermione heureuse, et rendre Hermione heureuse était depuis quelques temps devenu une priorité dans sa vie.

– Je fouillerais sa chambre après le dîner, Albus.  
– Bien.

Dumbledore sourit et attrapa quelque chose dans le tiroir de son bureau.

– Merci, Severus.

Il tendit un large sac de sucreries à Snape.

– Un sorbet au citron ?  
– Heu, non merci.

Albus haussa les épaules et ses yeux étincelèrent. 

– Je crois qu’il y a quelques Fizwizbiz là dedans.

Snape regarda le sac avec un plus grand intérêt. Il avait toujours été accro aux Fizwizbiz.

oOo

Draco décida, après une heure à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, qu’il avait vraiment besoin de marcher. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour aller dehors et il était assez tard, alors il s’enveloppa de ses robes les plus chaudes et descendit les couloirs familiers des cachots. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il trouvait les cachots si réconfortants. Peut être parce qu’il avait grandi chez les Serpentard et que leur salle commune était là–bas.

Pour une raison inconnue, il s'y sentait proche de son père. Lucius avait parcouru avant lui ces mêmes couloirs. C’était comme si Draco pouvait le sentir, ancré quelque part dans le temps.

Les cachots étaient silencieux. Peeves restait le plus souvent à l’écart car le Baron Sanglant considérait les cachots comme son domaine, ainsi Draco était libre de vagabonder, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était libre de laisser vagabonder son esprit.

Bien, donc Harry restait à Londres avec ses amis. Restait avec les Weasley. Plus important, il restait avec Fred Weasley. Fred avait une certaine réputation dans les clubs du Chemin de Traverse, celle d’adorer sauter sur tout être humain mâle et mignon. Et Harry se plaçait dans ces trois catégories… De plus, il connaissait très bien Harry, alors la moitié de la séduction était déjà faite.

Mais bien sûr, Harry ne serait pas intéressé et si on lui faisait des avances, Harry les refuserait en termes clairs. Bien sûr qu’il le ferait. Il était inutile de s’étendre sur d’autres possibilités. Draco ne remettait absolument pas en question l’amour et la dévotion que Harry avait pour lui. 

Mais Harry croyait que Draco ne savait rien de la douleur et la souffrance ou de ce qu’il avait traversé pendant la guerre alors que Fred Weasley s’était trouvé à ses côtés. Ils pouvaient sympathiser et se comprendre sur ce sujet.

Harry s’était montré… brutal… quand il l’avait appelé et il n’avait pas voulu qu’il se rende à l’hôpital, pas plus qu’il ne voulait le voir.

Draco fronça les sourcils et changea de direction.

Pourquoi Harry n’avait–il pas voulu le voir ? Pourquoi voulait–il le garder loin de l’hôpital ?

Et les jumeaux Weasley pouvaient se montrer charmants… et ils étaient séduisants.

Bon, raisonnablement beaux, mais n’était pas Draco Malfoy qui voulait. Draco n’était pas un imbécile. Il savait très bien à quoi il ressemblait, il était très conscient que sa lignée avait été bénie. Il fut un temps où un tel scénario, qu’un amant osât le tromper, n’aurait jamais effleuré ses pensées. Mais plusieurs heures avec Alastor Maugrey avaient changé pas mal de choses – et Draco Malfoy n’était plus aussi séduisant qu’autrefois.

Et puis il y avait cicatrices et cicatrices. La cicatrice en forme d’éclair de Harry était fascinante et sexy, les cicatrices qui mutilaient le dos de Draco et qui mordaient sa chair le changeaient au point de lui donner un aspect inachevé et à vif. Il pouvait difficilement blâmer Harry s’il voulait toucher quelque chose de lisse et sans défaut. Quelque chose de beau.

Mais bordel, ils sont au chevet de la Belette. Ils sont probablement tous sous le choc et ils vont difficilement avoir le temps de tirer un petit coup vite fait !

Mais il savait aussi que Harry avait l’habitude d’être excité dans les moments les plus inappropriés.

Draco s’arrêta encore et fixa d'un regard vague le mur en face de lui. C’était vraiment stupide. C’était Harry. Son Harry. Harry en qui il avait une confiance absolue. Harry qui n’allait pas alpaguer, ni baiser le premier gay venu. Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal… même si lui le blessait.

– Tu fais les cent pas ?

Draco ne réagit pas. C’était les cachots après tout et il était normal que Snape y fasse des rondes.

– Je ne faisais pas les cent pas, je me promenais sans but.  
– Est–ce que tu t’inquiètes de trouver un espion ? Je t’ai dit que je m’en occuperais.

Et il y a encore cette histoire d’espion… Je n’y ai même pas encore réfléchi correctement.

– Tu as dit que tu t’en occuperais, mais tu vas prendre qui ? Toi ? Sans vouloir t’offenser, je crois que tes jours d’espionnage sont terminés.  
– Je peux difficilement envisager d’y aller moi–même, Draco.

Draco se dit, à cet instant, que peut–être Snape était aussi nerveux que lui à propos de cette histoire d’hôpital. Hermione n’était–elle pas sortie avec Weasley avant ? Restait–elle à Londres aussi ? Peut–être devraient–ils parler de l’espion, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

– D’accord alors, reprit Draco, reconnaissant un de ces moments où il convenait d'adoucir le ton. Qu’as–tu en tête ?  
– Je n’ai pas encore eu le temps d’y penser, je…

Ils furent interrompus par l’apparition d’un 1ère année qui avait apparemment pris le mauvais couloir dans sa recherche de la salle commune des Serpentard. Le garçon stoppa net et fixa son responsable de maison avec un regard de terreur inimitable. Draco en sourit presque.

– Encore perdu, Bains ? questionna Snape impatiemment.  
– O–o–oui, P–p–professeur… Monsieur… Je–je–je–je…

Bains rougit, désespéré.

– Sans la pureté de votre sang, Bains, vous auriez fini à Poufsouffle, murmura Snape dédaigneusement. Maintenant retournez–vous et revenez sur vos pas.

Bains s’en alla rapidement, pressé de se soustraire au regard meurtrier de Snape.

– Au fait, Bains ?

Bains sursauta et gémit. 

– Oui, Professeur ?  
– Vous avez intérêt à être dans votre dortoir avant le couvre–feu. Je déteste enlever des points à ma propre maison et je préférerais de loin vous remettre dans le train, direction chez vous.

Bains hocha docilement la tête et s’enfuit presque en courant. Snape se tourna vers Draco et suggéra que, peut–être, ils ne devraient pas s’entretenir d’un sujet si délicat dans le couloir. Draco se retrouva peu après dans les quartiers de Snape.

Non était occupé à dépoussiérer un livre de l’étagère. Draco s’arrêta, haussa un sourcil et sourit d’un air narquois. Snape, de son côté, semblait à bout de nerfs.

– Je pensais t’avoir dit de rester dans le placard ?  
– Non s’ennuyait dans le placard, Monsieur.

Clairement, Non ne considérait pas Snape comme son Maître et choisissait d’agir en conséquence. Son Maître lui avait dit de rester où il était, ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle il n’était pas retourné au Manoir, mais ce n’était pas parce qu’il restait là que ça voulait dire qu’il aimait ça.

– Tu ne devais pas le mettre au travail dans les cuisines ? s’enquit Draco, observant l’elfe déprimé continuer à dépoussiérer.  
– Je l’ai fait, répondit Snape amèrement, mais il semble qu’un des elfes de maison l’a vu et a été pris d’un genre d’attaque de panique. Une stupide petite chose, avec un cache–théière sur la tête… celui que Potter a libéré, quel est son nom, déjà ?  
– Dobby, répondirent Draco et Non à l’unisson.  
– Oui, c’est ça, celui–là.  
– Non est une sorte de tyran au Manoir, concéda Draco fièrement. Tu es le plus vieux, n’est–ce pas, Non ?

Non interrompit son nettoyage comme pour se concentrer sur une réponse alors qu’il la connaissait déjà.

– Non est le plus vieux, Maître Draco, confirma–t–il.  
– Quel âge as–tu au fait ?  
– Non a quatre–vingt–sept ans, Maître Draco.

Les sourcils de Draco s’élevèrent de surprise. Ce fichu elfe était une antiquité !

– Non est né la même année que Maître Alexius, continua Non en s’emballant sur le sujet. Les ancêtres de Non ont servis la famille Malfoy pendant des siècles.

Draco tremblait encore quand on mentionnait son grand–père. Les souvenirs de Draco concernant le vieil homme étaient ceux d’une brute qui était mort avant qu’il ne parte pour Poudlard. Pour ce qu’il pouvait en dire, peu de monde avait apprécié cet homme. La mère de Draco le haïssait très certainement et Lucius avait installé sa petite famille dans une aile opposée à celle qui avait abrité ses parents ; ils les évitaient quand il le pouvait. Il se souvenait quand même d’un incident, quand son grand–père Alexius avait surpris Draco en train de manger des gâteaux dans son fauteuil préféré. Il l’avait stupéfixé pendant trois heures en punition, jusqu’à ce que Lucius revienne à la maison et trouve Narcissa qui hurlait à pleins poumons en essayant de convaincre son beau–père de libérer son fils.

Alexius Malfoy était mort peu après et personne n’avait versé la moindre larme. Draco s’était souvent demandé si Lucius l’avait tué. Dans son cœur, il pensait toujours que c’était le cas. Même Non avait prononcé son nom avec mépris et Non était aussi fidèle à sa famille qu’on puisse l’être.

Non semblait même heureux au Manoir, ou en tout cas pas aussi effrayé que la plupart des elfes de maison. Draco ne savait pas pourquoi le petit elfe était content – Non avait assurément reçu sa part de coups de pied au cul et ne recevait aucun traitement de faveur. Il était vrai que Draco ressentait une étrange affection pour lui, mais il supposait que ça venait de toutes ces années pendant lesquelles il avait trimbalé l’elfe comme un ours en peluche. 

Mais Lucius aussi s’était attaché à cette horrible chose, et Non… Eh bien, Non était dévoué à Lucius.

Dévoué.

Entièrement dévoué.

– Non ? l’interpella brusquement Draco, si tu étais libre, que ferais–tu ?  
– Libre ? Maître Draco, Monsieur ?

Non avait la tête de quelqu’un à qui Draco venait de proposer la décapitation. 

– Maître Draco ne doit pas libérer Non. Non n’a rien fait pour que Maître Draco le libère !  
– Mais si tu étais libre, que ferais–tu ?

Non paraissait terrifié et complètement perdu.

– Est–ce que tu viendrais travailler pour nous, même si tu étais libre ?

Non eut un regard plein d’espoir. 

– Non supplierait Maître Draco et Maître Lucius de le laisser revenir !  
– Est–ce que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour revenir ?  
– Non ferait tout ce que Maître Lucius lui dirait de faire.

Draco sourit en s’accroupissant à la hauteur de l’elfe.

– Est–ce que tu ferais n’importe quoi pour lui ?  
– Pour Maître Lucius ?  
– Oui, pour Maître Lucius.

Une étrange couleur s’empara de l’elfe et Draco réalisa, choqué, qu’il rougissait. 

– Non ferait n’importe quoi pour Maître Lucius. Non aime Maître Lucius.

Draco le regarda, confus pendant un instant alors que l’elfe regardait ses pieds. Puis la pleine implication de la chose le frappa et il se releva précipitamment pour s’éloigner. 

– Tu aimes mon père ? Comme dans, tu es amoureux de mon père ?  
– P–p–p–pas de la f–f–f–façon dont vous pensez ! bégaya Non. Non l’aime, Non ferait tout pour lui, Non mourrait pour lui !  
– Est–ce qu’il le sait ?  
– Non !

L’étrange couleur s’accentua. 

– Bon, peut–être… Maître Lucius n’a jamais rien dit à Non là–dessus.

Oh, c’est trop bizarre ! 

Pourtant…

– Non, j’ai une mission très spéciale pour toi… et tu peux aider Père si tu fais bien ton travail.

Non releva la tête, impatient et plein d’espoir.

– Mais il y a juste une condition à tout ça.

Non semblait confus. 

– Une condition, Maître Draco ?

Draco défit sa cravate et s’accroupit encore une fois devant son elfe de confiance.

– C’est une condition essentielle, mais je pense que tu verras qu’elle était nécessaire.  
– Maître Draco ?

Draco arrangea doucement la cravate autour du cou décharné de Non.

– Tu es libre, Non.

Non pâlit, tituba, comme s’il allait s’évanouir. Draco se retourna vers Snape, qui avait regardé se dérouler la scène en silence. 

– Je crois que nous avons trouvé notre espion, oncle Severus.

oOo

Semeuse retourna tard dans ses quartiers, il était furieux. Il revenait d’un rendez–vous avec le Ministre de la Magie qui avait décidé d’annuler l’exposition ambulante et de la faire retourner à son espace permanent au musée. Fudge escomptait que Lucius soit de retour à l’exposition et rien de ce que Semeuse avait pu dire sur le danger que ça représentait ne l’avait fait changer d’avis. 

Il claqua la porte et se rua dans la pièce, maudissant l’idiotie de cet homme, sentant son estomac faire des nœuds à l’idée même de placer ce qu’il considérait comme sacré, dans l’exposition publique.

Lucius était assis sur sa chaise, sur le petit balcon, il observait le ciel noir de Londres. Il pleuvait dru sur lui et Semeuse lui jeta un regard paniqué, avant de bondir sur lui pour le rentrer.

– Qui t’as mis là ? s’enquit Semeuse, se promettant de tuer l’abruti d’elfe qui avait laissé son ange dehors.  
– Moi.  
– Comment ? Comment es–tu arrivé là ? Pourquoi voudrais–tu être dehors, sous la pluie ?  
– J’ai demandé à un elfe de maison. Il ne pleuvait pas quand je suis sorti et quand ça a commencé, il n’était plus là pour me rentrer.

Semeuse jura et défit le lourd manteau que l’elfe avait posé sur Lucius, il était complètement trempé et Lucius était presque gelé, même s’il n’avait pas l’air de s'en soucier.

– Pourquoi tu voulais aller dehors ?  
– Parce que je n’avais pas été dehors depuis bien longtemps.

Semeuse allait tuer ce maudit elfe. Et si Lucius tombait malade ? Il le déshabilla rapidement et le sécha. Il souleva l’ange de sa chaise, le porta jusqu’au lit et le posa doucement sur les coussins.

– À l’avenir, si tu veux aller dehors, tu me le demanderas.  
– Tu n’étais pas là pour que je te le demande, répondit Lucius d’une voix traînante.

Le conservateur étala la multitude de cheveux sur l’oreiller et plongea dans les yeux pâles de l’ange.

– Ne me pousse pas à bout, Lucius, je n’ai pas eu une bonne journée.  
– Ça peut difficilement être de ma faute, n’est–ce pas ?

Semeuse faillit le gifler mais il avait prié pour que Lucius puisse parler et maintenant qu’il le pouvait, l’ange semblait déterminé à l’énerver.

– Je pense qu’il est temps que je découvre à quel point tu prends notre arrangement au sérieux.

Le silence lui répondit.

– Rien à dire, Lucius ?  
– Maintenant ? questionna Lucius d’un air dubitatif.  
– Comme je l’ai dit, j’ai eu une très mauvaise journée et je pense que tu peux m’aider à y remédier.

Semeuse déboutonna ses robes et les jeta négligemment. Il s’allongea aux côtés de Lucius et commença à caresser calmement son corps pâle.

– Tu peux bouger tes jambes ?  
– Pas vraiment, pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais.  
– Et tes bras ?  
– Je ne sais vraiment pas, répondit Lucius, d’un ton un peu ennuyé.

Semeuse le frappa vraiment cette fois, il le gifla durement et entendit un léger gémissement dans sa tête.

– Tu m’as proposé ce marché, Lucius, et j’espère que tu tiendras tes promesses.

Il s’interrompit et eut un sourire mauvais.

– Ou qu’en dis–tu, Lucius ? Un rapide Imperio et le jeune Draco se retrouvera très docilement le cul à l’air.  
– Si tu positionnes mes membres, j’essayerai de m’y tenir.  
– Très bien, Lucius, tu apprends si vite.

Il écarta les jambes de son ange, rampa entre elles puis embrassa son torse pendant qu’il s’installait. Tendrement, il déplaça les bras de Lucius pour que ses mains soient sur ses épaules et il ressentit une légère pression tandis que Lucius s’accrochait. Semeuse releva lui–même les jambes de l’ange, les passa au–dessus de ses coudes et les repoussa pour que Lucius soit soulevé un maximum du lit.

Il le pénétra d’un seul coup et sourit en sentant des doigts s’enfoncer plus durement dans ses omoplates.

– Je veux t’entendre Lucius, je veux t’entendre pendant que je bouge en toi.

La tête du conservateur fut soudainement emplie de halètements et des sons érotiques d’un amant gémissant et pantelant.

– C’est bien, c’est bien, mon ange…

Semeuse s’enfonça plus cruellement et les gémissements appréciatifs furent plus durs à maintenir, laissant place à des sanglots essoufflés et Archibald sourit, se délectant du véritable effet de son art de l’amour. Il poussa plus durement, bougea plus vite en Lucius, le chevauchait, le blessait.

– Est–ce que je te fais mal, Lucius ? Est-ce que tu ressens de la douleur ?  
– O–oui…  
– Dis moi encore…Dis–le pour moi…  
– Oui.  
– Encore !  
– Oui…

Les ongles de Lucius agrippaient si durement le dos du conservateur qu’ils firent couler du sang. Son visage demeurait aussi impassible qu’à l’accoutumée mais il haleta durement, apparemment douloureux de partout. Puis des mains invisibles commencèrent à le repousser et Semeuse faillit éjaculer de joie. Ainsi il existait des choses que Lucius ne pouvait pas contrôler, des choses délicieuses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas commander.

– Je t’aime.

Semeuse sanglotait aussi, pantelant, poussant plus durement, plus loin, sentant son corps au bord de l’abîme, son orgasme n’était plus qu’à quelques instants.

– Je t’aime, ma beauté. Je t’aime … Je t’aime …

Il ne put retenir son orgasme et baisa Lucius plus fortement, tirant son plaisir du corps magnifique étendu sous lui. 

– Dis–moi, mon chéri…Je t’aime…dis–moi…

Lucius sanglota et gémit puis enfin, comme si c’était arraché à son être contre sa volonté, le conservateur entendit la voix dans sa tête. 

– Je t’aime aussi.

oOo   
Draco se sentait un peu bête à arpenter les couloirs de Ste–Mangouste alors qu’il s’y savait indésirable. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas venir, mais s’il pouvait le voir et lui parler quelques minutes, peut–être qu’il pourrait alors retourner au château et dormir un peu. Dumbledore lui avait donné la permission de partir et lui avait même donné un Portoloin pour revenir. Il espérait seulement que Harry était toujours là.

L’infirmière à la réception lui avait dit où trouver la Belette et Draco connaissait assez bien ce service. Pansy Parkinson était une des résidentes et, après de brèves vacances chez son oncle, elle y était revenue. Cette aile était séparée des autres, pour mettre de côté les patients qui souffraient de multiples variantes de dépression et qui représentaient un danger pour eux–mêmes.

Quelqu’un avait décidé de peindre les murs du service avec d’incroyables couleurs éclatantes comme si un environnement coloré pouvait remonter le moral de ses résidents. Dès les premières minutes de la visite de Draco, il décida que s’il devait rester là, il serait aussi probablement suicidaire.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la salle d’attente. C’était une des rares pièces qui n’avait pas de gardien devant la porte. Tout était très silencieux et Draco eu peur qu’ils soient déjà partis. Il passa la tête dans l’encadrement et découvrit Hermione à moitié endormie, un livre sur les genoux. Ginny Weasley était assise sur le sol avec celui que Draco pensait être George. Harry était assis sur un banc avec Fred. Il avait encore essayé de trouver Draco, pour lui parler de son sérum, mais Draco était introuvable et personne dans la tour ne semblait savoir où il était parti. Harry été revenue dans la salle d’attente déprimé et fatigué. Cette journée lui avait pompé toute son énergie et ses pensées. Il voulait que ça finisse, que Ron vive et que Draco ne lui cache pas une quelconque maladie. Juste avant que Draco n’arrive, Harry était presque endormi, sa tête reposant contre le mur. Fred Weasley fixait le vide et sa main était posée sur la cuisse de Harry, son pouce faisant des aller–retours inconscients. 

Draco sentit ses lèvres se durcir et la colère, brûlante et dévastatrice, surgit à travers lui.

Calme–toi, il vient d’être choqué, son frère est presque mort, il ne fait que se réconforter.

Réconforter, mon cul !

Draco s’éclaircit la gorge et le son sembla bizarrement lourd dans cette immobilité. Hermione releva la tête et posa immédiatement son livre pour se jeter sur Draco et le serrer comme si elle était soulagée de voir quelqu’un qui n’était pas embourbé dans toute cette situation pour la ramener vers la réalité. Draco lui rendit son étreinte et il la sentit s’appuyer un peu contre lui. Elle avait besoin de dormir, mais elle restait là.

Harry se tira de son léger sommeil et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant que son visage ne se fende d’un sourire qu’il ne pouvait réprimer. Il avait essayé de contacter Draco et n’avais pas été capable de le trouver, maintenant il se sentait seulement soulagé de l’avoir en face de lui. Il se souleva du banc et se jeta avec force dans les bras de Draco. Draco le serra fort contre lui, enfonçant son visage dans ses cheveux en bataille pour inspirer. Il se perdit dans la sensation de ses bras autour de lui et de la sensation familière de son corps pressé contre le sien.

– Comment va Ron ? murmura Draco, plus par devoir de politesse que par réel désir de savoir.  
– Il va bien, il s’est réveillé un moment, mais ils l’ont rendormi pour que son corps récupère.  
– Est–ce que tu restes toujours à Londres ce soir ? murmura Draco, espérant qu’il dirait non, qu’il revienne docilement à Poudlard avec lui.  
– Ouais, toute la famille.

Harry combattit l’envie de l’embrasser. Personne ne lui en aurait tenu rigueur, mais s’il l’embrassait, Harry savait qu’il ne s’arrêterait pas, et il ne voulait pas tout leur dévoiler, pas maintenant, pas encore. 

– Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ? Tu pourrais rester avec moi, et tu pourrais voir ma maison.

Draco eut un sourire mélancolique. 

– Je ne peux pas, j’ai promis à Dumbledore que je serais bientôt de retour, il ne m’aurait pas laissé venir autrement.  
– Mais Dumbledore sait que Grimmauld Place est sécurisé. Je lui parlerai.

Draco parcourut la pièce du regard. Tous les Weasley le regardaient avec intérêt. La dernière fois que l’un d’entre eux lui avait parlé, il était Draco Malfoy, le putain d’enfoiré et fils de Mangemort qui n’avait que ce qu’il méritait. Maintenant il était Draco Malfoy, sûrement toujours un putain d’enfoiré, toujours fils d’un Mangemort condamné qui n’avait que ce qu’il méritait mais extraordinairement amant de Harry Potter – un de leur meilleur ami.

– Je crois que tu devrais être avec tes amis, dit Draco. Je ne suis pas sûr que rester serait une très bonne chose.

Il s’inclina et murmura doucement dans l’oreille de Harry.

– On peut aller dans un endroit plus calme ?

Harry sourit et lança un regard derrière lui, comme si la subite montée d’excitation qui le traversait était évidente pour tous les occupants de la pièce. Il prit la main de Draco et l’entraîna hors de la pièce.

Dans l’état actuel des choses, un endroit calme était raisonnablement facile à trouver, un endroit privé par contre, ce fut une autre affaire. Presque toutes les pièces de l’étage possédaient un gardien et ce ne fut que trois étages plus bas qu’ils trouvèrent finalement un couloir reclus et un coin sombre.

Draco embrassa Harry désespérément, le repoussant dans les ténèbres et devenant vite avide de passion. Pas une passion née du désir, bien qu’il désirât assez Harry comme ça. C’était une passion née de son cœur jaloux, une passion qu’il ne pensait jamais ressentir. Il voulait apposer sa marque, signer Harry avec quelque chose qui serait forcément son œuvre. Il pouvait encore voir la main de Fred Weasley sur sa cuisse, son pouce caressant cet endroit que Draco considérait à lui et à lui seul. La pensée de quelqu’un d’autre que lui touchant Harry le rendait malade et l’idée que Harry aille avec quelqu’un d’autre le tourmentait.

La main de Draco glissa sur le vieux pantalon large de Harry, s’emmêla avec les premiers boutons et s’engouffra à l’intérieur pour emprisonner ses testicules à travers ses sous–vêtements.

Harry gémit doucement et s’éloigna légèrement.

– Tu vas bien ? haleta–t–il.  
– Ouais. 

Draco gémit en retour, pressant son corps plus fort contre celui de Harry.

– Tu m’as juste manqué aujourd’hui, c’est tout.

Harry suspecta que Draco pouvait être un peu jaloux mais ne dit rien. Ses longs doigts qui s’infiltraient dans ses sous–vêtements étaient trop bons pour qu’il s’embête à rechercher ses motivations pour l’instant.

– Je t’aime, soupira Harry.

Il sentit Draco se détendre un peu, sentit ses baisers se fondre jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent languissants et humides.

– Je t’aime, murmura encore Harry tandis que des baisers parcouraient sa mâchoire et sa gorge. 

Il sentit son pantalon glisser puis les doigts du blond s’agrippèrent à l’élastique de son boxer pour le tirer doucement, l’abaissant jusqu’à ce que son pénis soit libre et au garde à vous.

– Je t’aime.

Harry gémit alors que Draco se laissait tomber à genoux pour faire glisser ses lèvres le long de sa verge.

– Oh… oh, c’est bon, bébé, continue comme ça.

Draco obéit, dessinant des courbes sur les côtés de son sexe avec sa langue, titillant le gland gorgé de sang avant de la reprendre en bouche sur toute sa longueur.

Oh, bordel de merde.

Harry ne comprendrait jamais comment Draco s’y prenait pour que son esprit soit engourdi et ignorant de tout ce qui n’était pas pures sensations. Il supposait que n’importe qui pouvait le toucher ou même lui faire une fellation, mais il doutait que quiconque puisse lui faire ressentir quoi que ce soit comme Draco. Il enfonça ses doigts dans la chevelure de Draco pour l’amener plus près de son corps. Draco laissa échapper un petit cri tandis que Harry poussait sa verge plus loin dans sa gorge, sachant qu’il pouvait l’endurer. Les doigts de Draco s’accrochèrent à la peau douce de ses fesses et il l’avala profondément. Harry cria, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir. 

– Putain, Draco, siffla–t–il, Oh… oh… putain…

Draco leva les yeux vers lui, et, à travers l’obscurité, Harry put voir les grands yeux pâles l’observer et il perdit tout contrôle. Il jouit dans la bouche de Draco dans un tourbillon de chaleur, se délectant de l’intensité, de la façon qu’il avait d’avaler sa semence. La façon dont il suçait encore alors que les derniers vestiges de son orgasme disparaissaient.

Harry se sortit de la bouche de Draco et se laissa tomber à genoux, l’entraînant avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras.

– C’était vraiment incroyable, soupira Harry.  
– Je sais. Je pense moi–même que je suis vraiment génial, répondit Draco avec plus d’aplomb qu’il n’en ressentait.

Il hésita, incapable de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de jalousie qui lui collait aux tripes.

– Mon cœur ?  
– Mmm ?

Harry suivit les lèvres de Draco avec sa langue.

– Chez toi, tu as ta propre chambre ?

Harry s’éloigna et sourit.

– Ouais, bien sûr… C’est ma maison !  
– Alors tu n’auras à partager avec personne ? insista Draco. Tu n’auras pas à partager avec quelqu’un comme, disons, Fred Weasley ?

Les yeux d’Harry s’agrandirent.

– Oh, mais putain, tu es jaloux !

Draco ne dit rien, il se contenta de dévisager Harry un instant avant de détourner son regard.

– Pourquoi tu es jaloux ?  
– Je ne suis pas…

Draco rougit.

– Promets–moi que tu te tiendras à l’écart de lui.  
– C’est comme mon frère, Draco !  
– Et Hermione est comme ta sœur mais tu…  
– …as sucé ses doigts et c’est tout.

Harry soupira et s’assit sur ses talons. 

– Je ne suis pas intéressé par Fred de cette manière. Je ne vais rien faire avec lui.  
– Alors promets–le–moi.  
– Putain, Draco! Je n’ai pas besoin de promettre, il ne se passera rien!  
– Alors pourquoi tu ne promets pas ?  
– Draco !

Draco se redressa pour s’en aller. Harry se leva à son tour, remonta son pantalon et partit derrière lui, l’agrippant par le coude pour le retourner vers lui.

– Draco ! Mais bordel, c’est quoi, le problème ?  
– Promets–le–moi !  
– D’accord, je te le promets. Est–ce que tu te sens mieux ?  
– Non, pas vraiment.

Draco déglutit et serra les dents, puis cligna des yeux et réalisa qu’il était sur le point de pleurer – ce qui était ridicule, il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison pour ça.

– Ecoute, j’ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami presque mort ce matin et j’ai passé le reste de la journée à découvrir comment il s’était tellement flingué que personne ne sait s’il survivra. Je n’ai pas besoin d’une crise de jalousie en plus de ça. Est–ce que tu peux arrêter et me faire une scène une autre fois ?

Un muscle se contracta dans la joue de Draco avant qu’il ne cligne des yeux et se recule.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il en essayant de garder une voix calme. Je vais essayer d’avoir mes crises à des moments qui conviennent mieux à ton emploi du temps.  
– Oh, putain de merde.

Harry le poussa pour passer et fit mine de le laisser planter là, puis il se retourna et revint sur ses pas. 

– Pourquoi tu ne reviendrais pas à Grimmauld Place avec moi alors ? Tu pourrais t’asseoir et me regarder toute cette putain de nuit.

Draco s’enfonça un peu plus dans les ombres.

– Je retourne à Poudlard, murmura–t–il.  
– Quoi, tu ne veux pas me mettre une ceinture de chasteté avant de partir ?  
– Salut.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir son visage, il était caché par les ombres du couloir, mais il entendit sa voix craquer et un sanglot briser le mot, puis Harry l’entendit essayer de trouver le Portoloin qui l’emmènerait loin.

– Draco ?

Harry s’avança vers le recoin et Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur, s’enroulant sur lui–même, ses larmes faisaient trembler son corps. Harry l’observa et prit conscience de ce à quoi il avait réduit son amant. Il y avait à peine quelques heures Harry l’avait cherché désespérément, attendant de savoir à quoi lui servait le médicament dont il venait d’apprendre l’existence, et depuis le moment où il avait vu Draco, toutes ces préoccupations s’étaient envolées. Encore une fois il avait été préoccupé, cette fois à défendre les Weasley et lui–même, ne pensant pas à l’effet que ça ferait à Draco d’être soudainement laissé derrière.

Et il avait dit des choses à Draco ce matin qu’il ne pensait pas. Harry s’assit à ses côtés, passant un bras sur ses épaules pour le presser contre lui.

– Ne fais pas ça, bébé, tu n’as vraiment pas à être jaloux. Je t’aime, Draco. Je n’aime personne d’autre. Je te promets, Draco, c’est la vérité.  
– Tu… tu as dit que je n’avais rien perdu.

Draco releva la tête pour regarder Harry à travers ses yeux rougis.

– Tu as dit que je ne connaissais rien à la douleur et la perte… mais je sais… Je… j’ai perdu ma famille, j’ai perdu mes amis, j’ai perdu une partie de mon dos… j’ai aussi perdu des choses.  
– Je sais, je suis désolé… J’ai été un gros con… J’étais si inquiet pour Ron et je m’en suis pris à toi. Je n’aurais pas dû, je t’aime, tu sais ça.

Harry l’attira près de lui et décida qu’il devait en parler maintenant. 

– Est–ce que ton dos te fait encore mal ? C’est pour ça que tu prends du sérum Navitas ?  
– Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait avant que tu ne t’en rendes compte.

Draco renifla, il sortit un mouchoir presque propre de la poche de Harry et se moucha.

– C’est vrai que tu mourrais si tu arrêtais d’en prendre ?  
– Ils ne savent pas vraiment… et… je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Il enfonça son visage dans le creux de l’épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux. Les doigts de Harry passaient doucement dans ses cheveux.

– Pourquoi tu as peur de Fred ?  
– Il est…

Draco parut se rapprocher un peu plus de Harry, ce dernier raffermit sa prise.

– Il est parfait.  
– Parfait ?

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rire.

– Fred ?  
– Il est… entier.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ? Entier ? Mais tu es entier !  
– Non, je ne le suis pas. Je… Je suis abîmé.  
– Tu es parfait et tu es tout ce que j’ai toujours voulu… Je me fiche de ces cicatrices, elles ne sont pas toi… 

Il sentit des larmes chaudes contre son cou et Harry câlina tendrement Draco.

– Ne pleure pas, bébé, ça va, tout va bien.  
– Je suis désolé, j’ai été bête…  
– Mais non, t’inquiète pas.

Harry essaya de se remettre debout, entraînant Draco avec lui.

– Tu viens avec moi à la maison ce soir, on pourra repartir à l’école demain matin.  
– Je ne peux pas… J’ai prom…  
– Tu peux et tu vas le faire. Je parlerai à Dumbledore. Tu devrais être avec moi, il le comprendra.

Harry fouilla ses poches et en retira un bout de papier. Il murmura : « Lumos » et tendit le papier à Draco.

– On peut trouver Mr Harry Potter au 12, Grimmauld Place, Londres.

Draco sourit, au moins maintenant il savait comment s’y rendre.

– Je repars à Poudlard, dit–il tout bas. Je suis fatigué et je me sens merdique… Je n’ai rien avec moi de toute façon.

Harry le fixa. 

– On récupérera du sérum Navitas chez l’apothicaire en bas et tu n’as besoin de rien d’autre. On repartira tôt à l’école pour se changer.

Il enroula ses bras autour de Draco et quand le blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester, Harry le fit taire rapidement en disant :

– Ne discute pas avec moi, Draco. Je vais prévenir les autres qu’on retourne à la maison. Je parie que Hermione ne dira pas non à un petit somme et les autres savent comment y aller.

Ils marchèrent doucement dans le couloir, heureux d’être ensemble et brusquement avides de sommeil.   
oOo

La chambre de Weasley puait le sang et la sueur et convenait parfaitement à l’idée que se faisait Snape d’une maison de passe. C’était écœurant et Snape retint un haut–le–cœur. Il avait déjà senti ça auparavant. L’odeur de la mort et de la décomposition. Mais il y avait quelque chose d’autre. Une autre odeur.

Snape éclaira la chambre et scruta le lit en face de lui. Il s’accorda un moment de pitié avant de s’enfoncer dans le dégoût. Il inspira rapidement, ça faisait bien longtemps qu’il n’avait pas vu autant de sang. Le lit était trempé du sang de Weasley ; il brillait d’un rouge profond, coagulé, craquelé et fétide. Même si pendant toutes ces années, Weasley avait été une véritable plaie, Snape était heureux de ne pas avoir été là quand ils avaient trouvé le jeune homme. Il en avait vu suffisamment pour remplir au moins deux vies.

Sur le sol traînait un ours en peluche rouge de sang. Snape le ramassa. Il était lourd et humide, Weasley devait s’être vidé de son sang dessus. Snape renifla prudemment l’ours et détecta instantanément l’opium et les œufs de Serpencendres. Des ingrédients pour des potions opiacées et des philtres d’amour. Il se demanda ce qu’il découvrirait d’autre quand il trouverait la drogue. Il sortit une fiole de cristal de sa poche et l’ouvrit, puis il pointa sa baguette sur la peluche et le sang se mit à sortir du jouet, se soulever dans l’air pour se vider dans la bouteille. Snape fit stopper le flux et remit la fiole dans sa poche et replaça l’ours à nouveau propre sur la table de chevet.

Maintenant, la drogue. Où ce gosse pouvait–il cacher sa réserve ? Si ça avait été la sienne, il aurait trouvé un endroit discret et indétectable. Une cachette à l’abri des regards fouineurs. Il se retourna, cherchant un endroit ou un moyen pour Weasley de cacher de la drogue dans sa chambre et ses yeux tombèrent sur l’autre lit de la pièce.

Ou je pourrais juste la laisser traîner sur le lit. 

Il prit un petit flacon et l’ouvrit. L’odeur était inimitable et c’était donc immanquablement ce qu’il cherchait. Il empocha la drogue et déplaça les autres objets étalés sur le lit, pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres choses de ce genre égarées qui pourraient tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Il débusqua une longue page de parchemin et la déroula – quelque chose attira son regard. Le nom de Hermione et un rosier presque entièrement fleuri à côté.

Il ramassa le parchemin et le déroula totalement.

« Mr Harry Potter  
Miss Hermione Granger  
Mr Ronald Weasley » 

Chaque nom avait un buisson de roses à côté (bon, Potter en avait quatre).

« Ce contrat, passé entre les susnommés, aussi connus sous le nom de Croisés, stipule, conformément à leur accord, que : du 25 août 1998, les Croisés auront une année scolaire entière (prenant fin le 30 juin 1999) pour perdre leur virginité respective, sous peine d’être couvert à vie de furoncles purulents.»

Des furoncles ? Qu’est–ce qui leur avait fait penser à des furoncles ? 

Snape s’enfonça dans le lit et continua sa lecture.

« À compter de la perte de ladite virginité et à chaque activité sexuelle accomplie par ladite partie, une rose apparaîtra sur le rosier correspondant individuellement à chaque Croisé. »

Il y avait presque cent clauses et conditions sur le contrat ; Snape les lut toutes et son visage se durcit à mesure qu’il les passait en revue.

« Clause n° 79 : Si la victoire semble incertaine, le Croisé doit faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour honorer les termes du contrat, même si ça signifie effectuer quelque chose de vil, comme avoir des relations sexuelles avec une vieille sorcière, une harpie ou même le professeur Severus Snape. Celui ou celle qui ne remplira pas les termes du contrat et qui ne pourra prouver qu’il (ou elle) n’a pas exploré toutes les options sera non seulement affligé de furoncles purulents; mais ils seront aussi piquants, puants et géants. »

Snape laissa tomber le contrat sur ses genoux et se mit à fixer le mur d’un air absent. 

– Je vois, marmonna–t–il, la joue agitée d’un tic.

Elle lui avait menti. Elle l’avait embobiné. Elle lui avait déclaré son amour alors que tout ce temps, il n’avait été que le dernier recours, dans la même catégorie que les vieilles sorcières et les harpies. Il n’y avait aucun doute ; ces trois là devaient s’en payer une sacrée tranche à son insu.

Il replia le contrat et le rangea dans ses robes. Il était temps que ce petit jeu cesse.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	36. Une sorte de folie (1ère partie)

Harry déverrouilla la porte de Grimmauld Place et fit un pas de côté pour faire entrer Draco dans le hall. L’air était vicié, la maison était resté fermée plusieurs mois. Pour la première fois, Harry prit conscience qu’il était le propriétaire de cette maison et que renvoyer Kreattur n’avait peut–être pas été son initiative la plus avisée. Kreattur n’avait peut–être jamais gardé la maison propre mais au moins, il lui conférait une sensation de vie. Sans les constantes allées et venues des membres de l’Ordre, la maison était froide et peu attirante… non pas qu’attirante soit un terme que d’aucun aurait employé pour décrire le 12, Grimmauld Place. Mais Harry était sincèrement déterminé à changer cet état de fait. Il fit un geste vers les lumières et le hall d’entrée s’illumina d’un éclat doux.

– Tu dois vraiment être silencieux dans ce hall, chuchota–t–il une seconde trop tard.

Draco avait claqué la porte derrière eux. Les tentures mangées aux mites volèrent en s’ouvrant, exposant le visage écumant et dément de la vieille Mrs Black. Draco fut soudain face à une vision terrifiante.

Il s’éloigna du portrait d’un pas – celui–ci ressemblait tellement à une fenêtre que c’en était effrayant – tandis que la femme ouvrait sa bouche pleine de bave pour se mettre à hurler. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et elle brandit sa main comme des griffes dans leur direction et beugla encore plus fort.

– Saleté, vermine ! Engeance d’ordures et de vilenie ! Sangs–mêlés, mutants, monstres, hors d’ici ! Comment osez–vous souiller la maison de mes…

Elle se tut brusquement, cligna des yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle essayait d’éclaircir sa vision. Elle haussa un sourcil et son visage changea. Elle cessa de baver, ses yeux roulants se firent soudainement concentrés et aiguisés et sa bouche s’étira en ce que Harry aurait pu décrire comme un sourire plaisant alors qu’elle regardait Draco de haut en bas.

– Si le temps ne s’était pas écoulé, je dirais que tu es Lucius Malfoy.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, bien que Draco s’avança pour la lui donner.

– Mais comme il a passé, je ne peux que présumer que tu es Draco Malfoy. Je peux voir ton père en toi… mais si peu de ta mère, quel dommage. Le sang des Black est très noble mais peut–être qu’il fortifie tes veines ?  
– Peut–être, répliqua Draco à mi–voix.  
– Tu as été un très joli garçon trop jeune, Draco. Approche–toi, que je puisse te voir.

Draco s’avança jusqu’à la peinture et elle l’examina, déterminée à trouver quelque chose d’elle dans ses traits. Harry observait avec répugnance alors qu’elle découvrait quelque chose qui la contenta.

– Tu as les sourcils de ta mère, ses pommettes et visiblement son intelligence.

Même Draco pensa que c’était fameux venant d’une vieille peinture complètement folle et il faillit s’en moquer ouvertement. Harry, résolu à garder la maison calme, le poussant durement du coude et Draco sourit poliment.

– Mais tu ressembles malheureusement à ton père, un excellent homme mais infecté par le sang des Malfoy.

Draco commença par sembler indigné et Harry pensa qu’il serait bien capable de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce si elle persistait dans cette voie.

– Elle est française, tu sais, la lignée des Malfoy. Ils ont laissé périr la moitié de la lignée dans la Chasse aux Sorcières avant de déménager dans un pays plus stable. Ils avaient besoin d’une bonne souche britannique pour se préserver mais leur sang a toujours été présent, c’est pourquoi tu leur ressembles. Le sang français.

Elle avait presque craché.

– Pourtant, Lucius était toujours très bon, excellent dans de nombreux sports moldus, bien que sans doute pas aussi fort que son propre père. Alexius Antonin Malfoy était un homme fort, je croyais qu’il éliminerait cette tendance Malfoy hors de la lignée mais Lucius avait ses faiblesses si je me rappelle bien.

Draco avait reculé, ses traits avaient revêtu l’expression hautaine de celui qui est plutôt heureux de sa lignée et assez contrarié que quiconque doute de sa légitimité.

– Je ne me suis jamais vraiment entendu avec mon grand–père, expliqua Draco, crispé. Cependant, je crois savoir que mon père et lui avaient leurs différends. Et comme je ne suis pas disposé à commenter leur relation, je suggère que cesse toute conjoncture à ce propos.

La femme le dévisagea à nouveau, comme si elle le voyait sous un nouvel éclairage. Pendant un instant, Harry crut qu’elle allait se remettre à hurler mais, à la place, elle soupira.

– Ils essaient de détruire les lignées, dit–elle. Les traîtres amoureux des Moldus ont infiltré le Ministère et ils ne restent que si peu d’entre nous maintenant. Sois prudent, jeune homme ; sois prudent de choisir une épouse de sang–pur. C’est le seul moyen si nous souhaitons survivre.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de cinglant mais Harry s’empressa de saisir l’opportunité de fermer les rideaux.

– Elle est un peu… raciste, déclara maladroitement Harry.

Draco ricana.

– Pourquoi tu ne la décroches pas ? 

Draco fixait les tentures d’un œil noir, espérant à moitié qu'elles se rouvriraient, il était chaud pour une bagarre.

– C’est ta maison maintenant, pourquoi est–ce que tu la garderais ?  
– Elle ne voudra pas s’enlever du mur, elle est collée là et elle ne partira pas.

Harry sourit largement et caressa la nuque de Draco. Il était encore hérissé par les calomnies qu’il venait d’entendre sur son père et n’était pas disposé à se laisser consoler.

– Alors retire ce putain de mur, merde !  
– C’est un mur porteur.  
– Alors ensorcelle–le pour qu’il tienne debout !

En toute honnêteté, Harry n’y avait jamais pensé, ce qui était assez embarrassant et il n’arrivait pas trouver une excuse valable à ce fait, ce qui était pire. Il rougit.

– Il y a l’arbre généalogique aussi, Sirius le détestait mais je n’ai pas pu l’enlever du mur non plus.  
– Ce que tu peux être bête, parfois, commenta Draco, irrité. Il est où ?

Harry lui désigna l’énorme arbre généalogique de la famille Black et Draco suivit du doigt sa propre lignée avec intérêt.

– Il a besoin d’être restauré, fit–il d’une voix atone. Quelques noms ont été brûlés et je sais que ma mère avait deux sœurs. Une s’est mariée avec un Moldu et a eu une fille.  
– C’est pourquoi elle ne figure pas là, expliqua Harry.  
– Il serait facile de le restaurer, répéta Draco en reculant pour l’examiner. Si tu le détestes autant, je peux l’avoir ?

Harry le regarda, surpris.

– Heu… bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ?  
– J’ai l’arbre de mon père au Manoir, il est aussi gigantesque que celui–ci mais j’adorerais avoir celui de ma mère pour aller avec.  
– Eh bien, si tu peux l’ôter de ce mur…  
– Il a probablement juste besoin d’une petite câlinerie ; on pourra essayer cet été.

Harry sourit de plaisir comme toujours quand il entendait Draco mentionner l’été. Il n’y aurait plus d’école et ils démarreraient le reste de leur vie. Draco en parlait comme s’ils seraient toujours ensemble, ce qui n’avait de cesse de réchauffer Harry.

– Tu es fatigué ? demanda Harry à mi–voix.

Brusquement, il en avait marre de rester debout dans le hall de sa maison. Il avait été impatient d’y amener Draco, de lui montrer ce qu’il possédait mais maintenant, il ne voulait qu’une chose, l’amener au lit.

– Oui, un peu. Ça a été une longue journée.

Draco haussa les épaules, il ne s’était pas attendu à passer une nuit hors de l’école et, de retour à Poudlard, il avait étudié jusqu’à tard dans la nuit. Harry semblait fatigué et Draco avait l’air chamboulé.

– Ça va ?  
– Ouais, mais comme tu l’as dit, c’était une longue journée et je veux juste monter me coucher.  
– C’est ta maison, sourit Draco. Tu me montres le chemin.

oOo

Snape laissa plusieurs flacons reposer pendant la nuit, certain que quelle que soit la potion qui courait dans le corps de Weasley, elle serait analysée le matin. Il fit le vœu silencieux de pouvoir s’asseoir et fixer les fioles toute la nuit mais ça ne servirait à rien, elles avaient besoin de macérer et il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour en accélérer le processus. Il n’avait rien d’autre à faire que poursuivre la lecture du journal, pourtant il se surprit à s’asseoir à côté du feu. Là, il se mit à penser à Hermione et se demanda que faire.

Il y avait longtemps que Severus n’avait pas rôdé dans les couloirs la nuit et, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus à s’inquiéter de Voldemort, il avait découvert qu’il était capable de dormir avec bien plus de facilité. Mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, le sommeil n’allait pas venir ce soir. Et maintenant il était assis près du feu ; alors qu’il avait toujours considéré ce besoin d’avoir un feu dans la pièce, une espèce de chaud réconfort, comme une habitude propre à Hermione.

À deux heures et demie, il grimpa dans son lit et s’étendit dans le noir, essayant de se convaincre qu’il s’en fichait royalement et que ne pas dormir serait une chose stupide. Mais son estomac se retournait et, malgré l’envie de prendre quelque chose qui l’assommerait, il découvrit qu’il voulait vraiment ressentir cette nausée. Il ne voulait pas l’engourdir. Il voulait la ressentir et alors quoi ? Il apprenait sa leçon ? Il voulait se rendre compte à quel point il avait été idiot ?

Le lit était froid sans elle. C’était une si petite chose, si fragile et pourtant sa présence dans sa vie était devenue dévorante. Il voulait prendre ce stupide contrat et le cacher, prétendre qu’il n’avait jamais existé et s’accrocher à elle pour ne plus jamais la laisser partir.

Mais il devait la laisser partir et il le savait parfaitement.

Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle ne l’aimait pas. Il en était venu à la conclusion, tandis qu’il isolait individuellement les éléments de la potion de Weasley, qu’elle n’avait pas joué avec lui. Severus savait qu’il réfléchissait mieux quand il travaillait, parce qu’il n’y avait aucune place pour l’émotion dans la création d’une potion. C’était de la science, une série d’étapes précises à franchir à un moment précis. Ainsi, quand il travaillait, il n'était plus que logique. Et sa logique lui disait que cette fille magnifique n’était ni stupide, ni une traînée. Elle n’aurait couché avec personne qu’elle trouvait immonde dans le but de gagner un pari et, même si elle l’avait fait (et sa logique lui disait que non parce que ce n’était pas son genre), elle n’aurait certainement pas poursuivi cette mascarade. Quand elle avait été brutalement attaquée, c’était lui qu’elle avait appelé et elle ne l’aurait jamais fait si elle ne l’aimait pas. Alors ce n’était pas un manque d’amour qui les forçait à se séparer.

C’était vraiment stupide, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait cru vaincre mais trouver le contrat qu’ils avaient écrit pendant l’été l’avait ramené à la raison. C’était son âge qui mettait fin à tout. Elle était tout simplement trop jeune.

Il avait pensé que sa force de caractère lui avait conféré une sorte de fermeté mais il avait toujours été un homme mesquin et prendre connaissance du libellé du contrat l’avait vraiment rendu furieux et lui avait fait entrevoir les nombreux problèmes qui pouvaient aussi en résulter. Il avait résolu de ne pas se mettre en colère ou, du moins, de ne pas lui laisser voir qu’il l’était. Le contrat avait été écrit pendant l’été alors qu’elle était insouciante et heureuse… et probablement saoule. Elle était jeune alors et devait le rester et non pas se forcer à grandir dans le but de s’adapter à son monde à lui. Elle devait être libre de faire des erreurs stupides, de boire, de baiser et de faire toutes les choses que les jeunes de dix–huit ans font.

Son estomac se tordit inconfortablement et, une nouvelle fois, la pensée qu’il pouvait se contenter de cacher le parchemin et prétendre qu’il n’existait pas le traversa. S’accrocher à elle, sa toute belle, à jamais.

Mais qui avait dit que ça durerait pour toujours ? Snape n’était pas assez idiot pour le penser. Est–ce qu’il voulait vraiment se voir heureux, établi et amoureux de si écoeurante façon qu’il sourirait aux 1ère année, uniquement pour que tout lui soit arraché ? Ce serait bien plus facile pour son cœur et son âme de redevenir ce qu’il avait toujours été, à savoir un misérable salopard autosuffisant – qui avait toujours été parfaitement heureux comme ça.

Oh, oui, toujours parfaitement heureux. Il n’y a qu’à voir à quel point tu es heureux.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant le plafond sombre et fit taire son esprit.

Le problème était qu’il pouvait faire aussi bien sans elle. C’était ce qu’il avait fait la plus grande partie de sa vie et ces quelques derniers mois, bien qu’exceptionnels, pouvaient difficilement passer pour une habitude.

Il sentit un involontaire gémissement s’échapper et il martela le matelas avec son pied. Il ne voulait pas se montrer sensible ou logique ou misérable ou autosuffisant. Il voulait être amoureux d’écoeurante manière et sourire aux 1ère année et avoir le cœur brisé quelques années plus tard.  
Il roula sur le ventre et frappa son oreiller, vaincu. 

Maudite soit–elle !

Qu’elle soit maudite de lui venir maintenant, vingt ans trop tard, alors que tout semblant d’optimisme l’avait quitté. Qu’elle soit maudite pour avoir écrit cette saloperie de contrat et ruiné ses illusions.

Il se remit sur le dos et regarda l’horloge. Trois heures de ce terrible matin à la con. Ça allait être une très longue nuit.

oOo

Harry avait pris la chambre de Sirius parce qu’il se sentait proche de lui dans cette pièce et sa décoration, ou plutôt son absence de décoration, avait très peu changé depuis que Sirius était mort et que Harry y avait emménagé. Ça ne l’avait jamais ennuyé avant mais, brusquement, son côté spartiate semblait écrasant. Il fit un feu dans l’âtre dans l’espoir de la rendre plus accueillante.

C’était bizarre d’être là avec Draco.

Draco regarda avec intérêt les photos des parents de Harry et celles de Sirius et Remus qui encombraient l’endroit. S’il remarqua le manque de décoration, il ne le mentionna pas.

Harry repoussa la literie. Il l’avait changée avant de partir pour Poudlard mais elle sentait le moisi de ne pas être utilisée.

– Tu veux que je change les draps ? demanda–t–il, un peu embarrassé.

Si Mrs Weasley était venue avec eux, elle en aurait fait sa priorité et elle n’allait pas tarder. Tout le monde allait bientôt arriver chez lui et elle avait offert de prendre le médicament de Draco avant de quitter l’hôpital. Harry avait été d’accord parce qu’il voulait amener Draco à la maison et maintenant qu’ils étaient dans sa chambre à coucher, il aurait aimé apprendre quelques sortilèges de base en gestion domestique.

Draco examina les draps et renifla.

– Ils sont propres ?  
– Ouais, c’est juste qu’ils n’ont pas été à l’air libre depuis un bon moment.  
– C’est bon, ça ira. 

Draco sourit.

– C’est toi, le bébé ?

Harry grimaça.  
– Ouais. J’étais mignon, hein ?  
– C’est gros qui me vient à l’esprit.  
– Tous les bébés sont gros.

Harry regarda attentivement sa photo de bébé. Il semblait normal et sa mère n’avait assurément pas de problème à le soulever.

– Juste parce que toi, t’étais qu’un petit avorton maigrelet.  
– Un avorton ? rit Draco. Puis–je te faire remarquer que je te domine, Potty ?

Harry le poussa affectueusement puis l’attira rudement et l’embrassa, sentant une sorte d'agressivité grandir en lui. Il mordit la lèvre inférieure de Draco, sentit la chair céder un peu et le goût cuivré du sang couler sur sa langue. Il pensa que Draco hurlerait, dirait quelque chose, l’injurierait peut–être mais Draco gémit doucement et capitula, permettant à Harry de sucer sa bouche en sang, savourant le sentiment que Harry le dominait, peut–être pour la première fois depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble.

– Ôte tes vêtements, murmura Harry d’une voix rauque.

Et comme Draco ne s’exécutait pas assez rapidement à son goût, il se mit à les lui arracher, tirant à bras–le–corps sur son pull, ses doigts meurtrissant et griffant sa maigre silhouette. 

Draco poussa un petit cri mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour l’arrêter. Il tâtonna pour enlever son pantalon, essayant de le défaire avant que Harry n’en finisse avec sa chemise. Il fut nu en une minute. Harry se recula, s’assit sur le bord du lit, émerveillé par la vision de son amant. Draco fit un pas vers lui.

– Non, reste là. Je veux te regarder.

Draco se tint debout et, transpercé par le regard de son amant, observa Harry descendre la fermeture de son propre jean et commencer à se masturber.

– Tourne–toi.

Draco rougit maladroitement.

– Je… N…Non.  
– Tourne–toi, Draco.

Draco hésita et pivota lentement.

Harry étudia la chair dévastée. Violette, à vif et douloureuse. Quelqu’un avait délibérément causé ceci ; Fol’Œil lui avait infligé ça et Draco le cachait au reste du monde. Sous la chair tendue et violacée, Harry distinguait la courbe de ses omoplates, les crans de son épine dorsale qui s’inclinait dans le bas de son dos et les deux petites fossettes, au–dessus de ce qui étaient sans nul doute des fesses absolument parfaites. Draco avait été parfait et maintenant…

Et maintenant, il était plus parfait que jamais.

Harry enleva ses propres vêtements en ne prêtant que peu d’attention à ce qui leur arrivait, son propre désir le consumait et, en ce moment, il voulait dévorer Draco tout entier. Il avança vers lui, l’enlaça par derrière et frotta son sexe dur entre ses fesses. Il embrassa un endroit à la base de sa nuque où les cicatrices commençaient et le mordilla gentiment, prenant plaisir au contact de sa peau.

– Tu es si beau… et si parfait.  
– Tu ne dois pas les toucher, s’empressa de chuchoter Draco.

Il semblait vulnérable et terrifié, comme s’il s’attendait à une sorte de rejet. Harry l’embrassa encore en faisant glisser sa langue le long de la douce courbe de son omoplate.

– Si beau.  
– Arrête… C’est affreux…  
– Magnifique.

Harry traça une ligne de baisers le long de sa colonne, écouta son souffle court et discordant tandis qu’il s’agenouillait. Il écarta doucement ses fesses et pressa sa bouche contre l’orifice plissé de son anus. Avec hésitation, il donna une pichenette de sa langue contre la chair, en faisant le tour et la sondant délicatement avec le bout de sa langue. Il entendit Draco haleter, stupéfait de l’intimité de ce contact puis son corps se tendit contre lui un instant, avant de paraître fondre d’émerveillement.

Harry sentit les jambes de Draco s’écarter comme s’il avait besoin de donner à un plus grand accès à la bouche de Harry. Ce dernier l’ouvrit de sa langue, le préparant à ce qui allait suivre, écoutant chacun de ses halètements, chacune de ses inspirations hachées. Il sentit Draco se tordre tandis qu’il se frottait désespérément contre la bouche de Harry comme un chat en chaleur.

– Putain… Baise–moi… je t’en prie.

Draco en sanglotait presque.

– Je t’en prie, je t’en prie… baise–moi…

Harry se redressa, entraînant Draco avec lui afin de pouvoir tourner son visage vers lui. Il lui pilla la bouche avec sa langue, riche de sa propre saveur.

Draco cria dans la gorge de Harry, alors que son sexe semblait grossir encore ; son extrémité se resserra douloureusement. Harry vit une parfaite goutte de pré–sperme en émerger, il plongea pour la lécher, amenant presque Draco à l’orgasme. Harry repoussa alors Draco sur le sol, lui caressa le dos, les fesses et les cuisses. Il enfonça un doigt profondément en lui et le fit crier à nouveau puis il le retira et se plaça derrière ses hanches, pressant son pénis contre l’entrée de Draco.

Harry n’avait jamais fait ça avant et, pendant un instant, sa témérité l'abandonna alors que Draco criait, une note de douleur à travers le plaisir. Mais Draco le désirait, avait confiance en lui et, lentement, il s’ouvrit pour lui et il sentit son sexe glisser dans la chaleur de son corps.

C’était comme s’il perdait sa virginité encore une fois, une chose étrange, magnifique et nouvelle. Draco était chaud et serré. Harry ne pouvait décrire à quel point c’était merveilleux, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait mettre en mots l’incroyable chaleur de l'intimité du corps de Draco. Il fut doux au début, hésitant dans ses mouvements. Il ne voulait pas le blesser mais il savait que c’était le cas.

Draco pleurait à moitié de douleur et d’extase, frottant ses fesses contre les hanches de Harry, de façon pressante, jusqu’à ce qu’il se mette à bouger plus vite et plus fort. Il observa le corps de Draco, la manière sont ses muscles ployaient tandis qu’il luttait pour garder sa position. Harry était stupéfait qu’il arrive à maintenir le rythme avec lui.

Tous deux gémissaient de façon incohérente et leur respiration était laborieuse. Harry fit courir ses mains le long du dos de Draco, caressant son corps, ses hanches, ses jambes. Doucement, il glissa ses mains autour de ses hanches et commença à le masturber en rythme avec ses poussées, Draco se mit à gémir. Il jouit dans une explosion brusque et féroce qui éclaboussa la descente de lit et la main de Harry.

Harry jouit quand il sentit l’orgasme de Draco s’emparer de lui, le remplissant de semence brûlante en criant contre la chair violacée de son dos.

Plus tard, roulés en boule dans le lit, les membres enchevêtrés, Harry fourra son nez dans la gorge de Draco, le faisant rire doucement.

– Je t’ai blessé ?  
– Non.

Draco ne put s’empêcher de rire de son propre mensonge.

– Bon, peut–être, un peu.  
– Je crois que je t’ai fait saigner.  
– C’est bon, ça ne fait pas mal.

Draco remua inconfortablement et cacha son tressaillement. Il avait déjà fait saigner Harry dans le passé, ça semblait ridicule d’en faire toute une histoire. À dire vrai, il était fatigué et son corps était douloureux. Il est fatigué de parler, il voulait juste dormir. Harry parut le sentir, il se blottit dans le lit, serrant fermement Draco et éteignit les lumières.

– Je t’aime, murmura Harry.  
– Je t’aime aussi, répondit Draco en baillant.  
– Tu as sommeil ?

Draco bailla encore une fois.

– Ouais.  
– Tu veux que je me taise ?  
– Ouais.

Harry sourit dans l’obscurité puis pressa un baiser dans la douce chevelure de Draco, content que cette journée soit enfin finie.

oOo

Hermione se surprit à dormir profondément toute la nuit. Cependant, ce fut un sommeil nourri d’une extrême fatigue émotionnelle et physique et, quand elle se réveilla, elle ne ressentit aucun des bénéfices d’une bonne nuit de repos, sans compter qu’elle se demandait où elle était. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent mais la chambre était encore obscurcie. La lumière orange semblait indiquer que la nuit londonienne filtrait à travers l’ouverture des rideaux, c’est ainsi que Hermione sut qu’il faisait encore sombre dehors, bien qu’il fût probablement tôt le matin et pas le milieu de la nuit.

C’étaient des rideaux à volants, sa mère les lui avait donnés pendant l’été pour remplacer les tentures mangées aux mites qui encadraient auparavant la fenêtre. C’était sa chambre à Grimmauld Place, elle avait passé l’été à la décorer. Elle détestait ces rideaux mais, au moins, ils n’étaient ni usés, ni moisis et elle était après tout heureuse de les avoir. C’était bel et bien sa chambre mais pendant un instant, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux la première fois, elle ne put se rappeler pourquoi elle était là.

Ce n’était pas l’été, la pièce était froide et l’absence de chaleur à côté d’elle l’aida à comprendre que Severus n’était pas ici avec elle. Hermione n’était pas à l’école mais elle aurait vraiment voulu que ce fût le cas. Puis un doux gémissement provenant de quelqu’un d’autre dans la chambre la fit se souvenir. Ginny était là. Elle était là mais pas Ron. Il n’était nulle part dans la maison. Ron était à l’hôpital.

Étendue dans le noir, elle fixa le plafond. Elle aurait dû dire quelque chose à Ginny. Elle aurait dû mais n’en avait nulle envie. En dehors de la fête du Nouvel–An, Hermione ne lui avait pas dit grand–chose depuis la fin de la guerre. Ginny avait reproché à tout le monde l'échec de sa relation avec Harry et Hermione avait été la première dans sa ligne de mire. Une jeune femme proche de Harry, n’importe quelle jeune femme proche de Harry était une cible toute désignée et, comme tout le monde le savait, Hermione était la femme la plus proche de Harry. Elle avait subi des mois de froideur et d’injures jusqu’à ce qu’elle cesse de s’en soucier, d’écouter ou de répondre à Ginny.

Après que Harry l’eût quittée, Ginny avait été surnommée le Balai, parce que tout le monde pouvait la chevaucher. Hermione avait supposé que c’était sa façon de faire revenir Harry mais le triste fait était que ce dernier s’en fichait totalement. La seule des conquêtes de Ginny qui concernait Harry était Draco et Harry était joliment tranquille quant à cette relation.

– Hermione ? Tu es réveillée ?

Hermione n’avait pas d’autre choix que de répondre.

– Ouais… Tu vas bien ?

Ginny s’assit sur son lit de fortune et invoqua la lumière à mi–voix.

– Ça va, dit–elle avec un sourire un peu larmoyant. J’y pensais, c’est tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Tu crois que ça ira pour lui ?  
– Mais oui, tu as entendu les guérisseurs, Ron est vraiment fort. Il va s’en remettre.  
– Dimanche, je ne lui aurais même pas donné la journée et je continue à penser que si je lui avais parlé, il…  
– Je pense qu’on se sent tous coupable de ce qui est arrivé, Ginny. S’appesantir sur ce fait n’aidera en rien. On doit regarder de l’avant, pas en arrière.

Ginny parut sourire d’un air narquois.

– Quelle jolie rhétorique nous avons là.

Hermione blêmit et détourna les yeux.

– Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça.  
– C’est bon, je ne m’attendais à rien de mieux.

Hermione tressaillit et se mordit la lèvre. Ça n’aiderait personne de s’emporter comme ça, pas plus que se disputer avec Ginny. Mais Ginny ne voulait pas laisser tomber. Elle avait passé presque deux ans obsédée par Harry et détestait quiconque était proche de lui, et là, il y avait une opportunité à ne pas manquer pour dire du mal.

– Bien sûr que non, tu n’aurais pas dû, rétorqua Ginny en affectant un ton désinvolte. Mais bien sûr, quand on se met au–dessus des autres…   
– Je ne me place au–dessus de personne, Ginny.  
– Bien sûr que si, tu as simplement une si haute opinion de toi que tu ne le réalises même pas.

Hermione balança ses jambes hors du lit, décidant que partir était probablement la meilleure chose à faire mais Ginny changea de tactique.

– Alors, Harry et Draco, ils sont pédés, hein ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, elle s’était demandée combien de temps ça prendrait.

– Ouais… Je crois.

Elle se renfrogna.

– Bien que je doute qu’ils apprécient le terme de pédés.  
– Je n’aurais jamais cru ça pourtant, continua Ginny. Je veux dire que je suppose que c’est logique pour Harry, parce qu’il n’a jamais été très bon avec les filles.  
– C’est juste qu’il ne s’y intéresse pas, Ginny, soupira Hermione. Ça n’a rien à voir avec toi.  
– Je n’aurais jamais deviné qu’il était pédé, ajouta Ginny, songeuse.

Hermione en avait assez entendu.

– Alors, la contra–t–elle avec raideur, George nous a dit que tu avais le béguin pour Lucius Malfoy ? Draco ne te suffisait pas ?  
–   
Ginny sourit d’un air entendu.

– Bien, tu dois admettre qu’il y a un truc chez lui.  
– Il est en train de baver comme simplet dans une boîte.  
– Il était incroyable entre mes jambes.  
– Une chute dans un escalier ne fait pas une relation, Ginny.  
– Et il était dur comme un roc aussi, le combat avait dû vraiment l’exciter.  
– Tu te fais des illusions.

Ginny sourit largement.

– Vraiment ? Au moins, je sais voir ce qui est beau et le vouloir pour ce que c’est. Dernièrement, j’ai entendu dire que tu baisais avec Snape. Mais quel dernier recours t’a poussé à faire ça ?

Hermione se tourna vers la rouquine, les yeux flamboyants.

– Qui t’a dit ça ? Qui, bordel ?  
– Oh, calme–toi, ça ne circule pas dans toute l’école. Remus Lupin l’a répété à maman et papa à la fête et je l’ai entendu. Il a dit qu’il t’avait surpris au lit avec ce vieux machin graisseux. Maman était vraiment dégoûtée et papa en est resté… sans voix.

Hermione retomba sur le lit. Alors, les Weasley savaient et ils n’avaient pas dit un mot.

– Alors, tu baises avec lui ou pas ?  
– Ne crois pas tout ce que tu entends, répliqua Hermione d’une voix tremblante. Remus Lupin ne sait pas de quoi il parle.  
– C’est amusant parce qu’il avait l’air de savoir. Il marchait dans le couloir en bas de l’escalier quand il vous a vus, Snape et toi, dans l’une des chambres à coucher et, quand il a demandé ce qui se passait, c’est toi qui le lui as dit. Remus a pris Snape à part pour lui faire entendre raison et Snape lui a dit de se casser de là.

Hermione afficha un sourire moqueur, elle doutait que Severus ait dit de se casser de là ; mais au moins, il avait dit quelque chose.

– Oh, mon dieu, tu baises avec lui.

La bouche de Ginny s’ourla de dégoût.

– Hermione, j’ai toujours pensé que tu avais un goût de chiottes mais, waouh, ça, c’est bestial !  
– Qu’est–ce que tu en sais ? siffla Hermione. On t’appelle le Balai à Poudlard, une chose sur laquelle que tout le monde peut grimper ; tu ne sais rien d’une relation adulte.

Ginny se mit à rire.

– Une relation ? Oh, mon dieu, tu as une relation avec lui ?

Hermione se leva à nouveau et attrapa sa robe de chambre.

– Allez, Hermione, gloussa Ginny. Raconte–moi un peu la relation que tu as.  
– Va te faire voir.

Ginny rit encore plus fort tendis que Hermione prenait ses affaires de toilettes avec des gestes de colère.

– Je te veux plus dans cette chambre, cracha Hermione. Je vais retourner à l’école après le petit–déjeuner et je me fous que tu dormes dans ce putain de salon mais tu restes plus dans cette pièce.

Elle se tourna pour partir.

– Je suis navrée si quoi que ce soit t’a rendu si amère, Ginny, mais je ne vois pas l’intérêt d’entretenir une relation d’amitié avec toi. J’ai essayé de me montrer compréhensive, j’ai essayé d’être là pour toi mais tu n’es plus qu’un petit esprit mesquin. Tu ne ressembles plus en rien à ce que tu as été. Tu es amère et tordue et tu deviens mauvaise et rancunière !  
– Eh bien, c’est de la faute de Harry.  
– Non ! C’est de la tienne ! Je ne vais pas entrer dans l’obsession que tu as pour Harry. Il a essayé, vraiment mais ça ne marchait pas. Il est gay, alors dépasse cet état de fait et avance dans ta vie.

Ginny la fixa avec malveillance.

– Je te hais, assena–t–elle à mi–voix. Je le hais aussi et je suppose qu’il y a une part de moi qui hait Ron parce qu’il est resté collé à lui.

Hermione resta muette, pas certaine de savoir quoi dire. Au moins, l’abcès était crevé maintenant ; au moins, il n’y avait plus de faux–semblants. Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de serrer un peu plus sa trousse de toilette et quitta la chambre.

oOo

Harry se réveilla avec l’odeur du bacon qui cuisait, une odeur qui pénétrait toute la maison. Harry se surprit à sourire, il avait presque l’impression que c’était l’été et qu’il était ici pour rester.

Excepté le fait que Draco était toujours blotti contre lui, dormant paisiblement et que quelque chose de cet été–là lui manquait définitivement. Ça semblait honteux de se lever mais ils devaient retourner à l’école. Il secoua doucement Draco.

– Allez, bébé, c’est l’heure de se lever.

Draco grogna et marmonna avant de se rouler sur le ventre en enfonçant son visage dans l’oreiller.

– Allez, mon cœur, tu dois te réveiller.  
– Non.

La voix de Draco était étouffée mais, sans erreur possible, obstinée.

– On doit retourner à l’école, je l’ai promis à Dumbledore.

Draco souleva sa tête et ouvrit des yeux troubles.

– C’est quelle heure ?  
– Presque six heures.  
– Trop tôt.  
– Mrs Weasley prépare le petit–déjeuner.  
– Bien. Va manger, ensuite tu viens me réveiller quand tu es prêt à partir.  
– Tu prends un petit–déjeuner.  
– Je prendrai un morceau dès que je serai à l’école, mentit Draco.  
– Non, réfuta Harry, irrité. Tu mangeras là où je peux te voir manger. Mrs Weasley a préparé le petit–déjeuner et elle t’a apporté ton médicament, la nuit dernière, alors tu descends pour le prendre de toute façon.

Draco se renfrogna et roula sur lui–même. Un petit–déjeuner avec les Weasley, juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il y avait aussi le fait qu’il se sentait particulièrement fragile et il se demandait même s’il était capable de prendre place à une table de petit–déjeuner. Il s’assit un peu douloureusement dans le lit et tressaillit. Harry le vit et commença à paniquer.

– Ça va ? Tu as mal ?  
– C’est bon, ne t’inquiète pas.

Draco rit, changea de position et essaya sans succès de réprimer une autre crispation.

– Tu veux que je descende prendre ton médicament ? Tu te sens mal ?  
– Non, rien de tout ça.

Draco sourit comme s’il était un peu ennuyé. C’était exactement pourquoi il n’avait rien dit à Harry à propos de son dos. Comme Snape, Harry était maintenant convaincu qu’il allait tomber raide mort à la plus petite secousse.

– Tu m’as drôlement pilonné cette nuit, alors c’est un peu douloureux ce matin… Est–ce que ça répond à ta question ?

Harry rougit.

– Oh.

Ils se douchèrent ensemble, profitant de la salle de bain privée et de leur habileté à faire courir leurs mains pleines de savon sur le corps de l’autre, si bien que l’option prendre leur petit–déjeuner en bas avec les Weasley devint rapidement dispensable.

Quand, finalement, ils atteignirent la cuisine, ils trouvèrent les Weasley déjà attablés en train de manger. Mr Weasley était déjà parti faire un saut au Ministère avant de retourner à l’hôpital. Mrs Weasley était encore plus inquiète pour les enfants que d’habitude et quand elle vit Harry, elle se précipita sur lui pour le faire entrer dans la cuisine.

– Ah, tu es là, Harry, mon chéri. J’étais sur le point de monter te réveiller.

Elle le guida vers une chaise à côté de Hermione et pivota inconfortablement vers Draco. Elle n’était pas certaine de savoir quoi faire de lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Tout en elle se rebellait contre l’idée que Harry soit avec lui et pourtant il était là, se tenant gauchement dans l’encadrement de la porte, l’air maigre et un peu perdu. Mais c’était un enfant, tout comme Ron et elle n’allait pas le mépriser à cause des péchés de son père. Elle tira le siège voisin de Harry et lui sourit.

– Bon, Draco, tu t’assieds là. C’est bien. J’ai mis le sérum Navitas dans ton jus de fruit parce que l’apothicaire a dit que le goût était épouvantable.  
– Heu… Merci… Mrs Weasley.

Harry lui adressa un large sourire lorsqu’elle plaça un gros verre de jus de fruit devant Draco, suivi d’une assiette pleine de nourriture. Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent et il regarda Harry, affolé. Molly surprit son regard.

– J’ai parlé à l’apothicaire, expliqua–t–elle. Et selon ses instructions, tu as besoin de prendre du poids, mon chéri.  
– Je… 

Draco jeta un œil sur le plat de saucisses, d’œufs, de bacon, de tomates, de haricots et de toasts.

– Hum… Merci… Puis–je avoir un peu de café ?  
– Oh, non, mon chéri, le café, c’est mauvais. Mais tu peux avoir un peu de thé léger.

Hermione ne put réprimer un rire étouffé tandis que Draco la remerciait faiblement encore une fois. Harry avait déjà attaqué son propre petit–déjeuner quand Draco commença le sien, sachant bien que sous l’œil attentif de Molly, il finirait chaque bouchée. Harry remarqua juste que la main de Draco trembla un peu quand il avala rapidement son jus de fruit.

Fred se pencha par–dessus la table. 

– Ça, c’est rien, chuchota–t–il.

Mrs Weasley quitta la cuisine et Draco versa une partie de sa nourriture dans l’assiette de Harry.

– Attends qu’elle ramène Ron chez nous. Il va faire la taille d’une maison en un rien de temps.

Harry explosa de rire et remit la nourriture dans l’assiette de Draco. Ce dernier garda la tête baissée et ne dit rien. Il n’avait aucune affection pour Fred Weasley et, après avoir vu la manière dont il avait touché Harry le soir d’avant, il n’avait plus aucun doute quant à ses desseins. Il était certain que si Fred avait connu ses orientations sexuelles plus tôt, il se serait jeté sur Harry comme un vautour sur une carcasse, sans égard pour ce que Harry désirait réellement.

Hermione vit l’expression de Draco et essaya de diriger la conversation dans une autre direction.

– Que s’est–il passé en Métamorphoses hier ?  
– Aucune idée, grommela Draco. Je n’y étais pas.  
– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s’exclama Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas ne pas aller en cours ! Qu’est–ce qui te fait croire que tu en as le droit ?

Draco soupira, Hermione avait la terrible habitude de parler comme son père parfois.

– Ecoute, ils en sont encore à comment changer un animal en meuble et, comme je sais déjà le faire, je ne vois pas l’intérêt de regarder des gens comme Neville Londubat essayer et s’en tirer tant bien que mal.  
– Tu pourrais les aider, tu sais ?  
– Mais pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? répliqua Draco en prenant un air supérieur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tu es vraiment con, tu sais ça ?  
– À ton service.

Fred observa l’échange avec intérêt avant de dire joyeusement :

– Alors, tu es tout à fait sociable maintenant ? Les miracles ne cessent jamais.

Draco ne répliqua pas et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

– Oh, relax, Malfoy. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu, tu n’avais pas pris de bain depuis plusieurs jours et tu as gerbé sur les chaussures de mon frère. Je dois dire que tu présentes bien mieux maintenant – et tu es poli ! Et qu’est–ce qui pourrait bien avoir provoqué ce changement ? Serait–il possible que le grand Draco Malfoy soit…

Il fit semblant d’avoir le souffle coupé.

– … amoureux de Harry Potter ?  
– Putain, t’as vraiment un train de retard, Weasley, tout le monde le sait déjà.  
– Racontars et rumeurs que tout ça, répondit Fred avec dédain. Je veux l’entendre de ta bouche.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

– Je suis amoureux de Harry Potter, confirma Draco, impassible. Il y a autre chose que tu veux entendre de ma bouche ? Que penses–tu de touche–le encore une fois et je t’arrache les couilles avec ma baguette ?

Harry s’étrangla avec son café, pas vraiment sûr de savoir s’il devait en rire ou s’en agacer. Fred sourit ouvertement.

– Oh, mais il est jaloux en plus. Tu ferais bien de te surveiller, Harry, il ne te laissera pas t’amuser.  
– Bordel, qu’est–ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?

Harry agrippa Draco par son pull alors qu’il commençait à se lever.

– Arrête, murmura–t–il, il essaie juste de t’énerver.  
– Allons, Harry, reprit Fred en riant, il y a tout un tas de clubs pleins d’hommes magnifiques dehors, alors, tu n’as pas besoin que le fils du diable ici présent te retienne.

Harry était furieux maintenant, Draco aussi et, pendant un instant, Hermione craignit que Fred ne finisse à Ste–Mangouste, dans un lit à côté de Ron.

– Et, poursuivit Fred, nullement décontenancé, lequel de vous deux a hurlé comme une Banshee la nuit dernière ? Nous avons dû empêcher maman de se ruer dans votre chambre, elle voulait s’assurer que personne ne vous avait assassinés dans votre lit.

Draco retourna à sa nourriture et Harry en resta bouche bée, profondément reconnaissant que Mrs Weasley n’ait pas fait irruption dans leur chambre. Il ne pensait pas qu’elle était vraiment prête à voir ça.

– Alors pour ce week–end, Harry, sourit largement Fred. On va en boîte ?  
– Tu rigoles, là ? répliqua Harry, stupéfait.  
– Tu vas t’amuser !  
– Oh, ta gueule, merde !  
– Il n’est pas nécessaire de parler grossièrement, Harry.

Molly était revenue s’affairer dans la cuisine et Fred explosa de rire. Harry rougit et s’excusa en essayant d’ignorer le froncement de sourcil de Draco.

oOo

Minerva avait déjà vu Severus en colère auparavant et il faisait toujours un peu peur quand il n’avait pas dormi. Habituellement, Severus avait l’air graisseux et négligé mais aujourd’hui, il avait positivement l’allure d’un cinglé.

Minerva regarda nerveusement son compagnon de petit–déjeuner. Ils étaient dans les appartements soignés de Minerva, la lumière entrait par les fenêtres. Elle vivait dans des pièces confortables et spacieuses, au sommet de la tour ouest. Elle les avait choisi à cause de leurs fenêtres françaises qui encerclaient complètement la pièce. Dumbledore était descendu prendre son petit–déjeuner quand Snape était monté, la mine terrible, manifestement désireux d’avoir une épaule sur laquelle s’épancher.

Bien sûr, il n’avait pas pleuré mais il en aurait probablement eu besoin.

Minerva se versa un peu plus de café et termina la lecture du contrat posé devant elle. Severus prit une brioche, la déchiqueta en morceaux puis reprit les bouts pour les émietter. Minerva aurait souhaité qu’il hurle ou tempête… qu’il fasse quelque chose, quoi.

– Ils devaient être ivres, Severus.  
– Mmm, acquiesça–t–il d’un air absent en commençant à désintégrer les miettes.  
– Je crois que celui–ci est parfaitement mort maintenant, Severus, fit remarquer Minerva en indiquant le petit pain. Tu veux recommencer avec un autre ?  
– Hein ?

Minerva lui prit son assiette, y plaça une nouvelle brioche et la replaça devant lui.

– Ils sont jeunes, Severus ; ils étaient sans doute très saouls et ont fait cette chose grotesque. Ça ne veut rien dire.  
– Ça signifie qu’elle me hait.  
– Tout le monde te hait, Severus, ne put s’empêcher de rétorquer Minerva en souriant. Si ça a été écrit cet été, avant qu’ils reviennent à l’école, ils avaient probablement la même opinion de toi que tous les autres élèves.  
– J’ai sauvé la vie de ce petit merdeux !  
– La vie de Harry, par Merlin, appelle–le par son nom.  
– D’accord, j’ai sauvé la vie de Harry, ce qui signifie qu’ils auraient dû se mettre à genoux pour me remercier.

Minerva soupira.

– Tu l’as fait de très mauvaise grâce et tu n’en as jamais fait un secret. Comment peux–tu attendre d’eux qu’ils t’apprécient brusquement ?

Minerva roula des yeux.

– C’est totalement hors de propos et tu le sais. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ont écrit ce ramassis d’inepties que ça signifie qu’ils ressentent toujours la même chose. Ça signifie simplement qu’ils sont jeunes et stupides et qu’ils ne devraient probablement pas boire autant. Les gens font des trucs dingues quand ils ont bu.

Snape parut sortir brusquement de sa torpeur.

– Oui, oui, c’est ce qu’ils font, n’est–ce pas ? Des trucs dingues.

Il secoua la tête.

– Dis–moi que vous ne vous êtes pas mis ensemble quand tu étais ivre.

Minerva grogna et se pinça l’arête du nez, combattant la migraine qui menaçait.

– Severus, elle t’aime. Laisse tomber ça, ne commence pas à chercher les choses qui ne vont pas.  
– Mais tu as raison, elle est jeune. Elle est trop jeune.  
– Elle n’était pas trop jeune hier.  
– Hier, mes yeux étaient scellés.  
– Alors, scelle–les à nouveau, c’est mon seul conseil.

Severus poussa les miettes autour de son assiette.

– Et si je ne peux pas ? 

Il fronça les sourcils et poursuivit :

– Quand j’ai vu ça la première fois, j’ai cru que c’était un jeu… mais elle n’aurait pas pu, pourquoi serait–elle assez stupide pour perdre sa virginité avec un homme qu’elle déteste ? Et après Krum, elle était trop fragile pour me mentir. Alors, j’accepte le fait qu’elle est réellement amoureuse de moi.  
– Alors quel est le problème ?  
– Elle n’a que dix–huit ans. Elle a sa vie entière devant elle. Elle devrait sortir s’envoyer en l’air avec d’autres personnes, s’amuser, se comporter comme une jeune fille de dix–huit ans.  
– Peut–être qu’elle ne veut pas s’envoyer en l’air avec d’autres personnes, ou peut–être que s’envoyer en l’air avec toi la comble entièrement ?

En vérité, il voulait aussi s’envoyer en l’air avec elle mais elle avait besoin de vivre. Il soupira et soudainement, se frappa la tête contre la table.

– Severus !  
– Ohputaindenomdedieudebordeldemerde ! [1]  
– Severus, tout va bien.  
– Pourquoi moi ?  
– Mais écoute–toi, Severus ! Tout va bien. Elle l’aime et tu l’aimes. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.  
– Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin dans trois ans et trouver un message me disant qu’elle est partie parce qu’elle a trouvé quelqu’un de plus jeune, plus beau et plus heureux que moi.  
– Tu as déjà tout prévu, hein ?  
– Oui.  
– Alors qu’est–ce que tu attends de moi ?  
– De la sympathie ?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres comme s’il était à nouveau son élève.

– Je ne vais t’accorder aucune sympathie si tu es sur le point de ruiner la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée, uniquement parce que tu t’es convaincu que c’est voué à l’échec.

Severus mordilla l’ongle de son pouce.

– Même pas un petit peu ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

– Non !   
– Même si je t’en supplie ?  
– Non !  
– Et si je pleure ?  
– Severus, cesse de vouloir en faire quelque chose d’insignifiant, tu es manifestement très malheureux. Pourquoi ne pas l’interroger à propos de ce stupide contrat, écouter son explication et oublier tout ça ?

Mais l’expression affichée sur son visage lui disait qu’il n’allait rien faire de la sorte. Il était déterminé à ruiner chacune des bénédictions de sa vie et plus que déterminé à voir le mauvais côté des choses.

Minerva soupira.

– Pour un homme intelligent, Severus, tu peux parfois te montrer singulièrement stupide.

oOo

Severus revint affamé de son petit–déjeuner et dans un état pire qu’avant sa rencontre avec Minerva. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s’était attendu, peut–être à une réconfortante tape dans le dos et l’assurance qu’il prenait la bonne décision. Minerva, semblait–il, n’était pas la personne à aller voir pour ça. Elle ne lui aurait même pas accordé le plaisir de faire semblant. Cela le perturbait vraiment de penser qu’il avait besoin de ce genre de réconfort de la part d’un tiers. Il s’adoucissait vraiment avec l’âge. Il entra dans ses appartements avec la ferme intention de s'allonger un peu avant ses cours et, si possible, de briser quelque chose pour apaiser sa colère et de vraiment s’arrêter de pleurer – une chose qu’il considérait comme impardonnable, étant donné qu’il avait vu nombre de ses amis mourir et qu’il n’avait jamais versé la moindre larme.

– Salut !

Il sursauta et rougit sous l’effet de la surprise. Elle n’était pas censée se trouver là, elle devait être à Londres en train de réconforter la douzaine de Weasley qui logeaient dans la maison de Potter. Elle ne devait revenir que le soir, après que plusieurs 4ème année l’aient rendu dingue, après le récurage d’un ou deux chaudrons fondus. Ces conditions réunies, il aurait été dans le bon état d’esprit pour lui briser le cœur.

Elle n’était assurément pas censée être assise sur son lit à sept heures trente du matin, bien avant l’horaire prévu, le visage frais et pimpant.

– Tu n’es pas censée pas être ici, fit–il stupidement remarquer et il sentit son cerveau gifler sa tête.

Hermione fronça les sourcils puis sourit en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

– Et où suis–je censée être ?  
– À Londres.

Elle rit tandis qu’il se frappait mentalement encore une fois.

– Tu es craquant quand tu es confus.

Eh bien, au moins elle avait le sens de l’observation. Il remua inconfortablement sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu devrais y aller et te préparer pour tes cours.  
– Il est encore tôt, on a le temps, répondit–elle en se couchant pour s’étirer. Tu as une mine terrible. Tu n’as pas dormi cette nuit ?  
– J’ai toujours une mine terrible.  
– Oh, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Il n’était vraiment pas préparé pour ça. Il n’avait qu’à ouvrir la bouche et tout lâcher afin d’en finir une fois pour toutes mais les mots s’esquivèrent et il se retrouva à trébucher sur les choses qu’il avait à dire.

– Peut–être que tu devrais partir… Tu as bientôt des cours et tu as sans doute des choses à préparer.

Hermione se redressa et lui adressa un regard interrogateur : ne venait–il pas juste de le lui dire, avec des mots différents ? Elle pensa qu’elle devait parler plus clairement. 

– J’ai déjà tout fait, dit–elle en indiquant son sac, posé à côté du lit. Je pensais que je pouvais descendre et me reposer avant les cours. On a Potions en premier et si je suis déjà dans les donjons, je peux rester ici jusqu’à la dernière minute, non ?  
– Oh… Bien… Est–ce que quelqu’un t’a vue venir ici ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non ! 

À l’évidence, quelque chose n’allait pas. Severus se tenait dans l’embrasure, l’air d’un rat ahuri mais il était manifestement sur le point de montrer les dents et elle n’était pas d’humeur à discuter des problèmes qu’il pouvait avoir en ce moment. Elle venait de passer les premières heures de cette matinée à se disputer avec Ginny, à réconforter George et à aider Harry à tenir Draco loin de la gorge de Fred. Elle n’aspirait qu’à ce qu'on lui fiche une paix royale, au calme ou à un moment de tendresse.

Elle se glissa hors du lit et se dirigea vers lui, espérant le faire entrer dans la chambre d’une manière ou d’une autre et peut–être l’amener à se détendre. Elle lui prit la main et embrassa doucement chacun de ses doigts. Elle se relaxa quand son autre main se souleva pour lui caresser les cheveux.

– On a le temps, dit–elle à voix basse. On prend un café ? 

Elle lui suça le pouce en faisant courir sa langue sur le coussinet de chair.

– Ou on pourrait faire autre chose ?  
– Arrête ça, bébé.

Il avait presque sifflé les mots mais il n’était pas très convaincant. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle cesse et elle le savait.

– Je ne vais rien faire de mal, en fait, je crois que tu vas aimer.

Sa voix était devenue plus basse et elle lui sourit. Il ne cesserait jamais d’être stupéfait par ses qualités de séductrice, même ces cheveux qui ne ressemblaient à rien et cette robe d’école sans forme en faisaient une séductrice de première classe. Ça aurait probablement choqué ses plus grands admirateurs. Alors qu’il regardait ses petites hanches se balancer et sa robe s’ouvrir pour révéler une jupe grise et une portion de son genou, il émit un infime gémissement. Elle lui offrit un large sourire et pressa son corps contre le sien.

– On ne peut pas…

Il parut s’étrangler avec les mots.

– … Les cours…

Tous ses doutes s’envolèrent quand elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise. Il perçut une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux une seconde avant qu’elle ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds ; elle s’appuya de tout son poids contre lui et fourra son nez dans son cou. Il grogna doucement lorsque ses dents éraflèrent sa gorge pâle. Ses paumes étaient fraîches contre la peau chaude de son torse, elles cherchèrent et trouvèrent ses tétons. Puis ses mains descendirent, effleurant son ventre crispé. Quand sa chemise gêna une exploration plus poussée, elle renâcla avec impatience et, à sa plus grande stupéfaction, elle agrippa les deux pans de son vêtement et tira d’un coup sec, envoyant valser les boutons aux alentours.

Il en eut le souffle coupé, momentanément sans voix. Seigneur, Hermione savait comment l’exciter et assurément comment lui plaire. Elle avait été si empressée de découvrir les différentes manières de faire l’amour et Severus s’était parfois surpris de voir à quel point il pouvait se montrer inventif. Elle pouvait aussi se montrer incroyablement agressive, décidant seule de ce qu’elle voulait, refusant toute réponse négative. C’était une autre chose à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu venant d’elle mais s’il y réfléchissait logiquement, c’était une vraie Miss Je–sais–tout – certainement pas une craintive petite fleur – alors son agressivité sexuelle n’était vraisemblablement qu’une extension naturelle de sa personnalité. Il adorait ça et il adorait être le bénéficiaire de son désir.

Il secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées, espérant ainsi recouvrer un peu de maîtrise de soi et de la situation mais son esprit était confus, comme tournoyant sous l'effet d'un filtre de désir.

– ‘Mione… Bébé…

Elle le repoussa gentiment jusqu’à ce que ses épaules se pressent contre la solide porte de chêne et, avant qu’il ne puisse émettre le moindre mot, sa bouche couvrit la sienne et elle glissa sa langue entre ses dents. Brusquement, toute idée de la renier ne fut plus que lointain souvenir.

Il se débarrassa de sa chemise et l’attira fermement contre lui, ses mains courant à l’arrière de ses cuisses et sur ses douces fesses. Ses doigts fouillèrent sous l’élastique de son slip et plongèrent pour trouver les boucles humides entre ses jambes.

Elle brisa leur baiser et le repoussa de ses mains, le souffle rapide et saccadé.

– Oh, non, Severus. Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi.

Pas fini ? Mais qu’est–ce qu’elle veux faire d’autre ?

– Je t’aime, lui chuchota–t–elle, et il la crut.

Tendrement, elle plaça un insistant baiser sur son épaule puis descendit jusqu’à ce que sa langue puisse tourbillonner autour de son mamelon. Elle gémit doucement dans sa poitrine et murmura contre sa peau pâle :

– Tu as tellement bon goût.

Puis elle se mit à genoux en face de lui.

Le souffle manqua à Severus, déserta ses poumons et il regarda le plafond, en se demandant si les dieux pouvaient le sauver mais ils n’étaient nulle part. Elle posa ses lèvres sur son ventre plat puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et vit qu’il fixait quelque chose d’invisible au plafond.

– À quoi tu penses ? murmura–t–elle mais il ne répondit pas, effrayé de parler, de peur qu’elle ne s’arrête.

Hermione sourit avant de défaire sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon. Elle descendit le tout et il se sentit jaillir à l’air libre, entièrement en érection, douloureusement impatient qu’elle s’occupe de lui. Elle démêla son pantalon de ses pieds et le jeta au loin et tâtonna pour lui ôter ses bottes puis ses chaussettes. Elle adorait faire courir son doigt le long de l’étrange marque dentelée de sa cheville où la maille élastique l’avait serré. Elle embrassa sa jambe maigre en remontant, goûtant la sensation de ses poils noirs contre ses lèvres puis lécha l’os dur de sa rotule avant d’atteindre sa cuisse.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Il devait la voir parce que c’était une torture de ressentir ce qu’elle faisait sans l’observer.

Soudain, il réalisa que la porte n’était pas verrouillée et que n’importe qui pouvait entrer et l’empêcher de prendre du plaisir. Il tendit la main derrière lui et se mit à fouiller pour trouver le verrou. Elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de prendre sa baguette pour verrouiller la porte. Pas que ça importe vraiment, personne n’oserait pénétrer dans ses appartements. Sauf Minerva…

Il recommença à tâtonner pour mettre la main sur le verrou.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? murmura Hermione vers l’intérieur de sa cuisse.  
– La porte…

Hermione sourit encore, tira sa baguette et scella fermement la porte avant d’effleurer ses cuisses tendues de ses mains, se dirigeant vers ses hanches osseuses, frôlant son sexe de ses pouces.

Severus grogna, il voulait qu’elle arrête ça, il voulait sa bouche sur lui plus qu’il ne voulait sa prochaine inspiration. Un instant plus tard, son souhait fut exaucé. Ses doigts encerclèrent sa hampe gonflée et le caressa. Il ferma les yeux et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il fondait, tant le plaisir le consumait, puis la chaude humidité de sa bouche l’enveloppa, doucement veloutée et redoutable comme un péché. Il grinça des dents, le corps contracté et tremblant, comme un avertissement.

– Arrête, dit–il d’une voix grinçante en la repoussant pour reprendre le contrôle.

Son unique pensée était de l’amener dans le lit. Il l’embrassa en la faisant reculer dans la chambre jusqu’à ce qu’ils y soient. Il la relâcha et elle s’étendit sur la couette moelleuse en soulevant ses hanches pour enlever sa culotte. Elle jeta la petite pièce de tissu sur le sol et ouvrit ses jambes en geste d’invite.

– Aime–moi, chuchota–t–elle d’une voix rauque.

Merlin, comment aurait–il pu s’en empêcher ? Il n’avait jamais connu de femme aussi érotiquement tentatrice et son corps répondait à sa demande, poussé par un impérieux besoin. Il se plaça au–dessus d’elle, il cala ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête et sentit ses jambes s’enrouler à l’arrière de ses cuisses, le pressant vivement contre elle. Elle était brûlante, le souffle court et, étonnamment, encore habillée. 

Son corps frissonna et, lentement, il s'introduisit dans son étroite chaleur accueillante. Ils échangèrent un grognement de plaisir mutuel. Elle arqua son dos avec un brusque halètement et souleva ses genoux autour de sa taille afin qu’il la prenne de plus en plus profondément à chaque poussée.

Peu importait le nombre de fois qu’il lui avait fait l’amour, il ne se lasserait jamais d’elle et il ne serait jamais assez plongé en elle. Il voulait devenir une part d’elle dans tous les sens du terme. La vague d’émotions se démêla, se brisant en une onde si puissante que son corps en trembla. Il s’enfonça en elle plus fort et plus rapidement, arrachant un cri essoufflé à Hermione tandis qu’il atteignait son sommet ; il plana sur la crête et jouit profondément en elle.

Lorsque sa respiration redevint normale, il se dégagea de sa si belle compagne et l’attira contre lui pour la bercer dans ses bras, en sachant que ce serait la dernière fois. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et laissa échapper un soupir de contentement.

– Je t’aime, murmura–t–elle doucement.

Severus ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté. Il voulait lui répondre mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas.

oOo

Parashat Pinahas avait autrefois été un Mangemort et, par chance, c’était un des plus vieux amis de Severus Snape. Non pas que Snape eut passé beaucoup de temps en sa compagnie ces dernières années mais il lui avait évité Azkaban et le Baiser et Parashat savait qu’il lui devait une très grosse faveur. Jusqu’au lundi soir précédent, Snape ne lui avait jamais rappelé cette dette et Parashat était retourné à ses affaires, l’esprit libre. Il s’était trouvé un boulot respectable au Département du transfert des elfes de maison où il tentait vaillamment d’oublier son sordide passé. Mais, alors qu’il était sur le point de fermer son bureau ce lundi soir, il avait sursauté quand la tête de son vieil ami était soudainement apparue dans la cheminée pour lui parler de la façon dont il pourrait s’acquitter de sa dette.

Le résultat de cette conversation fut que le petit elfe de maison Non arriva au Musée de Arts Magiques et Antiquités en milieu de matinée le mardi et qu’il s’y présenta, muni de ses papiers de transfert, pour son nouveau travail. Il avait nerveusement piétiné sur place pendant un moment, attendant que quelqu’un vienne et lui dise quoi faire, que quelqu’un réalise qu’il n’appartenait pas à cet endroit. Puis il fut conduit vers les caves par un très vieil elfe qui semblait avoir deux fois l’âge de Non et dont il n’y avait aucun doute qu'il servirait le musée jusqu’à sa mort.

Une fois dans les caves, Non se détendit considérablement, il semblait que la majorité des elfes du musée avaient été au Manoir et il les connaissait bien. Les autres elfes se pressaient autour de lui, lui posant des douzaines de questions sur la façon dont il avait été libéré et ce qui l’avait conduit au musée. Non s’en tint au scénario bien répété que Snape avait élaboré. Il s’était opposé à Maître Draco à cause de sa relation avec Harry Potter et Maître Draco l’avait libéré. Il devait aussi s’efforcer de ne plus appeler Draco Maître ou de parler de Lucius dans les mêmes termes.

– Il est ici, tu sais, couina une petite elfe qui, d’après les souvenirs de Non, se prénommait Tess ou quelque chose comme ça. Lucius Malfoy est ici.

Non en trembla presque d’excitation mais il força une grimace sur son visage pour le cacher.

– Vraiment ?  
– Oh, oui. Mais le conservateur est très possessif avec lui et aucun de nous n’a le droit de le toucher. Hob l’a laissé dehors sur le balcon un jour et il… 

L’elfe s’interrompit et parut un peu atterrée.

– Bref… Il a disparu.

Si Non avait eu des sourcils, il en aurait soulevé un. Il avait toujours cru que les Mangemorts étaient tous exposés en vitrine, alors que faisait Maître Lucius dehors sur le balcon ?

– Plus personne ne veut prendre soin de lui maintenant. Hob était le quatrième elfe à disparaître mystérieusement. Il y en a eu trois autres mais il est possible qu’ils lui aient donné des coups de pieds.  
– À qui ? Au conservateur ?  
– Non, à Lucius Malfoy.  
– Oh ? Mais pourquoi le conservateur est–il possessif avec lui ? demanda calmement Non. Il a reçu le Baiser alors pourquoi le conservateur pense qu’il est spécial ?

Tess regarda autour d’elle d’un air de conspirateur ; elle avait toujours apprécié Non.

– Je ne l’ai pas vu de mes yeux mais on dit que le conservateur l’amène dans sa chambre à coucher. En fait, on dit qu’il dort avec Malfoy dans son lit !

Non ne sut que dire, il ne put que fixer bouche bée la petite elfe qui colportait les ragots et fut reconnaissant au vieil elfe de revenir avec un bloc–notes et les papiers de Non. Il n’était pas au courant de l’arrivée d’un nouvel elfe, ça le rendait perplexe de ne pas savoir que faire du nouveau venu.

– Je pense que le conservateur s’est arrangé pour te faire venir pour surveiller son… jouet. 

Il regarda vers Non d’air plein de mépris.

– Tu as déjà été valet chez les Malfoy avant ?  
– Tu ne peux pas vouloir faire ça ! siffla immédiatement Tess. Tu vas disparaître comme les autres.

Non l’ignora.

– J’ai été le valet de Lucius Malfoy pendant dix ans.  
– Bien, alors on va te préparer pour tes nouvelles fonctions. Tu ne retrouveras pas le Lucius Malfoy que tu connaissais et c’est le conservateur que tu dois servir, pas Malfoy.

Non essaya difficilement de ne pas sourire, Maître Draco allait être content.

oOo

Draco était encore furax contre Fred Weasley quand il atteignit le cours de Botanique, cet après–midi–là. Pire encore, la Botanique était peut–être le cours qu’il aimait le moins et, de plus en plus souvent, il se surprenait à regretter les Runes qu’il avait laissé tomber pour cette classe détestée. Apparemment, le professeur Chourave avait un problème avec le fait de dispenser un enseignement qui n’incluait pas une expérience pratique et, même lors de la séance d'aujourd’hui qui ne devait être que théorique, Draco savait qu’il terminerait probablement sale en dégageant une odeur épouvantable.

Son intuition lui donna raison ; alors qu’il entrait dans la classe, il vit que ces répugnantes serres de dragon qu’ils avaient mises en pot avaient grandi et qu’elles étaient posées sur leur bureau. Il soupira puis fit courir amoureusement ses doigts sur la couverture de cuir repoussé de son Medicus Botanica et comprit qu’une fois de plus, ils ne l’ouvriraient pas. Alors maintenant il avait Fred Weasley dans la tête et, dans une minute, il aurait de l’engrais jusqu’aux coudes. La conclusion parfaite d'une journée de merde.

Et bien sûr, qui pouvait oublier qu’ils allaient à l’évidence étudier les propriétés de cette série de plantes de dragon… encore une fois. Ce qui bien sûr signifiait que Chourave prenait un immense plaisir à ce que chacun prononce leurs noms latin encore et encore, juste pour – et il en était certain – rendre la vie de Draco plus inconfortable.

Calamus Draco, Periculum Draco, Novus Draco… La liste semblait interminable et, chaque fois qu’ils prononçaient son nom, Harry lui lançait un regard de biche à travers la classe… ce qui aurait pu être mignon si ça n’avait pas été agaçant à en cracher par terre.

Le raisonnement qui l'avait poussé à choisir ce cours lui avait semblé bien fondé. Il avait en commun avec son père une indéfectible méfiance pour les praticiens médicaux et les apothicaires. Son problème était qu’il serait forcé de prendre du Navitas toute sa vie, ce qui voulait dire qu’il devrait soit apprendre à faire confiance, soit apprendre à le faire lui–même. Il s’était décidé pour la deuxième option et s’était donné pour objectif de faire ce qu’il pouvait pour apprendre à faire pousser les ingrédients nécessaires. Par conséquent, les Runes avaient été oubliées au profit de la Botanique.

Oh, comme il détestait ça. Il était d’avis depuis longtemps que la Botanique était un cours pour crétins moyens (secondé dans ce domaine uniquement par la Divination qui avait totalement échappé à son attention). Il soutenait que le fait que Neville Londubat soit l’élève star de ce cours était la preuve de son opinion.

– Maintenant, le Morbus Draco (yeux de Harry sur Draco) sécrète un pus épais comme la sueur de son bulbe qui a de nombreux usages mais il est employé principalement contre la congestion. Sous sa forme pure cependant, il est très corrosif alors j’espère que vous avez vos gants en peau de dragon puisque vous raclerez les bulbes aujourd’hui.

Super.

Draco fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses gants, il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas prendre le calendrier des travaux théoriques de cette classe trop au sérieux. Il se demandait à quel point ce pus était corrosif et si le mettre en contact avec la gueule de Fred Weasley lui apporterait une quelconque satisfaction. Il décida immédiatement qu’il serait très content de tester cette hypothèse en particulier.

– Maintenant, soulevez le Morbus Draco en le tenant par sa tige épaisse (yeux de Harry sur Draco, encore une fois) et sortez–le du pot.

Beurk, ça empestait et le pus était jaune. Draco faillit vomir. Ouais, en barbouiller la figure de Fred Weasley serait immensément jouissif. Le salaud. S’il avait pu se montrer plus clair dans ses intentions, il se serait assis sur les genoux de Harry, la langue plongée au fond de sa gorge. Draco gratta durement le bulbe avec son strigile [2] et lui ôta un peu plus que le pus.

– Soyez prudent, Mr Malfoy, le bulbe du Morbus Draco est très sensible.

Il y eut une série de ricanements et encore plus d’œillades de la part de Harry. 

Seigneur, je veux qu’elle arrête de répéter ce foutu nom.

C’était presque aussi chiant que d’étudier ces saletés de constellations en Astronomie tandis que Harry lui chuchotait : « C’est romantique, hein ? » chaque fois qu’il bougeait cette saloperie de télescope. Une fois de plus, Draco en vint à détester son prénom. Bon dieu, qui pouvait bien lui avoir choisi un nom pareil ?

Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. C'était eux les responsables.

– C’est la plus magnifique constellation du ciel, lui avait dit Narcissa. Et quand tu es né, je pouvais la voir à travers la fenêtre, brillant pour moi.  
– Et c’est fort et unique, avait ajouté Lucius. C’est un prénom dont tu devrais être fier.

Draco ne pouvait que remercier sa bonne étoile de ne pas avoir fait briller Orion cette nuit–là. Orion Malfoy, ça, c’était un nom.

Draco en frémit.

– Alors, comment va mon petit dragon ?

Draco sursauta et jeta un regard noir vers Harry qui s’était faufilé derrière lui.

– Putain, Harry. Ne m’appelle pas comme ça.  
– Pourquoi pas ? Tu es un petit dragon. En fait, tu es mon petit dragon.  
– Oui et mon père le pensait aussi et avait l’habitude d’utiliser le même terme. Alors, à moins que tu ne cherches à prendre sa place, cesse de m’appeler comme ça.

Harry haussa les épaules et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était joliment évident que son petit dragon était d’une humeur de chien aujourd’hui.

à suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Ohshitfuckbuggerarseheadandhole! en vo. tirade prononcée par Bill Nighy dans le film Love Actually   
> [2] Le strigile est une sorte de racloir en fer recourbé.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	37. Une sorte de folie (2ème partie)

Hermione était contente que la journée se termine. Les cours étaient finis et, après deux heures supplémentaires de soutien à Harry pour sa leçon du jour de Potions, elle n’aspirait qu’à une seule chose : se rouler en boule et dormir. Ce que, bien sûr, elle n’allait pas faire. Ainsi, après avoir fourni de l’aide à Harry, elle devait encore se trouver du temps pour ses propres études. Elle décida que pour se préserver des incessantes questions de Harry, le mieux à faire était de descendre se cacher dans les appartements de Severus. Elle pensait que ça ne le dérangerait pas ; comme il passait la plus grande partie de ses nuits à corriger des papiers et à travailler sur diverses bribes d’articles, elle n'aurait qu'à s’installer près du feu et ne pas le déranger. Elle prit ses livres et s’arrangea pour filer tandis que Harry tournait un regard suppliant vers elle.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Elle savait que c’était un brillant sorcier, il n’y avait aucun doute. Mais pour exercer le métier qu’il souhaitait, il devait en passer par les deux matières où il était horriblement mauvais, les Potions et les Métamorphoses. Il était légèrement plus fort en Métamorphoses mais, en Potions Avancées, Harry se cramponnait à toute chose ou personne qui lui permettait de s’en sortir de justesse. Pour sa part, Hermione croyait foncièrement qu’elle lui devait son aide. Il avait été, après tout, le moyen d’assurer une vie paisible au monde sorcier en tuant Voldemort et peut–être que s’il n’avait pas eu une telle responsabilité sur les épaules depuis son plus jeune âge, il aurait pu avoir une meilleure compréhension des arts magiques les plus scientifiques. Elle l’avait observé lutter pendant ses années de scolarité avec des migraines et des traumatismes qui auraient rendu dingue n’importe quel autre sorcier, alors il méritait bien qu'on s'occupe de lui maintenant que les troubles avaient cessé.

Mais peu importait combien elle croyait devoir à Harry, elle était tout de même contente que cette journée touche à sa fin et elle put se diriger vers les quartiers de Snape pour profiter d’un silence reposant tandis qu’elle étudierait ses propres leçons.

Sauf qu’il l’attendait déjà, bien qu’elle ne sût depuis combien de temps il se tenait là, à fixer la porte. Son visage était un masque de sang–froid mais il devait manifestement s’armer de courage pour lui dire quelque chose. À l’évidence, il s’était préparé pour ce moment et elle sut instantanément que ce n’était pas bon.

L’estomac de Hermione se resserra puis un nuage de papillons se déploya et battit des ailes dans ses entrailles.

– Severus ? Quel… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Son intense regard se concentra sur son visage, ses yeux noirs la sondèrent et elle se sentit revenir en arrière, comme si elle n’était encore qu’une jeune écolière et qu’il la démoralisait en classe. Elle s’humecta la lèvre supérieure avec la langue, signe précurseur d’une bonne session de mordillage nerveux et lança ce qui lui passa par la tête.

– Je travaillais avec Harry et je crois qu’il va vraiment s’arranger pour obtenir une infusion de Millefolium correct ; il pourrait même réussir cette année…

Elle attendit l’inévitable remarque sur l’intelligence de Harry, ou son absence en l’occurrence, mais rien ne vint. Il s’éclaircit la gorge, hésita puis lâcha :

– Je crois que nous devrions rompre.

L’estomac de Hermione fit cette fois un plongeon d’une très haute falaise, embarquant son cœur dans la chute.

– Rompre ? répéta–t–elle faiblement, priant pour avoir, d’une manière ou d’une autre, mal entendu.  
– Eh bien, dit–il avec raideur, décidé à coller au plus près de la conversation qu’il avait mentalement bien répétée et ainsi maintenir une calme apparence extérieure, considérant ton âge et notre situation, il serait prudent de laisser les choses reposer un certain temps. Je sais parfaitement que tu as certains impératifs dans ta vie et je ne crois pas que ces impératifs puissent être pleinement remplis si tu es liée à moi.  
– Quels… quels impératifs ?  
– Tu as besoin de grandir, Hermione.  
– Non.

Il sembla interloqué par cette simple réponse. Il s’attendait à une crise d’hystérie qu’il aurait pu utiliser comme excuse pour dénoncer son immaturité et tout aurait été dit. Au lieu de ça, elle le regardait comme s’il était fou et lui répondait d’un simple non. 

– Qu’est–ce que tu entends par non ?  
– Je veux dire non. Non, je ne suis pas préparée à accepter ça comme raison à notre rupture.

Et tout ce qu’il put rétorquer à ça fut :

– Pourquoi pas ?  
– Parce que ton raisonnement est complètement illogique. Si tu avais dit qu’il y avait quelque chose que tu n’aimais pas chez moi, quelque chose qui te rendait dingue, comme une mauvaise habitude, je pourrais probablement le comprendre un peu plus.

Elle haussa les épaules avec insouciance.

– Pas que j’ai beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes. 

Il haussa un sourcil à cette arrogante supposition.

– Bon, d’accord, j’ai tout un tas de manies peu agréables, admit–elle, mais je peux difficilement qualifier de crime le fait de laisser mes cheveux dans le siphon de la douche et je sais que tu détestes quand je triture mes boutons devant le miroir, mais je l’essuie toujours quand j’ai fini.

S’ils avaient eu cette conversation en d’autres circonstances, il aurait vraisemblablement ri mais rire n’était pas une option en cet instant. En fait, il avait plutôt envie de pleurer.  
– Il ne s’agit pas de cheveux dans le siphon ou… de boutons pressés… sur le miroir, Hermione, il s’agit de ton besoin de grandir et d’avancer dans ta vie.

Hermione cala ses mains sur ses hanches, la colère faisant finalement surface.

– Je croyais que c’était ce que je faisais !

Il avala la boule qui obstruait sa gorge et goûta la terrible amertume du désespoir.

– En effet mais tu as besoin de plus de temps… d’agir selon ton âge, de faire des rencontres, de coucher avec d’autres personnes. Tu as passé presque huit ans attachée à cette école et maintenant tu t’es attachée à ton professeur. Il faudra bien un jour que tu quittes cet endroit et que tu l'oublies.  
– Pourquoi ? Tu ne l’as jamais fait, toi. Tu as été hors de Poudlard pendant trois ou quatre ans puis tu y es revenu alors tu peux difficilement parler de la distance à prendre avec cette école.  
– Je suis venu là parce que je le devais.  
– Et pour maintenant ?  
– Maintenant, je suis trop vieux et trop ancré dans mes habitudes pour partir, ce qui est une autre bonne raison pour en finir dès maintenant.  
– Tu es ridicule. Je ne veux pas sortir et rencontrer d’autres personnes, j’ai plein d’amis et pour l’autre chose, je ne veux pas coucher avec d’autres comme n’importe quelle traînée. J’ai vu où ça a mené Ginny Weasley et je n’envisage pas vraiment de l’imiter !

Sa mâchoire se resserra comme elle le faisait toujours quand il savait qu’il perdait l’argumentation qu’il était déterminé à gagner. Elle ne le dissuaderait pas de sa décision et elle pouvait raisonner autant qu’elle le souhaitait, le résultat serait le même.

– J’en suis venu à la conclusion que tu étais peut–être trop jeune pour être impliquée dans une relation avec quelqu’un comme moi… Pas encore.  
– Trop jeune ? Qu’est–ce qui s’est passé ? Mon âge n’importait pas il y a un mois, fit–elle remarquer, la voix aiguë de frustration. Il n’importait pas il y a une semaine… Il n’importait même pas il y a un jour !

Il fit un bruit irritant avec sa gorge et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées, prit un rouleau de parchemin de la table de chevet et se tourna vers elle.

– Oui, mais il y a un jour, je n’avais pas vu ce petit travail de littérature.

Il tendit le parchemin dans sa direction et elle avança dans la chambre pour le prendre. Elle reconnut le contrat avec un mélange d’horreur et de consternation.

– Oh. Oh, Severus…  
– C’était une lecture plutôt instructive. J’ai particulièrement aimé la partie qui parlait des harpies, des Banshees et de moi comme étant les créatures les plus indésirables avec qui tu voudrais tenter ta chance.  
– C’est… c’est… On était… si… si incroyablement bourrés.

Elle le fixait, désespérée.

– On ne savait pas ce qu’on faisait.  
– Oui, eh bien, tu sembles avoir un problème, tu fais des choses stupides quand tu as bu.

Hermione rougit, sachant parfaitement que c’était vrai. Mais c’était ainsi qu’elle s’était rendu compte pour la première fois à quel point il était incroyable, alors tout n’était pas à jeter.

– Pas tout, murmura–t–elle inutilement mais son regard était toujours focalisé sur le pacte.

Il marchait dans la pièce, le corps tendu. Elle l’observa, essayant de comprendre ce qu’elle pouvait dire pour se justifier. Il ne parlait pas, comme s’il avait simplement décidé de ne plus répondre.

– Tu as été si compréhensif pour chaque chose stupide que j’ai faite et celle–ci est si insignifiante... Pourquoi es–tu tellement borné à propos de ça ?

Severus ne répondit pas à la question. Il se contenta se faire les cent pas dans la chambre, un peu comme un animal en cage désespéré de pouvoir s’échapper.

– Je t’aime, Severus.

Il s’interrompit, cligna des yeux puis la dévisagea longuement avant de répliquer.

– Je sais.  
– Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
– Parce que je ne veux pas me réveiller dans une année et constater que tu es partie.

Il avait l’air amer comme s’il s’y était déjà attendu.

– Je ne vais rien faire de tel.  
– Tes sentiments vont changer, je le sais très bien et l’idée que les gens s’aiment pour l’éternité n’est qu’une illusion. C’est un charmant concept qui n’existe pas.  
– Ce n’est pas vrai, contra–t–elle. Mes parents sont encore amoureux et se sont mariés directement après leur scolarité !

Il lui jeta un regard funeste.

– Tes parents sont une minorité. Mes parents se sont mariés jeunes et sont restés ensemble par dépit.

Hermione prit le temps de digérer cette information. Elle n’avait pas besoin de gratter loin sous la surface pour réaliser qu’il avait eu une enfance terrible. Il ne mentionnait pas souvent sa famille mais quand il le faisait, ce n’était jamais pour en tirer une conclusion positive.

– Il n’y a rien d’autre à dire, j’ai déjà traversé ça et je n’ai pas besoin de m’y replonger une nouvelle fois.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu as déjà traversé ? exigea–t–elle de savoir. Qu’est–ce que tu sais de l’amour ? Tu as quitté l’école pour devenir un Mangemort et tu es venu ici lorsque tout s’est écroulé ! Tu as passé la majorité de ta vie caché dans cette école parce que quand tu es parti, tu as pris la pire décision possible. Tu ne sais rien de l’amour ou de la vie parce que tu ne t’es pas autorisé à en faire l’expérience… et tu prétends m’expliquer comme je dois grandir ?  
– Tu ne sais rien de ma vie !  
– J’en sais beaucoup sur ta vie !

Elle était rouge de colère maintenant et prête à combattre avec lui jusqu’à ce qu’il entende raison.

– Tu as fait tout ce que Dumbledore te dictait de faire et avant ça, tu as fait tout ce que Voldemort t’ordonnait de faire, parce que tu as besoin d’un maître, Severus. Tu ne sais pas comment être une personne par toi–même ! Regarde cette chose misérable que tu as fait de ta vie, tu as peur de quitter ces murs parce qu’en dehors d’eux, tu n’es rien qu’une vermine de Mangemort… qui en a réchappé. Tu étais le meilleur ami de personnes comme Lucius Malfoy…  
– Laisse Lucius en dehors de ça !  
– Ou quoi ? Tu vas t’empresser de le défendre ? Je peux comprendre que Draco vive en portant des lunettes roses – cette petite merde était son père – mais tu sais exactement qui est Lucius Malfoy ! Tu savais exactement qui il était…  
– Il n’a pas toujours été un malfrat et tu en sais encore moins sur Lucius que sur moi…

Il s’interrompit brusquement et secoua la tête, sa propre colère montait rapidement. Elle était en train de le déconcentrer et il n’était pas préparé à défendre Lucius.

– C’est hors de propos.  
– C’est au contraire exactement le propos !

Elle se mit à marcher à grands pas dans la pièce, à la recherche des choses qui lui appartenaient.

– Tu présumes savoir ce qui va arriver et ce que je vais ressentir dans quelques années.

Elle arracha sa cape du clou planté dans la porte.

– Putain, t’es juste trop trouillard pour essayer !  
– TU M’AS COMPARÉ À UNE HARPIE !

Elle se stoppa et fixa son visage pâle, son poing se serra autour du pacte. Elle réalisait trop tard qu’elle l’avait blessé et que cette dispute avec lui ne résoudrait rien.

– Je… je n’ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.  
– Trop tard, aboya–t–il. C’est fait.  
– Ce que je ressentais alors est si différent que ce que je ressens maintenant. Je ne te connaissais pas, Severus. Tu étais comme ces choses effrayantes qu’on abandonne avec notre enfance… Alors c’était plus facile de penser à toi de cette manière. Il nous a fait sentir tous les trois encore innocents.  
– Et maintenant quoi ? Je suis une partie de ta corruption ?  
– Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Severus s’écroula sur une chaise, fatigué de tout ça, des disputes et des raisonnements. Si elle venait à lui maintenant, il l’aimerait mais il ne voulait plus combattre. Soit elle venait à lui, soit elle partait, c’était tout.

Elle le fixa, incapable de sonder ses pensées, elle voulait qu’il lui donne quelque chose, une lueur d’espoir mais il resta silencieux, immobile et totalement impassible.

– Alors, c’est fini ? demanda–t–elle, amère. Juste comme ça ?

Ainsi la décision venait de tomber.

– Juste comme ça.

Hermione prit une inspiration tremblante et réprima son envie de pleurer et de se jeter à ses pieds. Elle releva son menton d’un air de défi.

– Très bien. Au revoir, Severus.

Il la regarda se diriger vers la porte et sortir de sa vie, écoutant le verrou cliqueter derrière elle. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise et fixa le feu, un sentiment vide et morne le consumait. Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie seul et il ne s’était jamais senti aussi désolé qu’en cet instant.

oOo

Non était un elfe de maison avisé. Pendant toute la période qu’il avait passée à travailler, il n’avait jamais eu soif de liberté et lorsqu’il y avait été contraint, il s’était senti anxieux, inquiet et désespéré. Le fait était qu’il appréciait réellement les Malfoy, ce qui n’était pas une conception très populaire devant les feux de la cuisine, quand les elfes faisaient une pause et partageaient leurs derniers potins, mais Non ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il les aimait, tout simplement. Il ne craignait pas la discipline : s’il se comportait comme un bon elfe qui travaillait comme il le devait, on le laisserait plus ou moins tranquille. Si on exceptait une période de quatre ans pendant laquelle il avait été frappé d’un sortilège d’hirsutisme irritant – il avait accidentellement ruiné le manteau de voyage favori de Maître Lucius et il méritait amplement la punition – sa théorie avait plutôt bien fonctionné. C’était pendant ces quatre années qu’il avait développé cette affection pour la famille. L’enfant, Draco, n’avait jeté qu’un œil à cet elfe tout poilu et il était tombé éperdument amoureux de ce nouveau nounours. Lucius avait trouvé la situation cocasse et avait décidé de garder Non sous cette forme jusqu’à ce que Draco se fatigue de lui. Après ces années, Non avait pris soin de son petit Maître qui avait grandi dans un sain respect pour l’elfe, tellement que Non s’était élevé au–dessus de son rang, ce qui, avec le recul, n’était peut–être pas si avisé que ça.

Parce que maintenant il était devenu un espion à qui on faisait confiance et il ignorait s’il pourrait survivre à sa tâche. D'autant plus que le conservateur de ce musée était, à l’évidence, tout à fait cinglé.

L’allégresse initiale de Non face à la position dans laquelle il était tombé fut de courte durée. On lui montra les appartements du conservateur et l’elfe plus âgé qu’on lui avait assigné s’enfuit promptement, comme si la présence du conservateur était trop difficile à supporter. Non plaqua un sourire sur son petit visage laid et frappa à la porte. Quand il lui fut permis d’entrer, il découvrit un homme grand et soigné de sa personne en train de lisser ses moustaches dans le miroir de la coiffeuse. Ses robes étaient parfaitement repassées et ses courts cheveux gris étaient gominés et coiffés vers l’arrière. Il se tourna vers Non avec une furtive expression de confusion et demanda d’une voix perplexe :

– Qui es–tu ?  
– Je suis Non, Monsieur, un elfe de maison. J’ai été envoyé ici pour servir de valet de chambre.

La perplexité du conservateur s’envola instantanément et fut remplacé par un brusque air supérieur, nuancé d’une méfiance de prédateur.

– Je n’ai pas besoin de valet, alors je suppose que Mungo t’a envoyé ici pour l’ange ?

Un ange ? Non n’en avait jamais entendu parler mais il hocha quand même la tête.

– Oui, Monsieur, c’est exact, Monsieur. Non sera le valet de l’ange… Monsieur.  
– Tu as déjà été valet avant ?  
– Oh, oui, Monsieur. Pendant de longues années, Non a été un valet, Monsieur.  
– Où ça ?

Non rougit. Il n’y avait aucune raison de mentir, n’importe quel elfe du musée savait d’où il venait et il ne voulait pas se faire attraper en train de mentir.

– Au Manoir Malfoy, Monsieur. Le nouveau Lord… m’a libéré, Monsieur, parce je ne le satisfaisais pas.

Le conservateur sourit soudainement.

– Tiens donc. Le ô combien délectable nouveau Lord Malfoy se nomme Draco, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Oui, Monsieur.  
– Et qu’as–tu fait pour lui déplaire ?  
– Je ne voulais pas laisser son amant porter les vêtements provenant de la garde–robe de son père. 

Par chance, c’était l’exacte chose à dire. Le conservateur le dévisagea comme si tous ses Noëls arrivaient en une seule fois.

– Tu aimes cette famille ? Tu as apprécié l’ancien Lord ?  
– Non aimait beaucoup Maître Lucius, Monsieur.

C’était encore mieux, le conservateur souriait largement maintenant.

– Alors peut–être que tu ferais mieux de venir voir mon ange.

Semeuse ouvrit les lourdes portes qui menaient directement à sa chambre à coucher et c’est alors que Non revit pour la première fois son ancien Maître. Pâle comme de l’ivoire, Lucius était couché, endormi, noyé dans un océan de vêtements de nuits et de cheveux. Non en eut le souffle coupé, son premier instinct fut de se ruer aux côtés de son Maître mais il se contrôla. Le conservateur baissa les yeux vers lui puis se posèrent sur le lit avant de revenir à Non encore une fois.

– Extraordinaire, non ? Le seul de son espèce, un spécimen absolument parfait.

Le conservateur sourit de plaisir.

– Et il est à moi.

Non déglutit avec difficulté. Pourquoi est–ce que Lucius était ici ? Pourquoi n’était–il pas à l’exposition et pourquoi était–il endormi dans ce lit ?

– Les derniers elfes qui s’en occupaient se sont montrés négligents et inattentifs et ils ont été…

Il afficha un rictus cruel.

– … relevés de leur fonction… plus ou moins bien.

En vérité, ils avaient pris part à la plutôt considérable exposition de taxidermie.

– Je veux m’assurer que mon ange sera bien traité et si tu l’as servi par le passé, ça pourrait signifier que tu fourniras un bon travail maintenant. J’espère vraiment que tu es capable de t’acquitter de cette tâche correctement, parce que je n’aimerais pas te faire du mal.  
– Non peut vous l’assurer, Monsieur. Non sera très attentif.  
– Bien, très bien.

Alors, le conservateur s’avança rapidement vers le lit et, à la grande horreur de Non, réveilla Lucius en l’embrassant profondément. Lucius s’était réveillé en sursaut, incapable de respirer.

– Je dois aller travailler maintenant, Lucius, les autres arrivent aujourd’hui et la salle Sais doit être reconstruite pour eux.

Il eut l’air un peu amer l’espace d’un instant.

– Cet imbécile de Fudge viendra inspecter l’exposition ce week–end et il s’attend à t’y trouver alors j’ai bien peur que tu n'aies plus le luxe d’une couche pendant un certain temps.

Semeuse attendit, comme s’il attendait une sorte de réponse puis, après un temps, il parla à nouveau.

– Je t’apporterai quelque chose de bon pour le dîner, tu aimes les olives ?

Il attendit encore, ce qui dérouta complètement Non.

– Je sais que tu ne peux pas les manger si elles ne sont pas dénoyautées, alors je les fourrerai avec du pesto et de la feta. Tu veux autre chose ?

Un autre silence puis un sourire.

– Alors, je t’en ferai la surprise.

Il regarda à nouveau vers Non, qui se tenait maladroitement sur le pas de porte.

– Voici le nouvel elfe qui s’occupera de toi. Il m’assure qu’il ne te fera aucun mal mais je suis bien certain que tu me le diras si c’est le cas.

Après qu’il eut dit au revoir et embrassé un Lucius passif encore une fois, il sortit rapidement de la chambre, percutant presque Non au passage. Non le fixa longuement et décida que cet homme était complètement givré.

Et il avait embrassé Maître Lucius ! Il l’avait embrassé de manière si familière, comme un amant, et pourtant Lucius était resté impassible et aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Une fois seul dans la chambre, Non s’approcha précautionneusement du lit, pas vraiment certain de savoir à quoi s’attendre. Lucius ne dormait plus, il fixait le plafond d’un regard vide. Il avait l’air pâle et décharné ; il semblait bien qu’en dépit des dîners tentants du conservateur, Lucius se nourrissait à peine. Non se demanda s’il y parvenait, étant donné sa condition. Il était possible que ce soit une cause perdue de la part de Maître Draco. Maître Lucius était visiblement parti et seul son corps était encore là… Mais un fou pourrait probablement violer ce corps.

– Salut, Non.

Non fit presque un bond d’un mètre dans les airs, doublant sa propre hauteur, son minuscule cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine sous l’effet de la panique. Ses énormes yeux se posèrent frénétiquement sur le corps étendu sur le lit, si semblable à une poupée géante. Ses lèvres n’avaient pas bougé mais c’était assurément la voix de son Maître qui avait contacté et caressé son cerveau.

– M–m–m–m–Maître L–Lucius ?  
– Pourquoi es–tu là, Non ? Qu’as–tu fait pour que Draco te rende ta liberté ?

Non baissa les yeux sur son petit costume de velours, plutôt honteux puis revint sur son Maître.

– Ce n’est pas ce que vous croyez, Maître Lucius, c’est un plan ! Un plan pour vous aider ! Je suis ici afin de surveiller pour Maître Draco.  
– Rentre à la maison, Non. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire ici.  
– Non a promis à Maître Draco de rester ici et Non n’osera pas briser sa promesse.

Lucius se tut. Non attendit patiemment qu’il parle à nouveau mais comme rien ne vint, il sentit un pincement de crainte le submerger. Peut–être qu’il avait tout imaginé. Il se demanda ce qu’il devait faire et quelles étaient ses fonctions. Il y avait une pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés sur une chaise à côté du lit, une chemise de nuit que Non reconnut comme celle que Maître Draco avait requise et que Non avait achetée l’année précédente, avant que l’école ne débute et une luxueuse robe de chambre. Il reporta son regard sur le lit et vit l’épaule osseuse de Lucius ; il réalisa que son Maître était complètement nu sous les couvertures et que ce serait probablement une bonne idée de l’habiller.

Ce fut ce qu’il fit, le nettoyant rapidement tandis qu’il déplaçait son corps avec l’aide de divers petits charmes connus seulement des elfes. Quand Maître Lucius fut vêtu et chaudement enveloppé de sa robe de chambre, Non entreprit de brosser sa masse de cheveux, savourant la soyeuse texture entre ses doigts.

– Vous devez détester ça, dit finalement Non, ne s’attendant pas vraiment à une réponse mais sentant le besoin de parler. Tous ces cheveux. Pourquoi ont–ils grandi si vite ? Non les aurait coupé depuis longtemps.  
– C’est une partie du sortilège.

Non sursauta encore une fois mais se calma.

– Le sortilège qui avait pour but de préserver votre âme ?

Non entendit un infime gloussement.

– Alors Severus est aussi impliqué dans ce plan ? Ce sont ses mots, pas les tiens.  
– Maître Severus essaie de découvrir ce que vous avez fait.  
– Maître Severus ? Depuis quand Severus Snape est ton Maître ?

Non hésita.

– D–depuis que Maître Draco m’a rendu ma liberté. Maître Severus m’a employé pour faire ça.

Lucius se tut à nouveau, à l’évidence, il digérait la nouvelle. Il y avait quelque chose d’irrité dans ce silence, comme un enfant qui refuse de parler. Lucius Malfoy avait toujours détesté perdre un elfe. Non continua à lui brosser les cheveux et, au train où ça allait, ça lui prendrait la journée.

– Non ?

Non leva les yeux vers son ancien Maître, dont les paupières étaient fermées maintenant. Il semblait fatigué et sa voix était teintée de défaite. 

– Oui, Maître Lucius ?  
– Tu veux bien me couper les cheveux ?

oOo

Il se passa presque une semaine avant que Harry ne puisse retourner à Ste–Mangouste. Le rythme s'était fiévreusement accéléré à Poudlard et Harry avait découvert – à sa grande consternation – que les Métamorphoses avaient rapidement remplacé les Potions en tant que pire matière. Cela le vexait terriblement, alors que Hermione pouvait lui apprendre comment être reçu en Potions, Draco, qui était un génie en Métamorphoses, ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Harry à changer une table en autre chose qui ne ressemblerait pas à une autre table. Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir choisi Etudes des Moldus à la place, au moins, comme ça, il était sûr de passer. Venir à Ste–Mangouste au lieu de rester à Poudlard à étudier était presque impardonnable mais il n’était pas question pour Harry de laisser passer une autre semaine sans aller voir Ron ; il voulait lui apporter son ours en peluche et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, ça semblait plus important que ses devoirs de Métamorphoses.

L’aile psychiatrique de Ste–Mangouste était aussi tranquille qu’elle l’avait toujours été, en ce lundi soir. Harry s’était attendu à de l’agitation et du bruit. Il surprenait occasionnellement une silhouette furtive en robe de chambre, se déplaçant silencieusement d’une chambre à l’autre ou traînant les pieds en descendant dans le hall. Harry sentit un frisson courir le long de son épine dorsale ; il espérait que lorsque Ron serait réveillé, il serait en état de rentrer chez lui. L’idée même de le laisser dans cet endroit était presque intolérable.

Tandis que Harry s’approchait de la chambre de Ron, le bruit qu’il mourait d’entendre arriva finalement. Deux voix, une forte, aiguë et familière et l’autre basse et calme, qui fit accélérer son pas.

– Eh bien si vous m’aviez dit que vous préféreriez les chemises de nuit aux pyjamas, je lui en aurais apportés !

C’était évident pour Harry que Mrs Weasley était atterrée mais quelque part, l’idée de la voir devenir hystérique à propos de pyjamas était un peu ridicule.

– Mrs Weasley, fit l’autre voix, calme et féminine, dont le ton mesuré était entraîné à rétablir la tranquillité. Nous sommes heureux de lui fournir des chemises de nuit, alors il est inutile de faire des frais supplémentaires.  
– Mais il devrait avoir quelque chose qui vient de la maison, quelque chose de familier ! Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ne m’ayez pas dit de ne pas amener de pyjamas !

Harry s’avança en souriant avec sympathie à l’infirmière, tout en sachant que Mrs Weasley ne serait pas contente tant que Ron ne serait pas à la maison, là où elle pourrait librement s’empresser autour de lui.

– Salut, fit sobrement Harry tandis que les yeux de l’infirmière s’attardaient sur sa cicatrice et que son maintien calme se fissurait l’espace d’un instant.  
– Harry… Mon chéri…

Molly se força à sourire tout en essayant de cacher l’anxiété qui la submergeait.

– Elle… Elle ne m’a pas dit à propos des pyjamas…

Puis elle rougit face à une telle absurdité.

– J’ai amené Nounours avec moi, Ron l’avait réclamé… avant.

Molly regarda le petit jouet tout élimé et, au grand effarement de Harry, un sanglot s’échappa de sa gorge.

– Je… Je suis tellement désolé, je n’aurais pas dû…  
– Non ! 

Molly se tamponna les yeux et se reprit.

– C’est juste que je ne pensais pas qu’il avait encore ce vieux truc.

Elle prit l’ours avec des mains tremblantes, stupéfaite qu’il existe toujours. Les ours des jumeaux s’étaient désintégrés en lambeaux de tissu et en morceaux de rembourrage et ils pourrissaient dans leur vieille chambre à coucher du Terrier. Nounours avait perdu ses poils, c’était vrai, mais il était en un seul morceau, une combinaison de son ancien raccommodage et d’un charme de réparation perpétuelle que Ron avait lui–même invoqué. Un jouet adoré maintenu en état par la magie de son fils.

– Merci, dit–elle à mi–voix et ses mains recommencèrent à trembler.

Harry sourit gentiment et la conduisit loin de l’infirmière fatiguée, marmonnant des excuses à la femme qui eut l’air soulagée qu'on la laisse reprendre son travail.

La chambre de Ron avait considérablement changé en une semaine et il n’avait pas besoin d’un pyjama de la maison pour se sentir dans un environnement familier. Il semblait que Molly avait transplané ici à la fois la chambre de Ron au Terrier et celle de Grimmauld Place dans cette chambre d’hôpital toute blanche. De son vieux poster des Canons de Chudley au couvre–lit crocheté, cette pièce était sans erreur possible devenue celle de Ron.

Molly déposa doucement Nounours dans le creux du coude de Ron et Harry la força à s’asseoir dans le fauteuil qui jouxtait le lit.

– Comment allez–vous ? demanda Harry à voix basse. 

Finalement, il put l’examiner attentivement ; elle paraissait plus âgée, pâle et exténuée.

– Je vais bien, répondit–elle alors que ce n’était visiblement pas le cas, mais elle n'était probablement pas capable d’en discuter avec un garçon qu’elle avait vu grandir.

Elle leva les yeux vers le lit et chercha machinalement la main de Ron.

– Je veux juste qu’il se réveille, c’est tout.   
– Il ne s’est pas réveillé du tout ?

Harry s’efforça de réprimer la note de panique de sa voix ; elle était déjà bien assez bouleversée.

– Les guérisseurs pensent que c’est mieux s’il dort et ils continuent à lui donner une potion de sommeil.  
– Mais pourquoi font–ils ça ?  
– C’est quelque chose qu’ils nomment repli. Ils semblent croire que ce serait pire s’il était conscient. C’est à cause d’Angelina et de cette… chose… qu’elle a mis en lui.

Molly trembla encore une fois et marmonna pour elle–même :

– Si je la trouve, je la tue.

Harry baissa la tête, l’implication d’Angelina dans tout ceci était quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas pleinement saisi. Il avait entendu les allusions des Weasley, il savait qu’ils avaient eu une liaison et qu’il y avait eu une histoire de drogue mais le pourquoi de tout ça lui échappait. Est–ce que Angelina avait fomenté toute l’affaire ? Est–ce qu’elle l’avait fait exprès ? George semblait penser que oui et Harry ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi.

– Est–ce que George est toujours au Terrier ? s’enquit–il doucement.

Harry avait offert à tous les Weasley de rester à Grimmauld Place jusqu’à ce que Ron soit capable de quitter l’hôpital mais ils étaient retournés dans leurs foyers respectifs, seul George était avec ses parents au Terrier.

– George veut être présent quand nous ramènerons Ron à la maison.

Elle se leva une nouvelle fois et commença à s’affairer avec les vêtements de nuit de Ron.

– Il ira bien, Mrs Weasley, la rassura Harry, sincère. Il va surmonter ça.  
– Mais il ne me pardonnera jamais, dit–elle si doucement que Harry l’entendit à peine.  
– Mais si.  
– Bien sûr que non.

Elle caressa la joue pâle de Ron, amoureusement, souhaitant le réveiller pour qu’il constate qu’elle était là et qu’elle l’aimait.

– Je lui ai dit que je ne l’aimais plus… qu’il devait mourir… et ensuite…

Harry l’ignorait. Harry n’en avait jamais entendu parler et il ne put réprimer une expression choquée qui le laissa bouche bée. Il essaya de se reprendre, tenta de surmonter le fait que cette femme qu’il avait toujours considéré comme la mère parfaite avait dit à son fils de se donner la mort. Harry referma vivement la bouche. 

– Ron était sur la mauvaise pente, déclara–t–il, la voix rauque. Il l’aurait probablement fait, de toute façon, sans tenir compte de ce que d’autres auraient pu dire.

Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu’il disait et Molly le savait. Harry était assez sûr que si quelqu’un avait parlé à Ron, quelqu’un qu’il avait essayé d’appeler pour se faire écouter, il ne serait pas là. Alors peut–être qu’aucun d’eux n’étaient totalement innocents, mais quand même… Harry dévisagea Molly et ne sut que dire d’autre ; il ne voulait plus la voir désormais.

Molly fut la première à détourner les yeux. Elle se rassit à l’opposé de Harry et se massa les tempes comme si elle sentait poindre une migraine. Elle ne voulait pas s’appesantir sur ses multiples péchés devant Harry et il était sans aucun doute choqué par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Elle força une note de légèreté dans sa voix, décidant que la meilleure tactique était de changer entièrement de sujet. Tout comme elle ne voulait pas s’appesantir sur ses péchés, elle ne voulait pas laisser Harry la détester.

– Comment va Draco ? demanda–t–elle en souriant. J’ai été surprise, ajouta–t–elle devant le silence inconfortable de Harry, il s’est montré bien plus poli que je ne m’y attendais.  
– Il a ses moments, concéda Harry, mais il peut se comporter comme une vraie petite merde quand il s’y met.

Elle sourit encore une fois.

– J’en suis sûre. Les miens aussi peuvent devenir de vrais merdeux quand ils le veulent. Draco a besoin de manger davantage, commenta–t–elle, maternelle. J’ai des informations pour toi, à propos du Navitas et sur sa façon d’agir. Rappelle–moi de te les donner avant que tu ne partes.  
– Merci, acquiesça Harry distraitement, son regard parcourant Ron. Draco va bien… mais j’essaierai de le faire manger un peu plus.  
– Cependant, il a l’air en bonne santé. Arthur pensait qu’il ne passerait pas l’année et je suis contente qu’il ait donné tort à tout le monde.

L’attention de Harry revint à la conversation à une vitesse alarmante.

– Quand ils l’ont trouvé, après les interrogatoires, poursuivit Molly, il était en état de choc, même Dumbledore pensait qu’il mourrait. Lorsqu’il s’en est remis et a survécu, eh bien… C’était une sorte de miracle.  
– Que… Qu’est–ce que vous voulez dire par : quand ils l’ont trouvé ? l’interrompit Harry. Je croyais que le Ministère… Fol’Œil… lui a fait toutes ces choses… Ils n’avaient pas à le trouver… Il était juste là !

Molly rougit, brusquement agitée.

– Oh, oh, Harry. Les choses que les interrogateurs ont faites, elles n’étaient pas entièrement approuvées par le Ministère… Ils n’ont pas simplement torturé les gens pour ensuite les amener à l’hôpital, ils…

Elle s’interrompit brusquement en regardant derrière Harry, les yeux plissés de méfiance.

– Qui êtes–vous ?

Harry tendit rapidement le cou, le temps d’apercevoir une pâle et mince jeune fille vêtue d’une robe de chambre en flanelle rose qui les observait depuis le pas de la porte.

– Pansy ?

La jeune fille recula d’un pas, trébucha puis se rattrapa en s’agrippant à l’une des chaises de la salle d’attente. Harry était sur le point de se lever pour vérifier qu’elle allait bien mais elle lui jeta un bref coup d’œil et s’enfuit.

oOo

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que Pansy Parkinson était chez son oncle à Noël.

Harry était revenu de Ste–Mangouste et avait trouvé Draco, assis, jambes croisées, sur son lit, entouré de livres qu’il étudiait, croquant une pomme.

– Bonsoir à toi aussi, répliqua Draco, la bouche pleine, une plume à la main.  
– Désolé.

Harry sourit en signe d’excuses et se pencha sur le lit pour embrasser Draco.

– Tu as un goût de pomme.  
– Je t’ai promis que je mangerais.

Harry l’embrassa encore une fois.

– Elle a l’air bonne. J’ai vu une fille à l’hôpital et je suis sûr que c’est Pansy Parkinson.

Draco se rassit et remit sa plume dans l’encrier qu'il faisait habilement flotter dans les airs. C’était la façon dont Draco étudiait les Charmes et ce n’était définitivement pas sa meilleure matière. 

– Tu as entendu ce que j’ai dit ?

Draco ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant l’air indigné de Harry.

– Pansy est allée chez son oncle pour les vacances mais il ne peut pas la surveiller tout le temps alors elle a dû y retourner.  
– Pourquoi elle aurait besoin que quelqu’un la surveille ? Elle est malade ?  
– Eh bien, non, expliqua patiemment Draco. Mais elle est obsédée par l’idée de mourir et ils ne veulent pas qu’elle tente de se suicider maintenant.

Draco regarda fixement dans le vide puis sembla un peu troublé.

– Bien sûr, la réponse de Ste–Mangouste est de la gaver d’une potion engourdissante qui l’abrutit complètement, alors qui sait ce qu’elle ressent en ce moment…

Il sourit faiblement.

– Mais c’est une autre histoire.  
– Elle était en train d’espionner Ron, expliqua Harry et Draco lui lança un regard furieux. Nous l’avons surprise sur le pas de porte et, quand j’ai dit quelque chose, elle s’est enfuie.  
– Bon, premièrement, j’ai d’énormes doutes sur le fait qu’elle était en train d’espionner quiconque. Elle voulait probablement voir qui était là. Je veux dire, l’endroit était rempli de belettes ces derniers temps alors elle était probablement curieuse.  
– Alors pourquoi elle a fui ?  
– Tu n’as pas envisagé qu’elle avait peur de toi ?

Harry se retrouva automatiquement sur la défensive.

– Et comment j’aurais pu l’effrayer ? J’ai dit « Pansy » et elle a détalé. C’est difficilement menaçant.  
– Ouais, mais la dernière fois qu’elle a vu les membres de ton Ordre, ils se sont servis d’elle comme d’une chiotte et ils ont aussi tué son père et sa mère, alors peut–être bien qu’elle a eu peur de toi !

Harry blêmit. Il repoussa quelques livres afin qu’il puisse s’asseoir sur le lit.

– Je n’ai jamais rien fait de tel.  
– Je le sais bien mais Pansy, non.

Draco sourit gentiment et tendit la main pour lui caresser la joue.

– Non, je suppose que non.  
– Quand est–ce que tu y retournes ? Je viendrai avec toi la prochaine fois, je devrais aller la voir.  
– C’est sans doute une bonne idée.  
– Tu es très craquant quand tu es indigné, tu le sais ?

Harry sourit largement.

– Tu crois ?  
– Pour un petit con balafré, ouais.

Le large sourire de Harry se transforma en moue désabusée.

– Ahh, voilà donc la merveilleuse politesse que Mrs Weasley a mentionnée.  
– Qu’a dit Mrs Weasley à propos de moi ?  
– Que tu étais étonnamment poli.  
– Étonnamment ? Quoi, juste parce que je suis un Malfoy, elle s’attendait à ce que je me comporte comme un barbare ?  
– Quelque chose dans le genre.

Draco fit un bruit mécontent avec sa gorge.

– Les membres de ma famille n’étaient pas des barbares ! Si tu les avais connus en d’autres circonstances, tu aurais pu les apprécier.

Harry en doutait sérieusement mais il savait qu’il ne valait mieux ne pas argumenter.

– Je sais que ce n’étaient pas de saints, Harry, mais ils pouvaient se montrer gentils quand ils le voulaient.  
– Particulièrement si tu étais un Sang–Pur partisan de Voldemort.

Draco tressaillit, mais il pouvait difficilement raisonner avec ça. Son père avait vu Voldemort pour ce qu’il était bien trop tard et, comme la plupart des Sangs–Purs, il n’était pas non plus un fou des Sangs–Mêlés – et il haïssait les nés de Moldus de tout son cœur.

– Mrs Weasley a aussi dit autre chose sur toi, déclara Harry, changeant admirablement de sujet. À propos du fait que tu as été torturé.

Draco se décomposa et se mit à rassembler ses livres.

– Eh bien, c’était un sujet stupide, dit–il, crispé. Vous n’aviez pas d’autres sujets à aborder ? Comme son fils à demi–mort, par exemple ?  
– Elle a dit qu’ils t’avaient trouvé, après les interrogatoires. Qu’est–ce qu’elle voulait dire par là ?

Draco soupira et cessa d’empiler ses livres.

– Harry, c’est fini. Pourquoi s’appesantir là–dessus ?  
– Parce que je veux savoir.  
– Il n’y a rien à savoir. C’est arrivé, je vais mieux, fin de l’histoire.  
– Je veux savoir ce qui t’est arrivé et on ne peut pas aborder le sujet sans une dispute. Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Il ne peut plus te blesser maintenant, alors quel mal ça peut faire ?

Draco ferma les yeux et l’encrier tomba brusquement. Harry l’attrapa facilement, toutes ces années en tant qu’Attrapeur étaient finalement pratiques.

– Je ne veux pas m’en rappeler, fit brusquement Draco.

Il fixa Harry et, pendant un instant, Harry crut qu’il allait pleurer, mais ses yeux s’éclaircirent et son pâle visage se durcit.

– C’est une chose à laquelle je ne veux pas penser, dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. Alors peut–être que si tu voulais bien laisser tomber, je serais capable de l’oublier.  
– Comment tu peux oublier ça alors que tu ne peux même pas prendre une putain de douche en même temps que les autres ? Ou tu veux essayer d’oublier cette horrible masse de putains de cicatrices qui compose la totalité de ton dos ?

Draco parut assommé puis, presque inconsciemment, il tira sur son pull un peu serré sur son corps.

– Je peux difficilement oublier ça, dit–il à mi–voix.  
– Alors tu peux difficilement oublier ce qui t’est arrivé !  
– Ils… Ils m’ont fait du mal, ils ont fait du mal à mon père et quand ça a été fini et que j’y ai survécu, ils sont revenus et m’ont forcé à le voir recevoir le Baiser. Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je veux revivre tous les jours pour te divertir.

Harry ne put en croire ses oreilles.

– Pour me divertir ? Tu crois que découvrir le fait que des gens que je connais, en qui j’avais confiance, t’ont fait ça est divertissant ? Je veux savoir ce qui t’est arrivé, je veux comprendre comment c’est arrivé.  
– Mais pourquoi ? Il n’y a pas de raison ! Il n’y a rien que tu puisses faire. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière et tout changer alors laisse tomber.  
– Utilise une Pensine.  
– Quoi ?  
– Tu m’as entendu – utilise une Pensine. Sors ces souvenirs de ta tête et laisse–moi les voir, comme ça tu n’auras pas à y penser trop durement. Tu les verras juste le temps de les amener à la surface pour qu’ils sortent.

Draco reprit son rangement de livres, il les fit glisser du lit pour les placer adroitement sur l’étagère.

– Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas ça pour moi ?

Draco se retourna brusquement.

– Pourquoi tu dois le voir ? Pourquoi tu dois tout savoir ?  
– Parce que c’est comme ça, c’est dans ma nature.

Draco lui lança un regard noir puis s’affala sur une chaise devant le feu.

– Je ne te ferai jamais ça. Je ne te dirai jamais : « Raconte–moi comment tu as tué Voldemort », peu importe à quel point je veux le savoir. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me rendre cette politesse, pourquoi tu ne veux pas laisser tomber, tout simplement ?

Harry y réfléchit et, après un moment, il regarda Draco posément, décidant de ne pas reculer mais peut–être de lui offrir un compromis.

– Si tu me montres ce qui t’est arrivé… Si tu utilises la Pensine, je t’en donnerai autant. Je te montrerai ce qui est arrivé à Voldemort.

oOo

– Combien de temps tu vas te morfondre ?

Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry qui s’était penché sur son lit avec un air qui exprimait bien moins la pitié qu’une pure irritation. Il tenait son livre de Potions et une série de notes qui n’étaient pas écrites de sa main mais très probablement de celle de Draco. Il dégageait une sorte d’aura de désespoir et elle savait que c’était vraisemblablement parce qu’elle n’avait pas travaillé les Potions avec lui depuis deux jours et qu’il allait échouer.

– Je ne me morfonds pas, renifla–t–elle, parfaitement consciente que toutes les apparences indiquaient le contraire.

Elle était au lit vêtue d’un pyjama taché de nourriture, ses cheveux n’étaient ni lavés, ni brossés depuis mardi soir et maintenant, ils partaient dans toutes les directions. Lavande avait partagé sa misère mais elle n’était pas présente dans la pièce en cet instant. Hermione savait qu’elle était probablement en train de se faufiler dans les cuisines pour se réapprovisionner en chocolat… Cette cure ininterrompue avait laissé aux deux jeunes filles des problèmes de peau qui n’aidaient pas leur apparence négligée.

Harry s’était rendu dans la chambre des filles, non pas parce qu’il le voulait mais parce qu’il le devait. Les deux cœurs brisés n’étaient pas vraiment de bonne compagnie et, comme elles étaient sujettes aux crises de larmes, il se retrouvait généralement assis entre elles, leurs deux têtes sur ses épaules, essayant de les réconforter comme il pouvait. Pire encore, elles avaient décidé de boycotter les douches et semblaient capables d’avaler toutes les variétés de plaques de chocolat que Honeydukes proposait.

Hermione avait aussi refusé de se rendre en classe de Potions et Harry sentit qu’il devait prendre des notes pour elle afin qu’elle puisse étudier à son propre rythme et, si possible, lui donner des cours particuliers en même temps. Les notes de Harry étaient un vrai foutoir alors il avait amené les notes de Draco avec lui pour comparer. Il était persuadé que Draco aurait été d’accord de l’aider mais Draco avait la manie de le faire se sentir complètement crétin quand il n’arrivait pas à comprendre quelque chose que lui–même considérait comme élémentaire et facile… et, quand il s’agissait de Potions, Harry ne pigeait rien tandis que Draco était parfaitement dans son élément.

Alors Hermione devait se lever et l’aider. Elle devait aussi oublier ce misérable con qui l’avait abandonnée si brutalement.

– Où est Lavande ? aboya Harry, sur un ton pas du tout sympathique à présent. Je croyais que vous aviez décidé de devenir les Harpies Jumelles ?  
– Elle est aux cuisines… pour voir s’il reste quelque chose du dîner. On l’a manqué.

Comme elle l’avait fait toute la semaine. Harry poussa un profond soupir.

– Si ça peut te consoler, le connard graisseux ne s’est pas non plus montré aux repas, alors tu peux sans doute descendre dans la Grande Salle en toute impunité.

Hermione releva la tête, brusquement anxieuse.

– Severus ne mange pas ?

Harry ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux. 

– J’ai dit qu’il ne s’était pas montré dans la Grande Salle, ça ne signifie pas qu’il ne se nourrit pas. Il était aussi horrible que d’habitude, en cours, aujourd’hui.  
– Il était en cours ?

Harry retint un autre soupir ; ce serait sans doute une bonne idée d’écarter le sujet Snape et de l’amener vers quelque chose qui la tirerait de sa stupeur actuelle. Il envisagea de l’inviter à voir Ron mais elle y était réticente le jour d’avant, soit à cause de sa propre misère, soit pour une autre raison. Harry avait prévu d’y aller le vendredi soir tandis que Draco irait voir Pansy. Cependant, Hermione ne laissa pas tomber le sujet Snape facilement, et, avant que Harry puisse proférer un mot supplémentaire, elle reprit la parole. 

– De quoi il avait l’air en classe ? Il semblait triste ?  
– Il était exactement comme d’habitude, un enfoiré de bâtard avec un sale caractère.

Il savait qu’il devait peut–être cesser de répéter à quel point Snape était horrible mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. En lui–même, il croyait que ça pourrait être bien pour elle de l’entendre.

Peut–être que quelqu’un arriverait à lui faire comprendre qu’elle pouvait avoir tellement mieux que ce professeur détesté et lui faire voir le meilleur côté de sa rupture. Mais elle semblait sur le point de pleurer. Harry s’assit sur le bord du lit et l’enlaça tendrement.

– Il ne vaut pas tout ça, chuchota Harry contre son épaisse masse de cheveux. Il ne te mérite pas.  
– Non, sanglota Hermione, il mérite quelqu’un de bien mieux !

Harry se redressa et résista à l’envie de la secouer durement. Comment pouvait–elle même penser que Snape méritait quelqu’un de mieux qu’elle ? Mais à quoi pensait–elle donc ?

– Si seulement je n’avais pas écrit ce contrat, si seulement je n’avais pas été si stupide !  
– On est tous bien emmerdés, la raisonna Harry, et nous l’avons tous écrit, pas seulement toi.  
– Exactement, on est tous bien emmerdés, on a fait des choses stupides parce qu’on s’est bourré la gueule ! On n’est rien que des putains de gamins qui ont joué aux grands !  
– C’est ridicule.

Harry n’avait pas joué à être grand depuis son jeune âge. Il avait été forcé d’entrer dans l’âge adulte bien trop jeune, lui–même le reconnaissait.

– Je ne nie pas qu’on s’est sans doute montré puérils quand on a écrit ça mais regarde donc les circonstances. On était libres, on n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience avec l’alcool et on s’amusait pour la première fois depuis des lustres.

Il réfléchissait rapidement et la coupa avant qu’elle puisse répondre.

– En plus, j’ai vu des gens qui ont deux fois notre âge aussi stupides que nous quand ils boivent. Je crois que la fête du Nouvel–An chez Snape en est le parfait exemple. Snape était défoncé, McGonagall est tombée et Kingsley Shaklebolt s’est déshabillé sur le bar ! Donc, tu dirais d’eux qu’ils se sont juste relâchés mais si on fait la même chose, on agit comme des gamins ?

Hermione renifla et essuya son nez fort peu élégamment avec sa manche.

– Oui… Non… Oh, je ne sais pas…  
– Pourquoi tu ne t’habillerais pas, on irait au village ?  
– Tu n’as pas le droit de quitter le château, tu te rappelles ?

Harry afficha un large sourire.

– Dumbledore a relevé les barrières magiques pour que je puisse aller à l’hôpital voir Ron et il ne les a pas encore remises. Allez, je suis sûr qu’on peut convaincre Draco de venir boire un verre aux Trois Balais et Lav’ peut venir aussi. Ça va être amusant.

Hermione le regarda sévèrement.

– Tu ne peux pas trahir la confiance de Dumbledore en te promenant hors du château alors que tu sais qu’il ne le veut pas ! Il a seulement enlevé les barrières pour que tu puisses aller à l’hôpital, pas pour que tu ailles te balader à Pré–au–Lard avec tes amis !

Harry ne put s’empêcher de sourire en l’entendant, ça signifiait que cette bonne vieille Hermione était toujours là. Il avait suffit d'envisager enfreindre une règle pour la faire bondir.

– Bien, tu ne peux pas rester enfermée ici, avec cette tête épouvantable et pleurer comme une madeleine toute ta vie.  
– Je ne veux aller nulle part, marmonna–t–elle, irritée.  
– Hermione, je vais te dire les choses carrément et je ne le fais que parce que je tiens à toi. Sois heureuse, tu t’es libérée de ce sombre connard et tu devrais être dehors pour célébrer ça. Ce sera toujours un branleur, il se fait une fierté de rendre misérable la vie des autres et il est probablement en train de se féliciter parce qu’il a rendu la tienne encore pire ! Oublie ça… Oublie–le et avance.

Ce qui était sans doute la pire chose à dire, car chacune des larmes séchées de Hermione fut remplacée par une pure colère. Harry ne put que se demander pourquoi il avait brusquement placé une telle confiance dans les émissions de télévision de l’après–midi que Tante Pétunia suivait si assidûment depuis des années. Autant pour leur inébranlable amitié, il lui semblait que Hermione était sur le point de le frapper.

– Je l’aime, Harry ! Pourquoi est–ce que je sortirai pour célébrer la perte d’un être que j’aime ?

Harry se prépara à la dispute.

– Il s’est débarrassé de toi, Hermione ! Manifestement, il n’est pas amoureux de toi, alors sois heureuse que ce soit fini maintenant, si c’était allé plus loin, ça aurait pu vraiment te blesser !

Hermione en fut bouche bée.

– ET ÇA, ÇA FAIT PAS MAL ? Est–ce que tu es en train de me dire que je ne souffre pas en cet instant même ?  
– Je ne voulais pas dire ça.  
– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu voulais dire exactement ? Que ce n’était pas une vraie relation parce qu’elle ne datait que de quelques mois ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non.  
– Alors qu’est–ce que tu voulais dire ?  
– Je…  
– Et si c’était Draco ?  
– Quoi ?  
– Et s’il ne s’agissait pas de Severus et moi mais de Draco et toi ?  
– C’est… c’est différent.  
– Ah, ouais ? Comment ? En quoi c’est différent ?  
– Draco et moi… On est vraiment amoureux.

Hermione renifla.

– Oh, je t’en prie, quelques mois de baise et tu es amoureux ?

Harry sembla dérouté l’espace d’un instant.

– Tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui, siffla–t–il, alors n’essaie pas de tout déformer.  
– Oui, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, répliqua Hermione avec fougue. Ce que je ne comprends pas c’est pourquoi tu n’arrives pas à voir que je ressens exactement la même chose pour Severus et que j’ai mal de la même façon que tu souffrirais si Draco te quittait.

Harry resta silencieux, réalisant enfin qu’il avait fait une erreur dans son approche et il se demanda s’il apprendrait jamais la complexité des tractations quand il s’agissait des émotions d’un être amoureux.

– Je ne veux pas sortir, poursuivit Hermione. Je veux rester ici et garder ma tête épouvantable et me languir de lui et si tu ne peux pas faire avec ça, alors va–t–en.  
– Je suis désolé, fit Harry à voix basse.

Hermione détourna le regard et entendit le froissement du papier quand il prit son livre et ses notes.

– Je m’en vais si c’est ce que tu veux.  
– Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

Harry se leva du lit et, quand Hermione regarda enfin vers lui, il avait l’air presque aussi misérable qu’elle. Elle s’en voulut pour ça mais se laissa attendrir. 

– On peut encore revoir tes devoirs, dit–elle.  
– Non, c’est bon, je le ferai avec Draco.

Elle tendit la main vers lui.

– Harry, attend.  
– Je suis… Je suis désolé qu’il t’ait laissée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l’a fait, si tu étais à moi, je ne te laisserais jamais partir.

Hermione sourit tristement.

– C’est un peu la honte, hein ? T’es même pas attiré par les filles.  
– Ouais, un peu.

Elle tapota le lit à côté d’elle.

– Finissons ce travail, d’ac ?

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	38. Une sorte de folie (3ème partie)

– Mon pantalon ?  
– J’ai essayé de les arrêter, Maître Lucius.  
– Mon pantalon de cuir ?

Si Lucius avait pu secouer la tête, il l’aurait fait.

– Harry Potter a été dans mon dressing… et il a mis mon pantalon !  
– Et votre chemise en résille.  
– N’y a–t–il rien de sacré ?  
– Maître Draco lui a donné un accès libre à la maison. C’était ignoble, la façon dont ils se sont comportés… et ils ont aussi laissé la fille rester, une Sang–de–Bourbe !  
– Est–ce qu’il avait l’air bien ?  
– Le Maître ?  
– Non, Potter, dans mon pantalon ?

Non décida que Maître Lucius devait être un peu perturbé, il s’inquiétait plus pour son pantalon que d’une Sang–de–Bourbe errant dans sa maison.

– Maître Draco semblait penser qu’il lui allait très bien, il l’a jeté sur le sol et…  
– Oh, Merlin ! Ils ont baisé dans mon dressing ?!  
– Je me dois de vous le dire, Maître Lucius, ils baisent partout.

Lucius soupira.

– Je tuerai pour une cigarette, là, maintenant.

Ces derniers jours avaient été intéressants. Non avait cru qu’il serait tué dès le premier jour, quand le conservateur était revenu pour découvrir que les cheveux de son ange, aussi longs que la natte de Raiponce, reposaient sur le dossier de la chaise et que Lucius portait maintenant les cheveux si courts qu’il ressemblait à Malfoy Junior. Semeuse avait maintenu Non au–dessus du balcon et avait menacé de le laisser tomber. Ce ne fut que lorsque Lucius le persuada de revenir dans la chambre que Non fut finalement relâché de ce qui l’enserrait comme un étau. Puis Non découvrit la vraie nature de la folie du conservateur lorsqu’il le vit violer son ange bien–aimé d’une manière telle que Non était certain que Lucius n’y survivrait pas. Ensuite, le conservateur l’avait amoureusement tenu, lui avait adressé des paroles pleines de dévotion tandis que Lucius restait silencieux, tentant de se remettre de ce qui, comme Non l’apprit bientôt, était un événement plus que régulier.

L’instinct de Non lui dicta d’aller immédiatement tout répéter à Draco et à Snape mais il sentait que c’était son devoir de rester là et de prendre soin de son ancien Maître qui trouvait peu de paix avec les attentions du conservateur. L’homme était là dès qu’il le pouvait et jamais Lucius ne se plaignit.

– Mais pourquoi l’encouragez–vous ? s’était bravement enquis Non.  
– Tu ne comprends pas, je n’ai pas le choix, fut sa réponse.

Le vendredi soir, ils se retrouvèrent assis sur le balcon, entourés d’un charme de chaleur à profiter du luxe relatif d’être seuls. On avait demandé à Semeuse d’assister à une soirée soutenue par le Ministère de la Magie. Des renseignements qu’ils avaient glanés tous les deux, ils en déduisirent que Fudge faisait campagne pour sa réélection et il semblait bien qu’Arthur Weasley allait le battre. Lucius avait ressenti un sentiment choquant, l’espoir que Weasley gagne puis la conversation avait dévié sur ce qui s’était passé depuis que Draco était retourné à l’école. Manifestement, le sujet Harry Potter était celui que Lucius voulait connaître le plus et Non n’était pas certain que Lucius oubliât un jour la violation de son pantalon de cuir favori.

– Je vais partir ce soir, Maître Lucius, indiqua Non à voix basse, après le retour du conservateur, bien sûr, et je reviendrai demain matin. Je dois aller faire mon rapport à Maître Severus. Il veut mon rapport tous les vendredis.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu vas lui dire ?

Lucius avait l’air un peu paniqué. Non dévisagea Lucius, confus.

– Eh bien, tout, qu’ils avaient raison à propos de votre âme, que vous pouvez parler… et toutes les choses que le conservateur vous fait subir.  
– Tu ne peux pas lui dire ça.  
– Mais je le dois, Maître Lucius, il m’a demandé tout spécialement d’y être attentif.  
– Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?  
– Je… Je ne sais pas, Maître.  
– Tu dois le lui dire, à lui, mais pas à Draco… Il doit garder Draco loin de tout ça… Dis–lui de s’assurer que Draco reste avec Potter.

Lucius devint un peu frénétique et il parut vraiment s’agiter.

– Potter peut le protéger !  
– Mais, se renfrogna Non, le protéger de qui ?  
– Du conservateur, bien sûr ! 

Lucius avait l’air exaspéré, c’était une chose qui n’allait pas bien avec sa sinistre et immobile apparence extérieure.

– Il veut Draco. Dis à Severus de ne laisser Draco aller nulle part près d’ici. Draco doit rester avec Potter. Ne le laisse rien faire de stupide, tu saisis ?  
– Oui, Maître Lucius.  
– Tu le lui diras ?  
– Oui, Maître Lucius.

oOo

Le vendredi arriva rapidement et une fois les cours terminés, Harry et Draco partirent pour Londres et Ste–Mangouste. La première idée de Harry fut de rester à Londres pour le week–end. Draco et lui pouvaient rester confortablement à Grimmauld Place. Mais Draco y avait mis son veto parce qu’il avait des choses à faire avec Snape le samedi. Bien que Harry brûlât de savoir en quoi consistaient exactement ces choses, il ne demanda pas. Il se doutait bien que c’était des affaires de famille. Snape et Draco avaient beaucoup de conversation qui parlaient d’affaires de famille. Draco semblait passer au moins deux ou trois nuits par semaine dans les donjons.

Une fois à Ste–Mangouste, Harry fut présenté à Pansy Parkinson qui ne ressemblait en rien à la fille de ses souvenirs. Alors que Pansy Parkinson était une fille désagréable dotée d’un visage de pékinois qui suivait Draco comme un toutou en rendant la vie infernale à tout le monde, la fille que Harry venait de rencontrer était pâle et timide. Harry aurait parié qu’elle avait peur de son ombre.

 

Harry laissa Draco et Pansy discuter des chances qu’avaient les Pies de Montrose de battre les Canons de Chudley le samedi suivant et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron avec le même sentiment de malaise au creux de l’estomac qu’il avait ressenti la première fois qu’il avait réalisé que les crimes de guerre n’étaient pas réservés aux Mangemorts.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre de Ron sans même y penser. Tout était calme, à l’évidence, il n’était pas cerné par sa famille, ce qui était probablement une bonne chose. Dernièrement, ses conversations avec les Weasley n’étaient pas terribles. Fred essayait par tous les moyens de le mettre dans son lit, Ginny n’en était pas loin, George était trop déprimé pour parler à quiconque et Molly… Eh bien, Molly était franchement bizarre.

Ron était assis dans son lit, il ne semblait pas avoir entièrement recouvré la forme mais il était totalement réveillé. Harry s’arrêta net. Il avait tellement espéré que Ron serait réveillé qu’il n’avait pas vraiment envisagé que ça pouvait arriver.

– Salut, articula Harry, le souffle coupé par la surprise.  
– Salut, Harry.

Ron sourit faiblement.

– Maman a dit que tu passerais peut–être.

Harry s’avança dans la pièce et s’approcha du lit.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Ron sourit encore une fois.

– Malade… Mais sans doute que je le mérite, hein ?  
– Non… Bien sûr que non.

Ron ferma les yeux.

– Oh, que si.

Il parut un instant sur le point de se rendormir mais il rouvrit les yeux.

– Je suis tellement désolé… à propos de tout ce que j’ai fait. Je me suis vraiment comporté comme un con.  
– Tu n’étais pas bien.  
– Une fois encore, c’était de ma faute.

Harry s’assit sur le bord du lit et caressa la main de Ron avec hésitation. Les paupières de Ron papillonnèrent et il soupira :

– C’est bon.  
– Tu m’as fait peur, murmura âprement Harry. Quand je t’ai trouvé… tu m’as fait peur. J’ai cru que tu étais mort.  
– Je voulais mourir.  
– Je suis content que tu ne le sois pas.

Ron bougea un peu sa main et emmêla ses doigts avec ceux de Harry.

– Comment j’ai pu merder pareillement ?  
– Je crois qu’on a tous un peu merdé. Tu avais quelque chose dans ton corps qui n’aurait pas dû y être. Quelque chose qu’Angelina avait introduit en toi.  
– Elle… elle était confuse. Elle n’était pas… Elle me hait, elle nous hait tous… pas toi, juste nous.

Harry ferma les yeux.

– Elle t’a dit pourquoi ?  
– Non. Elle a eu ce qu’elle voulait, c’est tout.

Il soupira encore une fois et, après un long silence, il murmura doucement :

– Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, du moins, au début.

Harry se concentra sur la main pâle de Ron.

– Il est comment ?

Harry leva brusquement la tête.

– Hein ? Qui ?  
– Malfoy, il est comment ? Qu’est–ce qui t’a fait aller vers lui ?

Harry sentit la brûlure qui envahissait ses joues.

– Il est beau, tout simplement.  
– Quoi, c’est tout ? Il est beau ?  
– Pas juste à l’extérieur.

Ron se montra dubitatif.

– Je savais que tu ne me croirais pas. Tu as manqué une partie.  
– Principalement parce que tu ne m’en as rien dit.

Il n’y avait aucune colère dans sa voix, ni reproche, il ne faisait qu’un tranquille constat et il resserra la main de Harry un peu plus.

– Je pensais que tu ne comprendrais pas. Quand tu as cru qu’il était avec Hermione, tu étais si furieux alors j’ai imaginé que tu ne prendrais pas mieux le fait que c’était moi et pas elle.  
– Sans doute pas, non.

Il se fixa sur Harry.

– Alors, tu es amoureux de lui ?  
– Oui.  
– Et il t’aime aussi ?  
– Oui.  
– Comment tu le sais ?

Harry ne put répondre. Pas parce qu’il s’évaluait mais parce que c’était dur d’expliquer comment il savait car c’était une sensation. Un sentiment au–delà des pièges du toucher, du goût ou de l’ivresse absolue de l'acte amoureux. C’était un savoir instinctif ; il savait que Draco était amoureux de lui.

– Je… Je le sais, c’est tout.  
– Je ne pense pas que tu puisses le savoir, chuchota Ron. Je crois que ça n’existe pas.  
– Il le faut, répliqua Harry. Les gens font tellement de choses stupides par amour.  
– Alors peut–être que les gens sont stupides, tout simplement.  
– Peut–être, concéda Harry.

Puis il sourit.

– Moi, je t’aime, le taquina Harry.

Ron émit un petit gloussement qui se transforma vite en toux.

– Alors peut–être qu’il y a encore de l’espoir pour nous.

oOo

Draco frappa à la porte et entra dans les appartements de Snape sans attendre de réponse. Il avait passé tellement de temps dans ces pièces qu’il se considérait presque comme un résident permanent. Presque.

Snape était juché avec gêne sur le bord d’un fauteuil, le feu flamboyait et la pièce était plus chaude et plus accueillante qu’elle ne l’avait jamais été. Mais quelque chose clochait et ce quelque chose se tenait debout, immobile, au centre de la chambre. C’était une femme, magnifique en tous points, elle se tenait de profil, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte comme au milieu d’une phrase. Le regard de Draco passa de la femme à Snape et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Snape lui retourna son regard puis remua inconfortablement sur le bord de son fauteuil.

– Elle est vraiment belle, fit Draco, jovial, mais tu dois vraiment ligoter toutes… tes amies.  
– Ce n’est pas mon amie, rétorqua Snape, irrité, glissant immédiatement dans son rôle familier et semblant instantanément plus à l’aise.  
– D’accord, c’est qui alors ?  
– Regina Vermoral, répondit Snape, le malaise de retour dans sa voix.

Draco reporta immédiatement son attention sur la femme. La maîtresse de son père. Elle était vraiment séduisante et Draco se souvint du conte de Blanche–Neige ; lèvres rouge sang, peau blanche comme la neige et chevelure aussi noire que l’ébène. Elle se tenait dans un profil parfait, son cou était aussi long que celui d’un cygne et son menton paraissaient sculptés dans un marbre pur et blanc. Un instant, Draco sentit le besoin de faire courir son doigt sur l’arrête de son nez fin et droit. Ses yeux étaient verts, immenses, bordés de cils noirs et ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient tirés en chignon lâche.

L’imagination de Draco lui dit que si Harry avait été une femme, il aurait ressemblé à ça, mais ce n’était que son imagination. Son esprit rationnel savait que Harry n’était pas aussi beau. Harry avait une multitude de défauts, il était plus anguleux et plus dur et cette femme semblait absolument parfaite. Mais ses traits étaient des repères familiers pour lui, les cheveux sombres, le nez droit, ces admirables yeux verts. Alors c’était peut–être pourquoi il se sentait si attiré par elle.

Draco s’approcha d’elle tandis que Snape gardait ses distances.

– Pourquoi tu l’as attachée ? demanda Draco, étonné.  
– Elle n’est pas…

Draco n’entendit pas le reste. Il marcha autour d’elle et son souffle se bloqua ; tout parut se figer. C’était une tragédie, un horrible tour de la nature, tellement cruel que Draco en resta sans voix. Aussi parfait qu’apparaissait son profil, aussi parfait qu’apparaissait le côté gauche de son visage, le droit se révélait comme une sorte de parodie horrifique de l’autre. Le visage de la femme avait l’air de s’être lentement dissout, comme si cette moitié avait glissé sur le côté. Son œil droit était presque inexistant bien que Draco pensât voir un scintillement vert à l’intérieur de la fente fondue. Elle devait parler quand elle avait été ligotée mais le côté de sa bouche était figée et seule le gauche était ouvert. Draco imaginait que si elle souriait, ce serait, par la force des choses, un sourire en biais. La chair glissait de sa mâchoire et descendait sur sa gorge. Draco se demanda si elle avait été brûlée, ce qui semblait la seule explication logique.

– On peut lui parler ? On doit lui parler, non ?

Snape soupira, comme s’il devait faire face à l’inévitable.

– Oui, on doit lui parler.  
– Alors, tu dois la libérer.

Snape paraissait réticent et Draco s’impatienta.

– On doit lui parler ! Putain, c’est quoi ton problème ?  
– Draco, essaie de te rappeler que je suis ton professeur, ici, alors je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas me parler comme si j’étais ton elfe de maison.

Draco tenta de se calmer.

– Très bien.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

– Peux–tu, s’il te plaît, la relâcher afin qu’on puisse lui poser des questions sur mon père ?

Snape parut résigné de devoir la libérer mais il tira sa baguette à contrecœur. Il fixa Draco puis enleva le lien de la femme. Elle partit en avant, trébucha mais réussit à s’empêcher de tomber. Elle gloussa, embarrassée. Puis elle regarda Draco et son œil droit s’éclaira.

– Lucius ?  
– Non, Regina, fit Snape fermement, c’est Draco.  
– Ahh, le petit, dit–elle avant de rire d’une voix vulgaire et grave et s’avancer vers Draco. 

Elle avait été très certainement habillée par Lucius Malfoy. Les Moldus ne portaient pas ce genre de robes et le velours et la soie étaient de la qualité la plus fine. Draco pouvait en reconnaître la valeur rien qu’en les regardant. La découpe de la robe était au goût de son père, quelque chose que sa mère aurait peut–être porté, c’était peut–être même un de ses vêtements.

La femme s’approcha pour l’examiner, comme si elle voulait utiliser tous ses sens. Draco devina, à juste titre, qu’elle ne voyait pas très bien. Elle fit courir ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos puis le long de ses bras, son ventre, son torse, sa gorge, ses cheveux et son visage.

– Tu es plus grand, trop grand, le sang de ta mère, le sang des Black, marmonna–t–elle en reniflant avec dédain, mais tu as sa peau.

Elle recula d’un pas et le fixa longuement.

– Le fils ! s’écria–t–elle brusquement.

Sa voix avait changé, maintenant, elle était douce comme celle d’une enfant.

– Le fils prodigue. Le petit. L’être important. La lumière de la vie. La lumière de toutes choses. Draconix lux Lucius.

Draco regarda Snape qui prit une profonde inspiration et se détourna.

– Où est–il ? demanda–t–elle, d'un ton à nouveau normal et lucide. Où est Lucius ? Il est revenu ?  
– Il a été… hésita Draco, peu certain qu’elle puisse comprendre. Il a été embrassé par… un Détraqueur.

Regina Vermoral couina de ravissement et frappa dans ses mains. Elle tournoya sur ses talons et lui adressa un grotesque sourire de travers.

– Ça a marché ? Il est revenu ?  
– Qu’est–ce que vous savez ? Vous savez ce qu’il a fait ?  
– Lucius, mon petit Lucius, celui qui apporte la lumière et l’obscurité et les choses qui se tortillent et rampent et qui me font…

Elle gloussa et cacha son visage derrière sa main.

– Je n’arrive pas à trouver la rime.

Draco en était bouche bée, il ne savait que dire alors qu’elle souriait largement dans l’expectative. Ce fut Snape, qui se tenait derrière lui, une expression de haine sur le visage, qui s’avança et parla.

– Regina, cesse, tu dois essayer de te concentrer. Qu’est–ce que Lucius a fait pour pouvoir revenir ?  
– Une et un, deux, deux et deux, quatre, quatre et quatre, huit, huit et huit, seize, seize et seize, trente–deux, trente–deux et trente–deux, soixante–quatre, soixante–quatre et soixante–quatre…  
– Regina ! Stop !

Elle sursauta et fixa Snape, sa demi lèvre tremblait dramatiquement.

– Nous ne savons pas comment le faire revenir et, de ce que nous pouvons en dire, toi, tu le sais.

Les yeux de Regina s’écarquillèrent et elle haleta.

– Oh, oui ! Oui ! Ouiiiiiiii ! Je sais ! Je sais tout ! Les plumes, le sang et l’huile. Un mortel vole une âme immortelle et la dissimule à l’intérieur ! 

Elle se tourna avec un sourire dément puis se calma et baissa la tête.

– Pauvre, pauvre Metatron, sanglota–t–elle silencieusement. Si paisible, chuuuuut ! Il dort encore, il n’est pas mort, il rêve.  
– Tu peux nous dire ce que Lucius a fait ? s’enquit Snape.  
– Oh, oui ! Oui ! OUIIIIIII ! 

Elle pivota et sourit d’un air démoniaque, pas la moindre larme dans son œil. Elle dansa autour de Draco avant de se pencher vers lui.

– Un si beau garçon, oh, un si beau garçon. Le petit.

Elle sortit sa langue rose et lui lécha la joue. Draco tressaillit et se prit à souhaiter que Snape l’immobilise encore une fois.

– Je veux le petit. Je veux le petit précieux. Je veux la lumière de toutes choses.

Draco déglutit avec peine et parla pour la première fois depuis que la folie de la femme s’était manifestée.

– Qu’est–ce que vous voulez dire par : je veux ?

Elle rit, d’un rire rauque et âpre.

– Couche–toi à mes côtés et prends ce qui est là, s’écria–t–elle. Tout ce que je veux, c’est quelqu’un en moi.

Draco recula, en secouant la tête avec horreur.

– N–non ! Je… je ne peux pas !

Elle fit la moue et tapa du pied.

– D’abord le père, ensuite le fils. Le père est un ange maintenant… mais toi tu es fait de chairrrrrrrrr !

Elle fit le tour de Draco encore une fois et l’enlaça par derrière.

– Tu es à moi, siffla–t–elle, ou celui qui apporte la lumière sera parti à jamais.  
– Je… Je ne peux pas, répéta Draco, en regardant vers Snape avec impuissance. H–Harry me tuerait.  
– Il ne peut pas faire ce que tu demandes, intervint Snape avec une malveillance dissimulée. Draco n’est pas comme son père.  
– Père et fils, c’est pareil, comme deux… comme deux… comme deux… comme deux…  
– Arrête ça, Regina, siffla Snape.  
– Pauvre, pauvre Lucius, comme il pleure, comme il pleure, comme il pleure, comme il pleure… comme il sanglote.

Snape leva sa baguette, ses lèvres ourlées de dégoût.

– Non, chuchota Draco en levant la main pour demander à son parrain de stopper son geste. Pas encore.

Regina sourit d’un air mauvais et posa son menton sur l’épaule de Draco ; elle devait se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour le faire.

– Il t’aime, mon Lucius t’aime. Il dit que tu es son âme, il dit que tu es sa vie, il dit qu’il te donnerait tout… et tu le laisses tout seul. C’est un ange maintenant et il ne peut pas voler, ses ailes sont brisées… c’est si triste… si triste… tu ne l’aimes pas, hein ?  
– Je… Bien sûr que je l’aime… Je…  
– Alors je veux ce qui est à moi !  
– Je ne peux pas, chuchota Draco, la voix de plus en plus faible. Je ne peux pas, Harry…  
– Qui est Harry ?

Elle était brusquement accusatrice, elle se tourna vers Snape, l’œil plissé.

– Qui a touché ce qui est à moi ?  
– Il n’est pas à toi.  
– Harry ne le saura jamais, jamais… jamais !  
– Non ! s’écria Draco, paniqué. 

Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

– Et… Et lui alors ? fit–il en désignant Snape.

Snape en resta bouche bée.

– Vous êtes cinglés, tous les deux !  
– Non ! 

Regina semblait aux anges.

– Je pourrais avoir les deux ! couina–t–elle. Deux, c’est mieux que un. Un et un, deux. Un, c’est mieux que rien mais un et un font deux et deux, c’est mieux que un !

Snape lança un regard noir à Draco.

– Bon, merci, Draco, maintenant, notre position est pire qu’avant.  
– Verrouille la porte, gazouilla–t–elle, verrouille la porte et tamise les lumières, tamise les lumières, tamise les lumières !

Draco secoua la tête vers Snape qui enveloppa un peu plus fermement ses robes autour de lui.

– Viens, maintenant, mon petit, dépêche–toi, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre !

Regina pirouetta avec ravissement, tournoya et tournoya encore telle une ballerine machiavélique. Lorsqu’elle s’arrêta, elle vacilla en gloussant puis tendit la main dans son dos. Elle se saisit de la robe et le vêtement tomba sur le sol. Elle était entièrement nue.

Draco et Snape échangèrent un regard tandis que la femme nue se mit à courir dans la pièce, à danser sur le dessus de la table et sur le lit, virevoltent et couinant autour d’eux comme une folle.

– T–t–toi ! bredouilla Draco à Snape. Toi, tu le fais… Moi, je ne peux pas…  
– Moi ? répéta Snape en lui jetant un regard meurtrier. Il me semble me rappeler que c’est toi qu’elle voulait à l’origine.  
– Mais… tu as quitté Hermione, tu n’as pas d’attaches… Je ne peux pas faire ça… Harry !  
– Alors, je suis séparé de Hermione depuis moins d’une semaine et brusquement, je vais désirer cette cinglée, ex–maîtresse de ton père ?

Ils grimacèrent, la même pensée venait de leur traverser l’esprit. 

Mais à quoi avait pensé Lucius ? 

Puis Snape réfléchit, elle avait seize ans quand Lucius l’avait trouvée et cette partie n’était qu’une progression naturelle. Lucius s’en était bien occupé. Snape avait vu le cottage mais la fille avait vu les êtres célestes après tout et, après tant d’années, ça avait dû affecter son état mental… sans compter que Lucius avait les moyens de rendre dingue n’importe qui.

Mais elle était clairement dérangée et Snape doutait que Lucius puisse amener cette sorte de folie. Ce qui signifiait qu’elle était cinglée depuis le début.

– Je t’en prie, le suppliait Draco.

Sans doute ne voulait–il pas vraiment penser à ce que son père avait fait avec cette femme.

– Non.

Snape doutait sérieusement d’être capable de la désirer. Le corps de cette femme était incroyable ; il devait lui accorder ça mais elle était… eh bien, elle était… dingue.

Regina s’interrompit au milieu de sa danse et les fixa tous les deux avec ressentiment.

– Vous n’avez pas fermé la porte, haleta–t–elle tandis qu’ils regardaient derrière eux avec horreur.

Sa lèvre trembla et son visage se tordit tandis qu’elle se préparait à hurler. Snape et Draco s’arc–boutèrent.

– LUCIUS! Mer Sidi! Mer Kurra! Mer Urulu! Mer Martu! Zi Dingir Anna Kanpa, Zi Dingir Kia Kanpa ! 

Puis elle s’arrêta et se tourna haineusement vers Draco.

– Il t’a tout donné. À toi et à cette putain ! Je regardais à travers la fenêtre de ta vie et je t’observais, toi, l’espèce de petit morveux pourri gâté. Il t’a tout donné, à toi et à elle aussi, parce qu’elle lui avait donné ce fils et il t’aimait de tout son être. Je n’ai rien eu d’autre que les rebuts laissés derrière…

C’est alors que son visage s’éclaira et que son humeur changea une nouvelle fois.

– Oh, mais Lucius, tu avais tort. Il ne t’a jamais aimé suffisamment, pas assez pour te sauver. Tu avais tort et j’avais raison !  
– TA GUEULE ! s’égosilla Draco avant s’approcher d’elle. Putain, tu vas la fermer, espèce de… espèce de HARPIE !

Le visage de Regina se tordit en horrible intérêt moqueur.

– Oh, oh. Mais il sait crier, le petit. Le beau petit chéri, la fierté et la prunelle des yeux de son papa.  
– Si tu l’aimais, siffla Draco, à bout de patience et de nerfs, tu nous dirais comment le libérer.

Au grand choc de Draco, elle rit d’une voix aiguë et perçante qui raisonna dans toute la pièce.

– L’aimer ? Aimer ton père ? Oh, non, petit dragon, je ne l’ai jamais aimé. Comment aurais–je pu aimer celui qui me détestait ? Celui qui m’a donné ce visage et cette vie ?  
– Mon… mon père t’a fait ça ?

La bouche de Draco s’assécha brusquement tandis que Regina souriait doucement.

– Quand tout est un et qu’un est tout, après que la pluie se mette à tomber, un sortilège sur une jolie tête est placé et Regina serait bien mieux morte que pas du tout.

Elle s’assit sur le sol en croisant les jambes et leva les yeux vers eux, l’air innocent et enfantin, puis, soudainement, elle tendit le bras et cueillit une plume dans les airs. Snape s’avança et se pencha vers la plume, sachant très exactement ce que c’était et désireux de l’examiner plus attentivement. Regina lui sourit de son étrange sourire de guingois.

– La plume d’un ange est une chose puissante, dit–elle à mi–voix avant de se tourner vers Draco. Tu l’aimes ? demanda–t–elle. Ton père, je veux dire. Est–ce que tu l’aimes ?

Draco respirait lourdement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas que dire pour la convaincre.

– Oui, répondit–il d’une voix grinçante. J’aime mon père.  
– Mais pas assez pour le sauver ?  
– Je l’aime plus que tout.

Regina sourit une nouvelle fois et, lentement, elle se coucha sur le sol, arquant son corps, l’exposant complètement.

– Alors va verrouiller la porte, petit dragon, je veux que tu sois à MOI !

Draco jeta un coup d’œil à Snape qui secoua la tête en articulant un non désespéré puis Draco se détourna et ferma la porte.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	39. Un monde insensé (1ère partie)

La frontière qui séparait la normalité de la folie était mince, décida Draco. Le problème, c’était qu’il ne savait pas exactement de quel côté de cette limite il se tenait en ce moment. Le temps avait cessé d’exister et quand il s’était remis en marche, des heures semblaient s’être écoulées après qu’il l’ait senti partir. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment sain d’esprit et il ne savait pas s’il le redeviendrait un jour. Quand il se réveilla, on aurait tout aussi bien pu être le début de soirée comme le petit matin. La seule chose qu’il pouvait vraiment dire était qu’il faisait sombre. Il se demanda brièvement s’il avait manqué à Harry puis il décida qu’il s’en fichait. Après cette soirée, il se disait qu’il aurait de la chance si Harry restait un jour de plus.

Mais bien sûr il ne s’en fichait absolument pas, quelque part, loin derrière la bravoure apparente, il s’en souciait énormément.

Draco n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s’était endormi. Il n’était pas près du lit et il en fut soulagé. Il était sur le sofa. Une lumière se consumait faiblement dans un recoin du mur et la pièce luisait étrangement. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, cherchant la silhouette familière de son parrain et la trouva, il était inconfortablement roué en boule sur une chaise d’aile en cuir près du feu. 

Alors il ne s’était pas approché du lit non plus.

Draco se força à se redresser, il ne voulait pas rester mais il avait désespérément peur de partir. Il ne faudrait pas grand chose pour que Harry découvre tout. Une pensée mal protégée, laissée imprudemment à sa portée, suffirait. Harry lui avait promis de ne pas regarder, de ne pas fouiller son esprit sans son consentement, mais il était humain, et si Draco avait eu le don de Legilimencie, il serait entré dans toutes les têtes de l’école, sans hésitation.

Il devait partir. Il devait rejoindre son propre lit, parce que s’il restait là, il devrait se lever au matin et elle serait là… et il ne voulait pas participer à ça. Il s’avança vers la porte, s’arrêtant un moment devant la chaise où Snape était endormi. Doucement, il se pencha en avant pour repousser une mèche de ses cheveux qui était devant ses yeux. Les yeux de Snape s’ouvrirent, mais il ne devait pas voir Draco parce qu’il l’entendit grommeler. 

– Va dormir, Lucius.

Draco sourit tristement et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pâles de Snape. Il fut surpris par sa réponse universelle immédiate. Les lèvres de Snape se pressèrent doucement sur les siennes et le bout de sa langue parcourut sa lèvre intérieure. Il murmura : « Lucius » puis fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et remua sur sa chaise.

Draco se recula et ignora la réaction de son pénis. Il regarda son parrain endormi d’un air interrogateur et chuchota :

– Bonne nuit, Oncle Severus.

Les yeux de Snape s’ouvrirent brusquement. 

– Draco?  
– Ouais.

Snape grogna avant de cligner des yeux et frotta violemment sa bouche comme s’il n’était pas certain de ce qui venait de se passer. 

– Tu devrais être au lit.  
– Je n’ai plus quatre ans, Professeur.  
– Va te coucher, Draco.

La voix de Snape était fatiguée et il retournait déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

Draco ne put s’empêcher de sourire de nouveau. L’instant précédent, Snape avait semblé horrifié et écœuré, mais maintenant il était perdu dans des souvenirs où Draco était Lucius. Draco ne pouvait qu’espérer que c’était une bonne chose et que le rêve était plaisant.

Il laissa la porte des quartiers de Snape se refermer derrière lui et son tourment lui revint de plein fouet. Il se sentait tellement seul au milieu de toute cette histoire. Snape avait refusé de l’aider avec cette folle. Refusé de s’approcher d’elle. Refusé de faire autre chose que de reculer dans un coin de sa chambre avec une telle expression d’horreur que Draco s’était haï d’en être la cause.

Dans son esprit, Draco savait qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix. Il avait besoin d’obtenir des réponses et, dans sa tête, il ne pouvait que s’obliger à y penser en terme de transaction d’affaires et c’était tout. C’était dans l’acte lui–même qu’il avait réalisé qu’il était finalement devenu ce qu’il avait toujours été. Inconsciemment, Draco était exactement comme son père.

Snape l’avait dit, avait grommelé quelque chose avant de se reclure dans l’alcôve et de s’éloigner le plus possible de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Ce n’était que quand il avait enfin parlé – sûrement des heures plus tard – et qu’il avait ordonné : « Lucius, arrête ça ! » que Draco s’était finalement souvenu de sa présence. Et c’étaient ces mots qui lui avaient montré la vérité. Autrefois, Draco aurait accueilli fièrement de tels propos, maintenant cette réalisation lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Il savait maintenant comment son père réfléchissait.

Prends ce que tu veux, à n’importe quel prix. Le prix vaut bien l’objet même si la dépense constitue ta propre estime.

Draco arriva à la tour sans se rendre compte qu’il avait pris cette direction. Il s’arrêta devant le portrait et le fixa d’un air absent, comme s’il se demandait comment il était arrivé là. Le moine dormait, ronflant bruyamment, l’air très confortablement installé dans son tableau. Draco se dit qu’il n’avait pas à réveiller la peinture, il pouvait se retourner et s’en aller, retourner dans les cachots de Snape et y dormir. Il pouvait dormir sur le canapé et y faire une petite place pour son parrain. Ce serait presque comme de dormir sous l’aile protectrice de son père. Qui le protégeait, qui ferait en sorte qu’il ne ressente pas cette culpabilité étouffante et qui justifierait ses actions par des paroles insensées.

Snape pouvait faire ça. Alors que Draco ne l’aurait jamais cru affectueux, Lucius avait assez aimé Snape pour faire de lui le parrain de Draco et Lucius faisait attention à ceux qu’il aimait vraiment. Il n’aimerait jamais quelqu’un incapable de sentiments.

Mais Harry était endormi dans leur chambre. Il était la plus grande faille de son plan, tandis qu’il essayait d’ignorer sa propre attitude irrationnelle. Harry. Son bel Harry, qui lui faisait inexplicablement confiance, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Harry, qui était sans nul doute déjà endormi sur le ventre, étalé sur le lit, les couvertures défaites. Dans l’obscurité, Draco savait qu’il serait capable de voir la courbe d’une épaule, son visage sur l’oreiller et ses cheveux emmêlés comme une tâche d’encre sur l’oreiller.

Le lit serait chaud. Draco savait très bien qu’il le serait. Il pourrait se glisser derrière Harry et le brun bougerait jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient collés l’un à l’autre. Peau contre peau, enveloppés dans des bras doux, l’odeur de son corps agissant comme un baume sur l’âme ténébreuse de Draco.

Il devrait, bien sûr, se laver avant de seulement envisager de tels gestes. Il devrait se laver de toute trace de cette soirée. Il pouvait la sentir. Il pouvait la sentir sur sa peau, comme si elle avait imprégné l’intérieur même de son épiderme. Il pouvait la sentir. La sentir sur sa peau, se moquant de lui à distance.

Ses lèvres se retroussèrent de dégoût. Il était sale et il avait besoin de se frotter. Il s’avança et tapota le cadre du tableau.

Le moine se réveilla brusquement, grogna avant de lancer un regard noir au travers de ses yeux vitreux au jeune homme qui avait dérangé son sommeil. Le moine s’était souvent considéré comme lésé dans sa position ; il avait tiré sa place à la courte paille avec les autres gardiens de portraits. Ils avaient tous ri au nez de la Grosse Dame pendant des années parce qu’en tant que gardienne de Gryffondor, elle gardait la plus grande bande de trublions de l’école, mais au moins allaient–ils se coucher à des heures raisonnables. Cette volée spéciale, si différente des autres maisons, allait et venait comme il lui plaisait… surtout comme il lui plaisait, d'ailleurs. Depuis que l’année scolaire avait débuté, il avait dû rester éveillé toutes les nuits, mais avec l’approche des examens les élèves s’étaient calmés.

Et alors que le moine regardait le blond devant la porte en faisant les gros yeux, Draco haussa un sourcil et grommela le mot de passe. Le moine sembla prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, peut être pour faire remarquer qu’il dormait, quelque chose qui ferait que le blond qui lui faisait face regretterait de l’avoir réveillé mais il semblait vraiment sur le point de se rendormir et autorisa donc son portrait à s’ouvrir silencieusement.

Draco entra dans la salle commune pour la trouver déserte. Draco se demanda s’il était si tard… ou peut–être étaient–ils tous à Pré–au–Lard et personne n’était encore rentré ? Peut être que Harry était allé avec eux et que Draco ne lui avait pas manqué ? Mais venant de quelque part, Draco pouvait entendre des ronflements et de petits murmures. La tour était endormie et Draco le savait. La tour dormait tout comme lui était censé dormir.

Au lieu d’aller au lit, Draco opta pour une douche. Il ne pouvait pas s’allonger aux côtés de Harry avec cette odeur–là sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras en se sentant aussi sale.

Il se doucha, se lava les cheveux et se frotta jusqu'à faire rougir sa peau et la mettre à vif, puis se brossa les dents jusqu’à ce que ses gencives saignent. Il se posta devant un miroir et se scruta pendant ce qui sembla durer des heures. Il détailla ses traits, fixant la constitution familière de son visage qui faisait de lui ce qu’il était. Ses yeux, la dureté de son menton et de son nez, la façon dont il pouvait avoir l’air pincé et laid quand il était fatigué ou qu’il se sentait d’humeur particulièrement méchante. Il avait hérité des traits de son père. Il avait toujours pensé que ses pommettes lui venaient de sa mère, mais non, elles venaient aussi de Lucius. Comme si le destin avait convergé pour faire de lui l’image en miroir de l’homme qui l’avait engendré. Draco chercha en vain Narcissa dans son apparence mais ne trouva rien, comme si l’âge et l’expérience avaient réussi à la chasser. La beauté qui avait un jour trahi l’ascendance de sa mère dans sa physionomie était finalement partie et maintenant il ressemblait à l’homme qui l’avait créé.

Il se demanda quelle était l’influence de Lucius dans son destin. Est–ce que ça aurait pu être un sort jeté sur sa propre semence la nuit où Lucius avait conçu son fils ? Draco n’en serait pas surpris. Plus il en apprenait sur son père, moins il s'étonnait. Plus il en apprenait sur son père, plus il comprenait son propre héritage naturel. C’était succinct, ça aurait simplement pu se ramener à dire « Prends ce que tu veux, peu importe les conséquences. »

Bon Dieu, comment pouvait–il autant aimer cet homme ?

Parce que Lucius était son père et qu’il avait toujours été là. Chaque année depuis qu’il avait démarré sa scolarité, Draco était revenu à la gare de King’s Cross dans un état lamentable (habituellement parce que Harry l’avait encore roulé). Inconscient, couvert de tentacules ou Merlin savait de quoi d’autre encore, et chaque année Lucius avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux et tout annuler – pas de bon cœur, Draco devait l’admettre – mais il l’avait fait. Même après son séjour en prison, Lucius était revenu vers Draco. Il avait risqué de compromettre sa cavale pour pouvoir être avec son fils. Aussi méchant qu’il fut, Lucius aimait Draco et Draco le savait.

Son père. Son glorieux père, à la fois beau, malfaisant et totalement impénitent.

Dieu, comme il l’aimait.

Mais maintenant il y avait Harry et aussi improbable que cela pût paraître à Draco, la réalité tangible était qu’il aimait aussi Harry. C’était aussi horriblement effrayant que magnifique et, plus cette relation durerait, plus Draco devrait réfléchir avant d’aider son père. Pire, Draco devrait envisager la possibilité de tout ruiner en faisant quelque chose dont il savait qu'elle ne serait pas appréciée par Harry.

Mais peut être qui si finalement, puisqu’il aimait aussi Draco.

Draco observa à nouveau l’image en face de lui, son père qui le regardait en retour. Était–ce ce que Harry voyait quand il posait les yeux sur lui ? Est–ce que Harry voyait Lucius autant que lui ? Et si c’était le cas, comment pouvait–il le supporter ? Bien que les gens qui l’entouraient le trouvaient beau, Draco ne s’en apercevait pas. Il n’était pas stupide, il savait qu’il était beau, c’était quelque chose qu’il avait toujours considéré comme acquis et, pour être honnête, il avait utilisé ses atouts pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait aussi souvent que possible. Mais, comme la majorité des gens qui avaient vécu en comptant sur leur apparence toute leur vie, il pouvait en voir tous les défauts. Ses traits étaient trop coupants, ses yeux gris prenaient parfois un aspect vitreux morbide, il avait grandi trop vite et paraissait dégingandé et maladroit. Alors qu’il ressemblait à son père, il était beaucoup trop grand. Il enviait la stature de son père et il fut époustouflé quand un déferlement de soulagement le fit vaciller… Il ne ressemblait pas autant à son père qu'il l'avait cru, ce qu'il n'avait même pas espéré.

Il lui paraissait bizarre que personne d’autre ne remarque ces défauts. Il trouvait étrange le fait que Harry le regarde d’un air incrédule quand il lui avait montré ces imperfections. Comme son père, Draco avait développé une attitude pleine de dédain pour ce qu’il considérait comme la fragilité de ses traits. Secrètement, il avait espéré avoir l’air plus dur et il avait passé toute sa vie à se créer un rictus qui lui donnait un air arrogant et mesquin.

Une autre des caractéristiques de son père. De quoi d’autre avait–il hérité ? Une certaine attraction pour les défauts des autres peut–être. Il adorait la cicatrice de Harry, le visage légèrement crispé qui en avait trop vu, son manque de hauteur et la façon dont ses épaules semblaient trop larges pour ses hanches. Il aimait cette tignasse définitivement indomptable, quoiqu’on y fasse. 

Ainsi donc il aimait les imperfections, tout comme Lucius. Il se souvenait bien d’une soirée où il était rentré chez lui pour Noël, ils étaient devant un feu et Draco se moquait de son parrain qu’il trouvait si laid. Lucius avait pensivement remué son brandy avant de dire :

– Oh, je ne sais pas, moi, je trouve qu’il est beau.

Puis Lucius avait ri quand Draco avait pris un air horrifié à cette seule idée.

Est–ce que le mal pouvait s’hériter ? Est–ce qu’une certaine faiblesse du sang pouvait prédisposer une lignée entière à la vilénie ? Il n’y avait jamais eu de Malfoy qu’on puisse considérer comme une personne bien, alors avait–il vraiment le choix ?

Il trouvait ça dur à croire parce qu’il ne se sentait pas une mauvaise personne. Mais cette nuit, on pouvait difficilement dire qu'il avait agi comme un saint. Il n’avait pas eu le choix… bon, il avait eu le choix mais l’autre alternative lui avait paru bien pire.

Tout ça ne valait pas la peine qu’il reste debout toute la nuit à se poser des questions. Draco s’enveloppa dans un épais peignoir et se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain avant de recommencer à ressasser tout ça. Il marcha sans bruit dans la salle commune et le long du couloir menant à sa chambre.

Harry était endormi, comme Draco l’avait prédit, et il en fut soulagé. Harry était un gros dormeur et tant qu’il restait silencieux, Draco se dit qu’il pouvait s’asseoir et contempler sa vie sans interruption. Il voulait néanmoins que Harry soit proche, le son de sa respiration le calmerait et, pour une raison ou une autre, savoir que Harry était là était important en ce moment.

Draco espérait juste qu’il resterait endormi.

Farfouillant l’étagère en silence, Draco y trouva un joint, il jeta un Lumos et se cala dans l’espace entre le bout du lit et le mur, là où la porte du balcon pouvait être ouverte pour laisser passer la fumée. Il ouvrit un minimum la porte et une brise glaciale le surprit. Il pleuvait, comme ça avait été le cas durant tout l'hiver. Il voulait que ça s’arrête ; c’était probablement le dernier mois où il était possible qu’il neige et Draco en était nostalgique. C’était un souhait irrationnel. La neige n’avait rien de spécial, c’était juste qu’elle manquait à Draco ; la pluie avait transformé l’hiver en une grosse flaque de boue. Pas que ça importe vraiment, ils n’avaient pas eu la permission de se rendre à Pré–au–Lard depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, alors ce n’était pas comme si lui et Harry avaient dû patauger dans la gadoue. 

Il passa la main sous le lit et en ressortit une de ses dernières bouteilles de Whisky Purfeu. Il avait commencé à paniquer devant la diminution de ses stocks mais Dumbledore avait dit qu’il pensait les laisser descendre au village le mois prochain, maintenant que le scandale sur la sexualité de Harry – et par conséquent leur relation – s’était calmé. La Gazette du Sorcier avait même cessé son harcèlement. C’était probablement dû au fait que Colin Crivey les avait photographié, Harry et lui, en train de regarder un match de Quidditch. Draco doutait que Crivey ait vu quoi que ce soit du match puisqu’il épiait chacun de leur geste pour pouvoir faire son cliché. Sous la pluie, Draco les avait tous les deux enveloppés dans son manteau, ce qui était déjà en soi un preuve flagrante, mais Harry s’était penché une demi seconde pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Ça avait été un geste infime et le contact avait été éphémère, mais la photo était parue en première page. Draco avait lancé à Crivey un sort si brutal qu’il était resté une semaine complète à l’infirmerie, mais, au final, le fait que la photo ait été publiée était une bonne chose. Maintenant que le monde entier l’avait vue, ils pouvaient cancaner autant qu’ils leur plairaient, mais la course à la preuve de leur relation amoureuse était finie, et la Gazette avait enfin commencé à se focaliser sur des événements plus importants comme l’élection imminente pour le poste de Ministre de la Magie. Même une grande partie des étranges groupes de pots de colle qui avaient pris racine à Pré–au–Lard étaient partis, semblant réaliser que Harry Potter était hors d’atteinte ou pas du tout intéressé.

Il alluma le joint et inhala la fumée, la laissant s’enrouler dans ses poumons quelques instants avant de la recracher par l’interstice de la porte puis il avala une grande rasade de whisky, sentant un frisson de plaisir courir le long de son dos. Il était temps de se saouler, ou de se défoncer, et Draco avait pleinement l’intention de faire les deux.

Harry s’étira dans le lit, Draco entendit le froissement des draps et retint sa respiration, espérant que le brun ne se réveillerait pas. Il valait beaucoup mieux que Harry reste endormi. Draco n’était pas d’humeur à parler de ce qui l’accablait. Il savait qu’il devrait finalement le dire à Harry, mais tant qu’il n’était pas certain de ce qui se passait ; qu’il n’y avait aucun autre moyen d’aider son père, il préférait de loin ne rien dire. Il n’y avait vraiment pas grand intérêt à mener une bataille perdue d’avance.

– Draco ?

Draco ferma les yeux de frustration et cogna doucement sa tête comme le mur avant de parler, sans même essayer de masquer l’irritation de sa voix. 

– Oui, bébé, je suis là.

Il y eut un froissement de draps et Draco aurait pu se mettre des coups pour n’avoir pas choisi de s’asseoir seul dans la salle commune. Le visage de Harry apparut par–dessus le pied du lit, l’air endormi et inquiet, alors qu’il plissait les yeux dans l’espoir de voir Draco sans ses lunettes. Harry demanda, avec la même dose d’irritation dans le ton.

– Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?  
– Rien.

Draco soupira avant d’afficher un petit sourire mélancolique. 

– Je n’arrive pas à dormir c’est tout.

Après réflexion, il tendit le joint à Harry et fut surpris quand ce dernier sortit un bras nu des couvertures pour le prendre. Pour une raison ou une autre, il n’avait pas pensé que Harry l’accepterait. Harry n’avait jamais fumé d’herbe devant lui, il n’avait jamais rien fumé devant lui et Draco avait simplement pensé que ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes. Peut–être qu’il pensait que Harry était trop moral ou trop sain d’esprit.

Mais le fait que Harry ne tousse pas comme un tuberculeux prouvait amplement que ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il fumait. Harry retint habilement la fumée dans ses poumons et Draco ne put s’empêcher de trouver ça sexy.

– Bizarrement, je ne pensais pas que tu fumais, murmura doucement Draco.

Harry expira, prit une autre bouffée avant de lui répondre.

– Qu’est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Il exhala.

– Je n’ai pas passé toute ma scolarité à acheter des bonbons chez Honeydukes.  
– Et dire que je pensais que tu étais le petit ange en sucre de Dumbledore.  
– Eh bien…

Harry sourit. 

– Dumbledore a réalisé que j’allais forcément développer de mauvaises habitudes… Je crois qu’il a laissé passer ça parce qu’il pensait que j’étais pas mal stressé.  
– Il sait que tu fumes de l’herbe ?  
– Dumbledore sait presque tout de moi.  
– Tout ?

Draco n’arrivait pas vraiment à le croire.

– Ouais, ça a toujours été le cas. C’était une part essentielle et inévitable en tant qu’arme de prédilection.

Harry ne semblait pas du tout amer malgré le fait qu’il venait de se décrire en tant qu’objet plutôt qu’en tant que personne.

– Alors, qu’est ce que tu fais d’autre que j’ignore ?  
– Pas grand chose, je suis plutôt banal.  
– Tu es tout sauf banal. T’as déjà fumé de l’opium ?

Harry approuva de la tête, tirant encore une fois sur le joint, frustrant Draco en ne le faisant pas tourner.

– Entre autres choses. 

Draco ne put s’empêcher de rire.

– Camé.  
– Alcoolo, lui lança Harry juste après.

Draco lui offrit le Whisky Purfeu en espérant récupérer le joint, et après un instant d’hésitation, Harry le lui rendit mais ne prit pas la bouteille. À la place, il disparut sous les draps et Draco l’entendait remuer. Quelques secondes après, Harry descendit du lit, ses lunettes en place, enveloppé tout entier des couvertures. Il s’assit à côté de Draco en lui prenant la bouteille des mains. Il avala un peu de Whisky et fit la grimace.

– Oh, bon sang, c’est dégueulasse, comment tu peux boire ça ?  
– On s’y habitue.  
– Tu devrais pas boire cette merde. C’est mauvais pour toi.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. 

– Tout comme toi, j’ai le droit d’avoir quelques vices.

Harry hocha la tête en silence et rendit le whisky à Draco. L’ébauche d’une grande défonce avait commencé à s’infiltrer dans son esprit et il se reposa contre le mur. 

– T’étais où toute la nuit ?

Il n’y avait aucune accusation dans son ton, juste de la curiosité et une inquiétude évidente, mais il sentit quand même Draco se raidir.

– Avec Snape, répondit très vite Draco. 

Il ne voulait pas parler de cette nuit et donc il détourna la tête, loin du brun, ne voulant rien partager.

Harry soupira et baissa la tête, sachant très bien qu’ils n’iraient nulle part sans une dispute. Harry pouvait en conclure que tout ça avait à voir avec Lucius, un sujet qui était tabou et qui le resterait. Il valait mieux ne pas y toucher mais malgré tout, Harry sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir et sans qu’il ait l’impression d’avoir le moindre contrôle, il entendit sa voix dire :

– C’est à propos de ton père ?

Draco pris cinq grandes lampées de Whisky Purfeu et Harry hoqueta pour lui. Puis Draco frissonna, mais il n’avait plus froid, c’était plus du fait de l’anticipation, cette conversation pouvait très bien tout foutre en l’air, et il ne voulait pas l’avoir. Il voulait aller au lit, faire l’amour et prétendre que Harry n’avait rien demandé concernant Lucius.

– Tu y as été ?  
– Été ? 

Harry fronça les sourcils, confus.

– Où ça ?  
– À cette exposition. Ce truc de Mangemorts.  
– Non.

Harry scruta les traits pâles de Draco pour deviner ses pensées, Draco paraissait fatigué, mais il savait ce à quoi il pensait ; que Harry trouvait que Lucius Malfoy n’avait eu que ce qu’il méritait. 

– Je n’ai jamais été d’accord avec le Baiser comme châtiment, dit Harry, essayant de calmer ses peurs. J’ai toujours trouvé ça vicieux.  
– Alors tu aurais voulu qu’ils fassent quoi ? Qu’ils le tuent ? Le mettent en prison avec les Détraqueurs ?

Harry soupira.

– Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas vraiment pensé aux alternatives.  
– J’y suis allé, marmonna amèrement Draco en revenant à sa pensée initiale. Je suis allé le voir.  
– Je sais, fit Harry à mi–voix. J’ai envoyé Snape te chercher.

Draco sourit d’un air triste. 

– J’aurais dû savoir que c’était toi qui l’avais envoyé.  
– Tu n’aurais pas dû y aller.

Harry prit le joint à Draco et le ralluma. 

– Tu n’avais pas besoin de voir ça.  
– Si. 

Draco regarda Harry dans les yeux et continua :

– Je devais voir ce qu’ils lui avaient fait. La dernière fois que j’ai vu mon père, il hurlait dans la gorge d’un Détraqueur puis il s’est figé, des gens l’ont enlevé de sa chaise pour l’emmener hors de la pièce comme s’il n’était qu’un paquet de linge sale. À l’extérieur du Ministère, les gens s’étaient rassemblés pour jubiler. Des centaines de sorciers criaient… réclamaient du sang. Les Moldus pensaient que c’était une sorte de rallye. Snape essayait de m’emmener dans la voiture sans que personne ne me remarque. Il avait passé une capuche sur ma tête. Quelqu’un est sorti du Ministère et il y a eu de grandes acclamations. J’ai levé la tête et j’ai vu ce type, cet… Auror, il avait coupé la queue de cheval de mon père et la tenait comme un trophée pendant que tout le monde l’acclamait, dansait dans les rues, lançait des feux d’artifice.

Harry déglutit, il savait ce qui allait suivre.

– Je t’ai vu là–bas, avec Hermione et la Belette. Tu semblais si heureux, tu riais si fort que tu en pleurais. Tu le haïssais tellement. Tout le monde le haïssait.  
– Je…

Harry prit le whisky et en avala une gorgée, puis une autre. 

– Ton… Lucius Malfoy était le dernier. Bellatrix Lestrange était morte au combat, mais Lucius était le dernier Mangemort proche de Voldemort. Personne n’a vu Voldemort mourir, personne n’a eu la satisfaction de ce moment… Lucius qui recevait le Baiser était comme un substitut, c’était une représentation de Voldemort… C’est pour ça qu’ils étaient euphoriques.  
– Mais toi, tu as vu Voldemort mourir. Tu l’as tué. C’est quoi ton excuse?  
– Je… Je ne sais pas.

Harry baissa la tête, sentant la honte le traverser.

– J’ai juste… suivi la foule.  
– Non.

Draco fixait l’air droit devant lui, souhaitant être plus saoul qu’il ne l’était déjà.

– Non, Harry, tu le haïssais, c’est tout.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. C’était vrai, il détestait Lucius Malfoy. Il le haïssait de chacune des fibres de son corps. Mais Draco aimait cet homme et rien ne changerait jamais ça. Harry n’avait jamais connu son propre père. Il n’avait pas eu le plaisir d’un tel lien. Il n’en savait que ce que les autres lui en avaient dit, les souvenirs vieillis qui lui avaient été révélés au cours des ans. James Potter était mort et enterré bien avant que Harry soit assez vieux pour comprendre cette perte, ce n’était pas la même chose pour Draco. Il avait été élevé par ses parents ; ses deux parents, il en avait des milliers de souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui n’impliquaient pas Lucius essayant de le tuer. Ses souvenirs qu’il avait de son père étaient ceux d’un père aimant, un homme attentionné, prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour lui.

Et Lucius n’était pas mort. Il aurait peut–être été mieux pour tout le monde qu’il fût mort. Alors Draco aurait pu l’enterrer comme Narcissa, Draco aurait pu faire son deuil et continuer sa vie. À la place, Draco se retrouvait prisonnier d’étranges limbes. Essayant désespérément de sauver la coquille vide qu’était son père.

– Oui, reprit lentement Harry, oui, je le détestais. Il… nous…  
– Il a essayé de te tuer.

Draco avait prononcé les mots avec plus de compréhension que Harry ne l’aurait cru possible.

– Je peux comprendre ta haine. Au moins, tu avais une espèce d’excuse, c’est plus que n’importe qui.  
– Tu n’aurais quand même pas dû aller à cette exposition, répéta Harry. Fudge ne gagnera pas cette élection, parce que tout le monde sait à quel point il s’est montré incompétent pendant la guerre. Mr Weasley va gagner et il fera cesser cette exposition et il renverra ton père chez toi. Tu vas le retrouver.  
– Ça pourrait prendre des mois.  
– Mais ça arrivera, insista Harry. Ton père a déjà attendu tout ce temps, il peut encore attendre quelques mois. Il n’a probablement pas conscience de ce qui se passe. Le Baiser, tu sais… ça les rend inconscient, il…

Draco semblait perplexe et au bord des larmes.

– Tu ne peux pas toujours être malheureux, Draco, ce n’est pas ce qu’il voudrait. Tu as dit toi–même qu’il voulait que tu sois heureux.  
– Je…

La voix de Draco se brisa légèrement.

– Je suis heureux.

Il bougea pour agripper le poignet de Harry.

– Je suis heureux, mais je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le vouloir en sécurité.  
– Mais il est en sécurité, personne ne va le blesser dans le musée.

Draco eut un reniflement étrange et pâlit, comme s’il allait être malade.

– Qu’est ce qui se passe, Draco ?  
– Rien.  
– Tu n’arrives jamais à bien me mentir.

Ce qui était, somme toute, vrai. Draco décida qu’il devait manquer d’entraînement. Néanmoins, il était bon à l’esquive, mais maintenant que Harry avait flairé quelque chose, il ne lâcherait pas prise.

– Dis–moi ce qui se passe. Ça me rend malade toutes ces visites secrètes à Snape. Qu’est ce que tu as à lui dire que tu ne peux pas me confier ?  
– Ce n’est pas que je ne peux rien te dire.

Draco se rendit compte de la tonalité plaintive de sa voix.

– Il… Il peut juste comprendre des choses que tu ne peux pas.  
– Comme quoi ? Le fait que tu aimes ton père ?  
– Ce n’est pas ça…  
– Alors quoi ?  
– Ce n’est rien.  
– Ce n’est manifestement pas rien, Draco. Dis–moi juste ce qui se passe. C’est quelque chose au musée ? Pourquoi tu as si peur pour lui ? Il ne peut rien ressentir, il ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Il n’est pas en train de pourrir dans une cellule puante d’Azkaban ; il est au musée. À part le fait qu’il est exposé ; ce qui, je l’admets, est une immense connerie, de quoi faut–il avoir peur ?  
– Comment tu peux savoir qu’il ne ressent rien ? Comment tu sais qu’il n’est pas conscient ? Tu as déjà reçu le Baiser ? Tu sais ce que ça fait ?  
– C’est un fait avéré, Draco !  
– Non ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il traverse ! T’en as rien à foutre de ce qu’il traverse et t’en à rien à battre non plus qu’un putain de pervers le viole. Tu t’en foutrais royalement s’il mourrait demain !

Harry en resta bouche bée et il s’accrocha abruptement aux bras de Draco. Il était dans un triste état, le visage rouge, le corps tremblant. Harry ne l’avait jamais vu si exposé auparavant. Harry n’avait jamais vu son visage inondé de larmes de frustration et de peur. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Depuis combien de temps le savait–il ? 

– Qui viole ton père ?   
– P–p–personne… Je… Je divaguais, c’est rien…  
– MAIS BORDEL, C’EST PAS RIEN, DRACO !

Draco sursauta.

– S’il–te–plaît, Harry, laisse–moi me débrouiller avec ça, à ma manière. Oncle Severus m’aide, alors on a pas besoin de parler de ça.  
– Qui lui fait du mal ? Comment tu le sais ?  
– Le… Le conservateur, c’est… c’est un collectionneur… il… Severus sait… il… papa…

Mais en fin de compte, Non n’était pas encore revenu du musée, personne ne savait rien.

– Si le conservateur fait du mal à ton père alors on doit le dire à quelqu’un. Le Ministère doit savoir !

Draco le fixait, incrédule. 

– Harry, tout le monde se fout bien de ce qui peut arriver à mon père. Le Ministère l’a donné au conservateur. Ils l’ont donné à ce bâtard comme si c’était une espèce de cadeau.  
– Ils ne peuvent pas être au courant, Draco, tu ne peux pas me dire que le Ministère est au courant de ses agissements.  
– Ils s’en ficheraient bien même s’ils savaient. Fudge a dit une fois que si notre lignée entière pouvait être rayée de la carte, alors ce serait une bonne chose pour le monde sorcier. Je doute vraiment que la nouvelle le mette terriblement mal à l’aise.

Harry se tut, incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit, à part que c’était une histoire inconcevable. L’idée même lui donnait envie de vomir. Qui pouvait trouver du plaisir à avoir des activités sexuelles avec un corps sans réponse ? Mais comment Draco savait ça ? Comment savait–il ce qui se passait ? Ça semblait une question à la réponse évidente mais Harry ne put s’empêcher de la poser.

– On ne sait pas, pas vraiment, pas encore en tout cas. Dumbledore a dit à Severus qu’il avait des doutes. Mais avant ça, à Noël… 

Draco pâlit et referma la bouche rapidement.

– Qu’est–il arrive à Noël ?  
– Le conservateur a essayé de…

C’était une mauvaise idée et Draco le savait, mais il en avait trop dit pour s’arrêter. 

– Il a utilisé l’Imperium, je crois. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon corps, j’étais juste planté là…

Harry avait considérablement pâli, une pensée terrible germait et grandissait dans son esprit. 

– Qu’est ce qu’il t’a fait ?  
– Il… Je ne sais pas, je me tenais juste…  
– Qu’est ce qu’il t’a fait ? répéta lentement Harry, comme s’il parlait à un enfant effrayé.  
– Il m’a embrassé… Il m’a touché…  
– IL T’A EMBRASSÉ ? IL T’A TOUCHÉ ?  
– Je ne pouvais pas l’arrêter, je ne pouvais pas bouger. J’ai essayé de me débattre… mais je ne pouvais…  
– Qu’a–t–il fait d’autre ?

Harry était en colère maintenant, sa voix haut perchée et tendue.

– Rien. La vitrine s’est brusquement cassée. Elle a explosé et il s’est arrêté.  
– Une vitrine ? Quelle vitrine ?  
– Celle de mon père. Severus est arrivé, mon père était par terre et il a parlé, il m’a dit de courir.  
– Il a parlé ? Il t’a parlé ?  
– Il m’a dit de courir. 

Draco ferma les yeux et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent en cascade le long de ses joues. Harry le serra fort contre lui, le tenant tendrement, mortifié que Draco ne se soit pas senti capable de lui parler avant.

– Je vais le tuer.  
– Ne va pas au musée, s’il te plaît, ne l’affronte pas.  
– Je ne vais pas l’affronter, je vais le tuer !

Mais Draco pleurait de plus en plus fort et Harry devait se calmer ; il récupéra le joint et l’éteignit puis referma la porte et la bouteille de Whisky Purfeu. Draco avait besoin de sommeil et Harry devait digérer ce qu’il venait d’apprendre. Il y avait plus – de ça, Harry était certain – mais il ne saurait rien de plus ce soir. Draco était trop bouleversé.

– Allons dormir, tu es fatigué. 

Harry se releva avant de se pencher pour aider Draco à se remettre debout à son tour.

– Tu as besoin de sommeil. Tu ne peux pas te torturer à propos de ça, tu vas vraiment te rendre malade.

Mais Draco avait l’air inconsolable ; il respirait par saccades éraillées et discordantes.

– Ne me laisse pas…  
– Je ne vais pas te laisser.  
– Promets–le–moi ! Promets–moi que tu ne partiras pas.  
– Je ne vais pas partir, je ne partirai jamais.

Draco l’embrassa, d’un baiser dur et douloureux. Il n’y avait pas de passion dans ce baiser, seulement un désespoir à vif et Harry brisa le baiser, amenant le visage de Draco dans son cou, le serrant fort contre lui en le guidant vers le lit. Ils ne firent pas l’amour, au lieu de ça, ils s’allongèrent ensemble, s’enivrant du contact de leur peau nue. La respiration sifflante de Draco se calma entre les bras de Harry et, entremêlés, ils purent enfin s’endormir, tout deux déterminés à ne pas se lâcher.

oOo

– Hermione ?

Hermione releva brièvement la tête de l’oreiller dans lequel son visage était enfoncé et, constatant qu’il faisait toujours sombre, elle grogna et s’enterra un peu plus dans ses draps.

– Vraiment, Miss Granger, lui parvint une voix irritée. Je préférerais que vous me regardiez avant de m’ignorer.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux dans son coussin et réfléchit. Ce n’était pas Lavande. Lavande n’avait pas une voix si autoritaire, surtout quand il faisait encore nuit. Mais une fois de plus, était–ce même le matin ? Il pouvait très bien être minuit… excepté qu’elle était toujours debout à minuit. Et que Lavande ne l’appelait jamais Miss Granger.

– Miss Granger !

Hermione releva la tête, désorientée pour finalement se retourner et sursauter.

– Il est l’heure de se lever, Miss Granger !

La réalité frappa enfin Hermione et, peu accoutumée à désobéir à un professeur, surtout au professeur McGonagall qu’elle avait toujours trouvé intimidante, elle s’assit, les yeux grands ouverts, devant sa Maîtresse de Métamorphoses.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et serra les lèvres, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de réveiller les étudiants et encore moins de les conseiller dans leur vie privée. Néanmoins, elle se tenait debout dans une chambre qui puait l’apitoiement, les cheveux gras, le corps négligé et les vêtements sales, et elle aurait souhaité avoir plus longuement réfléchi avant de venir ce matin.

Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que Hermione était plus qu’une élève. Elle avait les mêmes sentiments à l’égard de Harry et Ron. Ils avaient tant traversé qu'elle était incapable de nommer trois enfants qui étaient aussi braves. Elle les avait regardés affronter un ennemi qui faisait s’écrouler de terreur des sorciers de trois fois leur âge. Ils étaient pour elle plus que des étudiants ; ils le seraient toujours. Et maintenant, Hermione était encore beaucoup plus que ça. Elle avait fait fondre la réserve glaciale de Severus et si ce dernier ne voulait pas revenir à la raison, elle était déterminée à ce que Hermione le fît.

Maintenant tout ce qu’il restait à faire était de réveiller suffisamment Hermione pour qu’elle puisse lui parler.

– Miss Granger, j’apprécierais vraiment que vous me répondiez et me donniez un signe de réveil.  
– Professeur McGonagall !  
– Bien, je suis heureuse de voir que vos pouvoirs de déduction sont intacts.

Minerva ne se voulait pas désobligeante mais elle doutait hautement que la jeune fille puisse comprendre les jeux d’esprits dans son état actuel. Elle entendit le bruissement de draps et, du coin de l’œil, vit Lavande Brown se redresser dans son lit et gratter sa tignasse brune.

– Bonjour, Professeur McGonagall, grommela Lavande encore à moitié endormie et Minerva lui répondit par un signe de tête.  
– Je… je suis désolée, Professeur, bégaya Hermione. Je… Je n’–n’avais pas réalisé que c’était vous.  
– Je crois que c’est évident.

Hermione rougit dans l’obscurité et, quand Minerva jeta un charme de Lumos, sa rougeur s’accentua lorsqu’elle vit l’état de la chambre. C’était un vrai capharnaüm.

Minerva parcourut le sol d’un regard critique et fut dégoûtée de voir le chat roux de Hermione manger ce qui ressemblait à des restes de glace dans une boîte vide sur le plancher.

– Heu…

Hermione tenta de sourire tout en essayant de distraire l’attention de son professeur des boîtes de nourriture sur le sol. 

– Hum… Professeur, pourquoi êtes–vous là ?

Minerva détourna son regard écœuré de l’amas de saleté et, même si elle essaya d’adoucir son expression, elle était plus dure qu’elle ne le pensait.

– Je vous ai envoyé des messages toute la semaine, Miss Granger, mais il semble que vous ayez cessé d’ouvrir votre courrier. J’ai pensé qu’il serait préférable que je vienne en personne.  
– Vous…Vous m’avez envoyé des lettres ?  
– Plus une invitation que des lettres, Miss Granger. Je voudrais que vous veniez prendre le petit–déjeuner avec moi ce matin.  
– Le petit–déjeuner ? Avec vous, Professeur ?

Minerva lança un regard à la chambre et se demanda ce qui était arrivé à l’esprit brillant de sa meilleure élève. 

– Oui, Miss Granger, reprit–elle comme si elle s’adressait à un enfant. Le petit–déjeuner, ce matin, avec moi.

La bouche de Hermione s’ouvrit et se referma sans produire le moindre son, elle secoua donc la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées au clair.

– Q–quand ?  
– Ce matin, Miss Granger. Je vous attends dans mes quartiers dans l’heure, douchée, habillée et coiffée avec soin et, espérons–le, dans un meilleure disposition pour la conversation qu'actuellement.

Hermione ne put que hocher silencieusement la tête, puis elle jeta un regard vers Lavande qui fixait, ahurie, la femme qui se tenait au milieu de leur chambre.

Minerva se prépara à partir quand elle marcha sur une assiette de tourte à moitié finie, qui n’avait pas était resservie depuis au moins le mercredi précédent. Elle reporta son regard sur les deux jeunes filles et secoua la tête, déçue.

– Et pour l’amour du ciel, s’il vous reste un peu de respect pour vous–mêmes, nettoyez–moi cette porcherie.

Et sur ce, elle partit. Lavande et Hermione échangèrent un regard et elles se pincèrent le nez en sentant l’odeur de renfermé de la chambre.

– Je ne pensais pas que c’était si terrible, fit Lavande, essayant de se rendre utile.

Elles observèrent l’état de leur chambre. Tout ça n'allait pas du tout.  
oOo   
Non était endormi dans le placard ou, en tout cas, aussi endormi qu’il pouvait l’être ces jours–ci. Il n’était pas retourné dans le réduit qu’on lui avait assigné quand il était arrivé au musée. Au lieu de ça, il s’enfermait dans le placard, proche de son Maître et de son geôlier fou. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à rester aussi proche, il n’y avait rien qu’il puisse faire pour aider Lucius. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de regarder, d'attendre et d'essayer de lui procurer un peu de confort quand le conservateur s’absentait.

Il avait promis de retourner à Poudlard le vendredi, on était maintenant samedi matin et il commençait à redouter la colère de son nouveau Maître. Il ne savait pas comment Severus Snape traitait ses elfes de maison, mais il savait très bien que s’il avait dit à Lucius Malfoy qu’il serait de retour le vendredi et ne s'était pas montré avant le samedi matin, il l'aurait payé cher. Ainsi il savait que cette journée n’allait pas être des meilleures. Il savait qu’il devait aller faire son rapport aujourd’hui.

– Lucius, réveille–toi, mon ange.

Les yeux de Non s’ouvrirent brusquement, il savait que ce jour commencerait comme tous les jours depuis son arrivée. Ça le rendait malade de savoir ce qui allait arriver, ce qui viendrait une fois que le conservateur se serait assuré que son amant était éveillé. Pourquoi s’évertuait–il à réveiller Lucius restait un mystère pour Non. Réveillé ou endormi, son corps avait les mêmes réactions.

Il écouta le conservateur prendre du plaisir et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas entendre. Il pouvait partir. Il devait partir. Il devait retourner à Poudlard et prévenir Maître Severus de ce que trafiquait Semeuse. Il le devait, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que laisser Lucius en cet instant était impensable.

Ça dura des siècles et le conservateur parla à son amant tout le temps, lui soupirant à quel point il devait apprécier ses attentions, lui murmurant combien il était beau, lui ronronnant comme il était bon d’être en lui, et Lucius – s’il daignait parler – ne pouvait être entendu que du conservateur. La voix de Lucius résonant sans nul doute dans sa tête.

Puis retentit le son cinglant d’une gifle et Non sursauta, choqué. La voix de Semeuse s’éleva.

– Bâtard ingrat ! 

Puis une autre gifle et le bruit de quelque chose qui tombe sur le sol.

– Souviens–toi de notre marché, mon ange, parce que je peux t’assurer que je n’hésiterai pas à prendre ce que je veux si tu ne tiens pas tes engagements.

Non risqua un oeil hors de son placard et vit Lucius sur le sol et son geôlier qui le frappait fort dans le dos puis sur la hanche. Non battit très vite en retrait dans son placard alors que le conservateur tournait les talons, en sortant sa baguette. Il l’agita en l’appelant :

– NON ! s’écria–t–il.

Non apparut devant lui en essayant désespérément de cacher son inquiétude pour le corps pelotonné sur le sol. Il observa Semeuse et remarqua qu’il épargnait son poignet gauche, il y avait là une vilaine zébrure écarlate et, plus haut sur son bras, du sang filtrait à travers les manches de sa chemise de nuit blanche. Non présuma que Lucius avait pu l’atteindre mais il se demandait comment il avait réussi. Ça n'avait certainement pas arrangé sa situation. Lucius était maintenant recroquevillé par terre. Mais peut–être préférait–il être sur le sol que sous le conservateur ?

– Je dois préparer la Salle Sais pour le retour de l’exposition ce soir et la nouvelle vitrine pour Lucius arrive ce matin. Je n’ai pas le temps de nettoyer ça. 

Il jeta un regard à Lucius allongé mollement sur le sol.

– Ce désordre.

Non hocha vaguement de la tête, il aurait préféré que Lucius bouge pour lui signaler qu’il allait bien.

– Relève–le, lave–le et habille–le, fais en sorte qu’il soit présentable. S’il a un hématome, tu m’en informeras que je puisse appeler quelqu’un pour le réparer.  
– Oui, Maître Semeuse.  
– Ne le laisse pas aller dehors. Il n’a droit à aucun privilège aujourd’hui.  
– Oui, Maître Semeuse.

Semeuse s’agenouilla à côté de Lucius et prit son visage dans sa main.

– Je ne tolérerai pas cette attitude, Lucius. Tu devrais t’estimer heureux d’être là et pas en train de pourrir dans les cachots d’Azkaban. Je te donne tout ce que tu peux désirer et tu me remercie en...

Lucius avait apparemment répondu parce que le conservateur s’était arrêté au milieu de sa phrase pour le gifler à nouveau. Non tressaillit en regardant Semeuse le rejeter au sol.

Non ne put s’empêcher d’être surpris. Il l’avait observé en présence de Lucius et il était si convaincu de sa dévotion qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé auparavant qu’il puisse se mettre dans une telle rage et blesser l’homme qu’il surnommait son ange. Mais ce n’était apparemment pas le cas et Non, qui pensait déjà que Semeuse était cinglé, se rendit soudainement compte que l’homme était aussi dangereux. 

Semeuse se frotta le poignet avant de lancer un regard noir au sang qui humidifiait sa manche. Il jeta un sourire moqueur à Non et prit la porte en direction de son dressing. Non savait qu’il ne reviendrait pas dans la chambre avant de s’être occupé de son travail. Le conservateur n’utilisait pas la petite salle de bain rattachée à la chambre. Il y en avait une autre dans le dressing et, de là, il partait au musée faire son travail. Il était possible qu’il revienne durant la journée, mais Non supposa qu’il était assez en colère pour rester éloigné. 

Mais encore une fois, rien n’était certain. Il pouvait, tout au contraire, se retrouver rongé de remords et revenir quand même.

Brusquement, Non ressentit un énervement irrationnel, quelque chose qui jurait avec sa qualité d'elfe de maison. Le conservateur n'étant plus là pour l’épier, il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête. Mais comment Lucius s’était–il retrouvé au milieu de tout ce fatras ? Comment une si noble maison était–elle tombée si bas ? Non avait servi la maison des Malfoy pendant plus de quatre–vingt ans et il pouvait presque entendre les ancêtres Malfoy se retourner dans leurs tombes devant cette humiliation.

Il s’avança vers Lucius et, avec un peu d’effort, retourna le corps peu disposé sur le dos. Lucius n’avait pas l’air bien. Non ne pensait pas qu’il était possible d’avoir l’air si pâle et de ne pas être mort. Ses yeux étaient rougis et pourtant, en dessous, on devinait un creux bleuâtre. Les cheveux coupés la semaine précédente avaient déjà repoussés et affleuraient son menton. Malgré la belle couleur de sa chevelure, elle paraissait manquer de lustre, elle était fragile et morne.

– Je dois vous relever, Maître Lucius.  
– Laisse–moi là, je pourrais avoir de la chance et mourir.

Non secoua de nouveau la tête et fut choqué de trouver l’idée tentante.

– Vous n’allez pas mourir, Maître Lucius.  
– Dommage.

Non claqua des doigts et Lucius se releva du sol, les orteils flottant à quelques millimètres au dessus du tapis. Non savait très bien qu’il n’aimait pas cette sensation mais il n’avait aucun autre moyen de le soulever, il décida donc qu’il opérerait de cette manière. Il devait le manœuvrer jusqu’à la baignoire pour le laver de toute la crasse du conservateur. Il guida le corps vers la salle de bain pendant que Lucius émettait des grommellements clairement audibles et pas seulement dans la tête de Non. Il s’arrêta en soupirant.

– Qu’y a–t–il, Maître Lucius ? 

La voix de Non était tendue – il le perçut tandis qu’il parlait – et il dut s’empêcher de se frapper sur la tête, Lucius ne sembla rien remarquer.

– Je ne veux pas de bain ; laisse–moi dormir un peu. Je prendrais un bain plus tard.  
– Vous ne sentez pas bon, Maître Lucius et le conservateur a explicitement demandé que vous soyez lavé.  
– Pourquoi ? Pour qu’il puisse avoir un cul propre à enfiler ?

Non tapa du pied impatiemment. 

– Je dois faire ce qu’il dit, Maître Lucius, sinon il me punira et, comme il n’est pas mon vrai Maître, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être puni juste parce que vous ne voulez pas vous baignez !  
– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là, elfe !  
– Vous n’êtes plus mon Maître non plus ! Mon Maître est à Poudlard, il attendait mon retour vendredi. Je suis resté parce que vous ne vouliez pas que je parte, mais je lui ai désobéi assez longtemps.

Lucius se tut et Non ferma les yeux. Il n’avait jamais parlé de la sorte à qui que ce soit et certainement pas à Lucius Malfoy. Il resta là, à contempler le corps suspendu dans les airs, silencieux et immobile.

– Non est désolé, Maître Lucius, Non n’aurait jamais dû parler à son Maître de cette façon.

Toujours aucun son. Lucius restait planté là, silencieusement.

– Non va laisser Maître Lucius dormir.  
– Non, je vais prendre un bain.

Non se mordit les lèvres. Lucius paraissait vraiment défait comme s’il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien y faire, que lui, Lucius Malfoy était complètement dépendant du bon vouloir de celui qui acceptait de s’occuper de lui ; à la merci de celui qui ne voulait pas. Il ne reparla pas, mais il se laissa laver sans esclandre. Il fut gentiment séché, ses cheveux bien peignés et habillé de vêtements propres. Non lui fit la conversation tout le temps, essayant d’obtenir une forme de réponse mais rien ne vint. C’était comme si le mur qui avait coupé Lucius du reste du monde était revenu.

Son visage avait commencé à marquer, révélant combien le conservateur avait dû frapper fort. Lucius restait silencieux sur le lit et Non observa ses yeux devenir lourds tandis qu’il luttait contre le sommeil. Il n’avait pas l’air bien et l’ecchymose qui commençait à ressortir allait jurer sur sa peau de craie. Non s’assit à ses côtés pour caresser ses cheveux soyeux. Il retournerait à Poudlard quand Lucius serait endormi et il ferait vite, parce qu’il était déterminé à revenir avant qu’il ne se réveille.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	40. Un monde insensé (2ème partie)

Hermione grimpa les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor avec une étrange mélancolie qu’elle ne pouvait imputer qu’à une nostalgie d’un temps où tout était plus simple. Elle passa la Grosse Dame, fit une brève pause en souriant faiblement. Est–ce que tout redeviendrait pareil, une fois qu’elle serait à l’intérieur ? Ressentirait–elle à nouveau cette sensation de réconfort qu’elle percevait autrefois lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans la salle commune ? Elle avait toujours des amis à Gryffondor et elle ne doutait pas qu’elle pouvait arranger les différents qu’elle avait avec Ginny. Comme toute chose qui en valait la peine, ça prenait juste un peu de temps.

Mais la période où elle pouvait considérer Gryffondor comme un foyer semblait être passée, elle était une personne différente maintenant. Sa vie avait changé dès que la guerre avait commencé et, le temps qu’elle se termine, il n’y avait plus trace de la fille naïve qu’elle avait si longtemps été auparavant.

Ainsi donc Gryffondor faisait partie de son passé et maintenant elle devait se contenter de monter les escaliers jusqu’aux appartements du professeur McGonagall et vers l’âge adulte qu’elle avait autrefois été si empressée d’expérimenter.

Devant la porte de McGonagall, Hermione lissa ses cheveux de son mieux. Ils étaient totalement indomptables la plupart du temps mais elle avait fait un effort en les lissant avec du sérum et en les tirant en arrière aussi fort qu’elle le pouvait. Elle s’était vêtue avec soin, décidant qu'une robe était de loin le vêtement le plus approprié pour un petit–déjeuner avec son professeur. C’était une simple robe de laine noire avec de longues manches et elle avait trouvé, en fouillant dans ses tiroirs et ceux de Lavande, un collant qui n’était pas filé. Elle avait un air parfaitement respectable et même un petit côté nonne.

Elle s’exerça à quelques sourires aimables avant de finalement frapper à la porte. Elle s’ouvrit pour la laisser entrer et elle pénétra dans une pièce magnifique, pleine d’une clarté qui imitait fidèlement la lumière du soleil. C’était éblouissant et elle se demanda comment le professeur avait réussi à conjurer cet effet si parfaitement.

McGonagall était assise à une petite table à côté d’une des baies vitrées ; derrière elle, un grand hibou gris dormait paisiblement sur son perchoir. Depuis la porte, Hermione pouvait entendre le son de la pluie mais rien ne montrait qu’elle battait contre les vitres des appartements. La pièce était entièrement ensorcelée.

– Hermione, ma chère, asseyez–vous et mettez–vous à l’aise.

Hermione enregistra deux choses. Il n’y avait plus rien dans la voix de son professeur de la formalité habituelle ; une formalité qu’elle avait l’habitude d’utiliser et n’avait disparu qu’une fois, lorsque le professeur était ivre à la fête du Nouvel An. Hermione sourit nerveusement et s’installa sur la chaise opposée. Sur la table trônait un véritable festin de fruits frais et de pâtisseries, loin des lourds petits–déjeuners qu’elle prenait habituellement dans le Grand Hall. Non pas qu’elle ait jamais essayé de manger quelque chose de plus léger mais, maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui sembla se souvenir que Draco n’avalait généralement qu’un yaourt et ne paraissait vivre que de fruits.

– Ce petit–déjeuner a l’air appétissant, Professeur.  
– Je vous en prie, Hermione, je pense que nous avons atteint un point qui nous dispense de ces formalités, j’apprécierai que vous m’appeliez Minerva. Je crois vous l’avoir dit au Réveillon du Nouvel An.  
– O–Oui, Professeur, bredouilla–t–elle en rougissant. Désolée, Minerva, c’est juste que… vous étiez…  
– Incroyablement saoule ?

Minerva sourit avec indulgence.

– Hermione, je suis capable de boire et de parfaitement me rappeler ce que j’ai dit ou fait le jour suivant. Je vous ai dit de m’appeler Minerva et je le pensais.

Hermione sourit et baissa la tête.

– Eh bien, merci, Minerva. 

Puis elle regarda la femme plus âgée dans les yeux en essayant de paraître sûre d’elle tandis qu’elle poursuivait :

– Alors, p–pourquoi vouliez–vous me voir, Minerva ?

Minerva sourit plaisamment et offrit du café à Hermione.

– Je veux vous parler de Severus.

Hermione pâlit mais, à l’intérieur, l’espoir dans son ventre grandit.

– Severus ?  
– Oui.

Minerva sourit à nouveau, avec cet air indulgent sur le visage.

– Vous vous rappelez de lui, n’est–ce pas ?

Hermione sentit son visage passer du blanc au rose.

– Oui, bien sûr que je m’en souviens.  
– Bien, je pensais que nous pourrions peut–être discuter de ce que nous allions faire à son propos.  
– Faire ? À propos de Severus ?

Minerva soupira, une légère irritation perçait sous l’extérieur plaisant.

– Oui, Hermione, à propos de Severus.

Hermione acquiesça, rougit une nouvelle fois et détourna son regard. Elle était parfaitement consciente que son visage n’était qu’un masque de confusion et elle sentit l'embarras l'envahir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu’elle était incapable de se concentrer sur ce que disait Minerva. Que Minerva s'imaginait–elle pouvoir faire à propos de Severus, exactement ? Est–ce que ça les regardait, ce que faisait Severus ? Est–ce que Minerva pensait pouvoir l’influencer ? Hermione en doutait sérieusement, elle n’avait jamais envisagé que Severus Snape était de ces hommes qu’on pouvait influencer ou manipuler de quelque manière que ce soit.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et tenta de prendre un air vaguement intelligent.

– Je… Je ne crois pas qu’il y a quoi que ce soit que nous puissions faire à propos de Severus. Il a pris sa décision… Il ne veut pas de moi et il n’y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça.

Minerva roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

– Oh, pour l’amour de dieu, ne soyez pas ridicule. Vraiment, Hermione, j’ai toujours pensé que vous étiez une fille intelligente, que vous aviez de l’instinct ! 

Elle renifla, les narines frémissantes. 

– Severus Snape n’est pas aussi complexe que vous le croyez. Lorsqu'il quitte sa salle de classe, c’est un homme et rien de plus. Vous avez passé tellement de temps à le considérer comme le croque–mitaine que vous êtes incapable de saisir qu’il n’y a rien de plus en lui que les peurs les plus basiques et les plus communes. Severus veut être avec vous et j’ose affirmer qu’il vous aime plus qu’il n’a aimé quelqu’un depuis bien longtemps. Le problème est qu’il pense qu’il ne vous mérite pas. Ce pauvre imbécile croit agir noblement en se mettant de côté afin que vous puissiez vivre une vie qu’il imagine merveilleuse pour vous s’il n’y prend pas part. Bien sûr, ce n’est qu’un crétin, mais, bon, c’est Severus. Il peut se montrer réellement exaspérant quand il le veut.

Elle sourit avec affection.

– Et bien sûr, il peut aussi se montrer réellement exaspérant même quand il ne le veut pas.

Hermione aurait souri si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi abattue.

– Même si c’est vrai, je ne vois pas ce que je peux y faire. Il a pris sa décision.  
– Alors, faites ce qu’il faut pour le faire changer d’avis.  
– Et comment suis–je censée m’y prendre ?

Minerva se renfonça dans sa chaise et sembla littéralement rayonner. 

– Eh bien, il y a en lui une sorte d’étincelle que j’espérais trouver.

Hermione ne put s’empêcher de se pincer l’arrête du nez, complètement perdue.

– Il est trop têtu et, vraiment, je ne vois pas que je peux faire.  
– Eh bien, vous pourriez commencer par sortir de votre chambre !

La mâchoire de Hermione se durcit visiblement. Bon sang, pourquoi est–ce que tout le monde se sentait obligé d'avoir une opinion sur la manière dont elle gérait sa peine ?

– Comment espérez–vous le convaincre que vous avez mûri si vous restez assise dans votre chambre, négligée au point d’empester et gavée de cette malbouffe qui donne de l’acné ? Il pense que vous avez besoin de grandir un peu et tout ce que vous avez fait, c’est vous assurer qu’il continue à le penser. Vous devriez avoir honte et Miss Brown aussi. À quoi est–ce que vous pensiez en vous laissant aller comme ça ? Comment voulez–vous réussir votre scolarité si vous refusez d’aller en cours ? Vous agissez comme une adolescente de quinze ans alors qu’il faut que vous agissiez comme l’adulte que vous êtes devenue !

Hermione s’éloigna de la table et se mit impulsivement à faire les cent pas. Elle se sentait malade, elle n’avait pas besoin de ça et elle n’avait pas besoin qu’on lui dise ce qu’elle devait faire !

– J’ai dix–huit ans ! s’écria–t–elle brusquement. Pourquoi est–ce que tout le monde est si impatient que je me comporte comme si j’en avais trente ? Qui sait, peut–être que Severus a raison, peut–être que je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Peut–être qu’il a besoin de quelqu’un de plus âgé, de plus mature, quelqu’un qui n’est pas assez stupide pour écrire un contrat pareil et qui agit comme une personne sensée !

– Vous avez sans doute raison sur ce point.

Minerva haussa un sourcil et prit un peu de thé.

– Après tout, qui, à part un enfant, écrirait un contrat aussi ridicule ? À quel point êtes–vous puérils, tous les trois ? Non mais regardez les ennuis que cela vous a causés.

Elle prit une autre gorgée de thé, délibérément, sans regarder Hermione, un minuscule sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

– Bien sûr, vous devriez être bien plus mature à dix–huit ans. Je m’attendais à ce que vous soyez assez mature pour épouser un homme qui n’est pas le bon et porter ses enfants pendant que vous n’oublieriez jamais l’amour de votre vie. Je m’attendais à ce que vous soyez assez mature pour avoir un trait de génie qui duperait Gringotts afin qu’ils vous versent des milliers de Gallions pour ensuite endurer les années à Azkaban qui en résulteraient et je m’attendais à ce que vous soyez assez mature pour vous enfuir rejoindre une bande de Mangemorts pour contrarier les gens qui vous ont tourmenté à l’école ! Pour l’amour du ciel, Hermione, on a tous eu dix–huit ans ; on a tous fait des trucs stupides qu’on a ensuite regrettés. Je ne vous demande pas d’agir comme si vous aviez trente ans, je vous demande juste de regarder un peu plus loin dans votre avenir que la semaine suivante et d’examiner d’un peu plus près les raisons qui ont poussé Severus à vous quitter !  
– Je sais pourquoi il m’a quittée ! Il croit que je devrais grandir ; il veut que je couche à droite, à gauche et que je vive ma vie. Il veut que je vive ma vie sans lui !  
– Il vous aime, je le sais et je crois que ça compte.

Hermione se rassit et écarta quelques mèches de son visage d’un geste absent puis plongea lentement sa tête dans ses mains.

– J’aimerais que ce contrat n’ait jamais vu le jour, j’aimerais ne jamais avoir été si stupide.  
– Au milieu de tout ce fouillis, Hermione, ce n’est pas si terrible. C’est juste un stupide bout de papier et vous aviez bu…  
– Severus a dit que l’alcool n’était pas une excuse, rétorqua Hermione à voix basse.  
– Eh bien, Severus est un sot et il n’a pas le droit d’agir comme s’il n’avait lui–même jamais rien fait de stupide… Interrogez–le donc un jour à propos de la voiture familiale des Malfoy et vous verrez que le contrat ne ressemblera plus qu’à une minuscule tache sur un lambeau de vieux parchemin.  
– La voiture familiale des Malfoy ?  
– C’est une longue histoire, ma chère, et ce n’est pas à moi de la raconter.

Minerva secoua la tête une nouvelle fois puis sourit soudainement à ce souvenir.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi vous avez ressenti le besoin d’établir ce contrat.  
– On avait bu, laissa maladroitement échapper Hermione, et on a réalisé qu’on était encore puceaux et on ne voulait plus l’être… C’était comme si on avait manqué une part cruciale de notre adolescence, comme un trou en attendant la fin de la guerre.  
– Mon dieu, ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez des ancêtres ! Mais une fois encore, pourquoi ce contrat ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n’avez pas fait une sorte de plan à trois platement sentimental et aviné pour vous en débarrasser une fois pour toutes !

Hermione en resta bouche bée et ses orbites s’écarquillèrent. Elle en était encore à s’habituer à employer le prénom de son professeur et elle ne n’attendait certainement pas à s’entendre suggérer qu’elle aurait dû arranger un plan cul à trois avec Harry et Ron… mais maintenant que c’était mentionné, ça n’aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée. Minerva la regardait dans l’expectative et Hermione réalisa, stupéfaite, qu’elle attendait une réponse. Elle rougit.

– Bien, je crois qu’on était trop terrifié pour envisager de faire ça ensemble. Il y avait trop de choses que nous ne savions pas… Que Harry était gay était l’une d’elle.

Minerva ne put s’empêcher de glousser.

– Je dirais que ça a été un choc pour tout le monde.  
– Moins que pour Harry.

Hermione semblait légèrement amusée mais son visage était triste et elle se pinça l’arrête du nez.

– Je pensais que Severus comprendrait. Il a compris toutes les autres choses idiotes que j’ai faites et il était si gentil à propos de tout que je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il… Mais il ne peut pas oublier ça.  
– Il faut dire que vous l’avez insulté plutôt méchamment et quand il l’a lu, il commencé à réfléchir et, concernant Severus, c'est lorsqu'il réfléchit que les ennuis commencent. Il a bondi si vite lorsqu’il a été comparé à une vieille bique qui ne méritait pas d’être heureuse que sa tête en a tournoyé.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à dire et aucune question pertinente ne lui vint à l'esprit. Minerva prit ça pour un signal et lui sourit gentiment avant de poursuivre :

– Severus se trouvait dangereusement proche du vrai bonheur et il ne voulait pas que ça se produise alors il a tout ruiné. C’est aussi simple que ça, expliqua–t–elle de manière si pragmatique que Hermione sut que ce trait de caractère était connu de tous et qu’elle était la seule à l’ignorer.  
– Mais… mais pourquoi fait–il ça ?  
– Une fois de plus, c’est une longue histoire et je ne sais même pas si elle est vraie. Je suppose que j’ai ma propre théorie mais moi, au moins, je connais son passé et ce qui en est à la base.  
– Tandis que moi, non.  
– Est–ce qu’il n’a jamais parlé de son enfance ? Pourquoi il est devenu un Mangemort ?

Hermione haussa légèrement les épaules.

– Pas vraiment. Il a mentionné ses parents une ou deux fois… Je ne crois pas qu’il les aimait beaucoup.  
– Non, en effet. 

Minerva pinça les lèvres, comme si elle hésitait à s’engager sur ce terrain. Elle n’avait pas prévu de lui parler de ses amis passés mais quand elle y repensait, elle n’était pas certaine de ce qu’elle avait planifié. Somme toute, elle se demandait si la fin (réconcilier le couple d’une manière ou d’une autre) justifiait les moyens (révéler le passé de Severus sans sa permission). Elle devait prendre une décision rapidement parce que Hermione la dévisageait sans doute possible comme si elle attendait de nouveaux éléments dans l'affaire Severus. Minerva avait déjà vu cette expression sur son visage des milliers de fois en classe. Elle décida de se lancer tout en espérant que Severus lui pardonnerait – s’il le découvrait un jour.

– Il n’aimait vraiment pas sa famille, continua Minerva. Non pas qu’il n’ait jamais vraiment parlé d’eux. Une des choses qui arrivent quand on est professeur, c'est que vous apprenez bon nombre de choses sur la vie de vos élèves, même s’ils l'ignorent. Une des raisons pour lesquelles Severus et Lucius étaient de bons amis, en dehors du fait qu’ils avaient grandi ensemble, était que leurs pères étaient fait du même moule. Je crois qu’un jour Albus a décrit Snape père comme un…

Elle fronça les sourcils, en y repensant.

– … comme un enfoiré de sac à merde.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant l’expression de choc absolu de Hermione.

– Pour ce que j’en sais, ses parents s’aimaient réellement mais ils avaient d’horribles disputes et lorsqu’ils n’en pouvaient plus de se battre l’un contre l’autre, ils se retournaient contre leur fils qui était trop jeune pour répliquer. Sa mère a eu d’occasionnelles crises de conscience mais même ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire correctement. Elle avait décidé de l’éloigner de la maison et des disputes. Je me rappelle les avoir vus une fois sur le Chemin de Traverse. On était au milieu de l’hiver, elle était chaudement vêtue dans une de ses affreuses fourrures tandis que Severus se tenait à ses côtés, sans manteau, comme un petit chien perdu. Je ne les connaissais pas alors mais je me souviens de les avoir vus. C’est Albus qui m’a dit qui ils étaient. C’était trois ans avant que Severus n’entre à Poudlard mais je l’ai reconnu dès qu’il a passé les portes.  
Je crois que quand il a commencé à Poudlard, il était soulagé de s’éloigner de la maison. Cela dit, c’était un petit garçon très sombre. Je n’ai jamais connu d’enfant qui pouvait pratiquer autant de mauvais sorts à cet âge–là ! Lucius était en dernière année et il traitait Severus comme un petit toutou, exhibant ses capacités malsaines… et puis il était si habile en Forces du Mal qu’il a fini par attirer l’attention de James Potter et de Sirius Black. James et Sirius étaient d’adorables chenapans et, à côté, les frasques des jumeaux Weasley auraient semblé parfaitement inoffensives. Ils étaient doués pour tout ce qui était tourné vers l’esprit et je suppose qu’on pouvait dire qu’ils avaient une existence enchantée.

Hermione eut l’ait inquiet.

– Mais vous avez vu la maison dans laquelle Sirius a grandi, on peut difficilement dire que son existence était un enchantement.  
– C’est vrai, mais vous devez comprendre que de nombreux Sangs–Purs avaient une vie familiale de merde et, au moins, Sirius avait la capacité de se faire des amis qui l’appréciaient vraiment. Ne vous méprenez pas, Hermione. Je n’avais aucune affection pour Severus Snape. Je pensais juste qu’il n’était qu’il était un peu bizarre, comme tout le monde à l'époque, mais James et Sirius se sont mis à le tourmenter d’une manière incroyable. Au début, ce n’était pas méchant, parce que Lucius était encore là et le protégeait quand l’envie lui en prenait mais bien sûr, Lucius pouvait aussi se comporter en vraie petite merde avec lui quand il le voulait. Je ne me préoccupais pas vraiment des Serpentard. Jusque là, j’étais concernée par mes devoirs envers ma propre maison et ce qui arrivait à Serpentard n’avait rien à faire avec moi. Bien sûr, une fois Lucius parti, Severus était devenu une cible facile et brusquement c’est devenu aussi mon problème : j’ai dû punir James et Sirius parce qu’ils avaient fait ce qu’ils faisaient le mieux, à savoir lancer des mauvais sorts juste pour le plaisir.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Harry avait insinué une fois que son père n’avait pas été aussi parfait qu’il le pensait dans sa jeunesse. Elle se rappelait que Harry était si fier que tout le monde pense qu’il était comme son père puis, en 5ème année, il avait beaucoup changé quand il avait réalisé que s’il ressemblait physiquement à son père, il possédait la compassion de sa mère et il en était bien plus fier. Cependant, en y repensant, tous trois avaient tellement haï leur Maître de Potions que tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver était béni. Ce n’était plus drôle maintenant. Quelque part, en route, elle avait oublié qu’elle avait été cette fille bizarre mise de côté. Cela lui avait pris très longtemps pour se faire des amis. Ce terrible sentiment d’oppression qu’elle avait ressenti lorsque Ron avait fait ce commentaire sans appel : « Pas étonnant qu’elle n’ait aucun ami » la hantait encore, comme si sa personnalité même ne permettait pas qu’on l’apprécie.

Minerva perçut le regard troublé de Hermione et se pencha pour lui tapoter gentiment la main.

– Severus a donné autant qu’il a reçu, je peux vous l’assurer. Il détestait James avec violence et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui attisait cette haine entre eux mais c’était fort.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Mon dieu, j’avais presque oublié à quel point c’était mauvais entre eux. Pourtant, Severus travaillait dur pour être un bon élève. Il rendait des devoirs si denses qu’il fallait une heure pour les lire ; on devait utiliser une loupe parce qu’il serrait tant ses lignes sur un simple parchemin que ça ressemblait à du charabia au premier abord. Il possédait presque un caractère anal dans son souci du détail. Ce qu’il faut comprendre, c’est qu’il travaillait dur en tout. Il travaillait dur pour ses sortilèges, il travaillait dur pour ses devoirs, il travaillait dur pour ses examens… et il était tout particulièrement doué pour les mauvais sorts.

Hermione sourit en entendant ça et se demanda ce qu’elle aurait pensé de lui si elle l’avait connu à cette époque. Sans doute qu’elle l’aurait haï aussi.

– D’une certaine façon, poursuivit Minerva, Draco me rappelle Severus. Severus n’était pas gâté par la vie et Draco a nourri pendant longtemps le même ressentiment à l'égard de Harry que Severus envers James. Severus a compris très tôt qu’il n’allait jamais battre James et Sirius, alors il a décidé de les suivre un peu partout, essayant de les surprendre à briser les règles pour leur causer des ennuis et il y est parvenu en d’innombrables occasions. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de fois j’ai mis ces deux–là en retenue et, bien sûr, ils n’appréciaient pas du tout. Finalement, Sirius en a eu marre et a décidé d’une terrible vengeance, une chose qui a tout changé.  
– Il a envoyé Severus à la Cabane Hurlante juste avant que Remus Lupin ne se change en loup–garou.  
– Vous le savez déjà ?  
– C’est Harry qui me l’a dit. Harry m’a raconté que son père avait arrêté Severus et l’avait sauvé.  
– Oui, en effet mais il y avait bien plus que ça. Je ne crois pas que Sirius pensait honnêtement que Remus blesserait vraiment Severus et, en vérité, James non plus. Ce qu’ils n’avaient pas pris en compte était qu’ils étaient toujours sous leurs formes d’Animagus lorsqu’ils étaient avec le loup–garou Lupin et ils ne savaient pas ce qui se passerait réellement si Remus était confronté à un être humain, quelqu’un fait de chair et de sang, la proie naturelle d'un loup–garou. Ce n’était pas James qui avait pris la décision de sauver Severus, c’était Lily. Comment elle a su ce qui se tramait, je l’ignore. Peut–être qu’elle avait entendu Sirius et James en parler… À cette époque, elle ne s’entendait pas du tout avec James, elle pensait qu'il n’était qu’un con arrogant mais elle est quand même allée vers lui et l’a supplié d’intervenir. Elle a fait un marché avec lui. Je crois qu’elle était d’accord de sortir avec James s’il allait sauver Severus. Lily était une personne incroyablement attentive aux autres et, pour une raison que tout le monde ignorait, elle avait une faiblesse pour Severus. Ils étaient partis du mauvais pied, parce qu’il la traitait de Sang–de–Bourbe et qu’elle pensait qu’il n’était qu’un horrible petit morveux mais, après un moment, ils se sont petit à petit imposés l'un à l’autre.  
Le problème est survenu quand il est tombé amoureux d’elle et qu’elle est tombée amoureuse de James. Lily et James se sont mariés et Severus les a haïs pour ça. Puis elle a eu Harry et il a haï Harry d’être leur fils. Mais bien sûr, il n’avait jamais cessé de l’aimer, elle, il s’était juste convaincu qu’il l’avait oubliée. Il fit donc ce qu’on attendait de lui et devint un Mangemort, ce fut sans doute le seul moment où son père se sentit fier de lui et je suppose que nous avons pensé que ce serait la dernière fois que nous le verrions, jusqu’à une bataille quelconque ou son emprisonnement à Azkaban. D’un autre côté, je dois admettre que je n’y ai pas accordé une pensée de plus.  
Puis Voldemort a entendu parler de la prophétie et a décidé que Harry devait mourir et si Harry devait mourir, ses parents mourraient par nécessité. L’idée que Lily pourrait mourir était suffisante pour ramener Severus. Il n’en avait strictement rien à foutre que James ou Harry meurent mais il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir Lily. Il voulait la protéger et, bien sûr, ils ont commencé par se battre comme chien et chat en y mettant tout leur cœur. James était déterminé à rester en Europe et Severus pensait qu’ils devaient partir plus loin, puis Severus a voulu devenir leur Gardien du Secret mais James n’avait pas confiance en lui et voulait que ce soit Sirius à la place. Ils étaient comme des enfants qui se chamaillent pour chaque petit détail. À la fin, James a fait de Sirius son Gardien du Secret puis ils ont cru intelligent d’échanger Sirius contre Peter sans le dire à quiconque et, bien sûr, nous savons tous ce qui est arrivé.  
– Alors peut–être que Severus avait raison.  
– Oui, eh bien, c’est bien beau de regarder ça avec le recul mais c’est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière et dire : « J’aurais aimé faire ça différemment ». 

Elle soupira et continua :

– Severus a appris trop tard que Voldemort les avait trouvés et le temps qu’il arrive à Godric's Hollow, James et Lily était mort et Harry hurlait dans les décombres. Il a emmené Harry dans une maison sûre et a attendu Hagrid. Puis, après les procès, Albus l’a ramené ici. Ils savaient tous les deux que Voldemort n’était pas mort et que Harry viendrait à Poudlard. Le plan était de s’assurer que Harry serait prêt pour l’inévitable.  
– Mais il haïssait Harry, vous l’avez dit vous–même.

Minerva acquiesça.

– Il détestait Harry, oui, mais il n’allait pas laisser mourir le fils de Lily. Il voyait le visage de Harry et voyait celui de James mais, en quelques occasions, il a regardé les yeux de Harry et il y a reconnu ceux de Lily. Je crois que bien que ça l’irritait, ça a fait une différence. Il n’avait pas pu protéger Lily alors il a protégé son fils. Et, à côté de ça, il se sentait redevable envers Albus – et, en vérité, je le pensais aussi. Albus s’était porté garant de lui au tribunal, lui avait épargné Azkaban, Albus le gardait à l’abri et l’employait depuis toutes ces années…  
– Mais quand Voldemort est revenu, Severus n’a même pas hésité. Il n’était pas caché ici, il attendait !

Minerva tapota une nouvelle fois la main de Hermione et rit doucement.

– Je ne suggérais pas qu’il se cachait, ma chère.

Hermione remua sur sa chaise et retira sa main avec un grognement mécontent.

– Dit comme ça, il a l’air pathétique ; je sais ce que c’est d’être comme ça, être celle que tout le monde harcèle et c’est comme aimer quelqu’un qui vous ignore. Severus a travaillé dur pendant la guerre, on le haïssait mais on doit admettre qu’il a fait sa part et vous ne pouvez pas juste le rabaisser…  
– Je ne le rabaisse pas, Hermione. Vous avez pu vous payer le luxe de le haïr pendant la guerre mais je suis son amie. J’ai vécu tous les jours dans la terreur qu’il ne revienne pas d’une mission ou d’une autre. Lucius Malfoy n’était pas idiot. Il était perspicace, manipulateur et rusé ; s’il avait fait la moindre erreur, Lucius n’aurait pas hésité à le tuer.  
– Lucius était son ami.  
– Oui et Severus l’a trahi. Lucius était – et de loin – bien plus impitoyable que Severus ne l’a jamais été. Severus aurait pu être l’amour de sa vie que Lucius l’aurait tué sans la plus petite hésitation.

Hermione repensa au journal qu’elle avait trouvé dans la chambre de Severus, le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy. Elle se rappela le sentiment que quelque chose se passait, que Severus lui cachait quelque chose quand il s’agissait de Lucius. Même maintenant, après tout ce qui était arrivé, Severus protégeait Lucius à sa manière. 

– Bon dieu, il est pathétique.

Minerva éclata de rire et Hermione se recroquevilla, horrifiée d’avoir parlé à voix haute.

– Je suis désolée, je n’aurais pas dû dire ça.  
– Balivernes, bien sûr que si, parce que Severus peut se montrer vraiment pathétique, poursuivit Minerva avec un gloussement. Oh, je vais devoir lui raconter ça… Il va être tellement indigné.  
– Non ! paniqua Hermione, ne lui dites rien, il va me détester !  
– Ne soyez pas stupide. Une fois qu’il l’aura oublié, il va probablement en rire.

Hermione se renfrogna.

– Je ne crois vraiment pas qu’il trouvera amusant que je l'aie trouvé pathétique.  
– Hermione, il vous a blessée et en plus vous pensez toujours à lui en tant que Maître de Potions. C’est un être humain, il rit…  
– Je le sais bien.  
– Et il sait aussi rire de lui–même, croyez–le ou pas.

Hermione soupira profondément et se sentit soudainement abattue. C’était bien plus sur lui qu’elle n’en avait jamais entendu et c’était vrai ; en dépit du fait qu’elle s’était fait aimer de lui et qu’elle avait vu plus de lui que la plupart, profondément en elle, elle le voyait toujours comme son Maître de Potions. Elle était amoureuse de l’homme mais craignait encore l’arrogant et jubilant professeur de Serpentard. Mais maintenant, il pouvait la blesser à l'aide d'une arme qui lui était inaccessible auparavant, parce qu’elle lui avait donné son cœur et qu’il pouvait le briser et le réparer à volonté. Le salopard !

– Vous l’aimez ? s’enquit Minerva, tout humour envolé.  
– Oui, répondit Hermione sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.  
– Vous en êtes certaine ? Ce n’est pas juste une toquade ?  
– Nous parlons de Severus Snape, là, lui rappela Hermione, désabusée, ce qui fit glousser Minerva encore une fois.  
– Eh bien, oui, je vois ça.

Minerva ne put cesser de sourire. Quiconque était pris d’une toquade pour Severus Snape aurait probablement besoin d’un traitement médical mais ensuite, elle se sentit totalement honteuse de penser une chose aussi terrible.

– Si vous en êtes amoureuse, vous devez le convaincre de revenir, c’est aussi simple que ça.

Hermione semblait sincèrement incrédule à présent.

– Simple ? Vous pensez que ça va être simple ?  
– Absolument. Severus vous aime, nous le savons toutes les deux, et il est incapable de s’opposer à quelqu’un qui insiste. Contentez–vous de continuer à insister et il capitulera. Simple.  
– Je ne le crois pas. Je me suis disputé avec lui à ce sujet et il était inflexible sur le fait qu’il ne reviendrait pas !  
– Vous n’avez pas argumenté assez longtemps. Je ne doute pas que ça semble perdu et je ne vous blâme pas d’avoir laissé tomber mais si vous le connaissiez un peu mieux, vous sauriez qu’il suffit de continuer et de le regarder céder. Comment croyez–vous qu’Albus l’a convaincu de laisser Harry en Potions Avancées ?  
– Il ne voulait pas que Harry y soit ?  
– Vous connaissez les capacités de Harry en potions ; vous pensez vraiment qu’il y a eu accès grâce à ses notes brillantes ?

Bon, c’était sûrement vrai ; Hermione s’était souvent demandée comment Harry y était entré de justesse.

– Le fait est que vous avez un sérieux avantage sur Harry. Severus veut vraiment être avec vous. Il veut capituler et il ne vous restera plus qu’à résoudre son problème de « je ne mérite pas tout ça »… De plus, Severus est impuissant face aux gens qu’il aime.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et tenta désespérément d’ignorer la boule de jalousie qui errait dans son ventre. Elle aurait aimé être plus âgée, ainsi elle aurait passé autant de temps avec lui que Minerva. Elle aurait aimé le connaître aussi bien.

– Alors que pensez–vous que je devrais faire ?  
– Coiffez–vous correctement, enfilez quelque chose de joli et allez le voir. Ne l’évitez pas. Vous devriez sortir de vos habitudes pour le voir, rappelez–lui que vous êtes là. Il vous apprécie et c’est rare parce qu’il n’apprécie pas beaucoup les gens. Il ne va pas vous brusquer ou vous renvoyer. Même si vous vous disputez à chaque fois que vous le voyez, il ne vous déteste pas en fait, sourit malicieusement Minerva. Je crois que ça le rendra encore plus amoureux de vous… et bien sûr, je vous aiderai autant que possible, je suis capable de le harceler à mort, vous n’en croirez pas vos yeux.

oOo

Snape se réveilla d’un sommeil inconfortable et d’un rêve qu’il avait trouvé troublant mais dont il était incapable de se souvenir. Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu’il avait réussi à trouver le sommeil vu l’endroit où il s’était endormi. Il avait toujours adoré son large fauteuil à ailes mais le cuir dur et droit n’était pas quelque chose qu’il avait jamais considéré comme un lit. De plus, il affectionnait particulièrement son lit, même s’il envisageait de le remplacer, peut–être par un lit qui ne détenait aucun souvenir. Ce n'était pas qu’il était sentimental… Bon, en tout cas, il ne l’avait jamais été. Il était généralement si incroyablement enclin à écraser toute émotion en lui qu’il avait fini par ne plus en ressentir. Et maintenant, il était coincé avec cet amour d’adolescent pour une fille à qui il ne convenait pas du tout et il y avait une folle endormie dans son lit.

Il étira ses longues jambes et tressaillit quand son dos l’élança douloureusement. Il aurait dû dormir sur la chaise longue. Pourquoi n’avait–il pas dormi sur la chaise longue ? Les réponses lui vinrent presque immédiatement, il avait pensé que Draco reviendrait et qu’il aurait besoin d’un endroit où dormir ou même, plus vraisemblable, s’il s'était installé sur la chaise longue, la misérable qui occupait actuellement son lit aurait pu ramper à ses côtés et l’idée même qu’elle le touche le faisait frémir.

Il la haïssait d’une haine déraisonnable et pourtant si familière pour lui que c’était comme respirer. Il n’avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d’excuses pour haïr. Il lança un regard furieux vers le lit et ce qu’il vit était à la fois magnifique et obscène. Elle avait tourné la tête en dormant et montrait ainsi son profil parfait ; il n’y avait aucune cicatrice et elle ressemblait à une princesse endormie. Elle était étalée sur les couvertures, totalement nue. Il fut étonné qu’elle n’ait pas froid.

L’idée qu’elle soir morte lui traversa l’esprit et il attendit de pouvoir discerner ses seins monter et descendre avant de se détourner.

Elle n’aurait pas dû être dans son lit, cette saleté. Il devrait le brûler maintenant qu’elle l’avait contaminé. Si quelqu’un aurait dû y être, c’était Hermione et il aurait dû y être aussi, au chaud à ses côtés. Il n’était pas censé dormir inconfortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir dur.

Et Draco n’était pas censé lui rappeler Lucius à tel point qu’il se sentait confus à propos de son identité. Draco avait toujours été doué pour la méchanceté et il s’était présenté sous un jour malfaisant de manière convaincante pendant des années. Une arrogante petite merde qui ressemblait à son père de bien des manières mais il n’était pas vicieux comme Lucius. Snape ne doutait pas une seconde que Draco aurait voulu être vicieux mais il ne l’était pas. Draco était, comme l’apprit Snape assez tôt, un cas classique de gros parleur, petit faiseur. Il n’était bon que s’il était entouré. Seul, il préférait son cul plutôt que de rester et combattre. Lucius était exactement le contraire. Lucius adorait combattre, Lucius adorait torturer les gens et Lucius aurait tout risqué parce qu’il était convaincu de sa propre invincibilité.

Pendant un bref instant, le soir précédent, ça avait été comme si Lucius avait habité le corps de son fils. Comme si Draco avait cessé d’exister.

Mais c’était Draco ; même perturbé comme il l’avait été, c’était Draco. C’était comme si le vice avait toujours été là, bouillonnant juste sous la surface, comme une tare dans sa lignée. Ils avaient toujours été comme ça. Les Malfoy, avec leurs visages d’ange et leur prédisposition à faire de terribles choses.

Potter, bien sûr, ne serait pas d’accord avec ça. Snape se demanda si Draco serait assez fou pour le lui dire. Il en doutait sérieusement. Draco était lié des deux côtés. Si Potter le découvrait, il accuserait Draco de perfidie et le quitterait, si Draco le lui disait, il le quitterait aussi. Pour une fois, une telle éventualité ne l’inquiétait pas, plus vite Draco oublierait cette ridicule toquade, mieux se serait. Mais il ressentit un pincement à l'intérieur et Snape devina que c'était signe qu’il s’adoucissait et devenait émotif avec l’âge, ce qui lui donna envie d’y regarder d’un peu plus près. Draco était amoureux de Potter et Snape voulait que Draco soit heureux. C’en était presque un vœu paternel et Snape se sentit humilié face à la crétinerie de cette idée.

Il s’étira une nouvelle fois et se mit à marcher à pas mesurés dans la chambre, près de Regina, se demandant ce qu’il allait faire d’elle. Elle dormait paisiblement, semblant inconsciente du trouble qu’elle causait ou allait causer. Ou peut–être que ce sourire sur ses lèvres la trahissait et qu’elle savait exactement ce qu’elle faisait. Plusieurs os craquèrent pour se remettre en place, il posa ses poings sur ses reins et massa ses muscles douloureux. Décidément, il était trop vieux pour ces conneries. La guerre était finie et il était censé se reposer un peu maintenant, enseigner, vieillir tranquillement puis se retirer au Marais pour mourir. Il n’était pas supposé se morfondre sur la perte d’une fille qui faisait la moitié de son âge, s’inquiéter du moral déclinant de son filleul ni contempler le corps nu d’une folle étendue dans son lit. Il n’était absolument pas prévu qu’il se sente concerné par le destin de Malfoy Senior.

La merveilleuse sensation de solitude qui l’avait harcelé la plus grande partie de sa vie lui manquait sérieusement.

Finalement, il se dirigea directement vers le lit. Regina y était étalée de tout son long et maintenant il pouvait voir à quel point c’était obscène. Elle n’avait aucune inhibition, son corps était peut–être la seule chose qu’elle pouvait utiliser pour obtenir ce qu’elle voulait et il l’admettait, son corps était incroyable. Il semblait doux et ferme à la fois, aussi pâle que de la porcelaine, mais il pouvait deviner que pendant les mois d’été, elle bronzait. Il ressentit de la pitié devant son visage, le même genre de pitié qu’il ressentait quand il voyait un chien maltraité ; c’était presque détaché, comme si, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle était moins qu’humaine. Mais c’était Lucius qui avait causé ces dommages et il l’avait probablement fait parce que c’était une Moldue qui ne pouvait rien pour l’en empêcher. Lucius avait toujours aimé cette sensation. Lucius avait toujours adoré torturer des Moldus sans défense.

Snape se demanda si elle serait devenue aussi cinglée si Lucius ne s’était pas présenté. Elle l’aurait peut–être été. De ce que Snape avait lu dans le journal intime de Lucius, elle avait été longtemps internée dans un asile avant qu’il n’arrive. Mais il y avait la folie moldue et il y avait Lucius Malfoy, et c’était deux choses très différentes.

Il tira les couvertures qui étaient sous elle, espérant d’un côté la déranger, ainsi une fois réveillé, elle mettrait peut–être des vêtements ; pourtant, d’un autre côté, il était terrifié. Si elle se réveillait, elle allait recommencer sa harangue. Donc si elle restait endormie, il pouvait déposer les couvertures sur elle et couvrir sa nudité – et ensuite, il pourrait sagement éviter de regarder dans sa direction.

Elle ne s’éveilla pas, au contraire, elle roula avec les couvertures et s’étala encore plus sur les draps propres. Snape se tenait à côté du lit, un paquet de draps et de couvertures dans les mains, il resta là sans bouger, à la surveiller. Il devait l’admettre, elle avait un corps splendide et c’était quelque peu affolant de le voir ainsi couchée devant lui, comme une offrande. Pourtant, il aurait préféré boire sa propre urine plutôt que baiser avec elle. Mais il devait admettre que son corps nu était vraiment stupéfiant.

Il secoua la tête de dégoût devant la faiblesse de son propre corps et lâcha sans cérémonie les couvertures sur elle, les replaçant hâtivement afin de la recouvrir entièrement et soustraire ce corps à sa vue.

Severus ne pensait pas que sa porte était accessible et il n’avait assurément pas entendu le battant de ses appartements privés s’ouvrir. Le son aigrelet d’un souffle coupé qui lui parvint du chambranle de pierre changea cette situation et tout s’écroula autour de lui. Il savait exactement qui c’était avant de se retourner. Il avait reconnu sa présence à la secousse que sa propre aura lui envoya en voulant l’attirer vers la sienne.

Et il sut qu’il était dans la merde.

Il se redressa et s’arma de courage pour affronter l’inévitable. Il figea les traits de son visage et espéra que son allure ne paraissait pas trop chiffonnée, parce que Merlin savait à quel point il avait l’air on ne peut plus coupable. Il pivota, le corps raidi, et ne regarda pas directement vers elle. Il ne voulait pas voir son expression. Puis, tranquillement et à dessein, comme s’il lisait un script, il prononça son prénom avec une interrogation forcée :

– Hermione ?

oOo

La clarté de l’aurore réussit tout juste à pénétrer le nuage dense de pollution qui assombrissait constamment le ciel de Londres. La lumière serpenta autour des immeubles, cherchant vaguement à passer à travers les fenêtres couvertes de saleté des HLM et la multitude de minuscules résidences incroyablement proches les unes des autres. Plus loin, à travers la brume de la cité, elle trouva finalement les fenêtres étroites de Ste–Mangouste, maintenues dans l’ombre par l’aile qui abritait les cas désespérés d’enfants suicidaires pour qui le monde était devenu un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

Pansy Parkinson, silencieusement assise sur son lit, situé sous l’une de ces fenêtres, regardait au–dehors les toits sales et les conduits de cheminées crasseux. Ses cheveux sombres avaient été brillants autrefois et une part d’elle souhaitait que leur état désordonné actuel ne soit causé que parce qu’elle venait juste de se réveiller mais la vérité était que, depuis la dernière visite de Draco, elle ne prenait plus la peine de les brosser et ne s’en inquiéterait probablement plus jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne. Il faisait si froid dans le pavillon qu’elle pouvait voir son souffle et elle promena son doigt pâle sur la vitre, dessinant des arabesques dans le matin glacé. De l’autre côté, sur High Road, elle voyait des Moldus dans leur appartement se cuisiner un petit–déjeuner ou trébucher à demi endormis et, sous eux, des commerçants préparer leurs boutiques pour une journée de travail. Une boulangerie au coin de la rue qui ne semblait pas très nette, un magasin d’alcool Off License [1] et une blanchisserie spécialisée dans le nettoyage à sec. Un peu plus haut, le boucher Halal [2] se disputait avec l’homme qui tenait le salon de coiffure afro. À l’opposé, le Marks & Spencer avait l’air propre et brillant de manière tout à fait incongrue entre le Tout à 2£ et une échoppe barricadé de planches en face desquels un homme vendait généralement des robes bon marché aux couleurs criardes. Dans la rue, quelques Moldus emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux se hâtaient vers la gare et d’autres rentraient, l’air hagard et hautement douteux, après une longue nuit en boîte.

Le dimanche matin à Londres, Pansy le connaissait bien. Elle avait passé tellement de dimanches matins à regarder fixement par la fenêtre qu’elle ne les comptait plus. L’aile entière semblait regarder dehors, vers High Street et, bien qu’elle n’eut qu’une vague idée de la différence entre un boucher Halal et un boucher ordinaire, les panneaux à côté de leurs commerces paraissaient fièrement annoncer leurs services et elle devinait que les Moldus les trouvaient très importants. Les Moldus ne pouvaient pas la voir et même s’ils regardaient directement en direction de sa fenêtre, personne ne la remarquerait. Ste–Mangouste gardait bien sa façade. Ce n’était qu’autre magasin abandonné de plus, sa vitrine de verre teinté ne révélait rien de ses résidents confinés.

Pansy détestait Londres. Elle se languissait de l’air de la campagne, là où la pollution n’entravait pas la luminosité du soleil, où l’éclat des lumières ne rendait pas le ciel nocturne orange. Elle ne comprenait pas ceux qui choisissaient de vivre dans un tel endroit et, bien qu’elle détestât l’admettre, des lieux comme Poudlard lui manquaient, loin du monde des Moldus, des endroits où la seule saleté provenait des merveilleuses sources organiques.

Elle doutait de jamais pouvoir revoir l’école. En fait, elle doutait également de revoir la campagne un jour. Le pavillon fermé était rapidement devenu un foyer qu’elle n’avait jamais désiré et elle savait qu’elle passerait vraisemblablement le reste de sa vie ici. Ce n’était pas une perspective qu’elle appréciait mais comme tous ceux qui résidaient dans les inconfortables petites chambres, elle n’avait pas le choix. Et, malgré le fait qu’elle avait plus de liberté que certains, elle était considérée comme un danger pour elle–même et tant que son oncle était incapable de veiller sur elle, elle resterait là.

Mais ce n’était pas ces pensées qui l’avaient tirée du sommeil si tôt ce dimanche matin. Elle était assise à la fenêtre et elle écoutait attentivement les sanglots étouffés qui provenaient de quelque part dans l’aile. C’était des pleurs presque silencieux qu’elle seule pouvait entendre – en tout cas, si quelqu’un les avait entendus, personne n’avait accouru à son aide. Elle savait que c’était un jeune homme et elle savait exactement qui il était. Le bruit l’avait tirée de son sommeil induit par une potion et elle l’avait écouté. Son premier réflexe fut d’aller le trouver pour le calmer mais tant de gens l’entouraient par le passé. Pansy était certaine qu’ils l’entouraient encore maintenant.

Mais si c’était le cas, pourquoi le laissaient–ils pleurer comme ça ?

Il n’y avait aucun danger à aller voir. Elle pouvait silencieusement aller dans le couloir et jeter un coup d’œil depuis le pas de sa porte. Elle l’avait fait de nombreuses fois, n’avait été remarquée qu’une seule fois et même alors, ils ne l’avaient pas pourchassée alors qu’elle s’enfuyait en courant. Bien sûr, Draco avait amené Harry la voir et il n’avait rien dit. Il la terrifiait… il la terrifiait encore. Harry Potter, assis là, dans sa petite chambre, à la fixer comme s’il pouvait voir en elle. Et ils étaient amants maintenant, Draco et Harry. Pansy n’arrivait pas à le comprendre. L’idée même que quelqu’un la touche d’une telle manière lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre mais le faire avec un membre de cet Ordre, l’idée était proprement terrifiante.

Et pourtant, celui qui pleurait au fond du couloir était un membre de cet Ordre et elle se sentait instinctivement attirée vers lui.

Sans un bruit, elle balança ses jambes pâles hors du lit et glissa ses pieds nus dans une paire de chaussons élimés. À côté du lit, à la place d’honneur, il y avait sa nouvelle robe de chambre rose. C’était un cadeau de Draco qui avait regardé ses chaussons avec consternation et promis qu’il lui en apporterait de nouveaux à sa prochaine visite. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait coupable de sa présence ici mais depuis Noël, elle avait été transférée dans cette chambre privée – sa propre famille ne pouvant se le permettre – et elle savait que c’était les Malfoy qui l’entretenaient dorénavant. La dernière fois qu’elle l’avait vu, elle avait senti le besoin de lui dire de ne pas s’ennuyer avec ça mais il semblait apaiser sa conscience d’une manière ou d’une autre et elle ne pouvait nier que c’était chouette de posséder de nouvelles affaires. Au moins, les infirmières ne la regardaient plus avec la même pitié condescendante.

Chaudement enveloppée dans sa robe de chambre, Pansy avança de son pas prudent dans le couloir, sans être remarquée de quiconque. Le son des larmes était faible mais clairement audible pour elle et elle se demanda une nouvelle fois pourquoi personne ne cherchait à le consoler. Sa chambre n’était pas loin de la sienne ; les chambres privées étaient toujours regroupées. Draco payait pour la chambre de Pansy, alors que celle–ci venait du Ministère. Elle se maintenait au courant de ce qui se disait dans l’aile et elle savait que son père serait sans doute Ministre prochainement. Le fils du potentiel futur Ministre ne pouvait pas occuper l’aile publique. Une part cynique en elle suggéra que Fudge avait probablement autorisé le paiement de la chambre ; ce serait quelque chose à étaler au Ministère, combien il s’était montré bon face au désarroi de la famille de son adversaire.

La chambre avait été décorée et elle ressemblait plus à un foyer qu’à un hôpital. Des photos ornaient les murs et un couvre–lit tricoté préservait l'édredon de la fraîcheur du matin. Pansy se demanda à quoi ça ressemblerait d’avoir une mère en vie qui s’empresserait à tel point autour d’elle que sa chambre d’enfant serait transportée jusqu’à son lit d’hôpital.

Bien sûr, si sa mère à elle avait été en vie, elle ne serait probablement pas ici. Et ça n’importait pas tellement finalement parce que sa mère à lui était là tous les jours et il continuait à pleurer dans son sommeil.

Elle contourna le pas de porte et fit une pause, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il n’y avait que lui dans son lit. Même sa mère avait cessé de dormir sur une chaise à côté de lui, manifestement, elle pensait qu’il était assez bien pour supporter d’être seul la nuit. Ils étaient nombreux, sembla se rappeler Pansy. Peut–être que sa mère avait besoin de s’occuper d’eux aussi.

Son sommeil, comme le sien, était provoqué par une potion. C’était une pratique normale dans cette aile. Elle avait demandé encore et encore qu’ils lui donnent de la potion de sommeil sans rêves mais ils lui avaient répondu qu’elle occasionnait une dépendance. Pas que ça importe, ils revenaient chaque nuit, de toute façon.

Elle s’approcha silencieusement du lit, elle espérait qu’il était assez endormi pour ne pas se réveiller et la surprendre. Elle n’était pas entièrement sûre de ce qu’elle allait faire. Comme le calmer ? En quoi aurait–elle bien pu l'aider ? Ils ne s’étaient jamais appréciés à l’école. Il la traitait de tous les noms ; il l’avait traitée de connasse, « cette connasse finie » et il y en avait un autre, « Parkinson, la face de Pékinois ». En retour, elle l’avait rabaissé sur sa pauvreté, ses cheveux roux, son énorme mère et sur tout ce que Draco pensait à lui balancer. Ils avaient usé de toutes les armes dont ils disposaient pour se rabaisser mutuellement.

Mais le monde avait changé, Pansy Parkinson avait changé. La guerre l’avait ravagée jusqu’à ce que son corps devienne frêle et faible. Ses parents étaient morts et elle n’avait hérité de rien, abandonnée à la bonne volonté de sa famille qui pouvait à peine s’en charger. Elle était devenue maussade, son visage pâle presque gris et émacié, ses yeux étaient hantés par les choses qu’elle avait vues et subies. Avant sa venue, elle se réveillait chaque jour à l’aube et subsistait jusqu’à ce que le jour se termine. Après son arrivée, elle avait eu quelque chose pour briser la monotonie de ses journées. Elle effectuait une incursion occasionnelle dans le couloir et se demandait ce qui s’était passé pour qu’il finisse ici.

Draco le savait mais il ne le lui avait pas révélé. Jadis, elle l’aurait haï pour ça.

Son visage est trempé de sueur et de larmes. Qu’est–ce qui hantait ses rêves ? De temps à autre, il murmurait un mot, ordonnait à quelqu’un de courir ; de qui il parlait et s’il lui avait obéi, elle ne le saurait jamais. Hésitante, elle tendit la main et passa doucement ses doigts pâles sur sa joue humide tandis que son souffle se bloquait puis il exhala, longuement et profondément. Son corps parut se dénouer et se calma un peu.

Elle sourit de ce petit succès et caressa la joue un peu plus fermement. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda une nouvelle fois à son interlocuteur invisible – quel qu’il fut – de s’enfuir à nouveau.

– Chut, Ron, ce n’est qu’un rêve.

À nouveau, il exhala et se calma.

Elle se demanda si ses rêves et ses craintes étaient ancrés dans une réalité si solide qu’ils en devenaient indiscernables de la pensée consciente. Ses propres rêves étaient exactement comme ça. Elle se réveillait, presque chaque matin, traumatisée d’avoir revécu les plus horribles événements de sa vie durant la nuit.

Ron tourna la tête, la potion de sommeil le tenait efficacement sous son emprise, et sa joue se nicha dans sa paume. Elle faillit se reculer ; ce ne fut qu’au dernier moment qu’elle s’en empêcha et repoussa ses cheveux de son front de son autre main.

Ils lui avaient attaché les mains sur les côtés du lit. Il grattait ses bras pendant la nuit, elle pouvait voir les marques là, le long des blessures qui gâchaient ses bras, de son poignet intérieur à son coude. Ils l’avaient manifestement attaché pour qu’il cesse de s’écorcher la peau mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que ça devait être inconfortable, bloqué sur le dos, incapable de se rouler sur le côté ou de bouger.

Elle promena son doigt sur une de ses blessures, vilaine et épaisse. C’était assez évident qu’il s’était retrouvé là à cause de ça. Elle n’aurait jamais choisi une telle option. Ça devait lui faire mal ; peut–être que c’était ce qu’il voulait ressentir. Pansy avait enduré assez de douleur ; elle voulait que sa propre mort soit aussi douce que possible. Et tout ça pour rien, ils avaient essayé et échoué tous les deux. Pansy avait encore fait deux tentatives depuis son admission et les deux fois, elle avait échoué. Ron avait sa famille qui le surveillait anxieusement toute la journée alors il n’y aurait plus de tentative de suicide pour Ron Weasley.

– Tu as de la chance, Ron, tu as tellement de chance.

Et pourtant, il pleurait toute la nuit. Il marmonna une réponse inintelligible et cala sa joue plus profondément dans sa paume.

– Qui es–tu ?! Qu’est–ce que tu fais ici ?!

Pansy sursauta et tourna les talons au moment où Molly Weasley fondit sur elle. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand les fortes mains de la femme s’enfoncèrent dans ses épaules et elle fut littéralement tirée hors du lit.

– Qui es–tu ? 

Mrs Weasley avait l’air encore plus hystérique maintenant et elle secoua durement Pansy.

– Qu’est–ce que tu fais là, à toucher mon fils ? De quel droit tu touches mon fils !?  
– Il… Il était… Il était…

Pansy rougit et tenta de ravaler la panique qui montait dans sa gorge. Un sanglot douloureux lui échappa et la femme la tira hors de la chambre, dans le couloir, déchirant la manche de sa nouvelle robe de chambre rose, hurlant pour que quelqu’un vienne s’occuper de cette intruse.

Les cris de Molly Weasley furent récompensés quand deux infirmières accoururent dans le couloir jusqu’à elles, toutes deux semblaient hautement paniquées.

– Cette fille ! Cette fille était dans la chambre de mon fils ! Qui est–ce ? Qu’est–ce qu’elle a à se balader dans l’hôpital à cette heure du matin ? Vous ne gardez pas ce genre de personnes enfermées ? Et si elle avait essayé de le blesser ? 

Mrs Weasley continua son catalogue de questions colériques et anxieuses et à chacune d’elle, elle secouait durement Pansy dans un cliquetis d’articulation comme si elle n’était qu’une poupée de chiffon.

– Mrs Weasley, tenta une des infirmières, faussement calme tandis qu’elle essayait de tirer Pansy hors de l’étreinte de la femme plus âgée. Elle est inoffensive, c’est juste une petite jeune fille. Pansy est une patiente et elle a pu connaître Ron à l’école. Je suis bien certaine qu’elle ne blessera personne.

Molly ne sembla pas convaincue mais relâcha Pansy et l’infirmière l’attira à elle où elle serait en sécurité, consternée de sentir que Pansy tremblait de tous ses membres. Pourtant, elle savait aussi qu’elle devait s’occuper de ça maintenant, ne serait–ce que pour convaincre Molly Weasley que quelque chose avait été fait.

– Pansy, qu’est–ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de Mr Weasley ?  
– Il… Il… Il… 

Les yeux de Pansy étaient brillants de larmes, son estomac était douloureux et son corps entier frémissait sous les yeux scrutateurs des trois femmes présentes.

– Répondez–moi, Pansy, qu’est–ce que vous faisiez ? Vous savez qu’il n’est pas permis d'errer dans les couloirs à cette heure–ci du matin.  
– Il… Il était… Il était en train de pleurer.

Tout comme Pansy à ce moment–là, qui éclata en sanglots éraillés.

– Eh bien, si vous entendez quelqu’un pleurer, vous devez appeler un membre du personnel, pas vous éloignez de votre chambre !

Le ton de l’infirmière était sévère, plus sévère qu’elle ne le voulait, et Pansy sembla se ratatiner sur place. Elle s’étreignait timidement, tandis qu’une de mes mains pâles remontait le tissu déchiré de sa robe de chambre afin de maintenir la manche en place.

– Je vais la ramener dans sa chambre, Mrs Weasley. Je suis sûre qu’elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

L’infirmière poussa doucement Pansy et la soutint tandis qu’elle retournait dans sa chambre, quelque peu satisfaite de voir que l’expression de Molly Weasley était passée de la froide colère à une morne honte.

oOo

Hermione se tenait sur le pas de la porte – porte qu’elle avait soigneusement refermée derrière elle – puis regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle se demanda si cela aurait fait une différence si elle avait frappé avant. Elle se demanda si elle devait s’en aller et partir puis revenir une nouvelle fois, parce que ce devait être une sorte d’épouvantable farce, une sorte de réalité parallèle à laquelle elle n’était pas censée prendre part.

Mais ça lui semblait bigrement réel et il ne lui fallut qu’un instant, son sang ne fit qu’un tour et elle eut l’impression de le sentir bouillir dans ses veines. Elle se morfondait pour cet homme, elle s’était sentie indigne. Bon sang, elle s’était levée à l’aube pour s’encourager à se battre pour lui ! Et qu’est–ce qu’il faisait ? Il était en train de baiser avec une magnifique jeune femme qui dormait maintenant dans son lit !

– Putain, mais qui c’est, celle–là ?

Severus battit des paupières et Hermione ne pouvait vraiment pas l’en blâmer. Elle ignorait qu’elle pouvait avoir l’air aussi furieuse, mais elle ne recula pas, elle n’en ressentait pas le besoin et se sentait absolument dans son droit. Il ne lui répondit pas ; au lieu de ça, il lui lança un regard furieux en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson.

– Eh bien ?

Elle pointa la femme.

– Qui est–ce ?  
– Elle…

Severus regarda frénétiquement de Hermione au lit puis du lit vers Hermione, toute contenance envolée. Ses yeux noirs étaient horriblement écarquillés, la peau normalement cireuse était si pâle qu’il paraissait réellement malade. Il déglutit et tenta de se recomposer une attitude. Il essaya de reprendre l’apparence du Maître de Potions ou, du moins, de paraître indigné qu’elle ait surgi dans sa chambre de cette façon. Rien ne marcha vraiment et il donnait plutôt l’impression d'être sur le point de vomir.

– Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.  
– Vraiment ? Pour moi, on dirait que tu étais penché sur la femme nue qui dort dans ton lit.

Il resta bouche bée une nouvelle fois.

– Eh bien… eh bien… c’est… c’est ça mais ça a l’air pire que ça ne l’est… J’étais juste en train de la recouvrir… Elle ne fait que dormir… Elle a juste dormi ici. 

Il regarda autour de lui comme un fou.

– Moi, j’ai dormi là–bas ! s’écria–t–il en pointant le fauteuil à ailes situé à côté de la cheminée.  
– Je vois.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Et pourquoi tu n’as pas dormi sur la chaise longue ? Ça aurait été plus convaincant si tu avais dormi sur la chaise longue.

Severus regarda la chaise longue comme si c’était une horreur dans la pièce.

– Mais je… J’ai dormi dans le fauteuil.

Il fixa une nouvelle fois la chaise et sut que son explication était bancale. À ce moment–là, il n’y croyait même pas lui–même.

– Je dois vous l’accorder, Professeur, fit Hermione avec brusquerie, vous ne perdez assurément pas de temps.  
– Je n’ai pas couché avec elle !  
– Mais bien sûr.

Hermione secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Hermione, non… Je peux tout t’expliquer.

Hermione se retourna, son menton pointu pointé vers lui. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi à cet instant pour qu’elle commence à se mordiller les lèvres, n’importe quoi qui trahisse sa nervosité. Il voulait qu’elle soit nerveuse. Il aimait quand elle était nerveuse. Quand elle était nerveuse, il avait envie de l’embrasser, de la rassurer et, plus important, avait tout pouvoir sur elle. Sauf qu’elle n’était pas nerveuse, elle était absolument furax et il savait très bien que quand elle était furax, il ne pouvait pas gagner. Il faillit sourire avec affection au fait qu’elle pouvait faire aussi bien que lui.

Avec sa lèvre inférieure raide et crispée, on aurait presque dit qu’elle allait gronder.

– Tu n’as rien à m’expliquer, Severus, dit–elle, les dents serrées. Tu m’as quittée, tu te rappelles ?  
– Bien sûr que je m’en souviens, Hermione mais ce n’est pas ce que tu crois !  
– Ça n’a aucune importance, non, Severus ?

Mais ça en avait, il pouvait l’entendre à la dureté de sa voix.

– Hermione…  
– Cesse de répéter mon prénom ! Je préférais quand tu étais cette sale petite merde de Maître de Potions qui trouvait à redire à tout ce que je faisais ! Plutôt ça que ce mensonge insipide…  
– Bordel de merde, Hermione !

Elle le fixa d’un regard meurtrier pendant un moment puis tourna les talons et sortit en trombe.

– Hermione !

Il savait qu’il aurait dû la laisser partir, la logique le lui soufflait. Qu’est–ce qu’il allait lui dire ? Certes, il pouvait expliquer mais pas sans tout révéler sur Lucius et Draco. Une part de lui pensait qu’elle serait capable de comprendre la situation plus clairement que Potter, alors qu’en réalité, il n’en était pas certain.

Mais la logique ne jouait aucune part à ce moment–là et il courut après elle, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, peut–être pour la première fois de sa vie. Il sortit et tenta d’apercevoir sa petite silhouette avant qu’elle ne bifurque au coin du couloir. Mais comme il ne la rattrapa pas à temps, il s’engouffra à sa suite. À sa grande horreur, il se trouva plongé au milieu d’un océan d’élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le petit–déjeuner.

Hermione s’arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face, elle haussa encore une fois un sourcil, le défiant de dire quelque chose. Il resta immobile et silencieux, s’obligeant à afficher une parfaite expression de dédain.

– Oui, Professeur ?

Elle avait l’air suffisant, triomphant et il sentit sa propre colère augmenter. Autour de lui, les étudiants le contournaient, la plupart ne le regardaient pas, gardant leur tête baissée dans l’espoir de ne pas avoir d’ennuis. Certains pourtant, les plus âgées, virent qu’il n’était pas focalisé sur eux et la seule qui allait avoir des problèmes était l’ex–Gryffondor de 8ème année. Ils les dévisagèrent ouvertement, espérant peut–être voir l’embarras de la fille ou alors être témoins d’un éclat de leur directeur de Maison au tempérament glacial.

– Miss Granger, je crois que vous êtes censé figurer sur la liste de retenue. Je me fiche de votre âge, tant que vous serez dans cette école, j’exige que vous vous conformiez à son règlement.

Hermione en resta bouche bée.

– Vous plaisantez !?  
– Miss Granger, gronda–t–il d’une voix menaçante.

Il n’avait vraiment pas besoin qu’elle l’attire au sein même de l’école.

– Miss Granger ?

Ils pivotèrent tous les deux et Severus renâcla avec colère. Et, par–dessus tout, il n’avait pas besoin non plus que Minerva s’en mêle. Minerva les observa et se demanda pourquoi Hermione ne s’était pas changée comme elle l’avait suggéré. Et pourquoi ils se tenaient au milieu du couloir plein de gens qui les fixaient furieusement l’un et l’autre. Si les regards avaient pu tuer, ils seraient tous les deux déjà morts sur le sol.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda inutilement Minerva.

Snape sourit presque imperceptiblement et baissa les yeux sur elles.

– Rien dont je ne puisse m’occuper, Professeur McGonagall.  
– Le professeur Snape pense que c’est le bon moment pour moi d’effectuer ma retenue, Professeur McGonagall.  
– Je vois.

Le regard interrogateur de Minerva passa de Hermione à Severus, il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui n’allait pas.

– Était–il prévu que vous effectuiez votre retenue maintenant, Miss Granger ?  
– J’espérais que le professeur Snape m’accorderait un sursis.

La voix de Hermione était encore plus tendue, si c’était possible.

Minerva sembla frustrée un instant puis, réalisant qu’ils n’iraient nulle part en se tenant ici, elle suggéra la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser.

– C’est ridicule. Je vous propose que nous allions en discuter dans un endroit un peu plus privé.  
– Mon bureau n’est pas loin, indiqua Snape un poil trop promptement.

Hermione sourit doucement.

– Oh, mais, Professeur, vos appartements sont juste là–bas, ils sont bien plus proches, non ?  
– Je ne pense vraiment pas que c’est approprié, et vous, Professeur McGonagall ?  
– Au contraire, poursuivit Hermione. Je pense que le professeur McGonagall trouvera ça très éclairant.

Bien sûr, après ça, rien n’allait empêcher Minerva d'entrer dans ses appartements. Hermione poussa Severus pour passer et se dirigea dans le couloir qui menait à ses appartements privés. Minerva échangea un regard avec Severus et elle eut l’air quelque peu accusateur, elle avait déjà déterminé qu’il était en faute. Tournant les talons, elle suivit Hermione le long du couloir.

Severus aurait tout donné en cet instant pour être capable de transplaner hors de Poudlard afin de se rendre dans un endroit reculé et ne jamais revenir. Il se demanda si l’Antarctique était peuplée à cette époque de l’année parce qu’il ne voulait vraiment pas entendre Minerva quand elle…

– SEVERUS !

Severus Snape tressaillit et, à la stupéfaction des élèves restés dans le couloir, il soupira profondément, baissa la tête et reprit le couloir qui menait à ses quartiers. 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :  
> [1] Off License. Autorisation spéciale donnée à des magasins spécialisés dans la vente d'alcool à emporter.   
> [2] Le mot Halal définit ce qui est permis pour les musulmans. Dans une boucherie Halal, on ne trouve que de la viande admise par leur religion, obtenue selon les rites autorisés par la loi islamique. Pour que la viande soit halal, il faut que l'animal ne soit pas préalablement étourdi et qu’il ait la tête tournée vers La Mecque pour qu'il se vide de son sang.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	41. Un monde insensé (3ème partie)

Harry se réveilla tôt en se demandant ce qui n’allait pas avec lui et pourquoi il était incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Il se rappela qu’une fois Draco lui avait dit avec piquant que le réveiller était comme essayer de réveiller un mort. Mais ce n’était plus le cas maintenant. C’était dimanche matin, il faisait encore sombre et Harry était parfaitement éveillé.

Il se redressa, contempla son érection matinale et envisagea de se masturber. Mais il y avait un autre corps à côté du sien à prendre en compte. Il se demanda si Draco serait dérangé s’il se contentait de se frotter un peu contre ses fesses puis décida que ce serait probablement le cas. Il était aussi affamé et son estomac gronda inconfortablement.

Harry poussa du coude l’épaule nue de Draco qui se tortilla pour s’éloigner. Harry tendit la main et le secoua encore une fois.

– Tu es réveillé ?

– Non.

– Si.

Draco marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait remarquablement à un : « Dégage, Potter ! » avant de se blottir un peu plus contre son oreiller mais Harry se dit qu’il avait mal entendu.

Il fixa la masse emmêlée de cheveux blonds un moment puis le poussa à nouveau.

– On devrait descendre pour le petit–déjeuner avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Maintenant, c’était bancal ; il aurait dû juste demander s’il pouvait se frotter contre lui. Il aurait sans doute rencontré une meilleure réaction. Draco roula sur le dos.

– Putain, c’est quelle heure ?

Harry tendit la main à la recherche de sa montre et de ses lunettes et loucha dans l’obscurité.

– Sept heures vingt.

– Et on est dimanche ?

– Ouais.

– Alors, rendors–toi, bordel, pauvre con !

– Mais…

Harry le regarda, impuissant.

– Et le petit–déjeuner ?

Draco leva les yeux pour fixer la tête de lit et émit un gémissement d’impatience.

– Pourquoi tu n’irais pas prendre ton petit–déjeuner pour ensuite me ramener quelque choses dans, disons… quatre heures ?

Harry grogna, un peu déconcerté, tandis que Draco roulait sur son côté pour se lover à nouveau dans son oreiller. Harry se pencha pour allumer la lumière à gaz situé derrière le lit – une petite partie en lui souhaitait que la clarté agacerait assez Draco pour le réveiller complètement mais il savait bien que non. Draco réussit brillamment à l’ignorer totalement et, à en juger sa respiration, il s’était rendormi.

– Si tu viens prendre le petit–déjeuner, je te suce.

Harry avait pris sa voix la plus cajoleuse mais il savait que c’était peut–être vain. Les yeux de Draco s’ouvrirent et il resta immobile contre les coussins, comme s’il considérait l’offre. Même sans avoir recours à la Legilimencie, Harry pouvait voir l’idée faire son chemin. Se faire sucer était certainement agréable et c’était une chouette façon de commencer un dimanche mais, d’un autre côté, le lit était chaud, il était fatigué et il voulait dormir encore un peu. Finalement, le sommeil gagna et il ricana avant de dire :

– Et alors ? Je peux te demander de me sucer n’importe quand.

Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent et une très nette froideur envahit le lit, comme si Harry venait juste d’ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon et que l’hiver y était entré. Draco jura à mi–voix et plissa les yeux, sachant parfaitement qu’il était sur point de se réveiller et de rester éveillé pour le reste de la journée.

– Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça.

Comme Harry ne répondait pas, il roula sur son dos et rencontra les yeux verts qui lui lancèrent une œillade noire.

– Tu sais que je ne le pensais pas.

– Connard, marmonna Harry, la moue boudeuse.

Draco sourit largement, ignorant son regard furieux.

– Je sais. J’en suis un. Vraiment.

Il s’approcha de Harry et promena un doigt paresseux sur son ventre nu puis apposa un baiser sur la saillie de sa hanche.

– Mais tu m’aimes quand même, hein ?

Harry marmonna une réponse non compromettante et Draco embrassa sa hanche encore une fois. Le soir d’avant semblait à des années lumière et l’odeur de la peau nue de Harry était presque assez enivrante pour le lui faire oublier. Presque mais pas complètement. La culpabilité lui agrippa les intestins et les tordit.

Trahison. Le mot couvrait tellement d’actes différents et Draco n’avait pas envisagé qu’il se sentirait si mal par rapport à ce qu’il avait fait. D’une certaine façon, il se sentait soulagé de ne pas être comme son père, après tout. Il posa sa joue sur le ventre de Harry et lui caressa les hanches. La nuit précédente, il avait supplié Harry de ne pas le laisser, la nuit précédente, il lui en avait dit plus que jamais auparavant. Il aurait souhaité être capable de lui en révéler plus, de tout lui dire. Mais à la fin de la journée, Harry était plus qu’un simple amant, Harry était Harry Potter et il n’était pas question que Harry Potter aide Draco Malfoy à libérer son père.

Il remua un peu sa joue, il adorait la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre elle. Le pénis de Harry était dur et il pointait de sous les draps, il pouvait voir la manière dont les couvertures tombaient sur ses cuisses et il savait que s’il levait les yeux, il pourrait faire courir son regard sur chaque centimètre carré de son torse nu. Harry était à lui, entièrement à lui et à personne d’autre.

– À quoi tu penses ? demanda Harry, sa mauvaise humeur envolée sous les tendres attouchements de Draco.

– Je pensais à quel point je t’aime.

Harry rit doucement.

– Tu ramollis avec l’âge, Malfoy.

Draco sourit et leva la tête.

– Peut–être, en effet. Tu n’aimes pas ?

– Quoi ? Que tu te ramollisses ?

Draco se mit à rire.

– Ramolli… non, je ne crois pas que j’aimerais ça ! Non, je pensais recommencer à t’appeler Potty tout le temps et à te botter le cul avec des sortilèges chaque fois que je te vois.

– Pas si différent de maintenant, alors ?

– J’adore te botter le cul avec des sortilèges.

– Eh bien moi, j’adore quand tu fais des trucs avec mon cul, répliqua Harry avec un large sourire.

– Tu n’es qu’un bâtard en rut, tu sais ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

– Ouais, je ne peux pas le nier.

Draco se rassit à côté de Harry qui fut forcé de lever les yeux vers lui. Pour peut–être la première fois, Draco envisageait le fait que l’amour de sa vie était un homme. Il n’avait jamais été opposé à cette idée, en fait, elle l’avait toujours rendu nerveux. Mais il ne s’était pas attendu à tomber amoureux d’un homme. Draco avait toujours apprécié la peau soyeuse et crémeuse des femmes, leurs hanches rondes et leurs seins opulents. Harry était mince, dur et anguleux et pourtant le sexe avec les femmes ne lui manquait pas. Il n’avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité.

– J’ai une question pour toi, fit Draco, soudain sérieux.

– Quoi ? répondit Harry en se blottissant contre lui, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule.

– Tu n’as jamais été attiré par une femme ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco sentit son visage bouger et il perçut l’hésitation dans sa voix quand il répondit.

– Ouais, admit Harry à contrecoeur. Des béguins… en quelque sorte.

– Cho Chang ?

Harry rougit.

– Ouais, elle.

– Trop maigre, jugea méchamment Draco. Et pas de nichons.

– Elle était vraiment jolie pourtant, insista Harry, sur la défensive.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne l’as pas baisée ?

– Je n’avais que quinze ans !

– D’accord.

Draco souriait maintenant.

– Et pour Ginny Weasley ?

– Là, j’ai merdé, pour ainsi dire.

– Mmm, bien, je suis content que tu l’aies fait.

– Tu as fait l’amour avec elle, pourtant, argumenta Harry, l’air maussade.

– Ce n’était pas de l’amour, bébé. C’était juste du sexe.

– Je crois que j’ai ruiné sa vie.

– Non, elle aime te blâmer pour ça mais elle a fait ses propres choix.

Harry haussa les épaules.

– Je n’aurais pas dû essayer d’être avec elle, je savais que ça n’irait pas.

Il fit une pause, jouant avec un des mamelons roses de Draco.

– Je savais que je te désirais.

– Vraiment ?

– Tu étais tombé de ton balai en jouant au Quidditch, tu étais étendu sur le sol, les vêtements froissés et remontés et j’ai aperçu ton magnifique estomac, alors j’ai su que je te désirais. C’est là que j’ai su que je n’avais plus rien à faire avec Ginny.

– Ah, le glorieux corps de Malfoy a usé de ses charmes sur le célèbre Harry Potter.

Draco riait mais il y avait une certaine amertume aussi car il savait très bien que son corps ne serait plus jamais comme il avait alors été. Et que ce serait–il passé si Harry était resté avec Ginny ? Ou pire, s’il avait été avec elle ? L’idée que Harry se retrouve nu avec quelqu’un d’autre provoqua une douleur dans son ventre, la jalousie le submergea rien qu’à la suggestion que Harry ait pu coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre. Il caressa ses cheveux et embrassa le dessus de sa tête.

– Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, murmura–t–il, pas vraiment certain de l’avoir dit à haute voix. Je ne pourrais pas supporter si tu avais été avec elle.

Harry leva ses yeux verts, ils étincelaient.

– Mais tu as eu des maîtresses, beaucoup, avant que je vienne.

– Je sais.

Draco resta silencieux pendant un moment, le regardant dans les yeux ; il voulait lui ôter ses lunettes mais il voulait que Harry le voie correctement.

– J’aurais aimé avoir quelque chose de plus pur à te donner.

– Je ne veux rien d’autre que toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Les filles te manquent ? Tu as été tenté ?

– Non, jamais.

Draco soupira.

– Je ne te ferai jamais ça.

Puis il sourit.

– Je crois que nous avons manqué le petit déjeuner.

Harry sourit aussi.

– Eh bien, il semblerait qu’on va dormir encore un peu.

Draco se déplaça instantanément, il se glissa entre les draps et, à la stupéfaction de Harry, il reprit la même position qu’il avait pour dormir pendant la plus grande partie de la nuit. Il n’avait certainement pas besoin qu’on le lui dise deux fois, les yeux de Draco se fermaient déjà. Et Harry se retrouva lui aussi dans sa position initiale, assis silencieusement à côté de Draco en espérant qu’il soit réveillé.

Harry poussa l’épaule nue de Draco et gloussa en entendant le « Quoi ? » agacé qui s’en suivit.

– Draco ?

– Mmm ?

– Je peux frotter ma queue contre ton cul ?

Les yeux de Draco s’ouvrirent une nouvelle fois et il soupira lourdement.

– Oui, si tu le dois vraiment.

Harry se blottit contre son dos et décida que oui, il le devait vraiment.

 

oOo

 

Severus Snape atteignit ses appartements avec l’expression d’un homme qui a la tête sur le billot. Il savait très bien à quoi s’attendre et il savait qu’à elles deux, Minerva et Hermione, pouvaient le réduire à une épave tremblotante. Et comme il n’avait pas été réduit à une épave tremblotante depuis son enfance, il n’appréciait pas la perspective d’un retour en arrière.

Les lèvres de Minerva étaient si fines et exsangues que sa bouche ressemblait maintenant à une cicatrice blanche sur son visage. Elle paraissait totalement dégoûtée, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait jamais vue et, considérant le fait qu’elle s’était tenue devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Elle jeta un regard furieux et écœuré vers le lit.

– Qui est cette… femme !?

Snape était raisonnablement certain que Regina était tout à fait consciente à ce moment–là et que le hurlement de Minerva avait probablement réveillé la moitié du château. Il ne savait vraiment pas quelle était la meilleure option, que Regina soit réveillé ou qu’elle reste comme elle était.

– SEVERUS !!

Il sursauta et cligna des yeux tandis que Minerva s’approchait de lui. Comme si elle était sur le point de le frapper… Bon sang, c’était probablement le cas.

– Qui est–ce, Severus ?

– C’est une amie… de Lucius.

– Lucius ? Lucius Malfoy ? Mais, bon dieu, qu’est–ce que tu fais avec une des putains de Lucius Malfoy ?

Snape fronça les sourcils ; c’était manifeste qu’elles y réfléchissaient.

– Elle…

Comment expliquer ça ?

Il envisagea la possibilité de simplement accepter ce dont elles l’accusaient. Peut–être dire qu’il était désespéré, éperdu, qu’il avait besoin de quelque chose. Ainsi elles le laisseraient tranquille, Minerva ne lui reparlerait sans doute jamais mais au moins, Hermione réaliserait que c’était terminé et qu’elle pouvait avoir la vie qu’elle était censée avoir, au lieu de s’attacher émotionnellement à lui – alors qu’elle pouvait faire tellement mieux.

Excepté le fait qu’il ne voulait pas que Hermione pense du mal de lui et, aussi pathétique qu’il se sente à ce propos, perdre Minerva allait vraisemblablement le rendre complètement dingue. Mais il pouvait difficilement tout lâcher comme un méchant garçon qui confesse ses péchés.

– Comment l’as–tu amenée dans le château ? poursuivit Minerva, sans paraître se rendre compte qu’il n’avait pas encore dit un mot, qu’elle s’était encore rapprochée et qu’il s’était raidi en vue de l’inévitable gifle. Mais à quoi penses–tu ? Il y a une semaine, tu gémissais sur ton amour pour Hermione et maintenant, tu amènes une répugnante putain dans le château ! Quel genre d’exemple veux–tu donner, espèce d’abruti fini ?

– Ce n’est pas une putain, rétorqua calmement Snape.

Sa voix était basse, à peine plus qu’un murmure, le même qu’il utilisait en cours. Il n’allait pas se permettre de reculer dans un coin.

– Je n’ai pas dormi avec elle.

– Je ne suis pas en train de suggérer que tu as dormi avec elle ! cracha Minerva. Je suis certaine que tu étais bien trop occupé pour dormir !

– Je n’ai rien fait du tout avec elle !

– Oh, je vois. Elle est nue dans ton lit sans aucune raison ?

– Ce n’est pas parce qu’elle est nue que j’ai couché avec elle.

– Alors, pourquoi est–elle nue ? exigea de savoir Minerva.

Ils savaient tous que la question était raisonnable.

Le triomphe de Hermione s’affadit rapidement tandis que l’argumentation entre les deux professeurs progressait et elle se surprit à prier pour qu’il dise la vérité ou trouve une explication raisonnable pour tout ça… Si seulement Severus voulait leur dire ce qu’il en était. Elle le regarda, souhaitant qu’il n’ait pas été avec cette femme, qui avait l’air si incroyablement belle, même endormie. Bien plus belle que Hermione ne pensait possible de l'être.

Des larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et elle se détourna, elle n’avait vraiment pas besoin de se mettre à pleurer, il détestait les femmes en pleurs.

Snape fut finalement sauvé de cet interrogatoire quand Regina décida de se réveiller et de se joindre à la conversation. Snape grogna distinctement et Hermione le prit pour un signe de culpabilité. Elle sentit s’échapper une larme et fut horrifiée quand il le remarqua. Elle tourna les talons, sans le voir avancer vers elle puis s’arrêter lorsque elle pivota.

Regina s’étira langoureusement, faisant tomber les couvertures sur le sol, révélant sa peau crémeuse aux yeux de tous. Puis elle pivota vers les deux femmes qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontrées et leur sourit ironiquement.

Minerva recula d’un pas, pour la première fois à court de mots. Elle leva sa main devant elle pour s’assurer qu’elle était toujours en place puis dévisagea la femme assise dans le lit, qui semblait jouir intensément de cet instant. Manifestement, elle n’avait pas seulement l’habitude de la réaction qu’elle provoquait, elle la savourait.

– Tu as amené de nouvelles copines pour moi ?

La voix de la femme était mélodieuse comme celle d’une petite fille. Minerva pâlit quand elle descendit du lit pour s’avancer complètement nue dans sa direction.

– Laisse–les tranquilles, Regina. Elles ne sont pas ici pour toi.

Regina afficha une moue boudeuse et tapa de son pied nu sur le sol de pierre froid.

– C’est pas drôle ! se plaignit–elle à Snape. Tu veux tout de moi, tu veux que je réponde à toutes tes questions et tu ne veux jamais jouer avec moi !

– Habille–toi, Regina.

– Non !

Elle tournoya autour du lit et Snape leva les yeux au plafond, en se demandant s’il pouvait la stupéfixer sans offenser quiconque.

– Oh, mon dieu, mais elle est folle.

Les yeux de Minerva suivirent la fille alors qu’elle cessait de tournoyer et chancelait légèrement, étourdie par son effort.

– Severus, elle est démente !

– J’en suis parfaitement conscient, Minerva.

– Tu as couchée avec une femme folle !

– Oh, bordel de merde, Minerva, je n’ai pas baisé avec elle !

Hermione tressaillit et s’approcha un peu plus près, fascinée par ce qui était arrivé au visage de la jeune femme. C’était comme si la beauté d’un côté de sa figure s’était lentement fondue dans l’autre. C’était presque liquide. Peut–être un incendie ? Ou quelque chose de plus sinistre ? Derrière elle, elle pouvait entendre Minerva et Severus se disputer. Minerva jetait le blâme sur Severus qui le refusait. Ils s’effacèrent en arrière–plan devant le visage de cette femme.

Regina cessa de marcher en titubant et se maîtrisa avec une promptitude remarquable. Elle dévisagea Hermione avec la même curiosité que Hermione avait envers elle puis elle sourit, lentement, d’une manière inamicale.

– Qui es–tu ? demanda Regina sur un ton qui avait perdu d’une façon alarmante sa qualité musicale et résonnait maintenant d’une manière lourde et pleine de gravillons.

– Je m’appelle Hermione, répondit platement cette dernière, peu désireuse de laisser sa façade glisser.

Regina scruta les traits de Hermione d’un œil critique.

– Tu n’es pas très jolie, non ?

Hermione cligna des yeux et se trouva momentanément à court de mots. Snape se précipita afin de se placer entre les deux et aboya durement sur Regina pour qu’elle se taise. Regina réagit en grondant et se jeta sur le lit.

– Où il est, le petit dragon ? hurla–elle soudainement. Je veux que le dragon revienne !

– Il n’est pas là, siffla Snape, et maintenant, je la fermerai si j’étais toi.

Le visage de Regina s’anima.

– Mais tu n’es pas moi ! gloussa–t–elle avec malveillance. Et je veux que mon dragon revienne. J’aime le dragon, il est bien plus amusant que toi. Il est exactement comme son père.

Elle frissonna d’excitation.

– Il a été si brutal ! Il a sorti sa baguette. Toi, tu ne voulais pas sortir ta baguette. Toi, tu ne voulais rien faire d’amusant.

Snape sembla sur le point de la frapper et Hermione se surprit à souhaiter qu’il le fasse. À la place, il lui siffla une nouvelle fois de se taire mais elle ne tint pas compte de ses paroles. Elle gigota pour s’asseoir, jambes croisées, sur le lit.

– Le dragon me manque.

– Est–ce qu’elle parle de Draco ? s’enquit Hermione comme si sa voix était remplie d’air.

– Ne l’écoute pas, Hermione.

– Draco a quelque chose à voir avec elle ?

– Non, ne l’écoute pas.

Regina les regarda et gloussa encore une fois.

– Tu es vierge ?

Hermione et Snape la fixèrent sans vraiment savoir à qui elle s’était adressée. Ce fut Snape qui lui répondit d’un « Quoi ? » irrité.

– Comme tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi, tu dois être vierge.

– Je ne veux pas jouer avec toi parce que tu es cinglée !

Il secoua la tête, agacé par le fait qu’elle l’avait aiguillonné dans ce jeu–là.

– Tu es amoureux d’elle ?

Regina désigna Hermione et rit joyeusement.

– C’est pour ça que tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

– Oh, par tous les dieux, que quelqu’un la stupéfie, lâcha Minerva, exaspérée par le son de sa voix.

– Mon Lucius me manque, se lamenta Regina. Il aimait jouer…

Elle ne put continuer dans cette veine parce que Snape prit Minerva au mot et, en quelques secondes, Regina fut stupéfiée et étendue, tête la première, sur le lit.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe, Severus ? questionna Minerva avec lassitude. Pourquoi cette femme est–elle là ?

Bien, au moins, elle ne m’accuse plus de coucher avec elle.

– Pourquoi est–ce que Draco était là ? s’enquit Hermione. Pourquoi est–ce qu’elle veut Draco ? Qu’est–ce que Draco lui a fait ?

Snape retourna vers le siège sur lequel il avait passé la nuit et s’y affala, la tête entre les mains.

– Draco n’a pas couché avec elle, dit–il à voix basse. Cette femme est une amie de son père, elle avait besoin d’un endroit pour rester, c’est tout.

– Et depuis quand tu es devenu Monsieur Charité ? aboya Minerva.

– Laisse tomber, Minerva.

– Oh, je ne crois pas, non !

– Arrêtez ça, chuchota Hermione. Tous les deux. Arrêtez.

Elle avança vers Snape et tenta de lui caresser les cheveux, elle voulait juste le toucher, même pour un bref instant. Instinctivement, il se pencha sous l’attouchement et le plaisir envahit son cœur douloureux.

– Ne le défendez pas, Hermione !

– Je vous en prie, Minerva, je peux m’en occuper… Je découvrirai ce qui se passe.

Minerva pinça les lèvres et jeta un regard furieux à Severus puis elle se retourna vers Regina, toujours étendue sur le ventre.

– Débarrasse–toi d’elle, le somma–t–elle, ce soir ou je te jetterai hors d’ici tellement vite que ta tête en voltigera.

Snape en resta bouche bée.

– Quoi ?

– Tu m’as bien entendu. Débarrasse–t–en.

Minerva tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en trombe, claquant la porte derrière elle tellement fort que le bruit résonna dans toute la chambre.

Snape ferma les yeux et replongea la tête dans ses mains. Minerva n’allait plus jamais lui reparler, de ça, il était tout à fait certain – bien qu’il n’arrivât pas totalement à croire qu’elle venait de menacer de le virer. Hermione lui caressa la nuque mais il n’était pas sûr qu’elle réalisait vraiment ce qu’elle faisait. C’était si bon quand elle l’effleurait ainsi ; il leva son visage vers elle pour la regarder.

– Je n’ai pas couché avec elle, murmura–t–il.

– Je sais.

Elle semblait résignée.

– Mais Draco ?

– Draco n’a pas couché avec elle non plus.

– Non, mais il a fait quelque chose.

Snape soupira et il put sentit son visage se tendre.

– Draco est assez vieux pour prendre ses propres décisions.

– Harry est mon meilleur ami, alors si Draco l’a trompé…

– Draco n’a pas trompé Potter.

Il tira brusquement son corps hors de sa portée.

– Je te l’ai dit. Pour une raison qui m’échappe complètement, Draco est amoureux de Potter alors il peut difficilement venir s’envoyer cette femme ! Je serais même stupéfait si Draco arrivait à bander pour cette garce complètement cinglée !

La lèvre de Hermione trembla, elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagé et effrayée. Manifestement, il était en colère mais il ne s’était pas levé et ne s’éloignait pas d’elle. Elle se rappela ce que Minerva lui avait dit un peu plus tôt. Il n’aurait pas dû la repousser.

– Est–ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le sortilège du journal intime de Mr Malfoy ?

Son expression changea et il eut l’air un peu estomaqué. À vrai dire, il avait oublié qu’elle avait lu une partie du journal.

– Oui, en effet, admit–il avec réticence.

– Je peux t’aider ? Il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ?

Soudainement, son esprit chancela ; il fut stupéfié par le fait qu’il soit si brusquement indifférent au sort de Lucius, de Draco ou même celui de Regina. Oh, oui, elle pouvait en faire, des choses. Elle pouvait se mettre à genoux et lui pomper le noeud pour commencer. Un sourire étira sa bouche à cette idée totalement déplacée.

– Je peux t’aider, répéta Hermione, avide. Quel que soit le sortilège…

– Non, tu ne peux pas, Hermione. Le mieux que tu puisses faire est de sortir d’ici.

– Mais que fait l’incantation ? Qu’est–ce que cette femme vient faire là ?

– Arrête, Hermione.

– Qu’est–ce que Draco lui a fait ? Elle parlait de lui comme s’ils étaient intimes.

– Il lui a posé des questions, c’est tout.

– Tu mens !

C’est alors qu’il se leva et la repoussa.

– Ne me dis pas que je mens, Hermione, je ne te suis redevable en rien. Peut–être que tu devrais considérer le fait que tu n’as pas besoin de connaître chaque petit détail de ce qui se passe dans ce château ! Si je ne te dis rien, c’est peut–être que tu n’as pas besoin de le savoir. Ceci n’est pas une salle de classe et je ne t’enseigne pas de leçon, tu n’as pas besoin de te comporter en insupportable petite je–sais–tout dans cette situation !

Le visage de Hermione rougit.

– Peut–être, rétorqua–t–elle d’une voix étranglée, que tu devrais considérer le fait que je m’inquiète pour toi !

Il grogna avec impatience.

– Alors, ne le fais pas ! Ma mère est morte depuis très longtemps et je n’ai pas besoin d’en avoir une autre.

– Alors, la semaine dernière, j’étais trop jeune et maintenant, je suis en train d’agir comme ta mère ?

Snape sourit, amer.

– Ma mère aurait fait le nécessaire pour que Regina ait l’air saine d’esprit.

– Severus…

– Pourquoi tu es là ? demanda–t–il soudainement.

– Pardon ?

– Pourquoi es–tu descendue jusqu’ici ?

– Je…

Elle mordit sa lèvre et faillit l’envoyer au septième ciel. Minerva lui avait dit de descendre mais ce n’était pas le bon raisonnement alors elle sut qu’elle serait pathétique quand elle avoua :

– Tu me manques, je voulais te voir.

– Maintenant, tu m’as vu alors tu devrais sans doute partir.

S’il la repoussait malgré tout, c’était qu’il ne l’aimait probablement pas.

– Je veux être avec toi, Severus, ne…

– Non, Hermione. Je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Trop de choses sont arrivées, on doit cesser de tourner en rond, tu dois l’accepter. Va, poursuis ta vie et laisse–moi faire ce que j’ai à faire.

– Je ne peux pas l’accepter.

Snape grogna une nouvelle fois et lui jeta un regard noir.

– Hermione, va–t–en. Je dois réveiller Regina et je ne veux pas avoir à composer avec toi en même temps.

– Composer avec moi ? C’est comme ça que tu le vois ?

– Putain, Hermione, va–t–en !

La figure de Hermione commença à se froisser et elle sut qu’il y avait plus moyen de stopper ses larmes. Mais elle était également furieuse et sa bouche se tordit tandis qu’elle tentait de parler.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis embêtée à descendre jusqu’ici !

– Bien, maintenant, va !

– Je te hais, hurla–t–elle.

Il ne répliqua pas, il se détourna et attendit le son de son départ. Le bruit de ses pas jusqu’à la porte puis la porte qui s’ouvrait et se refermait doucement. Il pivota, elle était partie. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se calma et retourna sur sa chaise près du feu. Après un moment, il alla chercher une bouteille du tord–boyaux qu’Aberforth Dumbledore lui avait donné pour Noël et se versa un verre.

Elle finirait pas oublier. C’était ainsi que les choses devaient être, elle vivrait bien mieux comme ça.

 

oOo

 

Non savait qu’il était sur le point d'avoir des problèmes quand il arriva à Poudlard. Les sorciers, même s’ils étaient bons, avaient très peu de tolérance envers les elfes de maison et il savait que Severus Snape n’était pas le plus tolérant des sorciers. Il avait été contre Voldemort mais ce n’était pas une gentille personne. Pas que ça inquiète trop Non, il travaillait au Manoir Malfoy depuis qu’il était né et il était plus qu’habitué aux abus.

Cependant, la voix basse qui provint du coin le prit par surprise. Lucius Malfoy était pompeux et cruel lorsqu’il punissait ses serviteurs mais Severus Snape était tout autre. Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure. Quand Non se tourna pour lui faire face, il était assis près du feu, un verre à la main, rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du whisky. Il paraissait anormalement immobile et calme.

– Et où étais–tu ?

Non souleva un peu la tête ; il aurait dû revenir à temps. Ses doigts le démangeaient de se blesser.

– Maître Severus, commença–t–il.

Il essaya de sourire et tordit ses mains en s’efforçant d’arrêter ses doigts qui voulaient saisir quelque chose avec lequel il pourrait se frapper.

– Non ne pouvait pas laisser Maître Lucius… là–bas. Non est désolé, Maître Severus.

– Bien, je suppose que je devrais te louer d’être si dévoué à ta tâche.

Non leva les yeux avec espoir mais il n’y avait aucune gentillesse sur le visage de son nouveau maître. Snape le fixait avec le regard de quelqu'un qui aurait été heureux de pouvoir l'expédier en enfer. Il ressentit une onde de peur, un petit tressaillement de terreur qui lui était familier, si semblable à celui qui le submergeait quand Maître Lucius était à la maison, qu’il faillit devenir nostalgique. Un bruit derrière lui l’alerta sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. Sa petite tête tourna de tous côtés et il dévisagea avec horreur la femme à côté du lit.

– Regina !

Non glapit sans pouvoir sans empêcher. Alors la folle était là, pas étonnant que Maître Severus soit de si mauvaise humeur. À elle seule, Regina Vermoral pouvait faire entrer n’importe qui dans une rage noire. Elle donnait l’impression de vouloir venir vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche avec une inhabituelle lenteur et, au moment où elle avançait d’un pas, Snape leva une main paresseuse et murmura un sortilège ; elle se figea net, complètement immobilisée.

– Je vois que tu connais notre amie, fit Snape en retournant son attention vers Non qu’il fixa d’un regard déconcertant.

– Elle… Maître Lucius… C’était la…

– … putain de Lucius ?

Snape se fendit d’un sourire qui incurva à peine ses lèvres.

– Maître Lucius avait différents…

Non baissa la tête et se demanda s’il n’avait pas été trop loin.

– … appétits, conclut–il maladroitement.

– Lucius avait une femme magnifique et une totale inaptitude à garder sa queue dans son pantalon.

C’était un commentaire que tous deux savaient injuste, parce que Narcissa n’avait pas été la plus fidèle des épouses non plus ; ils avaient tous deux eu leurs faiblesses.

– Ce que je ne comprends pas, siffla Snape, plein de venin, c’est pourquoi il n’a tout simplement pas pu l’accepter. Pourquoi n’a–t–il pas pu accepter qu’il avait perdu et subi la punition ? Il semblerait que tout le monde court partout pour découvrir ce qu’il a fait, la vie de tout le monde peut être gâchée, tant que nous courons tous pour aider Lucius.

L’idée que Maître Severus était ivre traversa l’esprit de Non, ce qui semblait improbable parce qu’il était très tôt le matin et qu’il avait toujours paru raisonnablement stable, depuis le temps que Non le connaissait.

Mais encore une fois, Regina Vermoral pouvait mener quiconque à se saouler. Non secoua la tête.

– Maître Lucius, il était terrifié et il ne savait pas… Il ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qui allait se passer.

– Oh que si, il l’a prévu. Il savait exactement ce qui allait se produire, c’est pourquoi il s’est arrangé pour trouver un moyen de s’en sortir. À l’heure actuelle, on ne sait pas encore ce qu’il a fait, ni même s’il a réussi.

Non s’anima quelque peu car il pouvait au moins aider sur ce détail particulier.

– Ça a marché, Maître Severus, ça a vraiment marché. Non l’a vu de ses yeux. Maître Lucius est conscient et il comprend totalement ce qui se passe maintenant.

Snape se pencha en avant et fronça les sourcils vers le petit elfe, tellement que Non commença à se trémousser inconfortablement.

– Peut–être que tu devrais me dire ce qui s’est passé au musée.

– Non a bien travaillé, Maître Severus. Non a été fait valet pour le conservateur, Monsieur, et le conservateur est très important dans le musée.

– Je le sais. Qu’est–ce que tu as appris sur Lucius ?

– Le conservateur a dit que Non devait surveiller son ange et au début, Non était perdu mais ensuite Non a vu l’ange du conservateur et c’était Maître Lucius !

– Son ange ?

– Oui, Maître Severus. Il garde Maître Lucius dans ses appartements et il dort avec lui. Il parle à Maître Lucius et Maître Lucius lui répond. Maître Lucius a parlé à Non aussi… mais pas quand le conservateur était présent.

Snape abaissa son verre.

– Lucius… Lucius peut parler ?

– Pas avec la bouche, Maître Severus, sa voix est dans la tête de Non, mais c’est lui, Monsieur.

– Qu’est–ce qu’il a dit ? Tu lui as demandé ce qu’il avait fait ? Tu lui as demandé comment inverser le processus ?

Non se renfrogna et trembla un peu.

– Maître Lucius a principalement demandé des nouvelles de Maître Draco. Il dit que vous devez vous assurer que Maître Draco reste avec Harry Potter.

Les lèvres de Snape s’incurvèrent. Ça, ça ne ressemblait pas à Lucius Malfoy.

– Il dit que Harry Potter protégera toujours Maître Draco et il dit que Maître Draco est en danger.

Snape parut alors déconcerté. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et envoya son regard troublé se perdre dans les flammes de l'âtre.

– Et pourquoi Draco est–il en danger ?

– Maître Lucius dit que le conservateur veut Maître Draco pour être comme Maître Lucius, il dit qu’ils sont tous les deux comme une paire assortie. Maître Lucius a passé un marché avec le conservateur mais il dit qu’il ne lui fait pas confiance. Non ne fait pas confiance au conservateur non plus, il dit qu’il aime Maître Lucius mais il lui fait du mal.

– Comment ? Comment est–ce qu’il lui fait du mal ?

Non regarda à contrecoeur vers son nouveau Maître, espérant un peu d’aide de sa part.

– Il force Maître Lucius. Maître Lucius ne peut pas se défendre et il ne peut pas dire non et le conservateur est sur lui, il entre en lui et il fait pleurer Maître Lucius et il frappe Maître Lucius, il le frappe et lui donne des coups de pieds.

– Attends.

Snape s’était penché à nouveau, mais avec un air pressant cette fois–ci. Il attrapa Non et le tira jusqu’à lui.

– Quand tu dis qu’il entre en lui, qu’est–ce que tu veux dire ? Le conservateur le viole ?

– Le conservateur dit que Maître Lucius est son amoureux.

Non baissa la tête.

– Non l’a vu, Maître Severus. Le conservateur a rendu Maître Lucius malade.

Snape avait l’air sur le point d’être malade aussi. Il s’effondra dans sa chaise en relâchant Non puis descendit un verre de whisky Purfeu. Ainsi Lucius était piégé dans son propre corps, conscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui mais incapable de se défendre. Il avait fini par se faire baiser.

– Il t’a dit comme le libérer ?

Non secoua tristement la tête.

– Maître Lucius ne voudra rien dire à Non, Maître Severus. Il dit que Maître Draco est plus important et il dit que vous devez promettre de garder Maître Draco en sécurité.

– Il ne veut pas qu’on l’aide ?

– Non, Maître Severus.

Snape ressentit une colère déraisonnable monter en lui. Ils avaient tout risqué pour Lucius et Lucius ne voulait rien de tout ça. La vie de Snape était tombée en miettes à cause de Lucius Malfoy et Lucius ne voulait pas de leur aide. Mais comme Lucius sacrifiait tout pour son fils, ce banal sentiment semblait presque impensable.

– Maître Lucius n’est pas lui–même, risqua Non timidement.

– Pourquoi ? Parce qu’il a développé de l’inquiétude pour quelqu’un d’autre que lui ?

Une fois de plus, ce commentaire n’était pas juste et Snape le savait. Lucius avait toujours placé l’amour qu’il portait à son fils au–delà de tout le reste mais, comme la colère le rendait illogique, Snape devait travailler là–dessus et ça allait prendre un certain temps.

– Il est malade, Maître Severus ; il fait des rêves, sur la mort.

– Je suis certain qu’il le surmontera.

– Il est triste.

Snape faillit ricaner. Lucius n’avait pas le monopole de la douleur. Mais pouvait–il simplement laisser Lucius là–bas ? Sachant qu’il était conscient et que leurs pires craintes s’étaient réalisées, pouvait–il le laisser dans cet endroit et ne rien faire du tout ? Snape avait développé sa propre théorie sur la manière dont les choses se résoudraient quand Lucius serait libéré. Draco avait une sorte de notion romantique de tout ça, comme simplement emmener le corps de son père au loin et vivre dans une espèce d’exil. Quant à savoir comment il allait planifier de concilier ça avec sa relation avec Potter, personne ne le savait. Snape était plus âgé et – il aimait à le croire mais commençait à en douter – plus avisé. Délivrer Lucius Malfoy de sa prison n’était pas une chose à prendre à la légère dans le monde des sorciers et les Aurors ne connaîtraient aucun repos avant de l’avoir retrouvé… et ils devraient à présent lutter contre Potter.

L’idée de Snape était logique, pas aussi romantique que celle de Draco. Il était tout à fait certain qu’Arthur Weasley serait élu au poste de Ministre, fin avril ; en effet, il n’y avait que peu de doutes dans le monde des sorciers. Fudge avait seulement été maintenu au pouvoir à cause de la guerre parce que la stabilité était nécessaire mais maintenant que la guerre était finie, peu de sorciers seraient indulgents avec lui. Avec Arthur Weasley viendrait une sorte de nouvelle tolérance. Arthur Weasley était vraiment contre le Baiser en tant que châtiment pour quiconque et il se montrerait inflexible sur le fait que les Détraqueurs devraient quitter Azkaban pour toujours afin d’être remplacés par des Aurors. Snape était bien certain qu’une fois les faits pleinement compris et Lucius libéré, Weasley serait d’accord pour une peine de prison. Il savait aussi que le prochain problème serait que Lucius s’échapperait s’il n’y avait pas de Détraqueurs pour le surveiller. Snape avait une suggestion pour cet argument–là aussi mais c’était une chose à laquelle il devait réfléchir plus longuement avant de la proposer.

Et maintenant Lucius était triste et c’était sans doute la première fois qu’il ressentait un tel sentiment.

– Retourne au musée, murmura Snape, presque impassible. Et s’il devient plus malade encore, fais–le–moi savoir. Dis–lui que je ne laisserai pas Draco s’approcher du musée mais que j’ai peut–être une idée pour le sortir de là. J’ai besoin de savoir comment le libérer de son sort alors demande–le–lui.

– Mais Maître Lucius ne voudra pas le dire à Non…

– Alors questionne–le encore une fois !

Non baissa silencieusement la tête.

– Oui, Maître Severus.

Severus le fixa un long moment, il se demandait pourquoi cette petite créature était si attachée à l’homme qui avait rendu sa vie si misérable puis décida qu’examiner la complexité d’un esprit d’elfe de maison n’était pas vraiment constructif. Il détourna son regard vers la bouteille de whisky et ne souhaita finalement plus qu’une chose, se noyer dedans.

– Bien, fit–il avec une irritation forcée, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais y aller ?

Et Non rougit et s’inclina puis se tapa dessus avant de sortir.

 

oOo

 

Hermione trouva que monter les escaliers de la tour sud–ouest était plus laborieux que d’habitude. Elle n’avait jamais vraiment remarqué le nombre d’escaliers à monter dans Poudlard, du moins, pas physiquement mais aujourd’hui, ses jambes et sa tête étaient douloureuses et elle n’avait qu’une seule envie : s’arrêter, s’asseoir et pleurer. Ciel, comme elle le détestait quand il lui faisait comprendre qu’elle n’était qu’une nuisance inconséquente.

Il l’avait jetée dehors, malgré la certitude de Minerva qu’il ne le ferait pas. Il ne l’aimait pas, après tout.

Elle ne voulait plus penser à lui, elle voulait juste l’effacer de sa mémoire et éliminer chaque part de lui. Peut–être que Harry avait eu raison, que ce n’était rien du tout, juste une stupide tocade. Elle avait toujours aimé les livres, apprendre et tout ce que ces choses avaient à lui offrir, exactement comme elle aimait les corridors dallés de cette école et les coins sombres et exigus de la bibliothèque. Tomber amoureuse d’un enseignant semblait une progression naturelle. Peut–être qu’elle l’avait choisi par manque d’options.

Mais qui avait considéré un jour Severus Snape comme une option ? En vérité, elle aurait dû reculer en le voyant. Ses cheveux, son nez, sa peau et ses dents ! À la place, elle était tombé raide dingue de lui. Amoureuse de Severus Snape, mais quelle genre de nigaude était–elle ?

Pour la première fois depuis des années, la compagnie de sa mère lui manqua. Sa mère qui était toujours prête avec un chocolat chaud et un morceau de gâteau en cas de crise ou alors quelque chose de bien bourratif et réconfortant qui sortait du four. Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle ne s’était pas assise pour parler avec sa mère de tout et de rien. À l’âge tendre de dix ans, elle avait été enlevée au monde de ses parents comme s’ils étaient morts. Elle était différente d’eux ; c’était une sorcière et en tant que telle, sa vie serait toujours différente de la leur. Ils l’avaient accepté mais ils ne pouvaient réellement le comprendre. Parler de choses comme les sortilèges ou les charmes ou les guerres magiques n’auraient servi qu’à les rendre plus confus encore ou à les terrifier, alors elle avait tout gardé pour elle–même. Ils étaient ravis de ses bonnes notes mais n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle apprenait ; c’était l'un des inconvénients du fait d’être une née de Moldus. Elle était une sorcière incroyable mais n’avait tout simplement pas la conception des choses que sa famille comprenait, des choses telles que l’algèbre ou les fractions ; elle n’avait jamais utilisé d’ordinateur. Elle n’avait simplement pas appris à le faire.

Mais un échec dans une relation ? Sa mère le comprendrait sûrement et saurait comment la réconforter ; elle savait comment être une épaule sur laquelle on peut s’épancher. En grimpant l’escalier de la tour sud–ouest, Hermione avait désespérément besoin de sa mère.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées alors elle ne remarqua pas Draco qui descendait en sens inverse. Comme elle ne le vit pas, elle ne remarqua pas sa propre expression qui était aussi vague que la sienne et que ses pensées n’étaient pas entièrement focalisées sur le fait de descendre les escaliers. Mais elle ne le vit pas, jusqu’au moment où elle le percuta et glapit plus de surprise que de douleur.

Puis elle vit que c’était Draco et son esprit retourna instantanément vers Severus et vers la femme dans son lit – et vers toutes les choses qu’il avait dites à propos de Draco.

– Désolé, était en train de dire Draco, revenant à lui en la soutenant gentiment par les épaules. Ça va ?

Il semblait un peu fatigué et elle supposa qu’il était probablement encore en train d’essayer de se remettre de ce qu’il avait fait – quoi que ce fût – avec la putain. Elle se demanda s’il avait eu au moins la décence de se laver avant de retourner voir Harry.

– Je vais bien, aboya–t–elle, en pinçant ses lèvres dans une parfaite imitation de Minerva, en le dévisageant comme s’il était devenu quelque chose de dangereux.

Il était grand, mince et très beau. Ce n’était pas étonnant que Harry soit tombé amoureux de lui, il pouvait se montrer aussi charmant que n’importe qui. Mais c’était honteux qu’il ne soit qu’un salaud menteur et infidèle. Ses yeux se plissèrent et elle scruta son visage pâle.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda–t–il de sa voix traînante tout en sachant pertinemment qu'en regard tel que celui que lui lançait Hermione ne pouvait définitivement pas être amical.

– Ouais, c’est toi qui ne vas pas !

– Tu t’es levée du mauvais pied, ce matin, Granger ?

– Non, je viens juste de me payer une petite visite chez mon ex.

Draco blêmit. Hermione n’aurait pas cru qu’il puisse être plus pâle qu’il ne l’était déjà mais il lui prouva qu’elle avait tort d’une manière spectaculaire. Le sang se retira même de ses lèvres. Son ton traînant, cependant, était aussi constant que jamais.

– Alors, comment se porte notre illustre Maître de Potions ?

– Préoccupé. Ses appartements sont un peu surpeuplés en ce moment.

– Je vois.

Il paraissait un peu tendu maintenant mais il ricana et ajouta, sur la défensive :

– Déjà recasé, hein ?

– D’après son amie, tu es le seul qui s’est amusé.

Il ne répliqua pas, il se contenta de la fixer. Son visage prit l’expression haineuse dont elle se souvenait très bien, au vu des années qu’ils avaient passées à se détester mutuellement.

– C’est une femme très intéressante et elle a parlé de toi… beaucoup.

Ses yeux le parcoururent, à la recherche d’un indice ou d’une faille dans l’armure.

– Alors, qu’est–ce qui se passe, Draco ? Harry ne te suffit plus ?

– Harry est tout pour moi, cracha Draco. Alors, ne fourre pas ton nez dans des affaires que tu ne comprends pas.

– Ne me parle pas comme si j’étais une idiote !

– Alors, cesse d’agir comme si tu l’étais ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui se passe avec cette femme.

– Je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton père !

Un muscle tressauta dans la joue de Draco et il croisa fermement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

– Mon père fait partie d’une attraction et il pourrait aussi bien être mort.

Hermione envisagea de continuer son interrogatoire mais décida que poursuivre une dispute avec Draco à propos de son père se terminerait en désastre.

– Tu as couché avec cette femme ?

– Granger, je n’ai pas couché avec cette femme.

Draco était toujours sur la défensive, il se serrait pratiquement dans ses propres bras.

– Pas que ce soit tes affaires, que je l'ai fait ou non.

– Harry est mon ami, alors ce sont mes affaires si tu l’as trompé !

– Bon, relax alors, la Sang–de–Bourbe. Je n’ai trompé personne.

Hermione se retint de le frapper, elle détestait sa promptitude à reprendre ses vieilles habitudes.

– Alors, qu’est–ce que tu as fait ?

– Rien que tu puisses comprendre.

– Explique–moi, tu pourrais être surpris.

– J’en doute.

Elle le poussa pour passer ; elle en avait assez, elle en avait marre d’eux tous.

– Je vais aller le dire à Harry maintenant. Peut–être que ça pourrait t’aider à décider s’il faut lui expliquer.

– Non !

Draco l’attrapa par le bras, la tira en arrière ; elle venait de toucher un point sensible.

– Je t’en prie, ne le dis pas à Harry.

– Je croyais que tu n’avais rien fait de mal.

– C’est le cas ! J’ai dit que je ne l’avais pas trompé et c’est vrai. Regina, cette femme, elle détient une information dont j’ai besoin et tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est lui demander ce qu’elle savait, c’est tout. Elle est difficile… Elle est un peu…

– Folle ? Ouais, j’avais deviné.

– Ecoute, je le dirai à Harry, je lui expliquerai tout mais je ne précipite pas vers lui alors que tu n’as pas tout compris.

– Quand ?

– Quand quoi ?

– Quand est–ce que tu vas le lui dire ?

Draco remua nerveusement.

– Bientôt. Je le lui dirai bientôt. S’il te plaît, donne–moi juste un peu de temps.

Une fois encore, le désir de le frapper faillit la submerger.

– Je ne vais pas cacher des choses à Harry, tout particulièrement si on tient compte de ce qui est arrivé après qu'on ait caché des choses à Ron.

– Je ne te le demande pas ! Je ne veux juste pas que tu te précipites vers lui avec une histoire qui est probablement fausse !

Hermione le dévisagea longuement. Toute la colère qu’elle ressentait, toute la haine et toute la déception semblaient avoir pris corps devant elle. Elle voulait le pousser dans l’escalier et le laisser tomber, le laisser dégringoler jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le sol plusieurs étages en dessous et laisser chaque os de son corps se briser afin qu’il ressente la même chose qu’elle. Alors Harry et elle pourraient aller chercher Ron et ils seraient tous les trois, ensemble à nouveau, sains et saufs, n’ayant nul besoin de quelqu’un d’autre.

– Assure–toi de le lui dire, siffla–t–elle tandis qu’elle arrachait son bras de son emprise avant de continuer à monter. Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, moi, je le ferai.

Elle n’attendit pas de réponse, la colère lui faisait grimper les escaliers plus facilement et elle courut le reste du trajet, ne voulant rien de plus que s’éloigner de lui, espérant que tous les Serpentard disparaissent de la surface de la terre.

 

oOo

 

Considérant les épreuves du matin, la journée de Snape fut étonnamment tranquille. C’était plus facile parce qu’il n’avait aucun scrupule à calmer Regina par des moyens magiques. À la différence de la plupart de ses semblables, il ne pensait pas que stupéfixer des Moldus était un crime. Et, tandis que la journée avançait, bien qu’il sût qu’il devait s’en débarrasser, il était réticent à le faire sans lui avoir soutiré au moins quelques informations. Draco avait essayé, mais, malgré ses efforts, il n’avait fait que nourrir sa folie et lui faire prendre son pied.

Snape avait passé son temps à boire, à analyser et à marquer des pages dans ce journal qui n’en finissait pas. La réponse pouvait se trouver n’importe où dans ses pages. On avait l’impression que Lucius avait ouvert le truc, trouvé une page blanche et commencé à écrire, alors il n’y avait aucun ordre logique. Mais il était sûr qu’il pouvait le faire sans Regina, juste parce qu’il s’était rué pour la trouver sans penser aux conséquences. Lucius devait savoir ce qu’elle était ; il n’aurait jamais mis Draco dans cette situation volontairement. Alors les réponses étaient dans le journal et maintenant, il n’avait plus qu’à les trouver.

Le journal intime était clair sur la manière dont ils s’étaient rencontrés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait envoyé une vision d’elle et il l’avait trouvée le dernier jour du premier règne de terreur de Voldemort. Il avait été dans cet asile et l’avait emmenée. Il avait, et c’était le plus important, cru en elle.

Elle devait lui avoir dit quelque chose de primordial, quelque chose qu’il avait gardé secret ou du moins, quelque chose qui lui aurait fait croire qu’il pouvait tenter de contrer le Baiser des Détraqueurs – et il l’avait fait, pour ainsi dire.

Snape se tourna pour regarder la femme. C’était assurément une femme mais il avait la très nette impression qu’elle était un peu plus que ça. Heureusement, elle était habillé maintenant, dans une extravagante robe payée manifestement par Lucius. Elle était aussi immobile, aussi figée qu’une statue. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de la libérer. Il se demanda comment Lucius se débrouillait avec elle.

Il savait une chose, Lucius lui parlait. Peut–être que c’était la réponse. Au lieu de lui poser des questions sur Lucius, peut–être qu’il devait lui parler d’autres choses, des choses qui étaient sacrées pour elle. Peut–être qu’il devait l’interroger sur les anges.

Il relâcha le sortilège en espérant qu’elle serait lucide. Comme elle ne s’attendait pas à être libérée, elle tomba en avant et s’écrasa comme un amas disgracieux.

– Tu n’es pas très gentil, se plaignit Regina, tandis qu’elle se relevait en s’époussetant.

Elle inspecta sa robe pour voir s’il y avait des accros, le surprenant par son intérêt pour le vêtement.

– Je croyais que tu aimais les hommes méprisables, déclara Snape avec son habituelle tranquillité.

Il était toujours assis à côté du feu, il avait à peine bougé de la journée. Regina gloussa une réponse mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour s’approcher, fatiguée d’être paralysée chaque fois qu’elle le faisait.

– Tu peux venir près du feu, murmura–t–il en indiquant une chaise opposée à la sienne.

Elle avança vers lui avec hésitation mais ne prit pas la chaise, elle se déhancha un peu avant de s’installer près de l’âtre, sa robe déployée en éventail autour d’elle. Elle fixa les flammes, éclairée de leur lumière orange.

– Quand est–ce que je rentre chez moi ? demanda–t–elle.

– Bientôt.

Sa voix était un peu froide et elle frissonna ; elle rapprocha ses mains du feu.

– Je te ramène chez toi ce soir.

Il se dit qu’il devait probablement s’arranger pour faire apporter à dîner. Il n’avait pas mangé depuis qu’il était parti la chercher le jour d’avant et il ne lui avait rien offert, donc elle n’avait pas mangé non plus. Elle pouvait bien être affamée. Il se surprit à froncer les sourcils tandis qu’il se demandait d’où venait sa nourriture. Elle ne pouvait pas travailler, elle était complètement cinglée. Il avait aussi vu son cottage. Il était petit et reculé, éloigné de tous sentiers. Il était aussi entouré de barrières magiques pour empêcher les visiteurs inopportuns. Elle était mince, c’était certain, mais elle avait l’air de bien manger. Lucius la gardait en sécurité, le cottage était ancien mais en bon état. Ce n’était pas plein de courants d’air, ni sale. La robe qu’elle portait maintenant était celle qu’elle avait quand il l’avait trouvée le jour précédent. Elle ne s’était pas changée pour le trajet alors qu’elle avait vraisemblablement une armoire remplie de choses magnifiques.

– D’où vient ta nourriture ? ne put–il s’empêcher de lui demander en pensant que ça pouvait aussi bien démarrer la conversation.

– C’est Lucius, répondit–elle, la voix rêveuse. Une femme du village l’apporte. C’est une Cracmol, Lucius la paie très bien, précisa–t–elle en se tournant pour lui sourire. Lucius prend soin de moi.

Snape semblait sceptique. La nuit dernière, elle haïssait Lucius Malfoy et aujourd’hui, il prenait soin d’elle. Snape n’était pas certain qu’elle sache honnêtement quoi penser de lui. Snape doutait également que Lucius paie une Cracmol plus d’une Noise ; les menaces étaient sans doute l’option la plus plausible.

Regina jouait joyeusement avec un peu de cendre qui s’était écarté du feu. Le charbon et les flammes semblaient la fasciner. Elle gloussa encore une fois et pivota à nouveau vers lui.

– Tu as l’air plus âgé que Lucius mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas.

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, sans bouger la tête ; il la regarda par–dessus son nez.

– En effet. Je suis plus jeune.

– Combien d’années ?

– Sept ans.

Elle gloussa encore.

– Il est très beau… pas comme toi.

– C’est vrai.

Il se versa un verre mais ne prit pas la peine de lui demander si elle en voulait un.

– J’avais pour habitude de penser qu’il était le Diable.

Elle en rit.

– Ma mère disait que le Diable pouvait se rendre si beau qu’il arrivait à rendre fou les esprits faibles. Ils pensaient que j’étais faible d’esprit mais ce n’était pas le cas, je savais ce qu’il était.

– Tu savais ce qu’il était ? Le Diable ?

– Ce n’est pas le Diable. Imbécile ! Je croyais qu’il l’était. C’est un ange, maintenant…

Elle se renfrogna, confuse un instant.

– … mais il l’a toujours été… c’est ce qui rend ça amusant. Je ne croyais pas que ça marcherait mais il savait que oui, il savait ce qu’il était aussi.

Le froncement de sourcils s’effaça et elle repassa de l’enfant stupéfait à la femme en un instant.

– Est–ce que cet homme le blesse vraiment ?

Snape continua à la scruter et, après un moment, décida que ce serait bien de continuer, elle paraissait calme et il espérait que ça durerait.

– Je croyais que tu le détestais ?

– Il m’a sauvée. Il m’a aimée.

– Il t’a blessée.

Elle sourit largement et le côté non marqué de son visage se releva, tandis que ses yeux étincelaient d’une brillance presque surnaturelle.

– Il n’y a qu’une étroite frontière entre le plaisir et la douleur.

C’était tellement Lucius, d’entraîner une innocente dans la fougue de son truc masochiste. Lucius avait créé sa parfaite petite poupée de plaisir, pleine de perversions lorsqu’il se sentait indulgent pour ses propres vices.

– Le petit dragon est comme lui.

– Ce n’est pas habituel, rétorqua Snape avec froideur.

– Il pose beaucoup de questions.

– Il veut que son père revienne.

Elle regarda le feu et prit le tisonnier pour l’y enfoncer, l’air absent.

– Pourquoi est–ce qu’il veut qu’il revienne ? Il n’est pas assez âgé maintenant ? Les dragons sont censés voler, voler, voler loin du nid et ne jamais revenir ! Il ne peut pas aider Lucius, pas comme je le pourrais. Je connais beaucoup de choses… Beaucoup de choses que tu ne connais pas et beaucoup de choses que Lucius ne connaissait pas.

– Et que pourrais–tu savoir qu’il ne connaissait pas ?

Il se moquait un peu, sachant qu’il prenait le même ton que Lucius, il ne voulait pas trahir son propre intérêt.

– Il ne savait rien des anges, pas comme moi. Je lui ai parlé d’eux. Je les connais et pas lui.

– Mais tu lui en as parlé alors maintenant, il les connaît.

– Il les connaît et il était si content, rit–elle, s’animant une nouvelle fois. Il a dit que j’étais une bonne fille et il m’a fait un cadeau.

– Comme c’est gentil à lui, lâcha Snape, dédaigneux. Et que lui as–tu dit ?

Regina soupira comme si c’était évident.

– Je lui ai parlé des anges, bien sûr !

Il combattit sa propre impatience et le besoin de lui jeter un sort qui la renverrait dans son cottage. Elle se déplaça, elle rampa sur le sol et alla reposer son menton sur son genou, son long doigt caressa son mollet vêtu de noir. Il tressaillit mais ne la repoussa pas ; lui résister serait comme la repousser.

– Je ne sais rien des anges, dit–il avec prudence. Je suppose que tu ne te rappelles pas ce que tu as dit à Lucius.

– Tu ne donneras un cadeau ?

– Si tu veux.

– Je peux te sucer ?

Il leva les yeux et maintint son regard d’acier.

– Non, répliqua–t–il. Tu ne peux pas me sucer.

– Pourquoi pas ?

Elle leva vers lui de grands yeux suppliants. Elle avait dû être renversante avant que Lucius ne lui fonde le visage.

– Parce que je ne suis pas d’humeur maintenant.

– Et plus tard ?

– Peut–être.

Son ton était équivoque mais elle sembla se décider en entendant ça, comme s’il lui avait fait une promesse.

– La petite jeune fille de ce matin, c’est ta maîtresse ?

Son doigt remonta sur sa cuisse et il remua inconfortablement.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

– Elle avait l’air d’être amoureuse de toi, ce matin.

Son doigt avança petit à petit vers son entrejambe.

– On aurait dit qu’elle avait le cœur brisé.

Regina soupira dramatiquement et gloussa tandis que ses doigts atteignaient leur cible. Snape se déplaça et croisa les jambes pour la déloger. Elle fit la moue, déçue.

– Parle–moi des anges, exigea Snape, ignorant l’expression de son visage.

Regina soupira une nouvelle fois et se roula en boule en bas de sa jambe, comme un chat.

– Tu crois aux anges ?

– Je crois en de nombreuses choses.

– Les anges viennent après les dieux mais avant toutes autres choses. Ils sont arrivés avant notre monde et après ça, l’abomination est venue et après l’abomination, ton monde est apparu.

Snape se repassa cette déclaration dans la tête et la déchiffra.

– Et l’abomination, qu’est–ce que c’est ?

Elle frotta sa joue contre l’extérieur de sa cuisse et, quand il se laissa fléchir et caressa ses épais cheveux, elle ronronna lourdement. Au–delà de sa folie, elle avait peut–être soif d’affection. Il se demanda si Lucius lui en avait donné. Repensant à ses propres expériences, si lointaines qu’ils devaient les chercher, il décida que ça devait être le cas, c’était sans doute comme ça qu’il l’avait amenée à parler.

Et elle paraissait prête à parler maintenant. Nichée confortablement contre ses jambes, elle avait l’air d’entrer dans un rêve mais elle était heureuse de lui parler.

– Au commencement, fit–elle, presque en transe, sont venus les Gardiens, envoyés par Dieu pour veiller sur les mortels. Puis vint l’Etoile du Jour, fils du Matin et il vit que les filles de l’homme étaient fidèles. Il prit une épouse parmi les filles de l’homme et Dieu le jeta dans un abysse pour ce péché. Les Gardiens suivirent bientôt l’Etoile du Jour dans sa déchéance ; ils avaient vu et convoités les filles de l’homme. Enoch écrivit que Samyaza avait dit aux Gardiens : « Je crains bien que vous ne puissiez accomplir votre dessein. Et qu’une fois l’acte commis, je supporte seul la peine de votre crime. ». Alors les Gardiens jurèrent sous serment de ne pas abandonner leur mission et ils furent à jamais liés par leurs péchés. Ils prirent les plus belles des épouses mortelles et leur apprirent la sorcellerie, les enchantements, et les propriétés des racines et des arbres [1]. Ensuite, les épouses mortelles engendrèrent des enfants immortels.

Enoch écrivit que les enfants qui étaient nés de l’union de l’esprit et de la chair devaient être appelés les esprits du mal sur terre, parce que du jour où ils avaient été créés par des esprits sacrés, ils étaient devenus les Nephilim ; leur origine première était la base du spirituel.

– Les Nephilim ?

Snape fronça les sourcils tandis qu’il plongeait ses doigts dans la douceur satinée de ses cheveux.

– Ça veut dire… abomination, non ?

– En effet, c’est un mot ancien, il signifie : ce qui se corrompt. C’était une abomination, le pouvoir des anciens dans un corps mortel. Ils étaient la première espèce magique.

– Les premiers sorciers ?

– Les premiers de ton espèce.

Snape ne put s’empêcher de ressentir le poids de ses mots. Si c’était vrai, elle avait donné à Lucius Malfoy un droit de naissance sacré ; ce qui justifiait plus que largement le sentiment d’autosatisfaction absolue de cet homme. Peu importait s’il trouvait ça intéressant. Lucius Malfoy avait dû danser la gigue en apprenant une telle nouvelle.

– Les Nephilim étaient au nombre de deux cents sur la terre, certains étaient magnifiques comme des étoiles tandis que d’autres étaient aussi brutes que les bêtes qui rampent sur le sol. Tous craignaient l’homme. Les Nephilim sont restés entre eux, ils se sont multipliés et ont grandi. Lentement, ils se sont répandus dans le monde de l’homme… et leur nombre augmente encore. Et tandis qu’ils se multipliaient, ils sont devenus plus puissants et la crainte des hommes s’est transformée en haine. Ce n’est qu’ensuite que les Nephilim gardèrent le secret des endroits magiques et que les mondes se séparèrent.

Ceux qui restèrent avec leur propre espèce furent connus pendant des millénaires comme des Sangs–Purs. Leur lignage ne s’est jamais mélangé avec le sang de l’homme. Ils gardèrent sacré leur droit de naissance et leurs ancêtres déchus respectèrent leur serment à jamais ; toujours ils répondraient à l’appel des plus purs d’entre eux et leur protection perdurerait éternellement tant que leur lignage resterait pur.

Snape cessa de lui caresser les cheveux, ses doigts y étaient encore plongés mais il n’arrivait plus à en discerner la texture. Pendant un moment, il suspendit son souffle et fixa l’obscurité grandissante de la pièce. La réponse était là, le regardait en face. Mais comment Lucius avait–il pu en être aussi certain ? Même ceux qui s’enorgueillissaient de la pureté de leur lignage ; comment pouvaient–il vraiment le savoir ? C’était vieux de centaines d’années et les textes d’Enoch étaient anciens, ils dataient du commencement des temps. Comment Lucius avait–il été absolument sûr que sa lignée était sans tache ?

Combien de fois y avait–il pensé ? Faire face aux anges et à leur capacité à déclencher de terribles choses. Est–ce que Lucius s’était simplement regardé dans un miroir et en avait eu la preuve ?

– Est–ce que Lucius a appelé son ancêtre ?

– Il devait l’appeler par son nom. Enoch a été retiré du paradis et on lui a concédé l’immortalité ; il est devenu le Metatron, le lien entre Dieu et les hommes ; le gardien de la sagesse terrestre. Lucius savait que le Metatron connaîtrait le nom de l’ange déchu qui avait débuté son lignage. Lucius a invoqué le Metatron, s’est lié au royaume des ténèbres du démon et il a vu le nom. Il a pris le sang, l’huile et les plumes des anges morts, il a oint les sept portes et les a ouvertes tour à tour avant d’invoquer Azazel qui avait engendré sa lignée.

C’était donc ainsi qu’on devait procéder. On devait invoquer son ancêtre antique pour se protéger.

– Mais pourquoi est–ce que le Baiser l’a piégé ?

Snape n’avait pas réalisé qu’il avait parlé à voix haute. Il n’arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi le Baiser avait fonctionné à tous les niveaux. Peut–être que l’ange ne l’avait pas protégé, après tout ?

– Azazel ne peut servir que de bouclier à l’âme de Lucius avec la sienne, c’est pourquoi il ne peut le préserver des choses que le Baiser apporte. Le corps est un cercueil mais ils l’avaient prévu. Lucius voulait dire au petit dragon comment le libérer afin d’être délivrer du cercueil.

Elle sourit à Snape, son visage était presque joyeux.

– Mais le dragon ne sait pas et le dragon ne peut pas aider.

Elle ne put se retenir de glousser.

– Et si le dragon ne peut pas l’aider, l’ange mourra.

– Je croyais que les anges étaient immortels.

– Pas dans le cercueil d’un corps mortel. Le corps mortel est faible ; le sorcier est plus fort que le Moldu mais il est toujours mortel et la vie de l’ange est limitée dans un cercueil.

Snape avait presque peur de formuler sa question.

– Et que se passe–t–il si l’ange meurt ?

Les yeux de Regina étincelèrent à la lumière du feu, elle leva son regard vers lui comme si elle était fascinée.

– Si l’ange meurt, celui qui apporte la lumière deviendra obscur.

Snape s’avança brusquement, en la délogeant une nouvelle fois.

– Lucius meurt ? Est–ce qu’il le sait ?

– Il sait tout. Lucius a dit que ce serait la meilleure alternative s’il ne pouvait être libéré.

Les mots de Non résonnèrent aux oreilles de Snape ; Lucius était malade et Non pensait que le conservateur en était la cause mais il l’était depuis un moment maintenant. Lucius était piégé depuis trop longtemps.

– Comment peut–on le libérer ?

Regina se rassit et sourit joyeusement.

– C’est facile, imbécile ! Tu n’as qu’à relâcher l’ange !

– Comment ?

Elle secoua la tête comme s’il était stupide.

– Tu te oints, tu ouvres les sept portes et ensuite, tu le libères. Tu n’es pas très intelligent, hein ?

Snape réprima le ricanement qui menaçait douloureusement de sortir.

– J’ai besoin de ces choses, dit–il sur un ton prudemment mesuré. Le sang, l’huile et les plumes dont tu as parlé. Mais comment Lucius les a eus ?

– Je les lui ai donnés ; ils étaient spéciaux.

– Alors tu peux m’en donner ?

Elle fit une moue espiègle, sachant qu’au final, elle avait la main gagnante.

– Pas avant que tu me donnes mon cadeau.

Il jeta un coup d’œil dans la pièce qui était maintenant si sombre qu’il ne pouvait en voir les coins. Il se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien lui offrir puis réalisa ce qu’elle allait exiger de lui comme prix de ses explications.

– Je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

Elle haussa les épaules et sembla un peu déçue.

– Rappelle–toi, sorcier, tu m’as promis un cadeau.

– Je te donnerai quelque chose de joli.

– Je te veux, toi.

– C’est hors de question.

– Alors je n’aiderai plus personne.

Elle croisa les bras et se retourna vers le feu, résolue. Snape s’extirpa de sa chaise et s’éloigna d’elle. Elle lui avait donné bien plus qu’il ne s’y attendait, spécialement après les échecs de cette nuit. Elle avait résisté à Draco et pourtant, elle s’était assise là et lui en avait beaucoup dit sans qu'il la pousse à la confidence.

Et bien sûr, maintenant, elle exigeait un paiement. Les reliques des anges n’étaient qu’une petite part du travail et il devait encore ouvrir les portes et relâcher l’ange. Il n’y avait que peu de doute, l’incantation pour le faire était dans le journal. Il avait besoin d’obtenir les reliques des anges pour concocter la potion qui oindrait les portes et, comme il n’avait aucune aptitude pour voyager entre les deux mondes, il avait besoin d’obtenir ces choses d’elle. Sans elles, Lucius allait mourir.

Ce serait assez facile. Verrouiller la porte, changer les sortilèges de sécurité et la laisser faire ce qu’elle voulait. Ce n’était certainement pas la pire chose qu’il avait faite.

Mais qui était Lucius pour lui imposer ça ? Pourquoi est–ce que lui, Snape, était seul pour arranger ça ? Tellement de gens étaient morts durant la guerre ; beaucoup des mains de Lucius, alors Snape n’avait pas de réelle obligation de le sauver. Il pouvait le laisser comme il était et le laisser mourir. Lucius avait certainement envisagé une échappatoire valide.

– Je vais te ramener à la maison maintenant, marmonna Snape.

– Tu laisserais la lumière s’en aller ?

– J’essaierai autre chose.

– Il n’y a rien d’autre.

Elle se leva, vint se placer derrière lui et lui chatouilla la nuque.

– Je peux rendre ça très agréable, tu apprécieras.

– Je n’en doute pas une seconde.

Il essayait d’être gentil tandis qu’il se dégageait d’elle d’un mouvement d’épaule mais il voulait qu’elle parte. Regina souleva ses jupes et dansa sur le sol comme un funambule.

– Je suis prête à rentrer chez moi maintenant, annonça–t–elle de sa voix chantante.

Il acquiesça avec brusquerie et alla prendre sa cape de voyage.

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] L’auteure s’est inspirée d’un texte figurant dans l’Ancien Testament, Le Livre d’Enoch. Cependant, l’origine divine de ce dernier n’est pas reconnue par les canons de la Bible.
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	42. Un monde insensé (4ème partie)

Quatre semaines après la St–Valentin, Ron se trouvait toujours à Ste–Mangouste, il s’ennuyait et désespérait de se trouver ailleurs. Février s’était mué en mars sans qu’il ait pu mettre un pied hors des murs de l’hôpital. Le temps était passé dans un tel brouillard qu’il comptait les semaines grâce aux consciencieuses visites du samedi de Harry. Il passait ses journées entouré de ses proches anxieux qui souvent lui parlaient comme s’il allait se briser d’un moment à l’autre. Sa mère ne pouvait s’empêcher de le toucher, elle s’agitait de manière protectrice, vérifiait sa température et son confort et s’inquiétait sans cesse de son état d’esprit. Ron ne pouvait s’empêcher de se sentir honteux quand il voyait son père. Arthur Weasley avait toujours été capable d’entretenir de bons rapports avec ses fils, les traitant plus comme des amis que comme sa progéniture. Mais il ne savait plus comment se comporter avec le plus jeune. Il avait perdu deux de ses fils à la guerre et le cadet était presque parti lui aussi. Il venait à l’hôpital tous les jours mais il restait vers la fenêtre et regardait silencieusement au dehors, en commentant occasionnellement les activités des Moldus en dessous.  
Fred et Bill allaient et venaient régulièrement. De temps en temps, Fleur amenait le bébé, elle parlait à Ron comme s’il avait une déficience mentale, ce qui lui donnait envie de hurler qu’il allait bien et qu’il comprenait l’anglais vachement mieux qu’elle. George venait tard, généralement juste avant que Ron ne soit plongé dans le sommeil, il s’asseyait en silence, quelque fois pour lire, quelque fois juste pour regarder. Il parlait rarement et il embrassait toujours Ron sur le front quand il partait.  
Molly l’informa que Ginny était restée à l’école. Avec les ASPICs qui approchaient, elle était plongée dans ses bouquins. Ron trouvait difficile à croire que sa sœur était coincée à l’école à cause de ses études alors que Harry et Hermione trouvaient le temps de venir lui rendre visite. Il savait que Harry amenait toujours Draco à l’hôpital avec lui mais Draco visitait une amie dans une autre chambre.  
Cette amie, Ron l’avait compris assez tôt, était Pansy Parkinson. Il savait qu’elle avait terrifié Molly deux semaines auparavant en entrant dans sa chambre à l’aube. Il avait interrogé son père à son propos et ce dernier ne lui avait fait des révélations qu’à contrecœur. Ron se sentait malade à l’idée de ce qui lui était arrivé rien que d’y repenser.  
Arthur Weasley avait décidé de faire une campagne d’action qui semblait imprudente. Une fois Ministre, il envisageait de traduire en justice les alliés qui avaient commis ce qu’il considérait comme des crimes contre les familles de Mangemorts. Il travaillait encore à approcher Draco Malfoy afin qu’il accepte de témoigner. La jeune fille, au bout du couloir, était aussi sur sa liste, sauf que les guérisseurs l’avaient averti de ne rien mentionner qui concernait son supplice de peur qu’elle ne s’effondre une nouvelle fois. La plupart des Weasley pensaient que sa détermination à traîner les coupables au tribunal lui coûterait son élection mais Arthur pensait que peu importait le résultat, ça en valait la peine. Il croyait aussi en la décence du Conseil des Sorciers ; l’organisme qui l’élirait.  
Ron se demanda si son père s’était immergé dans son projet parce qu’il se sentait outragé par ses actes ou parce que cela lui donnait une excuse pour quitter rapidement l’hôpital.  
Ron savait depuis maintenant une semaine qu’il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Ça n’avait pas été sa décision mais il n’avait pas ressenti le besoin de se disputer avec ses parents. Il ne voulait pas y retourner et il ne pensait pas être capable de faire face à tous ces gens qui savaient pourquoi il était absent. Après avoir envisagé ses options, il réalisa que d’autres élèves de son année n’avaient pas fini leur scolarité. Fred et George aussi avaient laissé tomber avant les examens et tous semblaient vivre relativement bien.  
Cependant rester à l’hôpital n’était pas quelque chose qu’il considérait comme une option et il avait passé la matinée à supplier sa mère de parler aux guérisseurs au sujet de sa sortie. Quand elle lui avait dit, les larmes aux yeux, qu’il serait mieux pour lui de rester un peu plus longtemps, il était devenu abattu et maussade, ce que les guérisseurs avaient pris comme preuve qu’il n’était pas encore assez bien. En un sens, il était d’accord eux. La dépression allait et venait et, apparemment, elle ne partait jamais complètement.  
Le crépuscule était le moment qu’il détestait le plus. Tandis qu’il regardait la lumière décliner par la fenêtre, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de ressentir un sentiment d’effroi. Il était habituel à Ste–Mangouste de donner un sédatif aux patients les plus difficiles et il connaissait bien la procédure. Une infirmière entrerait bientôt avec une petite tasse de potion de sommeil. Elle se tiendrait à côté du lit pendant que Ron avalerait le breuvage puis elle l’aiderait à se recoucher et lui attacherait les mains afin qu’il ne puisse pas griffer ses blessures durant la nuit. Alors il se retrouverait étendu jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme, dérivant lentement tandis que les cauchemars commenceraient avant qu’il ne soit complètement assommé.  
Pour une raison qu’il ignorait, le breuvage le faisait rêver avec une si grande clarté qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trembler devant leur réalité. Il ne savait plus ce qui tenait du rêve pur ou des souvenirs. Ce n’était pas comme il s’y était attendu. Contrairement à Harry, les rêves concernant la guerre ne hantaient pas Ron. Une fois terminée, il avait pu continuer à dormir profondément, enveloppé dans le sentiment qu’il était en sécurité parce que Voldemort était enfin mort. Il pensait qu’il était chanceux, alors que Harry était rongé par la culpabilité d’avoir tué des gens, Ron n’avait jamais tué personne et il ne s’était jamais inquiété à propos de tout ça. Mais depuis qu’il était à l’hôpital, il avait pris conscience de tout ce qu’il avait vu.  
Les rêves étaient horribles ; il pouvait enfin comprendre ce que Harry avait enduré pendant des années et Ron était stupéfait que Harry ne soit pas devenu dingue.  
Une infirmière passa la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa potion de sommeil à la main. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la fenêtre, le soleil s’était couché et la chambre s’était graduellement assombrie. Il n’avait pas réalisé qu’il était si tard.  
– Comment on se sent aujourd’hui, Mr Weasley ?  
Ron fixa anxieusement le pas de porte.  
– Vous avez vu mon frère ?  
– Votre frère ? George ? Non, pas ce soir. Peut–être qu’il a été retenu.  
– Peut–être.  
Ron n’était pas convaincu mais George n’était pas là. Peut–être qu’il allait cesser de venir. Ron sentit son estomac plonger, il s’était habitué au silence de son frère qui l’observait tandis qu’il sombrait dans le sommeil.  
L’infirmière sourit un peu plus aimablement et lui tendit la potion.   
– Je suis certaine qu’il va passer, maintenant buvez ça et détendez–vous.  
– C’est pas le truc le plus relaxant que je connaisse, rétorqua froidement Ron.  
– Je sais, compatit–elle, mais c’est mieux pour vous que la potion de sommeil sans rêves.  
– Et si on me laissait dormir normalement pour changer ?  
– Je ne peux pas faire ça, Ron, répondit–elle avec un sourire en laissant tomber les formalités. C’est au–delà de mes compétences.   
Elle souleva la potion dans sa direction.  
– Allons, Ron, buvez ça.  
Il prit le gobelet à contrecœur et fixa le contenu rose et gluant. C’était trop sucré, horrible et écoeurant. Il amena le gobelet à ses lèvres, l’avala d’un coup et grimaça quand le liquide glissa le long de sa gorge en une épaisse traînée qui lui rappelait désagréablement la bile ou, en repensant à sa 2ème année, peut–être même des limaces.  
– Vous êtes un bon garçon, fit l’infirmière avec douceur en lui tapotant légèrement la joue.  
Ron faillit sourire. Bon sang, elle n’était pas tellement plus âgée que lui et il était hautement risible qu’elle le traite de bon garçon.  
Il s’étendit à nouveau dans le lit sans prendre la peine d’argumenter avec elle, alors que venait la seconde étape rituelle de son coucher. Il connaissait trop bien les conséquences si ça ne se faisait pas. Il se réveillerait avec de grands lambeaux de peau sous les ongles et les bras fraîchement ensanglantés, comme s’il essayait de finir le job pendant son sommeil. Elle lui attacha les mains avec douceur mais il se sentait toujours comme prêt à être torturé.  
Elle lui tapota la joue encore une fois.  
– Maintenant, vous vous détendez. Passez une bonne nuit.  
– Oh, ouais, ça va être génial.  
– Le sarcasme ne vous va pas, Ron.  
– Super.  
Elle sourit avec regret.  
– Bonne nuit, Ron.  
Il remua ses doigts, le poignet bloqué par ses liens, dans une parodie d’au revoir et la regarda s’en aller. Puis il fixa le plafond en se demandant distraitement où était George et pourquoi il n’était pas ici avec lui. Il n’était pas fatigué et il savait qu’il ne le serait pas avant un bon moment. Hermione avait fait apparaître quelques étoiles brillantes afin qu’elles scintillent au plafond tandis que l’obscurité grandissait. Au début, leur vue l’avait réconforté mais, après un mois à les regarder, elles l’ennuyaient.  
Où était George ?  
– Ronnie le Solitaire ?  
Ron sursauta. Il n’avait pas besoin de se dévisser la nuque pour savoir qui c’était. Sa voix était si imprimée dans son cerveau qu’il s’en souviendrait encore même s’il ne la voyait pas pendant toute une vie. Rauque de cigarettes et de haine. Son corps entier se tendit comme s’il voulait que ses muscles combattent l’effet relaxant de sa potion de sommeil.  
Angelina baissa les yeux sur lui et ricana :  
– J’aurais dû deviner que tu saloperais ça aussi. Même pas capable de te tuer correctement.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron, la voix légèrement balbutiante. Pourquoi tu es là ?  
– Oh, je ne sais pas, le nargua Angelina en souriant. Inquiétude sororale ?  
– T’es pas ma sœur.  
– Oh, non, en effet.  
Elle souriait largement maintenant et laissa son doigt courir sur les couvertures multicolores.  
– Je suis bien plus que ça, non ?  
Ron lutta pour se concentrer mais sentit ses muscles fondre sous le plaid.   
– Pars… Je t’en prie, va–t–en.  
– Oh, non, je ne crois pas.  
Elle s’assit sur le bord du lit.  
– Tu m’as manqué, Ron. Et moi, je t’ai manqué ?  
– Non, marmonna–t–il d’une voix pâteuse. Je t’en prie, je t’en prie… laisse–moi tranquille.  
Angelina rit doucement et secoua joyeusement la tête. Ron tenta de se souvenir de quelque chose qu’il aimait en elle, ou du moins, à quoi il pensait quand il couchait avec elle, quand il la désirait. Mais est–ce qu’il l’avait vraiment désirée un jour ? Il essaya de se rappeler quelque chose de l’école, quand il jouait au Quidditch, quand elle ne l’avait pas laissé démissionner en dépit du fait qu’il était très mauvais. Comme elle avait changé... Pourquoi était–elle devenue si amère ?  
– Charlie aussi disait toujours ça, répliqua Angelina, la voix exempte, cette fois, d’amabilité factice. Laisse–moi tranquille.  
Sa main fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en mit une dans sa bouche et l’alluma.  
– Putain, vous, les Weasley, vous êtes bien tous les mêmes.  
– George va bientôt arriver !  
Ron fronça les sourcils ; qu’est–ce qu’elle venait juste de dire ? Un truc à propos de Charlie ?  
– George est à la cafétéria.  
Elle afficha à nouveau son sourire amer.  
– Il a rencontré un vieux copain au foyer, il devait juste aller prendre un café… Tu sais comment c’est.  
– George ?  
Les effets de la potion se faisaient ressentir et Ron perçut sa voix comme venant de très loin.  
– Alors, on n’est que tous les deux, Ronnie, toi et moi. C’est excitant, hein ?  
– Non, je dois dormir maintenant, les guérisseurs vont venir vérifier que… ils…  
– Ils t’ont ligoté, Ron ; ils ne reviendront pas jusqu’à demain matin.  
Elle tira durement sur sa cigarette, d’une manière qui lui donnerait probablement des rides hideuses autour de la bouche en vieillissant.  
– Pourquoi tu as tellement envie de te débarrasser de moi ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas que cette visite se termine, Ronnie. Parce que, crois–moi, tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui se passera quand elle sera finie.  
Elle examina la cicatrice à vif qui courait sur son bras et sourit.  
– Quoique…  
– Pourquoi tu es là ?  
– Parce que t’as tout foutu en l’air, gros bêta !  
Elle finit sa cigarette sans se presser.  
– Je croyais que c’était plutôt clair.  
– Foutu en l’air quoi ?  
– Mais tout, bien sûr. Tu ne pouvais pas juste mourir comme tu aurais dû, non ? Il a fallu que tu salopes le boulot. Te taillader ? Mais t’es quoi ? Un putain de Moldu ? Et le poison, bon sang ? Snape en a une armoire pleine et tu décides de te charcuter ? Tu es pathétique, tu sais, un vrai petit con pathétique.  
Elle secoua la tête et écrasa sa cigarette contre le côté du lit.   
– Tu as la moindre idée du temps et des efforts il m’a fallu pour créer cette drogue ? Ça devait être parfait, il n’y avait absolument aucune place pour l’erreur. Tu devais planer et t’exciter puis l’effet secondaire devait être si subtil que tu ne devais même pas le remarquer au début. Juste le bon dosage de malveillance et de désespoir ; l’exacte limite qui ferait ressortir ce que tu avais déjà en toi.   
– Mais pourquoi ?  
Ce qu’elle disait n’avait aucun sens et puis quel était le rapport avec Charlie ? Son cerveau devenait nébuleux et il espérait qu’elle en viendrait bientôt au fait, avant qu’il ne puisse plus comprendre.   
– Qu’est–ce que tu voulais dire à propos de Charlie ?  
– Ahh, Charlie, ce bon vieux Charlie.  
Elle caressa le bras pâle de Ron.  
– À la fin, je suppose qu’on en était revenu à ce bon vieux Charlie.  
– Mais tu le connaissais à peine et Charlie est mort…  
– Oh, oui, il est mort, confirma–t–elle en agitant impatiemment la main. Et c’est vraiment dommage, hein ? La tête explosée, complètement arrachée de ses épaules. C’était une foutue pagaille.  
La bouche de Ron s’ouvrit et se referma silencieusement. Elle n’était pas là–bas, comment pouvait–elle le savoir ?  
– Et tu dois savoir… C’était vraiment très amusant, quand sa tête a explosé, son visage a littéralement frappé celui de Harry, expliqua–t–elle en gloussant méchamment. Quand on y repense, c’est sans doute le premier baiser que Harry a reçu d’un autre mec.  
Elle éclata de rire et Ron sentit son estomac se soulever.  
– Mais comment tu le sais ? Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
– Parce que j’étais là, imbécile. Là–bas, au milieu de l’action, précisa–t–elle en soupirant à ce souvenir. Et c’était spectaculaire.  
– Tu as vu Malfoy tuer Charlie ?  
– Malfoy ?  
Angelina rit encore, d’un rire si dur qu’il en était discordant pour ses oreilles.  
– Lucius Malfoy n’a pas tué ton frère. Pourquoi donc Lucius Malfoy aurait tué ton misérable frère alors que Harry Potter se tenait à moins de deux pas de lui ? Qu’est–ce que tu crois ? Que Malfoy est un idiot ? Non, non, non. C’est moi qui ai tué Charlie.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu’elle était entrée dans la chambre, Ron se sentit parfaitement alerte. Sans y penser, il s’assit, oubliant les liens qui le retenaient au lit.  
– Toi ? Tu… Comment ? Non, c’est impossible. Malfoy, il a tué Charlie ! Tu n’aurais pas pu le tuer…  
– Et pourquoi pas ?  
Elle semblait un peu perturbée par ce manque de foi.  
– Tu crois que je n’ai pas ce qu’il faut ?  
Il savait qu’il avait l’air confus et paniqué alors il se contenta de la dévisager. Oh, oui, elle avait ce qu’il fallait, c’était tout à fait évident. La question était pourquoi et, pour ce que ça importait, comment s’était–elle arrangée pour que personne ne la voie ? Il sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir et entendit sa voix lui poser ces questions–là.  
– Le comment était facile. J’étais là–bas, il était là–bas et Lucius Malfoy était juste au bon endroit, expliqua–t–elle en haussant les épaules. Alors, je l’ai tué. Je savais que ce n’était qu’un problème de timing et il y avait assez de morts autour de nous, il était juste question d’attendre le bon moment, que l’opportunité se présente d’elle–même. Bien sûr, Malfoy a été accusé du meurtre de Charlie mais qui se soucie vraiment de ça ? Hein ? Il a tué plein d’autres gens ; ce n’est pas comme s’il allait quelque part.  
Ron n’en croyait pas ses oreilles ; la désinvolture qu’elle affichait en lui racontant le meurtre de son frère, comme si ce n’était rien. Il la fixa, horrifié.  
– Mais pourquoi ?  
– Parce qu’il m’a quittée, répondit–elle sans ambages.  
Elle prit une autre cigarette, alluma celle–ci avec sa baguette qu’elle laissa ensuite tomber négligemment sur le lit, près des pieds de Ron avant de se tourner impatiemment vers lui.  
– Il m’a utilisée puis il m’a laissé tomber. C’est pas une raison assez bonne ?  
– Mais tu ne le connaissais pas assez bien, c’est impossible, il ne l’aurait pas fait, pas avec toi !  
– Pourquoi pas avec moi ? Je ne suis pas assez séduisante ? Tu ne semblais pas avoir de problème avec moi, si ?  
– Non… Il n’aurait pas trahi George… Il était meilleur que moi, il était…  
– Putain, il était aussi pathétique que le reste d’entre vous ! Tu sais, quand j’avais seize ans, j’étais censée sortir avec Fred mais Fred semblait avoir un faible pour l'après match dans les douches, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ; alors, il a fini par craquer et il m’a finalement avoué, en larmes, qu’il trouvait le cul de Lee Thomas plus attirant que le mien. Ce fut ma première expérience avec les Weasley. George m’a fourni une réconfortante petite épaule pour m’épancher mais j’avais un peu peur qu’il partage le… problème de Fred. Puis le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est arrivé et Harry est devenu champion, comme d’habitude…  
Elle fit semblant de bailler.  
– Charlie fournissait les dragons et c’est là que je l’ai rencontré. Personne ne savait mais Fred m’avait dit que Charlie les avait amenés pour le tournoi alors je suis sortie de la tour pour aller voir. Charlie m’a surprise, on a parlé, on s’est bien entendus et j’ai perdu ma virginité contre une caisse d’emballage.  
Elle sourit largement à ce souvenir.  
– Il était si excité alors.  
Ron se refrogna.  
– Le problème avec Charlie, c’est qu’il était tellement fi–fils à sa maman, poursuivit–elle en secouant la tête de dégoût. Et même s’il s’envoyait en l’air avec moi – il adorait s’envoyer en l’air avec moi – il ne pouvait le dire à personne. J’étais trop jeune, il savait qu’il ne faisait pas ce qu’il fallait et il savait que sa mère le tuerait pour ça. Mon dieu, tu aurais dû entendre cette litanie d’excuses. Il ne savait que geindre, se plaindre et geindre. On baisait et il passait les quatre heures suivantes à me répéter encore et encore combien c’était mal de faire ça. Putain ! Ça faisait mal de l’entendre.  
Elle se rassit et fuma silencieusement pendant un moment puis finalement, exhala une longue bouffée de fumée.  
– Après la dernière année d’école, je lui ai suggéré qu’on pouvait se marier. J’étais stupide, tu vois, je pensais que le mariage apaiserait sa culpabilité et qu’il dépasserait tout ça.   
Elle parut s’affadir un peu.  
– Merlin, je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point j’ai été stupide. Il a été horrifié ; on ne pouvait pas le dire à sa mère ! Cette putain de Molly Weasley n’allait pas accepter – même vaguement – que son fils baise quelqu’un de bien plus jeune que lui ! Oh, non, personne ne devait découvrir que Charlie se faisait une petite écolière immature. Alors tu sais ce qu’il a fait ?  
Ron secoua bêtement la tête.  
– Il s’est pointé avec cette… brillante idée. J’allais épouser George. George avait le béguin pour moi, George était facilement manipulable et je pouvais le convaincre que je l’aimais. Charlie était tellement certain que je pouvais faire une merveilleuse actrice que j’ai cédé. Comme j’étais conne. Je l’aimais tellement que je m’en suis accommodée. Une fois dans la famille, j’étais à son entière disposition. Il pouvait me voir quand il le voulait et George était, comme d’habitude, si complètement plongé dans ce qu’il faisait, qu’il était bien plus intéressé à prendre du bon temps qu’à se soucier que ce que sa femme manigançait. Ça a été simple et ça a marché… pour un temps.  
– Arrête ! Arrête ça !   
Ron ferma les yeux, il ne voulait plus rien entendre.  
– Oh, bon sang, Ronnie ! Tu devrais être content, le petit saint Charlie à sa maman n’était pas si parfait après tout, rit–elle. Et j’ai entendu qu’elle avait dit que tu aurais dû mourir à sa place. Oh, Ronnie, quelle adorable chose à dire… Connasse.  
Ron sentit la brûlure des larmes.  
– Comment tu sais ce qu’elle a dit ? Elle ne pensait pas ce qu’elle a écrit dans cette lettre.  
– Elle le pensait, assena Angelina sombrement. Le problème est qu’elle pense les pires choses en premier et prend son temps pour se rétracter. Charlie était du même genre. Il m’avait moi ; son sale petit secret, parfaitement conditionnée à jouer le rôle de la femme de son frère, puis il a compris que George était vraiment amoureux de moi et il ne l’a plus supporté. Le fait que je baisais avec deux hommes différents ne signifiait rien pour lui. Tout ce qui importait était sa propre culpabilité… et son propre plaisir. Toute ta putain de famille est pareille. Il a décidé qu’on devait en finir, pas moi. Il a décidé que je serais la femme de George et c’est ce que j’ai fait. Putain de familles heureuses. Ce que moi je voulais n’entrait pas dans l’équation et je n’étais jamais importante dans ses décisions. Charlie s’imaginait que j’aurais dû remercier le ciel à genoux et me sentir assez privilégiée de m’être mariée dans ton infecte famille. Peu importait qui j’épousais, j’aurais dû m’en satisfaire, coûte que coûte !  
Elle se pencha en avant et lui attrapa durement le menton.  
– Mais je n’étais pas satisfaite, Ronnie, et je ne me sentais assurément pas privilégiée, Ronnie. Je le haïssais. Je haïssais la manière dont il m’ignorait pendant les repas familiaux que j’étais forcée d’endurer. Je haïssais devoir regarder Molly, assise là, obligeant tout le monde à jouer au parfait rejeton, alors qu’elle ignorait gaiement le fait que sa famille toute entière partait en couille. Elle était assise là et elle savait combien j’étais triste mais elle continuait d’insister : « Quand vas–tu tomber enceinte, Angelina ? Pourquoi te disputes–tu autant avec George, Angelina ? Tu ne traites pas mon fils assez bien, Angelina. Tu ne sais pas comment traiter un homme, Angelina. Tu devrais être fière de faire partie de notre famille, Angelina ; tu ne sais donc pas qu’Arthur sera le prochain Ministre de la Magie ? » Et alors, bordel ! Ginny n’est qu’une traînée, Fred un pédé qui s’est envoyé la plupart des garçons prostitués de l’Allée des Embrumes et regarde–toi, baisant ta belle–sœur et puis décidant de te supprimer… Sauf que tu as merdé, hein ?  
– J’ai fait de mon mieux, murmura Ron, amer.  
– Mais ce n’était pas assez. J’ai travaillé si dur pour t’amener à ce stade. Je t’ai donné assez de Dormus pour me garantir que tu resterais dépressif pour un siècle et je me suis sacrément assurée que ça ne quitterait jamais ton organisme. Je me suis assurée que ta famille entière te méprise et toi, tu n’avais plus qu’une seule petite chose à faire ; un stupide petit truc et tout aurait été complet. George se serait consumé de chagrin et Molly s’en serait blâmée, peut–être devant une tombe fraîche. Et toutes les horreurs qu’elle craignait seraient devenues réelles. Trois de ses précieux fils morts dont un par sa propre faute. Oh, ça aurait été tellement bien.   
Elle lui jeta un regard noir.  
– Sauf que tu n’as pas joué ta part, hein ? Il a fallu que tu te charcutes comme un putain de Moldu. Tu sais, je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies fait ça !  
Elle soupira et examina sa cigarette maintenant consumée jusqu’au mégot. Agacée, elle la jeta d’une pichenette dans la chambre.  
– Ça prouve juste ma théorie, si tu veux que les choses soient faites correctement, fais–les toi–même.  
Angelina arracha l’oreiller de sous la tête de Ron et Ron sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Ses yeux étaient lourds maintenant et, bien qu'il pensât de moins en moins clairement, il n’était pas idiot. Il savait que quelque chose clochait.   
– Qu’est–ce que tu fais ?  
– Oh, calme–toi, Ronnie, ça ne fera pas mal ! Ce sera comme s’endormir… pour toujours.   
Elle lui sourit et quand il voulut parler, elle le fit taire.  
– Je pensais que tu serais heureux, Ron. C’est ce que tu voulais et je vais juste te simplifier la tâche.  
– S’il te plait…  
– Ferme les yeux, Ronnie.  
Elle pressa l’oreiller sur son visage et appuya fermement. Ron lutta, plus férocement que ne s’y attendait Angelina. Elle réprimanda silencieusement les guérisseurs de ne pas lui avoir donné de breuvage plus fort ou de ne pas avoir attaché ses pieds quand il se mit à ruer et à marteler durement le lit de ses pieds. Il hurlait mais ses cris étaient étouffés dans l’oreiller et personne ne pouvait les entendre.  
– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais une telle histoire, rit Angelina. Tu es déjà passé par–là. Tout ce que je fais, c’est t’aider à finir le boulot.  
Mais Ron luttait toujours et elle fut forcée de pousser un peu plus fort. Elle perçut un indubitable cri de douleur et elle se demanda si elle lui avait cassé le nez. Il était hésitant, fatigué et sa résistance faiblissait. Elle aimait cette sensation de puissance et l’idée qu’il s’enfonce, là, sous ses mains, que sa vie se retirait par sa volonté, était euphorisante.  
– Ce n’est plus très long, Ronnie, maintenant. Plus très long, plus…  
Angelina ne finit jamais sa phrase et elle ne prit conscience d’une autre présence dans la chambre que trop tard. Ce ne fut qu’après avoir entendu une voix crier un sortilège qu’elle pensa à regarder derrière elle. Mais, à ce moment–là, elle avait été frappé par le sort et volait à travers la chambre. Elle percuta durement le mur opposé, l’oreiller toujours serré dans ses mains. Elle rampa sur le sol, à la recherche de son souffle, les côtes douloureuses. Elle sentit quelque chose d’humide couler sur le côté de son visage et sa tête semblait hurler de douleur. Elle tâtonna sa robe à la recherche de sa baguette et comprit qu’elle l’avait laissée au pied du lit de Ron et que ce dernier l’avait sans doute jetée sur le sol avec ses pieds.  
Est–ce que c’était George ? Il n’était pas censé finir si vite ; une fois qu’il parlait, elle savait très bien qu’il prendrait son temps, mais peut–être qu’il était déjà là. Angelina lutta pour se mettre debout, une expression déterminée, prête à confronter son mari.  
Mais ce n’était pas George. Elle regarda le lit où Ron haletait pour reprendre sa respiration, luttant pour rester conscient, puis vit la jeune fille. Elle semblait minuscule, si mince et fragile. Bien qu’elle lui parût familière, Angelina ne put replacer son visage. Angelina se renfrogna et s’avança vers elle. La fille leva la baguette d’Angelina, manifestement récupérée sur le sol et la pointa vers elle.  
– Stupefix !  
Angelina tomba comme une pierre. Ron se tourna et tenta de se concentrer sur la fille qui l’avait sauvé. Elle avait un air de défi mais maintenant qu’Angelina était par terre, elle avait l’air effrayé. Il la connaissait, il connaissait sa présence et il se sentit attiré par elle. Si fragile qu’il voulait se redresser et la soutenir. Il voulait la protéger et cette sensation le submergea.  
– Pansy ?   
Ron essaya de sourire mais il s’effaça, la potion de sommeil avait eu finalement raison de lui. Derrière elle, George passa la porte et Pansy lâcha la baguette d’Angelina tandis que Ron sombrait dans le sommeil.

oOo

Hermione n’avait pas remarqué que février devenait mars, elle comptait juste les semaines qui la séparaient des ASPICs et quelle quantité de bachotage était possible pendant cette période. Les mois et les dates n’avaient que peu de sens tandis qu’elle se plongeait dans ce qu’elle connaissait le mieux, les études. Elle voulait, par–dessus tout, s’assurer qu’elle aurait tous ses ASPICs.  
Elle les aurait puis quitterait Poudlard et n’aurait plus jamais à poser les yeux sur Severus Snape.  
Cependant, ce qu’elle ferait une fois qu’elle serait partie n’était pas totalement arrêté et certaines décisions non définitives concernant sa carrière devaient être prises. Elle était allée voir Minerva en tant que conseillère en orientation professionnelle récemment. Son idée première avait été d’enseigner mais maintenant, elle pensait devenir guérisseuse ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Dans cette autre voie, plus d’études seraient nécessaires. Minerva lui conseilla divers collèges sorciers dispersés en Angleterre, des petits endroits spécialisés, rien qui ressemblait aux énormes universités moldues. Elle devait décider ce qu’elle voulait avant de tout mettre en œuvre pour y aller.  
Ste–Mangouste avait son propre établissement d’instruction et la faculté d’enseignement était située dans le Wiltshire. Elle avait décidé de faire sa demande aux deux. Mais tous deux exigeaient un niveau élevé et elle n’avait obtenu qu’un Remarquable dans toutes ses matières.  
Et pour atteindre l'Effort Exceptionnel, elle devait étudier.  
De temps en temps, Lavande essayait de la convaincre de sortir, de quitter l’enceinte de l’école et de s’amuser un peu. Le raisonnement de Lavande était simple. Si Hermione ne faisait pas bientôt une pause, elle allait péter un câble. En ces occasions, la réaction de Hermione allait du refus poli à l’éclat de colère carrément méchant. Pourquoi Lavande ne sortait–elle pas avec ses autres amis ? Est–ce que Padma Patil n’était pas plus intéressée par les fringues, les sorties et les mecs que Hermione ? Pourquoi Lavande ne restait–elle pas plus souvent avec des personnes comme elle ?  
Quant à Lavande, elle ne prenait pas les insultes de Hermione au sérieux. Il y avait eu un temps où elle aurait boudé, geint, fait une scène mais maintenant, elle imaginait avoir grandi et être capable de laisser tout ça glisser sur elle. Elle savait que ce n’était qu'une manifestation de la tristesse de Hermione.  
Hermione se surprit à se rendre en cours de Potions et à fonctionner comme si elle était en transe. Elle concoctait les potions, écoutait la voix de Snape plus que nécessaire mais pas une fois elle ne leva son visage vers lui. Elle observa les progrès de Harry du coin de l’œil et corrigeait machinalement ses erreurs avant qu’il ne les commette. Elle se concentrait sur la frustration de Harry pendant ces cours et non sur la sienne. Elle ne levait plus la main et pas une seule question ne passa ses lèvres. En dehors de recopier son travail inscrit sur le tableau noir, elle ne regardait pas du tout le devant de la classe.  
Quant à Snape, il la laissait tranquille ; il évitait sa table et s’assurait simplement qu’elle pouvait faire face à son travail. Il ne voulait pas se plonger dans une situation qui pouvait se terminer en confrontation publique pour savoir qui, des deux, avait tort ou raison. Harry devait considérer ces cours comme les meilleures leçons de Potions jamais eues. Il n’avait jamais été si affranchi de Snape et c’était presque agréable de découvrir comment mélanger les potions entre elles, de toujours s’assurer qu’elles fonctionnaient et de s’émerveiller de ce qu’elles pouvaient faire. Sans Snape pour le harceler, Harry comprenait vraiment pourquoi les gens appréciaient cette matière.  
Pour d’autres, cependant, Snape était devenu pire qu’un tyran. Harry était passé récemment près de lui dans un couloir, un petit de 1ère année tremblait littéralement en le voyant.  
Hermione avait choisi d'ignorer la cruauté croissante de Snape sur la populace estudiantine. Si elle y réfléchissait rationnellement elle savait qu’elle s’en inquiéterait, et il ne méritait pas son inquiétude. Elle avait érigé une brillante façade, riant de plaisanteries qui ne l’intéressaient pas le moins du monde, puis se rendant diligemment aux repas, en souriant de joie factice, pour rien ni personne. Elle continua à se montrer douée en tout en cours, éblouissant ses professeurs de ses habituelles performances. Seuls ceux qui lui étaient très proches savaient que rien n’allait. Seuls ceux qui l’observaient de près savaient qu’elle allait directement dans sa chambre après les cours et qu’elle étudiait seule.  
Mais, à la mi–mars, Hermione réalisa que la façade n’allait pas tenir, du moins pas sans faillir à duper certaines personnes.  
Ce fut Lavande qui fit s'écrouler ladite façade et elle ne réalisa même pas ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle posa une simple question. Une innocente question qui changea tout ce que Hermione avait pensé mériter dans sa vie.  
C’était samedi soir et Dumbledore avait décidé que Harry et Draco pouvaient retourner à Pré–au–Lard – la folie furieuse autour de leur relation s’était un peu calmée – ça et le fait que ces deux–là s’agitaient comme des fous, enfermés dans l’école alors que tous ceux qu’ils connaissaient pouvaient aller et venir comme bon leur semblait. D’une manière ou d’une autre, leur voyage hebdomadaire à l’hôpital ne constituait pas un divertissement suffisant. Harry avait supplié Hermione de les accompagner, histoire qu'elle sorte un peu de sa chambre, et l’aider à ramener Draco au château s’il était trop saoul pour marcher.  
Hermione avait bien sûr refusé, et, en dehors de sa propre humeur changeante, elle ne se fiait plus à Draco. Elle n’avait rien dit à Harry à propos de la femme folle comme elle l’avait promis mais sa confiance avait été brisée et elle ne voulait pas froisser davantage son sens de l’éthique déjà malmené.  
Lavande irait avec eux, sans Hermione pour leur tenir compagnie. Elle avait continué à papoter toute la journée, espérant peut–être que Hermione changerait d’avis.  
Et ce fut là que ça arriva. Lavande cherchait quelque chose dans sa table de chevet avec consternation avant de se tourner vers Hermione, un peu frustrée.  
– Tu as un tampon pour moi, mon chou ?  
Hermione leva les yeux de sa rédaction sur les runes magiques et fronça les sourcils.  
– Pardon ? Quoi ?  
– Un tampon ? répéta Lavande en souriant avec espoir. Tu en utilises ? Une serviette hygiénique conviendrait si c’est tout ce que tu as, je suis à court. Oh, Seigneur, ne me dis pas que tu n’en as plus non plus parce que je devrai aller en demander à Susan et elle m’en veut parce que je l’ai laissée mais bien sûr, elle est comme…  
Hermione n’écoutait plus. Son esprit, qui, quelques secondes plus tôt, était plongé dans les secrets du Carré Runique, était maintenant occupé à faire du calcul élémentaire.  
– Alors, ces tampons ? ‘Mione ?  
Hermione fixa Lavande, saisie d’étonnement.  
– Hein ?   
– Les tampons ?  
– Oh, ouais, j’en ai.   
Elle abandonna son livre, elle se sentit prise de vertiges tandis qu’elle ouvrait le tiroir de sa coiffeuse, révélant plusieurs boîtes intactes de tampons et de serviettes hygiéniques.  
– Putain, Hermione, tu as pillé un stock ?  
– Non ! Je… hum…  
Elle se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre et son expression devint inquiète.   
– C’est juste que… j’aime être prévoyante.  
Lavande se moqua et manqua la mine horrifiée qui s’étalait sur le visage de Hermione. Lavande continua dans une bienheureuse inconscience de la panique naissante.  
– Il y a être prévoyante, ‘Mione, et se préparer à subir un siège.  
Elle rit de sa petite plaisanterie puis remarqua que Hermione avait pâli en fixant le vide.  
– Ça va, ma chérie ? Tu as l’air un peu malade.  
– Je… ouais… Je vais bien.  
Hermione sourit d’un air faux et sa voix couina, inhabituellement haut perchée. Lavande haussa ses sourcils et recula d’un pas en calant ses mains sur ses hanches.  
– Tu sais, pour quelqu’un qui a prétendu pendant des semaines se porter comme un charme, à la fin, j’aurai cru que tu mentirais mieux que ça.  
Hermione tenta de rire, en forçant sa voix à rester légère mais elle échoua lamentablement face à une pure panique.  
– Je ne mens pas… Je vais… Je vais bien, vraiment.  
– ‘Mione, je suis capable de voir que ça ne va pas. Il y a quelque chose d’autre que le professeur Snape ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non.  
Elle mordit sa lèvre, si fort qu’elle sentit une saveur cuivrée envahir sa bouche puis réalisa que c’était son propre sang.  
– Tout va bien, fit–elle d’un air absent en léchant la petite coupure de sa lèvre. Ce n’est rien…  
Lavande secoua la tête, elle ne croyait pas Hermione une seconde. Quelque chose n’allait pas parce que Hermione avait l’air bien plus que triste. Elle était pâle et l’expression de son visage était un mélange de choc et d’inquiétude. Lavande tourna la boîte de tampons entre ses mains, essayant de deviner ce qu’elle pourrait dire ou demander pour que Hermione accepte de s’ouvrir à elle. Elle scanna la pièce et son regard se posa finalement sur le tiroir plein de protections périodiques et une idée lui traversa l’esprit.  
Une idée stupide. C'était forcément une idée stupide parce qu’il y avait aucune chance qu’elle soit exacte.  
– Hum, ‘Mione… ça fait combien de temps que tu n’as pas eu tes règles ?  
Hermione fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et mordilla sa lèvre un peu plus fort, amenant du sang frais à sa bouche.  
– Pas… pas longtemps.  
– Combien de temps ?  
– Pas longtemps ?  
– Pas longtemps comment ?  
– Hum…   
Hermione pâlit un peu plus et son teint devint positivement crayeux. Pendant un instant, Lavande craignit qu’elle ne s’évanouisse.   
– Bien, peut–être depuis un petit moment.  
– Combien de temps ?  
Hermione prit une profonde inspiration.  
– Depuis le 24 janvier, dit–elle avec précision.  
Lavande en resta bouche bée.  
– Tu es sûre ? Tu es généralement régulière ? Tu n’as rien remarqué de particulier ?  
– Heu… non.  
Hermione leva les yeux vers Lavande, impuissante.  
– Je n’ai pas remarqué grand–chose ces derniers temps. J’avais beaucoup d'autres choses en tête.  
Elle retroussa un peu ses lèvres et poursuivit :  
– Mais ce n’est peut–être rien… Je veux dire, j’ai vraiment été stressée et je n’ai pas très bien mangé. Il pourrait y avoir tout un tas de raisons qui expliquerait pourquoi j’ai manqué un cycle.  
– Ouais, approuva Lavande, agressive. Tout comme le fait que tu pourrais être enceinte.  
Hermione se remit à mâchouiller sa lèvre en silence.  
– Tu as utilisé un moyen contraceptif ?   
La voix de Lavande avait atteint un niveau effrayant et elle s’efforça de résister à l’envie de secouer Hermione comme une poupée de chiffon. Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, Lavande se détourna puis ramena brusquement l’attention de la fille assise sur le lit entourée de ses livres.  
– Oh, mon dieu ! Vous n’avez pas utilisé de protection, c’est ça ?  
– Oui… fit Hermione en s’égayant soudainement, les yeux brillants d’espoir. Oui, on a utilisé une protection.  
– Quelle potion tu as pris ?  
– Hum… aucune. Des préservatifs.  
– Des préservatifs !   
Lavande frappa sa propre cuisse de colère.   
– Merlin, c’est un Maître de Potions, merde ! Pourquoi des préservatifs ?  
Hermione rougit.  
– Je… Je n’aime pas l’idée de prendre des potions comme contraceptifs.  
– PUTAIN ! MAIS T’ES DINGUE OU QUOI ?  
– Non !   
Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux et indigné.  
– Et d’ailleurs, qu’est–ce qui ne va pas avec les préservatifs ?  
– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas avec les préservatifs ? Hermione, ils sont difficiles à manipuler, ils se déchirent et ils ne sont efficaces qu’à 96% !  
Hermione parut sidérée tandis que Lavande en faisait la liste en comptant sur ses doigts.  
– 96% ? Mais comment tu sais ça ?  
– C’est écrit sur la boîte !  
Hermione se saisit d’une vieille boîte de préservatifs toute écrasée au fond de son tiroir, déterminée à prouver que Lavande avait tort. Elle scruta la boîte, scannant le texte imprimé en petit jusqu’à ce que l’avertissement basique lui saute aux yeux.  
– Oh.  
– Exactement, oh.   
Hermione cherchait désespérément un peu d’espoir.  
– Eh bien… 96%, ce n’est pas si mal et ça marche dans tous les cas pour les Moldus.  
– Non, répliqua immédiatement Lavande. Pour les Moldus, ça marche dans 96% des cas.  
– Mais ça signifie toujours que mes chances d’être enceinte sont minces, conclut logiquement Hermione. Comme je l’ai dit, il y a plein de raisons qui expliqueraient que j’ai manqué un cycle.  
– Hermione, tu en as presque manqué deux ! On est presque à la fin du mois de mars maintenant !  
– Je suis certaine qu’elles vont arriver ce mois–ci, il n’y a aucune inquiétude à avoir. C’est le stress, tout ça, juste le stress.  
Lavande n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire que Hermione puisse se montrer si bornée et qu’elle le soit intentionnellement.  
– Hermione, regarde les choses en face. Tu es sexuellement active…  
– J’étais, corrigea Hermione.  
– Très bien, tu étais sexuellement active mais ça fait presque deux mois que tu n’as pas eu tes règles.  
Brusquement ses yeux s’écarquillèrent comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose ; elle faillit bondir d’excitation.  
– Et tu as dit que tes seins te faisaient mal, l’autre jour.  
– Oh, c’est un fait déterminant, grommela Hermione, sarcastique.  
– Eh bien, je crois simplement que ça ajoute à la probabilité !  
Hermione se détourna, elle semblait sans défense, sa lèvre saignait impitoyablement dans sa bouche.  
– Ce n’est pas possible, marmonna–t–elle, plus pour elle–même que pour Lavande. Et ce n’est pas comme si je m’étais envoyée en l’air à moitié autant que Harry et Draco.  
– Flash spécial, Hermione ! À moins que Harry ne se fasse pousser un utérus, ils n’ont pas vraiment d’inquiétude à avoir de ce côté–là.  
Hermione blêmit puis, bizarrement, elle se demanda ce qui rendait Lavande si certaine que Harry était en dessous. Lavande tenta de se calmer un peu, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa tomber dans le lit, à côté de Hermione.   
– Écoute, mon chou, il faut que tu fasses un test ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais, pour exclure ce qui semble si flagrant puis se détendre… ce genre de truc.   
Elle essaya un sourire rassurant.  
– Je veux dire que si tes règles se sont brusquement arrêtées, ce ne peut être une bonne chose de toute façon, et tu dois découvrir ce que c’est… non ?  
Hermione regarda ses livres avec regret ; elle ne voulait qu’une chose, se perdre dans leurs pages. Le monde que ses livres décrivaient était bien plus sûr que celui dans lequel elle vivait à présent. Elle avait envie d’ennuyeuse rhétorique, de la simplicité de leurs pages. La vie semblait si viscérale, il y avait tant de choses qu’on ne pouvait ignorer. Les ASPICs étaient dans trois mois et si elle pouvait tenir bon juste un peu plus longtemps, tout serait terminé. Mais Lavande avait raison et Hermione détestait quand Lavande avait raison et qu’elle se cachait la tête dans le sable.  
– Écoute, expliquait Lavande en s’extirpant du lit pour se mettre à marcher de long en large. Je dirai à Harry et Draco que je ne peux pas aller Aux Trois Balais avec eux, ce qui sera probablement pour le mieux de toute façon – ça m’excite quand ils commencent à se bécoter… Bref, je leur dirai que je ne peux pas y aller puis j’irai chez l’apothicaire acheter un test pour toi. Je serai de retour, disons…  
Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
– … dans une heure ou peut–être juste un peu plus et on pourra faire le test. D’accord ?  
Hermione la regarda, bouche bée, elle pouvait à peine parler. Elle avait toujours été douée pour ce genre de choses. C’était elle d’habitude qui comprenait, elle comprenait les émotions, elle comprenait comment les relations fonctionnaient et elle croyait qu’elle se comprenait, elle et son corps. Elle était académiquement experte et elle était douée pour prendre les choses en main. Elle n’avait nul besoin que Lavande s’en mêle. Elle aurait dû être capable de s’en charger elle–même. Sauf qu’elle ne pouvait pas et qu’elle avait besoin que Lavande l’aide parce qu’elle était sur le point de s'écrouler.  
– Alors, j’y vais ? demanda Lavande en prenant déjà son porte–monnaie.  
Hermione déglutit puis sourit à son amie, reconnaissante.  
– Ce serait super, fit–elle à mi–voix.  
Lavande lui rendit son sourire, l’embrassa rapidement sur la joue et se précipita hors de la chambre, oubliant la boîte de tampons qu’elle tenait toujours dans sa main.

oOo

– Alors, tu l’as suivie ?   
Draco était bien à l’abri dans un coin sombre des Trois Balais, il faisait durer sa boisson et attendait que Harry revienne, ce dernier avait filé Lavande Brown dans tout Pré–au–Lard. La bière de Harry était dangereusement proche de s’éventer et, comme il était prévenant, Draco l’avait bue pour lui. Il était bien content que Harry soit revenu parce que maintenant, il pourrait aller au bar et commander une nouvelle tournée. Ainsi Draco pourrait cesser de boire à petites gorgées d’une manière qui lui rappelait inconfortablement Neville Londubat sirotant une de ces liqueurs douces et colorées. Il descendit son gin d’une seule lampée et sortit sa bourse de ses robes.  
De tous les pubs, Draco préférait Le Chaudron Baveur. Là–bas, il pouvait s’asseoir sur un tabouret et Tom, le tenancier, lui versait à boire et s'arrangeait pour que quelqu’un l’amène dans une chambre s’il était trop bourré pour marcher. Personne ne le remarquait là–bas, il n’était qu’un sorcier saoul parmi d’autres, dans un pub dont la clientèle était aussi nombreuse que variée. Les Trois Balais, d’un autre côté, était entièrement différent. Madame Rosmerta avait plissé les yeux dès qu’il avait passé la porte et il se doutait bien qu’elle ne relâcherait pas sa surveillance tant qu’il serait assis là ; et Jed, derrière son bar, le dévisageait avec une telle méfiance que Draco était sûr qu’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il vole les verres.  
Il n’y avait rien de tel que de corrompre le petit héros préféré de tout le monde pour se faire des amis et influencer les gens, il avait envie de se lever, de faire une courbette et de leur dire : « Oui, je me farcis le cul de Harry Potter et vous devriez entendre les bruits qu’il fait » mais il se dit que ce serait peut–être pousser sa chance un peu trop loin.  
Harry avait suggéré d’aller à La Tête de Sanglier mais Draco avait pensé que ce serait pire encore ; Aux Trois Balais, les gens le dévisageaient, mais à La Tête de Sanglier, ils étaient capables de sortir leur baguette et tout l’enfer pouvait s’en échapper.  
Maintenant que Harry était de retour, Draco se détendit un peu. La raison pour laquelle Harry avait décidé de suivre Lavande lui échappait totalement.  
– Elle est allée chez l’Apothicaire, répondit Harry à la question de Draco.   
Il se glissa dans l’isoloir et empoigna son verre étonnamment vide.  
– Je crois qu’elle nous cache quelque chose, conclut–il.  
Draco haussa les épaules et poussa quelques Galions vers Harry. Que Lavande Brown décide de se rendre chez l’Apothicaire plutôt que boire avec eux n’avait pas grand intérêt pour lui.  
– Peut–être qu’elle est malade, offrit–il platement.  
– Si elle est malade, pourquoi elle ne va pas voir Madame Pomfresh ?  
Nouveau haussement d’épaules. Il poussa l’argent un peu plus près de Harry.  
– Tu vas chercher une tournée, alors ?  
– Putain, quel paresseux.  
Draco sourit largement et se rassit dans l’isoloir.  
– Ouais, peut–être un peu, admit–il d’une voix traînante avant de sortir le bout de sa langue en direction de Harry. Mais je paie toujours.  
– On s’en fout de qui paie, rit Harry.  
Il fut tenté de tendre la main pour toucher le bout de cette langue rose puis il fronça les sourcils et dit pensivement :  
– Je continue à penser qu’elle nous cache quelque chose.  
Draco leva les yeux au ciel, il allait être entraîné dans cette conversation, qu’il le veuille ou non.  
– Lavande a probablement une des ces embarrassantes infections qu’attrapent les filles.  
Il faillit rire en voyant la façon dont le visage de Harry se tordait.  
– Elle veut probablement acheter un médicament discrètement et toi, tu la suis.  
– Mais ça ne sonnait pas juste quand elle a dit qu’elle ne restait pas boire un verre.  
– Alors tu crois que c’est plus important de boire un verre avec nous que de soigner une douloureuse chatte qui démange ?  
Harry tressaillit visiblement.  
– Oh, non, c’est dégueulasse !  
– Donc tu l’as suivie alors qu’elle sortait pour acheter un remède pour sa chatte.  
– T’es crade, enfoiré !  
Draco rit et le poussa gentiment.  
– Va nous chercher à boire.  
Harry lui sourit mais il était extrêmement content de terminer cette conversation. Il ramassa les Galions et se dirigea vers le bar.  
Draco l’observa s’en aller à regret. Quand il était avec Harry, il se sentait incroyablement heureux. Il sentait à l’aise, accepté, il se sentait suprêmement aimé. Et pourtant, ces derniers temps, il s’était contenu. Lorsque Harry l’interrogeait sur ce qui était arrivé à son père, il évitait la question, il maintenait à dessein leurs conversations sur des sujets superficiels. Quidditch, sexe, école, sexe, examens, sexe, ça semblait satisfaire Harry, mais, de temps en temps, il surprenait une lueur dans les yeux de Harry, comme s’il savait que Draco lui cachait quelque chose mais qu’il ne voulait rien dire.  
Pour rendre les choses pires, Snape était devenu avec Draco aussi évasif que Draco l’était avec Harry. Il avait emmené Regina hors du château et lui avait dit qu’il en avait très peu soutiré. Après avoir esquivé les questions de Harry pendant tout le mois précédent, il savait fort bien reconnaître quand quelqu’un faisait la même chose avec lui. Snape connaissait bien le sujet et pour satisfaire Draco, il lui avait appris à masquer ses pensées pour Harry afin de ne pas trahir Regina.  
Le problème était que la culpabilité rendait ça difficile. Plus il cachait Regina, plus il voulait tout révéler. Et bien sûr, il y avait la possibilité que Hermione dise quelque chose à Harry et tous leurs efforts auraient été vains.  
Draco commença à se ronger l’ongle du pouce.  
– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry, en posant les verres sur la table avant de le pousser avec sa hanche.  
Draco retira précipitamment son pouce de sa bouche et sourit largement.  
– Rien, ongle cassé, c’est tout.  
Il sentit son visage se crisper et détendit son sourire.  
– Peut–être qu’on n’aurait pas dû venir, dit–il en regardant autour de lui. Les gens n’arrêtent pas de me dévisager.  
Harry examina les alentours et dut concéder qu’il y avait bien plus que quelques regards fixes.  
– Fred dit qu’il y a un club quelque part par ici, on pourrait le trouver, si tu veux.  
Draco afficha un air dubitatif.  
– Un club dont Fred Weasley t’aurait parlé ?   
Il haussa un sourcil cynique quand Harry acquiesça.  
– Je crois que je peux me passer d’un bar gay recommandé par Fred Weasley.  
– T’es jamais content, tu sais ça ?  
– Non, c’est faux, rétorqua Draco, indigné. Je suis heureux !  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de lui tirer la langue.  
– Contente–toi de boire ton verre, saoule–toi gentiment et tu ne remarqueras même pas que les gens te dévisagent.  
Draco ricana et sembla en douter.  
– Soit ça, soit tu commences à lancer des sortilèges sur tous ceux qui te fixent – je prends le risque.  
Draco lui adressa un sourire sincère cette fois et considéra qu’il possédait une autorisation Harry Potter de jeter des mauvais sorts pour la soirée. Il descendit le contenu de son verre et le claqua sur la table. Harry roula des yeux et se glissa hors de l’isoloir, le mieux à faire était d’aller acheter une bouteille.  
En chemin, il remarqua un groupe de 8ème année attroupé devant la porte, vu l’état de leurs capes, il devina qu’il s’était remis à pleuvoir. Seamus Finnigan leva la main et l’agita en direction de Harry.  
– Harry ! l’interpella Seamus. Lav’ nous a dit que vous étiez là, vous êtes assis où ?  
Harry désigna le box du fond et sourit tandis qu’ils s’y dirigeaient. Il se dit que Draco réagirait mieux s’ils se pointaient sans prévenir – ils occulteraient sa vue sur la foule. Harry ne pouvait qu’imaginer quel genre de sortilège Draco pouvait trouver quand il était ivre.

oOo

Lavande fit sa petite incursion à Pré–au–Lard et revint en un temps record, parfaitement consciente du fait que Hermione était sans nul doute restée dans leur chambre à réduire sa lèvre en bouillie sanglante.  
C’était justement ce que faisait Hermione. Elle avait été incapable de reprendre ses révisions, comme si son esprit ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur autre chose que ce test imminent. Elle faisait les cent pas dans la chambre, s’arrêtant de temps à autre pour déplacer quelque chose. Un bibelot, un vêtement, un oreiller provenant du lit de Lavande, tout ce qui entrait dans son champ de vision. Elle s’occupa de Pattenrond et le câlina. Puis, au plus grand déplaisir du chat aux pattes arquées, elle prit sa brosse et entreprit de démêler les nœuds de sa fourrure rousse en lambeaux.  
Franchement, elle ne croyait pas être enceinte. Une déraisonnable partie de son cerveau lui disait qu’elle ne s’était pas assez envoyée en l’air pour être enceinte. Cette théorie était ridicule parce qu’elle était tout simplement erronée et elle le savait. Mais pourtant, les probabilités étaient minces et il y a des tas d’autres raisons qui pouvaient expliquer qu’elle avait manqué un cycle. Sa logique lui disait que ce n’était que trop vrai. Hermione savait qu’elle disait la vérité quand elle blâmait le stress comme possible cause. Elle était stressée, ça, personne ne pouvait le nier.  
Beaucoup de choses étaient survenues pendant cette courte période. Elle avait perdu sa virginité, engagé son cœur qui avait été marqué par un homme qui avait l’âge d’être son père et qu’elle devait voir tous les jours. Un de ses meilleurs amis était toujours à l’hôpital après avoir tenté de se suicider, son autre meilleur ami était gay, et, bien que ce ne fût pas un problème pour elle, elle s’inquiétait que Draco soit sur le point de lui briser le cœur. Les ASPICs étaient bel et bien en route et Hermione n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’elle allait faire une fois sortie de l’école. Oui, elle avait sa dose de stress et c’était probablement la raison pour laquelle elle avait manqué un cycle. Ou deux…  
Elle venait juste de s’en convaincre et avait enfin relâché Pattenrond qui courut comme un fou sur le dessus de lit de Lavande lorsque cette dernière revint, le visage rouge de son aller et retour au village.  
– Je ne savais pas qu’il était si difficile d’empêcher Harry de poser de questions, haleta Lavande. Bordel de merde ! Quand il s’est mis quelque chose en tête, il ne peut plus lâcher prise !  
Hermione pouvait très bien l’imaginer, elle connaissait trop bien Harry pour en douter.  
– Tu ne lui as pas dit, hein ?  
– Non, bien sûr que non, mais je t’avertis, il sent que quelque chose se trame.  
Elle ouvrit son sac à main et en sortit une petite bouteille et une fiole de verre transparent.  
– Il m’a vu entrer chez l’Apothicaire et je te jure qu’il m’a suivie !  
– Bien, c’est du Harry tout craché, sourit Hermione. Il est très perspicace et il fera un très bon Auror.  
Lavande secoua la tête.  
– Agaçant, voilà comment j’appelle ça, moi. J’ai dû prétendre avoir des problèmes vénériens pour m’en débarrasser.  
Elle souleva la fiole et la tendit à Hermione.  
– Voilà. Pisse là–dedans.  
Hermione fixa la fiole un long moment, se sentant si sèche qu’elle était bien certaine qu’aucune humidité – de quelque nature que ce soit – ne sortirait plus jamais de son corps. Elle déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de s’éclaircir la gorge.   
– Lav’, je crois que je ne vais pas y arriver.  
– Oh, allez.  
Lavande secoua la fiole d’un geste impatient.  
– Je suis sûre que tu peux produire quelques gouttes, tout le monde y arrive. Maintenant prends cette foutue fiole et pisse !  
Hermione prit la fiole à contrecœur et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle adressa un sourire gêné à Lavande et quitta la chambre. Elle savait très bien que Lavande la regardait sortir et que si elle ne revenait pas rapidement, elle viendrait la chercher et la tancerait durant des heures.  
Uriner dans la petite bouteille de verre fut étonnamment facile quoique peu hygiénique, puis elle retourna promptement dans la chambre, où Lavande semblait la chronométrer.  
– J’ai bien cru que tu en profiterais pour filer en douce, lança joyeusement Lavande.  
– J’y ai pensé.  
Lavande leva les yeux au plafond et décida de ne pas la traiter de poule mouillée.  
– Tu as eu quelque chose ?  
– Ouais, un peu.  
Hermione tira la fiole de sa poche et plissa le nez devant son contenu. Lavande tendit la main et Hermione la lui rendit, oubliant d’être embarrassée par le fait que sa camarade tenait une petite bouteille de son urine – une situation qu’elle n’avait jamais envisagée.  
Lavande plaça prudemment la fiole sur la coiffeuse puis alluma un petit feu dans une boîte décorative. Hermione l’observa avec intérêt, elle semblait savoir ce qu’elle faisait et elle se demanda si elle l’avait déjà fait avant. Mais Lavande n’avait pas d’enfant, alors probablement pas. Peut–être qu’elle savait juste très bien suivre les instructions.  
– Maintenant, je dois chauffer la potion jusqu’à ce qu’elle devienne verte.  
Lavande se mit à faire tournoyer la potion au–dessus de la flamme.  
– Puis on ajoute trois gouttes de ton urine et si ça devient rose, tu es enceinte, sinon ça restera vert. Facile, hein ?  
– Ouais, se moqua Hermione sans humour. Sacrément facile.  
Lavande souleva la bouteille pour inspecter la couleur, elle était verte. Elle la replaça sur la coiffeuse et utilisa une pipette pour y ajouter trois gouttes d’urine. Hermione eut un mouvement de recul tandis que les gouttes tourbillonnaient dans la potion, elles semblèrent suinter et se séparer, un peu comme une version miniature de ces lampes à lave qu’elle avait vues dans la vitrine de douzaines de magasins moldus l’été précédent.  
– Peut–être qu’on devrait la remuer, suggéra Hermione.  
Lavande observait la potion avec anxiété.  
– Non, l’apothicaire a dit de ne pas la remuer.  
Toutes deux fixaient la minuscule bouteille, perplexes.  
– Elle ne change pas de couleur.  
Hermione avait l’air un peu triomphante… et assurément soulagée.  
– Je crois que ça doit se mélanger correctement au début.  
Hermione roula des yeux, elle se sentait un peu plus confiante et se remit à examiner la potion. Cela sembla prendre des heures et elles commencèrent à se sentir un peu idiotes de regarder de l’urine tourbillonner dans une potion verte mais, lentement, les gouttes commencèrent à se dissoudre et le liquide se mit à changer.  
Il se mit à briller au début, comme si une lumière provenait de l’intérieur même de la potion puis la lumière se modifia avant de finalement luire fortement et devenir opaque – et très rose.  
Les filles se reculèrent et fixèrent la bouteille dans un silence choqué. Lavande se tourna vers Hermione, tenta désespérément de trouver quelque chose de constructif à dire mais sembla incapable de sortir quoi que ce soit. Hermione donnait l’impression que seul le choc la maintenait encore debout, Lavande pensa qu'elle devrait peut–être se placer derrière elle, au cas où elle s’évanouirait.  
– Ça… ça va ? réussit–elle à demander finalement.  
– C’est impossible, murmura Hermione.  
Avec embarras, Lavande regarda la potion qui avait rosi de manière alarmante ; une fois de plus, elle se trouva à court de mots.  
– Ce n’est pas possible.  
Lavande décida d’ignorer le choc de Hermione.  
– Qu’est–ce que tu vas faire ? s’enquit–elle en s’assurant d’avoir l’air calme, du moins plus calme qu’elle ne se sentait.  
Hermione renifla, cligna des yeux et essaya de copier le ton calme de Lavande.  
– On va s’en débarrasser, lâcha–t–elle, grinçante.   
A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla
> 
>  
> 
> PS: il semblerait que mes sauts de lignes ont disparu à la mise en ligne alors qu'ils sont présents sur le document d'origine. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à corriger ce problème. Toutes mes excuses pour ce texte résolument trop compact.


	43. Un monde insensé (5ème partie)

Draco referma soigneusement la porte de sa chambre avant de s’appuyer contre le battant. Il se sentait fatigué. Mais il ne se souvenait pas non plus avoir autant ri depuis longtemps. Peut–être que traîner avec ses camarades de classe n’était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Malgré tout, il était content d’être rentré, se trouver si près de son lit détendait automatiquement tous les muscles de son corps.

Bon, tous sauf un. Harry passait déjà ses robes au–dessus de sa tête tout en tirant sur le pull Weasley qu’il portait en dessous ; le regarder provoquait une sensation familière au niveau de son entrejambe. 

– C’était plus marrant que je ne m’y attendais, fit Harry tandis qu’il se débattait dans ses vêtements. Neville peut être sacrément drôle quand il s’en donne la peine.  
– Oh, ouais, répondit Draco d’une voix traînante, observant la peau lisse qui apparaissait lentement. Putain, il est absolument hilarant.  
– Tu n’as pas aimé ? 

Harry se retourna vers Draco, il était torse nu, son pantalon tombait, sans une ceinture pour le retenir et exposait le début des poils sombres qui couvrait son bas–ventre. Les yeux de Draco s’allumèrent comme si c’était Noël.

– J’ai passé un très bon moment, répliqua Draco, ses yeux se baladant sur le torse exposé de Harry. C’est juste que je pense à pas mal d’autres choses que je préférerais faire.  
– Ahh.

Harry hocha la tête, un sourire fendant son visage, il retira ses chaussures d’une manière innocemment lascive. 

– D’autres choses, hein ?

Draco se tortilla, essayant de mettre son érection plus à son aise dans son pantalon, la robe de velours fin qu’il avait portée au village le démangeait soudain furieusement et il la détacha.

– Ouais, des choses, soupira–t–il.

Harry s’allongea sur le lit, s’étirant délibérément, arquant le dos légèrement  et, de ce fait, s’exposa sciemment. 

– Quel genre de choses ?

Draco hésitait entre sauter sur Harry ou déchirer ses vêtements et sauter sur Harry. Dans tous les cas, sauter sur Harry faisait définitivement partie de son plan. Il humecta ses lèvres d’anticipation et retira précipitamment sa robe, se fichant pas mal que les boutons de soie soient arrachés dans le feu de l’action. Il grimpa sur un Harry encore à moitié habillé, écartant ses jambes, repoussant ses genoux en arrière pour mieux venir cogner ses hanches contre les siennes. Il emprisonna les poignets de Harry contre le matelas en dévorant son amant des yeux. 

– Quelque chose comme ça, grogna–t–il et il mordit durement la mâchoire de Harry.

Un frisson déferla sur Harry. Un frisson teinté de douleur et il tremblait en espérant qu’il ne se lasserait jamais de tout ça. Du plaisir entremêlé de douleur, aussi addictif qu’une drogue. Le réveil d’une excitation impétueuse, le chemin vers l’extase. Il commença à rire, un rire de gorge séducteur. 

– Tu espères prendre ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? souffla Harry, tendu par le désir.  
– Tu devrais le savoir maintenant, je prends toujours ce que je veux, Potter, répondit Draco d’une voix traînante, frottant ses hanches plus durement contre celles de Harry.  
– Peut être que je devrais te décevoir, haleta Harry.  
– Tu n’oserais pas.

Draco était pantelant, il bougeait comme s’ils faisaient l’amour, espérant qu’ils soient nus et qu’il puisse se mouvoir à l’intérieur de Harry.

– Tu le veux tellement.

La bouche de Harry retrouva la dureté de la mâchoire de Draco, il savoura la texture de la peau douce et du duvet naissant qui deviendrait une barbe blonde si on le laissait faire. Ses mains parcoururent le dos de Draco avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Il promena son doigt sur la ceinture de son pantalon, spéculant oisivement sur la matière du tissu et décida que ça devait être de la laine. Ça semblait une pensée tellement incongrue dans un tel moment qu’il en rit presque tout haut.

Il voulait se débarrasser de ce qui restait de leurs vêtements, il s’approcha tout près pour mieux soupirer dans l’oreille de Draco. 

– Je te veux en moi.  
– Je sais, gémit Draco, je vais… Je…

Mais Draco, excité au de–là de ses espérances, commençait déjà à partir, perdu dans les sensations qui le submergeait.

Et brutalement, spontanées et indésirables pour chacun des deux, les visions s’imposèrent. Il sembla à Harry qu’une fenêtre venait de s’ouvrir dans la tête de Draco et, sans prévenir, il fut aspiré dans ce monde privé.

Les images vinrent vite, souvent si rapides et passagères que Harry n’eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’elles étaient, d’autres bougeaient plus lentement et s’attardaient, des souvenirs qui devaient être particulièrement vifs et, pour une raison ou une autre, surpassaient les autres. Draco enfant, souriant d’un sourire édenté en direction d’un visage invisible. Lucius Malfoy qui courait sous la pluie en riant, le paquet remuant de son jeune fils calé en sécurité sous sa cape. Draco se faisant mesurer pour ses premières robes scolaires et Harry entrant dans sa vie. Draco assis dans un fauteuil ornemental, l’air fâché et indigné pendant que son père tendait à une femme rousse un sac rempli d’or avec les mots « Protège–le ». Draco observant le visage familier de Maugrey. Harry et Draco qui s’embrassaient, leur premier baiser, maladroit et innocent. Ils faisaient l’amour et Harry hurlait : « Je t’aime ». Un homme s’avançant vers lui, amoureux mais bourré de mauvaises intentions. Une femme allongée sous lui, nue, belle et bizarrement ignoble en même temps. Elle haletait sur une note qui pouvait être de l’extase ou de l’agonie. Elle arquait son dos et criait et il était sur elle. Draco était sur elle. Il la faisait crier.

Non, pas le Draco du passé, non, ce souvenir était frais et nouveau. C’était le Draco de Harry; le Draco de Harry et il était sur cette femme.

– Oh, bon sang, mais qui c’est ? s’écria Harry quand la vision s’estompa.

Il ne restait que les traits de Draco qui le scrutaient, noyé de sueur, une expression de terreur étalée sur son visage.

– Oh… Oh, Harry… Ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas ce que tu penses.

Harry se débattit en dessous de Draco, démêlant douloureusement ses jambes de sa taille. Il fixait son amant, il ne voulait pas accepter ce qu’il venait de voir, il voulait se mettre des œillères et prétendre que rien n’était arrivé. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne le pouvait pas parce que Draco le regardait, le visage figé dans un masque de culpabilité horrifiée.

– Mais qui c’est ? répéta Harry avant de se remettre debout pour faire les cent pas dans la chambre, en s’éloignant progressivement du lit. Qui est–ce ?  
– Personne.

La voix de Draco était laborieuse, comme s’il essayait de parler plus vite qu’il pouvait penser. 

– Ce n’est personne, Harry, je le jure, elle n’est rien.  
– Que… Qu’est ce que tu faisais ?

Le dos de Harry rencontra le mur et il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il pouvait sentir sa tête se secouer, essayant de se forcer à nier, ne voulant pas accepter que tout puisse capoter.

Parce que rien ne pouvait tourner mal, pas maintenant, pas quand tout allait enfin si bien. Il était heureux. Il était enfin heureux, il était aimé et tout était parfait.

Mais tout était faux parce qu’il y avait cette femme et Draco était sur elle et elle criait et elle gémissait et Harry ne savait pas pourquoi !

– Harry, plaida Draco, Oh, mon dieu, Harry, s’il te plaît… elle n’est rien…  
– Elle est… quoi alors ? 

Harry se mit à trembler.

– Tu étais sur elle… P–pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu étais sur elle ?  
– Je n’ai rien fait.

Draco secouait la tête désespérément.

– Je te jure que je n’ai pas fait l’amour avec elle, je te le jure, bébé, je n’ai pas couché avec elle, je te le promets.  
Une larme coula, chaude et lisse sur la joue de Harry. Il voulait y croire, il voulait comprendre.   
– Mais qui c’est ?  
– C’est une Moldue, répondit Draco avec urgence, quelqu’un que mon père connaissait, à qui il a dit des choses… et je devais savoir, tu comprends, n’est–ce pas, que je devais savoir ? Dis–moi que tu comprends, s’il te plaît… Harry, je t’en prie.  
– Que… 

Harry inspira douloureusement.

– Qu’est–ce tu as fait ?  
– Je lui ai posé des questions.

Draco se redressa sur le lit, l’espoir explosant dans sa voix, au moins Harry écoutait, au moins il n’était pas hystérique. 

– Je lui ai posé des questions sur ce qu’elle savait.  
– Mais elle criait.  
– Eh bien, elle ne voulait rien me dire…

Draco s’interrompit et il sut soudainement avec certitude que tout ça n’allait pas bien finir, parce que la suspicion avait envahi les traits de Harry et le mur entre eux qui s’était écroulé venait de se redresser aussi sûrement que si des briques et du mortier s'étaient matérialisés entre eux. Le visage de Harry se durcit, sa mâchoire se figea.

– Qu’est ce que tu as fait pour qu’elle crie ? exigea de savoir Harry.

 Sa voix ne tremblait plus. Il y avait là une dureté palpable et Draco sut qu’il était temps de dire la vérité. S’il ne le faisait pas, Harry se contenterait d’excaver son cerveau et y prendrait la réponse.

– Elle ne voulait rien me dire… répéta Draco en s’avançant vers Harry – et s’arrêta quand Harry leva la main pour le stopper.  
– Et qu’est–ce que tu as fait ? demanda Harry encore une fois.

Il y avait maintenant une note dangereuse dans sa voix.

– Je n’ai pas… Je n’ai pas couché avec elle…  
– Qu’est–ce que tu as fait ?

Draco trembla en promenant son regard sur le sol. Il déglutit difficilement avant de se forcer à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

– Je l’ai torturée.

Et une fois encore Harry n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’il entendait, il ne voulait pas y croire, ce n’était pas possible. C’était une Moldue et il était, Draco était… Draco était son amant ! Il lui faisait confiance, il ne voulait pas… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. 

– Tu as fait quoi ?  
– Je n’avais pas le choix.

Draco l’observait, ses yeux implorant Harry de comprendre. 

– Je devais trouver ce qu’elle savait et elle ne voulait rien dire. Elle a dit qu’elle ne dirait rien à moins que… Elle ne m’a pas laissé le choix. Je ne pouvais pas… J’ai essayé de la persuader mais elle continuait de rire… Alors j’ai lancé un Doloris… et c’est ce qui l’a fait crier.  
– Tu as utilisé le Doloris sur une Moldue ? demanda lentement Harry, l’incrédulité laissant vite la place au dégoût.

Il scrutait son amant comme si c’était un étranger. Draco tressaillit en espérant qu’il existait un moyen pour que tout rentre à nouveau dans l’ordre, mais les dégâts étaient bel et bien là. Il pouvait presque sentir les pensées dans la tête de Harry ; torturer une Moldue sans défense, comment avait–il pu tomber si bas ?

Et sur les talons de cette pensée en arrivait une autre ; que Draco était un Malfoy, alors comment pouvait–il espérer mieux ? Oh oui, Draco était fidèle à sa lignée. Aussi pernicieux et cruel que ses ancêtres, aussi dépravé et indifférent que son père. Lucius lui avait bien appris. Il n’était guère plus qu’un meurtrier de sang froid.

Alors pourquoi se retrouvait–il à terre, pourquoi était–il tremblant et rampant vers Harry, le suppliant de comprendre ?

– S’il te plaît, Harry, je t’en prie… Ce n’est pas si grave… Tu ne l’a pas rencontrée, elle… Tu ne comprends pas.  
– ALORS FAIS–MOI COMPRENDRE ! hurla soudainement Harry, glissant sur le mur pour s’éloigner de la main tendue de Draco. Dis–moi la vérité et fais–moi comprendre !  
– Elle sait des choses sur mon père, elle ne voulait pas me le dire et je devais savoir, pour l’aider…  
– Alors tu as torturé cette femme pour avoir des informations ? Ça ne te rend pas meilleur qu’un Mangemort !  
– Tu aurais fait la même chose ! hurla à son tour Draco.  
– BIEN SÛR QUE NON !

Harry ramassa son pull par terre et retrouva sa robe.

– Je n’aurais jamais fait ça, je ne le ferais pas parce que je connais la putain de différence entre le bien et le mal ! C’est une putain de Moldue, pour l’amour de Dieu. Qu’est–ce qu’elle pouvait faire ?  
– Mais elle aimait ça !

La voix de Draco tremblait, il paraissait disparaître dans le plancher. 

– Je t’en prie, Harry…  
– Elle aimait ça ? le coupa Harry.

Il était habillé maintenant, il avait remis son pull si vite qu’il s’était presque tordu le cou.

– Tu es en train de me dire qu’elle a aimé le sort de Doloris ?

Il adressa un rire moqueur à Draco avec un dégoût exponentiel. 

– Tu aimerais ça ? 

Il sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur Draco.

– Est–ce que tu voudrais y goûter pour voir à quel point c’est agréable ?

La bouche de Draco s’ouvrit en grand et toute son attention se reporta sur la baguette pointée sur son visage. 

– Harry ? 

Il prononça le nom mais sa voix paraissait dramatiquement faible, il semblait terriblement petit ; parce qu’il était à moitié nu et à genoux pendant que Harry le menaçait.

– Il me semble que si elle trouvait ça sympathique, cracha Harry, ce serait aussi ton cas. C’est pas vrai ?

L’esprit de Draco marchait à cent à l’heure, le suppliant de dire quelque chose, de crier non, qu’il ne voulait pas, ou de révéler des choses sur Regina qui montreraient la vérité à Harry. Mais il n’arrivait pas à penser, c’était comme si son cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en pause. 

– Elle ne voulait rien dire… répétait–il encore.

Mais il ne parlait pas vraiment à Harry maintenant, il essayait de rationaliser son propre esprit.

– J’ai essayé, mais elle ne voulait pas me le dire… elle voulait…  
– Elle le voulait ? finit Harry. Parce que c’est le cas de tout le monde, n’est–ce pas ?  
– Non… Elle voulait que je… Elle voulait du sexe, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Il plongea dans les yeux verts du brun et pensa y voir quelque chose, une étincelle d’émotion.

– Je ne pouvais pas te faire ça… Je n’avais pas le choix.

Mais ce n’était pas ce que Harry voulait entendre, sa bouche se tordit sous l’incrédulité.

– Tu me blâmes, moi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu l’as torturée pour moi ?  
– Non ! Non, j’ai juste… Elle voulait… et je ne pouvais pas… et je devais savoir…

Il s’interrompit pour se frotter le torse, sous sa poitrine, son cœur avait démarré une course douloureusement rapide. Ses yeux s’arrimèrent automatiquement sur son tiroir à pharmacie, remplie de Navitas, remplie de quelque chose qui empêcherait son cœur de s’emballer. Ce n’était pas le moment d’avoir une attaque, il n’avait pas le temps, il devait expliquer des choses – ou du moins essayer.

Il n’avait encore jamais eu de vraie attaque mais là toutes les conditions étaient vraiment réunies ; la peur, le stress, le traumatisme. Une petite partie de lui se demandait ce qui allait se passer, l’acceptant presque. Ou peut–être que c’était la part qui voulait que Harry voit ça pour qu’il le prenne en pitié et l’aime parce qu’il était pathétique et malade et qu’il rampait sur le sol.

– Elle…

Il s’interrompit encore une fois et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Sa gorge se serrait et sa respiration était de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans son dos, là où les blessures avaient un jour été fraîches. Cette chaleur était horriblement familière, c’était l’effet que produisait l’Acide de Madragora au début, comme un liquide chaud qui finissait par brûler comme un feu vif. Le visage de Draco se tordit, il ne voulait pas que ça continue, il ne voulait pas que ça arrive maintenant quand Harry était là pour le voir. Il se contorsionna vers le tiroir et essaya de l’ouvrir, mais la douleur s’abattit sur lui et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, plus grand que ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer. Il essaya de crier mais il n’avait plus assez d’air pour y parvenir.

Harry l’observa, d’abord impassible, comme si son amant était un insecte vaguement intéressant, il lui fallut du temps pour comprendre ce qui se passait, et quand ça arriva, il se contenta d’abord de regarder. Il se contenta d’observer Draco, comme si lui aussi se demandait ce qu’il allait se passer.

Enfin il ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit une fiole. Il ne s’embarrassa de mesurer une dose, il l’ouvrit simplement, attrapa la mâchoire de Draco pour verser le contenu dans sa bouche. L’effet fut instantané, Draco retomba en avant, la respiration difficile, le visage rempli de larmes, mais soulagé que la douleur ait disparu. Harry remarqua que des centaines de gouttelettes de sang étaient apparus sur son dos et il supposa que s’il avait attend plus longtemps les cicatrices se seraient complètement rouvertes.

Il se releva, s’écarta et fixa Draco, au sol. Quand Draco relèverait les yeux, il savait ce qu’il verrait. Le soldat Harry, l’instrument de Dumbledore, l’arme du côté de la lumière. Le visage dénué d’émotions qui pourraient le faire flancher. C’était comme ça qu’il avait survécu à la guerre, c’était comme ça qu’il avait réussi à tuer des gens, il s’était simplement éteint, aussi facilement qu’un Moldu qui appuierait sur un interrupteur.

Et il devait le faire maintenant, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas rester avec un homme qui arrivait à torturer une femme uniquement pour obtenir des réponses.

– Je reviendrai prendre mes affaires plus tard, dit Harry à Draco qui tressaillit à ces mots.  
– S’il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, Harry, s’il te plaît… 

Draco allait se traîner vers lui mais Harry l’arrêta rapidement.

– Non, ne m’approche pas, je ne te connais plus.

Draco se stoppa net, sachant que ça allait finir comme il l’avait toujours prévu, il l’avait perdu et il n’y avait rien à faire. 

– Harry, implora–t–il, s’il te plaît… Je t’en prie, ne pars pas…  
– Je viendrai vers quatre heures, ce serait bien que tu ne sois pas là.  
– Harry…

Harry se retourna pour s’éloigner, chaque parcelle de contrôle qu’il possédait le gardait debout et en marche. Derrière lui, Draco craqua finalement et sanglota le nom de Harry encore et encore dans un orage de larmes. Harry faillit flancher, revint presque sur ses pas, mais alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui et que les sons provenant de l’intérieur se transformaient en cris étouffés, il continua de marcher jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne soient plus qu’un écho dans son esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suivre…  
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.  
> Bisous.  
>    
> Falyla


	44. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (1ère partie)

Chapitre 18 (1ère partie)

 

Je ne veux pas t’oublier

 

 

Draco avait la joue posée sur le comptoir du bar, il observait son verre presque vide. Contrairement au comptoir du Chaudron Baveur, celui de la Tête de Sanglier était un peu collant et granuleux et la joue de Draco était maintenant couverte de cette substance – quelle qu’elle soit. Il s’en fichait pas mal au final ; une joue sale et collante était préférable à des essais infructueux de tenir sa tête droite.

Ça faisait six jours, huit heures et dix–sept minutes que Harry était sorti de sa chambre et, de ce fait, de sa vie. Bon, pas entièrement sorti de sa vie. Draco le voyait tous les jours. Que ce soit quand il allait en cours, prenait ses repas, s’asseyait dans la salle commune ou juste en vivant sa vie en général, on pouvait voir Harry partout – sans lui. L’enfoiré.

Draco détestait les fins. Pendant sa 5ème année, il avait lu le même livre dix–sept fois jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive au dernier chapitre, puis il s’arrêtait et attendait jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse recommencer encore. Au jour d’aujourd’hui, il n’avait pas encore fini ce livre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir s’achever. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir la fin de Harry.

Il avait développé un processus après la capture de son père, après la fin de la guerre, et après qu’il eut été torturé. Il consistait à s’abrutir l’esprit et il pouvait produire ces effets aussi systématiquement qu’il arrivait à concocter une potion. Il suffisait juste de boire suffisamment pour oublier. Pour s’en ficher. Mais c’était un équilibre délicat. Comme toutes les potions difficiles, la mixture devait être parfaite. Beaucoup trop et il s’impliquait encore plus, trop peu et il se souvenait seulement que c’était fini et que Harry l’avait quitté. Fini. Terminé. Foutu. Le distillé de souvenirs était un cru amer, un de ceux qu’il préférait ne pas expérimenter, mais avec lequel il entretenait de trop grandes familiarités.

Pourquoi était–ce comme ça ? se demandait Draco, pourquoi la vie ne pouvait–elle pas être aussi réconfortante qu’un livre ? Les personnages d’un livre ne pouvaient pas voir ses erreurs et ne le jugeaient pas aveuglément. S’ils estimaient que Draco n’était pas un compagnon adéquat, tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était de retourner quelques pages en arrière et ils étaient à nouveau là, à l'endroit exact où il les avait laissés. Pourquoi les gens de la vraie vie n’étaient–ils pas aussi faciles à retrouver ? Pourquoi Harry n’était pas aussi facile à retenir ?

Apparemment, ce soir, il n’avait pas trouvé l’équilibre parfait dans sa boisson, ce soir, il ne parvenait à se rappeler que ce qu’il avait perdu. Dans ces moments là, il se rendait compte que ses pensées se tournaient vers Archibald Semeuse et sur les abus que cet homme infligeait à son père. Semeuse avait trouvé en Lucius le captif idéal. Une poupée vivante. Belle, vivante et incapable de partir. Et c’était tout à fait écœurant de se rendre compte qu’il comprenait le conservateur.

Draco pouvait enlever Harry et il lui suffirait de quelques tours (de quoi faire un trou dans la peau, un peu de formol, peut–être une potion ou deux) pour créer sa propre poupée. Un conglomérat complexe de chair chaude et d’yeux verts – mais ça ne serait jamais vraiment Harry. Il ne serait rien d’autre qu’une coquille vide, et quel bien cela pourrait–il lui apporter ?

Au moins, il ne partirait pas.

Draco releva la tête. Ses pensées devenaient glauques, de ce fait, il était plus que grand temps de mettre les voiles.

Sa tête le lança alors qu’il la relevait, combattant une vague de nausée. Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit un ricanement et plusieurs voix commencèrent à grommeler. Il n’était pas entièrement sûr de savoir pourquoi il était venu s’enivrer jusqu’à l’oubli à la Tête de Sanglier. Il se demanda s’il avait peut–être espéré qu’un malfrat le passerait à tabac. Il voulait avoir mal, quelque chose de physique sur lequel se concentrer pour apporter un peu de répit à son cœur. Bien sûr, ce n’était que de la théorie inutile. Il était généralement très doué pour éviter la douleur si c’était possible.

Il descendit de son tabouret en chancelant légèrement. Il n’avait pas l’air bien et il le savait. Son jean était sale, il portait une paire de baskets dégueulasses et un des vieux pulls Weasley de Harry. Draco l’avait volé dans sa chambre parce qu’il savait qu’il aurait son odeur – et qu’il lui ressemblerait, tout froissé et sans apprêt. A dire vrai, il commençait à ressembler à Harry. Il n’avait pas coiffé ses cheveux depuis des jours et, alors qu’il essuyait ses mains en sueur sur son jean, il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas pris de bain depuis deux jours. Il devait vraiment puer.

Il tituba hors du bar, agitant une main négligente en direction d’Aberforth Dumbledore qui venait de faire une de ses rares apparitions derrière le bar et se jeta à corps perdu dans la nuit. Il pleuvait. Cette foutue pluie tombait encore et toujours. C’était comme si le robinet du ciel ne s’était pas refermé depuis octobre. Il ne s’embarrassa pas de jeter un sort basique de protection sur sa tête, puisque ce sort lui rappelait Harry et qu’il était déterminé à ne pas penser à Harry.

Harry le salaud. Il se mit à rire amèrement.

Quelque part une horloge sonna trois heures. Trois heures du matin, c’était plus tôt que d’habitude. Il pourrait peut être même dormir ce soir. Il avait pris le pli de retourner au château, faisait une courte sieste avant de se rendre, chancelant, toujours ivre, en cours. C’était une routine qui n’était pas passée inaperçue. McGonagall avait enfoncé un tonifiant dans sa gorge un matin devant la classe entière en espérant le dessoûler. Un autre matin, Snape l’avait giflé si fort sur la tempe que le son s’était propagé dans la salle de cours des souterrains et tout son corps avait tremblé sous le choc encore des heures durant.

Si Harry l’avait remarqué, il n’avait rien dit. Harry n’avait pas daigné lui lancer plus qu’un regard plein de regrets. Il avait juste gaiement continué sa vie et complètement oublié la personne à laquelle il avait promis un amour éternel.

Bâtard.

Bien, il était sans aucun doute bien mieux sans ce salopard. Il s’était perdu avec Harry. Il avait perdu son éclat, perdu ce qui faisait de Draco Malfoy la personne qu’il était. Il était devenu la saleté de toutou de Harry Potter ! Pourtant, il avait aussi découvert comment le faire couiner comme une fille. Est–ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n’aurait pas adoré savoir comment faire ça ?

Salaud d’égoïste, imbécile et indifférent !

Bien sûr, n’importe quel crétin pouvait se rendre compte qu’il était désespérément malheureux et que le temps passé avec Harry l'avait malencontreusement rendu plus agréable envers certaines personnes. Ça ne fit que lui rappeler que personne n’avait même essayé de le tourmenter de quelque manière que ce soit depuis que Harry l’avait quitté. Ça le frustrait plus que de raison. Il n’avait qu’une idée en tête : jeter des sorts au premier débile qui passait, pourtant même lui aurait eu du mal à lancer un sort de chauve–furie à quelqu’un qui paraissait sincèrement concerné par son bien–être. Bon, pas tout à fait. Quand Colin Crivey avait osé lui lancer ce révoltant mais néanmoins empathique regard qui disait : « Pauvre petite chose, je sais comment tu te sens » avant de lui demander s’il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit avec un joyeux : « N’hésite pas à demander » en lui tapotant le poignet – Draco avait vraiment ressenti le besoin de lui jeter un sort de peste de Beluga purulente dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser avant un long moment.

Seigneur, si c’était ça l’amour, ils – quels qu’ils soient – pouvaient le reprendre et se le foutre au cul.

Il brava donc la pluie, revenant vers le château et vers sa chambre, le seul endroit où il laissait libre court à sa passion et sa douleur. Il détestait marcher dans cette salle commune, voir cette porte, en sachant pertinemment que Harry y dormait paisiblement. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Harry avait probablement raison. Sa morale était discutable. Il était une des seules personnes à penser qu’il valait mieux torturer une femme plutôt que de tromper son amant. Il se disait aussi que si Harry avait rencontré Regina, il aurait probablement voulu la torturer aussi.

Bon, sans doute pas.

Et pourtant, Harry était parfaitement capable de tuer quelqu’un et, quand bien même Draco haïssait tout et tout le monde, il se demandait s’il était capable de lancer un Avada Kedavra s’il devait vraiment en avoir besoin. Il était empli d’assez de haine et de malveillance pour en être sûr, mais on ne lui avait jamais appris le sort. Son père avait préféré ne pas lui apprendre ce petit bout de magie noire en pensant – à juste titre – que s’il était incapable de le faire, il ne serait jamais accusé de le pratiquer. Draco était aussi doté d’un instinct de survie inné. Il ne voulait pas finir en prison, mort, ou pire – embrassé par un Détraqueur – de ce fait, il n’avait aucun intérêt à tuer qui que ce soit. La torture, les sorts, se comporter en connard fini lui allait parfaitement bien, mais il se disait qu’il devait au moins être capable de s’arrêter avant le meurtre.

On ne le retrouverait jamais étalé dans une flaque de son propre sang après s’être ouvert les veines. Draco Malfoy voulait vivre. Draco Malfoy allait vivre. Il était un survivant, point barre.

Et pourtant, il se retrouvait à nouveau à se saouler à mort régulièrement. Mais il pouvait continuer comme ça pendant une éternité, alors tout allait bien.

Il frissonna. L’alcool s’estompait, comme expulsé de son corps par la pluie qui ne semblait pas vouloir s’arrêter. Il était trempé jusqu’aux os, son lourd manteau traînait dans la boue. Il plongea la main dans la poche intérieure humide de son manteau pour en ressortir sa flasque d’argent à laquelle il but une grande lampée.

Puis, il entendit un bruit.

C’était un petit bruit, difficilement identifiable par–dessus le son de la pluie battante et Draco en déduisit qu’il devait avoir une ouïe remarquable. Il se retourna, vacillant, ne vit rien et se pencha, essayant de percevoir le bruit encore une fois. Il le retrouva, léger et plaintif. Un miaulement. Sans doute une créature quelconque qui vivait dans la forêt. Mais ça semblait petit et perdu.

S’il n’avait pas été si bourré, il aurait sûrement continué son chemin. Mais il était bourré. Complètement bourré et plus important, incroyablement déprimé et ce bruit représentait une distraction parfaite. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui en fit part. Il fronça les sourcils et suivit le bruit, le petit miaulement. Il sortit du chemin et entra dans la forêt. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau commença à lui envoyer des signaux d’alarme. C’était la forêt. Il y avait des loups–garous et Merlin seul savait ce qui y résidait encore et il était là, saoul comme une barrique, à chercher la source d’un tout petit bruit, tout en y trouvant une distraction parfaite pour son esprit.

Mais le bruit lui–même n’avait pas l’air redoutable. Il semblait faible et apeuré. Ça ressemblait à quelque chose qui n’aurait probablement pas dû être dans la forêt. Tout comme lui n’aurait pas dû s’y engager.

Il n’eut pas à aller bien loin. Juste au bord du chemin, eu milieu des brindilles et des feuilles boueuses, il dénicha la source du bruit. Draco l’observa. Tout petit et totalement sans défense. Draco se dit que dans un tel endroit et par un temps pareil, il n’aurait pas dû survivre. Les abords de la forêt n’étaient pas l’endroit rêvé pour une si petite chose, et le temps encore moins. Il se demanda si quelqu’un l’avait abandonné, ou s’il s’était éloigné de sa mère jusqu'à se perdre totalement. Il était bien trop jeune pour être tout seul. Draco s’accroupit dans la boue pour fixer, pensif, le petit animal en se demandant s’il était magique. La plupart des animaux du coin l’étaient, mais la petite chose semblait tellement ordinaire. Il le souleva par la peau du cou pour l’inspecter.

Un chaton ordinaire. Un chaton tout à fait commun, du genre chat de gouttière. Le genre de petite chose que Draco aurait chassé de son jardin étant enfant. L’animal essaya de se dégager des doigts qui le tenaient pour finir par lancer un miaulement tragique.

– Stupide chat.

Il miaula encore. Il était minuscule et sans défense mais il devait admettre qu’il était mignon. Mais ce n’était qu’un stupide chat moldu. Il n’y avait qu’une chose à faire, le laisser mourir là. Il n’avait aucun mérite. Il était juste ordinaire.

Pourtant, tandis qu’il reprenait son chemin vers le château, le chat moldu placé en sécurité dans la poche intérieure de sa robe de sorcier, un charme de chaleur admirablement exécuté le réchauffait.

 

oOo

 

Harry ne dormait pas bien depuis une semaine et, quand il trouvait enfin le sommeil, ses rêves étaient hantés par des visions de peau claire et d’yeux gris pâle – et parfois ces choses se transformaient en quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de terrifiant. La nuit, Harry regardait Draco mourir encore et encore et quand il se réveillait, il trouvait son lit vide et se sentait un peu mort lui aussi.

Mais Draco n’était pas mort. Draco était tout à fait vivant et pendant que Harry essayait de toutes ses forces de dormir, il était en train de se saouler à mort ou déjà en train de crapahuter pour rentrer au château.

Après six nuits de ce traitement, Harry décida finalement de faire quelque chose qui lui remonterait le moral. Il alla voir Ron. Hermione ne lui avait témoigné aucune sympathie. Après avoir quitté Draco, il était allé la voir. Hermione l’avait fusillé du regard un long moment avant de le gifler durement sur la joue, sans cérémonie. Et donc, il espérait que Ron serait une bonne épaule pour pleurer et lui donnerait le coup de pouce nécessaire à son ego en lui disant qu’il avait eu absolument raison.

Sauf que Harry aurait dû aller voir Ron bien avant. Il aurait dû aller le voir après avoir entendu parler d’Angelina, mais comme d’habitude il avait été tellement préoccupé par ses propres problèmes que, malgré la promesse qu’il se faisait tous les jours d’y aller, ce ne fut qu’à ce moment qu’il y parvint. Et maintenant qu’il était là, il dut écouter pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se lancer dans le récit de ses propres malheurs.

Harry commençait sérieusement à penser qu’il merdait gravement.

– Alors finalement tu l’as largué ?

Ron ne semblait pas aussi heureux d’entendre la nouvelle que ce que Harry avait envisagé.

– Bien, je suppose que ça explique la tronche que tu tires.

– Ah bon ?

Ron haussa les épaules.

– Ouais, t’as l’air d’une merde.

Il attrapa un plat de derrière le lit.

– Tu veux un cupcake [1] ?

– C’est ta mère qui les a faits ?

– Ouais, elle pense que je suis trop maigre.

Harry prit un des gâteaux et commença à lécher le glaçage au beurre.

– T’aurais pas dû le larguer.

Harry interrompit son léchage, ce n’était pas la réaction qu’il attendait ni celle dont il avait besoin.

– Quoi ? Je pensais que tu serais heureux ! Tu l’as toujours détesté !

– Ben, toi aussi, jusqu’à l’année dernière.

Ron attrapa à son tour un gâteau.

– Puis t’as commencé à coucher avec lui et il me semble me souvenir de toi, ici, me déclamant, il n’y a pas si longtemps, combien tu l’aimais.

– En effet.

Harry s’assit en posant la pâtisserie sur le bord du lit.

– Je l’aime toujours, c’est juste qu’il…

– Alors pourquoi tu l’as largué ?

– Je t’ai dit pourquoi ! Cette femme, cette Moldue…

Ron rattrapa le gâteau de Harry avant qu’il ne tombe par terre.

– Ecoute, mon pote, je comprends ton point de vue, vraiment, mais je dois te dire, que j’ai passé le dernier mois ou presque à penser à tout ce qui est arrivé et, pour être honnête, j’en suis arrivé à la conclusion qu’on fait tous des conneries qu’on ne devrait pas faire et si on était abandonné à chaque fois, putain, on serait tous vraiment très seuls.

Ron fronça les sourcils et se demanda s’il s’était bien fait comprendre parce que Harry avait toujours l'air en colère.

– Tu as dit qu’il l’avait fait parce qu’elle savait quelque chose à propos de son père, non ?

– Ouais, une connerie comme ça.

– Tu as dit que quelque chose était arrivé à son père ?

– Draco pense que le conservateur du musée fait des trucs avec le corps de son père.

– Comme quoi ?

Harry hésita, il ne voulait vraiment pas verbaliser les craintes de Draco qui semblaient insensées.

– Des trucs sexuels, avoua–t–il à contrecœur.

Ron eut un mouvement de recul.

– Mais c’est dégueulasse ! Il est sûr ? Comment il le sait ?

– Je n’en ai aucune idée, fit Harry.

En y repensant, il savait que Draco était certain de ce qui se passait, mais il n’avait jamais expliqué d’où lui venaient ses certitudes.

– Il est toujours vraiment vague quand on aborde son père. Habituellement, on évite le sujet parce qu’il a l’habitude de voir Lucius Malfoy comme un saint.

Ron ne fit aucun commentaire là–dessus. Il n’allait pas critiquer Draco Malfoy devant Harry, même s’ils s’étaient séparés. Parce qu’en se montrant vraiment réaliste, qui savait s’ils n’allaient pas se remettre ensemble un jour ? Harry se jetterait sur lui s’il disait quelque chose de mal. Les allégations de maltraitance l’alarmaient bien plus que l’amour de Draco pour son père. Le propre père de Ron avait travaillé pendant presque un an sur les erreurs constatées lors des procès des Mangemorts et son père avait été horrifié à l’idée de l’exposition – même si Ron lui–même avait été tout heureux de jubiler devant le corps de Malfoy. Mais apprendre cette nouvelle donnait à réfléchir. Peut–être que son père avait raison. Il n’éprouvait rien de positif à l'égard de Lucius Malfoy, mais tout ça était vraiment dégueulasse.

– Il l’a dit à quelqu’un ? demanda Ron. Je veux dire, à part toi, il a parlé à quelqu’un du Ministère ?

– Fudge s’en fout, murmura Harry avant de continuer, il pense que l’exposition est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à notre monde après la mort de Voldemort. Il savait qu’il serait plus populaire si Lucius Malfoy souffrait plus que s’il s’en était chargé lui–même.

– Il peut souffrir ? Est–ce qu’il peut ressentir quelque chose ?

– Eh bien, comme je n’ai pas été embrassé par un Détraqueur, je ne sais pas.

Ron s’empêcha de bâiller, il ne s’ennuyait pas, il se faisait juste très tard. Harry ne remarqua pas le bâillement.

– Il n’a rien dit à personne – excepté à moi et à Snape.

– Okay, alors qu’est–ce que cette femme a à voir avec le musée ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que c’était une amie de Lucius Malfoy.

– Alors quel genre d’information elle pourrait avoir sur Malfoy qui pourrait l’aider ? Est–ce qu’elle a des preuves de ce qui arrive ?

– Je ne sais pas, répéta Harry, se rendant compte qu’il ne savait finalement pas grand chose.

Ron inspira profondément en se frottant les yeux.

– Donc, cette femme, cette Moldue, pose à Draco un ultimatum et il décide de lancer un Doloris sur elle plutôt que de te tromper ?

– Ouais, c’est sa logique tordue.

Ron fixa Harry.

– Ne me dis pas que tu penses qu’il avait raison ?

Ron se fâcha presque.

– Non, bien sûr que non, mais mets–toi dans la même situation. Et si ça avait été ton père et que tu avais eu les mêmes choix, tu ferais quoi ?

– Je trouverais un autre moyen.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et changea de tactique.

– D’accord, qu’est ce que tu aurais fait si tu étais intervenu quand Angelina était sur moi, si ça avait été toi au lieu de Pansy ?

Harry se tortilla, mal à l’aise.

– Je l’aurais probablement tuée, admit–il, mais c’est complètement différent. Angelina est une sorcière puissante, elle peut se défendre !

– Ben c’est une logique assez tordue, Harry.

– Je n’aurais pas eu le choix, elle était en train de te tuer !

– Ouais, exactement. Mais Pansy s’est contentée de l’assommer et les Aurors sont venus l’arrêter – toi, tu l’aurais tuée. Tout le monde peut faire de mauvais choix, Harry.

– La situation est complètement différente, insista Harry en croisant ses bras sur son torse. De quel côté t’es, de toute façon ?

– Du tien, répondit fermement Ron, mais, Harry, tout le monde peut déconner, même toi.

– Je sais !

Harry prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Ron soit si rationnel ; ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Ron était censé hocher la tête et être d’accord. Au lieu de ça, il avait cette nouvelle perspective, peut être était–ce une résultante collatérale au fait qu’il ait foutu sa vie en l’air. Qu’importe ce qui l’avait causée, Harry ne voulait pas l’entendre.

– Je sais que tout le monde peut déconner, mais c’est une Moldue et elle était sans défense. Je ne peux pas ignorer ça.

Ron dissimula un autre bâillement et s’enfonça un peu plus dans ses oreillers.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Hary avec un air paniqué, tu es fatigué ?

– Un peu, murmura Ron, mais je vais bien. Je ne trouve rien d’autre à dire. Est–ce que le fait que tu étais heureux ne justifie pas que tu restes auprès de lui ?

– Pas s’il est capable de ça, répondit Harry farouchement.

– Nous sommes tous capable de ça.

– Mais on ne passe pas tous à l’action.

Ron secoua la tête.

– Tu es juste borné parce que tu détestes admettre que tu as tort.

– Je n’ai pas tort !

Ron ferma les yeux.

– D’accord, t’as pas tort. Je vais pas me disputer avec toi là–dessus.

Harry ne voulait pas non plus se fâcher avec Ron, mais il menait une bataille contre lui–même pour essayer de sauver sa propre éthique devant la rationalité nouvellement acquise de Ron.

– Peut–être que je devrais y aller, suggéra–t–il, tu as l’air de vouloir dormir.

– Non, reste. Ils ont arrêté de me filer ce somnifère alors je ne vais pas piquer du nez tout de suite.

Harry n’y croyait pas, Ron baillait ouvertement maintenant.

– George sera là bientôt, tu restes jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait difficilement en vouloir à Ron de ne pas vouloir être seul, surtout qu’il n’avait jamais été très en sécurité ici. Il donna un coup de coude à Ron pour pouvoir s’asseoir un peu plus confortablement dans le lit.

– Bon, si je reste, t’as intérêt à me passer ce plat.

 

oOo

 

Non était en retard. Mais bon, Non était toujours en retard. Le fait de savoir que l’elfe serait inévitablement en retard ne faisait pourtant rien pour améliorer l’humeur de Snape. Il savait très bien que l’elfe de maison était à la merci relative des allées et venues du conservateur, mais là n’était pas le problème ; Snape détestait attendre. Il avait toujours détesté attendre. Il savait se montrer patient – mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’il aimait ça.

Il avait faim aussi et il voulait son petit–déjeuner, son estomac grondait douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas rester assis dans sa chambre à attendre un elfe de maison en retard. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait vraiment se rendre dans le Grand Hall pour manger quelque chose. Tout ça fonctionnait vraiment bizarrement, quand il ne voulait pas y aller, il ne parvenait jamais à y échapper.

Partir lui avait traversé l’esprit. Les rapports de Non devenaient répétitifs, semblables semaine après semaine. Lucius était abattu, Lucius ne voulait pas d’aide, Lucius avait mal et il y avait toujours cet avertissement : « Ne dis rien à Draco ». Snape était perdu dans ces messages contradictoires, il savait très bien que tout ce qui dépeignait la triste condition de Lucius était probablement la vérité et que chaque observation qui provenait directement de Non, signifiait que Lucius lui–même avait émis d’autres messages dont il n’avait pas conscience. Une chose était claire ; Lucius ne voulait pas que Draco fasse quoi que ce soit qui l'amènerait à proximité du musée. Dire à Draco que Lucius était entièrement conscient et capable de communiquer le pousserait seulement à essayer d’aider son père.

Il ne pouvait donc rien dire du tout à Draco – c’était plus facile à dire qu’à faire. Draco Malfoy n’était pas le genre de personne qui appréciait d’être écartée du sujet quand ses intérêts étaient en jeu. Jusqu’ici Draco l’avait supplié, s’était disputé avec lui et l’avait même carrément menacé, pourtant Snape avait gardé le secret de Lucius, répétant à Draco qu’il ne savait rien de plus que le fait que son père était en sécurité. Malgré tout, Draco n’était pas dupe et, sans Potter pour le distraire, il devenait vite suspicieux. Pour empirer les choses, Snape voyait son filleul se transformer en ivrogne à vitesse grand V. C’était une honte, aider son père pourrait au moins l’empêcher de penser à Potter.

Snape ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n’était même pas de nourriture dont il avait envie. Il avait envie de gâteau, quelque chose de sucré. C’était bizarre car il n’était pas vraiment branché sucreries – à part les Fizwizbiz pour lesquels il avait une faiblesse – mais il avait vraiment envie de gâteau. Quelque chose de très chocolaté.

Bien sûr, mange des gâteaux, écarte de ton esprit le fait que tu dois jongler entre beaucoup trop d’émotions à la fois.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi vieux que maintenant. Il était toujours raisonnablement jeune, surtout pour un sorcier, mais il se sentait plus vieux que Dumbledore. La guerre avait été dure, mais il était censé se reposer maintenant. Il avait trimé toute sa vie, il avait payé pour ses péchés, il était maintenant supposé couler une vie douce et tranquille. Au lieu de ça, il avait été propulsé dans ce maelström émotionnel. D’un côté, il avait Hermione et tout ce qu’elle représentait pour lui et de l’autre, il y avait Draco et Lucius et la douleur qui semblait suinter d'eux. Les deux côtés convergeaient vers lui comme des ouragans jumeaux forts et indomptables. Pour un homme qui avait passé la plupart de sa vie loin de tels sentiments, ce n’était pas une expérience très agréable.

Pour détourner ses pensées de son estomac, il attrapa un livre. Il s’était entouré de nouveaux tomes qui se focalisaient sur les icônes religieuses moldues et il avait recommencé la lecture du journal dans lequel Lucius avait versé tant de sa personnalité. Maintenant que Snape avait compris le procédé – il était assez simple : oindre, ouvrir les portes puis libérer l’ange qui habitait le corps de Lucius – les instructions du journal avaient plus de sens. L’incantation pour oindre les portes était raisonnablement simple et il était presque sûr de pouvoir se débrouiller pour déchiffrer la recette de la potion, mais il devait encore trouver quelque chose qui indiquerait exactement comment libérer l’ange et il lui manquait des ingrédients. Il ne savait pas où sur terre il était supposé trouver des huiles, des plumes et du sang d’ange, il pouvait aussi difficilement entrer chez n’importe quel apothicaire pour en demander. Il ne désirait pas vraiment non plus revoir Regina, mais elle était la seule source d'informations réelle concernant les anges.

Lucius pouvait avoir dissimulé des informations au Manoir, mais les Aurors avaient passé des mois entiers sur le domaine et Snape doutait fort qu’il puisse trouver quoi que ce soit de plus qu’eux. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Lucius ne manquait pas de cachettes, des endroits secrets que personne ne trouverait jamais – ce qui n’était absolument d’aucun secours pour Snape.

Il pouvait juste faire ce que Lucius espérait. Ne rien faire et le laisser à son sort. L’ange mourrait et Lucius avec lui. Draco pourrait faire son deuil et la vie continuerait. Et ce serait la fin de toute cette histoire.

Et Snape pourrait lui aussi faire son deuil. Ça aurait été plus facile si Lucius était mort pendant la guerre. Ça aurait été plus simple s’ils étaient morts tous les deux. Et plus simple encore si Snape avait simplement pu le haïr comme il le voulait ; il aimait beaucoup trop de gens ces temps–ci, trop de gens qui pouvaient le blesser.

Mais bordel, où est passé Non ?

Un coup à la porte le tira de ses pensées et il fronça les sourcils. Ça faisait bien longtemps que personne ne lui avait rendu visite en fin d’après–midi. Minerva McGonagall avait un don pour la rancune, autant que les éléphants pour la mémoire, et il l’avait vraiment mise sur les nerfs avec cette histoire de Regina. Il ne doutait pas une minute qu’elle finisse par venir à lui. Il l’avait déjà énervée bien des fois ; il avait déjà fait bien pire, et elle lui avait pardonné – ça prenait juste un peu de temps. Alors il ne pensait pas que la personne à sa porte soit Minerva. Enfin, pas une Minerva d’humeur sociale, en tout cas.

Il eut à peine le temps de crier : « Entrez » que la porte s’ouvrait sur Dumbledore et une Minerva réticente. Elle avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en signe de défense et un regard dur, il eut l’impression d’être à nouveau un élève auquel elle allait mettre une retenue. Dumbledore ne semblait pas en de meilleures dispositions, il n’y avait aucune lueur dans ses yeux et la contraction de ses traits creusait un sillon sur son front.

Oh, bon dieu, ils vont me virer.

Il hocha de la tête avec raideur.

– Albus. Minerva.

Minerva l’ignora ouvertement, mais Dumbledore lui rendit son salut amicalement. Snape remarqua qu’aucune étincelle n’arrivait jusqu’aux yeux du vieil homme ; il n’y avait aucune trace d’humour sur ses traits.

– Que me vaut ce plaisir ? s’enquit–il d’une voix doucereuse.

Il pensait que s’ils étaient là pour le virer, il pouvait au moins garder un peu de dignité.

– Nous devons juste attendre quelques minutes, Severus, répondit Dumbledore en le tapotant sur l’épaule tandis qu'il le dépassait, j’ai envoyé chercher Harry.

Potter ?

Snape se relaxa un peu, il doutait sérieusement qu’ils invitent Potter à fêter son licenciement. Quand même, il n’appréciait pas vraiment l’idée d’avoir Potter dans ses quartiers privés et les traits de son visage devaient refléter ses pensées parce que Dumbledore semblait quelque peu amusé malgré lui lorsqu'il l'informa que c’était pour une bonne raison.

Dumbledore s’avança vers la cheminée tout en observant les fauteuils de cuir raide. Secouant la tête, il se fit apparaître un fauteuil moelleux avant de s’asseoir. C’était si typique de Dumbledore et pourtant Snape ne trouva pas la force d'amener un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors que le directeur laissait son regard se perdre dans les flammes de l’âtre, Snape ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il paraissait plus troublé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis longtemps.

Alors peut–être que Dumbledore se sentait trahi lui aussi, la fin de la guerre n’avait pas du tout mis fin à ses soucis. Minerva hésita un moment derrière Dumbledore, avant de finalement s’avancer pour étreindre tendrement l’épaule de son amant. Son visage ne s’adoucit pas le moins du monde, quel que fût ce qui hantait son esprit, il hantait aussi le sien.

Snape eut un rictus avant de se détourner d’elle. S’il était obligé d’attendre, il pouvait au moins s’asseoir dans sa chaise préférée. Minerva savait qu’elle pouvait s’asseoir si elle le voulait, il n’avait pas à s’embêter avec ses humeurs. Entre–temps, il endurerait ce silence inconfortable jusqu’à ce que Potter choisisse de bien vouloir se montrer.

Potter arriva enfin, faisant irruption sans frapper et pantelant. Il fit ses excuses, il venait de jouer une partie de Quidditch matinale avec les Gryffondor et il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n’avait pas l’air bien. Il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis une semaine, il avait même une barbe naissante sur le menton. Il paraissait vidé et Snape sentit un sourire cruel étirer ses lèvres. Il envoya une pensée vers Potter, s’assurant qu’il comprenne.

Vous voyez, ce n’est vraiment pas facile d’être celui qui s’en va.

Potter le regarda dans les yeux et hocha très légèrement la tête. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ; il souffrait et Snape pouvait le sentir.

Merde.

Snape se retourna vers l’âtre, conscient que Potter essayait d’oublier le commentaire de Snape en scrutant ses appartements. Harry décida que c’était exactement le genre d’endroit que pouvait habiter le Maître des Potions. Imposant, sombre, rudimentaire et rempli de livres. Plus de livres que Harry pourrait en lire en une vie. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une chaise à côté du lit et Snape réalisa qu’une nuisette reposait sur le dossier. Celle de Hermione. Snape la lui avait achetée, avec beaucoup d’autres choses et elle l’avait laissée là – il ne l’avait jamais déplacée, c’était une des seules choses qu’il s’autorisait à garder d’elle. Néanmoins à ce moment précis, il aurait préféré qu’elle ne fût pas exposée à la vue de tous. Harry éloigna son regard pour fusiller Snape des yeux avant de retourner son attention vers Dumbledore.

– Bien, tu es enfin là, Harry.

Dumbledore parlait d’un ton crispé, ce qui surprit grandement Harry et Snape. Le directeur devait vraiment être inquiet ; il ne parlait généralement à Harry qu’avec inquiétude ou considération.

– Désolé d’être en retard, Professeur.

– Pourquoi ne t’assieds–tu pas ?

Snape émit un ricanement. Maintenant Potter allait s’installer dans un de ses fauteuils.

Ce que Harry fit, s’enfonçant dans le grand fauteuil de cuir en grimaçant. Il n’était absolument pas confortable. Il parcourut la pièce du regard et vit un canapé placé dans une alcôve qui avait l’air bien plus confortable que le fauteuil. Snape paraissait heureux dans son propre siège et Harry en déduisit que soit il n’avait pas de sensations dans son corps, ou alors l’autre fauteuil était bien plus commode.

Harry sourit nerveusement,

– Alors… euh… qu’est ce qu’on fait tous là ?

Snape s’apaisa légèrement, heureux de savoir que Potter aussi était dans le noir. Minerva leur jetait des regards furieux à tous les deux, ses yeux allant de l’un à l’autre et, sous son examen minutieux, ils commencèrent à s’agiter. Apparemment, ils avaient tous les deux fait quelque chose de mal ; maintenant, ils devaient juste savoir de quoi il s’agissait.

– Je n’ai pas demandé à Miss Granger de venir, déclara Dumbledore en se redressant dans son siège, les sourcils froncés, mais peut–être aurais–je dû, puisque ça la concerne.

– Hermione ?

Harry jeta un coup d’œil à Snape avant de se reporter sur Dumbledore.

– Que… Qu’a fait Hermione ?

– J’ai bien peur qu’il s’agisse plus de ce qu’elle n’a pas fait, Harry.

Dumbledore soupira avant de s’enfoncer un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

– Je viens juste de passer la journée au Ministère de la Magie. Il y avait une réunion du Wizengamot aujourd’hui.

Quand il regarda les deux hommes, il remarqua leurs expressions absentes, il soupira avant de continuer :

– Le procès de Viktor Krum avait lieu hier.

Les yeux de Harry s’agrandirent et il posa son regard directement sur Snape qui semblait avoir avalé un poison particulièrement vicieux. L’esprit du Maître des Potions s’activait à toute allure. Ils pensaient tout les deux à la même chose ; Hermione avait passé la journée en cours et, à moins d’une utilisation intensive d’un retourneur de temps, elle n’avait pas pu sortir de l’école. Harry l’avait vue moins de vingt minutes auparavant alors qu’elle allait vers la salle de bain et elle n’avait rien dit à propos de se rendre à un procès le jour d’avant.

– Il existe une vieille clause dans nos lois – Hermione la connait parfaitement – si elle ne se présentait pas comme témoin à charges, Mr Krum serait relaxé et libre de retourner en Bulgarie.

– Hein ? Qu’est ce que c’est que cette loi débile ? s’écria soudainement Harry et trois paires d’yeux se posèrent sur lui. Quoi ? C’est pas une loi débile, peut–être ?

– Ce n’est peut–être pas la plus avisée des lois, Harry, mais elle existe dans notre monde et tant qu’elle ne change pas, nous devons nous y soumettre. Comme je l’ai dit, Hermione était consciente de cette loi.

– Mais quel est le rapport avec nous ? demanda Snape, sa voix était basse et calme contrastant avec celle de Harry.

Harry et Minerva le regardèrent, ahuris, la bouche de Harry s’ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu’il réussisse à parler.

– Mais, bon sang, vous êtes qui, vous ? aboya–t–il, son regard dégoûté fixé sur Snape. Vous n’en avez absolument rien à foutre d’elle ? Qu’est ce qu’elle était pour vous, un petit coup rapide et au revoir ?

– Ce que je veux dire, Potter, grogna Snape, est : qu’est–ce qu’on attend de nous ? Est–ce qu’il est possible qu’il vienne la chercher ici ?

Harry baissa la tête, il n’y avait pas pensé.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va faire, Severus.

Dumbledore soupira encore et pressa ses doigts sur ses yeux pour retarder l’arrivée imminente d’une migraine.

– Il est rancunier et tout est possible. Il sait combien vous vous souciez d’elle et je doute fort qu’il ait oublié ce que vous lui avez fait. Alors oui, il est fort possible qu’il vienne ici.

Snape lançait des regards noirs, convaincu qu’il avait laissé partir le Bulgare avec moins que ce qu’il méritait.

– J’aurais dû le tuer quand j’en ai eu l’occasion.

– Ce n’était pas une option, Severus.

Snape grogna. Ce n’avait pas été une option seulement parce que Dumbledore avait réussi à l’arrêter.

– Alors…

Le regard de Harry passa de Snape à Dumbledore.

– Qu’est–ce qu’on peut faire ? On peut le retrouver en premier ?

– Je peux le retrouver, répondit Snape. Je le retrouverai et je m’en occuperai.

– Je ne veux pas que vous le preniez en chasse, Severus, s’empressa de dire Dumbledore tout en s’approchant pour poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de Snape. Comme je vous l’ai dit la dernière fois que vous l’avez pourchassé, je ne veux pas que vous finissiez en prison – ou pire.

Snape croisa les bras en se plongeant dans la contemplation du feu.

– Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qu’on puisse faire ! se plaignit Harry. Il doit y avoir une raison pour qu’elle n’y soit pas allée… C’est sûrement la faute de ce bâtard graisseux !

Il désigna Snape d’un grand geste.

– Elle ne devrait pas être punie juste parce qu’il l’a utilisée et laissé tomber !

– Quoi !?

Snape avait sauté de son fauteuil et surplombait Harry qui n’eut aucune réaction.

– Vous étiez supposé l’emmener au jugement, l’accusa Harry ; elle avait sûrement peur d’y aller seule !

– Et vous ? siffla Snape. Son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas proposé pour l’emmener ?

– Je…

Harry cherchait en vain une réponse. C’était une question assez logique et Harry était sincèrement honteux de la seule réponse qu’il pouvait donner – il avait oublié.

– J’ai eu… J’ai eu d’autres choses à penser… Je…

Ça semblait bête et il le savait.

– Elle n’est plus la même depuis que vous l’avez quittée et Hermione serait allée au tribunal si vous ne l’aviez pas chamboulée !

– Je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer, espèce de petit con insignifiant. Oh, mais bien sûr, ça n’a absolument rien à voir avec vous, pas avec le glorieux Harry Potter ! Vous aviez d’autres trucs en tête et personne d’autre que vous n’a le droit – même vaguement – de se préoccuper des complexités de sa propre vie, mais vous, vous pouvez parce que vous êtes le célèbre Harry Potter !

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sa colère augmentant, mais avant qu’il puisse parler Dumbledore était debout, réclamant le silence.

Ils continuèrent à se fusiller du regard puis Harry inspira, prêt à reprendre la parole.

– Oh, pour l’amour de Merlin, taisez–vous tout les deux !

Minerva s’interposa entre eux et repoussa Snape loin de Harry.

– Vous vous êtes chamaillés pendant toute la guerre et tous les procès qui ont suivi et personnellement j’en ai les oreilles qui saignent ! Ce n’est absolument pas le moment de se quereller et de chercher des coupables. Il est évident que vous vous inquiétez tous les deux pour Hermione, alors peut–être que vous devriez vous concentrer sur les moyens d'assurer sa sécurité plutôt que de vous entre-tuer.

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit légèrement.

– Je suis désolé, Professeur Dumbledore, Professeur McGonagall.

Snape ne dit rien ; il se contenta de reporter son regard sur la cheminée et hocha la tête brièvement.

– Mais Harry a raison, continua doucement Dumbledore, il doit exister une raison pour que Hermione n’ait pas assisté à la réunion du Wizengamot, et je crois qu’il serait préférable si vous, chacun de vous – il les regarda tour à tour – étiez capables de trouver quelle pourrait être cette raison.

 

oOo

 

À l’heure du dîner, Draco se retrouva en train de bailler sans pouvoir s’arrêter et malgré la potion anti–gueule de bois qui avait tenu à l’écart son mal de crâne, rien n’aurait le pouvoir de le tenir éveillé. Il avait décrété plus tôt dans la journée que son travail scolaire en pâtissait et avait donc décidé d’annuler plusieurs soirées de beuverie pour étudier. Quand le moment arriva pour lui de se rendre à la bibliothèque, il choisit à la place de retourner à la tour, se disant que s’il était capable de trouver deux heures creuses pour dormir, il serait capable de foutrement mieux se concentrer. C’était plus de sommeil qu’il n’en avait eu depuis longtemps.

Une fois qu’il fut dans sa chambre il remarqua que les elfes de maison avaient découvert l’animal affamé, ils avaient déposé deux bols, un rempli d’une espèce de purée de viande, l’autre débordant de crème. Il y avait aussi de vieilles pages de la Gazette du Sorcier éparpillées sur le sol – c’était probablement la première fois que le journal était utilisé pour quelque chose de constructif.

Draco retroussa son nez de dégoût et balaya le sol du regard à la recherche du chaton. Il repéra sa petite queue dépassant de sous les draps du lit qu’il releva d’un seul geste, lui arrachant un petit cri effrayé.

– Eh bien, Mr Kitty, tu as fait un beau bazar.

Après mûre réflexion, il souleva la queue pour vérifier.

– Oh, pardon, Miss Kitty.

Il déposa la petite chatte sur le lit et ramassa rapidement les journaux. Il les roula en boule et les jeta sans cérémonie par dessus le balcon avant de s’étaler sur le lit, écrasant presque au passage sa nouvelle amie. Il déplaça la petite boule tigrée.

Ensuite, il eut besoin de se rendre à la salle de bain.

– Putain de merde.

Il sortit péniblement de son lit, tapota rapidement le chaton et s’engouffra dans le hall.

L’étroit couloir qui menait de la salle commune à sa chambre débouchait près de la porte de Hermione et Lavande ; il entendit leurs voix bien avant de pouvoir être vu depuis la salle commune. Il grogna doucement. Il n’avait vraiment pas envie de les voir. Hermione était apparue tendue et malade pendant la semaine écoulée et Lavande ne cessait de lui envoyer des coups d’œil si inquiets qu’ils en étaient écœurants chaque fois qu’elle l’apercevait. Il ne voulait pas être confronté à Hermione avec cet air sur son visage. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient parlés, ils s’étaient battus et il commençait à croire que c’était de sa faute si elle semblait si mal. Et il ne supportait pas le fait que Lavande n’arrête pas de lui jeter des regards compatissants.

Ces horribles regards qui disent Pauvre Draco, Harry l’a largué et maintenant il est foutu parce qu’il ne voudra plus jamais personne d’autre. Il s’aplatit contre le mur et retint sa respiration, espérant qu’elles passeraient le couloir assez rapidement.

– Tu vas bien ? demandait Lavande à Hermione, de cette voix inquiète qu’elle utilisait parfois avec Draco.

– Ouais.

Hermione paraissait légèrement essoufflée.

– Je n’arrive pas à croire à quel point c’est dégoûtant.

– Bien, j’ai lu quelque part que tu devrais manger plus ou sinon tu auras la nausée.

– Je mange ce que je mange normalement ! aboya Hermione. Je peux difficilement manger plus que ça.

– Tu devrais avoir des biscuits avec toi tout le temps ou un truc comme ça.

– Oh, bien sûr, je vois ça d’ici. Je suis désolée, Professeur, je dois rester là à manger pendant votre cours parce que sinon je vais vomir. Ils s’en rendraient compte dans la seconde.

– Bon.

Lavande semblait perplexe.

– Peut–être que tu devrais le dire au professeur McGonagall. Elle a l’air de t’apprécier et tu as dit qu’elle était en colère contre le professeur Snape. Peut–être qu’elle pourrait… t’arranger les choses en douceur avec les autres profs.

Il y eut un silence et Draco était presque certain que Hermione affichait une expression totalement incrédule.

– Okay, d’accord, c’était juste une idée !

Lavande venait de passer en un instant de la perplexité à l'exaspération.

– Si je le dis à Minerva, elle le dira à Severus. Peu importe qu’elle soit en colère contre lui maintenant ; c’est juste une question de temps avant qu’ils ne se reparlent. Elle a vraiment un faible pour lui et, avec un truc comme ça, elle serait immédiatement sur le pas de sa porte et il saurait que je suis enceinte en moins de deux.

Draco en resta bouche bée. Hermione était enceinte ? Enceinte du bébé de Snape ? Un bébé Snape ? Oh, bon dieu, un petit Snape ? Pauvre gosse !

– Et la potion ? poursuivit Lavande.

L’exaspération s’estompait et l’inquiétude revenait au galop. Draco devina que la salle commune devait être vide parce qu’elle parlait à un volume sonore normal et, quand Hermione répondit, elle ne murmurait pas non plus.

– L’apothicaire ne me la vendra pas sans une ordonnance de Madame Pomfresh ou d’un médicomage certifié par Ste–Mangouste. Il n’est pas question que j’aille voir Madame Pomfresh et une escapade à Ste–Mangouste n’est pas très envisageable en ce moment …

Hermione s’arrêta, comme si elle réfléchissait. Elle ne semblait absolument pas certaine de ce qu’elle disait.

– Peut–être, suggéra Lavande hésitante, peut–être que tu ne veux pas t’en débarrasser.

– N’importe quoi.

Hermione lui lança un regard méprisant, mais l’incertitude faisait encore résonner sa voix. Draco devinait qu’elle devait maintenant se mordre les lèvres.

– J’imagine qu’il doit y avoir une recette dans la réserve de la bibliothèque. Je dirais qu’une potion d’avortement doit être rudimentaire et je suis sûre de pouvoir la réussir.

Lavande lui répondit quelque chose que Draco ne parvint pas à entendre. Les filles quittèrent la salle commune et semblaient se diriger vers leur chambre. Draco lui–même se remettait tout juste du choc de sa découverte. Hermione était enceinte. Enceinte du bébé de Snape – et elle allait l’avorter – et Snape n’en savait rien. Une large part de Draco était indignée. Il connaissait assez bien Snape pour savoir que son intérêt à devenir parent étais plutôt limité – voire quasi nul – mais c’était son enfant et il pouvait quand même s’y intéresser.

Au pire, il pouvait probablement concocter la potion qu’elle convoitait.

Draco en avait oublié sa vessie pleine et retourna vers sa chambre, en sachant qu’il n'arriverait définitivement pas à s’endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ndt :
> 
> [1] Cupcake : Nom donné en Grande Bretagne et aux USA aux petits cakes cuits dans un moule en forme de tasse ou dans une caissette en papier, généralement recouverts d’un volumineux glaçage coloré.
> 
>  
> 
> A suivre…
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	45. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (2ème partie)

Snape avait attendu un bon moment avant de se décider à parler avec Hermione. Il s’imaginait que Potter irait probablement la voir en premier et il voulait simplement réitérer la question. Puis il avait trouvé Potter dans la bibliothèque et découvert qu’ils avaient eu la même idée ; chacun attendait que l'autre se décide.

Il était tard quand Snape entra impérieusement dans la salle commune des 8ème année, exhibant le même air de supériorité qu’il affichait lorsqu’il inspectait le crépitement du chaudron d’un 1ère année. Il devait admettre qu’il ne se sentait pas particulièrement supérieur ce soir mais il arrivait au moins à montrer ce côté–là. Il retira même quelque satisfaction à remarquer que Londubat, qui avait décidé seul de prendre part à la guerre, avait toujours l’air de préférer se chier dessus plutôt que d’être confronté au Maître de Potions. Au moins, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

Il s’arrêta derrière la porte et la fixa inconfortablement. Il allait devoir frapper assez rapidement, les autres le dévisageaient mais tous ses instincts lui disaient de se retourner et de filer.

Ouais, tu préférerais faire face à Voldemort plutôt que d’affronter la femme que tu as quittée. Lâche.

Il frappa enfin, assez fort pour montrer son autorité aux étudiants assis dans la salle commune. Il remarqua que Finnigan avait une bouteille de quelque chose qui semblait fort et il aurait aimé en prendre une gorgée. Il entendit un joyeux « Attendez une seconde ! » provenant de l’intérieur et, après quelques instants et une série de bruissements, la porte s’ouvrit sur une Lavande Brown insuffisamment vêtue qui le fixa, horrifiée.

– Professeur Snape ! glapit Lavande en resserrant sa robe.

Ça n’aidait pas vraiment, il se dressait au–dessus d’elle de manière imposante. Tandis qu’il baissait les yeux vers elle, il ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’il pouvait clairement voir non seulement sa robe mais aussi le négligé qu’elle portait dessous.

– Essayez de vous couvrir de manière plus adéquate, Miss Brown, je n’ai nul intérêt pour vos atouts.

Lavande rougit et ferma le haut de sa robe.

– Désolée, Professeur Snape.

Il se renfrogna à dessein et regretta en lui–même la perte de cette vision spectaculaire.

– J’ai besoin de parler avec Miss Granger.

– Oh…

Lavande se tourna pour jeter un œil dans la pièce puis le regarda à nouveau.

– Je ne… Elle n’est pas…

Il la poussa brutalement pour passer, manquant de la renverser puis s’insinua dans la pièce. Lavande ne put rien faire d’autre que rester en arrière et le dévisager bouche bée. Puis lentement, elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

– Je pense que vous devriez quitter la pièce, Miss Brown.

Lavande pivota pour sortir, espérant que Seamus Finnigan n’était pas en train de boire sa grappa maison parce qu’elle était à peine habillée et qu’il avait décidé qu’elle avait envie de lui.

– Ne va nulle part, Lavande.

Hermione était assise sur le lit, elle lisait un livre sur les Runes Anciennes, elle ne semblait pas heureuse de le voir là.

– Le professeur Snape n’a rien à me dire que tu ne puisses entendre.

Lavande s’arrêta, prise entre le fait d’obéir à Snape (qui pouvait lui coller une retenue en un éclair) et rester auprès de Hermione qui avait désespérément besoin de soutien. Elle décida de risquer l’animosité de Snape et s’assit à la table du dressing. Snape ne parut pas enchanté de la tournure de événements ; il lança un regard d’avertissement à Hermione qui le surprit en souriant amèrement en retour.

– Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, Severus, Lavande sait tout : elle sait tout depuis le début.

– Je le sais bien, aboya–t–il en lançant une œillade noire à Lavande qui se tortilla un peu mais ne bougea pas.

Il n’arrivait pas à croire que la superficielle Miss Brown connaissait tout de sa vie amoureuse. Il se demanda pourquoi Hermione était devenue amie avec elle ; il n’avait jamais vraiment pensé à cette fille, elle était jolie, sexy même, mais son esprit n’avait rien de spécial. C’était une sorcière moyenne, apparemment très bonne en Divination (une matière qu’il tenait pour ridicule) et – Hermione le lui avait assuré – elle possédait un excellent nez pour les senteurs. Il ne s’inquiétait pas vraiment de ces choses. Ce qui lui importait, c’était que cette fille connaissait tout de sa vie amoureuse et il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Au lieu d’admettre son malaise, il regarda autour de lui et ricana en voyant le désordre qui recouvrait le sol. Les habits étaient éparpillés partout, tandis que des rubans et autres colifichets jonchaient toutes les surfaces disponibles. L’air était lourdement parfumé avec la fragrance que Snape reconnut comme celle dont Lavande Brown s’inondait habituellement. Il la trouvait écœurante. Lavande Brown était sexy mais elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus léger, de plus enjoué.

Mais bon sang, qu’est–ce que tu fais à penser au choix de parfum de Lavande Brown ?

Il se renfrogna encore et rassembla ses pensées sur sa tâche présente. Il avait assez tergiversé.

– Tu devrais ouvrir une fenêtre ou aérer cette pièce, ça empeste ici.

– Je ne sens rien, répliqua Hermione sur un ton plat et indifférent.

– C’est parce que tu t’enfermes ici et que tu refuses de sortir.

– Pourquoi tu es là, Severus ?

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

– Le professeur Dumbledore est venu me voir un peu plus tôt parce qu’il était inquiet pour toi. Il semblerait qu’il a passé sa journée à Londres, au Ministère parce qu’il y avait une session spéciale au Wizengamot hier.

Elle le fixa, le regard vide, et il réalisa non sans un petit choc qu’elle ignorait totalement de quoi il parlait.

– C’était le procès de Krum, précisa–t–il.

Hermione pâlit soudainement, elle devint si blanche que son visage ressembla à du parchemin, même ses lèvres blêmirent. Pendant un bref instant, il crut qu’elle allait s’évanouir – tellement qu’il s’avança vers elle, prêt à la rattraper. Lavande se leva de sa chaise, pensant la même chose.

Hermione s’effondra dans son lit et tenta de déglutir. Sa bouche était sèche, sèche à lui faire mal – et son estomac dégringola.

– Oh, bien… Je… Je vois.

– Le professeur Dumbledore m’assure que tu es tout à fait au courant de nos lois qui stipulent que si tu choisis de ne pas assister au procès, Krum serait relâché.

– Je… Je le… savais.

Elle parlait machinalement, mais elle se sentait paralysée, comme si elle était engluée sur place, assise dans son lit dans ce stupide pyjama Winnie l’Ourson. Il allait venir la chercher. Elle le savait. Elle cligna des yeux mais n’osa pas se redresser de peur de tomber.

– Pourquoi tu n’y es pas allée ? demanda–t–il avec raideur. Tu ne voulais pas voir Krum en prison pour ce qu’il a fait ?

Elle réfléchit rapidement, ne voulant pas admettre la vérité. Elle pouvait voir Lavande debout derrière lui, elle la regardait avec une expression confuse, pensant la même chose que lui. Pourquoi n’y était–elle pas allée ? Qu’est–ce qui lui avait pris ? Et la vérité – à sa grande honte – était simple, elle avait oublié.

Mais elle doutait que Severus allait accepter cette raison.

– Je ne voulais pas le voir, déclara–t–elle avec un calme factice. Je suis heureuse qu’il rentre chez lui et je veux juste laisser ça derrière moi.

Snape la fixa avec une horreur non déguisée, secoua la tête sans même réaliser ce qu’il faisait, toute ressemblance avec son rôle de professeur composé soudainement envolé.

– Hermione, cet enfoiré de petite merde a failli te tuer ! Mais bon sang, de quoi tu parles ?

– Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle se força à se redresser dans son lit, sentant le besoin de ne pas paraître faible devant lui.

– Tu dois en parler, Hermione ! Tu as la moindre idée de ce que j’ai fait à Krum ? Il ne va pas l’oublier et il est plus que certain qu’il ne va pas ramper jusqu’en Bulgarie et te laisser à ta petite vie !

– Je me fous royalement de ce que toi, tu lui as fait ! s’écria–t–elle d’une voix stridente. Et ce qu’il m’a fait à moi ?

– C’est exactement le problème, Hermione !

Il l’agrippa par les épaules et résista à l’envie de la secouer jusqu’à ce que ses dents s’entrechoquent.

– Quand tu es arrivée au Manoir, tu étais nue, tu étais couverte de sang et nous avons cru que tu allais mourir, alors crois–moi, je sais très exactement ce qu’il t’a fait. Comment peux–tu envisager de simplement le laisser s’en aller ? En sachant de quoi il est capable, comment peux–tu penser une seule seconde qu’il va te laisser tranquille ?

– Ce n’est pas le cas !

Elle cligna des yeux ; elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, pas devant lui.

– Je ne sais pas ce qu’il va faire mais je ne peux pas faire ça maintenant… Je ne peux pas traverser ça maintenant !

– Et pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de l’ignorer.

– Sors de là ! Laisse–moi seule !

– Non !

Elle fléchit un peu sous son emprise et finalement, se mit à trembler.

– Je t’en prie, Severus.

Les mots ne parvenaient plus à franchir sa gorge.

– S’il te plaît, je ne peux pas le faire.

Derrière lui, Lavande baissa son regard, elle savait qu’elle n’aurait pas dû être témoin de tout ça et brusquement, elle fut certaine qu’il aimait Hermione autant qu’elle l’aimait. Lavande avait envie de le secouer, décidant qu’il était stupide pour eux d’être séparés.

Snape ferma les yeux, desserrant un peu ses doigts de ses épaules. Elle leva les yeux, son visage en forme de cœur d’où pointait son menton têtu était solennel sous le déploiement sauvage de boucles folles. Ses yeux étaient immenses, d’une teinte proche du chocolat noir, il vit dans leur profondeur une crainte implorante qui alluma quelque chose d’inconnu chez lui. S’il s’était connu un peu mieux, il aurait su qu’il était de cette sorte d’homme qui était prêt à mourir pour l’être aimé. Il voulait la tenir, la réconforter, découvrir ce qui l’importunait. Mais sa raison lui souffla que faire pour tirer avantage de leur attirance. Que faire s’il voulait prendre l’option qu’il se languissait de choisir, celle du cœur, tendre, faible de volonté et déraisonnable.

– Que s’est–il passé ? demanda–t–il doucement. Tu as oublié ?

Elle rougit et secoua la tête mais elle la baissa et, une fois encore, cligna des yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder et mentir, il était trop bon à ce jeu.

– Alors pourquoi ? Je t’y aurais emmenée, si seulement tu me l’avais demandé.

Il se renfrogna ; elle n’aurait pas dû avoir à le lui demander, il aurait juste dû l’y emmener. Il caressa ses cheveux, permettant à ses doigts de lisser les boucles.

– Tu t’es montré très clair la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, fit–elle tandis que son corps se raidissait. Tu m’as dit très clairement que tu ne voulais plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je ne pouvais rien te demander parce que chaque fois que je suis venue, tu m’as repoussée.

Il se demanda si c’était lui qui l’avait rendue si dure ou si elle l’avait toujours été et qu’il ne l’avait tout simplement pas remarqué. Il effleura ses cheveux de ses lèvres et s’autorisa une faiblesse un instant ; s’autorisa à oublier que Lavande Brown les observait. S’autorisa à se noyer en Hermione, dans sa douce chevelure, dans l’odeur de roses sauvages qui l’enveloppait et semblait faire partie de sa peau. La fragrance était la même que celles des roses qui grimpaient le long des murs du Marais au printemps ; dont il avait glissé si amoureusement les pétales dans le parfum qu’il avait concocté pour elle à Noël. Brusquement, il voulait être là–bas avec elle, au Marais, en été. Il voulait lui montrer les endroits secrets qui avaient rendu supportables les ténèbres de son enfance.

Les yeux de Hermione étaient clos quand elle leva son visage vers lui.

– Embrasse–moi, chuchota–t–elle.

Son attouchement l’apaisait, la faisait se cambrer mais elle ne voulait toujours pas le regarder. Il voulait voir ses yeux, il lui soutint le menton.

– Regarde–moi.

Ses cils se soulevèrent lentement et elle lui révéla ses yeux, si expressifs, si plein d’hésitation et d’envie. Snape y lut une trop grande vulnérabilité et il sut qu’il devait contenir ses instincts primitifs. Il voulait l’emmener chez lui. Il voulait faire du Marais sa maison – leur maison. Il voulait tout lui donner et bien plus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas tant que Krum était toujours une ombre derrière eux, pas tant que Krum pouvait encore la blesser. Il pressa le bout de ses doigts contre son diaphragme et la repoussa gentiment, ignorant son murmure de désespoir.

– Ne t’inquiète pas pour Krum, dit–il avec rudesse, reprenant sa maîtrise de lui. Je m’en occupe.

– Severus…

Il tourna les talons et surprit le regard de Lavande un bref instant, il hocha sèchement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce. Il lui semblait qu’il ne faisait que ça, la quitter. Sa frustration était aiguë. Il aurait été capable de défoncer la porte pour revenir vers elle s’il n'avait pas été accoutumé à réprimer ses sentiments. À la place, il s’éloigna, pincé et maîtrisé mais douloureusement conscient qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais contenir son attirance en lui.

 

oOo

 

– Je sais déjà pourquoi tu es là, lança Hermione en ouvrant la porte à Harry. Severus est déjà venu me dire à quel point j’étais stupide.

– Il n’a pas dit que tu étais stupide, intervint Lavande, avec logique. En fait, il a été très gentil avec toi et, si tu me demandes mon avis, il s’inquiète pour toi.

Hermione lui jeta un regard furieux.

– Eh bien, comme personne ne te demande ton avis, tu peux le garder pour toi.

Lavande haussa les épaules, pas offensée le moins du monde par le ton de Hermione. Cette dernière avait été bien pire cette semaine. Depuis qu’elle avait découvert que Hermione était enceinte, Lavande avait réalisé qu’elle devrait s’accommoder de ses sautes d’humeur jusqu’à ce qu’elles s’arrangent pour avorter ce fœtus.

Harry ferma la porte derrière lui et grimaça un sourire lugubre.

– Bien, je suppose que tu vas me détester parce que je vais probablement te poser les mêmes questions que lui.

Hermione s’assit insolemment sur son lit.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

– La vérité pourrait être un bon début. Mais à quoi tu as pensé ? Pourquoi tu n’es pas allée au procès ?

– Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

Hermione avait l’air de l’accuser de quelque chose plutôt que de défendre ses actions.

– Bon, la vérité est simple, Harry, j’ai oublié. Voilà, t’es content, maintenant ? J’ai oublié ce putain de procès. J’ai merdé, tu te sens mieux ?

Harry la dévisagea, totalement incrédule.

– Tu as oublié ?

– OUI, J’AI OUBLIÉ. JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAITE ! J’AVAIS D’AUTRES CHOSES EN TÊTE ET J’AI OUBLIÉ !

Harry recula promptement d’un pas.

– Et pourquoi tu me cries dessus ?

– J’en ai marre de ça ! J’en ai marre que tout le monde pense que je n’ai aucun foutu défaut, comme si je ne pouvais pas commettre d’erreur…

– Ça, c’est une sacrée erreur à faire, Hermione. Je veux dire, tu as oublié ?

– Oui, Harry, j’ai oublié, je suis désolée. Excuse–moi de détruire les illusions que tu nourrissais sur moi.

Harry se tourna vers Lavande qui secoua la tête comme pour lui signifier qu’elle avait essayé de la raisonner mais sans succès.

– Si tu voulais bien te calmer et m’écouter. Tu sais que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, pas plus que je ne t’accuse de quoi que ce soit. Je n’ai jamais eu d’illusions – ou alors elles se sont envolées depuis longtemps. C’est juste que je ne comprends pas, j’ai besoin que tu m’aides à comprendre comment on oublie un truc pareil. Qu’est–ce qui peut être plus important que ça ?

– Certaines choses ont changé, Harry. Et ces choses sont placées sous une perspective différente quand il y a beaucoup plus à envisager.

– Mais Krum a essayé de te violer puis de te tuer, Hermione !

– Et maintenant, il est parti ! Viktor n’est pas idiot, Harry. Il ne reviendra pas me chercher.

– C’est toi qui es idiote si tu penses que c’est vrai !

Hermione savait que Harry avait raison mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle ne pouvait pas ou alors, elle finirait par devenir complètement cinglée.

– Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Harry. Je ne peux pas t’expliquer plus que je ne m’explique à moi–même.

– C’est ce truc avec Snape ? Tu es tellement ravagée que tu n’arrives pas à penser clairement ?

Harry pouvait difficilement croire une telle chose. Est–ce que Snape était d’une si brillante compagnie, un amant si incroyable que sa perte avait occulté toute autre chose ?

– Ça n’a rien à voir avec Snape, aboya Hermione.

Ce n’était pas entièrement vrai, le bébé était le sien. Et maintenant qu’elle l’avait revu, l’idée de se débarrasser de l’enfant semblait absurde, ramenant à la surface les doutes persistants qui la harcelaient.

– Alors, dis–moi pourquoi. Tu as eu peur d’être seule ? J’y serais allé avec toi, Lavande serait venue avec toi. Et, bon sang, si tu le lui avait demandé, Draco aussi !

– Non, Harry, ce n’est rien de tout ça. Ce que je t’ai dit est vrai, j’ai simplement oublié. Aussi pathétique que ça en ait l’air.

Harry resta silencieux. Lui aussi avait oublié, si préoccupé par ses propres problèmes qu’il n’avait pas eu une seule pensée pour elle. Mais et ses autres amis ? Et Lavande, elle connaissait la date du procès et elle n’avait rien dit, Snape ne s’en était pas rappelé, McGonagall non plus ou même Draco – quoique s’il avait pu, Harry ne savait pas où était sa loyauté en ce moment. Comment avaient–ils pu tous oublier ? Le monde magique s’était montré étrangement silencieux à ce sujet. La Gazette du Sorcier qui se jetait habituellement sur le moindre ragot, n’avait rien rapporté à propos de la déchéance de l’ancien Attrapeur et, à la connaissance de Harry, à part la lettre initiale, Hermione n’avait rien reçu. Pas de rappels, pas de réconfort, rien.

Pourquoi est–ce que le Ministère n’avait rien dit de plus ?

– Ils veulent étouffer l’affaire, marmonna Harry à voix haute.

Lavande dévisagea Harry.

– Quoi ? Qui veut étouffer l’affaire ?

– Le Ministère, répéta Harry, convaincu d’avoir raison. C’est la seule manière d’expliquer ce qui s’est passé. Il devait y avoir un sortilège sur la lettre… quelque chose… qu'une seule personne oublie, je peux le comprendre, mais nous tous ?

– Pourquoi est–ce que le Ministère voudrait étouffer ça ? demanda Hermione en tentant de raisonner.

Elle revenait un peu à elle maintenant qu’une autre théorie – autre que celle de sa propre stupidité – était mise en avant.

– Qu’est–ce que le Ministère doit à Krum ? Pourquoi est–ce qu’ils l’aideraient ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne sais pas… Mais Fudge nous a toujours détestés, alors peut–être que c’est son ultime effort pour nous faire du mal.

– Mais il est Ministre de la Magie !

– Plus pour longtemps, il le sait et il m’en a toujours blâmé. Il sait que le meilleur moyen de me blesser, c’est à travers mes amis.

– C’est une théorie joliment scandaleuse, suggéra Lavande.

– Mais c’est pourtant une théorie raisonnable, Lavande, conclut Harry. Et je ne pense pas que ça gênerait Fudge – ou Krum.

Hermione ferma les yeux et s’étendit sur le lit.

– Tu te rappelles comment c’était quand nous sommes arrivés ici la première fois ? J’étais toute excitée d'aller à l’école pour apprendre à utiliser la magie. Je pensais tellement que j’étais spéciale. Aucun de mes amis ne pouvait faire ça. Ils allaient tous dans une école moldue normale et moi, j’allais dans un endroit spécial. Puis je t’ai rencontré et toi, tu étais vraiment spécial… le plus spécial de tous les sorciers. Il semblait que pour tellement de gens, le temps s’était arrêté et qu’ils n’attendaient qu’une chose, que tu atteignes l’âge d’entrer dans leur monde – et j’ai eu le privilège d’être ton amie. Une de tes meilleures amies. Je ne me suis jamais sentie assez bien. Je croyais toujours que je devais me prouver que je le valais.

Harry la fixait comme si elle était folle.

– Mais pourquoi, Hermione ? Je n’ai rien de spécial. Il suffit de me connaître deux minutes pour le comprendre… et je suis plutôt borné quand on y pense. Si toi et Ron n’aviez pas été là, je ne me serais pas sorti de la moitié de la merde dans laquelle je me suis fourré.

– C’est faux, Harry, tu es plus intelligent que tu ne le penses. Je suis toujours bonne avec des livres. Si on peut l’apprendre, alors je peux le faire mais je n’ai pas l’instinct. J’ai toujours pensé que j’étais intelligente… Je pensais que nous étions intelligents. Nous avons passé la totalité de nos vies scolaires à essayer de déjouer intrigue après intrigue, recherchant l’aventure et ne récoltant souvent que des ennuis. Nous avons organisé le combat contre Voldemort. Nous l’avons fait et nous avons gagné. Le monde allait nous aduler et nous remercier et tout serait pour le mieux le reste de notre vie. Mais il y a eu un énorme défaut dans ce plan. Nous avons passé tellement de temps à nous battre et à nous organiser que nous avons oublié d’apprendre comment vivre le reste de notre vie… et regardons les choses en face, nous trois, on a provoqué un bazar épouvantable jusqu’ici.

– Non… balbutia Harry. Ce n’est pas vrai… On…

– Regarde–nous, Harry. Ron est à l’hôpital et il semble qu’il sera placé sous traitement pendant un bon moment, il a sauté sa belle–sœur qui l’a rendu accro à la drogue, l'a éloigné de tous ses amis et tu l’as trouvé dans une mare de son propre sang le jour qui a suivi la St–Valentin. Puis il y a toi. Tu as caché ta sexualité à tout le monde, même à toi. Quand enfin tu fais surface, tu craques pour quelqu’un que tu as toujours considéré comme ton ennemi et tu réussis à le séduire. C’est incroyable, tu l’envoûtes réellement et il tombe amoureux de toi, complètement et ensuite – juste après t’être arrangé pour le rendre amoureux au point d'être perdu sans toi – tu le plaques !

– Il y a une raison à ça, il…

– Je sais ce qu’il a fait !

Elle se redressa, frustrée.

– Tu m’as dit ce qu’il avait fait, tu me l’as dit une douzaine de fois mais peu importe ce qu’il a fait !

– Si, c’est important ! insista Harry.

– Mais, Harry, c’est ce que tu n’arrives pas à voir. Le monde n’est pas tout noir ou tout blanc, tu n’as jamais été capable de le comprendre. Oui, il a choisi la mauvaise option mais tu refuses de regarder au–delà de ce qu’il a fait afin de lui demander pourquoi il l’a fait.

– Il a dit qu’elle avait des informations…

Harry s’interrompit et grogna impatiemment. Hermione et Ron semblaient être dans le même camp, aucun des deux ne cherchaient vraiment à le comprendre.

– Peu importe. Je ne veux pas parler de Draco maintenant.

– Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas, parce que si tu le faisais, tu serais forcé d’admettre que le monde n'est fait que de nuances de gris. La guerre ne s’est pas terminée en nous laissant un monde merveilleux. La guerre s’est finie et nous avons dû apprendre les bases de la vraie vie et on a merdé – sérieusement merdé.

– On a dix–huit ans, Hermione, on est censés merder ! On a tout le temps pour merder !

– Pas moi ! s’écria Hermione. Je n’ai pas le temps de continuer à bousiller ma vie, à partir de maintenant je la prends en main !

– Tout ira bien, Hermione, on va s’occuper de Krum…

– Oh, j’emmerde Viktor, je ne parle pas de lui !

– Alors quoi ?

Harry la dévisageait, plus que confus maintenant.

– Pourquoi ce soudain empressement à grandir ?

– Parce que je le dois, ainsi mon enfant aura quelqu’un de responsable dans sa vie !

– Quoi ?

Hermione se mordit violemment la lèvre et détourna son regard. Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle venait juste de lâcher sa bombe comme ça, sans y penser. Celle–qui–réfléchissait–à–tout venait de faire la même chose que ce dont elle avait toujours accusé Harry.

– Un enfant ? Quel enfant ?

Harry se tourna vers Lavande qui avait l’air de vouloir se glisser sous la porte.

– Quel enfant ? Tu sais de quoi elle parle, Lavande ?

– Je…

Lavande essaya désespérément de communiquer quelque chose à Hermione et adressa un haussement d’épaule impuissant à Harry.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ?

– Je suis enceinte, Harry, répondit calmement Hermione. Comme tu peux le voir, je dois me recentrer maintenant et je n’ai vraiment pas le temps de tout foutre en l’air.

Lavande paraissait confuse maintenant.

– Mais… et la potion ? Tu as dis que tu voulais t’en débarrasser.

Les yeux de Harry s’écarquillèrent.

– Tu vas avorter ?

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler.

– Je…

Elle sourit à Lavande dans une tentative de réconfort.

– Tu avais raison, Lav, je ne veux pas m’en débarrasser. Je crois tout simplement que je suis incapable de faire ça.

Pour une raison quelconque, Harry et Lavande se sentaient soulagés mais avec le soulagement vint une douzaine de questions supplémentaires.

– Il le sait ? s’enquit Harry.

– Non, et il n’a pas besoin de le savoir, rétorqua Hermione, la voix raffermie.

– Mais pourquoi pas ? argumenta Harry. C’est son enfant après tout et il pourrait t’aider.

– M’aider comment ? Exiger que je m’en débarrasse ? Ou alors tu penses que, dès qu'il apprendra que je suis enceinte, il va rester près de moi à cause de son sens du devoir jusqu’à nous haïr tous les deux ?

– On ne peut pas le savoir... En fait, je pensais plutôt à une aide financière.

Hermione hocha la tête, Harry avait raison. Elle ne pouvait guère s’attendre à ce que Harry la soutienne.

– Je suppose que j’irai habiter chez mes parents.

– Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu allais vivre avec Ron et moi.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais que je… pas maintenant…

– Je préférerais que tu vives avec nous, tu pourrais élever l’enfant comme un sorcier au lieu d’être coincée dans le monde des Moldus. De plus, ajouta Harry avec un sourire désabusé, je vais devenir un tonton Harry super cool.

Elle sourit et gloussa doucement.

– Alors, Ron, toi et moi, à nouveau ensemble. Je me demande si on sera heureux ou si on va devenir de morbides vieux salopards.

– Je suis sûr que nous serons heureux.

Hermione savait qu’elle ne devait pas le questionner mais elle ne put s’en empêcher.

– Et Draco ?

Harry se tendit.

– Draco retournera dans son Manoir.

– Et ensuite ? Tu penses qu’il va rester là–bas et se morfondre pour toi ?

– Non, il avancera dans sa vie ; c’est comme ça que les choses doivent être.

– Et comment tu te sentiras ? Comment tu te sentiras quand la Gazette du sorcier rapportera qu’il a rencontré une fille, qu’il va l’épouser ou fera un article sur la naissance de ses enfants ? Tu seras heureux alors ?

Harry cligna des yeux et se tourna vers la porte.

– Il se fait tard, murmura–t–il. J’ai besoin d’aller dormir.

– Tu n’as pas répondu à ma question.

– Il n’y a pas de réponse, lâcha Harry à mi–voix. Je ferai avec ce qui arrivera, c’est tout ce que je peux dire.

Il se dirigea vers la porte pour partir et, cette fois, Hermione ne l’arrêta pas.

 

oOo

 

Après avoir vu Hermione, la première impulsion qui traversa l’esprit de Snape fut de trouver Krum. Sans se soucier de la promesse qu’il avait faite à Dumbledore, il voulait débusquer Krum et s’en occuper une fois pour toutes. Pourtant, une autre part de lui savait qu’il ne pouvait pas revenir sur sa parole et que sa place était à Poudlard, là où Hermione était en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule, sans protection. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée des ressources dont disposait Krum ni de sa roublardise. Il avait toujours considéré le Bulgare comme un imbécile mais selon l’expérience de Snape, même le plus idiot pouvait devenir rusé quand il voulait se venger.

Et Snape avait connu des hommes comme Krum toute sa vie. Il voudrait sa revanche.

Mais sans la possibilité de poursuivre l’homme, la seule option de Snape était de protéger le château lui–même. Pas que Poudlard ait besoin d’une telle protection. Ses barrières magiques avaient juste besoin d’un affinage contre une seule personne. Ainsi, à trois heures et demie du matin, travaillant sous une averse torrentielle, Snape terminait d’invoquer un cercle de protection qui incluait le terrain entier du château. Il avait travaillé sur ce cercle pendant des heures, sans vraiment remarquer la pluie tandis qu’il continuait sa progression, il plaça des sigils [1] et enterra une multitude de talismans jusqu’à ce qu’aucune partie du cercle reste sans protection.

Si Krum posait un pied sur le territoire du château, Snape le saurait. Chacun des talismans contenaient une variation du charme Proteus. Si Krum passait le cercle, le charme s’enclencherait instantanément. La première idée de Snape avait été de relier le charme à un pendentif autour de son cou qui aurait émis de la chaleur en vibrant, l’alertant à n’importe quel moment. Mais les pendentifs n’étaient pas fiables et il aurait pu ne pas le remarquer alors il prit une page du livre du Seigneur des Ténèbres et brûla le charme dans sa chair, à l’intérieur de son bras.

Il termina d’enterrer le dernier talisman et commença l’incantation qui invoquerait le charme protecteur.

– Ninok, matesh vey nok ta velina to nok.

Il soupira. Il détestait les incantations. Ça lui paraissait ridicule ; alors que le sortilège de mort, qui n'était que de la volonté soutenue par de la malveillance pure, se résumait à deux mots simples, raisonnablement faciles à formuler, un charme de protection était une incantation notoirement difficile dans un langage qu’il considérait comme assez proche d’un charabia quelconque.

Il toucha la terre avec le bout de sa baguette et marmonna le sort de Proteus ; la chair de son bras le brûla un instant puis s’apaisa. La brûlure formait une carte miniature, grossière et rudimentaire mais c’était une honnête représentation du territoire de Poudlard. Si Krum traversait le cercle, un point rouge brûlant se formerait à l’endroit où il avait passé.

Snape toucha la terre encore une fois, juste pour s’assurer que ça fonctionnait et sa peau le brûla encore une fois. Il vacilla un instant, notant pour la première fois qu’il pleuvait à verse et qu’il était trempé et glacé.

Elle avait paru si vulnérable ce soir. Une fois que sa colère et sa bravade se furent affadies, il avait pu voir à quel point elle était fragile. Elle était terrifiée. Il était certain qu’elle avait vraiment oublié le Wizengamot mais il n’arrivait pas à comprendre comment c’était possible. Krum l’avait presque violée et tuée. Comme pouvait–on manquer quelque chose d’aussi monumental que ça ? Mais bon, il avait été si préoccupé lui–même qu’il avait oublié le procès aussi – et c’était impardonnable.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il semblait toujours immanquablement capable d’échouer pour ce qu’il aimait.

Et ce soir, alors qu’il voulait se montrer fort, alors qu’il se raccrochait aux moindres règles qui régissaient sa vie, il avait voulu s’assurer qu’elle savait qu’elle serait en sécurité et il avait failli craquer. Elle venait de laver ses cheveux. Ils étaient frisés et sentaient la rose. Il l’aimait comme ça.

La sensation revint. Celle où il voulait l’emmener au loin, l’emmener chez lui, au Marais et vivre heureux à jamais. Pendant un moment, il permit au fantasme de se dévoiler. Il n’avait pas à vivre à l’école. De nombreux professeurs avaient des maris ou des femmes, ils logeaient ailleurs et vivaient leur vie. Il pouvait faire ça. Il pouvait être autre chose que Snape, Maître des Potions et Responsable des Serpentard.

Il secoua la tête et délogea le fantasme qui s’y trouvait. Elle était jeune et elle avait la vie devant elle. Peu importait ce qu’elle désirait maintenant, il n’y avait aucune garantie que ça durerait. Elle se fatiguerait de lui et de son éternelle mauvaise humeur et le quitterait ; ou elle pouvait être comme sa mère et rester. Elle apprendrait à le haïr après un temps. C’était mieux de rester dans l’ombre de son existence et de la protéger afin qu'elle puisse profiter de sa vie.

Il reporta son regard vers les murs du château et décida de faire un autre cercle, juste pour faire bonne mesure.

 

oOo

 

Harry s’écroula dans son lit et se plongea la tête dans les mains. Hermione avait raison, ils s’étaient vraiment débrouillés pour tout bousiller. Il se demanda si elle allait dormir ou si elle s’inquiéterait au sujet de Krum ou de cet enfant à naître.

L’enfant de Snape, conçu avec sa semence. Harry se demanda de quelles parties il allait hériter. Est–ce que ce serait un enfant assez malchanceux pour être accablé par la physionomie de Snape, sa peau ou ses cheveux ? Est–ce qu’un tempérament était héréditaire ou Harry, Ron et Hermione arriveraient à fonder un foyer suffisamment heureux pour bannir entièrement la sévérité de Snape ? Harry ne savait pas quels événements avaient fait de Snape l’homme qu’il était. Était–ce le résultat de parents cruels ou d’un harcèlement scolaire implacable – orchestré la plupart du temps par James Potter et Sirius Black – ou est–ce que cette amertume et cette colère avaient une cause plus profonde, une sorte de défaut génétique dans la famille Snape qui avait fait de lui ce qu’il était à présent ?

Ils n’étaient guère préparés à élever un enfant ; ils arrivaient à peine à se débrouiller avec leur propre vie alors envisager de se charger de celle d'un autre… Et ils avaient des problèmes par–dessus la tête ; Viktor Krum en était un. Que ferait–il s’il découvrait qu’elle avait un enfant ? Est–ce qu’il verrait l’enfant comme une autre façon de la blesser ?

Harry releva la tête. Il devait s’occuper de Krum avant que le bébé n’arrive, avant que Hermione n’ait le temps de vraiment y penser et de s’inquiéter. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et farfouilla à l’intérieur jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve la Carte du Maraudeur défraîchie et pliée. Il ne l’avait pas utilisée depuis longtemps, depuis octobre. Maintenant, elle avait plus une valeur sentimentale qu’une réelle utilité. Il avait à peine eu l’occasion d’y jeter un œil. Maintenant que la guerre était terminée, il n’avait aucune raison de surveiller les gens ou de rôder ici ou là.

Cependant, il pouvait l’utiliser maintenant, il l’extirpa du tiroir et l’ouvrit. Il savait quel sortilège utiliser. Quelque chose pour détecter Krum.

Comme il l’ouvrait, une photo tomba sur ses genoux. Harry sourit, il savait que c’était Draco. Elle avait été prise à Noël. Draco était vêtu de son pyjama de soie et avait un air échevelé. Harry avait utilisé l’appareil photo que Draco lui avait donné à Noël. Il se rappelait très bien cet instant, ils venaient de faire l’amour et Draco avait mis un pyjama en vitesse parce que Harry essayait de le photographier tout nu. Harry se souvenait même de son odeur ce matin–là, un mélange de sueur fraîche et de sexe.

Harry laissa courir ses doigts sur la surface de la photo et sourit encore une fois tandis que Draco lui souriait en retour.

Les paroles de Hermione revinrent le hanter. Comment se sentirait–il quand Draco sortirait de sa vie ? Comment supporterait–il le mariage de Draco, ses futurs enfants, sa vie sans lui ? Serait–il heureux de l’apprendre ? Pourrait–il passer à autre chose ? Pourrait–il tirer plaisir d’un autre corps que celui de Draco ? Quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas connaître la réponse à ces questions. Il savait qu’il devait apprendre à aimer quelqu’un d’autre, quelqu’un qui lui conviendrait mieux, quelqu’un de plus comme lui.

Mais il n’y avait personne d’autre comme lui. Draco était comme lui, plus que Harry n’aimait l’admettre. Quelque chose en lui le reconnut et lui dit que Draco était son seul amour.

Ce qui était vraiment stupide quand il y pensait. Comme pouvait–il être si convaincu que ça avait été de l’amour ? Ils avaient couché ensemble et décidé qu’ils s’aimaient. C’était fou.

Mais c’était de l’amour… ça avait toujours été de l’amour. Harry ne pouvait expliquer comment c’était arrivé, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait expliquer l’attirance de Hermione pour Snape. C’était juste quelque chose qui était arrivé, quelque chose en eux. Et maintenant, ce quelque chose en lui faisait mal.

Les gens rompaient tous les jours et ils s’en remettaient – Harry ne retira qu’un froid réconfort de cette réflexion. Il soupira et plaça amoureusement la photo sur la table et reporta son attention sur la carte.

Totalement dépliée, la carte aurait presque recouvert tout un pan de mur mais pour voir la frontière complète du château, elle avait besoin d’être ouverte. Le charme auquel il pensait était simple, si Krum traversait les frontières de l’école, son nom apparaîtrait en rouge vif. Harry n’était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu’il pourrait faire à la lumière du jour, il pouvait difficilement prendre la carte partout avec lui et la consulter toute la journée. Harry était quasiment certain que si Krum s’approchait du château, il le ferait au cœur de la nuit. Pendant la journée, l’école grouillait d’enseignants et d’élèves, beaucoup d’entre eux feraient tout ce qu’ils pourraient pour aider Hermione. La nuit, elle était sans protection. Bien que Harry sache parfaitement que Lavande était une sorcière compétente, il ne la pensait pas capable de défendre Hermione si Krum montait là–bas et l’attaquait – et un tel événement mettrait probablement Lavande en danger aussi.

Harry scruterait la carte toute la nuit s’il le fallait. Il continuerait à maintenir la sécurité pour Hermione et elle ne le saurait même pas. Pendant la journée, Harry la surveillerait en cours. Il mettrait de côté ses différends avec Draco et lui demanderait de la surveiller pendant les classes qu’ils partageaient sans lui.

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la photo posée sur la table et se sentit inextricablement excité. Il se mordit la lèvre.

N’y pense même pas.

Quoi ? Parce que j’ai rompu avec lui, je n’ai pas le droit de me branler en pensant à lui ?

Harry ne put s’en empêcher. Il sourit et s’étendit sur le lit en ouvrant la fermeture de son pantalon. Il se demanda s’il y avait de l’huile dans le tiroir, parce que c’était toujours bien mieux avec de l’huile.

 

oOo

 

Lucius pouvait parfaitement se rappeler le moment où il était devenu conscient. Il était à Azkaban, dans l’obscurité et il se nourrissait de quelque chose. Il ne pouvait penser à ça qu’en terme de nourriture, parce que manger avait une connotation entièrement différente. Manger était quelque chose qu’on faisait par choix, se nourrir était une nécessité. Donc il se nourrissait. Se nourrissait de quelque chose qui aurait aussi bien pu être son compagnon de cellule.

Nourrir son corps pour qu’il ne meure pas de faim. C’était un besoin primaire, quelque chose de si basique que son corps y répondait simplement. Et, au milieu de ce repas primitif, il avait pensé : Ça ne marche pas, les Détraqueurs ont gagné.

Puis il avait réalisé qu’il était en train de penser quelque chose indépendant d’un simple besoin. Pendant un instant, il s’était mentalement réjoui.

Mentalement réjoui. Mais pas physiquement. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce problème. Quand il avait invoqué le charme, il avait compté sur son habileté pour s’aider. Mais son corps – une chose dont il avait toujours tiré une grande fierté – était inutile.

L’ange utilisé pour préserver son âme s’était arrangé pour protéger l’essence de son être, mais son corps, semblait–il, était en dehors de ses pouvoirs. L’être céleste avait durement combattu pour sortir. Si durement que Lucius avait cru qu’il allait déchirer son corps fragile, l’ouvrir et ne laisser derrière lui qu’une coque en lambeaux tandis qu’il retournerait dans son royaume.

Mais le sortilège fonctionnait bien, l’ange était prisonnier, destiné à le protéger, pas à détruire son enveloppe corporelle. Mais ça mettait une joyeuse pagaille dans son corps immobile.

Lucius avait fait un long chemin depuis ses débuts. Son esprit était maintenant sans cesse actif et, comme il n’avait rien d’autre à faire qu’à réfléchir, son habileté mentale était devenue tout à fait stupéfiante. Les choses qu’il avait cru autrefois impossibles, au mieux relevant du domaine du fantasme, semblaient faciles pour lui maintenant. Il pouvait communiquer mentalement, d’entières conversations qu’il pouvait aisément imposer dans la tête de quiconque était assez réceptif pour l’entendre. Et il pouvait voyager. Voyager à distance. L’esprit qu’il avait travaillé si dur à protéger était capable de vagabonder à volonté, transcendait les distances et allait chercher ceux qu’il voulait revoir.

Mais, à sa grande frustration, il ne pouvait parler à ceux qu’il visitait que dans leurs rêves et, inévitablement, ils voulaient se réveiller et oublier celui qu’il avait été.

Le choc et la terreur semblaient le forcer à remonter à la surface de son corps prisonnier. Une fois, pendant un infime moment, il était redevenu lui–même. Il avait appris sa leçon de la plus douloureuse des manières. Il avait été enlevé d’Azkaban, encore confus de sa situation, placé dans une boîte et amené au Musée des Arts Magiques et Antiquités. Un homme l’avait sorti de sa boîte, dévisagé comme s’il était fait d’or pur et l’avait appelé son ange. Il l’avait baigné, lui avait brossé les cheveux et vêtu avec révérence. La sensation avait été presque plaisante.

Mais ensuite, l’homme l’avait violé si brusquement et si violemment que Lucius s’était arraché une mèche de ses propres cheveux.

Non pas que le conservateur eût remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Maintenant, tout le travail qu’il avait fait sur son esprit, tout ce qu’il avait appris, allait se terminer. L’ange était en train de mourir. Il pouvait le sentir en lui. Il se roulait, se contorsionnait, s’arquait en lui et, une fois que l’ange serait mort, Lucius le serait aussi. Il passerait de l’autre côté – quel qu’il fût. Rien ne pouvait l’empêcher. Il pouvait très bien expliquer à Non comment briser le charme ou si ça n’avait été qu’un détail pour Severus Snape de venir accomplir une simple cérémonie ou administrer une potion, il l’aurait fait à la seconde. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Pour ça, il avait besoin que Draco soit présent et faire venir Draco au musée était tout simplement hors de question.

Il connaissait bien son fils. Il savait que Draco ferait tout pour le sauver et il savait aussi quelle forte tête il pouvait être. Il ignorerait les dangers auxquels il devait vraiment prendre garde. Alors la seule réponse était de ne rien lui donner du tout ; aucune information, dans une tentative de lui faire croire qu’il n’y avait rien à faire. Il cesserait de parler à Non s’il le devait vraiment. Il avait passé son message à Snape : « Ne me sauve pas » et « Garde Draco éloigné ». Au–delà de ça, il n’y avait rien d’autre à dire.

La mort viendrait bien assez rapidement. Lucius pouvait sentir l’ange mourir alors ce n’était qu’une question de semaines jusqu’à ce que tout soit fini. Des mois, peut–être, s’il était malchanceux. C’était une sensation étrange que de savoir qu’on allait mourir et ne ressentir aucune crainte.

Jadis, il avait été terrifié par la mort. Lorsqu’il était enfant, son estomac se nouait d’appréhension à la perspective de la mort. Il était allé aux funérailles d’un oncle et il se rappelait sa mère qui faisait la liste des personnes qu’elle voulait pour son propre enterrement. Il avait dit qu’il voulait sa mère au sien – et elle avait ri et dit :

– Que tu es bête, mon garçon, je serai morte depuis bien longtemps.

Il n’avait pas mangé de la semaine, tellement sa détresse était grande. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer ne pas exister, ne pas respirer – ne pas être. Il avait appris d’une partie de leur religion que son âme retournerait dans les Contrées de l’Été après la mort où elle se préparerait à sa prochaine incarnation. Mais il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de son existence précédente et s’il ne pouvait pas s’en souvenir, quelle garantie avait–il qu’il se rappelle celle–ci ? Et il en avait déduit que s’il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de celle–ci alors il perdrait son identité propre, et s’il n’avait plus d’identité propre, de quoi serait fait sa réincarnation ? Est–ce qu’il allait revenir sous la forme d’un Moldu ?

Mais maintenant, il savait. Il y avait des destins pires que la mort et, en ce moment, il vivait l’un d’eux.

Archibald Semeuse. Lucius ne pensait pas qu’il y eût un châtiment plus adapté. Ici, incarné sous la forme d’un homme, c’était une torture qui aurait convenu à Lord Voldemort lui–même – sauf que Voldemort n’aurait pas été si écœurant – c’était dire. Et le Ministère, qui pensait que le livrer aux Détraqueurs étaient la pire chose à faire, l’avait offert involontairement au plus effrayant des hommes que Lucius eût pu concevoir un jour.

Archibald Semeuse. Qui oserait jamais admettre avoir engendré un tel homme ?

Le fait que son corps ne résistait plus à Semeuse était une mesure qui quantifiait le temps pendant lequel il avait été la marionnette de cet homme. L’ange restait inactif, il n’essayait pas de repousser le vieil homme et cela lui déplaisait au–delà de tout. Semeuse aimait la résistance, parce qu’il aimait savoir qu’il provoquait la douleur. Lucius s’était entraîné à s’agripper, à bouger ses membres lourds, à pousser les cris appropriés jusqu’à ce que Semeuse jouisse et se retire du corps passif sous lui.

Ce n’était pas comme si Lucius était étranger à ce genre de pratiques. Il avait déjà eu des amants par le passé et il les choisissait avec plus d’affection que lorsqu’il sélectionnait ses maîtresses. Ils s’embrassaient, se préparaient mutuellement jusqu’à ce que le sexe soit inévitable et quand ça arrivait, c’était toujours magnifique. Il n’avait aucune préférence, il aimait être au–dessus, comme en–dessous. Il pratiquait les deux. Severus avait eu un problème avec le fait d’être sous lui, ce qui l’avait surpris à ce moment–là mais la plus belle surprise de cette soirée avait été quand Severus avait pris le contrôle avec une aisance remarquable – bien trop grande, pour un gamin qu’il avait harcelé.

Mais cet enfoiré de Severus n’était pas là. Archibald Semeuse était un problème entièrement différent. Semeuse n’avait aucun intérêt pour les préliminaires, c’était soit ça, soit il n’en avait jamais entendu parler, ce qui était probablement plus effrayant encore. Semeuse semblait prendre plaisir à déchirer son corps non consentant et manifestement, il se plaisait à le faire saigner. Il aimait l’entendre pleurer. Il aimait provoquer autant de peine et de terreur que possible.

Bien plus que le sexe, Lucius haïssait ce qui venait après. Il détestait la manière dont Semeuse le caressait doucement, l’embrassait et lui murmurait des mots d’amour comme s’il les pensait vraiment. Il exécrait la façon dont Semeuse refusait d’utiliser la magie pour le laver, à la place, il utilisait ses mains pour essuyer le sperme et la merde ou quelle que soit la substance qui s’échappait de lui. Il détestait la façon dont Semeuse l’attirait contre lui pour dormir à ses côtés – comme un amant.

Lucius n’avait jamais passé une nuit complète avec quelqu’un d’autre que Narcissa. Occasionnellement – très occasionnellement – ils avaient été trois dans le lit mais il ne pouvait dormir qu’à côté d’elle. Avec Semeuse près de lui, Lucius découvrit qu’il rêvait qu’il était à la maison et que la personne à ses côtés était sa femme. Mais ce travestissement était pire que tout quand il se réveillait et se retrouvait blotti dans les bras du conservateur.

Ce n’était pas étonnant qu’il ne craigne plus la mort. Même si rien ne venait après, ce serait toujours mieux que ça.

Mais, alors qu’il n’avait pas peur de ce qui arrivait après, une chose le terrifiait au–delà de tout. Quand il mourrait – et ce serait bientôt – Semeuse chercherait–il à le remplacer ? Tant qu’il arrivait à maintenir la fascination qu’il exerçait sur Semeuse et, malgré les commentaires occasionnels, il éloignait le regard du conservateur de Draco. Mais, une fois mort, est–ce que Semeuse irait directement chercher Draco ?

Et maintenant que Potter avait abandonné son fils, Lucius pouvait sentir la peur devenir progressivement plus forte. Draco était son pire ennemi. Laissé seul la nuit, à boire pour oublier, il se rendait vulnérable.

– Il a besoin de quelque chose qui le garde là–bas, avait raisonné Lucius et il avait utilisé Non pour placer une garantie sur le chemin de Draco.

Lucius avait trouvé le chaton dans une gouttière, pas loin du musée. Il avait envoyé Non sur les toits pour récupérer l’animal. Ensuite, il avait emprunté la baguette du conservateur et placé un charme que Lucius lui avait appris sur la petite chose toute miteuse. Une fois ensorcelé, le chaton était positivement irrésistible.

Et, le plus important, il supplierait pour recevoir des soins. Lucius ne pensait pas que Draco quitterait le château de nuit encore une fois.

– Toujours avec moi, Lucius ?

Lucius revint de son vagabondage mental et se concentra sur le conservateur.

– Où étais–tu, mon ange ?

– Nulle part, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

C’était un mensonge mais il provoquait la sensation d’un sourire dans le cœur du conservateur et il devenait très doué à ce petit jeu.

– Tu est si beau, mon ange, si beau. Tu dormiras très bientôt.

Quelque part, profondément en lui, autre que l’abus du conservateur, il ressentit une douleur le transpercer. L’ange n’allait pas s’en aller paisiblement.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] Un sigil ou sceau est une figure graphique qui représente, en magie, un être ou une intention magique. Le sigil était souvent utilisé afin de se référer aux signes occultes représentant les divers anges et démons que le magicien invoquait.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	46. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (3ème partie)

Hermione entra en trombe dans la chambre de Harry, sans prendre la peine frapper et ignora le bruit de frottement et la confusion qui s’ensuivit quand l’unique occupant de la chambre se débattit pour mettre la main sur la literie.

– Habille–toi, Harry, ordonna–t–elle sur le ton qu’elle avait l’habitude d’employer lorsqu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête puis elle s’assit sur le bord du lit. J’ai réfléchi.

– Qu’est–ce que tu as vu ? s’enquit Harry, la voix anormalement perchée tandis qu’il relevait les couvertures autour de lui.

– Vu ? Oh, tout. Jolie queue. Maintenant, j’ai réfléchi à propos de tout ce truc avec Draco.

– Tu ne peux pas juste entrer comme ça, sans frapper !

– Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, Harry, peu importe ce que j’ai vu, tu es gay !

– Et alors ? Toi, tu l’es pas ! Et je ne veux pas que tu me voies me…

– Te branler ? Harry, je me fiche de ce que tu fais… Maintenant, à propos de Draco…

– Je ne vais pas chez toi quand tu te masturbes !

– Tu vas te calmer et m’écouter ?

Les joues de Harry flamboyèrent.

– Très bien… Tu as pensé à quoi ?

– À Draco…

Elle fit une pause pour ménager son effet.

– … et à tout ce truc sur la torture des Moldus.

Harry pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Cependant, il ne l’interrompit pas parce qu’il était intéressé. Il voulait juste qu’elle ne croie pas qu’il mourait d’envie de l’entendre.

– Bon, tu n’as jamais rencontré Regina mais moi, si et je te le dis, j’aurais voulu la battre à mort avec ses propres membres et je suis bien plus patiente que Draco – alors je suis stupéfaite qu’il ne l’ait pas tuée…

Elle surprit le regard de Harry et leva les yeux au plafond.

– Bref, quand j’ai confronté Severus pour savoir, il n’a pas voulu tout me dire, mais il a glissé qu’elle avait quelque chose à voir avec Lucius Malfoy. Tu as dit que Draco avait tenté de justifier ce qu’il lui avait fait en disant qu’elle avait des informations sur son père. Alors, j’ai réfléchi à tout ça et je me suis souvenu que j’avais lu le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy le jour de la St–Valentin et…

– Waouh, attends une seconde, le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy ?

– Oui, tu vois, c’est ça le truc, avec tout ce qui s’est passé avec Ron, ça m’était sorti de l’esprit puis, quand tu es parti ce soir, j’ai commencé à y repenser.

Pendant un infime instant, un froncement de sourcil plissa son front, comme si elle se mettait à réfléchir aux autres de ses propres problèmes qu'elle pouvait s’ôter de l’esprit, se concentrer sur Harry lui faisait du bien. C’était presque comme si elle s’imposait une sorte de contrôle sur les choses.

– Ce que j’ai lu était une incantation, un sortilège de protection contre le Baiser des Détraqueurs.

– Mais tu ne peux pas te protéger du Baiser des Détraqueurs, ils t’aspirent l’âme, c’est comme ça qu’ils se nourrissent. Les gens l'ont vu recevoir le Baiser, Hermione.

– Je sais… mais je crois vraiment qu’il a fait quelque chose. Je veux dire, Severus a tout le temps le nez dans ce bouquin…

– Ce doit être un gros livre.

Elle lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

– Et pourquoi Draco risquerait tout en faisant ce qu’il a fait à Regina si ce n’était parce qu’il a une chance d’aider son père ?

– Quoi que tu penses que Lucius Malfoy ait fait, Hermione, ça n’a pas pu marcher. Je n’ai pas été à l’exposition mais j’ai parlé avec plein de gens qui s’y sont rendus – et j’ai vu une photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il n’était pas là, c’était juste son corps. Ron disait qu’il ressemblait à une poupée géante.

– Je sais, mais si ça avait fonctionné ?

– C’est impossible.

– Mais si ça avait marché quand même ?

– Je ne te suis pas, Hermione. Comment tu peux croire ça ?

– Et s’il était comme bloqué ? S’il était dedans mais que son corps ne fonctionnait pas… Comme si son corps était dans un cercueil mais qu’il était vivant à l’intérieur ?

Harry se sentit un peu malade. Lucius Malfoy. Tout revenait toujours à lui finalement.

– Tu crois qu’il est conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui ?

– Oui !

Hermione avait l’air excité, bien plus que Harry.

– Et je crois que Severus et Draco le savent. Je crois aussi que cette femme – Regina – sait ce qu’il a fait et comment le libérer – ou du moins, Severus et Draco pensent qu’elle le sait.

– Et elle ne voulait rien dire à moins qu’il ne couche avec elle, conclut Harry à mi–voix.

Hermione acquiesça, toute agitée.

– Et il n’a pas voulu te tromper alors il a utilisé le Doloris pour tenter de la faire parler.

Harry grimaça ; ce genre de romantisme était tordu. Mais c’était toujours mal, toujours impardonnable.

– Il a pas la moindre putain d'idée de ce qui est bien ou mal, marmonna vicieusement Harry.

– Il croyait faire ce qui était juste pour toi, raisonna Hermione. Il t’aimait, il t’aime encore…

Elle croisa les yeux de Harry.

– Mais c’est au–delà du problème. Alors, j’ai réfléchi à Lucius Malfoy et à la possibilité que j’aie raison et ça m’a conduit à penser que peut–être… bon, plus que peut–être, je suis joliment sûre qu’ils vont essayer de le libérer.

– Quoi ?

– Severus et Draco vont essayer de libérer Lucius Malfoy.

Le sentiment de malaise de Harry empira.

– Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! Hermione, on ne peut pas les laisser faire ça !

– Eh bien, on doit les arrêter, non ?

– On peut aller voir Dumbledore, fit Harry, presque pour lui–même. Il saura quoi faire…

Harry regarda Hermione, les traits troublés.

– Mais Draco aura probablement de sérieux ennuis.

Et il me haïra pour ça.

– Severus aussi, rétorqua Hermione.

– Ouais, lui aussi. Mais on ne peut pas les laisser libérer Malfoy, alors on n’a pas le choix.

– On pourrait les arrêter nous–mêmes.

– Comment ? demanda sobrement Harry. Comment on va les stopper ? Je ne veux pas être celui qui va les confronter. Draco me lancera un mauvais sort si j’essaie de l’arrêter. Une des choses que j’ai apprise quand j’étais avec lui, c’est que personne ne peut critiquer son père sans se faire jeter.

Hermione sourit diaboliquement.

– Je sais, mais je pense qu’ils auront des problèmes à le faire sans ceci.

Elle fouilla dans ses robes et tira un livre de cuir relié de sa poche. Harry faillit rire et n’en crut pas ses yeux.

– Tu as volé le journal intime de Lucius Malfoy ?

– Je pense que voler est un peu sévère, confisquer conviendrait mieux.

– Comment ? Comment tu l’as eu ?

Hermione eut une geste de la main pour balayer sa stupéfaction.

– Severus n’a pas changé le mot de passe de sa porte depuis des années, je dirais. Je me suis contentée d’attendre qu’il quitte ses appartements pour y aller.

Elle le tendit à Harry.

– Je crois que ça pourrait faire un bon livre de chevet avant d’aller au lit.

Harry fixa le journal qu’il tenait dans ses mains. S’il y avait une personne qu’il ne voulait pas découvrir, c’était bien Lucius Malfoy. Harry aurait été heureux de se rendre sur sa tombe sans penser que cet homme possédait un autre côté que celui d’un salopard démoniaque mais, plus Harry en apprenait, plus il réalisait que Lucius Malfoy n’était pas entièrement le monstre qu’il avait prétendu être. Et maintenant, il y avait toute sa vie couchée dans un livre que Harry allait lire.

Il ne voulait pas le lire. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’avait écrit Lucius Malfoy. Les Mémoires d’un Mangemort ?

– Bon sang, qu’est–ce qu’il a bien pu mettre là–dedans qui peut m’intéresser ? questionna Harry, renfrogné, essayant de se convaincre qu’il n’y avait rien pour lui dans le livre.

Le journal intime parut sauter dans ses mains et atterrit sur les couvertures, les pages en mouvement. Avant que Harry eût pu le reprendre, les pages se mirent à tourner, de plus en plus vite jusqu’à ce que Harry ne puisse plus les distinguer. Occasionnellement, ils s’arrêtaient une infime seconde, offrant à Harry un aperçu tentant des mots manuscrits avant de repartir.

Puis il commença à cracher des photos sur lui, le frappant au visage, piquant sa peau chaque fois qu’une photo tombait sur ses genoux ; la pile grandit rapidement. Elles représentaient toutes Draco, chacune d’elles. Draco à la naissance, Draco à un an, Draco dans le bain, Draco mangeant son premier repas solide, les premiers pas de Draco, Draco jouant dans le jardin, Draco piaillant dans l’épaule de son père. Elles continuèrent à affluer et Harry secoua la tête, acceptant que le livre avait répondu à sa question et il repoussa les photos en criant pour que cela cesse.

Et ce fut le cas. Le livre retomba, immobile, ouvert sur un passage qui suppliait d’être lu. Harry fit courir son doigt le long de la page, sur l’écriture manuscrite tarabiscotée et sur les mots qui pourraient peut–être lui dire quelque chose qui contrecarrerait sa résolution de rester loin de Draco.

– Tu vas le lire ? s’enquit Hermione.

– Non…

Harry inspira avec difficulté.

– Je ne sais pas si je veux lire quelque chose que Lucius Malfoy a écrit.

Hermione sembla surprise ; personnellement, elle pensait que Harry était dingue parce qu’elle aurait adoré commencer à lire ce livre. S’il avait découvert une incantation pour se protéger du Baiser des Détraqueurs, c’est qu’il possédait une sorte de génie et elle ne pouvait qu’imaginer les autres joyaux que contenait le journal. Elle savait aussi que Severus était proche de Lucius alors elle était certaine d’y trouver quelque chose sur Severus, quelques morceaux de choix cachés qu’elle serait ravie de lire.

Elle dévisagea Harry et ils baissèrent les yeux vers le livre.

– Bien, fit Harry avec réticence, peut–être que ce sera une bonne lecture du soir.

Hermione afficha un sourire triomphant.

– Pousse–toi, je vais rester ici cette nuit.

Harry hésita puis se déplaça. Hermione enleva sa robe de chambre qui révéla son pyjama et s’apprêta à soulever les couvertures.

– Hum… ‘Mione ?

– Oui ?

– Tu peux me passer mon boxer avant d’entrer dans le lit ?

Hermione rit. Ça faisait du bien d’arrêter de s’inquiéter, même pour une seule nuit.

 

oOo

 

Le matin vint trop vite. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se renfrogna aussitôt. La pièce était encore sombre mais elle arrivait à distinguer la faible lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre. C’était le matin et elle n’était pas seule. Un bras lourd enveloppait sa taille et un corps chaud se pressait contre elle, la respiration régulière, entraînant son propre corps dans l’élévation et l’abaissement constant d’un torse ferme.

Pendant un instant, elle en fut désorientée. Le bras qui la tenait était solide et musclé. Plus jeune que celui de Severus. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour réaliser que le bras appartenait à Harry. Puis, brusquement, son estomac se retourna et elle s’assit, une sueur brûlante courant le long de sa nuque.

– Oh, mon dieu, fit–elle en repoussant le bras de Harry, réprimant un haut–le–cœur.

Harry remua, délogeant le journal intime qui reposait près de sa hanche. Le lit fut recouvert d’illustrations, de photographies, de fichets et de fragments d’écriture et de poésie. Apparemment, Lucius Malfoy avait conservé tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, y compris les emballages de bonbons et le cordon ombilical de Draco.

– Ça va ?

Harry s’assit à son tour et fit lentement courir sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés puis lui caressa gentiment le dos.

– Je vais bien… Je suis juste malade. Apparemment, c’est normal. J’ai été chanceuse jusqu’à maintenant. Je n’ai pas tellement eu de nausées… mais ces derniers temps, c’est plutôt horrible… et ce n’est pas que le matin.

– Je peux te donner quelque chose ? J’ai un peu de potion contre les migraines… mais ça ne t’empêchera pas de dégobiller.

– Non, ça va. Lavande dit que je devrais manger plus. Quand sa mère était enceinte, elle ne jurait que pas la nourriture.

Harry n’avait rien à manger dans sa chambre, ce qui était plutôt rare si on considérait qu’il faisait un voyage hebdomadaire chez Honeydukes pour se réapprovisionner en sucreries.

– Ça va aller, répéta Hermione en inspirant profondément plusieurs fois. Ça va passer… J’en suis sûre.

Harry se mit à ramasser le contenu du journal. En dépit de sa détermination à ne pas le lire, il s’était laissé tenter et, à la fin, il s'était retrouvé aussi fasciné que Hermione l’avait été avant lui. Lucius Malfoy avait reçu son journal intime pour ses quatorze ans et il y écrivait depuis ce jour–là. Il y avait consigné absolument tout, depuis la description détaillée de la perte de son pucelage le jour même où on lui avait offert le journal, en passant par la plainte d’un genou écorché lors d’un entraînement de Quidditch. Il semblait que rien n’échappait à ses notes. Harry et Hermione étaient arrivés la naissance de Draco et ils avaient lu une grande partie de la nuit. Ils avaient l’impression qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de le finir un jour.

Ils étaient encore loin de découvrir comment il avait fait pour échapper au Baiser des Détraqueurs et, bien que Harry sût qu’ils pouvaient interroger le livre et qu’il pouvait même leur montrer la réponse, il ne pensait pas qu’il voulait le savoir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser Draco et Snape libérer Lucius Malfoy, mais lire ce journal ne faisait que rendre cet homme plus humain et plus digne d’être sauvé à ses yeux. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu’il fut si humain, si ordinaire. Lucius Malfoy était coupable d’avoir assassiné des innocents. Il était dangereux et ne méritait aucune pitié. Bien que Harry ne pouvait accepter ce que le conservateur faisait, il ne pouvait pas autoriser qu’on le délivre pour faire Merlin seul savait quoi.

La meilleure chose à faire était de cacher le journal, de le mettre hors de portée de ceux qui pouvaient causer des dommages. Pour le bien de tout le monde.

 

oOo

 

Draco avait cessé de sortir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Au moins quand il sortait, il pouvait ôter de sa tête le fait qu’il était là, seul, sans rien ni personne pour lui tenir compagnie. Bon, il n’était pas entièrement seul, il y avait Miss Kitty. La petite chatte laissait une zone réconfortante de chaleur au beau milieu de son lit mais elle n’était pas comme cet agréable enchevêtrement de membres, ce souffle chaud, ce torse parfait qui se soulevait au rythme de la respiration et elle ne sentait pas comme lui.

Il devait vraiment s’en aller. Il voulait partir. Son nom était Draco Malfoy, par Merlin, il n’avait nul besoin de finir l’école ! Il n’avait pris la peine de revenir à Poudlard que parce que sa maison grouillait d’Aurors ; ils étaient partis depuis longtemps maintenant et la maison était à nouveau vide. Il connaissait bien cet endroit et il était aussi en sécurité là–bas qu’il l’était à Poudlard. Il voulait rentrer chez lui – il pouvait le faire. Il avait assez d’argent pour vivre une centaine de vies extravagantes. Il n'avait assurément pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi bassement terre à terre que de travailler. Il pouvait faire ses bagages, prendre Miss Kitty sous son bras et s’en aller.

Sauf qu’il ne partait pas. Malgré le fait que ni Harry, ni Snape ne faisaient quoi que ce soit pour l’aider dernièrement ; en dépit de tout, il restait à Poudlard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il restait. C’était entièrement de la faute de Harry et il pouvait sentir à quel point il était devenu pathétique. Rester pour Harry, un type qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un mois. Rester, misérablement, pour quelqu’un qui l’évitait à n’importe quel prix.

Il avait envisagé d’aller vers Harry et d’essayer de lui expliquer ce qui s’était passé. Tout expliquer depuis le commencement, ne rien omettre et espérer que peut–être – s’il connaissait cette sordide histoire dans son intégralité – Harry pourrait peut–être comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Draco à traiter Regina comme il l’avait fait.

Regina était partie et Snape n’avait rien dit à son propos. Snape se fermait à présent à Draco dès que Lucius était concerné. Il semblait que tous ceux qui importaient dans la vie de Draco avaient érigé une sorte de mur autour de lui et qu’il se trouvait maintenant face à de grandes parois froides. Il avait longtemps souhaité revenir en arrière, quand il ne se souciait de personne. Il avait rapidement atteint un point où il sentait qu’il allait devenir dingue à s’inquiéter comme ça. Ce n’était pas juste. Il ne voulait pas de cette émotion, il ne voulait pas constamment se sentir comme si le monde s’écroulait autour de lui. Seigneur, il commençait à comprendre ce que Weasley avait ressenti !

Alors il avait cessé de sortir et il était resté dans sa chambre à fumer de l’herbe, à boire du gin pendant qu’il caressait distraitement Miss Kitty. Oh, il avait aussi étudié… et s’était masturbé lorsque l’absence de Harry était devenue insupportable.

– Qu’est–ce que je dois faire, Miss Kitty ?

Miss Kitty leva sa tête aux poils bouffants et le regarda de ses yeux émeraude. Elle avait des yeux incroyables, comme les yeux de Harry. Il avait commencé à se demander si c’était une chatte si moldue que ça, après tout. Elle se lécha la patte arrière et tomba sur le côté.

– Stupide chatte.

Miss Kitty leva la tête, offensée, puis s’installa sur ses genoux. Il caressa doucement sa fourrure.

– Je devrais rentrer chez moi. Tu aimerais l’endroit, Miss Kitty. Il y a beaucoup de pièces où tu pourrais courir et l’été, tu pourrais jouer dans le jardin. On a des canards dans l’étang et tu pourras les chasser. J’adorais ces canards. Quand j’étais petit, je les chassais sur toute la pelouse. Ma mère croyait toujours que j’allais tomber dans l’étang et me noyer alors elle demandait à mon père de me courir après. Il prétendait toujours qu’il n’arrivait pas à m’attraper – et je ne suis jamais tombé dans l’étang.

Oh, bon sang, voilà que je deviens sentimental. La cuite pleureuse, y a-t–il quelque chose de pire ?

– Ils voulaient un autre enfant, pour que j’aie quelqu’un avec qui jouer, mais ça ne s’est pas fait… ils n’ont pas pu… une sorte de stupide infection que Ste–Mangouste n’a pas pu arranger. Ils n’en ont jamais parlé.

Il fixa le mur sans le voir et comprit qu’il était incroyablement défoncé et très, très bourré – il avait envie de pleurer.

– En quelque sorte, je suis content qu’il n’y ait eu personne d’autre. J’aimais être enfant unique. J’aimais avoir toute leur attention.

Il marqua une pause, fuma un peu plus et prit un autre verre.

– Ils s’aimaient vraiment. Personne n’a jamais pu le comprendre. Ils avaient plein d’amants et même leurs amants ne les ont jamais compris. Les amants étaient si bas au pied de l’échelle, que le terme même d’amant était surfait, c'étaient juste des gens avec qui ils baisaient, et ils ne duraient jamais longtemps. Mes parents revenaient toujours à la maison pour la nuit et, malgré leurs chambres séparées, ils dormaient très souvent ensemble. Parfois, j’allais m’asseoir devant la porte de la chambre de mon père et je les écoutais. Parfois, ils parlaient, parfois ils se disputaient, parfois ils riaient et parfois ils faisaient l’amour.

Il s’interrompit. Le besoin de pleurer se fit soudainement accablant. Il aurait aimé être encore cet enfant–là, le salaud plein de morgue, qui avait Crabbe et Goyle à son entière disposition et un père puissant que tout le monde craignait.

Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas Noël, il serait descendu précipitamment dans le couloir pour y trouver ses cadeaux. Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas Noël, il leur aurait parlé et la guerre ne serait pas arrivée. Il regrettait que ce ne soit pas Noël, il aurait fait l’amour à Harry et Harry reviendrait vers lui, encore et encore.

– Harry ne reviendra pas, n’est–ce pas ? demanda Draco en baissant tristement les yeux sur sa chatte. J’ai vraiment merdé sur toute la ligne, hein ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Je ne lui ai jamais montré les choses qu’il voulait voir. Je lui ai caché tout ce qui me concernait et maintenant, il me déteste.

Il gratta la chatte derrière les oreilles et but directement à la bouteille.

– Je ne t’ai jamais rien caché à toi, hein Miss Kitty ?

Miss Kitty lâcha un miaulement endormi.

Draco savait qu’il aurait dû sortir. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû être là, seul dans sa chambre à fumer de l’herbe, à boire du gin, à converser avec un chat.

Malgré tout ce qu’il avait dit ou fait, à l’évidence, l’amour seul n’était pas suffisant. Il était censé partager des choses aussi, tout partager de sa vie, et pas uniquement les bribes qu’il pensait pouvoir dévoiler à son amant. Il n’avait jamais donné à Harry cette foutue Pensine quand celui–ci l’avait demandée. En quoi cela aurait–il été difficile ? Il aurait pu acheter une Pensine assez facilement ; on pouvait en trouver à Pré–au–Lard si on savait où regarder. Mais bien sûr, il ne l’avait pas fait. Il ne lui avait pas donné plus d’un pouce – et qu’est–ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire si Harry apprenait ce qui s’était passé avec Maugrey ? Avait–il été si traumatisé qu’il ne l’avait pas surmonté ? Bien sûr que non, il était là maintenant, pas vrai ?

Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Ce n’était pas comme s’il n’avait qu’à donner ce stupide truc à Harry maintenant. Même s’il le faisait, Harry ne voudrait pas s’y plonger de toute façon, et même s’il le faisait, ça ne ferait la moindre différence. Il n’y avait donc aucune raison de lui en donner une, aucune.

Sauf que Harry la voulait vraiment et il n’y avait aucun mal à lui donner ce qu’il voulait vraiment, même s’il ne le voulait plus. Peut–être qu’il pouvait se contenter de donner la Pensine à Harry, la lui donner sans espoir ni but caché, juste la lui donner parce qu’il la voulait. Même si ce n'était probablement plus le cas.

Il reposa le gin et écrasa le joint. Il allait dormir et ensuite il y réfléchirait. Demain.

 

oOo

 

Snape vida précipitamment le dernier tiroir de sa table de chevet sur le sol et fouilla à travers le contenu en désordre. C’était son dernier essai et il le savait. C’était son tiroir à bazar, la seule chose dans sa vie qui n’était pas bien organisée ; il contenait une douzaine de vieilles clés, deux assiettes ébréchées, de vieilles bouteilles d’encre sèche, un truc qui devait être un poison mortel et quelques photos froissées de l’adolescent maussade qu’il avait été un jour et – beurk – la photo de mariage de ses parents.

Mais pas de journal.

Bon sang, mais où était ce foutu journal intime ? Il en avait besoin, en dehors du fait qu’il n’en avait toujours pas découvert tous les secrets, toutes ses notes étaient à l’intérieur du livre. Chacune des bribes d’informations qu’il s’était efforcé de rassembler étaient glissées sans risque dans un endroit qu’il croyait sûr. Il l’avait presque résolu, seules une ou deux choses avaient besoin d’être décryptées ensuite il aurait la réponse qu’il cherchait. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il savait presque comment le faire.

Il ne s’était pas vraiment attendu à ce que le journal intime disparaisse. Il n’était pas là, pas dans la chambre. Ce qui signifiait que quelqu’un l’avait pris.

Draco avait juré solennellement qu’il ne l’avait pas touché et Snape le croyait. Draco était bon en potions mais il n’était assurément pas génial. Les Métamorphoses étaient le point fort de Draco et il n’aurait pas risqué la vie de son père en tentant de concocter la potion lui–même. Il en savait aussi très peu sur ce qu’il fallait chercher et il devait admettre qu'il n’avait pas partagé beaucoup avec Draco ces derniers temps. Severus estimait qu’il devait s’en tenir fidèlement aux vœux de Lucius.

Mais la perte du journal intime avait durement frappé Draco. Il n’était pas en aussi bonne condition qu’il y paraissait ; la perte du journal de son père signifiait également la perte d’une sorte d’espoir. Snape avait silencieusement maudit Potter d’avoir quitté Draco au pire moment possible. Draco avait toujours été fort – et pas qu’un peu rancunier. Au début, ça avait été le résultat de son intime conviction qu’il était parfaitement supérieur aux autres mais, comme son père, sa force ressortait aux yeux de tous quand il était à son point le plus bas. Snape avait observé l’enfant devenir un homme en ce qui semblait une seule nuit. De l’instant où Alastor Maugrey avait versé l’acide sur son corps sain au moment où Draco avait vu le Détraqueur fondre sur son père, Draco avait redressé la tête et l’avait surmonté. Il s’était relevé et avait reconstruit sa vie.

Alors qu’avait donc fait Potter pour que son départ entraîne un tel état de dépression ? Pouvait–ce n'être que le simple échec de la première relation amoureuse qui importait pour lui qui avait été la goutte de trop ? Ou était–il possible que Potter soit l’amour de sa vie et qu’il ne puisse honnêtement pas continuer sans lui ?

L’idée même était ridicule et Snape refusait de s’y attarder plus d’un instant. Draco et Potter, ça semblait une abomination. Ce n’était rien de plus qu’une stupide tocade et Draco la surmonterait en temps voulu. Il était juste vulnérable en ce moment, c’était tout.

Snape se leva et donna un coup de pied inefficace dans le bazar qui jonchait le sol. Mais où était ce foutu journal ? Pourquoi quelqu’un le lui avait–il pris ? Qu’il y avait–il à gagner à le prendre ? Qui pouvait être intéressé par les trivialités de la vie de Lucius Malfoy ? C’était tout ce que le journal était. En dehors de la potion, il contenait vraiment peu de choses qui puissent intéresser quelqu’un qui ne le connaissait pas. Il n’y avait pas de grandes révélations sur Voldemort ou sur des Mangemorts qui auraient pu échapper aux tribunaux. La plus grande partie du journal n’était rien d’autre qu’une accumulation de pensées aléatoires sur tout et rien qui surgissaient dans l’esprit de Lucius.

Il y avait de tout, de la colère qu’il avait piquée parce que Florien Fortarôme avait décidé de ne plus fabriquer son parfum de glace favori, en passant par un exposé plutôt intéressant sur ce que le sortilège Doloris lui avait fait la première fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l’avait jeté sur lui. Mais rien ne pouvait être utilisé par quiconque.

Peut–être, songea Snape, les yeux vides, que je l’ai juste égaré et que je vais le retrouver.

Il y avait une première fois à tout.

 

oOo

 

– Tu vas bientôt renter chez toi.

Ron regarda Pansy qui observait le jeu d’échec. Il avait enfin trouvé un adversaire qui allait vraiment lui botter le cul.

– Oui, fit–il à mi–voix, la semaine prochaine.

– Ta mère va être contente, hein ?

Ron acquiesça.

– Ouais, elle attend depuis des lustres que je rentre… Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé que j’allais emménager avec les autres quand l’école sera finie.

– Les autres ?

– Harry et Hermione.

– Oh.

Elle resta silencieuse, absorbée une nouvelle fois par les pièces de l’échiquier.

– Ça va ?

Elle le dévisagea en clignant des yeux.

– Moi ? Oui, très bien.

Elle sourit et essaya de se montrer un peu plus joyeuse.

– Draco est venu un peu plus tôt, dit–elle, il n’a pas l’air bien.

– Vraiment ? s’esclaffa Ron. Quand Harry est venu, il n’avait pas l’air brillant non plus. Mais c’était il y a plusieurs semaines.

– Les gens ont l’habitude d’éviter cet endroit, fit Pansy. On ne peut pas vraiment les blâmer, j’imagine.

– Non, en effet.

Ron tressaillit quand elle prit son cavalier.

– Hermione est passée pendant le week–end pourtant… Elle bat ma sœur qui n’est venue qu’une fois, je pense.

Pansy eut l’air plus intéressé.

– Draco m’a dit quelque chose de vraiment bizarre à propos de Hermione.

Les yeux de Ron se plissèrent.

– Quoi ? Qu’est–ce qu’il t’a dit ?

– Qu’elle était enceinte.

Hermione le lui avait dit et il s’était demandé qui d’autre était au courant. Hermione lui avait aussi révélé qui était le père. Il n’avait pas voulu le croire, parce que l’idée même l’horrifiait. Il y avait eu un temps où il avait considéré que le pire qu’elle avait pu faire était Draco… puis Harry avait fini avec Draco et Hermione… Hermione avait été avec cette… chose. Elle ne le lui avait dit que parce qu’elle voulait l’avertir qu’ils allaient s’installer à Grimmauld Place et qu’elle voulait qu’il le sache.

Devant son silence, Pansy crut qu’elle avait dépassé les limites. Elle détourna son regard et se renferma un peu sur elle–même.

– Ouais, sourit Ron et tentant d’attraper son regard. Elle attend un bébé.

– Draco dit que le père est…

– Snape, grimaça Ron.

Il en était presque blessé physiquement de le dire.

Les yeux de Pansy s’écarquillèrent. Au contraire de Ron, elle ne considérait pas le professeur Snape comme un si mauvais parti. Mais elle avait été élevée pour trouver un puissant Sang–Pur avec qui se marier et elle ne trouvait la différence d’âge si terrible. Elle était aussi une Serpentard, elle était douée et il n’avait jamais été particulièrement cruel avec elle. Pourtant, Hermione Granger était une née de Moldus et une Gryffondor, elle n’aurait pas cru que Snape était attiré par ce genre de fille.

– Tu peux pas y croire non plus, hein ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit Pansy avec un haussement d’épaules. Le professeur Snape n’est pas si mal. Il a toujours été gentil avec moi.

– C’est parce que tu es une Serpentard – le reste d’entre nous le voit tel qu’il est.

– C’est juste que tu ne connais pas ses bons côtés.

Ron rit amèrement.

– Il n’a pas de bons côtés !

– Bien sûr qu’il en a, le raisonna Pansy. Tout le monde en a.

– D’accord, cite–m’en un.

Pansy y réfléchit un moment.

– Fizwizbiz.

– Snape aime les Fizwizbiz ?

– Oh, oui. Ceux qui lui en ramenaient de Pré–au–Lard gagnaient des points pour la Maison.

– Quoi ?

Ron faillit hurler d’indignation.

– C’est pour ça que vous aviez toujours tellement de points ? Est–ce que tu sais combien tout le monde devait travailler dur pour obtenir ces points ?

Pansy gloussa et faillit se rouler par terre de rire.

– Hé, je n’ai jamais dit que c’était juste !

Ron secoua la tête mais ne put réprimer son sourire. Elle irradiait quand elle riait et de tels événements étaient rares. Quelque chose emplit son ventre comme les premières vagues agréables d’une boisson, des vagues qui vous font sourire comme un idiot sans raison.

Sous son examen minutieux, une rougeur se propagea sur les joues de Pansy et elle baissa les yeux sur l’échiquier.

– Tu viendras me rendre visite ?

Il en fut désarçonné, son ton était soudainement devenu si sérieux.

– Bien sûr ! Bien sûr que je viendrai te rendre visite.

Elle murmura quelque chose à une de ses pièces et la déplaça pour mettre Ron en position d’échec. Elle ne semblait pas convaincue. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu’elle avait dit, à savoir que les gens avaient l’habitude d’éviter les alentours. Son oncle, qui était son tuteur légal, l’avait laissée là à Noël. On était en avril maintenant et elle ne l’avait pas revu depuis. Draco essayait de venir deux fois par mois mais il oubliait assez souvent et employait l’école comme excuse. Elle n’avait pas d’autres visiteurs. Ron recevait un flux continu de visites de sa famille mais, pour ses amis, la nouveauté s’était rapidement dissipée. Comme Draco, ils accusaient la pression scolaire mais Pansy savait que la vérité était plus proche du fait que le pavillon était déprimant.

– Moi, je viendrai, fit Ron, en déchiffrant son expression. Je te le promets.

– Tu n’as pas à… Je n’attends rien de toi.

– Mais je viendrai.

Il voulait la toucher mais il savait qu’elle se déroberait et s’éloignerait de lui. Ron voulait aussi la rassurer d’une manière ou d’une autre, lui faire savoir que les choses allaient changer. Il voulait les changer.

– Quand j’emménagerai à Londres, je leur demanderai de te laisser venir vivre avec moi… Je veux dire : avec nous. La maison est énorme, tu l’aimeras…

– Draco a déjà tenté le coup et ils ne m’ont pas laissé partir pour vivre chez lui. Ils ont dit que je n’étais pas assez stable alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils penseraient autrement avec toi.

– Mais c’est différent maintenant, contra faiblement Ron, même s’il savait de quoi ça avait l’air.

Il avait essayé de se tuer, il était devenu accro à la drogue et il allait devoir combattre cette dépression pendant tout le reste de sa vie – il était difficilement le genre de personne avec qui on envoyait vivre une dépressive suicidaire. Mais ses parents étaient entièrement différents.

– J’y réfléchirai, Pansy, promit–il, tout en sachant que ce n’était pas une bonne idée. Je te sortirai d’ici.

 

oOo

 

C’était jeudi soir et Snape était en train de réfléchir au fait que toutes ses nuits étaient rapidement devenues des copies conformes des précédentes. Ça avait été comme ça avant la guerre et avant que Potter ne vienne à Poudlard ; quand il avait passé des années à attendre que le garçon arrive. Il s’était lentement dissout dans l’ennui jusqu’à n'être plus que l’ombre de lui–même. D’une manière qui le satisfaisait maintenant. C’était essentiellement comme ça devait être ; comme ça que ce qu’il considérait comme les temps de paix devaient être.

Mais ce n’était pas un temps de paix. Des choses devaient être faites. Trouver une façon de libérer Lucius. Protéger Hermione. Deux choses qu’il avait à faire. Au lieu de ça, il était tombé dans une sorte de routine qui, auparavant, avait donné un sens à sa vie mais maintenant, il se sentait tout simplement coupable.

Après ses cours quotidiens, il corrigeait des papiers et des potions ; s’étonnant sans cesse que la plupart de ses étudiants soient réellement capables de se torcher tous seuls, sans parler de mettre des ingrédients dans le bon ordre. Il allait dîner dans la Grande Salle et mangeait machinalement, ne goûtant qu’à très peu de nourriture, ne se concentrant sur rien en particulier. Assez souvent, il regardait en direction de Minerva et se demandait si elle prendrait la peine de lui pardonner. Quand il le pouvait, il jetait un coup d’œil à Hermione et s’inquiétait à chaque fois un peu plus. Elle n’avait pas l’air d’aller bien et il attribuait cela au stress de savoir Krum dehors, n’importe où. Après le dîner, il résistait assez facilement aux charmes du salon des professeurs en faveur d’une patrouille dans les couloirs à la recherche des fauteurs de troubles ou d'autres signes de fautifs qui lui donneraient l’occasion de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu’un.

Occasionnellement, il allait dans la salle commune des Serpentard et se fendait d’un discours d’encouragement pour l’équipe de Quidditch ; il était sincèrement déterminé à gagner la Coupe cette année.

Puis, finalement, il allait dans ses appartements et lisait jusqu’aux petites heures, se masturbait puis tentait de s’endormir.

Alors maintenant, on était jeudi soir et il faisait un dernier tour dans le long couloir du donjon avant d’aller se coucher. Il ne remarqua rien quand son bras se mit à le démanger. Il le gratta distraitement et continua son chemin. Puis la démangeaison commença à le brûler, assez forte pour lui couper le souffle et le forcer à inspirer bruyamment entre ses dents. Relevant sa manche d’un mouvement furieux, Severus s’attendait à moitié à voir la Marque des Ténèbres laisser sa trace noire contre la chair blanche de son avant–bras.

Cependant, il n’y avait aucun crâne qui le confrontait, à la place, il découvrit une minuscule carte de Poudlard ; un point rouge étincelait et pulsait douloureusement.

Krum avait traversé le cercle protecteur depuis l’arrière des terres du château. Il était entré par la forêt, ferait sans aucun doute le tour du lac et traverserait la pelouse. Snape calcula mentalement combien de temps il faudrait pour que Krum atteigne la tour sud–est. Alors que venir par l’arrière lui avait donné le couvert de la forêt, ça lui prendrait un bon moment pour arriver à la pelouse et la tour était de l’autre côté du château. Si Krum venait juste de traverser le cercle, il avait un moyen d’y aller avant même qu’il y parvienne. Snape était plus proche des pelouses que Krum alors il pouvait arriver le premier – s’il courait.

Et, brusquement, comme si la compréhension le frappait, il se mit à courir.

 

oOo

 

– Il n’y aucune chance que je passe en Potions… ou en Métamorphoses.

Harry se parlait à lui–même ou plutôt il parlait à la photographie de Draco qu’il avait calée à côté de son lit. Depuis la relaxe de Krum, Harry passait la plupart de ses soirées dans sa chambre, essayant d’étudier en gardant un œil sur la Carte du Maraudeur qui maintenant occupait une grande partie du mur à côté de son lit. Il sortit ses livres de son sac et les dispersa sur le couvre–lit.

– Mais pourquoi j’ai pris ces fichus cours d’abord ?

Draco s’assit dans sa photo et garda un silence furieux. L’estomac de Harry remua. Son avenir dépendait de ces cours, il devait les réussir parce que devenir Auror dépendait de l’obtention de tous ses ASPICs. Mais Draco l’avait accusé une fois d’avoir choisi une telle carrière parce qu’il se croyait incapable de faire autre chose. Harry se demanda si c’était vrai. Peut–être que s’il y réfléchissait, il pouvait trouver une autre occupation qu’il serait à même de faire tout aussi bien. Une chose qui lui procurerait autant de plaisir.

Et je n’aurais pas à passer les Potions et les Métamorphoses.

C’était une mauvaise journée. Une de ces journées où il se sentait stupide – ou comme l’aurait dit Snape, il se sentait comme un crétin. Un de ces jours où il était convaincu qu’il allait finir dans une maison de retraite pour vieux héros à radoter sur ses anciens jours glorieux ou à rendre les gens complètement dingues en leur racontant comment il avait tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et sauvé le monde.

– Ma vie, c’est de la merde.

Il prit sa baguette et activa les sécurités dans la chambre. Il voulait être seul. Il voulait étudier et se lamenter sur son avenir en paix.

Il voulait aussi se masturber. Il l’avait beaucoup fait ces derniers temps. Il se demandait si Draco était aussi incroyablement excité et frustré que lui. Il devenait presque obsédé parce qu’il était incapable de garder ses mains ailleurs que sur lui–même. Il y avait des fois où se branler était la seule chose qui l’empêchait de se jeter dans la chambre de Draco et de le prendre directement sur place.

Draco se laisserait faire, il l’avait toujours fait.

Harry se recoucha et couvrit son visage avec ses bras. Draco lui ferait bon accueil. Draco mettrait sa bouche autour de lui, prendrait son pénis dans son tunnel humide et brûlant et il se retrouverait niché contre sa langue. Ça semblait si incroyablement bon.

Harry gémit doucement et découvrit son visage. En ouvrant les yeux, il s’attendait presque à voir les yeux gris de Draco le fixer en retour.

À la place, un flash rouge attrapa le coin de son œil et il se tourna vers la carte suspendue au mur.

Oh, mon dieu, pas maintenant.

Il était là, Viktor Krum avançait d’un pas régulier de la forêt jusqu’au château. Il était finalement venu, au moment le plus malcommode, mais il était venu et tout ça serait bientôt terminé. Harry adressa un dernier regard amoureux à Draco et retira la carte du mur. Krum était de l’autre côté et si Harry voulait l’attraper avant qu’il n’atteigne le château, il allait devoir courir.

Mais venant des donjons, il remarqua la minuscule silhouette de Severus Snape qui commençait à s’envoler vers l’escalier.

 

oOo

 

Il ne pleuvait pas, ce qui n’était pas une rareté en soi, mais il pouvait compter sur ses doigts les jours où il n’avait pas plu durant les trois derniers mois. L’air était lourd d’humidité et il faisait encore froid mais les jours se rallongeaient et maintenant la pluie s’interrompait à intervalles réguliers. Il allait bientôt faire plus chaud.

Mais pas ce soir. L’herbe était mouillée et les quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Snape courut à travers le gazon suffirent à tremper ses bottes, gelant instantanément ses pieds. Ses robes traînaient derrière lui, alourdies par l’herbe humide.

Il était tenté de conjurer un puissant Lumos pour illuminer entièrement la pelouse, de la cour dallée jusqu’au lac mais un tel charme alerterait l’école toute entière qu’il se passait quelque chose au–dehors. Et ça alerterait aussi Krum et si Krum n’avait pas encore atteint les pelouses, il pourrait se replier dans la forêt.

Et Snape ne le voulait surtout pas. Il ne voulait pas attirer l’attention et il ne voulait assurément pas que Krum se replie. Il n’était pas d’humeur à jouer avec Krum ce soir. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était finir ce qu’il avait commencé des mois auparavant. Il voulait que Krum ne soit plus une constante menace pour la vie de Hermione.

Il retourna à la bordure de la cour dallée où il avait une meilleure vue sur les pelouses, le lac et l’ombre de la vieille cabane délabrée de Hagrid. Il plissa les yeux et scanna les alentours, silencieux et immobile comme une statue. Juste au–delà de la cabane de Hagrid, il pouvait distinguer un feu brûler. Dumbledore avait mentionné que le nouveau garde–chasse avait prévu de brûler les feuilles mortes et les branchages s’il y avait une accalmie dans le temps. Snape marcha un peu dans la direction du feu juste pour s’assurer que c’était vraiment le garde–chasse qui surveillait les flammes.

Cependant, il semblait ridicule de penser que Krum avait fait tout ce chemin pour contempler un feu.

Et c’était effectivement le garde–chasse. Indubitablement. Dumbledore avait à nouveau parcouru le monde sorcier et trouvé un parfait inadapté social. Pas comme Hagrid cependant, Norgan Vale n’avait rien d’amical dans son apparence. En fait, il semblait avoir plus en commun avec Rusard qu’avec Hagrid. Snape employait déjà les services de Rusard et entretenait par conséquent de bons rapports avec le Cracmol, il n’avait donc aucun intérêt à frayer avec le nouveau personnel.

Pourtant, il pouvait avoir vu Krum passer et il avait suffisamment peur de Snape pour pouvoir lui être utile.

Il descendit le gazon jusqu’au feu et se stoppa net, louchant dans l’obscurité. Il y avait une distorsion dans les flammes, comme une ondulation dans la structure même de l’air. Snape fronça les sourcils et l’ondulation se déplaça en laissant le feu intact. Les yeux de Snape clignèrent rapidement et la trouvèrent à nouveau, cette étrange ondulation mouvante, changeant le paysage à mesure qu’elle avançait. Quelque chose de solide et pourtant invisible, qui se déplaçait au rythme d’un pas rapide.

Snape sourit, d’un sourire fin et sinistre, mais c’en était un néanmoins.

Ce n’était pas une cape d’invisibilité, c’était un sortilège d’invisibilité. C’était ce genre de chose qu’on pouvait facilement manquer si on ne regardait pas mais maintenant qu’il l’avait trouvé, il était assez aisé de le suivre. Il s’approchait, son esprit si déterminé à atteindre le château que Krum n’avait même pas remarqué Snape debout dans le noir. Tandis qu’il avançait encore, Snape put finalement sentir sa présence malveillante. Amère et emplie de haine, détestable et pleine de rancune. Les pas qui écrasaient l’herbe étaient lourds et ressemblaient à… une démarche de canard.

Krum.

Le sourire de Snape s’agrandit.

 

oOo

 

Harry était en train de courir mais un coup d'œil sur la carte lui confirma que Snape allait atteindre Krum le premier, peu importait la rapidité de son pas de course. Malgré ses poumons en feu et ses jambes qui menaçaient se lâcher, il ne ralentit pas. Il ne pouvait s’en empêcher mais il se sentait déçu. S’il avait trouvé Krum le premier, c’en aurait été terminé. Snape allait amener Krum à Dumbledore et tout allait recommencer.

Il risqua un autre coup d’œil à la carte. Snape s’était arrêté mais Krum continuait d’avancer. Harry sourit et poursuivit sa course, c’était possible, les chances étaient minces, mais si Snape restait immobile, Harry pourrait le faire.

Mais non, Snape repartit et cette fois, il se dirigea droit sur Krum et, quand ils atteignirent la bordure de la cour dallée, ils se stoppèrent tous les deux et Harry comprit qu’ils se tenaient debout directement l’un en face de l’autre. Harry maudit sa malchance et se demanda s’il allait contourner la haie et tenter de tuer Krum juste devant Snape. Que lui arriverait–il, à lui ? Qu’est–ce que Snape pourrait bien lui faire ?

Puis Harry passa la haie au pas de course, vit Snape et Krum et dérapa pour s’arrêter.

 

oOo

 

Snape sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l’ondulation approchante.

– Revelatio.

Le charme d’invisibilité s’évanouit et révéla la silhouette vêtue de noir de Viktor Krum. Le Bulgare stoppa sa marche à travers la pelouse et fixa longuement l’ombre de Snape devant lui.

Snape lui retourna son regard en détaillant son allure. Il y avait quelque chose en lui, dans la lourdeur de ses sourcils et l’arc de son nez en bec d’aigle qui lui rappelait inconfortablement lui–même.

Krum sourit d’un air sincère à Snape et hocha la tête.

– Prrrofesseurrr Snape, je savais que je tomberrrais surrr vous à un moment ou un autrrre… J’espérrrais juste que ce serrrait un peu plus tarrrd.

Snape ne répondit pas et Krum pensa manifestement qu’il était assez en sécurité. Il était au château de Poudlard et il doutait que Snape essayerait de l’écorcher vif ici. Pas si près des autres professeurs, pas si près de Dumbledore.

– Vous montez la garrrde auprrrès d’elle alorrrs ? demanda–t–il, amusé.

Snape resta muet. Il se tenait là, les mains calmement jointes devant lui, sa baguette reposait dans une de ses paumes. Quelque part au loin, il pouvait entendre des gens, des pas se rapprocher. Quelqu’un était en chemin.

– Qu’est–ce que vous allez fairrre, Prrrofesseurrr ? Me fixer jusqu’à ce je m’en aille ?

Snape secoua la tête. Si quelqu’un approchait, il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre. Il leva sa main droite, un petit mouvement, à peine remarqué par Krum qui était sur le point de dire quelque chose ou peut–être même de rire. Snape ne le sut jamais et il s’en fichait de toute façon.

– Avada Kedavra.

Et Krum mourut. Ce fut tout à fait simple. Une simple élocution et il tomba silencieusement dans l’herbe, toute vie ayant quitté son corps.

Les pas derrière lui dérapèrent en s’arrêtant. Deux séries de pas, provenant de deux directions différentes. Il entendit un « Putain ! » exprimé d’une voix haletante et il sut que Potter était l’un des deux.

Puis, de sa droite, lui parvint la voix de Minerva :

– Oh, mon dieu, Severus, qu’est–ce que tu as fait ?

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	47. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (4ème partie)

Draco n’attendait pas la visite d’Arthur Weasley. Si ça avait été le cas, se dit–il après coup, il ne serait pas resté dans sa chambre à boire autant ce soir–là, il aurait peut–être même pris la peine de s’habiller un peu mieux – un tout petit peu mieux. Ce n’était pas comme si cet homme l’impressionnait ; pas du tout, c’était juste qu’il était bourré et crade et qu’il n’aimait pas l’idée de rencontrer l’ennemi d’enfance de son père dans cet état. Cependant, la convocation dans le bureau du directeur était inopinée et il était tard. Il pensait à juste titre que la plupart des étudiants dormaient profondément et seuls les malheureux qui préparaient leurs BUSEs ou leurs ASPICs restaient éveillés pour tenter d’en apprendre un peu plus avant les examens.

Draco était en train d’étudier mais il avait aussi bu – et il était couvert de poils de chat. Il ne faisait pas vraiment bonne impression.

– Mr Weasley, le salua–t–il d’un hochement de tête.

Il avait décidé que c’était sans doute une bonne chose que d’être aussi respectueux que possible. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était ici et il ne voulait pas commencer à l’insulter… Pas tout de suite.

– Draco, répondit Arthur. Je t’en prie, assieds–toi.

Draco fronça un peu les sourcils devant cette brusquerie mais Weasley avait pris un ton de voix de politicien et Draco se sentait curieux. Il prit place dans le siège qui lui était offert et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

– Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Arthur avait changé de ton et l’avait rendu plus paternaliste, comme s’il conversait avec l’un de ses propres enfants. C’était un signe, il percevait Draco comme un être raisonnable, une impression qu’il avait eue en parlant de lui avec Molly.

– En fait, il y a plusieurs choses.

Il sourit au regard inquisiteur de Draco et s’expliqua plus avant.

– Je pense que nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement.

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise, il regretta d'avoir bu autant. Sa bouche était sèche et il était soudainement fatigué, comme s’il ne pouvait qu’acquiescer avant de s’endormir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se réveiller.

– Très bien, comment pouvons–nous nous aider mutuellement ?

Arthur se pencha sur le bureau du directeur et Draco se demanda où était Dumbledore.

– Bien, commença Arthur amicalement. D’abord, j’aimerais discuter de Pansy Parkinson avec toi.

– Pansy ? répéta Draco, un peu perdu. Quoi, Pansy ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, non, elle va bien. Mon fils Ron nous a demandé, à mon épouse et moi–même, de la prendre avec nous afin qu'elle puisse quitter Ste–Mangouste.

Draco ne put s’empêcher de paraître impressionné.

– Et vous allez accepter ?

Arthur fit oui de la tête mais sembla réticent à révéler plus de choses ; cependant, il savait qu’il le devait alors il poursuivit.

– Molly et moi avons parlé aux guérisseurs de Ste–Mangouste ; ils sont plutôt désireux de la laisser à nos bons soins, cependant, le Ministère est inquiet à propos de…

Arthur remua, mal à l’aise.

– … de notre capacité financière à nous occuper d’elle.

– Votre capacité financière ? se moqua Draco. Vous avez élevé quoi, un bon millier d’enfants ? Ils pensent que vous êtes incapables de prendre soin de celui–ci ? De quoi se mêle le Ministère de toute façon ?

Arthur s’éclaircit la gorge.

– Pas tout à fait un millier, corrigea–t–il avec indulgence. Alors que je pense que nous avons élevé nos propres enfants plutôt bien, le Ministère a le sentiment que s’il nous laisse prendre Pansy avec nous, nous devons prouver que nous avons les moyens de la garder. Fudge est tout a fait disposé à rendre nos vies difficiles en ce moment. Lorsqu’il a entendu que nous essayions de faire ça, il a jeté l’obstacle financier sur notre route. Si tu lis la Gazette du Sorcier de demain, tu y trouveras un article qui suggère que je suis en train d’essayer d’adopter l’enfant d’un Mangemort.

Draco savait très exactement à quel point Fudge pouvait se montrer difficile avec ce qu’il voyait comme une menace et il secoua la tête, dégoûté puis se renfrogna durement.

– Qu’est–ce que vous voulez de moi ? De l’argent ?

Ce fut comme si une lumière s’était allumée dans sa tête, bien sûr que c’était ce que Weasley voulait, de l’argent.

– Combien vous voulez ?

– En vérité, on ne veut rien du tout, ce dont nous avons besoin, c’est une caution de ta part. Ron a suggéré que comme tu étais proche de Pansy, tu pourrais avoir envie de nous aider. Il nous faut une garantie, quelque chose qui rassure le Ministère que l’or est disponible pour subvenir à ses besoins. Je pense que nous aurons un problème parce que ça vient de toi mais si les finances sont disponibles, ils pourront difficilement refuser notre demande.

– Vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit pour faire face ?

– Tu ne comprends pas, Draco. Je n’ai pas du tout besoin de ton or. Molly et moi sommes parfaitement capables de prendre soin d’elle, il nous faut juste une façade qui prouvera que l’or est facilement disponible.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Aucun problème.

Il eut une moue désapprobatrice.

– Elle connaît votre projet ? Parce qu’elle a déjà été déçue par le passé. Son oncle l’a laissé tomber et l’a renvoyée. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas toute cette merde.

– Je sais, fit gentiment Arthur. Je ne lui ai encore rien dit parce que je voulais m’assurer que les choses avançaient avant de lui donner un espoir.

– Bien.

Draco fronça à nouveau les sourcils avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en colère ; mais il savait que ce n’était pas contre Weasley, il était furax comme le Ministère de Fudge. Il avait aussi incroyablement soif. Il examina la pièce à la recherche d’une cruche d’eau.

– Vous avez dit qu’il y avait d’autres choses dont vous vouliez me parler… Il n’y a rien boire ici ? De l’eau, du jus de fruit, n’importe quoi ?

Arthur récupéra un pichet de jus de citrouille sur le bureau.

– J’ai bien peur que la suite ne soit pas si plaisante.

Oh, super.

Draco accepta le jus de citrouille et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

– Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que tu serais si… ivre… au moment où je te parlerais de ça.

Draco acquiesça.

– En effet mais laissez–moi vous rassurer, j’ai été plus ivre que ça.

Arthur fixa le jeune blond qui lui faisait face. Ron l’avait décrit comme un chieur de première et il comprenait maintenant ce que Ron voulait dire par–là. Draco Malfoy était, en dépit de son état d’ébriété, plein de bravade et de confiance en lui. Arthur ne savait pas de façon certaine ce qui était réel et ce qui était forcé. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s’était senti nerveux de le rencontrer et pourtant, maintenant, il se sentait plutôt à l’aise. Traiter avec Draco Malfoy n’était pas si différent de traiter avec Ron ou Harry. Draco se comportait de la même façon avec lui, interrogateur et un peu fâché. Arthur était certain que Draco l’écouterait jusqu’au bout mais il était moins certain que Draco serait heureux d’entendre ce qu’il avait à dire.

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et attaqua le speech qu’il avait préparé, tout en sachant qu’il serait probablement interrompu par les questions de Draco.

– Comme tu le sais sans doute, j’ai rendu publique ma décision de me présenter contre Cornelius Fudge au poste de Ministre.

Draco haussa les épaules en hochant la tête.

– Le conseil votera en juin. J’ai un programme et plusieurs projets auxquels j’envisage de donner suite.

Il se surprit brusquement à gigoter sous le regard du jeune homme.

Merlin, il ressemble tellement à son père.

– Une des choses que je voudrais examiner de près est cette exposition de Mangemorts au musée.

Draco retint son souffle si brutalement qu’il en toussa.

– Ron m’a dit, continua Arthur sur le même ton, que tu croyais qu’Archibald Semeuse abusait de ton père.

Draco reprit une respiration bruyante.

– Archibald Semeuse ?

– Le conservateur du musée.

– Je sais qui c’est, rétorqua sombrement Draco. Ron vous a dit ça ?

– Harry l’a dit à Ron.

– Harry parle de mon père avec Ron ?

Arthur pouvait voir que Draco commençait à s’agiter mais il poursuivit, décidant que Malfoy Junior devait l’écouter jusqu’au bout.

– Harry et Ron ont parlé de choses et d’autres pendant longtemps. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si cet abus est avéré, je pourrais y faire quelque chose. Si je deviens Ministre, je serai en mesure de la faire cesser.

– Vous feriez ça ?

– Oui.

– Ça vous rendrait joliment impopulaire.

– Je ne souhaite pas devenir Ministre uniquement pour être populaire.

– Il pourra revenir à la maison ?

Cette demande désarçonna quelque peu Arthur parce qu’il ne savait pas exactement que faire des Mangemorts restants une fois que l’exposition serait annulée. Il avait envisagé de les faire retourner à Azkaban où on prendrait soin d’eux mais il envisageait aussi de virer les Détraqueurs. Il se demanda s’il serait dangereux de renvoyer Lucius chez lui. Cet homme avait reçu le Baiser, alors ce n’était pas comme s’il était encore capable de blesser qui que ce soit.

– Je suppose que ça pourrait s’arranger.

– Très bien, concéda Draco avec méfiance. Alors qu’est–ce que vous voulez de moi ? J’imagine que vous ne seriez pas ici pour m’annoncer que vous allez aider mon père si vous le vouliez rien en retour.

Arthur savait qu’il aurait dû se sentir offensé mais, dans ce cas–là, le jeune homme avait raison.

– Oui, il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour m’aider.

– Et ?

– Mon autre principale résolution quand j’aurai obtenu le poste est de poursuivre les inquisiteurs de Fudge.

Une fois de plus, Draco faillit cracher ses poumons.

– Vous voulez poursuivre les inquisiteurs ? Mais ils sont de votre côté.

– Je sais, je sais qu’ils étaient censés se trouver de notre côté mais nombre d’entre nous sont plutôt accablés par la manière dont ils ont interrogés les partisans de Voldemort. Et, à la fin, les inquisiteurs étaient bien plus intéressés par l’anéantissement des anciens lignages que par leurs réponses… Tu le sais parfaitement.

– Alors… que voulez–vous de moi ? répéta Draco d’une voix râpeuse.

– Si je peux les poursuivre devant un tribunal, je veux que tu témoignes contre Alastor Maugrey.

Draco blêmit. Il détourna les yeux, pas totalement sûr de ce qu’il devait répondre.

– Je… je ne crois pas… Pourquoi vous voulez remuer toute cette merde encore une fois ?

– Parce qu’ils méritent d’être punis, Draco. Les inquisiteurs ont tué des enfants, ils ont tués tes amis, ils t’ont presque tué, toi.

– Parfois, il vaut mieux laisser le passé là où il est.

Draco avait l’air sur le point de vomir.

– Si je ne vous aide pas, il se passera quoi pour mon père ?

Il était temps maintenant de redevenir un politicien. Arthur s’éclaircit la gorge et s’arma de courage.

– Si tu m’aides, je t’aide. Si tu acceptes de témoigner, je m’assurerai que ton père sera chez lui.

– Et si je ne vous aide pas ?

– Alors Lucius retournera à Azkaban.

Draco afficha un sourire lugubre. Il semblait bien qu’il y avait un politicien en Weasley après tout.

 

oOo

 

Minerva fixa le corps étendu sur le sol et le corps lui rendit son regard ou plutôt, ses yeux fixaient le vide, un demi–sourire encore sur ses lèvres.

– Severus ?

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, dans une tentative d’humecter sa gorge.

– Qu’est–ce que tu as fait ?

Snape aussi fixait le corps. Ça avait été trop facile ; ça ne lui avait demandé aucun effort. Juste un mouvement de baguette et un sortilège murmuré, aucun sifflement insistant, aucune émotion. Il avait oublié à quel point c’était facile. C’était frappant, il était vraiment infaillible avec ce sort en particulier.

– Réponds–moi, Severus !

Il fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux sur le corps et finalement reporta son attention sur Minerva qui était mortellement pâle et semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ce qu’il avait fait ?

– Je me suis occupé du problème, c’est tout, d’un animal nuisible, si tu veux.

Il était surpris du son de sa propre voix, elle résonnait comme une coquille vide. Peut–être qu’il n’était pas si infaillible que ça après tout.

– Tu…

Minerva s’approcha de lui, son regard à nouveau sur le corps.

– Tu l’as tué ?

– Je sais.

Sa voix était creuse maintenant mais il ne se sentait pas comme ça. Tout ce qu’il ressentait était du soulagement. Potter aussi s'était approché et Snape réalisa un peu bêtement que le jeune homme se tenait à ses côtés, les yeux baissés sur Krum, une expression solennelle sur le visage.

– Mais… objecta Minerva, toujours incrédule, tu vas aller à Azkaban… Tu l’as tué !

Snape haussa les épaules.

– Peu importe, elle est en sécurité maintenant. Ce n’était pas justement le but ?

Minerva se tut.

– Je venais faire la même chose, fit Harry.

Snape et Minerva se tournèrent vers lui mais Harry fixait toujours Krum comme s’il n’était qu’un tas de merde.

– Ça ne pouvait finir que de cette façon. Il ne se serait pas arrêté avant de la trouver, conclut–il.

– C’est mieux que ce soit moi, Potter, commenta platement Snape.

Minerva resta coite, elle avait peur de se rendre compte qu'elle était d’accord avec eux si elle se mettait à parler.

– Qu’est–ce qu’on va en faire ? demanda Harry en s’accroupissant à côté du corps pour étudier le visage immobile.

– On va aller vers Dumbledore, répondit Snape calmement. Il peut contacter le Ministère et ils viendront l’enlever.

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape, totalement médusé et, pour la première fois, il réalisa que cet homme avait des sentiments plus profonds qu’il ne l’avait présagé. Il prenait le risque de finir à Azkaban pour maintenir Hermione à l’abri ? Harry s’était préparé à tuer Krum mais, bon dieu, il l’aurait couvert du mieux qu’il aurait pu… ou, du moins, il aurait concocté une sorte d’histoire pour arranger le meurtre. Peut–être que s’ils n’étaient pas arrivés au beau milieu de la scène, s’il avait été seul, il aurait disposé du corps à sa manière. Harry ne doutait pas que Snape connaissait des trucs, cet homme avait été un Mangemort et un espion, il devait savoir comment cacher un corps.

Mais il avait été surpris en flagrant délit et maintenant, il semblait accepter son sort avec une certitude stoïque. Il n’avait fait aucune tentative pour défendre ses actes. Il n’avait aucune défense et Harry pouvait affirmer que Snape croyait honnêtement que Krum n’était qu’un problème qui devait être éliminé, de la même manière qu'on jetait une potion ratée ou qu'on balayait une poussière sur ses robes.

– On ne peut pas le dire au Ministère, fit Minerva, verbalisant les pensées de Harry.

Ses yeux perçants passèrent du corps aux deux hommes puis au château. Elle se mit à marcher de long en large, réfléchissant rapidement.

– Si le Ministère est impliqué, tu iras à Azkaban pour meurtre. Fudge te hait depuis des années – il te fera donner le Baiser et mourir si vite…

Elle cessa de faire les cent pas et sa main recouvrit sa bouche, sous le choc. L’idée même était horrible à envisager. Elle arrivait à visualiser si clairement ces Mangemorts dans leurs vitrines, au musée et elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu’il subisse le même sort. Elle l’aimait vraiment et elle ne pourrait pas supporter d’être ici sans lui. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas tolérer qu’il soit perdu par un Détraqueur, pas pour ce crime, pas parce qu’il avait protégé son amour.

– Tu ne peux pas aller en prison, pas pour quelqu’un comme Viktor Krum.

– Minerva… commença Snape mais Harry le coupa.

– Le professeur McGonagall a raison. Il est venu ici pour faire du mal à Hermione et peu importe ce que nous aurions fait, il n’aurait pas arrêté jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un moyen de l’atteindre. C’est mieux comme ça, c’est mieux qu’il soit mort.

Snape paraissait s’être un peu repris.

– Quoi qu’il en soit, Potter, je suis presque sûr que Dumbledore sait déjà que quelque chose est arrivé… 

– Il ne contactera pas le Ministère, répéta Minerva. Il te couvrira.

– Peu importe, répliqua Snape. Je peux l’accepter et j’ose dire que je le mérite probablement.

– Soyez pas ridicule, bordel, aboya Harry puis il ajouta à contrecœur, Hermione a besoin de vous, elle a besoin que vous restiez dans les parages.

– Hermione n’a pas besoin de moi, Potter. Hermione a besoin qu’on la laisse à elle–même afin qu’elle puisse faire sa vie. Je ne me suis pas débarrassé de cet inutile tas de merde afin qu’elle ait besoin de moi.

Harry l’avait sur le bout de la langue.

Elle est enceinte et elle a vraiment besoin de vous.

Mais il se retint. C’était à Hermione de le lui confier. Au lieu de cracher le morceau, il dévisagea posément l’homme qu’il détestait depuis qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés et dit :

– Vous n’avez jamais envisagé qu’elle pourrait faire sa vie en vous y incluant ? Mais vous êtes qui, bordel de merde, pour juger de la manière dont elle doit vivre sa vie ?

Harry eut un haussement d’épaule et secoua la tête.

– Elle vous aime, vous. Putain, je sais pas pourquoi mais c’est comme ça – et je croyais simplement que vous ne l’aimiez pas en retour mais manifestement, c’est le cas. Alors pourquoi vous vous compliquez la vie ?

Ses yeux passèrent brusquement de Snape aux pelouses, plus bas.

– Mr Vode est en train de brûler les feuilles.

Minerva se retourna pour voir ce que Harry observait. Snape l’avait déjà vu. Le feu de joie de Mr Vode était hors de propos.

– On peut le brûler, expliqua Harry d’une voix pressante. On peut brûler le corps.

– Je pense que Vode le remarquera si on jette un corps dans son feu, commenta Snape avant de s’interrompre, comprenant où Harry voulait en venir.

– Pas si ce n’est pas un corps.

Harry regarda Minerva.

– Ce pourrait être quelque chose de plus…

– … combustible, acheva Minerva pour lui.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Krum avec un peu plus d’intérêt, jaugeant sa taille et sa silhouette.

– Le feuillage d’un Vernis du Japon serait parfait. [1]

Le corps s’ébranla, trembla puis sembla perdre sa forme humaine jusqu’à se transformer en frémissant en une forme longue et élancée pour se métamorphoser définitivement en une branche grise recouverte de feuilles sèches marronnasses. Une unique et très sèche branche grise.

Harry souleva la branche. Elle était étrangement pesante, pas lourde mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle semblait pleine, pas comme une branche ordinaire. Au moins, elle ne ressemblait plus à Krum.

– Elle ne va pas reprendre sa forme initiale, hein ? s’enquit Harry. Ou saigner ?

Minerva eut l’air totalement vexé par le doute que ça impliquait.

– Elle se comportera juste comme une branche morte, Mr Potter.

Harry sourit avec gêne et essaya de se convaincre que ce n’était rien de plus qu’une branche qu’il tenait et non le cadavre de Viktor Krum. Il se tourna pour observer le feu qui flamboyait au–delà de la cabane de Hagrid.

– Bonne nuit, Professeurs, je vous verrai en classe.

Minerva détourna les yeux mais Snape acquiesça abruptement.

– Ne le dites pas à Hermione.

Harry signifia son accord, il savait très bien que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Puis il se dirigea vers Mr Vode et son feu de joie.

 

oOo

 

Hermione se tenait devant la fenêtre de la salle commune et regardait au–dehors. Dans l’obscurité, tout ce qu’elle pouvait distinguer était la blancheur éblouissante de la neige qui coiffait encore le sommet des montagnes. La neige qui avait pu tomber un jour sur Poudlard avait fondu depuis longtemps. Il faisait encore froid mais l’hiver était fini.

Elle caressa son ventre, tentant d’y sentir la présence du bébé. Elle ne trouva que le plat habituel de son estomac ; il n’y avait aucune protubérance anormale, rien pour révéler sa condition – pas encore.

Elle plongea sa cuillère dans le bol de crème glacée que Dobby lui avait ramené des cuisines. Elle aurait dû se sentir inquiète. Elle avait passé les nuits précédentes à fixer la fenêtre, en sachant que quelque part, là–bas, Viktor Krum la haïssait et qu’il viendrait peut–être – probablement – la chercher pour se venger.

Elle aurait dû être inquiète mais ce soir, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait parfaitement en sécurité.

 

oOo

 

Harry regarda la branche grésiller lentement dans le feu et s’émerveilla de l’habileté de McGonagall. Il avait craint que la branche ne se transforme en brûlant, il se serait retrouvé avec un corps carbonisé sur les bras et aurait dû l’expliquer à l’inamical Mr Vode. Au lieu de ça, la branche brûlait comme l’aurait fait une branche ordinaire. Il la vit craquer, pétiller et rougeoyer, hypnotisé par les flammes. À travers les flammes, il vit Snape et McGonagall assis sur le mur bas qui entourait la cour, ils l’observaient.

Ils semblaient amis. Hermione lui avait dit qu’ils étaient proches mais que récemment McGonagall ne lui parlait plus à cause de l’affaire Regina. Harry réprima un sourire en repensant au terme qu’avait employé Hermione pour parler de ce qui s’était passé dans les appartements de Snape. Maintenant, ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le petit muret, de temps à autre, McGonagall lui murmurait quelque chose, ce qui ne voulait pas dire grand–chose mais son corps parut se pencher vers elle, comme si elle le réconfortait.

Non pas que Snape l’admette un jour.

Ils l’avaient surpris, tous les deux. Snape à cause des distances qu’il était prêt à franchir pour protéger Hermione et McGonagall parce qu’il l’avait toujours considérée comme collet monté et respectueuse de la loi. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’elle aurait aidé à couvrir ce qui était à dire vrai un meurtre – bien que Harry préférât penser que Snape avait abattu Krum de la même façon qu’on aurait abattu un chien enragé.

McGonagall aimait Snape. Pas de la même manière que Hermione mais il y avait tant de façons d’aimer. Et Harry pensa avec réticence qu’il y avait peut–être plus en Snape qu’il ne l’avait cru. D’accord, si Hermione était amoureuse de lui, il pouvait toujours accuser ses hormones déchaînées et son piètre goût mais que McGonagall l’aime aussi ? Bon, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose, non ?

Et bien sûr, il y avait le fait que Snape avait tué Krum si facilement. Harry avait peu vu de leur rencontre, mais elle n’avait pas duré longtemps, une poignée de secondes tout au plus. Et de ce que Harry en avait vu, Snape l’avait tué, tout simplement, sans problème. Il avait planifié de tuer Krum depuis le début, tout comme Harry. Snape avait été plus que consentant d'aller à Azkaban pour protéger Hermione. Si Harry avait eu des doutes quant aux sentiments qu’il lui portait, il venait d’en avoir amplement la preuve. Il s’était entièrement dévoilé pour lui et McGonagall.

Ça ne signifiait nullement qu’il souhaitait que tout le monde le sache mais il ne niait pas les faits.

Harry étudia à nouveau la branche qui brûlait. Elle rougeoyait à certains endroits, alors que le reste était aussi noir que de la poix. Lentement, elle commença à s’effondrer sous les claquements et les sifflements du brasier. Dans quelques heures, il ne resterait plus que de la poussière de charbon ; Harry allait rester toute la nuit à la regarder se consumer. Quand elle serait réduite en cendres, Harry savait qu’il récolterait le petit tas et l’éparpillerait aux quatre vents. Mr Vode l’observerait sans doute, il savait que Harry était le héros de leur monde – et que sa santé mentale avait souvent été remise en question. Il ne penserait rien du héros dément qui courait en jetant des cendres dans les buissons de roses.

Snape se leva et se tourna, sur le point de s’en aller. Il interrompit son geste et pivota à nouveau vers Harry et le feu pour leur lancer un dernier regard, Harry trouva son visage un petit peu moins repoussant. C’était la première fois.

 

oOo

 

Une des seules joies que procurait le boulot de Snape en tant que Maître de Potions venait de sa classe de Potions avancées. Dans l’ensemble, les étudiants de ce cours s’arrangeaient vraiment pour lui donner pleine satisfaction. L’enseignement était notoirement difficile d’accès ; seuls les meilleurs y accédaient. Dans le passé, il lui était arrivé de renoncer à cette matière avancée s’il sentait que les élèves ne pourraient pas fournir assez de travail. Étonnamment, les élèves de ce cours étaient plutôt nombreux. Bon, nombreux selon les critères de Snape. Il y avait huit personnes, aucune d’elle n’était Neville Londubat et aucune d’elle n’avait jamais fait fondre de chaudron.

Ça signifiait également qu’il pouvait annoter des travaux tandis que la classe travaillait de manière autonome. Mais il y avait un hic, Harry Potter était dans son cours. Potter, qui n’avait rien à y faire et qui n’y aurait jamais été admis si le directeur ne l’avait expressément demandé. Snape avait espéré que Potter échouerait de manière si flagrante qu’il aurait pu le jeter dehors mais maintenant qu’ils partageaient un secret, il n’était plus question que Snape l’expulse d’un endroit aussi futile qu’une salle de classe.

Cela faisait plus d’un mois que le corps de Krum avait disparu de la surface de la terre et ceux qui en avaient été témoins n’y avaient jamais fait allusion. Il y avait les regards cependant et Potter savait bien que Snape n’allait pas le virer de ses cours. Ça n’empêchait pas le petit merdeux de l’agacer comme jamais. En fait, Snape était épaté que quelques une des potions de Potter fonctionnent si on considérait la qualité de ses teintures planétaires de bases.

Aujourd’hui, ils créaient une potion complexe qui stimulerait le troisième œil. Faite correctement, c’était une puissante potion qui permettait au sorcier qui en avait absorbé de voir entre les subtiles structures qui séparaient les dimensions magiques. Incorrectement préparé, le breuvage devenait une drogue hautement hallucinogène qui envoyait le sorcier qui en avait bu dans le plus grand trip de sa vie – celui dont on ne revient jamais. Un pavillon clos à Ste–Mangouste était rempli d’imbéciles bafouillants qui avaient raté leur potion.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Snape décida que pas une seule goutte de la potion de Potter n’atteindrait les lèvres de quiconque. Il jeta un rapide coup d’œil au banc que Potter partageait avec Hermione. La jeune femme lui montrait la marche à suivre, une chose qui généralement le rendait furieux mais aujourd’hui, il laissa faire. En dehors du fait que sans son aide, la potion de Potter serait incroyablement dangereuse – rends–toi à l’évidence, elle sera dangereuse même avec son aide – Hermione sembla à nouveau malade, elle était pâle et chiffonnée. Elle n’avait pas l’air très concentré et elle paraissait exténuée. Snape se fit une note mentale de ne pas essayer sa potion non plus.

Quelques rangées derrières, Draco concoctait sa potion avec la délicatesse d’une ménagère en colère. Snape leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant s’il y aurait une explosion dans son cours aujourd’hui.

Hermione se renversa de la belladone concentrée sur la main, Snape vit la bouteille basculer ; incapable de l’arrêter, il tendit machinalement le bras, à la recherche de quelque chose pour la neutraliser. Hermione vacilla, Snape descendit promptement de son estrade mais il réalisa trop tard qu’elle allait s’essuyer les yeux, ignorant totalement que sa main était maculée de belladone.

Snape se déplaça vite mais Draco, qui était plus près et qui observait Harry, bougea plus vite encore. Il attrapa Hermione par le poignet et éloigna sa main de son visage. Hermione cria de surprise et de douleur, glissa en arrière contre Draco qui passa automatiquement un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir.

Harry recula d’un pas, confus puis jeta une œillade assassine à Draco. Snape s’avança avant de verser l’agent neutralisant sur les doigts de Hermione.

– Qu’est–ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, en arrachant Hermione de l’étreinte de Draco.

– Elle avait de la belladone sur la main, expliqua Snape, sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement pour Potter qui était assis à côté d’elle et n’avait rien remarqué. Draco vient juste de l’empêcher de détruire sa vue.

– Oh…

Harry se tourna à regret vers Draco qui semblait un peu blessé.

– Je suis vraiment désolé.

Draco ne put répliquer car Hermione, qui chancelait toujours, choisit cet instant pour s’évanouir. Harry fut brusquement forcé de concentrer toute son attention pour la faire glisser doucement sur le sol.

Putain, quel cirque.

Snape s’accroupit à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils. Toute la classe se rassemblait autour d’elle et la dévisageait.

– Allez dire à Madame Pomfresh que je l’amène directement à l’infirmerie, siffla Snape à Harry.

Il la souleva gentiment du sol.

– Elle n’a pas besoin d’aller voir Madame Pomfresh, répondit Harry un peu trop rapidement. Elle est juste fatiguée… Elle n’a pas bien mangé ce matin.

Snape lui lança un regard furieux et tenta d’ignorer les élèves qui les observaient.

– Si elle s’évanouit pendant mon cours, c’est qu’elle a besoin d’aller à l’infirmerie.

– Elle a juste besoin de repos, insista Harry sans remarquer que Hermione revenait à elle. Elle va bien.

Draco sourit avec dédain et se pencha vers son parrain, il plaça une main sur son épaule et lui murmura à l’oreille :

– Elle est enceinte, Severus – en cloque, quoi.

Puis il se redressa, exhiba un large rictus et retourna à son bureau et à son chaudron bouillonnant.

Les yeux sombres de Snape s’écarquillèrent et la féroce douleur de la jalousie qui le transperça en cet instant fut totalement insupportable. Son cœur sembla cesser de battre et lui faire mal tout à la fois ; son esprit chancela d’horreur à la maintenant irréfutable certitude qu’il l’avait perdue.

Il jura carrément et les élèves se mirent à commenter son écart de langage.

– Le ridicule évanouissement de Miss Granger n’a rien à voir avec ce cours, précisa Snape d’une voix soyeuse, en fusillant du regard les spectateurs qui seraient assez fous pour se mesurer à lui. Je vous suggère donc de retourner à vos chaudrons avant que je ne vous fasse tous échouer.

Les élèves retournèrent silencieusement à leur place et, même si le désir de commérer sur l’évanouissement de Hermione était presque palpable, ils restèrent muets. Hermione grogna et tenta de se lever. Cependant, Snape la souleva et, avec une expression si sévère que ses camarades eurent pitié d’elle, il la soutint pour sortir de la classe.

Mais il ne l’amena pas à l’infirmerie. Au lieu de ça, il la tira à travers le couloir jusqu’à son bureau et claqua sauvagement la porte derrière lui. Puis il la poussa sans cérémonie sur une chaise.

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se demanda comment elle avait permis cette situation. S’évanouir en classe était déjà assez mauvais mais s’évanouir en Potions ! Elle passa une langue sèche sur sa lèvre inférieure et remua inconfortablement en tentant de se redresser un peu afin de lui faire face. Elle ne savait pas du tout comme expliquer ce qui venait d’arriver et ignorait totalement que Draco lui avait déjà dit, donc elle se contenta d’un simple merci.

– Je t’en prie, rétorqua–t–il sarcastique. On vient de m’aider à comprendre que le changement d’hormones peut faire facilement s’évanouir les femmes enceintes.

Si elle avait cru que sa bouche était sèche avant, elle s’était trompée, elle avait maintenant l'impression que sa langue s'était changée en parchemin. Elle se mit à regarder frénétiquement partout dans la pièce, sauf sur lui. Comment l’avait–il découvert ? Qui le lui avait dit ? Elle déglutit et se demanda ce qu’elle devait lui dire mais elle était incapable de penser.

Son silence étouffa quelque peu la jalousie qui le déchirait.

Oui, en dépit de la douleur qui le lacérait, il voulait la toucher si désespérément que ses doigts le démangeaient. Mais, à l’évidence, elle n’était plus à lui depuis longtemps. Non, à en juger par sa présente condition, elle appartenait totalement à quelqu’un d’autre.

Cette pensée amena un goût amer dans sa bouche et il s’exprima avec méchanceté.

– Je vois que tu n’as pas perdu de temps. Qui es l’heureux élu ?

Une horrible pensée traversa son esprit.

– C’est Potter ?

Elle le fixa, sous le choc. Un éclair de douleur atteignit ses yeux mais elle détourna rapidement le regard.

– Peu importe, Severus, répondit–elle doucement.

– Oh, mais bien sûr qu’on s’en tape, rétorqua–t–il durement. Ce qui importe c’est qu’on ne soit séparé que depuis quoi, deux, trois mois ? Et maintenant, tu t’arranges pour tomber enceinte, c’est très malin de ta part.

– Mais c’est toi qui m’as dit d’aller baiser ailleurs, Severus !

Sa mâchoire se durcit. Silencieusement, il admit que c’était ça qui l’écorchait le plus, le regret purement naturel qu’il vivait chaque jour. Il l’avait laissé partir. Il avait voulu qu’elle fasse sa vie sans lui. Mais il y avait une douloureuse part égoïste en lui qui n’avait pas voulu qu’elle parte. Elle était à lui, et à lui seul.

– Que s’est–il passé ? s’enquit–il vicieusement.

Cette part égoïste en lui le fouettait et il voulait la blesser autant qu’il était blessé.

– Tu as perdu la tête et tu es tombée amoureuse que quelqu’un d’autre ? Ou tu t’es contentée de jouer les traînées en ouvrant les cuisses à tous ceux qui passaient ? T’as arraché une page du livre de Ginny Weasley ?

Son visage rougit et elle parut brusquement aussi furieuse que lui, mais en regardant attentivement, il pouvait voir la peine dans ses yeux et il se sentit dégoûté d’en ressentir de la satisfaction. Au moins, il n’était pas le seul à avoir mal.

– Je ne suis tombée amoureuse de personne d’autre.

Sa voix était basse et modulée comme si elle contenait son humeur sous contrôle. Il rit, se moquant d’elle amèrement.

– Bien, alors je suppose que la théorie de la traînée sonne plutôt juste.

– Je n’ai couché avec personne d’autre ! aboya–t–elle finalement puis elle ferma la bouche et détourna les yeux.

Ce fut au tour de Snape de cligner des yeux, ses mots s’insinuèrent à travers le labyrinthe de sa colère comme une froide dose de réalité. Sa colère avait été la seule chose qui l’empêchait de voir l’évidence. Ses yeux se plissèrent et il l’examina de plus près, tentant de percevoir les changements de son jeune corps. Il en savait très peu sur les femmes enceintes, uniquement les choses étranges qu’il avait entendu par hasard en écoutant les conversations du personnel – et de telles conversations étaient rares – mais son instinct viscéral le rongeait.

Appréhension et émotion commencèrent à se mélanger à la colère, mêlées à une autre sensation qu'il n’arrivait pas à nommer.

Elle posa une main possessive sur son ventre encore plat, son expression reflétait sa panique.

– Je dois y aller, dit–elle rapidement.

Elle se leva de sa chaise, déterminée à se sortir de là sans autre confrontation.

Sans y penser, il attrapa son bras, ses doigts s’enfoncèrent durement dans sa chair douce, son cœur battait si fort qu’il pouvait l’entendre tambouriner dans ses oreilles. Elle essaya de se dégager d’une secousse mais son emprise était douloureusement forte.

– De qui est ce bébé ? demanda–t–il, la voix horriblement serrée comme s’il ressentait une pression au niveau de la poitrine.

– C’est le mien ! cracha–t–elle fièrement.

Il grinça des dents, connaissant la réponse à sa question mais la répéta malgré tout.

– Qui est le père, Hermione ?

– Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Professeur.

Il se pencha sur elle, si proche qu’elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur sa joue.

– J’en fais mon affaire.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et sa lèvre inférieure trembla. Avec de grands efforts, il résista au besoin de la prendre dans ses bras et de s’excuser de l’avoir blessée. Mais jamais il ne s’excuserait, parce qu’il n’était pas désolé et qu’il voulait des réponses. Il ne se demanda jamais pourquoi le besoin était si fort. Tout ce qu’il se disait, c’était qu’il voulait connaître la vérité.

– Hermione, fit–il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu’un murmure vibrant d’avertissement, je veux savoir qui est le père, je veux que tu me le dises – je sais comment te faire parler.

Elle voulait pleurer. Qu’est–ce qu’il ferait si elle le lui disait ? Il la forcerait à se débarrasser de l’enfant ?

– Qu’est–ce que ça peut te faire ? s’écria–t–elle.

Parce que je t’aime.

C’était la seule explication que son cœur et son esprit permettraient et il ne voulait pas les combattre mais elle était têtue et il l’était aussi.

– Réponds–moi, exigea–t–il âprement.

Elle ferma les yeux et, quand elle les rouvrit, il vit – autant qu’il ressentit – sa défaite.

– Mais de qui crois–tu qu’il est, Severus ? demanda–t–elle d’une voix étranglée. Il est de toi, Severus. Il sera toujours de toi.

Stupéfait, il lâcha son bras et se sentit vaciller. C’était bien la réponse qu’il attendait mais l’entendre…

Il tenta d’inspirer un peu d’air pour soulager ses poumons mais il lui semblait que l’oxygène était si limité qu’un simple souffle était trop demander.

Il est de toi, Severus. Il sera toujours de toi. Ses paroles l’atteignirent de loin. Il allait être père. Il secoua la tête et tenta de mettre de côté la terreur qui l’écrasait soudainement. Oh, doux Merlin, il ne pouvait pas être père. Il ne savait pas se comporter en père et il était joliment certain qu’il serait un père parfaitement merdique. En regard de ce que son père avait été, que se passerait–il s’il était tout aussi pourri et infect ? Il était déjà pourri et infect ! Cette perspective, autrefois si distante, était si écrasante qu’elle en était effrayante et il ressentit le besoin de vomir.

Hermione jeta un œil sur son visage, le repoussa et se dirigea vers la porte, le sortant brusquement de son bref moment de stupeur. Il la rattrapa sur le seuil de porte.

– Hermione !

Il se plaça devant elle, la forçant à s’arrêter.

– Je n’en ai pas fini avec toi.

Elle leva son menton têtu et, en dépit de sa pâleur, elle sembla le heurter avec le feu qui émanait de ses yeux.

– Il n’y a rien à discuter.

Il n’était pas du tout de cet avis.

– Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit quand tu as su que tu étais enceinte ? exigea–t–il de savoir avec bien plus de calme qu’il n’en ressentait.

– Parce que c’était mieux que tu ne saches pas. En outre, je ne pensais pas que tu t’en soucierais, rétorqua–t–elle sans prendre de gants.

Il tressaillit comme si elle l’avait giflé. Elle le prenait donc pour un monstre – elle croyait qu’il ne souciait pas du tout d’elle ? Il contrôla sa voix en s’assurant qu’elle ne tremblait pas.

– Puisque je suis le père de cet enfant, j’ai des responsabilités envers lui – et envers toi.

– Une responsabilité dont tu ne veux pas, tu t’es montré extrêmement clair, contra–t–elle avec fougue. Alors je te libère de cette obligation. Maintenant, laisse–moi tranquille.

Sa mâchoire se crispa un peu plus.

– C’est néanmoins toujours ma responsabilité.

– Je ne veux rien et je n’attends rien de toi. Je me suis pleinement préparée à élever cet enfant seule.

Une fois de plus, sa main se posa sur son estomac comme si elle voulait protéger le fœtus à l’intérieur.

– Je ne veux pas que ce bébé soit un noble sacrifice de ta part ou une quelconque obligation. Je mérite mieux que ça et mon bébé aussi.

Chaque mot ressemblait à un coup. Elle avait raison, bien sûr, si raison que ça lui faisait mal. Elle méritait bien mieux et son enfant aussi. Leur enfant. Il sentit son cœur se tordre douloureusement à cette pensée et il savait que l’irréfutable vérité était que l’enfant qu’elle portait en elle se porterait bien mieux sans un père comme lui. Il ne connaissait que le pire sur l’éducation d’un enfant. Il savait comment instiller la peur, comment dominer et comment intimider. C’était tout.

Mais c’était un adulte maintenant, aiguisé par une vie de déception, éduqué par un homme cruel et amer qui n’avait rien appris d’autre à son fils que l’humiliation et l’avilissement et comment perpétrer cette tradition. Mais sans tenir compte de tout ça, il avait une responsabilité envers Hermione et il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Il aurait fait n’importe quoi pour elle ; il se l’était prouvé à lui–même, maintenant il allait tout faire pour protéger la vie qu’elle portait.

Il se calma, réalisant que se disputer avec elle n’allait les mener nulle part et il décida de changer de tactique. Il inspira profondément, se redressa et demanda :

– Tu es enceinte depuis combien de temps ?

Elle ne le regarda pas mais se calma aussi, sentait qu’il essayait de se montrer poli alors elle pouvait bien faire le même effort.

– La dernière fois qu’on a été ensemble, c’était la St–Valentin, alors, par–là ou un peu avant.

Il fronça les sourcils et calcula. Deux mois et demi, trois mois, assez pour être bien implanté. Depuis combien de temps le savait–elle ? Combien de temps l’avait–elle caché ?

– Tu as vu quelqu’un ? Un médicomage ou une… Comment on appelle ça ? Une sage–femme ?

– Non… Non, pas encore.

Elle hésita et se mordilla la lèvre, exposant son inconfort.

– Je ne veux pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh… ou quiconque dans le village. Je ne veux pas de commérages et si un élève était là–bas, il le dirait au directeur. Lavande pense que je devrais aller à Ste–Mangouste.

Ainsi Miss Brown le savait aussi.

– Elle a probablement raison. Tu devrais aller à Ste–Mangouste.

– Je ne veux pas y aller, répondit–elle trop rapidement et elle réalisa que ça sonnait très immature. Je vais attendre que les examens soient finis.

Elle ne voulait pas l’admettre mais elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Harry n’était plus qu’une épave – même s’il le niait. De plus, Lavande et lui étaient en pleine révision d’examens et elle ne voulait pas les distraire.

Mais Snape la dévisagea comme si elle était folle.

– Hermione, les examens sont dans deux mois, il faut que tu voies quelqu’un maintenant.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas.

– Je vais prendre un rendez–vous pour toi.

– Mais…

– Et je te concocterai quelque chose contre les évanouissements. Tu es nauséeuse aussi ?

Il n’attendit pas la réponse, bien sûr qu’elle avait des nausées, il avait vu qu’elle avait l’air malade et maintenant, tout ça prenait du sens.

– Mais je…

– Tu ne peux plus transplaner, ajouta–t–il, en se souvenant d’une conversation du personnel où quelqu’un discutait de bébés qui avaient été amalgamés in utero lorsque des sorcières transplanaient sans y penser. On prendra le Magicobus pour aller à Londres.

On ? Il venait aussi ? Elle l’observa marcher de long en large et se sentit un peu honteuse de ressentir une sensation de soulagement la submerger. Il prenait les choses en main, et en ce moment, même si c’était peu, elle voulait désespérément que quelqu’un prenne les choses en main. Elle baissa lentement la tête. Il n’était peut–être pas son avenir, peu importait combien elle voulait qu’il le soit mais au moins, elle l’aurait avec elle pour cette journée.

 

oOo

 

– Maître Severus devient insistant, déclara Non en se tordant les mains. Il n’accepte plus d’excuses. Il dit qu’il maintiendra Maître Draco éloigné mais il veut savoir comment vous aider.

– Il ne peut pas.

La voix de Lucius semblait fatiguée, elle était constamment fatiguée ces temps–ci.

– Il faut que Draco reste là–bas, expliqua–t–il, ça fait partie du sortilège…

Il s’interrompit et il sut en un instant qu’il en avait trop dit.

– Ne lui dis pas ça, dis–lui juste que je vais bien.

– Maître Severus sait que vous êtes en train de mourir.

– Je t’ai dit de ne pas le lui dire.

– Vous ne devez pas blâmer Non, Maître Lucius, mais Maître Severus a insisté.

Lucius reste silencieux. Le temps avait glissé sur lui et il était bel et bien en train de mourir. L’air autour de lui était plus chaud et ce n’était pas à cause d’un charme. L’été arrivait. Les jours étaient plus longs. L’ange avait tenu plus longtemps que Lucius ne s’y attendait.

– Assure–toi qu’il garde un œil sur Draco parce quand je serai mort, Semeuse le voudra. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire quand l’école sera finie – Severus devra alors le surveiller.

Non dévisagea Lucius pendant un moment et sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter, il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder mourir.

– Il faut vous reposer, Maître Lucius. Non dira à Maître Severus de surveiller Maître Draco…

Lucius gloussa.

– Tu as trop de maîtres.

Non déglutit avec difficulté.

– Non s’assurera que Maître Draco resta en sécurité.

– Bien, soupira Lucius. Retourne vers Severus maintenant. Va le lui dire.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] Vernis foliage en vo, vernis du Japon ou ailante, appelé aussi arbre des dieux ou arbre du paradis. La plante a une odeur fétide caractéristique.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	48. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (5ème partie)

– Tu devrais manger un peu plus que ça.

Lavande était en train de tancer Hermione tandis qu’elle dévorait ses toasts et son bacon. Hermione avait juste pu se forcer à manger un morceau de toast mais elle se sentait trop malade pour avaler autre chose.

– Je ne peux pas, je me sens très mal.

– Tu as pris la potion que le professeur Snape t’a donnée ?

– Non, rétorqua Hermione, irritée. Je ne veux rien prendre du tout. Ce n’est pas bon de prendre toutes ces potions pour guérir tout et n’importe quoi.

Harry, assis en face d’elle, la dévisageait comme si elle était folle.

– Tu as pris des trucs juste pour voir ce que ça faisait ! Tu as bu du Polynectar préparé dans des toilettes !!

– Maintenant, elle ne voudrait même plus prendre de potion contraceptive, ajouta Lavande, solennelle.

– D’où sa condition actuelle, conclut Harry.

– Vous ne pourriez pas juste vous taire, tous les deux ?

Hermione tressaillit en sentant son estomac remuer.

– Il ne te donnera rien qui te fera du mal, assura Harry à mi–voix, ni au bébé, d’ailleurs.

– Depuis quand tu as rejoint le Fan Club de Severus Snape ? aboya Hermione.

– Ce n’est pas le cas mais je sais qu’il ne te fera aucun mal.

– Ouais, eh bien, il ne m’a pas décroché deux mots depuis qu’il a découvert que j’étais enceinte.

– Ce n’est pas vrai, contra Lavande, il est venu et il t’a donné la potion. Et il a été très gentil avec toi après.

– Et tu penses qu’il est adorable, hein ? Pourquoi tu ne l’épouses pas, toi, si tu trouves qu’il est si génial ?

Harry et Lavande la fixèrent alors longuement.

– Waouh, finit par dire Harry. C’est la chose la plus puérile que j’ai jamais entendu sortir de ta bouche.

Harry fut distrait quand McGonagall vint placer une main sur l’épaule de Hermione et que les hiboux commencèrent à descendre des chevrons avec le courrier du matin. Hedwige lâcha deux lettres dans l’assiette de Harry puis se posa sur la table pour picorer ce qui restait de son petit–déjeuner.

– Hermione ?

McGonagall se pencha pour parler à l’oreille de Hermione.

– J’ai pris rendez–vous pour vous à Ste–Mangouste, samedi prochain. Nous pensons que le mieux serait que vous et Severus vous rendiez à Londres dès vendredi soir, ainsi vous auriez largement le temps d’y aller.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Vendredi ? Pourquoi ne peut–on pas simplement transplaner samedi matin ?

Minerva pinça ses lèvres de désapprobation.

– Vous ne pouvez pas, ma chère. Transplaner est très mauvais pour le fœtus. Maintenant, ce serait une idée de demander à Mr Potter si vous pouvez rester à Grimmauld Place. Severus a dit qu’il pourrait avoir des chambres au Chaudron Baveur mais ça dépend de ce que vous préférez.

– J’ai les clefs de Grimmauld Place, murmura Hermione. On peut rester là–bas.

Minerva sourit finement.

– Bien. Bien. Je sais que Severus essaie de vous obtenir un carrosse pour vous emmener à Londres mais Albus n’est pas particulièrement enchanté par la tournure des événements et il a dit que si vous ne pouviez pas l’avoir, alors vous devrez probablement prendre le Magicobus… Je suis certaine que Severus trouvera autre chose.

– Dites–lui que le bus ira très bien.

– D’accord.

Minerva dévisagea alors Hermione, tentant de déchiffrer son humeur.

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

– Je… Je suis… Je me sens un peu… malade.

– Oh, c’est ça…

Minerva sourit en se rappelant une information qu’elle était censée transmettre.

– Severus vous conseille de boire votre potion.

Hermione ne répondit rien mais, tandis que Minerva se redressait et pivotait pour s’en aller, Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

– Comment va–t–il ? demanda–t–elle rapidement. Comment il prend… tout ça ?

Minerva se pencha à nouveau vers l’oreille de Hermione.

– Bien mieux que je ne l’aurais cru, admit–elle. Je pensais qu’il s’enfuirait en hurlant si quiconque venait lui annoncer ce genre de nouvelle. Mais non, il a été très… calme.

Hermione caressa distraitement son petit ventre à travers sa robe. Calme, c’était mieux que terrifié et certainement mieux que furieux ou déprimé. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la bouteille de potion qu’il lui avait donnée. Harry avait raison, Severus ne lui ferait aucun mal, pas physiquement du moins.

– Buvez la potion, répéta Minerva sur un mode maternel alors qu’elle était sur le point de s’éloigner.

Elle tapota l’épaule de Hermione.

– Vous vous sentirez mieux après.

Puis Minerva regarda Lavande et, d’une voix ferme, ajouta :

– Assurez–vous qu’elle la prenne.

Lavande sourit largement et se mit à réprimander Hermione avec une vigueur renouvelée.

– Tu as reçu des lettres de qui ? demanda Hermione à Harry en ignorant Lavande qui versait une mesure de potion dans une cuillère.

– Une de Maugrey…

Harry se renfrogna en lisant la lettre et la froissa en boule.

– Il me félicite de m’être débarrassé de Draco. L’autre est de Fred.

Harry prit la lettre et la lut.

– Il veut m’inviter à sortir dans une boîte de nuit avec lui.

– Peut–être que tu devrais y aller, suggéra Hermione en prenant la cuillère que lui tendait Lavande.

Elle avala le contenu.

– Oh, goût de fraise.

– Il a dû la rendre agréable pour toi, la taquina Lavande. Je pense qu’il t’aime.

Hermione roula des yeux de façon théâtrale. Si seulement c’était vrai.

– Peut–être que tu devrais y aller, répéta–t–elle à Harry.

– Avec Fred ?

Harry semblait dubitatif.

– Je ne sais pas si c’est une si bonne idée.

– Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais t’amuser.

– Ouais et je pourrais passer toute la soirée à me demander comment empêcher les mains de Fred de me peloter le cul.

Hermione secoua la tête et sourit, elle se sentait mieux maintenant que la potion avait agi. Elle ne voulait qu’une chose, voir Harry heureux. Elle ne croyait pas du tout que Harry et Fred feraient un couple convenable mais peut–être que Harry pourrait profiter d’une soirée à l’extérieur, loin de ses problèmes – et loin de Draco. Draco, qui n’avait rien dit à personne, mais qui se tuait à petit feu en buvant comme un trou et Harry s’en accusait aussi.

Pour Lavande, cependant, penser à Draco était un petit peu plus dérangeant et elle ne put s’empêcher de poser l’évidente question :

– Et pour Draco ?

– Je proposais que Harry sorte pour un soir, répliqua Hermione. Je ne suggérais pas que Fred et lui s’enfuient ensemble.

– Ouais mais c’est toujours un rendez–vous, insista Lavande. Et, au contraire de vous, je suis allé parler avec Draco récemment et j’ai vu ce qu’il se faisait. Il ne va pas bien le prendre.

Harry resta silencieux. C’était vrai, il ne pensait pas que Draco le prendrait bien. L’école sera bientôt finie, les examens n’étaient plus qu’une question de semaines et après ça, Harry quitterait Poudlard et ne reverrait sans doute plus jamais Draco. Il aurait alors largement le temps de sortir avec Fred.

Mais cette perspective le terrifiait aussi. Il ne voulait pas ne plus voir Draco chaque jour, et, en toute honnêteté, il ne voulait pas sortir avec Fred, même pour boire un verre ou deux.

Le banc bougea et quelqu’un s’assit lourdement à côté de lui. Harry jeta un coup d’œil et sentit sa bouche s’assécher quand il réalisa que Draco avait pris place à côté de lui et qu’il tendait la main pour prendre du café.

– Qu’est–ce que tu fais ?

Draco le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

– Je prends mon petit–déj, j'ai l'air de faire quoi à ton avis ?

Harry le dévisagea ; il n’était pas rasé, il empestait les relents d’alcool et la sueur mais Harry le désirait encore – furieusement.

La bouche de Draco se tordit en rictus alors qu’il se méprenait sur l’expression qu’affichait Harry.

– Si tu regardes un peu autour de toi, tu verras qu’il n’y aucune autre place où s’asseoir, gronda–t–il.

Mais comme Harry ne disait toujours rien, il repoussa son café, jura violemment et se leva pour quitter la table. Harry l’attrapa et le tira en arrière.

– Assieds–toi, fit–il, et mange ton foutu petit–déjeuner.

Sa confusion était telle qu’elle pouvait facilement être prise pour de l’irritation. Draco, qui avait vraiment besoin de café, s’affala sur sa chaise avec insolence.

– Draco.

Lavande se pencha en travers de Hermione et Harry et, avant qu’ils ne puissent l’arrêter, le questionna :

– Fred Weasley a demandé à Harry de sortir prendre un verre avec lui. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à Lavande tandis que son estomac faisait un bond et Hermione se mit machinalement à masser ses tempes pour dissiper sa migraine naissante. Draco fixa longuement Harry.

– Tu veux sortir avec Fred Weasley ?

– Juste pour un verre, précisa froidement Harry.

– Pourquoi ? s’enquit Draco, le ton aussi pointu que son menton.

– Parce qu’il me l’a demandé.

L’irritation dans la voix de Harry était très réelle maintenant.

– Tu envisages de baiser avec lui ? demanda Draco, accusateur.

Harry en fut bouche bée. Pourquoi est–ce que la première pensée de Draco allait toujours droit au sexe ? Et pourquoi, se demanda Harry, devait–il se justifier de la personne avec qui il allait sortir ?

– Eh bien ? exigea de savoir Draco. Tu vas le faire ?

– Mais si j’en ai envie, putain !

– Bien, cracha Draco en se levant de table. Amuse–toi bien… et j’espère que tu attraperas une de ces horribles maladies de sa sale petite bite putride !

Et il s’éloigna à grands pas. Lavande haussa les épaules devant les œillades furieuses que lui lançaient Harry.

– Bon, ben, au moins, maintenant, tu connais son avis.

– Ouais, merci, Lav’, ricana Harry. Merci beaucoup.

 

oOo

 

Lucius était assis dans un fauteuil roulant orné et regardait au–delà des portes–fenêtres du balcon. Il n’était pas sorti depuis trois jours bien que le soleil brillât et que l’été fût presque là. Il avait l’impression d’être coincé à l’intérieur pour toujours.

Il savait pourquoi. Non était retourné à Poudlard et ne reviendrait pas. Semeuse était resté muet sur l’absence de l’elfe de maison et n’avait rien fait pour le remplacer. L’humeur du conservateur était épouvantable et il n’avait plus parlé à Lucius depuis que Non avait disparu. À la place, Semeuse l’avait frappé puis avait grogné quelque chose avant de le jeter magiquement sur le lit pour le sodomiser durement.

Lucius en était venu à la conclusion que Non était mort. Semeuse devait l’avoir surpris – et il l’avait tué.

Il se surprit à pleurer quand il réalisa le sort du petit elfe. Pas pour lui–même mais parce que, contre toutes attentes, il appréciait Non. Il avait grandi avec l’elfe de maison et il avait placé Draco sous sa responsabilité. Non avait débuté en cuisine et avait travaillé dur pour en arriver à faire marcher tout le Manoir. Il n’appartenait pas au musée. Il ne méritait pas de mourir parce que le conservateur du musée était cinglé ou parce que Lucius s’était fourré dans ce genre de problèmes. En vérité, il méritait de retourner au Manoir, de vivre sa vie et de mourir en vieil elfe satisfait.

Il ne méritait pas qu’un sale pervers le tue.

Lucius se demanda ce qui s’était passé. Est–ce que Non avait été surpris en allant à Poudlard, ou en en revenant ? Ou avait–il tout simplement déplu au conservateur, comme tant d’autres elfes ?

Lucius était conscient de l’ironie de la situation. Lui–même avait tué beaucoup de ce qu’il nommait créatures inférieures tout simplement parce qu’ils l’irritaient. Mais Non n’était pas une créature inférieure. Non était Non et Lucius ressentait sa perte bien plus qu’il ne le croyait possible.

C’était comme si un filet s’était refermé autour de lui. Il allait mourir ici, seul et, pour la première fois, il avait peur.

 

oOo

 

Hermione se tenait nerveusement à l’extérieur des portes du château, elle essayait d’empêcher ses pieds de s’enfoncer dans la boue qui formait une ligne au bord de la route. Non pas que la route elle–même soit en meilleur état mais la pluie s’était finalement arrêtée depuis plus d’une semaine et tout commençait à sécher. La fraîcheur du vent commençait aussi à s’amenuiser même s’il était encore froid. Elle lui semblait se rappeler que mai était plus chaud que ça mais elle se trompait peut–être. Elle n’en était plus certaine.

Elle s’était vêtue pour le voyage de Londres de façon délibérément désinvolte. Un jean basique, un pull et sa lourde cape de voyage qui l’enveloppait étroitement pour la protéger du froid. Lavande avait suggéré quelque chose de plus sexy, quelque chose de séduisant qui attirerait son compagnon dans un lit ou le rendrait dingue. Mais Hermione doutait que de tels efforts mériteraient une quelconque récompense. Severus Snape n’était pas le genre de type à se laisser séduire par une tenue. De plus, si leurs dernières rencontres avaient été assurément polies, elles n’avaient pas été particulièrement amicales. Il était évident pour elle que la perspective de la paternité le terrifiait et que sa manière de se défiler était de se retirer dans la civilité. Il avait abordé la prise de rendez–vous et des arrangements avec la même précision militaire qu’il employait généralement pour planifier une bataille. C’était quelque chose qu’il devait faire, pas quelque chose qu’il voulait faire.

Hermione consulta sa montre – il était en retard. Très en retard. Ce qui ne collait pas avec tout ce qu’elle connaissait de lui. Le soleil allait se coucher et elle regarda nerveusement le château derrière elle. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée de rester seule à l’extérieur du château. Peu importait le nombre de fois où Harry lui avait dit de ne pas s’inquiéter de Krum, elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Comment Harry savait–il que Krum ne la poursuivrait pas ? Il lui avait promis de ne pas tuer Krum et elle était inconfortablement consciente qu’elle aurait aimé qu’il le fasse. Au moins, de cette façon, elle pourrait cesser de regarder par–dessus son épaule toutes les cinq minutes.

Elle trembla dans sa cape et la resserra autour d’elle. Si elle avait su que Severus serait en retard, elle aurait pris le temps de refaire son sac. Elle savait très bien que Lavande avait changé son pyjama contre une saleté de truc en soie et tous ses confortables sous–vêtements contre des petites choses en dentelle. Hermione en avait été suprêmement agacée. En dehors des sous–entendus manifestes que ces vêtements induiraient, elle aimait ses sous–vêtements en coton et son pyjama Winnie l’Ourson. Pourquoi Lavande n’arrivait–elle pas à l’accepter ?

De plus, elle était enceinte ; le confort n’était–il pas davantage une priorité qu’une allure sexy quand on était enceinte ? Non pas qu’elle ait l’air enceinte. Elle avait pris un petit ventre mais il ne paraissait pas déplacé ou peu seyant. Elle avait aussi développé un fabuleux décolleté qui semblait avoir poussé en une nuit – pas que quiconque l’eût remarqué parce qu’elle gardait ses chemises soigneusement boutonnées et ses robes fermées – Lavande pensait que c’était un beau gâchis.

– Je suis désolé.

Snape arriva en courant sur le chemin jusqu’à elle.

– J’ai été retenu à une réunion du personnel. Cette stupide Chourave maintenait que quelqu’un avait tué tous ses Lys Mordeurs et que c’était un élève de Serpentard. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne savait pas exactement qui mais c’était forcément un Serpentard…

Il s’interrompit en réalisant qu’elle se fichait probablement de sa dispute avec le professeur de Botanique. Et bien sûr, il se trompait. Hermione se serait assise et l’aurait écouté se plaindre de sa journée pendant des heures. Spécialement s’ils étaient installés devant un bon feu ; elle aurait pu peut–être lui frictionner la nuque et ils auraient pu vivre heureux à jamais.

Elle secoua la tête et dispersa le fantasme. Elle sourit nerveusement.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Il lorgna vers sa cape à la hauteur de son ventre caché.

– Ça va… J’ai un peu froid.

– Il fera plus chaud à Londres.

Il n’était vraiment pas doué pour le bavardage alors il détourna son regard, trouvant brusquement le château incroyablement intéressant.

Hermione le dévisagea ouvertement et l’évalua dans son entier. Lui aussi avait revêtu sa cape de voyage et il semblait porter des habits moldus en dessous, c’était une chose qu’elle savait douloureuse pour lui. Elle pouvait entrevoir de la laine et ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à du velours côtelé. Il tenait un petit sac noir tout cabossé. Il le changea de main afin de pouvoir tirer sa baguette pour héler le bus.

– Je ne m’attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit–elle en riant nerveusement.

– Ça ira, je suis sûr que l’hôpital de Ste–Mangouste est très professionnel.

– Je parlais du trajet en bus.

– Oh.

Le lierre qui grimpait sur les murs du château était particulièrement vert ce soir. Hermione se balança d’avant en arrière sur ses pieds en se demandant ce qu’elle pouvait ajouter. Quelque chose qui effacerait de son esprit le fait qu’elle était sur le point de se rendre à Londres avec son Maître de Potions et ex–amant pour vérifier la progression de sa grossesse accidentelle. Oh, ouais, sa vie était fabuleuse.

Elle fut épargnée de devoir parler par l’arrivée du bus violet vif qui sembla exploser de nulle part et freina en hurlant devant eux, éclaboussant leurs capes de boue, ce qui les fit jurer copieusement. Severus tendit la main pour prendre le sac de Hermione qu’elle lui laissa volontiers tandis que Stan Rocade, appuyé paresseusement contre l’encadrement de la porte, commençait son habituel baratin, le récitant comme s’il l’avait appris par cœur, sans réel intérêt pour les nouveaux passagers.

Severus l’ignora, il fit monter Hermione sur la marche de manière protectrice puis dans le bus lui–même. Stan ne remarqua ces nouveaux passagers que lorsqu’ils furent à bord et que Severus poussa ses bagages vers lui. Il ne put alors s’empêcher de le regarder bouche bée dans un mélange d’horreur et de choc. Il aurait très bien pu passer sa vie entière, heureux, sans jamais recroiser le professeur Severus Snape et maintenant cette vieille buse était dans le bus… dans son bus. Pourquoi est–ce qu’il prenait le bus ? Sans y penser, il couina :

– Professeur Snape !

Puis il le regretta instantanément quand Snape tourna un œil critique sur la figure couverte d’acné du contrôleur. En toute honnêteté, Snape ne se souvenait pas de Stan Rocade, ce qui était un bon indicateur en soi ; à l’école du moins, Rocade avait été un élève moyen qui n’excellait en rien, pas plus qu’il ne causait d’ennuis. Snape regarda Stan dans les yeux, piocha son nom au fond de son esprit et grogna :

– Rocade.

Stan semblait incapable d’ôter ses yeux de son ancien Maître de Potions, la dernière personne qu’il s’attendait à voir grimper dans le Magicobus. Il n’avait même pas remarqué qu’il y avait deux passagers et non un seul.

– Deux tickets, Londres, Grimmauld Place, marmonna sévèrement Snape.

Stan sursauta de stupeur, ses yeux passèrent instantanément de Snape à Hermione et ses pupilles s’écarquillèrent. Hermione, il la reconnaissait – elle avait pris le bus plusieurs fois. Une amie de Harry Potter, d’environ dix–huit ans prenait le bus avec le professeur Snape – et ils étaient tous les deux habillés de vêtements moldus sous leur robe. L’esprit de Stan fit un bond et revint avec quelque chose qu’il fut choqué de trouver tant c’était précis.

– Alors, on sort pour le week–end, Professeur ?

– Combien ça coûte habituellement pour effectuer ce trajet sans les questions ? grogna Snape.

Les sourcils de Stan se relevèrent sous sa frange et il se mit à soupçonner que son idée – à savoir que ces deux–là s’envolaient pour un week–end coquin – était peut–être exacte.

– Il y a les couchettes aux étages supérieurs, Professeur, mais c’est toujours assis, ici, en bas. Où voulez–vous vous installer, Monsieur ?

Severus connaissait suffisamment le bus pour savoir qu’il n’attendrait pas qu’ils aient atteint les étages supérieurs pour démarrer et il ne voulait pas risquer que Hermione tombe – de plus, il était encore tôt et ils ne voulaient pas dormir de toute façon.

– Ici, en bas, c’est parfait.

Stan essaya un sourire en coin mais l’idée d’avoir Severus Snape dans son bus rendait cette journée un peu plus mauvaise ; mais, ceci étant dit, son amour pour les ragots faisait des heures supplémentaires et il était totalement concentré afin de savoir pourquoi Snape était dans le bus avec la fille. Il permit à l’étrange couple de descendre l’allée et de trouver deux fauteuils près de l’avant puis il se dirigea lui aussi d’un pas tranquille vers l’avant du bus et frappa à la vitre de séparation avant de dire d’une voix forte :

– Londres, Ern, Grimmauld Place.

Puis il se tourna et sourit tandis que le bus explosait dans la nuit qui tombait. L’estomac de Hermione fit un bond et leurs deux sièges glissèrent un peu vers l’avant. Stan s’appuya confortablement contre la vitre et se cura les dents.

– Chocolat chaud ? Une tasse de thé ?

Severus essaya d’être formel mais son propre estomac commençait à se nouer, il regarda Hermione et réussit à parler.

– Tu veux quelque chose ?

Hermione ne pensait vraiment pas que son estomac allait supporter de boire quoi que ce soit dans ce bus. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans les accoudoirs et déglutit.

– Non merci, répondit–elle en sentant le sang se retirer de son visage.

– Juste les tickets, fit Snape en se tournant vers Stan.

Il s’inquiétait un peu parce qu’il savait que Hermione n’allait pas bien supporter le voyage. Stan lui décocha un dernier regard avant d’émettre les tickets puis il se sauva vers la cabine du conducteur et se tourna pour au moins faire semblant de concentrer son attention sur Ern et la route devant lui. Severus reporta son attention sur Hermione.

– Est–ce que tu te sens bien ?

Elle essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

– Je…

Elle déglutit avec difficulté tandis que le bus prenait un virage avant de s’arrêter brusquement, déportant violemment les sièges en avant. Snape agrippa l’accoudoir du siège de Hermione pour s’assurer qu’elle ne terminerait pas de l’autre côté du bus. Il n’avait pas pris le Magicobus depuis qu’il était enfant – et il semblait bien que la conduite de Ern ne s’était pas améliorée.

Plusieurs personnes montèrent à bord et grimpèrent dans les étages supérieurs tandis que le bus reprenait pleinement sa vitesse.

– Oh, Seigneur, il est vraiment obligé de conduire comme ça ? grogna Hermione.

– Il a toujours conduit comme ça, répliqua Snape.

– Ça ne rend pas sa manière de conduire correcte, haleta Hermione en réprimant un haut–le–corps. Chaque fois que je prends ce truc, je suis malade.

Alors qu’ils prenaient un autre virage, la campagne ne devint plus qu’une tache sombre, le barattage de l’estomac de Snape se renforça. Il se sentait mal mais il n’était pas certain d’en connaître la cause, la conduite de Ern ou le fait qu’ils s’approchaient de Londres et, par conséquent, de la confirmation de son futur rôle de père.

Il décida que c’était probablement la conduite de Ern et qu’il aurait pu trouver un moyen de transport plus approprié. Après tout, Poudlard avait des carrosses et il aurait dû insister pour en emprunter un. Dumbledore n’était vraiment content de la… condition de Hermione. Alors, en punissant Severus, il punissait aussi Hermione. Snape décida qu’il louerait quelque chose sur le Chemin de Traverse pour les ramener au château.

Il y eut encore plusieurs arrêts avant d’atteindre les faubourgs de Londres mais n’importe quelle conversation aurait eu l’air guindé à cause de leur mal des transports et devant la curiosité non dissimulée de Stan Rocade. Quand le bus se stoppa enfin à côté du Chaudron Baveur, ils soupirèrent de soulagement à l’unisson. Ils étaient très proches de la délivrance, encore quelques arrêts avant de sortir de ce bus et de permettre à leur estomac de se rétablir.

Irrationnellement, Snape se sentait affamé, ce qui semblait incroyable vu sa difficile situation actuelle. Il se demanda ce qu’elle voulait pour le dîner.

– Quelle heure est–il ? s’enquit Hermione alors que le bus s’arrêtait une nouvelle fois.

Hermione avait l’impression qu’elle était assise là depuis des heures et fut surprise quand Severus lui dit qu’il était un peu plus de vingt heures. Ils n’avaient été dans le bus qu’un peu plus de quarante–cinq minutes, non pas d’interminables heures comme elle le ressentait.

Lorsque le bus fit une halte à l’extrémité de Grimmauld Place, ils descendirent du bus avec reconnaissance et inspirèrent plusieurs fois profondément. Stan Rocade leur lança un dernier regard suspicieux puis le bus accéléra et disparut de leur vue.

Hermione marcha avec précaution sur les pavés ronds inégaux qui bordaient la route, fouillant dans sa cape pour y prendre les clefs de la maison tandis que Severus prenait les sacs de l’endroit où ils étaient tombés. Comme toujours, les poubelles paraissaient déborder devant chacune des maisons de la rue. L’odeur assaillit ses narines, effaçant le soulagement qui avait accompagné le départ de l’incessante nausée lorsqu'elle était descendue du bus. Elle tira ses clefs de sa poche et fixa la rangée de maison jusqu’à ce qu’elles tremblent et se séparent lentement pour leur révéler le numéro douze de Grimmauld Place. Elle regarda la maison un long moment, redoutant de monter les marches. Distraitement, elle fit tourner ses clefs sur ses doigts et fixa la porte.

– Tu as les bonnes clefs ?

Elle sursauta, sa présence l’enveloppa.

– Hein ? Oh, oui… désolée, j’étais partie ailleurs.

Elle monta vers la maison, déverrouilla la porte et se glissa à l’intérieur aussi silencieuse qu’un voleur, plus par habitude qu’autre chose. Elle n’avait plus besoin d’être aussi furtive. Harry lui avait dit que Draco s’était arrangé pour amadouer la vieille Mrs Black, il l’avait enlevée du mur ainsi que l’arbre généalogique de la famille ; ils étaient maintenant tous les deux suspendus dans une partie reculée du Manoir Malfoy, là où Mrs Black était vraiment très heureuse, entourée par des centaines de portraits des ancêtres de la famille Malfoy.

Mais ils restèrent silencieux lorsqu’ils traversèrent le hall, puis ils passèrent dans la salle de séjour qui avait été refaite par amour du confort mais qui n’était presque jamais utilisée avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Bien que la cuisine fût sombre et morne, la plupart des gens se rassemblaient encore là. Harry avait tenté désespérément de faire de la salle de séjour un endroit où les visiteurs pourraient se détendre mais ils finissaient toujours par retourner dans la cuisine.

Severus posa les sacs à côté de l’âtre et sortit sa baguette pour allumer le feu. Il ne s’inquiétait pas de la cuisine, il avait été dans des endroits bien pires.

– C’est ici que tu envisages de vivre ? s’enquit–t–il. J’ai cru comprendre que Potter t’avait demandé, ainsi qu’à Weasley, de venir vivre ici… Il le veut toujours ?

Hermione acquiesça de la tête en réchauffant ses doigts sur les flammes naissantes.

– Oui, il est heureux d’avoir du monde ici et je ne pense pas qu’il ait envie de rôder dans cet endroit tout seul.

Snape, qui avait toujours été seul, renifla d’un air désobligeant.

– Bien, tu peux parler, fit–elle d’une voix crispée. Tu as passé ton entière vie d’adulte à Poudlard et tu ne veux même pas vivre dans ta propre maison – et le Marais est magnifique !

Il ne répliqua pas, il ne voulait pas admettre qu’elle avait raison – mais il ressentit une vague d’espoir lui ouvrir l’estomac, elle pensait que le Marais était magnifique. Le Marais. Probablement l’endroit le moins magnifique qu’il pouvait imaginer. Mais sans doute que son propre avis était biaisé.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux pour dîner ? demanda–t–il, irrité.

Hermione n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Elle avait envisagé de manger avant de partir mais si on tenait compte du trajet en bus, elle était très contente de ne pas l’avoir fait.

– Je ne sais pas.

Elle savait qu’il n’y avait rien dans la maison et qu’elle ne pourrait pas cuisiner, de toute façon.

– On peut sortir.

– Je pensais plus à la baraque à frites en bas de la rue, admit–il, mais on peut sortir si tu veux.

– Les frites, c’est bien.

– Non, on va sortir, il y aura sûrement quelque chose dans les environs.

Hermione pensait se rappeler qu’il y avait un restaurant indien à quelques minutes de marche mais maintenant qu’il avait mentionné les frites, elle était enchantée par l’idée.

– En fait, commença–t–elle en souriant. Les frites sont vraiment une très bonne option.

Il sentit un plaisir chaud se répandre dans son estomac, il avait réussi à la faire sourire.

– Des frites, alors.

Il tenta de sourire aussi en ôtant sa cape, avant de la suspendre au dossier d’une chaise. Elle sourit encore une fois. Il avait l’air si doux dans ses habits moldus, comme son oncle étrange qui avait pour habitude de s’habiller dans le noir. Cependant, elle n’allait pas le lui dire. Elle l’observa tandis qu’il fourrageait dans ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille. Quand il le trouva, elle le vit vérifier l’argent qu’il contenait. Elle était surprise qu’il sache tout sur l’argent moldu parce que la plupart des sorciers de sang pur n’avaient pas la moindre idée de ce que valait l’argent moldu. L’idée même qu’une coupure de papier puisse être échangée contre tout était absurde pour une société qui plaçait sa confiance dans l’or, l’argent et le bronze.

– Tu veux quelque chose d’autre que des frites ?

Elle émit un doux bruit d’inspiration tandis qu’elle réfléchissait à la question puis le regarda avec de grands yeux cajoleurs.

– Hum, un morceau de colin frit… et de la purée de petits pois.

– Oh, mon dieu, comment tu peux manger de la purée de petits pois ?

– J’en sais rien, mais ce soir, j’en veux.

Il sembla légèrement dégoûté, ce devait être ces fameuses envies dont il avait entendu parlé. Ce devait être ça parce qu’il gèlerait en enfer le jour où il avalerait de la purée de petits pois. Il remit son porte–monnaie dans sa poche arrière, passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux gras et lui dit de trouver des assiettes ou quelque chose de semblable le temps qu’il aille chercher la nourriture.

Cela lui prit plus de temps qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il avait trouvé la baraque à frites sans problème mais il avait aussi trouvé un grand magasin Europa ouvert sur son chemin et il avait pensé qu’acheter la nourriture pour le lendemain était une bonne idée. Il n’était pas vraiment enchanté à l’idée de commencer sa journée sans son café du matin et il savait qu’elle avait besoin de manger ; alors, lorsqu’il revint à la maison, il était chargé de produits basiques comme du pain, du beurre et du lait mais aussi de fruits et de jus de fruits et – au grand ravissement de Hermione – de chocolat, de gâteaux et de crème glacée.

Ils mangèrent tout en maintenant une conversation amicale. Elle avait presque oublié combien il était facile de lui parler et, tant qu’elle évitait le sujet du bébé, il semblait totalement détendu. Ils discutèrent des examens à venir – il pensait qu’elle réussirait, du projet de Lavande d’ouvrir une parfumerie – il pensait que l’idée était ridicule, qui allait payer pour une fragrance qu’on pouvait fabriquer soi–même ? et de la rupture de Harry et Draco. En lui–même, il en était effrontément heureux mais il était d’accord pour dire que Draco ne le supportait pas bien puis, quand il fut poussé dans ses retranchements, il admit à contrecœur que, peut–être, ils étaient mieux ensemble.

Une fois le dîner fini et la vaisselle lavée et rangée – aucun d’eux n’était particulièrement doué pour les sortilèges de ménage alors ils le firent à la mode moldue – les pensées se tournèrent automatiquement sur ce qu’ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pour occuper le reste de la soirée. Il était trop tôt pour aller au lit et, bien que Hermione se sentît un peu fatiguée, elle rechignait à monter dormir. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle n’avait pu simplement s’asseoir et parler avec lui et c’était bien. C’était bon de prendre place à ses côtés et de discuter d’autres choses que du travail scolaire. Bon de se sentir proche de lui comme s’il était toujours son amoureux.

Ainsi, le sujet des arrangements pour la nuit ne fut pas encore abordé et il ignorait totalement où étaient les chambres d’amis. Elle aurait vraiment dû le lui dire ou les lui montrer mais une fois de plus, elle y était réticente.

Il avait planifié de simplement la suivre dans l’escalier et d’improviser à partir de là, il se disait qu’il y avait bien une chambre dans laquelle il pourrait dormir, même si c’était celle de Potter ou de Weasley.

– Et si on faisait un jeu ? proposa finalement Hermione.

Elle aurait pu suggérer de regarder la télévision puisqu’ils l’avaient installée après l’été, mais la réception était horriblement mauvaise à cause de toutes les protections de la maison – et quand ils avaient enfin pu obtenir une image décente, ils s’étaient tous accordés à dire qu’il n’y avait rien de décent à voir de toute façon. Harry était alors sorti acheter des vidéos et ils avaient amassé une honorable collection mais elle doutait sérieusement que Severus était partant pour visionner un mélodrame moldu.

– Quelle sorte de jeu ? s’enquit Severus en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

Son expérience des jeux dans sa jeunesse était limitée et il devenait presque inévitablement le dindon de la farce à chaque fois.

– Un jeu de société, expliqua–t–elle. Harry en est devenu dingue pendant l’été et il en a acheté tout un tas. Un Scrabble ?

– Scrabble ? répéta–t–il en fronçant les sourcils. Jamais entendu parler.

Hermione en resta interloquée, tout comme elle l’avait été quand Harry lui avait avoué qu’il n’y avait jamais joué – mais le fait que Ron n’y avait jamais joué non plus lui semblait illogique ; pour une raison quelconque, elle associait les jeux de société à une bonne vie de famille.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire par : jamais entendu parler ? Le Scrabble est un jeu universel, tout le monde y joue, comme le Monopoly !

Il rit.

– Je n’ai jamais entendu parler du Monopoly non plus, Hermione. Les jeux de société trouvent rarement grâce dans les foyers sorciers.

– Et pourquoi pas ? demanda–t–elle, indignée. À quel genre de jeux tu jouais quand tu étais enfant ?

Il parut mal à l’aise.

– Ma famille n’était pas vraiment folle des jeux, dit–il raideur. Pas le genre de jeux auxquels les enfants jouent, de toute façon.

– Tu ne jouais à aucun jeu ?

– Pas vraiment. Je savais jouer à ce jeu de cartes moldu… le solitaire.

Hermione ressentit un pincement.

– Et, en de rares occasions, quand mon père recevait des invités, et si ces invités avaient des enfants, je jouais avec eux… mais je ne peux pas me rappeler à quoi nous avons joué.

C’est plutôt je ne veux pas m’en souvenir.

– Oh, et Lucius me laissait le rejoindre de temps en temps mais il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi alors je n’y pigeais pas grand–chose.

Il sourit en y repensant.

– Je me rappelle quand j’avais sept ans – il en avait quatorze – il allait chercher des filles moldues au village pour jouer à cache–cache. Il m’envoyait me cacher et j’ai toujours cru que j’étais très doué parce qu’il ne me trouvait jamais. Puis, un jour, j’ai découvert qu’il tirait son coup avec les filles et qu’il voulait juste se débarrasser de moi pendant un bon moment.

Il s’interrompit brusquement comme si ce n’était pas un si bon souvenir après tout.

Mon dieu, je marche sur un terrain miné.

– Tu as dit que tu voulais jouer au Scrabble ?

Hermione tenta de dissimuler la vague de compassion qui montait en elle, elle savait très bien qu’il n’en voulait pas. Cependant, elle ne put s’empêcher de poser la question.

– Mais pour tes parents ? Ils devaient bien jouer avec toi ?

– Ma mère était bien trop occupée à essayer de plaire à mon père pour jouer avec un enfant, expliqua–t–il d’une voix terne en fixant le café qu’elle lui avait fait avant de décider qu’il n’en voulait plus. Et mon père n’était pas un type très liant.

Hermione but une gorgée de son propre café et songea à sa propre enfance heureuse. Ses parents avaient toujours été là pour l’encourager en dépit de ses diverses bizarreries et de son étrange capacité à provoquer les choses. Lorsque la lettre de Poudlard était arrivée, ils avaient pris la nouvelle dans la foulée, acceptant que leur fille ne serait jamais ce qu’ils considéraient comme normal. Ses souvenirs d’enfance étaient de très bons souvenirs, certes interrompus par la guerre, mais très bons, néanmoins.

– Tu ne faisais rien en famille ? demanda–t–elle, semblant incapable de se taire. Du camping ? Des grillades ? Une sortie à la plage ?

Il la fixa longuement, se demandant manifestement si elle l’avait bien regardé dernièrement. Franchement, est–ce qu’il avait l’air de quelqu’un qui était allé un jour à la plage ?

– Hum… non. J’avais de la chance si mon père ne me mettait pas une claque derrière la tête quand il me voyait.

Sa bouche se tordit en rictus sardonique et il se baissa pour prendre place vers l’âtre.

– Le mariage de mes parents n’était pas comme le contrat habituel des Sangs–Purs.

Hermione s’assit à côté de lui, releva ses jambes et s’installa un peu plus près de lui.

– Ta mère n’était pas une Sang–Pur ?

– Oh, si, elle l’était, rétorqua–t–il précipitamment puis il se détendit un peu.

Il ferma les yeux et appuya son dos contre les briques chaudes de la cheminée. Elle allait lui faire exhumer de vieux souvenirs et il n’était pas certain que ce fût une si bonne idée que de la laisser faire. Pourtant, elle n’était pas en train de le forcer à parler alors peut–être qu’il voulait lui dire des choses… mais ces choses–là ? Ces souvenirs–là n’avaient jamais été révélés à quiconque et pour une bonne raison. Il lâcha un soupir et fonça.

– Mes parents se sont mariés parce qu’ils avaient une liaison et que ma mère était enceinte. Le mariage de mon père avait déjà été arrangé mais il a été forcé d’épouser ma mère à cause de moi.

– Mais, si ta mère était une Sang–Pur, en quoi était–ce si mal ?

– Parce que, Hermione, elle venait d’une famille très similaire à celle des Weasley, sans argent, une dizaine de frères et sœurs et dotée d’une père un peu cinglé. La femme que mon père devait épouser venait d’une riche famille et elle était censée élever la fortune des Snape. Quand je suis né, il m’a vu au mieux comme un désagrément, au pire comme la chose qui avait ruiné sa vie. Chaque fois qu’il me regardait, il voyait les conséquences de l’erreur qu’il avait commise et le prix qu’il devait payer.

Hermione le dévisagea, horrifiée.

– Mais… je suis certaine qu’il t’aimait.

Un rire discordant lui échappa.

– Hermione, tu ne pourras pas me faire dire que c’était un homme bon sans mentir. Non, il ne m’aimait pas, il ne m’a jamais dit : « Je t’aime » ou quelque chose dans le genre. En fait, il a passé la majorité de son temps à me dire à quel point je le décevais et quand il hurlait sur ma mère, il me montrait en exemple pour illustrer combien sa vie était merdique. Mon père était exceptionnellement doué en humiliation et en insultes. D’où crois–tu que je tienne mes aptitudes ?

– Mais…

– Hermione, tais–toi !

Il roula des yeux, exaspéré.

– Mon père fait passer l’oncle de Potter pour un jovial Père Noël ! Si tu veux des preuves, je peux te relater histoire après histoire mais ça n’a aucun intérêt. Et pourquoi tu t’en soucies, de toute façon ?

– Parce que je veux comprendre. Comment tes propres parents peuvent–il te détester ?

– Très facilement. Je suis détestable.

– Ce n’est pas drôle !

Hermione se renfrogna et fixa les flammes.

– Tu dois bien avoir un bon souvenir de ton enfance.

– Très bien, alors, concéda–t–il pensif et plus qu’un peu sarcastique. Chaque année, les Malfoy, qui, comme tu le sais, étaient nos voisins, organisaient une grande fête dans leur jardin et invitaient toutes les meilleures familles du monde sorcier. Merlin sait pourquoi ils se préoccupaient de nous inviter mais ils le faisaient chaque année. Bref, une année, j’avais appris par mes propres moyens un sortilège quelconque ; je voulais le montrer à Lucius et bien sûr, je l’ai foiré devant l’ensemble des invités de la fête. Mon père, bon comme le pain, s’est mis à tempêter que je n’étais qu’un sombre idiot et, à partir de là, c’est monté crescendo. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il m’a hurlé dessus et secoué comme une poupée de chiffon et ma mère regardait depuis la table des boissons alors qu’on lui servait un verre et quelques canapés à déguster. Alors quelqu’un a tenté d’intervenir, je crois qu’il a dit quelque chose comme ça : « Ce n’est qu’un jeune garçon et c’était un sortilège très compliqué », mon père m’a agrippé par la peau du cou et m’a ramené à la maison. Quand ma mère est rentrée, ils ont passé le reste de la nuit à se disputer pour savoir qui était responsable d’avoir conçu un tel échec. Ça, c’est mon enfance, c’est la somme de tout.

Il se leva, prit le tisonnier et piqua vicieusement le feu.

– La seule fois que je me rappelle où mon père a eu un bon mot pour moi, c’est quand il a découvert que j’avais un étonnant tour de main pour les maléfices. J’étais étudiant à Poudlard quand il est mort et, lorsque la nouvelle est tombée, j’ai lu la lettre, j’ai fini mon petit–déjeuner et je me suis demandé comment me rendre en Arithmancie sans rencontrer Potter ou Black. C’est tout l’effet que ça m’a fait.

– Et pour ta mère ?

Hermione avait presque peur de demander mais, pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait besoin de savoir.

– Elle est décédée il y a quatre ans. Dumbledore a organisé un service funéraire et je m’y suis rendu à la dernière minute. Je voulais être sûr qu’il l’avait mise en terre – et qu’ils l’en avaient recouverte.

Il entendit son soupir plein de regrets.

– Severus…

– Non ! J’ai déjà entendu tous les commentaires de sympathie qu’une personne peut émettre quand on parle de ma famille.

Son emprise sur le tisonnier se resserra et il grinça des dents. Il s’était accommodé de la dure réalité de son éducation depuis longtemps et, d’habitude, il n’y pensait jamais. Mais maintenant qu’il allait devenir père à son tour, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’appesantir là–dessus. Il était bien trop semblable à son père, assurément un tour ironique du destin, mais c’était néanmoins une réalité. Son enfance l’avait rendu fort et souple autant que rancunier, ce qui lui avait donné son calme extérieur autant que sa cruauté. En résumé, s’il n’avait pas eu cette éducation, il ne serait probablement jamais devenu un espion.

– Je suppose que ce n’était pas idéal.

Hermione avait dit ça avec une douleur dans la voix. C’était une douleur qui équivalait celle qu’elle ressentait dans sa poitrine.

– Pas un bon terrain pour s’entraîner à devenir parents, hein ?

Il la regarda honnêtement alors et permit à ses yeux de se poser sur son estomac.

– Je n’aime pas les enfants, dit–il à mi–voix. Ils m’agacent et ils ont peur de moi et j’aime ça… En fait, je n’aime pas les gens en général.

Hermione baissa la tête et caressa instinctivement son petit ventre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce cycle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment son père avait pu lui faire honte et l’humilier parce qu’il pensait qu’il était faible ; et maintenant Severus faisait exactement la même chose avec des personnes comme Neville Londubat – ou tout autre malheureux qui croisait son chemin. Mais où donc ce cycle allait–il se terminer ? Allait–il même se terminer ? Peut–être était–ce mieux qu’il n’ait aucun contact avec son enfant.

Mais une autre partie d’elle lui faisait confiance et croyait réellement qu’en lui donnant une chance, il serait un bon père. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne connaissait rien de bon en lui à cet égard mais c’était un sentiment qui la traversait aussi fort de la marée. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge.

– Ce sera différent avec ton propre enfant.

– Tu crois ?

– Oui.

Il rit et secoua la tête.

– Je suis mort de trouille à l’idée d’élever un enfant, admit–il.

– Moi aussi, Severus. Tout ce que je peux faire est d’essayer… tout comme toi.

Une fois de plus, il piqua le feu et envoya des étincelles voler dans la cheminée. Il pouvait essayer mais c’était un sacré truc à expérimenter ! Un enfant, son enfant. Et s’il merdait sur toute la ligne et devenait aussi horrible que son propre père ?

Elle se leva, s’approcha de lui et se pressa contre son dos, enveloppant sa taille de ses bras. C’était une chaleur encore plus réconfortante que le feu dans l’âtre. Elle posa sa joue contre son dos et se mit à caresser lentement sa poitrine et son ventre sous son pull. Les doux mouvements parurent adoucir le chambardement de ses intestins.

– Je sais que tu peux le faire parce que je te connais, chuchota–t–elle.

Il joignit ses doigts aux siens et leva la main pour apposer un baiser sur sa paume. Puis il se tourna dans ses bras jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse l’enlacer. Il se dit que peut–être c’était elle qui était vraiment folle, plus folle même que Regina. Elle se souciait de lui bien plus qu’il n’avait cru possible de se soucier de quelqu’un. Brusquement, il lui sembla stupide d’être séparé d’une personne qui pouvait autant l’aimer.

Mais ce que Hermione pensait ou ressentait était différent de la réalité.

– Hermione, je suis incapable d’aimer quelqu’un de la façon dont tu voudrais que je le fasse. Je ne suis pas un homme bon.

– Je t’ai vu te montrer gentil et je t’ai vu te comporter en homme bon.

Il rit, souriant devant son innocence, la manière dont elle croyait ce qu’elle disait.

– Je suis gentil avec toi…

– Et avec Minerva et Draco…

– Les gens dont je me soucie, acheva–t–il, mais c’est tout. Je suis doué pour surveiller les gens, j’observe, j’espionne… dernièrement, j’ai essayé de protéger.

– Tu peux me protéger, murmura–t–elle. Tu peux me surveiller.

Il lui sourit.

– Tu n’as besoin de personne pour te surveiller, tu es intrépide.

– Non, je ne le suis pas, le bébé me terrifie. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire du reste de ma vie et je passe mes journées apeurée par l’idée que Viktor vienne me chercher.

– Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter de Mr Krum, parce qu’il n’est plus un problème.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

– Qu’est–ce tu as fait ?

– Rien qui te concerne.

Il se recula.

– Mais Harry le sait ? insista–t–elle, sans le laisser partir. Il m’a dit de ne pas m’inquiéter non plus, qu’est–ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ?

– Rien que Mr Krum ne méritait et je suis bien certain que c’est le secret le mieux gardé entre Potter et moi.

– Alors Harry et toi, vous partagez des secrets maintenant ?

– Uniquement quand c’est nécessaire.

–Tu as tué Viktor ?

Elle avait peur de la réponse mais elle voulait savoir. Il sourit encore une fois, un sourire de pure confiance en soi, comme s’ils étaient revenus sur son territoire, traitant de faits et non d’émotions.

– Ça importerait si c’était le cas ?

Elle réfléchit à la question puis fut choqué par sa propre réponse.

– Non, ça n’aurait aucune importance.

– Alors sens–toi libre de croire au pire.

Elle déglutit.

– Et Harry ? Il a joué quelle partie ?

– Potter m’a surpris.

Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Hermione.

– Tu vois, c’est comme ça que je protège les gens, j’élimine le problème.

– Je m’en fiche, je t’aime toujours.

– Que tu es bête.

– Non, je suis chanceuse.

Il l’embrassa tendrement sur le front.

– Va au lit, Hermione, ça a été une longue journée.

Elle soupira à regrets et le laissa s’en aller en s’éloignant de lui.

– Et toi ?

– Je trouverai bien un endroit pour dormir plus tard.

– Je suis à l’étage du dessus, il y un Winnie l’Ourson sur ma porte.

Il ne put s’empêcher de rouler des yeux, que les cieux le préservent de son obsession pour cet ours infernal.

– Va au lit.

Elle s’éloigna en murmurant doucement :

– Bonne nuit, Severus.

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	49. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (6ème partie)

Draco claqua la porte de la chambre à coucher avec une telle force que de nombreux livres tombèrent de leur étagère et Miss Kitty sursauta avec un hurlement.

– Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi, déclara–t–il au chaton. Bordel, j’ai la tête qui déconne !

Miss Kitty inclina sa propre tête, miaula, s’étira paresseusement puis bâilla avant de s’avancer à pas feutrés pour se frotter contre sa jambe. Draco se baissa et la souleva pour la regarder dans les yeux.

– Pourquoi j’arrive pas à oublier ce fils de pute ?

Miss Kitty donna un petit coup à son visage et il la déposa sur la couette. Puis il s’accroupit et sortit une bouteille de sous son lit. Il n’avait jamais été un fan de whisky Purfeu jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre qu’on pouvait s’en faire livrer. Un hibou d’aspect musculeux arrivait la plupart du temps le matin avec son ravitaillement quotidien et il le considérait maintenant comme un ami proche.

Non pas qu’il ait de problème particulier à sortir s’acheter de l’alcool en personne mais il devait étudier et Miss Kitty était bien trop jeune pour qu’on la laisse seule le soir.

Il pêcha un verre dans sa table de chevet et se versa une dose généreuse. Il refusait de boire directement au goulot parce sinon il devrait admettre son alcoolisme et il n’en était pas à ce point–là.

Putain de Harry. Ce salaud avait cette manière de le regarder, avec une telle expression de pitié, Draco n’avait qu’une envie, se jeter à ses pieds et implorer son pardon. Ce qui était pathétique à l’extrême et ne marcherait pas de toute façon – ce qui était tout à fait injuste !

Alors il ne pouvait que prétendre l’oublier et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi était–il incapable de passer à autre chose ? Ce qu’il devait faire maintenant, c’était sortir et se taper quelqu’un. Une jolie femme avec des hanches douces et de gros nichons. Sans les angles durs de Harry. Une femme douce et pulpeuse !

Peut–être devait–il demander à Lavande, elle était toujours d’attaque pour s’amuser. Ou peut–être Ginny Weasley. Elle le ferait pour revenir vers Harry. Ils pourraient baiser et revenir tous les deux vers Harry en même temps.

Il souleva son whisky et descendit une lampée encore plus grosse. Puis il prit la bouteille au lit avec lui.

Il aurait dû étudier. Les examens n’étaient qu’une question de semaines et il devait étudier. Mais il avait étudié. Il avait étudié toutes les nuits. Et si étudier avait compté pour quelque chose dans la balance, il était sur le chemin de devenir le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Mais étudier n’allait pas ramener Harry… pas plus que boire comme un trou.

– Ma vie, elle craint.

C’était une chose qu’il disait énormément ces derniers temps.

Il y avait peu, il avait eu une idée ; elle semblait lui être venue des mois auparavant et ça pouvait tout à fait être le cas. Donner à Harry la Pensine qu’il voulait. Lui donner la Pensine et espérer qu’il comprendrait. Par dessus tout, il voulait que Harry comprenne qu’il n’était pas un salaud insensible qui ignorait la douleur et la souffrance. Ou alors, il pouvait oublier la Pensine et sortir tirer un coup avec une femme à gros nénés.

La partie logique de son cerveau gagna à cet instant. Donner la Pensine à Harry et ne rien en attendre, excepté l’espoir aveugle qu’il comprendrait. Il pouvait facilement trouver un bol. Pré–au–Lard vendait tout ce qu’un sorcier pouvait exiger. Il en trouverait une là–bas, ferait tout ce qu’il faudrait pour mettre ses souvenirs dans le bol et le donnerait à Harry. Il pouvait le déposer dans sa chambre et laissa sa curiosité naturelle faire le reste.

– Qu’est–ce que tu penses de ça ?

Draco présumait simplement que Miss Kitty pouvait entendre ses pensées. Quelle sorte d’animal de compagnie serait–elle si elle ne le pouvait pas ? Elle bâilla et s’installa sur ses genoux.

Il pouvait donner la Pensine à Harry juste parce que Harry en voulait une. Ça pouvait être un cadeau de séparation. Ils allaient bientôt quitter l’école et Draco ne le reverrait plus jamais. Ce serait comme un adieu final.

Ou peut–être, s’il avait beaucoup de chance, Harry lui pardonnerait peut–être.

 

oOo

 

C’était une chose de se faire dire d’aller au lit, c’en était une autre que d’être capable de s’endormir. Hermione ouvrit son sac pour découvrir que Lavande avait fait bien plus que de remplacer ses confortables sous–vêtements. Son pyjama avait disparu. À sa place, elle trouva un négligé rouge profond au décolleté plongeant qui semblait faire ressortir et déborder ses seins récemment plus larges. Elle se sentait comme une de ces prostituées qui allaient et venaient chez Madame Louisa à Pré–au–Lard.

C’était chercher loin dans la logique. Bien que le négligé fût en pure soie et vraiment très beau, Hermione préférait vraiment son vieux et confortable pyjama chaud – et le négligé était totalement inapproprié pour cette visite à Londres. Ce n’était pas un voyage d’agrément, ils étaient là pour s’occuper de sa grossesse.

Elle avait peur du lendemain. Aller à Ste–Mangouste confirmerait que le bébé faisait partie de son avenir. Bien sûr, elle savait qu’il était là mais ça ne semblait pas encore officiel – et tant que ce n’était pas officiel, elle pouvait faire semblant de l’ignorer. Non pas que ses nausées, ses seins douloureux et sa constante fatigue soient quelque chose de facile à ignorer mais c’était plus facile à ignorer que d’admettre que sa vie allait changer à jamais.

Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait étendue dans son lit de Grimmauld Place, vêtue d’un négligé sexy, l’homme qu’elle désirait à l’étage en dessous et un bébé dans le ventre – et elle s’attendait à être capable dormir. Elle était fatiguée mais elle ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans sentir une peur intense pour le bébé et son avenir incertain. Elle ne pouvait se retourner sans penser à Severus, sans vouloir descendre le rejoindre.

Elle essaya de compter les moutons. Généralement, ça fonctionnait, elle n’atteignait jamais le nombre de cent mais ce soir, elle alla au–delà de deux cents. Avec un grognement de frustration, elle les envoya balader parce que ça ne faisait aucune différence. Elle se roula en boule sur le côté et fixa l’obscurité en voulait faire autre chose.

La porte couina en s’ouvrant. Elle sursauta involontairement puis resta immobile, tendue, attendant que la silhouette familière se glisse dans la chambre.

– Severus ?

– Je croyais que tu dormais.

– Il semblerait que je n’y arrive pas.

Il avança près du lit jusqu’à ce qu’il soit derrière elle et elle entendit le bruit de son sac qui tombait sur le sol. Elle retint son souffle, se demandant s’il envisageait de dormir ici. Elle s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’il s’installe une couchette par terre.

– Tu peux ouvrir un peu la fenêtre avant de venir au lit ? lui demanda–t–elle, espérant obtenir la réponse qu’elle voulait désespérément.

Il ne dit rien mais elle entendit qu’il tirait les rideaux et ouvrait la fenêtre. Elle ne bougea toujours pas ; l’oreille aux aguets, écoutant le moindre son qui pouvait lui donner espoir. Il ouvrit son sac et il y eut un froissement de tissu – puis il se glissa silencieusement dans le lit, derrière elle.

Elle frémit, dans l’expectative, mais il ne la toucha pas. Elle resta là, comme si elle attendait pendant une éternité avant de finalement rouler sur le dos et tenter de se concentrer sur lui dans les ténèbres. Elle arrivait à le distinguer, quand il avait ouvert les rideaux, il avait permis aux lumières de la rue d’éclairer un peu la chambre et elle pouvait le voir – juste un peu. Il était sur le côté, la tête reposant sur sa main, il la fixait en silence. Elle pouvait voir ses yeux briller dans l’obscurité.

– Tu sens bon, chuchota–t–elle avant d’avoir un mouvement de recul devant la stupidité de ce commentaire.

– Toi aussi, répondit–il.

Elle fut horrifiée en remarquant la note d’amusement qui perçait dans sa voix. Elle cligna des yeux et envisagea de le jeter dehors. Mais elle se languissait depuis si longtemps d’être avec lui dans un lit et maintenant, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps se diffuser jusqu’à elle. Elle bougea un peu jusqu’à le sentir contre elle, se blottissant confortablement vers lui pour que son flan soit pressé contre lui. Il portait une chemise de nuit en coton rugueux qui lui irrita la peau du bras.

Il soupira doucement et se rapprocha, sa main glissa sur le négligé satiné, effleurant son estomac, caressant doucement sa hanche. Sa main glissa ensuite sur sa cuisse.

– C’est moi qui ai acheté ça ?

Elle frissonna, la chair de poule se diffusant sur tout son corps.

– Oui, juste après le nouvel an.

Elle rougit dans la nuit. Elle ne l’avait jamais mise pour lui parce qu’il lui en avait acheté tellement, des fragiles petites choses qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus sensuel qu’elle ne se sentait honnêtement. Il détestait ses pyjamas et elle le savait et si on lui avait donné la moitié d’une chance, il les aurait bannis pour toujours.

– Lavande a volé tous mes sous–vêtements, elle les a tous remplacés par de minuscules petites choses qui…

Son souffle se suspendit lorsqu’elle sentit un doigt courir le long de sa cuisse. Elle perçut sa poitrine vibrer d’un gloussement avant de chantonner :

– Rappelle–moi de remercier Miss Brown alors.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que nous ne pouvions pas…

Hermione se rattrapa un instant trop tard, en demandant pourquoi elle protestait exactement et, quand il retira sa main avec un soupir, elle crut l’avoir perdu à nouveau.

– Les choses changent, admit–il avec prudence.

Il ne voulait pas particulièrement désavouer tout ce qu’il avait dit dans le passé, sachant que ça équivaudrait à admettre qu’il avait tort – et il ne le pensait pas.

– Je ne veux pas me réveiller un matin et découvrir que tu culpabilises et que la situation est devenue encore pire qu’elle ne l’est déjà.

Hermione prit une inspiration et insista :

– Si c’est pour me quitter ensuite, alors je ne veux pas que ça arrive,

– Je ne vais nulle part, je suis à toi aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi.

Et voilà, c’était étonnamment simple si on considérait qu’il avait passé sa vie entière à éviter de devenir proche de quiconque. Les choses changeaient et il voulait seulement la rendre heureuse. Maintenant, il semblait qu’il avait compris ce que tout le monde savait déjà – être avec elle la rendrait heureuse. Le fait que ça le rende aussi heureux paraissait un effet secondaire merveilleusement impossible, jamais il n’avait cru qu’une telle chose arriverait.

Pourtant, tout pouvait encore s’écrouler – mais pas aujourd’hui.

Il l’embrassa légèrement, trouvant instinctivement sa bouche avec la sienne et la sentit frémir sous la caresse. Hermione soupira et se cambra contre lui tandis que sa langue suivait la ligne de sa gorge. Il murmura quelque chose qu’elle ne saisit pas puis ses lèvres embrassèrent le haut de ses seins à travers le fin négligé. Elle fut instantanément inondée par le plus irrésistible des besoins, nageant dans un désir en fusion. Lorsqu’il quitta momentanément sa bouche, elle gémit de désespoir jusqu’à ce qu’il enserre lascivement une de ses seins, utilisant son pouce pour frotter le pic incroyablement sensible à travers le tissu luxueux.

– Tu aimes ?

Hermione ne put répondre autre chose qu’un incohérent : « Oh, mon dieu… » et une épaisse boucle de ses cheveux glissa sur son visage tandis qu’elle s'arquait encore plus contre son étreinte. Encore une fois, une main se referma sur sa poitrine. Elle avait l’impression qu’un éclair de lumière la traversait, perçant et brûlant, la laissant incroyablement consciente de son corps. Même la plante de ses pieds fourmillait. Comme ça lui avait manqué. La construction de l’excitation et la manière qu’il avait de lui couper le souffle.

Il la caressa sur tout le corps, rejeta les couvertures du lit et remonta si brutalement sa chemise de nuit qu’elle s’enroula autour de sa taille. Puis il grommela quelque chose, comme un bruit de frustration. Pendant un instant, il cessa de la toucher pour s’asseoir. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’il faisait tandis qu’il tâtonnait sur la table de chevet.

– Lumos.

Une lumière douce envahit la pièce et elle se mit à rire quand elle vit qu’il avait prit sa baguette à elle. Il sourit de façon démoniaque et retourna à sa tâche, convaincu qu’il serait meilleur s’il pouvait voir ce qu’il était en train de faire. Ses yeux s’agrandirent puis se plissèrent, déterminés. Doucement, il fit courir un doigt sur sa cuisse, provoquant un frisson sur sa peau et elle baissa les yeux sur elle, anticipant ce qu’il allait faire ensuite.

– C’est le slip le plus minuscule que j’ai jamais vu.

Sa voix était rauque et il loua silencieusement Lavande Brown, l’élevant au statut de merveille divine, peut–être la parerait-il de bijoux pour sa prévoyance.

Hermione ne pouvait plus se contenir, instinctivement, elle poussa ses hanches vers lui, pleine de désir.

– Touche–moi, le pressa–t–elle. Je t’en prie, touche–moi.

Il se déplaça presque sur elle en effleurant son ventre doux de ses doigts jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse les glisser facilement sous le triangle de dentelle rouge foncé. Là, il les entremêla avec les poils soyeux qui s’y trouvaient. Intimement et fermement, sa main prit son mont de Vénus en coupe mais il résista un instant au besoin de bouger ses doigts. Il profita de sa chaleur, de sa respiration lourde et de ses gémissements si doux ; elle éleva ses hanches vers lui comme pour le presser davantage.

Hermione agrippa ses épaules, l’entraînant dans son besoin de lui, des mois de frustration à se languir la rendaient très consciente de l’effleurement de cette main entre ses cuisses.

Ses yeux noirs sondaient les siens, emplis du même désir qu’elle. Elle gémit sous son regard puis perdit toute réserve et le supplia de la prendre.

Le visage de Severus, si dur et maigre, se tenait si près du sien qu’elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Il ne changea pas son expression, même lorsque deux de ses longs doigts entrèrent en elle, glissant sur son clitoris, cherchant la chaude moiteur de ses profondeurs. Elle inspira brutalement, les doigts enfoncés durement dans ses épaules, son regard ne quittant jamais le sien.

Il émit un bruit réconfortant mais ses doigts poursuivirent leur travail en entrant et sortant d’elle et, comme en récompense, ses jambes s’écartèrent lascivement. Hermione s’ouvrit pour lui tandis qu’elle poussait ses hanches contre sa main, voulant d’instinct plus de lui en elle.

Mais elle savait qu’il allait la taquiner et elle ne pouvait supporter cette exquise torture. Elle allait mourir de plaisir, elle le savait. Elle resta sans ciller, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les siens tandis que les premières vagues convulsives de son orgasme approchaient trop rapidement pour les doutes ou les questions. L’extase éclata avec force en elle et elle n’eut d’autres choix que de succomber, son corps entier trembla sous l’attouchement alors qu’elle fixait les flaques noires de ses yeux.

Finalement, les tremblements s’atténuèrent et elle fut capable de se détourner, une partie d’elle le détestait pour le soulagement qu’il lui avait apporté en la menant à l’orgasme – et pour l’y avoir envoyée seule. Où était sa propre passion ? Cette pensée fut fugace, elle tourna son visage afin que sa joue effleure le coton doux de sa taie d’oreiller, pour qu’elle puisse recouvrer son souffle pendant un instant. Puis, elle revint à l’instant présent et le regarda à nouveau, elle voulait l’observer maintenant, elle voulait le voir perdre le contrôle comme elle l’avait fait.

Il avait détourné son attention de sa figure et regardait son corps avec un plaisir manifeste. Elle aurait aimé qu’il soit nu, ainsi elle aurait pu voir pleinement son excitation. Elle savait qu’il était excité, elle pouvait le sentir se presser contre sa jambe et ses joues étaient légèrement teintées mais, autrement, il avait l’air totalement maître de lui et elle ne voulait qu’une chose, l’entendre crier son orgasme.

– Débarrassons–nous de ça, dit–il, le regard insistant sur son aine et sur le slip minuscule qu’elle portait.

Sa main descendit, entraînant le slip avec, mais, à la hauteur des genoux, il s’arrêta, incapable d’aller plus loin sans se déplacer. Un désir renouvelé déferla en Hermione et elle découvrit que son impatience de l’avoir en elle devenait une vague écrasante.

– Déchire–le, le pressa–t–elle.

Sa hâte se manifesta soudainement dans ses mains tandis qu’elle s’agrippait à la chemise de nuit très laide qu’il portait. Il lutta pour enlever le vêtement incriminé, son insistante et vibrante érection était un motif suffisant à sa précipitation. En même temps, il tira fortement sur le slip, il se disait que ce n’était qu’un morceau de dentelle et qu’il serait facile à déchirer. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Pour quelque chose qu’aussi petit, c’était étonnamment résistant. Il tira encore une fois et fut soudain perdu dans le coton de sa chemise de nuit qu’elle avait réussi à passer au–dessus de sa tête.

Et il resta coincé. Incapable de voir ou de bouger et assurément incapable de tirer son slip plus loin, il ne put s’en empêcher, il se mit à rire.

– Ce n’est pas drôle ! protesta Hermione, mais elle vit brusquement le côté amusant de la situation alors qu’elle essayait désespérément de dérouler la chemise de nuit pour le libérer.

Quand finalement elle la dégagea, elle ne put s’empêcher de se sentir réchauffée par le sourire qu’il affichait.

Il se retira momentanément pour s’extirper totalement de son vêtement de nuit puis se retourna, souriant toujours, bienheureux d’être nu.

– Tu n’auras pas dû la mettre de toute façon, lui signala–t–elle.

– J’essayais d’être subtil.

– Tu aurais dû te contenter de venir et de tout ravager.

– Je croyais que c’était ce que j’étais en train de faire, répliqua–t–il faussement offusqué.

Elle gloussa.

– Alors, dépêche–toi de déchirer ce slip !

Il leva les yeux ; elle n’avait qu’à demander et c’était assurément un boulot à faire à deux mains. Il empoigna le slip et tira fortement – et le sentit se déchirer avec un bruit satisfaisant. Il jeta les morceaux de dentelle rouge sang par–dessus son épaule avec une extravagance désinvolte puis lui écarta les jambes dans un mouvement si prompt qu’il trahit son impatience.

Les paupières de Hermione s’écarquillèrent, tout humour s’envola dans un halètement de désir surpris tandis qu’il se déplaçait plus bas pour l’ouvrir plus largement. Avec un long mouvement en avant, imposé par son anticipation et son besoin d’elle, Severus plongea dans sa chair collante et humide. Puis il hésita, respirant par saccades, ses cheveux en désordre tombaient sur son visage. Hermione mesura son souffle, tentant de rester calme tandis qu’il la remplissait. Elle se souleva en s’agrippant à ses épaules et monta ses jambes plus haut, ses muscles internes se resserrèrent et son souffle se coupa.

– Oh… Oh, S–Severus…

Elle ne put rien dire de plus, elle n’arrivait plus à penser clairement, tout ce qu’elle réussissait à assimiler, c’était la sensation de lui, entre ses jambes et le fait de savoir que c’était lui. C’était tout ce qui importait.

Un grognement sourd émana de la gorge de Severus. Ça avait vraiment été trop long. Il avait rêvé d’elle mais ses rêves ne rendaient pas justice au plaisir de la caresser, d’être avec elle et d’être en elle. Elle était si douce, son corps était souple sous lui, chaud et humide autour de lui. Il ne pouvait désormais pas plus s’éloigner d’elle que retenir sa fougue grandissante. Il avait été idiot d’essayer de faire sa vie sans elle. Survivre à deux guerres, n’était–ce pas une sorte de testament qui stipulait qu’il méritait sa part ? Ne méritait–il pas un peu de bonheur ? Il était amoureux d’elle, aussi inapproprié que ce fut, comme tant d’autres le pensaient – et il en faisait partie – et il aimait sincèrement tout ce qu’elle était. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il y avait eu un moment dans sa vie sans où il ne l'avait pas aimée.

Avec une douce pression, elle l’attira contre elle.

– Plus fort, murmura–t–elle avant de l’embrasser sur les lèvres, sa langue enhardie et pressée de le goûter. Je veux te sentir… profondément… en moi.

Il cala un pied contre la colonne du lit, enfonça son genou dans le matelas et utilisa toute la puissance de ses jambes pour plonger plus durement en elle. Elle cria, ses cils papillonnèrent un instant et ses yeux se perdirent un peu. La paume de sa main gauche descendit le long de son dos maigre jusqu’au flan creusé de ses fesses et il lui sembla que la peau brûlait sous la caresse.

– Oui, haleta–t–elle. Oh, mon dieu, Severus, comme ça…

Severus se sentit désespéré, frénétique. Les mains derrière ses genoux, il la souleva encore un peu plus haut et se poussa aussi profondément que possible. Il plongea furieusement en elle, encore et encore, et, lorsqu’il entendit les cris frémissants de son orgasme, il y répondit par sa propre délivrance explosive, si fort que les craintes qu’il avait d'être en train de se tromper furent balayées.

Il s’effondra à ses côtés, épuisé et satisfait. Il l’attira tendrement contre lui, tirant les couvertures sur son corps menu. Ils étaient tous les deux confrontés à un maelström d’émotions qui refusait de s’apaiser. S’élever au–dessus de tout était un étrange sentiment de soulagement ; ils étaient là, ensemble et ils ne devaient pas se séparer. Il s’était rendu et elle avait gagné – il savoura pleinement la victoire de Hermione. Il ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte, repoussant tout sentiment d’incertitude. Ils étaient ensemble, liés maintenant non seulement par un écrasant besoin de l’autre mais aussi par l’enfant qu’elle portait en elle.

Il se permit de se détendre, ajusta son corps jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient confortablement enlacés l’un autour de l’autre. Ils avaient besoin de dormir. Demain allait être une longue journée.

 

oOo

 

– Je vois que tu as finalement cessé d’attendre le retour de cet elfe pathétique.

Lucius sursauta et battit des paupières, à la recherche du conservateur qui venait de passer la porte mais demeurait hors de son champ de vision. C’était la première fois que Semeuse mentionnait la disparition de Non. Quand enfin le conservateur s’approcha du lit, Lucius comprit pourquoi. Semeuse était échevelé et sa peau était cireuse et grisâtre.

– Il ne reviendra pas, cracha victorieusement Semeuse. Tu aurais dû savoir que je le découvrirais. Imagine un peu, tenter de garder ton espion ici ? À qui faisait–il ses rapports ? À ton fils ? À ce salopard graisseux de Poudlard ou à cet amoureux des Moldus du Ministère ?

Lucius ne répliqua pas, Semeuse avait bu. Il pouvait sentir les relents viciés de l’alcool qui suintaient par tous ses pores. Le conservateur tituba dangereusement, comme s’il menaçait de tomber sur le lit pour battre son ange jusqu’au sang.

– Je te l’ai dit et redit !

Le conservateur se mit à faire les cent pas autour du lit, un peu comme un prédateur qui attend le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie. Il ne donnait pas l’impression de parler à Lucius mais avait plutôt l’air de s’adresser à lui–même. Lucius ne pouvait guère faire plus que de le suivre de ses yeux inquiets.

– Je te l’ai dit, répéta–t–il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi penses–tu pouvoir me vaincre ? Regarde–toi, Lucius, je te donne tout, tout ce qui t’es matériellement possible d’avoir, tout ce dont tu as besoin et pourtant tu insistes, insistes et insistes encore. Tu ne peux pas gagner. Tu ne peux pas m’échapper, Lucius. Tu es mon ange, celui de personne d’autre. Tu es à moi ! Combien d’entre eux sont tes espions ? Combien en as–tu infiltrés ici ? Je débarrasserai cet endroit de chacune de ces dégoûtantes petites vermines. Je les détruirai toutes et tu n’auras plus rien. Tu comprends ?

Lucius ne put ni acquiescer, ni répliquer, il était à court de mots. Il se demanda combien de temps durerait cette tempête et à quelle vitesse les elfes de maison abandonneraient le musée une fois qu’ils auraient réalisés ce que le conservateur leur réservait.

Semeuse se mit à mordiller distraitement l’ongle de son pouce.

– Tu devrais être reconnaissant, marmonna–t–il. Merde, tu devrais être reconnaissant, tu devrais me remercier, tu devrais m’aimer ! Regarde tout ce que j’ai fait pour toi ! Mais non, pas toi. Tu n’es qu’un ange ingrat. Tu as amené des parasites qui ont infecté ma maison et répandu des mensonges sur moi. Mais C’EST FINI !

Lucius le dévisagea, impassible comme toujours, bien conscient que Semeuse mijotait ça depuis un bon moment.

– Et cet homme ! Cet homme ! Celui dont on dit qu’il va être Ministre ! Cet abruti amoureux des Moldus, le MINISTRE ! Il veut t’enlever à moi, n’est–ce pas ? Mais c’est moi qui t’enlèverai. Tu n’es pas à lui, TU ES À MOI !

Ou peut–être que quelque chose d’autre allait se produire, quelque chose dont Lucius n’avait pas la moindre idée.

– Comment cet homme ose–t–il croire qu’il peut m’arracher ce qui est à moi. Cet elfe. Cet elfe dégoûtant, courant partout, répandant des mensonges sur moi. Ton espion. Maintenant cet homme vous veut – mais il ne peut pas vous avoir. Il n’aura aucun d’entre vous !

Aucun d’entre nous ?

Lucius tressaillit, sa main bougea légèrement sur le couvre–lit. Semeuse le remarqua et se mit à sourire. Il rampa sur le lit jusqu’à Lucius, ressemblant à une énorme araignée… démente et ivre.

– Tu as peur, hein ? Il y a finalement quelque chose qui te fait peur ! Mais je t’emmène loin d’ici et, comme on ne pourra pas l’avoir, tu ne le verras plus jamais, c’est ça ?

De la salive sortit de sa bouche et il postillonna sur la joue de Lucius.

– Non, non, non, je vous emmènerai tous les deux. Tous les deux dans un endroit où personne ne pourra vous blesser.

– Mais tu as dit que tu le laisserais tranquille.

Semeuse émit un rire aigu et amer, ses yeux étincelaient d’une lueur maniaque.

– Alors tu finis par me parler, mon amour. Tu as été retenu, mon ange ?

– Laisse Draco tranquille. On peut être heureux, juste toi et moi.

Le sourire de Semeuse se tordit en ricanement vicieux.

– Je ne t’écouterai plus, mon ange. Tes paroles sont du poison pour mon cerveau ! Tu as implanté de la vermine dans ma maison. De la vermine qui dit des mensonges sur moi et envoie des hommes te reprendre. Oh, mon ange, je ne veux plus entendre un mot de plus, je vous emmènerai tous les deux, loin, très loin.

Lucius rendit son regard au conservateur et espéra que le charme placé sur le nouvel animal de compagnie de Draco fonctionnerait.

 

oOo

 

Le matin vint bien trop tôt pour Hermione et avec ça, la familière vague de nausées qui, elle le savait, durerait toute la journée si elle ne prenait pas la potion qu’il avait faite pour elle. Elle s’assit et réprima un haut le cœur. La pièce était encore sombre et un regard vers la fenêtre ouverte lui révéla l’étrange ciel orangé que les Londoniens considéraient comme nocturne. Il devait être vraiment tôt, suffisamment tôt puisque le soleil n’était pas encore levé. Elle tendit la main vers la table de chevet et trouva la bouteille qu’elle y avait laissée le soir d’avant et en prit une gorgée. Puis elle se réinstalla et se détendit en sentant la potion apaiser son estomac.

Le souvenir de leur nuit d’amour le soir précédent lui revint brusquement ; elle cligna des yeux et le regarda. Doucement, elle fit courir son index le long de l’os aigu de sa clavicule, il changea de position, soupira et ses yeux s’ouvrirent.

Pendant un instant, il sembla désorienté puis soudainement il bâilla, s’étira et retomba sur son oreiller.

– Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? demanda–t–il d’une voix cassée par le sommeil.

– Pas longtemps, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

– Oh, c’est bon, je prévois de me rendormir dans cinq minutes.

Il bâilla encore une fois.

– Comment tu te sens ?

– Bien… ça va.

Il roula sur le côté et la ravit infiniment en l’attirant à lui et en se calant contre son dos.

– C’est à quelle heure, le rendez–vous ? s’enquit–elle.

Elle aurait dû connaître la réponse mais elle avait la tête comme une passoire ces derniers temps et elle oubliait même les choses les plus simples.

– À dix heures.

Il sentit qu’elle se crispait et il câlina paresseusement l’arrondi de sa hanche.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, ça ira.

Elle se retourna pour se mettre sur le ventre et se releva sur un coude.

– Je ne m’en fais pas, mentit–elle. En tout cas, pas trop pour ce rendez–vous.

Il appuya aussi sa tête sur son coude et la dévisagea longuement. Elle se pencha et repoussa tendrement ses cheveux noirs de sa tempe.

– Alors qu’est–ce qui t’inquiète ? questionna–t–il finalement, bien qu’il eût une assez bonne idée de la réponse.

– De ce qui se passera ensuite, répliqua–t–elle en se forçant enfin à l’exprimer verbalement. J’arrive à imaginer ma grossesse.

Elle hésita avant de l’admettre.

– J’ai d’abord essayé de m’en débarrasser mais je n’ai tout simplement pas pu…

L’idée ne le choquait pas et il ne se sentait pas offensé non plus. Si les positions avaient été inversées, il pouvait imaginer qu’il aurait fait la même chose – cependant, il ne pensait pas qu’il serait revenu sur sa décision.

– Je ne peux m’empêcher de me demander ce qui va se passer une fois que j’aurai accouché, poursuivit–elle. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire ni même si tu veux avoir à faire quelque chose avec ce bébé. Au début, je pensais que j’aurais juste à me faire à l’idée et que ce serait mon enfant. Je sais que je peux vivre ici et que Harry prendra soin de moi ; il l’a dit et répété mais maintenant, je ne sais plus. Je veux tellement plus que ça. Je voulais que tu prennes part à ma vie et maintenant je ne peux m’empêcher de penser que si tu choisis de rester, tu ne le feras que par obligation. Et puis, il y a les choses que j’avais planifiées pour mon avenir…

– Et maintenant, tu penses que tu ne peux plus les faire ?

– Je voulais devenir enseignante ou guérisseuse et je ne me vois plus faire ces choses–là maintenant.

– De nombreuses sorcières ont des enfants et une carrière, Hermione.

– Je sais, balbutia–t–elle, mais elles sont généralement plus… âgées… plus établies.

– Mariées ?

Elle rougit et resta silencieuse. C’était ridicule parce qu’elle n’avait nul besoin d’être mariée. Ils étaient sur le point d’entamer un tout nouveau siècle et elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter de ce genre de sécurité. Elle était de celle qui réagissait, elle était pleine de ressources, alors pourquoi ne le ressentait–elle pas maintenant ?

– Tu envisages toujours de vivre ici ? demanda–t–il.

– Oui…

Elle haussa les épaules et souhaita qu’il lui suggère une autre solution.

– C’est près de tout, du Chemin de Traverse, ce genre de chose.

– La plupart des sorciers ne ressentent pas le besoin de résider en ville, fit–il remarquer. La grande majorité des nôtres préfèrent les espaces éloignés, plus proches de la nature et loin des yeux fureteurs des Moldus.

Elle savait que c’était vrai mais, en réalité, ses choix étaient limités. Elle ne possédait pas de chambre forte pleine d’or à Gringotts. Elle n’était encore qu’une étudiante, elle n’avait rien du tout. Bien qu’elle aimât sa famille, elle n’avait aucune envie de vivre avec eux et, ici au moins, elle avait ses amis, ils étaient comme elle, ils la comprenaient.

– Je n’ai nul autre endroit où aller, dit–elle simplement. Je sais que la nature est une force centrale pour nous mais je n’ai pas les moyens d’aller là–bas. Au moins ici, je sais ce que je vais faire et je serai en sécurité.

– Tu pourrais…

Il fit une pause. Ils avaient déjà discuté de ça avant, mais c’était longtemps auparavant, il lui semblait que des siècles s'étaient écoulés depuis qu’ils avaient eu cette conversation.

– Tu pourrais encore venir au Marais.

Elle le regarda vivement du coin de l’œil.

– Au Marais ? Seule ?

– J’y serai aussi. Il n’y a aucune règle prédéfinie qui m’oblige à vivre au château et les situations ont changé.

– Alors tu vivrais avec moi… et le bébé ?

– Il me semble que c’est un arrangement logique.

Hermione se renfrogna.

Il trouve que c’est logique ? Logique ?

– Et quoi d’autre à part la logique ? s’enquit–elle.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux d’autre ? demanda–t–il en bougeant un peu pour s’asseoir. Ce serait pratique, je pourrais m’occuper de toi, te soutenir pour l’enfant…

– Mais quoi d’autre ? insista Hermione. Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas que ce soit une sorte de sacrifice pour toi. Alors je ne déménagerai certainement pas chez toi parce que c’est pratique comme ça !

– Alors qu’est–ce que tu veux ? répéta–t–il exaspéré. Un certificat de mariage te prouverait que je suis sérieux ? Je peux sans doute te le fournir aussi mais je ne peux pas te décrocher la lune, Hermione.

– Et que penses–tu de l’amour alors ? contra–t–elle. Que penses–tu de la volonté de vivre avec moi parce que tu m’aimes et que tu veux être avec moi ? Que penses–tu de la volonté d’avoir une vie avec moi et notre enfant ?

– Eh bien, je croyais que c’était évident !

– Eh bien, ça ne l’était pas !

Il était assis bien droit maintenant, le visage enfoui dans ses mains de frustration.

– Très bien.

Il leva la tête et parla aussi gentiment qu’il le pouvait en cet instant.

– Voudrais–tu venir vivre au Marais avec moi parce que je veux être avec toi et parce que je t’aime ?

Il pensait vraiment chacun de ses mots même si au fond de lui, il paniquait. Ce ne serait pas comme s’ils allaient profiter d’une bienheureuse lune de miel ; ils allaient être jetés dans la condition de parents. Ils constitueraient une famille. Et le plus horrible là–dedans, c’était que lui voulait avoir une famille.

Il soupira lourdement et ses yeux suivirent la courbe de son dos en une douce inclinaison qui précédait l’arrondi de ses fesses. Quelque part là, derrière ses vertèbres, dans son abdomen, il y avait un enfant. Un pauvre petit bout de chose qui, par une malheureuse conception accidentelle, serait bientôt sa progéniture.

Seigneur, pauvre de lui.

– Bien sûr que je veux venir au Marais, c’est ce que j’ai toujours voulu mais seulement si tu me voulais là–bas pour les bonnes raisons.

– Je t’ai juste dit que je t’aimais et que je voulais être avec toi ! Je pouvais dire quoi de plus ?

– Et pour l’enfant ?

– Je suppose que ça viendra aussi, aboya–t–il.

Puis il s’interrompit et prit une autre profonde inspiration, se mettre en colère n’allait les mener nulle part. Il adoucit le ton, il était trop tôt pour une dispute et il commençait à la connaître suffisamment pour savoir qu’elle était aussi têtue que lui et qu’ils pouvaient argumenter de la sorte toute la journée.

– Viens vivre au Marais, fit–il en capitulant, la voix calme et basse. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de père je serai alors si je suis un mauvais père, je te donne l’entière permission de partir et de me prendre pour ce que je vaux – pas que je vaille grand–chose mais tu peux l’avoir – mais je ferai de mon mieux et c’est tout ce que je peux t’offrir.

Alors elle l’embrassa ; tendrement, faisant flotter de délicats fils de désir à travers ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ses lèvres s’ouvrirent devant sa langue inquisitrice et il approfondit astucieusement leur baiser jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit prise dans une douce et collante toile de passion. Son corps entier se mit à bourdonner de possibilités libertines mais elle le repoussa un instant pour chuchoter :

– C’est tout ce que je veux et c’est tout ce que tu as besoin de m’offrir.

Elle l’embrassa encore, sentant son cœur commencer à marteler sa poitrine, dans l’attente de ce qui allait suivre.

Mais il interrompit son baiser et s’étendit, l’entraînant avec lui, son esprit manifestement plus décidé à se rendormir paisiblement dans sa chaleur que dans l’attente d’une envie passionnée de faire l’amour. Elle le poussa sur le dos pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur son torse.

– Ça ne peut pas être confortable.

– Mais si, ça l’est, insista–t–elle.

Ils se réinstallèrent dans le lit, détendus, permettant à l’attrait du sommeil de les submerger. Ils avaient le temps, deux petites heures avant de devoir vraiment se lever et se préparer pour ce trajet à Ste–Mangouste. Ils avaient tellement résolus de problèmes, ils avaient atteints un tel niveau de compréhension qu’elle se sentait plus équilibrée, même si l’avenir n’était pas ce qu’elle avait imaginé.

Tandis qu’elle dormait, il prit la mesure des battements réguliers de son cœur sous sa paume et ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pouvait honnêtement dire qu’il attendait quelque chose de bien avec impatience.

 

oOo

 

Draco avait rapidement appris à détester Pré–au–Lard et il avait rapidement appris à détester l’Écosse en général. Il y faisait froid, c’était humide et lugubre, et Harry semblait adorer ça. Il détestait Poudlard. Il détestait marcher dans ces corridors et se rappeler le bon temps qu’il passait à jeter des sorts sur Harry quand il était jeune. Il détestait voir les élèves qui continuaient à le dévisager comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’il s’écroule et par–dessus tout, il détestait Harry.

Excepté bien sûr qu’il ne détestait pas Harry, il voulait juste détester Harry. Il aimait Harry et c’était la raison pour laquelle il arpentait le village à la recherche d’une insaisissable Pensine dans un totalement pathétique et dernier effort pour que Harry soit amoureux de lui.

Lui faire comprendre. Faire que Harry le comprenne.

Ouais, bien sûr…

Harry devait vraiment avoir envie de le voir, il l’avait mentionné si souvent qu’ils s’étaient disputés régulièrement à cause de ça et maintenant qu’il était désespéré, Draco était décidé à le partager. Il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Harry voulait tant voir ça. Lui, ça le rendait malade ; son estomac se retournait rien qu’en y pensant.

Et, pour couronner le tout, les Pensines étaient extrêmement rares. Il s’était rendu partout dans Pré–au–Lard et avait été la victime de méchants sifflets provenant de personnes qui haïssaient probablement son père et qui étaient incapables de voir au–delà des similitudes physiques et dans le fait qu’il n’était pas Lucius. Il ne subissait pas ce genre de traitement quand il était avec Harry ou, du moins, il ne l’avait jamais remarqué.

Il arriva devant une boutique, c’était le dernier magasin de sa liste de référence : Chez Antwon, Assortiment Antique.

Oh, putain, là, j’ai vraiment touché le fond.

C’était une partie éloignée du village et le joyeusement nommé Chez Antwon était en fait un endroit plutôt poussiéreux et déprimant, un peu comme toutes ces boutiques où son père l’avait traîné quand il achetait ou vendait diverses pièces que personne ne mentionnait.

Draco poussa la porte et son nez fut aussitôt assailli par la poussière en suspension ; il réprima son envie d’éternuer. Derrière le comptoir se tenait un très petit sorcier manifestement installé sur des cartons qui devait être Antwon. Le petit homme eut une expression sur le visage que Draco connaissait bien. Lucius avait dû être un client régulier ici. Un client très régulier au vu de l'expression d’Antwon qui se frottait les mains, anticipant qu’il allait se faire pas mal d’argent. C’était une assez bonne indication du genre de marchandises qu’Antwon vendait.

– Le jeune Maître Malfoy.

Le sourire qu’affichait le sorcier était sincère, comme s’il pouvait sentir l’argent.

– Quel plaisir de vous voir ici. En quoi puis–je vous aider ?

Draco renifla la poussière et s’éclaircit la gorge.

– Je recherche une Pensine.

Le sourire d’Antwon s’agrandit en une seconde.

– Les bols antiques sont très difficiles à trouver, très peu de ceux qui les possèdent sont enclins à les céder. Si j’en vois une, par hasard, c’est généralement avec un lot d’articles divers provenant des biens d’un défunt.

– Vous en avez une ?

– Oh, oui, une belle Pensine mais, hélas, elle n’est pas antique.

– Est–ce qu’elle fonctionne ?

– Mais bien sûr ! Mais si vous êtes comme votre cher père, vous préférerez celles qui sont antiques, elles sont bien plus belles. Je pourrais en rechercher une pour vous, si vous avez le temps, je pourrais l’avoir en quelques semaines.

– Je n’ai pas le temps d’attendre, rétorqua Draco sur un ton dédaigneux. Je me fous qu’elle soit antique ou pas, tant qu’elle fonctionne. Combien pour celle que vous avez ?

Antwon sembla un peu déconcerté mais ne mit pas longtemps à calculer mentalement combien il pourrait exiger du jeune Malfoy.

– Mille Galions, hasarda–t–il avec un sourire.

– Quoi ? Vous avez dit vous–même qu’elle n’était pas antique !

– Mais, Maître Malfoy, comme vous avez pu le comprendre, elles sont très difficiles à trouver.

– Oui, mais je ne payerai pas mille Galions pour un truc moderne merdique !

– Je vois que le Maître est aussi malin que son père, je vous accorde un rabais de cent cinquante Galions sur le prix.

Quinze minutes et cinq cents Galions de moins plus tard, Draco quitta Antwon avec sa nouvelle Pensine calée sous le bras.

– Saloperie de Mangemort !

Draco s’arrêta et se tourna pour voir qui avait parlé. Un sorcier d’un genre costaud avec probablement plus de muscles que de cervelle vint droit sur lui. Avant que Draco ne puisse parler, l’homme avait pris son élan et lui collait son poing dans la mâchoire, provoquant un éclatement de sa lèvre contre ses dents. Draco tomba en arrière contre le mur du magasin et s’étala sur le sol.

Il resta assis là pendant un moment, étourdi, encore médusé que cet imbécile se tienne encore devant lui, en train de se féliciter de posséder une si bonne droite. Draco fronça les sourcils en sentant le sang couler sur son menton et tira sa baguette.

Harry n’approuverait probablement pas.

Et il transforma le balourd en écureuil. Puis il se leva douloureusement et tapota sa lèvre, ses doigts étaient pleins de sang.

– Merci, Père, marmonna–t–il.

Il savait que ce n’était sans doute pas la faute de son père si cet homme était stupide mais, une fois encore, qui savait ce que Lucius avait fait pour lui. C’était une part de son héritage, aussi bien son aspect physique, que sa fortune. Des siècles à jouer les salauds avaient assuré le traitement qu’il venait de recevoir, se faire cogner par un crétin à Pré–au–Lard.

Il savait qu’il aurait dû lui rendre son apparence initiale mais vraiment, l’écureuil était plus mignon. Il se redressa, épousseta ses vêtements et s’en alla.

 

oOo

 

Ste–Mangouste ne possédait pas de pavillon de maternité. Les sorcières, Hermione venait de l’apprendre, donnaient généralement naissance à la maison, avec la sage–femme de service ou une multitude de sœurs ou une mère ou quiconque pouvait aider l’enfant à venir au monde. C’était considéré comme une façon de faire naturelle, pratiquée pendant des siècles. La manière moldue avec ses moniteurs, ses médicaments et son indifférence clinique n’était pas pour le monde magique. Une naissance magique était différente. Ainsi, Ste–Mangouste avait une petite salle d’examens, une salle d’attente et une réceptionniste assise derrière un bureau qui appelait les futures mères quand c’était leur tour. Cette visite avait certains buts, ils allaient s’assurer que Hermione était bel et bien enceinte, qu’ils étaient tous les deux en bonne santé et si tout allait bien, donner la date approximative de la conception et le nom de la sage–femme la plus proche. Au–delà de ça, Hermione serait prise en charge chez elle.

Le temps qu’ils atteignent l’hôpital, Severus avait enduré un trajet en métro durant les heures de pointe avec d’innombrables Moldus qui s’écrasaient contre lui et avait infiniment amusé Hermione en produisant un sort de nettoyage pour se débarrasser de ce qu’il décrivait comme des relents de Moldus. Le cabinet des sages–femmes était au même niveau que les victimes des charmes accidentels, c’était une chose que Hermione trouvait un peu choquant et elle ne put s’empêcher de s’en plaindre. Cependant, elle découvrit que ses plaintes tombaient dans l’oreille d’un sourd, Severus cherchait autour de lui l’étage de la cafétéria parce il avait soudainement besoin de café. Si Hermione ne l’avait pas si bien connu, elle aurait pu croire qu’il était devenu nerveux.

– Severus ?

Il quitta la lecture du tableau d’information au–dessus de l’ascenseur et pivota vers elle.

– Hein ?

– Tu viens ?

– Je suis désolé… Quoi ?

– Le rendez–vous, c’est là–bas, précisa–t–elle en indiquant le couloir.

– Oh… Oui, je veux juste…

Il regarda à nouveau inutilement le tableau d’information.

– Je voulais un café.

Hermione jeta un œil à sa montre.

– Eh bien, si tu en veux vraiment un, tu peux aller en chercher un, je te verrai dans le bureau.

Elle ne s’attendait pas vraiment à ce qu’il la prenne au mot, elle pensait encore à lui comme étant le toujours efficace professeur Snape mais il acquiesça et dit :

– D’accord, alors.

Il s’enfila promptement dans l’ascenseur et disparut, la laissant dans le couloir à fixer avec incrédulité les portes fermées de l’ascenseur.

Bon, elle lui avait dit qu’il pouvait y aller.

Elle se retourna et suivit les indications pour se rendre en Obstétrique, consternée de voir comme c’était isolé. Quand elle bifurqua enfin et découvrit une petite mais élégante salle d’attente, elle fut surprise. Elle n’était pas certaine de savoir à quoi elle s’était attendue. Quelque chose de plus plaisant peut–être… de plus enfantin… avec des images d’ours au mur ou quelque chose d’aussi charmant. À la place, elle vit des murs blancs monotones et des chaises en bois alignées contre les murs. Une pile de vieux Sorcière Hebdo et quelques numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier, ils dataient tous d’un bon moment mais moins que les magazines.

La réceptionniste semblait totalement absorbée par ce qui paraissait être le seul magazine actuel de l’hôpital, un numéro du Cosmopolitan – un journal que Hermione n’avait jamais lu mais elle avait déjà vu sa couverture tape–à–l’oeil dans diverses agences de presse et il ne semblait consister qu’en questionnaires sur le sexe et sections scellées qui confirmaient si oui ou non on possédait des organes génitaux normaux.

La réceptionniste paraissait faire le quiz sur le sexe.

Hermione s’éclaircit discrètement la gorge et la fille leva la tête – Hermione sursauta, un froncement de sourcil instantané sur le visage. Elle connaissait cette fille même si elle n’arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur son nom. Elle était à Poufsouffle, Hermione en était certaine, une parmi tant d’autres qui avait eu l’occasion de flagorner devant Harry à certains moments. La fille avait un large visage ingrat et, alors qu’elle feuilletait son Cosmopolitan, parut un peu ennuyée. Hermione ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elle ne se rappellerait pas d’elle. D’ailleurs pourquoi l’aurait–elle fait ? Hermione était du genre discret, elle n’avait que quelques amis… excepté le fait que le peu qu’elle avait étaient Harry et Ron et tous trois avaient été plutôt prolifiques en éclats de bravoure pendant leur scolarité.

Hermione croisa les doigts et fit un pas vers le comptoir.

– Hermione !

La fille de Poufsouffle lui adressa un sourire de plaisir sincère mais Hermione pouvait dire que le plaisir était clairement né de l’occasion de découvrir un bon commérage. Avant qu’elle puisse s’admonester de faire des conclusions hâtives, la fille poursuivit :

– Mais qu’est–ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es enceinte ?

Hermione rougit.

– Eh bien… oui… en effet, j’ai rendez–vous.

Elle remercia silencieusement Severus d’être resté à l’étage de la cafétéria.

Mais, zut alors, c’est quoi son nom déjà, à cette fille ?

– Vraiment ?

Miss Poufsouffle vérifia la liste des rendez–vous et sembla surprise.

– Mais oui ! Waouh, je croyais que tu étais encore à l’école !

– C’est le cas, marmonna Hermione.

Daisy ! Cette foutue Daisy Jiggers ! Une connasse stupide, son père dirige l’un des plus grands fournisseurs de produits pour apothicaires du monde magique.

– Waouh !

Daisy Jiggers la regarda, sous le choc.

– C’est qui le père ? demanda–t–elle carrément. Ron ?

– Ron ? Oh… eh bien… ce n’est pas… ce n’est pas Ron.

– Bon, ça ne peut pas être Harry, gloussa Daisy. Pas si les journaux disent la vérité. Et c’est le cas, non ?

– Pardon ?

– Ce que disent les journaux sur Harry ?

– Et que disent les journaux sur Harry ?

Hermione entendit l’irritation qu’elle ressentait percer dans sa voix.

– Eh bien… Qu’il est…

Daisy regarda autour d’elle et siffla dans un indiscret chuchotement :

– … gay.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et décida que Harry ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

– Oui, il est gay. Tu as un problème avec ça ?

– Non, bien sûr que non ! sourit Daisy. Mais je suppose que ça explique beaucoup de choses, je veux dire, il a toujours été un peu… tu sais…

– Non, je ne sais pas.

– Un peu bizarre, comme s’il ne savait pas quoi faire avec une fille.

Oh, bon sang, comme si cette Daisy Jiggers au visage bouffi pouvait le savoir.

– Bon, on avance un peu, là ?

– Mais je devine qu’il sait quoi faire avec un mec… C’est vrai ce qu’on dit sur Draco Malfoy ?

– Je ne sais vraiment pas, rétorqua Hermione en perdant patience. Maintenant, tu peux vérifier mon rendez–vous ?

– Oh, ouais, pas de problème, sourit Daisy encore une fois. Prends un siège. Est–ce que le papa va te rejoindre ?

J’espère que non.

– Je… heu… Je…

Puis Severus arriva du couloir, sans vraiment regarder ce qu’il faisait et s’arrêta.

– J’ai ton thé. Apparemment, c’est mieux pour toi que du café…

– Professeur Snape !

Hermione tressaillit en voyant l’expression de Daisy et Severus faillit renverser le thé. Daisy fixait toujours Severus en poussant un formulaire sur le bureau. Elle était blanche comme un linge, comme si un fantôme particulièrement malveillant venait juste de surgir devant elle pour la hanter et Hermione se demanda comment elle était en Potions – et si elle était l’équivalant Poufsouffle de Neville de la salle de classe.

– Tu dois remplir ce formulaire.

La voix de fille était tremblante.

– Tu dois indiquer où tu vis et où tu envisages d’avoir le bébé, ton nom, ta profession, le nom du père et sa profession. Ce genre de trucs.

Elle sourit avec gêne et regarda le professeur. Elle ne pouvait que spéculer sur son rôle dans tout ça mais elle décida rapidement qu’il était là en tant qu’accompagnateur, une espèce de punition pour Hermione pour s’être fait mettre en cloque alors qu’elle était encore à l’école.

Hermione choisit d’ignorer l’expression du visage de Daisy Jiggers et prit le formulaire et le porte–bloc à pinces. Elle emprunta une plume et ils se déplacèrent pour s’asseoir et attendre. Hermione prit le thé et Severus lui ôta le formulaire des mains et le lut. Puis, à la stupéfaction de Hermione, il commença à le remplir pour elle.

Elle but un peu de thé.

– C’est encore plein de caféine, tu sais.

– Hein ?

Il indiqua le thé avec sa plume.

– C’est encore plein de caféine, et c’est presque aussi mauvais pour toi que du café.

– Alors pourquoi tu en as acheté ?

Il haussa les épaules.

– Ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment, probablement pour la même raison que j’ai maintenant un sachet plein de Fizwizbiz et du chocolat.

– Du chocolat ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une pochette pleine de douceurs.

– Je crois que tu es nerveux.

Il la dévisagea, faussement indigné.

– Moi ? Tu plaisantes.

– Tu es nerveux ?

– Ouais.

– Et tu m’as dit que je n’avais aucune raison de l’être.

– J’ai menti.

Il scanna le formulaire et vérifia ce qu’il avait rempli.

– Quel est le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda le questionnaire.

– Reardon.

Elle relut ce qu’il avait déjà écrit. Il s’était indiqué comme père et, pour une raison qu’elle ignorait, elle en fut surprise, quoique en y repensant, c’était tout naturel. C’était lui le père, après tout.

Bien sûr, ils allaient donner le formulaire à Daisy Jiggers et elle n’allait pas manquer de le lire. C’était un grand pas pour lui. Mais encore une fois, peut–être qu’il avait décidé qu’ils allaient devoir s’y habituer. S’ils se mettaient ensemble, ils devraient faire face à ce que penseraient les autres.

– Je t’aime, murmura–t–elle.

Il lui lança un regard furieux puis il se glissa sur sa chaise d’une manière qui lui rappela un élève qui se morfond pendant le cours de Divination de Trelawney et commença à s’enfiler des Fizwizbiz par poignée.

– Tu vas bien ?

– Mais oui.

Ils se turent tandis qu’un sorcier à l’expression inquiète et sa partenaire (apparemment prénommée Alice) passaient près d’eux en leur lançant des coups d’œil stupéfaits et entraient dans le cabinet d’Obstétrique.

– Je vais déposer le formulaire alors, suggéra Hermione, pleine d’espoir.

Quand il répondit en poussant encore plus de bonbons dans sa bouche, elle secoua la tête et amena le questionnaire à Daisy.

Et bien sûr, Daisy le parcourut et en resta bouche bée quand elle atteignit la ligne nom du père. Son regard passa de Hermione à Severus mais elle n’arrivait pas à y croire.

– Tu es sûre ? demanda–t–elle stupidement. Je veux dire, comment c’est possible ?

Hermione roula des yeux et perdit patience.

– Eh bien, qu’est–ce que tu crois ? On est allés au pieu, on a baisé comme des singes et maintenant, je suis enceinte. Mais pourquoi tu te sers pas de ta putain de logique ?

Daisy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose mais ne trouva pas les mots appropriés. La vérité était que ses propres réminiscences d’école étaient hantées par le souvenir d'un Maître de Potions aux cheveux gras qui lui collait une note lamentable en Potions ; ainsi, elle n’avait jamais été acceptée dans le programme de sages–femmes de Ste–Mangouste. Avec pour résultat qu’elle se retrouvait reléguée au bureau de la réception, une chose qu’elle considérait comme une grave injustice – le fait qu’elle était nulle en Potions n’entrait pas en ligne de compte. L’idée que quelqu’un couche avec Severus Snape l’horrifiait, un regard vers lui et elle imaginait que tout le monde fuirait. Mais il était manifeste que Hermione Granger avait couché avec lui – pas seulement couché mais conçu un enfant qui maintenant grandissait en elle ! L’idée était totalement inconcevable. Dans un brouillard d’incrédulité, elle vit Hermione lui décocher un dernier regard et retourna à son siège.

– Baisé comme des singes ? s’enquit Severus d’une voix soyeuse.

– Tu sais bien ce que j’ai voulu dire, répliqua Hermione, irritée.

– Tu as déjà vu des singes baiser au moins ?

– J’ai vu un documentaire à la télévision une fois.

– Et moi qui pensais que la télévision était sans intérêt. Si j’avais su qu’ils programmaient des singes en train de baiser, j’en aurais acheté une.

– Tu es très différent aujourd’hui, Severus.

– Eh bien, c’est très inhabituel pour moi d’être assis dans une salle d’attente d’Obstétrique à entendre mes techniques sexuelles comparées à celles d’un primate.

– J’aurais vraiment aimé que ce ne soit pas elle assise à la réception. J’espérais quelqu’un de plus âgé.

Severus jeta un coup d’œil vers le bureau.

– C’est qui ?

– Daisy Jiggers, tu ne t’en rappelles pas ?

– Pour moi, tous les élèves se ressemblent, il n’y a que les fauteurs de trouble et les je–sais–tout qui sortent du lot.

– Elle était à Poufsouffle, elle a eu une sorte de truc pour Harry… ça n’a pas duré longtemps.

– Que s’est–il passé ?

– Eh bien, Harry n’était pas intéressé. De plus, il se semble me rappeler qu’elle était complètement dingue – et large comme deux briques.

– Potter les attire.

– Je ne dirais pas que Draco est complètement dingue… ou large.

– Il a ses moments.

Hermione hocha la tête, c’était vrai.

Ils restèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, partageant le sachet de douceurs, dans l’attente d’être appelés. Il s’arrangèrent pour ignorer Daisy qui les fixait bouche bée. Hermione se demanda s’il en serait toujours ainsi, si les gens les regarderaient toujours stupéfaits.

– Miss Granger, Mr Snape ?

Hermione sursauta mais la sage–femme leur sourit.

– Professeur, corrigea automatiquement Severus.

La sage–femme âgée parut confuse.

– Pardon ?

– C’est Professeur Snape.

– Je vois, fit–elle en souriant. Vous voulez bien vous donner la peine d’entrer ?

Hermione se leva et, pendant un bref instant, elle fut convaincue que Severus allait fuir. Mais il n’en fit rien. Il la suivit dans le bureau, laissant Daisy Jiggers seule avec son expression choquée … se demandant uniquement à qui elle allait le dire en premier.

 

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	50. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (7ème partie)

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui les emmêla et les fit dresser encore plus que d’habitude. Enfoncer ses doigts dans ses cheveux était une manie qu’il avait prise en grandissant à mesure que son stress augmentait. Il ne l’avait pas fait autant depuis la fin de la guerre – jusqu’à récemment. Ne plus être avec Draco ne lui convenait pas. Ou, du moins, être confronté avec le rappel quotidien de ce qu’il avait laissé tomber ne lui convenait pas.

Draco n’avait pas l’air bien, il semblait fatigué et même un peu négligé – ce n’était pas une chose à laquelle Harry se serait attendu – mais, en repensant au Draco du Chaudron Baveur de l’été précédent, il avait paru négligé là aussi. C’était peut–être le chagrin qui lui faisait ça. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette apparence un peu sale qui rendait Draco Malfoy encore plus sexy. Harry pouvait à peine croire que la conséquence inattendue de ne pas prendre de bain régulièrement soit d’un tel érotisme. Draco Malfoy menait une vie de rêve.

Excepté bien sûr que ce n’était pas le cas. Draco n’était pas heureux et Harry savait qu’il en était la cause. Il savait aussi qu’à la fin, la tristesse et la peine se changeraient en malveillance. Quand ce serait le cas, Harry espérait que l’école serait finie et qu’il n’aurait pas à endurer ça ici. Il avait vu Draco au paroxysme de sa rancune et il savait de quoi il était capable. Il ne voulait pas en faire les frais quand ce temps–là arriverait.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux une nouvelle fois et traversa le portrait de la salle commune. Il était fatigué. Il ne voulait pas étudier ce soir, il voulait juste dormir. Normalement, Hermione aurait été sur le coup mais elle était à Londres et ça semblait logique de prendre un après–midi de repos. Il était censé sortir avec Fred ce soir–là aussi. Il se demanda si ce serait compliqué d’annuler.

Arrivé devant sa chambre, il s’arrêta. Il entendait quelque chose. Quelqu’un, peut–être, à l’intérieur. Harry fronça les sourcils et colla son oreille contre la porte en bois. Puis elle s’ouvrit et il faillit se vautrer dans l’encadrement de la porte. Draco se figea sur le pas de porte, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry n’était pas certain de ce qu’il fallait dire, pas plus qu’il ne savait que faire. Quelque chose était arrivé à Draco. Quelqu’un l’avait frappé. Le premier instinct de Harry fut de découvrir qui était le salopard qui l’avait touché afin de lui infliger d’innombrables actes de torture, de trouver mille façons de le faire mourir. Ses yeux se concentrèrent d’abord sur la lèvre fendue puis voyagea vers la joue meurtrie, il ne voulait qu’une chose, caresser ce magnifique endroit et murmurer un charme qui le guérirait. Il voulait l’étreindre, le caresser, l’embrasser et lui faire l’amour.

À la place, il s’enquit sauvagement :

– Qu’est–ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

– Rien !

Draco tenta de sourire innocemment mais il ne réussit qu’à fendre le fragile lien qui s’était formé sur sa lèvre et une goutte de sang perla.

– J’étais… Je t’ai laissé quelque chose.

– Quoi donc ?

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant. C’était peut–être la malveillance qu’il avait tellement anticipée qui finalement faisait son apparition et sa chambre était maintenant entièrement piégée.

– Rien de mal ! se renfrogna Draco. Écoute, tu n’es pas obligé de t’en servir, pas du tout… Je pensais juste que… Tu n’es pas forcé… C’était stupide, de toute façon.

– C’est quoi ?

– Rien.

Draco poussa Harry pour passer, son bras heurta durement l’épaule de Harry et ce dernier chancela. Ça avait été un contact rude mais c’était le premier – infime et précieux – qu’il avait depuis qu’il l’avait quitté presque deux mois auparavant. Aussi douloureuse que soit son épaule, Harry le savoura.

Il regarda Draco s’éloigner, admirant la manière dont il marchait et, pendant un instant, il voulut marcher avec lui. Mais il était aussi nerveux de découvrir ce que Draco avait déposé pour lui dans sa chambre. Il savait, au fond de lui, que Draco n’aurait rien laissé de dangereux ici mais il était possible aussi que l’amour qu’il avait ressenti se soit changé en amertume ; qui savait ce que Draco avait pu placer là.

Harry ouvrit prudemment la porte et attendit, écoutant avec précaution, essayant de ressentir quelque chose mais l’air était immobile et la chambre silencieuse. Il fit un pas à l’intérieur et examina les alentours, observant les coins familiers et tous ses meubles, ses tableaux, ses habits empilés sur le lit de Ron, tout ce qui était à lui. Draco n’avait touché à rien, il n’y avait aucun changement perceptible – sauf un. Sur la commode, il y avait un bol d’apparence familière, il ressemblait à la Pensine de Dumbledore mais les marques étaient différentes et il n’avait pas l’allure antique de celle que possédait Dumbledore. Elle était neuve, elle avait été fabriquée et achetée récemment. Harry pouvait voir son contenu argenté qui chatoyait de manière séduisante.

Il sut instantanément ce que c’était. Il le savait et pouvait soudain sentir chacun de ses nerfs et chacune des fibres de son corps se mettre à fourmiller. Il fit courir son doigt sur le bord du bol, effleura du regard la surface nébuleuse de son contenu. Il était parfaitement conscient qu’à l’intérieur, il y avait tout ce qu’il avait voulu voir et que Draco lui avait caché. Il le lui avait juste donné trop tard.

Harry sentit une douleur grandir en lui.

– Oh, mon dieu, Draco.

Il n’était pas question de s’y plonger, même s’il le voulait. Il avait passé des mois, nuit après nuit, à penser à ce que Draco avait traversé et à se demander à quel point ça avait pu le blesser. Harry avait souvent ressenti un sentiment de honte, il avait accusé Draco en de nombreuses occasions de ne pas comprendre la perte ou la douleur, alors que c'était en fait deux choses auxquelles Draco était plus qu'habitué. Dans le bol, il y avait la clé qui expliquait comment Draco avait pu expérimenter de telles choses.

Et pourtant, une part déraisonnable de Harry continuait à penser que ce qui était arrivé – quoi que ce fût – ne pouvait être aussi mal que le sortilège Doloris. Ce sort était impardonnable, c’était un des pires sortilèges que ceux de leur espèce pouvaient utiliser et c’était pour cette raison qu’il était dénommé ainsi. Draco n’avait jamais dit que Maugrey avait employé ce sort sur lui alors Harry ne pouvait pas le concilier avec ce qu’il avait fait à Regina – il n’avait jamais expérimenté quelque chose d’aussi mal.

Mais il avait assurément expérimenté quelque chose et Harry était impatient de découvrir ce que c’était. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de la Pensine et prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger son visage dans le bol.

La sensation fut instantanée. Harry fut aspiré dans le bol, il se sentait un peu comme un bouchon glissant sans effort puis, brusquement, il tomba dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il atterrit sur un sol de pierre, il s'attendit presque en levant les yeux à découvrir quelque chose de similaire au donjon de Snape. Au lieu de ça, c’était étonnamment moderne. C’était morne, gris et nu, il n’y avait qu’une table au milieu de la pièce et une lourde chaise de bois, pas très loin de la table.

Et, assis sur la chaise, il y avait Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se leva et regarda autour de lui, tentant de voir où se trouvait Draco. C’était le souvenir de Draco après tout, il devait bien être dans la pièce, quelque part. Harry n’arrivait pas à le voir mais il savait qu’il finirait par se révéler, il tourna son attention vers Lucius.

Ce n’était que peu de temps après la bataille finale, quelques jours peut–être. Lucius avait encore une méchante entaille à la tête. Harry se rappelait qu’il l’avait récoltée pendant la dernière fuite dans l’escalier. Il y avait d’autres blessures cependant, de nouvelles qui gâchaient des traits que Harry trouvaient maintenant familiers jusqu’à l’obsession. Il n’avait jamais remarqué combien il ressemblait à Draco – ou plutôt combien Draco lui ressemblait.

Mais Lucius n’allait pas particulièrement bien. Son visage était meurtri, sa lèvre supérieure était éclatée, il paraissait fatigué et endolori mais étonnement, il avait l’air de s’ennuyer.

– Alors, comment tu te sens aujourd’hui, Lucius ?

Harry sursauta tandis que Maugrey semblait surgir d’un coin sombre.

– Oh, je ne sais pas, répliqua Lucius avec philosophie. Le petit–déjeuner était froid et les arrangements pour le logement sont consternants mais on ne peut pas toujours s’attendre au luxe d’un quatre étoiles, n’est–ce pas ?

Maugrey gloussa sans humour.

– Ton sens de l’humour a toujours été merdique, Malfoy, alors voyons voir combien de temps tu vas continuer à jouer au mariole.

Lucius haussa les épaules et arqua un sourcil.

– Tu es prêt à répondre à mes questions ?

– Bien sûr, ricana Lucius. Mais je ne peux pas te dire ce que je ne sais pas, nous avons eu une séance approfondie hier, c’était vraiment exténuant.

– Je vais te montrer ce que veut dire exténuant, Malfoy. Ça le sera tellement qu’après aujourd’hui, tu ne sauras même plus d’où viendront les coups.

Lucius sourit ouvertement, visiblement imperturbable devant l’éclat de Maugrey.

– Pire que de disloquer mes poignets comme hier ? Oh, Alastor, j’en tremble dans mes bottes.

– Oh, allons, Lucius, fit Maugrey en s’arrangeant pour singer plutôt bien la voix de Malfoy, tu sais qu’on doit employer certaines méthodes pour obtenir les réponses qu’il nous faut.

Lucius haussa les épaules encore une fois, l’air pas du tout offensé. Harry pouvait presque lire dans ses pensées. Il avait dû vivre une grande partie de sa vie sous la menace de Voldemort alors que Maugrey utilise son visage comme punching–ball n’allait pas le dérouter. Mais il semblait que Maugrey le savait aussi parce qu’il afficha un sourire en coin qui suggérait qu’il avait une botte secrète en réserve.

– Je pense que nous pourrions continuer avec ceux que tu as tués, Malfoy.

– Excellent, et combien de temps prendra la séance du jour ?

– Tu dois aller quelque part ?

– Tu n’es pas au courant ? Les Détraqueurs organisent une petite sauterie tous les vendredis soirs ; c’est très amusant et je dois apporter le dessert.

Maugrey ne trouva pas ça drôle et, pendant un instant, Harry fut certain qu’il allait frapper Lucius pour effacer le sourire moqueur de son visage. Cependant, il se retint et son rictus en biais réapparut.

– Tu vas peut–être manquer ça, Malfoy, parce qu’on pourrait en avoir pour un bon moment ici. Ou alors, j’arrive à te persuader d’accélérer les choses, c’est toi qui vois.

Lucius soupira et lui retourna un regard plein d’ennui.

– Alors, Malfoy, qui as–tu tué ?

– Je crois que j’ai répondu à cette question de très nombreuses fois.

– Et tu t’attends à ce qu’on te croie ? J’ai vu la liste que tu as approuvée, il n’y en a qu’une douzaine, peut–être même moins.

– Si tu sais qui j’ai tué, pourquoi est–ce que tu n’y ajoutes pas toi–même les noms ?

Lucius bâilla et jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui comme s’il était soudain intéressé par l’intérieur de la pièce.

– Je crois que tu me le diras de ton propre chef, gloussa Maugrey, si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

– Ou alors ? exigea de savoir Lucius, son humour disparaissant à une vitesse alarmante. Tu vas me tuer ? Tu as besoin de moi en vie, Maugrey, tout le monde veut assister à un joli Baiser public et tu veux les décevoir ?

– Oh, oui, tu as raison sur ce point.

Maugrey rayonnait littéralement.

– Je ne peux pas te tuer, Fudge s’est montré très clair à ce propos. Il veut un beau procès public et un joli Baiser public… mais il veut des noms, Malfoy. Il veut que ces noms viennent de toi, des noms pour tous ceux qui ont besoin de savoir que tu as tués leurs proches.

– Oh, sois tranquille, mon cœur saigne. Pourquoi tu ne te contentes pas d’inscrire un oui à côté de chaque personne, comme ça, on en aura terminé avec ça ?

Maugrey rit franchement.

– Oh, mais je sais que tu n’as pas tué toutes ces personnes, Malfoy, et il n’y a rien d’amusant à prétendre que tu l’as fait. Non, Malfoy, je veux la vérité. Tu te rappelles comment on dit la vérité ?

Lucius afficha une expression indulgente.

– Eh bien, tu t’en rappelles ?

– Tu pourrais être horriblement déçu, Maugrey, je pourrais bien ne pas en avoir tué autant que tu l’espères.

– J’en doute.

Maugrey tourna autour de la chaise en claudiquant mais Lucius ne fit aucun mouvement pour suivre son déplacement.

– Mais nous allons bientôt voir. Je pense que tu vas me donner des noms très rapidement.

– Qu’est–ce qui te le fait croire ?

Maugrey boita jusqu’au coin sombre de la pièce d’où il avait émergé.

– Nous savons tous les deux que je ne peux pas te tuer…

Maugrey tendit la main vers le coin et Harry comprit qu’il devait y avoir une sorte de charme d’invisibilité à cet endroit.

– … Mais il y a une chose que tu ignores.

Il tira durement quelqu’un du coin. Pâle et chancelant, Draco pouvait à peine se tenir debout.

– Je ne peux pas te tuer, toi, mais je peux le tuer, lui.

L’effet sur Lucius fut immédiat et Maugrey l’observa avec une joie non dissimulée. Harry fut absolument certain que sa propre expression équivalait celle de Lucius. Il blêmit, même les meurtrissures de son visage virèrent au gris. Sa bouche s’ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, ses yeux argentés, un ton plus sombre que ceux de son fils, étaient écarquillés d’horreur.

– Il est… Il est… bégaya Lucius, sans plus le moindre signe d’assurance maintenant, tout humour envolé. Il est innocent, il n’a rien fait de mal !

– Je ne sais pas, il y a pas mal de gens dehors qui pensent que ce n’est qu’une question de temps. En fait, il y en a tout un tas qui seraient heureux de voir finir cette misérable lignée.

– Il n’a rien fait de mal, répéta Lucius. Ce n’est qu’un… enfant.

Maugrey rit encore plus fort en entendant ça, tandis qu’il redressait Draco de force.

– Ce n’est plus un enfant.

Maugrey tira d’un coup sec sur le manteau qui enveloppait les épaules de Draco, Harry remarqua que celui–ci était fabriqué dans un tissu rêche que jamais Draco n’aurait porté. Alors que le manteau cédait, Harry sut qu’il n’appartenait pas à Draco, tout comme il était sûr que Draco était nu en dessous.

– Regarde bien, grogna Maugrey. C’est un homme, Malfoy, il n’y a plus d’enfant.

Lucius ne dit rien, terrifié peut–être par ce qui se passerait s’il disait quoi que ce soit. Harry fixa Draco sans réserve. Il était plus épais que ce que Harry en connaissait, ses muscles étaient plus prononcés et il était en meilleure forme. Harry lui tourna autour et faillit pleurer. Son dos était parfait. Lisse, sculpté, parfait. La chair était crémeuse et pâle, sans aucun défaut pour la gâcher. Si seulement il y avait eu un bouton ou un grain de beauté ou quelque annonce que ce soit de ce qui allait se produire mais non, il n’y avait rien, juste la douce perfection de cette peau.

Une peau qui ne le serait bientôt plus du tout et il n’y avait rien que Harry puisse faire pour stopper ça.

Lucius balbutia quelque chose à Maugrey, réalisant trop tard qu’il venait d’en laisser échapper bien trop sur lui–même et que Maugrey le connaissait si bien qu’il l’avait amené exactement là où il le voulait. Il avait enfin découvert comment blesser Lucius Malfoy.

– Ne te blâme pas, Malfoy, fit Maugrey en souriant d’un air suffisant maintenant qu’il avait tous les atouts en main. Tu l’avais bien caché et je n’avais même pas pensé à le chercher jusqu’à ce que ton ami Nott le mentionne. Tu vois, tout le monde ne résiste pas comme toi. J’ai dit : « Je me demande ce qui pourrait persuader Lucius Malfoy de nous parler. » Et Nott, qui transpirait un peu sous la pression, a répondu : « Menacer son morveux. » C’est alors que j’ai su. J’ai su que je ne pouvais pas juste menacer de le blesser parce que tu es un homme intelligent et que tu savais que tu l’avais caché très loin alors j’ai dû le trouver et ça a pris un moment, quelques jours, mais nous l’avons découvert. Tu as fait du bon boulot…

Maugrey sourit.

– … Mais pas assez bon.

Lucius ferma les yeux et sa bouche se pinça. Puis son visage se détendit dans un masque de calme.

– Je ne connais pas tous les noms, j’ai fait ce qu’on m’a demandé mais je vous donnerai ceux dont je me rappelle.

– Oh, tu es tout à fait raisonnable maintenant, non ? Tu as fait ce qu’on t’a demandé, dis–tu ? Entièrement dévoué à son Maître alors ? Il a dû te donner les noms avant de t’y envoyer, alors ne me la joue pas je ne connais pas les noms.

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il dévisageait Draco tandis que d’inutiles pensées jaillissaient dans son esprit. Il n’y avait plus d’échappatoire pour lui. Il tenta de bouger et Harry comprit que Lucius était ligoté à sa chaise. Harry se figea sur place, invisible et aussi inutile que Lucius. Ce n’était qu’un souvenir, si Harry avait essayé de les toucher, ses mains les auraient traversés.

– Alors, qui as–tu tué, Malfoy ?

Lucius fixait toujours Draco.

– Je… Je n’ai pas…

– Tu as tué Charlie Weasley ?

– Je… Non, je ne l’ai pas tué… Je…

– On t’a vu, Malfoy. On t’a vu le tuer !

Lucius parut confus, il regardait toujours son fils, qui avait l’air sur le point de s’évanouir. Il ne portait aucune blessure mais ils avaient dû lui faire quelque chose qui l’avait affaibli.

– D’accord… Je l’ai tué.

– Très bien. Et pour Rosaline Moreland ?

Lucius hésita, une fois encore, il tourna son regard vers Draco qui s’était mis à trembler soit de peur, soit de froid, peut–être même des deux.

– Oui, dit–il finalement, mais il n’avait pas l’air convaincu.

– Tu ne serais pas en train de me dire ce que tu penses que je veux entendre, n’est–ce pas ?

Lucius resta silencieux, son regard passa de Maugrey à Draco.

– Je n’ai tué ni Weasley, ni Moreland.

Le sourire de Maugrey devint malveillant.

– Mais on t’a vu, Malfoy, comment tu expliques ça ?

– Je…

Lucius sembla impuissant et Harry put deviner ses pensées parce qu’il les pensait lui–même. Peu importait ce qu’il disait, il n’y avait pas de bonne réponse.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux que je dise ? demanda–t–il enfin.

– La vérité, Malfoy, c’est tout ce que je veux.

– Mais je dis la vérité !

– Alors quelle est–elle ?

– Je ne les ai pas tués.

– Mais on t’a vu, Malfoy, comment tu expliques ça ?

– Je ne peux pas !

– Alors c’est que tu dois l’avoir fait !

– Très bien, alors, d’accord, je les ai tués.

– Mais tu viens juste de dire que tu ne l’avais pas fait !

Lucius émit un bruit impatient et dévisagea son fils, désespéré. Draco leva un peu la tête, comme s’il réalisait pour la première fois où il était. À cette incitation, Maugrey attrapa une pleine poignée de cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière.

– C’est peut–être le bon moment pour se réveiller, hein ?

Lucius parut perdu.

– Qu’est–ce que tu lui as donné ?

– Rien qui le blessera.

Maugrey fouilla dans sa poche, au bruit que cela fit, il devait y avoir plusieurs bouteilles.

– Juste un petit quelque chose pour l’amener ici sans faire de vagues, afin de tranquilliser le trublion que tu as élevé, il a arraché l’œil d’un Auror quand on a essayé de l’attraper.

Lucius sourit réellement et Harry, qui aurait été choqué d’apprendre une telle chose un an auparavant, sourit aussi. Maugrey força quelques gouttes de potion dans la bouche de Draco et les yeux gris familiers s’ouvrirent en grand.

– Dis bonjour à ton père, voilà, c’est un bon garçon.

Draco ne répliqua pas, il ne se tenait toujours pas droit. Harry devina qu’en dépit du manque de blessures visibles, il avait probablement été battu. Il fixa son père ; vraisemblablement, il ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état et la panique résultante était évidente sur ses traits. Il semblait défait. Maugrey se pencha vers le visage de Draco, il le tenait toujours par les cheveux.

– Je connais ta famille depuis longtemps, gamin, aucun de vous ne reconnaîtrait la vérité même si on vous mettait le nez dessus.

– Tu ne veux pas connaître la vérité, rétorqua Draco, la voix rauque. Tu es sur le point d’éteindre la lignée maintenant, tu te fous de ce qui est vrai et de ce qui ne l’est pas.

Maugrey sembla impressionné.

– Un garçon perspicace que tu as là, Lucius. En fait, il pourrait bien y avoir un cerveau dans cette tête – dommage que ce soit un cerveau de Malfoy – et rien de bon ne peut en sortir maintenant, hein ?

– Laisse–le tranquille, il n’a rien à voir avec ça.

Maugrey jeta un regard furieux en direction de Lucius et répondit en tirant Draco par les cheveux jusqu’à la table au centre de la pièce. Draco émit un glapissement involontaire et ses mains fouettèrent l’air, essayant de repousser la main de Maugrey de ses cheveux. Harry le suivit, il voulait l’aider mais il savait très bien qu’il ne le pouvait pas.

– Que crois–tu que toutes ces familles ressentent, Malfoy ? questionna Maugrey. Que crois–tu qu’ils ont ressenti quand tu as tué leurs proches ? Des êtres aimés qui n’avaient rien à voir avec toi et ton Maître ? Tu crois qu’ils s’inquiéteront de savoir qu’il n’a rien à voir avec ça ? Ou tu crois qu’ils se réjouiront de découvrir que quelqu’un s’est arrangé pour vous avoir toi et les tiens ? Tu t’es arrangé pour te sortir de tout grâce à tes menaces et ton tas d’or. Je ne sais pas combien tu as payé les gardiens des Collines aux mille grottes [1] pour cacher ton rejeton mais ça ne marche plus. Quand il sera mort et toi, rien de plus qu’une coquille vide, devine ce qui va arriver vos biens ? Le Ministère va tout prendre et les fameux coffres des Malfoy seront enfin vidés.

Lucius s’enfonça dans sa chaise, il réalisait peut–être enfin qu’il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son fils et il recouvra son calme, même si ses mains tremblaient encore un peu.

– Je crois que tu vas découvrir que tu te trompes, Maugrey. Le Ministère ne verra pas la moindre Noise. Tu peux bien éteindre la lignée des Malfoy mais ce ne serait que pour tomber sur le suivant en lice. Ils sont français, ils n’ont rien à voir avec ce Ministère – ou avec Voldemort pour ce que ça compte. Ce sont de simples et gentils gens de la terre, tu les aimerais, pauvres comme Job et tellement bons… mais ils ne dépendent pas de ton Ministère.

Maugrey tressaillit très nettement et répliqua en giflant le visage de Draco à travers la table. Lucius bondit, peu importait qu’il puisse sauver son fils ou pas, il ne pouvait pas regarder ça sans rien ressentir.

– Il y a des moyens de trouver un arrangement, tenta Lucius avec un charmant sourire. Je dirai ce que tu veux que je dise et il quittera notre monde. Prends sa baguette et il s’en ira ensuite tu ne le reverras plus jamais…

– Pourquoi t’économiserais pas ta salive, Malfoy ? Est–ce que tu as la moindre idée du temps pendant lequel j'ai attendu ce jour ? Depuis le jour où la traînée qui te sert de femme a accouché, j’ai su qu’il grandirait et deviendrait exactement comme toi. Le Ministère n’aurait jamais dû risquer ça. Il aurait dû avoir un petit accident il y a quelques années, mais Fudge était trop mou. Mais plus maintenant. Personne ne veut passer sa vie à s’inquiéter de ta progéniture et, par chance, c’est moi qui vais débarrasser le monde de cette… tache.

– Mais il n’a rien fait de mal, insista Lucius, incapable d’admettre que l’Auror qui tenait son fils par les cheveux allait le tuer malgré son innocence. Tu continueras à maintenir ce qui est bon pour notre monde mais selon nos propres lois et notre éthique, tu ne peux pas tuer ceux qui n’ont rien fait de mal ! Les gens ne l’accepteront pas, peu importe ce que moi, j’ai fait, ils ne l’accepteront pas !

– Ah, Malfoy, tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Maintenant, j’ai toute autorité pour faire ce que je veux pour obtenir des informations sur le sort de ceux qui sont morts ou qui ont disparu pendant la guerre. Tout, Malfoy, tu réalises ce que ça veut dire ? Les gens n’ont même pas besoin de savoir, et, sois–en certain, les gens ne veulent pas savoir. Tant de personnes ont disparu pendant la guerre et tant de personnes sont mortes, qui remarquera cette victime–là ? Une victime, j’ajouterais, dont tout le monde se fout – sauf toi, évidemment.

– Ce n’est qu’un enfant…

– Ce n’est plus un enfant !

Maugrey tira Draco sur la table, le coucha à plat ventre et abattit durement son poing au milieu de son dos.

– Tu sais ce qu’il était en train de faire quand on l’a trouvé ? Tu l’as envoyé dans les Collines aux mille grottes et on l’a trouvé le visage plongé entre les cuisses de la Reine des Fées !

À ce moment–là, Lucius afficha un vrai sourire moqueur et il sembla vraiment fier.

– Il a toujours eu un appétit très sain, commenta–t–il avec un haussement d’épaules.

– J’aurais cru que tu en serais dégoûté. Elle n’est pas de la même espèce que nous, ce n’est pas un problème pour les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Pour certains.

– Mais pour vous, hein ? Vous ne baiseriez pas une Sang–mêlé mais vous sautez joyeusement les fées ?

Une fois de plus, Lucius prit un ton assuré.

– Au contraire, quand il s’agit de baise, je trouve que les Sangs–mêlés et les nés de Moldus sont souvent plus enthousiastes que les plus purs des Sangs–Purs.

Harry n’arrivait pas à croire qu’ils parlaient de baise alors que Draco était étalé sur la table. S’il avait été à la place de Lucius, il aurait été occupé à le supplier d’épargner la vie de son fils, mais peut–être que Lucius savait, tout comme Harry, ce qui allait se passer quoiqu’il fasse et que supplier à genoux était inutile.

– Ouais, sans doute que tu as raison sur ce point, Malfoy, parce que ta femme ressemblait un peu à un poisson mort quand je l’ai tronchée.

Si Harry s’était attendu à un éclat de colère à cette révélation, il fut déçu. Alors que Draco émettait un bruit indigné et étranglé sous la poigne de Maugrey, Lucius arqua un sourcil et réplique calmement :

– Tu ne devais pas le faire correctement, Alastor. Généralement, Narcissa est chaude comme la braise mais quand je l’ai vue dans le couloir hier, elle m’a dit quelque chose à propos de toi, que tu étais comme un godemiché trop petit.

Ses yeux se plissèrent et il ajouta tranquillement :

– N’essaie pas de me blesser à travers ma femme, tu pourrais découvrir qu’elle est plus résistante que moi.

Maugrey sembla déconcerté un instant. Il fixa Lucius de son œil normal et de son œil magique, totalement stupéfait. Il recouvra son sang–froid rapidement cependant. Essayant de copier à sa façon brutale le comportement de Lucius, il fit la seule chose qui – il le savait – blesserait cet homme. Il fit glisser un doigt noueux le long du dos parfait de Draco. Ce dernier tressaillit et le sourire de Lucius s’affadit.

– Alors, j’imagine que je vais juste devoir te faire mal à travers ton fils, hein ?

Maugrey ne lui donna pas la possibilité de répondre et n’importe quelle autre conversation n’aurait été qu’une répétition de la précédente. Maugrey ne portait aucun réel intérêt à ce que Malfoy voulait lui révéler. Il était déterminé à exécuter sa mission et rien de ce que Lucius Malfoy pourrait dire ou faire n’allait l’arrêter. Il considérait que sa tâche était un vrai plaisir. De l’intérieur de sa poche, il extirpa une grosse flasque de liquide rouge foncé et la souleva afin que Lucius puisse la voir.

– Ça été très difficile de s’en procurer, tu sais. En fait, ceci représente tout le stock du Ministère.

Il secoua la flasque.

– Tu sais ce que c’est ?

Lucius hésita et lorgna vers le flacon avec méfiance puis, après un instant, il secoua la tête.

– C’est de l’Acide de Madragora, précisa Maugrey.

Il vit l’expression de Lucius changer.

– Je vois que tu en as entendu parler.

– C’est illégal… Personne ne sait plus comment en faire.

– C’est vrai mais elle dormait dans la cave d’un Auror depuis des années et je l’avais gardée pour une occasion comme celle–ci. Jolie formule de ton vieil ami Grindelwald.

– Grindelwald, c’était bien avant moi.

Maugrey sembla surpris.

– Ah bon ? Et moi qui pensais que je te poursuivais depuis des lustres. Ce devait être ton père.

– Sans doute.

– Je vous confonds, vous êtes tellement pareils.

– En apparence, du moins.

– Oui, en apparence… Il y a aussi le fait est que vous êtes tous pourris jusqu’au trognon.

Lucius ne répondit pas mais il regardait nerveusement vers la flasque. Maugrey remarqua la direction de ses œillades et secoua la bouteille encore une fois.

– Tu connais les effets de l’Acide de Madragora ?

Lucius afficha une expression douloureuse, il savait que Maugrey planifiait de lui en faire une démonstration complète quoiqu’il dise. Il regarda son fils, écrasé sur la table, le visage tourné vers celui de son père.

– Je… Oui.

– Alors je n’aurai pas à t’expliquer le processus pendant que je le fais… ou peut–être que si, pour son bien.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et en remplit une pipette.

– NON ! s’écria finalement Lucius, s’abandonnant à sa panique. Je t’en prie, je t’en supplie, ne lui fais pas ça, s’il te plaît… Fais–le sur moi, ça sera tellement plus amusant…

– Oh, je ne crois pas, je pense que voir ton visage pendant que je le fais en fera tout l’amusement. Maintenant, cesse d’interrompre la démonstration, Malfoy, je veux que tu sois attentif.

Il fit gicler le contenu de la pipette sur l’omoplate gauche de Draco et ce dernier se mit à hurler.

Le son parut transpercer Harry, plus tranchant que n’importe quelle lame. C’était si perçant que son sang se glaça dans ses veines et tout son corps devint douloureux comme par compassion pour ce qui provoquait un tel cri chez quelqu’un. Sur la chaise, Lucius se projeta en avant, luttant contre le charme qui le retenait là, le visage tordu d’épouvante.

– Maintenant, l’acide va brûler un peu, commenta Maugrey par–dessus les cris. Puis il va commencer à creuser. Il cherche le cœur et les poumons, tu sais. Donc, il se faufile maintenant, imagine un peu comment il fait son chemin.

Il pressa une autre pipette en travers de la cuisse de Draco.

– Si j’en mets là, par exemple, il va juste continuer jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve ce qu’il cherche. Le cœur, les poumons, les intestins, la rate. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. Magnifique produit, hein ?

Il se pencha vers Draco.

– Ça brûle comme l’enfer, non ?

Draco ne répondit pas, la douleur était trop intense et il ne pouvait s’arrêter de crier.

– Cette petite quantité va probablement le tuer, fit Maugrey avec un haussement d’épaules indifférent. Mais il n’y aurait pas beaucoup d’amusement si ça arrivait maintenant, hein ?

Lucius secoua vivement la tête, le langage oral semblait lui avoir échappé.

– Alors je vais utiliser ceci.

Maugrey tira une autre flasque de sa poche, c’était une petite bouteille de Navitas.

– Le processus s’arrêtera.

Il tira la tête de Draco et força un peu de liquide dans sa gorge puis maintint sa bouche fermée jusqu’à ce qu’il déglutisse. Harry attendit, espérant que le sérum fasse cesser la douleur mais il sembla ne faire aucun effet. Manifestement, Draco souffrait toujours et Maugrey fournit la réponse assez facilement.

– Je ne veux pas trop lui en donner, je veux juste le garder éveillé et vivant suffisamment longtemps pour qu’il le sente vraiment.

Il relâcha la tête de Draco qui retomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd.

– Alors, Malfoy, tu es prêt à me dire la vérité ?

– Oui… Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux.

– Bien, bien, je suis content de voir que finalement on se comprend tous les deux.

Et Maugrey répandit une large quantité d’acide sur le dos de Draco, directement de la flasque et le hurlement reprit avec une nouvelle vigueur.

Il fallut une heure pour que cela se termine. Une heure avant que Harry se retrouve à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il ne put se retenir, il en était malade et vomit dans un chaudron. Le souvenir s’était affadi tandis que Draco perdait peu à peu conscience mais pas avant que Harry ne voie une grande partie de son corps rongé par l’acide et Lucius Malfoy, enfin libéré de ses liens, se jeter sur son fils comme un bouclier pour tenter de le protéger.

Harry se rappela la lettre que Maugrey lui avait envoyée, le félicitant d’avoir enfin recouvré ses sens et de s’être débarrassé de Draco. Harry n’avait pas recouvré ses sens, Harry n’avait été qu’un imbécile. Draco avait eu raison à propos de ses souvenirs. Il n’aurait jamais dû demander à voir ça, il n’aurait jamais dû s’en plaindre si longtemps et avec autant d’insistance. Maintenant qu’il les avait vus, il ne les oublierait jamais.

Harry connaissait la suite, ils avaient jeté le corps de Draco dans une rue moldue, présumant de sa mort imminente. Les Moldus l’avaient amené dans un de leurs hôpitaux. Dumbledore l’avait trouvé parce qu’il l’avait cherché pendant tout ce temps, il essayait de l’avoir avant Maugrey. Il n’avait pas réussi mais il lui avait sauvé la vie.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de réprimer la bile qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il avait besoin de voir Draco, il avait besoin de s’assurer que ce qu’il avait vu n’était qu’un souvenir et que Draco était bel et bien en vie et peut–être un peu furax dans sa chambre – ou au pub – ou n’importe où ailleurs que sur une table dans une chambre grise.

Ça ne pouvait pas être trop tard. Il n’était pas nécessaire d’y réfléchir davantage, maintenant Harry savait pourquoi il avait traité Regina de la sorte. Harry avait lu le journal intime et jaugé assez pour savoir. Ils allaient en parler, essayer d’arranger les choses. Ensemble, ils essaieraient de trouver un arrangement pour Lucius, ils le sortiraient du musée et si c’était possible, ils le libéreraient de la geôle qui le retenait prisonnier – quelle qu’elle fût.

Harry quitta la chambre et se rendit à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents et le visage. Il était en sueur et puait le vomi, il ne voulait pas aller voir Draco dans cet état. Il se percuta le coude dans l’encadrement de la porte mais ignora la douleur tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la salle commune.

– Harry !

Il se stoppa net.

– Fred !

Il avait oublié Fred, il avait tout oublié de sa sortie. Il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant !

– C’est comme ça que tu es habillé ?

Harry s’examina. Son T–shirt était un peu froissé et il portait ses fidèles pantalons cargo, ce n’étaient pas les meilleurs vêtements qu’il possédait mais ils étaient assurément suffisants pour aller au pub.

– Heu… ouais. Pourquoi, ça va pas ?

Fred le détailla de bas en haut, la déception était clairement visible sur son visage.

– Je pensais que tu aurais fait un petit effort, que tu aurais mis quelque chose comme ce que tu portais au réveillon du nouvel an.

Les joues de Harry rougirent.

– Oh… eh bien, en fait, ce n’était pas mes habits – et puis, je croyais que tu avais dit que cet endroit ressemblait à un pub.

– C’est un club, Harry. Tu sais, on y boit, on y danse, on s’amuse, quoi.

Harry soupira lourdement.

– Tu veux que je me change ?

Fred jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.

– Non, j’ai dit que nous y serions à neuf heures. L’entrée est gratuite si on rentre à neuf heures.

– Je m’en fiche de payer, rétorqua Harry.

Il remua un peu ses pieds en regardant par–dessus l’épaule de Fred, en direction de l’étroit couloir qui menait à la chambre de Draco.

– Je dois vraiment parler à Draco avant d’aller où que ce soit.

– Quoi ? s’exclama Fred, irrité. Harry, on doit y aller, j’ai dit à tout le monde qu’on y serait !

Harry se dandina un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais il l’avait promis à Fred. Il voulait juste rester à l’école, pourquoi donc n’arrivait–il pas à le dire, tout simplement.

– Tu me donnes une minute ? Juste une minute, j’ai besoin de lui dire quelque chose et ensuite on partira. Peut–être qu’il pourrait venir avec nous ?

Fred soupira avec impatience.

– Venir avec nous ? T’es de nouveau avec lui ?

– Non… mais il pourrait venir… Il est drôle… vraiment…

Fred croisa les bras, mécontent du tour que prenaient les événements. Il ne voulait pas que Draco Malfoy squatte sa soirée, il avait de grands projets quant à son déroulement et Draco ferait tout son possible pour que ça n’arrive pas.

– Je suppose que oui, si tu te sens obligé de l’inviter.

Harry sourit largement ; il lui tapota le bras en le dépassant et se précipita vers la chambre de Draco. Draco était en train d’étudier, un verre dans une main, un parchemin dans l’autre, un petit chat couché en travers de son livre se battait avec les pages.

– Salut, souffla Harry.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand Draco se tourna pour lui offrir un sourire hésitant.

– Salut, répondit Draco à voix basse.

– Il faut vraiment qu’on parle.

– D’accord, alors, parlons.

– Je ne peux pas, rougit Harry. Je dois aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Fred.

Draco se détourna et son sourire devint froid.

– Oh, oui. Ton rencard.

– Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

– Non, merci.

– S’il te plaît…

Harry s’approcha de lui, lui enserrant l’épaule de sa main.

– Viens, je t’en prie. On restera juste le temps de prendre un verre ou deux et ensuite on rentrera, je te le promets.

– Non, fit Draco mais il semblait moins certain maintenant. Je dois étudier…

– Je veux vraiment te parler… à propos de la Pensine.

– On ne peut pas en parler dans un club, de toute façon.

– Je sais mais si tu viens, on pourra partir tôt.

Draco repoussa son parchemin et se frotta les yeux.

– Et si je ne viens pas, tu y resteras toute la nuit ?

– Non… Je… C’est juste que ce sera plus facile si tu viens aussi.

– Non, merci. Je ne veux pas sortir avec Fred Weasley et toi.

Harry regarda autour de lui, essayant de juguler son impatience grandissante.

– Très bien, je vais descendre, prendre un verre ou deux et je serai de retour.

– D’accord.

– Je ne serai pas long.

– Bien sûr, pas de problème.

– Vraiment. Promis.

Draco haussa les épaules.

– Merci…

Harry voulait le serrer dans ses bras.

– Merci pour la Pensine et merci de me l’avoir montrée.

– C’est bon, c’était pas un problème.

Mais c’en avait été un et Harry le savait.

– Je serai de retour dans deux petites heures.

– Bien sûr, répéta Draco en s’efforçant de sourire. Amuse–toi bien.

Harry en doutait sérieusement. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il voulait rester avec Draco.

– Si tu changes d’avis, j’aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes.

Nouveau haussement d’épaules.

– Je vais plutôt rester là.

Ils se turent tous les deux quand un coup à la porte révéla la présence de Fred.

– Harry, on doit y aller.

Il examina la pièce avec un certain intérêt puis hocha la tête en direction de Draco qui l’ignora.

– Ouais, d’ac. Dans une minute.

Harry lança un regard implorant en direction de Draco.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Absolument.

– Bon, je te verrai quand je reviendrai alors.

Draco leva la main et lui fit un vague geste de renvoi ; Harry soupira et suivit Fred. Il se demanda comment il allait s’arranger pour sortir du club le plus tôt possible.

 

oOo

 

La chambre à coucher du conservateur, cachée à l’étage le plus élevé du musée toujours en expansion, était remplie de malles et de valises de toutes formes et de toutes tailles. De toute sa vie, Lucius n’avait jamais vu un homme s’habiller de manière si inaltérable posséder autant de bagages. Lucius n’avait pas autant à emmener, une ou deux chemises de nuit et une brosse à cheveux. Mais peut–être que Semeuse avait décidé de prendre quelques uns de ses objets de collections favoris. Des elfes de maison empaillés ou un de ces étranges paquets sacrés, ce genre de choses. Lucius avait passé la journée assis sur le lit, à se demander ce qu’il y avait dans les boîtes.

Semeuse, pour sa part, n’avait cessé son marmonnement frénétique alors qu’il empaquetait ses affaires depuis des jours. De ce qu’avait pu glaner Lucius de ses délires démentiels, il en avait conclu que le conseil allait choisir le nouveau Ministre et il semblait bien que Fudge n'allait pas être réélu. L’homme appelé à être le nouveau Ministre n’était autre qu’Arthur Weasley, un homme que Lucius n’avait jamais vraiment côtoyé – excepté pour se battre avec lui et ils avaient eu de multiples d’occasions de le faire pendant toutes ces années. Arthur avait menacé de faire cesser l’exposition et de soustraire Lucius à la garde du conservateur. Il était assez certain que quelque chose de personnel avait été divulgué, ce qui lui faisait penser que quelqu’un avait répété quelque chose à Weasley mais, d’un autre côté, Lucius était surpris. Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Weasley lèverait un doigt pour l’aider.

– Je dois me rendre à Pré–au–Lard, mon ange, lui dit Semeuse en tentant d’aplatir ses cheveux. Une délégation du Ministère est en route ils viennent vérifier l’exposition, alors tu vas redescendre. Je pense que je peux le faire sans que tu t’enfuies en courant ?

– Oh oui, et je vais me lever et me précipiter vers la porte, lâcha Lucius d’une voix traînante et sarcastique.

Il y gagna une claque mais seulement sur le bras. S’il était descendu pour l’exposition, Semeuse ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui contusionner le visage, le conservateur était nul en charmes de guérison. Si Lucius avait pu afficher un rictus moqueur, il l’aurait fait. Mais à la place, il demanda aussi prudemment qu’il le pouvait, pourquoi le conservateur allait à Pré–au–Lard.

– Je pense que Mr Antwon possède un tapis volant, j’en ai besoin pour te sortir d’ici en toute sécurité.

– Mais tu n’as pas une pièce pleine de tapis volants en bas ?

Semeuse secoua la tête et se saisit du menton de Lucius pour le soulever.

– Oh, mon ange, que tu es bête. Cette collection est parfaite, certains détesteraient la voir démantelée.

– Et un Portoloin ?

– Mon chéri, tu dois penser avec un peu plus de style. Se faire arracher du sol par un Portoloin ! Seigneur, non. Une fois que tu auras volé sur un tapis, mon amour, tu ne voudras plus jamais connaître d’autres luxes.

Lucius faillit rouler des yeux, il avait volé des tas de fois sur un tapis et il détestait ça. Il regarda Semeuse finir de s’habiller. Si le conseil s’apprêtait à voter alors Semeuse voudrait partir avant que ça n’arrive. Il sentit son estomac cesser de tanguer pour la première fois depuis des jours, Draco devait juste rester au château un peu plus longtemps, jusqu’à la session de vote.

Tout serait bientôt terminé.

 

oOo

 

Harry n’avait jamais été très boîte de nuit. Il préférait l’agitation des pubs et la possibilité de s’asseoir pour parler avec un groupe de personnes en buvant une bière et, bien qu’il adorât danser, il détestait se faire bousculer sur une piste de danse. Les clubs étaient des endroits horriblement bruyants où il fallait hurler pour s’entendre et il finissait toujours par se sentir juger par les autres. Après l’été précédent, il avait été dans un club avec Fred, George, Angelina, Ron et Hermione – il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il y avait pris du plaisir.

C’était sa première boîte de nuit gay et il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle était située à Pré–au–Lard. Il lui semblait que ce genre d’endroit ne se trouvait qu’à Londres, mais finalement, quand il y repensait, lorsque les sorciers voulaient se rencontrer, ils allaient soit sur le Chemin de Traverse, soit à Pré–au–Lard, alors peut–être que c’était logique. Le club était bien plus bondé qu’il ne s’y attendait. Il n’aurait pas été surpris que tous les sorciers gays d’Angleterre se soient donnés rendez–vous dans cet espace minuscule.

L’intérieur rappelait à Harry un coffret à bijoux tapissé de velours. Tout était bleu et capitonné, excepté le bar, qui était en lourd bois sombre. De l’instant où Harry mit un pied dans le club, il se sentit dévisagé avec un mélange d’excitation et d’incrédulité. Traverser la piste de danse jusqu’au bar se révéla une véritable épreuve pour éviter les mains et les corps qui voulaient soit le tripoter au passage, soit se frotter contre lui. Fred était manifestement bien connu du coin, arriver en compagnie de Harry fit de lui une petite célébrité.

– Oh, mon dieu, il est magnifique ! hurla un homme efféminé depuis le bar, avec un mouvement de main exagéré dans leur direction.

Harry eut un mouvement de recul, Fred lui agrippa le bras et se dirigea droit vers lui.

– Trent, le salua–t–il tandis qu’ils s’embrassaient dans le vide. Il est incroyable, hein ?

Fred attira Harry à ses côtés.

– Il a été vilain, cependant, parce qu’il n’a pas pris la peine de s’habiller comme il fallait mais, crois–moi, il est juste stupéfiant quand il s’habille correctement.

Fred glissa un bras possessif autour de la taille de Harry.

– Harry, voici Trent, c’est le mec à connaître ici. Trent connaît tout le monde et, ajouta Fred en baissant le ton, il a toujours le meilleur opium. Tu en veux ?

Harry voulut se tourner et s’enfuir mais, à la place, il tendit sa main et fut récompensé par un délicat baisemain.

– Oh, il est tellement beau, s’extasia Trent, regardez–moi ces yeux !

Sans prévenir, il écarta les cheveux de Harry et regarda la bien trop fameuse cicatrice.

– Tout à fait magnifique. J’ai ouï dire que tu avais été avec Draco Malfoy, c’est vrai ?

– Heu… ouais.

Harry ne voulait pas parler de Draco ici.

– Alors, lui, il est renversant. Oh, mon dieu, tout ce que je pourrais lui faire. Je ramperais sur des kilomètres de verres brisés pour juste me masturber dans son ombre ! Est–ce qu’il est fabuleux au lit ?

Harry ne savait que dire ; la première chose qui lui vint fut de signifier à ce salopard de s’occuper de ses putains d’oignons mais il vit le regard anxieux de Fred et ne dit rien.

– Tu as tellement de chance, poursuivit Trent sur le même ton. Il est disponible maintenant ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

– Heu… non, je ne crois pas.

Trent était probablement du genre à recevoir à coup sûr un mauvais sort plutôt qu'un baiser de la part de Draco. De plus, alors que Harry l'aurait décrit comme raisonnablement séduisant, cet individu aurait fait fuir Draco dans la direction opposée.

– Oh ? Il voit déjà quelqu’un d’autre ? Oh, donne–nous tous les détails croustillants. J’ai toujours entendu dire que les Malfoy adoraient passer d’un lit à l’autre !

– Il ne passe pas d’un lit à l’autre, marmonna Harry, la voix tendue.

Trent rit.

– Oh, chéri, je crois que tu en pinces encore pour lui.

Il se tourna vers Fred.

– Je croyais que tu avais dit que c’était lui qui lui avait fait comprendre que c’était fini.

– C’est le cas, rit Fred. Je n’y peux rien s’il continue à entretenir la flamme.

– Dans ce cas, t’as plus qu’à l’éteindre, alors ?

Tous deux rirent méchamment tandis que Harry évaluait la distance jusqu’à la porte. Sans aucune tentative de se montrer poli, il se détourna de Fred et de son horrible ami et se dirigea vers le bar. Fred le rejoignit en quelques secondes.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? Trent t’aime bien !

– C’est un connard, rétorqua Harry sans prendre de gants. Pourquoi est–ce qu’à la minute où les gens se découvrent gay, ils commencent à ouvrir grand les bras et se mettent à parler avec une telle affectation que personne ne sait à quoi ils carburent ?

Fred haussa les épaules, d’un mouvement élaboré.

– C’est tout le côté fantafabuleux d’être gay.

– Non ! Tu n’es pas toujours comme ça !

Harry secoua la tête et attira l’attention du barman.

– Alors, j’imagine que ce n’est pas le bon moment pour te demander si tu préfères être au–dessus ou en dessous ? s’enquit Fred, moqueur.

Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

– Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, Fred.

Fred fit la moue, déçu.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux boire ?

– Un Cri d’Orgasme, répliqua Fred, se reprenant immédiatement.

Harry leva les yeux au plafond et commanda les boissons au barman qui avait l’air de s’ennuyer autant que Harry était irrité.

– Ça fait deux mois, fit Fred avec sérieux en prenant son verre. Tu as besoin de l’oublier.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ressentir.

– Alors quoi ? Tu envisages de passer ta vie seul à le pleurer ?

Harry ne dit rien. Fred n’avait pas besoin de savoir que Harry planifiait de retourner à Poudlard afin de se réconcilier avec Draco.

– Tu n’as même pas été avec quelqu’un d’autre.

Harry resta muet.

– Ce que je veux dire c’est que tu pourrais au moins essayer de t’amuser. Pourquoi tu n’irais pas te dévergonder, rouler quelques pelles, peloter un peu de chair ici ou là ? Tu n’as pas à t’envoyer en l’air.

– J’ai pas envie de me dévergonder avec quiconque.

Fred roula des yeux.

– Embrasse–moi.

– Quoi ? Non !

– Non, vraiment, tu te sentirais mieux, embrasse–moi.

– Non !

Fred rit et prit une gorgée de sa boisson. Harry avala sa bière, il espérait vraiment qu’il allait pouvoir bientôt s’en aller.

Mais, au fond de lui, Harry savait que Fred ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

 

oOo

 

Draco n’était pas vraiment certain de ce qu’il faisait en se dirigeant vers le bar. Il n’était pas à l’aise dans cet environnement, il n’était pas le meilleur danseur au monde et le fait que tout le monde dans le club semblait sauter dans tous les sens, à l’unisson, était assez perturbant.

Harry l’avait encouragé à venir. Il lui avait dit : « J’aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes » et c’était ce qu’il avait fait. Il était sévèrement en dessous du code vestimentaire. En fait, il n’était pas habillé du tout pour l’occasion. Un jean et un sweat–shirt qu'il portait depuis la veille.

Derrière lui, quelqu’un émit un commentaire peu agréable. Ils devaient l’avoir hurlé pour qu’il l’ait entendu par–dessus musique. Ça n’avait aucune importance, il était là pour trouver Harry et Harry avait vu pire de sa part… Peut–être.

Il examina la pièce, à travers les ondulations des couples, trios ou toute autre combinaison. Rien que des hommes, ensemble. Les quelques femmes présentes étaient assises au bar ou cachées dans des alcôves, à boire et à glousser. Il avait entendu que de nombreuses femmes aimaient la compagnie des hommes gays, peut–être qu’elles se sentaient en sécurité, qui sait ? Un couple d’hommes surprit son regard, vit ses vêtements pas très frais et sourit. Ce n’était pas difficile, sale ou pas, il était toujours Draco Malfoy, il était toujours aussi beau et tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il ignora les sourires. Il ne cherchait qu’une seule personne. Il s’attendait à le trouver sur la piste de danse, Harry adorait danser. Mais il n’y était pas.

Il avança jusqu’au bar, s’il était arrivé jusque–là, il pouvait aussi bien boire un verre. Sa bouche se mit à saliver à cette pensée et l’odeur de cigarettes qui l’entourait était légèrement attirante, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle lui rappelait son père. Pas que Lucius fumât beaucoup ; généralement, c’était quand il était nerveux – ou extrêmement satisfait. Lucius avait toujours fait ressembler le fait de fumer à quelque chose de sophistiqué, même s’il le faisait quand il était hyper stressé. Là, les patrons de ce bar avaient rendu ça très… gay.

Draco fumait de l’herbe et occasionnellement de l’opium. Il ne vit aucun usage de nicotine. Pourtant, le bar avait une odeur familière.

Ce fut à ce moment–là qu’il le vit et le monde cessa de tourner.

 

oOo

 

Malgré tout ce qu’il avait planifié, Harry en était à sa troisième bière, il était assis au bar et il essayait toujours de trouver comment retourner au château sans contrarier Fred. Cependant, il s’était considérablement détendu et il prenait les sarcasmes sur sa vie sexuelle avec bonne humeur.

– Alors, tu vas m’embrasser ? demanda encore une fois Fred, considérablement bourré maintenant, lorgnant Harry avec un désir non dissimulé.

Harry sourit largement.

– Non.

– Allez, fais–moi une faveur.

– Que je te fasse une faveur ? Fred, tu as eu plus d'amants que n’importe qui d’autre de ma connaissance !

Fred acquiesça, concédant que c’était vrai.

– Ouais, ouais mais, Harry, si je te colle ma langue dans la gorge, je pars immédiatement à des kilomètres.

– Tu penses vraiment qu’à ça.

– Au moins, moi, je m’amuse.

Harry changea de sujet.

– Comment va Ron ?

– Putain, j’en sais rien. Je suis son frère mais il t’en dit probablement plus à toi qu’à moi. Ça a l’air d’aller.

– Il est heureux à la maison ?

– Avec maman ? J’imagine.

– Elle l’a blessé.

– On l’a tous fait. Pansy fait office de tampon entre les deux. Maman peut se montrer joliment envahissante quand elle veut mais Pansy semble aimer se faire materner.

– Et George ?

Fred haussa les épaules.

– George, ça va. Il fait avec.

– Il est comment avec Ron ?

– C’est bon, ils se parlent, ils se sentent tous les deux plutôt coupables mais ça va.

Fred se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur le genou de Harry.

– Alors, tu m’embrasses ou pas ?

– T’es comme un putain de limier, tu sais ça ?

– Je sais ce que je veux.

– Tu vas me détester, annonça Harry en enlevant la main de Fred de son genou, mais je dois y aller.

Fred se redressa.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Je dois réviser, expliqua Harry en riant, et j’ai dit à Draco que je serai de retour à une heure raisonnable.

– C’est qui pour toi, ta mère ?

– Non, je dois lui parler, c’est tout.

– Ça peut pas attendre demain ?

Harry supposa que ça pouvait attendre, en effet, mais c’était juste qu’il ne le voulait pas.

– Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais tôt, il doit m’attendre.

Fred se concentra sur sa boisson un instant, faisant tournoyer ce qui restait dans son verre, ses lèvres se rétrécirent un peu.

– Harry, finit–il par dire, pourquoi est–ce que tu es venu si tu ne voulais pas rester ? Pourquoi tu as accepté si c’était pour t’asseoir et te comporter comme une petite merde toute la soirée pour ensuite te précipiter au château parce que le pauvre petit Draco t’attend ?

Harry se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils.

– Je… Parce que tu voulais sortir et que tu n’as cessé de le répéter alors je suis venu avec toi. Je suis désolé de ne pas vouloir sauter dans ton lit, ni hurler comme une hyène et encore moins souhaiter enlacer tout ceux qui me dévisagent. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi tu veux que je sois comme ça. Si tu voulais juste prendre un verre, ça ne m’ennuierait pas de rester mais ton attitude envers moi depuis la minute où on est arrivés : embrasse–moi, touche–moi, t’es au–dessus ou en dessous ? Putain, ça craint ! 

Fred prit une inspiration.

– Okay… Je suis désolé, je croyais que tu aimerais – je me suis trompé, manifestement.

Il essaya de sourire mais il était aussi agacé que Harry par ce problème.

– Tu pourrais essayer de t’amuser au moins… et si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu aurais dû me le dire au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps à t’amener ici !

Puis ils se turent, plongés dans leurs verres, fixant la piste de danse maintenant inoccupée.

– Je crois que je vais y aller, marmonna Harry.

– Embrasse–moi d’abord.

– Oh, putain !

– Oh, allez ! Fais–le, quoi et j’arrêterai de t’ennuyer et tu pourras retourner à la maison vers ton ex.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Fred le poussa du coude.

– Allons, vis un peu.

– Et tu ne me le demanderas plus ? Jamais ?

– Croix de bois, crois de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer.

Harry soupira et se pencha en avant. Avant qu’il puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, la bouche de Fred écrasait la sienne.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] The Hollow Hills en vo, endroit légendaire emprunté à la trilogie arthurienne de Mary Stewart
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	51. Je ne veux pas t'oublier (8ème partie)

Ils s'étaient figés. Tout était figé, tout le monde était figé, le temps s’était suspendu et Draco était le seul dans la salle qui respirait encore – et il se demandait par quel miracle il y arrivait encore.

Ils s'étaient figés. Figés dans cette position. Leurs bouches verrouillées l’une contre l’autre. Les yeux de Harry n’étaient pas complètement clos, ses cils papillonnaient, presque imperceptiblement mais Draco arrivait à le distinguer. Les mains de Weasley étaient sur ses genoux mais elles glissaient vers ses cuisses, suivaient le galbe de ses hanches avec confiance et brusquement, elles se retrouvèrent à presser les fesses de Harry.

Puis ils s’animèrent et leurs bouches commencèrent à bouger. Leurs langues devaient se toucher. Se toucher, se caresser, s’emmêler.

La langue de Harry s'activait, exactement comme elle le faisait dans la bouche de Draco.

Draco en eut le souffle coupé et sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler.

Pleure pas. Putain, pleure pas.

Son visage se tordit.

Putain, pleure pas.

Il savait qu’il avait l’air dévasté.

Putain, pleure pas.

Harry et Weasley se séparèrent, un mince filet de salive scintilla dans l’étrange lumière bleue au–dessus du bar, les reliant comme une espèce de cordon ombilical transparent avant de finalement se briser et glisser sur leurs mentons. Weasley semblait interrogateur et dit quelque chose à Harry. Harry essuya son menton, répondit puis ils rirent tous les deux.

Draco voulait vomir mais il savait que s’il essayait, tout ce qui viendrait serait un haut–le–cœur sec. Son estomac se tordit comme si quelqu’un avait plongé sa main dedans et en retournait le contenu avec une douloureuse efficacité. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Il ne voulait pas voir leurs bouches l’une sur l’autre, il ne voulait pas voir leur bouches se mouvoir, il ne voulait pas voir cette scène se rejouer dans sa tête encore et encore.

Mais il l’avait vu. Il l’avait vu, il était blessé et ça le brûlait et ça faisait mal, mal, mal.

Putain, pleure pas.

Mais Harry m’a dit de venir.

Putain, pleure pas.

Mais Harry m’a dit qu’on pouvait parler. Harry m’a dit de venir. Harry a dit…

Ce n’est plus mon Harry.

Il durcit les traits de son visage, du moins, il essaya. Il n’aurait pas dû venir. Ce n’était pas son monde. Draco Malfoy n’avait rien à faire dans un minable bar gay de Pré–au–Lard. Draco Malfoy n’avait rien à faire à Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Son nom était Draco Malfoy, il était le Seigneur du Manoir, c’était là qu’était sa place, entouré de ses nombreuses possessions, servi par ses domestiques. Il voulait quitter cet endroit et y retourner sur le champ. Il voulait retourner là où il le devait. Il voulait retourner à la vie qu’il était censé vivre.

Draco Malfoy y survivrait. Il deviendrait l’homme que son père avait élevé. Il deviendrait puissant et redoutable. Il contrôlerait ses affaires et ceux qui l’entouraient avec le pouvoir de la volonté et la profondeur de leur crainte. Il prendrait plein d’amants, un après l’autre, il les attirerait avec ses charmes, susciterait leur sympathie avec ses cicatrices et s’en débarrasserait aussi efficacement qu’il jetait une plume cassée. Il en tirerait du plaisir, peut–être même du réconfort et, comme son père, il deviendrait encore plus beau en prenant de l’âge et il s’arrangerait pour épouser une sorcière de sang pur. Il produirait un héritier et le cycle recommencerait.

C’était le cheminement des choses, c’était comme ça qu’elles devaient être.

Il y en avait beaucoup pour dire qu’une vie sans amour était une vie sans intérêt mais il ne voulait pas vivre cette vie–là. Plus maintenant. Pendant toute sa vie, Draco avait vécu dans la terreur de la douleur physique. Son père ne l’avait frappé qu’une fois mais il s’en rappelait encore. Il avait quatre ans et il avait libéré une famille d’elfes de maison, c’était pourquoi son père avait été si furieux. Il se souvenait encore de sa colère et il se rappelait la crainte qu’il avait ressentie. Il arrivait très bien à imaginer que les victimes de son père aient eu à affronter cette colère et il les prit en pitié. Lucius l’avait battu de manière insensée et lui avait instillé la terreur de la douleur. Ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu’il découvrit que la peine physique pouvait être endurée. Il l’avait endurée et il avait survécu. C’était la douleur émotionnelle qui tuait. C’était la douleur émotionnelle qui vous coupait les bras, c’était la douleur émotionnelle qui vous faisait marcher dans la mer sans espoir, c’était la douleur émotionnelle qui vous amenait à rester dans un bar miteux de Pré–au–Lard, à chercher en vain de l’air frais et à pleurer en dépit de toutes vos putain d’efforts.

Il était en train de pleurer, il s’en rendait enfin compte. Il inspira une bouffée d’air, son visage était brûlant et humide, les gens le dévisageaient et le jugeaient parce qu’il avait perdu et qu’un rouquin de Weasley lui avait pris la seule chose qu’il aimait plus que son père et qu’il n’avait plus rien, à l’exception de la longueur de sa vie devant lui.

Draco prit une inspiration tremblante.

Harry tourna son visage et le vit. La panique se lut sur ses traits, c’était émouvant. Draco vit sa bouche former son nom mais il n’entendit pas les mots.

Il était temps de partir. Temps d’aller chercher Miss Kitty et de rentrer à la maison. Temps de redevenir lui–même à nouveau. Temps de s’enfuir parce qu’il ne supportait plus de rester là.

Il était temps de partir.

 

oOo

 

– Eh bien ?

Harry essuya la salive de son menton avec le dos de sa main. En vérité, c’était plutôt pas mal. En fait, c’était même bon sauf que ce n’était pas avec la bonne personne. Il haussa les épaules.

– C’était bien.

– Bien ? répéta Fred sincèrement vexé. C’était plus que bien, mon pote, c’était fantastique !

– Ouais, c’était bon… mais c’était comme…

Harry tenta de trouver les bons mots.

– … C’était comme si j’embrassais un… frère.

Le visage de Fred changea et il lui lança un regard mortifié.

– Bon sang, Harry, c’est dégueu !

– Je sais bien ! Mais c’est comme ça que je le ressens !

– Ben, merci !

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un moment puis explosèrent de rire.

Fred observa la piste de danse et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Bon, il semblerait que tu n’as plus besoin de retourner au château pour parler à Draco.

– Hein ?

Fred désigna la piste de danse de la tête.

– Il est juste là.

La tête de Harry se tourna violemment et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco.

– Oh, putain… Oh, mon dieu… Oh, bordel de merde !

Il se sentit pris de vertiges comme s’il allait tomber de son tabouret. Le regard de Fred passa de Draco à Harry.

– Quoi ? Qu’est–ce qui cloche ?

Harry glissa de son tabouret, Draco s’était déjà tourné, il s’enfuyait en direction de la porte.

– Il nous a vus !

– Ouais, et alors ? Tu as dit toi–même que c’était comme embrasser un frère !

– Mais il ne le sait pas !

– Puis–je te rappeler que tu n’es plus avec lui désormais ? Tu peux embrasser qui tu veux, il ne peut rien faire pour t’en empêcher !

– Je vais y aller…

Fred lui attrapa le bras.

– Harry, ne cours pas après lui, tu n’as rien fait de mal. S’il ne peut pas accepter que c’est fini alors c’est son problème.

– Tu ne comprends pas…

– Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu ne veux pas le bouleverser ? Tu lui as demandé de venir et il a dit non. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu’il allait se pointer – et même s’il était venu avec nous, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux ! Qu’est–ce que tu vas faire, marcher sur des œufs le reste de ta vie pour éviter de le contrarier ?

– Tu ne comprends pas que j’essayais d’arranger les choses avec lui, s’écria Harry, et maintenant il va croire que je bave complètement sur toi !

– C’était à peine baveux.

Harry retira son bras de l’étreinte de Fred en émettant un bruit désespéré.

– Calme–toi, le raisonna Fred, ce n’est pas si mauvais mais si tu lui cours après maintenant, tu auras l’air coupable.

– Ça n’a aucun sens !

– Si, ça en a. Tu es bouleversé, tu as l’air de vouloir t’excuser.

Harry n’en croyait pas ses oreilles, il voulait s’excuser ; il se mettrait à genoux, bon sang, et il supplierait pour son pardon ! Il sautait presque sur place tant il voulait rattraper Draco et lui expliquer qu’il s’était comporté comme un con.

– Écoute, au moins, calme–toi avant d’y aller, ça ne t’apportera rien si tu te mets à chialer devant lui.

– Eh bien, je ferai mieux d’aller chialer vers lui plutôt que de rester là à argumenter avec toi !

– Ce n’est pas comme si tu l’avais trompé ou quoi que se soit. Je t’en prie, Harry, calme–toi.

– Putain de merde, Fred, quand tu vas cesser de te foutre de ce que ressentent les autres ? Tu crois que c’est une bonne chose que Draco s’enfuie en croyant que j’étais là, à te rouler des pelles pendant toute la soirée ? Personne t’a jamais blessé ?

– Eh bien, premièrement, je me soucie de ce que les autres ressentent mais personnellement, je me fous de ce que croit Draco Malfoy alors non pour celui–là et oui, bien sûr, quelqu’un m’a déjà blessé mais je te dis maintenant que courir après lui comme un hystérique n’amènera rien de bon.

– PUTAIN, JE SUIS PAS HYSTÉRIQUE !

– Oh si, tu l’es, affirma Fred avec un hochement de tête.

Harry renifla et fit à nouveau entendre un bruit de gorge désespéré, il sautillait sur place et se sentait malade.

– Je dois y aller, je dois vraiment y aller.

Fred avala le fond de son verre.

– Très bien, vas–y.

Il n'avait fini sa phrase que Harry était déjà parti.

 

oOo

 

Draco émergea de la chaleur du club avec le même soulagement que ressent un homme qui suffoque quand il peut enfin reprendre une vitale bouffée d’oxygène. L’air au–dehors était froid et vif. Il ne pleuvait pas, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Non pas que la pluie importe, il faisait froid et au moins, il pouvait respirer – il n’y avait plus de douzaines de personnes qui le fixaient. La rue était tranquille ; quelques couples égarés devaient avoir trouvé un endroit dans une allée sombre ou dans tout autre endroit moins public. Alors la rue était déserte, Draco était seul, il essayait de reprendre son souffle.

Il se dit qu’il n’avait qu’à transplaner chez lui. Il n’avait pas besoin de retourner au château, il n’y avait rien là–bas qui ne pouvait être empaqueté par un elfe de maison et ramené au Manoir. Ces mêmes elfes de maison prendraient sans aucun doute soin de Miss Kitty jusqu’à ce qu’on lui la lui renvoie.

Mais Miss Kitty était une petite chose innocente et elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il ne vienne pas la chercher. Il irait d’abord la prendre au château puis il s’en irait. Dans vingt minutes tout au plus ils seraient en route. 

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Il avait besoin de rationaliser les choses. Mais fermer les yeux ne faisait que lui ramener l’image de plein fouet. Cette vision d’eux.

– Putain ! Harry…

Il fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux sales, il ne voulait qu’une chose, se faire engloutir par la rue et hurler. C’était totalement hors de question, bien sûr. Il était Draco Malfoy, il n’allait pas se jeter sur les pavés et se mettre à crier. Cependant, il ne put cesser de sangloter. Il essayait de s’arrêter et de simplement respirer mais les larmes ne tarissaient pas. Et il se tenait là, dans la rue, comme une jeune fille de quatorze ans au cœur brisé après une St–Valentin de merde.

Maudit sois–tu. Maudit sois–tu de m’avoir fait ça. Maudit sois–tu de m’avoir demandé de venir. Maudit sois–tu de me faire ressentir ça.

Draco s’essuya le nez sans cérémonie avec sa manche et sa honte augmenta quand il comprit à quoi il ressemblait exactement. Bien sûr que Harry avait trouvé quelqu’un d’autre. Bien sûr qu’il avait embrassé un des Weasley. Au moins, Weasley se douchait et s’habillait correctement. Il s’était rasé, arrangé les cheveux et sentait bon. Draco portait un des vieux pulls Weasley de Harry, celui qui avait un gros trou et maintenant, il essuyait sa morve avec sa manche – et le maillot qu’il avait mis en dessous n’avait pas été lavé depuis longtemps. Son jean était sale et il sentait la sueur rance. Il ne méritait l’amour de personne.

Il inspira bruyamment et regarda l’ombre du château. Il devait y aller.

– Draco ?

Il pivota sur ses talons et contracta son menton en direction de la voix. Ce n’était pas la voix de Harry. Non pas qu’il s’attende à ce que Harry ne vienne vers lui s’expliquer ou le prendre dans ses bras ou s’excuser. L’homme qui l’avait interpellé était plus grand et plus vieux et sa voix quand il avait prononcé son nom était étrangement exaltée dans sa surprise. Draco ne connaissait pas cette voix, pourtant elle lui semblait familière, comme s’il s’en souvenait par de vagues réminiscences de rêves. L’homme se tenait bien droit. Plus grand que Draco, ce qui le surprit parce qu’il était grand lui–même. Il portait une capuche et une cape, son visage était obscurci par les ombres. Dans sa main, il tenait un sac provenant d’une des boutiques locales ; manifestement, il avait fait quelques magasins après les heures d’ouverture.

– C’est vous, n’est–ce pas ?

Une fois encore, la voix était transportée de joie.

– Oui, bien sûr que c’est vous. Ce ne peut être que vous, vous êtes si parfait.

– Est–ce que je vous connais ?

La voix de Draco était tremblante, légèrement rauque. Il renifla involontairement et plissa ses yeux gris.

– Vous lui ressemblez tellement, c’est incroyable.

L’homme se rapprocha, la main tendue. Draco recula instinctivement avant que la main ne puisse toucher son visage humide.

– Mais vous pleurez !

Il semblait stupéfait, comme si l’idée de verser des larmes était étonnante.

– Mais qui diable ose provoquer tant de tristesse et faire pleurer un ange ?

Et brusquement, Draco sut qui il était.

– Vous.

Il recula encore d’un pas, il savait qu’il n’avait qu’à se tourner et courir jusqu’au bar.

– Vous êtes le conservateur… du musée.

– Je dois dire que ce n’est que la seconde fois que je vous vois en chair et en os mais vous êtes époustouflant.

Semeuse repoussa un peu sa capuche, comme pour essayer de mieux voir.

– Vous croyez au destin, Draco ? Vous êtes là, seul dans la rue, si manifestement en détresse. Vous ressemblez à un gamin des rues qui appelle à l’aide. C’était écrit, mon petit dragon.

– Je…

Draco trouva le manche de sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

– Je dois y aller, on m’attend.

Semeuse sourit, il savait très bien que les doigts du jeune homme s’étaient refermés sur sa baguette. Il resta immobile et fixa l’enfant. Ce n’était d'ailleurs plus du tout un enfant, plutôt un homme dans tous les sens du terme. Mais c’était l’enfant de Lucius et l’opportunité était trop parfaite pour la laisser passer. Il entra doucement, subrepticement, dans son esprit et découvrit les récents événements de la soirée. Il sourit une nouvelle fois, paternellement, presque comme un prédateur.

– Personne ne t’attend, Draco. Ma pure beauté, un imbécile t’a fait pleurer et pourtant, quelle plus douce vision que les larmes d’un ange ?

– Je dois y aller.

Draco fronça les sourcils et sortit sa baguette ; Semeuse exulta un long et lent soupir qu'un murmure parut un instant habiter et Draco sentit son corps frémir et se détendre, sa baguette tomba silencieusement sur le sol.

– Tu ne manqueras à personne, mon chéri. Tout le monde se fiche de toi. Sauf moi. Et ton père. Tu es seul, Draco.

Sa voix était réduite à un souffle tandis qu’il se rapprochait.

– Par quelque manœuvre du destin, cet imbécile t’a laissé seul.

Semeuse tendit ses longs doigts, sa paume fraîche trouva la joue de Draco et la caressa avec une révérencieuse fascination. Draco frémit et tenta de reculer mais découvrit que ses membres n'obéissaient plus à son esprit.

– Ne combats pas le sortilège, Draco, ça ne fera que te blesser.

Draco cligna des yeux et essaya de réprimer une montée de panique. Quelqu’un allait venir bientôt, quelqu’un les trouverait. Harry allait sortir. Il s’était levé quand il avait vu Draco quitter le club, il viendrait le chercher. Il viendrait. Il le fallait. Harry avait sauvé d’innombrables personnes, assurément, il prendrait une minute pour sauver son pathétique ex–amant de cet homme.

– Il ne viendra pas pour toi, mon chéri.

Semeuse suivit la trace d’une larme de son doigt osseux.

– Il ne t’aime plus, il est passé à autre chose et il a trouvé quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’a jamais mérité ton amour. Il ne pourra jamais te garder, il ne mérite pas quelque chose d’aussi proche de la perfection et il ne pourra jamais retenir auprès de lui quoi que ce soit d’aussi divin.

– Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, murmura Draco, la voix subitement calme. Je vous en prie, laissez–moi rentrer chez moi.

– Tu lui ressembles tellement.

Pour Semeuse, c’était un émerveillement, comme s’il avait trouvé le plus grand des trésors jamais cachés.

– Tu as ses traits et pourtant, tu es plus délicat, je pense, sans doute le sang de ta mère.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur la taille de Draco et fut surpris de sa légèreté, le pull trop large était trompeur.

– Vous êtes tous les deux comme des anges. Vous êtes, tous les deux, bien trop parfaits pour ce royaume ; vous appartenez à ceux de votre espèce, à un niveau céleste mais je suis l’heureux élu – je vais vous garder tous les deux.

Pourquoi est–ce qu’il attirait les cinglés ? D’abord Regina et maintenant, ce taré. Ou peut–être que c’était son père qui attirait les foldingues et lui, il se trouvait juste dans la trajectoire. Draco savait parfaitement à qui le conservateur faisait référence en parlant de lui. Bien que Draco sût que les hommes de sa famille étaient tous beaux, suggérer qu’ils étaient nés avec une sorte de visage céleste, c’était chercher un peu loin. Plus qu’un peu, c’était franchement grotesque.

– Ton père t’aime, Draco… déclara Semeuse d’une voix douce tandis que ses mains caressaient sa taille mince. Il veut tellement faire pour te protéger.

Il ramena une main vers le visage de Draco et passa délicatement son pouce sur ses lèvres soyeuses.

– Mais tu es si délectable, tu es comme lui, la plus tendre bouchée d’un plat, irrésistible. Comment pourrais–je te laisser là ? Mon ange s’en remettra, il pourrait même apprendre à aimer ça. Tu pourrais même apprendre à aimer ça aussi, Draco. Imagine ça, mon mignon, tu es parfait – et lui est au–dessus de ce niveau – alors vous seriez parfaitement complémentaires, aussi complémentaires qu’il est possible de l’être. Vous deux, enlacés, nageant dans un océan de plaisir… Tellement érotique, tellement sensuel. Tu peux imaginer ça, Draco ?

La bouche de Draco s’ouvrit et se referma quand il réalisa ce que le conservateur avait en tête.

Oh, ouais, il est cinglé, c’est super. D’abord Harry me quitte pour un Weasley et maintenant, ce vieux pervers veut me voir baiser avec mon père – J’ai trop de chance.

– C’est mon père.

Bien sûr, le conservateur le savait déjà et Draco savait que le conservateur le savait. Pourtant, ça devait être dit, histoire de tenter de le lui faire clairement comprendre et peut–être pour illustrer à quel point le concept même était dégoûtant.

– Il est parfait, Draco – et tu es parfait. Pense à ta vie, pense à ce que tu es et comment tu as été élevé. Tu ne mérites que le meilleur, et il est le meilleur.

Semeuse sourit en attrapant Draco derrière la tête, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pâles.

– Je sais qui était ton amant, un héros, notre héros. Harry Potter. Je comprends que tu l’aies pris pour le mieux que tu puisses obtenir mais c’était là, juste sous ton nez. Je vais seulement t’aider à le trouver. Il t’aime et je t’aime, c’est tout ce qui importe.

– Comment pouvez–vous m’aimer, vous ne me connaissez même pas...

Semeuse eut un haussement d’épaules.

– Au–delà de ta beauté, mon cœur, ton esprit m’importe peu.

Draco faillit sourire, il avait toujours suspecté la même chose. Il essaya de s’extraire de la poigne du conservateur et découvrit qu’il pouvait bouger à nouveau. Il recula d’un pas, se libérant des mains du vieil homme. S’il se déplaçait assez vite, il pourrait retourner au bar. Le conservateur était un vieil homme, Draco pouvait s’éloigner même si ça signifiait laisser sa baguette sur le sol.

Une fois de plus qu’est–ce que le vieil homme allait lui faire ? L’enlever en pleine rue ? Même si le conservateur employait l’Imperium pour contrôler Draco, forcer quelqu’un à transplaner était au mieux risqué mais essayer de transplaner avec quelqu’un ne le voulant pas pouvait se révéler un désastre. D’accord, il pouvait posséder un Portoloin et là Draco était baisé, à moins qu’il ne s’enfuie à l’intérieur. Draco savait aussi que l’âge n’était pas vraiment un facteur sur lequel il pouvait compter pour le ralentir. Tous ceux qui connaissaient Albus Dumbledore savaient très bien qu’avec l’âge venait la puissance, quand il s’agissait de sorciers.

Mais si cette vieille buse était si puissante, pourquoi avait–il choisi de devenir conservateur de musée ?

Parce qu’il est cintré, putain, voilà pourquoi !

– Ne t’éloigne pas, Draco. Il n’y a rien qui te retienne ici. Tu es seul, Draco, désespérément seul, et je peux sentir ta douleur. Qu’est–ce qui t’a conduit hors du bar ? Je peux le voir, Draco, il t’a brisé le cœur, il ne t’aime pas, mais comment le pourrait–il ? Il ne te comprend pas, il ne sait pas d’où tu viens, c’est un sang–mêlé, il n’a aucune idée de ta vie ni de la beauté qui y réside.

– Harry me comprend… Il…

– Il t’a quitté, Draco.

Draco fronça les sourcils et recula encore. Comment pouvait–il savoir ça ? Un autre expert en Legilimencie ? Ou autre chose ?

– Tout le monde finit par te quitter, Draco. C’est ce qu’ils font toujours. Il n’y en a qu’un seul qui n’a jamais choisi de se séparer de toi et je le détiens… Tu lui manques tellement…

– Il ne me veut pas près de vous. Il ne veut pas que je m’approche du musée.

Il avait réussi à le surprendre ; Draco afficha un demi–sourire en voyant l’expression un peu choquée du conservateur.

– Je vois que Lucius a testé ses limites, je m’arrangerais avec lui plus tard.

Il sourit d’un air las.

– Il aime me provoquer, c’est un jeu pour lui.

Il remarqua la mine de Draco.

– Tu pensais que c’était un rêve, non ? Oh, non, c’était tout à fait lui. Il est parfaitement conscient, tu ne le savais pas ? Je croyais vraiment que le petit elfe espion t’aurait tout dit – ou peut–être qu’il l’a dit à ton parrain aux cheveux gras et que le message n’est pas passé. Peut–être qu’ils pensent que tu ne mérites pas de savoir. Peut–être qu’ils pensent que tu n’es pas assez important pour savoir. Ça ne compte pas non plus, Lucius est à moi, Draco, et je ne le lâcherai pas uniquement parce que son petit lui manque.

Draco réprima de nouvelles larmes et durcit son visage.

– Mais quel beau petit tu es, Draco.

Semeuse tendit une nouvelle fois la main et ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la fine chaînette suspendue autour du cou de Draco. Il tira sur les deux pendentifs qui étaient cachés sous son maillot et les examina avec attention.

– Tu aimes les belles choses, Draco, murmura–t–il. Moi aussi, tu vois, nous avons ça en commun.

Draco se renfrogna. Un des pendentifs était le médaillon de sa mère qui, il était d’accord, était magnifique, l’autre était une minuscule fiole de Navitas, c’était difficilement une chose sur laquelle s’extasier. Harry n’était pas encore sorti du club et Draco se mit finalement à douter qu’il le fasse. Peut–être qu’il s’en fichait – peu importe, de toute façon, il devait essayer de se sortir de cette situation, sauf qu’il ignorait comment.

– Laissez–moi tranquille, dit–il fermement, la voix pleine de fausse bravade. Je dois retourner au château, on m’y attend.

– Je ne peux pas, Draco.

La voix du conservateur était cadencée, hypnotique ; Draco reconnut la ruse de sa dernière rencontre avec cet homme et recula encore.

– Ne t’enfuis pas, petit, tu ne peux pas, tu m’appartiens – ainsi que ton père.

Draco en avait assez entendu, il ne pouvait en supporter davantage, il serait mieux à l’intérieur du club qu’ici avec cet homme. Il se tourna pour partir, oubliant que le conservateur tenait les pendentifs dans sa main.

Semeuse tira d’un coup sec sur la chaînette et la tête de Draco partit en arrière, lui coupant douloureusement le souffle alors que la chaînette cédait dans un claquement. Semeuse fouilla dans les cheveux de Draco et frappa sa nuque.

Draco entendit vaguement les pendentifs heurter le sol alors que son corps était ramené contre le conservateur qui pressait durement contre son dos. La main libre du vieil homme serpenta autour de son corps et Draco sentit l’extrémité pointue d’une baguette qu’on enfonçait durement dans ses côtes.

– Je te l’ai dit, Draco, tu es à moi.

Semeuse tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux et fit ployer sa tête en arrière, un cri involontaire s’échappa de ses lèvres.

– Ne me combats pas, Draco, tu ne peux pas gagner.

Draco se débattit avec vigueur et donna des coups de pieds. Le talon de sa botte toucha le tibia du conservateur et lui arracha un grognement. Ce dernier répondit en donnant une autre secousse à ses cheveux.

Ça ne compte pas, laisse le salopard tirer un peu plus sur tes cheveux, ça repoussera.

Mais l’homme était plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait ; le bras passé autour de la taille de Draco se resserra et la baguette s’enfonça plus profondément entre ses côtes.

Oh, mon dieu, je ne vais pas réussir à me libérer de ce taré.

Et Harry sortit enfin du club. Il courait, regardait dans tous les sens, si absorbé à trouver dans quelle direction était parti Draco qu’il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Oh, merci, mon dieu, merci, mon dieu, merci, mon dieu.

– Il est temps d’y aller, petit, chuchota Semeuse, les yeux sur Harry qui les avait enfin repérés et qui sortait sa baguette.

– HARRY !!

Semeuse réussit à glousser dans l’oreille de Draco avant de plonger sa baguette plus fortement dans ses côtes.

– Stupefix ! murmura–t–il.

Draco s’effondra dans les bras du conservateur. Semeuse sourit à Harry, alors que celui–ci ouvrait la bouche pour prononcer un sortilège. Il toucha l’agrafe de sa cape et, avant que Harry ne puisse finir, ils étaient partis, évanouis dans la nuit, sans laisser la moindre preuve de leur présence passée, exceptés les deux pendentifs et la baguette de Draco au sol.

Harry resta immobile dans l’air froid, son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et la désolation du désespoir s’installa rapidement au creux de son intestin.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	52. Résolution (1ère partie)

Le ciel s’ouvrit avec une brusque férocité, les nuages noirs de pluie se déchirèrent tandis que le vent faisait claquer les bannières dans le stade de Quidditch.

Harry se tenait dans la rue détrempée, incapable de bouger, engourdi de crainte et glacé par la pluie froide. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient plaqués sur sa tête et tombaient en mèches visqueuses sur ses épaules. Ses habits étaient collés à sa peau. S’il restait là, sous ce déluge, il allait attraper la mort. Cette absurde notion lui traversa l’esprit si rapidement qu’il faillit en rire. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient collés et, bien qu’il soit trempé, son corps semblait ignorer le soudain orage et l’air glacé. Ses yeux étaient larges comme des soucoupes, comme s’il était défoncé. L’étrange sourire qui était apparu sur son visage s’affadit et il sentit ses traits se tordre sous le choc.

Il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Draco dans sa tête, hurlant son nom. Il pouvait entendre la panique vibrant dans l’air, elle faisait écho au vent mugissant et tourmentait Harry, le raillait d’avoir échoué. Il était arrivé trop tard. Draco était parti et c’était entièrement de sa faute.

Les éclairs craquelèrent le ciel et, pendant un bref instant, la pluie torrentielle étincela d’une lumière surnaturelle, comme provenant du paradis lui–même. Puis il s’en suivit un grondement de tonnerre et Harry se retrouva seul dans la rue inondée.

Harry avança d’un pas, pas très sûr ce qu’il devait faire maintenant. Debout, trempé jusqu’aux os, le ressort légendaire de Harry Potter avait failli. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s’était passé. Une minute, Draco était là et la suivante, il avait disparu. Il y avait aussi un homme, grand et élancé.

Dans la rue, risquant d’être emportée par le flot des eaux du caniveau, il y avait la baguette de Draco, et, non loin, tombée entre les pavés ronds, Harry distingua le pendentif qu’il n’enlevait jamais et autre chose.

Harry s’accroupit et ramassa les précieux objets de ses mains glacées. Emmêlés dans la chaîne du pendentif, il y avait les restes d’un minuscule flacon de Navitas. Il s’était brisé quand il avait frappé le sol de pierre. Les dernières gouttes de liquide vert s’écoulèrent entre les doigts de Harry. Il voulut soupirer mais fut saisi d’étonnement par le son qui sortit de sa gorge. C’était un sanglot haut perché qui déchirait l’air, par–dessus le bruit de la pluie. C’étaient les affaires de Draco, si personnelles que Harry pouvait presque percevoir son aura filtrer à travers elles de toutes parts, pénétrant ses paumes. Il posa le médaillon sur ses lèvres. Il était froid. Il pouvait sentir les grains de poussière de la rue sur la peau douce de ses lèvres. Il l’éloigna et frémit. Le médaillon avait été éraflé. Harry savait que personne ne l’avait laissé tomber avant. C’était une preuve d’amour de Lucius Malfoy envers sa femme et Narcissa Malfoy ne l’aurait jamais laissé choir. La chaîne brisée était une preuve qu’il avait été arraché de son cou. Arraché et laissé au sol comme s’il ne signifiait rien.

L’homme qui était venu et avait emmené Draco ne se souciait pas de lui. Cet homme qui avait pris l’amour de sa vie ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait pas que Draco avait besoin de son sérum de Navitas pour survivre. Il ne savait pas à quel point le médaillon était spécial. S’il s’en était soucié et s’il l’avait connu, il n’aurait jamais laissé ces choses tomber au sol. Ce homme s’était contenté de l’emmener et ne s’était nullement préoccupé de ce dont Draco avait besoin.

Puis, aussi soudainement que la pluie était venue, la vérité frappa Harry de plein fouet.

Quelqu’un était venu enlever Draco. Un homme l’avait stupéfixé et l’avait kidnappé. Emporté loin de Harry. Et Harry ressentit brusquement un vide immense, comme s’il n’y avait plus rien en lui. Tout était parti avec Draco.

Voûté au–dessus des choses qu’il tenait dans sa main, Harry savait qu’il devait agir. Il devait se ressaisir. Il fut soudain conscient que lui parvenait la pulsation étouffée de la musique du bâtiment derrière lui, à peine audible dans le rugissement de la pluie. Il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à contempler les affaires de Draco. Il se balançait d’avant en arrière, à la manière d’un enfant négligé, essayant désespérément de se réconforter. Il effleura doucement les possessions de Draco, tout en sachant bien que ça ne le ferait pas revenir.

Mais le désespoir avait atteint sa poitrine et agrippait maintenant son cœur de ses doigts glacés. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir c’était l’image du visage paniqué de Draco, comme si c’était une hideuse et menaçante vision.

Harry fronça les sourcils devant sa propre faiblesse. Comment pouvait–il se permettre de s’effondrer ? Il était Harry Potter ! C’était une des choses dans laquelle il excellait ! Il avait toujours sauvé des gens. Il avait toujours foncé sans la moindre hésitation, prêt à se battre avec les sales types. Il ne connaissait pas la peur, il avait été entraîné à affronter et détruire ses ennemis, il avait été entraîné à sauver le monde !

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait–il pas bouger maintenant ? Pourquoi n’était–il pas déjà en train de s’activer, à la recherche de l’homme qui avait enlevé Draco ?

Parce qu’il aimait trop Draco et il ne pensait qu’à une chose : et s’il le trouvait trop tard ? Si Draco mourait avant qu'il ne le trouve, Harry ne le supporterait pas. Il ne supporterait pas de voir Draco étendu quelque part, ses magnifiques yeux gris fixant le vide. Harry avait vu trop de morts. Il avait vu mourir ceux qu’il aimait – et il savait qu’il ne pourrait supporter d'assister à celle de Draco.

Alors il resta là où il était, accroupi sur son arrière–train, à se balancer d’avant en arrière sur ses chevilles, trempé jusqu’aux os par la pluie. L'odeur de la pluie était omniprésente autour de lui mais on pouvait discerner le parfum terreux de la forêt qui entourait le village et le château. L’effluve du feuillage semblait proche, un humide relent sous–jacent de pourriture qui envahit les sens de Harry. Ça avait été une soirée horrible et Harry serra les affaires de Draco un peu plus fort dans sa main et les amena contre son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. C’était trop dur.

Mais quelque part, Draco l’attendait.

Un groupe de personnes sortit du club et le bruit soudain de rires et joyeuses conversations le ramena à la raison. Harry se força à se redresser, la baguette et le médaillon de Draco dans sa main. Draco l’attendait, Harry en était certain. Draco combattrait chaque attaque, même si la lutte était futile. Draco était fort mentalement, à défaut de l'être physiquement. Il tiendrait aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait. Harry devait le trouver avant que son besoin de Navitas le tue – ou que l’homme qui l’avait enlevé s'en charge.

Qui l’avait kidnappé ? Pourquoi cet homme était–il venu le prendre ?

Harry avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Bien que la pluie fût froide, il était en sueur. Puis, comme si quelque chose s'était silencieusement déclenché en lui, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt et du château qui s’étendait au–delà.

Il n’avait pas le temps de retourner à la route qui rejoignait l’arrière du château. Harry avait gaspillé le peu de temps qu’il avait en frissonnant devant le club, sous le choc. Il se dirigea vers la forêt, sachant que s’il la traversait, il atteindrait plus vite les murs du château. Il courut à travers la pluie cinglante et gravit la pente rude de la colline ; il avait l’impression de n'avoir jamais couru si vite. Il courut comme s’il avait le diable à ses trousses, les bras remontés sur les côté, haletant pour respirer, les jambes durement sollicitées, chaque foulée l’ébranlait jusqu’à l’os.

Droit devant, il y avait Poudlard et, à l’intérieur, le seul salut qu’il connaissait. Dumbledore saurait quoi faire. Dumbledore saurait surmonter le choc qui avait engourdi le cerveau de Harry ; Dumbledore saurait comment agir. Harry se le récita comme un mantra, encore et encore ; il utilisa sa panique pour se propulser en avant.

Les éclairs déchirèrent le ciel une nouvelle fois et Harry faillit s’arrêter lorsque le château se retrouva illuminé devant lui. Il semblait si proche ; il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait tendre la main et le toucher mais il savait qu’il avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir.

Le salut. C’était ce que le château avait toujours été pour lui. Il y avait des milliers d’endroits où se cacher là–bas, des endroits où Harry s’était dissimulé pendant des années. Il y avait aussi un endroit pour les conseils avisés, même s’il ne l’avait pas beaucoup remarqué. Un lieu où l’aide était toujours disponible pour celui qui le demandait.

Il continua à courir, redoublant d’efforts pour atteindre son sanctuaire. Le sol était mouillé sous ses pieds, spongieux et glissant, cherchant à le piéger. Harry s’attendait à tomber au moins une fois ; quelque chose devait forcément mal tourner, mais il ne chuta pas. Il poursuivit sa course en plongeant au travers des arbres, au travers de l’obscurité des ombres et du sous–bois luxuriant. Il commençait à penser qu’il y avait peut–être une chance – une chance infime mais néanmoins réelle – de pouvoir sauver Draco à temps.

 

oOo

 

Pour un homme qui avait passé sa vie entière à prévoir soigneusement chacun de ses mouvements, Severus Snape avait accumulé le nombre d’actes impulsifs cette année. Certaines personnes aimaient le changement, elles appréciaient que leur vie prenne un tournant inattendu et s’enrichisse de surprises. Snape n’en faisait pas partie. Il aimait le dénouement attendu d’un plan bien orchestré ; la monotonie de sa vie la rendait prévisible et des changements aussi vastes que ceux qui s’y étaient récemment opérés le faisaient frémir de terreur. Il se sentait hors de contrôle pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, comme si sa chère vie était en train de s’envoler alors qu’il s’y agrippait désespérément.

Non pas que les changements soient une mauvaise chose. Se retrouver étendu sur le sol de la maison de Harry Potter à Londres avec sa femme – bon, elle était presque sa femme parce qu’ils devaient attendre un mois pour se marier après l’enregistrement des papiers – à cheval sur lui était assurément un changement qu'il aurait rechigné à qualifier de désagréable. Hermione était assise à califourchon sur lui, elle levait sa main dans la lumière du feu pour admirer sa nouvelle bague en diamant. Severus aurait voulu lui offrir une pierre d’Elysium ou une autre pierre puissante. Les diamants avaient peu de mérite magique dans le monde sorcier, ils les considéraient comme des pierres de pauvres et Snape ne voulait pas paraître indigent. Cependant, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il lui offre un diamant. Elle avait grandi avec des Moldus et, apparemment, ils accordaient une grande valeur à certaines pierres. Elle avait choisi un sertissage qu’elle adorait et maintenant elle se tenait joyeusement sur le ventre de Severus et admirait la façon dont il étincelait dans la lumière des flammes.

– Tu aimes ta bague ? s’enquit–il inutilement.

– J’adore ma bague, répondit Hermione en détournant son regard de son doigt. Elle est magnifique, exactement comme celle de ma grand–mère.

Severus se demandait si c’était une si bonne chose. Il n’appréciait pas l’idée d’avoir acheté quelque chose qui ressemblait à une vieille babiole moldue.

– J’avais l’habitude de prendre ses bagues dans sa coiffeuse et de les essayer. J'ai toujours voulu avoir sa bague de fiançailles.

Hermione parut rêveuse un moment puis brusquement, elle gloussa comme si elle avait un peu le vertige. Ensuite son expression s’assagit et elle fit courir ses mains le long des bras de Severus et cloua ses poignets au sol.

– Maintenant, Professeur, dit–elle d’une voix séductrice, c’est vous qui êtes mon prisonnier.

Il afficha un sourire affecté.

– Et toi, tu vas devoir descendre de là pour enlever tes vêtements.

– Allons, allons, Professeur, ne cherchez à prendre un avantage sur moi. En plus, qui a dit que j’allais me déshabiller ?

– Oh, je pense que tu seras nue avant la fin de la nuit.

Hermione le relâcha et souleva une fois de plus sa main devant le feu.

– Même si je peux te laisser t’en aller n’importe quand, précisa–t–elle d’un air dégagé, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux t’échapper.

Elle bâilla exagérément puis s’étira en s’assurant que le diamant brillait devant elle.

– De plus, je pense que ce sont tes vêtements que je vais enlever, pas les miens.

– Tu crois ça ?

– Oh, oui.

Elle gloussa une nouvelle fois avant de faire courir ses doigts sur sa chemise, se débattant avec ses boutons comme elle le pouvait.

– Cette chemise n’est vraiment pas terrible, tu n’en pas vraiment besoin.

– Tu préfères les robes ?

– Sur toi, absolument.

Il ne s’offensa pas. C’était un sorcier et il était tout à fait naturel que les habits de sorciers lui siéent infiniment mieux que ces minables habits moldus. Ainsi, tandis qu’elle faisait sauter les boutons de sa chemise avec sa baguette, s’en offusquer semblait inutile.

Hermione se souleva un peu afin de tirer la chemise hors de son pantalon puis elle se réinstalla et ouvrit la chemise pour révéler sa peau pâle. Elle le sentit inspirer, exposant ainsi ses côtes saillantes au sein du véritable massif montagneux qu’était son corps. Il n’était pas beau. Elle n’était pas aveuglée par l’amour au point de ne plus le voir tel qu’il était. Il était mince et pâle, il avait un grand nez et les cheveux gras.

– Comment tu as fait ça ? demanda–t–elle.

– Comment j’ai fait quoi ?

– À la fête, pour le Nouvel An… Comment tu as fait pour ressembler à ça ?

– Je n’étais pas comme maintenant ?

– Non… Si. Tu étais toi – mais tu avais l’air différent.

– C’est Minerva. Elle a passé sa journée à tester divers charmes pour cacher mon vaste étalage d’imperfections. Pourquoi ? Tu préférerais que je te les cache ?

– Tu le ferais ?

Il y réfléchit.

– Oui, admit–il prudemment, si c’est ce que tu veux.

Elle baissa les yeux vers lui, englobant son corps, sa mâchoire effilée, la lourdeur de ses sourcils et son nez en bec d’aigle.

– Non, finit–elle par dire. Je ne voudrais rien changer. Tu es parfait comme tu es.

– Difficilement parfait.

– Tu es parfait pour moi.

Et c’était vrai. Elle soupira doucement. Il était complexe et sombre et pourtant, pendant cette année, il avait plus appris sur lui–même qu’elle ne l'aurait cru possible. Elle pouvait enfin voir ce qu’elle avait toujours pensé y trouver tout en y croyant à peine. Elle pouvait voir du bon en lui. Il n’était pas un héros romantique mais il était tout à elle. Chacune des parties complexes de son être. Elle pouvait se perdre dans ses ténèbres et se baigner dans sa lumière. Il était tout ce qu’elle avait toujours espéré et elle avait de la chance de ne pas avoir à passer sa vie à le chercher. Il avait toujours été là et le serait toujours.

Il s’étendit complètement sous elle alors qu’elle faisait glisser ses manches sur ses bras et l’aida quand elle ne réussit pas à déboutonner les manchettes. Une fois que la chemise fût enlevée, elle descendit le long de son corps et commença à s’attaquer au pantalon. Il se souleva sur les coudes et la regarda, souriant très légèrement en voyant son air concentré tandis qu’elle faisait glisser la fermeture à glissière sur la bosse croissante de son érection.

– Je ne sais pas où tu as eu ce pantalon, marmonna–t–elle en secouant la tête. Tu possèdes un joli complet alors ce n’est pas que tu n’as aucun goût vestimentaire…

– C’est Sabine qui a acheté le complet, admit–il.

– Le professeur Delancet ?

– Elle a meilleur goût que moi en matière de vêtements moldus.

Il fronça les sourcils à cet aveu.

– Alors qui t’a acheté ces trucs affreux ?

– Oh, c’est moi. Je me les suis procurés à la fin des années ’80 pour les voyages urgents dans le monde des Moldus.

– Bien, ils doivent disparaître.

– Je croyais que tu étais en train de t’en débarrasser, la provoqua–t–il.

Elle rit et commença à descendre le pantalon.

– Il faut que tu enlèves ces bottes d’abord, fit–il.

Mais Hermione n’écoutait pas, absorbée par sa tâche. Elle tira d’un coup sec et le pantalon se retrouva sur ses pieds.

– Hermione, tu dois enlever mes bottes en premier… Hermione… les bottes… Hermione… AÏE !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se moqua de lui.

– Oh, ça ne fait pas mal !

– Bien sûr que si !

– Bien sûr que non ! Comment est–ce que tu as pu avoir mal ?

– Tu as essayé de m’arracher les pieds !

Elle lui tira la langue et se mit en devoir de lui ôter ses bottes puis ses chaussettes. Il s’étendit à nouveau et se couvrit les yeux avec son bras, décidant que ce serait aussi bien de ne pas regarder sa progression.

Elle enleva ses propres chaussures et s’agenouilla à côté de lui. Ses jambes étaient longues et pâles, couvertes de poils sombres. Elle aimait la sensation qu’ils lui procuraient sous la paume tandis qu’elle effleurait ses cuisses.

Elle réussit finalement à lui ôter tous ses vêtements et fit remonter ses doigts le long de ses jambes. Il plia un de ses genoux osseux et elle glissa délicatement sa main à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Ses muscles se tendirent et il gémit, d’une voix basse et douce. Il ne la regardait pas. Il n’était pas certain de pouvoir subir ça plus longtemps sans jouir sur son ventre.

Les doigts démoniaques lui chatouillèrent les testicules et sa tête retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

– Hermione…

Il émit un grognement frustré.

– Assez de tout ça… On y va !

Hermione gloussa d’une manière qui n’avait rien d’angélique.

– Allons, je pensais que vous étiez un modèle de patience, Professeur. Non ?

– Mais où tu as appris ça ? gronda–t–il.

Hermione lui adressa son plus beau regard de biche.

– Eh bien, c’est vous, Professeur, dit–elle innocemment. J’ai toujours pensé que vous étiez un excellent enseignant – malgré votre tempérament.

Il lui glissa un regard par dessous la visière de son bras.

– Je suis un Maître de Potions, Miss Granger. Tout ça, vous l’avez appris par vos propres moyens.

Hermione gloussa une nouvelle fois et remercia silencieusement Lavande, Harry et Draco qui parlaient ouvertement de leurs vie sexuelle, n’importe où et devant tout le monde.

– Eh bien peut–être qu’il y a quelques leçons que tu aimerais apprendre.

Il émit le même bruit frustré que précédemment, avant de dire :

– Je pourrais te faire rouler sous moi en quelques secondes, tu le sais, ça, non ?

Elle battit coquettement des cils d’une manière qui lui rappelait Lavande Brown de façon inquiétante.

– Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais t’enlever ensuite ?

Leur regard à tous les deux se porta sur le sous–vêtement noir. Hermione se lécha ses lèvres comme un machiavélique petit chaton.

– Ou de quelle manière je vais te l’enlever ? ronronna–t–elle.

Severus grogna et décida qu’il pourrait peut–être tenir encore quelques minutes de plus.

Elle se glissa sous l’élastique du sous–vêtement et fut stupéfaite de la chaleur qu’elle y trouva. Ses doigts habiles cherchèrent l’origine de cette chaleur, laquelle remua et grossit un peu plus. Pour quelques raisons absurdes, elle eut envie de rire. Elle tenta d’étouffer le son mais ne put réprimer le ricanement résultant.

Severus se redressa brusquement et lui lança un regard furieux.

– Qu’est–ce que tu fais ? De quoi tu ris ?

– De rien !

Elle sourit et un autre ricanement lui échappa. Elle se tut aussitôt en voyant son expression.

– Je suis désolée, c’est juste que c’est tellement chaud… On dirait une combustion spontanée.

Il se renfrogna et ôta son sous–vêtement en une seconde, si rapidement qu’elle faillit manquer son geste. Puis il jeta le vêtement par–dessus son épaule et tressaillit quand il atterrit dangereusement près du feu.

Hermione pinça les lèvres à la manière de Minerva et secoua la tête.

– Severus, tu n’es pas un très bon élève ! Jeter ainsi ton caleçon dans le feu, il aurait pu s’enflammer et brûler toute la maison !

– C’est hautement improbable, Hermione.

Son sourire revint et elle le chatouilla sous le menton.

– Bien. Maintenant couche–toi, que je puisse continuer la leçon.

Severus s’étendit avec un autre grognement frustré. Hermione l’étudia, observa le corps nu étendu sur le sol. Tout à elle, soumis à son bon plaisir. À la lumière du feu, son érection était d’une beauté primale, comme une espèce d’antique symbole de la fertilité. Avec hésitation, elle fit courir ses doigts sur la longueur de son sexe et sourit en l’entendant inspirer brusquement. Il sentait le musc et le propre. Elle se pencha, cherchant à le prendre dans sa bouche.

– Non… l’interrompit–il, le souffle laborieux, en soulevant son visage de ses longs doigts. Je ne peux pas… Je te veux maintenant, je ne peux pas attendre…

Hermione le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés, l’innocence sexuelle qui demeurait encore en elle se réduisant à vue d'œil. Elle était stupéfaite qu’il la désire autant et, pour la première fois, elle fut frappée par l’étendue du pouvoir de sa féminité. Sa puissance dans ce domaine était grande, peut–être plus encore que sa puissance magique et elle pouvait encore étendre son emprise sur son amant. Un jour, elle emploierait ce pouvoir et sa capacité à le torturer pendant leurs jeux érotiques mais ce soir, elle n’était pas certaine de savoir jusqu’où elle pouvait le pousser – et son propre besoin devenait urgent.

Elle ôta sa culotte et se hissa au–dessus de lui. Elle remonta sa jupe sur ses hanches tandis que son sexe engorgé s’insinuait le long de sa fente.

Les mains de Snape se refermèrent sur sa taille et elle se souleva, répondant à son insistance. Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains à plat sur son torse pour trouver son équilibre. De ses doigts tremblants, elle le guida afin que l’extrémité de son pénis se place juste à l’entrée. Ses cuisses se tendirent et elle s’interrompit un long moment tandis que l’anticipation attisait ses sens ; puis elle plongea lentement sur lui, jusqu’à ce qu’elle enveloppe entièrement sa longueur distendue. Un râle purement sexuel s’échappa sans retenue de ses lèvres en réponse au frisson d’être emplie de manière si licencieuse.

Ses hanches se balancèrent en un rythme sensuel ; ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières baissées. C’était si bon. C’était si bon de se sentir comblée.

– C’est pour ça que tu veux m’épouser ? demanda–t–elle d’une voix mélodieuse.

Il grogna. Elle sentait les hanches de Snape travailler, ses fesses se crisper et se relâcher.

– Non… grogna–t–il une nouvelle fois à cause de l’effort de ses mouvements répétés. Je veux t’épouser parce que je t’aime… Baiser avec toi, c’est un plus.

Elle se souleva et s’empala encore et encore. Snape raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et l’enfonça sur lui alors que ses hanches remontaient avec une force égale ; elle cria, exultant alors qu’elle était inondée par une pluie d’étincelles grésillantes de plaisir.

Il plongea en elle encore et encore, établissant un rythme dur et régulier. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et le chevaucha sauvagement, la sensation de recevoir une douche d’étincelles s’intensifia, doubla et redoubla jusqu’à qu’elle sente qu’elle atteignait le point de non–retour et jouit, sa chair brûlant sous les vagues convulsives de l’orgasme.

Et pourtant, il était toujours dur en elle, elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle avait joui en premier. Hors d’haleine, elle s’effondra et, une fois de plus, rétablit son équilibre avec une main sur sa poitrine. Il murmura une question en laissant glisser sa main le long de sa hanche afin de rectifier sa position.

– Non, haleta–t–elle, le corps encore tremblant. Continue… c’est bon… continue…

La solide gratification de l’avoir en elle la consumait toute entière ; son sang bouillait dans ses veines et son désir se renouvela tandis qu’elle revenait à la vie et recommençait à se balancer.

Il tendit la main et tira sur les boutons de sa blouse jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’ouvre, puis glissa ses doigts sous les bonnets de dentelle de son soutien–gorge rose pâle. Elle se pencha pour l’embrasser mais au lieu d’un baiser, il l’attrapa brusquement et la fit rouler sur le sol comme il lui en avait fait la menace et il se retrouva au–dessus, toujours en elle, sans cesser de plonger durement dans son corps.

– Je te l’avais dit, jubila–t–il, sa lèvre ourlée par un sourire démoniaque.

Elle soupira avec douceur, heureuse qu’il ait finalement eu raison et si satisfaite de la sensation d’être prise qu’elle ne remarqua pas sa main qui se glissait entre eux jusqu’à ce que le bout de son doigt trouve la perle durcie de son clitoris. Elle inspira une brusque bouffée d’air et frémit tandis qu’il continuait à titiller son bourgeon ultrasensible sans relâche.

– Non, haleta–t–elle. C’est trop… c’est trop bon…

Mais il l’avait ouverte en grand et il était implacable. Il la dévisagea tandis qu’il entrait et sortait, ses yeux noirs ne ressemblaient plus à des iris mais à deux flaques sombres et insondables.

– Je veux voir ton visage, murmura–t–il. Je veux te voir jouir.

Et il s’enfonça en elle si profondément qu’elle ressentit sa présence dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Comme si ses paroles l’avaient libérées, elle sentit un autre orgasme la prendre et la secouer avec une telle force qu’elle fut incapable de savoir s’il s'agissait de plaisir ou de douleur.

La bouche de Snape s’abattit sur la sienne avec une obsession brûlante alors que l’apogée de son propre plaisir arrivait. Les doigts de Hermione plongèrent dans ses cheveux et les tirèrent douloureusement afin de s’y agripper fermement tandis que leurs baisers s’approfondissaient jusqu’à en devenir suffocants. Quand finalement ses poussées s’atténuèrent, il s’écroula en l’attirant contre lui pour ne pas briser le contact entre eux.

Il sembla qu’ils restèrent là une éternité et ce ne fut que lorsque le froid se fit sentir qu’ils réalisèrent que le feu s’était éteint. Il caressa le doux renflement de son ventre, effleurant de ses doigts la surface entre ses deux hanches et se demanda distraitement comment un bébé pouvait trouver sa place dans un si petit espace. Elle s’élargirait, son ventre se distendrait et leur enfant grandirait à l’intérieur. Son enfant grandirait là. Leur enfant. Mais pour l’instant, son ventre était à peine plus renflé qu’une petite butte, doux au toucher et pourtant dur s’il y exerçait une pression.

Avec une sorte de ronronnement, elle se cala contre lui, enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Ses lèvres remuèrent contre sa peau. Il attendit qu’elle parle mais elle se tut.

– On doit rentrer demain, chuchota–t–il, en entremêlant ses doigts dans ses épais cheveux.

– Je sais, répondit–elle en embrassant la peau fraîche. Je ne veux pas y penser.

– Ce ne sera plus long, les examens sont le mois prochain.

Il se redressa en la tirant avec lui.

– Il fait froid ici. On ferait mieux d’aller au lit avant d’attraper quelque chose.

Hermione inspira, s’étira puis brusquement faillit s’étouffer de rire. Elle n’était pas tellement certaine de savoir si elle devait révéler à Harry qu’ils avaient baptisé le sol de son salon.

 

oOo

 

Ron Weasley se mordit l’ongle du pouce en regardant fixement le jeu d’échecs cabossé devant lui. Les quelques pièces qui lui restaient lui rendirent inutilement son regard, certaines avaient émis une suggestion mais la plupart se contentaient de le toiser avec dédain alors qu’il était en train de perdre une autre partie contre la fille aux cheveux noirs qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient assis en tailleur sur le sol, Ron était penché sur le jeu et méditait le fait qu’il ne semblait pas capable de la battre.

À ce stade de la partie, Pansy Parkinson avait placé ses couilles dans un étau. Il avait toujours cru qu’elle était totalement mièvre et pourtant, elle lui avait botté le cul presque à chaque fois. Il avait cru aussi qu’une fois qu’il aurait quitté l’hôpital et serait de retour chez lui, dans son environnement, il aurait regagné son mordant au jeu. Mais non. Il en était même très loin. Et il ignorait totalement si c’était parce qu’elle était juste trop bonne ou s’il l’avait entièrement perdu.

Elle était très douée à ce jeu.

Et cette maison n’était plus la sienne. Il n’aurait jamais dû envisager son retour ici comme une sorte de salut. Parce que ce n’était pas le cas. Il aurait dû exiger de rentrer chez lui. Et chez lui, c’était à Londres dorénavant. Sa maison était située à Grimmauld Place. Le Terrier avait cessé d’être son foyer depuis longtemps et il l’était encore moins maintenant.

Particulièrement en ce moment.

– Très bien, vous deux, il est tard. J’ai votre médicament et après, au lit.

Ron tressaillit intérieurement au ton de la voix artificiellement joyeuse de sa mère. Elle souriait du même horrible sourire qu’elle affichait depuis son arrivée au Terrier. Il détestait ce son, il détestait ce sourire et il détestait le chacun dans son propre lit sous–entendu qui paraissait planer sur chacune de leur fin de soirée quand elle répétait gaiement la même phrase, quelle que soit leur occupation à ce moment–là. Très bien, vous deux, il est tard. J’ai votre médicament et après, au lit. (Chacun dans son lit).

Ron tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant et espéra que sa mère ne formulerait pas ce qu’elle avait en tête. Il vit ses yeux passer sur lui, sur son visage et descendre le long de ses bras minces. Son sourire chancela. Il n’aurait pas dû mettre un T–shirt aujourd’hui. Il aurait dû enfiler un pull quand il avait commencé à faire froid plutôt que d’invoquer un sortilège de chaleur sur lui. Mais il ne l’avait pas fait et les yeux de Molly s’attardèrent sur les longues cicatrices mauves qui couraient sur la chair pâle de l’intérieur de ses bras. Elle se détourna, le visage révulsé.

Pansy regarda Ron, consternée, et Ron frotta inconsciemment ses bras. Molly s’était retirée dans la sécurité de sa cuisine et fixait l’horloge sur l’étagère. Ron savait ce qu’elle regardait. La main qui lui indiquait qu’il était à la maison, sain et sauf. Il se leva et rejoignit sa mère, il n’était pas certain de savoir quoi dire mais espérait que ce qui sortirait de sa bouche permettrait d'ouvrir le dialogue.

– C’est bon, maman, dit–il. Je vais bien…

Molly sursauta légèrement avant de se détourner de l’horloge. Elle se dirigea d’un air affairé vers le petit plan de travail et se mit à préparer la potion de sommeil que Ste–Mangouste avait envoyée chez eux en même temps que Ron et Pansy.

Il fixa la potion haïe et grimaça. Il aurait aimé qu’elle parle. Il aurait aimé qu’elle dise autre chose que les gentillesses obligatoires qui étaient requises d’une infirmière. Il aurait aimé qu’elle crie ou hurle. Il aurait aimé qu’elle fasse quelque chose.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il derrière elle. Je suis vraiment désolé, maman.

– Tu n’as pas à être désolé, mon chéri, le rassura–t–elle vivement.

Elle mesura la préparation dans des verres.

– Nous savons tous ce qui s’est passé. Angelina en est la cause, elle l’a planifié et elle a réussi…

Elle ferma les yeux et rectifia :

– Presque réussi.

– Maman…

Ron s’interrompit, pas sûr d'être capable de s'aventurer une fois de plus sur le même terrain. Il s’excuserait et elle le renverrait. Et il se retrouverait avec la même sensation oppressante dans les tripes – ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ou, du moins, lui ne pouvait pas rester là. Molly traitait Pansy assez bien mais Pansy n’avait pas choisi sa maladie tandis que Ron avait choisi son chemin – c’était du moins la façon dont il le voyait.

Il n’aurait pas été surpris de découvrir qu’il n’était pas loin de la vérité avec cette hypothèse. Molly ajoutait une dose plus ou moins lourde de culpabilité à l’ensemble.

– Voilà, fit Molly.

Elle força la joie à revenir avec un sourire factice tandis qu'elle lui tendait le verre de potion de sommeil.

– Tu bois ça et je te préparerai du chocolat chaud que tu prendras au lit avec toi.

Ron accepta le verre mais ne le but pas. Il le versa dans une plante verte qui avait l’air encore plus mal en point à cause du régime qu’elle subissait depuis une semaine. Molly avait donné son propre verre à Pansy qui l’avait accepté. Elle adressa un regard coupable à Ron avant d’en prendre une assez grosse gorgée pour satisfaire Molly puis disposa du reste dès que Molly se détourna. C’était une tactique qu’ils avaient mise au point pendant les rares moments où elle les laissait avoir une conversation privée.

Molly reprit le verre de Ron et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pendant un instant, il fut convaincu qu’elle savait et il attendait qu’elle lui en parle. Rien ne fut émis cependant et il se sentit un peu perdu. Il n’avait pas d’autres intentions que d’aller au lit et dormir mais il ne voulait pas être drogué pour le faire. Il se sentit coupable de décevoir sa mère mais ils en avaient discuté alors qu’il était encore à l’hôpital et elle se sentait tranquille de le savoir drogué pour dormir la nuit. Elle vivait dans la terreur à l’idée de se réveiller un matin et de le trouver mort ; Ron devait admettre que la mélancolie qui le rongeait était toujours là – elle s’était considérablement atténuée depuis que Pansy était au Terrier avec lui.

– Tu veux du chocolat chaud ? demanda–t–elle et, pendant un bref instant, elle ressembla à nouveau à sa mère et non à cette infirmière étrangement douce qui l’avait remplacée.

Ron, qui avait plus mangé pendant ces deux dernières semaines qu’en un mois, sourit gentiment et répondit :

– Ouais, ce serait gentil, maman.

Molly sembla relâcher son souffle. Elle retourna vers la voûte qui menait au salon.

– Pansy, ma chérie, viens prendre un peu de chocolat chaud avant d’aller au lit.

 

oOo

 

L’air de la chambre à coucher était froid, Hermione observa Severus allumer un feu dans l’âtre. Elle avait pensé qu’il aurait été avisé de mettre un vêtement de nuit et, une nouvelle fois, elle maudit Lavande de lui remplacer son pyjama pratique contre une chemise de nuit en soie. Severus la garderait cependant au chaud, de ça, elle était certaine.

– Severus ? l’interpella–t–elle sans vraiment y penser.

– Mmm ?

– Lucius Malfoy…

Elle s’interrompit, elle réalisa instantanément ce qu’elle disait et sut que ce n’était peut–être pas le sujet le plus intelligent qu’elle ait jamais amené sur le tapis. Severus se redressa devant la cheminée et, sous le coton rêche de sa chemise de nuit, elle vit son corps se raidir.

– Quoi, Lucius Malfoy ?

– Rien… rien du tout.

Ce qui, bien sûr, l’alerta instantanément sur le fait qu’il y avait quelque chose.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux savoir ? s’enquit–il d’une voix légèrement plus formelle et aussi tendue que son corps.

– Que… commença–t–elle avant de mordiller sa lèvre et il sut qu’elle lui cachait quelque chose.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ? Qu’est–ce que tu veux savoir sur Lucius ?

– Ce n’est pas tant au sujet de Mr Malfoy, corrigea–t–elle, c’est plus à propos de toi.

Si ça le surprit, il n’en montra rien.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ? demanda–t–il à voix basse.

– Qu’est–ce que tu envisages de faire avec lui ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

– J’envisage de faire avec lui ? Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Dans son journal intime, il y a une potion, une incantation et un bon nombre de notes que tu as faites et si j’ai bien suivi ce qui tu as écrit, je ne peux que comprendre que Mr Malfoy n’est pas entièrement… parti et que tu as placé une sorte d’espion dans le musée… quelqu’un qui peut communiquer avec lui… et que cette potion qu’il a retranscrite est en fait un moyen qui aidera à le libérer de l’état dans lequel il s’est plongé – quel qu’il soit.

Il resta silencieux pendant qu’elle débita tout ça d’une seule traite puis, quand elle eut fini, il tenta de se contrôler et lâcha d’une voix à peine plus élevée qu’un murmure :

– Et comment tu sais tout ça ?

– J’ai…

Elle rougit et se mit à mordiller sa lèvre encore une fois.

– J’ai lu le journal.

– Récemment, je présume ?

Elle hésita.

– Eh bien… oui, confirma–t–elle avec défi. Je l’ai lu récemment.

– Intéressant que tu l’aies lu récemment alors que j’ai été incapable de le retrouver.

Elle déglutit et se redressa, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux mais essayant de paraître confiante malgré tout.

– Je l’ai pris, avoua–t–elle aussi sobrement que possible.

– Je vois.

Il s’assit sur le bord du lit mais son expression s’était assombrie, sa voix était devenue soyeuse et brusquement, il lui parlait à nouveau comme à une élève et non plus comme à la femme qu’il allait épouser.

– Et qu’est–ce qui t’a fait penser que tu pouvais faire ça ?

– Je voulais juste le lire, expliqua–t–elle mais, même à ses propres oreilles, elle avait l’air de se justifier. Mais ensuite, quand je l’ai lu, on a réalisé ce que tu allais faire. On ne pouvait pas te laisser faire ça – alors, on l’a gardé.

– On ?

Un sourire lugubre et triomphant étira sa bouche un bref instant.

– Potter et toi.

Ce n’était pas une question parce que Severus savait d’instinct qui avait lu le journal.

– Harry n’a rien à voir avec cet emprunt. Je l’ai pris parce qu’il voulait comprendre quelque chose à propos de Draco et j’ai pensé que ça pourrait l’aider. Et je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose à propos d’une potion le jour de la St–Valentin et je voulais en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Elle se renfrogna.

– Mais tout ça est hors sujet ! Severus, comment tu peux envisager une seconde de libérer cet homme ?

Severus la dévisagea.

– Pourquoi penses–tu savoir ce que je vais faire ? La dernière fois que j’ai vérifié, tu n’étais pas devenue maître en Legilimencie et, même si tu l’étais, je garde mon esprit fermé alors tu n’aurais jamais été capable de le dire.

Il n’attendit pas sa réponse.

– Si tu avais pris la peine de demander…

– Tu ne me l’aurais pas dit ! Tu ne m’en as même jamais parlé…

– Si tu avais pris la peine de demander, répéta–t–il un peu plus fort, je t’aurais dit quels auraient été mes projets.

– Et quels étaient tes projets ?

– Arthur Weasley deviendra Ministre de la Magie le mois prochain…

– Ce n’est pas certain, objecta Hermione.

– Il sera Ministre, insista Severus. Une de ses premières mesures sera de remanier Azkaban. Les Détraqueurs seront remerciés. Mon plan est de parler avec Arthur Weasley et de trouver une sorte d’arrangement afin que Lucius retourne à Azkaban.

– Mais Lucius pourrait s’échapper d’Azkaban, même avec les Détraqueurs, contra Hermione, tu le sais !

– Il y a des tas de moyens, des choses qui peuvent être faites pour l’empêcher d’aller n’importe où.

– Comme quoi ? exigea–t–elle de savoir.

– Il y a une potion, expliqua–t–il, mal à l’aise. Elle est ancienne, elle ne porte même pas de nom.

– Et qu’est–ce qu’elle fait ?

Il eut l’air horriblement sinistre un instant.

– Elle empêche les gens comme Lucius Malfoy de s’échapper d’Azkaban.

– Comment ?

Il la regarda longuement et se demanda comment il s’était retrouvé avec une femme si exigeante. N’y avait–il aucune limite à ses questions ? Ne pouvait–elle pas simplement le croire sur parole ?

– Comment ? demanda–t–elle encore une fois.

Elle lui lança une œillade noire, revendiquant le droit de tout savoir et il savait qu’il allait devoir lui expliquer.

– Ce n’est pas une potion dont on parle dans notre monde, seuls les dieux savent pourquoi elle a été créée en premier lieu et son usage a longtemps été considéré comme inconcevable.

– Qu’est–ce qu’elle fait ? Qu’est–ce qui peut être pire qu’un Détraqueur ?

– Que chérit un Sang–Pur – particulièrement un Sang–Pur comme Lucius Malfoy – par–dessus tout ?

– L’argent ?

Severus sourit de sa naïveté.

– Non, ma chérie, pas l’argent. Il aime l’argent mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il prise par–dessus tout.

– Alors qu’est–ce que c’est ? Qu’est–ce que Lucius Malfoy aime plus que l’argent ?

– Beaucoup de choses, son fils, tout d’abord – mais il ne s’agit pas de ça non plus. La chose qu’il prise par–dessus tout est le pouvoir.

– Il n’a pas plus de pouvoir, protesta–t–elle. Même si tu le libères, il n’a plus de pouvoir dans notre monde. Tout le monde sait qui il est maintenant, il n’a aucun pouvoir.

– Non, pas son pouvoir politique, ses pouvoirs. Sa magie.

Il lui fallu un petit moment pour que la pleine implication de ses paroles la pénètre. Puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Il existe une potion qui ôte nos pouvoirs ?

– Comme je l’ai dit, ce n’est une chose dont nous parlons. La plupart des Sangs–Purs préféreraient être donnés aux Détraqueurs plutôt que vivre leur vie sans pouvoirs… comme des Moldus.

Elle ne put réprimer un tressaillement en entendant le ricanement contenu dans sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait le mot Moldus.

– Mais… tu lui ferais ça ? Il préférerait sans doute la mort !

– Connaissant Lucius, certainement mais j’espère qu’il entendra raison et pensera à d’autres plutôt qu’à lui–même.

– Tu penses à Draco ?

– Essentiellement. Draco a besoin de lui vivant et cohérent, maintenant plus que jamais. Il est sur une pente glissante depuis que ce ridicule ami qui est le tien a pris une certaine hauteur morale et l’a quitté. Maintenant, la seule personne qu’il écoutera est son père…

– Harry n’est pas ridicule, il a fait ce qu’il croyait juste.

– Ce qu’il croyait juste ? Mais qu’est–ce que Potter sait de ce qui est juste ou pas quand il s’agit de ses relations ?

– Autant que toi, je dirais. Tu ne m’as pas quittée parce que tu croyais que tu faisais ce qui était juste ?

– Les circonstances étaient complètement différentes.

– Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu…

– Quelle que soit l’issue de ces spéculations, le résultat est le même.

– Alors tu ferais ça, tu irais au devant de tous ces ennuis pour le bien de Draco Malfoy ?

Severus remua inconfortablement, pas certain de savoir jusqu’où elle avait besoin de connaître sa relation avec Lucius Malfoy. Mais elle mit fin à ses interrogations en souriant gentiment.

– J’ai lu le journal, Severus, Mr Malfoy était très appliqué à reporter tout ce qu’il faisait aux gens… toi inclus.

– Alors tu sais mais ça n’affectera pas ma décision quant à l’issue de son sort.

– Tu le crois vraiment ? Je pense que tu l’as aimé… et je pense qu’il t’a aimé aussi.

– Ce n’était pas une liaison amoureuse.

Il faillit rire à l’absurdité de cette idée.

– C’était une attraction malavisée ; il n’y avait pas de relation à proprement parler.

– Mais vous étiez amis.

– C’est vrai.

– Ça a dû te faire du mal de le remettre aux autorités après la guerre

– Mais je sais ce qu’il est, Hermione et je sais de quoi il est capable.

– Mais maintenant, tu cherches à l’aider.

– S’il le veut bien.

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Il croit que je mettrais Draco en danger. Apparemment, le conservateur du musée veut Draco pour une raison qui lui est propre. Lucius a demandé à Non de placer un charme sur un animal domestique qui garde Draco au château.

– Et qu’est–ce qui se passera après l’école ?

– Pas la moindre idée.

– Draco le sait ?

– Non. Draco est trop têtu. Il se précipiterait vers le conservateur et, manifestement, Lucius pense que cet homme le battrait. Néanmoins, je suis sûre qu’une fois que Weasley sera Ministre, il mettra fin à cette dégradante exposition et renverra Lucius à la garde de Draco – et nous serons libres de comprendre ce qu’a fait Lucius.

– Tu as déjà fait la potion ? Celle qui le libérera ?

– Je l’ai commencée… mais certains ingrédients sont soit peu clairs, soit introuvables. Et l’incantation est plus longue que ce qu’il y a sur la page que j’ai trouvée. Le journal est comme un puzzle, il a écrit partout où il trouvait une page de libre.

– Oui, je l’ai remarqué aussi, admit–elle, mais si tu lui poses une question, il te montre où regarder.

Et il dut avouer qu’il n’y avait même pas pensé. C’était tellement simple.

– Je peux t’aider, proposa–t–elle immédiatement. Je peux t’aider à déchiffrer l’incantation et préparer la potion.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux finir la potion… on a besoin de choses qui ne sont même pas disponibles dans le royaume. De l’huile, des plumes et du sang d’ange. Je ne sais même pas où commencer à les chercher. Regina était censée nous aider à les obtenir. C’est une Moldue mais elle est capable de voyager entre les deux mondes… mais bien sûr elle s’est révélée complètement cintrée.

Et tout s’expliqua. Draco avait torturé Regina parce qu’elle savait des choses qui pouvaient aider son père. C’était la seule qui pouvait obtenir les derniers ingrédients de la potion. En ne couchant pas avec elle, il avait laissé tomber son père. Hermione se fit une note mentale de le dire à Harry, il avait le droit de savoir ; il devait considérer tout ça depuis cette perspective–là.

– Mais tu as de l’huile, lui rappela–t–elle rapidement. Dans ta réserve, en bas, tu as de l’huile d’ange.

Il sembla totalement perdu en entendant cette affirmation. La salle de stockage secrète avait existé pendant longtemps ; il l’avait trouvée par accident alors qu’il recherchait un endroit idéal pour y mettre ses propres fournitures. Il avait catalogué ce qui s’y trouvait alors mais ça faisait seize ans et il avait bel et bien oublié la moitié ce qu’il avait écrit en bas.

– Je peux t’aider, répéta–t–elle.

– Nous attendrons notre retour à Poudlard. La potion est en préparation dans mes appartements. Quand nous serons de retour, tu pourras m’apporter le journal intime et nous regarderons. En même temps, je suggère que nous essayions de dormir un peu. Il est tard et on a besoin de repos.

– Tu es fâché contre moi ?

– Oui.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Mais tu m’aimes encore ?

– Bien sûr.

– Et tu me laisseras t’aider.

– Demain, dit–il. Nous parlerons de ça demain.

 

oOo

 

Arthur Weasley n’avait pas visité Poudlard, école de sorcellerie et de magie pour raisons sociales depuis un bon nombre d’années. Bien qu’il eût réussi à se convaincre que ceci était vraiment un voyage social, il se connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu’il était là pour s’assurer le soutien d’Albus Dumbledore quand le Wizengamot voterait le mois suivant. Non pas qu’il ait besoin de s’assurer du soutien de Dumbledore. C’était Dumbledore qui l’avait poussé à se présenter contre Fudge ; pourtant ça ne faisait pas de mal de s’en assurer. Ces derniers temps, il ne s’était rendu au château que pour de regrettables affaires. Il y avait eu la guerre et il avait fallu protéger des enfants innocents des Mangemorts qui se souciaient peu de leur âge puis son fils avait décidé que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d’être vécue et ensuite il avait soudoyé le fils de son ennemi d’enfance afin qu’il le soutienne dans sa tentative de traduire en justice les soi–disant héros de guerre pour crimes. Il craignait d’avoir baissé dans l’estime de Dumbledore après ces deux dernières affaires.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s’était passé avec Ron. Maintenant, des mois plus tard, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Angelina était tombée encore plus profondément dans la folie à Azkaban et son fils cadet ne serait probablement plus jamais le même. Ron paraissait avoir vieilli d’une dizaine d’années depuis février et, d’une façon ou d’une autre, il avait manqué tous les signes. Arthur aimait à penser que c’était parce que Ron était à l’école et qu’il n’était pas présent pour être témoin de la dégringolade de son fils. Mais ce n’était pas entièrement vrai. Ron était rentré à la maison pendant deux semaines à Noël et, apparemment, tout était déjà joué alors – il avait tout simplement été trop occupé pour le voir.

Sa soudaine orientation de carrière lui coûtait cher. Pas que Ron ne le lui ait jamais reproché. Et personne d’autre n’avait jeté le blâme devant sa porte non plus. Ils lui avaient tous dit qu’il faisait ce qu’il devait, en plaçant les besoins de leur monde au–dessus de lui et de sa famille. C’était un noble sacrifice. Mais, face à son fils mourant, il aurait dû s’interroger sur ce raisonnement.

Cependant, ce point était purement hypothétique maintenant. Ron était à la maison, sain et sauf, en compagnie d’une jeune fille qui avait rapidement fait partie de la famille.

Pourtant, quelque chose le taraudait. Peut–être que son voyage pour voir Dumbledore n’était uniquement pour s’assurer de son soutien, peut–être qu’il avait aussi besoin qu’on lui confirme qu’il faisait vraiment ce qu’il fallait.

Arthur avait son propre programme. À la fin de la guerre, après la mort définitive de Voldemort, Fudge avait lâché sa propre armée d’Aurors afin de pourchasser les Mangemorts qui s’étaient échappés de la bataille finale. Et il y avait ceux dont la haine pour leur ennemi était si grande qu'ils s’étaient ralliés à cette cause malgré leur dégoût personnel pour Fudge. Alastor Maugrey était l’un de ces hommes. Il avait durement combattu ; il s’était battu pour le bien de leur monde. C’était après la guerre qu’il était allé trop loin. Dans ce que d’aucuns virent comme le but caché de Fudge, à savoir débarrasser leur monde des anciennes familles, personne ne fut épargné. Les enfants furent arrachés à leurs familles loin de la sécurité de Poudlard et utilisés comme monnaie d’échange afin d’obliger leurs parents à se confesser – le taux de disparition ou de mortalité de ces enfants fut alarmant.

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Fudge, qui avait toujours été si franc sur la suprématie de la lignée des Sangs–Purs avait–il cherché à les détruire ? Diverses théories avaient germés, une des plus populaires était que la Ministre essayait de couvrir ses traces. Peut–être qu’il avait été un Mangemort lui–même durant les premières attaques de Voldemort, des années auparavant, et qu’une fois parvenu à sa fonction, il avait cherché à se distancer de son passé quand il avait reçu sa charge ministérielle. En détruisant toutes les anciennes familles, il détruisait avec efficacité toute trace de son propre passé.

Arthur n’était pas sûr d’y croire. À son avis, il n’était pas certain que Cornelius Fudge soit si complexe, il portait tout simplement un amour si avide à son poste que ça l’avait conduit à ce qu’il pensait être une démarche populaire.

Selon Arthur, les motifs de Fudge ne signifiaient rien. Rien ne pouvait concilier Arthur avec l’idée de tuer des enfants – quelle que soit la gravité de leurs actes. Ron revenait de l’école, année après année, en se plaignant de Draco Malfoy et de ses gorilles Crabbe et Goyle ; mais Arthur avait vu le corps de ces enfants après qu’ils eurent été torturés, battus et laissés pour mort dans un endroit quelconque et il ne pourrait jamais se réjouir de leur mort. Certes, ils s’étaient comportés comme des brutes mais ils méritaient une chance de grandir. Personne ne savait ce qu’ils seraient devenus. Les responsables devaient être traînés devant les tribunaux ou la guerre ne serait jamais vraiment terminée.

Ces procès étaient le but d’Arthur et il pensait peut–être que cette quête lui coûterait les élections. Mais il semblait que son idée avait l’aval du Wizengamot. Ils avaient tous vus le résultat des jugements de Fudge. Ils s’étaient tous soldés par des morts d’enfants. Et ils avaient tous vus bien trop de morts.

Alors il s’était porté candidat et s’il devenait Ministre, il faisait le serment d’appliquer des réformes.

Il avait tout ceci en tête lorsqu’il s’assit confortablement dans les appartements attitrés d’Albus Dumbledore. Ça avait toujours été un bel endroit. Moins un bureau qu’une sorte de salon. C’était un lieu paisible et Arthur l’avait toujours apprécié, et, tandis que son esprit tournait, il se sentit physiquement détendu.

– Est–ce que Molly vient ? s’enquit Minerva.

Elle se tenait près d’une vitrine remplie de cristaux de belle qualité et tenait quelques verres à pied dans ses mains.

– Non, répondit distraitement Arthur. Molly est restée à la maison, elle espionne Ron.

– Elle espionne Ron ? répéta Minerva en riant, un peu incrédule à cette idée. Mais, bon sang, pourquoi ferait–elle une chose pareille ?

Arthur secoua la tête, une expression de vous ne voulez pas le savoir inscrite sur son visage. Néanmoins, il leur offrit quand même une explication :

– La jeune Pansy est restée avec nous et Molly est convaincue que si elle les laisse seuls une seconde, ils vont terminer au lit.

Albus et Minerva échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien.

– Bien sûr, je lui ai fait remarquer qu’ils avaient tous les deux l’âge de faire ce qui leur plait, ajouta Arthur en se renfrognant. J’imagine que nous ne pouvons pas vraiment les empêcher de le faire et je l’ai aussi dit à Molly. Et bien sûr, Molly s’est énervée et a commencé à parler de leur apprendre le respect qu’ils nous devaient et combien ils devraient nous être reconnaissants d’avoir accueilli Pansy en premier lieu. Puis elle m’a réprimandé d’avoir dit ça ; évidemment qu’ils n’ont rien fait du tout, ils se contentent probablement de profiter de leur compagnie mutuelle ; on est en train d’agir prématurément.

Une fois encore, Minerva et Dumbledore échangèrent de rapides coups d’œil puis Dumbledore gloussa :

– Je vois. Eh bien, Arthur, prenez ce problème, multipliez–le par plusieurs centaines et vous saurez ce que c’est d’être directeur de Poudlard.

Arthur lui concéda ce point.

– Bien sûr, Molly n’en dira rien à Ron. Elle est convaincue que si elle lui dit quoi que ce soit qui n’est pas un tant soit peu positif, il va aller se jeter du toit.

– Et comment se sent Ron à propos de tout ça ? demanda Minerva.

Arthur resta silencieux, incapable d’admettre à haute voix qu’il n’en savait rien. Il n’avait pas réussi à échanger avec Ron plus de quelques mots d’encouragements depuis la St–Valentin. Il tendit la main vers un presse–papier décoré et se mit à le tourner dans ses mains tandis qu’il se retrouvait à nouveau plongé dans ses incertitudes. Peut–être que le prix pour devenir Ministre était trop élevé.

– J’ai appris il y a longtemps, fit Dumbledore, sans reproche aucun, qu’on a beau les observer comme des faucons, ils trouvent toujours un moyen. Laissez–les seuls, vous pourriez être surpris.

– Vous avez bien plus de foi que Molly, j’en ai peur.

Minerva lui versa un peu de vin de fée de bonne qualité et échangea le presse–papier contre le verre. Puis elle s’assit et s’enfonça dans une chaise moelleuse avec bonheur. Elle frictionna la hanche qui lui faisait mal avant de totalement changer de sujet.

– Alors, vous envisagez de traîner les Aurors de Fudge devant un tribunal ?

Ainsi ils évoquaient le sujet sans son aide. Arthur s’arma de courage.

– Oui, confirma–t–il avec prudence. J’ai parlé avec Pansy et elle est d’accord de témoigner contre les hommes qui l’ont violée. Draco Malfoy a été un peu plus difficile à amadouer mais je crois que j’ai réussi à conclure un accord avec lui.

– Oh ? s’exclama Minerva un peu inquiète. Vous avez conclu un accord avec Draco Malfoy ?

– En effet. Il veut que son père revienne. Je lui ai dit que je m’arrangerai pour que Lucius lui soit rendu s’il témoigne.

Minerva sembla horrifiée en entendant ça.

– Oh, Arthur ! C’est une chose terrible !

Arthur sentit son visage rougir et il reposa son verre sur la table d’une main hésitante.

– Vous… vous croyez que j’ai fait une erreur ? Que ce n’est pas bien ?

– Tenir son père en otage jusqu’à ce qu’il fasse ce que vous voulez ? Bien sûr que c’est une erreur ! Quelle est l’autre alternative ? Laisser son père dans cette épouvantable exposition ?

Arthur soupira et se renfonça dans son siège.

– Bien sûr que non. J’ai déjà parlé à ce… cet étrange conservateur et je lui ai dit qu’à l’instant où je serai Ministre, l’exposition sera fermée. J’envisage de remanier Azkaban, les Détraqueurs seront remerciés une fois pour toutes et les conditions améliorées. Les Mangemorts qui ont reçu le Baiser pourront être remis en prison, on prendra soin d’eux là–bas. C’est ça, l’alternative.

Minerva se détendit un peu mais paraissait encore mécontente.

– Je lui aurais quand même rendu son père, précisa Arthur. Quel mal peut–il faire maintenant ? Je pensais qu’en utilisant les coups bas politiques, je pourrais obtenir son accord. Il faut qu’il témoigne, ajouta–t–il, tandis qu’une vague de désespoir le submergeait. Il y a si peu de victimes vivantes des inquisiteurs, c’est l’un des seuls qui peut encore marcher et parler.

– Mais sera–t–il considéré comme un témoin crédible ? demanda Dumbledore. Draco n’est pas exactement doux et humble et il y a de nombreuses personnes qui pensent qu’il a corrompu Harry d’une manière ou d’une autre.

– Corrompu Harry ?

Cette idée le fit rire.

– Je suis joliment certain que Harry était corrompu bien avant que Draco Malfoy ne pose ses mains sur lui.

– Vous croyez ? Est–ce que vous avez entendu parler de ce stupide contrat ? s’enquit Minerva.

– On peut être puceau et se trouver sur une pente glissante, fit Arthur. J’ai vu Harry et Ron fumer tout ce qui leur tombait dans les mains et j’ai laissé faire.

Dumbledore pouvait difficilement argumenter avec cette analyse. Lui–même avait été indulgent avec Harry jusqu’à la fin, probablement parce qu’il commençait à croire que son petit soldat n’allait pas survivre à la guerre. Harry avait prouvé qu’il se trompait et Dumbledore ne pouvait en être plus heureux. Il acquiesça, concédant la vérité.

– En dehors de ça, les gens regardent Draco mais ils ne voient pas le garçon…

– Ils voient le père, pas le fils, approuva Arthur. Mais ce n’est pas le père, Dumbledore, et on ne peut pas le traiter comme tel !

– Et je n’en ai aucune envie, Arthur, se moqua Dumbledore. J’essaie de vous aider à voir que ce jeune homme ne sera peut–être pas votre meilleur témoin.

– J’ai des photos, Albus, j’ai des images de ce à quoi il ressemblait quand ils l’ont trouvé… Je déchirerai le dos de sa chemise pour leur montrer si je le dois…

– Eh bien, il ne vous en remerciera pas. Êtes–vous bien certain que vous ne tentez pas la condamnation à tous prix, Arthur ? Ça a été fait avant… Vous êtes en train de vous élever contre les résultats maintenant.

– Ils ont tué des enfants, Albus. Des enfants. Si je dois faire du chantage à Draco Malfoy pour les convaincre, je le ferai.

– Généralement, Draco Malfoy répond plutôt mal aux menaces, fit observer Minerva, désabusée. Qu’a–t–il répondu quand vous le lui avez dit ?

Arthur se détendit un peu et se permit un sourire.

– Eh bien… Il n’était pas comme je m’y attendais.

– Il n’était pas comme son père ? demanda Dumbledore, les yeux étincelants, un demi–sourire aux lèvres.

– Exactement. Il n’est pas aussi sûr de lui que son père. Ne vous méprenez pas, il est plein d’aplomb mais pas autant que son père. Il n’est pas vicieux. Ça m’a surpris.

– On n’aurait pas pu dire ça, il y a un an, intervint Minerva. Alors disons qu’il s’est adapté. Mais si j’étais vous, je m’attendrais à une mauvaise surprise en passant un marché avec Draco Malfoy.

– Vous ne l’appréciez pas ? questionna Arthur.

– Je n’ai jamais dit ça ! protesta Minerva. C’est mon élève vedette et, avec un petit supplément de travail, il sera probablement le plus jeune Maître des Métamorphoses du siècle. En fait, il a beaucoup de prestance et je sais que j’ai développé beaucoup d’affection pour lui cette année… mais il reste le fils de Lucius Malfoy. Ne le sous–estimez pas.

– Qu’est–ce que vous envisagez de faire avec les Détraqueurs ? s’enquit Dumbledore, décidant que ce serait une bonne idée de changer de sujet et de soutenir le prochain Ministre à nouveau.

Arthur sembla vraiment soulagé de cette initiative.

– J’en ferai la demande au Comité mais j’espère les renvoyer du royaume.

– Ils ne retourneront pas sur les Terres Sombres de leur plein gré, l’avertit Dumbledore. La nourriture ici est bien trop facile pour eux.

– Fudge aurait dû les bannir après la guerre mais, non, pas Cornelius Fudge. Cet imbécile les a accueillis à Azkaban à bras ouverts. Et qu’est–ce qu’il a fait en premier ? Il leur a donné à embrasser les mêmes Mangemorts qui avaient été autrefois leurs alliés ! Le fait qu’ils n’aient eu aucun problème à le faire aurait dû lui donner une bonne indication du genre de créature qu’ils sont !

– Il sait très bien ce qu’ils sont, dit Dumbledore, mais Cornelius veut que notre monde redevienne comme avant et il a essayé de la seule façon qu’il connaît. Bien sûr, ce qu’il n’a pas réalisé, c’est qu’il détruisait les mêmes personnes qui le maintenaient dans son bureau. Notre monde a besoin de changements. Nombre de vieilles habitudes sont mortes et c’est une nouvelle ère. Nous devons apprendre de nos erreurs pour ne pas les répéter.

Arthur se détendit considérablement. Dumbledore commençait à avoir les joues roses à cause du vin et il était assurément échauffé par le sujet. Arthur sentit qu’il pouvait se poser maintenant et raisonnablement s’attendre à une soirée remplie de conseils très avisés.

A suivre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	53. Résolution (2ème partie)

Archibald Semeuse arpentait ses appartements privés en détours agités et pleins de jubilation. Sa soirée avait assurément pris un tour inattendu et maintenant qu’il avait gagné son prix, il commençait enfin à se demander s’il avait eu raison. Ses mains, habituellement, si calmes et immobiles, voletaient de sa bouche au devant de ses robes, puis à sa poche, pour finalement retourner à sa bouche. Il cessa sa progression et, un instant, sembla hésiter sur place, le corps en équilibre, tandis qu’il fixait le corps étendu sur le lit.

Le jeune homme sur le lit était inconscient. C’était le résultat du charme de stupéfixion de Semeuse qui, de son propre avis, était peut–être un poil trop puissant. Semeuse ne put que le fixer. Il avait amené le garçon ici ; il l’avait porté pendant tout le chemin alors que le Portoloin les liait inconfortablement au–delà de la campagne. Il avait couché son corps silencieux sur le large lit aux draps immaculés. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait aller plus loin. Il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que de le fixer avec stupéfaction.

Il y avait un pas de géant entre penser enlever le garçon et le faire réellement. Il n’y avait pas réfléchi et une partie de son cerveau s’en réjouissait. S’il y avait réfléchi, s’il avait pris un peu de recul, c’était fort possible qu’il n’aurait rien tenté d’aussi audacieux. Il avait enlevé le jeune Malfoy en pleine rue, au nez et à la barbe de cet imbécile qui estimait convenable de le quitter. Mais Semeuse n’était pas idiot. Il n’avait su qui était ce crétin que quelques mois auparavant – et, à en juger par l’expression de son visage ce soir, il était encore amoureux du garçon. Le petit dragon… son petit dragon.

Oh, oui, il était aussi magnifique que Semeuse s’en rappelait. Plus encore maintenant qu’il était étendu dans son lit. Sa peau était aussi pâle et crémeuse que le plus délicat des pétales de rose. Ses lèvres étaient d’un rose parfait et ses cils qui s’évasaient sur sa joue semblaient aux yeux de Semeuse de la couleur de la pluie.

Mais je l’ai fait. J’ai enlevé le garçon en pleine rue.

Il recommença à faire les cent pas. Personne ne l’attraperait. Quand le matin viendrait, ils seraient tous partis. Il avait acheté une boîte spéciale pour transporter Lucius sans danger et, bien que ce serait un peu juste, Semeuse était certain qu’il pourrait y mettre Draco aussi. Ils seraient en sécurité et arriveraient indemnes. Il devrait leur administrer des sédatifs à tous les deux. Si Lucius était conscient, il pourrait créer des histoires et il ne voulait pas que la boîte s’agite sur le tapis volant.

Tout était prêt pour le départ, par une chance inouïe, il possédait maintenant tout ce qu’il avait toujours voulu. Tout. Les dieux avaient dû voir sa situation critique et lui offrir le dragon. Pour quelle autre raison Semeuse serait–il tombé par hasard sur lui ? Il n’était pas allé le chercher. Pas ce soir, en tout cas.

Mon dieu, il est magnifique.

Ça avait été un étrange moment que d’arriver au musée en portant le garçon. Il n’était pas lourd, en fait, il était même remarquablement léger, une chose démentie par la sensation d’un corps mince sous les vêtements mal adaptés. Semeuse avait été doux en le posant sur le lit. Il était fragile, il ne fallait pas l’endommager. Délicat comme une fleur, à manipuler avec une infinie précaution pour ne pas froisser les pétales. Semeuse avait placé la potion dont il aurait besoin à côté du lit, puis s’était demandé combien de temps le jeune homme dormirait. Parce c’était le sommeil maintenant. Le sortilège de stupéfixion s’était éteint et il dormait.

Il devait être fatigué, tant de nuits passées à fixer le plafond assombri. C’était soit ça, soit il se cachait dans le sommeil.

– Mais il n’y aucun besoin de te cacher, mon petit, murmura soudainement Semeuse. Je t’aime.

Mais Draco ne s’éveilla pas. Il était étendu sur le lit et dormait.

La potion était basique, faite de larmes de Basilic et de quelques autres ingrédients clés, ils ne paralysaient pas celui qui la prenait mais le frappait d’incapacité plutôt. Il était incapable de bouger, pourtant ses membres étaient souples et facilement manipulables. Semeuse savait qu’il devait l’utiliser parce que quand le garçon reviendrait à lui, il ne restait pas calme longtemps. Il était comme son père, il se battrait.

Une fois de plus, il cessa de marcher et se retourna pour le dévisager.

Draco était mal habillé. C’était comme s’il avait cessé de prendre soin de son apparence. Il semblait sale, même ses cheveux avaient l’air gras et il sentait la sueur. Il était vêtu d’un jean crasseux et d’un pull en laine presque usé jusqu’à la trame, ce n’était pas son initiale brodée sur le devant et Semeuse avait une assez bonne idée de l’identité du H. Semeuse ne comprenait pas l’obsession de la jeune génération pour les habits moldus. Les robes prêtaient une telle élégance à leur maintien. Les robes étaient traditionnelles et donnaient à un sorcier l’allure qu’il était censé avoir. Le fait que ce garçon, en dépit de son éducation et de sa lignée, s’habille comme un Moldu crasseux le stupéfiait. Il soulèverait le problème avec son ange, Lucius aurait dû tenir son fils avec une bride un peu plus serrée.

Mais il était là maintenant et c’était tout ce qui comptait. Tout ce qui était survenu avant ne comptait plus désormais, c’était l’avenir qui importait. L’avenir de Draco était avec son père et Semeuse et il serait choyé, il ne serait vêtu que d’habits sobres, en coton, les fibres naturelles étaient meilleures pour sa peau.

Lucius serait contrarié. Bien sûr qu’il le serait. Il avait tellement essayé de tenir son fils éloigné et il avait échoué. Maintenant, il allait devoir partager ses attentions. Semeuse décida qu’il devait faire un effort particulier avec son ange bien–aimé afin qu’il ne soit pas jaloux.

Lucius était toujours à l’étage inférieur dans la cage de verre. Semeuse se demanda s’il savait que Draco était là. Pouvait–il sentir la proximité de son fils ? Normalement, Semeuse l’aurait mis au lit à cette heure–ci. Est–ce qu’il allait se réveiller et paniquer, sans comprendre pourquoi il était négligé ?

Une fois encore, dans son agitation, sa main voleta vers sa bouche. Il devait aller chercher son ange. Il allait avoir froid et se sentirait seul dans sa vitrine et la robe de coton qu’il portait était légère. Inquiet, Semeuse porta ses doigts à ses lèvres tremblantes un instant. Lucius allait s’agiter et peut–être que le confronter à son fils trop brusquement allait provoquer une scène. Il serait plus judicieux de ne les mettre en contact que le lendemain, une fois qu’ils seraient partis d’Angleterre. Pour l’instant, Lucius allait rester là où il était.

Dans l’immédiat, Semeuse se demanda s’il allait résister ou pas à la tentation.

Draco était trop beau pour résister.

Si les dieux n’avaient pas voulu qu’il soit enlevé, pensa Semeuse, s’ils n’avaient pas voulu qu’il soit aimé de façon si dévastatrice, ils ne l’auraient pas fait si beau. Lucius le comprendrait et si Draco était effectivement le fils de son père, il le comprendrait aussi.

Il n’y avait aucune raison de s’agiter et bien sûr, le garçon accepterait d’être aimé totalement.

Semeuse ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il alla vers le lit et promena sa main sur le pull–over fatigué. Il avait l’air sale, il était certain qu’il n’avait pas été lavé depuis des mois. La perte de son amour l’avait dévasté et l’avait conduit à son destin. Il aimait profondément et ça ne pouvait que l’attacher davantage au conservateur qui aimait lui–même profondément. Bien sûr, le problème avec les amours profonds était que certains cœurs brisés détruisaient presque la fragilité de l’âme. Et Draco était fragile.

– Tu ne sais pas combien je vais t’aimer, mon petit.

Semeuse sourit à la forme endormie et fit courir ses doigts sur les longues jambes de Draco.

– Nous allons nous débarrasser de ces épouvantables vêtements et je te donnerai le coton le plus fin. Tu as besoin de fibres naturelles, mon petit. Il te faut quelque chose qui laissera ta peau magnifique respirer.

Il leva le pied de Draco et commença à délacer la botte éraflée. Semeuse avait passé beaucoup de temps à espionner le jeune homme. Il y avait eu un temps où il s’habillait correctement, où il marchait d’un air conquérant, un rictus arrogant aux lèvres. Mais Semeuse n’avait jamais vu ce corps dévêtu. Même quand il était seul, le garçon avait presque une crainte paranoïaque de sa nudité. Semeuse n’arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il était sans aucun doute aussi beau que son père, alors il n’avait pas à avoir peur. Semeuse enleva la botte et descendit la chaussette – puis recommença avec l’autre botte.

C’était étrange qu’il ne se réveille pas. Pas que ce fut un problème mais il aurait tant voulu voir ces yeux gris. La potion tuerait le plus petit désir de rébellion mais il serait conscient et capable de parler. Il serait capable de dire à Semeuse combien il lui était reconnaissant de l’avoir sauver d’une vie de déchirement et de solitude.

Il tira l’autre botte et l’autre chaussette avant d’admirer les pieds pâles. Puis il les massa tour à tour, effectuant des rotations sur ses chevilles et embrassa chaque orteil. Il promena sa main sur sa jambe encore une fois, sur le jean usagé et ses doigts s’attardèrent sur la bande de la ceinture. Il déboutonna la fermeture et fit doucement glisser le jean le long de ses jambes pâles. Il tira le pull–over par–dessus la tête de Draco puis s’assit pour l’admirer. Le t–shirt et les sous–vêtements étaient propres au moins. Il enregistra les aplats graciles de son corps, parfaits en tous points, avec ses contours anguleux et aigus.

Il y avait une cicatrice au genou droit.

Semeuse se renfrogna. Le petit dragon n’était pas censé avoir une cicatrice au genou droit. Il attrapa l’articulation et la souleva. La cicatrice semblait débuter à l’arrière de sa jambe et Semeuse sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il retourna l’offensante jointure afin d’inspecter l’arrière de son genou et se figea net, tenant toujours la jambe en l’air.

Ruiné. Il était ruiné.

Ruiné !

Ce n’était pas possible. Pas avec ce garçon, pas avec cette peau. Il ne pouvait pas être endommagé à ce point–là. Endommagé au–delà de possibles réparations. Semeuse relâcha la jambe, comme si la toucher pouvait le contaminer d’une manière ou d’une autre. Il le dévisagea longuement tandis que sa colère montait lentement puis il inspira.

Peut–être que ce n’était que la jambe… Il pourrait probablement s’en accommoder si ce n’était que la jambe. Tout comme un très ancien parchemin, une imperfection ne pourrait pas le distraire de sa beauté.

Mais l’ange aurait dû le lui dire.

Le souffle agité, Semeuse arracha le short de coton des jambes de Draco. Il se sentait tremblant tandis qu’il asseyait le garçon pour lui ôter son t–shirt. Il refusa de regarder à l’avance, il voulait que Draco soit nu avant de le retourner. Sachant dans son cœur que ce n’était que la jambe. Il le fallait.

Puis il le fit pivoter.

Il y eut un long moment pendant lequel Archibald Semeuse oublia de respirer.

Il était détruit. Complètement détruit. L’ange aurait dû le lui dire ! Pourquoi ne l’avait–il pas fait ? Pourquoi avait–il fait tant d’histoires pour protéger cette… cette chose ? Cette parodie ? En avait–il honte ? Comme s’il ne pouvait pas admettre d’avoir pondu ça ? N’aurait–il pas pu lui dire que son enfant était inférieur, qu’il ne méritait pas son nom, qu’il avait été détruit à la naissance ? Qu’est–ce qui avait provoqué ça ? Ce devait être une tare dans leur lignage. Quelque chose dans le sang de sa mère, quelque chose de souillé. Le garçon aurait dû être abandonné. Noyé, peut–être, comme un avorton malingre dans une portée de chiots pure race !

Semeuse agrippa une pleine poignée de cheveux blonds et les tordit en soulevant sa figure de l’oreiller. Le visage se déforma ; Draco fut arraché à son sommeil et geignit.

– Tu as pollué mon lit, siffla Semeuse, espèce de saloperie de petit Sang–de–Bourbe inférieur.

Draco marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles qui se terminèrent en un doux gémissement qui ressemblait à Harry.

Oh, Seigneur, oui, il a un amant.

Semeuse avait entendu cette rumeur qui prétendait que le héros de leur monde était consumé d’une sorte de folie, mais fallait–il être masochiste pour s’autoriser à copuler avec ça ! Le Garçon–qui–a–survécu était complètement cinglé !

Une gemme de qualité inférieure, voilà ce qu’était cette… cette chose.

– Comment as–tu pu ? demanda Semeuse en tirant encore plus sur la tête de Draco, tordant douloureusement la nuque. Comme as–tu pu polluer mon lit ? Comment as–tu pu me mentir ? Ton père ! Il voulait que ça arrive… Il pensait que ce serait une sorte de blague énorme… Il savait que je te voudrais si je croyais que tu étais aussi parfait que lui… et il me l’a fait croire parce qu’il voulait que je t’amène ici !

Draco émit un bruit étrange avec sa gorge, enregistrant la douleur d’être tenu par les cheveux et, pendant un moment, ses yeux s’ouvrirent et les muscles de son dos ruiné se contractèrent. Semeuse se saisit du flacon de potion, à côté du lit, et l’ouvrit avec son pouce. Il pinça la mâchoire de Draco de ses doigts osseux et obligea sa bouche à s’ouvrir. Il versa la potion dans sa gorge puis il la maintint fermée jusqu’à ce qu’il avale.

Draco toussa violemment et eut un brusque haut–le–cœur ; Semeuse attendit qu’il ait fini puis le força à déglutir le reste de la potion.

La potion était expérimentale. Il savait ce qu’elle était censée faire mais il n’était pas certain des effets secondaires. Elle provenait d’un stock caché que Semeuse avait emmagasiné des années auparavant, après que Voldemort fût tombé la première fois. Les Aurors avaient fait des raids en divers endroits que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait occupés et les objets trouvés avaient été soit mis sous scellé dans les coffres du Ministère soit vendus au marché noir. Semeuse avait acheté la potion dans l’Allée des Embrumes des années avant et l’avait stockée en sécurité – et maintenant, il en avait l’usage.

Les membres de Draco s’avachirent mais il était conscient maintenant, ses yeux étaient ouverts.

– Je me suis demandé, siffla Semeuse, pourquoi Mr Potter t’avait quitté – et maintenant, je comprends. Comment as–tu pu t’estimer digne de t’imposer à lui ? Tu es dégoûtant !

Draco marmonna comme s’il avait des problèmes pour parler.

– Il a été avec quelqu’un d’autre et tu oses le blâmer ? Comment pouvais–tu t’attendre à ce qu’il ait envie de toi alors qu’il peut avoir tous les hommes qu’il veut ? Pourquoi aurait–il choisi quelque chose qu’aussi inférieur que toi ? Quelles perversions possède–t–il pour te tolérer ?

Semeuse laissa tomber la tête de Draco et recula d’un pas, se sentant brusquement sale, il réalisa que son lit serait à jamais souillé par la présence du garçon. Il jeta sans cérémonie Draco sur le sol et se mit à arracher frénétiquement les draps du lit. Il devrait les brûler ; il n’avait aucun besoin de les prendre avec lui quand il partirait d’ici. Il contourna le lit et fixa le jeune homme par terre.

Draco cligna des yeux et avala avec difficulté.

Oh, bien sûr, si on fermait les yeux sur les cicatrices, il était aussi beau qu’il aurait dû l’être. Etendu là, il avait quelque chose de glorieux. Il était beau, il l’était vraiment. Mais cette beauté cachait une terrible vérité. Sans y penser, Semeuse lui donna un coup de pied dans la hanche – puis un autre et encore un autre.

Draco gémit puis cria ; ses yeux gris semblèrent papillonner, son visage se tordit de confusion.

– Je ne pourrais jamais te blesser autant que tu m’as blessé, cracha Semeuse avant de se pencher pour le gifler.

– Harry, murmura Draco avec peine.

– Il ne viendra pas, aboya Semeuse.

Draco marmonna quelque chose de plus que Semeuse ne put déchiffrer puis les yeux du garçon parurent se révulser. Semeuse s’agenouilla à ses côtés. Même endommagé comme il l’était, il avait une vie sexuelle. Mais qu’est–ce que son amant lui avait trouvé ? Comme avait–il pu s’en accommoder ? Il posa un doigt hésitant sur la colline aiguë de l’os de sa hanche. Sa peau était chaude mais, sous l’attouchement du conservateur, la chair de poule couvrit la concavité de son abdomen.

Le garçon répondait aux caresses exactement comme son père, les muscles se resserrèrent, ses mamelons durcirent et un frisson le parcourut. Semeuse sourit malgré l’amère déception qu’il ressentait. Il passa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur ses tétons et les yeux gris de Draco papillonnèrent encore une fois.

– Tu es vraiment beau, admit Semeuse, tu es stupéfiant.

Il laissa ses doigts fouiller entre les cuisses de Draco qui fronça les sourcils.

– Tu n’arrives pas à parler, petit ?

Draco tenta de répliquer mais les mots ne purent sortir. Il gémit encore une fois. Semeuse sourit une fois de plus. C’était un joli son, quoique ténu. Lucius pouvait parler mais le son était dans sa tête, pas dans l’air de la pièce. Draco avait crié avant, il avait parlé, il avait gémi et c’était un son merveilleux. Semeuse se demanda quel son il produirait s’il criait de plaisir. Et si son visage pouvait bouger. Le garçon arrivait à froncer les sourcils, sa bouche était capable de bouger, il y avait une expressivité dans ses traits qui faisait défaut à Lucius.

À quoi ressemblerait–il au moment de l’extase ? Ou dans la douleur ? Ou les deux ?

Semeuse déboutonna ses robes et les laissa tomber. Il monta brutalement sur Draco, repoussa ses jambes en arrière et goûta l’expression de panique qui s’étalait sur le visage du garçon. Il se pencha plus en avant, reposant son poids contre ses cuisses minces.

– Tu veux ça autant que moi, petit dragon ? C’est ta chance de te racheter, ta chance de payer pour tes fautes.

– Non…

– Ne t’inquiète pas, petit, tu vas me donner du plaisir et je peux te pardonner de m’avoir trahi.

– Je… je ne veux…

Semeuse caressa la peau pâle sous lui, s’attardant sur ses membres musclés, sur la netteté de ses clavicules et sur la manière dont la peau recouvrait ses muscles pour créer un torse, des côtes et un ventre exquis. Il ne bougea pas mais les mots qu’il disait ressemblaient plus à des sanglots qu’à autre chose.

Ainsi, il ne croyait pas en être digne ; Semeuse sentit son cœur fondre.

Oh, oui, il est tellement adorable.

Semeuse entra durement dans le corps non préparé de Draco et partit au loin dans l’extase tandis que Draco recouvrait sa voix et se mettait à crier.

 

oOo

 

Ron était couché dans son lit et fixait le plafond sombre de la chambre de son enfance. La chambre n’avait pas changé depuis ses dix ans. Il avait pensé que peut–être ses parents en auraient fait quelque chose après qu’il eut déménagé l’été précédent, mais non, la pièce n’avait pas changé. Dans la lumière, c’était comme si une orange géante avait explosé et ce, à cause des nombreux posters en lambeaux des Canons de Chudley où on voyait les joueurs de l’équipe de Quidditch voler, monter en chandelle ou faire un signe de la main autour de la pièce.

Ce n’était que maintenant qu’il réalisait qu’il n’avait jamais envisagé d’amener ses affaires avec lui à Grimmauld Place quand il y avait emménagé. En fait, sa chambre de Grimmauld Place était étonnamment adulte. Alors que Hermione avait permis à sa mère de lui donner des vieux trucs moches de l’ancien salon de ses parents pour décorer les fenêtres et les murs, et que Harry avait conservé une austérité spartiate et rudimentaire dans sa propre chambre – les photos de famille étaient sa seule concession à la décoration – Ron avait supplié ses trois frères de lui donner quelques meubles et emprunté de l’argent pour créer un endroit juste pour lui. Le résultat était moderne et calme, ce qui avait beaucoup choqué sa famille et ses amis.

Et maintenant, il était de retour dans la chambre de son enfance à fixer ses posters de Quidditch dans le noir et il ne souhaitait qu’une chose : retrouver son lit de Grimmauld Place. Il n’y avait aucune trace d’orange de cette chambre–là.

Comment avait–il réussi à dormir ici ? Comment avait–il pu y dormir avant la potion de sommeil ou Angelina et sa drogue qui continuait à lui manquer comme un membre amputé ou une maîtresse parfaite ?

Il cligna des yeux et fixa le plafond.

Est–ce que sa mère était en train de rôder dans le couloir qui donnait sur sa chambre en cet instant même ? Est–ce qu’elle allait continuer à les surveiller afin de s’assurer que Pansy et lui restaient bien séparés ? Cette notion même était ridicule. Ils avaient partagé quelques petits baisers, chacun d’eux avaient été adorables et merveilleux et il aurait tellement souhaité avoir plus que c’en était douloureux mais Pansy n’était pas prête à aller plus loin et, en réalité, lui non plus. Le sexe ne s’était montré magnifique pour aucun des deux et ils étaient contents de s’asseoir, de profiter de leur compagnie mutuelle et partager occasionnellement un baiser. C’était tout. Il n’y avait aucune raison pour que sa mère rôde dans le corridor comme une gardienne de prison.

Mais il aimait l’idée que Pansy était tout près. S’il avait pu, il aurait dormi à côté d’elle parce qu’il aurait réussi à dormir si elle avait été là. Ils avaient parlé de ça aussi et elle était d’accord. Pansy trouvait que le sommeil ne venait pas si facilement comme avant, spécialement sans la potion de sommeil. S’ils avaient pu juste s’étendre l’un à côté de l’autre et se réconforter de la présence de l’autre… mais il doutait que Molly comprenne le raisonnement derrière l’idée.

Puis il entendit un coup discret à la porte qui le fit se renfrogner dans l’obscurité et tendre la main vers la lampe à gaz.

– Maman ?

La porte s’ouvrit un peu ; elle se tenait là, dans la robe de chambre rose, l’air mince et pâle.

– Non, c’est moi.

Ron se glissa hors du lit et fit entrer Pansy dans la pièce, vérifia rapidement le couloir et ferma la porte.

– Je n’arrivais pas à dormir, dit–elle en s’excusant. Je crois que c’est la potion de sommeil, j’en ai tellement l’habitude.

– Ouais, chuchota Ron, moi aussi. Je ne peux pas dormir non plus alors je pensais à toi.

– Ce n’est pas normal, fit Pansy, un peu désespérée. Ce n’est pas juste que les gens deviennent accros à une potion conçue pour les faire dormir.

– Ça me donne des cauchemars, ajouta Ron avant de frissonner. Je déteste ce truc.

Un craquement derrière la porte les fit se figer un instant puis ils se détendirent.

– Je suis vraiment désolé à propos de ma mère, dit Ron. Elle est un peu parano. Elle est convaincue qu’on va s’envoyer en l’air et que ça va ruiner vos vies ou un truc dans le genre.

– Elle est juste inquiète, fit Pansy, et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Mon oncle était pareil. Il était toujours autour de moi à vérifier que je n’étais pas en train de me supprimer ; s’il n’avait pas agi ainsi, probablement que je l’aurais fait. À la fin, il n’a plus pu le supporter. Il avait de jeunes enfants de son côté et je les terrifiais, alors il m’a fait admettre à l’hôpital.

– Maman ne fera pas ça.

– Je sais mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles, pour personne.

– Je ne peux m’empêcher de penser qu’elle veut dire quelque chose – j’aimerais qu’elle le fasse, j’aimerais juste qu’elle me crie dessus. N’importe quoi serait mieux que ça.

Pansy sourit et baissa la tête.

– Je devrais y aller. Je ne devrais pas être ici, Ron. Tes parents ont été vraiment gentils avec moi et je suis en train de sortir furtivement dans leurs dos.

– Mais on ne fait rien, Pansy !

Ron donna un coup de poing de frustration dans son armoire.

– On ne peut pas dormir, on veut juste un peu de compagnie, c’est tout.

– Je veux coucher avec toi, lâcha soudain Pansy. Je veux faire l’amour avec toi.

Ron en resta bouche bée.

– M–maintenant ?

Pansy rougit.

– Je… Je ne sais pas…

Elle croisa les bras autour d’elle en signe de défense.

– Je… J’aimerais dormir…

– On peut dormir, confirma Ron. On peut juste dormir pour l’instant… Si tu le veux…

– Mais, ta mère…

– Je sais, mais j’ai besoin de dormir. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi.

Il lui prit la main et la tint doucement dans la sienne puis il la conduisit vers le lit et ils se glissèrent sous les couvertures.

C’était bien. Simplement s’étendre avec elle était bien et juste. Il n’avait jamais dormi avec personne auparavant. Angelina ne dormait jamais à côté de lui et il n’avait pas eu d’autres maîtresses. Il se cala en cuillère contre Pansy et enveloppa un bras solide autour de la mince silhouette. Leurs doigts s’entremêlèrent et il lui caressa légèrement la main.

Ensemble, ils pouvaient dormir.

 

oOo

 

C’est un rêve, pensa Draco, c’est juste un rêve. En réalité, je suis douillettement dans mon lit, là où je dois être. Je suis seulement en train de rêver que je suis dans une salle de bain. Je peux l’arrêter simplement en me réveillant.

D’un autre côté, si c’était un rêve, serait–il capable de sentir les carreaux froids du sol sous son dos de manière aussi réaliste ? Si c’était vraiment un rêve, serait–il conscient de la vapeur qui s’échappait de l’eau du bain ou de la douleur aiguë entre ses cuisses ?

Il frémit. Dans le vide obscur situé derrière ses paupières, quelque chose papillonna et ses yeux s’ouvrir un peu.

Réveille–toi !

Quelqu’un fredonnait. Quelqu’un l’avait couché sur le sol froid et fredonnait tandis que l’eau chaude remplissait la baignoire.

Pour l’amour du ciel, réveille–toi !

Il voulait bouger. Il voulait s’enfuir et il voulait se réveiller et se prouver à lui–même que c’était juste un rêve pénible… mais il ne put faire ni l’un, ni l’autre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit hissé et traîné sur le sol jusqu’au bain. Les yeux partiellement ouverts, il put lancer un coup d’œil rassurant vers les contours familiers de son propre corps et s’en réconforter. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas. Il y avait du sang. Il y avait du sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes.

C’est une vision, pensa–t–il, c’est juste une illusion bizarre. Je ne saigne pas. Je ne suis pas blessé, cette douleur fait juste partie du rêve. En réalité, je suis au lit avec Miss Kitty et je fais vraiment un putain de rêve à la con !

– Détends–toi, petit dragon, je vais te laver entièrement. Regarde dans quel état tu t’es mis, tu saignes de partout, idiot. Mais ne t’inquiète pas, tout ce dont tu as besoin, c’est un bon bain chaud et nous pourrons recommencer.

Le cœur de Draco se mit à battre la chamade dans sa poitrine et ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand quand la compréhension le frappa enfin. Il venait d’entendre une autre voix se joindre joyeusement à la sienne et il se mit à hurler.

 

oOo

 

Harry était certain que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Les muscles de ses jambes hurlaient d’agonie à chacun de ses pas, ses poumons à vif n’en pouvaient plus. Il émergea du sous–bois détrempé de la forêt et se rua sur les dalles glissantes qui annonçaient la fin de la vie sauvage et le début du château.

C’était si rare pour quiconque d’approcher le château de face. C’était prévu uniquement pour les visiteurs officiels ou, depuis la mort de Hagrid, pour les 1ère année leur premier jour. Harry ne se rappelait pas l’avoir utilisé un jour, ce qu’il trouva soudainement étrange si on considérait qu’il avait passé plus de temps dans le château lors de cette 8ème année que dans n’importe quel autre endroit. Déraisonnablement, Harry se demanda si les portes étaient ouvertes.

Il glissa sur les pavés et dérapa sans grâce dans le mur. Il sentit son genou se déboîter et seul le besoin de continuer l’empêcha de se replier et de hurler de douleur. Il obligea son genou à fléchir et poursuivit d’un pas douloureux jusqu’au portes du château.

Elles surgirent brusquement, énormes et lourdes, culminant à presque quarante pieds [1], en face du château lui–même ; elles réduisaient le héros du monde magique à une chose petite et insignifiante en comparaison. Harry leva les yeux vers elles une brève seconde et voulut pleurer. Elles étaient fermées.

Mais Harry en connaissait un rayon sur le château depuis le temps. Il y avait une porte plus petite, moins impressionnante certes, cachée dans la menuiserie des principales. Dans l’obscurité de la pluie, Harry se mit à faire courir ses mains sur les énormes clous en fer qui renforçaient la porte et gardait le monde à l’extérieur – et qui, présentement, maintenait Harry à l’extérieur aussi. Il pensa un instant que si ses doigts s’engourdissaient bel et bien par le froid, il attraperait le bord dur d’un autre clou et se piquerait. La pluie ne l’aidait vraiment pas à trouver ce panneau légendaire qui libérerait la petite porte et lui permettrait l’accès. Il trembla sous la pluie, son t–shirt était collé sur sa peau et la chair nue de ses bras ressemblait à un poulet fraîchement plumé. Il savait que s’il avait pu se voir en cet instant, ses lèvres étaient bleues.

– Allez…

Harry fouilla parmi le bois mouillé et le métal.

– Mais bordel, où est cette porte ?

Dans le temps, il avait obtenu une vision pour l’aider ou un fantôme amical avait surgi pour lui montrer l’ouverture mais, ce soir, même Peeves brillait par son absence. Il se mit à cogner ses poings inutilement contre les portes, déchirant la peau de ses doigts, de ses jointures et de ses paumes.

– Mais bordel, où est cette foutue porte ?

Pourquoi ce soir ? Pourquoi était–il enfermé dehors ce soir ? Pourquoi avait–il choisi de prendre ce supposé raccourci qui l’avait conduit devant une paire de portes closes ?

Pourquoi avait–il accepté d’embrasser Fred Weasley et commencé toute cette merde, de toute façon ?

Son genou pulsait et brûlait et il s’était mis à enfler sous la toile de son jean. Il cessa de cogner la porte et se permit de lâcher son drapeau d’espoir un instant pour frotter son genou et se vouer aux dieux auxquels il croyait quand il avait besoin d’eux. Puis il revint à la porte et passa ses mains froides sur toute la surface encore une fois. Au–delà du son de la pluie, il entendit un clic à peine audible et la porte s’ouvrit.

Oh, merci, merci, merci…

Harry se rua à travers la porte, dérapa sur le sol et heurta la rampe. Il hurla et jura en commençant son ascension dans les escaliers, tirant sa jambe presque inutile derrière lui.

 

oOo

 

Molly Weasley bailla et vérifia l’horloge, elle découvrit qu’il était plus tard qu’elle ne le croyait. Il avait espéré que Arthur serait de retour. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard ces derniers jours et, à l’occasion, il ne rentrait pas du tout. Molly découvrit que l’homme qui se contentait de travailler au Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu en gagnant une misère lui manquait. Arthur avait même parlé de quitter définitivement le Terrier. Le Ministère lui avait offert un appartement à Londres et il pensait que maintenant que les enfants avaient quitté la maison, l’appartement était assez grand pour eux. Elle avait argumenté qu’ils devaient prendre soin de Ron et Pansy.

Arthur lui avait dit qu’il s’attendait à ce que Ron retourne à Grimmauld Place. Ce qui était une idée ridicule. Ron était malade, il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui. Et Pansy ? Si Ron partait, il pouvait difficilement la prendre avec lui. Un appartement à Londres ne pourrait pas leur fournir assez de pièces pour un jardin de gnomes. Et, comme de nombreuses sorcières, Molly préférait rester loin des villes. Bien qu’elle appréciât beaucoup les Moldus, elle n’avait aucun désir de vivre à leurs côtés.

Profondément en elle, elle sentait un étrange sentiment de panique à l’idée de quitter la maison. Elle y avait mis au monde tous ses enfants et elle se sentait proche d’eux ici, proche de tous.

Arthur ne l’avait pas contactée pour lui dire combien de temps il serait en retard mais ça n’avait rien d’inhabituel ces jours. Il était occupé maintenant qu’il avait travaillé à devenir le Ministère de la Magie et elle devait s’attendre à des soirées tardives – des raisons supplémentaires d’emménager à Londres, avait–il démontré. Molly posa son tricot de côté et décida d’aller au lit puisqu’il n’y avait aucune raison de l’attendre. Elle irait jeter un œil à Ron et à Pansy pour s’assurer qu’ils allaient bien et peut–être qu’ensuite elle pourrait dormir. Elle avait récemment été tentée d’essayer la potion de sommeil que Ste–Mangouste avait envoyé chez eux mais, jusque–là, elle avait résisté.

Ils avaient donné à Pansy l’ancienne chambre de Percy. Il n’y avait plus de rien de Percy maintenant, il avait tout emporté avec lui quand il avait déménagé à Londres – avant qu’il ne meure. Rien ne leur avait été retourné et elle n’était pas allé chercher ses affaires. Ils s’étaient réconciliés avant sa mort mais elle ne voulait pas voir ses affaires ici et qu’elles lui rappellent constamment la perte qu’elle avait subie. Pansy avait peu de biens mais ce qu’elle possédait avaient été mis dans la pièce. Elle avait reçu beaucoup de magnifiques cadeaux de Draco Malfoy, ils arrivaient chaque semaine par hibou. Boîtes à babioles, rubans pour ses cheveux, belles toilettes et robes de sorcier et, malgré le fait qu’Arthur avait dit que ce n’était pas nécessaire, une centaine de Galions apparaissait dans un coffre de Gringotts chaque semaine. Arthur avait refusé d’y toucher, faisant remarquer que ce n’était pas leur argent et qu’il avait dit au jeune Malfoy qu’ils n’en avaient pas besoin pour prendre soin de Pansy. Molly trouva intéressant de constater que cette indemnité hebdomadaire était plus élevée que ce qu’Arthur avait l’habitude de gagner en un mois.

Molly ouvrit juste un peu la porte pour apercevoir la jeune fille, s’attendant à la voir endormie sur le côté comme elle le faisait habituellement. Mais le lit était vide et Pansy n’était pas dans la chambre.

Molly déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, et sentit son cœur s’accélérer dans sa poitrine. Pendant un instant, elle espéra que la fille était aux toilettes mais elle savait que non. Elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans l’escalier qui menait aux combles, vers la chambre de Ron.

Ça avait une des conditions incontournables pour que Pansy reste au Terrier. Quand Ron l’avait demandé en premier, ils en avaient discuté et, en tant que marque de respect, il avait été décidé qu’ils feraient chambre séparée. Ils ne seraient pas ensemble. Ron avait ri comme si l’idée d’être ensemble était absurde. Ils lui avaient fait confiance.

Et pourtant, ils n’auraient pas dû, à aucun des deux, parce que, lorsqu’elle ouvrit la porte, ils étaient là.

– Ronald Weasley !

Ron se réveilla en sursaut et sortit péniblement du lit. La lampe à gaz était toujours allumée et éclairait brillamment. Pansy s’agita, réalisa qu’ils avaient été attrapés et haleta.

– Sors de ce lit, Pansy, et habille–toi.

Pansy descendit rapidement du lit mais elle n’eut pas besoin de s’habiller, elle était toujours vêtue de son pyjama et de sa robe de chambre.

– Maman, dit prestement Ron, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois – on ne faisait que dormir.

– Dormir ?

Molly les dévisagea tous les deux. Ils étaient totalement habillés mais ça signifiait peu, parce qu’ils auraient pu se rhabiller après.

– Je suis certaine que tu dormais, Ron, et je suis sûre aussi que toute cette excitation a dû vous épuiser tous les deux.

– Mrs Weasley, c’est la vérité. On ne faisait que dormir. On n’arrive pas à dormir – c’est plus facile quand on est ensemble.

– Tais–toi, Pansy, l’avertit Molly.

Pansy se tut et baissa la tête.

– C’est ce que tu as fait chaque nuit ? Roder derrière notre dos ? Nous manquer de respect ?

Ron dévisagea Pansy et fut certain qu’elle n’allait pas tarder à pleurer. Il fixa sa mère et se sentit brusquement en colère. Elle était finalement sortie de son rôle étrangement gai de bonne d’enfants et le regardait de la même façon que lorsqu’il faisait quelque chose de mal. Mais il n’avait rien fait de mal. Aucun d’eux.

– Nous n’avons manqué de respect à personne, maman, tu te trompes ! Rien ne s’est passé, on ne pouvait pas dormir, c’est tout !

– Si tu ne peux pas dormir, je te donnerai quelque chose de plus fort fourni par Ste–Mangouste, s’écria Molly.

– Je n’ai pas pris la potion, annonça Ron, et je ne veux plus la prendre.

– Eh bien, tu n’as pas le choix, Ronald. Les médicomages l’ont prescrit, alors tu la prendras.

– Non, je ne la prendrai pas, insista énergiquement Ron. Je ne veux plus la prendre. Elle me fait faire d’horribles rêves et je n’en veux pas – ça ne vaut pas le coup !

– Elle te fait rêver ? demanda Molly. Oh, comme ce doit être terrible pour toi, Ronald. Tu veux savoir de quoi je rêve, moi ? Je rêve que je me lève pour te trouver mort dans ton lit, les bras déchirés en lambeaux, voilà de quoi je rêve !

– Je ne vais pas faire ça !

– Que tu dis mais je ne le sais pas ! Tu as dit que tu ne coucherais pas avec Pansy et pourtant, nous y voilà.

– On n’a pas couché ensemble ! Et même si c’était le cas, où est le mal ? J’ai dix–neuf ans, maman, je ne suis plus un gamin !

– Alors pourquoi agis–tu comme si tu en étais un ? exigea de savoir Molly, les digues enfin rompues. Tu as été incapable de gérer les choix que tu avais faits, alors tu t’es tailladé les veines ! Il y a plus encore, Ronald, tu aimerais que je te fasse une liste ? Tu nous as fait traverser l’enfer !

– Mais toi aussi !

Les mains de Ron étaient serrées en poings et il se calma.

– Je sais que j’ai merdé mais je ne passerai pas le reste de ma vie à m’excuser pour ça !

– Mais tu ne t’es excusé pour rien du tout ! Tu t’es caché dans ta chambre, tu t’es ouvert les veines et nous avons été forcés de te pardonner !

– ALORS NE ME PARDONNE PAS ! DÉTESTE–MOI ! MÉPRISE–MOI ! MAIS CESSE DE ME TRAITER COMME UN BÉBÉ !

Molly recula d’un pas et eut l’air de vouloir pleurer. Elle se sentait assurément dans cet état.

– Je ne t’ai jamais haï, Ron, je ne pourrai jamais te haïr. Je te traite comme un enfant parce que tu es mon enfant et que j’ai été terrifiée de te perdre. Je vais au lit chaque soir et je suis terrifiée de ce que je pourrais trouver le lendemain.

Ron s’affala sur le bord du lit et plongea son visage dans ses mains. Lorsqu’il releva finalement les yeux vers sa mère, elle essuyait ses larmes en silence. Pansy se tenait immobile, près de la coiffeuse, sa robe de chambre fermement drapée autour de son corps.

– On ne peut pas rester là, finit par dire Ron. Maman, on ne peut pas rester ici.

Molly pâlit.

– Quoi ? Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire par on ne peut pas rester ici ?

– On est en train de se rendre dingue mutuellement. Je ne veux pas passer chaque jour en prétendant que tout va bien entre nous alors que ce n’est pas le cas. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi tous les jours et je ne veux pas que tu te forces à me sourire non plus… et je ne veux pas que Pansy soit au milieu de tout ça.

Molly regarda Pansy et secoua la tête.

– Ne sois pas bête, Ron, je ne me force pas à te sourire. Bien sûr que non, tu n’as pas à t’en aller. Je préfère que tu sois ici et en sécurité !

– Maman, je serai en sécurité à Grimmauld Place !

– À Londres ? Tu veux aller à Londres ?

– Tu savais depuis le début que je vivrais là–bas. J’y ai emménagé l’été dernier !

– Oui, avant ce bazar. Tu ne peux pas t’attendre à y retourner maintenant.

Les yeux de Ron s’écarquillèrent et il haleta comme un poisson hors de l’eau.

– Maman, je ne vais pas rester ici pour toujours, ce ne sera jamais le cas !

– Et Pansy ? Tu crois que tu peux la prendre avec toi aussi ?

Molly s’approcha de lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur puisqu’il était assis sur le lit.

– Arthur et moi avons accepté de prendre soin d’elle. Nous avons signé un accord, alors tu ne peux pas l’emmener à Londres avec toi.

– Personne n’a besoin de le savoir, contra Ron, en se calmant en apparence du moins.

Il n’allait pas laisser Pansy ici.

– On n’a qu’à y aller, la maison est équipée – tu le sais, tu y as contribué. Nous serons bien là–bas et tu pourras venir vérifier si tu le veux.

Molly sembla se calmer d’un coup.

– Quand veux–tu y aller ? demanda–t–elle d’une voix défaite.

– On peut y aller ce soir même si c’est ce que tu veux.

– Non… Ne sois pas stupide. Attends demain. Je suis certaine que ton père voudra te parler.

– Très bien.

Il regarda vers elle d’un air suppliant.

– Tu sais que c’est la meilleure solution, maman. Tu le sais, non ?

Molly se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la porte.

– Quoique tu dises, Ron, lui répondit–elle, tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

 

oOo

 

Harry entendait rire. Dumbledore avait de la compagnie. Non pas que le fait que Dumbledore ait de la compagnie importât beaucoup à Harry, parce qu’il débarquerait en pleine réunion avec Merlin lui–même en cet instant. Harry se jeta dans le bureau, tirant sa jambe et son genou disloqué derrière lui.

Trois paires d’yeux le dévisagèrent, confus de cette soudaine intrusion. Puis le professeur McGonagall se leva et se précipita vers Harry en lui lançant un charme de séchage et de chaleur au passage.

– Non…

Harry la repoussa presque tandis qu’elle inspectait sa jambe blessée.

– Draco… Quelqu’un l’a enlevé…

Minerva poussa Harry sur le sol, sachant bien qu’il voulait parler à Dumbledore quand il s’agissait de Draco ; elle savait aussi que Dumbledore lui répondrait en conséquence. Elle décida rapidement que le mieux à faire était d’essayer de découvrir ce qui était arrivé à sa jambe pour qu’il la traîne ainsi derrière lui.

– Quelqu’un a enlevé Draco ? s’enquit Arthur. Mais comment quelqu’un aurait–il pu l’emmener ?

– JE SAIS PAS ! hurla soudainement Harry. PUTAIN, MAIS COMMENT VOUS CROYEZ QU’IL A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ ?

– Harry ! aboya Minerva. Il n’est pas utile de hurler, nous essayons de vous aider !

– BON, ALORS EN QUOI C’EST BIEN DE POSER DES QUESTIONS À LA CON ?

Minerva pinça les lèvres mais ne répliqua pas. Elle avait espéré qu’il cesse de se comporter comme l’odieuse petite merde qu’il était devenue pendant la guerre et, en vérité, il avait été si prometteur durant l’année. Elle portait une sincère affection au jeune homme mais il était là, à brailler sur tout le monde comme s’ils n’étaient rien.

Il est stressé, pensa–t–elle avec autant de patience qu’elle pouvait réunir.

C’était devenu son mantra personnel depuis deux ans, spécialement quand elle avait envie de lui jeter un sort d’abord puis de poser des questions ensuite. Dumbledore vit le regard de Minerva devenir vitreux et s’empressa de se glisser entre les deux.

– Que s’est–il passé, Harry ? demanda–t–il calmement. Comment est–ce arrivé ?

– Nous…

Le souffle de Harry se suspendit tandis que Minerva donna au genou une poussée satisfaisante.

– Je suis allé à Pré–au–Lard avec Fred…

Il jeta un regard précipité à Arthur.

– Il y a, là–bas, un club… Fred voulait m’y emmener… et j’ai demandé à Draco de venir et il a dit non et ensuite, il s’est pointé et je… Oh, mon dieu, c’est ma faute…

– Quoi ? Qu’est–ce qui est ta faute ?

– J’étais en train de…

Harry sembla à l’agonie.

– Seigneur, ne me dites pas que vous avez couché avec Fred Weasley dans une boîte de nuit ! s’exclama Minerva, le ton strident.

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Mais vous me prenez pour qui ?

– Eh bien, vous avez dit…

– Continue, Harry, l’encouragea Dumbledore en repoussant Minerva.

– Fred m’embrassait et Draco l’a vu et il a mal compris…

– Et pourquoi embrassiez–vous Fred ? questionna Minerva.

– Ça ne comptait pas. Il ne voulait pas me laisser partir si je ne le faisais pas…

– Et alors ? Il vous a jeté un sortilège de Bloque–jambes ? exigea de savoir Minerva. Y avait–il une épouvantable raison pour laquelle vous ne pouviez pas partir à moins qu’il ne vous embrasse ?

– Et Draco t’a vu, le poussa Dumbledore.

– Il nous a vus… et il s’est enfui. J’ai couru après lui.

Il pensa judicieux de passer sous silence le délai qu’il avait pris pour le suivre de peur de McGonagall ne recommence.

– Mais, une fois dehors, il y avait un homme avec lui. Il retenait Draco et, quand je me suis approché, il… a transplané… avec Draco.

– Alors Draco y est allé de son plein gré ? demanda Arthur.

– NON !

Si Harry avait été debout, il aurait tapé du pied comme un enfant qui n’arrive pas faire entendre son point de vue.

– Il a enlevé Draco et il a transplané avec lui. Il l’a stupéfixé et l’a kidnappé !

– Ce devait être un Portoloin, dit Arthur à Dumbledore. Transplaner avec quelqu’un est plutôt difficile mais avec quelqu’un de stupéfixé…

– À qui avez–vous dit que Draco était d’accord de témoigner ? questionna Dumbledore. Quelqu’un de loyal aux Aurors impliqués ?

– Non, Kingsley le sait, Remus et Tonks. Ils ne l’ont dit à personne.

Arthur se retourna vers Harry.

– Tu as reconnu cette personne ? Il t’a semblé familier ?

– Ce pourrait être l’œuvre de Fudge, accusa Arthur avec fougue. Un dernier effort pour me renverser. Il sait qu’il reste assez peu de victimes.

Son esprit vrombit.

Oh, Merlin, je dois contacter Molly et m’assurer que Pansy est sauve.

Dumbledore parut troublé, parce qu’il ne pensait pas Fudge assez vindicatif pour organiser un enlèvement.

– Non, je ne crois pas que c’est ça. Harry, tu as dit que Draco n’avait pas prévu d’aller à Pré–au–Lard avec toi ?

– Non, il était en train d’étudier. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas venir et je lui ai dit que je rentrerai tôt.

– Alors, il y est allé dans l’inspiration du moment, fit Dumbledore. Cet enlèvement ne peut pas avoir été planifié. Il était opportuniste. Draco a été kidnappé parce qu’il était là.

– Donc… ce cinglé l’a enlevé juste comme ça, sans raison ? demanda Harry, sentant la panique croître en lui.

– Non, je n’ai pas dit ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette personne a enlevé Draco, seulement qu’il l’a fait. De quoi avait–il l’air, Harry ?

– Grand.

Harry fronça les sourcils, l’homme avait gardé sa capuche.

– Il était vieux, je pense, avec une moustache – fine, la moustache… Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion de bien le regarder.

– Il devait savoir qui il était, fit Minerva en enfonçant sa baguette dans le genou de Harry. Draco Malfoy est facilement identifiable. Et il ne craignait pas Harry, pour l’enlever juste sous son nez, comme ça.

Harry recula son genou d’un coup sec et se remit sur pieds.

– Bien, super, il n’a pas peur de moi mais ça ne m’aidera pas à TROUVER DRACO ! J’AI BESOIN QUE VOUS CESSIEZ DE PARLER ET QUE VOUS M’AIDIEZ À TROUVER DRACO !

– Il n’y aucune raison de se précipiter blessé, Harry, fit Dumbledore, en plaçant une lourde main sur l’épaule de Harry pour le forcer à se tenir tranquille. Nous ne savons pas qui a kidnappé Draco, ni où ils l’ont emmené et, jusqu’à ce que nous apprenions quelque chose, il n’y aucune raison de courir partout et de chercher aveuglément.

– Snape, conclut fermement Harry.

– Severus n’aurait pas enlevé Draco, contra Minerva en se renfrognant.

– Putain, mais j’ai pas dit ça. Il a trouvé Krum juste après qu’il a blessé Hermione. Hermione a dit qu’il avait ce truc qui aide à trouver les gens, il est comme un compas.

– Ce n’est pas un compas, Harry, c’est une potion faite à partir de mercure qui possède un sort de localisation. C’est très difficile à trouver.

– Mais il en a, insista Harry un peu fiévreusement. Elle serait dans ses appartements, non ?

– Peut–être, tempéra Dumbledore, ou il pourrait l’avoir sur lui ou alors au Marais. On ne peut pas se permettre de mettre à sac les appartements du professeur Snape pour chercher quelque chose qui n’est peut–être pas là.

– Nous devrions le contacter, fit Minerva. Harry a raison. Severus a… des moyens… de trouver les gens. Il trouvera Draco. Je suis plus préoccupée à propos de ce qu’il fera à l’homme qui l’a enlevé.

Harry était moins inquiet à propos de ce que Snape ferait à ce salopard et plus concerné qu’il ne le torture pas en premier.

– Il est à Londres, précisa Harry en se mordillant l’ongle du pouce. Ils ne doivent pas rentrer avant demain.

– Ils sont à Grimmauld Place, indiqua Minerva. On peut aller le chercher.

– Bien, fit Dumbledore. Minerva, va chercher Severus. Harry, tu vas à l’infirmerie voir Madame Pomfresh.

– Pas question ! s’écria–t–il, incrédule.

Il désigna Minerva d’un geste sec du pouce.

– Elle ira chercher Snape et ensuite il partira. S’il y va, j’y vais aussi !

Minerva retrouva son regard vitreux tandis qu’elle se répétait son mantra, crispant ses jointures inconsciemment sur sa baguette. Dumbledore lui caressa doucement le bras.

– Utilise le trou du portrait et ramène–le, lui dit–il.

– Je ne serai pas longue, assura–t–elle mais elle ne tenta pas de sourire rassurant vers Harry qui n’aurait rien remarqué de toute façon.

– N’emmène pas Hermione à travers le portrait, l’avertit Dumbledore d’une voix serrée. J’enverrai un attelage pour elle.

– Albus…

Minerva jeta un regard en coin à Arthur.

– Combien de temps vas–tu encore les punir ?

– Je ne punis personne, rétorqua Dumbledore, toujours avec le même ton tendu. Passer à travers ce genre de portail est une forme de voyage trans–dimensionnel… Ce n’est pas bon pour elle… pour leur… le…

– Oh.

Minerva risque un autre coup d’œil vers Arthur.

– J’ai manqué quelque chose ? s’enquit–il.

Minerva rougit violemment.

– Eh bien… non… 

– HERMIONE EST ENCEINTE, OKAY ? ELLE A BAISÉ AVEC SNAPE ET ILS VONT AVOIR UN BÉBÉ. MAINTENANT, VOUS POURRIEZ, S’IL VOUS PLAIT, VOUS MAGNER LE CUL POUR ALLER LE CHERCHER QU’IL PUISSE REVENIR ? COMME ÇA, ON POURRA TROUVER DRACO.

– J’y vais, Harry ! aboya Minerva.

Elle dut physiquement retenir sa main pour s’empêcher de gifler son visage. Elle n’était pas idiote, elle savait que la situation était sérieuse et elle n’avait pas besoin que Harry Potter lui crie dessus et la pousse vers le portrait de Phineas Nigellus. Une fois de plus, Dumbledore lui caressa gentiment le bras.

– Calme–toi, lui chuchota–t–il. Il est contrarié.

– Je m’en fous, siffla Minerva. Je te l’ai déjà dit avant, je me fous qu’il meure demain, il doit quand même me traiter avec respect.

Cependant, elle n’attendit pas de réponse, elle fit osciller le portrait pour l’ouvrir et passa à travers le trou, en claquant la peinture derrière elle.

Harry la regarda partir d’un air de défi, ne regrettant pas un instant ce qu’il avait dit. Il n’y avait pas de temps à perdre et si elle voulait être en colère après lui, ça lui allait. Tant que Draco était sain et sauf, elle pouvait le haïr pour le restant de ses jours.

– Va voir Madame Pomfresh, lui répéta calmement Dumbledore. 

– Non, rétorqua Harry, borné. Je vais avec Snape.

– Le professeur Snape, Harry.

– Peu importe, je vais avec lui.

– Alors, au moins, assieds–toi, proposa Dumbledore d’une voix fatiguée, que nous puissions faire venir Madame Pomfresh pour toi.

Harry s’affala dans le siège que Minerva avait laissé vacant. C’était de sa faute. Tout était de sa faute. Il était sorti. Il avait embrassé Fred. McGonagall avait raison, Fred ne l’avait pas obligé ; il aurait pu s’en aller à tout moment.

Dumbledore s’était déplacé vers la cheminée, manifestement, il appelait Madame Pomfresh. Quand il revint, il s’assit lourdement sur la chaise qui faisait face à Harry.

– Bon, recommençons, veux–tu ? l’encouragea–t–il. Tu as couru après lui et il y avait un homme, grand, peut–être âgé. Est–ce qu’il a dit quelque chose, tu t’en souviens ?

– Non, il n’a rien dit. Il m’a souri et ils ont simplement disparu… Draco a crié mon nom, il était terrifié…

Harry s’affaissa encore plus sur sa chaise.

– C’est de ma faute. Il a fallu que je sorte avec Fred, je ne pouvais pas rester ici, non. Je savais que j’aurais dû rester et parler avec Draco, mais non, pas moi. Je devais avoir les deux. J’aurais dû courir après lui directement… Pourquoi je suis tellement con ?

– Tu n’es pas con, objecta Dumbledore un peu plus durement qu’il n’en avait l’intention. Commence par te calmer.

Dumbledore connaissait bien Harry, il avait passé tellement de temps à le façonner, conscient du destin qui lui était réservé, sachant que s’il survivait à la guerre, il aurait besoin d’être fort et puissant, capable de trouver sa voie au–delà de ça. C’était sans doute vrai que Dumbledore avait un peu trop élevé l’ego du jeune homme, mais, à la fin de la guerre, cet ego était en miettes et, aussi fort fut–il, Harry Potter était capable de plonger dans de spectaculaires dépressions. Il serait inutile pour lui de s’effondrer maintenant. Mais Harry avait commencé à se balancer d’avant en arrière et Dumbledore reconnaissait les signes bien trop clairement. Le garçon allait soit exploser en crise de colère, soit craquer complètement.

– Mais bordel, où ils sont ? Vous n’auriez jamais dû envoyer McGonagall, elle est impotente, putain ! J’aurais dû y aller moi–même, merde !

– Harry !

– Où ils sont ? Ce salopard cinglé pourrait faire n’importe quoi à Draco pendant ce temps !

– Calme–toi ! Minerva sera de retour bientôt et Severus sera avec elle, mais je peux t’assurer que si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement ces absurdités, aucun d’entre nous ne sera enclin à t’aider.

– ALORS QU’ILS AILLENT SE FAIRE FOUTRE, J’IRAI SEUL !

Dumbledore détourna son regard et grinça des dents. Il avait lui aussi ses mantras pour gérer les étudiants pénibles et il avait fait le vœu que rien n’ébranlerait son sang–froid avec eux – mais Harry venait de dépasser ce stade.

– Si tu ne te calmes pas sur le champ, Harry, je placerai sur ton corps un sortilège de ligature et tu seras coincé à l’infirmerie toute la nuit. Compris ?

Harry déglutit avec difficulté et se tut.

 

oOo

 

Du sang. Oh, mon dieu, du sang. Il faut le faire partir rapidement, faire partir chacune de ces gouttes compromettantes. Tout laver. Tout.

Lucius se réveilla en sursaut et réalisa qu’il était dans la salle de bain. Il avait dû encore un fois faire du somnambulisme. Narcissa le taquinait sans pitié à ce propos. Il était nu, il pouvait voir ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol et il se tenait face à une vasque et se frottait sauvagement avec un gant de toilette humide. C’était un de ces gants épais et moelleux que Narcissa préférait, un de ceux qui pesaient curieusement lourd lorsqu’ils étaient saturés d’eau.

Il regarda son reflet et fut brièvement paralysé par ce qu’il vit.

Son visage était maculé de sang et, sous le sang, son corps était battu et meurtri. Ses bras étaient éclaboussés de sang et sa poitrine nue en paraissait recouverte, comme une couche.

Il sut instantanément que ce n’était pas son sang. Bien qu’il fût clairement blessé, il ne sentait pas la piqûre caractéristique d’une coupure. Il n’avait pas été tailladé, ni même poignardé, et, à vrai dire, il était certain que c’était lui qui avait fait tout ça. Mais – il s’examina – c’était une chose terriblement étrange parce qu’il ne se souvenait avoir tailladé ou poignardé quiconque de toute sa vie. Il n’y avait nul besoin d’employer des techniques aussi barbares, parce que, par–dessus tout, c’était un sorcier et il n’avait qu’à utiliser sa baguette pour détruire chacune des personnes autour de lui.

Excepté bien sûr qu’il était adepte de l’usage du gourdin et que ces bâtons magiques avaient pour habitude de réduire la peau et les os en bouillie. Peut–être que c’était la cause de tout ce sang… Peut–être qu’il avait utilisé son gourdin sur un pauvre malheureux.

Mais non, il savait qu’il avait tailladé et poignardé. Il le savait, tout simplement.

Il fixa son propre reflet macabre, fasciné par la manière dont le sang tachait ses lèvres, il semblait si franc contre la pâleur de sa peau. Il se demanda comment il était possible de ressembler à un ange même couvert de sang.

Parce que tu es un ange.

Lucius fronça les sourcils. Narcissa allait être furax qu’il ait mis un tel bazar dans la salle de bain. Si elle voyait ça, elle allait hurler comme un putois [2]. C’était un meurtre sanglant [2 bis]. Mais qui avait–il tué si violemment ? La guerre était finie, non ?

Lucius laissa son regard suivre la courbe de son cou, ses épaules couvertes de sang et la dureté de sa poitrine. Son corps avait bonne mine. Musclé et en forme. Il se sentait fort, souple et sain.

Mais tu n’es pas en forme, hein ?

Il se renfrogna encore une fois. Refusant de détourner les yeux de son reflet ensanglanté, Lucius ouvrit les robinets afin de se laver. Il avait besoin de se débarrasser de tout ce sang. De se laver, de s’essuyer puis de ramper jusqu’à son lit, là où était sa femme.

Narcissa. Elle était probablement endormie parce que s’il avait été somnambule et qu’elle était réveillée, elle aurait fait quelque chose pour l’empêcher de errer.

Errer en tuant dans son sommeil.

Il détourna finalement les yeux du miroir et plongea les mains dans l’eau pour les laver. Sauf qu’elles étaient propres. Parfaitement propres. Il examina tout son corps nu et découvrit qu’il était sans défaut. Rien ne marquait sa chair crémeuse. Il était pâle, parfait et propre.

Il regarda à nouveau le miroir et la réflexion de son corps en sang fut de retour. Il se demanda si c’était comme dans le portrait de Dorian Gray [3]. Tous ses péchés avaient décidé de se rassembler dans le miroir de la salle de bain et lui allait rester jeune et innocent à jamais en apparence tandis que le sang de ceux qu’il avait tués ou trompés le recouvrirait simplement dans le miroir. C’était merveilleusement pratique. Il n’était certainement pas facilement scandalisé par de telles choses et si ça signifiait qu’il pouvait rester jeune et beau à jamais, alors tout était pour le mieux.

En fait, c’était plutôt magnifique.

Sauf que ce n’était pas magnifique. Lui n’était pas magnifique. Et il n’était assurément pas jeune pour toujours. Quelque chose allait terriblement de travers ici.

Il se sentait bizarre sur ses pieds, comme s’il n’était pas censé être debout. Il ne s’était pas tenu ainsi depuis très longtemps.

Mais pourquoi ?

Il n’était pas somnambule. Il n’était pas réveillé. Il dormait encore et c’était un rêve. La salle de bain était un rêve. Il n’était pas à la maison et sa magnifique Narcissa était morte.

Papa.

Draco ?

Lucius regarda son reflet et se vit comme il était en réalité. Une ombre frêle de ce qu’il avait été. Propre, les cheveux chatoyants, un fin filet de bave coulait sur son menton qui était devenu rouge à cause du contact constant de la salive. Ses yeux avaient l’air enfoncé dans son visage. Et sa figure ressemblait à un squelette. Il n’était plus beau désormais et il ne put que se demander ce que le conservateur lui trouvait.

Papa.

Draco ?

Mais où était–il ? Lucius l’entendait, c’était tellement clair, il parlait droit dans son cerveau.

C’est toujours le rêve. Draco est à l’école, où il doit être, il est en sécurité.

Mais pourquoi l’entendait–il ? Draco semblait si proche et il l’appelait. Il y avait de la panique dans sa voix… du désespoir. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, c’était juste impossible. Il était à Poudlard et le chaton ensorcelé le gardait là–bas. Lucius fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s’ouvrirent. Le musée était sombre et vide, les lumières de chaque vitrine étaient éteintes. La salle Sais était déserte.

Et Lucius était toujours dans sa cage de verre. Un autre soir, ça l’aurait réjoui. Une nuit, seul, était une commodité rare. Il avait passé la journée à fixer les visages familiers qui lui rendaient son regard. Des gens qu’ils connaissaient. Les adultes avaient l’air dégoûté et pourtant ils revenaient et revenaient encore, juste pour le fixer longuement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s’embêtaient à ça. Pourquoi revenaient–ils, jour après jour ? Et puis il y avait les enfants. Des petits monstres qui pressaient leur visage contre la vitre et la barbouillait avec Merlin seul savait quoi.

Mais supporter la curiosité morbide de ces gens était préférable à se retrouver couché contre le conservateur, pendant que le vieil homme déposait son si spécial témoignage d’amour dans le corps éternellement défaillant de Lucius.

Mais pas ce soir. Il était habitué à la routine des jours et des nuits. Il passait du temps dans sa vitrine mais rarement ces jours–ci et il en était toujours – toujours – sorti à dix–huit heures. Il y avait une horloge au centre du musée. Elle était en train de sonner minuit.

Alors pourquoi était–il encore dans sa cage de verre ? Soit Semeuse avait perdu son intérêt pour lui, mais c’était quelque chose dont il doutait sérieusement, parce que, même s’il était mort, il était certain que Semeuse continuerait à sodomiser son cadavre. La seule réponse rationnelle était qu’il y avait quelque chose d’autre qui l’occupait présentement. Peut–être que Semeuse était toujours à Pré–au–Lard ou peut–être qu’il avait montré assez de Galions et qu’Antwon lui avait offert un tour de sa collection privée ?

Papa.

Peut–être que Lucius était sur la pente finale et qu’il entendait des voix ? Il ferma les yeux encore une fois et tenta de se concentrer. La panique n’aidait pas son esprit à se calmer.

– Draco…

Il expira un long soupir et étendit son esprit, il essaya de trouver n’importe quelle trace de l’aura de son fils, souhaitant devoir voyager dans toute l’Écosse pour le faire.

Mais non, Draco n’était pas en Écosse. Draco était plus proche que ça. Beaucoup plus proche. Lucius sentit son troisième œil se tourner et se concentrer tandis que les contours de l’aura de Draco se dessinaient.

L’aura de Draco était fluide, comme de l’eau. D’un bleu chatoyant, occasionnellement orageux, mais toujours bleu. Mais les contours n’étaient pas bleus, ils étaient d’un gris plus sombre, tirant sur le noir. Puis, brusquement, tout s’éclaircit et Lucius sentit ses oreilles devenir douloureuses comme si sa tête se remplissait soudainement de hurlements. Des hurlements qu’il avait déjà entendus avant et qu’il avait espérés ne plus jamais entendre à nouveau.

Puis il le vit, comme si un brouillard s’était levé, et il émergea dans la clarté du jour. Mais cette lumière était horrifiante. Cette lumière était plus hideuse que tout ce qu’il avait osé un jour contempler. Son fils était là. Son bébé était là, dans cette pièce. Son bébé était à peine conscient et il avait l’air mouillé, comme s’il venait juste d’être plongé dans un bain. Pire encore, Lucius découvrit, comme s’il regardait de très, très loin, qu’Archibald Semeuse, cet être si infect et décrépi, violait son fils.

Il sentit son sang brûler. Il pouvait le sentir ruer à travers lui, bouillir dans ses veines. Il se retira, ne voulant pas en voir plus. Il plia un de ses poings, puis l’autre. Fléchit ses doigts puis ses orteils. Il fit douloureusement pivoter ses chevilles dans les chaussettes inutilisées.

Quelque part, dans l’obscurité, il put entendre le son du verre qui explosait quand les vitrines d’exposition volèrent en éclats.

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et gronda.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] 40 pieds font un peu plus de 12 mètres
> 
> [2] et [2bis] to scream blue murder dans le texte original signifie : hurler comme un putois. Jeu de mot intraduisible puisque Lucius reprend ensuite le mot murder (meurtre) dans son sens littéral.
> 
> [3] Le Portrait de Dorian Gray (The Picture of Dorian Gray) est un roman fantastique d'Oscar Wilde, publié en 1890 (révisé en 1891) et écrit dans le contexte de l'époque victorienne.
> 
> Dorian Gray est un jeune homme d'une très grande beauté. Son ami, Basil Hallway, artiste peintre, est fasciné. Il décide de faire son portrait puis de ne pas l’exposer, tant il est abouti. Gray fait la connaissance de Lord Henry qui le convertit à ses théories sur la jeunesse et le plaisir. Devenu jaloux du portait qui conservera à jamais l’image de sa beauté, Gray souhaite que le tableau vieillisse à sa place. Son vœu est exaucé, son image peinte vieillit et porte, au fil des ans, les traits de vanité et d’hypocrisie de Grey.
> 
> Finalement, désespéré par sa propre décadence, Grey enfonce un couteau dans le tableau. Il est retrouvé mort, vieux et hideux devant le portrait qui a recouvré sa beauté première.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	54. Résolution (3ème partie)

Minerva passa le trou du portrait et entra dans ce qu’elle pensait être la chambre d’amis. Elle était chichement meublée, plus fonctionnelle que confortable. On lui avait dit que Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient emménagé dans la maison l’été précédent et elle pensait qu’ils avaient décoré leur propre chambre et cette pièce était bien trop impersonnelle. Albus lui avait raconté que Harry et Ron avaient partagé cette chambre autrefois. Il voulait que Harry y soit, spécialement à cette période, parce que le trou du portrait était situé là. Mais évidemment Harry avait décidé de prendre ses quartiers dans un autre endroit de la maison. C’était la seule explication ou alors il vivait comme un Spartiate.

Bien que la pièce fût vide, elle invoqua un sortilège de lumière en murmurant.

Le couloir était aussi sombre et triste qu’auparavant, et même en allumant les bougeoirs fixés au mur, elle ne pouvait que se demander comment les Black avaient pu vivre dans un tel endroit. Et elle se demanda également comment Harry envisageait de vivre ici.

Lors de ses visites dans la maison, Minerva n’était allée que dans le hall principal et la cuisine. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout les étages supérieurs et ignorait totalement où Hermione pouvait bien dormir, et encore moins où elle logerait un invité.

Manifestement, pas dans la chambre par laquelle elle était arrivée. Les Black étaient une famille traditionnelle de Sang–Purs et d’après ce qu’elle savait sur le sujet, ils gardaient toutes les chambres à coucher de la famille ensemble. Si Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi cet exemple, Minerva pensait raisonnablement être capable de trouver Hermione.

Minerva n’espérait qu’une chose, ne pas faire une peur bleue à la jeune fille lorsqu’elle la réveillerait au milieu de la nuit.

Elle continua le long du couloir et ne découvrit que des chambres vides puis finalement, elle atteignit les escaliers et décida de monter à l’étage supérieur. Elle le fit avec un peu de réticence. Elle avait entendu des histoires à propos de cette maison qui détestait tous ceux qui n’adhéraient pas à la philosophie de la famille Black. Pourtant, l’Ordre y avait résidé confortablement alors elle grimpa les escaliers en tentant d’ignorer la raideur de ses jambes et de ses hanches.

Une fois le niveau suivant atteint, elle repéra immédiatement la chambre de Hermione. Elle était légèrement entrouverte mais ce fut la plaque ridicule accrochée au battant qui fut la plus révélatrice. Winnie l’Ourson – quel nom épouvantable – était coincé dans un trou, la bouche recouverte de miel et au–dessus de lui, en lettres colorées, le prénom de Hermione dansait gaiement dans le ciel.

Minerva détestait Winnie l’Ourson. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la douceur écœurante de ces horribles personnages. Et l’étrange fascination que les Moldues et les sorcières ressentaient pour eux la stupéfiait. Elle secoua la tête en le voyant et ne put s’empêcher de reculer d’un pas. Hermione Granger avait presque vingt ans, bon sang !

Mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment de se moquer des plaques de porte. Minerva frappa contre le panneau de bois et appela Hermione dans un murmure pressant.

De l’intérieur, Minerva entendit un froissement de vêtements de nuit et le grognement étouffé de quelqu’un qui essaie de se réveiller.

– Hermione ?

Minerva s’éclaircit la gorge et appela un peu plus fort.

– Hermione, c’est Minerva…

– Minerva ?

Ce n’était pas Hermione. Les yeux de Minerva s’écarquillèrent et elle remua sur place.

– Minerva ?

La voix était plus insistante maintenant.

– Severus… En fait, c’est toi qu’il me faut.

Il y eut un nouveau froissement et Severus apparut brusquement, enveloppé dans un drap rose pastel.

– Qu’est–ce qui ne va pas ?

– C’est Draco, répondit Minerva avec sérieux. Harry revient juste de Pré–au–Lard, il dit qu’il a vu quelqu’un enlever Draco en pleine rue.

– Enlevé ? répéta Severus un peu perdu. Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire par enlevé ?

– Harry dit qu’il a vu un homme, un vieil homme…

– Et Potter n’a rien fait pour l’arrêter ?

– Calme–toi ! Tu es aussi mauvais que Harry !

– Severus ? Qu’est–ce qui se passe ?

Severus se retourna vers la pièce assombrie.

– Ce n’est rien, retourne te coucher, aboya–t–il.

Et bien sûr Hermione sauta immédiatement du lit et apparut à côté de la porte.

– Harry n’avait pas la moindre chance de les arrêter, continua Minerva pour les deux. Il a dit qu’il est sorti juste à temps pour les voir disparaître. S’il était sorti un instant plus tard, il n’aurait probablement pas su que Draco avait disparu et ne s’en serait aperçu qu’au matin.

Elle s’interrompit quand le visage de Severus habituellement cireux devint blanc comme de la craie. Il semblait trembler de rage et il luttait pour la garder sous contrôle. Sa lèvre s’ourla et dévoila ses dents irrégulières. Pour la première fois, Minerva pouvait honnêtement dire qu’il avait l’air redoutable. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

– Severus, Albus veut que tu rentres au château parce que nous devons découvrir qui…

– Je sais qui l’a enlevé.

Severus se détourna et hurla : « Lumos ! », rendant brusquement la pièce insupportablement lumineuse. Minerva pénétra dans la chambre à temps pour voir Severus passer un sous–pull vert délavé sur sa maigre silhouette. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle voulut lui demander quel âge avait ce sous–pull mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire ; quand il se retourna, elle put lire : Serpentard : 1975 Coupe des Champions de Quidditch. Mais, tout comme ce n’était pas le moment de se moquer des plaques de portes, ce n’était pas non plus le moment de le tourmenter à propos du choix de ses vêtements. Elle réprima ses commentaires tandis qu’il enfilait un pantalon noir en velours côtelé et un pull de laine. Quand elle trouva ses mots, ils étaient rudimentaires et allaient droit au but :

– Comment tu sais qui l’a kidnappé ?

– Peu importe comment je le sais, rétorqua–t–il sèchement en enfonçant sa baguette dans sa manche. Je le sais alors je vais y aller et le ramener. Ça fait combien de temps ?

– Je ne sais pas. J’ignore le temps qu’a mis Harry pour rentrer au château. Une demi–heure, une heure peut–être ?

Severus jura sans ménagements. Son instinct lui disait d’aller directement au musée mais si Archibald Semeuse détenait Draco depuis une heure… Dieu seul savait ce que cet homme lui avait fait. Si Draco avait paniqué, Severus allait avoir besoin d’une dose toute prête de Navitas pour l’aider à surmonter ça. Mais retourner à Poudlard allait lui coûter un temps précieux. Pouvait–il risquer de ne pas prendre le Navitas ? Pouvait–il espérer que le corps de Draco tiendrait le coup contre les sévices que Semeuse n’allait pas manquer de lui faire subir ? S’il avait dû compter uniquement sur le pouvoir de volonté de Draco, il savait que Draco le surmonterait – mais son corps était une coquille fragile et Draco avait beaucoup traversé l’année précédente. Trop peut–être.

Il allait avoir besoin du Navitas.

– Il faut que je retourne à l’école, dit–il rapidement. Je vais organiser un attelage qui ramènera Hermione demain…

– Albus est en train d’en envoyer un en cet instant. Il dit que tu dois passer par le trou du portrait. Il a dit que Hermione ne pouvait pas, ça ferait du mal au bébé.

– Tu peux t’assurer qu’elle rentre ?

– Severus, je suis parfaitement capable de rentrer toute s…

Il embrassa promptement Hermione.

– Va avec Minerva.

Il pivota, tapota le bras de Minerva d’un geste absent et, sans un mot, se précipita vers la porte.

 

oOo

 

– C’était…

Pansy s’interrompit et dévisagea Ron.

– C’était… bien, fit–elle.

– Je crois que je l’ai rendue furax, ajouta Ron mais il semblait soulagé.

– Ouais, je le crois aussi.

Elle s’assit sur le lit à côté de lui et cala quelques mèches de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

– Tu es heureux ?

– Eh bien… non… je ne suis pas heureux de l’avoir énervée… mais ça devait être dit.

Il durcit sa mâchoire.

– Elle avait besoin de faire sortir tout ça de son organisme, tout comme moi.

Pansy acquiesça et haussa un sourcil en lui concédant ce point.

– Alors, on part demain ?

– Ça y ressemble, non ?

– Et on va à Londres ?

– Ouais.

Il lui adressa un sourire hâtif.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, ce n’est pas comme à Ste–Mangouste. La maison est super, c’est vraiment grand et…

… vraiment sombre et déprimant, en fait.

– C’est la maison de Harry. Il en a hérité de son parrain et c’est en plein Londres et on peut aller partout…

– Ron, l’interrompit Pansy avec hésitation. On n’a pas d’argent. Je veux dire, je n’ai rien et… heu… je pense que tu ne possèdes rien non plus. Je suis plutôt nulle en charmes domestiques et je ne sais pas non plus cuisiner à la mode moldue. Comment on va faire pour vivre ?

Ron la fixa longuement, c’était évident qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Il haussa les épaules et sentit un faible sourire s’étaler sur son visage.

– Je pourrais chercher un boulot, dit–il, et je ne suis pas mauvais en charmes. Je suis sûr que si j’avais un livre, je pourrais apprendre tous les charmes domestiques en un éclair.

Pansy haussa également les épaules et sourit à son tour.

– Je pourrais probablement les apprendre aussi et, en vérité, je suis plutôt douée en charmes. De plus, je pourrais aussi trouver un job.

– Mais tu n’en auras pas besoin, j’aurai un travail et je prendrai soin de toi. Tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter.

Pansy fronça les sourcils.

– Je ne suis pas inquiète… pourquoi je le serais ? Je peux travailler, Ron. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’on s’occupe de moi.

Mais, alors qu’elle disait ça, elle sut qu’elle mentait. Elle était traumatisée, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et, alors qu’elle apprenait doucement à aimer Ron, les étrangers continuaient de la terrifier.

– Écoute, Harry a une petite cagnotte dans la maison, et on parle là d’un millier de Gallions…

– Un millier de Gallions ?

Pansy faillit rire rien qu’à cette idée.

– Mais c’est plus que ce que la plupart des gens ont dans leur coffre à Gringotts !

– Je sais mais Harry est obnubilé par la crainte d’être pris de court. Il est terrorisé à l’idée de mourir de faim… C’est parce que sa tante et son oncle l’ont sous alimenté.

– Je sais, en fait, je n’ai jamais discuté avec lui.

– Il peut se montrer assez extrême, fit Ron.

– Pourquoi il n’est pas amoureux de Draco ?

– Oh, mais il l’est. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il l’est. Le problème avec Harry, c’est qu’il est une personne vraiment morale qui place sa moralité dans sa tête. Et s’il lui arrive de l’ajuster pour s’accommoder des choses qu’il a faites, il en est bien incapable pour quelqu’un d’autre. Il n’arrive pas à oublier ce qu’a fait Draco mais il en est toujours amoureux.

– Est–ce que ça t’ennuie ?

Ron soupira lourdement.

– Avant, oui. Vraiment. Je n’ai pas cessé de répéter à Harry qu’il aurait dû m’en parler, parce qu’il me l’a caché pendant des mois et que s’il me l’avait dit, je l’aurais accepté. Mais je réalise maintenant pourquoi il ne m’a rien dit et je sais maintenant qu’il n’y avait aucune chance que je m’y résigne s’il m’en avait parlé.

– Mais maintenant ?

– Eh bien, je suppose que traverser l’enfer doit vous ouvrir les yeux.

– Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez de vrais connards, rit Pansy. Mon dieu, comme je vous détestais.

– C’était un sentiment partagé, répliqua Ron avec un grand sourire.

– Je sais, tu avais l’habitude de m’appeler Pansy–face–de–Pékinois.

– J’étais un enfoiré.

– Je croyais que tu t’envoyais Hermione Granger et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

– Je croyais que tu t’envoyais Malfoy.

– Oh, mon dieu, j’aurais bien voulu, fit Pansy en roulant rêveusement des yeux. J’ai fantasmé sur lui, tu peux pas savoir.

– Et vous l’avez fait ?

– Non, pas du tout. Il n’était pas intéressé et il disait qu’il ne couchait pas avec ses amis. Il ne croyait pas trop aux relations en ce temps–là.

– Alors, il couchait à droite et à gauche ? gloussa Ron.

– Je suppose que oui. Mais il savait se montrer discret. Il ne s’est jamais vanté.

– Et toi ? Des conquêtes dont je devrais avoir entendu parler ?

Pansy se figea et Ron comprit son erreur. Elle se recula de lui, se glissa jusqu’à la tête du lit et tira les couvertures sur elle.

– Je suis désolé, Pansy, je suis vraiment désolé.

– Peut–être qu’on devrait dormir un peu, proposa–t–elle à mi–voix, le visage enfoncé dans l’oreiller.

– Je suis désolé… Je n’ai pas pensé que…

– C’est bon, ce n’est pas ta faute.

– J’aurais mieux fait de me taire. Je ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de l’ouvrir…

– Non, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Dormons un peu. On a une grosse journée demain.

Il se glissa derrière elle et l’entoura de ses bras une nouvelle fois.

– Je vais prendre soin de toi, lui murmura–t–il. Même si tu ne veux pas, je le ferai.

– Je veux que tu le fasses, répondit–elle doucement. Promets–moi juste que tu ne me quitteras jamais.

 

oOo

 

Snape s’engouffra tellement brusquement par le trou du portrait qu’il faillit déchirer la toile. Phineas Nigellus émit un cri perçant de protestation : il n’appréciait pas toute l’agitation de cette nuit. Phineas avait espéré qu’une fois guerre terminée, son portrait ne serait plus utilisé pour les allées et venues d’Albus Dumbledore et son équipe hétéroclite.

Snape ne lui offrit pas d’autres salutations qu’un grognement tandis qu’il traversait le bureau du directeur à grandes enjambées jusqu’à la porte.

Dumbledore le suivit, imperturbable devant un tel comportement. Arthur Weasley chancelait encore sous le choc de la révélation que Hermione Granger – une jeune fille qu’il considérait presque comme sa propre fille – avait conçu un enfant avec le Maître de Potions. Il avait entendu des rumeurs de relation – principalement parce que Remus Lupin leur avait dit, à Molly et à lui, qu’il les avait vus à la fête du Nouvel An – mais, en vérité, Arthur l’avait chassé de son esprit, misant sur le fait que Remus avait bu avec excès cette nuit–là et qu’il avait halluciné.

Harry, d’un autre côté, s’était considérablement calmé. Il se leva de sa chaise et suivit Dumbledore en ignorant la douleur cuisante qui émanait de son genou.

– Avez–vous besoin d’être mis au courant, Severus ? s’enquit aimablement Dumbledore.

– Je sais ce qui s’est passé.

– Vous savez qui a enlevé Draco ?

– Le conservateur du musée.

Harry dut se forcer à courir pour se maintenir à leur hauteur pendant qu’ils prenaient le couloir qui menait aux donjons. Dumbledore semblait garder facilement le rythme et Harry ne put s’empêcher de maudire sa misérable condition. Cependant, il ne se permit pas de boiter, il savait que la plus infime faiblesse serait une excuse parfaite pour Snape de le laisser derrière – et il n’envisageait pas du tout d’être laissé sur place.

– Mais pourquoi donc le conservateur d’un musée veut Draco ? exigea de savoir Harry. Il doit être complètement cinglé de l’enlever en pleine rue comme ça !

Snape ne pensa pas que la question méritait une réponse, l’évidence parlait d’elle–même. Il commença sa descente dans les donjons avec la même foulée déterminée qu’il avait employée dans le hall quelques minutes auparavant et il n’hésita pas à écarter de son chemin une Miss Teigne à l’affût en lui balançant un bon coup de pied au passage.

– Comment il a pu savoir que Draco serait là ? poursuivit Harry, en faisant tressauter son genou douloureux à chaque marche. Draco n’était pas censé être présent… peut–être qu’il attendait quelqu’un d’autre et a enlevé Draco par erreur !

– Et attendre qui ça ? demanda Snape sans briser son rythme. Qui serait assez spécial pour qu’un homme se cache dans Pré–au–Lard pour l’attendre ?

Harry rosit.

– Je…

– Oh, vous croyiez qu’il vous attendait, vous ? siffla onctueusement Snape. Ne vous flattez pas, Potter ! Cet homme place la beauté au–dessus de tout et, en dehors d’une paire d’yeux plus ou moins décente, il n’y a rien chez vous qui pourrait l’attirer.

Harry sentit un déraisonnable pincement au cœur en entendant le commentaire direct de Snape sur ses attributs physiques.

– Comment… comment vous savez qui c’est ? s’enquit Harry en haletant un peu à cause de l’effort qu’il fournissait pour rester à leur niveau. Comment vous savez qu’il voulait Draco ?

– Un elfe de maison me l’a dit, grogna Snape avant de grommeler furieusement le mot de passe de ses appartements.

La porte s’ouvrit dans un bang ! Pourtant il continua à la même allure. Il se dirigea droit sur son cabinet et l’ouvrit. À l’intérieur, il y avait une multitude de médicaments en bouteilles et en bocaux, tous soigneusement étiquetés et datés. Harry resta interloqué tandis qu’il réalisait brusquement qu’il y avait là, sous la garde de Snape, presque un exemplaire de chaque potion médicale qui traitait n’importe quelle maladie bénigne qu’un étudiant pouvait contracter. Il avait toujours présumé que c’était Madame Pomfresh qui les concoctait toutes mais maintenant il se rendait compte que non.

– Qu’est–ce que vous cherchez ? demanda stupidement Harry.

– Qu’est–ce que vous croyez ? répliqua Snape sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux vers Harry.

Il sortit un énorme bocal cubique rempli d’une potion vert lumineux du placard. Harry rougit : il avait été si préoccupé à quémander de l’aide qu’il n’avait pas envisagé les conséquences à plus grande échelle. Il avait déjà vu Draco au début d’une attaque. Mais que se passerait–il maintenant si Draco paniquait, que lui arriverait–il ? Se pouvait–il qu’il soit déjà trop tard ?

– Vous pensez qu’il en aura besoin ? demanda Harry à mi–voix.

– Ça fait combien de temps ?

– Un bon moment, un peu plus d’une heure.

– Alors oui, je dirais qu’il en aura besoin, répliqua Snape, caustique.

– Pourquoi… pourquoi le conservateur a pris Draco ? Qu’est–ce qu’il va lui faire ?

– Probablement la même chose qu’il fait à Lucius depuis une année.

Harry pâlit.

– Severus, l’avertit Dumbledore. Non.

– C’est bon, fit Harry. Je sais ce qui s’est passé.

Snape cherchait autre chose dans le placard mais il ne put s’empêcher de railler Harry.

– Vous saviez, alors, non ? Si vous le saviez, pourquoi n’avez–vous pas pensé à prendre un peu mieux soin de Draco ? Vous étiez heureux de vous envoyer en l’air avec lui, n’est–ce pas, mais ça n’incluait pas de le protéger également ?

– J’étais… Je voulais… Je suis arrivé trop tard…

– Mais vous servez à quoi, alors ?

Snape trouva ce qu’il cherchait. Harry vit apparaître une large seringue. Ce n’était pas une petite en plastique qui remplissait les hôpitaux moldus et certaines ruelles sombres, non, c’était un lourd tube de verre entouré d’un filigrane argenté. Snape y fixa une aiguille mortellement longue et aspira une mesure de Navitas. Puis il plaça le tout dans une boîte en argent décoré.

– Pourquoi on a besoin de l’aiguille ? demanda Harry.

– En cas d’urgence.

Snape tapota deux fois sur la boîte et elle devint minuscule. Il l’empocha rapidement et souhaita avoir le temps de changer ses robes.

– Vous ferez ce qui est nécessaire ? s’enquit Dumbledore. Contrer les effets de l’Acide Madragora en urgence est un art perdu et vous savez ce qui se passera si l’aiguille n’est pas plantée où elle doit l’être.

– Et j’ai le choix ? rétorqua Snape, venimeux. S’il est trop mal en point, je devrai m’en servir donc il ne va pas aller le faire à Ste–Mangouste et même dans ce cas…

– Il y a si peu de guérisseurs qui savent comment l’administrer.

Dumbledore soupira et hocha la tête, sa peau avait pris une teinte grisâtre.

– Je connais les principes de l’application, expliqua soigneusement Snape, mais il se peut que je n’aie pas le choix.

Dumbledore dévisagea les traits pâles de Harry et décida qu’il valait mieux parler de l’opération à mener.

– Est–ce que vous savez où il pourrait avoir emmené Draco ? demanda–t–il.

– Je suppose qu’ils sont au musée, répondit Snape qui préférait ce sujet au précédent. Ce qui est un problème en soi.

– Le musée est ancien, confirma Dumbledore. Le bâtiment lui–même est un labyrinthe, à moins que vous ne sachiez où aller…

– Il peut aussi bien avoir enlevé Draco aux confins de l’univers.

Snape alluma un feu, plongea sa main dans un petit pot posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et en retira une pleine poignée de poudre argentée étincelante. Il jeta la poudre dans le feu et cria à travers les flammes :

– Non !

Une mini tornade se mit à tournoyer dans le foyer et en quelques secondes, le petit elfe de maison que Harry se rappelait avoir vu au Manoir Malfoy sortit de l’âtre.

Le petit elfe s’épousseta et lança un regard furieux et menaçant au Maître de Potions.

– Oui, Maître Severus ?

Snape fronça les sourcils.

– Le conservateur a enlevé Draco, où l’emmènerait–il ?

Les yeux de Non s’écarquillèrent.

– Maître Severus aurait dû permettre à Non de rester au musée, s’écria–t–il. Non aurait pu avertir le Maître !

– Tu t’es fait attraper, espèce de petit morpion, et tu as une sacrée chance d’être encore vivant. Maintenant, où l’a–t–il emmené ?

Non parut trembler un instant mais il afficha ensuite un air têtu. Harry devina au petit costume qu’il portait que l’elfe avait été libéré mais, au contraire de Dobby, le petit elfe n’avait aucun respect pour ses compagnons humains. Il jeta une œillade meurtrière à Snape.

– Et la petite chatte ?

– Manifestement, le charme a échoué ou tu n’es pas aussi habile avec une baguette que tu le pensais.

La voix de Snape avait atteint un dangereux niveau de sifflement.

– Maintenant, où est Draco ?

– Le conservateur Semeuse a dû l’amener au musée, fit Non en regardant tour à tour Harry et Dumbledore. Il voudra l’avoir dans sa chambre à coucher

– Et où est sa chambre à coucher ?

– À l’étage du haut. L’entrée est secrète. Non connaît le chemin alors Non y amènera Maître Severus.

– Non. Non ne vient pas. Non va me dessiner une carte. Je ne te prends pas avec moi.

Non sembla mécontent mais ne discuta pas.

– Comme le Maître voudra, acquiesça–t–il à voix basse.

– Bien.

Snape lui tendit un morceau de parchemin et une plume d’un geste brusque.

– Maintenant, dessine.

Non fixa la plume et le parchemin comme s’il ne savait pas qu’en faire puis il mit la plume de côté, humecta le bout de son doigt et se mit à dessiner.

Ce fut étonnamment efficace. Le trait était solide et noir et il fit du bon boulot malgré la silhouette de Snape qui le planait au–dessus de lui comme un vautour.

– Vous devez traverser la Salle Sais, expliqua Non. C’est là que sont gardés les Mangemorts. En principe, le conservateur Semeuse garde Maître Lucius avec lui mais s’il détient Maître Draco alors il ne voudra probablement pas Maître Lucius – Maître Lucius serait en colère. Le conservateur Semeuse prend un autre chemin mais les elfes de maison passent par ces portes…

Il dessina les portes.

– Vous traversez la Salle Sais et montez les escaliers, il y a différents paliers. Quand vous verrez ces trois portes côte à côte, vous prenez celle du milieu et elle vous amènera au sommet du musée. Vous suivez le couloir et au bout, il y a deux grandes portes blanches, elles mènent aux appartements du conservateur Semeuse. Maître Draco sera là, Non en est certain.

Lorsqu’il eut fini la carte, Harry la lui arracha des mains. Snape, à son tour, arracha la carte des mains de Harry.

– Mais qu’est–ce que vous faites au juste, Potter ?

– Je viens avec vous, bien sûr !

Snape lui offrit un sourire crispé.

– Restez ici et attendez, Potter. Je ne vous prends pas avec moi.

– Non, rétorqua Harry, tout aussi crispé. Je viens avec vous.

– Je ne vais pas me disputer avec vous, Potter.

– Bien, approuva Harry d’une voix raisonnable, comme ça, ça sera agréablement silencieux quand nous irons au musée.

Snape ricana mais devait admettre que Potter pourrait lui être utile, spécialement s’il y avait un combat et rester là dans ses appartements à discuter de ça n’aiderait pas Draco. Il hocha la tête d’un geste vif, vérifia qu’il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et grogna à Harry de le suivre.

– Ceci vous aidera, indiqua Dumbledore en sortant une chaînette de sa poche. Le pendentif est un Portoloin, alors lorsque vous aurez trouvé Draco, il vous ramènera dans mon bureau.

Harry prit la chaînette et la passa autour de son cou puis Snape et lui se dirigèrent vers la porte sans un mot.

 

oOo

 

Quelque part au loin, le hurlement des sirènes retentit. Des camions de pompiers. Draco les perçut pendant un bon moment. Plusieurs minutes, cinq au moins. Il était certain que c’étaient des camions de pompiers. Il en avait déjà entendu auparavant quand il s’était rendu dans le village proche de sa maison et une fois encore, lorsqu’il s’était rendu à Londres durant une manifestation, quatre ans plus tôt. Son père lui avait alors expliqué que les énormes camions rouges allaient éteindre les feux que des Moldus imbéciles allumaient et n’arrivaient plus à contenir. Draco les avait observés un peu étonné puis s’était reculé du caniveau pour éviter de se faire renverser. Il se rappelait parfaitement le son des sirènes.

Elles se rapprochaient, devenaient rapidement plus stridentes, se rapprochaient encore, le son augmentait crescendo, comme si les sirènes étaient juste derrière la porte – puis elles passèrent, s’amenuisant avec la distance.

Mais alors que le bruit décroissait un peu, de nouvelles hurlèrent à nouveau, droit sur leurs talons.

Ce doit être sérieux, pensa vaguement Draco, le château doit être en feu.

Il savait qu’il devait bouger mais il était si confortablement somnolent. Ou est–ce qu’il se cachait dans le sommeil ? Le lit était moelleux sous son dos et, même si le château était en feu, il se dit qu’il y avait pleins de professeurs pour s’en occuper. Et il y avait les camions de pompiers. D’énormes camions de pompiers moldus.

Mon dos me brûle.

Il se demanda qui avait appelé les pompiers. Pourquoi avait–on besoin d’eux ? Est–ce que Poudlard n’était pas caché aux yeux des Moldus ? Comment l’avaient–ils trouvé ?

Il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici.

Cette pensée surprit Draco comme un fouet claquant devant son visage. Il inspira avec difficulté et brusquement ne se sentit plus du tout à l’aise. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal. Son dos le brûlait et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Du plus profond de son ventre, il sentit une vague de panique, puissante et inexplicable mais électrisante. Ses doigts se crispèrent de leur propre chef et agrippèrent les vêtements de nuit si fort que ses ongles se cassèrent jusqu’au sang.

Quelque ne va pas… Quelque chose ne va pas du tout…

L’air autour de lui semblait lourd et oppressant, comme un poids étouffant plutôt que la miséricordieuse source de vie qu’elle était censé être. Il était chaud et dense, comme si ce n’était pas vraiment de l’air mais une présence âcre et toxique.

Il tenta désespérément de respirer mais échoua. Il ne réussit pas à insuffler de l’air dans ses poumons. C’était comme si cet invisible poids était posé carrément sur son torse et le faisait suffoquer. Et le tuait.

Je ne peux pas respirer !

Il essaya de crier, certain que si quelqu’un l’entendait, il lui viendrait en aide. Mais la panique le rendait muet. Il était soudainement saisi d’une frayeur accablante et paralysante.

Mais qu’est–ce que je crains ? se demanda–t–il. De quoi ai–je peur ?

Le feu. Ce devait être le feu. C’était pourquoi l’air était si chaud et épais. C’était pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à respirer et son corps lui semblait en feu. Il devait être pris au piège dans le feu.

Mais il n’y a pas de feu. Ce ne sont que des sirènes.

Il lutta contre une terreur déraisonnable qui lui pétrifiait les muscles et les articulations. Il tenta de bouger mais découvrit qu’il ne pouvait pas. Il essaya d’ouvrir les yeux et se rendit compte qu’ils étaient anormalement lourds. Puis enfin il se souvint. Il n’était pas à l’école. Les sirènes au–dehors ne provenaient pas de camions qui se frayaient un chemin sinueux à travers une montagne de boue et la terreur qu’il ressentait n’était pas déraisonnable. Pas du tout.

Et maintenant qu’il se rappelait, il pouvait la sentir. La douleur. Son corps entier paraissait éclater de douleur. Il savait pourquoi son dos le brûlait. Il savait pourquoi son cœur battait sauvagement et il savait pourquoi le sang se précipitait à travers ses veines, cinglant chacune de ses fibres qu’il nourrissait. Il savait pourquoi chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses étaient en feu.

Il savait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement.

– Ah ! Tu es réveillé, petit.

Draco voulut crier. Son instinct lui hurlait de sortir de ce lit et de s’enfuir. Il voulait tout tenter ; même se jeter du balcon et atterrir dans la rue en dessous. Il le voulait mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses muscles et ses membres ne répondaient pas, comme si toute l’importante partie de son cerveau qui les contrôlait avait été court–circuitée et rendue impuissante.

Il se força à lever les yeux vers son tortionnaire pour bien observer ses traits. Le conservateur était un vieil homme, pas aussi vieux que Dumbledore mais assez vieux.

Draco essaya désespérément de bouger. Il fallait qu’il se lève, qu’il sorte de là – ou mourir en essayant.

– C’est une potion, expliqua doucement Semeuse, un sourire dans la voix. Ne t’impatiente pas, petit dragon. Si tu te détends, tu t’habitueras à la sensation.

Draco ne voulait pas s’habituer à la sensation. L’idée même de rester comme ça le terrifiait. Ses membres, par l’action même de la paralysie, étaient devenus hypersensibles et douloureux.

Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, agissant à l’encontre totale de tout ce que son père lui avait appris. Il arrivait presque à entendre Lucius maintenant : « Ne te détourne jamais de ton ennemi, garde–le toujours en vue ». Mais Draco doutait que son père ait gardé les yeux ouverts chaque fois que cette caricature d’homme lui montait dessus. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il ait pu le faire. Mais Draco avait besoin de fermer les yeux parce que s’il fixait le conservateur, il ne serait jamais capable de se concentrer sur sa respiration et il devait continuer à respirer.

Mais l’air était si lourd. Comment pouvait–on respirer quand l’air était si lourd ?

– Draco ? Réveille–toi, mon petit dragon. C’est toujours beaucoup plus plaisant de voir tes yeux.

Oh, mon dieu. Non, non, non, non, non, non, non.

Draco rouvrit les yeux, ses paupières relevées révélèrent la terreur qu’il ressentait.

– Ah, mon beau garçon. Regarde–toi. Tu es tellement adorable.

Semeuse le caressa sur tout le corps, permettant à ses longs doigts de se promener sur le ventre de Draco et sur le creux de sa hanche.

– Tu dois oublier que j’ai perdu mon sang–froid un peu plus tôt, mon chéri. Ces cicatrices m’ont causé un choc. Ton père s’est comporté comme un ange très vilain, parce qu’il ne m’a pas dit que tu étais si désespérément imparfait. Mais vraiment, les plus merveilleux objets historiques sont d’autant plus beaux s’ils sont endommagés par le temps.

Il sourit en concentrant ses doigts sur la peau laiteuse.

– Peut–être que cette fois, on pourrait dire la même chose de toi, petit.

Draco prit une profonde et douloureuse inspiration. Draco avait juste besoin de survivre le temps que Harry vienne ici… ou peut–être Oncle Severus. Oncle Severus, ce serait mieux. Oncle Severus ne le blesserait pas autant que cette douleur dans ses poumons.

Il prit une autre inspiration et ouvrit la bouche, forçant sa gorge à travailler et sa langue à se mouvoir.

– N… Navitas…

– Navitas ?

Semeuse fronça un peu les sourcils puis sourit d’allégresse en comprenant que sa proie avait décidé de parler.

– Qu’est–ce que c’est, petit ?

Draco sentit à nouveau les larmes brouiller sa vue et il s’efforça de les réprimer. Il devait respirer et pleurer n’allait pas l’aider.

– Navitas…

– Je ne comprends pas, mon petit cœur, qu’est–ce que tu veux dire ?

Draco cligna des yeux et obligea sa gorge sèche à travailler une nouvelle fois.

– Médicament, articula–t–il d’une voix rauque, Navitas…

Semeuse sourit et caressa la hanche de Draco encore une fois.

– Tu as besoin d’un médicament, mon chéri ? Eh bien, mon petit dragon, nous allons voir comment tu te portes maintenant et j’irai chercher ce médicament plus tard.

Une larme s’échappa et glissa sur sa joue puis dans l’enchevêtrement de ses cheveux. Il savait que ce plus tard serait très probablement un trop tard.

Semeuse lécha la trace salée et releva les hanches de Draco, recula ses genoux et les écarta largement pour l’assaut.

Draco ferma les yeux très fort. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage du conservateur pendant qu’il le violait. Il avait déjà enduré plus que ça une fois et il ne voulait pas que la dernière chose qu’il verrait soit le visage de cet homme.

– Ouvre tes yeux, Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas et fut récompensé par une claque sur la joue.

– Ouvre–les, Draco. Je veux voir tes yeux.

Draco les ouvrit. Il le haïssait et finalement n’espérait plus qu’une chose : mourir ; que l’Acide de Madragora laissé dans son corps termine le travail. Semeuse le regardait comme s’il était un précieux trésor mais ça signifiait assez peu pour Draco. Soudainement ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et sa bouche s’entrouvrit de saisissement. De gros nuages orageux s’étaient rassemblés au plafond, dans le dos du conservateur. Un ciel gris annonciateur de tempête, silencieux, hors de son champ de vison.

Draco ne put rien dire… Il n’en eut pas le temps.

Dans un déluge meurtrier, la foudre éclata comme une volée d’explosions de la salle des Mangemorts. Sept puis huit éclairs explosèrent les fenêtres et les portes, une après l’autre, sans la moindre pause entre elles. Pour la première fois, Semeuse sembla effrayé, il se recula de Draco et rampa pour descendre du lit tandis que retentissait chacune des détonations, le craquement assourdissant de la nouvelle salve noyant le tumulte de la précédente.

Draco regarda le conservateur se redresser au centre de la pièce en fixant frénétiquement le plafond alors que la tempête s’intensifiait. Aucun des cris de panique que Draco émettait ne fut entendu dans le fracas du tonnerre, le grondement était si fort qu’il faisait vibrer ses os.

Puis une nouvelle volée d’éclairs retentit et une rafale cinglante de lumière blanche et pourpre produisit une série de flashs comme les images saccadées d’un stroboscope, des images qui resteraient gravées dans le cerveau de Draco. Le conservateur dansait comme un dément au centre de la pièce. Il sautait dans les airs en riant comme un maniaque, hurlant dans la tempête.

– Tes feux d’artifice ne marchent pas, mon ange ! Cet immense déploiement électrique ne sert à rien ! Ce ne sont rien d’autres que d’ingénieuses illusions, mon magnifique ange habile !

Le dernier souffle de Draco se bloqua dans sa gorge. Son cœur se mit à battre dangereusement vite dans sa poitrine, tressautant brusquement, tandis qu’une douleur fulgurante le traversait et menaçait de le déchirer.

Et pendant l’espace d’un instant, il crut vraiment que c’était le cas.

Oh, mon dieu, ça y est…

La dernière chose qu’il vit fut une silhouette sombre et tourbillonnante qui faisait une entrée sauvage en passant le seuil de porte avec fracas, arrachant l’encadrement et les plâtres du mur. La forme noire ralentit et parut se déployer. Pendant une infime seconde, Draco se sentit sourire.

Oh, waouh, mais il a vraiment des ailes !

Puis tout devint noir.

 

oOo

 

Hermione avait rempli son fourre–tout et avait habilement plié les affaires de Severus dans son vieux sac cabossé. C’était étrange de retourner à Poudlard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne s’en réjouissait pas. Ceci avait bien trop ressemblé à la vie qu’elle était censée vivre et retourner à l’école lui apparaissait comme un pas en arrière. Pourtant, elle devait terminer sa scolarité et il ne restait qu’un mois avant le début des examens.

Elle attendait l’attelage dans le salon quand Minerva remua le feu avec colère en marmonnant à mi–voix au sujet de quelqu’un de stressé, qui méritait un bon coup de pied au cul. Ils n’attendraient pas longtemps avant que l’attelage arrive et elle le savait. Les Sombrals étaient rapides et ils seraient de retour à Poudlard en une heure.

De retour à Poudlard à attendre.

– Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda Minerva, la tirant de ses pensées.

– Oui, ça va, répondit Hermione avant de fermer les yeux pour les reposer un instant. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je suis toujours fatiguée en ce moment.

– C’est la grossesse, affirma Minerva en s’asseyant sur le canapé à côté de Hermione. Vous devriez vraiment essayer de vous reposer tant que vous le pouvez.

– Je veux y retourner cette nuit, affirma Hermione en bâillant.

– Il ne vous félicitera pas si vous vous épuisez.

Minerva prit la main de Hermione qui reposait sur ses genoux et inspecta la bague qui brillait à son doigt.

– Elle est très belle, est–ce que Severus l’a achetée pour vous ?

Hermione sourit sans ouvrir les yeux.

– Oui mais il ne voulait pas que vous la voyiez.

Minerva ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Mais bon sang pourquoi ne veux–il pas que la voie ?

– Il dit que vous la trouveriez médiocre.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. C’est vrai que je n’aime pas tellement les diamants mais Albus les adore, il dit qu’ils sont fantaisistes.

Hermione rit doucement puis pensa qu’il était absurde qu’elle rie alors qu’un de ses amis était en grand danger.

– C’est une bague de fiançailles ?

Le rougissement parla pour elle mais Hermione acquiesça quand même puis elle ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea Minerva avec sérieux. Cette femme avait été quelqu’un d’influent pour elle, elle la respectait en tant que personne et en tant que responsable de Maison. Ces derniers mois, une sorte d’amitié s’était nouée entre elles et Hermione sentait qu’elle pouvait lui parler de choses importantes.

– Vous pensez que je suis folle ? D’avoir un bébé, je veux dire ?

– Je ne crois pas qu’apporter une nouvelle vie en ce monde soit une folie et quand j’avais votre âge, se marier et procréer est une chose qu’on attendait naturellement de nous, alors je ne peux dire que vous êtes trop jeune.

– Mais en ce qui concerne mon avenir, ma carrière ?

– Il n’y a aucune raison que vous n’ayez pas une famille et une carrière, Hermione. Beaucoup de sorcières le font tous les jours.

L’expérience de Hermione en matière de sorcières avec une famille se limitait à Molly Weasley et, bien que Hermione respectât infiniment cette femme, elle ne voulait pas terminer comme ça.

– J’ai eu des enfants et je les ai eus par choix, poursuivit Minerva, décidant que lui donner un exemple était probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

– Vous avez eu des enfants ?

– Eh bien, oui, deux fils mais ils sont morts.

– Oh, s’exclama Hermione en rougissant, l’air horrifié. Je suis désolée.

– Ne le soyez pas, Hermione, ils sont morts bien avant votre naissance.

– Comment…

Hermione se demanda si elle devait lui poser la question. Et si c’était une terrible réponse qu’elle ne voulait pas entendre, comme le fait qu’ils soient morts à leur naissance ?

– Voldemort les a tués, oh, il y a longtemps maintenant.

– Vous semblez si… calme lorsque vous en parlez.

– J’ai mis longtemps à l’accepter, expliqua Minerva, mais maintenant je ne veux plus parler d’eux.

Elles se turent et les pensées de Hermione retournèrent une fois de plus vers Draco. Elle se sentait malade mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle savait parfaitement qu’aucune potion ne la ferait se sentir mieux.

– Vous croyez que Draco va bien ?

– Je ne sais pas, soupira Minerva. J’espère que oui.

– Mais ce conservateur, celui du musée, il ne lui ferait pas de mal… n’est–ce pas ?

– Je ne sais pas, répéta Minerva. Souhaitons que non.

– Et si… Et s’il fait la même chose à Draco… Et s’il traite Draco de la même manière qu’il a traité son père ?

– Mais qu’est–ce qu’il a fait à son père ?

Hermione fut prise d’une quinte de toux subite parce que manifestement Minerva avait été tenue à l’écart de ce sujet particulier. Un bruit à l’extérieur les avertit de la présence de l’attelage dans la rue. Elle se leva du canapé et empoigna ses bagages. Lucius Malfoy et la conversation qu’elle avait eue avec Severus un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en tête. Malgré toute l’intelligence de Severus, Hermione s’était arrangée pour rattraper le coup et utiliser le journal intime bien plus rapidement que lui. Elle s’était dit que c’était une chose illogique et, comme de nombreux sorciers, Lucius Malfoy était illogique. Après avoir passé près de huit ans à tenter de comprendre Harry et Ron, Hermione était accoutumée aux choses illogiques – alors que Severus, lui, avait l’habitude de les écarter.

Sans oublier que Hermione savait où se trouvait l’huile d’ange et c’était un ingrédient vital dans la potion que Severus était en train de concocter.

Elle était capable de trouver le reste du rituel. La clé finale devait s’y trouver. Trouver un ange véritable ne pouvait pas être la réponse, il devait y avoir un substitut, une ruse, quelque part. Elle la trouverait. Pour ce faire, elle s’assiérait et parcourrait délibérément le journal – elle savait ce qu’elle devait chercher maintenant.

– Allons, ma chère, il faut y aller.

Hermione sourit et suivit Minerva.

– Alors, qu’est–ce que le conservateur a fait à Lucius Malfoy ? s’enquit Minerva.

– Je vous le dirai en chemin.

 

oOo

 

Le tonnerre gronda furieusement tout autour de la pièce qui trembla sous les assauts de cette tempête intérieure. De l’extérieur, leur parvint le bruit de la pluie, martelant de concert, fouettant les vitres inlassablement alors que les orages se confondaient douloureusement.

Semeuse fit de son mieux pour ignorer cette étourdissante démonstration de pouvoir. Il ne savait pas comment l’ange avait découvert la présence de son fils mais il savait que cette tornade ne pouvait pas durer. Lucius pouvait concocter des feux d’artifice tant qu’il voulait mais il n’y avait concrètement rien qu’il puisse faire pour empêcher Semeuse d’obtenir ce qu’il voulait. L’ange avait un accès de colère mais très bientôt, il serait fatigué et la tempête s’apaiserait d’elle–même. Semeuse ne doutait pas que Lucius s’habituerait au fait que Draco était là et, avec le temps, il en viendrait à prendre plaisir à sa compagnie.

Draco tomba une nouvelle fois dans l’inconscience et Semeuse se demanda s’il ne lui avait pas donné trop de potion paralysante. Il n’était pas vraiment sûr des effets secondaires de la potion ; peut–être que cet étrange besoin de dormir était l’un d’entre eux. Ou alors ses facultés n’étaient pas solides, une infériorité qui venait de sa mère, tout comme la difformité de son dos. Mais il ne semblait vraiment pas capable de garder les yeux ouverts et il émettait un son épouvantable à chaque inspiration qu’il prenait. Semeuse toucha sa main qui reposait sur son torse et sentit son cœur battre la chamade contre ses côtes. Sa peau était terriblement brûlante, comme s’il était en train de se consumer de fièvre.

Le garçon était–il malade ? Semeuse recula d’un pas. Il ne supportait pas la maladie, il ne pourrait pas supporter de s’occuper d’un invalide. Semeuse ne craignait pas pour la santé de son ange bien–aimé. Lucius était éternel ou du moins, il tiendrait aussi longtemps que lui–même. Le garçon, d’un autre côté, semblait de faible constitution. Il avait hurlé quand il lui avait fait l’amour, hurlé et sangloté bruyamment, inconsolable. Semeuse découvrit qu’il se languissait des sanglots silencieux et de la peau parfaite de son ange.

S’il pouvait ramener le garçon d’où il venait, se dit Semeuse, il le ferait. Ainsi, il pourrait partir en quelques heures, emmenant son ange avec lui. Quant à cet enfant, le mieux serait peut–être de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra pour le sortir de sa misère.

Mais, à dire vrai, il n’avait pas l’air bien du tout, peut–être que le sortilège ne serait pas nécessaire, après tout.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l’aimes autant, Lucius, hurla Semeuse à la tempête. Il est faible et il n’est pas digne de toi !

– Je t’avais dit de ne pas le toucher !

Semeuse se figea. La voix, si merveilleusement familière maintenant, ne provenait pas de sa tête. Elle ne parlait pas à la plus intime partie de son cerveau comme la voix de Lucius l’avait fait si souvent. Cette voix, la voix de Lucius, criait avec force, fulminante par–dessus le tonnerre. La voix avait pris naissance dans l’air.

La voix venait de derrière lui.

Semeuse déglutit.

– Tu es malin, mon ange, dit–il sans se tourner.

Il ne voulait pas encore voir Lucius.

– Tu as appris à monter les escaliers. Tu dois être épuisé.

– Tu découvriras que je suis plein de surprises.

La tempête se calma d’un coup et le silence qui en résulta fut inquiétant. Semeuse pouvait entendre le son de la pluie au–dehors, le bruit était doux maintenant au lieu des lourdes trombes d’eau qui menaçaient de ravager le toit. Il parvenait à entendre les divers craquements et gémissements du musée, chose qu’il n’avait jamais remarquée auparavant mais maintenant, dans cet étrange silence, ils paraissaient distincts. Il pouvait entendre le souffle de Lucius derrière lui. La respiration était régulière, pas lourde d’épuisement comme elle aurait dû l’être. Lucius était manifestement calme, ses inspirations et expirations étaient égales et Lucius n’était même pas en sueur.

Mais comment a–t–il pu monter les escaliers ?

Semeuse regarda le jeune homme étendu dans le lit. Il ressemblait à une poupée cassée. Avec une petite note de dégoût, Semeuse remarqua le sang qui trempait la literie. Lucius saignait, mais pas comme son fils.

En parlant de Lucius…

Semeuse pivota pour confronter son ange. Pour le calmer. Pour le dominer. Pour lui pardonner l’orage et exiger sa compréhension.

Semeuse en resta bouche bée.

– Mon ange ?

Et c’en était un.

Du plus profond de son imagination, Semeuse s’était représenté Lucius paré d’or, entouré de lumière et, s’il avait dû concrétiser l’image d’ange qu’il s’en faisait, alors ses glorieuses ailes auraient été aussi blanches et pures que la neige fraîchement tombée.

Mais finalement, après l’avoir si longuement rêvé, Archibald Semeuse pouvait enfin voir quelle sorte d’ange était Lucius Malfoy.

Cette merveilleuse créature devait être un ange déchu. Certes magnifique, mais aussi sombre et terrible que le plus profond des cratères de l’enfer. Semeuse comprenait enfin pourquoi son ange avait été aussi craint. Semeuse, dans un effort instinctif de reculer, trébucha. Il partit en arrière, faillit tomber sur le lit et pourtant se ressaisit. Son esprit tournoyait, voulait voir et comprendre ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Les ailes – seigneur, il avait des ailes – s’agitèrent et maintinrent Lucius près du plafond, elles miroitaient, aussi noires que celles d’un corbeau. Ses yeux n’étaient plus gris, maintenant ils ressemblaient à deux énormes puits noirs et ses lèvres s’étaient retroussées en un grognement sauvage et vorace.

– Je t’avais dit de le laisser tranquille. Je t’avais dit : pas mon fils !

La bouche de Semeuse s’ouvrit et se referma dans un claquement sec. Il avait vécu longtemps et avait vu beaucoup de choses. Enfant, il avait appris à ne pas sous–estimer les limites du monde magique – mais ça, c’était… un ange. Un ange réel et concret.

– Que se passe–t–il, Archibald ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?

– Mon… mon… mon ange… Lucius…

– Je connais mon nom, Archibald.

– Mais comment ? Comment est–ce possible ?

Lucius sourit. Il souriait vraiment et Semeuse s’en émerveilla.

– Je dois dire, Conservateur, que je ne pensais pas que tu serais à court de mots. Tu as généralement beaucoup à dire. J’ai attendu ça très longtemps, je crois vraiment que je vais en profiter.

Semeuse se reprit et s’efforça d’afficher un sourire confiant. Il écarta ses mains.

– Tu ne peux me faire aucun mal, mon ange. Ne sois pas stupide, mon cher, tu n’as pas de baguette !

Lucius émit un gloussement bas et profond.

– Oh, Archibald, tu es impayable. Qui a dit que j’allais employer la magie ?

Les yeux de Semeuse s’écarquillèrent et, un instant trop tard, il se tourna pour plonger sur sa baguette qu’il avait imprudemment laissée sur la coiffeuse. Mais Lucius, son ange ténébreux, aidé de ses ailes noires, était rapide. Il fondit sur lui et tira violemment la tête du conservateur en arrière en s’agrippant à ses cheveux argentés. Semeuse haleta sous le choc quand une seconde main, étonnamment forte, le prit en coupe sous le menton.

– Maintenant, ça pourrait être un peu douloureux, siffla Lucius avant d’effectuer une violente torsion.

Le craquement résonna dans toute la pièce. Semeuse sentit son souffle se bloquer – puis il s’écroula.

 

oOo

 

Hermione n’avait pas particulièrement bien supporté le trajet en carrosse. Elle se sentait catégoriquement verte alors qu’elle faisait un pas à l’extérieur. Elle dut s’asseoir sur un banc de pierre, près des écuries. La nuit était froide et humide comme jamais, elle avait espéré ne plus voir de pluie pendant un moment. Elle était gelée jusqu’aux os mais maintenant, le froid lui faisait du bien sur la nuque.

– Vous avez besoin de repos, lui conseilla Minerva. Je vais vous monter au lit.

– Non, je vais bien. Il faut juste que mon estomac se remette.

– Je vous amènerai dans les appartements de Severus si vous voulez mais je pense toujours que vous avez besoin de repos. Vous n’avez pas l’air bien.

Minerva fit une moue désapprobatrice et croisa les bras.

– Vous devriez laisser cette potion ou ce rituel – ou que sais–je encore – dont vous avez parlé avec Severus, parce que vous ne pouvez pas courir partout en essayant de tout faire – particulièrement ça.

Minerva s’était montrée sceptique quant à l’aide qu’ils pouvaient offrir à Lucius Malfoy. Elle avait fait remarquer que Severus avait une étrange faiblesse pour cet homme et que peut–être il n’était pas très clair avec lui–même. Hermione avait insisté sur le fait qu’il allait faire un marché avec le Ministère. Minerva n’aimait l’idée que Hermione s’implique pareillement.

– Je dois juste monter dans la chambre de Harry pour aller chercher le journal puis me rendre dans la réserve de Severus pour y prendre quelques trucs et ensuite je serai heureuse de m’asseoir dans sa chambre toute la nuit. Je ne dérangerai personne.

– Pourquoi faites–vous ça ? s’enquit Minerva. Vous ne devez rien à Lucius Malfoy.

– Je sais… Je…

Alors pourquoi le faisait–elle ? Elle ne devait vraiment rien à Lucius Malfoy – cet homme était tout à fait machiavélique, elle ne lui connaissait aucune bonté. En fait, il avait souvent exprimé l’opinion que les gens comme elle ne devaient même pas exister. Le monde ne se porterait que mieux sans lui.

Mais elle savait qu’elle voulait le faire. Non pas parce qu’elle voulait ce savoir, pas même parce qu’elle voulait aider Severus. Ses motifs étaient simples et absurdes mais assez forts pour pousser à continuer. Elle devait s’ôter de l’esprit ce qui arrivait à Draco et travailler avait toujours été ce qui concentrait toute son attention. Travailler à quelque chose de complexe, une énigme, essayer de trouver une réponse.

Elle se leva et s’épousseta puis empoigna son sac et se mit à grimper les escaliers qui menaient au hall principal du château et, de là, elle se rendrait à la tour sud–ouest pour y prendre le journal. Minerva secoua la tête, soupira et la suivit.

 

oOo

 

Ça aurait tué un homme plus frêle. Ça aurait tué un Moldu. Mais il en fallait beaucoup pour tuer un sorcier, tout le monde le savait. Lucius aussi. Il sourit en regardant le conservateur étendu sur le sol, sa tête formait un angle bizarre. Il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Semeuse aussi facilement que s’il était dans sa tête, c’était cette habileté qu’il avait perfectionnée au cours de ces derniers mois d’enfer et il ne put s’empêcher de sourire un peu plus largement quand l’homme se mit à penser que peut–être Lucius ne le tuerait pas. Le blesser sans aucun doute ou tordre ses muscles mais, au final, ils seraient ensemble. Mais tandis que la paralysie atteignait tout le corps du conservateur, son cerveau commença à émettre des étincelles, envoyant signal après signal à son corps qui brusquement n’avait plus le pouvoir de répondre.

Lucius gloussa et glissa à travers la pièce pour s’emparer de la baguette du conservateur restée sur la coiffeuse. Il l’agita devant Semeuse.

Mais tu avais dit que tu n’allais pas employer la magie.

Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent.

– J’ai menti.

Le conservateur émit un son étranglé.

– Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point j’ai espéré cet instant, déclara vicieusement Lucius. J’étais assis là tous les jours et j’espérais te voir mourir.

Mais je t’aimais.

Lucius leva sa baguette et siffla :

– Endoloris !

Le corps du conservateur se mit à tressauter, à se contracter et à se débattre sur le sol, sa tête ballottant inutilement sur sa nuque brisée et Lucius commença à rire.

– Ça fait mal ? demanda Lucius avec un intérêt poussé. C’est bon ? Tu aimes ça ?

Semeuse sursauta par saccade quand Lucius lui lança une autre vague de Doloris.

– Oh, Archibald, je ne peux que prendre plaisir à ta misère…

Un doux gémissement l’interrompit, Lucius se retourna et sentit son hilarité s’atténuer.

– Je pense que notre temps ensemble est terminé, Conservateur.

Semeuse émit un gargouillis de protestation quand le sortilège de mort vola sur lui mais, l’instant suivant, il était mort. Lucius plana un moment et fixa le corps de son tortionnaire puis une douleur le transperça et il tomba sans bruit sur le lit.

L’ange qui l’avait maintenu en vie pendant de si nombreux mois était épuisé, il se recroquevillait en lui, désespéré de se libérer de ce corps qui l’avait piégé. Les ailes qui avaient surgi dans son dos avaient déchiré ses muscles, ses os et sa chair en rubans sanguinolents qui flottaient le long de son corps. Mais tout ça importait peu maintenant. Il sentit l’afflux de pouvoir quitter son corps et il se sentait brusquement très lourd.

– Draco, le pressa–t–il. Draco, réveille–toi pour papa.

Mais Draco ne se réveilla pas. Il était étalé sur le lit déchiqueté, froid, inconscient et horriblement nu. Lucius tendit sa main presque inconsciemment et une épaisse couverture vola de l’armoire à linge jusqu’à lui afin de les couvrir, son fils et lui. À la maison, Draco avait développé un embarras presque pudique si ses parents le voyaient nu et, alors que diverses rumeurs suggéraient qu’il n’avait aucun problème à se montrer nu devant les autres, Lucius ne put s’empêcher de l’envelopper rapidement, pour le préserver au moins de ça.

– Draco, je t’en prie, tu dois essayer de te réveiller.

Draco marmonna quelque chose à travers ses lèvres enflées. À l’évidence, Semeuse l’avait battu et Lucius comprit que c’était dû à l’immense lésion cicatricielle étalée dans son dos que lui avait infligé Alastor Maugrey.

– Ouvre les yeux, Draco !

Une autre douleur le traversa et Lucius eut un mouvement de recul. Les ailes commençaient à tomber.

– Tu as des ailes…

Lucius sourit et s’étouffa dans un rire et un sanglot mêlés.

– Je sais, je sais, mon cœur, mais elles vont partir maintenant. Ouvre tes yeux, regarde.

– Harry… marmonna Draco.

Lucius regarda autour de lui, impuissant. Potter allait venir. S’il savait que Draco avait disparu et s’il pouvait le trouver, Potter viendrait.

Ou Severus peut–être. Severus saurait qui l’avait emmené. Severus saurait où aller.

– Quelqu’un va venir, mon cœur. Un Auror… ou Snape…

– Harry…

– Ou Harry.

– Non…

Draco sembla s’enfoncer un peu dans la couverture.

– Il ne va pas venir…

– Non, non, mon cœur. Reste éveillé, ouvre les yeux.

Mais Draco en était incapable et Lucius le savait. Il plaça une main à plat sur la poitrine de Draco et perçut son battement de cœur erratique. Sa respiration devenait courte et laborieuse. Lucius pouvait sentir qu’il commençait à s’effondrer. Il ne savait pas qui il devait blâmer, Maugrey qui avait tant affaibli Draco, Semeuse qui l’avait battu et violé ou lui–même qui s’était comporté de manière tellement perverse que Draco avait été torturé à cause de lui. Son fils mourait. La seule chose qu’il avait fait de bien dans sa vie était en train de mourir et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l’en empêcher.

Il fallait que quelqu’un vienne. Severus ou un des Aurors en bas devait avoir entendu les fenêtres se briser et allait venir voir ce qui se passait. Quelqu’un allait venir les aider. Ils emmèneraient Draco à l’hôpital et il irait mieux.

– Draco, tu dois m’écouter. Tu dois te détendre, je sais que ça fait mal mais tu dois te détendre et respirer. C’est très important, tu dois respirer pour papa.

Il rampa sous la couverture et enlaça son fils. Une fois encore, la douleur le transperça. Il ferma les yeux et s’assura que lui pouvait respirer. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, pas encore.

– Continue à respirer, Draco. Inspire, expire. On va faire ça ensemble.

Il embrassa brusquement son fils sur le front, le serra contre lui et pria silencieusement pour que quelqu’un arrive bientôt.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	55. Résolution (4ème partie)

La porte des appartements de Severus était ouverte quand Hermione arriva. Elle se stoppa net dans le couloir, serrant son sac, le journal intime et les fioles d’huile contre sa poitrine. Qui était là ? Était–elle sur le point de surprendre un couple d’étudiants malintentionnés qui avait décidé d’oublier leur sens commun et tenter le destin ? Manifestement, Minerva le pensa aussi car elle passa la porte au pas de charge afin de confronter ceux qui étaient à l’intérieur.

À la place des étudiants, elles trouvèrent Arthur et Dumbledore qui affichaient un air sinistre ; ils étaient campés devant l’âtre, ils se dégrisaient en buvant de nombreuses tasses de thé.

– Qu’est–ce que vous faites là, vous deux ? exigea de savoir Minerva. Vous m’avez fait une peur bleue !

Elle se tourna et fit entrer Hermione dans la pièce. Hermione hésita. Elle n’avait pas parlé à Dumbledore depuis longtemps et elle savait qu’il était mécontent de sa situation actuelle. Elle se demanda s’il se sentirait mieux d’apprendre qu’ils allaient se marier. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce que pensait Arthur Weasley. Elle doutait qu’il la regarde d’un œil amical. Il réagirait sans doute de la même façon que Remus Lupin. Elle sentit sa main voltiger avec hésitation vers son ventre d’une manière qui était rapidement devenue une habitude. À l’intérieur, presque imperceptiblement, elle sentit une sorte de palpitation, comme les minuscules ailes d’un papillon.

– Professeur Dumbledore, Mr Weasley…

Elle eut envie de rentrer sous terre au son de sa voix, le ton était effarouché comme une gamine de seize ans surprise à s’envoyer en l’air dans les rosiers, pas celui d’une femme adulte comme elle voulait en donner l’impression. Elle serra son petit sac plus fort et caressa son ventre du plat de la main.

– Je suppose qu’ils sont partis, fit Minerva en forçant Hermione à avancer dans la pièce.

Elle avait espéré contraindre Hermione à se coucher mais maintenant elle aurait l’air d’obliger Albus et Arthur à partir.

– Est–ce que Severus a fait beaucoup d’histoires pour prendre Harry ?

– Non, Minerva.

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment.

– Je crois qu’il était plutôt impatient de bouger et il n’était pas d’humeur à argumenter. Mais je pense qu’il va perdre Harry en cours de route. Harry a refusé qu’on l’aide pour son genou et Severus ne voudra pas l’attendre.

Minerva sourit tristement. Elle pouvait très bien imaginer Severus décidant de perdre Harry dans Londres mais également s’assurer qu’il resterait perdu. Le musée était situé dans une partie peu recommandable de Londres. Si Severus agissait à sa façon, il s’arrangerait pour vendre Harry en tant que jeune prostitué et empocherait l’argent.

Non, pensa Minerva en souriant. C’était pousser le fantasme un peu loin. Elle pouffa intérieurement et s’interrompit, elle pouvait difficilement commencer à rire maintenant pour une pensée absurde, pas quand la situation était si grave.

Cependant, Albus avait suivi le cheminement de ses pensées et gloussa.

– Hermione, venez prendre un peu de thé, lui ordonna Minerva et invoqua une chaise.

Hermione se déplaça vers la cheminée et sourit aussi joyeusement que possible. Arthur ne la regarda pas et elle sentit son estomac sombrer. Il savait à propos de Severus, elle en était sûre, mais elle ignorait ce qu’il savait ou pas sur le bébé. Une fois encore, elle posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et elle parla silencieusement à l’enfant qui se trouvait à l’intérieur. Est–ce que les gens seraient toujours comme ça ? À éviter son regard ou à lui jeter des œillades incrédules ou désapprobatrices ?

Elle durcit son menton déterminé et accepta le thé brûlant de Minerva.

– Est–ce que Ste–Mangouste a été couronné de succès ? demanda Dumbledore. Tout va bien ?

– Oui… Oui, Professeur.

Elle fixa Arthur Weasley qui ne la regardait toujours pas mais qui avait tendu l’oreille.

– Le bébé va bien.

– Vous en êtes à combien ?

– Un peu plus de trois mois.

– Je vois.

Dumbledore prit une gorgée de thé puis l’observa par–dessus ses montures. Elle remua timidement mais les yeux de Dumbledore étincelèrent quand il remarqua la bague à son doigt.

– Les félicitations semblent de mise.

Hermione fit tourner la bague, rougit mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire.

– Elle est belle, hein ? commenta Minerva qui semblait oublier qu’elle détestait les diamants.

– En effet, les diamants sont de jolies choses. Mais je suis surpris qu’il ne vous ait pas donné une Pierre de Dragon, il paraissait les apprécier.

– C’est moi qui ai choisi la bague.

– Ah, je comprends mieux. Severus n’a jamais été capable de voir la beauté d’une chose aussi simple qu’un diamant. Je suis content de voir qu’il a trouvé une femme qui le peut. Qu’en dites–vous, Arthur ?

Mais Arthur était incapable de parler, tout comme il était incapable de regarder Hermione en face. Il ne pouvait que constater que cette fille avait perdu l’esprit. Snape ? Il était enseignant ! Il avait manifestement abusé de sa position de la pire manière qui soit. C’était dégoûtant, contraire à l’éthique et bon nombre de choses entre les deux.

Pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à imaginer quiconque profitant de Hermione Granger. Il avait appris pendant la guerre que cette fille était plus que capable de prendre soin d’elle.

Tout le monde semblait étouffer de chaleur dans ce silence inconfortable, Hermione finit par le briser.

– Est–ce qu’ils vont ramener Mr Malfoy avec eux ?

– Lucius ? s’enquit Dumbledore, surpris. Je ne sais pas, je pense que ça dépendra des circonstances. Je ne crois pas qu’ils iront le retirer de l’exposition.

– Harry ne ferait pas une chose pareille, précisa promptement Hermione, et il ne laissera pas non plus Severus le faire.

Dumbledore fixa ses yeux marron.

– Mais s’il est en danger, je crois qu’ils le ramèneront ici. Pourquoi le demandez–vous ?

Il savait déjà, Hermione le sentait comme s’il l’avait arraché de son cerveau.

– Mr Malfoy a fait quelque chose avant de recevoir le Baiser. Il a découvert que son lignage remontait à nos origines célestes et il a invoqué un ange afin de protéger son âme, mais ça n’a pas fonctionné comme il l’espérait et il est coincé. Son esprit est actif, je crois mais son corps est comme tous ceux qui ont reçu le Baiser.

– Il est conscient ? bredouilla Arthur avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre. Il est conscient de ce qui se passe ?

– Oui, apparemment. Severus et Draco le croient de toute façon. Ils l’ont découvert dans son journal intime et ils ont envoyé un espion au musée. Mr Malfoy a envoyé un message à Severus lui demandant de garder Draco éloigné parce que le conservateur voulait Draco. Mais Severus a continué à travailler seul. Il a presque compris le rituel et la potion…

Arthur parut perdu.

– Quoi ? Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire par il a compris le rituel et la potion ? Qu’est–ce qu’il envisage de faire exactement ?

– Ils essaient de comprendre comment le libérer de ses liens…

– Le libérer ? Qu’est–ce que tu entends par le libérer ? questionna Arthur, médusé.

– Severus allait vous en parler…

– J’ai dit à Draco Malfoy que je confierai son père à ses soins s’il témoignait pour moi !

Arthur s’adossa à sa chaise sous le choc.

– Il a fait en sorte que ce soit une décision. Il a dit que tout ce qu’il voulait était que son père lui revienne et j’ai accepté !

Je vous l’avais bien dit semblait dire le regard que lui adressa Minerva.

– Il s’est joué de moi ! s’écria Arthur.

– Eh bien, à quoi vous attendiez–vous ? demanda doucement Hermione. C’est Draco Malfoy après tout. Que pensiez–vous qu’il allait faire ? Draco n’allait pas juste vous donnez ce vous vouliez. Il obtient toujours quelque chose d’égale valeur en retour.

– Et il va le relâcher ! Il va libérer cet animal dans notre monde !

Dumbledore leva une main apaisante.

– Arthur, arrêtez. Severus ne lui permettra jamais de faire ça.

– Mais il m’a menti. Je croyais qu’il avait changé, je croyais que Harry l’avait changé !

Hermione secoua la tête.

– Mr Weasley, Harry ne le changera jamais, Harry ne voudrait pas le changer. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a raison. Severus ne le laissera pas faire ça. Il a une idée, il allait vous en parler. Il y a une ancienne potion, Severus dit qu’elle n’a pas de nom mais elle peut supprimer les pouvoirs magiques d’un sorcier.

Les trois autres tombèrent dans un silence mortel, l’air abasourdi. Après un moment, Arthur se mit soudain à rire, presque hystérique à cette seule idée.

– Lucius préférera mourir que subir ça, fit Dumbledore, la voix un peu tendue. Je n’arrive pas à croire que Severus a pensé à cette solution.

– Il a dit que c’était le seul moyen pour empêcher Mr Malfoy de s’échapper de sa prison et qu’il ne serait plus un danger désormais.

Elle dévisagea anxieusement Minerva qui avait pris un teint crayeux.

– Severus pense que Mr Malfoy va l’envisager, par amour pour Draco.

– Je peux vous assurer, reprit finalement Arthur remis de sa crise de rire, qu’il faudra plus que la perte de ses pouvoirs pour me convaincre de libérer Lucius Malfoy.

 

oOo

 

Harry n’arrivait pas croire que le professeur Snape était capable de courir aussi vite. Devant lui, ce dernier ne ressemblait qu’à une tache noire dans les rues humides de Londres et, bien que Harry pût entendre chaque battement de pied, il ne pouvait pas continuer à ce rythme, pas avec un genou dans cet état. Il regretta de ne pas avoir permis à Madame Pomfresh de l’examiner avant de partir mais ça aurait pris trop de temps et il ne voulait pas qu’on le laisse derrière. Cependant, maintenant, il commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas en train de gêner Snape.

Snape tourna à un coin de rue et Harry le perdit de vue. Si Snape entrait au musée en premier, Harry décida de ne pas supplier pour le rattraper. Le mieux était que quelqu’un trouve Draco rapidement.

À l’insu de Harry, Snape et lui avait quelque chose en commun. Tous deux haïssaient Londres. Certes, Harry avait envisagé de vivre dans la cité mais c’était plus par manque d’options. Au contraire de Ron, qui trouvait la ville excitante après avoir vécu des années dans la relative solitude de la campagne, Harry pensait que la ville était sale et bruyante. Et cette impression n’en était que plus intense ce soir. La pluie n’avait servi qu’à noircir cette poussière qui vous rentrait dans le nez et se déposait sur votre peau lorsque le temps était humide. Le résultat était dégoûtant. Ils avaient couru à travers la partie populaire de King’s Cross en louvoyant entre les Moldus qui se rendaient au théâtre – ces derniers se tournaient pour leur lancer un inévitable « Hé ! » s’ils étaient heurtés ou effleurés accidentellement par les deux sorciers qui passaient. 

Harry bifurqua au coin que Snape avait emprunté un moment plus tôt. Il ne s’était jamais rendu au musée, il ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre mais il était là, surgissant devant lui, apparemment invisible aux yeux des Moldus qui se dirigeaient vers les divers clubs et bordels de cette zone peuplée.

Snape se tenait devant la porte. Arrêté parce que deux Aurors stationnaient de part et d’autre de l’entrée et refusaient de le laisser passer.

– Écoutez, je n’ai pas le temps pour ça. Le conservateur a enlevé un jeune homme. Je suis professeur à Poudlard et j’ai été envoyé là par Dumbledore pour le ramener…

– Je sais que vous êtes le professeur Snape mais vous ne croyez pas que si le conservateur avait kidnappé quelqu’un, on l’aurait remarqué ?

– À l’évidence, vous n’avez rien remarqué du tout, répliqua Snape, irrité.

Harry courut jusqu’à la porte, il haletait à cause de l’effort en se cramponnant le genou. Il ne fit pas de pause, il se contenta de tirer sa baguette et de hurler Stupéfix ! deux fois et les Aurors s’écroulèrent sur le sol. Puis il fracassa la porte sans un regard en arrière.

Snape ne put s’empêcher de paraître impressionné, il ressentit également un petit frisson de plaisir au fait que Potter allait devoir répondre de cet acte le jour suivant. Puis il suivit le héros boiteux dans le musée.

– Où est la salle Sais ? demanda désespérément Harry en regardant le sombre hall d’entrée.

Snape regarda dans toutes les directions puis vit du coin de l’œil le panneau qui indiquait où se tenait l’exposition des Mangemorts et il se précipita vers elle. Harry suivit douloureusement son sillage.

– Si vous ne pouvez pas marcher, vous devriez rester derrière, haleta Snape.

– Oh, bien sûr. Si je n’étais pas arrivé, vous en seriez encore à argumenter devant la porte avec ces Aurors.

– J’aurais bien fini par les stupéfixer…

Snape entra en trombe dans la salle Sais et ses pieds crissèrent pour s’arrêter. Derrière lui, Harry fit de même.

La salle était entièrement détruite. Les vitrines qui contenaient les articles de magie noire semblaient avoir explosé de leur plein gré, douchant la salle de bris de glace, dispersant les objets partout sur le sol. Snape traversa la pièce jusqu’à l’antichambre qui contenaient les Mangemorts et inspira rudement.

Toutes les cages de verre avaient éclaté, les tessons avaient découpé les occupants, leur infligeant des blessures qui seraient sans nul doute fatales à chacun. Lucius n’était pas là.

– Que s’est–il passé ? demanda Harry dans un souffle. Le conservateur… les a tués ?

Snape en doutait. D’après ce que Non lui avait révélé, il n’y avait aucun risque que le conservateur Semeuse veuille détruire si vicieusement quoi que ce soit de son musée. Il repensa à Noël et la manière dont la cage de verre avait explosé à temps pour sauver Draco.

– C’est Lucius, dit–il avec certitude.

– Mais pourquoi ? s’enquit Harry. Pourquoi il aurait tué ses amis comme ça ?

Snape examina les corps des Mangemorts étendus sur le sol. Des gens qu’il connaissait mais qu’il n’aurait jamais considérés comme des amis. Et il savait que Lucius non plus. Mais comme beaucoup dans le monde magique, Lucius avait dû penser qu’ils méritaient mieux que ces cages.

– Il a mis fin à leur misère.

Harry déglutit et ouvrit la carte que Non avait dessinée.

– Montrez–moi, ordonna Snape.

Harry aurait pu argumenter mais, debout dans cette pièce, il décida que ça n’en valait pas la peine. Il voulait sortir de là dès que possible. Il tendit la carte à Snape.

Les escaliers étaient au–delà de la porte, au fond de la salle sombre mais Snape ne prit pas la peine de le dire à Harry. Il présuma que ce dernier se contenterait de le suivre et il avait raison. Ils commencèrent à monter les escaliers, Snape tenait la carte, il était certain qu’ils allaient bientôt se trouver devant trois portes. Non avait marqué plusieurs paliers limitant les embrasures des portails mais ils découvrirent bientôt que le musée n’était pas ce qu’il semblait être. Ils montèrent palier après palier et, à aucun moment, ils ne trouvèrent les trois portes côte à côte. À certains moments, ils prirent la peine de s’arrêter pour essayer une porte, souvent ils la trouvaient ouvertes sur une pièce mais une fois fermée et ouverte une nouvelle fois, elle s’ouvrait sur une autre pièce.

– Il y a une méthode à tout ça, expliqua Snape, dans un effort pour comprendre lui–même.

Certaines combinaisons de portes et certaines combinaisons d’ouvertures et de fermetures vous amenaient là où vous vouliez aller. Ce qui était bien, s’ils trouvaient leurs trois portes alignées.

Après sept volées d’escaliers, Snape finit pas s’arrêter sur un palier et s’appuya contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. L’excuse qu’il donnerait si Potter le lui demandait était qu’il était bien aimable de l’attendre. La vérité était qu’il était épuisé et commençait à se demander s’il n’était pas devenu trop vieux pour ça. Il sortit la carte et la regarda fixement, espérant que le gribouillage de l’elfe de maison lui révélerait soudainement une sorte de réponse. Mais non. Puis Harry arriva à son tour, haletant de fatigue.

– C’est encore loin ? s’enquit Harry en se frottant le genou, ne souhaitant qu’une chose, s’écrouler quelque part.

Snape retourna la carte pour voir si elle avait plus de sens et maudit silencieusement l’illogique créature qui l’avait dessinée. Il regarda le petit palier et la prochaine volée de marches. Ces escaliers semblaient ne jamais finir et Snape se sentit comme une minuscule et insignifiante créature lancée à la dérive d’une montée sans fin. Forcé de grimper un escalier jusqu’à ce qu’il meurt – comme une sorte de punition pour ses péchés peut–être.

Mais Potter était avec lui ; bien que Snape ne douta pas un seul instant que Potter avait lui aussi des péchés à confesser, il arrivait difficilement à croire qu’ils avaient été si mauvais qu’on les envoyait expier dans cet enfer–là.

– Quelle que soit la distance que nous parcourons, on n’arrive jamais nulle part, pourquoi ? demanda Harry, pas entièrement rassuré par le silence que Snape avait opposé à sa dernière question.

– Le musée est construit pour que l’extérieur paraisse petit alors que l’intérieur est infini.

– Comme le Tardis ?

– Le quoi ?

– Le Tardis… Le Dr Who ? Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas le Dr Who, il est de votre époque, après tout ! [1]

Snape le fixa d’un œil vide.

– C’est une série télé… Le professeur Dumbledore l’adore. Il a acheté toutes les vidéos l’été dernier et nous a obligé à toutes les visionner.

Snape, qui n’avait jamais regardé la télévision de sa vie, le dévisagea avec dégoût. Harry resta silencieux un moment puis reprit :

– Donc l’intérieur est infini mais ça n’explique pas pourquoi on ne trouve pas ces portes. Il doit y avoir un raccourci, ne me dites pas que le vieux que j’ai vu se farcit ces escaliers tous les jours.

– Il y en a, sans doute. Malheureusement, on ne les connaît pas. Maintenant, si vous pouviez la fermer pendant cinq minutes, bordel, je pourrais comprendre où on est.

– Comprendre où on est ? s’écria Harry. Mais vous avez la carte ! Vous voulez dire que vous n’en avez pas la moindre idée ?

Snape ne répondit pas, cette carte le laissait perplexe puis, brusquement, il regarda une partie du mur très près du sol.

– J’ai passé beaucoup de temps à déchiffrer la carte du Maraudeur, fit Harry, plein de tact, alors peut–être que je devrais y jeter un œil.

Snape examina la carte une nouvelle fois puis le même endroit sur le mur.

– Ohé, Snape, je vous parle.

– La ferme, Potter.

– Vous ne voulez pas que je regarde la carte ?

– Pas particulièrement. Je sais où on est.

Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent avec scepticisme.

– Okay, alors on est où ?

– Dans le Musée des Arts magiques et des Antiquités, répliqua Snape d’une voix soyeuse. Et on doit descendre de quatre volées.

– Mais il n’y a pas de portes en bas, contra Harry.

– Mais si.

– Non, on l’a vu tous les deux, il n’y avait que deux portes, pas trois.

Snape s’éloigna de lui, courut vers l’escalier qu’ils venaient d’emprunter et, après un moment, Harry soupira et le suivit. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent le palier correct, Harry ne put s’empêcher d’afficher un air suffisant. Il n’y avait pas de portes ici.

– Je ne vois aucune porte, constata–t–il sur son meilleur ton de je vous l’avais bien dit.

– Moi, si, rétorqua Snape mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de ce fait.

– Où ?

Snape pointa son index sans un mot et Harry suivit la direction du doigt vers un endroit près du sol. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Ça ? demanda Harry, complètement paumé. Ça ne peut pas être des portes. Je croyais que c’était des conduits !

Une fois de plus, Snape lui jeta une œillade noire et méprisante, cachant avec succès le fait que lui aussi avait cru que c’étaient des conduits. Tout était parfaitement logiques maintenant. C’était comme ça que les elfes de maison se déplaçaient d’un endroit à l’autre quand ils ne transplanaient pas. Il pointa sa baguette sur la porte du milieu et lui ordonna de s’agrandir.

Rien ne se produisit. Harry le regarda fixement, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais décida prudemment de ne pas faire de commentaires. Snape s’accroupit en face de la porte et l’ouvrit. En se mettant à genoux, il put distinguer un long couloir de l’autre côté et, au bout, deux portes de taille ordinaire qui devaient être les grandes portes qui menaient aux appartements du conservateur.

– Eh bien ? s’enquit Harry avec impatience.

– Je crois que c’est ça, répondit Snape.

Il se rassit et estima la taille de la porte à l’œil. Puis il passa son épais pull de laine par–dessus sa tête. Harry eut l’air paniqué.

– Attendez… Comment… comment on va passer à travers ?

– En rampant, répliqua–t–il comme si la réponse était évidente.

Il se débarrassa de son pull à côté du minuscule seuil de porte. Harry fixa le Maître de Potions, bouche bée. Sachant parfaitement qu’il pouvait difficilement faire des commentaires sur le t–shirt noir délavé, il fut interloqué par la minceur de cet homme. Mais bien sûr, en cet instant, être maigre allait jouer en faveur de Snape quand il allait s’agir de passer la porte. Il observa Snape se coucher sur le côté et commencer à se tortiller, les bras en avant. Harry se gratta le ventre sans y penser tandis qu’il regardait le torse osseux, la taille, les hanches et les jambes disparaître à travers la petite ouverture. Snape était incroyablement mince mais Harry, pourtant svelte, était un jeune homme de dix–huit ans en pleine santé qui avait laissé ses jours de malnutrition à Privet Drive, loin derrière lui. Il n’était pas grand mais il avait de larges épaules, des muscles et un léger petit ventre que Draco aimait chatouiller quand ils étaient intimes, mais tout ça n’allait certes pas l’aider dans ces circonstances. Il doutait sérieusement de pouvoir passer à travers cette porte.

De l’autre côté, il entendit Snape se remettre sur pied.

– Si vous voulez venir, Potter, je vous suggère de le faire maintenant, sinon je vous laisse derrière.

Harry déglutit. Il n’avait aucun pull à enlever et il doutait qu’ôter son t–shirt fasse la moindre différence. Il lutta douloureusement sur le sol et essaya d’imiter, du mieux qu’il put, le glissement que Snape avait adopté pour passer la porte.

C’était un peu juste.

– Mais putain, comment vous êtes passé ?

– Chut !

Snape regarda autour de lui, comme le reste du musée, le couloir était sinistrement silencieux. Aucun son ne parvenait du lointain seuil de porte et Snape sentait que quelque chose clochait horriblement ici. L’état de ce corridor était chaotique, toutefois pas autant que la salle Sais, qui n’était pas loin de ressembler à une zone sinistrée. Les peintures étaient tombées du mur, celles qui étaient restées accrochées étaient trempées comme si la pluie les avait arrosées. Le tapis était mouillé sous ses bottes et le couloir était froid.

Il revint à Harry qui luttait toujours pour passer le seuil de porte, il semblait coincé au milieu. Pendant un bref instant, Snape se rappela de façon absurde la plaque de porte de la chambre à coucher de Hermione, c’était un Winnie l’Ourson immobilisé en sortant de son trou après avoir mangé trop de miel. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris une potion de rétrécissement avec lui, pas qu’il en aurait bu lui–même, elle avait l’épouvantable habitude de ratatiner les parties génitales – mais il n’aurait eu aucun problème à en donner à Potter.

– Vous voulez bien m’aider… s’il vous plait, demanda Harry, frustré par son manque de progrès.

Snape envisagea de le laisser là pour que les Aurors le localisent dès ils se réveilleraient mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans cette chambre… et Hermione le tuerait s’il laissait son meilleur ami bloqué à mi–chemin dans un mur. Il se pencha, attrapa les poignets de Harry et tira fort.

Harry hurla de douleur quand il passa, arraché à l’encadrement de la porte, emportant une portion de mur avec lui.

– Vous voulez bien vous taire !

Harry lui jeta un regard meurtrier et se demanda pourquoi Hermione s’était entichée de ce vieux salopard maigrichon. Snape baissa les yeux vers Harry et afficha un rictus moqueur. Son pantalon était descendu en dessous de ses hanches et il y avait une vilaine entaille sur l’os – sans doute la cause du hurlement.

– Le vieux ne doit pas utiliser ces portes, commenta Harry, la voix hachée tandis qu’il luttait pour se redresser.

– Manifestement, Potter. Mais nous, nous ne savons pas comment il vient jusqu’ici ; nous, nous n’avons qu’une carte dessinée par un elfe de maison.

Harry tapota ses doigts sur sa hanche qui pulsait puis il les examina, ils étaient tachés de sang. Il baissa les yeux pour inspecter les dommages et se sentit un peu nauséeux. Il se demanda si les sorciers pouvaient contracter le tétanos.

– Vous êtes prêt ? s’enquit Snape.

Harry regarda les portes au bout du couloir, elles étaient ouvertes comme si quelqu’un les avait arrachées de leurs gonds. Il sortit sa baguette et ils s’approchèrent.

 

oOo

 

Hermione mordilla sa lèvre et remua vicieusement le feu tout comme Minerva un peu plus tôt à Grimmauld Place. Elle faillit déloger une bûche et retint son souffle quand elle glissa un peu. Severus ne la remercierait pas si elle réduisait toutes ses possessions en cendres. Severus ne la remercierait pas de toute façon, pas après les paroles qu’elle avait laissé échapper devant Arthur Weasley.

Mais pourquoi ne savait–elle pas la fermer ? Pourquoi n’était–elle pas simplement revenue pour concentrer son attention sur Draco comme tout le monde et la fermer ? Spécialement en face d’Arthur Weasley. Pourquoi avait–il fallu qu’elle parle de Lucius Malfoy ?

Devant Arthur Weasley ; le futur nouveau Premier Ministre, bon sang ! C’était aussi sensé que de suggérer qu’ils appellent leur enfant Sirius James si c’était un garçon ! Elle aurait dû laisser Severus entamer les négociations. Il avait raison, elle était si empressée de prouver son intelligence qu’elle ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Elle était si occupée à apprendre tout ce que contenait les livres qu’elle avait négligé d’apprendre une capacité de base nécessaire dans la vie : savoir la fermer au bon moment.

Dumbledore était retourné dans son bureau avec Arthur pour poursuivre la discussion et, comme l’avait soufflé Minerva à Hermione, tenter de dire des choses sensées. Minerva avait remarqué que Hermione avait fini par s’énerver et s’était empressée de faire sortir les deux hommes de là puis avait enjoint Hermione de se reposer. Cependant, Hermione n’allait pas se reposer. Elle ne pouvait pas, pas quand elle était si fâchée contre elle–même. La discussion était passée de Lucius Malfoy aux choix de vie de Hermione, alors elle ne voulait en aucun cas s’approcher du bureau du directeur. Severus viendrait le lui dire quand ils reviendraient et elle pourrait alors confronter l’horreur.

Elle avait verrouillé la porte après leur départ et se dirigea vers la garde–robe. Elle découvrit que Severus avait laissé toutes les affaires qu’il avait amenées pour elle au même endroit. Elle y trouva le pyjama de soie qu’il lui avait donné lorsqu’elle était restée au Marais et s’enveloppa dans une longue robe de chambre verte. Puis elle s’installa devant le feu et recommença à se réprimander encore et encore.

Au moins, elle n’avait été assez folle pour mentionner qu’elle avait le journal intime avec elle – et Minerva n’avait heureusement rien dit à ce propos.

Parce que Minerva sait la fermer, elle !

Elle ouvrit le journal encore une fois et étudia le rituel. Il couvrait de nombreuses pages et n’avait pas d’ordre particulier. Elle alla jusqu’à arracher les pages du livre pour les placer sur la table de chevet. Ainsi elle pouvait créer un ordre sans les perdre dans le livre. Elle avait placé les flacons d’huile sur le dessus d’un ancien guéridon. Elle ne savait pas du tout où elle allait trouver les plumes et le sang.

Il devait y avoir un truc. Elle fixa le journal.

– Quelle est la particularité du rituel ? Quelle en est la clé ?

Les pages du journal se soulevèrent et se classèrent frénétiquement dans le livre jusqu’à atteindre leur but. Elle se précipita sur la page et trouva une photo de Draco. Elle la regarda de plus près, ce n’était pas celle qui avait été crachée sur Harry et c’était une page qui était restée invisible pour elle jusqu’à maintenant. Il y avait probablement des milliers de pages cachées, ce journal dégoulinait de magie noire.

En réprimant un mouvement de recul, elle prit la photo, la retourna et découvrit une note au verso.

« Je suis le chercheur. Je suis celui qui apporte la lumière. Mère de la sagesse, cachée derrière le voile, vois mon combat et prends connaissance de ce que j’ai accompli. J’ai sollicité de grandes dames, comme Sophia, Minerva, Artemis, Isis, Hecate, Bendidia. Guide–moi maintenant alors que je découvre les racines de mes origines à travers les vestiges de l’histoire.

Avec ma dame comme lanterne, je suis le chercheur ermite. Joins la main de l’ange à la mienne. Le sang de l’ange. Le sang des miens. Le sang du seigneur. Serapis, Draconis, Osiris, Sirius, Apis. Celui qui apporte le sang. Celui qui apporte la vie. Celui qui apporte la délivrance. » [2]

Elle fronça les sourcils. C’était ça, la clé ? Il avait dû être vraiment désespéré pour faire ça. Le rituel pour créer le lien était bien plus facile que le rituel pour le défaire. Comment avait–il pu prendre un tel risque ?

Parce qu’il était vraiment désespéré. Il était terrifié et tout ce qui pouvait lui apporter l’espoir en valait la peine.

Ils ne pouvaient pas requérir à un autre ange. Il avait déjà fait venir le Metatron qui lui avait donné le nom du premier de sa lignée. Azazel le Déchu avait été invoqué et emprisonné en lui. Il avait déjà l’ange et il n’y avait aucun autre ange à appeler pour lui tenir la main afin de le délivrer – non ?

« Joins la main de l’ange à la mienne »

Oui, mais quel ange ?

Elle ferma les yeux. Et si le conservateur avait fait du mal à Draco ? Et s’il le violait ? Et s’il le tuait ? Qu’est–ce que Harry ferait si ça arrivait ? Il s’accusait déjà de tellement de morts, comment pourrait–il supporter celle–ci ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce n’était pas bon de commencer à penser à d’autres choses. Elle se concentra sur la photo.

« Le sang de l’ange… Le sang des miens. Serapis, Draconis, Osiris, Sirius, Apis. Celui qui apporte le sang. Celui qui apporte la vie. Celui qui apporte la délivrance. 

Okay. Alors Lucius Malfoy avait invoqué Azazel et avait emprisonné le premier de sa lignée en lui. Mais il était censé y avoir un autre ange, également issu de sa lignée, dont le sang le délivrerait.

« Le sang des miens. Serapis, Draconis, Osiris, Sirius, Apis. »

« Le sang des miens… Draconis… »

– C’est Draco, l’ange, conclut Hermione en s’adressant à la cheminée. C’est ça, la clé. On a cherché partout ces foutus anges et il était là depuis le début.

 

oOo

 

Harry ralentit instinctivement quand il s’approcha des portes en ruines des appartements du conservateur. Il savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’il devait faire. Il savait qu’il devait foncer droit devant, exactement comme l’ancien Harry l’aurait fait, mais, alors qu’il fixait les portes, il découvrit qu’il en était incapable. Draco était là. Il le savait, il pouvait sentir sa présence, comme par un sixième sens. Draco était à l’intérieur et ce n’était pas bon.

C’était tellement silencieux.

S’il y avait eu des hurlements, des cris ou des pleurs. N’importe quoi – mais il n’y avait rien du tout.

Devant lui, Snape avait aussi ralenti. Il hésita vers les portes mais ne les franchit pas. Harry s’arrêta près de lui et ils observèrent la porte d’entrée.

– Ils sont morts, fit Snape.

Harry se demanda s’il se rendait compte qu’il l’avait dit à voix haute. Il secoua la tête. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de penser de cette façon et l’expression de Snape lui révélait que même s’il avait verbalisé ses craintes, ce n’était pas une certitude.

Il faisait froid. Un air glacial semblait émaner de la chambre, comme si toutes les fenêtres étaient restées ouvertes et que la nuit avait rampé à l’intérieur. Ils pouvaient tous deux se rappeler un froid silencieux comme celui–ci, et, bien que Harry ne put savoir d’où et comment il s’en souvenait, Snape le savait très bien. C’était un froid identique qu’il avait ressenti, des années auparavant, lorsqu’il était entré dans une chambre d’enfant en ruines à Godric’s Hollow. Mais cette chambre n’était pas aussi silencieuse, dans cette chambre–là, il y avait encore le son des pleurs d’un bébé – un présage de l’horreur intérieure.

Snape dévisagea Harry Potter et sentit son estomac se nouer. Quelque chose était mort dans cette pièce. Baguettes levées, ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

Un ouragan avait tout balayé. Rien, en dehors du lit, n’avait été laissé intact. Les meubles étaient retournés, les miroirs avaient volé en éclats, les boîtes, les caisses et les malles de voyage étaient dispersées et renversées, leur contenu était négligemment répandu, parmi les débris de la pièce elle–même. Le sol était entièrement jonché de longues plumes noires, comme si un tueur de corbeaux y avait commis un massacre. Comme le couloir, la chambre était mouillée. L’eau avait tout détrempé, leurs pieds faisaient un bizarre clapotis spongieux quand ils marchaient et chacun de leur pas semblait se terminer par un étrange bruit de succion provenant du tapis.

Mais le lit était sec. Le lit n’avait pas été touché. Il y avait quelqu’un dans ce lit, blotti sous les couvertures.

Un corps tordu était étendu sur le sol. Snape le reconnut instantanément mais Archibald Semeuse ne ressemblait plus du tout à l’homme tiré à quatre épingles qui l’avait salué des mois plus tôt. Il était nu, ses cheveux argentés étaient mouillés et pourtant ils étaient toujours en place. Il fixait le plafond sans le voir, sa bouche était ouverte en un cri d’horreur ou en rire de désaxé. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, il était tout à fait mort et, à en juger par la manière dont il leur faisait face, le corps tordu à 180°, sa mort n’avait pas été paisible.

Harry émit un étrange bruit de haut–le–corps.

Oh, génial ! Ce putain de garçon–qui–a–survécu va gerber.

Mais Harry se retint. Il savait qu’il avait vu pire mais ses yeux continuaient à se focaliser sur le cou de l’homme et à quel point sa peau tordue ressemblait à une serviette essorée. Il se détourna et se força enfin regarder le lit.

Oh, mon dieu, je vous en prie, ne le laissez pas mourir.

Snape n’eut aucune hésitation. Il passa derrière Harry, se pencha vers le lit, attrapa les couvertures et tira.

Il fut brusquement repoussé tandis que les couvertures étaient projetées au loin, quelque chose en sortit en hurlant comme une Banshee.

Ça lui prit moins d’une seconde pour qu’il le reconnaisse mais il savait aussi que Potter était là, sa baguette prête. Il se retourna en s’agrippant désespérément derrière lui, essayant de s’empêcher de tomber tout en se débrouillant pour parer l’attaque qui viendrait de l’avant. Une main ferme trouva le centre de son dos et il réalisa que Harry Potter venait juste de l’empêcher de chuter sur les fesses et, presque trop tard, il vit la baguette de Potter voler devant son visage pour se diriger vers son attaquant.

– NON ! rugit Snape, sans savoir si Potter avait vu de qui il s’agissait ou s’il réagissait uniquement à l’instinct et cherchait à lancer un sortilège sur son assaillant.

Snape savait que c’était Lucius. Et Lucius suivait le plus primal et basique de ses instincts – celui de protéger son petit. Tout parut se figer. Du coin de l’œil, il vit Potter pointer sa baguette à côté de sa figure et, devant lui, émacié et frêle, un Lucius tremblant grogna et orienta sa propre baguette à quelques centimètres seulement de l’œil de Snape.

– Lucius… appela Snape en forçant sa voix à se raffermir. Lucius, c’est moi… tout va bien…

Lucius était secoué de tremblements, il se tenait debout d’une manière ou d’une autre, son corps qui semblait immatériel sous l’informe robe blanche et droite qu’il portait. Il fixa les yeux gris hantés de son vieil ami, ces derniers s’écarquillèrent ; en cet instant, ils avaient l’air trop grand pour son visage.

– Tout va bien, Lucius… On est là pour t’aider.

Lucius ne cessa pas de trembler mais lentement, sa baguette s’abaissa et il lâcha un rire qui ressemblait à une toux puis un sanglot. Ensuite seulement il tomba en avant, ses bras s’enroulèrent autour du cou de Snape tandis qu’il s’écroulait dans la première étreinte réconfortante de toute sa vie.

Le dos de sa robe droite était en lambeaux mais il ne paraissait pas s’en soucier, il voulait juste qu’on l’enlace, même si ce n’était que pour un instant. Snape se raidit un peu quand il réalisa que le dos de Lucius était déchiqueté et il se demanda ce qui s’était passé. Lucius ne fournit aucune réponse à cette question cependant, son seul souci était son fils.

– Draco, murmura–t–il.

Maintenant qu’il était sauvé, ses forces décroissaient et il semblait sur le point d’être frappé d’hébétude.

– J’ai le sérum ici, l’informa aussitôt Snape. Il ira bien.

Mais même si, comme il l’avait dit, il espérait contre tout espoir avoir raison, Draco pouvait bien être déjà mort. S’il ne l’était pas, Snape ne savait même pas s’il pouvait le faire. Il n’avait absolument pas bougé et le hurlement de Lucius aurait suffi à le réveiller s’il était en train de dormir.

– Vite, chuchota Lucius, je t’en prie…

Snape tendit le cou, à la recherche de Harry qui se tenait derrière lui.

– Prenez Lucius, voulez–vous ?

Le regard de Harry passa de la silhouette recouverte étendue dans le lit à Lucius dans les bras de Snape et décida qu’il préférerait aller vers Draco. Mais il fallait se montrer logique. Snape était bien plus qualifié que lui pour prendre soin de Draco en ce moment alors il n’avait plus qu’à s’occuper de Lucius comme Snape le lui avait demandé. Mais il hésita, c’était une chose de parvenir à une espèce de respect accordé à contrecœur pour cet homme, mais c’en était une autre de le toucher vraiment. Il rassembla son courage et tendit les bras pour prendre le corps frêle.

C’était étrange de soutenir Lucius Malfoy. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c’était mieux de penser à lui en tant que père de Draco. Le corps ne se tendit pas du tout quand il changea de bras et Harry réalisa que si Lucius avait bougé consciemment d’une manière ou d’une autre avant, maintenant, il n’était plus entièrement éveillé. Il était si immobile que pendant un moment, Harry craignit qu’il ne fût mort. Puis, soudainement, il cligna des yeux.

C’est dû au Baiser, c’est le Baiser qui fait ça.

Harry sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule mais il soutint le corps un peu plus fermement.

Snape tira d’un coup sec la couverture qui enveloppait Draco. Lucius avait pris soin de le mettre en sécurité, de le garder au chaud, à l’abri. Du coup, le sortir de sa couverture ne semblait une si bonne idée, mais il fallait le faire.

– Draco, appela doucement Snape, espérant une sorte de réponse de son filleul.

Puis les couvertures furent entièrement retirées et les dégâts se retrouvèrent exposés aux yeux de tous.

Harry émit un cri étranglé, comme un animal blessé. Pendant un instant, Snape pensa que le jeune homme allait laisser tomber Lucius pour réduire le corps du conservateur en charpie. Draco était presque méconnaissable tellement son visage était enflé. Son corps pâle n’était plus que de la chair totalement blanche et des ecchymoses noirâtres. Et il y avait du sang. Du sang dans son dos, du sang s’écoulant entre ses jambes.

Du sang parce qu’il avait été déchiré. Ce fut au tour de Snape de tressaillir. Il avait senti une pulsation.

– Il est vivant ? demanda Harry d’une voix si ténue que Snape faillit la manquer.

– Je ne sais pas, rétorqua Snape.

Il perçut une autre pulsation en cherchant l’endroit exact, ses mains tremblantes ne rendaient la tâche que plus difficile.

– Allez, Draco, murmura–t–il presque pour lui–même, tu n’es pas du genre à te recroqueviller et mourir.

Et il avait raison. Il y avait une pulsation, erratique mais têtue qui essayait désespérément de garder son propriétaire en vie. Snape sortit la boîte argentée de sa poche et tapota sur le dessus. Elle s’agrandit jusqu’à atteindre sa taille initiale et Snape déglutit en l’ouvrant. À l’intérieur, la seringue de Navitas semblait scintiller.

– Qu’est–ce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit ? s’enquit Harry. Qu’est–ce que ça voulait dire ? Où est–ce que vous devez mettre ça ?

Snape lui siffla de se taire. Il connaissait très bien l’avertissement de Dumbledore, il était en train de résonner dans sa tête. L’utilisation de Navitas en cas d’urgence était un art perdu. Après la chute de Grindelwald, l’Acide de Madragora était tombé aux oubliettes mais la potion qui avait été crée pour en contrer les effets n’avait pas été oubliée. Le guérisseur qui avait pris soin de Draco, quand il avait été amené la première fois à Ste–Mangouste, était un vieil homme qui se rappelait le règne de terreur de Grindelwald – qui n’était pas mort depuis si longtemps. Snape n’avait pas menti quand il avait dit qu’il connaissait les principes de base de l’application mais il n’avait jamais eu la qualification de guérisseur. Certes, apprendre les connaissances médicales de base en relation avec les potions que l’on créait faisait partie intégrante de l’apprentissage d’un Maître de Potion mais il n’était assurément pas qualifié pour ça. Il spécula rapidement pour savoir si Poppy Pomfresh ferait ou non un meilleur travail que lui ou si Draco survivrait ou non au voyage nécessaire en Portoloin.

Mais à en juger par le sang qui s’échappait soudainement des lèvres de Draco et coulait sur ses joues, Snape décida que non. Les poumons de Draco étaient trop fatigués. L’Acide de Madragora était en train de les ronger. Il ne résisterait pas au fait d’être secoué dans l’atmosphère, à travers tout le pays.

Alors il devait le faire. Maintenant. Snape faillit se mordiller la lèvre comme le ferait Hermione si elle était confrontée à une telle perspective.

L’aiguille devait pénétrer dans le cœur dans une zone très précise pour le guérir sinon elle le tuerait. Il y avait des nombreuses manières de trouver cet emplacement et il les connaissait mais il étudia la chair pâle en premier, espérant une marque, une cicatrice, n’importe quoi qui lui donnerait un indice révélateur de l’endroit où le guérisseur avait planté son aiguille presque un an auparavant. Mais il n’y avait aucune cicatrice, rien que des ecchymoses qui lui gâchaient la peau.

– Vite, Severus, il est en train de mourir.

Snape sursauta en entendant la voix qui lui parlait directement dans la tête. Il regarda Lucius, ébahi, bien qu’il sût qu’il n’aurait pas dû l’être. Non lui avait dit que Lucius communiquait comme ça – mais quand il le faisait, ça restait déconcertant.

Il plaça sa main ouverte sur le torse de Draco et chercha le battement de son cœur. Il le sentit, spasmodique, au mieux. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer. Le cœur lui dirait où aller, il devait juste écouter et ressentir. Il retint son souffle, dans l’attente et l’espoir ; puis brusquement, ce fut là, une sensation de chaleur, vers le bas de sa paume. Il ne prit pas la peine d’ouvrir les yeux, il attrapa simplement l’aiguille et l’enfonça à travers sa propre main, sur ce minuscule point précis de chaleur et dans le muscle qui battait.

Je vous en prie, faites que ce soit le bon endroit.

Draco toussa et cracha du sang sur le visage de Snape.

Harry s’avança, chancelant un peu à la vue de l’aiguille qui passait à travers la main de Snape et dans la poitrine de Draco, mais il voulait s’approcher de Draco.

– Non, s’écria Snape. Ne le touchez pas… Il va bien, mais ne le touchez pas.

Harry essaya de se rasseoir et demeura dans un silence horrifié. Il agrippa Lucius un peu plus fermement, plongeant ses doigts dans les bras osseux et pourtant Lucius ne protesta pas. Lui aussi semblait retenir son souffle et attendre.

Draco toussa une nouvelle fois et cracha encore plus de sang puis il prit une longue inspiration salvatrice. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brutalement, il dévisagea Snape bien en face puis retomba sur le lit, inconscient. Inconscient mais vivant.

Snape retira l’aiguille avant de plier et déplier sa main blessée. Le Navitas était une merveilleuse création, il rampait à travers la plaie et il pouvait déjà sentir la chair se ressouder. Avec une soudaine brusquerie, il commença à envelopper Draco une nouvelle fois.

– Assurez–vous que Lucius est en sécurité.

Harry fut saisi d’étonnement. Snape tirait déjà Draco du lit.

– Il… Il va bien ? On ne devrait pas s’assurer qu’il va bien ?

– C’est bon. Il irait mieux si nous n’étions pas ici. Maintenant, soyez prêt avec Lucius, on va y aller.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur Lucius avec un seul bras. Il entendit un bruit de pas. Les Aurors s’étaient finalement réveillés et il savait que s’ils les trouvaient là, ils ne les laisseraient pas partir – pas avec un cadavre sur le sol et encore moins avec Lucius. Ils devaient sortir Draco d’ici. Il sortit la chaîne du Portoloin, Snape baissa la tête de manière à ce qu’elle entoure leurs deux cous. Il tenait Draco, à l’abri dans ses bras. Il jeta un dernier coup à la porte tandis que Harry activait le Portoloin puis ils disparurent.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] Le Tardis est une machine à voyager dans le temps et l'espace en forme de cabine de police bleue dans la série britannique de science–fiction Doctor Who. La série est devenue tellement populaire en Grande–Bretagne que le mot « Tardis » est utilisé pour définir un objet plus grand à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.
> 
> Source : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/TARDIS
> 
> [2] Cette note est une reprise textuelle ou paraphrasée d’un ouvrage d’Ann Moura, dite Aoumiel intitulé : Origins of modern witchcraft: the evolution of a world religion.
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	56. Les choses doivent s'accomplir (1ère partie)

Il semblait que peu importait le nombre d’avertissements qu’il recevait, les examens avaient toujours l’air de prendre le corps étudiant de Poudlard par surprise. Bien que les ASPICs fussent les examens les plus importants du curriculum de Poudlard, la soirée d’avant était comme toutes les autres. La tour sud–est était remplie de l’odeur de sueur et de désespoir des élèves sous–préparés à ce qui les attendait.

Derrière une énorme pile de livres, Lavande Brown se frappait douloureusement la tête sur la table, préférant se blesser que de confronter le jour suivant. De l’autre côté des livres, faisant posément face à la large fenêtre ouverte, les pieds commodément posés sur le rebord, Hermione était inhabituellement calme. Elle se reposait sur sa confortable chaise et contemplait le ciel chaud qui s’assombrissait légèrement et tournait au crépuscule. C’était son moment de la journée favori, cet étrange instant entre jour et nuit.

Son calme extérieur masquait une vraie terreur intérieure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne craignait pas les examens, elle savait ce qu’elle avait besoin de savoir, elle n’allait pas se ridiculiser en pensant qu’elle allait peut–être échouer. Ce qui l’inquiétait avait peu à voir avec le travail scolaire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione Granger se fichait de ses notes. Elle pouvait sortir de Poudlard demain sans même passer ses examens et pourtant, elle était indifférente à cette partie de son avenir.

En ce moment, l’inquiétude qui la remplissait concernait la manière dont elle allait annoncer à ses parents sa grossesse et son mariage imminent. Mais cette appréhension était masquée avec efficacité, un dérivé de son dernier repas favori en date. Des pommes de terre, préparées sous toutes ses formes, couvertes de beurre et de sel.

Aujourd’hui, ils avaient bouilli des pommes de terre nouvelles que Dobby avait récoltées dans ce qui restait du jardin potager de Hagrid. Elle sourit rêveusement devant le plat. Les pommes de terre baignaient littéralement dans le beurre et le sel cristallisait réellement le dessus.

Jamais avant, elle n’avait eu besoin de sel comme maintenant et peu importait le nombre de fois où Lavande et Minerva lui avaient dit de ne pas en mettre partout, elle ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Elle avait plaisanté en disant que si elle n’avait pas eu sa dose de sel, elle n’aurait pas pu faire face au mois précédent – dont l’emprisonnement à Azkaban de Harry et Severus qui avaient été accusés du meurtre d’Archibald Semeuse. Ils n’étaient pas restés longtemps parce qu’ils avaient été blanchis mais ça avait été quelques jours tendus et tous deux affichaient une expression hagarde quand ils étaient revenus à l’école. Arthur Weasley avait été pris de panique, il ne savait que faire de Lucius Malfoy qui avait atterri dans le bureau de Dumbledore, dans les bras de Harry comme une sorte d’excroissance indésirable. Lucius était là, caché quelque part dans le château jusqu’à ce qu’Arthur Weasley et Cornélius Fudge arrivent à une sorte d’accord sur ce qu’il convenait de faire de l’ex–Mangemort. Hermione l’avait vu avant qu’il ne soit dissimulé et avait été surprise de sa propre réaction. Il semblait qu’une fois qu’elle avait vu le pouvoir d’attraction de cet homme, le reste n’avait fait que se mettre en place. Il était décharné et atrophié, mais elle pouvait enfin voir pourquoi tout le monde s’était emballé. Severus lui avait précisé que c’était l’ange en lui plutôt que l’homme lui–même, Hermione espérait que c’était vrai.

– Heu… Hermione ?

Hermione sursauta, comme si la personne qui la dérangeait pouvait voir dans son cerveau et deviner ses pensées, elle se sentit rougir un peu à l’idée d’être surprise à penser à Lucius Malfoy. Elle s’obligea à sourire pour couvrir son embarras et dévisagea Susan Bones qui se tenait gauchement sur le côté de son accoudoir. Hermione fronça un peu les sourcils. Susan avait, semblait–il, reprit le poste vacant de Lavande dans ce que Hermione surnommait la Brigade des Garces depuis quelques années. Elle regarda derrière elle, vers les filles qui observaient Susan avec empressement et Hermione se sentit tressaillir.

– Salut… Susan… Quoi de neuf ?

– On est amies, non ?

Hermione jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil aux autres filles. C’étaient des commères notoires. Hermione avait été épouvantée de se retrouver camarade de chambre avec Lavande pour cette raison–là. Elle avait vécu une horreur quand Lavande avait découvert sa relation avec Severus – mais il semblait que la jeune fille avait heureusement renoncé à sa position dans la Brigade des Garces. Susan s’y était engouffrée, tête la première. Hermione la dévisagea avec une copieuse dose de cynisme et dit :

– Mais bien sûr que nous sommes amies, Susan. Pourquoi ?

– Eh bien, tu voudrais que je te le dise… si je pensais que quelque chose n’allait pas… ou si j’étais inquiète pour toi… non ?

Hermione hésita et se demanda ce qui allait suivre.

– Tu es inquiète pour moi, Susan ? demanda–t–elle prudemment.

– Eh bien, oui… tu vois…

Susan remua ses pieds puis pivota pour regarder ses amies qui semblaient se pencher en avant, dans l’attente d’entendre quelque chose.

– C’est juste que, eh bien, je… nous… avons remarqué que tu… heu… mangeais… beaucoup dernièrement…

Les sourcils de Hermione se haussèrent et disparurent sous sa frange.

– Et nous avons aussi noté que tu avais pris un peu de poids…

Une rougeur brûlante rampa sur la nuque de Hermione et elle posa le plat de pommes de terre de côté. Le visage de Lavande réapparut brusquement de derrière la pile de livres.

– Putain, Susan ! Mais de quoi tu te mêles ?

Son regard passa de la rouquine qui avait rapidement reculé aux deux filles perchées avidement sur le canapé situé au milieu de la pièce.

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, ce qu’elle mange ! T’as pas des examens à réviser ? Toi et ces deux connasses, vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire de votre temps ?

– C’est bon, Lav’, fit Hermione à mi–voix.

Elle ne put se forcer à lever les yeux vers elles et sa main trouva instinctivement le petit mont de son ventre et la sensation d’une douce bulle venant de l’intérieur. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois qu’elle voulait juste que l’année se termine et qu’elle puisse cesser de cacher sa grossesse. Elle ne voulait qu’une chose, aller au Marais et s’installer dans la vie.

– Non, ce n’est pas bon, insista Lavande. Tu n’as pas pris de poids !

Hermione lui lança un regard d’avertissement. C’était vrai, elle n’avait pas pris beaucoup de poids mais ses seins avaient considérablement gonflés et, sous ses robes, ils la faisaient paraître plus larges qu’elle ne l’était réellement.

Cependant, Lavande n’était pas d’humeur à laisser tomber et elle jeta une œillade menaçante à Susan. Susan devint rouge jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux, pivota et s’enfuit vers ses amies. Lavande redirigea alors son attention vers Hermione qui secouait la tête avec un sourire triste.

– Ce sont tes amies, fit remarquer Hermione.

– Juste des connasses qui pigent rien à rien, grommela Lavande.

Elle reposa le plat de pommes de terre sur les genoux de Hermione.

– Ne les écoute pas, encore deux semaines et tu ne les verras plus jamais. De plus, le livre disait que tu pouvais manger ce que tu voulais, du moment que c’était sain.

Hermione examina d’un air dubitatif le mélange de beurre et de sel.

– Je crois que je vais brûler ce bouquin, dit–elle.

– N’y pense même pas, Madame Mimsby est le seul guide que nous avons.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Lavande avait décidé de devenir une encyclopédie de la grossesse et elle sortait constamment les citations du guide de Madame Mimsby qui faisait autorité en la matière : Éduquons les sorciers. Elle était un peu déconcertée que personne d’autre ne semblait intéressé par sa lecture pour découvrir à quoi s’attendre. Elle avait même envisagé d’aller trouver Severus et lui demander de le lire lorsque Hermione donnait l’impression de se cacher la tête dans le sable.

– Tu veux que je t’aide en Botanique ? questionna Hermione en pointant sa fourchette vers le livre que Lavande tenait.

– Non, ça va. Contente–toi de te détendre.

Lavande disparut une nouvelle fois, baissant vivement la tête derrière ses livres, essayant de se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Hermione retourna à ses patates et tenta de retrouver où elle en était de ses pensées. Lucius Malfoy. Elle secoua la tête pour le chasser mais ce ne fut que pour conjurer son problème actuel : comment allait–elle le dire à ses parents ? Elle ignorait pourquoi elle craignait tellement cette tâche. Ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien montré d’autre que du soutien et sa raison lui disait que sa situation n’y ferait pas exception – mais, au fond d’elle, le doute la taraudait. Elle avait peur de les décevoir par ses choix. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de se relaxer.

Elle avait passé la grande partie de la journée dans les donjons, étendue sur le lit à étudier et elle était contente d’avoir eu la chance de pouvoir le faire. Severus était descendu à Pré–au–Lard pour dîner avec Minerva et Hermione était contente de passer ses soirées dans la salle commune mais elle avait découvert qu’elle ne pouvait pas réviser ici, c’était comme si le désespoir et la peur des autres étaient contagieux et elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses livres. Elle aimait s’asseoir dans son siège favori, regarder par la fenêtre et trouvait que Lavande était de bonne compagnie, même quand elle ne parlait pas.

Harry était un autre problème. Harry n’était de bonne compagnie pour personne, ces quatre dernières semaines. Hermione sut qu’il était dans la salle commune bien avant qu’il ne dise quelque chose ; elle aurait reconnu le son de ses pieds traînants n’importe où.

Harry laissa tomber une douzaine de livres sur la table, à côté de la pile de Lavande avant de déloger les pieds de Hermione du rebord de la fenêtre et de s’y installer. Pendant une infime seconde, Hermione paniqua, croyant qu’il était sur le point de se jeter dans le vide et elle se demanda combien de temps il lui faudrait pour sortir sa baguette et ralentir sa chute. Mais Harry ne sauta pas, il s’assit sur le rebord et lui fit face, l’air terriblement malheureux.

– Tu as vraiment besoin de te raser, lui dit Hermione, avant de lever ses pieds et les poser sur ses genoux.

Harry se mit distraitement à les masser comme s’il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu’il faisait.

– Où étais–tu ? demanda–t–elle, tentant de le faire sortir de sa coquille.

– Bibliothèque, renifla Harry.

Il luttait contre un méchant refroidissement depuis au moins deux semaines et Hermione aurait souhaité qu’il aille trouver Madame Pomfresh pour y remédier. Il avait probablement juste besoin de se reposer.

– Toute la journée ? s’enquit Hermione.

Elle savait qu’il n’y était pas allé toute la journée, ou du moins, pas pendant les heures claires du jour.

– Non, admit Harry. J’ai passé la majorité de la journée assis devant le pas de porte de Draco à espérer qu’il me laisse entrer.

– Oh, Harry.

Hermione reposa le plat de pommes de terre de côté, réalisant qu’elle n’était pas près de les manger.

– Je suis allé à l’hôpital, continua Harry. Il était sorti alors je suis allée au Manoir et les elfes de maison n’ont pas voulu me laisser entrer.

– Alors tu es resté là ?

– Ouais.

– Harry…

Hermione hésita et s’efforça d’afficher une expression déterminée avant de continuer.

– Harry, s’il ne veut pas te voir… alors peut–être que tu devrais le laisser tranquille.

Harry fit tomber ses pieds.

– Quoi ? Juste comme ça ? Tout laisser tomber ?

– Eh bien, pas tout laisser tomber, mais peut–être que tu as besoin de lui donner du temps…

– Ça fait un mois !

– Oui et la grande partie de ce temps, il l’a passé à l’hôpital, dans le coma. Il n’est réveillé que depuis une semaine et il a besoin de temps pour digérer ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a traversé l’enfer, Harry.

Lavande apparut au–dessus des livres encore une fois.

– S’il a été enlevé, violé et en est presque mort, ça lui prendra plus d’un mois pour oublier, dit–elle.

– Toi, je te parlais pas, cracha Harry.

– Ne reporte pas ta culpabilité sur moi…

Harry se balança dangereusement sur l’appui de la fenêtre et Hermione crut qu’il allait tomber.

– Lavande a raison, déclara Hermione aussi calmement qu’elle pouvait. Tu dois penser à ce qu’à traverser Draco.

– Je sais ce qu’il a traversé, rétorqua vicieusement Harry. Je l’ai vu, tu te rappelles ?

– Je sais, Harry, calme–toi, je t’en prie. Je n’ai pas dit que tu devais le laisser tomber ; tout ce que j’ai dit, c’est que tu as besoin d’être plus sensible avec lui. Il a traversé quelque chose de si… terrible.

– Il m’en accuse, fit Harry, il me blâme, il croit que je l’ai abandonné. Je dois le voir pour le lui dire…

– Harry, il ne sait probablement pas ce qu’il croit en ce moment, si tu lui donnais juste un peu de temps pour résoudre ce qu’il a dans la tête, je suis certaine qu’il comprendra ce qui s’est passé.

– Il me hait, dit tristement Harry en se penchant dangereusement contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le cœur de Hermione manqua un battement. Elle aurait aimé qu’il se déplace. Elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu’elle pouvait argumenter avec lui mais elle savait aussi qu’argumenter avec Harry quand il était dans cette humeur d’auto apitoiement était inutile. Et Harry était dans cette humeur–là. Il était allé à Ste–Mangouste tous les jours pendant que Draco dormait et il s’était assis à ses côtés, puis un jour, il était arrivé, avait trouvé un médicomage à la porte qui n’avait pas voulu le laisser passer. Draco s’était réveillé et il ne voulait plus voir Harry Potter.

– Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’il a quitté l’hôpital, marmonna Harry.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre et détourna le regard. Il n’était pas suicidaire, elle le savait, mais il pouvait tomber de la fenêtre, il le pouvait vraiment.

– Tu savais ! accusa Harry brusquement en essayant de croiser son regard. Tu savais qu’il était parti, hein ?

Hermione soupira et caressa son ventre.

– Il… Oui, je le savais. Je n’étais pas censée te le dire…

– Quoi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Qu’est–ce que tu n’étais pas censé me dire ?

– Calme–toi, Harry ! Il a dit à Severus de ne le divulguer à personne.

– Eh bien, à l’évidence, Snape te l’a répété !

– Severus me dit tout, dit–elle simplement.

Harry eut l’air légèrement dégoûté.

– Et tu as gardé ça pour toi ?

– Harry… Pour l’amour du ciel, veux–tu, s’il te plait, descendre de cette fenêtre ?

Lavande colla sa baguette sur le haut des livres et la fenêtre se referma en claquant derrière le dos de Harry et elle se verrouilla solidement.

– Merci, Lav’, fit Hermione, soulagée.

– De rien.

Harry renifla impatiemment.

– Dis–moi ce qui se passe avec Draco !

– Tu n’as pas besoin de beugler pour toute la pièce, siffla Hermione.

Lavande repoussa ses livres de côté et leur lança un regard furieux.

– Écoutez, peut–être que vous devriez aller dans la chambre de Harry, ou la nôtre, ou celle de n’importe qui mais cessez de vous disputer à propos de ça ici ! Je suis certaine que Draco ne veut pas que je sache ce qui se passe et je peux affirmer qu’il n’a pas besoin que tous les gens ici présents le sachent aussi.

Hermione pouvait à peine croire que Lavande tournait le dos à un ragot garanti de première main comme celui–là mais elle ne pouvait nier que sa camarade de chambre avait raison. Elle s’extirpa du fauteuil et attrapa le poignet de Harry afin de le traîner hors de la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’elle referma la porte derrière elle qu’elle pensa qu’elle aurait peut–être des problèmes avec lui. Harry donnait l’impression de vouloir la secouer pour que l’information tombe d’elle–même si elle ne la faisait pas connaître bientôt. Et, pendant un instant, elle envisagea de lui rappeler qu’elle était enceinte.

Mais il ne la secoua pas. Au lieu de ça, Harry s’assit sur le lit et sembla totalement affligé.

– Je t’en prie, dit–il, dis–moi ce qui se passe. Je suis fatigué qu’on me garde dans l’ombre. Je lui donnerai du temps, de l’espace, tout ce qu’il veut, mais j’ai besoin de savoir ce qui lui arrive.

Hermione s’assit à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos.

– Très bien, donc…

Elle inspira et sourit, espérant faire ce qui était juste.

– Cet homme, le conservateur…

– Archibald Semeuse, précisa Harry.

Il avait mémorisé le nom, espérant qu’un jour, il trouverait un rituel qui enfermerait l’âme de ce salopard dans les profondeurs de l’enfer.

– Archibald Semeuse, répéta Hermione en se sentant dégoûtée rien que de le prononcer. Quand il détenait Draco, il lui a administré une potion pour le paralyser afin qu’il ne se débatte pas quand…

Elle rougit inconfortablement.

– Bon, tu sais ce qu’il a fait. Mais la potion était vieille et Severus pense qu’elle était probablement mal faite et il y a eu des effets secondaires.

– Quel genre d’effets secondaires ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre à propos de tous mais je sais qu’il ne peut plus transplaner. Severus dit que c’est sans doute temporaire.

– Comment tu sais qu’il ne peut plus transplaner ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre plus fort.

– Parce qu’il a contacté Severus hier soir et lui a demandé de venir le chercher et de le ramener chez lui.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

– Tu le savais depuis hier soir ? Tu le savais et tu ne m’as rien dit ? Tu savais que j’allais à l’hôpital !

– Je sais mais le temps que je me lève, tu étais déjà parti et Severus m’avait dit de ne rien révéler ! Severus est resté là–bas la nuit dernière. Il est revenu ce matin et il m’a dit que Draco allait bien et que nous ne devions pas nous inquiéter.

– Est–ce qu’il m’emmènerait là–bas ?

– Pardon ?

– Est–ce que Snape m’emmènerait voir Draco ?

– Pourquoi… quelle différence ça fait si Severus t’y emmène ?

– Il pourrait me voir si Snape était présent.

– Harry, Severus ne t’emmènera nulle part.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu’il ne t’apprécie pas, lâcha Hermione sans prendre de gants.

– Et moi qui pensais qu’on était liés, rétorqua Harry, sarcastique.

Hermione le dévisagea et un étrange sourire s’étala sur son visage.

– Quoi ?

– Rien. C’est juste que c’est vraiment une chose que Draco dirait.

– J’ai besoin de lui, la pressa Harry. J’ai besoin qu’il revienne.

– Je sais.

Hermione recommença à lui frotter le dos.

– Il le fera, j’en suis sûre, mais traite–le avec douceur, Harry. Si tu le pousses trop, tu ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver.

Harry fut sur le point de répliquer mais il fut interrompu par un minuscule miaulement. La petite chatte de Draco sortit de sous le lit et les dévisagea.

– Je dois nourrir Miss Kitty, murmura Harry en se penchant pour la prendre.

– Je suppose que tu iras le voir, après tout, fit remarquer malicieusement Hermione.

– Qu’est–ce que tu veux dire ?

– Severus a dit que Draco voulait qu’on lui ramène sa chatte.

Harry sourit et posa sa tête sur les épaules de Hermione.

– Je suis vraiment un con, hein ?

Hermione acquiesça.

– Oh oui, chéri, t’es vraiment un con.

– Mais il veut qu’on lui ramène sa chatte ?

– En effet, c’est ce qu’il veut, confirma Hermione.

Quand Harry réprima un bâillement, elle lui caressa gentiment le côté de sa nuque.

– Tu as besoin de dormir, Harry.

– Je ne peux pas, je dois réviser.

– Tu ne vas rien apprendre de plus ce soir, tu es trop fatigué. Contente–toi d’aller au lit, tu dois dormir.

Harry acquiesça à contrecœur. Il se sentait joliment comme une loque et il savait aussi qu’il en avait l’air. Et si Draco voulait que Miss Kitty revienne, peut–être que Harry pouvait être celui qui la lui ramènerait.

 

oOo

 

– Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette école.

Molly Weasley fronça les sourcils tandis qu’elle préparait deux moules à cake.

– Ils vous enseignent toute cette glorieuse magie et pourtant, ils négligent quelque chose d’aussi simple que l’économie domestique de base. Honnêtement, comment s’attendent–ils à ce que viviez seuls ? Comment vous avez fait l’été dernier, je ne sais pas…

– Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore, maman, fit Ron pour l’asticoter un peu tandis qu’il plongeait son doigt dans la pâte à cake de Pansy.

Une fois qu’il l’eut porté à sa bouche, il le regretta instantanément. Le mélange de Pansy était vraiment épais et son goût n’était pas spécialement bon. Pansy vit son expression et constata avec un peu détresse la vaste différence entre sa pâte et celle de Molly.

– J’en ai déjà parlé à Dumbledore, poursuivit Molly, décidée à ne pas remarquer le sourire de son fils. C’est dégoûtant de vous envoyer dans le monde sans vous expliquer comment prendre soin de vous !

– Mais on sait tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres à dix pas, souligna Ron.

Molly se surprit à sourire malgré elle et se mit à soulever la pâte de Pansy pour se reprendre.

– Non, Pansy. Ma chérie, tu as besoin de mettre un peu plus d’amplitude dans ta baguette avant de verser la pâte…

– Et ajoute plus de sucre, suggéra Ron.

Molly jeta un regard noir vers son fils.

– Ça ne te ferait pas de mal d’apprendre aussi, Ronald Weasley. Une fois que nous aurons fini de les cuire, nous continuerons avec la viande – et si tu ne fais pas attention, j’apprendrai à Pansy à ne préparer que du corned–beef et tu y auras droit le restant de ta vie.

Ron se tut. Pansy et lui avaient vécu de poisson frit et de plats indiens et ils se désespéraient pour un repas fait maison. C’était Pansy qui avait suggéré de tendre le rameau d’olivier et de demander de l’aide à Molly. Molly s’était déplacée à Grimmauld Place trois jours avant et Ron croyait secrètement que sa mère était contente qu’ils aient besoin d’elle. Elle vivait en recluse au Terrier, plus encore depuis que son père avait été élu Ministre de la Magie. Même si Arthur devait attendre jusqu’en juin pour prendre ses fonctions, il y avait beaucoup à faire en prévision et il avait pris un appartement en ville, celui dans lequel Molly répugnait à s’installer. Elle avait sauté sur l’occasion d’enseigner à son fils et à sa petite amie comment gérer une maison.

Selon toutes vraisemblances, Ron et Pansy avaient désespérément besoin d’aide. Hermione n’allait pas venir pendant l’été. Deux elfes de maison – les deux semblaient s’appeler Melville – étaient venus empaqueter la chambre de Hermione et avaient tout emmener dans le Wiltshire. Molly avait un certain nombre de choses à dire sur le tour que prenaient les événements mais certaines d’entre elles ne pouvaient pas être répétées. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s’était passé avec Harry. Il était arrivé deux semaines plus tôt et il avait pleuré – au sens propre du terme – sur l’épaule de Ron. Pansy avait été une des seules personnes que Draco avait autorisé à voir et elle confirma qu’il n’était pas heureux non plus. Mais elle possédait un certain sens du romantisme et confia à Ron qu’elle s’attendait à une réconciliation entre Draco et Harry.

Ce qui mettait Ron dans une position inconfortable. Si Harry allait vivre avec Draco, que lui arriverait–il, à lui ? Comment pourrait–il vivre dans la maison de Harry sans Harry ? C’était un problème qu’il avait dû aborder ; Harry avait décrété que Ron pouvait vivre à Grimmauld Place indéfiniment, sans se soucier de savoir si Harry y était ou non. Ensuite, il avait questionné Ron inlassablement sur les raisons qu’avait Pansy de croire que Draco lui pardonnerait.

Alors, s’ils devaient vivre ici par leurs propres moyens, ils devaient apprendre à prendre soin d’eux. Molly Weasley était exactement la personne qu’il fallait pour leur enseigner comment s’y prendre mais elle sentait qu’elle avait été négligente durant l’éducation de Ron. Elle avait appris à Ginny comment tout faire et avait laissé les garçons livrés à eux–mêmes. Elle était arrivée à Grimmauld Place avec quantité de livres sur les charmes de ménage et sur les sortilèges de cuisine puis elle s’était empressée de transmettre ses abondantes connaissances à ses deux élèves plus que volontaires. Ça avait été probablement les trois jours les plus plaisants qu’elle avait passés avec son plus jeune fils.

Pansy examina sa pâte et la poussa sans conviction avec sa baguette.

– Je ne sais pas si je devrais cuire ça, dit–elle à mi–voix.

– Ça ressemble un peu à quelque chose que Hagrid aurait préparé pour faire ses gâteaux durs comme des cailloux, fit observer Ron avant de grimacer. Désolé… ma puce.

Pansy rougit et Molly inspecta le plat.

– Ce n’est pas si mal, commenta–t–elle gentiment, pour un premier essai… mais peut–être qu’on devrait le jeter et recommencer.

Pansy afficha un sourire misérable.

– Oh, ne t’en fais pas, ma chérie, le premier cake que j’ai préparé a fait perdre une dent à mon frère. Au moins, tu as essayé – pas comme un certain Ronald ici présent.

Ron se renfrogna.

– Ton père s’est arrangé pour t’obtenir un boulot au Ministère, lui indiqua Molly avec une désinvolture passagère qui le stupéfia.

– Un boulot ? répéta–t–il. Au Ministère ? Ce n’est pas du népotisme ?

Molly, qui n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’était du népotisme, poursuivit simplement comme s’il n’avait rien dit.

– Il n’y a rien de particulier, Ron. C’est un poste dans son ancien département. C’est un bon endroit pour débuter et ça t’aidera à vous nourrir et à vous vêtir tous les deux. Pansy a de l’argent dans son coffre à Gringotts mais vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à vivre avec éternellement – comme ça, Draco Malfoy n’aura plus à vous entretenir.

Pansy parut totalement perdue.

– Je… je n’ai pas d’argent à Gringotts. Draco ne nous paie pas…

Molly jura silencieusement avant de pivoter pour leur faire face.

– Draco insiste pour nous envoyer de l’argent, à Arthur et à moi, pour ton entretien, Pansy. Nous ne l’avons pas accepté et Draco ne veut pas qu’on le lui retourne alors Arthur a fait déposer l’argent dans ton coffre. Mais, comme je l’ai dit, vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à vivre sur le registre des salaires Malfoy.

Molly secoua la tête.

– Tu veux travailler, n’est–ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que je le veux !

Ron était toujours en train de digérer la nouvelle que Draco Malfoy avait envoyé de l’argent à ses parents.

– C’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à entrer au Ministère. Ça fait tellement… Percy.

Molly tressaillit.

– Désolé, maman.

– Non, c’est vrai, c’est tout à fait comme Percy.

Elle déposa un nouveau bol devant Pansy.

– Mais, au contraire de Percy, tu n’es pas sottement ambitieux et, pour autant que je le sache, tu n’as pas honte de ta famille. Tu as des responsabilités maintenant, Ron. Tu as beaucoup de chance. Tu as une maison pour vivre et des amis qui ne t’abandonneront jamais, mais tu ne peux pas t’appuyer sur eux le restant de ta vie ! Tu as choisi de venir ici et d’y amener Pansy ; tu dois prendre soin de vous deux.

– Je sais. Je sais, maman. Je ne voulais pas paraître ingrat, je ne le suis pas. Je vais aller voir papa demain… et le remercier.

Molly s’interrompit et se recula du plan de travail. Elle contourna Pansy jusqu’à l’endroit où Ron s’était perché et l’embrassa fermement sur la joue.

– Je t’aime, tu le sais, n’est–ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que je le sais, sourit largement Ron. Je t’aime aussi.

– Ces choses… ces choses que je t’ai écrites dans cette lettre…

– Arrête, maman, je ne veux pas en parler.

– Je ne les pensais pas… et au Terrier…

– Maman, c’est bon. Je le sais bien. C’est fini maintenant, terminé. Angelina est en prison et c’est fini.

– Si George avait suivi son idée, elle serait dehors, précisa Molly qui se sentit remplie d’horreur rien qu’en formant ces mots. Il dit qu’elle a besoin d’un hôpital, pas d’une prison.

Ron connaissait l’avis de George. Fred le lui avait dit un jour, lors d’un déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n’avait rien dit mais maintenant que le sujet avait été abordé, il décida de s’en occuper de la manière que sa mère préférait – il le comprenait maintenant – à savoir direct et droit au but.

– Je pense que George a raison, lâcha–t–il avant d’attendre ce qui allait se passer.

– Quoi ? Selon son propre aveu, cette… femme… a tué Charlie ! Elle a failli te tuer aussi ! Elle est clairement folle et elle doit être mise à l’écart de ce monde !

– Exactement. Elle est folle. Qu’on l’ait collée à Azkaban, entourée de Détraqueurs ne va pas l’aider. Elle a besoin d’aide, maman.

Molly secoua la tête de dégoût.

– Je crois que c’est George et toi qui avez besoin d’aide.

– Qu’est–ce que papa en pense ?

Molly fit une pause.

– Ton père… soupira–t–elle. Ton père essaie de garder l’esprit ouvert. Mais tu dois comprendre, il a perdu un fils à cause de cette fille, il en presque perdu un autre…

Ron acquiesça. Il ne voulait penser à rien d’autre concernant Angelina. Une partie de lui voulait la sauver et pourtant, l’autre partie voulait l’engloutir si loin dans les profondeurs d’Azkaban qu’elle ne pourrait jamais en sortir. Il regarda Pansy qui se versait à boire. C’était une étrange idée de penser qu’il était redevable à Angelina pour Pansy.

Molly sembla se reprendre brusquement, étouffant cette mélancolie passagère aussi rapidement que possible.

– Écoutez, pourquoi ne cuirait–on pas tout simplement ceci et on pourrait revenir aux leçons demain ?

Pansy revint à la table, l’air soulagé, plus encore quand Molly lui donna une affectueuse accolade.

– J’ai demandé à Fred et George de venir dîner, poursuivit Molly. Ils ne devraient pas tarder.

– Fred va venir ici ? s’enquit Ron, en replongeant son doigt dans la pâte de sa mère.

– Je sais qu’il est sur la liste noire de tout le monde en ce moment, mais c’est ton frère, Ron.

– Je sais, c’est juste que j’ignore comme Harry va se sentir de l’avoir dans sa maison.

– Est–ce que Harry déteste Fred ? demanda Pansy.

– Non… Je ne crois pas, fit Ron en souriant inutilement. Mais je sais que Fred n’est le favori de personne ces derniers temps.

– Tu veux que je leur dise de ne pas venir ? questionna Molly.

– Non, c’est bon. Qu’est–ce qu’il y aura ?

– Rien d’extraordinaire, juste des côtelettes, des légumes et un cake pour le dessert.

– Je peux aider, proposa vivement Pansy. Je peux aider au dîner.

Molly et Ron virent son visage plein d’espoir et sourirent en dépit de leurs doutes. Elle devait bien apprendre.

 

oOo

 

L’attelage noir qui roulait vers les étables souterraines de Poudlard était simple et n’avait pas de réels ornements, néanmoins il exsudait l’opulence. Les attelages étaient presque exclusivement utilisés par les Sang–Purs. Ils prêtaient une certaine élégance que ne fournissaient pas les Portoloins et, jusqu’à ce que le Ministère ne lève son embargo sur les tapis volants, c’était un mode de transport pratique pour les familles de riches sorciers qui avaient des enfants trop jeunes pour transplaner. Le travail d’artiste de l’attelage était impeccable. L’intérieur était tendu de cuir sombre, orné de clous à têtes décorées et rembourré pour le rendre confortable.

Le sorcier qui en émergea était aussi impeccable que son attelage. Il était grand et mince ; ses robes étaient faites de laine légère qui bougeait presque de manière fluide autour de son corps à chacun de ses mouvements. Il n’était pas vêtu comme un Moldu et ne s’embarrassa pas d’une capuche. C’étaient des robes à col haut, traditionnelles, des robes sans âge par leur nature, le faisant presque ressembler à un fantôme. Son visage était sans défaut, légèrement trop pointu et pourtant, il était exactement ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Toujours magnifique. Ses yeux gris étaient clairs et froids, ses cheveux blonds paraissaient chatoyer dans l’obscurité. Sous son calme extérieur, Draco Malfoy se demandait pourquoi il avait pris la peine de revenir. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile tandis que Non assurait l’attelage. Puis, quand l’elfe de maison eut fini sa tâche, Draco se dirigea vers l’escalier, la petite créature sur ses talons.

Snape l’attendait comme convenu. Aucun des deux ne s’ennuya avec plus d’un hochement de tête pour la forme. Draco atteignit simplement le haut de l’escalier et continua son chemin vers le hall ; Snape sentit un pas à côté de lui et ils marchèrent en silence avant que Draco ne ressente le besoin de parler.

– Mon père va bien ? demanda finalement Draco, plus par sens de l’obligation que par réel désir d’en savoir plus sur le bien–être de son père.

Il était sûr que Lucius était bien traité. Ils étaient tous fascinés, un sorcier qui avait trompé le Baiser des Détraqueurs. C’était une honte que Lucius n’ait pas eu cette sorte de prévoyance avant de suivre Voldemort.

– Il va bien, répliqua Snape, mieux maintenant qu’il sait que toi aussi.

Draco aurait voulu débattre de l’idée qu’il allait bien.

– Il peut marcher toutefois ? 

– Il y arrive.

– Il y arriverait plus vite s’il était à la maison.

– C’est impossible et tu le sais.

Draco grinça des dents et sa mâchoire se durcit.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne peut pas venir à la maison. Il n’a plus de pouvoir maintenant – grâce à toi. Il ne peut faire de mal à personne.

– Le Ministère ne va pas lui permettre de faire ses valises et de rentrer chez lui, ils veulent qu’il soit puni.

Snape s’interrompit ; il avait traversé ça de trop nombreuses fois en l’espace d’un jour. Draco ne voulait tout simplement pas l’accepter. Lucius lui–même se montrait bien plus raisonnable. Il était plutôt pour le fait de retourner à Azkaban, spécialement depuis qu’Arthur Weasley avait décidé qu’il y enlèverait les Détraqueurs d’ici quelques semaines. Le problème était que ce n’était pas Arthur Weasley qui allait décider de sa sanction. Cornelius Fudge avait hâtivement appliqué des jugements pendant sa dernière semaine au pouvoir et chacune de ses sentences visaient les personnes qu’il considérait comme les instruments de sa chute. Celle–ci était dirigée directement contre Weasley. Lucius Malfoy allait être envoyé en exil pendant dix ans. Il n’avait bien sûr pas indiqué quel serait son mode de garde ni qui s’en occuperait mais Snape n’était pas stupide. Pas plus que Weasley ou Lucius. Fudge ne voulait pas que Lucius Malfoy survive et, pour une raison ou une autre, il pensait que le sujet était sensible pour Weasley ; Snape était prêt à parier que quel que soit l’endroit où Fudge allait envoyer Lucius, il trouverait Alastor Maugrey devant sa porte.

Draco le savait aussi. Il enleva une peluche sur sa manche avec un certain dédain avant de demander :

– Tu ne crois pas qu’il a été assez puni ? Tu ne penses pas que huit mois en tant que jouet privé d’Archibald Semeuse était une punition suffisante ? 

– Tu sais que oui.

– Alors pourquoi tu n’essaies pas plus fort ?

– Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi pour ça. Ton père a fait ses propres choix…

– Oh ?

Draco s’arrêta et pivota pour confronter son parrain.

– Il a choisi de faire partie de cette exhibition ? Il a choisi de se faire baiser encore et encore par ce pervers qui pensait qu’ils seraient ensemble pour toujours ?

– Non, mais il a choisi de suivre Voldemort, il a choisi d’être un con arrogant en décidant que ses amis et lui étaient les seuls qui méritaient d’avoir le don et il s’est montré suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas réaliser qu’en excluant tout le monde, sauf les Sangs–Purs de notre gène, il allait provoquer l’extinction même de notre race magique ! Il a choisi d’être un ignorant volontaire et de ne pas employer son cerveau grandiose pour penser à l’avenir ou considérer les faits pour les nôtres et, à cause de ces décisions–là, il a fini dans cette situation, alors cesse de me dire que je devrais essayer plus fort ! Il n’aurait jamais dû se montrer si stupide, bordel !

Pendant un instant, Snape craignit que Draco ne commence à pleurer et l’idée même le remplit d’épouvante. Composer avec une Hermione émotive et enceinte était pardonnable ; composer avec un filleul pleurant comme un veau ne faisait pas partie des plans de sa soirée. Mais il n’eut pas à s’inquiéter. Les yeux gris de Draco se plissèrent d’un air malveillant et le garçon gronda :

– Tu ne crois pas que je sais déjà tout ça ? demanda–t–il d’une voix si froide qu’elle en était glaçante. Je sais très exactement ce que mon père a fait et à quel point il s’est montré pathétiquement stupide. Si je l’avais à la maison, je l’enfermerai dans le grenier et je ne laisserai jamais le misérable Cracmol qu’il est devenu descendre l’escalier. Ce sont ses choix qui m’ont fait ça, je ne l’oublierai jamais, alors cesse de te tourmenter, Oncle Severus, je ne t’accuserai plus de paresse désormais.

Le changement opéré en lui stupéfia Snape. Un instant, il se battait pour la liberté de son père et le suivant, il était aussi glacé que le vent d’arctique.

– Cependant, nous sommes concernés par son exil, admit Snape en testant un peu Draco. Fudge a décidé que ce serait un bon moyen de remettre Arthur Weasley en place, nous avons peur qu’il ne charge Maugrey de surveiller ton père.

– Bien, espérons qu’il fasse un boulot rapide alors, jeta vivement Draco en accélérant le pas. Comme ça, j’aurai mon héritage un peu plus vite.

Snape resta immobile un instant, figé par ce commentaire et il vit Draco s’éloigner à grands pas dans les ombres du couloir. Un sombre froncement traversa son visage puis, lentement, il suivit son filleul dans le château.

 

oOo

 

– Tu as l’air bien.

Draco se renfrogna à ce commentaire et fixa son père. Lucius avait l’air bien aussi ; ça semblait presque un péché que dans un laps de temps de quelques courtes semaines, son père pût marcher avec un corps qui se remettait rapidement. L’amplificateur de muscles de Madame Pomfresh faisait assurément des miracles.

– Merci, fit Lucius avec hésitation, pour ton sang. Comme tu peux le voir, ça fonctionne à merveille.

– Bien, j’étais inconscient alors je n’avais pas grand–chose à dire à ce propos.

Lucius soupira et poursuivit :

– En fait, c’est la jeune demoiselle de Severus qui a concocté la potion, elle est très talentueuse.

– C’est une Sang–de–Bourbe. Tu le savais ?

– Je…

– Tu veux encore de la potion en toi ? Maintenant que tu sais que c’est une Sang–de–Bourbe ?

– Je lui suis très reconnaissant de ses talents, répondit diplomatiquement Lucius.

– Si tu avais suivi ta voie, elle serait morte et toi, tu serais où ?

Le regard de Lucius passa de son fils à Severus puis il afficha un sourire crispé. Severus haussa un sourcil et s’assit sur une chaise, près de la fenêtre, assez désireux d’ignorer l’échange qui se déroulait en face de lui.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda Lucius.

Il n’avait fait aucun mouvement vers son fils, parce qu’il était raisonnablement certain que s’il l’avait fait, il aurait été promptement repoussé. Il n’était pas aussi fort qu’il en avait l’air et sa propre démarche était inhibée par l’usage de la cane. Il ressentait de manière douloureuse les effets de la perte de sa magie ; c’était comme avoir une méchante fièvre et il avait terriblement froid. Il voulait étreindre son fils mais son fils, à l’évidence, n’y tenait pas.

– Comment crois–tu que je me sens ? s’enquit froidement Draco.

Il n’avait pas bougé du pas de la porte et Non n’avait pas bougé non plus, bien que le petit elfe soit transporté de joie de voir Lucius debout ou à peu près.

– Je crois que tu te sens abusé et trahi. J’imagine aussi que tu me hais mais je ne pense pas qu’il faut beaucoup d’intuition pour le remarquer.

– Et pourquoi est–ce que je te haïrais ?

– Parce que tu me blâmes pour ce qu’il t’a fait, répondit Lucius. Et c’est sans doute justifié. Mais je n’ai jamais voulu ça pour toi, je voulais te protéger… mais je n’ai pas pu. J’en suis désolé.

– Oui, eh bien… fit brusquement Draco tandis qu’il traversait la chambre en direction de la fenêtre. Nous pouvons donc ajouter ça aux nombreuses autres choses auxquelles tu as échoué.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et put distinguer le terrain de Quidditch assombri en contrebas. Personne ne jouait là–bas. La coupe de Quidditch était presque gagnée, par qui, Draco n’en avait aucune idée. Il s’attendait à moitié à voir Harry voler aux alentours comme quand il était plus jeune mais la nuit précédent les examens, il savait où Harry se trouvait – ou du moins où il aurait dû se trouver. À étudier en salle commune. Il n’aurait certainement pas dû passer la journée sur le pas de porte de Draco Malfoy, ce qu’il avait fait et Draco le savait. Quitter la maison s’était avéré difficile parce qu’il avait dû attendre que Harry laisse tomber et parte.

Et bien sûr, Harry avait fini par laisser tomber, bien que Draco pût difficilement le blâmer pour ça. Harry était un autre problème auquel Draco devait faire face mais il aurait beaucoup de temps pour ça le lendemain.

– Tu restes pour les examens ? demanda Lucius.

– Oui.

– Bien, il t’incombera de bien faire.

Draco se tourna vers lui et ricana.

– Ne me la joue pas paternelle maintenant, Lucius. Je crois qu’on peut s’en dispenser.

– En dépit de ton humeur actuelle, Draco, je suis toujours ton père et je montrerai donc un certain intérêt pour tes choix.

– Choix ? Mes choix ? Et si on parlait de tes choix et de leurs résultats ? Je crois qu’Oncle Severus les a assez bien résumés dans le couloir. Qu’est–ce que tu as dit, déjà, Oncle Severus ? Je peux répéter le speech sur les choix de Lucius en entier ou tu vas le mettre au courant plus tard ?

– Arrête ça, Draco, l’avertit une nouvelle fois Severus.

Il en avait marre de tout ça. Il ne voulait qu’une chose : aller se coucher. Il était censé aller à Pré–au–Lard avec Minerva qui avait été foncièrement mécontente de ce soudain changement de plan et, à la place, elle avait dû emmener Dumbledore. Dans la noirceur de son esprit, il avait même envisagé d’envoyer Hermione dans sa chambre et rester avec Lavande pour y dormir afin qu’il puisse être seul pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Lucius décida d’ignorer leur échange et poursuivit. S’il mourait – et il avait dans l’idée que ce serait probablement le cas – il avait tout intérêt à s’assurer que Draco était bien établi dans son futur dès maintenant.

– Je me suis arrangé avec Arthur pour te transmettre ton héritage maintenant.

Draco en fut surpris, il avait toujours été certain que Lucius s’agripperait à la fortune des Malfoy jusqu’à sa mort.

– Je veux que tu sois heureux, Draco.

– Eh bien, tu aurais dû y penser avant de te lancer dans une guerre, tu ne crois pas ?

– Cette haine est une chose récente, Draco. C’est parce que tu as été blessé d’une manière inimaginable. C’est plus qu’une douleur physique ou une maladie. C’est quelque chose qui te consume entièrement et tu n’en as aucun contrôle. Tu ne peux pas la bloquer et tu ne peux pas la faire partir. Ce qui est glorieux avec nos remèdes, c’est qu’ils peuvent guérir presque toutes les maladies physiques… mais nos esprits sont aussi fragiles que n’importe quel Moldu et tu ressens la douleur là. C’est pourquoi tu hais tout le monde autour de toi. Semeuse est mort, alors il faut que ça sorte sur tous ceux qui t’aiment. Je le comprends. Je le comprendrai toujours.

– Pourquoi…

Draco déglutit difficilement et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour les éclaircir tandis qu’il regardait par la fenêtre le terrain de Quidditch qui s’estompait dans une brume saumâtre.

– Pourquoi ils n’arrivent pas à me faire oublier, tout simplement ?

– Parce que faire une telle chose endommagerait ton esprit au–delà de toutes réparations. Tu veux finir comme le fils Londubat, à bafouiller le restant de tes jours, la mémoire effacée. Tu ne pourrais pas supporter ça, n’est–ce pas ?

– Ce serait mieux que ça, rétorqua Draco, la voix grinçante.

Il revint vers la porte, sans lever son visage vers son père.

– Ça passera, Draco. Comme toutes les peines, elle diminuera.

– Et je l’oublierai ? ricana durement Draco.

– Non, tu ne l’oublieras pas. Mais tu as survécu, Draco, et tu dois continuer ta vie. Tu peux me haïr jusqu’à ta mort si ça t’aide mais tu dois apprendre à vivre ta vie dans une sorte de paix.

– Et comment tu suggères que je fasse ?

– Tu pourrais tirer ta force des gens qui t’aiment.

– Quel conseil avisé, père, fit remarquer Draco, la voix traînante.

– Et Harry ? demanda Lucius, le poussant d’une façon qui avait toujours inquiété Draco.

– Quoi Harry ? lâcha Draco, content d’avoir un moment pour se recentrer. Harry a fait son choix.

– Et quel choix était–ce ? questionna Lucius. Il a dérapé, il a embrassé la mauvaise personne au mauvais moment. Oui, il m’a raconté ce qui s’était passé. J’ai eu une conversation avec le jeune Mr Potter. Ça n’a jamais compté pour lui ; il rentrait pour toi.

– Alors, c’était un peu trop tard.

– Il venait pour toi, Draco.

Draco se renfrogna et se dirigea vers la porte. Il en avait assez entendu. Il voulait voir son père une dernière fois et maintenant, c’était fait. Il n’y avait plus rien à faire, excepté ce que tout le monde faisait sans aucun doute ce soir – réviser.

Lucius savait que Draco partait ; il n’essaya pas de l’arrêter.

– Au revoir, Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 

oOo

 

– J’ai trop mangé, grogna Pansy en grimpant dans le lit.

Elle s’était douchée et son visage était rose d’avoir été frotté. Elle sentait un mélange de dentifrice et le savon artisanal, ses cheveux encore légèrement humides commençaient à boucler un peu.

– Je me sens lourde et bouffie.

– Tu n’as pas l’air lourd ni bouffi, souligna respectueusement Ron.

Il se sentait joliment dans le même état. Une chose qu’il pouvait dire sur sa mère, c’était qu’elle adorait les suralimenter, particulièrement lorsqu’elle était redevable à quelqu’un pour quelque chose. Non pas que Ron pensât que Molly lui devait quelque chose.

Il regarda la fenêtre et souhaita pouvoir l’ouvrir. L’été, les nuits étaient chaudes et la chambre avait tendance à devenir étouffante mais on était dimanche soir et les ordures de la rue dégageaient une odeur terrible que la chaleur exacerbait encore plus. Il se glissa dans le lit, à côté d’elle et tira la légère couverture sur eux.

Il éteignit les lumières et trouva sa bouche presque immédiatement. C’était devenu une progression naturelle pour eux ; se mettre au lit et s’embrasser. Ils n’avaient pas encore fait l’amour, mais s’embrasser, ils en avaient fait tout un art. Il trouva sa bouche humide, avide et luxuriante tandis qu’elle bougeait sous lui. Son corps était toujours si plein de promesses, les secrets tus pendant la journée s’ouvraient pour lui le soir alors que ses mains glissaient sur le léger coton de sa chemise de nuit. Ils n’aimaient pas parler au lit, il semblait qu’ils n’y conversaient jamais, s’embrasser paraissait bien plus important quand ils étaient seuls et si proches.

Il lapa sa bouche, prenant plaisir à sentir le goût du dentifrice et de salive mélangés sur la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa langue. Sa main descendit sur son tendre sein et son mamelon merveilleusement dur et il gémit.

– Tu es incroyable, chuchota–t–il d’une voix rauque.

– Je…, gémit–elle doucement.

Ron se glissa entre ses cuisses et elle sentit son érection presser durement contre sa cuisse.

– On devrait arrêter, haleta–t–il.

Il savait que continuer l’entraînerait au–delà d’uniquement la désirer et dans son besoin d’elle. Il devait s’interrompre pendant qu’il en était encore capable.

– On n’est pas obligés, murmura–t–elle et un frisson la traversa. On n’est pas obligés de s’arrêter.

Il se recula et tenta de lui faire face dans l’obscurité.

– Si je ne m’arrête pas, je pourrais faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas, expliqua–t–il lentement, honteux d’admettre qu’il serait peut–être incapable de se contrôler.

– J’ai envie de toi, avoua–t–elle timidement. Je veux que… tu me fasses l’amour.

Ron sentit son estomac faire un bond. Sa seule réelle expérience sexuelle avait été avec Angelina et on pouvait difficilement appeler ça faire l’amour. Ça frisait l’abus. Et il craignait que ça ne fût pareil pour Pansy. Et s’il la blessait ? S’il n’était pas meilleur qu’Angelina ? Les doutes qui le taraudaient depuis des semaines refirent brusquement surface avec une force foudroyante ; mais elle tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et d’un murmure, des centaines de minuscules bougies s’allumèrent dans la pièce. Puis elle se recoucha, la tête posée sur son bras.

– Je le veux, lui dit–elle doucement. Je veux sentir à quoi ça ressemble d’avoir quelqu’un que j’aime qui me montre ce que c’est… et je crois que tu le veux aussi… non ?

En réponse, il l’embrassa, caressant ses seins encore une fois à travers le tissu de sa chemise de nuit puis il commença à déboutonner le devant pour l’ouvrir et la révéler afin de toucher chaque centimètre de sa peau lisse. Pansy sourit et attrapa sa main pour l’embrasser, faisant courir sa langue sur sa paume et sur ses doigts puis il la plaça plus fermement sur sa poitrine alors qu’elle utilisait ses propres mains pour explorer la fermeté de son torse. Il se déplaça afin de pouvoir tirer son haut de pyjama par–dessus sa tête et se tortilla pour le bas. Elle observa le corps qu’il lui révéla, sachant qu’elle attendait ce moment et qu’elle voulait profiter de chaque sensation et apprécier l’excitation qu’il créait en elle.

Le contact de leur peau amena leurs attouchements plus près de l’acte d’amour que jamais. Leur nudité était maintenant aussi palpitante que leurs premiers baisers et la sensation de la douce peau crémeuse pressée contre sa fermeté l’amena près du bord. Cet accouplement nu représentait un accomplissement pour eux deux ; il signifiait la perte de la crainte et ils goûtaient les différences de leurs corps.

Ron se languissait de pénétrer Pansy mais il combattait l’attraction de son corps pour elle ; cependant, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile. Tandis qu’ils bougeaient l’un contre l’autre, ce fut de plus en plus dur à repousser. Ils gardaient leurs yeux fixés sur le visage de l’autre, incapables de croire à quel point ils étaient proches, à quel point c’était bon de laisser leurs mains errer. Quand finalement ils purent détourner leurs regards l’un de l’autre, ils se surprirent à baisser les yeux sur le pénis de Ron qui pointait sa tête humide vers le duvet sombre et luxuriant niché entre les cuisses de Pansy.

Caressant ses seins pâles, Ron se pencha et embrassa chaque mamelon rose, les suça, les goûta avec sa langue et sa main descendit le long de son estomac. De ses doigts hésitants, il trouva la chaleur humide qu’elle lui offrait.

Pansy s’étendit pendant qu’il bougeait, elle sentit son souffle se bloquer tandis qu’il l’embrassait tout le long du corps, sa langue goûtant sa chair, ses mains caressant la douceur de son ventre. Il inclina son visage entre ses jambes et donna un petit coup de langue dans sa moiteur, sondant l’ouverture humide de son vagin pour la déguster puis utilisa ses doigts pour l’ouvrir plus largement et lapa plus profondément. Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement la perle dure de son clitoris et elle haleta à ce geste intime. Quand l’excitation devint trop forte, elle le tira à elle, s’agrippa à ses épaules solides et lui dit qu’elle l’aimait d’une voix proche du délire.

Elle se libéra en ondulant, elle voulait le goûter comme il l’avait fait avec elle. Elle se coula contre lui pour l’explorer et le couvrit de baisers, commençant par sa bouche douce et progressa vers son menton recouvert d’un léger duvet et descendit vers sa gorge. Son torse était perlé d’une sueur fraîche et elle pinça ses petits tétons, fascinée de voir qu’ils pouvaient durcir comme les siens. Il s’assit sur son arrière–train et lui permit cette exploration, sachant qu’elle devait le faire, qu’elle avait besoin de découvrir l’homme avec qui elle était et qu’elle allait accueillir dans son corps.

Elle s’agenouilla entre ses jambes, souleva son pénis dur entre ses mains et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Elle est plus grosse que je le croyais, fit–elle à voix basse.

– C’est bon, répondit–il. On peut aller aussi lentement que tu le veux.

Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur le membre qu’elle avait dans les mains. Elle se pencha et longea le dessous avec sa langue, remonta jusqu’à la tête qu’elle humecta de sa bouche avec hésitation. Elle entendit Ron grogner tandis qu’elle en prenait autant qu’elle pouvait dans sa bouche, prenant garde à ses dents, sachant qu’elle devait se montrer délicate. Elle recula sa bouche et, encore une fois, fit glisser sa langue sur sa longueur, voulant goûter maintenant le doux sac de testicules qui était suspendu en dessous.

Il savait qu’il ne résisterait pas à ça, alors il la fit tendrement se relever, lui expliquant qu’elle devait cesser de faire ça si elle ne voulait pas qu’il jouisse trop rapidement. Elle s’étendit à nouveau dans le lit et l’attira contre elle, le priant d’être doux, le suppliant de ne pas lui faire mal.

Ron la tint serrée contre lui et lui promit qu’il ne la blesserait jamais et qu’elle était en sécurité avec lui. Elle le crut et haleta tandis qu’elle s’ouvrait pour lui. Lubrifiée par sa salive et l’excitation, Ron fit un premier mouvement pour entrer d’un pouce en elle, lui démontrant qu’ils iraient lentement afin qu’elle puisse accommoder sa taille à l’intérieur de son corps.

Dans son esprit, il aurait souhaité être celui qui lui avait ravi sa virginité et non trois hommes qui ne la connaissaient pas et qui s’en fichaient mais maintenant qu’elle se tenait entre ses jambes et qu’elle haletait à ses premières sensations sexuelles, il savait que ça n’importerait plus. Il était étonné par les sentiments que ça créait, aimer quelqu’un et être aimé en retour. Quand il regarda vers elle, elle riait de stupéfaction, fascinée par le destin les avait mis ensemble d’une manière si merveilleuse et parfaite.

 

oOo

 

Les yeux de Harry s’ouvrirent et se refermèrent puis il grogna. Il y avait un poids, lourd comme du plomb, sur le creux de son ventre. Il savait ce que c’était : Miss Kitty, en boule, endormie. Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’une si petite chose fût si lourde mais elle pressait durement sur sa vessie et son corps entier était étrangement douloureux. Probablement le résultat pour avoir dormi dans cette position trop longtemps. Et sa vessie, sur laquelle elle dormait, était horriblement pleine.

Il grogna encore une fois et essaya de déplacer la chatte. Elle se réveilla, posée sur son estomac et s’étira ; il faillit se pisser dessus quand ses pattes arrière s’enfoncèrent fortement dans son aine.

– Dégage ! Merde !

Il repoussa la chatte et elle cracha tandis qu’il s’asseyait. Il n’avait pas la moindre idée de l’heure qu’il était mais il décida qu’il était tard. Il se sentait comme s’il avait longtemps dormi, il n’y avait aucune lumière dans la chambre provenant de sous la porte, il était certain que la salle commune était vide et que tout le monde était au lit – à essayer de dormir un peu avant que les examens ne débutent le jour suivant.

Il aurait aimé dormir encore. Il n’avait eu que peu de précieux sommeil depuis la nuit au musée et il était sûr que c’était un harassement absolu qui lui avait permis d’une manière ou d’une autre de prendre du repos.

Il avait besoin de pisser et il balança ses jambes hors du lit – faillit marcher sur Miss Kitty – et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

Comme il l’avait prédit, la salle commune était sombre et vide. Il y avait cette fraîcheur dans l’air que les pièces ont tendance à avoir quand il n’y a personne pendant un long moment alors il pensa qu’il devait être très tard. Harry traversa la salle jusqu’à la salle de bain, il bâilla tandis qu’il avançait machinalement dans le but d’aller se soulager.

Il était vêtu d’un vieux bas de pyjama. Une ancienne fripe qui avait appartenu à Dudley ; l’élastique était sur le point de céder, il y avait même un trou dans le pantalon. Mais Harry s’en fichait – il était encore à moitié endormi – il ne pensait qu’à une seule chose : retourner dans son lit. Il finit de pisser et remit son pénis dans son pantalon sans le secouer correctement, il se foutait bien des gouttes d’urine qui allaient mouiller le devant de son pantalon, elles auraient séché le lendemain, il n’y songea même pas.

Il quitta la salle de bain et retraversa la salle commune, juste à temps pour voir Miss Kitty s’enfuir de sa chambre et passer comme un éclair à travers la pièce jusqu’au couloir qui menait à son ancien domicile.

La chambre de Draco.

– Putain ! Miss Kitty ! siffla Harry dans un chuchotement sévère. Reviens ! Minou, minou, minou !

Miss Kitty l’ignora totalement et la petite chatte tigrée tourna dans l’ombre du court corridor, sa maigre petite queue en l’air. Harry fut presque certain qu’elle lui montrait son cul par défi.

– Miss Kitty !

Le chuchotement sévère de Harry se mua en murmure tendu.

– Reviens ici, stupide chat, il n’est pas là !

Pourtant, elle ne réapparut pas et Harry fut obligé de la suivre dans le couloir. Il n’avait pas été dans la chambre de Draco depuis qu’il avait pris Miss Kitty avec lui. C’était douloureux d’y aller et de voir toutes les affaires de Draco. Harry arrivait même à le sentir d’ici. Il ne pouvait pas regarder le lit sans se rappeler les nuits qu’il y avait passées, au chaud dans les bras de Draco ou enveloppé autour de son corps. Il ne voulait pas y retourner pour y chasser la petite chatte mais il savait aussi qu’il ne dormirait pas si Miss Kitty courait partout dans la salle commune et enquiquinait tout le monde.

– Miss Kitty ! Viens ici… Minou, minou, minou ! Viens ici ! Je ne vais pas te courir après dans tout ce putain de château !

Le couloir était sombre et il n’avait pas sa baguette – il pouvait presque entendre Alastor Maugrey lui hurler : « Vigilance constante ! » à l’oreille – mais il tenta tout de même un lumos. Il fut surpris quand une faible lumière éclaira le hall étroit. Il faillit sourire, excepté que Miss Kitty bondissait vers le loquet de la porte comme un animal fou et qu’à la troisième tentative, elle réussit à l’attraper. La porte s’ouvrit – dans un craquement.

– Oh, Miss Kitty, tu fais chier ! Reviens ici !

Une fois encore, Miss Kitty leva sa queue en l’air en lui montrant son cul puis entra furtivement. Harry leva les yeux au plafond et en tapa presque du pied de frustration. Il la suivit.

– Miss Kitty.

Il ne prit plus la peine de chuchoter, il n’y avait personne à réveiller ici.

– Il n’est pas là, saleté de chatte stupide…

La porte du balcon était ouverte.

Oh, mon dieu, ne la laisse pas aller sur le balcon.

– Miss Kitty… Viens ici, minou.

Il fit un pas par–dessus l’embrasure du balcon en espérant qu’il pourrait attraper la chatte avant qu’elle ne saute. Il s’arrêta et en eut le souffle coupé. Draco se tourna face à lui, en rejetant la fumée de la cigarette d’opium qu’il fumait.

La bouche de Harry s’ouvrit puis se referma ; il fut soudain conscient de l’image qu’il renvoyait dans le vieux pyjama de Dudley, avec de la pisse sur le devant. Il aurait au moins aimé s’être lavé les mains. Il essaya de parler et en fut incapable. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

– Qu’est–ce qui cloche, Potter ? Ma saleté de chatte stupide a mangé ta langue ?

– Tu… Tu es là.

Draco lui jeta un regard noir comme si c’était manifestement évident tandis que Miss Kitty se frottait avec bonheur contre ses chevilles.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu étais là. Tu étais chez toi… Tu étais malade…

– Il y a des examens à passer, Potter. Qu’est–ce que tu croyais que je ferais, rentrer en douce chez moi et ne jamais revenir ?

– Je… Tu es venu pour les examens ?

– Je viens de le dire, non ?

Harry sentit son corps céder, il voulait se jeter sur Draco et le serrer dans ses bras de soulagement.

– Comment tu te sens ? Ça va ?

– Je vais bien.

Harry le dévisagea, tentant de deviner à travers le ton froid ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. Il voulait le toucher, le tenir et l’aimer. Dans la clarté de la lune, il semblait irradier. Il était si pâle, ses cheveux paraissaient chatoyer. Il était vêtu de robes de très bonne qualité à haut col. Sa peau était claire comme jamais et, dans les yeux gris, Harry pensa voir quelque chose de plus que la froideur qu’il affichait.

– Tu m’as manqué, murmura Harry.

Draco ne répondit rien.

– Ce que tu as vu… commença à expliquer Harry avec désespoir. Ce que tu as vu cette nuit–là… ce n’était pas pour de vrai… Je revenais mais Fred… il ne voulait pas me laisser partir…

Harry fixa le visage impassible de Draco.

– Ce baiser ne comptait pas… Il ne signifiait rien du tout. Je l’ai seulement donné pour qu’il me laisse revenir vers toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

– Peu importe, répliqua Draco sans émotion avant de jeter sa cigarette par–dessus le balcon. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux.

– Je suis tellement désolé… bébé, je suis tellement désolé.

– Peu importe, répéta Draco.

– Je t’aime.

Draco le repoussa brusquement pour passer et alluma les lampes à gaz de la chambre.

– Je suis allé chez toi…tu… ton elfe de maison ne m’a pas laissé entrer.

– Rappelle–moi de louer Rosie pour sa fermeté.

Harry le fixa, se demandant si la façade allait craquer.

– Je voulais te parler. Je voulais t’expliquer.

– Expliquer quoi ? Que tu étais sur le point de revenir, que Fred Weasley t’en a empêché, que tu l’as embrassé et que ça ne signifie rien ?

Draco bâilla comme s’il s’ennuyait.

– Je suis tellement désolé.

– Bien.

La voix de Draco avait claqué. Il prit une boîte entourée de cuir, à côté de son sac et la plaça sur le lit. À l’intérieur, il y avait plusieurs bouteilles qui ressemblaient à de l’alcool selon Harry. Harry les regarda, totalement médusé. Il venait de sortir de l’hôpital et il allait se bourrer la gueule ? Mais quelle heure était–il ?

– Tu crois que tu as vraiment besoin de ça ? demanda Harry, sachant qu’il n’aurait probablement dû rien dire.

Draco lâcha un rire amer.

– Mais qu’est–ce que tu crois que c’est ? questionna–t–il avec un ricanement. Du whisky ? Du gin ? Un peu de vin d’ortie pour calmer mes nerfs ? Oh, non, Potter. Ce sont des médicaments. D’adorables bouteilles de médicaments à ajouter à ma liste toujours croissante de merde que je dois ingurgiter pour me maintenir en vie chaque jour. Elles sont pas mignonnes ? Celle–là, la violette, arrête les crises provoquées par la potion périmée que Mr Semeuse a versé dans ma gorge. Cette brune, là, est très agréable, elle a un peu un goût de sueur distillée, mais elle ressoude mes muscles et mes tissus – je parle des muscles et des tissus de mon trou du cul, au cas où tu te demanderais. Maintenant, ça, c’est le Navitas, tu le connais, mais la claire, ici, c’est ma préférée, elle reconstruit mon système immunitaire afin que je ne tombe pas raide mort mais un de ses effets secondaires est que je ne peux pas faire de magie correctement alors je ne peux pas transplaner ou quoi que ce soit d’autre si par hasard je me mets accidentellement dans une position délicate. Cette jolie rouge, là, est censée m’aider à dormir mais tout ce qu’elle fait, c’est me rendre malade alors quand j’en prends, je la vomis presque totalement, donc je n’ai plus qu’à recommencer. Tu veux que je continue ?

– Je suis tellement désolé, Draco.

– Bien ! fit Draco encore une fois mais il avait l’air un peu hystérique maintenant. Bien, sois désolé, j’espère que tu seras désolé jusqu’à ce que t’en crèves, putain ! Mais je ne veux pas avoir à te regarder pendant que tu ressens ça, alors dégage et fous–moi la paix !

– Draco…

– Fous–moi la paix !

Harry le dévisagea et voulut pleurer. Draco respirait lourdement et commençait à enlever les bouchons de ses nombreuses bouteilles. Harry l’observa, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul mais, connaissant Draco, il ne prendrait pas ses médicaments devant lui.

– Je suis désolé, Draco.

Draco ne répondit pas, il semblait absorbé par le contrôle de sa respiration. Harry lui décocha un dernier regard. Il savait qu’il ne dormirait plus cette nuit mais il savait qu’il devait quitter cette chambre. Il s’en alla et laissa Draco seul dans la pièce. Le temps qu’il atteigne la salle commune, ses joues étaient baignées de larmes mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se remit au lit et attendit le reste de la nuit.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
>  
> 
> Falyla


	57. Les choses doivent s'accomplir (2ème partie)

Snape bâilla et chassa le sommeil du coin de ses yeux. Il sortit sa montre de ses robes et découvrit qu’il était deux heures du matin. Il regarda vers le lit où Lucius fixait toujours le mur. Ils avaient peu parlé depuis que Draco avait quitté la chambre un bon nombre d’heures plus tôt. Lucius semblait avoir froid, il frissonnait souvent mais il ne faisait aucun mouvement pour enfiler des robes plus chaudes ou pour remonter ses couvertures. Snape se demanda pourquoi il était resté si longtemps, comme s’il avait cru que Lucius pouvait avoir envie de parler mais le silence dans la pièce s’était comme celui d’une tombe.

– Je pense que je vais y aller, déclara Snape en réprimant un autre bâillement.

Hermione allait s’inquiéter, si elle était encore éveillée. Elle dormait profondément en ce moment. Elle était enceinte de plus de quatre mois maintenant et elle semblait avoir dépassé ses nausées matinales, donc elle pouvait dormir pendant des heures.

– Tu pars ? s’enquit Lucius.

Il tourna son visage vers Snape pour la première fois depuis des heures.

– Il est tard, Lucius. J’ai des cours demain matin.

– Tu n’as jamais eu besoin de dormir, murmura Lucius, puis il fronça les sourcils et fixa le mur encore une fois.

– J’étais plus jeune alors.

– Et tu n’avais pas de femme.

Snape se renfrogna en entendant l’accusation dans la voix de Lucius Malfoy. C’était comme s’il croyait que son seul ami le quittait. Peut–être qu’il avait raison. En ce moment, Snape ne voulait rien de plus que quitter cette chambre.

– Tu veilleras sur Draco ? demanda Lucius, faisant écho aux paroles qu’il avait dites longtemps auparavant, après la bataille finale.

Snape sentit un soupir au fond de lui. Il n’avait pas fait un si bon boulot à surveiller son filleul et pourtant, Lucius ne l’en blâmait pas.

– J’essayerai mais Draco n’est très volontaire.

– Je sais, fit Lucius en souriant tristement. Il est comme son père, à cet égard.

– Il le regrettera, tu sais.

– Regrettera quoi ? s’enquit Lucius.

– Tout ce qu’il t’a dit.

Lucius en fut troublé et il regarda inutilement son fidèle mur.

– Je ne veux pas qu’il le regrette. Je veux qu’il oublie… s’il doit me haïr dans le processus, alors ça me va.

– Mais il le regrettera et tu le sais bien. Un jour, il se lèvera, ça le frappera et il le regrettera.

– Tu ne peux pas le laisser le regretter.

– Je ne peux pas contrôler la manière dont il pense…

– Pas légalement.

– Je ne vais pas le traiter avec plus de médicaments qu’il ne l’est déjà.

– Comment était Azkaban ? demanda Lucius en changeant de sujet, en s’efforçant de mettre une pointe d’amusement dans sa voix.

– Je n’y suis pas allé assez longtemps pour me forger une opinion.

C’était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux mais Severus Snape était un excellent menteur et il regarda Lucius franchement quand il le lui dit. Azkaban lui avait bien sûr fait une forte impression. Il avait revécu chacune de ses mauvaises actions et chacun des péchés qu’il avait commis. Toutes les humiliations et les tortures avaient été ramenées à la surface. Potter avait joliment enduré la même expérience ; Dumbledore avait confié que Potter revivait la mort de sa mère encore et encore. Sa mère parmi les autres.

– Alors, tu vas épouser cette fille ?

Snape avait l’impression que Lucius essayait de lui faire la conversation pour l’empêcher de partir.

– Oui, je vais me marier avec elle.

– Pourquoi ?

Snape remua inconfortablement. Il ne voulait avoir aucune discussion émotive avec Lucius en ce moment. Il y avait eu un temps où il n’aurait eu aucun problème à se confier mais beaucoup d’eau était passé sous les ponts depuis.

– C’est une Sang–de…

– Ne le dis pas.

– Elle est très jeune.

– Je m’en fous.

Ça sonnait comme s’il argumentait, comme s’il n’était encore qu’un stupide adolescent mais il se fichait vraiment de l’âge de Hermione, même s’il en avait marre de l’emmener en douce dans ses appartements chaque nuit. Ils étaient engagés, elle allait avoir son enfant. Il pouvait à peine attendre la fin du mois pour qu’ils puissent enfin se montrer plus ouverts sur leur relation.

– Eh bien, elle semble très avisée. Le fait qu’elle ait battu Draco dans presque toutes les matières suggère qu’elle est intelligente et, d’après ce que j’ai vu quand elle est venue ici, elle a l’air très mature. Elle ne parle pas à tort et à travers pour ne rien dire et elle t’apprécie en dépit de ton mauvais caractère et de ta malheureuse apparence. Alors en effet, c’est une bonne idée de l’épouser avant qu’elle ne reprenne ses esprits et ne s’enfuie à toutes jambes.

Snape se renfrogna et s’extirpa de sa chaise près de la fenêtre.

– Je crois que c’est le moment de m’en aller.

– Quelles sont mes chances, d’après toi ? demanda Lucius lorsque Snape eut atteint la porte.

– Quelles chances ?

– De survivre à l’exil ?

Lucius afficha une expression navrée.

– Si Fudge envoie quelqu’un comme Maugrey comme gardien, quelles sont mes chances ?

Snape décida de ne pas mentir, il examina le visage de Lucius et sut qu’il espérait quelques mots de réconfort. Pourtant, Snape savait également qu’il devait y aller en toute connaissance de cause.

– Je ne sais pas, admit–il. Weasley espère traduire en justice un bon nombre des Aurors de Fudge pour crimes de guerre. Je suppose que si tu hérites de quelqu’un comme Maugrey…

– Ou de Maugrey lui–même, ajouta promptement Lucius.

– Ou de Maugrey lui–même, concéda Snape. Weasley cherchera à les faire accuser. Alors, si tu supportes la première semaine, je crois que tes chances sont bonnes… Pour autant que Fudge révèle à Weasley où il t’aura envoyé…

– Merci pour ces quelques paroles réconfortantes, commenta Lucius d’une voix traînante.

– Je ne pense pas que Maugrey te tuera, si c’est une consolation.

– Oh, oui, il va se contenter de me battre tous les jours pendant les dix prochaines années. Soit ça, soit il me jettera le doloris jusqu’à ce que je devienne fou.

– Je ne pensais pas que la mort te faisait peur, asséna Snape sans prendre de gants. Tu n’as jamais semblé de ce genre–là.

– La mort ne me fait pas peur, contra Lucius, sur la défensive. Mais j’en ai marre de la douleur… et je ne veux pas perdre l’esprit. Pourquoi est–ce qu’ils ne me tueraient pas, qu’on en finisse ?

Snape n’avait rien à répliquer, il détourna les yeux, attristé. S’il regardait Lucius, il verrait le même jeune homme qui avait rendu son enfance supportable, il détestait penser qu’il pouvait avoir peur.

– Tu me hais ? s’enquit Lucius.

– Non.

– Tu me tuerais ? Si je te le demandais, tu me tuerais ?

– Non.

Lucius hocha tristement la tête et se mit à mordiller son pouce. Snape savait qu’il devait dire quelque chose, lui offrir son soutien mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait aller dormir aux côtés de la femme qui serait prochainement son épouse.

– Au revoir, Lucius.

– Au revoir, Severus… Tu reviendras ? Avant que je parte ?

– Oui, je reviendrai avant qu’ils ne t’emmènent.

– Alors, je te verrai bientôt.

Lucius lui offrit un sourire éclatant et Snape sentit son propre sourire incurver le coin de sa bouche.

– Bonne nuit, Lucius, dors un peu.

 

oOo

 

Quand Harry réalisa qu’il était trop tard pour essayer de dormir encore un peu ou pour réviser davantage, le soleil s’était levé sur Poudlard et il entendit les autres élèves descendre prendre leur petit–déjeuner. Les révisions étaient inutiles de toute façon. Les enseignants avaient cessé leurs cours réels depuis deux semaines et avaient passé en revue à maintes reprises tous les sujets qui pourraient être demandés aux examens. Harry s’était arrangé pour réviser quand il attendait en dehors de la chambre d’hôpital de Draco le mois précédent et, lorsqu’il n’avait plus pu dormir après sa rencontre très matinale, il avait sorti son livre de Botanique et avait fait une brave tentative d’en fourrer un peu plus dans son cerveau déjà douloureux.

Il ne savait pas si tout ça était suffisant. Dumbledore avait dit que bon nombre d’examens précédents serviraient de préparation pour ces examens–là mais tout ce que Harry avait pu apprendre avant lui avait traversé le cerveau comme une passoire. Il fut surpris cependant quand il vit Hermione assise à la table du petit–déjeuner, mangeant gaiement un toast. Quand il repensait à la manière dont elle avait flippé avant les BUSEs, il n’arrivait pas à croire que c’était la même personne. Ou être enceinte était incroyablement bon pour elle ou elle avait complètement perdu la tête.

Si c’était la grossesse, Harry aurait bien voulu se retrouver dans le même état. Une horrible pensée l’avait traversé pendant la nuit : il pouvait très bien totalement ruiner ses examens – tout comme il ruinait tout ce qu’il touchait récemment – et ensuite il ne serait plus admis à l’école des Aurors et il finirait comme un minable sans diplôme qui vivrait dans la chambre qui donnait sur la façade avant de Grimmauld Place, racontant inlassablement ses jours de gloire à tous les malheureux qui passeraient le voir par hasard.

Il se mit à transpirer.

Lavande aussi suait en vue des examens mais uniquement parce que son père lui avait annoncé qu’il ne l’aiderait financièrement pour son échoppe que si elle obtenait au moins trois ASPICs. Elle avait décidé que la Botanique, la Divination et les Enchantements seraient ses trois meilleures mentions et avait mis toute son énergie à les étudier mais maintenant qu’elle allait passer la Botanique, elle était sur le point de faire une attaque de panique.

Harry ne remarqua pas l’état d’affolement de Lavande ; il se croyait le seul atteint d’une crise d’angoisse en ce lundi matin. Il était content de n’avoir qu’un seul examen, Hermione avait Runes Anciennes dans l’après–midi et Harry supposa que Draco avait le même examen si on considérait qu’il avait partagé la majorité des cours de Hermione. Histoire de la Magie était la seule matière avec laquelle il avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête.

Harry se demanda si Draco s’était préparé pour le travail qui suivrait. Il avait perdu un mois de révisions et s’il prenait toutes les potions qu’il lui avait montrées, il ne serait vraisemblablement pas assez bien pour terminer complètement les épreuves pratiques.

Le petit–déjeuner lui–même se déroula dans le calme, les lèvres de Lavande continuaient de bouger tandis qu’elle récitait silencieusement la méthode pour greffer un tubercule de lion carnivore à une fleur de dragon crachant du feu. Le livre des Runes Anciennes de Hermione était posé contre le pot de lait et elle était si concentrée à lire qu’elle manqua sa bouche et enfonça son toast dans son nez. Harry réussit à manger avec enthousiasme jusqu’à ce que Draco se montre et prenne la seule place vacante à leur table, à côté de Lavande. Son appétit s’évanouit et il fixa anxieusement les traits pâles de Draco. Il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir dormi ; Harry se dit que si la potion de sommeil le faisait vomir, il ne l’avait probablement pas prise.

– Salut, fit Hermione sans prendre la peine de cacher sa surprise de le voir.

Harry n’avait rien dit sur le fait que Draco restait pour les examens et Severus non plus. Elle avait simplement imaginé qu’il était venu voir son père et qu’il était reparti.

– Comment vas–tu ? Tu te sens bien ?

Draco le dévisagea et sa figure se tordit en rictus.

– Tu me parles ?

– Bien sûr que je te parle.

– Alors, abstiens–toi, s’il te plait. Garde tes inquiétudes de sale Sang–de–Bourbe pour toi.

Hermione en resta bouche bée, tout comme Lavande et Harry mais Hermione se reprit plus rapidement qu’eux.

– Je me fous des problèmes que tu as avec Harry et je suis désolée de ce qui t’es arrivé mais ne t’en prends pas à moi ! riposta–elle farouchement. Je n’ai rien fait d’autre que t’aider, j’ai même aidé ton père alors que je trouve que c’est un homme odieux, tu devrais plutôt me remercier !

Draco rougit et une tache brûlante orna ses joues. Pendant un instant, il eut l’air de vouloir continuer ses insultes et entamer une dispute avec elle. Mais, à la place, il se contint et s’excusa.

– Je suis désolé, dit–il doucement. Je ne me sens pas moi–même en ce moment.

Il baissa la tête et son visage se retrouva caché derrière sa frange de cheveux blonds en désordre et il mangea en silence. Harry l’observa manger, prenant note de tout ce qu’il avalait, bien qu’il fût choqué par son comportement, il était, d’une manière ou d’une autre, satisfait de voir qu’il mangeait plus que d’habitude.

– Ne sois pas en colère contre lui, murmura Harry à Hermione. C’est ma faute.

– Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui, rectifia Hermione, et ce n’est pas ta faute. Laisse tomber ; tu as besoin de te concentrer sur les examens.

À la grande table des professeurs, Dumbledore prenait plaisir à son petit–déjeuner en compagnie de la vieille Griselda Marchbanks qui – au secret étonnement de Harry – était toujours en vie et bien portante. Elle rit bruyamment à quelque chose que dit le directeur et Harry pensa qu’elle avait vraisemblablement dû être un vrai flirt de jeunesse. À côté d’elle, Minerva essayait subrepticement de se boucher l’oreille, celle qui était la plus proche de la vieille femme et Snape cacha ce que Harry avait prit une fois pour un sourire malveillant mais que maintenant il reconnaissant comme étant un signe d’amusement désabusé.

Une fois le petit–déjeuner terminé et que tout le monde fut sorti de la Grande Salle, les 5ème, 7ème et 8ème année grouillèrent tous autour de l’entrée du hall, le temps que le professeur Flitwick les expédie dehors, au soleil.

Harry, Hermione et Lavande s’installèrent sous le hêtre qui bordait la berge du lac, chacun un peu trop nerveux pour apprécier cette magnifique matinée d’été.

– Je déteste ça, fit Lavande.

Elle tira sur quelques brins d’herbe comme si elle espérait qu’ils pouvaient lui offrir quelques réponses aux examens imminents.

– Je déteste qu’ils nous fassent tous sentir que ces examens sont la chose la plus importante au monde, alors qu’en fait, pour la plupart d’entre nous, ils n’auront aucun effet sur nos vies !

Hermione lui jeta un coup d’œil furieux, plein d’indignation vertueuse.

– Comment peux–tu dire ça ? Nos ASPICs sont importants !

Elle secoua la tête, incapable de croire que quiconque pouvait penser le contraire.

– Ils vont t’aider à atteindre la prochaine étape de ta vie. Je veux dire : si tu veux être enseignant ou guérisseur…

Elle regarda vers Harry.

– … ou un Auror, poursuivit–elle. Si tu échoues à ces examens, tu seras incapable de faire ces choses–là !

– Calme–toi, Hermione, tu vas te faire du mal.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel.

– Tout ce que je dis, c’est que la plupart des étudiants qui vont obtenir des ASPICs n’en ont pas réellement besoin. Je veux ouvrir une échoppe ; je n’ai pas besoin d’ASPICs pour le faire. La seule matière dont j’aurais vraiment eu besoin, c’est Potions et je ne l’ai pas prise.

– Pourquoi tu n’as pas pris Potions ? demanda Harry. Je sais qu’il est affreux mais j’ai serré les dents et je l’ai fait.

Lavande ignora l’expression de Hermione au commentaire de Harry.

– Tu as été autorisé à y aller. Pas moi.

– Snape ne te voulait pas dans son cours ?

– Je n’ai obtenu qu’un Excellent en BUSE de Potions, alors non, il ne m’a pas prise dans son cours. Je peux encore voir son sourire quand il a refusé ma candidature.

Elle dévisagea Hermione qui la regardait avec le même froncement de sourcil qu’elle avait précédemment servi à Harry.

– Désolée, Hermione.

Le visage de Hermione s’adoucit. Elle pouvait sans peine imaginer le sourire qu’il avait affiché. Elle regarda au loin, où était assis Draco, près de l’ancien mur de pierres. Il mangeait ce qui ressemblait à des tranches de pomme. Elle le désigna de la tête.

– Severus m’a dit que Draco avait décoché une flèche à son père, hier soir. Il a dit à Mr Malfoy de se dépêcher de mourir.

Harry en fut déstabilisé, encore plus que par les autres nouvelles qu’il avait pu avoir. La seule personne que Draco ne laisserait jamais tomber était son père et pourtant, maintenant que tout s’était finalement remis en place, Draco donnait l’impression de lâcher Lucius.

– Pourquoi ? s’enquit Harry à mi–voix. Pourquoi il a dit ça à son père ?

– Je ne suis pas sûre, répondit Hermione. Severus dit que Draco blâme Mr Malfoy de tout ce qui lui est arrivé, il a dit que c’était de la faute de son père.

– Il pense que tout ce qu’a fait Archibald Semeuse est de la faute de Lucius ?

– Eh bien, Draco semble croire que si son père n’avait pas suivi Voldemort, il n’aurait pas été interrogé puis ils ne lui auraient pas donné le Baiser, ainsi il n’aurait pas fini au musée et le conservateur n’aurait jamais entendu parler de Draco.

Harry ne pouvait réfuter le cheminement logique des pensées de Draco mais il pouvait aussi y voir toute la stupidité. Pendant tout ce temps, Draco et lui étaient ensemble et il n’avait jamais condamné Lucius pour quoi que ce soit ; en fait, il avait toujours été le premier à défendre l’ancien Mangemort. Même quand Maugrey avait laissé sur Draco des cicatrices indélébiles, il avait soutenu son père et pourtant, ce qu’Archibald Semeuse lui avait fait était quelque chose d’entièrement différent. Peut–être que ça avait été la goutte d’eau et que Draco ne pouvait pas en accepter davantage.

– Il a besoin de se défouler, expliqua Hermione avec philosophie. Il était contrarié et il ne sait pas qui accuser.

– Et tu l’en blâmes ? demanda Harry avec fougue. Il peut se défouler autant qu’il veut, je m’en fous. J’aimerais qu’il me frappe ou quelque chose comme ça, j’aimerais qu’il me mette en bouillie. J’aimerais qu’il s’en prenne à moi tout simplement.

– C’est bon, Harry, tenta de l’apaiser Hermione. Il va s’en sortir. C’est vraiment bien qu’il soit là, c’est un pas supplémentaire. Il ne se cache pas.

Harry voulait lui dire de la fermer. Il voulait hurler parce que tout ce qu’il pouvait faire maintenant, c’était fixer Draco ; il ne pouvait pas l’enlacer, ni le calmer, ni l’apaiser. Quelqu’un l’avait blessé, quelqu’un avait fait du mal à son bébé, en avait abusé, l’avait déchiré. Ce quelqu’un avait provoqué une telle douleur qu’il avait hurlé, pleuré et saigné. Et Harry était arrivé trop tard pour le faire cesser, trop tard pour stopper la seule personne qui avait besoin d’être arrêtée.

Hermione caressa son ventre et fut récompensée par un petit coup venant de l’intérieur – ou du moins, ça pouvait être un coup, elle n’en était pas certaine. Elle imaginait ce que son petit faisait avec ses genoux à l’intérieur de son utérus.

– Tu es devenue plus ronde, déclara Harry, essayant de porter son attention ailleurs que sur Draco.

– Tu crois ? Je n’ai rien remarqué.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son ventre avec fierté.

– Tu as déjà pensé à des prénoms ? questionna Lavande.

Elle avait décidé que parler du nom du bébé serait bien plus divertissant que de se tourmenter pour les examens ou pour Draco. Ça la ferait certainement se sentir mieux.

– Tout un tas, fit Hermione. Et Severus les déteste tous. J’aime Gabrielle, Garnet ou Rosie. Et lui, il aime Belladonna, Ravenna et Magdalene.

– Belladonna ? répéta Lavande en fronçant le nez. Comme de la belladone ? La plante surnommée ombre mortelle de la nuit ? [1]

Hermione secoua la tête.

– N’essaie même pas de me lancer pas sur ce sujet.

– C’est une fille, alors ? demanda Harry, perdu.

– On ne sait pas. Si on allait dans une maternité moldue, ils pourraient utiliser un de ces ultrasons et découvrir le sexe du bébé mais on ne va pas dans un hôpital moldu, on a une médicomage pour sage–femme…

Elle s’interrompit et sourit.

– Les médicomages sont très bien, fit Lavande, elles aident à l’accouchement depuis des siècles.

– Je sais. C’est juste que j’aimerais savoir.

– Très bien, alors. Les prénoms de garçons ? sourit Lavande.

– J’aime Oscar, Rowan et William. Il aime Lucien, Mordred et Aurelius.

– Oh, mon dieu, ils sont affreux ! s’écria Harry. Comment tu peux envisager de torturer ton enfant avec un prénom comme ça ?

Hermione sembla mécontente et frotta encore une fois son ventre.

Minerva et le professeur Chourave apparurent brusquement et commencèrent à les appeler pour l’examen de Botanique.

Il s’avéra bien plus difficile qu’ils ne l’avaient anticipé. Lavande fut reconnaissante d’avoir pensé que le greffage des plantes dangereuses était importante ; elle supposa que ça lui avait sauvé au moins deux doigts mais Seamus Finnigan ne fut pas si chanceux, il était en chemin pour Ste–Mangouste pour obtenir la croissance d’un membre en urgence. Harry avait été plus fortuné, il n’eut besoin de l’aide de Madame Pomfresh que pour le gros morceau que sa Fangor carnivore lui avait arraché. Hermione sentit son estomac se retourner pour la première fois depuis des semaines quand elle fut confrontée au fumier fertilisant de dragon. Il y en avait une telle quantité ; dès que l’examen fut terminé, elle courut à la salle de bain pour s’y baigner entièrement.

Lorsqu’elle en sortit, elle trouva Draco qui l’attendait, appuyé paresseusement contre le mur et elle devina qu’il était là depuis un bon moment.

– Je voulais de redire combien j’étais désolé, fit–il.

– C’est bon, répondit Hermione en lui souriant d’une manière qu’elle savait dégoulinante de sympathie. Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

Draco sembla mal à l’aise un moment ; il regarda le sol et donna distraitement un coup de pied dans le mur.

– Ça va, dit–il, je vais bien.

– Tu manques à Harry, affirma–t–elle carrément avant de grimacer, pas vraiment certaine que Harry veuille qu’elle s’occupe de sa cause.

– Ouais, fit Draco, bourru, eh bien il aurait dû y penser…

– Il est allé à Azkaban… tout comme Severus… Tu le savais ?

Draco ne le savait pas. Personne n’avait mentionné ce détail et il essaya sans succès de ne pas avoir l’air surpris.

– Il a frappé deux Aurors avec un Stupéfix quand ils n’ont pas voulu le laisser entrer au musée. Puis Severus et lui ont été accusés d’avoir saccagé l’exposition et tuer le conservateur… avant d’enlever ton père.

– Mais ils s’en sont sortis, jeta Draco, alors tout finit bien pour eux, hein ?

– Je sais que tu es en colère contre lui, Draco, mais il n’a pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, il ignorait que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Il t’aime, il t’a trouvé…

– Je ne veux pas en parler, riposta Draco en secouant la tête.

– Mais il est amoureux de toi, Draco et ton père t’aime, tu ne peux pas simplement t’éloigner d’eux !

Sans doute pas mais Draco pouvait très bien s’éloigner d’elle en cet instant et ce fut ce qu’il fit. Hermione le regarda s’en aller, peut–être aurait–il été préférable de se taire. Elle se demanda si Harry se mettrait à crier quand il le découvrirait. Mais s’inquiétait–elle vraiment de ce que Harry pensait ? C’était Draco qui avait été blessé, elle ne faisait que l’aider.

Elle s’arrangea pour éviter Harry le reste de l’après–midi, passa son examen de Runes Anciennes puis se dirigea directement vers les donjons. Elle voulait s’éloigner de ce scénario tordu au moins pour un moment et se rouler dans son lit pour réviser l’examen d’Enchantements du lendemain qui semblait être exactement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Les appartements de Severus étaient inhabituellement en désordre. Il avait tout empaqueté pendant le week–end et maintenant ses quartiers donnaient une impression de vide malgré les piles de caisses en bois éparpillées qui l’encombraient. Une fois l’école finie, ils déménageraient au Marais et par conséquent, il n’aurait plus besoin de ses effets personnels ici. Les seules choses qui restaient en l’état étaient les habits dont il avait besoin au jour le jour et des ustensiles de base pour annoter des papiers s’il devait ressentir le besoin de travailler dans sa chambre.

Les livres de Hermione étaient empilés sur la petite table à côté du lit, mais, tandis qu’elle entrait, elle remarqua deux choses ; la première fut que la douche fonctionnait et la seconde, qu’elle était horriblement fatiguée. Elle était sans cesse fatiguée en ce moment.

Un regard à la pendule lui révéla qu’il n’était que quinze heures trente et que c’était bien trop tôt pour que Severus soit là. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda si, d’une manière ou d’une autre, elle avait laissé le robinet de la douche ouvert ce matin ou si quelqu’un lui faisait une blague idiote. Elle s’aventura dans la salle de bain et passa la tête par la porte. Severus se tenait sous la douche, il se frottait avec la même vigueur qu’elle–même avait employée pour ôter le fumier qu’elle avait sur elle.

– Severus ? Que se passe–t–il ?

Il sursauta, émit une sorte de jappement et se tourna pour lui faire face.

– Tu m’as fichu une trouille bleue !

Elle ne put réprimer un sourire, elle adorait quand sa façade calme et sereine tombait pour un instant, ce qui se produisait lorsqu’il était pris par surprise.

– Je suis désolée, dit–elle mais un gloussement perçait dans sa voix. C’est juste que je ne m’attendais pas à te voir ici.

– Tu peux remercier Roberto Dawkins, expliqua–il. C’est mon dernier Londubat en date ; sa potion de paix a bouilli puis débordé avant d’exploser sur moi.

– Mais on ne chauffe pas une potion de paix.

– Je le sais bien, et tout le monde le sait dans la classe, sauf Dawkins.

– Alors, est–ce que tu te sens paisible ? demanda–t–elle encore amusée.

– Pas particulièrement.

– Tu l’as traité d’imbécile ? le taquina–t–elle, badine.

– Entre autres choses, murmura–t–il.

– Tu es très sexy quand tu es caustique.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Hum… Il semble me rappeler que je t’ai fait pleurer…

Elle agita vaguement sa main comme si c’était inexact.

– Tu as l’air très sexy là–dedans.

– Vous me traitez à peine mieux qu’un objet, Miss Granger, se plaignit–il, en affectant un ton ennuyé.

– Oh, mince. Je suis navrée, Professeur. Que puis–je faire pour me rattraper ?

Il afficha un sourire démoniaque.

– Eh bien, tu pourrais commencer par venir ici, avec moi.

Hermione soupira dramatiquement. Il serait toujours temps d’étudier et de dormir plus tard.

 

oOo

 

Dans la matinée, Draco eut l’air encore plus pâle et plus tiré qu’il l’était le jour d’avant. Harry portait un lourd bandage autour de son bras et davantage de barbe sur son menton. Aucun des deux ne semblaient avoir particulièrement bien dormi. Quand Lavande demanda à Harry s’il envisageait de se doucher et de se raser un jour, il lui aboya une insulte pour toute réponse et but d’une traite son café du matin. Draco repoussait sa nourriture autour de son assiette de manière apathique, la joue posée sur son poing.

La théorie sur les Enchantements s’était bien passée pour tout le monde. Même Harry, qui n’était pas spécialement bon en théorie de quoi que ce soit, sentait qu’il avait rendu justice à cette matière. Il avait toujours compté sur l’examen pratique pour combler ses insuffisances et, comme sa mère, il avait un don pour les charmes.

Après le dîner, ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus assis sous le hêtre à attendre qu’on les appelle pour l’examen et Harry observa ses camarades appelés un par un dans la Grande Salle pour démontrer leur pratique. Bientôt, Harry fut le seul assis sous le hêtre et ses pensées se mirent à errer. Il avait essayé de parler à Draco le soir précédent et ce dernier lui avait jeté un sort pour le trouble occasionné. Pendant un instant, il avait été tenté d’user de représailles et Draco avait vraiment l’air de le vouloir aussi. Mais Harry s’était détourné.

Il vit Draco disparaître dans le château quand son nom fut appelé ; Harry fut appelé quelques minutes plus tard. Draco était toujours assis à une petite table à passer son épreuve et il n’avait pas l’air heureux de ses progrès. Certes les charmes n’avaient jamais été son point fort mais l’examen ne semblait pas se dérouler comme prévu. Comme Harry s’asseyait, il y eut une explosion de verre et quelques personnes poussèrent un cri surpris.

Harry pivota pour voir Draco rougir violemment et s’excuser de cet accident. Le vieux professeur qui lui faisait passer l’épreuve le dévisagea avec sympathie.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, jeune homme, j’ai cru comprendre que vous n’aviez pas été bien, récemment ?

– Hum… Eh bien, non… Je n’ai pas été bien… 

– Vous prenez de l’Auxidium, n’est–ce pas ?

– Oui, Professeur, deux fois par jour.

– Eh bien, étant donné les circonstances, vous l’avez plutôt bien fait. Peut–être que nous devrions arrêter pour aujourd’hui ?

Draco acquiesça et le leva, honteux. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry lorsqu’il se tourna pour s’en aller et Harry reconnut son regard vitreux. Draco s’enfuit avant de perdre totalement sa façade.

Le jour suivant, Draco descendit au petit–déjeuner avec une mine affreuse. Il paraissait horriblement malade et Harry et Hermione voulurent le forcer à retourner au lit. Il ignora complètement Harry et il ne fut que marginalement plus cordial devant l’inquiétude de la jeune fille. La raison fit surface l’après–midi quand Harry s’assit en face du professeur Tofty pour son examen pratique de Métamorphoses. Draco avait le professeur Marchbanks, elle était captivée par ses prouesses. Harry comprit qu’il n’avait pas pris ses médicaments ce matin–là. Il allait être malade mais au moins il pouvait faire de la magie et il n’était pas question que Draco Malfoy se permette d’échouer en Métamorphoses.

– Tu ne peux pas faire ça, lui dit Harry après qu’il eût couru après Draco, l’attrapant juste avant qu’il n’atteigne la bibliothèque.

– Faire quoi, Potter ? cracha méchamment Draco.

– Tu ne peux pas ne plus prendre tes médicaments, tu as besoin d’eux pour aller mieux.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire. Je prends de nombreux médicaments selon les prescriptions de guérisseurs professionnels de Ste– Mangouste, pas auprès de Harry Potter – professionnel de rien du tout en ce moment.

– Je ne vois pas les guérisseurs de Ste–Mangouste approuver que tu arrêtes ton traitement juste pour passer un examen.

– Alors, je verrai ça directement avec eux, rétorqua Draco sur un ton trop poli. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m’excuser, je dois réviser.

Mais le jeudi, Draco paraissait aller mieux ; comme il n’avait aucun examen majeur jusqu’à la semaine suivante, il avait sans doute repris sa médication. Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux libres ce jeudi–là et, tandis que Draco s’enfermait dans sa chambre, Harry sauta sur l’opportunité de dormir un peu. Il avait le luxe de quatre jours entiers pour se préparer à la semaine suivante. Hermione avait Histoire de la Magie puis Arithmancie avec Draco le vendredi, Harry, lui, n’avait rien jusqu’au lundi avec Astronomie.

Il avait besoin de sommeil et il était bien certain que Draco en avait besoin aussi mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler parce que chaque fois qu’il le faisait, Draco lui jetait un sort ou alors affectait un ton trop poli qui était pire que tout.

Hermione, d’un autre côté, accumulait du sommeil plus qu’elle n’en avait jamais eu besoin de toute sa vie. Elle avait vraiment du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et plus la journée était importante pour elle, plus elle était fatiguée. Son corps était devenu l’esclave de ses hormones changeantes. Elle dormait comme une souche toute la nuit et se réveillait avide de sexe. Il semblait que lorsque les nausées matinales avaient cessé, sa libido s’était secouée et elle était insatiable. Severus titubait presque en allant donner ses cours ce matin–là et il envisageait de concocter une potion pour accroître ses performances afin de la satisfaire le soir. Il avait même bâillé devant une classe de 4ème année cette semaine.

Inhabituellement paresseuse à l’approche de son examen d’Histoire de la Magie Avancée, Hermione découvrit qu’elle ne se sentait pas concernée par le résultat. Cela la troubla un peu. Elle n’avait jamais été indifférente à ses succès académiques, c’était anormal pour elle et c’était, d’une manière ou d’une autre, plus effrayant que tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle était enceinte, elle ne l’avait pas dit à ses parents et elle allait s’enfuir pour se marier avec son Maître de Potions – et c’était son indifférence devant l’examen d’Histoire de la Magie qui l’inquiétait. Harry avait sans doute raison, elle perdait la tête.

Ils passèrent le week–end à réviser pour la semaine suivante. Le samedi matin, Lavande reçut des nouvelles qui lui donnèrent le vertige et agitèrent ses perspectives de réussite. Son père avait trouvé un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse qui était parfait pour entreposer ses parfums et ses articles de toilettes et, bien qu’il doutait que l’aventure de sa fille ne la mène où ce que ce soit, il avait fait une promesse et il avait pris rendez–vous afin qu’elle visite l’échoppe le jeudi matin. Le dernier examen de Lavande était le vendredi et elle savait que son père faisait preuve d’acte de foi en présumant qu’elle allait réussir. Elle était très impatiente que la semaine suivante se termine ainsi elle pourrait se rendre à Londres.

Mais jusqu’à ce moment, il y avait d’autres examens à passer. Hermione bâilla en se dirigeant vers la tour d’Astronomie le lundi soir tandis que Harry, lui, avait l’air de le supporter extrêmement bien grâce aux sept tasses de café fort qu’il avait bues ce soir–là. À la grande consternation de Hermione, il avait choisi de ne pas se raser ni de changer de vêtements depuis que les examens avaient débuté et, avec ses étranges yeux d’insomniaque et les tremblements provoqués par la caféine, il ressemblait à un de ces sans–abri qu’elle voyait ces derniers temps quand elle se rendait à Londres. Draco supporta nettement moins bien l’examen. Il n’avait pas dormi une heure complète depuis qu’il était revenu au château et il était convaincu d’avoir vu une étoile filante – ce qu’il écrivit sur son parchemin – qui s’avéra n’être qu’un hibou express qui livrait une lettre.

Il ne fit pas tellement mieux en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sachant combien il s’était sentit mal à l’examen de Métamorphoses, ce n’était pas stratégique de tenter un duel sans prendre de potions. Bien sûr, s’il les avait prises, sa magie en aurait été affectée et il n’aurait rien pu accomplir correctement de toute façon. Alors il avait été forcé de s’asseoir sur le côté et d’observer, ainsi que Hermione qui avait été excusée par Minerva. Ils avaient tous les deux reçu une note moyenne basée sur leurs performances pendant l’année – et aucun des deux n’en étaient particulièrement heureux. Hermione s’était plainte de l’injustice de la situation à Severus, tard le soir d’avant, tandis que Draco passait sa rage en répétant ses sortilèges sur des 1ère année peu méfiants qui quittaient la bibliothèque.

Ils furent contents quand le mercredi arriva, ils avaient tous les deux un jour de libre. Harry devait passer son examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Hermione se surprit à musarder dans la salle commune dans l’espoir de trouver Draco, elle pourrait ainsi lui demander de l’interroger sur l’examen de Potions prévu le jour suivant.

Il était là, profitant du silence et, comme Harry n’était pas là, il avait pu s’asseoir dans la salle commune sans craindre que Harry ne le dévisage. Hermione s’approcha de lui et il faillit grogner quand elle exposa sa requête.

– Tu baises avec le Maître de Potions, fit–il d’une voix traînante, et tu veux que moi je te pose des questions ?

– Eh bien, Severus pourrait le faire, admit–elle, mais il donne ses cours aujourd’hui et, quand il aura fini, il en aura marre de parler de potions.

– Je pense qu’il fera une exception pour ton examen.

– Bon, c’est vrai aussi…

Hermione s’assit et se pencha vers lui.

– Mais je suis toujours fatiguée à ce moment–là… ou alors j’ai besoin de m’envoyer en l’air alors ce n’est pas vraiment constructif comme révision.

Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent.

– T’es en chaleur ?

– Incroyablement, c’est comme si je n’en avais jamais assez.

– Je ne savais pas qu’être enceinte mettait dans un tel état de rut.

– Moi non plus mais Madame Mimsby dit que c’est commun… Pauvre Severus, il est claqué.

– Bien, il a passé des années à ne rien avoir et maintenant, il ne peut plus suivre, nous devrions tous avoir son problème.

Draco tira son Potions alchimiques et leurs propriétés magiques et chercha une question à lui poser.

– Tu manques à Harry, dit–elle pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu’il était revenu.

De derrière son livre, elle l’entendit soupirer.

– Écoute, Hermione, je sais que tu penses bien faire mais je m’en fous. Je peux lui manquer à jamais, je m’en fous. Il s’est comporté comme un trou du cul pendant des mois et maintenant, je lui manque et je suis censé être transporté de joie ? Je ne vais rien faire de tel. Je m’en fous.

– Je crois que non, le contredit–elle. Je crois que ça t’importe beaucoup.

– Arrête, s’il te plait, je ne peux pas supporter ça.

– Il comprend, il ne veut pas te pousser et s’il avait un Retourneur de Temps et pouvait tout changer, il le ferait mais il ne peut pas, Draco. Tu ne comprends pas qu’en le punissant, tu te punis toi aussi ! C’est comme si tu sciais la branche sur laquelle tu es assis. Tu l’aimes mais tu es si furax que tu ne veux pas l’admettre.

– Arrête ça, Hermione ; je t’en prie, laisse–moi m’en occuper. L’école est bientôt terminée et je veux juste rentrer chez m…

Elle l’attira à elle et le serra dans ses bras. Il ne résista pas et elle crut qu’il allait fondre un peu et répondre à son étreinte. Mais non. Il se raidit et, après un court instant, il la repoussa et reprit son livre.

– Tu veux que je t’interroge ? demanda–t–il.

– Oui, répondit–elle.

Il ne s’était pas enfui et lui parlait encore. Elle voulait qu’il s’ouvre et ait confiance en elle mais, à la place, elle accepta le quiz sur les potions. C’était un début.

 

oOo

 

Draco était étendu dans son lit et il se demanda si se comporter comme un con avait toujours été aussi difficile. Il ne l’avait jamais remarqué avant, alors il présuma que non. Il avait interrogé Hermione puis avait fait son inquiétant retour magique à la bibliothèque. Les 1ère année étaient des cibles tellement faciles et les sortilèges – même s’il ne les exécutait pas particulièrement bien – avaient toujours de l’effet sur eux. Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait une attaque de conscience pour ses actions.

Il avait dû passer trop de temps avec Hermione cet après–midi. Ça ne l’avait pas dérangé tant que ça, sauf qu’elle insistait pour lui parler de Harry et de ses sentiments et s’il voulait vraiment parler de ses sentiments pour Harry, il s’en occuperait avec Harry directement.

Bon, probablement qu’il ne le ferait pas mais il aimait l’idée de cette pensée vertueuse.

C’était le soir maintenant et il s’attendait foncièrement à ne pas être dérangé jusqu’au matin, ce qui était une honte parce qu’il ne pouvait pas dormir et n’importe qui – aussi malvenu fut–il – lui offrirait au moins une sorte de distraction puisqu’il ne pouvait pas dormir.

Il ne dormait pas depuis si longtemps qu’il avait presque oublié comment était le vrai sommeil. Il arrivait à somnoler mais même ça ne durait pas. Il aurait pu prendre de la potion de sommeil mais il la vomirait et serait inefficace. Il n’arrivait tout simplement pas à dormir.

Ce n’était pas un problème auquel il s’attendait. C’était arrivé juste au moment où il pensait qu’il allait bien. Il avait fermé les yeux la première nuit au château, les avait fermés pour dormir et il l’avait vu. Là, au pied de son lit, il l’avait vu. Les doigts d’abord, longs et osseux, avec des taches dues à une maladie du foie, ils s’enroulaient autour des pieds de lit en bois sombre. Puis venaient les bras, les coudes pointaient vers le haut et amenaient dans leur sillage les épaules puis le visage émergeait ; le vieil homme le regardait d’un air concupiscent dans l’obscurité. Il s’était caché là tout ce temps. Caché, attendant que Draco ferme les yeux. Bientôt le corps suivait la figure, pâle et maigre, la peau flasque, pendouillant sur ses os. Il grimpait sur le lit telle une araignée géante faite de chair.

Et Draco était incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait jamais bouger, ne pouvait jamais parler, ne pouvait jamais résister. Il se réveillait toujours au moment où son visage atteignait le sien et toujours il hurlait et se mettait à chercher frénétiquement dans sa chambre l’intrus qui restait toujours caché, hors de vue.

Mieux valait ne jamais fermer les yeux. Un visage blême et creux valait mieux que fermer les yeux et voir la bête venir à lui encore et encore.

Pourtant, il avait été capable de dormir chez lui. Il y avait réfléchi. Se sentait–il plus en sécurité là–bas ? Serait–il capable de dormir quand il y retournerait ? Il en doutait. La réponse était plus simple. Snape était là–bas. Son parrain était venu veiller sur lui. Draco s’était endormi dans son lit et Snape s’était assis sur une chaise et l’avait veillé toute la nuit. Cependant, ce serait humiliant de descendre dans les donjons et demander s’il pouvait dormir là–bas. Hermione y serait et elle le dévisagerait avec la même écœurante sympathie qu’elle lui réservait ces deux dernières semaines. Ils le laisseraient rester pourtant. Et s’il restait, il pourrait dormir et se sentir mieux.

Il se désespérait pour un peu de sommeil.

Il désespérait de trouver un endroit où il pourrait se sentir en sécurité. Il avait pensé aller voir son père et, une nuit, il avait vraiment empoigné son oreiller et sa chatte, décidé à y aller – mais ensuite, ça l’avait frappé ; Lucius n’avait plus aucun pouvoir maintenant. Lucius avait été incapable d’arrêter la bête avant et il avait encore moins de chance maintenant d’y parvenir. Lucius ne pouvait pas le protéger, il ne le pourrait jamais !

Ce qui laissait Harry.

Harry ; qui ne s’en irait jamais. Harry ; qui le laisserait entrer et prendrait soin de lui, il le savait. Harry ; à propos duquel sa résolution commençait à s’affaiblir chaque nuit lorsqu’il était étendu dans son lit, éveillé.

Il bâilla et fixa le plafond, sentant ses cils s’alourdirent. Il les laissa se fermer et son corps se détendit.

Et voilà. D’abord les doigts, enroulés autour des pieds du lit. 

Les yeux de Draco Malfoy s’ouvrirent brusquement, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait peut–être crié, il se sentait tellement mal. Il avait besoin de dormir. Il en avait besoin.

Il balança ses jambes hors du lit.

Ça ne signifie rien, se dit–il. Je fais ça uniquement pour dormir un peu.

Il empoigna son oreiller, son Navitas et Miss Kitty puis soupira ; il était assez désespéré pour se rendre chez Harry.

 

oOo

 

Harry était dans son lit depuis une heure et il n’arrivait pas à dormir. Il s’était agité, s’était retourné puis avait à moitié tenté de se masturber pour finalement juste se coucher dans l’obscurité et souhaiter dormir.

Le dernier examen était le lendemain. Potions ; quelle façon d’en terminer. Il estimait qu’il avait bien réussi jusque–là, malgré toute cette merde, il avait bien travaillé. Potions était l’examen qu’il redoutait, principalement parce que c’était le seul examen qu’il ne pouvait pas rattraper lors de son aspect pratique. Il était épouvantable quand il s’agissait de fabriquer des potions. Il était épouvantable en Potions en général. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il pensait réussir.

Hermione avait loyalement promis de tout passer en revue en dernière minute, de réviser les formules qui pouvaient être demandées. Il voulait le faire à la place du petit–déjeuner puis, plus tard, ils iraient au pub pour fêter ça. Pas qu’il eût quoi que ce soit à célébrer, il n’y avait pas tellement à fêter.

Seigneur, il n’espérait qu’une chose, ne pas s’endormir pendant l’examen.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya encore une fois. Il y avait un problème, il continuait d’essayer de dormir. Il était si occupé à essayer que ça le maintenait éveillé. Dormir n’aurait pas dû être si difficile.

Il y eut un coup frappé à la porte. Il était doux et, s’il avait vraiment été endormi, il l’aurait totalement manqué. Il envisagea de l’ignorer. C’était sans doute Neville qui avait une attaque de panique parce que sa grand–mère continuait à lui envoyer des hiboux lui disant qu’il était nul, ce que tout le monde trouvait joliment sévère si on considérait qu’il n’avait même pas reçu ses résultats. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Neville avait décidé que Harry était la meilleure personne à qui se confier. Connaissant Neville, il pensait probablement qu’il ôtait de l’esprit de Harry ses propres problèmes.

Le coup retentit encore, plus insistant cette fois mais toujours doucement. Harry se dit que si ça avait été urgent, le coup aurait été donné avec plus de force.

Mais comme il ne dormait pas de toute façon, Harry se dit qu’il pouvait aussi bien parler à Neville une heure ou deux. Il alluma la chambre, ouvrit la porte et se figea.

Draco tenta pendant quelques secondes d’avoir l’air défiant mais il se cramponnait à son oreiller et à sa chatte et il ne pouvait pas afficher une telle expression en faisant ça. Sa mine provocante chancela et se mua en détresse.

– Draco…

Harry prit une inspiration.

– Est–ce que ça va ?

– Je ne peux pas dormir, lâcha Draco, sur la défensive. J’ai besoin de dormir.

– Je ne dors pas non plus, offrit Harry.

Mais Draco poursuivit :

– Quand je ferme mes yeux, je le vois. Je crois qu’il est là et qu’il attend que je m’endorme. J’ai besoin de dormir.

Harry tendit la main vers lui, ses doigts effleurèrent la joue pâle de Draco qui ne se recula pas. Il semblait vaciller sur le pas de la porte.

– Tu vas bien ? Tu as l’air malade, je peux t’amener quelque chose ?

Draco chancela une nouvelle fois.

– Non. Ça va, j’ai juste besoin de dormir.

Il n’avait pas l’air bien. Il semblait confus comme s’il allait craquer.

– Draco, tu parais vraiment malade. Je vais chercher Madame Pomfresh ?

– Non… Je veux dormir.

Draco ferma fortement ses paupières comme s’il avait la migraine.

– Je n’arrête pas d’y penser… Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, il est là, il vient me chercher. Je n’ai pas dormi depuis une semaine et j’ai besoin de dormir.

Harry se saisit de l’oreiller de Draco et le jeta sur le lit puis lui prit la main et le tira gentiment dans la chambre.

– Tu veux le lit de Ron ?

– Non, Weasley a tenté de s’y donner la mort.

Draco déposa Miss Kitty sur le lit de Harry puis y grimpa sans hésitation. Harry faillit sauter de joie. Son esprit explosa en cris enchantés et son visage se fendit d’un premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Mais ensuite il se demanda – était–il censé dormir dans le lit de Ron ?

– Dépêche–toi de venir au lit, marmonna Draco dans son oreiller.

Il avait roulé sur le côté et se poussa contre le mur pour faire de la place à Harry. Harry se glissa derrière lui et se mit instinctivement en cuillère contre lui.

– Tu ne vas pas me laisser seul…

– Non, chuchota Harry. Je resterai avec toi toute la nuit.

Il hésita avant de mettre un bras autour de Draco.

– Ça va ?

Draco hocha la tête dans l’oreiller. Harry inhala l’odeur de ses cheveux. Il apposa un tendre baiser sur sa nuque et Draco frémit.

– Je suis désolé, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé de t’avoir embrassé.

– Tu as besoin de te raser, répondit Draco à mi–voix.

Il bâilla et ferma lentement les yeux.

– Tiens–moi serré, le pria–il si doucement que Harry ne l’entendit presque pas.

Presque. Harry éteignit la lumière d’un murmure et serra Draco un peu plus. Il garderait Draco en sécurité aussi longtemps qu’il aurait besoin de lui. Il l’aimerait toujours et il le tiendrait contre lui cette nuit.

 

oOo

 

Hermione frappa à la porte de Harry et se trouva plutôt angoissée quand il refusa de répondre. La tour était presque vide, tout le monde avait déjà pris son petit–déjeuner. Harry était censé être debout depuis des heures pour réviser la théorie des potions pour l’examen qui débutait deux heures plus tard, maintenant il aurait de la chance s’il pouvait finir son petit–déjeuner et – elle l’espérait – prendre une douche.

– Harry, cria–t–elle en frappant plus fort. Harry, réveille–toi ! Je suis sortie du lit pour ça !

Mais il n’y eut aucune réponse. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas entrer dans sa chambre, Harry sentait joliment fort ces derniers temps. Et pourtant, Lavande et elle avaient vécu dans la crasse pendant un bon moment. Elle abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte.

– Harry !

Elle se dirigea vers le lit où Harry formait une grosse bosse sous la couverture d’été. Elle vit un poignet mince qui devint une main pâle agrippée à l’oreiller. Ce n’était pas la main de Harry. Elle tira un peu la couverture et vit des cheveux bonds puis le profil de Draco. Il dormait, il avait l’air si paisible que cela lui fit mal de devoir le réveiller. Le visage de Harry était pressé contre l’épaule de Draco. Hermione soupira tristement tandis qu’elle le secouait doucement. Harry sursauta, papillonna des yeux et resserra involontairement son étreinte sur Draco.

– Je suis désolée, grimaça Hermione en mordant sa lèvre. Il est tard, Harry, tu dois te lever.

Harry cligna des yeux encore une fois et lutta pour s’asseoir.

– C’est quelle heure ?

– Huit heures.

– Putain.

– Ouais.

– Je dois prendre une douche.

Il regarda Draco qui dormait encore.

– Je ne peux pas le laisser.

– Tu n’as pas à le faire, répliqua Hermione avec gêne, il doit se réveiller aussi.

– Je suis réveillé, marmonna Draco, puis un frisson le parcourut.

Il s’assit brusquement, comme s’il réalisait qu’il avait vraiment dormi.

– C’est bon, fit Harry en essayant de l’apaiser. Tu es en sécurité.

Draco tendit la main vers sa bouteille de Navitas posée sur la table de chevet et lampa une pleine gorgée directement au goulot. Hermione sentit un haut–le–corps rien qu’en le regardant.

– Ah, c’est dégueulasse, chuchota Draco d’une voix râpeuse.

Il reboucha la bouteille et la reposa sur la table de nuit avant de dévisager Harry, un peu penaud.

– Merci, dit–il avec hésitation, d’avoir dormi avec moi.

– Tu sais que je le ferai toujours… Chaque fois que tu le voudras.

Draco acquiesça mais ne put regarder Harry dans les yeux. Hermione reporta le poids de son corps sur son autre pied.

– Je vais… je vais descendre prendre mon petit–déjeuner. Je vous vois là–bas ?

– Ouais, on va descendre dans pas longtemps, lui répondit Harry.

Quand elle fut partie, il se tourna vers Draco.

– Comment tu te sens ? s’enquit–il.

– Mieux, déclara–t–il à mi–voix. Beaucoup mieux.

– Bien.

Et ils baissèrent tous les deux leurs têtes. Draco soupira et murmura :

– Merde.

Il bascula pour s’appuyer contre le mur et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Harry…

Harry le dévisagea avec espoir.

– C’est trop stupide, commenta Draco presque pour lui–même.

– Je suis tellement désolé.

– Arrête de dire ça.

– Je…

– Je sais que tu es désolé. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas ce qui s’est passé et je sais que tu n’avais pas envie d’embrasser Fred Weasley, je sais tout ça… mais s’excuser encore et encore n’aide en rien.

– Je veux juste que tu le saches, fit Harry faiblement. Je veux que tu saches que j’ai essayé de venir à temps. Que je me déteste pour ça…

– Putain, Harry, cesse de faire ça !

Draco sortit du lit et se mit à récupérer ses affaires.

– Je t’aime tellement, Draco.

Draco le fixa, exaspéré.

– Je vais m’habiller, je te verrai au petit–déjeuner.

– Draco…

– Je te verrai au petit–déjeuner, répéta Draco, plus doucement cette fois.

Il dévisagea Harry d’une manière qui en disait long.

– Tout va bien, Harry. Prends une douche, je te verrai en bas.

 

oOo

 

– Waouh, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, fit Lavande tandis que Hermione prenait place à côté d’elle. Il est vraiment tard.

– Je sais, j’essayais de réveiller Harry.

Elle tendit la main vers le porridge.

– De toute façon, je croyais que c’était toi qui dormirais. Les examens sont finis, je ne m’attendais pas à te voir refaire surface avant midi.

– Tu rigoles ou quoi ? sourit Lavande. Je vais sur le Chemin de Traverse voir mon magasin ce matin puis je vais aller voir quelques nouvelles robes, déjeuner et manger une glace. En bref, profiter d’une belle journée de shopping en général.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé, l’air bien plus détendu qu’elle l’avait été ces deux dernières semaines.

– J’aurais aimé venir avec toi, déclara Hermione, nostalgique. Je n’ai pas fait de shopping digne de ce nom depuis des lustres.

– Tu devras y aller très prochainement, fit remarquer Lavande. Tu auras besoin de robes de maternité.

Hermione examina le bas de sa silhouette. C’était vrai que les seules robes qu’elle possédait étaient des robes d’école. La seule autre qu’elle possédait était une robe formelle qu’elle avait achetée pour sortir avec Viktor l’année précédente – elle portait encore la marque de la déchirure quand Severus s’était jetée sur elle dans la forêt. Elle sourit à ce brusque souvenir et commença à se tortiller, peut–être qu’elle pourrait l’attraper juste avant que les cours ne débutent – ils auraient sûrement le temps pour un petit coup vite fait.

– Ça, c’est un vilain sourire, fit remarquer Lavande, tu ne dois pas penser à quelque chose de bien.

– Je me rappelais juste quelque chose. Je pense que j’ai vraiment besoin de nouvelles robes. Cependant, je devrai attendre que nous soyons à la maison, je ne veux pas prendre le Magicobus juste pour aller faire les magasins.

– Je pourrais te prendre quelque chose de joli à mettre dans le train de retour si tu veux, je ne pense pas que tu entres dans ton jean.

Hermione en doutait aussi, maintenant que son ventre s’arrondissait sérieusement, ça commençait à se voir. Elle était contente que l’école se termine parce que les questions allaient devenir inévitables.

– Ce serait bien si tu pouvais. Quelque chose d’ordinaire, je te donnerai de l’argent avant que tu partes.

Pour Lavande, l’idée d’acheter quelque chose d’ordinaire était risible mais elle hocha quand même la tête.

– Je peux m’asseoir là ?

Hermione sourit à Draco.

– Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu as pu dormir ?

– Oui, répondit Draco, l’air soulagé, tandis qu’il se laissait tomber sur le banc. C’était du bon sommeil aussi.

Il regarda sur la table.

– Il y a quelque chose de décent à manger ?

– Tu ne manges que des fruits, hein ? questionna Lavande, même si elle connaissait la réponse. Il y a beaucoup de choix mais je ne crois pas que tu prendras des toasts, du bacon ou un truc du genre.

Draco lança un accio basique pour amener la salade de fruits jusqu’à lui mais le plat ne bougea qu’un peu. Il soupira. Il était très impatient de cesser de prendre ses médicaments qui lui volaient toute sa magie. Hermione attira le bol jusqu’à eux et lui demanda ce qu’il voulait d’autre.

– Du yaourt, s’il te plait… C’est du porridge que tu as, là ?

– Ouais.

– Alors un peu aussi, s’il te plait.

Il secoua la tête.

– Je ne comprends pas comment cette potion m’affecte. Je ne peux pas formuler les charmes de bases, je ne peux pas transplaner et j’ai des problèmes en Métamorphoses et pourtant, je peux encore lancer des sorts.

– Je crois que ça pourrait être quelque chose qui implique le contrôle requis, déclara pensivement Hermione. Avec les charmes, tu essaies souvent d’amener les choses à toi ou de les soulever par exemple, mais les sorts ne sont que des sortilèges lancés, tu n’as qu’à les jeter, il y a moins d’habileté requise.

Draco haussa les épaules et sembla impressionné par la réponse. Elle avait probablement raison. Il se servit de nourriture. Il devait admettre que manger autant le matin n’était pas ce qu’il préférait mais il devait se maintenir en bonne santé ou toutes les potions qu’il prenait seraient inutiles. Pour la première fois, il était déterminé à prendre soin de lui.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable pendant un moment, écoutant les occasionnels éclats d’excitation du papotage de Lavande. Draco lui demanda de lui rapporter quelques douceurs de Londres et lui offrit même son attelage. Elle déclina, préférant la vitesse du transplanage d’un endroit à un autre. Draco pensa en lui–même qu’elle n’était qu’une béotienne, il sourit et ne dit rien.

Il était presque neuf heures quand Harry arriva et les seuls élèves encore en train de manger leur petit–déjeuner étaient ceux avaient des examens ce jour–là et les enseignants qui terminaient et s’apprêtaient à partir pour se diriger vers leurs classes.

Lavande lui jeta un coup d’œil alors qu’il s’approchait et ne put s’empêcher de s’écrier à travers la salle :

– Oh, mon dieu, il est propre !

Douché et rasé, Harry rougit et fit une grimace à Lavande qui gloussait de son propre humour. Il avança jusqu’à la table et se tint inconfortablement un instant, jusqu’à ce que Draco se pousse vers Hermione et lui fasse de la place. Harry s’assit à côté de lui et exhala un soupir de soulagement.

Draco le dévisagea, agité et, alors que Hermione et Lavande se tournaient discrètement pour discuter chiffon à voix basse, il s’éclaircit la gorge.

– J’étais en train de penser… commença Draco mi–voix, que je ne me sentirais pas… en sécurité… à la maison non plus.

– Ah ?

Harry sentit une minuscule lueur d’espoir se mettre à brûler dans son estomac.

– Je pensais que si tu le voulais… tu pourrais peut–être… tu pourrais venir avec moi… quand l’école sera finie… si tu le veux.

– Je pourrais, en effet, acquiesça Harry. J’aimerais beaucoup.

Draco baissa la tête, il se sentait assez timide.

– J’allais partir ce soir mais je sais que la fête du départ a lieu dimanche. Tu voudrais rester pour y assister ?

– On va prendre le train de retour lundi matin, ajouta Harry. Hermione ne veut pas voyager en bus et ce sera la dernière fois qu’on pourra le prendre… Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas pour arriver à Londres en train avec nous ?

– Je…

Draco commença à se mordre la lèvre exactement comme Hermione quand elle était nerveuse.

– Je ne veux pas vraiment aller à Londres… C’est trop tôt…

– Je prendrai soin de toi, chuchota Harry. Snape nous attendra là–bas et il conduira Hermione dans le Wiltshire… Je suis certain qu’il y aura de la place pour deux de plus.

Harry hésita.

– Je ne sais pas quel genre de conducteur il est.

– C’est un bon conducteur, lui assura Draco. Il a déjà utilisé une voiture avant.

– Alors tu viendras en train ? Envoie Non chez toi et viens en train.

Draco hocha silencieusement la tête ; sous la table, sa main trouva celle de Harry et leurs doigts s’enlacèrent.

– Il n’y a que la nourriture saine qui a été délaissée, dit–il en se référant à la sélection du petit–déjeuner. Tu vas mourir de faim.

Harry en doutait, il avait la sensation qu’il pourrait vivre sur le sentiment qui le submergeait en cet instant pendant au moins une bonne année.

– Tu es sûr de vouloir venir au Manoir ? Je sais combien tu aimes ta maison.

– Ce n’est pas vraiment ma maison. C’est vrai que j’en suis le propriétaire mais j’y ai à peine vécu et je crois que Ron et Pansy veulent abattre le mur de derrière et y faire construire une véranda.

– Beurk, le fléau de l’Angleterre moldue.

Harry rit.

– Eh bien, il fait joliment sombre à l’intérieur. Et c’est Ron qui y habite maintenant… De plus, il a bien meilleur goût en matière de décoration que moi, c’est lui qui en a fait un foyer.

Draco dénoua leurs doigts et leur versa du thé.

– Tu devrais manger quelque chose, dit–il, répétant à Harry l’habituel conseil qu’il lui servait. Tu as besoin de tes forces pour passer cet examen.

Il dévisagea Harry et un sourire atteignit enfin ses lèvres.

– Tu peux prendre tout ce que tu veux, précisa–t–il. Tu sais que je te veux là–bas… et pas seulement pour me surveiller.

– Je l’espérais.

– Alors tu peux y amener tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce que tu veux avoir là–bas.

– Buck.

Draco faillit lâcher le pot de thé. Il l’abaissa si rapidement qu’il tinta contre les assiettes.

– P… Pardon ?

– Buck, l’hippogriffe, tu t’en rappelles ?

– Heu… Oui… Il… Il m’a frappé !

– Eh bien, uniquement parce que tu l’as injurié – et tu dois admettre que tu es très doué pour injurier les gens. Il vit dans le grenier de Grimmauld Place depuis des années…

– Bon d’accord, il est habitué aux endroits clos.

– Mais il serait mieux dehors. Il pourrait vivre dans les stalles d’écurie. Je les ai vues à Noël, elles ne sont pas proches de la maison et il s’amusera bien là–bas.

Draco en resta bouche bée.

– Eh bien ?

– Je… Je ne…

Harry le regardait comme s’il allait le supplier.

– Il restera dans l’arrière du jardin ?

– Absolument et je m’en occuperai, tu ne sauras même pas qu’il est là.

Draco n’y croyait pas mais il ne voulait rien gâcher.

– J’imagine que nous pourrions…

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruit de bottes marchant sur les dalles de pierres puis passant l’énorme porte de la Grande Salle.

– Bon sang, c’est quoi ça ?

Harry tendit le cou et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Cornelius Fudge venait d’entrer dans la Grande Salle avec dix Aurors.

– Qu’est–ce qu’il fait ici ? siffla Hermione. On aurait pensé qu’il serait trop occupé à mettre son bureau en ordre avant de le quitter la semaine prochaine.

Fudge avait un étrange sourire sur le visage. Il avait réussi à le rendre à la fois satisfait et malveillant ; il marcha entre les tables jusqu’à celle des professeurs, sifflotant presque joyeusement en chemin.

– Je crois qu’il a mis son bureau en ordre, précisa nerveusement Harry, et il a quelques affaires en route ici.

– Ah, Dumbledore, le salua Fudge d’une voix forte, avec un distinct ton d’amusement dans la voix. Content de voir que vous êtes encore au petit–déjeuner.

– Oh, de justesse, Cornelius, je peux vous l’assurer, rétorqua plaisamment Dumbledore. Je crois que nous sommes sur le point de libérer la salle.

– Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne prendra qu’un moment de votre temps.

– Je vois.

Les yeux de Dumbledore ne clignèrent pas derrière ses lunettes et Harry était assez certain que le directeur se demandait quel genre de mauvaises intentions amenait Fudge ici.

– Et qu’est–ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir, Cornelius ?

– J’ai bien peur de ne pas être disposé pour le plaisir aujourd’hui, Dumbledore.

Mais le ton employé démentait ses paroles ; en fait, il avait vraiment l’air d’y prendre plaisir.

– J’ai bien peur que nous ayons reçu des nouvelles de la plus alarmante nature concernant un de vos professeurs, Dumbledore, et nous sommes forcés d’agir.

La même pensée traversa immédiatement les cerveaux de Minerva, de Snape et de Harry. Krum ! Mais comment l’avait–il découvert ? Qui les avait vus ?

– Je ne vous suis pas entièrement, fit Dumbledore en cachant son inquiétude.

Il n’y avait aucune raison de montrer à Cornelius Fudge à quel point il l’était. Fudge sortit un rouleau de papier et donna un rapide coup d’œil aux étudiants curieux qui se trouvaient encore dans la salle. Le même sourire satisfait s’afficha sur son visage.

– C’est un ordre de suspension, Dumbledore, ordonné par le Ministère et signé par les gardiens de l’école. J’ose avancer que vous pensez que cette fois encore votre bon ami Weasley devenu Ministre sera capable d’annuler cette décision mais ce ne sera pas possible cette fois.

– Alors vous avez finalement trouvé le moyen de me mettre dehors, Cornelius ?

– Oh, non, pas vous, Dumbledore.

Fudge était positivement rayonnant.

– Non, non.

Il recula d’un pas et s’éclaircit la gorge avant d’annoncer d’une voix forte et claire :

– Ceci est pour le professeur Severus Snape.

À côté de Harry, Hermione eut un violent mouvement et il la maintint d’un bras ferme,

– Non, murmura–t–il durement. N’aggrave pas les choses.

Fudge prit un moment pour jubiler, notant que plusieurs étudiants souriaient de stupéfaction – Snape, à l’évidence, n’était guère apprécié.

– Professeur Snape, vous êtes, par la présente, relevé de vos fonctions de Maître de Potions et de Responsable de la Maison Serpentard, avec effet immédiat. Il semble que le bon professeur ici présent pense qu’entretenir des relations de nature sexuelle avec une de ses étudiantes est un comportement approprié. Le Comité des Gouverneurs n’est pas d’accord cependant et le Ministère ne peut fermer les yeux sur un tel comportement – peu importe qui est accusé.

Snape, Minerva et Harry lâchèrent simultanément un soupir de soulagement. Hermione n’arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Severus avait l’air si soulagé – il venait de perdre son boulot et Fudge le faisait passer pour un pervers ! Cela lui prit encore deux heures pour réaliser que ça aurait pu être encore bien pire.

Une vague de murmures emplit la salle. Certains étudiants avaient la bouche grande ouverte tandis que de nombreux 5ème année, ceux qui reviendraient l’année suivante et s’attendaient à avoir Snape en tant que professeur, cancanaient sans réserve. Que s’était–il passé ? Qui avait été assez idiote pour coucher avec Snape ? L’avait–il forcée ? Était–ce un viol ?

– Et notre propre enquête a révélé l’identité de la fille enceinte !

– Oh, mon dieu, gémit Hermione.

– Mes Aurors vous aideront à vider vos appartements, Professeur, puis vous serez priez de vider les lieux.

Fudge était vraiment radieux maintenant, il avait finalement enlevé un des plus fidèles de Dumbledore. Il avait cherché de long en large quelque chose sur Minerva McGonagall mais n’avait rien trouvé. Quand la lettre du maintenant défunt conservateur du Musée était arrivée chez lui le jour précédent, il avait presque dansé de joie. Il n’avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour rechercher dans les dossiers du Ministère et découvrir que Snape était enregistré à Ste–Mangouste en tant que père du futur enfant de la jeune Miss Granger. Il était aussi noté leur intention de se marier mais il ne vit aucune raison de se préoccuper de cette information. Snape était hors course et il pouvait ajouter une coche à son tableau de chasse.

Severus se leva, grand et élancé, l’air de vraiment vouloir jeter un sort d’oubliette sur Fudge. Un sourire effleura à peine ses lèvres et ses yeux noirs passèrent sur les visages songeurs qui le fixaient.

– Cornelius… commença Dumbledore mais Severus l’interrompit.

– Vos Aurors ne sont pas nécessaires, Monsieur le Ministre. Mes appartements sont presque vides. Je serai parti dans une heure.

Hermione jaillit de sa place, incapable de rester tranquille plus longtemps. Harry essaya en vain de l’attraper mais ce ne fut que pour agripper une poignée de robes. Il soupira et se leva.

– Ça… C’est injuste ! laissa échapper Hermione, la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Espèce de sale vieux…

Minerva entrait dans le conflit maintenant.

– Miss Granger, l’avertit–elle, asseyez–vous.

– Oh, oui, Miss Granger, ajouta Fudge avec malveillance. Nous détesterions qu’il arrive quelque chose à votre bébé.

– C’est une menace ? exigea de savoir Harry.

– Pas du tout, Mr Potter. Je montre juste de l’intérêt pour la santé de Miss Granger… et pour la santé de son enfant.

Hermione affichait un air rebelle et Harry craignit qu’elle ne sorte brusquement sa baguette. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda Severus qui répondit en la suppliant silencieusement de se calmer. Hermione fit alors quelque chose qu’elle n’avait jamais fait, elle fondit en larmes.

Severus soupira et réalisa qu’il allait devoir faire quelque chose. Il pressa la main de Minerva et descendit de l’estrade. Il se dirigea vers Hermione et empoigna tendrement ses épaules.

– Tout va bien se passer, dit–il, maintenant va te préparer pour tes examens et je te verrai à Pré–au–Lard une fois que tu auras fini.

– Mais Severus, à propos de …

– Ne t’inquiète de rien. Tout va bien, nous allons bien. J’irai à Pré–au–Lard, je sais très bien que Minerva viendra avec moi et je t’y verrai plus tard. Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n’est pas la fin du monde.

Elle n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il était si calme. Elle voulait le secouer et hurler de panique. Il avait perdu son boulot. Tout le monde les fixait. Il avait été humilié ! Puis ça la frappa – il n’était pas humilié d’être avec elle et il s’était montré calme, par amour pour elle.

– Va terminer tes examens, dit–il encore une fois.

Puis Severus Snape sortit tranquillement de la Grande Salle.

À suivre...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdT :
> 
> [1] La belladone, plante hautement toxique, est aussi appelée en anglais deadly nightshade
> 
> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	58. Les choses doivent s'accomplir (3ème partie)

Hermione s’enfuit dans le couloir en courant, loin de la Grande Salle ; elle ne voulait qu’une chose, partir loin du regard inquisiteur des étudiants restés là. Harry courut après elle, en la suppliant de se calmer et de penser au bébé. Brusquement, elle s’assit par terre.

– Oh, mon dieu, gémit–elle. Oh, mon dieu, c’est ma faute, c’est ma faute… Tout est de ma faute !

– Eh, ce n’est pas de ta faute, la rassura Lavande d’une voix douce en lui caressant le dos maternellement. C’est toi qui as envoyé une plainte au Ministère ? Non, bien sûr que non !

– Mais… si je ne l’avais pas poursuivi… Si je l’avais laissé tranquille…

– Alors il ne serait qu’un misérable con, rétorqua Draco, un peu haletant de sa course.

Il fronça les sourcils vers Colin Crivey qui pleurait presque parce que Ginny Weasley avait totalement raflé le pari sur Qui s’envoyait en l’air avec Snape ? Elle avait exigé ses gains parce qu’elle quittait l’école le soir même, apparemment elle devait débuter un boulot, cette aubaine inattendue était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour commencer. Même Ginny ignorait que le gain total du pari était proche de cinq mille Galions.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

– Au moins, il ne serait qu’un misérable con avec un boulot ! s’écria–t–elle d’une voix stridente.

– En fait, il n’a pas du tout l’air contrarié, souligna raisonnablement Lavande.

– Il est probablement soulagé, ajouta Harry avant de réaliser qu’il n’aurait vraisemblablement pas dû dire ça.

Ce qui s’était passé avec Krum était quelque chose que personne ne savait.

– Il en avait sans doute marre de traîner par là, conclut–il, en essayant maladroitement de couvrir son lapsus.

– Ce n’est pas possible, fit Hermione en secouant la tête. J’ai ruiné sa vie.

– Mais non ! aboya Draco. Bordel de merde, tu crois qu’il est heureux ? Il déteste enseigner, il a toujours détesté ça. Il déteste enseigner les Potions mais il est resté parce qu’il était trop paresseux pour trouver quelque chose de mieux !

Tous le dévisagèrent, stupéfaits.

– Bon, peut–être qu’il n’est pas paresseux, concéda Draco, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il est incroyablement talentueux, il sait faire plein de choses !

Lavande et Harry approuvèrent de la tête et Hermione les regarda comme s’ils étaient tous parfaitement cinglés. Elle était enceinte de presque cinq mois et le père de son enfant se retrouvait sans profession ! Des visions honteuses de Molly Weasley lui remettant des baluchons de vêtements usagés par charité lui traversèrent l’esprit. Puis l’espoir, les Weasley avaient élevé sept enfants avec presque rien, alors ils réussiraient bien à en élever un.

– Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

– Je crois que oui, renifla–t–elle.

– Tout ira bien, dit–il. Draco a raison, Snape est peut être un vieux con amer mais il a du talent. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait trouver un boulot qui le rende heureux.

– Ouais, ajouta Draco. J’ai entendu que le poste de conservateur du musée est vacant.

Une fois encore, tout le monde le fixa, médusé.

– Quoi ? Il est interdit d’en rire un peu ?

Et inexplicablement, Hermione se mit à rire.

 

oOo

 

Lavande transplana à Londres peu de temps après que ses amis furent retournés dans la Grande Salle pour passer leurs examens. Elle était pressée de voir l’échoppe que son père avait trouvée pour elle ; elle devait le retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans le petit salon extérieur du glacier Florian Fortarôme. Elle avait pris grand soin en revêtant une robe. Son père était notoirement conservateur et il préférait voir sa fille habillée d’une robe ordinaire sans réel ornement. Alors que Lavande aurait normalement rechigné à l’idée même d’être vue en public avec quasiment l’air d’une nonne sortant d’un couvent, par amour pour son père, elle était prête à le faire maintenant.

Et le magasin était parfait. Tandis qu’Enid Broomsby, la plus populaire des agents immobiliers du Chemin de Traverse leur montrait l’espace, Lavande imaginait déjà les étagères remplies de magnifiques bouteilles et de merveilleuses senteurs. La boutique comprenait le magasin en lui–même, deux pièces à l’arrière, une cuisine et un WC. Il y avait aussi un appartement à l’étage qui pouvait être inclus dans le bail si elle voulait habiter au–dessus.

Pour Lavande, il semblait parfait.

– Bien sûr, l’appartement est complètement équipé, précisa Enid Broomsby dès que Lavande montra de l’intérêt. Il ne sera pas nécessaire d’y refaire quoi que ce soit.

La boutique elle–même avait besoin de quelques travaux cependant. Il fallait une couche de peinture. Fabriquer des étagères et des présentoirs et la vitrine de la devanture avait besoin d’être remplacée. C’était à portée de main.

– Combien pour une location hebdomadaire ? s’enquit Milo Brown, toujours pratique, provoquant un froncement de sourcil sur le visage de sa fille.

– Avec l’appartement inclus, cela fait trois cent cinquante Galions par semaine.

Lavande parut pleine d’espoir, ce n’était pas autant qu’elle avait pensé mais évidement son père n’était pas impressionné. Il demanda quelle était la durée minimum du bail à loyer et ne fut pas heureux quand on lui répondit que le plus court des baux qu’ils pouvaient fournir était d’une année.

– Il me faudra au moins ça pour que l’endroit s’implante, papa, lui indiqua Lavande.

Elle ajouta un comptoir et une caisse enregistreuse à son fantasme. Il y avait beaucoup d’espace, un atelier à l’arrière et aussi une réserve. Comme il ne disait rien, elle le pressa.

– Et je pourrais vivre dans l’appartement du dessus, alors c’est vraiment une affaire.

– Et comment tu envisages de payer ta location et tous les coûts additionnels si ces… produits… ne se vendent pas ?

Lavande pinça les lèvres et se rappela de ne pas monter sur ses grands chevaux.

– Ils se vendront, papa. Les produits tests que j’ai mis chez Madame Guipure se sont écoulés en quelques jours et elle m’en a redemandé.

– Oui, Lavande, mais Madame Guipure possède un commerce établi et respecté, les gens viennent chez elle parce qu’elle a un nom de référence. Pourquoi est–ce que tu ne commences pas petit, tu pourrais fournir Madame Guipure jusqu’à ce que tu deviennes plus connue ?

Lavande vit les plus infimes détails de son fantasme disparaître comme autant de bulles de savon éclatant dans l’air.

– Mais papa, tu as dit que tu m’aiderais. On en a parlé avant que l’école ne débute, tu as promis que tu m’aiderais si je retournais à l’école et passait mes ASPICs.

– J’ai dit que je t’aiderais, Lavande, mais je veux aussi m’assurer que mon argent n’ira pas directement dans un gouffre.

– Mais non ! Je te rembourserai, papa. Je sais qu’il y a un risque mais on doit bien commencer quelque part.

– La moitié, concéda–t–il. Je te donnerai la moitié de ce dont tu as besoin pour les coûts de départ. Si tu veux sérieusement ouvrir cette boutique, tu devras trouver l’autre moitié.

Lavande regarda son père bouche bée et se savait pas comment faire ça gracieusement. Comment était–elle censée trouver l’autre moitié ? Braquer Gringotts ? Elle ne savait pas du tout si elle pouvait contracter un emprunt et, même si elle avait su, l’idée d’un plan de financement lui échappait complètement. Elle arrivait déjà difficilement à croire que des types comme Fred et George Weasley avaient pu quitter l’école et ouvrir un magasin ; c’étaient des hommes d’affaires maintenant – et elle avait déjà des problèmes à rassembler des fonds.

– Et prendre un associé ? suggéra son père.

– Mais tu étais censé être mon associé ! gémit Lavande.

– Lavande, je travaille pour le Ministère. Je n’ai pas les moyens de devenir ton associé. Je te donnerai la moitié, c’est ma dernière offre.

Lavande fronça les sourcils. Draco avait de l’argent et maintenant que Harry et lui semblaient de nouveau ensemble, il pourrait être suffisamment ouvert à la possibilité de lui prêter de l’argent – ou devenir son associé. Elle pouvait au moins demander. Son examen final se terminait vers quatorze heures et elle ne doutait pas qu’il descendrait aux Trois Balais avec Harry et Hermione pour y boire un verre et voir ce qui était arrivé au professeur Snape.

Le très talentueux professeur Snape. Le très talentueux et présentement au chômage professeur Snape. Un sourire se mit à fleurir tandis qu’elle mettait en doute sa capacité à lui demander. Elle n’avait jamais eu de conversation avec lui. À dire vrai, elle était exactement comme le reste de l’école, elle avait en quelque sorte peur de lui. Mais peut–être qu’il serait réceptif et qu’ils pourraient en discuter.

Et peut–être qu’il pourrait lui donner la moitié dont elle avait besoin.

 

oOo

 

– Tu dois vraiment soulever ta tête de la table, Severus.

Minerva ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi elle lui conseillait de se redresser ; elle–même avait quelques problèmes à la garder droite. Dès que sa dernière malle avait été envoyée au Marais, ils avaient quitté le château et le calme soigneusement érigé qu’il avait placé autour de lui s’était craquelé comme la croûte d’un pâté. Ils avaient atteint les Trois Balais avant midi et avaient commencé à boire dans l’idée de faire la bringue. Deux heures plus tard, il était ivre comme jamais… et pourtant, elle l’avait déjà vu joliment bourré.

Elle devint plus maussade à mesure que la journée avançait. Qui aurait pu penser que cette mine renfrognée dès le petit–déjeuner allait lui manquer si terriblement ?

– Severus, si tu ne lèves pas la tête, Rosmerta va nous jeter dehors.

Severus marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à Tête de Sanglier. Minerva lui tapota gentiment le dos.

– Tu as dit à Hermione que tu serais là ?

À la mention du nom de Hermione, il releva la tête et parut totalement choqué par ce qui l’entourait.

– Elle comprendra où nous sommes allés, dit–il avec la franchise d’un ivrogne. Elle est très intelligente, tu sais.

– Oui, mon cher, hoqueta Minerva. Je sais qu’elle est très intelligente.

– T’as commandé une tournée supplémentaire ? questionna–t–il avec sincérité. Ils m’ont pas servi la dernière fois.

Minerva arqua un sourcil mais elle se recula de l’isoloir et se dirigea vers le bar. Rosmerta lui lança un regard terrible quand elle jura que les deux verres qu’elle commandait étaient pour elle et lui fut reconnaissante de ne pas commenter le fait qu’elle n’avait jamais bu de whisky Purfeu de toute sa vie. Quand elle revint à la table, elle trouva Severus, le visage à nouveau appuyé contre.

– Tes boissons, Severus.

Il leva la tête et avala les verres de whisky horriblement vite.

– Oh, mon dieu, qu’est–ce que je vais faire ? demanda–t–il, le souffle coupé.

– Détruire ta flore intestinale me vient à l’esprit, lâcha Minerva, dégoûtée.

– Je vais me marier, dit–il avec angoisse. Je vais avoir un enfant et je n’ai pas de boulot. Oh, mon dieu, je vais devoir mettre les meubles familiaux en gage… et ils ne valent rien !

– Calme–toi, Severus.

– On va vivre dans une misère noire, gémit–il avant de se cogner la tête sur la table.

Minerva lui adressa un froncement de sourcil comme si c’était encore un élève.

– Oh, pour l’amour du ciel, Severus, tu trouveras un autre boulot. Tu es jeune et tu as de nombreux talents qui font que tu es capable de travailler. J’ose avancer qu’Albus parlera à Arthur et il te trouvera bien quelque chose au Ministère.

Severus leva la tête une nouvelle fois et révéla une vilaine tache rouge sur le front qui deviendrait – Minerva en était certaine – un hématome le lendemain matin.

– Rien avec des Moldus, précisa–t–il désespérément. Est–ce que Weasley n’a pas un truc avec les Moldus ?

– Je ne crois pas qu’Arthur serait assez stupide pour te mettre dans quoi que ce soit impliquant des Moldus.

Elle prit une gorgée de son cherry brandy et se sentit un peu malade. Elle décida qu’il fallait mieux ralentir. Elle décida également que ce serait rendre service à Arthur Weasley de ne pas le laisser mettre Severus avec quiconque, Moldu ou autre – tout ça évidemment si Arthur lui donnait un boulot.

Bien sûr qu’il le fera, se dit–elle, Arthur le fera parce qu’Albus le lui demandera.

Aucun des deux ne vit Lavande Brown entrer dans le pub, chercher autour d’elle jusqu’à ce qu’elle les repère et s’avancer vers eux. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus qu’elle était là, à côté de la table, jusqu’au moment où elle s’adressa à eux.

– Professeur McGonagall, Professeur Snape, comment allez–vous cet après–midi ?

Minerva sursauta et Severus grogna en replaçant sa tête sur la table. Le courage de Lavande s’affadit un instant quand elle vit la masse de cheveux en désordre sur la table, elle regarda Minerva avec inquiétude.

– Les examens sont finis ? demanda–t–elle rudement.

– Heu… non. Eh bien, ils le sont pour moi, j’ai terminé hier – mais Hermione est toujours en Potions.

Ce seul mot provoqua un gémissement émanant de la masse de cheveux.

– J’aurais souhaité parler avec le professeur Snape, dit–elle, mais peut–être que ce n’est pas le meilleur moment.

Minerva dévisagea Severus puis lui attrapa une poignée de cheveux et souleva sa tête de la table. Il regarda Lavande avec des yeux troubles.

– Vous avez amené à boire ? bredouilla–t–il.

– Severus, je pense que tu as eu ton compte, fit sévèrement Minerva.

– Je prendrai bien un whisky Purfeu, précisa–t–il.

Lavande se dirigea vers le bar. Elle décida de le rendre plus lucide, au moins un peu si elle voulait lui parler. Elle demanda à Madame Rosmerta quelque chose qui ressemblait à du whisky mais qui n’en était pas. Un moment plus tard, elle retourna à la table avec une bièreaubeurre pour elle–même et un thé froid pour lui.

– Je suis allée à Londres, déclara vivement Lavande.

Elle avait passé les dernières heures à se convaincre qu’elle était capable de lui parler, sans se soucier de son état d’ébriété avancé, elle n’allait pas laisser tomber maintenant.

– Mais qu’ont donc les jeunes à vouloir transplaner un peu partout ? demanda Minerva, reconnaissante de toute conversation qui n’impliquerait pas un Severus gémissant sur sa vie. Quand vous aurez quelques années derrière vous, Miss Brown, vous réaliserez que transplaner n’est pas un choix si judicieux pour voyager sur de longues distances. Elle diminue la force de votre magie pour un bon moment après. Vous ne devriez l’utiliser qu’en cas d’urgence.

Lavande en fut interloquée. Elle n’y avait jamais réfléchi avant. Elle s’était souvent demandée pourquoi les gens s’ennuyaient avec des balais, des attelages et des bus alors qu’ils pouvaient transplaner où ils voulaient, eh bien, maintenant elle savait. Puis elle se renfrogna quand elle comprit qu’elle avait été détournée de sa mission, quoique très momentanément.

– Je vais ouvrir une boutique, expliqua–t–elle, en se remettant sur les rails. Un magasin de parfum.

– Oh, ça a l’air d’être une excellente idée, déclara Minerva, impressionnée par sa jugeote.

– Merci, fit Lavande en souriant de plaisir. En fait, c’était la raison de mon voyage à Londres. Je suis allée voir un local à louer. Il a une position fantastique, à quelques portes de Madame Guipure. Mon père va investir donc je pourrais ouvrir avant Noël.

En entendant ça, Severus releva la tête de son propre chef. Il connaissait bien Milo Brown – ce que Lavande ignorait – et il savait qu’il était si pingre qu’il lui faudrait s’ouvrir le cul pour en extraire son portefeuille. L’idée même qu’il investisse dans l’entreprise hasardeuse de sa fille était hautement ridicule – et quelque chose d’aussi grotesque pouvait sortir Severus de n’importe quelle stupeur d’ivrogne.

– Votre père ne va pas mettre d’argent dans une entreprise qui vend de l’eau colorée alors que les gens peuvent la faire chez eux, souligna–t–il en articulant difficilement.

– Eh bien, tout le monde n’a pas le temps de concocter ses propres fragrances, Professeur, fit Lavande avec diplomatie, et tout le monde n’est pas capable de juger quelles senteurs vont bien ensemble.

Severus la dévisagea avec incrédulité.

– Oh, réveille–toi, Severus, le tança Minerva, les sourcils froncés, avant de lui secouer l’épaule. Évidemment que nous savons comment mettre les choses ensemble et obtenir quelque chose d’acceptable, mais moins d’un quart d’entre nous sait comment préparer une potion digne de ce nom, encore moins pour faire une parfum décent.

Maintenant, c’était Minerva que Severus dévisageait avec incrédulité. Minerva se tourna vers Lavande.

– Severus pense qu’une fois qu’ils ont quitté l’école, chaque personne va installer un petit atelier de potion dans sa maison et en concocter tous les jours afin de les garder en mémoire. Il oublie commodément qu’il a fait échouer la plupart de ses élèves.

– J’ai fait échouer les crétins, précisa–t–il pour sa propre défense.

– Tu as fait échouer la majorité des élèves, Severus.

Minerva revint à Lavande.

– Je pense que c’est une très bonne idée. Vous ferez des savons et des lotions, des choses comme ça ?

– Je pense que c’est la voie à suivre, fit Lavande. J’ai déposé des échantillons de paquets–cadeaux et des fragrances chez Madame Guipure l’été dernier et ils se sont tous vendus. J’ai essayé de maintenir sa demande mais je me suis embourbée avec l’école. Cependant, j’ai trouvé que c’était un départ prometteur. Madame Guipure dit que ce qui marcherait vraiment bien serait de ventre des lots de base mais ses clientes les plus fortunées veulent savoir si elles peuvent obtenir des parfums de haute qualité.

Elle lança un regard significatif à son professeur échevelé qui venait juste de boire son thé froid et qui fixait le verre vide comme s’il venait d’avaler du poison.

– Et, bien que je suis douée pour fabriquer les produits de base – je ne peux pas concocter les parfums comme vous le faites.

Severus eut l’air perdu pendant un moment puis il comprit brusquement.

– Oh… Non, non, non. C’est non, tout simplement… Pas question.

– Mais, Monsieur, écoutez–moi d’abord…

– Il n’y a rien à écouter.

Il avait rapidement recouvré sa sobriété et Lavande sentit son cœur s’emballer.

– Je ne vais pas faire ça !

– Mais, Monsieur, il y a de l’argent à se faire, je vous le jure. Vous pourriez travailler à l’arrière, il y a un grand espace pour y aménager un laboratoire… ou vous pourriez même travailler chez vous. Hermione m’a dit qu’il y avait un jardin incroyable là–bas.

Severus semblait de plus en plus horrifié.

– Et vous pourriez travailler seul, vous n’auriez pas à faire avec les clients ou quoi que ce soit, je m’occuperai de cette partie–là.

– Je ne ferai aucun parfum pour vous, Miss Brown. Je suis éminemment capable de trouver un travail et j’attends une offre du Ministère très prochainement.

– Je ne vous demande pas de travailler pour moi, Professeur. Je vous demande de venir travailler avec moi. Nous serions associés. Mon père va me donner la moitié pour mes frais de départ et …

Il se mit à sourire méchamment.

– Oh… Vous voulez de l’argent.

Lavande déglutit.

– Eh bien… C’est en partie ça… mais je suis plus intéressée par vos talents…

– Je n’ai pas d’argent.

Lavande se tut.

– Vous pourriez contracter un emprunt, proposa brillamment Minerva. Gringotts vous accordera un prêt.

– Gringotts ne lui accordera aucun foutu prêt, rétorqua Severus d’une voix soyeuse.

– Eh bien, peut–être que non, mais si vous êtes deux, ils accepteront.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Tu ne peux pas être d’accord avec cette folie !

– Qu’y a–t–il de si fou ? s’enquit sobrement Minerva. C’est une excellente idée. Tu venais juste de te plaindre que tu ne voulais pas travailler pour le Ministère.

– J’ai dit que je ne voulais pas travailler avec des Moldus !

– Lavande t’offre l’occasion de travailler pour toi–même ! Tu n’auras même pas à quitter ta maison !

– Tu te rappelles que j’ai un enfant qui va naître dans quelques mois ? Investir de l’argent que je n’ai pas dans une affaire qui pourrait peut–être faire des profits ou pas du tout n’est sans doute pas le choix de carrière le plus judicieux en ce moment.

– Oh, cesse de te dérober, Severus. Tu ne vas pas mourir de faim alors que tu vis à côté de Draco Malfoy.

– Alors maintenant, tu veux que j’accepte la charité ?

– Oh, pour l’amour du ciel…

Lavande les regardait argumenter, elle ne voulait qu’une chose, serrer Minerva McGonagall dans ses bras et l’embrasser. Elle avait une merveilleuse façon de le contrer à chaque fois. Si Lavande avait été seule, elle se serait déjà enfuie à l’heure actuelle.

– Hermione voudrait que tu fasses quelque chose qui te rende heureux, rétorqua Minerva, opposant son dernier argument.

– Et tu crois que faire des parfums va me rendre heureux ? demanda Severus, médusé.

– Oui ! C’est ce que tu as toujours fait pour te détendre…

– Ce n’est pas le cas, merde !

– Bien sûr que si, merde !

– À choisir, je préfère une putain de branlette pour me détendre plutôt que fabriquer un putain de parfum !

Sous le choc, Lavande cracha sa bièreaubeurre sur toute la table.

– Je ne me préoccupe pas spécialement de tes habitudes masturbatoires, Severus, mais je peux t’assurer que tu concoctes des parfums pour te détendre, répliqua Minerva, imperturbable.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je fais quand je ne…

Minerva le frappa sur la tête.

– Mégère !

– Waouh, d’abord il se fait virer et maintenant, il se fait battre par une femme.

Draco sourit largement à cette vision tandis qu’il s’approchait de la table.

– Pourquoi est–ce qu’elle le frappe ? demanda Hermione.

Elle se rua vers eux avec une expression horrifiée tandis que Harry secouait la tête. Draco et lui la suivirent en direction de la table. Un reniflement apprit à Hermione qu’il avait beaucoup bu.

– Bon, écoute, reprit Minerva, adoucie. Hermione est ici maintenant ; elle pourra nous dire ce qu’elle pense de cette idée.

– Quelle idée ?

Hermione se glissa dans l’isoloir, à côté de lui, inquiète que son bien–aimé se soit fait agressé – par une femme de soixante–dix–neuf ans.

– Lavande a suggéré que Severus crée des parfums…

– Oh, pour son échoppe ? demanda Hermione. C’est une idée fantastique !

– Oh, mon dieu, tu vas pas t’y mettre aussi.

Severus reposa la tête sur la table, décidant que c’était tout simplement trop affreux pour qu’il y prenne part.

– Bien plus que ça, expliqua Lavande toute excitée. J’ai proposé que nous devenions associés dans la boutique. Nous devrons contracter un prêt à Gringotts mais tu ne crois pas que ça serait super ? Il pourra travailler à la maison !

Hermione le poussa du coude.

– Ça n’a pas l’air fabuleux, Severus ?

– Je vous donnerai de l’argent, indiqua Draco en s’asseyant. Pourquoi aller à Gringotts ?

Severus leva la tête.

– Bien, tu lui donnes l’argent et tu me laisses en dehors de ça.

– Oh, non, je veux que tu sois impliqué. Je ne laisserais pas mon investissement entre les mains de Lavande.

Alors que Lavande affichait une expression indignée, Severus secoua la tête.

– Je ne prends pas ton argent !

– Alors, ce sera un prêt, conclut Draco avec un haussement d’épaule. Ça ne peut être tant que ça, hein ? Combien il te faut ?

– Environ cinq mille, annonça Lavande avec une grimace.

C’était beaucoup d’argent et elle s’attendait à ce que Draco se moque d’elle. Mais quand il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules et dit que c’était bon, elle aurait aimé demander plus. Severus, cependant, ne fut pas si facilement satisfait.

– Alors, tu ne lui prêtes l’argent que si j’en fais partie ?

– Exactement.

– Eh bien, on dirait que Miss Brown ne va pas avoir d’associé alors, non ?

Lavande en aurait pleuré. Une petite armée de voix commença à le réprimander jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par lutter pour s’extraire de l’isoloir et chanceler pour maintenir sa position.

– Vous êtes tous cinglés ! déclara–t–il. J’ai vraiment eu une très mauvaise journée et je suis vraiment saoul et vous tous là, les cinglés, vous rendez les chose encore pires. Je rentre chez moi.

– Severus… l’implora Hermione.

– Hermione, je t’aime, je rentre chez moi.

Il tituba jusqu’à la porte.

– Severus, l’appela Minerva. Tu devrais prendre le réseau de Cheminette – tu es trop ivre pour transplaner.

Il se détourna de la porte et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il pouvait au moins accepter ce conseil–là.

 

oOo

 

Arthur Weasley se tenait avec Dumbledore devant les portes frontales officielles de Poudlard, tôt le lundi matin, pour regarder arriver le lourd attelage gris du Ministère. Dumbledore avait permis l’utilisation de deux Sombrals appartenant à l’école pour le voyage, se disant logiquement que les Sombrals étaient plus rapides que toutes les créatures magiques que le Ministère employait pour tirer les attelages. Il avait un motif caché cependant. Les Sombrals étaient très intelligents et si Fudge décidait de garder Lucius Malfoy dans un endroit secret du Ministère à venir, les Sombrals pourraient les y conduire.

Il n’eut pas besoin de s’inquiéter. Un des Aurors qui emmenait Lucius du château à l’endroit de son exil était Kingsley Shacklebolt.

À l’intérieur de l’attelage, Lucius était assis nerveusement face aux deux Aurors. Il ignorait qui jouerait au gentil Auror et qui le démembrerait dès qu’ils seraient hors de vue du château alors il ne se détendit pas en apprenant que le grand sorcier noir était là pour le protéger pendant le voyage. Il regarda par la fenêtre les deux hommes qui étaient venus le voir s’en aller. Il n’y avait aucune raison de lui dire au revoir et il doutait qu’ils lui souhaitent bonne chance.

Dix ans d’exil. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était d’y survivre. Et ensuite ? Est–ce que Draco se serait adouci en dix ans ? Il se demanda s’il pourrait survivre dans le monde moldu.

Draco sortit de l’obscurité des murs du château. Il observa l’attelage et rencontra les yeux de son père. Dumbledore leva une main et l’attelage s’arrêta. Draco se précipita sur la porte et l’ouvrit.

– Dix ans, fit Draco à bout de souffle.

Lucius s’efforça de sourire.

– Tu dois les surmonter.

– Tout ira bien, Draco.

Draco monta dans l’attelage et jeta ses bras autour du cou de son père.

– Tu dois les surmonter, répéta–t–il.

– Oui, je te le promets, Draco.

Draco renifla dans la poitrine de son père et Lucius le serra contre lui. C’était tout ce que Lucius voulait. Il pouvait y aller maintenant. Son fils l’aimait et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Kingsley mit une main ferme mais gentille sur l’épaule de Draco. Il n’était pas fan de la famille Malfoy mais Draco était précieux pour Harry et il se souciait beaucoup de Harry.

– Il est temps d’y aller, dit doucement Lucius et il sourit à son fils. Le petit–déjeuner va bientôt commencer, non ?

Draco renifla et hocha la tête.

– Va et mange autant que tu peux, je te verrai dans dix ans.

Il semblait à Lucius que c’était une chose stupide que de dire au revoir mais il était trop tard pour une conversation. Il devait se montrer jovial, il devait cacher sa peur et protéger la seule personne qu’il aimait vraiment.

Draco acquiesça encore une fois et se recula, il descendit de l’attelage en essayant durement de ne pas laisser voir à Lucius qu’il pleurait plus qu’il ne le devait.

– Je t’aime, dit–il avant que Kingsley ne puisse refermer la porte.

– Je t’aime aussi, Draco. Maintenant rentre, chéri, il fait froid.

Mais Draco resta pour regarder l’attelage s’en aller, lancé à fond de train sur la route et s’élever dans le ciel sombre. Il resta là un long moment, fixant le point où l’attelage et son père avaient disparu. Il se demanda si le sentiment de vide qu’il avait dans le creux de son estomac se remplirait un jour à nouveau.

 

oOo

 

Harry ferma sa malle avec un étrange sentiment de regret puis il regarda la chambre qu’il avait occupée une grande partie de l’année. C’était plus que juste une chambre maintenant. Cette pièce représentait Poudlard et les huit dernières années de sa vie. Huit ans qui avait fait d’un enfant maltraité l’homme qu’il était maintenant. Maintenant, il était temps de partir. Il ne retournerait pas à Privet Drive. Alors que son été passé à Grimmauld Place l’année précédente était vraiment des vacances, il allait maintenant dans le Wiltshire, dans un endroit où il pourrait vivre sa vie. Poudlard était fini pour Harry Potter.

Il regarda les murs de pierres et se demanda combien de vies ils avaient vu passer. Il n’était qu’un sorcier de plus qui avait grandi ici.

Draco frappa doucement l’encadrement de la porte.

– Prêt à partir ?

Harry pivota et dévisagea son amant. Oui, Draco était à nouveau son amant. Ils avaient dormi l’un contre l’autre depuis la nuit où Draco s’était présenté à sa porte puis, le soir précédent, ils avaient fait l’amour. Harry se sentait encore planer de cette expérience.

– Tu n’étais pas au petit–déjeuner, constata Harry. Tu as vu ton père ?

– Ouais. Ils l’ont emmené tôt. Je n’ai pas pu manger après ça.

– Ça ira pour lui. Mr Weasley s’assurera qu’il sera en sécurité.

Draco sourit d’un air piteux.

– Ouais, mais Weasley ne deviendra Ministre que le 1er. Alors papa doit survivre jusqu’à jeudi au moins.

– Ton père est joliment fort. Je veux dire, quand je l’ai ramené du musée, on pensait tous qu’il allait mourir. Il n’avait que la peau sur les os et il était tout déchiré mais il a surmonté tout ça… et il surmontera ça aussi.

Harry n’était totalement certain que ses paroles de réconfort soient particulièrement les bonnes mais Draco l’embrassa doucement et il ne s’inquiéta plus d’avoir dit quelque chose de mal.

– Hermione attend à la porte avec sa malle.

Harry rit.

– Elle croit que si on monte dans le train plus vite, il partira plus vite et qu’on arrivera plus vite à Londres, je ne sais pas pourquoi cette vieille buse lui manque.

– Ouais, eh bien, la vieille buse va nous attendre à la gare et nous ramener chez nous.

– Ben, en fait, balbutia Harry, Ron et Pansy seront là–bas aussi et je pensais que nous pourrions aller à Grimmauld Place avant de nous rendre dans le Wiltshire.

– À Grimmauld Place ? répéta Draco, l’air un peu paniqué. Pour combien de temps ?

– Seulement pour une nuit. Mrs Weasley va nous faire à dîner et nous pourrions partir dans la matinée… On pourrait prendre le Magicobus.

– Alors Hermione n’est pas invitée ?

– Si mais elle ne croit pas que Snape acceptera l’invitation, et toi ?

Harry examina les alentours, s’assurant qu’il n’oubliait rien.

– Je sais que tu ne voulais pas aller à Londres, sans parler d’y rester une nuit mais je te promets que tu n’entendras pas la circulation ou les sirènes et que la chambre sera vraiment sombre. Tu pourras dormir, je te le promets.

– Est–ce que j’ai le choix ?

– Bien sûr que tu l’as. Si tu ne veux pas rester, on rentre directement à la maison.

Ce qui signifiait bien sûr qu’il ne passerait pas la nuit à Londres. Draco soupir et accepta de rester à Grimmauld Place pour une nuit. Harry prit son balai et le tendit à Draco.

– Tu peux descendre ça pour moi ?

Draco regarda le balai comme si Harry avait perdu l’esprit.

– Porter ton balai ? Tu me prends pour qui ? Ton elfe de maison ?

Harry leva les yeux au plafond avant de caler son balai sous son bras et soulever l’extrémité de sa malle.

– Je présume que tes affaires sont déjà en bas ?

– Ouais.

– Et où est ta chatte ?

– Dans son panier, en bas des escaliers.

Harry commençait à traîner sa malle jusqu’à la porte quand Draco souleva l’autre extrémité. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l’ennuyait de porter son balai alors qu’il l’aidait avec sa malle mais il n’allait pas se plaindre.

– Comment était ton père quand tu l’as vu ? demanda–t–il.

– Bizarre, il a agi très étrangement. Il m’a dit d’aller prendre mon petit–déjeuner et qu’il me verrait dans dix ans.

– Il a probablement montré un visage courageux, haleta Harry.

Est–ce que sa malle avait toujours été si lourde ?

– Vraisemblablement. Et dans dix ans, il reviendra au Manoir. Comment tu vas pouvoir faire face à ça ?

En toute franchise, Harry l’ignorait mais il imaginait que dans dix ans, il se serait habitué à l’idée et, en ce moment, dix ans représentaient toute une vie. Il était aussi bien content que Draco s’attendît pleinement à ce qu’ils soient toujours ensemble dans dix ans. Ça lui donnait un optimisme qu’il n’avait jamais eu auparavant.

Draco s’arrêta net, refusant de bouger tant que Harry ne lui aurait pas donné un semblant de réponse.

– Dans dix ans, je suis plutôt certain qu’on s’entendra.

– Dans dix ans, hein ? sourit largement Draco.

– Dans dix ans, acquiesça Harry, je suppose que nous serons des hommes vieux et sages.

– Dix ans ? Oh, oui, des hommes vieux et sages de vingt–neuf ans. Deux vieux machins grincheux affublés de déambulateurs et tout, et tout.

Ils continuèrent à descendre l’escalier jusqu’à l’endroit où toutes les malles étaient empilées, dans l’attente d’être conduite à la gare. Hermione patientait devant la porte avec Pattenrond, comme l’avait indiqué Draco. Miss Kitty était dans son panier, elle soufflait vers l’énorme chat orange.

– Oh, Draco, je suis tellement navrée !

Hermione avait l’air complètement affligé. Draco examina les alentours, tout semblait normal.

– Quoi ? Que s’est–il passé ? 

– J’ai laissé sortir Miss Kitty, elle n’avait pas l’air heureux dans son panier… et elle… Eh bien, je ne sais pas si elle a ses chaleurs…

Les yeux de Draco s’écarquillèrent.

– Et Pattenrond… heu… Je veux dire, il a seulement suivi ses instincts…

– Tu veux dire qu’il… ?

– Je suis désolée !

Draco souleva le panier de Miss Kitty et regarda vers sa chatte très contrariée.

– Oh, mon bébé, est–ce que cette énorme et méchante… chose… t’a fait du mal ?

Il dévisagea Hermione.

– Tu devrais le castrer !

– Ce n’est pas de la faute de Pattenrond ! Tu aurais dû savoir qu’elle avait ses chaleurs !

– Bien, ce n’est pas comme si j’étais un expert en chat et elle n’a pas saigné ni émis ce son étrange que font les chats quand ils veulent… et tu l’as laissé sortir de son panier !

– Alors, qu’est–il arrivé ? demanda stupidement Harry.

– Ce gros truc orange a violé ma chatte !

– Eh bien, j’appellerais difficilement ça un viol.

Hermione tapota Pattenrond d’un geste réconfortant. Draco serra le panier de Miss Kitty contre lui et fronça les sourcils en direction de Pattenrond comme s’il était le diable. Il garda le froncement de sourcil en place jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient dans le train en partance pour la maison.

Le train quitta la gare de Pré–au–Lard juste à l’heure. Alors que Hermione et Harry trouvaient un peu étrange que Ron ne soit pas avec eux, ils purent constater les amis qu’ils étaient l’un pour l’autre et en furent heureux.

Draco regardait par la fenêtre, il observait le monde qui défilait à côté de lui ; Harry ne savait s’il pensait à son père ou à sa chatte. Harry le dévisagea, il était très conscient qu’il aurait aussi bien pu le perdre et que son voyage de retour à Londres aurait pu être très différent. Il aurait pu être triste mais il ne l’était pas, tout comme Hermione. Les choses avaient marché pour eux ; Harry arrivait à peine le croire.

La pensée qu’ils n’avaient que dix–huit ans et qu’ils avaient encore tout un pan de vie à bousiller joua dans sa tête pendant un moment puis il la força à disparaître. Ils étaient heureux maintenant et il ne pouvait laisser la crainte ruiner ça. Ils pouvaient bien être heureux pour toujours, ils n’en savaient rien.

Lavande avait étalé des papiers sur tout le siège à côté d’elle, elle secouait la tête, consternée.

– Je ne pige rien, fit–elle, irritée. Les Gobelins n’écrivent qu’en gobelbabil, c’est totalement incompréhensible !

Hermione regarda les papiers, c’étaient les documents concernant son emprunt.

– C’est logique, Lav’. Il y a beaucoup de clauses, c’est tout. Ils te prêtent cinq mille Galions et ils veulent s’assurer que tu les rembourseras.

– Oh, je vais les rembourser, fit Lavande. Ces documents portent le nom de Severus Snape, il me tuera si je bousille tout.

Severus Snape s’était réveillé le vendredi matin avec une vilaine migraine et un hibou d’Arthur Weasley lui offrant le poste de conservateur du Musée des Arts magiques et d’Antiquités. L’idée même avait propulsé Severus en avant. Il avait rencontré Milo Brown le matin même, vu le magasin, échafaudé montage financier autour d’un café au Chaudron Baveur et s’était rendu à Gringotts pour souscrire un prêt l’après–midi. Lavande n’avait entendu parler de tout ça que lorsque les documents de l’emprunt étaient arrivés par hibou le samedi matin pour signature. Elle avait essayé de les déchiffrer pendant deux jours.

Finalement, Lavande abandonna et décida de faire confiance à l’instinct de Snape. Elle apposa son nom à côté de la croix rouge qu’il avait inscrit sur chaque page.

– Seigneur, j’espère que ça va marcher, murmura–t–elle doucement.

– Tu as dit que ça allait marcher, souligna Hermione. Tu as dit que tu étais sûre à 110% que ça allait fonctionner !

– Ça va marcher ! protesta Lavande. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas avoir ce moment de doute devant toi.

– Bon, mais ne le refais plus.

Hermione se tourna pour fixer la fenêtre, la graine du doute était plantée.

– Les gens vont payer pour en avoir, l’assura Draco, détournant son attention du paysage qui défilait. C’est une idée sensée. Il a vraiment du talent et vous allez faire de l’argent. Cependant, je ne sais pas pourquoi il n’a pas accepté mon offre. Je n’aurais pas pris d’intérêts et je vous aurais donné plus de temps pour rembourser.

– Il ne croit pas que c’est une bonne idée d’emprunter de l’argent à ses amis, indiqua Hermione d’une voix crispée.

– Je ne suis pas son ami, je suis son filleul.

– Tu es un ami et tu es mon ami au moins. De plus, Lavande dit qu’ils seront capables de rembourser rapidement alors je ne suis pas inquiète du tout.

Ils échangèrent tous un regard dubitatif puis fixèrent le sol.

 

oOo

 

Il était tard quand le Poudlard Express ralentit en entrant dans la gare de King’s Cross et Hermione dormait la tête contre l’épaule de Harry. Draco avait changé de siège plusieurs fois et il était présentement à côté de Lavande, assoupi, la tête contre la fenêtre. Harry était en train de finir le dernier Fondant du Chaudron quand Lavande avait eu la malchance de choisir une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au goût de vomi ; elle réprima un violent haut–le–corps. Il n’y aucun liquide mais Harry craignit que Lavande ne vomisse sur les genoux de Draco.

– Je suis sûre qu’il y a un distributeur de boissons à la gare, lui indiqua Harry.

– Ce serait super, le remercia Lavande, misérable. Tu as de l’argent moldu ?

– Non, mais une Noise a la même taille qu’une pièce d’une livre moldue et la machine les accepte.

Lavande le fixa, stupéfaite, oubliant momentanément qu’elle avait un abominable goût dans la bouche.

– Tu sais que tu es un vrai petit délinquant ?

– On me l’a déjà dit, sourit largement Harry.

Le train ralentit, la fumée s’échappa à travers la plateforme ; ils passèrent devant Ron, égal à lui–même, grand et maigre, et Harry sentit son sourire s’agrandir encore. Il faillit rire quand il remarqua que Pansy ouvrait une canette de coca et en offrait une gorgée à Ron. Il poussa Lavande du coude et pointa son doigt sur la boisson que tenait Pansy. Et, au grand amusement horrifié de Harry, Lavande, qui n’avait jamais adressé plus de deux mots à Pansy Parkinson de toute sa vie, ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre, délogea Draco et s’écria :

– Pansy, ne bois pas tout, j’en ai besoin !

Pansy faillit lâcher sa canette de surprise et Hermione s’éveilla en sursaut. Lavande rassembla ses rouleaux de parchemin et se précipita dans le couloir, déterminée à être la première personne à sortir du train quand il s’arrêterait enfin. Harry tendit le cou quand le train passa devant Ron et remarqua que Snape rôdait aux alentours en essayant de se rendre invisible aux yeux des adultes curieux réunis là pour reprendre leurs enfants. Ron fit le premier pas et Harry regarda le grand rouquin se traîner vers son ancien Maître de Potions pour lui dire quelque chose.

Puis le train s’arrêta et, le temps que Harry, Hermione et Draco les rejoignent, Lavande avait presque descendu la totalité de la boisson de Pansy. Pansy se tenait en retrait, un peu effrayée.

– Tu as tout bu ? demanda Ron, médusé.

– Je suis désolée, s’expliqua Lavande. Je viens de manger la pire dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue. Elle avait un goût de vomi et je déteste ça !

– J’ignore totalement pourquoi les jeunes insistent pour manger ces choses, commenta Severus de sa voix soyeuse en se rapprochant du petit groupe.

Lavande dévisagea son nouvel associé d’affaires de haut en bas et décida qu’il n’était pas aussi intimidant que d’habitude. Peut–être était–ce parce qu’il ne portait pas de robes noires ou alors c’était cet épouvantable pull moldu.

– Je crois que Hermione à un sachet plein de Fizwizbiz pour vous, Severus.

Si elle avait espéré qu’il se montrerait bourru, elle aurait été douloureusement déçue. Severus se comporta au mieux. Il avait promis à Hermione qu’il ferait un effort pour ses amis et il envisageait au moins d’essayer. Lavande Brown était sur le point de devenir son associée, il aurait été stupide pour eux de ne pas se parler.

– Vous avez signé les documents ? s’enquit–il.

– Ouais. Les voilà.

Elle lui tendit divers rouleaux froissés et il résista au besoin de commenter leur état. Hermione frôla Lavande et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avec un bâillement.

– Tu as dormi dans le train ? questionna–t–il, en enlaçant son dos et pressant un baiser dans ses doux cheveux.

– Un peu. Combien de temps ça prendra jusqu’à la maison ? Je dormirai plus dans la voiture.

Ron les fixait en secouant la tête. Il regarda vers Harry et eut envie de dire quelque chose sur le fait que voir Hermione étreindre Snape était un peu écœurant mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Harry articula un je sais et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils devaient juste s’habituer à l’idée que Snape pouvait se montrer poli et que leur meilleure amie allait être avec lui pendant très longtemps.

– Finalement, Mr Weasley nous a invités à Grimmauld Place pour le dîner. Apparemment, sa mère a fait une grande quantité de nourriture.

Il regarda au–delà des boucles emmêlées de Hermione en direction de Draco qui se frottait les yeux.

– Et si je connais suffisamment bien Draco, je dirais qu’il n’a rien mangé dans le train et je n’ai pas l’intention de faire la moitié du trajet et le voir faire une crise sur le siège arrière.

Draco se renfrogna mais dut admettre qu’il avait raison.

– Maman nous attend tous, expliqua Ron. Et Pansy a aidé.

Ils furent tous assez chanceux pour ignorer ce que ça signifiait et ils étaient affamés de nourriture convenable.

– Comment allez–vous y aller ? demanda timidement Pansy. Ron et moi allons transplaner mais Hermione ne peut pas… n’est–ce pas ?

– J’ai une voiture, répondit Severus. J’amènerai Hermione et Draco si vous voulez tous partir devant.

– Tu viens aussi, Lav’, si tu en as envie.

Ron avait étendu l’invitation comme c’était manifestement ce qu’on attendait de lui. Il ne savait pas que Harry et Hermione était devenu si proche d’elle mais la promotion de cette année avait été plutôt grande. Lavande lui offrit un large sourire.

– Je ne peux pas, désolée. Ma mère et mon père m’attendent… mais on devrait se revoir. Je vais emménager prochainement à Londres, je ne serais pas loin de tes frères.

– Oh… cool. Une autre fois alors ?

– On sera plein de monde, de toute façon, hasarda Harry. Je veux dire, Ginny sera là et j’ai dit à ta mère d’inviter… George…

Ron et Pansy échangèrent un regard.

– Eh bien, oui, George va venir… mais Ginny… Ginny s’est dégoté un boulot… et maman et papa n’en sont pas contents… alors elle n’a pas été invitée.

– Vu la manière dont Molly et Arthur ont piqué leur crise, je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle serait venue même si elle avait été invitée, précisa Pansy. C’était vraiment terrifiant.

Ron rougit un peu.

– Pourquoi ? s’enquit Hermione en craignant le pire. Qu’est–ce qu’elle a fait ?

– Elle n’est pas entrée chez Madame Maison, quand même ? demanda Lavande en référant au bordel de Pré–au–Lard, puis rougit devant la mine horrifiée de ses camarades.

– Heu… non…

Ron avait l’air de trouver que travailler chez Madame Maison aurait été une bénédiction.

– Qu’est–ce qu’elle a fait alors ? questionna à son tour Harry, décidant que ce devait être quelque chose d’assez mauvais.

– Allons à la maison, leur intima Ron d’une voix étranglée. Je ne doute pas que maman vous en parlera pendant le dîner.

Puis il sourit parce qu’il réalisa brusquement qu’en dépit de la vie capricieuse de sa sœur, ils étaient tous venus.

– Allons à la maison, répéta Ron. On va boire du champagne et fêter ça.

Harry sourit largement et attrapa la main de Draco tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le portail qui les menait vers le monde des Moldus.

– Ouais, putain, on va faire la fête !

 

oOo

 

Lucius Malfoy avait froid. Trop froid. Il était conscient qu’un charme de chaleur avait été mis en place dans l’attelage mais il ne le sentait pas. Il s’était brièvement demandé si c’était la peur qui le glaçait mais il chassa cette idée quand il entrevit les premières traces de neige.

Ils avaient voyagé pendant des heures, l’attelage flottait, invisible, dans le ciel tandis qu’il l’emportait au loin vers le monde où il allait – quel qu’il soit. Il n’aurait pas pu pas dire exactement quelle direction ils avaient prise mais maintenant il pensait qu’ils allaient au nord. Ou au sud. Il y avait de la glace au sud aussi, non ? Mais pas comme ça. Il n’y avait plus aucune couleur au dehors. Il n’y avait aucune des richesses de la terre ou des arbres, rien de vert, de marron ou de bleu. À l’extérieur, il n’y avait que du blanc. Le monde était recouvert d’une épaisse couverture de neige et de glace.

Mais où l’emmenaient–ils donc ?

Au loin, il put voir une tempête, le blizzard peut–être et ils se dirigeaient droit dessus. Ils l’envoyaient dans un endroit où il y avait du blizzard. L’acclimatation serait–elle possible ? Est–ce qu’il allait vivre dans quelque chose qui ressemblerait à un igloo ?

Il aurait besoin d’un de ces manteaux faits de peau d’animal comme les Esquimaux en portaient. Il aurait besoin de quelque chose s’il ne voulait pas mourir de froid. Il n’avait jamais réfléchi au fait que sa magie était responsable de le garder au chaud ou au frais. C’était comme si cette perte lui avait ôté une part intrinsèque de lui–même. La part qui le gardait au chaud ou lui disait dans quelle direction aller. Il avait assurément perdu ses pouvoirs mais, d’une manière ou d’une autre, il avait perdu plus que ça. Il se demanda s’il les retrouverait un jour.

Ce devait être le nord. Il avait visité l’Islande quand il était enfant et il était certain que cet endroit lui semblait familier mais ils ne se dirigeaient vers nul endroit civilisé d’après ce qu’il pouvait voir. En baissant les yeux vers le sol, il découvrit qu’il n’arrivait en voir qu’un peu. Ils l’envoyaient dans un endroit reculé. Un endroit où personne ne pourrait le trouver.

Un endroit où il y avait des tempêtes de neige.

Un mouvement dans l’attelage lui indiqua qu’ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers la terre. Un endroit en bas où tout était blanc, l’endroit où il allait vivre.

Mais il n’y avait rien en bas. Que pouvait–il bien y avoir là ? Une grotte ? Une caverne de glace ? Est–ce que de tels endroits étaient supportables par un froid pareil ?

Il y aurait quelqu’un d’autre avec lui. Un Auror ou quelqu’un dans ce genre–là. Alors il devait y avoir quelque chose d’habitable en bas.

Les Aurors ne lui avaient pas dit un mot mais il pressentait que le noir était plus réceptif à la conversation que le blanc. Le blanc avait l’air un peu mesquin et il n’aurait pas été surpris de savoir qu’il avait craché sur Draco lors d’une fête.

Lucius regarda par la fenêtre encore une fois et comprit qu’ils s’approchaient du sol. L’attelage fut fouetté par les vents et il se sentit brusquement malade. Son estomac se tordit à la perspective de sortir de l’attelage et de se diriger vers Merlin savait quoi. Il prit une profonde inspiration, inhalant brutalement par le nez, les narines frémissantes. Il commença à se trémousser comme il le faisait toujours quand il était nerveux. Il redressa ses robes, flatta ses cheveux et regarda par la fenêtre.

Et s’ils lui faisaient du mal ? Pourrait–il le supporter ? Il le devait. Il devait tenir. Il avait promis à Draco qu’il reviendrait et il avait toujours eu pour habitude de tenir les promesses qu’il avait faites à son fils.

Mais il avait ressenti assez de douleur pour tenir une centaine de vies.

Ils frappèrent durement la terre ferme et l’attelage ralentit rapidement, grinçant pour se stopper dans la neige. Lucius regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre et ne vit rien. Il pivota promptement pour voir de l’autre côté de l’attelage mais ne trouva rien non plus.

Kingsley ouvrit la porte et descendit.

– On y est, Lucius, fit–il.

Lucius voulut dire qu’il n’y avait rien là et qu’ils devaient faire erreur mais le sorcier à l’air mesquin qui était resté dans l’attelage semblait attendre d’avoir une excuse pour le gifler alors il descendit dans le vent glacial.

Il se mit instantanément à trembler. Il faisait plus froid qu’il l’avait imaginé ; le vent qui tourbillonnait autour de lui et il avait l’impression qu’il allait le couper aussi facilement qu’une lame. La peau de son visage et de ses mains rougirent et commencèrent à le piquer en quelques secondes ; ses pieds, s’enfonçant lentement dans la neige, se mirent à geler.

Kingsley remonta dans l’attelage et Lucius commença à paniquer.

– Il n’y a rien, là ! hurla–t–il dans le vent.

Kingsley lui adressa un regard de regret avant que l’attelage ne s’éloigne. Lucius regarda autour de lui, la terreur rampant sur son corps. Ils l’avaient laissé ici ! Combien de temps allait–il mettre pour mourir de froid ? Ça ne prendrait pas longtemps, surtout parce qu’il n’était vêtu que de robes d’été. Une question de minutes peut–être. Il espérait que ce serait rapide. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit long et que ça se prolonge.

La tempête qu’il avait remarquée plus tôt se rapprochait alors il pensa que si le froid ne le tuait pas, le blizzard s’en chargerait.

Il marcha en cercle de l’endroit où il se trouvait et quand il eut fini, rempli de désespoir, une minuscule chaumière en bois apparut dans cet océan de blanc. Il avala avec difficulté.

Une porte s’ouvrit et une silhouette, encapuchonnée, vêtue d’une cape, apparut dans l’encadrement. Il hésita, se demandant s’il ne valait pas mieux rester dehors dans la neige et le froid. Mais son corps ne le lui permit pas. Il se dirigea instinctivement vers la chaleur que devait fournir la chaumière, ses pieds gelés trébuchant à chaque pas. Lorsqu’il atteignit la porte, la silhouette fit un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer.

Il faisait chaud. Divinement chaud. Un feu flamboyait dans son cœur de pierre. Quelque chose cuisait, de la soupe ou quelque chose de merveilleusement nourrissant pour contrer ce froid. Il ne savait s’il pourrait en avoir mais décida qu’il était prêt à supplier.

– Je n’avais pas le droit de vous aider à entrer, indiqua la silhouette, mais je savais que vous y arriveriez.

Il tremblait encore dans ses robes mouillées mais il pivota très rapidement au son de cette voix. Il fronça les sourcils puis elle repoussa sa capuche pour dégager son visage.

– Vous êtes surpris ? demanda–t–elle.

Quand il acquiesça silencieusement, elle ajouta :

– J’espère que c’est une surprise plaisante.

Il ne pouvait pas parler mais tout tombait en place. Arthur Weasley ne se souciait pas de lui alors pourquoi Fudge aurait–il donc tué Lucius pour le rendre à Weasley ? Pas quand ceci était mille de fois plus efficace.

– Je ne me rappelle pas votre nom, dit–il poliment, décidant que ça lui servirait d’être aimable avec elle. Je suis désolé.

– C’est bon, Lucius. Je m’appelle Ginny.

Il la dévisagea avec étonnement. Elle était jolie, automnale avec ses cheveux roux comme des feuilles mortes qui lui tombaient jusqu’à la taille et son visage osseux. Pourquoi ferait–elle ça ? Pourquoi ferait–elle une chose pareille à sa famille ?

Il allait difficilement se plaindre.

– Il y a des habits de rechange pour vous dans la chambre à coucher, Lucius. Pourquoi n’iriez–vous pas vous changer et je vous apporterai quelque chose à manger. Nous allons nous asseoir et apprendre à nous connaître. À vrai dire, je crois que nous allons apprendre à nous connaître très, très bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, merci d’avoir lu jusque-là. L'épilogue sera mis en ligne mercredi. J’attends vos commentaires.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla


	59. Epilogue

1er septembre 2011

 

 

Roan Snape était silencieux alors qu’il était assis dans le petit bateau qui naviguait sur le lac lisse comme un miroir jusqu’au grand château qui surgissait devant lui. Apparemment, il était construit directement dans la montagne ce qui lui donnait une remarquable élévation. Il n’était pas intimidé et silencieux par respect pour l’endroit. Il était silencieux par prédisposition – mais tout le monde dans le bateau était muet, inquiet aussi, alors qu’ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la falaise sombre et froide qui surplombait le lac.

– Tout le monde baisse la tête, s’il vous plait ! ordonna le professeur Gobe–Planche.

Le professeur les avait retrouvés à la gare de Pré–au–Lard et leur avait montré les bateaux. Roan s’était demandé ce qui serait arrivé s’il avait plu. Est–ce qu’ils seraient encore dans le bateau ? Il baissa rapidement la tête tandis qu’ils traversaient un rideau de lierre qui cachait l’entrée d’un embarcadère souterrain. Roan comprit qu’il devait être directement sous le château.

Les élèves descendirent des bateaux dès qu’ils atteignirent le rivage de galets. Ils se déversèrent sur les rochers et avancèrent jusqu’aux marches où se tenait le professeur Gobe–Planche qui s’était arrangée pour donner l’impression de n’avoir eu aucun mal à se trouver là. Après s’être assurée que tout le monde était rassemblé là, elle se retourna et frappa trois fois à la porte derrière elle.

Au contraire des autres 1ère année, Roan était déjà allé au château de Poudlard auparavant. Il était venu en de nombreuses occasions, surtout pour s’asseoir dans le bureau de la directrice et jouer avec tous les jouets qu’il pouvait avoir à portée de main tandis que son papa s’entretenait avec Tante Minerva.

Il se corrigea, il avait onze ans et il était à l’école maintenant, il était bien trop âgé pour appeler son papa, eh bien, papa.

Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit derrière le professeur Gobe–Planche, une grande sorcière vêtue de robes rouge sombre avec des cheveux noir brillant engloba le groupe d’un œil critique.

– Les 1ère année sont à vous, Professeur Delancet. Belle soirée, n’est–ce pas ?

– C’est une soirée parfaite, Professeur Gobe–Planche. J’espère que vous avez fait bon voyage sur le lac ?

– Exceptionnellement bon. Personne par–dessus bord – un net progrès par rapport à l’an dernier !

Le professeur Delancet sourit brièvement. Elle était amie avec le père de Roan et, alors qu’il lui avait été présenté dans le passé, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il lui avait parlé un jour. Chaque fois qu’il s’était trouvé en sa présence, il avait été submergé de timidité et s’était caché en sécurité derrière les jambes de son papa alors que Rhiannon déchaînait les foules et charmait tout le monde avec son rire et ses grands yeux sombres. De quatre ans sa cadette, sa sœur ne partageait pas ses apparents problèmes à rencontrer les gens. Et le professeur Delancet était tellement… belle.

Il se sentit rougir rien qu’en pensant à elle.

– Waouh, elle est magnifique, hein ? lui souffla un garçon qui était dans le même bateau que lui.

Roan sourit gauchement. Ce n’était pas comme s’il était doué pour sourire, il souriait beaucoup à la maison mais la compagnie de ceux qu’il ne connaissait pas bien le faisait se sentir maladroit et déplacé et sourire semblait le dernier de ses soucis. Mais la maladresse de son sourire ne parut pas décontenancer le garçon le moins du monde tandis qu’il lui tendait la main.

– Aurelius, se présenta–t–il amicalement. Aurelius Wood.

– Roan Snape, répondit Roan, à voix si basse qu’Aurelius aurait pu le manquer.

Aurelius sourit et reporta son regard sur le professeur Delancet qui demandait à tout le monde de la suivre.

– Je me demande ce qu’elle enseigne, s’interrogea–t–il d’une voix rêveuse.

– Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le renseigna Roan, heureux d’être capable de dire au moins une chose digne d’intérêt.

Mais quand Aurelius lui lança un regard interrogateur, il sut qu’il devait s’expliquer.

– Ma mère est enseignante ici.

Aurelius eut vraiment l’air de vouloir lui demander ce que sa mère enseignait mais, avant qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, le professeur Delancet lui intima le silence. Ils la suivirent dans le couloir dallé du hall d’entrée et, venu de quelque part, Roan perçut un bruit de voix dont il était certain qu’il provenait des autres élèves. Y penser le fit frissonner. Roan n’était pas bavard, il ne l’avait jamais été. Peu importait combien ses parents essayaient de le faire parler davantage, il était d’un naturel silencieux. Papa prenait toujours sa défense sur ce point. Papa disait toujours que les amis de maman avaient la fâcheuse habitude de trop parler. Pourtant, Tante Minerva était l’amie de papa et Roan avait souvent pensé qu’elle ne s’arrêtait jamais ! Roan était plutôt du genre à écouter que participer à la conversation – il était très doué pour écouter. Autant que Roan s’en soucie, on apprenait bien plus en écoutant ce que tout le monde disait plutôt qu’en bavardant comme un imbécile... du moins, c’était comme ça que son père le voyait.

On montra aux 1ère année une petite pièce où ils furent forcés de s’entasser. La proximité s’ajouta à la nervosité collective et Roan commença à se sentir comme un agneau mené à l’abattoir.

Contre toute attente, il se surprit à sourire. Quand il avait quatre ans, il était allé dans un village moldu avec son papa. Ils avaient pris un gâteau dans le salon de thé local, principalement parce que maman, qui allaitait encore Rhiannon, avait supplié pour avoir un peu de paix et de tranquillité. Comme il tenait la main de son papa, un énorme camion était passé à côté d’eux ; il transportait des agneaux, il y en avait tellement qu’ils avaient l’air écrasé les uns contre les autres. Ça sentait très fort et il avait froncé son nez avant de demander à son papa où les Moldus emmenaient les agneaux. Dès que son papa eût terminé de lui expliquer qu’ils allaient à l’abattoir pour être transformés en côtelettes, le camion s'était renversé et tous les agneaux s’étaient échappés dans les champs environnants – et, comme par miracle, ils s'étaient pointés dans le jardin de devant d’Oncle Draco plusieurs heures plus tard ; là, ils avaient fait caca partout et Oncle Harry avait glissé dessus en revenant du Ministère. Papa avait ri si fort qu’il avait dû s’asseoir dans l’herbe qui bordait la route. D’après tout le monde, ce fut la première fois que Roan fit de la magie.

– J’aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie, annonça clairement le professeur Delancet, ramenant l’attention de Roan dans la pièce et à la terrible sensation de proximité qu’il avait. Chaque année commence avec le banquet de début d’année qui va bientôt démarrer mais avant ça, vous allez être attribués à une maison. Dans un instant, vous allez être emmenés dans la Grande Salle pour la Cérémonie de la Répartition et votre maison sera déterminée. Tant que vous serez à Poudlard, vous découvrirez que votre maison est comme votre famille loin de chez vous. Vous aurez vos cours avec vos camarades, vous dormirez dans les dortoirs de votre maison et quand vous aurez du temps de libre, vous le passerez dans la salle commune de votre maison. Il vous sera donné l’opportunité de concourir à diverses activités dans le cadre de l’équipe de votre maison. Les quatre maisons sont Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chaque maison est très ancienne et chacune a une longue et noble tradition. Chaque maison a fourni des sorcières et des sorciers réputés et avec, bien sûr, de remarquables capacités…

– Ouais, mais Harry Potter était un Gryffondor ! l’interrompit un garçon au visage lunaire.

Quelques personnes rirent nerveusement devant son audace. Le professeur Delancet plissa un peu les yeux.

– Vous ressemblez à un Londubat, remarqua–t–elle.

Quand le garçon hocha la tête, le professeur pinça un peu les lèvres.

– Eh bien, merci, Mr Londubat, mais je suis certaine que je peux terminer sans votre aide. C’est exact, Harry Potter était à Gryffondor et, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer, il a fait gagner à sa maison de nombreux points et accolades. Puisque vous êtes ici, vous aurez les mêmes opportunités. Lorsque vous aurez de bons résultats, on accordera des points à votre maison mais quand vous enfreindrez les règles de l’école, vous lui en ferez perdre. À la fin de l’année, la maison qui aura le plus de points sera récompensée par la Coupe des Maisons et c’est un grand honneur pour la maison qui la gagne. Maintenant, je vais vous laisser vous préparer et je reviendrai quand nous serons prêts à vous emmener à la cérémonie.

Dès qu’elle eût quitté la pièce, une vague de commentaires balaya rapidement le groupe.

– Comment ils nous répartissent ? demanda une fille aux cheveux blond vénitien. Ils ne vont pas nous demander de faire de la magie, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, rétorqua une autre fille.

Elle avait un visage étroit, des traits anguleux et des yeux bleus en forme d’amande. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n’avait pas eu l’air si malveillant.

– Si on devait faire de la magie, tous les nés de Moldus finiraient à Poufsouffle – ou hors d’ici, là où ils devraient être.

– Il n’y a rien de mal avec Poufsouffle, contra Aurelius un peu trop fort. Ma mère était une Poufsouffle et elle est haut placée au Ministère !

La fille haineuse ricana et, quand elle rencontra les yeux de Roan, elle se détourna.

– Mon père était le capitaine de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ajouta Aurelius pour Roan. Et tes parents ?

Roan remua et se renfrogna, ressemblant par–là beaucoup à son père. Quelques personnes le regardaient et attendaient qu’il réponde au terriblement bruyant Aurelius.

– Ma mère (il prit vraiment soin de ne pas dire maman) était à Gryffondor et mon père était à Serpentard.

– Voilà une noble maison, commenta la fille dédaigneuse, en poussant Londubat de côté. Une Gryffondor et un Serpentard, hein ? Espérons que tu as pris du côté de ton père.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

– C’est quoi ton nom, déjà ?

– Roan…

La voix de Roan devint brusquement si ténue que la fille dut fournir un effort pour entendre la fin de son nom.

– … Snape.

La fille recula et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent.

– Ton père est un traître de sang, cracha–t–elle, et ta mère est une Sang–de–Bourbe, je sais tout de toi !

Roan ressentit le besoin de se tourner et de s’enfuir par la porte, il n’arrivait pas entièrement à croire qu’il s’était arrangé pour se faire une ennemie si rapidement. Ses propres yeux s’agrandirent et il se sentait très près de sortir un sortilège qu’Oncle Draco lui avait appris pendant l’été. Il s’empêcha de formuler les mots parce que son papa lui avait toujours dit que se retenir était suprême. Pourtant, si son papa avait entendu la fille traiter sa maman de Sang–de–Bourbe, il lui aurait probablement jeté un mauvais sort lui–même. Roan se surprit à vouloir se retrouver à la maison. Il n’avait pas voulu venir, d’abord. Il voulait attendre une autre année, comme ça, il aurait pu commencer avec Charlie et Lily. Oncle Ron et Tante Pansy avaient essayé de soutenir la cause de Roan, argumentant que s’il débutait l’année suivante avec les jumeaux, au moins, il aurait des amis avec lui. Les parents de Roan étaient restés inflexibles sur la question. Il était déjà plus âgé de quelques mois que de nombreux enfants qui commençaient cette année, il aurait été stupide d’attendre encore.

Il se demanda ce que faisait Rhiannon en cet instant. Elle dînait vraisemblablement avec leur père ou peut–être que papa l’avait emmenée manger chez le père d’Oncle Draco. Papa lui avait dit un jour que Mr Malfoy avait été autrefois un sorcier très puissant mais Roan avait du mal à le croire. Mr Malfoy avait l’air de ne pas avoir de pouvoirs du tout. Il avait même fait son jardin avec une petite pelle ! Roan et Rhiannon avaient ri la première fois qu’il l’avait vu faire ça mais il leur avait demandé de l’aide et ils s’étaient merveilleusement amusés. Maman avait déclaré que s’il les rendait si dégoûtant, il pouvait aussi bien les laver avant de les renvoyer à la maison.

Mr Malfoy ne vivait au Manoir que depuis environ un an. Avant ça, il avait été envoyé en exil, comme une sorte de punition. Il était arrivé au Manoir avec une magnifique jeune femme qui était la sœur d’Oncle Ron, lui avait–on expliqué. Roan ne savait même pas qu’Oncle Ron avait une sœur ! Son nom était Ginny et, dans le temps, elle avait été la petite amie d’Oncle Harry – ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire Roan parce qu’Oncle Harry n’avait jamais eu de petites amies.

– Très bien, vous êtes prêts alors ? s’enquit le professeur Delancet qui était revenue et surpris quelques personnes par sa soudaine apparition.

Elle agita vaguement ses bras.

– Tout le monde en rang par deux et suivez–moi.

Roan n’était jamais allé dans la Grande Salle et il ne put s’empêcher de regarder autour de lui, étonné. Il remarqua avec soulagement qu’il n’était pas le seul et, pendant un instant, il oublia son malaise. Des milliers de bougies flottaient dans l’air au–dessus des quatre tables où les autres élèves étaient assis, dévisageant les 1ère année avec intérêt et amusement. Roan leva les yeux vers le ciel au–dessus d’eux et sourit parce que sa maman et son papa avaient un ciel de nuit exactement pareil dans leur chambre à coucher.

– C’est incroyable, chuchota une fille derrière lui. S’il n’y a pas de toit… comment ils font pour se protéger de la pluie ?

– C’est un enchantement, fit Roan, parlant sans y penser pour la première fois de sa vie. Il est juste ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel nocturne.

– Comment tu le sais ? lui demanda Aurelius du coin de la bouche.

– Je l’ai lu dans l’Histoire de Poudlard.

À l’extrémité de la pièce, les enseignants étaient assis à la Grande Table et Roan évita à dessein de les regarder, il ne voulait pas avoir une attaque de nerfs devant sa mère.

Le professeur Delancet plaça un vieux tabouret à quatre pieds en face de la table des professeurs et, sur le dessus du tabouret, elle mit un chapeau de sorcier usé et crasseux. Il était dans un état pire encore que celui de son père et celui de son père était vraiment en mauvais état.

Mais à quoi pouvait bien servir le chapeau ? Ils ne parlaient pas de chapeau dans l’Histoire de Poudlard. Il semblait bien que cette Cérémonie de la Répartition était une sorte de secret étroitement gardé – sans doute désignée pour terrifier les 1ère année. Il regarda subrepticement dans la salle, vers les autres étudiants. Certains n’avaient pas l’air si brillant et pourtant, ils étaient encore là. Il décida alors que ce truc avec le chapeau ne devait pas être si terrible.

Il leva finalement les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Sur une large chaise dorée était assise Tante Minerva. C’était la directrice de Poudlard et la grand–mère de Roan. Sur la droite de Tante Minerva, il y avait la mère de Roan qui semblait très fière et lui adressa un petit signe.

– C’est ta mère ? demanda Aurelius.

– Oui, répliqua Roan en sentant une rougeur brûlante envahir son cou.

– Qu’est–ce qu’elle enseigne ?

– Les Potions.

– Qui est l’homme à côté d’elle ? s’enquit avidement la fille derrière lui.

Roan regarda et fut sur le point de dire Oncle Draco mais il se retint à temps et répondit :

– Le professeur Malfoy. Il enseigne les Métamorphoses.

Il dévisagea la fille qui affichait une expression qui signifiait que le cours de Métamorphoses était sa matière favorite alors qu’elle n’avait même pas encore pris de leçon.

Roan avait été prévenu de ne pas rapporter de ragots sur les professeurs qu’il connaissait, particulièrement sur Oncle Draco. Roan n’était pas du genre à rapporter des commérages sur quiconque mais il n’était pas totalement certain de savoir pourquoi ils étaient si inquiets qu’il dise quelque chose sur Oncle Draco. On lui avait bien spécifié que discuter du fait qu’Oncle Draco vivait avec Oncle Harry était interdit. Il se dit que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu’Oncle Harry était Harry Potter et que les gens adoraient toujours tout ce que faisait Harry Potter. Londubat était un exemple classique de cette sorte d’adoration que le parrain de Roan inspirait. Roan avait le droit de dire aux autres que Harry Potter était son parrain mais il ne voulait pas encore le faire savoir. Reportant son regard sur Oncle Draco, Roan se demanda s’il serait un jour assez chanceux pour vivre avec son meilleur ami quand il aurait quitté l’école.

Mais c’était bizarre aussi parce qu’Oncle Harry disait que sa maman et Oncle Ron étaient ses meilleurs amis – alors Oncle Draco devait être autre chose. Quoi, Roan n’en avait pas la moindre idée.

Le Choixpeau revint brusquement à la vie et se mit à chanter ; Roan sursauta violemment sous le choc. Il écouta attentivement la chanson, réalisant que si le chapeau chantait, ce serait sans doute une bonne idée pour lui d’écouter. Cependant, lorsque la chanson fut terminée, il arqua un sourcil et se sentit parfaitement dupé.

Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à sa mère et comprit qu’il devait à nouveau afficher le même air que son père, parce que sa maman avait l’expression larmoyante qu’elle prenait toujours quand il faisait quelque chose qu’elle trouvait craquant.

– J’ai rien pigé, fit Aurelius. Bon dieu, ça parlait de quoi ?

– Ça signifie qu’on doit juste mettre le chapeau, expliqua Roan, en pensant qu’Aurelius devait être placé dans la catégorie des élèves pas trop brillants. On met le chapeau et il nous répartit.

– Oh, merci mon dieu pour ça, sourit Aurelius. J’étais si inquiet qu’ils nous fassent passer une sorte de test.

Roan fixa le vieux chapeau et sentit son estomac rouler. Il avait remis à plus tard l’idée de réfléchir dans quelle maison il allait terminer. Sa mère avait été une Gryffondor, elle était la meilleure amie de Harry Potter et faisait partie du groupe qui avait battu Lord Voldemort, qui, selon tous les témoignages, avait été la plus grande menace de tous les temps. Sa mère était courageuse, intelligente et jolie et il ne lui ressemblait en rien.

Roan ressemblait à son père, l’ancien professeur et Responsable de la maison Serpentard. Severus Snape travaillait maintenant avec Tante Lavande sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur magasin était très populaire. Ils avaient toujours des commandes à honorer et, pendant les fêtes de fin d’année, la file des clients sortait de l’échoppe et se poursuivait sur le Chemin. Jadis, il avait été espion, ce que Roan pouvait croire. Papa arrivait toujours à se glisser derrière Rhiannon et lui et leur flanquait une frousse de tous les diables. Il pouvait se montrer très grincheux, solennel, intelligent, roublard et plein de ressources. Alors que Roan lui ressemblait physiquement, il ne croyait pas qu’il avait les mêmes qualités. Chaque fois que quelqu’un mentionnait son père à l’école, c’était toujours suivi d’une description qui disait combien il était effrayant en ce temps–là. Roan reconnaissait que son père pouvait être un peu inquiétant – particulièrement quand il était en colère mais ceux qui l’avaient vu chatouiller Rhiannon jusqu’à ce qu’elle en fasse pipi dans sa culotte n’auraient jamais pensé qu’il était effrayant. Et Tante Lavande disait souvent qu’il n’était pas méchant, il était juste un malin hargneux que les gens trouvaient intimidant.

Le problème de Roan était qu’il ne croyait pas qu’il était comme eux. Il était intelligent – tout le monde le lui assurait – mais il ne se considérait pas comme spécialement courageux, pas plus que particulièrement finaud. Il connaissait les sorts de base et ils marchaient pour lui, il pouvait même produire des charmes avec une grande habileté mais l’idée de vraiment le faire sur des gens qui ne s’y attendaient pas ne l’attirait pas du tout.

Le professeur Delancet les appela par leur nom, commençant par les A et chaque élève s’assit, le chapeau sur la tête, puis le chapeau annonçait le nom de la maison et la maison désignée explosait en applaudissements.

Roan ne pensait vraiment pas qu’il irait à Serpentard et il se demanda si son père serait déçu. Il espérait que non parce que son papa pouvait se montrer vraiment acerbe quand il était désappointé. Roan se rappela le mariage de Tante Lavande avec George, le frère d’Oncle Ron. Ils avaient été placés avec la famille d’Oncle Ron et papa avait dû s’asseoir à côté de Fred, l’autre frère d’Oncle Ron – c’était quelqu’un que papa décrivait comme un crétin – et papa avait été très déçu du placement des invités. Une fois le repas fini, Fred n’était pas revenu à la table.

À la Grande Table, Roan remarqua que la mère de Fred et George parlait à Tante Minerva. Oncle Ron aimait toujours raconter comment elle était devenue enseignante. Apparemment, elle avait appris la cuisine à Tante Pansy et s’était plainte que Poudlard n’enseignait pas à ses étudiants comment prendre soin d’eux. Oncle Ron avait plaisanté en lui suggérant d’en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore et elle l’avait fait. Ce que tout le monde sut ensuite fut que Mrs Weasley était le professeur Weasley et qu’elle donnait des cours d’Economie Domestique.

Roan n’était pas sûr d’apprécier Mrs Weasley. Elle était beaucoup plus stricte que sa maman et elle avait souvent dit à Roan et à Rhiannon qu’ils avaient un nombre démesuré d’oncles et de tantes. Roan aimait avoir beaucoup de personnes autour de lui, il avait toujours eu pitié de Charlie et de Lily et de leur cousine Peonie qui devaient tous être très polis en appelant les gens Mr, Mrs ou Miss.

Roan pouvait voir Peonie Weasley assise à la table qu’il savait maintenant être Gryffondor. Peonie avait toujours été un peu tyrannique et, à en juger l’été dernier, une année d’école ne l’avait pas changée.

Londubat avait été placé à Gryffondor et Peonie l’applaudissait avec tous les autres. La fille malveillante était Bellatrix Nott et elle avait été la première Serpentard de la soirée, ce qui semblait beaucoup lui plaire. À côté de lui, Aurelius donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Roan et chuchota :

– Tu savais qu’elle finirait là–bas, hein ? Ils sont tous comme ça.

Apparemment, Aurelius avait oublié que le père de Roan était un Serpentard et Roan faillit rouler des yeux. Ce commentaire n’était pas vrai de toute façon. Oncle Draco était le Responsable de la Maison Serpentard et il était très amusant et Tante Pansy, qui était la plus gentille personne que Roan connaissait, avait aussi été à Serpentard. Cependant, Roan ne les avait pas connus à l’école et Oncle Harry plaisantait toujours sur le fait qu’Oncle Draco avait été mauvais.

Oncle Harry avait été Auror pendant un court laps de temps mais maintenant, il travaillait aux Relations Internationales des Sorciers pour le Ministère. Il avait été à Amsterdam pendant deux mois entiers et maman avait dit qu’il manquait terriblement à Oncle Draco. Il avait manqué à Roan aussi. Oncle Harry prenait toujours Roan sur son balai dès que sa maman avait le dos tourné. Oncle Harry avait été un Gryffondor. Un célèbre Gryffondor. Roan ne pensait pas non plus qu’il y avait sa place.

– Snape, Roan.

Ceux qui avaient Mrs Snape en tant que Maîtresse de Potions regardèrent le petit garçon avec intérêt et Roan se sentait hautement remarqué. Il vit que sa mère se penchait en avant et Oncle Draco sourit. Même Tante Minerva lui adressa un minuscule clin d’œil d’encouragement.

Le professeur Delancet souleva le chapeau au–dessus de sa tête.

– Ne t’inquiète pas, Roanie, murmura–t–elle, utilisant le surnom que ses parents employaient à la maison. C’est un jeu d’enfant.

Le chapeau tomba sur sa tête et ce fut comme si toutes les lumières s’étaient brusquement éteintes.

– Tu veux plaire à tout le monde, fit soudainement une petite voix à son oreille. Tu veux être tout ce que tu penses que tes parents veulent de toi.

Roan ne put qu’acquiescer, il n’osa pas parler.

– Le problème, c’est que tu ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde, n’est–ce pas ? Gryffondor ou Serpentard, Serpentard ou Gryffondor ? Tu n’arrives pas à décider à quelle maison tu appartiens. Envisage les possibilités. Tu peux être très puissant, tu as la capacité et tu serais bienvenu dans chaque maison. Mais qu’est–ce que toi tu veux ?

Je veux tout connaître, pensa Roan et le chapeau, à l’évidence, l’entendit.

– Tu veux la connaissance parce que tu crois que la connaissance est le pouvoir, murmura le chapeau en réponse.

Mais c’est le cas, pensa Roan, qui se disait que c’était plutôt évident que la connaissance était effectivement le pouvoir.

– Eh bien, il n’y a qu’un endroit pour ça, rétorqua le chapeau. SERDAIGLE !

Roan entendit le chapeau hurler le dernier mot dans toute la salle et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Le chapeau fut ôté de sa tête et il se tourna pour regarder sa mère, croyant qu’elle était peut–être contrariée. Mais au lieu de ça, il la trouva en train d’applaudir, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle dut s’interrompre pour essuyer une larme. Oncle Draco aussi souriait largement, il fit quelque chose avec une pièce de monnaie qu’il tenait dans sa main. Roan savait ce qu’il faisait, il envoyait un message à son père pour lui indiquer dans quelle maison il avait été placé. Il n’hésita qu’un instant avant de s’éloigner du tabouret et avancer vers ses nouveaux camarades de classe pour commencer son temps à Poudlard.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cette magnifique histoire vous a plu autant qu'à moi. Pour moi, Objects of Desire reste et restera sans aucun doute la meilleure fiction Harry Potter que j'ai lue à ce jour. Je remercie Azrael Geffen pour son immense talent et de m'avoir permis de traduire son travail. J’attends vos commentaires pour la dernière fois.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
> Falyla
> 
> PS: Azrael Geffen, if you're reading that part, I want you to know that your story is the best Harry Potter fiction I've ever read. Thank you so much for sharing your huge talent and letting me translate that masterpiece.


End file.
